Vulnerant Omnes, Ultima Necat
by Tikislona
Summary: TRADUCCION Elizabeth esta destrozada cuando encuentra a Jack muerto en el armario de Jones. Pero tiene un oportunidad de verlo de nuevo. Viaja al pasado para despedirse de él. pero ¿podrá reprimir el deseo de cambiar el destino? JE
1. Chapter 1

**Vulnerant Omnes, Ultima Necat **

Hola chicos, les traigo otro fic mas de la genial **Florencia**, llamado **Vulnerant Omnes, Ultima Necat **La autora también me permitió traducirlo y yo estoy mas que feliz por eso.

Para las que no han leído el otro fic, les dejo las mismas explicaciones en este y espero se animen a leer **¿Nos conocimos antes?** Versión en español.

Ambas nos dimos cuenta de que hay muy pocos fics en español que sigan a la pareja de Jack y Elizabeth, la cual es nuestra favorita, no con esto queremos cambiar gustos ni preferencias, solo quiero darles a conocer este bello escrito y que sea de su agrado.

En la actualidad lleva escritos 23 capítulos y yo también ya llevo algunos capítulos de traducción adelantados por lo cual que también publicare un capitulo por semana, solo que serán los viernes.

El fic en su idioma original lo pueden encontrar aquí mismo en en ingles para quien guste leerlo y dejarles algún review a ella, de todas formas yo le haré llegar todos los comentarios que ustedes tengan y aumentar la cantidad de mensajes que ya rebasan los 500.

Espero de verdad, de verdad que les guste tanto como a mi y que dejen sus reviews que no les cuesta nada hacerlo.

Y ahora si el primer capitulo.

CAPITULO 1

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor con aprensión. _¿Dónde estoy?_Su cabello le molesto y escondió algunos mechones detrás de su oreja, solo para darse cuenta de que su cabello estaba muy húmedo… Y también su vestido… Parpadeo y luego una gran ola la golpeo por la espalda, quitándole el equilibrio, luchó por no ser arrastrada de nuevo al mar. Se acostó sobre la arena para que las olas la golpearan, hasta que ya no llego ninguna. Sostuvo el aliento, miro alrededor una vez más. Era el mar y la costa, detrás de ella había luces, ruido de voces del pueblo que se arremolinaban en el aire, gritando, riendo, hablando, cantando: Talvez llorando.

Tal vez llorando también.

Se limpio los ojos con la palma de la mano. Sus ojos le picaban, pero no estaba segura si era solo por el agua del mar… De repente, todo volvía a ella… Esa sensación de vació… Esa ola de frió sobre ella, envolviéndola, remolcando sobre su cuerpo y alma… Su alma… Si algo estaba ausente eso era su alma.

… Si algo estaba ausente, extrañamente después de haber hecho su camino a través de la cubierta de arena del _Perla Negra_… el barco estaba silencioso y vació…Vació. Había sentido como si el barco estuviera muerto… Nunca había sido un barco fantasma antes de… Pero ahora lo era… El _Perla Negra_ estaba muerto. Sus velas negras estaban de luto, tan negras como la oscuridad misma. El día era brillante, pero era un día suficientemente bueno para un funeral. No había viento. Pero si humedad. Y frió… tanto frió que no podía sentir los dedos de sus pies.

El armario.

No podía sentir nada. Los rayos de sol apuñalaban fuertemente su corazón con fiereza y frialdad como si fueran cuchillos de acero.

Su corazón… Así que tal vez aun sentía que había algo…

Había sentido… algo, camino por debajo de la cubierta, lentamente, muy lentamente, cada paso mas pesado que el anterior, cada uno de los pasos mas reacios que el anterior, cada uno de los pasos…

No estaba segura porque estaba ahí sola. ¿Por qué sus pies la llevaron hasta ahí? O tal vez tenia que… Pero no pudo notarlo… No había cruzado por su mente… Tenia que… Tenia que…

Llego a la perilla y la presiono, sus labios estaba involuntariamente secos y partidos… camino dentro y paso saliva…

La cabina del capitán del _Perla Negra_.

Tan oscura.

Tan vacía. Vaci…

Cayó en sus pies gritando. ¿Por qué gritaba? Todo estaba tan quieto, no se había atrevido antes… había hablado en susurro por semanas… ahora… Y ahora… Estaba gritando. Había sentido los brazos de alguien alrededor, pero lucho por liberarse y lo consiguió, sollozo fuera de si misma avergonzada, tirándose hacia la inmóvil, pálida figura en el suelo.

"¡Jack!" su voz había sonado asustada, quebrada. Tomo una de sus manos y lloro, la dejo ir, pero luego la tomo de nuevo con urgencia, con impaciencia, con consternación… "¡Jack!" estaba fría, su mano estaba fría… ¿Por qué esta tan frió? "¡Jack!" él nunca había estado tan pálido.

Alguien había intentado tirar de ella de nuevo, pero fue ella quien lo empujo y se inclino hacia abajo, tomando la cara de Jack entre sus manos.

"Jack." No había voz, ya no mas… Un susurro turbio, rompiendo el sonido de sus labios sin saber si quiera que decía… "Jack…" Las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos rectas al rostro de él. Su rostro… Se veía como una mascara… Tan pálido… Por lo tanto vació… Sus ojos… Sin ojos… Sus ojos ocultos detrás de sus parpados… "¡Abre los ojos por favor!"  
"Jack" Elizabeth lo sacudía por los hombros, lo sacudió muy fuerte, pero él seguía sin moverse.

"Elizabeth..." Alguien le había susurrado suavemente, inclinado sobre ella. "Elizabeth... Él no puede... "

Ella hizo caso omiso de la voz que le hablaba. "¿Jack?", Se había inclinado hacia abajo tan cerca que sus labios casi tocaban los de él... Y entonces ella lo notó... Sus labios...

"_Siempre supe que eras un buen hombre_."

... Estaba tieso... Y frío... Y pálido... Casi azul... Era de color azul...

"Elizabeth... Él es…"

Y ella no había escuchado la ultima palabra. Su mente se había bloqueado. Había perdido la conciencia.

... Y era sólo por esa palabra, un reflejo inconsciente de su mente... No podía siquiera decírsela a si misma… Hizo eco en su cabeza… Incesantemente, interminablemente, aparte la desgarraba, pero se lo negaba, gritando, golpeando, gritando...

¡Muerto! ... Muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto, muer..

"¡No!" Elizabeth gritó fuera de sí mismasaliendo de ese trance, cubriendo su cara con sus manos, tratando de reprimir la memoria.

A pesar de que era la memoria que la había traído hasta aquí… ...

Deslizó lentamente sus manos de su rostro y miro a su alrededor...

El mar estaba en calma, y las luces de la ciudad le hacía sentirse aún peor y más asustada de lo que ya estaba….

¿Dónde estaba? Todo le parecía familiar... La orilla...

Una ola pasó más cerca de ella y entonces notó que todavía estaba sentada en la arena, tan cerca del mar, que sentía las olas de nuevo, que sin problemas llegaban a ella. .

Parpadeo. Llevaba puesto un vestido. ¿Un vestido? Estaba vestida diferentes cuando llego al armario…

_¿Cuál es la diferencia?_ pensó con cautela, poniéndose de pie. El vestido era de color azul claro, casi blanco... Vagamente suavizó el vestido y miro la cuidad y las luces le daban la bienvenida. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia esas luces, hacia la gente y sus vidas...

Vivos. Ellos vivían. Ellos estaban vivos.

_Él está vivo también_.

El corazón de Elizabeth se le detuvo dentro del pecho. Así que realmente estaba pasando. Lo había hecho. Tía Dalma... Ella realmente lo había hecho...

Elizabeth miro el amanecer y luego recordó donde estaba... Y sonrió, todavía podía...

De repente recordó algo, toco su cuello y tomó un pequeño medallón de plata en su mano... Lo miró... Nueve números... _Nueve horas_...

El reloj del adiós.

Y ya había perdido una hora. Una de las delgadas franjas de plata ya se había oscurecido... Había perdido una hora, sentada en la playa...

Elizabeth sostuvo el aliento y miro las luces del pueblo con determinación y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Con paso acelerado y de pronto empezó a correr, estaba casi sin aliento cuando alcanzó las calles de Tortuga.

Miro a su alrededor, abrazada a sí misma.

_¿Dónde estás?_

Nadie le prestaba demasiada atención y pronto se encontró envuelta en la noche, las voces de extraños, lejanas risas, y...

... _¿Cuánto falta?_ ...

... ron, mientras caminaba hacia adelante, mirando alrededor y examinando su entorno.

Él debe estar en alguna parte. Él debe estar en alguna parte. Repetía obstinadamente en su cabeza, como si las palabras pudieran ajustarse a la realidad de sus deseos.

Y tal vezsi podían.

Después de todo, se lo había dicho Tía Dalma...

"_Pero tienes que prometer que no vas a hacer nada para cambiar su destino o el tuyo. Sólo podrás estar allá estas nueve horas, es tiempo suficiente para decirle adiós. Pero nada más._"

"_Lo entiendo_."

"_Aquí, toma esto. Te medirá el tiempo, de las nueve horas. Y antes de que el tiempo se halla terminado, tienes que soltar este medallón en el mar_. "

_"¿Y si yo no?"_

"_Es mejor que te asegures de que si. Sino tendrás el noveno accidente cerebro vascular, y si no vuelves en ese tiempo, morirás._ "

"_Solo voy... a hacer eso_. "

"_Chronos__ es un poderoso y despiadado dios. No querrás hacerlo enojar_".

Elizabeth caminó dentro de una de las tabernas, sin siquiera darle importancia a ese nombre. Suspiro, de repente viéndose a sí misma en medio de una ruidosa, iluminada habitación, llena de humo, llena de gente y llena de ron.

Se sentía fuera de lugar y fuera de tiempo... sentía como si no tuviera derecho a estar allí, a ser parte de esa realidad, como si al haber enviado a una persona al armario de David Jones, hubiera matado a más de una persona...

Miro a su alrededor, hasta sentirse como si fuera un fantasma entre los vivos, aunque no podía estar segura de cuántos eran fantasmas a su alrededor, mientras que ella era ciertamente real y viva.

Vivo. Estaba vivo. En alguna parte de aquí, estaba vivo.

El pasado... Ella estaba en el pasado. Aunque era difícil notarlo. Tortuga era claramente una de esas ciudades que no habia cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años. Se preguntó hasta qué fecha se había ido. ¿Cuántos años¿La conocía¿La reconocería? O tal vez había viajado hasta el tiempo en donde ni siquiera se conocían...

_"¿A qué fecha del pasado me vas a enviar?" _

"No sé. No puedo determinar eso. Eso no es importante¿Qué importa la fecha exacta? Lo que no cabe duda es que será una fecha en la que él sigue vivo ".

_"Con eso es suficiente."_

_"Sí. Pero recuerda que no debes decirle nada sobre el futuro_. "

_"Lo se, ya me lo dijiste..."_

_"Bien. ¿Estás lista? "_

_"Lo estoy."_

Pero no estaba.

Entre más pensaba acerca de eso, más estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que realmente no lo estaba. Ella no estaba lista para verlo. Para verlo... Vivo después de verlo visto…

Elizabeth detuvo abruptamente sus pasos, congelada en el lugar.

Al final de la sala había una mesa muy grande en la que se sentaron un grupo grande de personas. Los hombres y mujeres hablaban en voz alta, riéndose a cada dos minutos, bebiendo, cantando. Bueno, por lo menos tratando de cantar.

Pero ella apenas si podía oír nada. Se apoyó contra un pilar de madera de los que sostienen el techo y miro hacia delante, asfixiada.

_"Una palabra, amor: Curiosidad. Añoras la libertad. Deseas hacer lo que quieres hacer porque te encanta, ser egoísta con tus impulsos. Deseas ver que se siente. . Un día... No podrás resistirte."  
_  
Escuchó su voz en la cabeza... Su voz, su rostro...

Su rostro.

Él se sentó allí, como si... Como si. No Él _realmente_ estaba allí sentado. Viéndose igual... Viéndose como habitualmente se veía; libre, tal vez un poco... Ella no está segura. Había algo distinto en su apariencia, pero no podía identificarlo.

Él estaba hablando. _Por supuesto_, ella sonrió y sólo entonces, cuando sus labios se torcieron en una tímida y triste sonrisa, fue cuando sintió lágrimas calientes bajando por sus mejillas. Se limpió las lágrimas apresuradamente de su rostro con la palma de su mano, y miró de nuevo a Jack.

Elizabeth vio a más gente alrededor de él. Piratas, sin duda, su tripulación, lo más probable, pero no podía reconocer a nadie. ¿Qué momento del pasado era, entonces?

Elizabeth parpadeo, cuando de repente, una mujer empezó a acariciarle con la mano la mejilla. Y sólo entonces ella notó que había una mujer sentada junto a Jack a su lado izquierdo... Y otra a su lado derecho. Y por alguna razón eso le molesto. Y el hecho de que le molestara, incluso la molesto aun más...

_¿Por qué me debía importar? No tiene nada que ver con nada. Conmigo... Con... No importa. Tengo sólo nueve horas para estar aquí ... Para verlo ... Para decirle adiós, para decir ... Lo siento, incluso si él no tiene idea de por qué le estoy diciendo todas esas cosas..._

Ella estaba en silencio, mirándolo sorprendida, mirándolo sorprendentemente vivo, estaba vivo y ella lo había matado.. No, lo mataría y él estaba sentado aquí, sin ni siquiera saber que un día ella lo encadenaría al mástil de su querido barco y lo dejaría morir...

Elizabeth parpadeo sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas y mordió su labio. ¿Por qué estaba aquí¿Por qué había estado de acuerdo con Tía Dalma cuando le dijo que ella podría darle la oportunidad de verlo una vez más?... Estaba devastada, estaba quebrada y ella... Lo extrañaría. Lo había extrañado desde el momento en que se sentó en el bote. Y conoció desde ese preciso momento el dolor, supo que el dolor nunca desaparecería. Y entonces, tuvo esperanza... Cuando había ido a la Armario, ella creyó, que realmente podrían rescatarlo... Que era posible traerlo de vuelta...

Pero no fue posible.

No fue posible. Trató de sonreír, pero no pudo.

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentro de nuevo en verlo y entonces de repente noto que él... También la estaba viendo.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**Vulnerant Omnes, Ultima Necat.**

Muchas gracias a los dos personas que nos dejaron review, se que este capitulo les gustara y quizás hasta las impacte un poco.

Besos y disfrútenlo.

**CAPITULO 2**

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y sintió una ola de calor y ansiedad envolviéndola. Sus latidos del corazón se aceleraron, pero luego… Jack evito sus ojos.

Ella parpadeo. ¿Jack la estaba ignorando? O… simplemente ¿no la reconoció?

Una de las mujeres que estaba en la mesa se inclino hacia él y le beso el cuello.

Elizabeth miro a la nada, tratando de ignorar ese extraño…

_Nueve horas… solo nueve horas… no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo_. Respiro profundamente y lo miro, solo para descubrir sus oscuros ojos marrones viéndola de nuevo.

Por impulso, quiso huir, quería ocultarse, pero de alguna manera… no podía moverse. Ni pudo alejar su mirada de él. Trató de descifrar la mirada de sus ojos… ¿Sabría él quien era ella? al parecer, no… hubo una pequeña sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, dándole un toque de diversión a sus ojos. ¿Diversión? No realmente, no podía describirlo…

Y entonces la vio de nuevo… él tomo una botella de ron y le dio un sorbo. Elizabeth lo observaba de cerca. Su mano, sus dedos cerrándose alrededor de la botella, su rostro, sus parpados pintados de negro, sus labios… sus labios…

_"Volviste."_

Jack bajo la botella y… lentamente levanto los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada de ella. Elizabeth tembló.

Curiosidad.

En lo ojos de él. Fue lo que ella pudo descubrir en su mirada, en sus ojos… Era curiosidad.

Y entonces la miro. _Debe de estarse preguntando porque lo estoy mirando. Si no me conoce… todavía… _

Elizabeth dio paso hacia atrás, para esconderse detrás del pilar. ¿Qué es lo que hacia? Había ido a verlo… a habar con él… pero, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No podía simplemente acercarse a él y decirle que necesita hablar un momento con él… durante una hora… durante nueve horas… ocho en realidad. Tomo el medallón en su mano y lo miro. Siete horas y media.

"¿Esperas a alguien, amor?"

Elizabeth giro y casi se desmaya cuando se topo de frente con Jack. Él estaba justo detrás de ella, sonriendo ligeramente, sus ojos oscuros vagando intensamente por todo su rostro, avergonzándola.

De hecho había algo diferente en su apariencia, o más bien en su humor. Su mirada era más brillante, menos penetrante. Tentadora y misteriosa al mismo tiempo, pero mas clara, como si… Elizabeth vacilo. Más… ¿ingenuo?

Ella lo miro a los ojos, pero se quedo sin voz. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, de repente sorprendida por el descubrimiento, de que él estaba aquí, hablando con ella, mirándola, que estaba vivo, mientras que en la realidad, en el futuro él estaba… muerto.

"¿Te he visto antes amor?" siguió Jack aparentemente no desanimado ante su apatía.

"Yo, solo acabo de llegar… aquí." Tartamudeo Elizabeth con gran dificultad, tratando fuertemente de no reventar en llanto.

"Ah." Dijo él dando un paso adelante y ella en contra de su voluntad tembló. Jack inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y le sonrió malicioso.

_Ya nunca veré esa sonrisa de nuevo… lo mate… Dios, oh Dios, ¡lo mate!..._ Las palabras llegaron a ella como un balde de agua fría. No tenía derecho de hablar con él. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo podía ella estar delante de él y simplemente comportarse como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si nada fuera a suceder nunca, como si…?

"¿Cómo te llamas, amor?"

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth parpadeo, lamiendo sus labios, apretando los puños y deteniendo las lágrimas con gran determinación.

"Tu nombre." Dijo Jack un poco divertido, en voz baja, acercándose más. "Estoy muy interesado en tu nombre, amor. Así como en la razón por la cual me has estado observando la última media hora. Por lo menos." Añadió y sonrió con la idea.

"Yo no estaba…" lo miro de frente y se perdió en sus ojos: por un momento.

¿Cómo podía? ¿Por qué nunca…?

Por un transitorio, abstracto y seductor momento pensó que no quería volver. Quería quedarse ahí con él y comenzar desde el principio… quería besarlo de nuevo… recuperar su confianza otra vez.

_Lo quería a él_.

_No, no. Quiero a Will_. Tembló. La frase le dio una extraña e incomoda sensación y no quería sentirse incomoda. Y si sentía incomoda (no… no debería) ¿Qué diferencia había?

Era demasiado tarde.

_Lo mate. Voy a matarlo. Yo lo voy a asesinar. Yo…_

"¿Estas bien, chica?"

Elizabeth parpadeo y miro que Jack tenia la frente ligeramente arrugada, sus ojos se entrecerraron, al parecer notando al fin algo extraño en el los ojos de ella, ella sonrió.

"No, no lo estoy." Susurro Elizabeth con la voz quebrada, sorprendiendo incluso a si misma, cuando inesperadamente se acerco a él y lanzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack, sollozando incontrolablemente.

Jack amplio los ojos, dando un paso hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio y mirando a su alrededor con ligera confusión, dejando sus dedos en la espalda de ella por un momento, antes de decidir finalmente rodearla completamente con sus brazos.

"Todo está bien." Murmuro Jack tranquilizadoramente, acariciándole la espalda, lo que él podía llamar de manera amistosa. Jack no estaba preparado realmente para ese tipo de reacción. Ni tenia mucha experiencia manejando el llanto de una mujer. Él la había visto mirándolo, así que pensó que podría empezar una conversación… "Creo que necesitas un copa, niña." Dijo mas para si mismo que para ella, guiándola a la mesa más cercana y agitando la mano a un mesero.

Elizabeth se sentó en una silla y Jack colocó otra silla cerca de la de ella. "Bien." Dijo él con voz seria, tomando una de las manos de ella. Elizabeth tembló al contacto, con lo que mas lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos. Su roce… mientras ella todavía podía sentir el frió de las manos de él, el frió tono azul de sus labios, cuando lo había encontrado… "¿Cómo se llama?" pregunto él. "Quizás lo conozco..." Añadió en voz baja, retrocediendo un poco cuando el mesero se acerco, poniendo dos botellas de ron delante de ellos. Jack pago el ron y miro de nuevo a Elizabeth que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Cómo se llama quien?" pregunto ella desconcertada tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas con sus manos, pero para eso tendría que soltar las de él… y eso era algo que ella… no quería…

Jack la miro cuidadosamente por un momento, cambiando su respuesta antes de decirle en voz alta. "Del hombre que te hizo todas esas cosas para que estés llorando en este momento." Contesto ligeramente, no muy satisfecho con el resultado final de su oración.

Elizabeth lo miro sin palabras, comenzando a comprender la línea de razonamiento de él. "No me hizo nada." Le susurro después de un momento de silencio. "Yo le hice." Añadió tranquilamente, mordiéndose el labio y estando a punto de reventar en llanto una vez más.

"No, no. no llores." Jack movió sus manos en frente del rostro de ella, descorchando una botella de ron y entregándosela.

Elizabeth lo miro por un momento, considerando tomar la botella y beber un poco.

"No." Sonrió Jack tomando uno de los mechones del cabello de ella y poniéndolo tras de su oreja, mirándola a los ojos por un momento, aprovechando que ella vio su gesto.

Se vieron uno al otro en silencio y Elizabeth realmente tuvo la extraña impresión de que el mundo se había detenido en ese preciso momento y en ese breve tiempo no había nadie mas en el mundo mas que ellos. Se pregunto si él sentía lo mismo.

Jack limpio su garganta rompiendo el contacto con sus ojos. _Extraño_… "Entonces." Comenzó mirándola. "¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?" pregunto con una sonrisa apenas perceptible, viéndola con calido interés.

_¿Por qué esta interesado?... porque es un buen hombre._ Elizabeth respondió a su propia pregunta con una débil sonrisa interior. _Él siempre ha sido un buen hombre_, pensó con cautela. _Él… era_. Apretó los dientes, deteniendo las lágrimas.

"Lo bese." Susurro vacilante.

Jack amplio los ojos, pero logro no hacer una mueca. "Oh." Reconoció diplomáticamente. "¿No le gusto o que?" pregunto tratando de mantener la voz seria, aunque solo era para no ofenderla. Ella parecía seria, porque lo que imagino que él debía serlo también, al menos parecerlo.

"Y luego lo mate." Su voz era hueca y su mirada involuntariamente cayo al piso.

Jack parpadeo, tratando de decidir si la chica estaba siendo sincera, o estaba loca (o ambas), o tal vez solo se estaba burlando de él. "Oh." Dijo de nuevo viendo sus manos sosteniendo las de ella y pensando si debería de retirarlas después de todo. "Bueno." Inicio después de una pausa, decidiéndose a arriesgarse a sostener sus manos por un momento mas, especialmente porque eso parecía inofensivo y realmente disfrutaba de la sensación de las manos de ella entre las suyas… "Estoy seguro que se lo merecía." Dijo después de un momento, frunciendo el ceño, decidiendo que lo mejor era fingir que creía en ella.

Ella lo mira tratando de ver si estaba siendo irónico… Pero incluso si había un toque de diversión en su mirada, o en su voz, estaba muy escondida, porque no lo encontró. "No, no lo merecía." Dijo tranquilamente.

"Oh." _Demonios si no tuvieras esos hermosos ojos._ Pensó Jack, considerando al mismo tiempo la razón por la que ella estaba tan obstinadamente afirmando que… Pero entonces su tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpidos por una inesperada acción. De repente, ella se inclino hacia delante, ahueco el rostro de él entre sus manos y lo beso apasionadamente en la boca.

Cruzo por la mente de Elizabeth que probablemente ella no debería estar haciendo eso (¿probablemente?) pero… tenia tan poco tiempo y… y por alguna razón solo quería besarlo. Quería sentir sus labios en los de ella una vez más. La intención del beso era que fuera breve, lo suficiente para sentirse viva de nuevo, después de que lo había mandado al armario y después de haber ido ella misma hasta allá. Ella no creía que él quisiese, pero no importaba. _Pirata_. Quería besarlo y… solo no podía dejar de besarlo. Temía que terminara el beso… sintiendo el sabor de sus labios… dulce, peligroso, ardiente… _ardiente como el fuego,_ pensó ella medio conciente, olvidándose por completo de la brevedad del beso.

Primeramente Jack estaba tan sorprendido que no podía formar un pensamiento coherente en su mente y cuando finalmente tuvo un pensamiento coherente, se pregunto si era bueno que ella lo estuviera besando, considerando lo que le acababa de decir... pero se sentía tan malditamente celestial, que decidió pensar en las consecuencias mas tarde y rápidamente la acerco mas a él, colocando una mano detrás de la cabeza de ella y la otra sobre su espalda. Profundizo el beso, forzándola a entre abrir los labios y lo conmovió de tal manera que su mente se quedo completamente en blanco, cuando ella gimió contra su boca. El sabor de los labios de ella era más embriagador que cualquier cosa que hubiera probado antes. Por su parte Jack enredo su mano entre el cabello de ella, acariciándolo suavemente, teniendo la sensación de sus labios suaves presionando los de él… sus labios sabían como a… Naranjas, pensó con cautela. Naranjas y flores silvestres y a…

Ella rompió el beso, para poder tomar aire, Jack abrió los ojos de mala gana, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que él estaba sin aliento. Se miraron uno al otro respirando fuertemente, con los ojos ardiendo. Jack acerco su mano al rostro de ella y ella cerro los ojos, sonriendo ligeramente y apoyándose en la mano de él.

"Vamos…" dijo él, inclinando su frente sobre la de ella. "A las habitaciones de arriba."

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y él no pudo adivinar el significado de su mirada. Sin embargo noto que su sonrisa se desvaneció. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

Elizabeth miro a Jack con desconcierto, después de sentir una breve, extraña y fuerte impresión de ser apuñalada con un cuchillo. _Él piensa que yo_… pensó torpemente. _Por supuesto, que él piensa en eso_. Se río amargamente de ella misma interiormente. _¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar? Estando en Tortuga. Especialmente después de lo que acabo de hacer._ Arrojarme a un extraño. Su mente corría y sentía como su corazón latía furiosamente en el pecho cuando de repente se le ocurrió que en realidad podía, que quería…

¿Qué pasaría con Will? ¿Qué pasaría con él… si solo era un sueño? ¿Era un sueño? ¿Qué es? El pasado, pero… ¿Era real? ¿Se contaría como una traición si…?

¡No, no! ¡No! _¿¡Qué estoy pensando!?_

Trato de seguir siendo razonable, pero su mente, evocaba imágenes de lo más extrañas. Y no necesariamente necesitaba ayuda… de repente se imagino el los brazos de Jack… con sus labios dejando rastros de besos por todo su cuerpo… con su aliento acariciándole la piel… sus oscuros ojos fijos sobre ella… sonriéndole…

"Vamos, entonces." Le susurro rápidamente, como si tratara de ocultar sus propios pensamientos, casi no podía verlo por la niebla que cayo repentinamente en sus ojos oscureciéndolos. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo…? Debería cachetearlo…_

"Si." Dijo Jack de acuerdo febrilmente y poniéndose de pie con asombrosa rapidez, arrastrándola con él, apretando su mano casi hasta el punto de lastimarla. Pero ella no puso a atención a eso.

_Debería abofetearlo, pero… seria mejor hablar con él, sin toda esta gente alrededor… Seria mejor hablar en privado_… Hablar. Eso era lo único que iban a hacer. Eso era todo lo que iban a hacer. Ella quería hablar con él. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle… Y solo le quedaban siete horas…

CONTINUARA….


	3. Chapter 3

**VULNERANT OMNES ULTIMA NECAT**

**Silvia: **Muchas gracias por tus cometarios, pero obvio eso se lo debemos a lo buen escritora que es Florencia, le haré llegar tus comentarios.

**Pauliz.Sparrow**: Gracias por tus palabras, la verdad hay veces que batallo un poco en la traducción, lo bueno es que tengo carta abierta para editar lo que se me complica explicar al español, pero hasta ahora casi esta traducido literalmente. Solo espero que no dejes de leerlo al español. También el otro fic de Florencia lo estoy traduciendo y esa ya va mas adelantado, date un vuelta por el se llama en español _**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES? **_

**MONICA**. Pues bienvenida, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**CAPITULO 3**

_Hablar, hablar, hablar,_ Elizabeth repetía en su cabeza, poco a poco olvidando lo que la palabra significaba realmente… y apenas recordando… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hablar?... Si no puedo decirle nada…Si…

_Fuego blanco_… era la asociación que Jack hizo cuando trato de analizar la abrumadora sensación que nublo su visión, que perturbo sus pensamientos. Nunca se había sentido así antes y el descubrimiento en si, era suficiente para asustarlo, ya que era, por supuesto, el Capitán Jack Sparrow, (o lo era) por lo que decidió no tomar demasiado tiempo en reflexionar eso.

Aunque era muy preocupante, haber sentido esa emoción que nunca había sentido con nadie… era difícil de explicar, (en especial cuando no estaba en condiciones de buscar alguna explicación: teniéndola en sus brazos…)

Había algo extraño en ella, algo diferente… que con todo y su llanto y lo del asesinato, pero no se trataba solo de que sus palabras eran inusuales… todo acerca de ella era común, atractivo, intoxicante… y esos ojos… café… café miel… casi oro… oro oscuro. El oro oscuro de sus ojos le recordaban algo… o mas bien lo hacían olvidar… no podía decidirse.

Llego al cuarto y abrió la puerta (Tuvo dificultades para encontrar la perilla la mano le temblaba_, genial_) nunca le había sucedido antes. Nunca antes había estado tan embrujado por una mujer. ¿Tal vez ella era una bruja? Tal vez lo era. Daba igual. La deseaba. Como el infierno la deseaba y no le importaba lo que era o lo que había hecho. (A pesar de que estaba completamente seguro de que ella no había hecho nada).

Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, y la atrapo contra la pared, aplastando sus labios contra los de ella. Había algo en la manera en que ella le respondía a sus besos… no sabia lo que era pero… era como si lo besara con toda la pasión que ella tenia… sin titubear… como si ella… pero por supuesto eso no era posible.

"Entonces ¿Cómo te llamas amor?" pregunto en un susurro ronco, rompiendo el beso avasallador, debido a la infortunada, necesidad de respirar.

"Lizzie." Dijo ella abriendo lentamente los ojos y viéndolo soñadora, solo un momento después descubriendo el nombre que había dicho. _Lizzie_…

No podía creer que realmente estuviera sucediendo… _pero no esta realmente sucediendo_, le recordó una voz sensata en su cabeza _¿o si_?... pero incluso si realmente estaba pasando, será solo un momento en el pasado, listo para irse, listo para desperdiciarlo, listo para…. _Matarlo_.

"Es un bonito nombre." Le susurro en su cabello, sus manos buscando detrás del vestido cremallera o botones.

Ella tembló, deslizando el abrigo de él por sus hombros, recargando su cabeza en el cuello de él, sonriendo contra su piel, casi inconcientemente, aspirando su aroma_. El aroma de Jack. _

"Jack." Le susurro y él abrió los ojos. Inclino su cabeza un poco para atrás, lo suficiente para verla.

"¿Conoces mi nombre, amor?" pregunto con una cauta sonrisa, suavemente golpeándole la barba con su mano y acariciando con su pulgar sus labios.

Elizabeth parpadeo, pensando en la pregunta y medio recordó algo que él siempre estaba diciendo.

"¿Quién no?" contesto brillantemente, acariciando con sus labios los de él, sintiendo como se formaba una sonrisa en los labios de él.

"¿Es así?" pregunto sin aliento, con una sonrisa maliciosa y ella no puso sino mas que sonreír a si misma por el tono de voz que uso él y una pizca de de auto-satisfacción por ello.

"Capitán… Jack… Sparrow." Le susurro sonriendo, besándole los labios entre cada palabra. Trato de hacer caso omiso a todas las voces de alerta en su cabeza, trato de hacer caso omiso a todos los pensamientos que fueran razonables. Solo había ido a decirle adiós… solo había ido a verlo, a decirle que lo sentía… pretendiendo ser un viaje casi espiritual, catártico…

… Y en su lugar lo besaba casi sin sentido y…

_Él esta muerto_.

"¿Estas bien Lizzie?" pregunto consternado, Elizabeth lo miro a los ojos tratando de averiguar porque le preguntaba eso y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando incontrolablemente. No podia dejar de temblar.

"Si." Asintió sin mucha convicción, aforrándose a él. _Él esta vivo… ahora._

Jack la acerco más a él y la beso totalmente en la boca de nuevo, pero luego rompió el beso y examino el rostro de ella intensamente. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro y la vista era casi insoportable. Sus ojos negros, misteriosos, impenetrables ojos… viéndola… sin siquiera imaginar el papel que jugaría ella… el papel que ella desempeñaría en su vida…

Era imperdonable. De repente ella entendió que era imperdonable. Y tenia que admitir que tenía la vaga esperanza, inconciente, pero aun así, esperaba encontrar su perdón… incluso si solo fuera indirectamente… incluso si era muy vaga lo había medio imaginado… pero no podía concederle perdón… porque ya era demasiado tarde. Incluso ahora, antes de nada, ya era demasiado tarde…

"¿Qué pasa Lizzie?" pregunto suavemente, pasando sus ojos de los ojos de ella a sus labios y a sus ojos de nuevo.

"Yo…" comenzó y se detuvo, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Jack la beso suavemente. "¿Qué es amor?" pregunto en voz baja, recorriendo con sus dedos su rostro. Y le resulto bastante extraño que una voz en su cabeza le dijera: _el rostro de Lizzie…_

Elizabeth lo miro preocupada. Ella podía ver en los ojos de Jack que lo único que realmente quería hacer en ese momento era meterla a la cama… Y sin embargo, él la abrazo, confortándola, hablaba con ella… _demonios Jack… tu alma es hermosa_…

Jack no la conocía, no la amaba (se río de si misma ¿Cómo podía considerar eso? Y ¿Por qué se molestaba porque él no lo hacia?) él la deseaba y eso era todo. Ella no podía esperar más de él… no en este momento. _Ni nunca_, se recordó a si misma bruscamente. Y tal vez esto era la única cosa que podía hacer por él, podría darle este extraño tipo de disculpa.

Elizabeth se recargo en él y lo beso lentamente, con ternura, saboreando el sabor de sus labios y la proximidad de su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo… ¿Por qué se sentía tan… bien?... Así de… inevitable…

Ella suspiró tranquilamente, cuando él reforzó su abrazo. Él sonrió contra su boca y profundizo el beso pero luego se separo con la sensación de que algo estaba mal, después de todo. La miro con la frente arrugada. Ella estaba llorando.

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" pregunto en un susurro ronco con un toque de impaciencia involuntaria en su voz. No quería detenerse, quería besarla, quería tocarla, quería tenerla ahora, ahora mismo, pero no podía hacerlo cuando ella estaba claramente perturbada, además de también estar llorando. _En lo absoluto debería estar haciendo todo esto_. Había una vaga idea en su mente, que de alguna manera, en cierto sentido, estaba tomando ventaja de ella… evidentemente estaba afligida y aun mas claramente, no estaba del todo claro, si ella era capaz de pensar con claridad…

"Lo siento." Susurro Elizabeth ardientemente en un frágil tono de voz, viéndolo con extraña desesperación.

"Ah." Le sonrió suavemente, comenzando a limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro con los pulgares. "Nada de lo siento, amor. Creo que ya se cual es el problema." Añadió sin aliento, acariciando su cabello.

"¿Lo sabes?" pregunto dudosa, pero bastante segura de que no sabia. Que no lo sabía en lo absoluto.

"Si." Jack sonrió, atrapando en sus manos el rostro de ella. Ella lo miro a los ojos, aterrorizada por lo mucho que disfrutaba de su tacto.

_¿Qué pasa con Will? No puedo… incluso si esto no es del todo real… incluso si no importa... ¿Por qué incluso…? ¿Por qué incluso quiero hacer esto?_

"No tengas miedo… de mi." Murmuro contra sus labios, deslizando sus manos por su cabello y besándola suavemente.

Elizabeth parpadeo. De repente comprendiendo. Comprendiendo lo que estaba haciendo. Sueño o no, realidad a medias, verdad o irreal. Su comportamiento era absolutamente escandaloso. ¿Qué diría su padre? ¿Qué diría Will? Y lo mas importante…

¿Qué diría él?

Elizabeth cerró los ojos y a continuación los abrió de nuevo, cuando de repente sintió su vestido cayendo por los hombros, la tela que cubría su piel fue rápidamente sustituida por loa labios de Jack, dejando besos a lo largo de su cuello. Sabía que debía hacer algo… algo más que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, para que él pudiera seguir besando su cuello, su barbilla…

"Jack." Gimió ella, con la esperanza de que él entendiera que lo que ella quería decir era: Detente Jack. Pero de alguna manera el no había entendido el significado.

"No tengas miedo, amor, voy a ser suave, no te dolerá, te lo prometo." Le susurro mirándola con intensidad y ella casi podía ver su reflejo en los espejos negros de sus ojos.

Elizabeth lo miro confundida. ¿Qué es lo que había querido decir? Sus ojos se ampliaron ante el vago reconocimiento, y tuvo que admitirse así misma que no sabia que hacer… Ya no más.

¿No sabia? Se regaño a si misma por sus pensamientos, se grito así misma, pero de alguna manera no ayudaba, no cuando los labios de Jack se unían a los suyos, una vez mas, besándola con ferocidad pero con cautela, dejándola sin salida, sin la oportunidad de alejarse.

Y debería alejarse, realmente debería. Tenia que repetírselo en la mente, pero al mismo tiempo respondía a sus besos tan apasionadamente como podía, asustándose de si misma. Entonces, ¿eso era lo que realmente sentía por él? (¿_Qué es lo que siente él por mi?._..) ¿era lo que realmente quería después de todo? ¿Era a él?... ¿Lo deseaba a él?

_Lo mate._ Abrió los ojos. Rompió el beso.

Jack la miro y le sonrió maliciosamente, pero con gusto. Sin saber realmente porque, ella acerco su mano al rostro de él y trazo una línea en sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos. Jack la observo por un momento y luego tomo su mano y para su gran sorpresa beso cada uno de los dedos de ella. Había algo en ella… Algo en ella… Algo familiar… "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, amor?" pregunto en voz baja, sonriendo ligeramente. "¿Qué estas haciendo en este pueblo? No es un lugar para ti, tu lo sabes." Agrego con voz seria levantando ligeramente las cejas.

Ella parpadeo, la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y rápidamente su mente busco una respuesta. Si no podía decir nadad sobre el futuro… si no podía decirle la verdad… pero entonces ¿Quién sabría si lo hacia? No, no. No podía. Pero tampoco quería mentirle…

"Viene a decir adiós." Susurro vacilante.

Jack inclino su cabeza hacia un lado y la acerco mas a él, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Y le preocupo, esa repentina sensación de seguridad que la envolvió.

"¿De él?" preguntó con cautela. "Puede ser bastante difícil, si ya lo mataste." Dijo con una sonrisa y viéndola con diversión. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando ella no sonrió, en lugar de eso ella hizo un gesto que le decía que lloraría de nuevo.

"Lo hice." Dijo con voz quebrada, viéndolo tristemente.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo_, pensó Jack con diversión. "Bien." Tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y la miro profundamente a los ojos. "No me malinterpretes amor. Y no te estoy acusando de mentirosa, pero de alguna manera tengo un poco de dificultad para imaginar que estas bonitas manos le hallan quitado la vida a alguien." Dijo en un tono bastante serio, levantado sus cejas y acariciando sus manos.

Elizabeth le sonrió, y bajo su mirada al suelo. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo explicarle? ¿Cómo decirle sin decirle? "Lo deje en un barco y este se hundió." Dijo por fin con voz hueca.

"Ah." Dijo Jack después de un momento de silencio, mirándola con intensidad. "Ya veo, lo siento."

"No." Lo interrumpió apresuradamente clavando su vista en él. "Yo lo siento." Dijo mirándolo a los ojos frustrada. ¿Qué es lo que ella quería ver? ¿Qué podía ver? ¿Perdón? No, ciertamente no. No tenía oportunidad. Y sin embargo, espero ver algo ahí, algo que la sostuviera…

Jack asintió sin palabras, recorriendo con su mano el rostro de ella.

"Lo siento mucho." Dijo ella, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, cuando lo miro, él estaba aquí, pero se iría… por su culpa… porque ella lo mataría, lo traicionaría, haciéndolo pagar por sus culpas no por las de él, lo había castigado por sus sentimientos. Lo había matado porque…

"Ya no pienses en eso, amor."Dijo él acariciándole los labios con las yemas de los dedos. "Eso ya esta en el pasado, no fue tu culpa. Nada es culpa de una sola persona." Dijo en voz baja sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

"No le dije que lo sentía." Dijo como si no hubiera escuchado lo que él le dijo. "Lo sentí, lo siento, ¡lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho Jack!" rompiendo en lagrimas, y él afianzo su abrazo, susurrándole algunas palabras reconfortantes, tratando de calmarla. "Lo siento, lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho." Repetía ella, temblando en el pecho de él.

"Está bien." Le susurro, comenzando a sentirse incomodo. Jack no creía ser la persona adecuada… ella necesitaba una madre, una hermana, otra mujer que pudiera entender como se sentía. No él. No un capitán pirata de veintitrés años, que había obtenido un barco propio apenas hace dos años… no él que prefería quitarle el vestido y que solo quería atrapar sus labios en un intenso y dulce beso, en ese mismo momento…

"Lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname, lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho." Estaba temblando y agitada. Estaba poniéndose histérica y Jack en verdad comenzaba a ponerse incomodo. Ella parecía no calmarse. Sino que al contrario, su llanto era cada vez mas febril, repitiendo las palabras en forma frenética, arrugando su camisa, pidiéndole perdón y él comenzó a pensar, que por desgracia algo había mal en ella… Tal vez no estaba tan cuerda como parecía a simple vista… pobre chica… tan bella y enferma de la cabeza… había mucha gente que se habría aprovechado de ella. Se regaño así mismo. Tal vez no debería proclamarla loca solo porque lloraba mucho y le pedía perdón… quizás se parecía un poco a ese hombre… (… pensamiento que no era muy agradable, ya que no esperaba parecerse a nadie…)

"Esta bien Lizzie, no llores, esta bien." Le levanto la barbilla y le limpio las lágrimas del rostro con las manos. "No llores amor, esta bien."

"Por favor perdóname." Le susurro.

Jack suspiro, pero entonces una idea brillante le llego a su cabeza. "Te perdono amor, te perdono." Le sonrió a ella y a su inteligente movimiento. Elizabeth lo miro vacilante, pero dejo de llorar. "Ahora, ya te perdone, así que ya no hay porque llorar ¿es así?" pregunto casi alegremente. _Eso fue fácil. Lastima que no le pensé antes_. Pensó complacido.

_Sana o no, ella es increíblemente hermosa_. Sonrió a si mismo, se inclino hacia abajo y beso sus lagrimas, mojando sus labios, succionando suavemente el labio inferior de ella. Elizabeth se sorprendió, pero le permitió que la siguiera besando, mordiendo, hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose a él. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer… después de haber tomado su vida… ella podía al menos dejar que la tomara…

Ella sonrió al sonido de sus propias palabras. Sonaba casi como si estuviera haciendo un sacrificio… porque era más fácil pensar de esa manera… que admitir que quería hacerlo…. Que quería estar con él… que él quería estar con ella, como la noche que pasaron en esa isla bebiendo ron, donde ella deseaba que él se hubiera comportado menos como un buen hombre y mas como un pirata…

Bueno al menos _ahora_ decidió portarse _mas_ como un pirata.

Jack la alejo de la puerta, sin dejar de besarla y la llevo hasta la cama.

"Jack." Le susurro vagamente, el sentimiento de culpa, los pensamientos sobre Will, se evaporaron de su mente.

"Maldito infierno." Murmuro Jack retrocediendo. Elizabeth abrió los ojos sin saber bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta. "¿Quién es?" pregunto Jack con un claro molesto tono de voz, mirando la puerta severamente.

"Abre la maldita puerta Jack. Tengo algo que decirte, maldita sea." Gritó alguien detrás de la puerta y Elizabeth fijo sus ojos en la puerta, después de que tuvo la impresión de que esa voz le sonaba familiar.

Jack suspiro y rodó los ojos, sus brazos todavía la sostenían apretadamente. Ella arrugo la frente tratando de…

"¿No podemos hablar en la maldita mañana, Héctor?"

Elizabeth abrió mucho los ojos.

"¡Si esto pudiera esperar a la maldita mañana, yo no estaría tocando la maldita puerta justo ahora!" contesto Barbosa con un impaciente y al parecer borracho tono de voz.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Elizabeth innecesariamente, en apenas un audible susurro, inclinándose hacia Jack.

"Mi primer contramaestre." Murmuro Jack.

Elizabeth se congelo.

Sintió un repentino frió recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, los pensamientos en su mente se revolvieron caóticamente, su corazón ya no estaba fuera de control. Si Barbosa era ahora su primer contramaestre entonces…

_Oh Dios…_

"_No debes_…" la voz de Tía Dalma repercutió en su cabeza sin piedad, pero pronto dejo de prestarle atención. No escuchaba nada a excepción de sus pensamientos y tomando conciencia de su descubrimiento que de repente le mando escalofríos a todo su cuerpo.

_Es… Antes._

Elizabeth envolvió más fuerte sus manos alrededor del cuello de Jack y escondió su rostro en su pecho, estaba demasiado sorprendida y por alguna razón, también aterrada, cerro los ojos. Entonces ella apretó la camisa de él, su mente a miles de kilómetros de distancia… y al mismo tiempo cerca, muy cerca, ya que solo había una frase haciendo eco en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez, manteniéndola expectante.

_Es antes del motín. ¡Es antes del motín!... Es antes del motín. Antes del…_

CONTINUARA….


	4. Chapter 4

**VULNERANT OMNES ULTIMA NECAT.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**

**Capitulo 4**

"Voy a ver que quiere." Dijo Jack resignado, atrapando el rostro de Elizabeth es sus manos. Ella asintió ausente, instintivamente colocando su vestido sobre sus hombros.

Jack fue a la puerta y la abrió precipitadamente. "¿Qué?" pregunto en voz alta.

"Por fin." Murmuro Barbosa, entrando a la habitación antes de que Jack tuviera tiempo de protestar. "Oh lo siento." Dijo con una media sonrisa, viendo a Elizabeth.

Barbosa se veía algo diferente, sus ojos eran brillantes y su caminado era mas bien dinámico, aunque ahora estaba afectado por la borrachera.

"Entonces ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Jack con ligera impaciencia, tirando de la manga de Barbosa para que fijara su atención de nuevo en él.

Elizabeth vio la escena como si ella no estuviera ahí. De repente le quedo muy claro en que parte del pasado estaba. E incluso si ella no hubiera sabido esto ahora, sabia que después de un tiempo, finalmente comprendería lo que significaba estar en el pasado.

Significaba ver como sus pesadilla sucedían una vez mas, mientras no podía hacer nada por ellas.

¿O si podría?

"Ya tenemos suficientes suministros." Respondió Barbosa, viendo a Jack, pero lanzando furtivas miradas a Elizabeth. "Podremos zarpar a primera hora de mañana."

Jack entrecerró los ojos. "Estoy encantado de escuchar eso." Dijo, tocando el hombro de Barbosa. "Ahora si me haces el favor." Dijo señalando la puerta. "Estoy." Bajo la voz. "Un poco ocupado en este momento."

"Aye, ya veo." Respondió Barbosa con una sonrisa. Jack abrió la puerta por él y lo empujo fuera de la habitación. "Cuando termines con ella ¿podrías mandármela a mi?"

Las palabras llegaron a Elizabeth regresándola de nuevo a la realidad.

Jack parpadeo, sorprendido. No por la pregunta en si, ya que no era inusual de todos modos… lo que lo sorprendió fue esa extraña, inesperada y fuerte sentimiento de furia e irritación que por un momento lo abrumo. Miro a Elizabeth que había palidecido de repente y no estaba seguro si era por miedo o indignación.

"¡Ah!" exclamó Jack, de repente como si hubiera recordado algo. "La presentación." Camino algunos pasos hacia Elizabeth, la tomo de la mano y la acerco a la puerta. Ella lo miraba con estupefacción, preguntándose lo que estaba haciendo. "Héctor Barbosa, mi primer contramaestre…" Barbosa sonrió con cautela, tomando la mano de ella. Elizabeth se congelo, miro a Jack interrogante. "Y…" Jack entrecerró los ojos, miro a Elizabeth calidamente, haciendo con este gesto que ella se tranquilizara un poco. "La señorita Lizzie… Sparrow." Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron, Jack sonrió casualmente. "Mi prima."

Barbosa levanto una ceja. "¿Tu prima?" repitió con escepticismo.

"Aye." Sonrió Jack. "Es hija de la tercera esposa del hermano menor de mi padre." Explico sin problemas.

Barbosa parpadeo. Elizabeth parpadeo también, pero rápido recupero la compostura. "Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Barbosa." Dijo con una sonrisa amable, notando una pequeña mueca en la boca de Barbosa al escuchar la palabra "señor." _Se que tienes grande planes listos._ Pensó ella en su interior.

"El placer es mió." Respondió Barbosa con una sonrisa artificial y beso su mano. "Y ¿Qué la trae por aquí? Señorita… Sparrow." Pregunto Barbosa, con recelo.

"Un funeral." Interrumpió Jack, antes de que Elizabeth tuviera la oportunidad de siquiera pensar la respuesta. "Lizzie me a traído…" Jack respiro profundamente, poniendo un rostro serio. "Una noticia dolorosa." Suspiro. Elizabeth se mordió el labio, viéndolo intensamente. "Nuestra querido… tío abuelo…Nelson Sparrow ha fallecido hace tres días." Dijo Jack con un pequeño ceño fruncido, con tono solemne y viendo hacia el piso.

Barbosa entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Elizabeth, quien bajo los ojos inmediatamente. "Mis condolencias." Dijo viendo a ambos sospechosamente.

"Aye, aye." Asintió Jack, tocando el hombro de Barbosa y Elizabeth tratando de no sonreír, pensando en cuan molesto era ese gesto paternalista para Barbosa. "Gracias a ti, compañero. Pero ahora espero que entiendas que tenemos que hablar de algunos… asuntos familiares, la ultima voluntad, el ultimo deseo y todo eso…"

"Por supuesto." Dijo Barbosa con una sonrisa agria. "Te veré en la mañana entonces." Viendo a Elizabeth durante un momento mas de la cuenta, antes de salir de la habitación.

Jack cerro la puerta rápidamente tras de él y giro hacia ella. "Ahora." Dijo en voz baja, encerrando de inmediato a Elizabeth en un abrazo. "¿En que nos quedamos?" murmuro con una sonrisa viéndola intensamente.

A pesar de todos los inquietantes pensamientos que cruzaban en su mente en esos momentos, Elizabeth no pudo si no sonreír al ver la sonrisa de Jack que era como… era como… era igual a Jack…

"No estoy segura." Comenzó en un frágil susurro, justo cuando él estaba a punto de atrapar sus labios. "Si este sea el comportamiento mas adecuado entre primos."

Jack sonrió, besándola furiosamente por sorpresa, antes de responder a su comentario. "De hecho." Le susurro rompiendo el beso, "Debo señalar que mi nombre queda muy bien con el tuyo." Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, que desgraciadamente se desvaneció rápidamente al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de ella. Una vez más. De nuevo. _No, no, no, por favor, no otra vez._

"Si así es." Dijo sonriendo, mientras las lágrimas rodaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

"Lizzie, debes dejar de llorar, o realmente voy a empezar a pensar que yo tengo la culpa." Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y limpiando suavemente las lagrimas de su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Para su consternación, ella lloró más por eso.

"Lo siento." Dijo ella con voz tranquila, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él perfectamente, acercándolo a ella lo más posible, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer si su abrazo no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Jack suspiro, tranquilizándola. "Shhh" manteniéndola abrazada, lentamente comenzó a frotarle la espalda y descansando la barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de ella.

Y por un momento se sintió absolutamente feliz.

¿Feliz? Parpadeo y afianzo el abrazo. Más que feliz. Muy feliz, muy feliz, muy… ¿Feliz? Levanto las cejas y trato de entender porque con solo abrazarla lo hacia sentirse tan feliz. Como si. Feliz. Hacer esto lo hacia… sentirse feliz. ¿Hacer esto lo hace… sentirse feliz? Ahora, esto si que es ridículo. Ella ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa, todavía esto estaba más allá de su comprensión. Jack cerró los ojos y enterró su rostro en el cabello de ella, escuchando con asombro a su corazón latiendo acelerado, mezclándose con la respiración irregular de ella. Jack aspiro su aroma, una ola de calor le envolvió todo su cuerpo y no solo en su cuerpo, también en su mente, en su corazón (esto si que era realmente extraño) en su alma… ¿en su alma? Nunca había pensado mucho en su alma de todos modos… su alma… de alguna manera la palabra le recordó ciertos sombríos pensamientos, que volvieron a él… "…_trece años serás su capitán y luego…" _

"¿Jack?"

Regreso de sus pensamientos y miro cuidadosamente a Elizabeth, acariciando un mechón de su cabello que luego lo coloco detrás de su oreja.

"¿En que piensas?" pregunto en un susurro apenas audible, apoyándose en su roce, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en esa dolorosa e irritante sensación, en esa necesidad de urgente de decirle, de advertirle. ¿Debería decirle? La verdad. Algo de la verdad. Advertirle. Decirle solo que este alerta. No, no debería… ¿darle la oportunidad de escapar de su destino? Al igual que él la había ayudado tantas veces de escapar…

"Nada… importante." Dijo en voz baja, tomo el rostro de ella en sus manos. "Solo viejos negocios." Añadió, en realidad no sabía porque había sentido la necesidad de contarle toda la verdad.

"O no son tan viejos o no son tan importantes." Ella respondió tranquilamente presionando sus labios contra los de él dándole un suave beso.

"Aye." Sonrió ligeramente, de forma rápido capturo los labios de ella para darle otro beso. "No todos los recuerdos son dulces…" susurro bajando lentamente el vestido por los hombros. "Pero el pasado no es tan importante…" le beso el hombro y espero hasta ver su rostro. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, con los labios entre abiertos. "Hay suficientes estrellas en el cielo para solo pensar en el presente…" le beso el cuello y una parte de su rostro hasta que llego a sus labios una vez mas, besándola ardientemente. "Y en el futuro."

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y él la estaba viendo de nuevo, viéndola directamente a los ojos Jack se pregunto como era posible tener la impresión de que con solo verla a los ojos el suficiente tiempo, se olvidaría de todo el mundo, olvidaría quien era él, incluso dejaría de ser quien era… se inclino hacia abajo y la beso, con la esperanza de que le ayudara a terminar con la sospecha aterradora que tenia.

Pero muy al contrario, solo lo hacia mas creíble.

"_Lizzie Sparrow."_ Por alguna razón, la expresión repercutió en la cabeza de Elizabeth, acompañado de una sensación agridulce, un dolor punzante entrelazado con…

_Ah_, una voz resonó en su cabeza. _Pero los mataras a ambos. A Sparrow y a Lizzie_…

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos, que solo estaba medio conciente cuando noto que él la había sentado en la cama y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos.

"Jack" le susurro ella, en realidad no sabia si quería detenerlo o… decirle que no parara nunca.

Jack simplemente la miro con una sonrisa torcida, puso los zapatos hacia un lado y subió a la cama, obligándola a recostarse, hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre su espalda, su cabeza aterrizo suavemente sobre la almohada.

"¿Sabes que eres muy hermosa?" le dijo colocando sus manos a cada lado de ella, el rostro de él a escasos centímetros por encima de ella.

Elizabeth le sonrió débilmente y recorrió con su mano el rostro de él. Podía sentir su calor bajo las yemas de sus dedos. La calidez de su rostro, de su piel… _estaba vivo_. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo un desaliento paralizador. _Esta vivo_.

El beso fue suave, pero el sentimiento que le provoco la tomo por sorpresa. Era como si supiera todo… aunque ella no sabía lo que sabía… incluso ella no sabia nada… era como si conociera las respuestas a todas las posibles preguntas que le hicieran, siempre y cuando los labios de él se mantuvieran sobre los de ella. Envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack, acercándolo más a ella, pero de pronto surgió una imagen en su mente. Una imagen de él… en el _Perla Negra_… en el armario…

Jack rompió el beso asustado porque ella sonaba como si la estuviera ahogando. Pensó que era generado por la falta de aire, estaba apunto de pedirle una disculpa, cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de ella en total consternación. "Liz…" le susurro, pero ella rompió en sollozos antes de que él incluso pudiera terminar de decir su nombre completo.

Por un momento Jack pensó que había hecho algo mal, pero entonces noto que ella no lo había alejado. Solo estaba llorando y trazando líneas imaginarias por todo su rostro con sus manos, entonces ella ahueco el rostro de él en sus manos y lo beso suavemente y luego lloro aun más. Y él se encontraba perdido en las ideas en cuanto lo que se suponía tenía que hacer, porque aparte de su idea original de que ella tenía grandes problemas mentales, era incapaz de sacar más conclusiones. Jack la miro, estaba un poco desconcertado e indeciso. Por un lado pensaba que debía dejarla sola para que se calmara e ir a buscar algo para beber, pero por otro lado le gustaba bastante sentir las manos de ella acariciándole el rostro, sus labios besándolo repetidas veces… pero verla llorar era, sin embargo una inquietante visión. Inquietante… simplemente no le gustaba verla llorar. No quería verla llorar…

"Lizzie, Lizzie, no llores." Dijo en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas con una mano mientras tomaba su mano con la otra. Trato de hacer caso omiso a la absurda situación y solo concentrarse en consolarla. Lamentablemente no era tarea fácil, teniendo convenientemente el cuerpo de ella bajo el suyo… la abrazo por un tiempo, después rodó por la cama dando pequeño gemido. Se acostó sobre su espalda de manera que Elizabeth pudiera descansar su cabeza en su pecho. Jack envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el cabello y la espalda, sintiéndose absolutamente ridículo. "Tranquila amor. Esta bien, no te preocupes." Dijo tratando de sonar convincente y comenzando a pensar que el comportamiento de ella no tenía nada que ver con el miedo a… bueno a él, de alguna manera… había otra cosa. Había otra cosa, solo que no tenia ninguna pista de lo que podría ser esa otra cosa. ¿Quizás era por el luto? El nunca había llorado por nadie, así que no estaba seguro si esos frenéticos estallidos de llanto podrían ser clasificados como de luto… pero tal vez si podían. Tal vez era por eso. Ella había empezado a llorar después de mencionar al hombre que se ahogo.

Jack cerró los ojos, relajo las cejas y siguió acariciándole el cabello y la espalda, mientras reflexionaba porque el pensar en ese hombre lo hacia enojar…

"Lo siento Jack" dijo tranquilamente después de un largo momento de silencio entre ellos.

Jack abrió lo ojos y la miro. "Dime amor." Dijo en voz baja y pausada, esperando que ella lo mirara. Y ella lo hizo y Jack pensó que nunca había visto a alguien tan bella con la cara bañada en lágrimas. "¿Por qué estas llorando exactamente?"

Elizabeth parpadeo y se mordió el labio inferior, lentamente se alejo y se sentó en la cama. Jack rápidamente se sentó en frente de ella y la miro con intensidad. Ella toco la sabana de la cama distraídamente, mirando pensativamente sus manos.

"No lo se." Le susurro sin mirarlo, Jack abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella continua antes de que él dijera nada. "No se como decírtelo, sin decírtelo…" dijo tranquilamente limpiando una lagrima de su mejilla.

Jack inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, repitiendo la última frase en su cabeza y encontrando que le gustaba bastante

…. A menos que significara algo malo…

"Yo solo… no se…" comenzó ella suavemente, en un susurro apenas audible. "Si te dijera lo que sucederá… y lo que no sucederá… lo que debe ocurrir… incluso si no sucede porque no puede suceder…"

Jack miro alrededor de la habitación algo dudoso. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, ella empezaba a gustarle cada vez mas… aunque lo que decía cada vez tenia menos sentido… o tal vez era porque ella estaba haciendo que no tuviera sentido…

Jack se inclino hacia ella y reposo su frente contra la de ella, sonriendo ligeramente cuando ella tembló ante el contacto. "No tienes que decirme sino quieres… yo solo… quiero que no llores, pensé que si me lo decías te ayudara a ya no llorar, solo quiero que ya no llores." Murmuro deslizando sus brazos alrededor de ella en un impulso, tratando de tenerla mas cerca y que ella no fuera a ningún lado.

No fuera a ningún lado… _¿Por qué no quiere que se valla?... irse… ir…irse_…

Elizabeth sonrió débilmente. "No hay forma de detenerlo Jack." Dijo en voz vacilante, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él. "Ya no mas." Susurro vacilante.

Elizabeth no podía pensar en nada mas que decir… salvo que lo sentía… ¿Qué mas podría decir? Aun así, el recuerdo sobre el motín inundo su mente y no iba a desaparecer. Si solo pudiera decirle… no habría motín, él nunca perdería el _Perla Negra_. En cuanto al oro Azteca… le diría que esta maldito, porque lo que no iría después por ese tesoro. Y entonces… entonces ¿Qué? Jack nunca llegaría a Port Royal ese día cuando ella cayo por el fuerte… él no la habría rescatado y tal vez se abría ahogado. Pero ¿seria su merecido castigo? En verdad no lo sabía.

Pero habría un problema en todos los cambios que quería hacer… cada cambio desencadenaría otro cambio… y era peligrosamente fácil perder el control sobre el curso de los acontecimientos… sin embargo, tal vez solo debería decirle sobre el motín y el oro azteca… y él podría hacer lo que quiera con las piezas de la información… no había ido hasta allá a cambiarle el futuro… pero ¿podría cambiárselo? No sabia si decirle… solo un poco sobre todo…

Pero, ella no podía. No podía decirle. Decírselo. Decir…

"No amor, nada importa, siempre y cuando estés viva." Dijo Jack con confianza, apretando inconcientemente su brazo alrededor de ella.

Ella se estremeció por eso y él no estaba seguro si se trataba de una risa o de un sollozo. Ella inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miro con los ojos vidriosos. _Un sollozo, entonces_.

…. _No puedo decirte nada sobre el futuro_… "Jack" dijo tranquilamente viéndolo dudoso.

"Soy todo oídos amor." Sonrió ligeramente, quitando el cabello de ella de sus hombros y colocando sus manos.

"Podrías…" miro hacia otro lado evitando sus ojos.

Era ingenuo. Era ridículamente ingenuo. Era solo un juego de palabras que estaba jugando sola. ¿Qué es lo que estaba tratando de hacer? Discretamente miro el medallón. Cinco horas. Solo le quedan cinco horas. Suspiro, alejando los pensamientos de la conmoción que pudiera cuasar. Era antes del motín y no le estaba advirtiendo que iba a perder su querido barco donde ella lo mataría después… no podía salir de aquí sin al menos advertirle…

"Jack ¿Podrías…?" lo miro. "¿Podrías conseguirme un poco de papel y una pluma?" pregunto con voz suave, tratando de sonreír.

Jack parpadeo. "Papel" repitió él, un poco desconcertado por la petición.

Elizabeth sonrió. "Si y una pluma."

La miro y ella no pudo adivinar que era lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento.

Pero fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pensando, él solo le sonrió y le murmuro. "Por supuesto amor." Se deslizo de la cama y salio de la habitación.

Y fue solo después de que cerrara la puerta tras de él que gruño frustrado, golpeo su frente contra la pared y suspiro, de hecho antes de salir a buscar el papel y la pluma (que no eran decididamente las cosas mas populares de encontrar en Tortuga) se preguntó ¿Qué le hizo tener la necesidad de tener una pluma y papel justo ahora?

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

**VULNER****ANT OMNES ULTIMA NECAT.**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE NOS DEJASN REVIEW. **

**Abril, gracias corazón, Silvia besos, Mónica gracias por tus palabras, Danny gracias por seguir aquí, muchas pero muchas gracias a todos.**

**CAPITULO 5**

"¿Qué hiciste con ella?" grito Will acercándose a Tía Dalma con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

Tía Dalma entrecerró los ojos y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Deberías tranquilizarte." Dijo con un toque de advertencia en su voz.

"¿Por qué no se mueve?" Will siguió con el mismo tono que antes. "¿Por qué parece como si…?"

"Ella va a volver pronto." Lo interrumpió Tía Dalma decididamente.

"Volver." Will la miro mal. "¿Qué quieres decir con "volver"? ¿Volver de donde? ¿Dónde esta?" Pregunto incrédulo viendo por encima de su hombro el cuerpo inmóvil de Elizabeth. "Ella esta tan pálida…" susurro.

"Ella regresara en cuatro horas." Respondió Tía Dalma viéndolo de manera constante

Will se acerco más a ella. "¿Dónde esta?" repitió bruscamente.

"Deberías ir y ayudar a los otros con el barco, a menos que quieras que nos quedemos en el armario para siempre." Agrego con leve desprecio.

Will la miro con tristeza. No quería quedarse en el armario. No sabia si quiera a que había ido ahí, en primer lugar, pero el Perla Negra era la única posibilidad de salvar a su padre, era por lo que había ido… aunque sabia que Elizabeth había querido ir por otra razón… que no importaba ahora. Ahora que Jack…

Will miro de nuevo a Elizabeth y suspiro. Tía Dalma se giro siguiendo su mirada.

"Esta sonriendo." Susurro Will.

"Regresara en cuatro horas." Repitió Tía Dalma en un firme tono de voz, ignorando la mirada de sospecha y curiosidad de Will que destello en sus ojos cuando vieron a Elizabeth sonreír de nuevo. _¿Qué estas haciendo niña?_

* * *

Jack se sentó en una silla de una mesa cercana, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, sostenía una botella de ron en la otra mano y con una expresión medio frustrada, medio desconcertado y de resignación en el rostro.

Por lo menos había tomado una inteligente decisión al llevar algo de comida y ron, junto con el papel y la pluma a la habitación… tomo un sorbo y siguió viendo a la hermosa y desconcertante imagen ante él.

Elizabeth se sentó en la cama, mirando el papel en blanco extendido sobre la sabana frente a ella. Aun no había escrito nada. Le había parecido una eternidad al igual que a Jack, a pesar de que ni siquiera había pasado media hora, estaba sentada ahí, inquieta, mirando el papel nerviosamente y mordiendo la punta de la pluma.

Jack la miro pensando que ella definitivamente no debería hacer lo que estaba haciendo… tomo un trago de la botella y trato de alejar sus ideas sobre el tema. El tema de una bella, encantadora chica con los ojos más fascinantes, voluptuosos labios, el bello y radiante cabello oro oscuro que jamás había visto, sentada en la cama, su vestido se deslizaba por sus hombros, dividido en mantener la vista fija en ella o no, por su propio bien o su paz mental… o al revés…

Sin embargo se trataba de una fascinante vista y trato de apreciarla… aunque también agradecería la oportunidad de apreciarla con todos sus sentidos no solo con la vista… dejo que su mirada viajara por toda ella, captando todos los detalles, el contorno de su cara, la forma en que nerviosamente mordía su labio inferior, la forma en que sacudía su nariz, el ceño fruncido, la forma en la que su cabello caía sobre sus hombros y enmarcaba su rostro de una manera impresionante.

Se pregunto porque lo había estado viendo en la taberna… ¿abría sido un encuentro accidental? Ella había dicho que ya había escuchado su nombre. (Ella le había dicho que solo lo conocía de nombre ¿no? Pensó con una sonrisa.) Y si al llegar al pueblo se entero de que él estaba ahí y lo abordo a propósito. ¿Habría querido conocerlo? Después pensó por un momento sobre el hombre que ella perdió, seria su… _prometido_, o lo que sea que halla sido de ella, (ese pensamiento involuntariamente lo enfado) ella se sentía triste y angustiada y entonces ella había escuchado sobre el capitán Jack Sparrow y decidió pasar una noche con él para olvidar su desesperación.

Jack tomo otro sorbo de ron y suspiro silenciosamente. Le gustaba bastante esa versión. Esa versión era bastante plausible. Por lo menos pensó que era una versión plausible. Pero entre mas pensaba en eso, estaba menos seguro… ¿cuanto tiempo lo habría esperado?… ¿Qué estaba haciendo sola en Tortuga? No era un lugar seguro para alguien tan delicada, tan frágil, tan bella, tan inocente…

Genial. Puso su botella de ron lejos y se regaño a si mismo. ¿No era grandioso? Se estaba preocupando por la seguridad y el honor de ella, mientras él estaba encerrado en una habitación con ella y apenas pensando en ninguna otra cosa y era precisamente él quien estaba poniendo en peligro esa seguridad y comprometiendo dicho honor. Genial.

Sin embargo había sido ella quien empezó a mirarlo en _primer_ lugar, lo había _besado_ primero, trato de razonar. _Si, pero ella era… bueno, ella no esta bien de la cabeza… aparentemente._

Brevemente considero emborracharla… no muy borracha. Solo un poco tomada. Solo un poco y así podría dejarse de preocupar por lo que le preocupaba… vio la botella de ron y suspiro resignado. De alguna manera sintió que eso no era lo correcto…

_Genial, maldita conciencia, compañero. Esto es, por supuesto, si es que tienes una. _

Jack se percato de que ella por momentos solo veía la hoja en blando distraídamente.

_… que no._

Jack se puso de pie y rápidamente se acerco a la cama, Elizabeth brinco por la sorpresa y lo miro con curiosidad.

Jack se agacho y antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de protestar, él tomo el papel y la tinta de la cama, así como la pluma de la mano de ella y los puso todos en un gabinete alejado.

"Jack no…" ella comenzó tentativamente, pero se detuvo cuando él se agacho en la cama quedando enfrente de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos. "Jack." Le repitió en un susurro, pero él solo sonrió maliciosamente en respuesta y la beso febrilmente, empujándola a la cama, las manos de Jack se desplazaron a sus senos, convirtiendo todas las posibles palabras que ella pudiera haber querido decir en una serie de incoherentes gemidos.

"Voy a dejarte escribir todo lo que quieras escribir, amor…" susurro en su cuello entre besos. "Pero…" levanto la cabeza mirándola con intensidad. "pero mas tarde." Él respiro.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y parpadeo, miro los ojos de Jack en un extraño encantamiento, vio la escenas del pasado (del futuro) destellando en su mente, viendo esa oscuridad, ese fascinante abismo de sus ojos, casi podía ver la hoguera reflejada en sus ojos… escuchar la melodía de la canción… escuchar su voz, entonces tuvo que admitir que lo amaba…

_Él no me ama a mi…_ pensó cansada, sintiendo una repentina punzada de dolor ante el pensamiento, pero rápidamente desecho los pensamientos. _Yo tampoco lo amo. Yo no._

_Yo no…_

_Yo no. Solo quiero advertirle, porque… es un buen hombre y… le debo esa advertencia…_

"Jack." Le susurro atrapando su rostro entre las manos. El temblor en su voz alarmo a Jack. No sabia lo que haría si ella lloraba de nuevo… podría empezar a llorar ahora él.

"¿Qué pasa, amor?" pregunto acariciando con sus labios los de ella.

"Realmente tengo que escribir ahora..." Dijo con voz vacilante deslizando sus manos entre los adornos de su pelo.

Jack parpadeo. "Creo que tengo la impresión de que tenias problemas con eso… sea lo que sea que estabas escribiendo amor." Dijo con cautela, no quería que volviera a llorar, pero con la esperanza de hacerla olvidar la idea.

"Eso es porque no se como escribir lo que quiero escribir." Dijo erráticamente, acariciando con sus pulgares los labios de él.

Jack tomo una gran bocanada de aire, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para no rasgar el vestido y quitárselo… en ese momento. "¿Qué es lo que quieres escribir amor?" pregunto dudoso.

Ella lo miro cuidadosamente antes de responder. "Una historia." Le susurro.

_Oh, genial, genial._ "Una historia." Repitió, tratando de sonar como si realmente entendiera su necesidad de escribir una historia en lugar de estar en sus brazos. "¿Qué clase de historia?" se escucho preguntar a si mismo, a pesar de que no estaba muy interesado en mantener un conversación en ese momento.

Por la mañana. En la mañana a solo unas horas de distancias, él navegara hasta la isla de la muerte y haría un largo viaje.

Elizabeth suspiro y miro a la nada. "No se." Le susurro.

_¡Ah!_ "Bueno." Jack limpio su garganta. "Eso solo parece añadir mas sentido a mi sugerencia de olvidar la escritura para mas tarde." Le sonrió con alegría y bloqueo cualquier tipo de protestas que ella pudiera decir, atrapando sus labios en los de él.

Elizabeth puso sus manos sobre sus hombros con la intención de empujarlo, pero en lugar de eso se encontró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundizando el beso.

¿Qué es? Que es esa extraña sensación que atraviesa cada fibra de su cuerpo, sentía su cuerpo ligero y más ligero con cada segundo que pasaba…

"Jack, yo…" se detuvo a mitad de la oración, de repente sorprendida por una idea; tan evidente, de manera perfecta, que se felicito por un momento y se asombro, preguntándose porque no se le había ocurrido esto antes.

Decirle sobre el futuro era una cosa… pero decirle algo del presente era otra cosa.

"¿Qué pasa Lizzie, amor?" preguntó, dejando que su mano viajara por su pierna, hasta alcanzar el borde del vestido.

"Me gustaría decirte algo." Le susurro luchando por no cerrar los ojos, cuando Jack deslizo su mano bajo la tela de su vestido, descansándola en su rodilla. "Ese… ese hombre que estuvo aquí antes de…"ella deslizo la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los dientes en un intento por no llorar, cuando sintió la mano de Jack rozando a lo largo de su muslo. "Tu primer contramaestre…" había logrado añadir, haciendo que él se detuviera, por lo menos por un momento, dándole la oportunidad a Elizabeth de respirar.

"¿Que como mi primer contramaestre?" pregunto Jack con el ceño fruncido levemente, viendo que no tenia relación los sucesos actuales con lo relacionado a Héctor Barbosa.

"Creo que yo… lo he visto… antes… mas bien… lo escuche… hablar…" tartamudeo y Jack la veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Lo escuchaste hablar?" repitió Jack perplejo.

"Si." Elizabeth respiro profundamente. "Lo escuche hablar… con otros… hombres… Acerca de algunas cosas extrañas…"

Elizabeth no estaba del todo segura si lo que estaba haciendo tendría algún sentido… y si funcionaria… pero valía la pena intentarlo… después de todo no le diría nada sobre el futuro… le diría acerca de lo que debe haber ocurrido o lo que estaba pasando en el presente. Supuso que así habría pasado. Ella estaba adivinando no informándolo. Solo le decía lo que supuestamente había escuchado, no lo que ya sabía.

No le estaba diciendo nada del futuro. Ella solo acababa de decirle lo que ella había escuchado."

"¿Qué cosas?" Jack acariciaba su cabello alejándolo se su rostro mientras enredaba sus dedos en él.

Elizabeth paso saliva. "Sobre un tesoro… sobre… una isla… creo que la llamaron… Isla del Muerto o la Isla de la Muerte…" tembló y se detuvo, observando como la boca de Jack temblaba pero solo ligeramente.

"Aye." Dijo Jack en voz baja después de un momento de silencio. "Es al lugar donde vamos" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, colocando un mecho de cabello detrás de su oreja. "Mañana."

Elizabeth amplio los ojos en un instante. "¿Mañana?" repitió incrédula.

"Aye." Sonrió Jack, al ver la expresión aterrorizada de Elizabeth. "Pero regresaremos." Dijo en un susurro, acariciando sus labios contra los de ella. "Estaré de vuelta pron…"

"Estaban hablando sobre mapas." Lo interrumpió Elizabeth, alejando su vista, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo. Jack inclino su cabeza hacia un lado. "Hablaban sobre… otra isla, una ideal para…"

"¿Para?" pregunto Jack con una sonrisa, trazando una línea sobre los labios de ella con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Para abandonar a alguien ahí." Dijo Elizabeth vacilante, mirándolo de nuevo.

Jack frunció el ceño ligeramente. "¿abandonar?" repitió todavía acariciando el rostro de ella, pero ahora parecía casi distraído.

"Si y… ese hombre… el que estuvo aquí dijo que… que el creía que…" se detuvo como si quisiera recordarlo. "Que el Perla Negra" ella miraba a Jack constantemente, notando por fin alerta en su ojos. "Que el Perla Negra merecía tener un capitán como él…" Elizabeth finalizó, apenas escuchando su voz que salía amortiguada por el latido de su corazón latiendo apresurando y escuchándolo en sus oídos.

_Bien. Se lo dijiste_. Pensó Elizabeth sintiéndose un poco mejor, aunque también se sentía muy nerviosa. Miro a Jack expectante, él la veía pero sin verla realmente, por decirlo de alguna manera. Elizabeth vio en los ojos de Jack que él estaba pensando mas de la cuenta lo que ella le había dicho, que él estaba tratando de darle sentido a sus palabras.

Y esa mirada en sus ojos… ahora ya sabía lo que había notado de diferencia en él… esa mirada, esa luz en sus ojos: era confianza. Antes de sufrir todas esas traiciones que sufrió después…

_Antes de que lo mataras_.

Elizabeth parpadeo volviendo a detener las lagrimas en sus ojos. Ya había llorado suficiente. Jack no necesitaba verla llorar todo el tiempo.

Jack nunca la había necesitado. Nunca debió de haberla conocido, (nunca debería conocerla)

Si no había motín, él nunca perdería al Perla y en caso de no perder al Perla, nunca hubiera llegado a Port Royal…

Y el viviría. El viviría.

Quizás… estaría tranquila, pero una voz irritante en su cabeza le decía que no seria tan fácil… que su razonamiento era muy simplificado. Pero en ese momento solo quería alejar esos pensamientos. El viviría. Tal vez si no la conocía. Viviría.

Quizás.

"Tal vez ¿estarían contando algunas historias?" Dijo Jack después de un momento de silencio y ella no estaba segura si se lo estaba preguntando a ella o a si mismo o si no se trataba en absoluto de una pregunta. Jack se veía como en el pasado de ella, pero entonces ella sintió como él volvía a verla.

Elizabeth suspiro y coloco sus manos en ambos lados de la cabeza de él. "No parece ser un hombre digno de confianza." Dijo con tranquila voz.

La miro, reflexivamente, pero luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "¿Yo soy un hombre digno de confianza?" pregunto aproximando lentamente su boca a la de ella.

Elizabeth parpadeo. Le acababa de decir que su primer contramaestre estaba planeando un motín en su contra y sin embargo todavía podía enfocar su atención en ella. "Si, pero…"

Elizabeth cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Jack tocaron los de ella suavemente.

"Eso es bueno, porque por fin has llegado a confiar en mi, amor" murmuró sonriéndole y besándola repetidamente.

"¿Pero que hay…?" ella trato de que él le pusiera atención, pero sin éxito.

"Voy a pensar sobre eso mientras tú escribes tu historia, ¿esta bien?" Jack la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa y después la volvió a besar.

Elizabeth trato de calmarse, pero por alguna razón no podía. ¿Era él realmente… ella era real…?... _¿Qué es lo que realmente va a suceder? ¿Qué con…?_

"_Elizabeth." _

_¿Qué con…?" _

"Jack…" ella medio conciente, deslizo una de sus manos bajo la camisa de él y acaricio su espalda. Elizabeth se sentía realmente reconfortada al sentir la piel de Jack bajo sus dedos y simplemente no podía dejar de recorrer la espalda de Jack de arriba hacia abajo.

"Lizzie." Sonrió contra sus labios, deslizando sus manos por debajo de ella y aflojando todas las demás correas de la parte trasera de su vestido.

¿Qué con…?

"Jack yo…" trato de decir, cuando él la presiono contra él, levantando su cuerpo por un momento y con una rápido movimiento Jack le quito el vestido completamente, lanzándolo cerca de una silla y dejándola solo en ropa interior.

Elizabeth lo miro cuestionándolo, como si estuviera esperando una explicación del porque…

Pero la explicación nunca llego, sustituido por el dulce, salvaje sabor de sus labios capturando los de ella en un tentador, lento, intoxicante y largo beso.

_¿Qué hay de… él… él… él… como se llama… como…?_

"Eres hermosa, amor." Le dijo enmarcándole el rostro. "Lizzie." La beso y sin necesidad de abrir los ojos ella sabia que él estaba sonreído.

Había todo el la voz de Jack, todo lo que ella quería conocer, todo lo que quería saber todo lo que quería sentir. Tan solo con el sonido de su voz convertía todo lo demás en superfluo, vago lejano… abrió los ojos y le quito la camisa por la cabeza y la lanzo, ni siquiera viendo donde había caído, no quería alejar su mirada de la de él.

Jack rompió el beso para ver como ella lo veía, para ver cuando ella tímidamente recorría con sus manos su pecho y sus hombros. Ella parpadeo al ver una cicatriz de bala. Una.

Tantas cosas se pudieron haber evitado… podrían ser… evitadas…

Elizabeth se inclino hacia él y le beso el pecho, notando como él cerraba los ojos, la sonrisa de Jack desapareció de su rostro y la sustituyo por una expresión que nunca había visto en nadie y ella solo podía adivinar lo que significaba.

Suavemente, él rodó sobre su espalda, tirando junto con él a ella. Elizabeth lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa se inclino hacia abajo y le beso los labios, beso su barbilla, beso varias besos su cuello, sobre los hombros, volviendo a su pecho, perdida en la emocionada sensación, en el calor que empezó a cruzar todo su cuerpo y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, sintiendo su cabeza en su corazón.

¿Corazón?...

Y de alguna manera no podía ya detenerse, sintiéndose mas frívola, mas temerosa, mas culpable, que todo lo que paradójicamente estaba mas reacia a dejar… deseaba la certeza de sus caricias, la seguridad de su abrazo, el perdón de sus besos.

¿Perdón?... No ya no se traba de perdón… ya no más.

Y cuando lo entendió, lo beso mas apasionadamente en los labios y poco a poco se fue acostando sobre su espalda, todos los pensamientos que no concernían a él desaparecieron de su mente en un instante, lanzándose a un mundo donde en lugar del sol el cielo era iluminado por dos soles negros de sus ojos, su voz, como el viento, el aire, como una tormenta. El mar brillando en colores que la envolvían ante su tacto.

El mar y el fuego… fuego… el fuego y el humo.

¿Humo?

Ambos abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo, viéndose el uno al otro en un momento de desconcierto.

"Tu…" Elizabeth lo miro con dudas.

Jack respiro. "Aye." Murmuro y miro sobre su hombro, amplio los ojos al ver el humo entrando por debajo de la puerta. "Oí."

Tan pronto como el dijo la ultima palabra, escucho un fuerte grito, seguido por otros gritos y el ruido de gente llorando y gritando. "¡Fuego!" corriendo de un lado a otro pidiendo ayuda.

Jack rápidamente salio de la cama, ayudando a Elizabeth a levantarse. "Algo se esta quemando en algún lugar." Poniéndose la camisa y el abrigo, Elizabeth busco su vestido que había sido lanzado por ahí. "No hay tiempo para eso, amor" Jack rápidamente la llevo hacia la puerta, pero no la abrió. Jack coloco su mano sobre la superficie de la puerta, pero rápidamente la retiro con un suspiro.

Elizabeth lo miro interrogante. "¿Qué esta…?"

"Creo que caerá sobre nosotros si abro la puerta." Explico Jack frunciendo el ceño y entonces giro y arrastro a Elizabeth hasta la ventana. "Esta es la única manera." Dijo viendo a Elizabeth que tenia una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Una sonrisa cruzo por los labios de Jack y puso un brazo alrededor de ella, acercándola más a él, mientras que abría la ventana con la otra mano. "Creo que ya establecimos que confías en mi, amor…" inclinándose hacia abajo y la beso.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devolvió el beso con toda la pasión que pudo reunir." "Lo hago." Suspiro, rompiendo el beso. Jack la miro por un momento, con los ojos brillantes. "Aye." Le susurro, volviendo a la realidad. "Vamos amor." Saco una de sus piernas por la ventana, pisando el estrecho umbral.

"Espera." Exclamo Elizabeth, alejándose de él.

"Liz…" comenzó, pero se detuvo, cuando ella rápidamente tomo el sombrero de él del piso y corrió de nuevo hacia él. Ella sonrió ligeramente y él le regreso la sonrisa, pero ella vio algo que no pudo definir, medio sorprendida, medio reflexiva, una emoción cruzo por el rostro de él. "Gracias." Le dijo él mirándola intensamente por un momento, después saco su otra pierna por la ventana dando un paso en el umbral.

"Cuidado." Ella susurro viéndolo con aprensión.

Jack la vio con una amplia sonrisa. "Amor." Dijo él, sosteniéndose del tuvo del desagüe con una mano, mientras la ayudaba a caminar sobre el marco de la ventana y envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de él. "Soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow." Le susurro contra su boca con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth sonrió, pero luego amplio los ojos, cuando dejo de mirarlo. Jack después de mirarla, miro a la derecha.

"Esto no es bueno." Dijo con una mueca, cuando el marco trono y lentamente se separo de la pared.

* * *

CONTINUARA….


	6. Chapter 6

**VULNERANT OLMNES ULTIMA NECAT.**

Bueno, solo decirles que muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews, me llenan de alegría, y de ánimo para seguir con este trabajo.

**Capitulo 6**

"Tenemos que volver por el umbral." Sugirió Elizabeth rápidamente, mirando la calle por debajo de ella, repentinamente sintiéndose muy asustada.

Jack amplio los ojos misteriosamente (haciendo que ella no por primera vez se preguntara ¿Cómo podía siempre mantener esa actitud tan lúdica sin importar las circunstancias) "No, solo hay que bajar mas rápido." Dijo alegremente y procedió a seguir su propio consejo.

Elizabeth quería protestar, pero miro hacia abajo y se limito a aferrarse a él lo mas que pudo y tratando de reprimir lo que surgió en su mente, que podría quedarse así para siempre… así… en sus brazos…

"Oh, cállate." Dijo enojada, de repente dándose cuenta de que por accidente lo había dicho en voz alta.

"¿Qué me calle, amor?" pregunto Jack sinceramente desconcertado bajándola suavemente cundo llegaron al suelo.

Elizabeth bajo la cabeza, ruborizándose. "Nada, yo solo…" se detuvo cuando Jack la atrapó precipitadamente en sus brazos y la alejo lo mas posible del edificio justo antes de que se cayera el tuvo del desagüe, finalmente habiéndose separado completamente de la pared con un ruido sordo.

"Ah, justo a tiempo ¿no?" pregunto Jack consternado, sonriéndole y aun manteniéndola abrazada a él. Elizabeth vio la ropa que Jack traía sobre su brazo y a continuación recordó que ella no estaba por cierto totalmente vestida en ese momento, por no mencionar la gran distracción que le provocaba la camisa abierta de Jack. Él debió de haber notado la mirada en sus ojos, porque le sonrió y se inclino hacia abajo, dándole un beso en los labios. "No estoy pensando en conseguirte ropa ahora, ¿tu si Lizzie?"

"Realmente lo hago" Elizabeth admitió provisionalmente y sonrió al ver la mueca en rostro de Jack ante su declaración.

_O es un vestido o nada._

Elizabeth mordió su labio y arrojo rápidamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack, presionando su cuerpo al de él lo más que pudo. Jack acogió con beneplácito el gesto con una amplia sonrisa, envolviendo sus brazos herméticamente alrededor de ella_. Chica extraña,_ pensó Jack alegremente. Realmente él no contaba con ese tipo de extrañezas.

Elizabeth escondió su rostro en el pecho de él y cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos. Respiro su esencia, y eso le estaba ayudando a olvidar… por un momento, por un momento no pensó en lo que había hecho.

"Lo siento Jack." Le susurro con voz amortiguada y la sonrisa de Jack se desvaneció.

_¿Aquí vamos de nuevo, amor?_ "Lizzie" Jack levanto con su mano la barbilla de ella y la miro con seriedad a los ojos. Elizabeth parpadeo. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero luego vacilo. Jack no quería que ella llorara, no quería que volviera a pedirle perdón nunca más (pensó en un método pirata terrible) o que ella no se sintiera mal, (un método de amistad pirata) o… de hecho el tercer método parecía ser el mas exitoso hasta el momento, por lo tanto…

Se inclino hacia abajo y se apodero de los labios de ella.

… El método del Capitán Jack Sparrow.

"Si, aquí." Dijo Tía Dalma apuntando en un lugar en la cubierta, en la popa del Perla Negra.

* * *

Will coloco suavemente a Elizabeth sobre una manta, colocando su cabeza en una almohada. Bajo la cubierta estaba muy húmedo y aunque no era mucho mejor afuera, existía, al menos, algo que podría considerarse "aire fresco" término que por supuesto era algo exagerado, pero aun así, era definitivamente mejor que una bochornosa cabina.

"Tres horas." Dijo Tía Dalma viendo intensamente a Will como si pudiera leer su pregunta con su mente.

Él la miro y suspiro. "Quisiera saber que es lo que esta pasando." Dijo desagradablemente.

"A veces el alma también tiene que encontrar la paz." Dijo con voz seria. "Antes de poder vivir."

"Poder vivir." Will repitió preocupado. "Como si nunca fuéramos a salir de aquí." Dijo mirando alrededor con exasperación. "Y aunque así fuera, ¿Cómo…" se detuvo a mitad de la oración viendo como Elizabeth se movía en su sueño-

Will acerco su mano al rostro de ella y guardo algunos mechones de su pelo tras la oreja. Ella sonrió ligeramente y él sonrió devolviéndole la sonrisa acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Ella inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y él estaba apunto de inclinarse hacia abajo y besarla, cuando ella de repente susurro algo. Will parpadeo. Tía Dalma se acerco un poco hacia ellos y miro a Elizabeth con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué dijo?" le preguntó a Will, con los ojos fijos en Elizabeth.

Will se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, antes de hacer de nuevo la misma pregunta de hacia tiempo atrás, en un tono decisivo de voz. ¿Dónde esta?"

"¿Qué dijo?" exigió Tía Dalma, viéndolo con impaciencia.

Pero él no tuvo que contestar, porque Elizabeth se movió una vez mas y repitió la misma palabra que ya había dicho. "Jack…"

* * *

"Jack ¿Dónde vas?" pregunto Elizabeth incrédula cuando él le estregó su capa, su sombrero y sus "efectos" como él los llamaba, desencadenando algunos recuerdos en ella, pero esta vez ella no pudo reventar en llanto (Aunque era lo que quería.)

Elizabeth estaba un poco sorprendida cuando después de romper ese apasionado beso, en lugar de arrastrarla a algún otro lugar, la ayudo a ponerse su vestido y después se puso la camisa y había caminado rápidamente frente a la taberna que se incendiaba.

"Quédate aquí amor, no vayas a ningún lado." Dijo serio, poniendo sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella. Se encamino cruzando la calle hasta la taberna, viendo el fuego, pero aun bastante cerca de ella.

Elizabeth asintió algo desconcertada. "Pero ¿Dónde vas?" exigió en un tono infantil y desesperado en su voz, que hizo a Jack sonreír.

"Volveré pronto." Le susurro contra la boca y la beso.

"Pero…" comenzó Elizabeth, tratando de retenerlo, cuando él se alejo rápidamente, sin darle la oportunidad de preguntarle una vez mas donde…

Elizabeth parpadeo, abriendo los ojos muy grandes, viendo como Jack se acercaba a la taberna incendiada y entraba en ella, directamente a las llamas. Ella tembló y estaba apunto de correr tras él, cuando apareció gritando algo a la gente que estaba alrededor, señalando algo. Ella vio una cantidad de hombres cargando con cubetas con agua para tratar de apagar el fuego y cuando poso su vista de nuevo en Jack… él ya no estaba ahí. Busco entre la multitud, pero no podía verlo. No hasta que surgió de nuevo desde el interior del edificio llevando a alguien en brazos. Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor a la persona que estaba llevando en sus brazos. Él la puso en el suelo donde algunas personas de entre la multitud se hicieron cargo de ella. Ella. Era una mujer, y por alguna razón eso la hizo enojar, aunque tal vez debería concentrarse en el mismo acto de salvamento y no en el hecho de que había rescatado a una mujer. Quizás ella era alguien importante para él…

Pensó profundamente, con un sentimiento extraño y sombrío, Elizabeth se extraño que en vez de poner atención a la chica rescatada, veía como Jack corría de regreso de nuevo a la taberna y un tiempo mas al rato salía con otra persona en brazos. Y luego entendió. Jack no estaba rescatando a ninguna persona en particular…. Él solo trataba de rescatar a la gente que seguía atrapada dentro…

Elizabeth lo vio entrar y salir varas veces mas y después lo vio ayudar a algunas personas que en vano trataban de apagar el fuego. Pero los baldes de agua no fueron suficientes y el edificio se colapso después de un rato.

Al final todo el mundo se dio por vencido, viendo las carbonizadas y pocas paredes que quedaron en alto de la taberna. Elizabeth perpleja miro a la nada, analizando la escena, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa, pero con la amarga sensación de que su mente la traicionaba, haciéndola sentir aun peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Ahí estaba ella, buscando perdón. _Perdón_. Se río de si misma, cerro los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro. Él estaba rescatando, arriesgando su vida por la gente del pueblo, que quizás ni siquiera conocía… y ella… ella lo había matado. Ella lo había asesinado. A él que la había rescatado. Más de una vez. Ella lo había matado… y ¿Por qué? ¿Para que? ¿Para escapar? ¿Para escapar de que? ¿De un monstruo? ¿De la culpa? ¿Del destino? ¿De la tentación? ¿Para ayudar a escapar a otros? Apretó los dientes. _Esa_ si que era una verdadera excusa. Muy buena. Excepto, porque se trataba de una mentira, una mentira que ella misma habia creido… por lo menos por un tiempo.

Ella lo había matado. No ella_… lo mataría… lo hará si… si… si…_

Elizabeth tomo apresuradamente el medallón y lo miro. "Dos horas" susurro con incredulidad, un frió escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, ya que de repente sintió pánico ante la idea de nunca volver a sentir los labios de él contra los suyos de nuevo. Sus brazos alrededor de ella, su voz…

Pero no le importaba. No tenía nada que ver con el perdón… O Will… o quizás… tenía todo que ver con Will. De repente recordó a Will… lo recordó… ¿Por qué…? Abrió los ojos y miro alrededor con aprensión. ¿Qué es lo que hacia ahí? Quizás nunca debió de haber ido. Era un error. Ella no debería tener… no debería… ni siquiera por ella… o por Will… pero porque Jack… y pensar que había llegado a pensar por un momento que solo ¡le estaba haciendo un favor!… como si él la necesitara. Esa otra chica… como si le importara… bueno en realidad le importaba. Quizás él no deseaba pasar una noche con su asesina. Nunca le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ahora que simplemente él no quisiera tener nada con ella después de eso. Antes de… o después de… si el solo supiera…

Elizabeth encerró el medallón en su mano y miro la tierra. Ella solo tenia que asegurarse de que él tomara su advertencia sobre el motín en serio. Que tenía que estar atento sobre Barbosa. Y luego irse…

Dejarlo… dejarlo…

Cerró los ojos, las lágrimas de repente fluían por sus mejillas, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerlas bajo sus parpados.

"¿Lizzie?" Elizabeth abrió los ojos abruptamente. Jack estaba parado en frente de ella viéndola con ansiedad. Jack se estremeció al ver el rostro de ella y las lágrimas. Las lágrimas de nuevo. "Lizzie." Repitió con un toque de impotencia en su voz.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto tranquila, mirándolo. Su camisa estaba oscurecida por el humo y una parte de su manga estaba destrozada.

"¿Yo?" él sonrió ligeramente con una mirada divertida en sus ojos y tomando el rostro de ella en sus manos.

"¡Estas herido!" exclamo Elizabeth con una mueca viendo una pequeña quemadura en el brazo donde la manga estaba destrozada.

"Estoy perfectamente bien, amor." Contesto Jack con una risita, encerrándola en sus brazos con gran urgencia. "Mas bien es a ti a la que le duele algo." Murmuró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él. Lloro en silencio, las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos cerrados, corriendo como un río sobre su rostro; calido y amargo y completamente inútil.

"Te extrañare." Le susurro, presionándose a si misma mas cerca de él, tratando de esculpir en su cuerpo de la calidez del cuerpo de él, escuchando su corazón, el sonido de su voz…

Jack sonrió, descansando su barbilla sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de ella. "Yo también." Dijo casi inaudible, tratando de calcular cuanto tiempo tardaría en hacerse a la mar rumbo a la Isla de la Muerte y volver…

Elizabeth abrió los ojos. "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?" pregunto seria.

Jack parpadeo. _Ah_. "Aye." Dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "Así que algunos de los…"

"¿No me crees?" pregunto Elizabeth volteando a verlo y viéndolo seriamente.

"Lo hago." Respondió rápidamente con sinceridad. "Pero solo que creo que quizás pudiste haberlo… malinterpretado, amor."

Elizabeth amplio los ojos. Él no le cree. Bueno… él si le cree, él solo no puedo creer _eso. Oh Jack_.

"Jack." Comenzó frustradamente, pero él la silencio con un beso.

"No te preocupes tanto por mi Lizzie, soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow. Estaré bien." Le susurro, sonriéndole misteriosamente y besándola de nuevo, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de protestar.

Ella quería alejarlo, pero los sentimientos que despertaban sus besos eran más fuertes que su voluntad, que sus deseos; eran más fuertes que ella. Ella le devolvió el beso, besándolo hambrienta, lo beso… por ultima vez.

_Lo mate_.

Ella lo beso más fuerte, sola para tratar de sacar esa oración de su cabeza. Jack enredo sus dedos en el cabello de ella, acercándola lo más posible a él.

Dos horas. Tenia solo dos horas, pero le daba el beso mas largo, al menos eso le hacia soportar mas la culpabilidad. De repente tuvo la sensación que si no se iba ahora, nunca lo dejaría…

Ella termino el beso abruptamente y él miro la expresión aterrorizada en el rostro de ella. Los ojos de Jack se ampliaron en asombro, mientras trataba de entender lo que posiblemente podría tenerla tan asustada.

"Lizzie…" comenzó Jack, cuando ella lo sorprendió regresándole rápidamente, su abrigo, su sombrero, sus efecto, poniéndolos en sus manos.

"Lo siento." Ella le susurro. "Lo siento." Repitió con los ojos brillando en lágrimas. "Eres un buen hombre Jack." Dijo poniendo la mano en la mejilla de él.

"Lizzie…" Jack arrugo la frente, desconcertado, observando el rostro de ella ansioso. Tal vez ella había pensando mal de…

"Por favor." Lo interrumpió poniendo su otra mano en la otra mejilla de él. "¿Pensaras en lo que te dije?" Ella lo miro por un momento antes de continuar. "Oh Dios." Ella parpadeo y presiono sus labios contra los de él, en un ardiente beso.

Elizabeth dio un paso atrás y lo miro por un momento intensamente y él la vio de la misma manera, sorprendido por lo hermosa que se veía a pesar de las lágrimas que bajaban por sus ojos y asustado por su extraño comportamiento febril. Y cuando el trato de acercarse a ella y calmarla de nuevo, fue cuando ella le susurro dos palabras… una simple oración.

"Te amo." Le dijo ella de manera tranquila, de manera suave, que él no estaba seguro de lo que ella había dicho, en lo absoluto.

Y entonces… ella dio la vuelta y se hecho a correr.

Jack se quedo paralizado, después la miro, desconcertado, aturdido y alterado mas allá de la comprensión.

"Genial." Murmuro por fin, recuperándose del choque inicial.

Ya era de noche, pero por suerte la luz de el vestido azul que ella llevaba puesto le hacia fácil seguirla entre la multitud. Entonces corrió tras ella, tratando de darle sentido a la situación, pero sin éxito. Trato de unir las piezas, pero al unirlas… no acababan por encajar. Si ella lo amaba ¿Por qué huía? Lo amaba. El rió. ¿Cómo podría amarlo? Sin embargo eso explicaba porque lo había besado… pero… gimió airadamente, perdiéndose en el confuso razonamiento. No había tiempo para pensar. Ella era una maldita genial corredora.

Jack siguió los pasos de Elizabeth hasta el puerto y entonces vio como corría a través de la playa directo hacia el océano. Él rápidamente observo la costa, viendo que a la dirección que ella se dirigía no había ningún barco, sostuvo el aliento, corriendo mas rápido, cuando se dio cuenta lo que ella estaba haciendo.

"Maldito infierno." Murmuro incrédulo, viendo como ella se acercaba cada vez más al mar. "¡Lizzie no!" grito, corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo y finalmente, la alcanzo cuando ella ya tenia el agua hasta los tobillos. Él tiro su chaqueta y el resto de lo que llevaba a la arena y tomo a Elizabeth por los hombros. "¿Qué maldita cosa crees que están haciendo?" le grito duramente y Elizabeth parpadeo sorprendida tanto por el hecho de que la había seguido hasta por el hecho de que le había gritado duramente.

Ella sostenía el medallón en la mano listo para arrojarlo al mar, tal y como Tía Dalma le había ordenado hacer, pero el agarre de Jack era tan fuerte que no podía siquiera moverse.

"Déjame ir, tengo que irme." Le susurro urgentemente, tratando de zafarse por si sola de los brazos de Jack, los ojos de él estaban fijos en ella, obligándola a que fuese incapaz de evitar sus ojos, dejándolo…. Dejarlo…. Salir de su vista… dejar la sensación de sus ojos sobre ella, agitando algo dentro de ella. Ni siquiera sabia porque le había dicho que lo amaba… era por miedo. Tenia miedo cuando se lo dijo y tenia miedo ahora, ya que cuanto mas pensaba en ello y entre mas lo miraba, parecía mas cierto (aunque eso, no podía ser verdad…) lo hacia mas real… a pesar de que no era real…

_Porque yo lo mate_.

Y nada era real… nunca más. No había vuelta atrás… nunca más. Pero ella tenía que volver… a pesar de que ya no tenia nada para que volver, salvo el sentido de la culpabilidad que la acechaba siempre. El sentimiento de culpabilidad y…

¿Cómo podía extrañar eso?

"Tengo que irme." Repitió Elizabeth casi inaudible, saliendo de su trance y tratando de escapar del abrazo de Jack, pero él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella muy estrechamente, por lo que no tenía manera de huir de él, por el momento.

"¿Qué es lo que haces? Con un infierno ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Dejarte ir?" exclamo con una mueca. "Por supuesto que te dejare ir y después iré por un reloj para ver cuanto tiempo tardas en ahogarte. ¿Eso quieres? Gran idea, pero desgraciadamente no creo que yo valla a hacer eso." Dijo apresuradamente hablando entre dientes, el enojo en su voz encerraba una verdadera preocupación, ansiedad y un extraño nerviosismo.

Elizabeth parpadeo, el medallón casi se le caía de la mano, pero ella lo atrapo en el ultimo momento. Dos horas… la delgada línea de plata brillaba a la luz de la luna… ¿ahogarme?... ella se regaño así misma por dentro. Por supuesto. ¿Qué más podría haber él pensado cuando la vio dirigirse directamente al mar?

"Jack, no voy…" trato de argumentar, pero fue interrumpida.

"No se que es lo que te atormenta." Dijo en voz baja y seria mirándola con intensidad. "Si no quieres decírmelo… o tal vez me lo dijiste, pero yo solo… no lo entendí de alguna manera." Levanto las cejas, sacudiéndola ligeramente. "solo que esta no es la manera de resolver los problemas. No resuelve nada. Solo hay que tener esperanza."

"Yo ya no tengo esperanza." Elizabeth dijo en un susurro vacilante.

Jack suspiro. "Mientras…"

Ella puso su mano sobre la boca de él y le susurro. "Déjame ir, por favor, yo se lo que estoy haciendo."

El sonrió. "No lo creo." Dijo él, apretando fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Jack…" comenzó y de repente sintió como algo le había sido arrebatado de la mano.

El medallón.

Desvió la mirada de la de Jack y vio a dos pequeños niños huyendo y riéndose. Uno de ellos tenía el collar en su mano balanceándolo. Elizabeth no tenia idea de cómo había podido llegar tan cerca sin ser descubierto, pero imagino que ella y Jack estaban demasiado absortos en su conversación.

"¡Jack! ¡Me robaron! Es mió, tengo que…" Le susurro nerviosamente tratando de debilitar el agarre de Jack a su alrededor.

Jack miro sobre su brazo, su primer impulso fue correr tras los ladrones y recuperar el medallón de Elizabeth, pero para eso tendría que dejarla sola, pero él no confiaba en ella cuando estuvo a punto de suicidarse, no correría tras una joya.

"Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte." Dijo volteando hacia ella.

Elizabeth lo miro aterrada, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse. "¡Jack tengo que recuperarlo!" grito.

Jack la miro vacilante por un momento, pero él finalmente decidió que ella estaba hablando muy seria acerca de ese medallón, porque estuvo de acuerdo en correr tras lo niños… juntos.

Por suerte, todavía estaban en la playa, tirándose el medallón el uno al otro, aparentemente disfrutando de la belleza, de la brillante franja plateada que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna.

"Ustedes dos." Los llamo Jack, atrapando a uno de los chicos por la camisa, pero él tiro de inmediato el medallón a su amigo. Jack hizo a un lado al niño, aventándolo en la arena y alcanzo al otro niño, pero antes de que consiguiera arrebatarle el medallón de la mano al niño y en la absoluta consternación de Elizabeth… el niño aventó el medallón lo mas lejos que pudo… al océano. Jack vio enojado al niño.

Elizabeth suspiro. Había terminado. Eso había sido todo. Incluso había sacrificado dos horas. Cerró los ojos esperando.

Un fuerte grito la hizo abrir los ojos abruptamente. Vio confundida al niño que anteriormente Jack había tumbado en la arena. El muchacho tenía una mirada de horror en su rostro. Elizabeth miro a Jack y para su sorpresa vio que él no estaba mucho mejor que el niño…

"¿Jack?" comenzó con duda, parpadeo, mirando su mano. La mano con la que había atrapado al pequeño ladrón todavía extendida ante él…

Y entonces ella lo noto. El muchacho ya no estaba ahí.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto incrédula, un frió le causo escalofríos en la columna vertebral ante su repentina sospecha.

"Quisiera saberlo." Contesto Jack, viendo alrededor confundido.

El muchacho aterrorizado que estaba sentado en la arena rápidamente se puso de pie y hecho a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

"¿Jack?" susurro Elizabeth viéndolo expectante.

"Desapareció." Dijo Jack claramente, todavía mirando fijamente el lugar donde el chico había estado hacia un momento.

"Desapareció." Elizabeth repitió, su mente se alejo.

"Aye, él solo…" Jack se detuvo a mitad de la oración, cuando una idea de repente le golpeo. El muchacho desapareció. El muchacho desapareció después de tirar al mar el medallón.

El medallón de Lizzie.

Jack poso sus ojos en Elizabeth.

"¿Hay algo que quisiera decirme amor?" pregunto viéndola con intensidad.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

**VULNERANT OMNES****, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Mónica:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras Mónica, me hacen muy feliz..

**Silvia:** Gracias, es todo lo que puedo decir.

**Danny:** Si yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando lo leí, es mas tuve que leerlo mas de dos veces parara estar segura, y si lo dije. Jeje.

**Pauliz.Saprrow:** Pues de verdad espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo hice lo mejor que pude para que fuera muy fiel a la historia original. Me dices si me fallo algo por favor.

Tengo que agradecer a aquellos que leen pero no dejan review. Muchas gracias y anímense a dejar algo para poder agradecerles mas personalmente.

**CAPITULO 7**

Elizabeth miro a Jack con los ojos sorprendidos, los dos tratando de entender que era lo que había sucedido y Elizabeth buscando alguna adecuada y diplomática respuesta a la pregunta.

"No ¿Por qué?" susurro al fin, tratando de sonar como que no tenia ni idea (aunque en ese momento, en verdad no tenia ni idea). Apresuradamente trato de ordenar sus pensamientos y pensar en algo creíble para decir.

El medallón había sido arrojado al mar y de alguna manera la persona que lo había lanzado había desaparecido y no fue ella… pero ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Significaba que la misión se había cumplido? Que el medallón tenia que ser devuelto sin importan quien lo hubiera hecho y por lo tanto ella estaba a salvo… era… libre. Libre (u obligada) a permanecer ahí, ¿quedarse en el pasado? Improbable. Si ella se quedaba ahí. Rápidamente calculo en su mente. Si era antes del motín… y si Jack seguía los acontecimientos que sucedieron después de que Barbosa le robara el _Perla Negra_ por diez años… y después de un año Beckett habría interrumpido su boda con Will…

¡Will!

_No había tiempo de pensar en Will ahora_, estaba muy impaciente, el sentimiento de culpabilidad de inmediato la embargo ante esta observación.

"Lizzie…" Jack coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y suavemente pero decididamente la acerco a él y de alguna manera logro que la imagen de Will saliera flotando de su mente, como una nube en un día ventoso.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" pregunto Elizabeth de repente sorprendida por una idea. Estuvo interesada siempre, pero sabia que él nunca le diría la verdad… en el futuro. Pero ahora, tal vez, quizás. Había viajado once años atrás. Once años… así que ahora ella tendría… diez años. Tenía diez años y seguía viviendo en Inglaterra.

Pero si ella seguía viviendo en Inglaterra… se pregunto ¿Cómo iba a quedarse ahí? No podría vivir simultáneamente en Tortuga como una mujer de veintiún años y en Londres como una niña de diez años. Al menos no por mucho tiempo… esa era tal vez la razón por la cual solo tenia nueve horas, para así no cuasar gran conmoción en el orden del universo… pero… ¿Qué pasaría si ella no volvía?... ¿Qué pasaría con todos los demás?

Jack parpadeo. La pregunta sobre su edad lo había dejado un poco sin equilibrio. No porque tuviera problemas con dar una respuesta, sino porque aparentemente no tenia nada que ver con lo sucedido. Pero ¿Qué esperaba él que fuera exactamente lógico para ella? ya tenia muchas pistas de que ella no era totalmente lógica en lo general.

"¿Mi edad tiene algo que ver con que el chico haya desaparecido después de arrojar el medallón al mar, amor?" pregunto puntualmente, estudiando intensamente el rostro de ella y tratando de centrarse en la conversación y no en su inquietante proximidad, ni en su aliento acariciando su rostro, ni en el sentimiento de su piel bajo su mano, separado solo por la delgada capa de tela del vestido azul. (Y otra vez ya esta pensando en quitarle el vestido… _genial._)

… Por un momento considero muy seriamente dejar de lado la discusión y tomarla en ese mismo momento, en esa misma arena, en ese mismo momento. Respiro profundamente y trato de calmarse. ¿Por qué tenia ella ese maldito e irresponsable efecto sobre él?

"No, pero solo… simplemente cruzo por mi mente…" respondió Elizabeth con una leve y nerviosa sonrisa, pensando que tal vez no era tan mala idea intentar cambiar el tema por completo. Necesitaba tiempo para pesar, para decidir que hacer. ¿Y si moría? ¿Y si moría en esas dos horas que quedaban? Tembló. Por lo tanto muchas ideas cruzaron por su mente, pero no podía concentrarse adecuadamente en ninguna idea.

Si ella vivía ahora en Inglaterra… si ella tenía diez años… Elizabeth amplio los ojos. "Mi madre esta viva." Susurro, sus ojos fijos en la nada, sin ver a Jack.

Jack la miro con incertidumbre, casa vez mas preocupado… Primero le había preguntado su edad… y ahora ella estaba hablando de su madre… lo que decía cada vez tenia menos sentido. Ella no esta bien… aunque… es adorable.

Se río de si mismo, cambiando el enfoque de la _desaparición literalmente delante de él_ de una persona. No era una alucinación. Un momento el niño estaba ahí y al otro ya no estaba.

Jack gimió por dentro, analizándose a si mismo, dudando que realmente no había sucedido. ¿Cómo podría una persona simplemente desaparecer? No era posible, ni probable, sin embargo era exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Porque si había sucedido. Es lo que había visto. Por lo menos… fue lo que creyó ver. _Genial_. Y sin embargo ¿Por qué no podía desaparecer una persona cuando un buque había sido sacado desde las profundidades del mar, a cambio de su alma? _Genial_. Eso era sin duda lo que nadie se inclina a pensar.

"Me alegro que tu mamá este bien Lizzie." Dijo después de limpiar su garganta (y su mente de pensamientos superfluos). "Y sobre mi edad tengo veintitrés años, a pesar de que no me parece relevante… por el momento." Dijo en un ligero ceño fruncido, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y acercándola más a él. Ella estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos como para protestar y él no estaba seguro si ella había escuchado su respuesta. La miro intensamente, bastante contento por el hecho de que podía al menos, abrazarla una vez mas. "Eres tan hermosa." Susurro casi inconcientemente, de repente dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo no tenia sentido ni para si mismo.

Jack observo como Elizabeth regresaba a la realidad, ella parpadeo, viendo los ojos de él y solo entonces noto cuan cerca estaban el uno del otro. Los brazos de él estaban envueltos alrededor de ella, sus rostros casi se tocaban, viéndose a los ojos. Ella se sonrojo, en realidad no sabia porque los pensamientos de repente de evaporaban de su cabeza y no podía recordar lo que había estado pensando tan solo hace un momento…

"Jack…" comenzó tranquila, observando una mirada alarmada en esos ojos oscuros, esos ojos brillantes e hipnotizantes a la luz de la luna.

Jack la miro con intensidad durante un momento, sus ojos vagando por todo su rostro, sus brazos apretándola, haciéndola temblar. Y cuando los parpados de Jack se cerraron y sus labios reclamaron los suyos, tuvo una transitoria sensación de absoluta felicidad asfixiante, arrastrándola a una mágica dimensión donde nada importaba, donde nada era necesario, excepto él. Él que no la dejo ir, que no dejaba de besarla, de acariciarla, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, tirando de ella hacia abajo hasta caer en la arena.

"Jack." Dijo tomando aire, cuando por fin él libero sus labios de ese beso apretado y la miro con la respiración entrecortada.

"¿Eres… Eres un sueño?" Pregunto con voz ronca, ella sonrió pero después se dio cuenta por la expresión que vio en el rostro de él que la pregunta era aparentemente seria.

Ella se mordió el labio y ahueco el rostro de él en sus manos. "¿Lo eres tu?" le susurro erráticamente, con una sonrisa rota.

"Porque si es un sueño… no quiero despertar." Le dijo Jack en voz baja.

Elizabeth sacudió su cabeza y unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, cayendo en la arena. "Tampoco yo." Le susurro con voz temblorosa, acariciando con sus pulgares los labios de él. "Tampoco yo." Repitió casi inaudible, contra los labios de él y antes de que entendiera lo que estaba diciendo Jack la beso con ardiente pasión alejándola rápidamente de la realidad, el tiempo y todo lo demás dejo de importar.

* * *

"Ah." Tía Dalma sonrió contenta, con el desconcierto de Will, pues un hermosa cadena, con un medallón plata y negro de repente apareció de la nada y flotaba en el aire justo delante de ellos. Tía Dalma alcanzo el medallón y miro a Will con una suave sonrisa. "Ha regresado incluso antes." Y miro alrededor escudriñando el aire.

Will arrugo la frente con escepticismo. Pero siguió la mirada de Tía Dalma, aunque parecía que nada estaba sucediendo. Miro a Elizabeth, que yacía en la cubierta tan inerte como antes. Él susurro audiblemente, pero Tía Dalma lo silencio con el dedo de su mano, volviendo a mirar a Elizabeth muy intensamente. Will miro a Elizabeth tristemente y estaba a punto de decirle que nada estaba pasando, cuando de repente un flash de luz cruzo el cielo y luego de nuevo, aparentemente de la nada, como si llegase desde el aire, una persona cayó en la cubierta con un sonido sordo.

Tía Dalma parpadeo, se giro y… miro a un niño, de unos seis o siete años de edad, que estaba sentado en la cubierta con la más aterradora expresión en el rostro, viéndola a ella y a Will con temor en sus grandes ojos.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo." El muchacho tartamudeó con voz vacilante, agitando nerviosamente su cabeza. "Yo no quería, yo no quería, no queríamos robarlo, yo… nosotros, nosotros solo queríamos jugar con él, ¡no queríamos robarlo!" Exclamó por fin en un desesperado tono de voz, mirando alrededor frustrado.

Will miro a Tía Dalma interrogativo. Ella miro al muchacho, con las cejas levantadas y su expresión facial muy lejos de ser reconfortante. Ella entrecerró los ojos y a continuación miro a Elizabeth.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Will después de esperar pacientemente durante algunos momentos a que Tía Dalma explicara la situación, que ella sin embargo, no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo.

"¿Cómo obtuviste esto?" Preguntó ella acercándose al muchacho, quien nerviosamente se alejo de ella.

El muchacho se atraganto y miro en dirección de Tía Dalma y asintió rápidamente.

"¿Si?" Ella presiono y el muchacho asintió de nuevo. "¿Ella te lo dio?" Preguntó después de un momento de consideración entrecerrando los ojos.

El muchacho pasó sus ojos de ella a Will y a Elizabeth y luego sacudió la cabeza en negación. "¡Pero no lo queríamos robar!" Añadió apresuradamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Elizabeth?" Preguntó Will con creciente impaciencia y ansiedad.

"Pero entonces después de todo si lo robaste." Dijo Tía Dalma, viendo al muchacho un poco menos severamente, pero sin embargo hacia caso omiso a las preguntas de Will.

"¡No!" Exclamó el muchacho febrilmente. "Ellos se veían muy ocupados y pensamos que no pasaría nada si jugábamos un rato con el medallón." Explico apresuradamente con toda sinceridad, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero sin embargo furtivamente veía alrededor como si tratara de ver donde estaba y si le era posible escapar.

Will amplio los ojos cuando su cerebro registro las palabras del chico. "¿Ellos?" repitió con voz reacia, pero los ojos del muchacho estaban fijos en Tía Dalma en ese momento y parecía que no había escuchado la pregunta de Will. "¿Ocupados?" Susurro incrédulo mas para si mismo que para alguien mas. Parpadeo y luego miro a Tía Dalma. "¿Dónde esta Elizabeth?" Preguntó en voz alta y exigente.

El muchacho brinco, cambiando su mirada aterrorizada a Will, aliviado de que el hombre estuviera enojado con la mujer de aspecto extraño en vez de con él.

Tía Dalma miraba fijamente el horizonte, concentrada en sus pensamientos. "Esta en el pasado." Dijo por fin en voz baja, mirando por fin a Will que la veía con una mirada expectante.

"¿Qué?" Will gruño y la miro con total incredulidad, que se desvaneció lentamente convirtiéndose en un sentimiento de consternación, ya que estaba empezando a entender, aunque fuera solo vagamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

"Así que tu no sabes la razón por la cual el niño desapareció ¿verdad amor?" Preguntó Jack provisionalmente, deslizando su mano de arriba hacia abajo en el brazo de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth se acerco más a él, pues estaban tumbados en la arena en un apretado abrazo. "No." Susurro evitando sus ojos.

¿No era terrible estar temerosa por su propia muerte justo ahora? Después de que ella lo había matado a él, ahora estaba preocupada por su propia vida. Era casi repugnante y trato de sacar ese pensamiento egoísta de su mente. Incluso si eso fuese realmente a pasar y solo tuviera esas dos horas de vida, era sin embargo la menor de las muerte que ella se merecía. Ya no había nada más que pensar.

A menos… que quisiera pensar en lo que le gustaría hacer en esas dos ultimas horas de vida que le quedaban…

"¿Dónde conseguiste ese medallón, amor?" La voz de Jack le envió un extraño y placentero escalofrío a su columna vertebral. Y tuvo una vaga idea de lo que exactamente le gustaría hacer con el tiempo que le quedaba…

Curiosidad.

U otra cosa… algo mas…

Dos horas.

O menos. Se habían estado besando durante mucho tiempo, por lo que incluso había menos tiempo de esas dos horas…

"Era un regalo." Respondió Elizabeth automáticamente, cerrando los ojos y simplemente disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo de Jack junto al suyo, sintiendo un dolor frío al recordar sus labios fríos…

_Lo mate_.

"¿Un regalo?" Jack frunció el ceño. ¿Quién…?"

"Abrázame." Ella lo interrumpió con voz vacilante y él la miro rápidamente pero ella no estaba llorando, solo estaba en otro lugar mirando a la distancia, su rostro pálido, o tal vez era solo el reflejo de la luna que hacia una extraña y fantasmal sombra sobre sus facciones. "Abrázame Jack."

Sin palabras, Jack envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de ella, acercándola mas a él, viendo maravillado como ella acurrucaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, como si estuviera tratando de esconderse. _¿De que te escondes, Lizzie?_ Le beso la parte superior de su cabeza y enterró su rostro sobre el cabello de ella.

Conocía ese olor… había algo familiar en ella, aunque no podía decir si realmente era familiar, o tal vez, simplemente deseaba que así fuese…

"_Te amo."_ Jack parpadeo. Ella le había dicho… le había dicho que lo amaba… ¿lo había dicho?

Jack no estaba seguro si estaba sorprendido por las palabras en si, o por el hecho de que ella las había dicho, o tal vez por la repentina toma de conciencia de que nadie antes le había dicho esas palabras antes…

* * *

"La envié al pasado." Dijo Tía Dalma, viendo a Will indiferentemente, con una advertencia silenciosa, con una sombría advertencia en sus ojos, de no ser interrumpida. "Ella estaba profundamente triste después de encontrar a Jack Sparrow muerto, así que le ofrecí la oportunidad de ir al pasado durante nueve horas, para que pudiera calmar su alma. Antes de que las nueve horas se cumplieran ella tenia que arrojar este medallón al océano y volvería."

"Ella esta… ¿esta con Jack?" Interrumpió Will como si no le hubiese importado el resto de la impresionante explicación de Tía Dalma.

Tía Dalma estaba a punto de responder, pero entonces la expresión de Will se endureció y se dirigió abruptamente hacia el chico que estaba sentado tranquilamente en la cubierta demasiado temeroso para si quiera moverse.

"¿Qué dijiste que estaban haciendo?" Preguntó con un tomo de voz que asusto al muchacho, este vio a Tía Dalma como si estuviera buscando su ayuda, pero ella estaba mirando el medallón en ese momento y no le regreso la mirada.

"Estaban abrazados" Respondió el muchacho, regresando su vista a Will.

"¿Tienes envidia de un hombre muerto, William Turner?" Dijo Tía Dalma con fuerte voz viendo a Will.

Will entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, ella tenía razón. Jack Sparrow estaba…

"¿Si?" Preguntó Tía Dalma con impaciencia y espero hasta que noto que Ragetti se acerco a ellos con una expresión más bien avergonzada.

"Yo… yo estaba…" Comenzó Ragetti con incertidumbre, desplazando sus ojos de Will a Tía Dalma y viendo al muchacho con una mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos, que sin embargo desapareció rápidamente, aparentemente desapareció por la confusión por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"¿Si?" Repitió Tía Dalma entre dientes, con un toque de molestia en su voz.

"Fui… por los mapas a la cabina del capitán y…" Se detuvo y paso saliva.

"¿Y?" Lo interrumpió Will, no muy ansioso por escuchar lo que Ragetti iba a decir, pero le irrito su tartamudeo.

"Yo… vi…" Respiró profundamente. "Al capitán Sparrow…"

Will parpadeo, un escalofrío recorrió por su columna cuando un extraño presentimiento cruzo por su mente y casi, casi no le sorprendió en lo absoluto lo que Ragetti dijo por fin al terminar su frase.

"Él… él…" respiró profundamente. "Se movió."

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

**VULNERANT OMNES****, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Mónica:** **Silvia:** **Danny: Cande: Muchas gracias por siempre dejar un review que tanto significa para mi.**

Tengo que agradecer a aquellos que leen pero no dejan review. Muchas gracias y anímense a dejar algo para poder agradecerles mas personalmente.

**CAPITULO 8**

Tía Dalma entro a la cabina del capitán, seguida de Will, Pintel, Ragetti y todos los que los vieron bajar de la cubierta apresuradamente y sin saber de la razón de la conmoción.

Jack seguía en la misma posición… acostado en su cama. No se estaba moviendo, por lo menos no a primera vista… sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero ya no se veía tan pálido.

Tía Dalma se acerco a la cama y entrecerró los ojos. Acerco su cabeza a él y lo miro intensamente al rostro, pero no había indicación…

Parpadeo y dio un paso hacia atrás, viendo a Jack con asombro.

Will, Pintel, Ragetti y varios miembros de la tripulación estaban fuera de la cabina interesados, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada. Esperaron con paciencia hasta que Tía Dalma regreso de la cabina principal con expresión facial ilegible.

"Él esta respirando." Dijo claramente y salio por la puerta.

Will salio detrás de ella, pero antes miro a Jack y un pensamiento sombrío inundo su mente de repente. Él no quería que Jack estuviera muerto, pero ahora, en las actuales circunstancias, consideraba extrañamente incomodo (por decir lo menos) que estuviera vivo.

"¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?" Dijo Babosa con voz ronca rompiendo el silencio que había surgido entre los piratas sorprendidos por la noticia. Entro a la cabina del capitán y miro alrededor.

"¡El capitán esta vivo!" Exclamó alegremente Ragetti, pero rápidamente su ánimo decayó por el dolor causado del codazo en sus costillas que recibió de Pintel y por la mirada en los ojos de Barbosa.

Barbosa vio todos los rostros de los miembros de la tripulación y luego camino lentamente hacia delante y miro en la cabina de Jack y entonces regreso y miro de nuevo a la tripulación. Camino lentamente hacia ellos, se detuvo delante de Ragetti, que parpadeaba nerviosamente. Barbosa saco su pistola y la apunto al ojo de madera de Ragetti, haciendo que él dejara de parpadear. Pintel se atraganto.

"Yo soy el capitán de este barco." Dijo Barbosa en un tono bajo de voz amenazante.

"Él sabe eso." Lo interrumpió Pintel con una sonrisa. "Él solo quería decir que él esta vivo."

Ragetti vio a Pintel, dándole un codazo y después de un momento Ragetti entendió y asintió con entusiasmo.

Barbosa entrecerró los ojos, guardo su pistola y camino hasta Will.

"¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?" Preguntó, viendo por encima de su hombro dentro de la cabina.

"Respóndete tu mismo." Respondió Will, alejándose de él y saliendo de la cabina con la intención de pedirle a Tía Dalma algunas respuestas importantes también.

* * *

"¿Jack?" dijo Elizabeth con voz amortiguada, su rostro todavía escondido en el pecho de Jack y se sentía culpable y asfixiada, por la proximidad de él.

Él no era Will. Él no era su prometido. Él era… Jack.

Y ella lo había matado.

"¿Si, amor?" La acerco más a él e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarla. Es tan extraño y completamente nuevo… acababa de pasar por lo menos una hora tumbado en la playa con una chica, con una hermosa chica que él había querido desvestir, pues ella lo había provocado al besarlo en la taberna y sin embargo todavía estaba ahí, sin hacerle nada, aparte de abrazarla, viéndola y besándola (por lo menos había estado haciendo eso, porque de lo contrario sin duda se habría vuelto loco) de vez en cuando… y sin embargo nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Aunque "feliz" era una palabra tonta… pero de alguna manera era la descripción perfecta de su estado de ánimo en ese momento.

Y ella le había dicho eso, ella… se regaño a si mismo internamente. Él debería dejar de pensar en eso. Tal vez si le preguntara… pero de alguna manera, simplemente no quería confrontarla con eso… quizás ella solo lo había dicho… por accidente… tal vez no significaba nada… aunque curiosamente deseaba que significara algo para ella… aunque fuera solo un poco…

"¿Por qué existen esas curiosas formas en la luna?" Preguntó Elizabeth tranquilamente, diciendo cada palabra claramente, levantando la mano, para trazar las sombras con su dedo. Ella sentía como si se pudiera quedar así, en los brazos de él, para siempre y de hecho el pensamiento le oprimió el corazón.

Nunca hubo un para siempre. No había más tiempo. Este momento ya se había ido, encadenado al pasado, al futuro. Perdido.

Jack parpadeo y siguió la mirada de Elizabeth que estaba fija sobre la luna plateada, encima de ellos.

Sombras. En la luna. ¿Un pirata hablando de lunas y sombras? De alguna manera sintió que él no era la persona más adecuada para contestar esa pregunta y sin embargo encontró dentro de él la respuesta.

"Bueno." Jack se limpio la garganta. "Esa sombra allá." Señalo con su mano en dirección de la luna. "La mas visible." Hizo una pausa y Elizabeth se acerco más a él, colocando su cabeza más cómodamente para poder tener una mejor visión sobre el cielo. Jack apretó un brazo alrededor de ella y el otro lo coloco sobre su cintura. "Entonces." Él continuo, "Esa sombra es la marca que dejo un conejo."

Elizabeth lo miro. "¿Un conejo?" Repitió ella, tratando de adivinar si él se estaba burlando de ella o no.

"Si." Confirmo Jack. "Hace mucho tiempo, alguien estaba muy enojado y arrojo un conejo a la luna. Y el golpe hizo esa marca sobre la luna."

Así que se esta burlando de ella.

Elizabeth se recargo en uno de sus codos y se inclino hacia abajo viendo a Jack intensamente a los ojos.

Jack parpadeo. "¿Qué pasa, amor?" preguntó inocentemente.

"¿No esperas que crea eso, o si?" Preguntó tranquilamente, con una mirada de diversión que destello en sus ojos.

Jack amplio los ojos. "¿Por qué no? Es lo que yo he escuchado. No estoy seguro de que sea verdad, pero…"

Elizabeth lo silencio con un beso y él sonrió. "Dime mas." Ella susurro y él ahueco su rostro entre sus manos. "Dime toda la historia." Añadió con una sonrisa, girando su cabeza de derecha a izquierda dándole rápidamente un beso a ambas manos.

"Si, pero quizás." Él levanto la cabeza para tomar los labios de ella una vez más. "¿Puedo contarte la historia en algún otro lugar?" Propuso en voz baja, jugando con los mechones de cabello de ella que caían sobre su pecho, mientras el rostro de ella estaba a solo unos centímetros por encima del de él.

"¿Dónde?" Preguntó. Preguntándose cuanto tiempo había pasado. Quizás una hora, quizás…

¿Simplemente muera? No parecía tan improbable, de manera extraña… o tal vez no pasaría nada… furtivamente esperaba que no sucediera nada, pero no podía estar segura… ¿y si realmente solo le quedaba una hora?

"¿Te gustaría ver mi barco, amor?"

Elizabeth sonrió radiantemente y asintió.

* * *

"¿Cómo vamos a traer de vuelta a Elizabeth?" Preguntó Will miserablemente, con un toque de suavidad en su voz, viendo a Tía Dalma tomando algunos extraños objetos tirándolos al suelo y leyendo de ellos.

"Primero tengo que determinar en que parte del pasado esta exactamente." Respondió Tía Dalma tristemente sin ver a Will.

"¿No sabes a que tiempo la mandaste?" Preguntò Will incrédulo, frunciendo el ceño enojado.

Tía Dalma hizo caso omiso de él y tomo cuidadosamente una esfera de vidrio negro. Se levanto con la esfera y la puso sobre la mesa.

"Trae al muchacho aquí." Dijo, viendo la esfera negra intensamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Will suspiro exasperado, pero decidió no discutir con Tía Dalma sobre ese punto. Todavía.

* * *

"Es… encantador." Dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente, tratando de sonreír y reprimiendo las lágrimas que llegaban hasta sus ojos, ante la vista de la nave que le traía tantos recuerdos.

"Si." Jack sonrió con complacencia y Elizabeth por fin logro sonreír al escuchar el tono de orgullo en la voz de Jack. "Este es mi barco."

Encantador. Ella parpadeo. ¿Desde cuando ella lo encontraba encantador?

Y parpadeo de nuevo ante le descubrimiento. Desde… ¿siempre…?

"Vamos, amor." Él tomo la mano de ella entre la suyas y la llevo por el muelle hasta la cubierta del _Perla Negra_. La cubierta estaba vacía, la mayoría de la tripulación estaba en la ciudad y solo algunas pocas personas se quedaron a cuidar el barco, pero no estaban a la vista en esos momentos.

Elizabeth miro alrededor. Los recuerdos de la última vez que había estado en el Perla inundaron su mente y por un momento sintió como si se estuviera ahogando.

Inconcientemente, apretó la mano de Jack y él apretó la de ella en respuesta. Elizabeth lo miro pensando que él le había apretado la mano primero y le sonrió y el también sonrió. Detuvieron sus pasos, sin saber que hacer, se miraron el uno al otro, hasta que una ola, mas fuerte que otra, sacudió ligeramente el barco, sacándolos de su trance.

Jack sonrió y llevo a Elizabeth con él, dirigiéndola por debajo de la cubierta. Ella bajo la vista al suelo, ya que caminaban por el pasillo que llevaba a la cabina del capitán y por el sentimiento de culpa…

"_¿Cómo confiar en ti?"_

"_No lo hagas."_

… Y felicidad.

Jack abrió la puerta, ligeramente deformada y ondeo su mano en forma de un cortes gesto de bienvenida. Elizabeth le dio una risita y camino hacia dentro sintiendo un escalofríos recorrer su columna vertebral al sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella. Quería voltear pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el brazo de Jack ya se estaba envolviendo alrededor de su cintura, su otra mano alejaba suavemente su cabello de su camino, dejando un rastro de besos en la parte posterior de su cuello.

"¿Por qué alguien pudo arrojar un conejo a la luna?" Preguntó Elizabeth tranquila, cerrando los ojos, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa para mantener control sobre si misma y pensar que estaba actuando mal y que estaba traicionando a alguien. Aunque era probable que no importara si realmente ella iba a morir en la siguiente hora. Aun así, había una posibilidad de no morir y luego…

"Porque es demasiado brillante." Le susurro Jack, girándola lentamente hasta que ella quedara frente a él. Él sonrió.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos. "¿Demasiado brillante?" Preguntó parpadeando.

"Si." Sonrió y con su mano acaricio todo el rostro de ella haciéndola cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

_Basta un simple toque… yo nunca sentí esto con…_

"¿Alguien se enfado con la luna por ser demasiado brillante?" Preguntó en un susurro suave, tratando de concentrarse.

"Si." Murmuro Jack, besándole la esquina de su boca y había algo en su voz que le hacia pensar a ella que él no estaba poniendo ninguna atención en lo que ella estaba diciendo… pero la conclusión a la que había llegado parecía ser un error, porque él continuo. "Demasiado brillante y ella… llego demasiado tarde."

"¿Demasiado tarde?" Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron y subconscientemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él para mantenerse de pie y no caer al suelo. Pero no eran sus palabras las que la hacían sentir desamparada, eran sus labios que trazaban una línea de besos por el contorno de su rostro.

"Los dioses deseaban que el mundo se acabara." Le susurro en su oído, sus manos desataban los cordones de la parte de atrás de su vestido y ella escucho una tenue llamada de advertencia en algún lugar de su cabeza… pero era tan débil… tan distante… incolora, que una sola silaba pronunciada por los labios que le estaban besando el cuello en ese momento, parecía mas fuerte que cualquier voz de alerta. "Pero no había sol. Porque una parte del mundo se había quedado con él." Continúo Jack susurrándole y de repente ella pudo sentir sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda. "Así que hicieron un sacrificio para que el sol llegara, pero no llego y entonces esperaron…"

Jack se alejo y la miro, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Y entonces cruzo por su mente que ella estaba encontrando la manera de decir "no" pero de alguna manera, no podía decir nada, no pudo decir nada en absoluto.

"Ellos esperaban," Repitió Jack sonriendo y rozando sus labios contra los de ella. "Y esperaron…" Suavemente la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la pequeña cabina adyacente, donde se sentó con ella en la cama y ella solo lo miro, hipnotizada y medio enojada consigo misma por su falta de acción. Pero de alguna manera ella no se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa en ese momento. "Y espero…" Jack bajo el vestido por sus hombros y ella saco los codos sola para ayudarlo a desvestirla por completo y ella vio el fantasma de una sonrisa a través de sus ojos entrecerrados en los labios de él. O quizás no había sido así… quizás solo se había imaginado esa expresión, cuando él saco su camisa sobre su cabeza y se arrodillara delante de ella para quitarle los zapatos de los pies.

"¿Y llego… por fin?" Ella pregunto, sintiéndose obligada a decir algo, cualquier cosa, para romper el hechizo que él le había lanzado, poco a poco, antes incluso de haberlo asesinado, antes siquiera de reconocérselo así misma.

"Si, llego." Respondió él respirando fuertemente, acostándose junto con ella sobre la cama, "Pero cuando el sol llego, la luna llego con él."

Elizabeth parpadeo, de pronto, viéndose realmente interesada en la historia. O tal vez en sus ojos… no estaba segura… sobre todo cuando él de alguna manera logro quitarle la ropa interior… sumándose a su vestido, que ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

Ella se sonrojo y respiro entrecortadamente y con un gesto nervioso trato de cubrir su desnudez, pero él atrapo sus muñecas y las separo suavemente de su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar, a pesar de que no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

"Eres la mas bella del mundo, amor." Dijo él con voz tan seria que casi la asusto. Jack ahueco su rostro entre sus mano y la miro profundamente a los ojos, antes de capturar sus labios en un suave y ardiente beso.

Ella rompió el beso y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. "No, no lo soy." Le susurro ella y Jack la miro mal.

"Lizzie." Dijo con un toque de amenaza en su voz, acercándola y besándola febrilmente. "Yo no puedo siquiera imaginar algo mas bello que tu."

Elizabeth sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. De repente solo quería estar mas cerca de él, lo mas cerca posible, porque entonces nada importaba, nada era mas importante y quería, necesitaba olvidarse de todo lo demás, olvidarse de todo el mundo, olvidarse de todo los recuerdos que la obsesionaban. Al menos por un rato.

Elizabeth recorrió suavemente con sus manos el pecho de él y él enredo sus dedos en su cabello acercándola para besarla. "¿Y que paso después?" Preguntó entrecortadamente. "¿Cuándo la luna llego junto con el sol?"

Él sonrió y rozo sus dedos sobre los labios de ella. "Los dioses pensaron que el brillo de la luna era demasiado audaz, de modo que uno de los dioses le lanzo un conejo." Dijo Jack sin aliento, mirando intensamente a Elizabeth y por alguna razón su mirada la hacia sentirse mas nerviosa.

"¿Tenían miedo de su luz?" Preguntó temblando, tratando de bloquear la poderosa idea de la comprensión de sus cuerpos tocándose de esa manera inimaginable… o mas bien no podía siquiera imaginárselo… ¿Cómo podía ella… permitir que pasara eso?... ¿Cómo…?

Sus pensamientos destellaron por su mente y se desvanecieron,

"Tenían miedo de que la luna eclipsara al sol." Respondió Jack con una sonrisa, besando su cuello.

"Pero… el sol brilla durante el día y la luna por la noche." Respondió con voz vacilante y apenas audible.

Él sonrió. Ella cerro los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

"Si. Eso hubiera resuelto las cosas." Le susurro y ella abrió los ojos para ver el rostro de él por encima del suyo.

Ella abrió la boca para preguntar otra cosa, pero Jack puso su dedo sobre sus labios y sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos oscuros brillando perfectamente en la oscuridad imperfecta. "Eso solo es un cuento, amor." Dijo, sin aliento, presionando sus labios sobre los de ella. Elizabeth envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo beso de nuevo apasionadamente.

Jack rompió el beso y le susurro antes de besarla nuevamente. "Quisiera contarte cuentos de hadas."

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**


	9. Chapter 9

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Mónica:** Pues, espero cumplir con tus expectativas en este capitulo, solo en este tendrás todas las respuestas a tus preguntas, de verdad gracias por estar aquí, por ser una de mis cuatro seguidoras mas fieles. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

**Silvia:** Gracias, gracias, gracias, es genial lo que me dices, y mas por haber buscado tantos sinónimos algunos de ellos casi no me acordaban que existían.

**Cande.** Jaja. Cande me has dejado, tú, con la boca abierta, me alegro que te halla gustado tanto el capitulo, pero cuenta ¿encontraste a tu novio? Perdón por la pregunta. Jaja.

**Danny:** Pues espero que este capitulo sea mas de tu agrado y gracias de verdad por seguir por aquí

Muchos besos a todos.

Tengo que agradecer a aquellos que leen pero no dejan review. Muchas gracias y anímense a dejar algo para poder agradecerles mas personalmente.

**CAPITULO 9**

Tía Dalma se sentó a la mesa mirando la esfera negra, que dio una nebulosa luz. El niño se sentó también a la mesa viendo la esfera con fascinación. Él se había calmado después de que le dijeran que nadie lo iba a lastimar y que incluso nadie lo castigaría por haber robado el medallón… la extraña dama lo miro solo haciéndole algunas preguntas, pero desafortunadamente, no pudo responder a mayoría de ellas. Él solo sabia que vivía en Tortuga, pero no sabia cuando había vivido ahí. (Bueno en realidad no había entendido la pregunta en si) y que pareció perturbar a la dama.

"¿Cuál es el punto?" Preguntó Barbosa con ligera impaciencia, después de mirar la esfera negra después de varios minutos de silencio pesado.

"Tenemos que saber en que lugar esta Elizabeth." Respondió Will tristemente sin despegar la vista de la esfera. "Para traerla de regreso."

Barbosa suspiro audiblemente. "Yo estoy mas interesado en descubrir por que una persona que aparentemente estaba muerta ya no lo esta mas." Observo Barbosa molesto.

"Es impresionante que seas tu, el que se queja por eso." Replico Will en un bajo tono de voz.

Barbosa entrecerró los ojos y gruño enojado. "Podrías enviarlo de nuevo." Dijo señalando al niño. "Lo regresas junto con el medallón y le das algunas horas mas ¿con eso podrías resolver el problema?" La voz de Barbosa se dirigió a Tía Dalma, tratando de que sonora lo mas pacientemente posible en ese momento.

Will dirigió sus ojos hacia Tía Dalma. La idea era razonable. Tía Dalma en cambio parecía estar bastante molesta por eso, o al menos desinteresada en las ideas de los demás. Ella le había explicado a Will, Gibbs y Barbosa exactamente lo que había pasado y el porque ella había enviado a Elizabeth al pasado y como se suponía que volvería. Así mismo les explico que al parecer el muchacho había lanzado accidentalmente el medallón al mar y por lo tanto él y no Elizabeth había viajado al futuro.

Ahora todo lo que Tía Dalma tenía que hacer era determinar en que punto del pasado estaba Elizabeth y entonces podría enviar al niño de regreso al pasado con el medallón y darle un tiempo extra a Elizabeth para volver.

Pero había algo inquietante en toda la situación, algo que no había mencionado a la tripulación. Era el hecho de que el no regreso de Elizabeth coincidía con la extraña vuelta a la vida de Jack. Porque realmente estaba muerto, estaba segura de ello. Ella no habría mandado a Elizabeth al pasado, si no hubiera estado segura. Hubiera sido riesgoso y hubiera causado muchos problemas, aunque por fortuna Elizabeth no sabia que Jack no estaba muerto. Y ciertamente ella no debía ser informada de eso.

* * *

Los rayos de la luz solar brillaron a través de las delgadas cortinas de la ventana de la cabina. Casi podía sentir la luz sobre sus parpados y aunque había despertado, se mostró renuente a abrir los ojos. Se sentía maravillosa, tan extrañamente maravillosa, con sentir la luz, de sentir la mañana en lugar de verla.

Mañana.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos asustada. Luz. La luz del día. La noche había terminado. Las horas habían pasado y ella seguía viva. Aparentemente.

Ella casi sonrió ante la idea, pero luego una impresionante y repentina ola de temor se apodero de ella y se sentó bruscamente sobre la cama.

En la cama. La cama… de Jack.

"_¿Un cuento de hadas?" Preguntó. _

_Él solo le sonrió en respuesta y la beso, sus manos la acariciaban, haciéndola sentir como nunca creyó que pudiera sentir, haciéndola sentir perfectamente libre, indestructible, hermosa… _

_Jack susurro su nombre una y otra vez y en algún momento ella ya no estaba segura si ese era su nombre… o ya no tenia nombre… ella solo estaba hecha de los sentimientos y emociones que él le hacia sentir a través de su cuerpo cada vez que le besaba cada parte de el cuerpo, cada parte… de su alma y sin embargo, sabia que era su nombre porque él lo estaba diciendo… y sonaba mas como una oración y no como un nombre… no un nombre del todo… y se sentía adorada por sus palabras… y sus manos… sus besos… y sabia que estaba temblando y quería detenerse, pero era como si su cuerpo tuviera mente propia. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de Jack para hacerle saber que no tenia miedo… de él… ni de nada, solo era que ella temblaba, su cuerpo temblaba y no podía detenerlo…_

"_Lizzie…" le susurro y los ojos de ella se enfocaron en él, el rostro de él a una pulgada por encima del suyo y podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro y los ojos de ella se cerraban pero hizo un esfuerzo por abrirlos de nuevo._

_Ella no respondió. No podía responder. Quería hacerlo, pero de alguna manera las palabras no llegaron a su boca… y de alguna manera él parecía entenderla._

"_Esta bien Lizzie, amor, estoy aquí." Él susurro, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, porque él había adivinado la razón del nerviosismo de ella._

_La beso suavemente al principio y luego mas apasionadamente y le sorprendió que ese beso que le había dado la ayudo a calmar su temblor y agitación. Ella coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de él y lo miro profundamente a los ojos, cuando a la vez los dos luchaban por respirar. _

_Ella lo miro a los ojos con fascinación, hipnotizada por el fuego de sus ojos, sus ojos marrón oscuros se oscurecieron por la lujuria pero no sabia decirlo. _

_Jack recorrió con sus labios su cuello y luego regreso a sus labios, reclamándolos con impaciencia, saboreando el sabor de sus labios._

_Y entonces cuando ella aturdida por el beso, que ya casi no podía ver ni oír, él rompió el beso y le susurro contra sus labios:_

"_Solo clava tus uñas tan fuerte como quieras en mi espalda, amor." _

_Perpleja quería preguntarle a que se refería, porque ella tenia que…_

_Pero entonces todo se colapso, el mundo giro a su alrededor, los pensamientos en su cabeza, las dudas de su mente, el sentimiento de culpabilidad en su corazón… el tiempo se disolvió en pequeñas estrellas plateadas que bailaban bajo sus parpados cerrados y cayendo sobre su cuerpo y al principio le dolió como si fuera un cuchillo ardiendo y entonces inconcientemente clavo sus unas en la espalda de Jack tal y como él le había sugerido hacer y entonces las estrellas ardieron y cayeron al igual que un hermoso diluvio o como copos de nieve derritiéndose sobre ella y al mismo tiempo un gozo ardiente, pacifico y fresca tranquilidad._

Elizabeth respiro y miro alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos, su mirada ausente de repente registró que estaba sola en la cabina. Él se había ido. ¿A dónde?

Puso su cabeza en sus manos y cerro los ojos. Sus ojos… ella aun podía sentir los labios de él besando sus lágrimas…

Se abrazo a si misma consternada. ¿Qué había hecho? Y ¿Por qué se sentía tan maravillosamente bien al pensar en eso?

Se arrojo de nuevo sobre las almohadas, Elizabeth abrió los ojos y miro hacia la pequeña ventana en la cabina, respiro profundamente y a pesar de de sus esfuerzos por detenerse, revivió los recuerdos de los últimos momentos de anoche…

Pero de repente una mueca surco su rostro, el sentimiento de culpa la desperto de su estado comatoso rompiendo con los recuerdos que la asfixiaban. No solo había traicionado a Will, también se había traicionado a si misma. Ella se había entregado a él, le había dado cada parte, cada pulgada de su cuerpo, de su mente…

De su corazón.

Se había entregado… y él no estaba ahí cuando había despertado. Tal vez podría haber despertado en sus brazos…

Tembló ante el recuerdo, aterrorizada por lo mucho que deseaba estar de nuevo entre sus brazos… estar cerca de élde nuevo. Debido a que esa parte fue la más hermosa de toda la noche. La cercanía. Estar cerca de él, con él. Juntos, inseparables…

Pero al parecer a él no le importaba… ¿Qué es lo que esperaba? Había sido solo una noche mas para él… una noche… una chica… tal vez él estaba esperando en la cabina adyacente a que ella despertara, para así poder decirle que bajara de su barco tan pronto como le fuese posible…

Su barco.

Elizabeth parpadeo. Casi lo había olvidado. Estaba en el _Perla Negra_.

Y le llevo varios minutos, darse cuenta de que el barco se estaba sacudiendo de una forma que no era la que se esperaba de un barco anclado.

Parpadeo de nuevo.

El _Perla Negra_, estaba en el mar.

Ella estaba en el mar.

* * *

Jack camino a través de la cubierta, tenia la impresión de que todo el mundo sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque estaba seguro de que nadie sabía. Especialmente no estaba seguro de lo que él sabía.

Pero, cuando se había despertado con ella en sus brazos, estuvo mas que seguro de que no estaba listo para dejarla durante varias semanas, tal vez, incluso meses, menos en esa cuidad donde tantas malas cosas pudieran sucederle… otra razón era que ella podría deprimirse de nuevo y ¿Qué tal si intentaba lastimarse de nuevo? Ella podría ahogarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Y eso era un riesgo que no podía, que definitivamente no quería tomar.

Jack se hizo cargo del timón y trato de concentrarse en el barco y en su trayectoria, viendo a la tripulación preparándose para zarpar. Pero las imágenes destellaron a través de su mente, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamientos razonables y todo lo que podía pensar era en ella…

"_¿Un cuento de hadas?" Ella pregunto con sus hermosos ojos castaños muy abiertos y el supo que su demora era por el infantil pensamiento de lo que iba suceder._

_Y trato de calmarla, hacerla sentir segura y apreciada. Y Dios, era hermosa. Era tan hermosa, que tuvo que calmarse con el fin de no ser desconsiderado…_

_La beso y repitió su nombre, tratando de memorizar el mapa de su cuerpo y ella temblaba y él gemía contra su piel, pero luego noto que el temblor de ella no era solo una simple respuesta ante sus caricias, si no más bien una respuesta a toda la situación._

"_Lizzie." Le susurro y ella lo miro a los ojos, casi rozando sus rostros y él podía sentir el aliento de ella en su rostro mientras luchaba por mantener sus ojos fijos en él. _

_Él la miro y ella lo miro en silencio. El sintió que debería preguntarle si estaba segura… pero rápidamente alejo ese pensamiento, medio temeroso de que ella pudiera decirle que no estaba segura…_

"_Está bien, Lizzie, amor. Estoy aquí." Le susurro, ocultando un intimo suspiro, haciéndosele muy fácil reprimir un noble segundo pensamiento con sonrisa. _

_Sin embargo, cuando se besaron, ningún segundo pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza… o quizás estaba demasiado abrumado por la sensación de los labios de ella presionados contra los suyos, impidiéndole sentir cualquier otra cosa…_

_Y era ella. Era a ella lo único que él quería sentir. Elizabeth recorría con sus manos la espalda de él y luego las reposo sobre los hombros. Y ella dejo de temblar, a pesar de no poder respirar y solo entonces se dio cuenta que al igual que ella, él tampoco podía respirar…_

_Jack miro sus ojos castaños, oscurecidos por el miedo o el deseo, no pudo descifrarlo. _

_La beso, para borrar el miedo, para aumentar su deseo, pero sobre todo para distraerla de dolor que iba a sentir. Y ella parecía tan encantadoramente desconcertada, cuando él le pido que clavara sus uñas en su espalda… Pero entonces ella hizo exactamente eso, demasiado fuerte y poderoso._

Él recorrió con sus dedos a lo largo de los radios del timón imaginando que era ella… Su cuerpo temblando bajo sus manos… en sus brazos… debajo de él… Sonrió para si mismo, con una medio infantil y medio arrogante sonrisa. Ella era _su_ chica ahora. Y simplemente ella ya no podría alejarse de él.

Sin embargo, talvez debió haberle preguntado si quería ir a navegar con él y recuperar algunos tesoros de los conquistadores españoles… Quizás ella no quería… quizás ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar semanas encerrada en la cabina sin la esperanza ni la posibilidad de salir ni siquiera un momento a respirar un poco de aire fresco…

Jack suspiro y froto su frente. Si ella se quedaba, debía permanecer en el camarote. No quería que la tripulación la viera, o incluso supieran que estaba allí. No es que sospechara que ellos podrían tener algunas reacciones violentas… (El recuerdo débil de lo que ella le había dicho que había escuchado, destello por su mente, pero se disipo rápidamente…) sin embargo, había ido en contra de las reglas de igualdad en el barco y tal vez… Y no quería arruinar el ambiente feliz que había en el barco en esos momentos debido a que estaba a punto de recuperar un tesoro. Así que…

"¡Capitán!"

Jack miro a la voz que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, regresándolo al mundo real.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó con un toque de molestia en su voz.

"Un niño salto a la cubierta cuando estábamos a punto de zarpar y dijo que necesitaba hablar… con un hombre de cabello gracioso." Dijo Koehler con una mueca, indicando que solo estaba repitiendo las palabras exactas del niño.

Jack levanto las cejas. "Esta aquí. Bien veamos que quiere." Dijo levantando la mano en el aire con desinterés. "Cabello gracioso." Mostrándose disgustado. Pero luego sus ojos se ampliaron, ya que el muchazo era el que había desaparecido delante de él. "Gracias." Le dijo a Koehler echándole un vistazo, quien asintió y se alejo. "Ahora." Comenzó Jack mirando al chico curiosamente. "Esto es un sorpresa."

El muchacho se atraganto y evito sus ojos. "Yo… solo estoy buscando a la señorita que estaba con usted señor. Tengo algo que es de ella, creo." Dijo el muchacho, lo mas educadamente que pudo, mirando a su alrededor en lugar de a Jack.

"Que amable por decir, _señor_." Replico Jack con una sonrisa fingida, por dentro se regaño a si mismo por haber pensado que una persona podía desaparecer. Aunque estaba seguro de eso…

No. Él estaba aquí. Justo en frente de él. ¿No era esta la prueba lo suficientemente buena de que no había desaparecido?

"¿Puedo hablar con ella?" Preguntó el muchacho cada vez mas nervioso. Recordando que cuando había lanzado el medallón al mar, de repente todo se había vuelto negro y había sentido como si estuviera volando en la oscuridad, a través de un largo, oscuro y muy frío túnel, hasta que cayo… y vio a algunos hombres en un barco y una extraña mujer entre ellos… y había sido la extraña mujer quien le había ordenado regresarle el medallón a la chica a quien se lo había robado… también le dijo que la encontraría muy probablemente con el hombre con la que él ya la había visto y que debía buscar un barco con velas negras… y así lo hizo. Y solo quería regresar el medallón y volver a casa.

"¿Cómo hiciste para huir tan rápido?" Preguntó Jack, la curiosidad apoderándose de él.

El muchacho parpadeo. La extraña mujer le había prohibido decirle nada, aparte de una breve oración dedicada a la chica.

Jack frunció el ceño, el chico parpadeo de nuevo.

"Está bien." Dijo Jack por ultimo, perdiendo la paciencia, sin tener tiempo para discusiones inútiles con un niño tan taciturno. "Puedes dármelo a mi y yo se lo daré a ella. ¿Esta bien?" Extendió su mano hacia el chico, quien dio un paso hacia atrás, viéndose un poco confundido.

La extraña mujer le había dicho que le regresara el medallón a la chica, pero… ¿Realmente era tan importante? Sinceramente no quería tener nada que ver con el medallón. Y el hombre de cabello gracioso le dijo que él se lo daría a la chica…

"Aquí." Dijo el chico después de un momento de considerarlo, viendo la mano extendida le entrego el medallón. Estaba casi completamente negro, a excepción de una pequeña parte plateada que brillaba con el sol. "Y…" Jack pasó sus ojos del medallón al muchacho. "Dígale que tiene tres horas." Dijo el chico claramente, pero apresuradamente y luego giro y echo a correr pero al parecer no tan rápido como antes, ya que ahora Jack podía verlo desaparecer gradualmente en la distancia.

¿Tres horas? ¿Tres horas para que? Jack miro curiosamente el medallón, pero luego se encogió de hombros y se embolso la cadena. Sonrió al pensar que Elizabeth se pondría muy contenta por haber recuperado su medallón.

Jack volvió al timón, pidió que subieran el ancla y desplegaran las velas. Jack sonrió cuando el barco hacia su camino lentamente a través del océano, dejando atrás las costas de Tortuga. Estaba contento por estar de nuevo en el mar, de iniciar una nueva aventura y por estar a punto de aprovechar el misterioso tesoro de Cortéz.

Pero sonrió aun más al recordar el tesoro en su camarote. Se sintió un poco incomodo por no haberle preguntado… pero ahora era ya demasiado tarde. Habían zarpado. Estaban en el mar.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

**NO SE PIERDAN ****VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

.

**Mónica**, **Silvia,**.**Cande, Danny:** Muchas pero muchas gracias por seguir aquí, no tienen idea de cómo se los agradezco.

Muchos besos a todos.

Tengo que agradecer a aquellos que leen pero no dejan review. Muchas gracias y anímense a dejar algo para poder agradecerles mas personalmente.

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

Elizabeth se sentó en la cama, aún ponderando la extraña conciencia de que estaban en el mar, cuando la puerta de la cabina se abrió lentamente y Jack entro con cautela. Cuidadosamente cerro la puerta de tras de él con el pie, se giro y solo entonces noto que Elizabeth ya estaba despierta. Mitad sorprendido, mitad contento, le sonrió, coloco una bandeja que llevaba sobre un gabinete y rápidamente de inclino hacia abajo y se sentó al lado de ella.

Elizabeth lo miro sorprendida. Asombrada por su extraña incapacidad para pronunciar siquiera una palabra. Su corazón latía apresurado con tan solo verlo y no ayudaba en nada a calmarlo cuando él se sentó junto a ella y sin hablarle la acerco a él y la beso ardientemente.

"Buenos días, amor." Le susurro Jack rompiendo el beso y descansando su frente sobre la de ella. "Pensé que aun no estabas despierta..."

Ella no abrió los ojos, pero lentamente enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo beso antes de que él lograra terminar la oración.

Habitualmente, hubiera cruzado por su mente que no debería estar haciendo esto… pero desecho el pensamiento rápidamente. Necesitaba estar cerca de él, justo ahora, inmediatamente, tan cerca de él como fuese posible. Él le regreso el beso y deslizo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura acariciando con sus manos la piel desnuda de su espalada, la sabana de la cama en la que se había envuelto estaba cayendo casi por completo, dejándola casi desnuda entre los brazos de él. Pero no le importo. Si quería solucionar ese pequeño detalle tenia que dejar de besarlo, pero eso no era posible. En los labios de Jack había probado todo lo que había soñado; la frescura del mar, el amor ardiente, las peligrosas aventuras, el ron… Bueno. No había soñado con el ron, pero al tener al capitán Jack Sparrow el ron estaba en el paquete, por así decirlo, de modo que si ella iba a tener a uno, también tenia que aceptar al otro.

"Esto es… a lo que yo llamo… tener… una maravillosa mañana." Jack sonrió, luchando por respirar y lentamente enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y le sonrió débilmente, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él. "Cuando me desperté y no estabas aquí…" Comenzó tranquilamente.

"Lo se, lo siento amor." Sonrió ligeramente y reforzó su abrazo alrededor de ella. "Tuve que cuidar de mi barco, zarpar, dar algunas ordenes y yo se…" Se detuvo recordando que no le había dicho que estaban en mar abierto.

"Lo se." Dijo Elizabeth con un suave suspiro, dejando un rastro de besos en el cuello de Jack, pero de detuvo abruptamente, de repente aterrada ante lo natural que sentía al estar con él, mientras que ella debería estarse sintiendo incomoda y culpable.

Y se sentía culpable. Un poco. Pero probablemente debería sentirse _más_ culpable. Aunque era difícil sentirse culpable estando en sus brazos, recibiendo el agradable calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, al ser envuelta en su embriagador aroma, el olor del hombre al cual ella se había entregado…

Elizabeth amplio los ojos ante sus propios pensamientos, al parecer ya no estaba pensando claramente, todo parecía tan irreal. ¿Qué tal si todo era un sueño? Tal vez era un sueño, después de todo. Tal vez nuca había sucedido.

… E incluso si hubiera sucedido… Estaba muerto. Estaba muerto porque ella lo había matado. Estaba muerto…

Elizabeth se acerco más a Jack, presionando sus labios en su cuello y besándolo repetidamente.

El sabor de su piel… _Oh Dios me estoy volviendo loca_…

Jack se separo un poco, suavemente ahueco el rostro de ella en sus manos y por un momento solo la miro, admiro su cabello marrón-oro, cayendo desordenado sobre sus hombros, sus ojos castaños brillando con algunas emociones que él no identificaba, sus exuberantes y tentadores labios.

"Lizzie…" Murmuro, acariciando con sus labios los de ella tan ligeramente que ella apenas si los sentía. "Si no eres un sueño, entonces eres un ángel."

"No, no lo soy." Dijo tranquilamente con la voz quebrada. "Soy una horrible persona."

Jack inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y la miro. (Pensando que de nuevo lloraría.) "Lizzie…"

"Jack" Ella lo interrumpió y puso su mano sobre su boca, pero entonces el sonido de las olas golpeando contra el barco, de repente le recordó donde estaban. "¡Jack estamos en el mar!"

Jack amplio los ojos y la miro brevemente, no estaba preparado para ese cambio de tema. "Bueno…" Limpio su garganta.

"¿Lo dejaste en Tortuga verdad?" Preguntó con ansiedad, esperanzada, dándose cuenta que todo estaba sucediendo exactamente como le habían contado que había pasado en el pasado, con excepción de una insignificante cosa la cual era su presencia.

"¿A quien?" Preguntó Jack desconcertado.

Elizabeth lo miro y él la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Él esta a bordo?" Preguntó incrédula, con un toque de acusación en su voz.

Jack parpadeo y trato de ignorar la desconcertante situación acercándose a Elizabeth y besándola, pero ella se resistió, saliendo de la cama cubriéndose el pecho con la sabana.

"¡No me creíste!" Exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

Jack amplio los ojos aun mas. No la había oído hablar en voz tan alta antes. (No es que la hubiera conocido el tiempo suficiente como para saber todo de ella…) y, sin embargo el tono de su voz, le sonaba extrañamente familiar…

"Creo en cada una de tus palabras, amor." Aseguro Jack con firmeza, sin embargo sin tener idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo no lo dejaste en Tortuga?" Su voz sonaba desesperada y Jack comenzó a preocuparse de que llorara de nuevo, o tal vez. (Lo que seria aun peor, en las actuales condiciones, ya que él quería mantener la presencia de ella en el anonimato) empezar a gritar.

No es que ella no estuviera ya casi gritando…

"Lizzie." Jack puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y cuidadosamente trato de acercarla a él.

_Tenerla cerca… mantenerla cerca… estar con ella… estar cerca de ella… siempre_… Jack parpadeo ansioso ante sus pensamientos, pero pronto se enfocó en la conversación.

"¡Jack te dije lo que había escuchado!" Exclamó frustrada. No lloraba, pero parecía bastante enojada, no obstante…

Y después lo entendió, entendió a lo que ella se refería. Ella hablaba de Héctor Barbosa, y de la conversación que ella había dicho había escuchado. Acerca de el… (No podía ni siquiera pronunciar la palabra en su mente, era una palabra extraña…) ¿Motín?

"Amor." Acaricio su cabello y sonrió. "No te preocupes, puedo ocuparme de todo." Afirmo sin ningún tipo de duda en su voz.

Elizabeth mordió su labio y suspiró. Y de alguna manera ese pequeño gesto envió ardientes escalofríos hasta las entrañas de Jack y él la sorprendió cuando inexplicablemente dirigió sus labios a los de ella.

Cayeron en la cama y ella quería protestar, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacer nada más, aparte de besarlo de igual manera, acariciando sus hombros y acercándolo lo más posible a ella, con urgencia casi temerosa.

Y ese miedo aumentó cuando la imagen de Will surgió de repente en su mente y en lo que podría pensar, por ejemplo si la viera ahora…

"Jack." Le susurro, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de él y tratando de poner cierta distancia entre ellos. "Por favor detente." Alego ella, deslizando sus manos bajo el abrigo de él y sacándolo fuera por sus hombros.

Jack rompió el beso y sonrió contra sus labios. "Si quieres que me detenga ¿Por qué estas quitándome la ropa?" Preguntó malicioso.

Elizabeth ahueco su rostro entre sus manos, demasiado aturdida por el beso como para formular una rápida e ingeniosa replica. "Jack esto es serio, realmente escúchame…" Comenzó con voz temblorosa.

"Me siento alagado, porque te preocupas tanto por mi, amor." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa que nunca dejo sus facciones, sus ojos iluminados por la diversión. "Pero puedo asegurarte que yo…"

Elizabeth gruño enojada y para sorpresa de Jack, al final lo empujo y salio de la cama, envuelta en las sabanas, manteniéndolas firmemente sujetas a su cuerpo, puso sus pies en el suelo y se levanto, saliendo de la habitación llegando hasta la cabina principal.

Jack sacudió la cabeza, parpadeo varias veces y puso una de sus manos en su frente, tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo y aun mas importante, tratando de comprender si no había cometido un error al evaluar la personalidad de la chica…

Jack rápidamente se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta y entro a la cabina principal. Y no sabía que hacer, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver a Elizabeth caminando alrededor de la habitación, envuelta en una manta blanca, que, para su suerte, no la estaba cubriendo completamente.

Elizabeth cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho para mantener la manta en su lugar. Tratando de encontrar una solución, aunque no tenía ninguna idea de lo que posiblemente podría hacer. Estaban en el mar, con Barbosa a bordo y el motín seria llevado a cabo… detuvo sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar lo que Gibbs había dicho acerca del motín… ¿Cuándo lo harían? Detuvo sus pasos abruptamente, levanto las cejas, irritada por su propia irreflexión. Tenia que recordar _eso_. ¿Cuántos días fueron después de dejar el puerto? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?

Su rostro de ilumino, ¡Si! ¡Tres! Lo había recordado. Tres días después de salir del puerto, Barbosa le pedirá a Jack que le muestre los mapas y el motín tendrá lugar la noche siguiente.

"Lizzie…" Jack con cautela puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y la giro para tenerla frente a él. "¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó curiosamente, entrecerró los ojos, observando el rostro de ella con calido interés.

"Nada." Respondió Elizabeth automáticamente, viendo como era arrastrada nuevamente a esa misteriosa profundidad oscura de la hipnotizante mirada de Jack.

"Parece que aquí hay algo que me gusta." Contestó Jack con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos de Elizabeth involuntariamente se fijaron en la boca de él, su mente repetía los besos de él, haciéndola sentir frustrada.

"Yo solo…" Comenzó tranquilamente, subconscientemente inclinándose hacia delante.

Jack convirtió rápidamente su sonrisa en una mueca y lentamente la acercó a él, encerrándola entre sus brazos. "Eres simplemente impresionante." Le murmuro sonriendo, acariciando sus labios contra los de ella.

"Jack…" Ella sonrió, a pesar de que realmente no tenía ganas de sonreír. Pero de alguna manera él siempre lograba hacerla sonreír. Jack era la personificación a la alegría. Ella se rió por dentro ante el pensamiento.

Jack lentamente profundizo el beso, ella inclino su cabeza hacia un lado y enredo sus manos entre lo adornos del cabello de él, su alma se ahogo en ese beso, en él, en el gozo y la desesperación… por lo que pudo haber sido, pero que nunca será…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había desestimado la posibilidad de haber tenido algo con él, en el pasado, o más bien en el futuro? ¿Por qué no trato de comprender?... o tal vez ¿solo se engañaba a si misma? No es que él hubiera estado enamorado de ella… o estuviera enamorado de ella ahora… pero era tan dulce, tan frustrantemente tierno, que había llegado a pensar en tener una vida así… en un barco… en el _Perla negra_… en sus brazos…

Rompieron el beso y se miraron sin decir nada. Jack alzo una mano hacia el rostro de Elizabeth y le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Ella tembló y él enredo sus brazos alrededor de ella, ocultando su rostro en el cabello de ella. Elizabeth recargo su rostro en el pecho de él y permanecieron en silencio, solo abrazándose el uno al otro, hasta que Jack escucho de nuevo, el alarmante y bien conocido ya por él: el sonido de los sollozos de Elizabeth. Él tomo con su mano el rostro de Elizabeth y estaba a punto de preguntarle que era lo que estaba mal en esta ocasión, pero el llamado a la puerta lo interrumpió.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Jack cortante.

"Soy yo." Contestó alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

Jack rodó los ojos. ¿Alguien podría decirle a ese alguien que se fuera?

"Tenemos que mantenerte fuera de vistas, amor." Le susurro Jack en el oído a Elizabeth, sus labios acariciaban levemente su piel y antes de darse cuanta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, giro la cabeza y presiono sus labios en los de él, en un beso hambriento, las lágrimas se secaron en un instante, la tristeza que había sentido había desaparecido en ese momento, al contacto del calor del beso.

Y se besaron, a pesar de los continuos golpes en la puerta, estropeando la atmósfera.

Por fin Elizabeth rompió el beso y dio un paso atrás, apenas controlándose de reír al ver la expresión de verdadera decepción en el rostro de Jack. "Estaré bien aquí." Susurro suavemente, sonriendo contra los labios de Jack y señalando con su mano la puerta de la cabina. Jack vio con rencor la puerta y asintió a su desgracia. Elizabeth sonrió y se recargo en el hombro de él, acariciando con sus labios el oído de él: "Justo en tu cama." Susurro y se retiro abruptamente, antes de que él lograra atraparla y besarla sin sentido, ya que parecía que él estaba pensando hacer precisamente eso.

Elizabeth sonrió, mordió su labio, le dio la espalda y desapareció en el interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta tranquilamente detrás de ella. Elizabeth se apoyo contra la puerta y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sonriendo y ruborizándose y sintiéndose absolutamente ridícula.

Y por un momento se sintió tan feliz, como nunca antes se había sentido.

* * *

Jack estaba enojado viendo ansiosamente como se cerraba la puerta tras Elizabeth. Suspiro lentamente y de mala gana camino hacia la otra puerta y la abrió precipitadamente.

"Al fin." Dijo Bill Turner con una pequeña sonrisa entrando rápidamente a la cabina.

Jack frunció el ceño y pateo la puerta, provocando que se cerrado de golpe. "Si, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó viendo la puerta de un lado de la cabina y tratando de bloquear todas esas imágenes que estaban invadiendo su mente, por lo que prácticamente era imposible para él concentrarse en otra cosa.

"Oh, no es nada." Contesto apresuradamente Bill Turner.

Jack levanto una ceja. "Mas específicamente ¿de que clase de _nada_ estas hablando?"

Bill Turner sonrió nerviosamente, mirando alrededor de la cabina con incertidumbre. "Yo estaba pesando…" Comenzó y cuando alzo la vista una botella de ron apareció repentinamente delante de él.

"Estabas pensando." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa, entregándole la botella a Bill y una para él, dejándola en su escritorio.

"Si." Bill Turner asintió y se sentó en una silla.

"Así, que ¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Jack tomando una silla para él y sentándose también.

"Estaba pensando… si ¿el tesoro es bastante?" Preguntó Bill mirando el ron cuidadosamente.

Jack se sentó en la silla y tomo un sorbo de ron de su botella. "Si, creo que si. Y…"

"Lo que estoy preguntando es que…" Lo interrumpió Bill sin esperar a que Jack terminada su pregunta. "Si mi parte es lo suficiente, podría… podría… estaba pensando…" Bill respiro profundamente y llevo el ron a sus labios, bebiendo la botella de un solo trago.

Jack amplio los ojos. "Yo estoy pensando que tu eres un terrible consumidor de ron compañero." Dijo con diversión.

Bill suspiro y agito su cabeza, poniendo la botella vacía sobre el escritorio. "Estoy pensando sobre, retirarme, Jack." Dijo en voz baja mirando el suelo.

Jack frunció el ceño e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a Bill interrogativamente. "¿Retirarte de que?" Preguntó después de una pausa.

"De todo." Respondió Bill con una débil sonrisa, echándole un vistazo a Jack. "De la piratería, de mi vida, del mar… bueno." Inhalo y exhaló profundamente. "De mi vida en el mar, no de mi vida en general." Dijo tímidamente.

"Y ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?" Preguntó Jack con cautela después de una pausa.

Bill lo miro y sonrió débilmente. "Me gustaría volver… irme, no se por cuanto tiempo… durante algún tiempo al menos… pero creo que debo… debo… yo no debería volver aquí en primer lugar… no tan pronto por lo menos… o tan tarde… o ambos… o ninguno…" Puso su mano sobre su frente y suspiro. "Creo que voy a bajar en el primer puerto después de la Isla de la Muerte..."

Jack tomo un trago de su botella y lo miro. "Al menos no es porque no te guste mi barco…" Jack comenzó esperando a que Bill lo mirara y le sonrió. "No creo que haya ningún inconveniente en hacer un viaje a Inglaterra después de obtener algo de oro español ¿no?"

Bill Turner sonrió.

"Y tampoco creo que hay ningún inconveniente por traer a bordo del Perla a cierto chico, pero eso depende de ti." Agrego Jack con una sonrisa.

"Creo que su madre me dispararía con solo sugerírselo, pero gracias por eso." Respondió Bill con una mueca.

* * *

Detrás de la puerta lateral de la cabina, Elizabeth se deslizo al suelo, recargando su espalda sobre la pared. No era imposible escuchar… ella había tenido curiosidad por averiguar quien había llegado y no fue hasta el final de la conversación , cuando de repente comprendió que el hombre con el que estaba hablando Jack, era muy posiblemente, el padre de Will. Nunca antes se le había ocurrido y había olvidado por completo, el hecho de que Bill Turner estaba en el _Perla Negra_.

Y que de alguna manera moriría.

Se levanto lentamente del piso, camino hacia la cama y se sentó al borde de la misma. De repente todo los sentimientos fascinantes y asfixiantes, las dulces emociones se había ido y una vez mas la amargura la envolvió, haciéndola sentir con frío, con mucho frío y muy culpable… Aunque la muerte de Bill Turner no era (no seria) su culpa…

Cayo sobre su espalda y tomo la chaqueta de Jack, que él había dejado sobre la cama, lo tomo entre sus mano y lo abrazo contra su pecho.

Cerró lo ojos y por un momento solo se concentro en inhalar el aroma de Jack en su chaqueta, imaginando lo que habría sido estar con él… para siempre. Vivir con él… pasar el resto de su vida junto a él… despertar junto a él…

Abrió lo ojos y se enderezo, alejando las lagrimas de su rostro con la palma de su mano.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Estaba realmente… ¿enamorada de él?

Se levanto y se acerco al gabinete donde Jack había dejado la bandeja del desayuno. Algo de pan, algo de queso, agua… y en medio de la bandeja había fruta. Elizabeth mordió su labio, aun deteniendo las lagrimas en sus ojos, cuando inclino su cabeza hacia a un lado, miro una fruta amarilla partida a la mitad y formando dos corazones no bien hechos.

¿Se había enamorado? Se río de si misma ante su desgracia. ¡Como si no estuviera ya enamorada de él!... ella se había enamorado de él desde el momento en que la había rescatado y sacado del mar ese día, cuando la miró y ella abrió los ojos, la imagen del rostro de Jack se tatuó en su mente, en su imaginación, en su corazón, cuando el agua de los adornos de su cabello caían sobre el rostro de ella, cuando las lagrima no había llegado a ella, las lagrimas que había guardado en ella.

Miro la chaqueta que aun sostenía entre sus manos y tembló. Arrojo la chaqueta sobre la cama con frustración y entonces notó que algo se deslizo fuera de unos de los bolsillo, un objeto oscuro y redondo, algo… ¿El medallón?

Parpadeo y camino lentamente hacia la cama, apenas creyendo lo que sus ojos veían. Tomó el medallón y lo miro con asombro y confusión. Recordó las primeras palabras que él le había dicho a ella, fluyeron muy apropiadamente en su mente:

_¿Dónde lo encontró?_

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	11. Chapter 11

**VULNERANT OMNES****, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN MONICA, SILVIA, DANNY, CANDE, DE VERDAD GRACIAS POR SEGUIR EN ESTE FIC.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 11**

"¿Y?" Will levanto las cejas, mirando a Tía Dalma expectante.

Barbosa hizo una mueca. "Quizás tu prometida decidió no ser tu esposa." Dijo un tanto divertido con toda la situación.

Will le disparo a Barbosa una mirada asesina.

"¡Silencio!" Gritó Tía Dalma con impaciencia, viendo fijamente su esfera negra de cristal.

"¿Por qué no regreso?" Preguntó Will irritado alejándose de Barbosa y viendo interrogativamente a Tía Dalma.

"O tal ves, el chico le robo el medallón después de todo. Fue bastante tonto confiar en él en primer lugar." Observo Barbosa desinteresadamente.

Will lo miro y a regañadientes admitió que la idea parecía inquietantemente posible.

Tía Dalma miro la esfera con los ojos entrecerrados. Quedaba solo un cuarto de hora y después de eso…

Tía Dalma se enojaba consigo misma cada vez que recordaba haberle dado la idea a Elizabeth de llevarla al pasado. Debió haber previsto que el peligro era demasiado grande, que no debió permitir que la chica corriera con el riesgo de todos esos peligros, que incluso era muy peligroso para ella misma… No debió de jugar con el dios del tiempo Chronos pero… Elizabeth se había sentido tan mal al encontrar a Jack Sparrow, a un Jack Sparrow muerto en el armario.

¡Y ahora ya no estaba muerto!... había estado simplemente inconciente. No había tenido ninguna razón para enviar a Elizabeth al pasado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella estaba en el pasado y parecía que no volvería. Ya sea por la negligencia infantil o…

Tía Dalma gruño y gimió molesta. O porque Elizabeth estaba haciendo algo que se suponía no tenía que hacer. Que era más que probable, por desgracia. Y el hecho de que Jack Sparrow volviera a la vida, era la mejor prueba de ello.

Una de las cosas que mas le molestaban y que era lo único que no le había mencionado a nadie era que el milagroso regreso de Jack podría haber sido causado solamente por una cosa.

Podría haber sido causado solo por algunos cambios que se estuvieran haciendo en el pasado, por alguien que estaba jugando con el destino, por alguien que estaba tratando de cambiar lo que no debería ser cambiado.

Y, sin embargo, era extraño, porque tenia la certeza de que Elizabeth no le había dicho nada a Jack sobre el futuro, o de lo contrario ya lo habría visto en su esfera. Y sin embargo algo estaba sucediendo, algo que estaba transformando el pasado, algo que ponía a la chica en peligro.

Si ella no volvía, el medallón se rompería en miles de pedazos y con eso alertaría al palacio de Chronos de que alguien estaba interfiriendo con el orden del mundo y entonces…

Y entonces él mandaría a su mensajero, para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo y atraparía a quien estuviera tratando de influir en el curso de la historia.

El heraldo de Chronos… Tía Dalma endureció su pensamiento. Miro la negra esfera intensamente, como si pudiera regresar a Elizabeth con sus pensamientos. No deseaba ese horrible destino para Elizabeth, el destino que les esperaba a todas las personas que encolerizaban al dios del tiempo.

* * *

Elizabeth yacía acostada de lado en la cama presionando su mejilla en la almohada, con sus ojos fijos en el medallón. Estaba casi completamente negro, la delgada franja de plata apenas perceptible. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo había llegado el medallón a manos de Jack? ¿Y porque no le había dicho que lo tenia de nuevo? ¿Y como él lo había conseguido de nuevo en primer lugar?

Tal vez era la razón por la cual no había muerto. Tal vez era solo porque el medallón seguía aquí, aunque no debería estar aquí y aun más que eso… ella se había quedado sin nada de tiempo, así que ¿Por qué todavía había una franja plateada en el ennegrecido medallón?

"No te has comido el desayuno, amor."

Elizabeth amplio los ojos al sonido de la voz de Jack que le susurraba en su oído. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella por su espalda. Acercándola más a él.

Ella quería contestarle o por lo menos preguntarle sobre el medallón inmediatamente, pero para su sorpresa, la única palabra que escapo de su labios fue: "Jack…"

Él sonrió y enterró su rostro en el cabello de ella, presionándola más cerca de su pecho, deslizando una de sus manos por arriba de su cintura y bloqueado cualquier intento de ella de hacer cualquier pregunta.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos, concentrándose solo en la maravillosa sensación de los labios de Jack trazando un sendero de besos sobre su cuello. La sensación era indescriptible o mas bien o lo mas probable, ella no podía describirlo. No podía compararlo con nada, esa sensación de euforia que hacia que su corazón latiera apresuradamente y su cabeza girara; aterrada por la dulce sensación de impotencia con la que no podía y quizás incluso no quería luchar.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y lentamente giro entre sus brazos, cuidando de no dejarlo salir de la cama cubriéndolo con la misma sabana con la que ella estaba envuelta. Inconcientemente encerró el medallón en una de sus manos, mientras que su otra mano la enredaba entre los adornos del cabello de él, acercando su cabeza más cerca de ella. Y un momento después los labios de él reclamaron lo de ella con pasión y ella le regreso el beso con desesperación deseando que él no se fuera.

"Lizzie…" Él rompió el beso lentamente y la miro con intensidad. Los ojos de ella estaban vidriosos y por un momento él pensó que ella volvería a llorar, pero antes de que él preguntara que estaba mal, ella llevo su mano al rostro de él y trazo una línea imaginaria en sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos y de alguna manera Jack olvido lo que quería preguntarle.

"Jack." Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa misteriosa y acercándose mas a él. Elizabeth se sentía segura al estar en los brazos de Jack. Segura y dulce. Y cuando él la envolvió en sus brazos, atrapando su cintura y acercándola mas a él, si eso fuera posible, ella lucho por no reventar en llanto ante su propia irreflexión, ante su propia estupidez, ante la crueldad… ella no estaba segura si eso había pasando realmente. En aquel momento pensó que lo hacia por valentía, para poder rescatar a varias personas a costa de la vida de una sola persona. Pero aun cuando ella había llegado a esa explicación hacia mucho tiempo, sabia que no era cierto. Que se trataba de una mentira, la mayor mentira de todas.

Y ahora estaba acostada en sus brazos, en los brazos del hombre que ella había matado, a quien mataría; en los brazos del hombre a quien ella le había entregado todo lo que tenia, quien había salvado su vida, en los brazos del hombre a quien ella…

No. Incluso si… incluso si lo hacia, no importaba. Estaba muerto y no había futuro para ellos no importaba lo mucho que ella lo deseara, se le acabaron las opciones.

A menos que…

Elizabeth amplio los ojos y de repente se acordó del medallón en su mano.

"Jack." Comenzó ella, moviéndose entre los brazos de él y tratando de sentarse derecha, "¿Dónde lo conseguiste?" Preguntó con ligera confusión, mostrándole el collar.

Jack miro el medallón y parpadeo, desconcertado, haciendo un esfuerzo y tratando de regresar a la realidad y saliendo del ensueño que ella le provocaba cada vez que la tenía entre su brazos, (cosa que realmente lo desconcertaba aun más)

"Oh, eso, si." Dijo con una sonrisa complaciente. "Él la trajo de nuevo." Explicó claramente y se enderezo.

"¿Quién lo trajo de nuevo?" Preguntó con absoluta confusión, mirándolo con incertidumbre.

Jack sonrió y enredo sus manos entre el cabello marrón-oro de ella, encantado con su suavidad. "Ese pequeño ladrón. Bueno, no es realmente un ladrón ya que lo regreso, así que no creo que cuente como…"

"¿Él lo trajo de nuevo?" Elizabeth lo interrumpió, ampliando los ojos.

"Si." Asintió Jack, ligeramente divertido por la adorable y sorprendente expresión fácil de Elizabeth. "Eso es lo que he dicho." Le sonrió inclinándose hacia delante y presionando sus labios sobre los de ella. Y por primera vez en su vida Jack lamento estar a cargo del cuidado del barco y de tener que ir a ponerse en frente del timón y tener que dejar sola a Elizabeth durante varias horas.

"Jack, Jack, espera." Elizabeth a regañadientes rompió el beso tratando de concentrarse. Él se veía enojado. Ella sonrió. "Espera." Repitió con voz suave, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. "Primero dime, ¿Cómo es posible que el niño lo trajera de regreso? Tu dijiste…"

"Lo se." La interrumpió Jack encogiendo los hombros. "Pero supongo que el niño solo es un maldito y muy rápido corredor." Él sonrió y la acerco mas a él, esperando terminar con esa discusión superflua.

"¿Qué dijo?" Pregunto Elizabeth, viendo a Jack intensamente, sus ojos involuntariamente, pasando entre los ojos de Jack y su boca.

_¿Por qué Will nunca me hizo perder la cordura?_ La pregunta salio de su mente inesperadamente, mientras se permitía así misma pensar en los besos de Jack, incluso cuando realmente tenía que concentrarse en conseguir algunas importantes respuestas de él. Porque nunca sintió esto con Will… la confirmación ante esta idea la atemorizo, por alguna razón. Todavía tenia que volver, todavía tenia que estar con Will.

_¿Tengo que estar con Will?... No, quiero estar con Will. Quiero. Yo…_

"Ah." Jack asintió, satisfecho de que ella se lo recordara. "Si, me dijo que te dijera algo, aunque para mi no tiene mucho sentido y dudo…"

"¿Qué dijo?" Lo interrumpió Elizabeth con subconsciente impaciencia. De repente estaba aterrada.

Jack la miro, y en sus ojos apareció una mirada de alerta, ya que cruzo por su mente y no por primera vez que Elizabeth le estaba escondiendo algo, que ella no le estaba diciendo algo importante. "Él dijo." Jack hizo una pausa. "Que tenias tres horas." Dijo mirando la expresión facial de Elizabeth, tratando de encontrar una sombra de emoción en su rostro que le dijera si ella sabía el significado de las palabras del niño, o no.

Elizabeth palideció. "¿Tres horas?" Le susurró, evitando los ojos de él, mirando por la habitación frustradamente.

¿Tres horas? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Ella trató de entender, pero ¿Tenia importancia? Probablemente Tía Dalma había encontrado la manera de darle más tiempo. Así que esa era la razón por la cual no había muerto… Y ahora… Tres horas… Que eran menos, a juzgar por el aspecto del medallón. La franja plateada estaba tan delgada, que probablemente solo le quedaban algunos minutos…

Jack ahueco el rostro de Elizabeth en sus manos y la miro con intensidad. "Lizzie, dime ahora mismo que es lo que pasa." Dijo en un interesado pero muy serio tono de voz.

Ella lo miró, se mordió el labio, reteniendo las lágrimas. "No puedo." Dijo sinceramente, mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo que si parpadeaba, las lagrimas rodarían de sus ojos sobre sus mejillas a mares.

Jack frunció el ceño y atrajo el rostro de ella hacia el suyo. "Lizzie, puedes decirme todo, sea lo que sea, yo puedo…"

"¡No, no puedo!" Exclamó Elizabeth rompiendo el abrazo y tratando de salir de la cama.

Se regaño a si misma por su incapacidad de mantener la calma. Debería, por lo menos parecer calmada y no permitirse entrar en una especie de histeria, que por lo menos la hacia verse ridícula. No era de extrañar que Jack comenzara a sospechar algo.

Jack se puso de pie de un brinco y la detuvo antes de que ella saliera corriendo de la cabina. "Lizzie…"

"Tengo que irme." Le susurró entre las lágrimas que comenzaron a fluir, porque no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlas por mas tiempo. "Tengo que vestirme, tengo que irme." Ella miraba alrededor de la cabina, tratando de encontrar su vestido, tarea nada fácil pues tenía los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

"Ah no." Jack la atrapó contra su pecho decididamente, envolviendo sus brazos herméticamente en su cintura. "Lo siento mucho, pero tú no vas a ningún lado amor." Dijo con firmeza, haciendo caso omiso a los intentos de ella por empujarlo. "En primer lugar, porque al parecer no te ves muy bien." Dijo seriamente, viéndola de manera severa, aunque solo era una mirada fingida. "En segundo lugar, porque de hecho no tienes a donde ir, ya que estamos en mar abierto." Hizo una pausa y sonrió cuando ella siguió luchando por liberarse de su abrazo, pero sin éxito. "Y en tercer lugar…" tomó la barbilla de ella en su mano y ella se detuvo por un momento y solo lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos, las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos corriendo por sus mejillas. "En tercer lugar porque yo…" se detuvo de nuevo, de repente sorprendido por lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

"Tú ¿Qué?" Susurró Elizabeth, inconcientemente acercándose más a él y notando con asombro el temblor de la boca de él y que más bien parecía nervioso. Nervioso. Jack. Jack Sparrow. El capitán Jack Sparrow. Nervioso.

La miro, entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. "Porque yo…" Él la miró dudoso. Dudaba porque él nunca lo había dicho antes… y porque realmente no sabía como decirlo. Pero al mirar profundamente a sus ojos marrón, radiantes ojos, comenzó a ceder ante el impulso de decirle… poco a poco, él estaba pensando que no tenia nada de malo en decirlo. Después de todo lo que iba a decir, era lo que sentía y no veía razón para mentirle a ella y no decirle lo que sentía, aun cuando ella no lo sintiera y a pesar de que ella ya lo había dicho antes, entonces quizás ella aun lo sentía, aunque era bastante evidente ante la luz, o mas bien sin luz… suprimió una sonrisa, respiro profundamente y la miro con intensidad, con ansiedad.

Elizabeth examinó el rostro de Jack en silencio, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos, tarea imposible, pero de alguna manera ya sabia eso y no le ayudaba el intentarlo.

"Porqueteamo." Dijo con tanta rapidez que ella no estaba segura de haber escuchada correctamente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó tranquilamente, mirándolo con desconcierto.

Jack suspiro, un poco molesto por tener que decirlo de nuevo. Decirlo una vez había sido bastante difícil. "Te amo, amor." Le susurro casi inaudiblemente, descansando su frente sobre la de ella

Elizabeth lo miro a los ojos, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que cuando parpadeo, sus pestañas rozaban las de él.

"Jack." Le susurro con voz temblorosa, acariciando con su mano una parte de su rostro. "No puedes, tú… ni siquiera me conoces."

Los labios de Jack se extendieron en una sonrisa misteriosa. "No quise decir eso exactamente." Dijo con una mirada de diversión en sus ojos.

Elizabeth parpadeo, mordió su labio inferior y se sonrojo. "Quiero decir…"

"Lo se." La interrumpió, silenciándola con un beso, que ella rompió muy rápidamente.

"Yo también te amo." Le susurro ardientemente y viendo la consternación de él.

Jack sonrió. "Y eso que no sabemos nada el uno del otro." Dijo riendo, acariciando suavemente con el dorso de su mano el rostro de ella, apenas creyendo que ella realmente lo había dicho de _nuevo_ y muy sorprendido por el efecto que tuvieron sus palabras en él. Sintió como si estuviera en el timón en medio de una furiosa tormenta, las olas grandes y furiosas y sin embargo él las atravesaba muy fácilmente. Y podía sentir el viento y la lluvia en su rostro y podía ver los rayos que surcaban el cielo estrellado, hermoso cielo, el cielo que se estremecía por los truenos.

Jack presiono sus labios contra los de ella y la beso apasionadamente, hambriento, con impaciencia. Elizabeth envolvió sus brazos fuertemente al rededor del cuello de Jack, el medallón aun seguía encerrado en su mano. Jack deslizo su mano por debajo de la sabana en la que Elizabeth estaba envuelta, cuando de pronto ella grito rompiendo el beso abruptamente.

Ella se alejo y Jack la miro con estupefacción, respirando agitadamente y preguntándose…

Cuando de repente noto la mano de ella. Elizabeth la sostenía enfrente de ella y sangre goteaba de su palma.

"¿Qué paso?" Jack rápidamente la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta el lavabo.

"No se." Balbuceo Elizabeth, mirándose la mano. "El medallón…"

Jack veía la mano de Elizabeth y la limpiaba, vertiendo agua sobre la herida.

"¿Qué con él?"

"Se… rompió." Dijo Elizabeth, viendo sobre su hombro el suelo, pero de alguna manera no podía ver nada.

"¿Se rompió?" Jack siguió la mirada de ella. "Así que… ¿Dónde esta?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y buscando alrededor del suelo.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza y se atraganto. "No se. Se rompió en pedazos… en mi mano… pero entonces solo…" Ella paso su mirada del suelo a Jack. "Desapareció…"

* * *

Tía Dalma saltó sobre sus pies y fue hasta la mesa con una expresión irritada en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Will con ansiedad palpable en su voz y en sus ojos.

Tía Dalma se paseo alrededor de la cabina en silencio, hasta que por fin se detuvo y giró hacia Will y Barbosa, quien levanto las cejas con leve interés.

"Ella no volvera." Dijo Tía Dalma abiertamente.

Will frunció el ceño con ligera confusión. "Entonces ¿Cuándo va a volver?"

Barbosa entrecerró los ojos e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Ella no volverá." Repitió Tía Dalma fríamente.

Barbosa rió y sacudió la cabeza viendo al techo.

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Preguntó Will, sintiendo como una ola fría se cernía sobre él.

"Estoy diciendo, que ella o no recupero el medallón, o lo recupero, pero decidió no volver." Dijo Tía Dalma con impaciencia, cambiando su propia ansiedad por enojo ante las preguntas que Will le formulaba. "Significa que ella sigue en el pasado."

Will pasó su mano por su cabello y una fingida, irónica, desvalida sonrisa surgió en sus labios. "¿Decidió no volver? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que significa eso? Quiero saber cuando va a volver." Dijo en voz alta, mirando fijamente a Tía Dalma. "Quizás algo le paso. Quizás tuvo un accidente."

Barbosa sonrió, mordiendo una manzana que había sacado de su bolsillo. "Si, ella pudo haber tomado la accidentada decisión de no volver." Observo con ligera diversión.

Will le lanzo a Barbosa una mirada furiosa y esta vez Tía Dalma hizo exactamente lo mismo, enojada con Barbosa por los malintencionados comentarios, sin darse cuenta que la situación era muy seria.

"Ella esta en el pasado pero ¿Sabes exactamente en que parte del pasado esta?" Ella preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos y le tomo un momento muy largo a Barbosa darse cuenta que la pregunta estaba dirigida hacia él.

Barbosa miro su manzana y luego miró interrogante a Tía Dalma.

Tía Dalma sonrió desagradablemente. "Ella esta en el año de 1733." Dijo Tía Dalma después de una pausa, al final decidió decirles donde y cuando estaba Elizabeth. Al principio no pensó que fuera importante y no habría sido importante, en caso que la chica hubiera regresado. Pero ella no lo había hecho.

Will frunció el ceño. Barbosa mordió su manzana y masticó lentamente el pedazo de fruta, mirando pensativamente a la distancia y una pequeña y sarcástica sonrisa se asomo sobre sus labios.

Pero entonces, de repente dejo de masticar, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, cuando poso lentamente su mirada en Tía Dalma, quien parecía superar a la anterior expresión facial de él y ahora era ella quien le estaba dando una pequeña e irónica sonrisa.

Los ojos de Will se desplazaban de Tía Dalma a Barbosa.

"¿Antes o después?" Preguntó Barbosa, recuperando su compostura, e incluso tratando de sonreír.

"Antes o después de ¿Qué?" Interrumpió Will viéndolos a los dos sospechosamente.

"Antes." Respondió Tía Dalma, viendo a Barbosa y haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Will.

Barbosa rió con condescendencia, pero también había una sombra de visible molestia en sus ojos.

"Antes ¿De que?" Will preguntó con impaciencia.

"Antes del motín." Respondió Tía Dalma en un bajo, pero firme tono de voz, viendo a Will.

"¿Qué motín?"

Barbosa rodó los ojos. "Y que es lo que pien…" comenzó enojado, pero luego se detuvo abruptamente, percibiendo que Tía Dalma y Will no lo estaban viendo a él y que miraban hacia la puerta. Y entonces su mente registró que la voz que había hecho la última pregunta, de hecho, no era la de Will. Entrecerró los ojos y lentamente dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la puerta. Barbosa se rió por dentro, estirando los labios en una sonrisa fingida y dijo en un amargo y bajo tono de voz.

"Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo feliz de la vida. Jack."

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	12. Chapter 12

**NO SE PIERDAN ****VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 12**

"Ah." Tía Dalma sonrió. "Es bueno verte despierto." Ella rodó los ojos, manteniéndose en alerta y lanzándoles miradas silenciosas a Will y Barbosa mientras caminaba hacia Jack.

"Despierto." Repitió Jack, frotándose la frente, aun de pie en la puerta y apoyado sobre el marco. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para caminar desde su cabina hasta la cabina de donde procedían las voces. Se sentía, extrañamente débil y cansado. Por no hablar de sus caóticos y diferentes pensamientos, lo que le hacia bastante imposible pensar claramente en ese momento.

Sus pensamientos y sus sueños. Esos extraños sueños habían sido la causa de que despertara…

"¿De que están hablando?" Preguntó Jack pero luego cerró los ojos y movió su mano en el aire con frivolidad. "Primero ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? No." Se interrumpió así mismo de nuevo, abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. "¿Dónde están? Y yo, este es. No. Ustedes. Nosotros…" Añadió, casi como si apenas se le hubiera ocurrido, entrecerrando los ojos de repente conciente.

_Yo y tú, tú y yo. Nosotros._

"Estamos averiguando como salir de este lugar." Explicó Tía Dalma con calma.

"Del armario." Corrigió Barbosa con una sonrisa dulce, como si estuviera explicándoselo a un niño.

Will no dijo nada y solo veía a Jack suspicazmente. Lo ultimo que recordaba de él era verlo dándole ese _ridículo beso_ a ella y aun no sabia que hacer con él y con ella. Durante el viaje hacia el fin del mundo Elizabeth no había estado particularmente comunicativa, con excepción de_: "cuando rescatemos a Jack, todo estará bien."_ De alguna manera Will no se sentía bien sobre eso. Pero entonces encontraron a Jack muerto en el armario y todo dejo de importar. Independientemente de lo que hubiera ocurrido… y la razón por la que había ocurrido… no importaba. Y aun cuando Tía Dalma había enviado a Elizabeth al pasado… no tenia importancia, solo tenia que ser paciente y todo pasaría…

Solo que no había pasado, no había pasado, porque Elizabeth no había regresado y para terminar la imagen de la situación se tornaba más y más tétrica cuando Jack milagrosamente había vuelto desde el mundo de los muertos. Y a pesar de que Will siempre le había deseado a todo el mundo lo mejor, tenía que admitir que el despertar de Jack lo irritaba. Él no lo necesitaba. Él solo necesitaba al Perla Negra, para rescatar a su padre y en cuanto a la Hermandad, no estaba seguro que Jack fuera tan indispensable, si ya tenían la pieza que faltaba.

"Estoy en el armario." Murmuro Jack sin aliento, con una pizca de duda en su voz. Se llevo una mano hacia el rostro y cerró los ojos.

"_No lo siento."_

Sus ojos se abrieron y su boca tembló. _Ah_.

"Si. Actualmente todos estamos en el armario y estamos en proceso de averiguar como sacar al _Perla_ de este desértico mar." Dijo Barbosa con una amarga sonrisa.

Jack poso sus ojos en él, dándole una mirada indiferente.

No paso desapercibido para Jack que Will había evitado deliberadamente cualquier contacto con sus ojos.

"_Te quiere a ti, no al barco."_

"_No, ¿de verdad? ¡Nunca había pensado en eso!…_

"Tal vez todavía necesitas descansar." Dijo Tía Dalma sonriéndole.

"¿Descansar?" Jack la miro ausente. "No. Gracias, estoy malditamente, quiero decir estoy bien." Dijo en un ronco y agotado susurro, inconcientemente echo un vistazo alrededor de la cabina.

"¿Estas buscando algo?" Preguntó Will de repente con voz fría, extrañándose de haber hecho esa pregunta. No había querido preguntar nada, y, sin embargo, esperaba una respuesta. Tía Dalma miro a Will con una mirada molesta.

"_Esta es la única manera, ¿entiendes?"_

"_Y ¿Qué sino, maldita sea?"_

"Y ¿Qué sino, maldita sea?" Gritó Jack, sus ojos se ampliaron momentáneamente al darse cuenta lo que había hecho, y que había dicho la frase en voz alta.

Barbosa levantó las cejas, quedándose sin movimientos por un segundo, con su manzana a unas pulgadas de su boca. Viendo a Will.

"No…" Jack corrigió con suave voz, tocándose la nariz. "No." Dijo mirando a todos los rostros de la cabina.

Barbosa hizo una mueca y mordió su manzana.

"Así, que si vas a descansar." Dijo pacientemente Tía Dalma con una sonrisa, que se le hizo más sospechoso a Jack.

"_No lo siento."_

"Quizás." Jack entrecerró los ojos, mirando indiferente a la distancia y después de un momento de consideración giro.

Tan pronto como salio de la cabina se detuvo abruptamente.

"_Dije que no lo sentía. Yo. Yo lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho Jack"._

Sacudió su cabeza y parpadeo varias veces. Maldita sea.

Ahora lo único que le faltaba era mezclar los recuerdos con algunos absurdos, irreales, sueños ridículos que tuvo mientras estuvo inconciente.

* * *

"Listo." Jack terminaba de atar la herida de Elizabeth con unas vendas y le sonrió.

Elizabeth lo miro con los ojos vidriosos. El medallón se había ido y, sin embargo ella no había muerto… y de alguna manera, la idea de permanecer en el pasado para siempre no le asustaba. No le asustaba en lo absoluto, sino que por el contrario hacia que su corazón temblara.

Trató de recordar las palabras exactas de Tía Dalma, trato de recordar exactamente que es lo que le había dicho…

"_Tienes nueve horas y sino tendrás_ _el noveno accidente cerebro vascular, y si no vuelves en ese tiempo, morirás._ "

"_Al igual que… que…" _

"_Chronos es un poderoso y despiadado dios. No querrás hacerlo enojar._

Elizabeth parpadeo. Las nueve horas habían pasado y así mismo las otras tres horas… y el medallón se había ido del todo ahora… pero aunque ella estuviera viva todavía, en realidad no significaba nada ¿no es así? Tía Dalma no dijo que moriría instantáneamente. Al menos era lo que había entendido cuando se lo dijo, pero, en realidad, no había dicho exactamente eso. Ella le había dicho que iba a morir, ¿Cuándo y como?... eso no se lo había explicado…

"Estaré de regreso en cuanto pueda." La voz de Jack sacudió a Elizabeth de sus pensamientos. Él ahueco su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió. "Voy a cerrar la puerta por fuera. Lamentablemente me temo que permanecerás aquí todo el tiempo." Dijo Jack, parpadeo ligeramente, previendo algún tipo de reacción por parte de Elizabeth de desaprobación. Pero, sorprendentemente, no parecía estar disgustada. Ella sonrió ligeramente y siguió mirándolo y se le ocurrió que quizás ella solo había escuchado la mitad de lo que él había dicho, pero tal vez era mejor de esa manera. "Puedes hacer lo que tu quieras, amor." Agrego. "No es que halla mucho que hacer aquí, pero… puedes revolver todos los cajones, ver los mapas, libros." Se detuvo y sonrió. "Por supuesto que puedes hacer todo eso… ¿Tranquila?" Le sonrió casi culpablemente y de alguna manera ese tipo de sonrisa hizo reír a Elizabeth. Ella se río y luego se inclino hacia delante y lo beso.

"Está bien." Le susurro, sorprendiéndose a si misma, por la poca importancia que tenia todo lo demás en ese momento, solo él importaba. Mientras él regresaba, ella podría esperar, podría esperar sin hacer nada, podía simplemente sentarse a esperar y solo pensar en él… Eso era bastante aterrador.

Debido a que no podía durar, no era real.

_¿Por qué no podía durar? ¿Por qué no era real?_ De repente escucho en su cabeza una voz que preguntaba. ¿Por qué no estaba segura?

Era antes del motín, era antes de todo. Y no tenia que pasar… si el medallón se había ido, de todos modos ¿Qué otra cosa podría perder? Lo que pasaría con ella no podía ser cancelado, así que mientras estuviera aquí, siempre y cuando estuviera viva, siempre podría, tratar de hacer algo.

No podría decirle nada a Jack sobre el pasado… Si es que esta condición todavía tenía importancia ahora, ya no podía volver… Pero ya no importa. No tenia que decirle nada. Todo lo que tenia que hacer es asegurarse que el motín no sucediera. Entonces. Jack no tendría que ir a Port Royal… y luego…

Elizabeth parpadeo, de repente sorprendida por una idea.

"Lizzie, amor ¿pasa algo?" Preguntó Jack con una voz divertida que resonó en los oídos de ella, haciéndola temblar y voltear a verlo.

"Lo… lo siento estaba pensando." Comenzó con una sonrisa incierta.

"Estas preocupada por el medallón ¿verdad?" Preguntó él en voz baja, levantando las cejas y colocando algunos mechones del cabello de Elizabeth tras su oreja.

Elizabeth suspiro. Si, talvez ella debería de estar preocupada por eso. "Si." Dijo vacilante.

Jack la miro por un momento preocupado. "Tal vez…" Comenzó él tomando con su mano la barbilla de ella y viéndola con intensidad a los ojos. "Tal vez cuando venga mas tarde, podrías decirme…"

Elizabeth lo beso rápidamente y reposo su frente contra la de él. "Ya no importa." Le susurro, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de Jack y aferrándose a él lo más cerca posible.

Jack entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, preocupado por si mismo. Ella ¿le estaría ocultando algo? O ella solo estaba… como él ya había sospechado antes… ¿no muy cuerda? Todavía existían esas dos posibilidades y realmente no sabía cual de las dos prefería, si es que una de las dos era realmente cierta.

Y sin embargo el medallón parecía haber desaparecido… a no ser que se hubiera cortado la mano (accidentalmente o no…) y luego ella lo hubiera escondido… de alguna manera… de lo contrario era mas bien difícil de explicar como pudo haberse roto en pedazos, en trozos invisibles, al parecer, ya que no había ningún rastro de ellos en el suelo de la cabina…

Por otra parte él mismo había creído que el muchacho que había robado el medallón había desaparecido y entonces el chico lo había regresado…

No que eso fuera evidencia confiable… pero ¿quien podría garantizar que él estuviera realmente cuerdo? Jack se río de si mismo por dentro.

"Lizzie…" Ël comenzó de nuevo, pero ella lo volvió a interrumpir, en esta ocasión besándolo profundamente.

"¿Vas hacer eso cada vez que intente decirte algo amor?" Preguntó Jack con un divertido tono de voz, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y sonriendo ligeramente.

Elizabeth sonrió, rozando con sus labios lo de él. "Tal vez." Le susurro riendo y él abrió los ojos y le sonrió a ella también.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Jack. Ella lo había matado, si. Pero no tenia que matarlo… la idea comenzó a girar en su cabeza como loca, cada vez más palpable. Podía sentir el cuerpo de él al alcance de su mano, sus labios contra los de ella y no tenia duda de que él era real, que los dos eran reales, que todo era real, este momento, este día, este momento de su vida con él y que no importaba cuando, ni la línea del tiempo en que se encontraban. Lo que importaba era este momento, en que estaban juntos.

"Jack." Elizabeth rompió con otro largo y ardiente beso. Y suavemente ahueco el rostro de Jack en sus manos.

"Lizzie." Jack le sonrió maliciosamente y trato de besarla de nuevo, pero ella lo detuvo con una mueca.

"Jack, no, escucha." Ella sonrió y río, cuando él afianzo su abrazo alrededor de ella y comenzó a darles rápidos y febriles besos por todo su rostro y cuello. "Jack… realmente… por favor… es importante… déjame… déjame decirte…" Ella lo empujo suavemente y ahueco en sus manos el rostro de Jack una vez más.

"¿Qué?" Refunfuño Jack mostrándose enojado.

Elizabeth mordió su labio para no sonreír y reunió todas sus fuerzas para luchar con el impulso de besarlo. "¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije?" Pregunto, tratando de hacer caso omiso de las manos de Jack que se esforzaban por abrirse canino bajo la sabana en la que ella estaba envuelta.

Jack sonrió. "Por supuesto que lo hago." Dijo con complacencia. Elizabeth sonrió. "Dijiste que me amas." Añadió y se inclino hacia adelante.

La sonrisa de Elizabeth desapareció y puso una mano sobre la boca de él. "No eso." Dijo frunciendo el ceño, viéndolo intensamente.

Jack levanto sus cejas, poniendo en su rostro una expresión de estar muy sorprendido y por un momento Elizabeth no estaba segura si solo estaba fingiendo, o más bien si había olvidado lo que ella le había dicho.

"Jack." Dijo seria levantando las cejas. "Estoy hablando de tu primer contramaestre y…" dijo tranquilamente, pero muy claro, apretando ligeramente los dientes.

Jack sonrió y suspiro. "Oh eso de nuevo." La interrumpió casi desinteresadamente y presionando a Elizabeth para que lo besara de nuevo pero ella de repente le dio una bofetada.

¡¿Cómo podía ser tan ciego?! ¡Tan negligente! No le extrañaba porque había ocurrido el motín, sin que él se diera cuenta y que ni siquiera hubiera resultado ser difícil para Barbosa hacerlo y por alguna razón la idea realmente le molestaba.

"¿Es tu hermano?" Preguntó ella enojada.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Jack con una agudo tono de voz.

"¡No se!" Elizabeth frunció el ceño, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho (casualmente justo a tiempo para mantener la sabana pegado a su cuerpo ya que Jack había conseguido aflojarla un poco) "¡¿Por qué confías tanto en él?"

"¡No confió en él!" Replicó Jack a la defensiva. "No mucho." Añadió como una idea de último momento.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos. "¿Podrías estar mas atento?" Preguntó tratando de recuperar la compostura, pensando que él podría estar un poco sorprendido ante su arrebato. En esta realidad se comportaba mucho mejor, tenia que admitirlo y no podría ser muy bien aceptado por él ese fogoso temperamento.

Jack parpadeo, con la extraña sensación de que ella, de hecho estaba intentado darle órdenes. "Creo que si puedo." Dijo obedientemente, después de una pausa, todavía sorprendido por la idea. Y sorprendido aun más porque no le importaba. Por lo menos no le importaba demasiado.

"Bien." Dijo Elizabeth, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. "Y entonces iras por el tesoro después de…" Comenzó ella dudosa después de una pausa, sin estar segura de comenzar con esa discusión justo ahora. Pero tampoco quería que fuera demasiado tarde. "¿Has oído hablar sobre la maldición?" Preguntó provisionalmente.

Jack amplio los ojos. La chica era una sorpresa andando. Una hermosa sorpresa.

"Si lo he escuchado, pero ¿Cómo tu…?" Comenzó Jack viendo en Elizabeth la duda.

"¿Y tu solo vas a hacer caso omiso de ella?" Preguntó Elizabeth molesta.

Jack la miro por un momento con desconcierto. "Yo no lo diría exactamente así, amor, pero…"

Se detuvo a mitad de la oración ante el sonido fuerte del llamado a la puerta. Se miraron a los ojos y Jack rápidamente la tomó entre sus brazos y la beso suavemente en los labios.

Elizabeth suspiro. "Simplemente ten cuidado." Le dijo en un susurro apenas audible, apretando su camisa y besándolo una vez mas.

Jack sonrió y se puso su abrigo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se encamino hacia la puerta, rompiendo el contacto visual con ella solo cuando ya estaba fuera de la cabina.

La puerta se cerró y Elizabeth cayó en la cama con un suspiro.

¿Qué es lo que ella estaba haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que pasaría?

Se volvió sobre su lado derecho y recargo su cara en la almohada. No se sentía merecedora de estar ahí, ni de sentirse bien… sentía como si simplemente no tuviera otra opción, sin otra oportunidad de estar con él en el _Perla Negra_. Y sin embargo, ella lo había hecho imposible en el futuro… había destruido esa posibilidad…

No es que realmente hubiera existido esa posibilidad… después de todo el futuro de Jack era diferente… en algunos aspectos… él nunca le diría que la amaba… ni nunca habría podido amarla… el afán de proponerle matrimonio no significaba que fuese una confesión de amor…

Elizabeth miraba hacia la nada pensativamente.

E incluso si el hubiera podido llegar a sentir algo por ella, eso se había terminado, después de haber hecho lo que hizo…

Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas bajo sus parpados, que escaparon y caían directo a la almohada. Incluso si él estuviera con vida.

Pero él estaba muerto.

Y, sin embargo, existía la esperanza. Elizabeth abrió los ojos. Existía la esperanza, si solo pudiera elaborar un buen plan para evitar que el motín se llevara a cabo. Y hacer que Jack abandonara la idea de viajar a la Isla de la Muerte… entonces solo podrían ir a buscar el cofre de Davy Jones…

Elizabeth rodó lo ojos y coloco su cabeza en su mano. Era lamentable que él ya hubiera hecho el trato con Davy Jones… pero ahora tenían tiempo, mucho tiempo y fácilmente podrían obtener el cofre y hacer que Jones…

Presiono su rostro en la almohada. Su imaginación estaba desbordándose. El medallón había desaparecido y ni siquiera sabia lo que significaba. Y estaba aquí, tramando grandes y complicados planes.

Pirata.

* * *

Jack estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo. Le gustaría mucho exigir una explicación de porque habían ido a rescatarlo al armario y sobre lo que estaban hablando cuando él había entrado a la cabina, sobre lo que Barbosa estaba haciendo aquí y una docena mas de preguntas, pero, lamentablemente, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo ahora mismo. Así que solo siguió el consejo de Tía Dalma y decidió descansar. Un poco. Descansar y tratar de no pensar si ella estaba ahí. Ella debería estar… pero él no la había visto… no quería verla (él no quería, definitivamente no quería, no tenia dudas, no, no, no quería verla)

"_Volviste."_

Jack gruño con molestia, se giro y presiono su rostro en la almohada y coloco otra almohada sobre su cabeza.

_¡Cállate! ¡Maldición!_

Él tomo otra almohada y la presiono en su oreja derecha.

"_¿Jack? ¿Por qué existen esas curiosas formas en la luna?"_

Él gruño airadamente y coloco otra almohada en su oreja izquierda.

Era definitivamente demasiado. Esos recuerdos lo irritaban. Pero lo que más le irritaba eran esos pedazos de momentos irracionales que se remolinaban en su mente, haciéndolo sentir absolutamente ridículo, esa imágenes que eran las peores de todas las que había tenido desde que llego al armario. Había tenido alucinaciones que parecían dolorosamente reales, pero siempre había una perceptible sobra de artificialidad en ellas. Pero en el caso de esos extraños pensamientos no había rastro de artificialidad, ni siquiera se sentían como productos de su agotada e imaginativa mente.

Lo que era especialmente raro, era la calidad que poseían. Sentía como si fueran reales. Se sentían como si realmente hubieran sucedido. Los sentía como…

Jack arrojo todas las almohadas que lo rodeaban al piso y gruño enojado.

Esos ridículos pensamientos se sentían como si fueran… (Él se río) recuerdos.

* * *

"Su majestad…" Una figura alta emergió de entre las sombras y caminando dentro de la pequeña franja de luz que emitía la luna sobre la oscuridad, brillando sobre el piso. El hombre estaba con la cabeza arqueada.

"Esta lloviendo." Su voz sonó fuerte, en la monótona y oscura habitación.

"Es lluvia negra." Dijo el hombre con un toque de desprecio en su voz. "Lo he notado. Hay una falla en el flujo del tiempo."

"Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, entonces." Respondió indiferente.

El hombre levanto la cabeza, la luz de la luna ilumino sus ojos. "Localiza la razón." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Y elimínala."

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	13. Chapter 13

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Pauliz.Sparrow: **Si creo que todos nos quedamos con el ojo cuafrado, ante esas palabras, gracias por el review.

**Silvia:** Muchas gracias por el review, es lindo tenerte por aqui.

**Monica:** Definitivamente tienes razon, cada capitulo sera mas y mas emocionante, asi que te recomiendo que no te lo pierdas. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, y por tomarte el tiempo para escribir dos comentarios tan largos y analizandolos. Muchas gracias.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 13**

"_Pirata." Él sonrió extrañamente, con una mezcla de orgullo y compresión cubierto cuidadosamente con un amargo pesar y desilusión brillando en sus ojos, sus ojos brillaban tristemente e incluso su sonrisa disminuyo lentamente de sus labios y deteniéndose a mitad de camino pareciendo entre una sonrisa y una mueca, cuando el fijo sus ojos en ella, viéndola acercándose a él, con todas esas emociones contradictorias cruzando a través de el rostro de ella._

_Ella se inclino hacia delante, hasta que casi, casi lo besaba de nuevo, casi admitiendo que había mentido…_

_Pero ella se alejo. Tenaz, fuerte, hermosa chica. Ella seria una excelente Pirata Rey. _

_A diferencia de él, que la habría besado de nuevo._

_Ella corrió y no miro atrás, vio desaparecer lentamente su figura bajando hasta el bote. Y ella se fue. Y eso era todo. Un adiós. ¡Que truco! Él nunca lo hubiera adivinado, no en mil años, pero entonces no era la primera vez… pero ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tenia que ser ella? para mostrarle una vez mas que no hay nada lo suficientemente importante en el mundo, que valiera la pena para arriesgarse o sacrificar su vida por ello. Por ella… él debió de mantener su distancia con ella. Eso habría sido mejor. Le habría dejado la ilusión de no haberla perdido porque él habría hecho una decisión egoísta, porque él es egoísta, un despreciable bastardo. Y no porque…_

… _Y no porque ella ame otra persona. Tan simple como eso. Ella amaba a alguien más…_

Jack parpadeo. Ahora ¿estaba alucinando? Era demasiado pronto, no estaba aun en el armario.

Estúpidos e incoherentes sueños.

"_¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?" Comenzó viéndola como se acercaba de nuevo a él y producía una llave prácticamente de la nada, abrió las esposas y libero su muñeca. Jack miró su muñeca solo para asegurarse que en verdad estuviera libre._

_Ella levanto sus ojos de la cadena al rostro de él. "Lo siento mucho Jack, no quise decir eso." Le susurro con la voz quebrada tomando el rostro de él en sus manos._

_Él la miro y quería hacerle un millón (o por lo menos varias) preguntas, pero entonces lo pensó mejor, recordando su maldito sueño de que probablemente iba ser muy breve, por lo que no debía malgastar el tiempo en inútiles (por no hablar, que de hecho era, irreal) conversaciones._

_Jack enredo sus brazos en la cintura de ella, acercándola mas a él y sus labios capturaron los de ella, los labios de ella en una sonrisa quebrada y Elizabeth enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él._

_Jack pensó que la bestia pronto llegaría y tomaría el barco y a ellos… por consiguiente… los dos se irían. Pero ¿Quién se preocupaba? Era probable, que él incluso iba a despertar antes de eso, así que solo se concentró en los besos que ella le daba. _

_Por supuesto que en la realidad era inaceptable. (Por no hablar que en la realidad ella no hubiera regresado, pero eso era solo un detalle) en la realidad ni siquiera la miraría. Él podría dispararle. Pero que podía hacer en realidad sin tener que tomar en cuenta eso (… demasiado)_

Pero estaba soñando y nadie lo sabría.

"_Lizzie…" Él deslizo su mano por debajo de la camisa de ella y ella temblaba en sus brazos, susurrando su nombre… (… aunque ella no podía realmente susurrar nada ya que seguían besándose apasionadamente, bueno afortunadamente los sueños no tienen que ser lógicos.) _

_Sin romper el beso ni por un momento, Jack giro y la presiono contra el mástil. (Aun no llega la bestia. Bien. Esto va ser muy original.) Él tomo el borde de la camisa entre sus dedos y comenzó a tirar de él. Rompiendo el beso, él lanzo la camisa de ella en la cubierta y la miro. "Mi Lizzie." Le susurro inclinándose hacia abajo y besándole el cuello. Ella le sonrió y acaricio con sus manos el pecho desnudo de él (¿cuando había desaparecido su camisa? O bien ¿a quien le importa? ) ella acaricio con sus labios una parte de su rostro, su oído y sintió o mas bien escucho que algo le susurraba al oído, pero le tomo algo de tiempo registrar las palabras en su mente._

"_Adiós Jack."_

_Jack retrocedió y la miro desconcertado, pero luego amplio sus ojos cuando el cuerpo de ella cayó en sus brazos y él trato de atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo, pero para su consternación, no podía atraparla, porque literalmente se derretía en sus brazos y él cayo de rodillas en la cubierta, abrazando el aire, abrazando a la nada. Ella ya no estaba._

_Miro sus manos vacías con asombro, cuando de repente escucho risas. Miro alrededor y vio una oscura figura desvaneciéndose lentamente, a diferencia de la risa que seguía amartillándole la cabeza… _

Jack abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama bruscamente. Rápidamente miro alrededor de la habitación y entonces se recostó de nuevo, respirando de manera desigual.

Cuando saliera del armario, las pesadillas terminarían. Se irían. Deberían irse.

Salio de la cama y con enojo arrojo las sabanas al suelo, camino rápidamente al lavabo, se quito la camisa y se salpico con agua por encima del pecho y en la espalda…

Murmuro cosas sin sentido y sonrió. De repente sintió un dolor ardiente en algún lugar de su espalda. El dolor no era particularmente fuerte, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar su atención. Paso su mano por su hombro, con el fin de localizar la causa de su malestar y al mismo tiempo tratando de recordar donde se había hecho eso, pero sin éxito.

Para su mayor consternación sintió varios arañazos superficiales alineados en su espalda. Levanto las cejas y recorrió con sus dedos los arañazos, algunas ideas fluían en su mente y lentamente comenzó a recordar que había recibidos unos arañazos iguales en unos de los sueños que había tenido.

Se río de si mismo, abrió uno de sus cajones, encontró una camina limpia y se la puso.

En realidad ese sueño donde había adquirido unos arañazos similares era uno de los mejores sueños que había tenido hasta el momento. Sonrió a si mismo y tomo su sombrero, pero luego, de repente su sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro y se congelo, frunció el ceño en desconcierto, desplazando sus ojos con cautela de derecha a izquierda.

Incluso sintió un leve mareo y confusión en la que parecía estar desde que despertó. Estaba lo suficientemente conciente para saber que no se suponía que no debería tener esos arañazos que había adquirido en un sueño.

Jack se froto la frente, empezando a dudar si estaba realmente despierto. Quizás todavía estaba dormido. Quizás estaba dormido y soñando que pensaba que sus sueños no eran solo sueños, a pesar de que, posiblemente, no podían ser otra cosa…

Sacudió la cabeza y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de pensar con claridad, negándose a creer que estuviera pensando con claridad. Una vez más llevo su mano sobre su hombro y la deslizo dentro de la camisa y sintió de nuevo los arañazos en su piel, mitad esperanzado de que no existieran. Pero ellos estaban ahí. Pero los arañazos estaban ahí. Genial.

* * *

Elizabeth se baño tan bien como un balde con agua fría le permitió. Ni siquiera tenía un cepillo y dudaba de que Jack tuviera alguno, por lo que ni siquiera se molesto de buscar entre los cajones.

Se puso su vestido azul, se sentó al borde de la cama y trato de cepillarse el cabello con los dedos.

Aun podía sentir las manos de Jack sobre su cabello, su aliento en su cuello, su piel presionada con la suya, sus labios acariciándola…

¿Cómo podría deshacerse de esos recuerdos? Si es que ella volvía. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarse de todo? ¿Cómo iba a borrar de su memoria la voz de Jack cuando susurraba su nombre? ¿La suavidad de su tacto, la suavidad de sus labios, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo?...

Cerró los ojos, envolviéndose en los recuerdos, sintiendo de nuevo todos esos inimaginables sentimientos que él había suscitado en ella, que nunca siquiera había sospechado que existieran… había imaginado muchas veces como seria cuando se casara… cuando se casara… (Cuando se casara con Will…) y sin embargo, ahora pensaba, que nunca lo había imaginado… ella solo pensaba que lo imaginaba pero… ¿Cómo podría ella imaginarse algo que nunca había conocido antes? Y ahora que lo sabia… ahora que ella sentía todas esas bellas, insustituibles… ahora que sabia que él la amaba…

Elizabeth sonrió, hasta sentir las lagrimas en sus ojos. Ahora estaba muerto, porque ella lo había matado, ella merecía ser regresado al fututo y vivir toda su vida con ese sentimiento de culpa que la desgarraba por dentro. Y, sin embargo, ella deseaba secreta y apasionadamente quedarse aquí y permanecer por siempre en el pasado, aun cuando en algún lugar muy dentro de ella sabia que eso no era posible, que tarde o temprano algo iba a suceder y que seria llevada de aquí. Viva o muerta… Y que realmente no importaba cual de las dos cosas sucediera… una parte de ella, esa parte de ella que deseaba quedarse con él, ya estaba muerta de todos modos.

"Te ves tan hermosa cuando estas pensando, amor"

Elizabeth abrió los ojos, solo para cerrarlos de nuevo, cuando los labios de Jack capturaron los de ella suavemente en un tierno beso. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó ella con una sonrisa apenas perceptible, rompiendo el beso y tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos.

Jack sacudió la cabeza superficialmente. "Nada importante. Pero no obstante tuve que ir." Dijo con una mueca, que hizo reír a Elizabeth. "¿No estas contenta, amor?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pretendiendo sentirse herido.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza con apasionada negación, el cabello bailando alrededor de su cabeza y haciendo que este se enredara más de lo que ya estaba. Jack la tomo en sus brazos y la beso ardientemente, interrumpiendo cualquier intento de decir algo.

Cayeron en la cama abrazados, besándose y riéndose, hasta que Jack, por fin comprendió que quizás estaban probablemente haciendo mucho ruido.

"Me temo que tendremos que ser mas silenciosos." Le susurro él contra los labios de ella, rompiendo el beso.

"¿Qué tan silenciosos?" Preguntó Elizabeth, tratando de enredar en sus dedos uno de sus bucles, pero fue imposible.

Jack sonrió y presiono sus labios en los de ella. "Un poco mas silenciosos." Le susurro, dándole repetidos, suaves y rápidos besos en los labios.

"¿Un poco mas silenciosos como tranquilos o mas silenciosos como tumbas o mas silenciosos como muertos?" Preguntó con dulce voz y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y acercándolo para darle otro beso, haciéndolo sonreír.

"No puedo recordar siquiera si había vivido antes de conocerte, Lizzie." Le susurró serio, cuando rompió el beso, para tratar de respirar.

Elizabeth sonrió ligeramente y acaricio con su mano el rostro de él. "Yo no." Le susurró casi inaudible y por un momento se miraron el uno al otro en un perfecto silencio.

"Jack." Elizabeth coloco sus manos a cada lado del rostro de él y lo miro intensamente. "No le des el curso." Dijo lentamente.

Jack parpadeo, pero controlo su sonrisa. Recientemente había decidido que seria mejor solo estar de acuerdo con ella y no tratar de aclarar todo lo que ella decía. "Te gusta ordenar, amor." Declaro solemnemente.

Elizabeth gimió por dentro, ya que no se le escapo que él solo estaba saliéndose por la tangente. ¡Obstinado, incrédulo, maldito pirata!

Jack la beso de nuevo y se puso de pie, haciéndola levantar junto con él. "Voy a estar de regreso tan pronto, que no podrás recrear los acontecimientos de anoche en tu imaginación amor." Le susurro, viendo en ella una minúscula sonrisa y abandono la cabina antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de protestar y hacerlo prometer hacer lo que ella quería.

… Ya que ella podría obligarlo, por supuesto…

* * *

Después de ordenar que llevaran de nuevo a Elizabeth desde la cubierta superior a una de las cabinas, Tía Dalma le advirtió a Will, Barbosa y Gibbs que no era prudente decirle nada a Jack sobre el viaje en el tiempo de Elizabeth. Ella no explico exactamente porque era tan importante, pero su expresión era lo suficientemente seria para no ser mas interrogada sobre el tema.

Le había prometido a Will que traería de regreso a Elizabeth. Tenia una ultima oportunidad de hacerlo antes de que el heraldo de Chronos la encontrarla, ya que afortunadamente le tomaría algo de tiempo. Y de acuerdo a los cálculos de Tía Dalma tenia el tiempo suficiente para traer de vuelta a Elizabeth del pasado. Para lograr eso tendría que romper la esfera negra de cristal. El truco podía hacerse solo una vez, ya que la destrucción de la esfera era permanente. (Tía Dalma había estado reacia a romperla, pero tal y como estaban las cosas en ese momento, no había otra manera de salvar a Elizabeth)

Will escuchaba a Tía Dalma con una expresión sombría en el rostro, sus ojos fijos en Elizabeth, quien estaba recostada en una cama con una expresión pacifica en el rostro, como si ella solo estuviera dormida. Y Will se sintió aliviado de que ella ya no estuviera tan pálida como antes.

A Will no le gustaba ninguna de las cosas que Tía Dalma había dicho. Especialmente la parte referente al peligro que corría Elizabeth, porque supuestamente Chronos enviaría a un heraldo a localizar el motivo por el que el flujo del tiempo había sido interrumpido.

Sin embargo, había cierta parte del la historia, un cierto aspecto al que se aferraba, que se negaba a dejar ir. Que lo obsesionaba desde el momento en que Tía Dalma lo había mencionado y por si solo no iba a desaparecer.

"¿Qué tanto tiempo le tomara… al heraldo localizara Elizabeth?" Preguntó de repente mirando el piso.

Tía Dalma paso sus ojos de la esfera a Will. "Buscar a través del tiempo y del espacio toma algo de tiempo. Es por eso que aun tenemos la oportunidad de traerla de vuelta." Dijo Tía Dalma mirando de nuevo hacia la esfera negra y preparándose para romperla.

"¿Mas de dos o tres días?" Preguntó Will con voz casual, pero sugiriendo algo que no tenia nada de casual, por la forma en que Barbosa miro a Tía Dalma.

Tía Dalma casi río, con los ojos fijos en la esfera. "Definitivamente mas que eso."

Will evito los ojos de Tía Dalma y miro a Elizabeth concentrado, camino unos pasos hacia la cama, Barbosa hizo una mueca y lo miro intensamente.

Tía Dalma tomo cuidadosamente la esfera entre sus manos y se puso de pie, sosteniendo el cristal negro en frente de ella.

Will cerró los ojos, el conflicto atravesando sus pensamientos. En un momento Tía Dalma rompería la esfera y Elizabeth estaría de nuevo aquí. A salvo. Y con él. Y sin embargo…

… definitivamente mas de dos o tres días… y de acuerdo a lo que Tía Dalma había dicho, de acuerdo, de acuerdo al tiempo en el pasado, en que precisamente estaba Elizabeth, era todo lo que él necesitaba… dos o tres días… y su Elizabeth era una chica inteligente…

"¿Estas absolutamente segura de que él no la encontrara primero?" Preguntó Will, frunciendo el ceño, con los ojos fijos en la esfera negra que Tía Dalma estaba apunto de romper.

"¿Cuál es el objetivo de todas estas preguntas?" Interrumpió Barbosa con un tono fuerte de voz, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Will.

"Si pudiera seguir esta discusión mas tarde..." Dijo Tía Dalma poniendo la esfera negra por encima de su cabeza.

"Me temo que esto tiene que esperar también." Interrumpió Will apuntando son su espada a Tía Dalma y con su pistola a Barbosa, que detuvo su camino hacia Will, entrecerrando los ojos con molestia.

Tía Dalma lo miro enojada. "¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer William Turner?" Preguntó incrédula, desplazando sus ojos de la espada que la apuntaba al rostro de Will.

"Creo que podemos esperar esos tres días y luego regresara a Elizabeth." Dijo Will, en voz baja, apenas creyendo sus propias palabras, la mitad de su corazón sintiendo culpabilidad y acabando con su voluntaria resignación de traer a Elizabeth inmediatamente y sin embargo, la otra mitad de su corazón le estaba diciendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Barbosa levanto las cejas. "¿Podrías explicarnos porque no piensas…?"

A Will le tembló la voz. "Si no hay motín…" Interrumpió a Barbosa, en una apenas audible, pero resuelto susurro, mirando a Tía Dalma intensamente. "Mi padre." Respiro profundamente y sonrió ligeramente. "No morirá."

* * *

CONTINUARA….


	14. Chapter 14

**VULNERANT OMNES****, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** Pues si hoy actualizo y espero de verdad que te guste este capitulo también. Gracias por tu reviews.

**Silvia**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras de animo, y también se que tienes razón, así que solo me queda esperar que mas personas lean el fic y se convenzan de lo bueno que es, sean o no, partidarios de la pareja. Pero si no pasara estoy muy contenta con ustedes que no han abandonado el fic y eso me hace también muy feliz.

**Cande:** Oye tienes razón, el capitán Jack permitiéndose esas debilidades, ¿Será que Jack en su interior disfruta de todos esos sueños? Yo creo que si, así que hay que estar preparadas para todo, jaja, gracias por tu review.

**Mónica**: A veces me asusta tu ojo clínico, pues es muy bueno, y también comparto tu opinión de que en este fic, Will es algo desagradable. Pero también tenemos que ponernos un poco en su lugar, pobrecito. Sobre tu pregunta, lo siento no puedo responder, y no porque arruine el proceso de la historia sino, porque aun no lo se, el fic aun no esta terminado así que de verdad lo ignoro, no se que mas va a pasar. Bueno espero que disfrutes de este capitulo y gracias por seguir aquí.

**Pauliz.Sparrow:** Una vez mas felicidades por tu cumpleaños y gracias por dejar review, era muy amable. Me acabo de dar cuenta que ya actualizaste tu fic, voy enseguida a leerlo. Besos y espero disfrutes este capitulo.

.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 14**

Tía Dalma bufo enojada. "No estas hablando en serio." Dijo entre dientes. "No sabes lo que estas haciendo."

Will respiro profundamente y le susurro: "Solo tres días mas. Si hay una pequeña posibilidad…" Will se e acerco a Tía Dalma y siguió apuntándola con la espada, tomando rápidamente la esfera negra de entre las manos de Tía Dalma. "Tengo que quitártelo."

"Tu serás la perdición de ella, de ti mismo y de todos nosotros." Le susurro Tía Dalma de forma amenazadora.

"Dijiste que Elizabeth no esta en peligro en este momento." Dijo William viendo a Tía Dalma intensamente.

"Dije que el heraldo no la va a encontrar pronto, que no es no es lo mismo a decir que no esta en peligro." Susurró Tía Dalma apretando los dientes. "¿Y tu? ¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Tía Dalma bruscamente viendo enojada a Barbosa, inadvertidamente se había movido dejándose fuera del alcance del tiro de la pistola de Will y se dirigía a la puerta.

"Oh, no quiere intervenir en esta discusión." Respondió Barbosa con una sonrisa. "Y si realmente no les importa me gustaría ir a buscar algunas respuestas…"

"¿Y que se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó Tía Dalma con evidente incredulidad viendo hacia Barbosa.

Will lo miro también, ligeramente desconcertado.

"Bueno." Barbosa entrecerró los ojos casi cuidadosamente. "La verdad es que nada bueno salio de ese motín, así que no puedo decir que quiera hacer algo por evitar que el motín no se lleve a cabo." Explicó con un tono aburrido de voz.

Will parpadeo gratamente sorprendido.

"Olvidas que te traje de nuevo a la vida." Lo interrumpió Tía Dalma airadamente, Barbosa se enfureció por la falta de apoyo.

"Si. El problema es, que, si no hay motín, tal vez no podría haber también ninguna necesidad de traerme de nuevo a la vida." Barbosa veía a Tía Dalma con una sonrisa burlona.

"Cierto." Will no pudo mantenerse callado y recibió una mortal mirada de Tía Dalma.

"¡Estas loco!" Gritó enojada.

"Así, que finalmente lo has notado, querida."

Los tres miraron hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Jack estaba en la puerta, con una pequeña sonrisa filtrándose en sus labios. Jack los miro, lamentando no haber escuchado todo lo que habían estado hablando y ellos preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaría Jack ahí.

"¿Es que no estabas dormido?" Preguntó Tía Dalma con impaciencia, molesta por toda la situación.

"Acabo de despertar." Respondió Jack con una simple sonrisa.

Will entrecerró los ojos, viendo a Jack sospechosamente. Al parecer volvía a ser el mismo Jack de siempre, o al menos lo pretendía.

"Y, me gustaría recuperar el orden en mi barco." Añadió Jack viendo en dirección de Barbosa. "Y." continuó. "Quiero que todos se reúnan en la cubierta principal en un cuarto de hora, gracias a todos." Dijo puntualmente, interrumpiendo a Tía Dalma que estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto.

"¿Y cuales serán los puntos a tratar?" Preguntó Barbosa, entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa dulzona.

"Tendrás que asistir." Contestó Jack, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Barbosa, viendo a Will y notando la esfera negra de cristal entre sus manos.

Will instintivamente escondió la esfera detrás de él y miro a Jack intensamente, mirándose ambos de manera constantemente por un momento.

"Bien entonces. Los veré ahí." Dijo Jack alegremente y desapareció de la vista sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta detrás de él, demasiado preocupado por convencerse a si mismo que había convocado la reunión por fines puramente prácticos y no porque quería ver a determinada persona, que al parecer, lo había estado evitando y no quería que nadie lo evitara en su propio barco, a pesar de que su único propósito era hablar con esa persona, solo para decirle a esa persona que lo estaba evitando, que él no la estaba evitando y tal vez incluso obligar a esa persona a hacerle frente…

"Oí." Jack se froto la frente después de habérsela golpeado con la puerta de su camarote.

* * *

Elizabeth paso el tiempo esperando a Jack y el tiempo parecía que pasaba muy lentamente, aunque sabia que estar al frente del timón podría llevarle la mayor parte del día. Para su cosuelo, también sabia que hoy no iba a suceder el motín y que seguiría teniendo una noche, toda una noche (Ya que como Jack había pasado todo el día cuidando de su nave, era muy probable que no tomara el turno de la noche, por lo menos eso era lo que ella sospechaba) para estar con él, y para pensar que hacer con respecto al próximo motín.

_No hay mucho que puedas hacer_, pensó alegremente. Ahora que estaban en el _Perla Negra_, seguro que todo ya estaba planificado y preparado y aunque Jack no les diera los mapas, eso no era garantía de que pudiera prevenir el motín. Aun así, ella tenia que prepararlo para lo que va a pasar un poco mejor, ya que tenia que admitir, que no estaba siendo particularmente exitosa con él hasta el momento.

De hecho, no había tenido éxito en ninguna de las cosas (como decirle adiós sin cambiar el pasado) hasta la fecha, excepto por haber logrado arruinar su reputación, su compromiso con Will y tal vez incluso sus posibilidades de sobrevivir, si las palabras de Tía Dalma eran mas que nada un cuento para asustarla.

Después de una larga sesión ensimismada en sus pensamientos decidió sacar de su cabeza todo pensamiento sombrío y se puso a hacer algo que la mantuviera ocupada y para dejar de pensar. Hizo la cama, comió el desayuno que le había llevado Jack y luego comenzó a ordenar los camarotes, aunque claramente había subestimado su capacidad de dejar de pensar y pronto se puso a doblar la ropa, acomodo los papeles del escritorio de Jack y hacia otras cosas al tiempo que seguía pensando en todos los posibles resultados de la difícil situación que actualmente enfrentaba.

Un nuevo problema potencial con el que de repente se encontró, era que si incluso lograra que el motín no ocurriera y de alguna manera lograran abandonas a Barbosa en lugar de a Jack (si, su imaginación definitivamente se alejaba de ella) todavía quedaba la tripulación, ansiosa por tener el madito oro azteca. Y aun si ella lograba convencer a Jack de que la maldición realmente existe (Aunque no sabia como logar explicar eso) e incluso si Jack decidía abandonar la búsqueda, no había forma de que la tripulación aceptara tal cambio de planes. De hecho, podrían amotinarse aun sin Barbosa.

Elizabeth se sentó en la silla de Jack con un suspiro. Había tantas cosas que pudieran salir mal, tantos aspectos sin solución, que era casi imposible predecirlos todos y planificar todo de tal manera que cada problema y solución los condujera a un final feliz.

Un final feliz. ¿Qué es un final feliz? Cualquier cambio que hiciese en el pasado afectaría al futuro de una forma más o menos impredecible. ¿Cómo podría adivinar los efectos, tal vez incluso las consecuencias de esos cambios? ¿Cómo podría ella saber si el destino no encontraría la manera de restaurar el orden que ella vino a perturbar? ¿Cómo podría saber si todos esos cambios que iba a tratar de hacer no conducirían a resultados aun peores de los que ya había?

Elizabeth se levanto lentamente y camino hasta una de las pequeñas ventanas que había en la cabina. ¿Como seria despertar todos los días con el sonido del mar, con la luz del sol que ilumina el azul de la superficie de las aguas, e incluso con la lluvia que cae sobre la madera de la cubierta, con los labios de él sobre su cuello…

"¡Jack!" Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron y se giro en torno a él.

"Si. No esperabas a otra persona ¿o si, amor?" Él sonrió misteriosamente, deslizando su mano sobre el pelo de ella y empujo ligeramente la cabeza de ella hacia la de él, atrapando sus labios. "Absorta en tus pensamientos, como siempre." Apretando su brazo alrededor de ella. "Te doy tres botellas de ron por saber en que estas pensando Lizzie." Le susurro besándola de nuevo antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de contestar nada.

"¿Solo tres?" Preguntó Elizabeth con una astuta sonrisa, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Jack sonrió y rozo sus labios con los de ella, colocando un suave beso en la esquina de su boca. "Cuatro." Susurró, sonriendo malicioso y acariciando una de sus mejillas.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y alzo una ceja. Tratando de mantener una expresión seria en su rostro. "Le aseguro capitán Sparrow que mis pensamientos valen mucho mas que eso."

"Nunca he tenido duda sobre eso, amor." Rozando con su pulgar los labios de ella. "Pero he tenido que comenzar las negociaciones con la oferta mas baja." Levanto las cejas y sonrió.

Elizabeth coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Jack y sonrió complacida. "Tengo una mejor idea." Ella se inclino hacia delante y mordió el cuello de Jack.

"Me gusta esa idea, amor." Contesto Jack deslizando sus manos hacia la espalda de ella.

Elizabeth inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y lo miro por debajo de sus pestañas. "Te diré lo que estaba pensando si tu me dices que es lo que vas a hacer..."

"Voy a desatar las correas de tu encantador vestido." Le susurro Jack, colocando unos de los mechones de cabello tras la oreja de ella, sonriéndole maliciosamente. "Y entonces…"

Elizabeth sonrió brillantemente y sacudió la cabeza. "No, Jack. Quise decir… ¿Qué vas a hacer sobre la situación?

"Esto es exactamente lo que voy hacer sobre la situación." Jack sonrió y con rapidez la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo a la otra cabina.

"Jack yo…" Comenzó Elizabeth sin saber a que culpar por la difícil situación que estaban pasando: si a su incapacidad de advertirle, o a la capacidad de Jack de desconcentrarla cada vez que trataba de advertirle.

El sonido del llamado a la puerta interrumpió sus besos.

"Es la comida." Dijo Jack en respuesta a la mirada interrogativa de Elizabeth. "Les dije que comería en la cabina." Explicó en voz baja, sentando a Elizabeth en la cama. "Por supuesto que no significa que sea la comida, pero no pude explicarles porque no quiero que vengan para acá." Le susurro al oído, sonrió y luego la beso con rapidez, para después abandonar la cabina rápidamente.

* * *

Jack subió las escaleras agitando su brújula y murmurando todo tipo de insultos hacia ella, la aguja se movía salvajemente y comenzó a pensar que realmente estaba descompuesta.

"Se lo que quiero, se lo que quiero, se. Lo que. Quiero. "Maldita, traicionera, buena para nada, pedazo de basura." Murmuro con enojo, azoto la tapa de la brújula cerrándola y subió a la cubierta principal.

Tomo una rápida mirada alrededor observando con cierta satisfacción que todo el mundo parecía estar reunido en la cubierta, como él lo había pedido. Camino lentamente hacia la tripulación, deliberadamente dando pasos mas cortos que de costumbre, para con esto darle tiempo para ver todos los rostros detalladamente.

Miro desinteresadamente a Barbosa, sonrió ligeramente a Tía Dalma, le dio un pequeño guiño a Gibbs y barrio con la mirada lo mas rápido que pudo a Will, miro brevemente a todos los demás miembros de la tripulación, algunos rostros aparentemente desconocidos y se pregunto que estaban haciendo realmente aquí. Había mas personas de las necesarias para navegar, no uno sino incluso dos barcos. Ellos debieron haber tenido motivos ocultos para haber ido hasta el armario, porque por supuesto no lo habían hecho por razones sentimentales. La presencia de Barbosa solo fortalecía esa sospecha.

Jack se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos. "Maestre Gibbs." Llamo con voz fuerte, causando que su primer contramaestre pasara rápidamente entre la multitud con una sonrisa ansiosa,

"Capitán."

Jack lo miro y se acerco a él.

"Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo que pedí que todo el mundo se reuniera aquí." Dijo Jack en voz baja pero enojado tono, manteniendo sus ojos en la tripulación.

"Si, capitán." Asintió Gibbs. "Todo el mundo esta reunido aquí, como lo pediste." Dijo con una sonrisa complaciente.

Jack entrecerró los ojos y miro con suspicacia a Gibbs, se pregunto si realmente Gibbs estaba ignorando su petición a propósito, o tal vez era que él no había notado que una persona estaba desaparecida.

Gibbs parpadeo, ligeramente desconcertado por el hecho de que Jack lo mirara tan duramente. A pesar de saber la razón de esa mirada que Jack le estaba dando y sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Tía Dalma les había dicho que tenían que eludir el tema de Elizabeth a toda costa.

"Muy bien. Así que todos los que están aquí, son todos los que son, no hay nadie que no este aquí, ¿es lo que estas diciendo, señor Gibbs?" Pregunto Jack, casi sin aliento, viendo a Gibbs suspicazmente.

La tripulación veía a Jack y a Gibbs. La conversación que sostenían no llegaba hasta sus oídos, aunque Will tenia la sospecha de que tenía que ver con Elizabeth.

"Si." Gibbs tosió y le dio una sonrisa forzada, tratando de soportar la mirada penetrante de Jack.

"Si." Repitió Jack, por primera vez en su vida Jack tuvo ganas de de estrangular a alguien en el acto solo por el hecho de borrar una sonrisa de enfrente de su cara.

Y, sin embargo no podía hacer una simple pregunta. No podía hacer esa pregunta. No podía decir el nombre de ella en voz alta en realidad, en cuanto mas pensaba en ella, más se preguntaba porque insistía en verla. Si ella lo estaba evitando, él no podría ser más feliz por eso. Él de todas formas no quería verla. De hecho, ni le interesaba si ella estaba en el barco o no. (Aunque por alguna razón estaba seguro de que si estaba.)

"Gracias señor Gibbs, haz sido de gran ayuda. Voy a recordar lo útil que eres en el próximo asalto." Dijo Jack entrecerrando los ojos y caminando pensativamente dejando atrás a Gibbs y yendo hacia la tripulación.

De repente, el barco se tambaleo bruscamente y en lugar de dar un paso hacia delante Jack cayo en la cubierta, al igual que todos los demás.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Protestó Pintel, frotando su frente.

"Yo no lo…" Comenzó Ragetti, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el repentino movimiento de la nave, que se tambaleo una vez mas y luego comenzó a moverse mas y mas rápido, rodando a través de la arena.

Jack se sostuvo de unas cuerdas y se levanto, dando algunos pasos inestables hacia estribor. Se sostuvo de la barandilla y se inclino sobre ella, abriendo los ojos sorprendido ante la curiosa vista: el _Perla Negra_ se movía a través de la arena del desierto, o más bien, - parpadeo – era movido por… cangrejos blancos…

* * *

"¡Héctor!" Jack parpadeo, medio sorprendido, medio molesto de que en lugar de una bandeja de comida, tenia en frente de él a su primer contramaestre, que sin duda le quitaría más tiempo.

"¿Puedo?" Barbosa entro a la cabina con una auto-satisfecha sonrisa en su rostro.

Jack se toco la nariz y cerro la puerta tras de él. "Pensé que…"

"Si, solo que olvide una cosa." Lo interrumpió Barbosa mirando alrededor de la cabina. "Oh ¿estuviste limpiando?" Preguntó algo divertido.

Jack frunció el ceño y lo miro interrogativamente, Barbosa sonrió y Jack recorrió con sus ojos la habitación de derecha a izquierda, de repente notando la inusual pulcritud en la cabina. "Si." Dijo Jack rápidamente, poniendo una alegre sonrisa. "Así que, estaba diciendo…" Jack ondeo su mano en el aire, mirando alrededor de la cabina, sin embargo sonrió por dentro, no tanto porque Elizabeth hubiera gastado su tiempo en limpiar la cabina, sino mas bien por el hecho de que ella posiblemente había tocado todo lo que había ahí y por alguna razón la idea lo hacia sentirse extrañamente feliz. ¡Feliz! _Esa palabra de nuevo. _

Jack tomo dos botellas de ron del cajón superior de su escritorio y le entrego una a Barbosa y abrió la suya con los dientes.

"¿No seria mejor si…?" Barbosa hizo una pausa y tomo un sorbo de su botella. "… ¿Si todos conocemos los mapas?"

Jack casi se ahogaba con el ron. Miro a los ojos a Barbosa y tosió. "Los mapas." Repitió con una voz un poco tensa.

Al otro lado de la cabina, Elizabeth amplio los ojos, con el oído pegado a la puerta. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y trato de controlar los pensamientos que caóticamente giraban en su mente. ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Se suponía que no seria hoy! ¡Es demasiado pronto! Acababan de dejar Tortuga el día anterior y de acuerdo a lo que el señor Gibbs había dicho. Barbosa preguntaría por los mapas al tercer día de viaje y ¡el motín seria la tercera noche! Elizabeth se mordió el labio y cerro los ojos. Por supuesto. Debió de haber sabido que Joshamee Gibbs no era precisamente el contador de historias mas preciso.

"Si." Barbosa sonrió ampliamente. "Todo el mundo se sentiría mejor, si todos fuéramos a partes iguales, igualdad de conocimientos, del botín, tu entiendes Jack." Tomo un poco mas de ron y sonrió.

Jack lo miró con total incredulidad. _¿Cómo es que ella lo sabía?_

"Si, yo… puedo entenderlo." Respondió Jack en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa forzada.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	15. Chapter 15

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, hioz, Silvia, Danny, Cande, se los agradesco muchisimo.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 15**

Con un fuerte splash seguido por un huracán de voces asustadas, el _Perla Negra_ resbalo de una enorme duna, llegando directamente al océano que se veía tan azul como el Mar Caribe, a pesar de ser el mar de los muertos, el mar del fin del mundo. Y sin embargo, parecía tan realmente azul y animado que por un momento todo el mundo se olvido donde estaban y la alegre sensación desapareció cuando estuvieron en el mar.

"Eso fue bastante fortuito." Murmuró Jack arrugando la nariz, se levanto y sacudió la arena y el polvo de su abrigo.

"Aye." Asintió con entusiasmo Gibbs, recibiendo una mirad de Jack y solo después recordó la razón por un momento… Gibbs le sonrió simpáticamente, pero paso inadvertida, porque la atención de Jack estaba dirigida a Barbosa, que comenzaba a dar órdenes a la tripulación.

"Oí, oí." Jack lo detuvo, agitando sus manos con irritación. "¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?"

Barbosa entrecerró los ojos. "Estoy ayudando que todo se haga mas rápido. Pensaba que estabas ocupado y..."

"Vete." Jack movió una mano mirando a Barbosa y sonrió. "Vete a otro sitio." Dijo disgustado, apartando a Barbosa del timón. "Fuera de mi barco, de preferencia." Añadió en un susurro.

"¿Dijiste algo?" Barbosa de dio la vuelta a mitad de camino de la pequeña escalera que conduce al timón.

"Si. Dije que todavía quiero a todo ¡reunidos aquí!" Gritando las últimas dos palabras lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo la tripulación lo escuchara, a pesar de que estaban muy absortos en dejar al barco listo para navegar.

Pero se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo y todos voltearon sus cabezas hacia él.

Will miraba a Jack desde la barandilla con las cejas levantadas. Lo miro tratando de adivinar que era lo que tenia de especial (a parte de estar completamente loco, insoportable y no digno de confianza) que Elizabeth aparentemente encontraba tan fascinante. Tan fascinante que lo beso. Apretó los dientes ante el recuerdo. ¿Por qué lo había besado?

Y trato de no pensar que en ese momento Elizabeth estaba con Jack… de alguna manera. Ella estaba en el pasado, entonces realmente no contaba nada. Y ella no quería a Jack. Él sabía eso. Ella lo amaba a él. Y sin embargo… Tal vez no debió de haber impedido que Tía Dalma la trajera de regreso después de todo… pero esa chispa de esperanza de que Elizabeth pudiera ayudar a su padre era demasiado fuerte, demasiado maravillosa para dejarla pasar… y solo se preguntaba que tan alto seria el precio que tendría que pagar por haber decidido tomar ese riesgo…

"Ahora." Grito Jack, mirando a todos desde el timón. "Primera pregunta."

Barbosa suspiro y se dirigió a Tía Dalma quien estaba con los ojos fijos sobre Jack. "Realmente tenemos…"

"Shhh." Siseo airadamente, mirándolo irritada. Volvió su mirada a Jack, tratando de ver si había algún cambio en él, si había algo que le indicara que recordaba algo… si había cambiado algo en su pasado…

Aunque, por supuesto, la mejor prueba de su cambio era su propia existencia, su regreso a la vida.

¿Qué estas haciendo niña? ¿Qué esta haciendo? Pensaba enojada, viendo a Will, y a continuación hecho un vistazo hacia las escaleras, preguntándose dónde habría Will escondido la esfera negra.

* * *

_Dios, Jack, no hagas algo estúpido. _

Elizabeth estaba apoyada contra la puerta, con una mejilla presionando la superficie de madera tan fuertemente que casi le dolía. Pero no le preso atención a eso. Quería captar cada palabra de la conversación, cosa que no era fácil con las olas golpeando contra el barco, después de un rato noto un sonido, que crecía más fuerte y más alto y con una mueca de horror finalmente se dio cuenta de que era el sonido de una tormenta que se acercaba. Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas.

Ellos. Nosotros. Cerró los ojos, dejando que su imaginación viajara, recordando las manos de Jack en su piel, su aliento, acariciándola con sus dedos y después con sus sofocantes labios, el recuerdo de la sensación era casi insoportable. Elizabeth se obligo a si misma a abrir los ojos, con reticencia y enojada consigo misma por distraerse tan fácilmente en el momento que tenia que estar mas concentrada.

Incluso cruzo por su mente que deseaba que Barbosa abandonara el cuarto del capitán, no porque necesitara trazar un plan con Jack, sino porque quería que los dejara solos para que él la llevara a la cama y la besara hasta dejarla sin aliento y…

_Detente_, se regaño a si misma, frustrada. ¿Qué era lo que la poseyó tan de repente? No era como si no hubiera estado pensando en eso durante todo el día, de todos modos… sus pensamientos vagaban entre eso y en el motín y en todos los peligros que podrían enfrentar, por supuesto... pero… también había estado pensando mucho en él… sobre él… solo en él, no particularmente en lo relacionado en los eventos, sino en él, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, la manera en la que siempre la trataba aquí, ahora, en el pasado. Como si ella fuera una clase de un misterioso tesoro, mirándola con cautelosa admiración, con divertida curiosidad, con verdadera y terrible preocupación, con…

_Él dijo que me ama_. Pensó que no era suficiente con recordar la oración. Ausentemente miro a la nada y murmuró las palabras repitiéndoselas así misma, saboreando el gusto de que esa palabras vinieran de él, de sus labios, sus labios que también a menudo eran tan enigmáticos, medio juguetones y medio cínicos, siempre marcados con una sombra de desconfianza, de cautela, que solo había visto una vez, y esa única vez le había costado la vida a él… y la de ella también, debido a su negligente decisión de morir aquí, a volver al futuro y enfrentarse a una terrorífica vida vacía, sin poder olvidar nunca la ambrosia dulzura de sus labios, nunca podría liberarse del armario que ahora tenia atrapada no solo su alma sino también su cuerpo.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos y si no fuera porque la puerta se movió repentinamente, causando que diera un paso hacia tras tropezadamente y porque casi se caía, probablemente no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Jack había entrado a la cabina y él tenia, una vez mas, el dudoso placer de encontrarla sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Jack." Susurró Elizabeth con desconcierto, negándose a creer que se había perdido toda la conversación.

"Aye." Contestó Jack sin entusiasmo, frotándose la frente.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" Preguntó Elizabeth en un nervioso tono de voz, un poco sorprendida por la distante mirada en el rostro de él, pero ella lo atribuía a lo sorprendido que debía de estar al darse cuenta de que ella tenía razón.

Jack cerró la puerta de la cabina muy lentamente y luego parecía que observaba muy extrañamente sus botas por largo tiempo. Lo que hizo que Elizabeth se pusiera más ansiosa.

"Jack." Le hablo en voz baja, dando un paso hacia él. Él la miro bruscamente y entrecerró los ojos y le dio una mirada extraña que le mando escalofríos hasta su columna vertebral. "¿Hay algún problema?" Preguntó por fin, la pregunta debió de haber sonado extraña, ya que, probablemente, todo estaba mal, ahora. Aun así, la pregunta se refería más a la mirada en el rostro de Jack que a la situación.

"Me preguntó por lo mapas." Dijo Jack en voz baja, viéndola con intensidad.

"Te dije que lo haría." Respondió Elizabeth cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, tratando de averiguar la razón por la que él la estaba mirando tan extrañamente y con tanta intensidad.

"Aye. Lo dijiste." Dijo tranquilamente y Elizabeth pensó que había escuchado una indirecta en la voz de él, pero rápidamente desestimo la impresión como algo imposible.

"¿Y?" Elizabeth levanto una ceja. "¿Qué le dijiste?" Preguntó con voz vacilante y él dio dos pasos hacia ella.

La miro por un momento, sus ojos centrados en el rostro de ella, al igual que en aquel entonces (en el futuro) cuando estuvieron en la isla juntos, cuando ella le pregunto como había logrado escapar y ella había visto una serie de emociones en conflicto atravesando por su rostro, antes de que por fin decidiera decirle la verdad.

Solo que ahora él no estaba considerando decirla la verdad, sino responder a la pregunta de ella, y ella casi podía ver la vacilación en sus ojos oscuros, de repente siendo unos ojos muy serios.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Le preguntó Jack finalmente, con una mueca en su boca.

Elizabeth arrugo la frente un poco sorprendida por la pregunta. "Te dije que lo había escuchado."

"Si, si." La interrumpió apresuradamente, agitando su mano en frente de ella despreocupadamente.

"¿Y que si lo hice?" La miro severamente y los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron en completo asombro.

"Entonces ha cometido un grave error." Respondió Elizabeth, en un poco irritado tono de voz, el comportamiento de Jack comenzaba a molestarla y ella luchaba por leer sus pensamientos, pero sin éxito.

"Ah. ¿En serio?" Jack inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y la miro intensamente y ella noto algo en su tono de voz que la asusto.

Ella lo miro severamente y le susurro entre dientes. "¿Vas a decirme porque me estas hablando así o…?"

Pero ella no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque de repente él la presiono contra la pared, colocando cada una de sus manos sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa y ella lo miro confundida.

"Jack…"

"Todavía no puedo decidir si todo estaba ya planeado y por eso has estado actuando perfectamente, o que tal vez tu realmente decidiste acercarte a mi por iniciativa propia." Dijo en un susurro agudo, sus ojos vagaban por el rostro aturdido de Elizabeth. (Y es lamentablemente impresiónate, su rostro, pensó Jack con irritación)

"¡¿Qué?!" Casi grito Elizabeth, sin tomar en cuenta el peligro de que alguien la escuchara, las palabras de Jack gradualmente se hundían en su cabeza, tratando de darle sentido a lo que había dicho. "¿Qué estas tratando de decir?" Lo miró, tratando de liberar sus manos, pero él solo reforzó su amarre como respuesta.

"Dime Lizzie, ¿quien eres?" Preguntó con voz fría, pero no muy constante y por un momento Elizabeth vio atisbo de tristeza en los ojos de Jack, pero fue rápidamente sustituido por la ira. "Si, ese es todavía tu nombre, por supuesto." Añadió, mirándole los labios y luego viéndola de nuevo a los ojos.

"¿Si todavía es ese mi nombre?" Lo miro, su confusión convertida en furia. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué con eso de planear, de actuar? ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?" Con fuerza logra liberar una de sus manos, pero él la atrapo de nuevo incluso antes de que ella lograra hacer cualquier otra cosa y de pronto fue de nuevo colocada contra la pared y esta vez no solo con la mano de él sino con todo su cuerpo y si no hubiera sido por la ira que le carcomía por dentro en ese momento, se hubiera desmayado en los brazos de Jack.

"Estuviste observándome en Tortuga, me besaste, sabias mi nombre…" Comenzó a enumerar, con un agitado tono de voz, mirándola intensamente. Su rostro estaba a unas pulgadas de distancia del de ella y ella podía sentir el aliento de Jack en sus mejillas, mientras él trataba de mantener la compostura, estaba: estaba enojado, su respiración entre cortada y sus ojos oscuros por la traición.

"¿Estas sugiriendo que yo forma parte de, de ese… plan?" Elizabeth lo interrumpió y poco a poco comenzó a comprender la razón del extraño comportamiento de Jack.

El corazón de Elizabeth naufrago, no estaba segura si era a causa de la proximidad de Jack, o porque estaba absolutamente furiosa con él en ese momento. ¡¿Cómo podía él pensar que ella era parte de los planes de amotinamiento de Barbosa?! ¿Cómo podía él acusarla de…?

… traicionarlo…

Su corazón se hundió en recuerdo y en la realización. Dándose cuenta que no podría lanzarle los brazos al cuello y jurarle que nunca lo traicionaría…

"_Te quiere a ti, no a la nave."_

Sin embargo, ahora, en este momento, él estaba realmente equivocado.

"¿Lo eres?" La pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos, lo miro, su furia disminuía, ya que de repente recordó una cosa mas…

Estaba hablando con un hombre muerto.

"¿Lo eres Lizzie?" Preguntó en un susurro, el apretó las manos de ella una vez mas, pero esta vez no solo parecía que evitaba que ella huyera, esta vez él solo quería que ella se quedara y que le negara todo. Ella pensaba en su toque, en la forma en que los dedos de Jack se cerraban en torno a sus muñecas.

"Como puedes incluso preguntarlo." Le susurro, parpadeando, las lagrimas de nuevo salían de sus ojos.

"Como pude." Replico él, medio enfadado, medio disculpándose, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante, sus labios se cernían sobre los de ella.

Elizabeth lo miro tristemente. Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez él tenía derecho a sospechar de ella. Se habían conocido en circunstancias extrañas… y él no tenia la culpa de pensar… ¿Qué era lo que exactamente pensaba él? Que Barbosa la había enviado para ¿seducirlo, para distraerlo?

"Te amo." Ella susurró, sabiendo perfectamente que no estaba respondiendo ninguna de sus preguntas, pero de alguna manera no podía pensar en nada más que decir.

Jack la miro por un momento, aun con el ceño fruncido y cuando parecía que iba a continuar con su interrogatorio haciendo caso omiso de su ultima frase, de repente los labios de Jack se estrellaron contra los de ella y él la beso profundamente, besándola fuertemente, liberando sus manos y tirando de ella hacia él, enredo unas de sus manos en su cabello y con la otra acariciaba su espalda, presionándola mas cera.

"Lo siento." Jack le susurró las palabras al oído y Elizabeth retrocedió inconcientemente.

"_No, yo lo siento." _

"No me pidas disculpas, por favor." Ella le susurro contra sus labios, antes de que él la besara de nuevo.

Y ella pudo sentir una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios de él cuando contesto sin aliento. "Ni siquiera he comenzado a disculparme, aun, amor."

Elizabeth coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Jack y sonrió ligeramente, la tristeza causada por sus sospechas todavía se asomaba sobre su mente como una oscura nube hecha por su propia culpabilidad.

"¿Me perdonaras tu a mi?" Preguntó ella lentamente, sus ojos vidriosos y solemnes, viéndolo intensamente.

Jack la miro perplejo, pero ella rápidamente le beso el ceño fruncido alejándolo de su rostro.

"No es cierto, pero… si lo fuera, si lo hiciera, tu… ¿Me perdonarías?" Ella levantó la vista, tratando de mantener su expresión facial lo mas indiferente posible, sin que pareciera una duda desesperada y angustiada de su corazón.

Para su sorpresa, Jack no se enojo, ni sospecho de nuevo, pero él se quedo muy pensativo, mirándola con preocupación, sus ojos la observaban con intensa calma. Suavemente, ocultando algunos mechones sueltos de su cabello tras de su oreja y le sonrió pensativamente.

"¿Y que es lo que harías para ganar mi perdón, corazón?" Preguntó con un brillo de corrupción en sus ojos, pero también pudo ver un atisbo de seriedad detrás de la fachada de su rostro sonriente.

"Navegaría hasta los confines del mundo…" Le susurró con voz hueca, viéndolo ansiosamente, pero algo en la mirada de ella detuvo la sonrisa de Jack, convirtiéndola en una mueca. "Me adheriría a ti y te diría que lo que hice fue solo por un intento egoísta por salvar la ilusión que trataba de vivir."

Jack arrugo la frente en ligera confusión, pero antes de que él pudiera formular cualquier frase, Elizabeth presiono sus labios sobre los de él y lo beso, vertiendo en ese beso su corazón y su alma, su amor, su arrepentimiento, por todo lo que pudo haber sido y que nunca será y porque su explicación siempre seguirá siendo tardía

* * *

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Fue la primera pregunta de Jack dirigida al grupo de piratas chinos que estaban en medio de la cubierta.

"Sao Feng envía sus saludos." Respondió Huang Tai con una leve sonrisa, viendo a Jack constantemente.

Jack hizo una mueca ante el nombre. "Bien. Quiero decir… no esta bien, pero hablamos de eso mas tarde." Dijo desplazando sus ojos al grupo de Barbosa. "Segunda pregunta. ¿Por qué él no esta muerto?" Preguntó Jack señalando con su dedo a Barbosa.

"¿Podría hacerte esa misma pregunta?" Replicó Barbosa irritado.

"Ah." Jack sonrió, dejo el timón y lentamente camino por la pequeña escalera principal hacia la cubierta principal. "Eso nos trae a la tercera pregunta." Levanto una ceja. "No creo que quiera tener en mi barco a los que quisieron matarme en el pasado." Barbosa sacudió la cabeza en exasperación, Will lo miraba con desinterés. "Especialmente aquellos." Hizo una pausa. "Que lo lograron."

Will y Barbosa lo miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Qué lo lograron?" Repitió Will perplejo. Todo el mundo, excepto Tía Dalma, parecían sorprendido o confundido.

"Ah." Jack se obligo a sonreír. "Ella no te lo dijo. Es una encantadora historia, te lo aseguro." Sostuvo la mirada desconcertada de Will por un momento y luego se giro. "Así que a todos los que he mencionado, tengo que decirles que abandonen mi barco..."

"Está bien, hemos tenido suficiente de esta tontería.." Lo interrumpió Barbosa, dando un paso hacia delante. "No hemos venido hasta acá a buscarte, por el puro placer de tu compañía." Dijo con voz irritada, Jack se giro y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. "La canción ha sido cantada y la Hermandad va a reunirse." Continuo en voz baja, pero profunda. Jack parecía disgustado. "Y tu tienes que estar ahí con una de las ocho piezas, para así poder detener el final de nuestro tiempo y espero que dirijamos esta nave hasta la Cueva del Naufragio y que en cuanto antes lleguemos mejor. "

El silencio cayo y todo mundo veía a Jack expectante.

"Bueno si tu quieres ir a esa fantástica reunión, entonces tienes que hacerlo solo compañero. Me temo que no estoy de humor para eso." Añadió entrecerró los ojos de forma rápida, con una sonrisa fingida, después de giro, camino, molesto, sin saber realmente lo que lo estaba haciendo sentir mal exactamente.

Obviamente, habían venido aquí por una razón y no había _nada_ sorprendente en ello. Y, en realidad a él no le interesaban sus motivaciones, sus segundas intenciones u otra cosa. Él no les había pedido venir, ¿o si? Tal vez estar en el armario no estaba del todo mal, por lo menos había tenido que hacer frente a todos esos irritantes dobles suyos. Sabia que tal vez había cruzada por su mente que ell… que ellos podrían venir porque… pero eso no le importaba. La única razón por la que prefería salir del armario era por los tentadores y palpables alucinaciones que, él esperaba, ponerle fin y dejarlo atrás junto con el armario.

Por supuesto no todos sus sueños estaban tan mal… en realidad… a él no le importaban demasiado… alguno de esos sueños, a pesar de que había algo inquietante sobre ellos, algo por lo que no podía poner un dedo sobre… por lo general, soñaba con lo que deseaba que sucediera, pero esos sueños eran diferentes, sentía, como si no fueran suyos, como si no salieran de él, como si vinieran del exterior de… el mundo, del mundo real…

Jack estaba perdido en la profanidad de sus pensamientos, bajo de la cubierta y se dirigió a su camarote, pero debido a todos sus pensamientos molestos se equivoco de puerta, entro y de repente se detuvo, al abrir la puerta que, él pensaba era la de su camarote.

… aunque la alucinaciones se suponía que se sintieran reales, de modo que tal vez no había nada de que preocuparse. De hecho tenía la impresión de que recordaba esos sueños que tenia… oh, bien. Había muchos factores que podían contribuir a ese sentimiento extraño…

Jack azoto la puerta detrás de él, se quito el abrigo y lo arrojo sobre una silla.

…. El armario, el calor, demasiada arena, piedras, que lo seguían, la humedad, Lizzie, el sol, la falta de agua, la falta de…

Se congelo.

Lizzie… ¿Lizzie?...

Sus ojos se ampliaron y miro una figura inmóvil recostada en la cama. Hecho un vistazo alrededor de la cabina y observo no sin irritación que él no estaba en su camarote… debió de haber caminado de mas…

Ella estaba, aparentemente, dormida, a pesar de que le resultaba extraño que el ruido que él había hecho al cerrar la puerta, no la despertara. Su primera idea había _sido salir_ y salir de _inmediato,_ pero por alguna razón no podía alejar sus ojos de ella, por lo que solo estuvo allí, mirándola, sonriendo, tratando de convencerse a si mismo que esa ola de calor que lo bañaba era solo una mezcla de asombro y enojo y nada mas. Nada más. No quería verla en lo absoluto. Él absolutamente no quería verla. _No quiero verla_, pensaba decididamente, mirándola indiferentemente y preguntándose si tal vez debería despertarla y decirle solo eso…

* * *

El barco se movió bruscamente, rompiendo el beso entre ellos lo que les permitió poder tomar aire.

"Tengo que ir a tomar el timón. La tormenta esta llegando." Le susurró Jack a Elizabeth entre su cabello, abrazándola mas fuerte.

Elizabeth apretó la tela de la chaqueta de los hombros de Jack y su rostro lo escondió en el cuello de él. "Lo se." Susurró y entonces lo miro, algo preocupada. "No me has respondido aun. ¿Le has…?"

"No." La interrumpió con una sonrisa pequeña y acariciando con su mano el rostro de ella. "No se lo dije." Él dijo, decidió dejar de lado el comentario, de que él aun no estaba convencido del todo… Sí, primero, cuando había escuchado esa misma pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y entonces su repentino y maravilloso encuentro con Elizabeth le empezó a parecer sospechoso… pero una vez mas lo dejo de lado, pero después una vez mas sus dudas y temores aparecieron.

Elizabeth le dio una brillante sonrisa y lo beso ardientemente. Por supuesto, no era el final de sus problemas, pero al menos había logrado algún progreso. Ahora tenían que convencerlo, de que el tesoro estaba maldito y que debían cambiar de curso…

"Voy a regresar, tan pronto como la tormenta termine. ¿Aye?" Murmuró entre besos y por fin se obligo a si mismo a alejarse.

Elizabeth asintió tristemente, caminando con él hasta la puerta. Ella le puso el sobrero sobre la cabeza, sonriendo y besando sus labios de nuevo.

Cuando Jack salio, ella se apoyo sobre la puerta y suspiro. Sentía como si estuviera caminando en el aire, como si todo lo que estaba pasando estuviera a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, su corazón navegaba y trato de calmarse y de decirse así misma que él regresaría pronto y que ya lo extrañaba.

Ella mas bien debería pensar en que hacer, porque el hecho de que Jack no le hubiera dado los mapas a Barbosa no garantizaba nada. Además del enojo de Barbosa, por supuesto.

* * *

La llovizna saludo a Jack cuando apareció en la cubierta, caminó rápidamente hacia el timón. El cielo estaba oscuro, y cada momento que pasaba lo estaba más y más. Negro. Deformes nubes inundaban el cielo, radiantes sombras se formaban sobre la superficie del agua.

Paseo alrededor de la plataforma y grito algunas ordenes a la tripulación y le llevo un momento darse cuenta mientras caminaba entre ellos que no lo obedecían y que solo lo estaban mirando. Se detuvo y se volteo, lanzándoles una mirada interrogativa, un extraño y mal presentimiento se deslizo sobre él…

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Preguntó bruscamente, tratando de de hacer que sus expresiones faciales se vieran fuertes en la oscuridad.

"Oh, no es nada." Dijo Barbosa sonriendo ligeramente. La voz sonó a la izquierda de Jack y dirigió su cabeza hacia la oscura silueta de su primer contramaestre. "solo que…" dio un fuerte suspiro. Jack hizo una mueca, su mano lentamente e inconcientemente viajo a su pistola. "Todo el mundo incluido yo, estamos bastantes sorprendidos… ¿Cómo debo llamarlo?" Hizo una pausa y por un momento el único sonido audible era el sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre la cubierta, misteriosamente, muda ante la oscuridad. "Por tu, desconsideración."

La boca de Jack se torno en una mueca, levanto las cejas, observo los rostros alrededor de él a través de su sombrero, la lluvia caía sobre él como un balde de agua fría.

"Nosotros." Barbosa hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando a todo el mundo a su alrededor. "Solo queremos saber hacia donde nos dirigimos. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso Jack?"

De repente, el nombre sonó intimidante. De repente su asombro fue disminuyendo, siendo lentamente sustituido por la ira. _¿¡Qué diablos piensa que soy yo!?_

"Vamos en camino a donde se supone que vamos." Dijo Jack entre dientes, finalmente rompiendo el silencio. Sus ojos escaneaban la multitud, varias voces murmuraban, haciendo un repentino ruido en la penumbra.

"Aye." Barbosa sonrió, dando un paso hacia él y por la esquina de su ojo Jack vio que otros piratas hicieron lo mismo. "Pero como puedes ver, estamos mas interesados en saberlo con exactitud, por así decirlo."

Jack lo miro de manera constante, su amarre sobre su pistola era más fuerte, Barbosa dio un paso más hacia delante.

"Y ya que no quieres mostrarnos el mapa, pensamos en que nos lo mostraríamos nosotros mismos." Barbosa irrumpió en una risa corta y sorda y que le siguieron otras varias voces.

Dándose cuenta de que todos daban un paso mas hacia él, Jack no entendió inmediatamente lo que Barbosa acababa de decir, el significado de sus palabras le llegaron un poco después, ampliando los ojos en repentina consternación.

Y justo cuando le cruzo eso en su mente, Barbosa envió a buscar a alguien el mapa a su cabina, los pasos se escuchaba, los pasos y otra cosa…

"¿Tienes el mapa?" era la voz de Barbosa, repentinamente muy fría y fuerte, sus ojos fijos en Jack, quien constantemente lo miraba, su mente corría y su corazón latía tan rápido que llego a pensar que saltaría fuera de su pecho.

"No." El gruñido de una voz, que Jack reconoció como la de Koehler sonó en la distancia, seguido de una risa.

Barbosa voltio molesto, pero luego sonrió cuando los dos piratas entraron a la vista, arrastrando algo… o a ¿alguien?... con ellos.

"Pero hemos descubierto algo mas." Añadió Twigg con una sonrisa.

Sabiendo perfectamente que seria mejor no girarse, sin embargo lo hizo, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Elizabeth inmediatamente. Twigg y Koehler la tenían sujeta de los brazos y ella luchaba, pero se detuvo un momento cuando Jack la miro.

Barbosa pasó sus ojos entre ellos, sus labios se extendieron en una perezosa sonrisa. "¡Que sorpresa!" se mofo. "Esto va ser mas interesante de lo que yo pensaba."

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**


	16. Chapter 16

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****: **Ya era momento que Jack encontrara a Elizabeth, así que el fic se pondrá cada vez mejor que antes. Así que solo a estar pendiente. Gracias por tu review.

**Silvia**: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, genial y mas que genial. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Cande**: Uff Cande pues de lo que te estas perdiendo, el fic en ingles esta maravilloso, de hecho el capitulo 42 se quedo tan uff, que ya mero por que Florencia actualice pero se quedo sin interner y no se cuando lo vaya a poder actualizar, así que no te imaginas como estoy. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Elizabeth: **Pues la perfección la logra Florencia, yo solo traduzco sus hermosas palabras al español. Ella es la que tiene el merito. ¿Qué si que hará Jack cuando se entere de todo? Pues solo te puedo aconsejar que leas, solo eso. Apartir de este capitulo al menos a mi, son mis capítulos favoritos, porque para mi y en mi humilde opinión son los mejores. Así que no te los pierdas.

**Pauliz.Sparrow**: Hay pues espero no decepcionarte con mi traducción, y por cierto muchísimas gracias por tu observación en el otro fic, te lo agradezco muchísimo. Aquí esta el capitulo que dices te gusto así que disfrútalo mucho y espero tu review.

**Hioz: **Antes no había tenido tiempo de darte la bienvenida como lo he hecho con todos cuando se animaste a dejar un review, así que ¡BIENVENIDA! Y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer y mas por todavía tomarte la molestia de dejar un comentario. No sabes lo feliz que me haces. Este fic a pesar de ser muy bueno va lento en aceptación en comparación del otro, pero poco a poco están llegando y espero que pronto sean muchos. Una vez mas bienvenida y espero disfrutes de este capitulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

Para decir verdad, Jack realmente creía que si la miraba con suficiente intensidad, ella despertaría y estaba un poco decepcionado, de que al parecer, eso no sucedió.

Jack cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y miro la forma de dormir de Elizabeth. Había algo extraño en la forma en que ella esta dormida… parecía tan quieta… tan inmóvil, como si… estuviera congelada.

Se mantuvo en un lugar seguro (?...) alejado de ella, tratando de decidir que lo debía hacer; irse o despertarla. Dudando de cual de las dos opciones seria la más indicada. Si la despertaba… ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué la despertó para decirle que no quería verla? ¿Quería que ella se largara de su barco y se fuera al infierno? ¿Quería que se fuera al infierno? ¿La obligaría a que caminar por la tabla? Ahora, _esa _era una idea. No había pensado en eso antes, pero parecía bastante razonable y bien justificado. Un perfecto castigo por haber asesinado al capitán.

Estaba tan absorto en sus supuestos castigos y venganza, que no se dio cuenta de que sus ojos comenzaron a deambular por todo el cuerpo de ella y sus debates internos sobre esos temas se fueron disipando lentamente, dando paso a algunos pensamientos menos formales: esos molestos, como le llamaba a esos recuerdos o pensamientos que lo mantenían obsesionado. Y casi podía sentir las manos de Elizabeth deslizándose a través de su pecho, casi podía escuchar la voz de ella susurrando su nombre y…

Arrugo la nariz y bufo molesto, viendo a Elizabeth airadamente. ¿Ella lo acecharía y estaría en sus pensamientos siempre? _Maldita y traicionera mujerzuela_.

Solo medio conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, lentamente se sentó al borde de la cama, levanto las cejas y la miro con gran odio (o al menos eso creía él…)

Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía escuchar su respiración constante y cuando se inclinó aun mas cerca, pudo sentirla en su rostro. Él comenzó a pensar que realmente podría lastimarla si no fuera tan bella. O menos temperamental. O menos atractiva. O menos… cerca.

Sus ojos inconcientemente se centraron en los labios de ella y él apretó los dientes, irritado, imaginando salir de la cabina inmediatamente.

Él solo tenía que ponerse de pie, girarse, abrir la puerta, salir, cerrar la puerta y caminar alegremente por el pasillo…

Sí, él _podría_. Y probablemente debería. Y sin embargo, en lugar de eso levanto su mano y acaricio uno de los mechones del cabello de ella y lo alejo de su rostro.

¿Por qué no despierta? Era realmente impresionante que pudiera dormir de esa forma teniendo la conciencia tan sucia, pensó enojado.

A menos que… ella no tuviera en lo absoluto un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Después de todo, es lo que ella le había dicho: ella no lo sentía ¿era así? Así, que ella podía tener una maravillosa noche (o día, en realidad) de sueño, sin ningún tipo de inquietantes reflexiones sobre él, mientras que él estaba constantemente atormentado por lo pensamientos en los que ella aparecía, a pesar de que realmente no le importaba…

_Oh, genial, eso es todo_. Pensó irritado y antes de razonar y estar medio conciente de que podía detenerse, se inclino hacia abajo y presiono los labios de él sobre los de ella.

Y entonces rápidamente retrocedió medio aterrorizado, porque él ya había preparado una ingeniosa explicación de replica, que la había besado solo para despertara para que fuera conciente de que iba a estrangularla y de que iba a matarla. Esta. Era la explicación más plausible que se le había ocurrido.

Pero para su estupefacción… ella seguía sin despertar, por lo que no había necesidad de dar ninguna explicación.

Jack frunció el ceño. Bueno, había tenido la esperanza de que no despertara, pero por otra parte… realmente había esperado que ella despertara. ¡La había besado, maldición!... ella tenia que despertar.

Tratando de no pensar realmente en lo ridículo que estaba pareciendo la situación, se inclino hacia abajo y la beso otra vez, la suavidad de los labios de ella lo tomó por sorpresa, no importaba cuantas veces la besara (que no había sido muchas veces, se recordó a si mismo secamente).

Jack cerro los ojos y suavemente capturó los labios de ella entre los suyos, aunque ella no le respondía, ni siquiera se movía y definitivamente _no_ despertaría… quizás él solo tenia que darle gracias a Dios porque ella no despertaba todavía (le ahorraría la humillación de ser descubierto besándola después de lo que ella había hecho…) y lo alejara y lo corriera de la cabina de _inmediato_. Desafortunadamente el sabor de sus labios era tan embriagador… tan dulce… tan…

"Nunca pensé que fueras del tipo de hombre que toma ventaja de una mujer dormida, Jack."

Jack saltó y en su tonto intento de levantarse lo más rápido posible, se cayó de la cama y ya en el suelo, se dio cuenta de que la voz que sonaba tan divertida era de Barbosa que lo miraba, desde la puerta con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pobre, señor Turner, podría haber muerto a causa de la impresión, en caso que en lugar de haber sido yo hubiera sido él quien estuviera en mi lugar." Continuo Barbosa, entrando a la cabina y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Jack se puso de pie y se sacudió más o menos el polvo imaginario que según él había en su chaqueta. "Cierra tu maldita boca." Murmuró finalmente levantando los ojos hacia Barbosa, que en respuesta sonrió.

"Así, que el supuesto acto de valentía, fue de hecho un acto de traición de parte de ella, ¿aye?" Preguntó Barbosa, entrecerrando los ojos, su tono de voz cambio a uno mas serio, pero aun conservaba la diversión.

Jack entrecerró los ojos. "No tengo humor para una conversación." Contestó, con la intención de salir de la cabina, pero no estaba seguro si podría hacer eso y dejar a Barbosa en la cabina solo con Elizabeth.

"Oh, lo se." Dijo Barbosa con una mueca. "Tu solo tienes ánimos para despertar a la mujerzuela con un beso."

"Ella no es una mujerzuela." Contestó Jack, provocando en Barbosa una sonrisa triunfal. "Deberías darte cuenta que desde un punto de vista lógica, tu estas muerto ¿verdad?" Preguntó Jack irritado, deseando cambiar el tema.

Barbosa sacudió la cabeza. "Desde el punto de vista lógico, ambos estamos muertos Jack." Sonrió enigmáticamente.

Jack hizo una mueca. "No estoy seguro de que yo…"

"Tu estabas muerto." Interrumpió Barbosa, con voz indiferente pero intencionada. "Realmente muerto." Agregó con una sonrisa, ante la mirada de confusión en el rostro de Jack, que se convirtió en una mirada de ansiedad, cuando atrapo a Barbosa viendo a Elizabeth de manera extraña.

Jack la miro, por encima de su hombro y luego miro de nuevo a Barbosa. "Ella no esta dormida." Dijo Jack, afirmándolo más que preguntándolo, mirando a Barbosa muy atento.

Los labios de Barbosa se estiraron en una sonrisa. "Esta mas que dormida." Dijo caminando hacia la puerta. "Pero menos que muerta." Añadió en un dulce y tranquilizador tono de voz y luego saliendo de la cabina, dejando a Jack con una mirada perpleja en su rostro.

* * *

"Ah, señorita Sparrow, ¿no?" Preguntó Barbosa en voz baja. Elizabeth lo miró airadamente, sin decir palabra. "Yo creo que es mas bien grosero de parte de tu primo encerrarte en la cabina, en lugar de compartirte con los amigos. ¿No te parece Jack?" Preguntó, siendo seguida la pregunta por una serie de oscuras risas haciendo eco.

La lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, así como también era mas grande el circulo de rostros a su alrededor y Jack solo se giro hacia Koehler y Twigg, mirándolos severamente y con un indiferente y tenso tono de voz dijo: "¡Déjenla ir!"

Los dos piratas lo miraron irónicamente.

"Me temo que no estas en posición de dar ordenes, Jack." Dijo Barbosa, divertido.

La diversión pareció difundirse entre los miembros de la tripulación y ese era el breve momento de distracción que Jack necesitaba para dar un pequeño paso hacia un lado y arrebatarles a Elizabeth a los dos piratas que la tenían atrapada. La llevo detrás de él, ambos estaban de espaldas a la barandilla y él desenvaino su espada.

Barbosa hizo una mueca. "¿Vas a batirte a duelo con todos nosotros al mismo tiempo?" Preguntó burlescamente.

"Uno por uno de preferencia." Respondió Jack, entrecerrando los ojos, viendo a Barbosa a través del velo de lluvia. "Pero si tu insistes." Añadió con una pequeña, furiosa risa y poco a poco recuperando sus sentidos y recuperándose de la primera impresión causada por toda la situación: lentamente entendiendo lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Elizabeth estaba detrás de Jack, aferrándose a la chaqueta de él, clavando las uñas en la tela húmeda. Su propia ropa estaba muy mojada y ya estaba mojándole la piel, su cabello estaba pegándose a su rostro.

"No seas ridículo." Soltó Barbosa impaciente. "Me estas haciendo perder tiempo."

"Y ¿Por qué no solo disfrutas de el duelo de espadas conmigo?" Por el rabillo del ojo Jack notó que alguien se acercaba furtivamente a ellos. Espero un momento, sin embargo, cuando incluso el hombre se acerco más, Jack rápidamente saco su pistola y disparo, sin ni siquiera saber a quien exactamente le había disparado, ya que casi estaban en la total oscuridad y con los torrentes de lluvia era casi imposible ver con claridad.

"O a balazos." Modificó su declaración anterior, bajando su vista hacia Barbosa, con voz amenazante, mirando el cadáver con indiferencia.

La tripulación había dejado de reunirse alrededor de Jack a mitad de la acción, y el círculo se había cerrado alrededor de él. Ahora había un hueco atrás de él y Elizabeth y una enojada, pero inmóvil multitud a su derecha, a su izquierda y en frente de ellos. Jack sentía la respiración de Elizabeth en su cuello y deseaba decirle algo tranquilizador, pero no tenia tiempo para eso.

"Si lo que quieren es el mapa, siento desilusionarlos, compañeros." Dijo Jack en voz alta, ya que la lluvia estaba muy fuerte, haciendo más difícil entender algo. Barbosa dio un paso hacia delante y entrecerró los ojos. "No hay ruta." Anunció Jack con una sonrisa astuta.

Elizabeth se presiono más cerca de Jack, diciéndose así misma que lo hacia, porque tenia frío, ya que su abrigo difícilmente podría hacer que se sintiera abrigada… sin embargo, la mejor explicación, era que lo hacia porque estaba aterrada. No había manera que salieran de esta, y fueran los que fueran los trucos verbales que Jack empleara, temía que esos trucos no pudieran darles la suficiente ventaja para mantener a una multitud armada tranquilos y que querían matarlos.

Barbosa se burlo, la lluvia caía por el borde de su sobrero. "Buen intento, pero de alguna manera, no te creo." Dijo mirando a Jack intensamente.

"Quiero aclarar…" Contesto Jack afanoso. "El mapa…" Levantó su pistola y se apunto con ella la cabeza. "Esta aquí, y solo _aquí_." Añadió, bajando la pistola, con una pequeña sonrisa jugando sobre sus labios.

Elizabeth cerró sus ojos y reposo su cabeza en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Jack, sentía los húmedos bucles inesperadamente suaves y sedosos contra su piel.

¿Estaría jugando? Y aunque no fuera así… ¿Qué diferencia haría eso? ¿Cuántas balas podría tener esa pistola?

Los ojos de Elizabeth viajaron hasta el timón, y vio a alguien ahí, a pesar de que no podía decir quien era. Pero antes de que la tormenta estuviera lo suficientemente fuerte. El timón no tenia que ser tomado por cualquier miembro de la tripulación, sino alguien que realmente supiera surcar la tormenta. Quizás eso les daría tiempo de escapar…

"Bueno, entonces supongo que tendremos que sacarlo allí." Dijo Barbosa entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa agria y dando una rápida señal a alguien.

Antes de que Jack pudiera interferir, de repente Elizabeth fue tomada por los brazos y arrastrada lejos de él. Ella grito, probablemente, más por la sorpresa que de miedo. Ella tenía frío y estaba tan aturdida por la lluvia por todo lo que estaba sucediendo que no ya podía hacer un seguimiento de sus propias emociones.

Jack dio un paso inconcientemente hacia donde Elizabeth había sido llevada, pero el grupo de su lado izquierdo adivino su idea y pudieron quitarle la pistola y apuntarle con una daga en su cuello, pero pudo eludir al atacante cuando él accidentalmente resbalo.

Rápidamente se puso de pie, apretando la espada en su mano y dando un paso hacia atrás, hacia la barandilla, mirando alrededor y tratando de localizar a Elizabeth. Ella todavía estaba en su campo de visión, cosa que lo calmo un poco.

"¿Entonces Jack?" Barbosa dio algunos pasos hacia delante, salpicando agua con sus pesadas botas cuando él caminaba. "No necesito del mapa, _donde quiera que este_." dijo en voz baja, parándose delante de Jack, quien lo apuntaba con su espada.

"No es la mejor manera de pedir." Contesto Jack, mirando intensamente a Barbosa, era un poco o demasiado obvio que solo estaba tratando de ganar tiempo. Por el rabillo del ojo mantenía a Elizabeth vigilada quien una vez mas estaba en manos de Koehler y Twigg.

Barbosa rió. "Te lo pedí bien, pero he tenido que cambiar mi forma de pedir, así que tuve que alterar los métodos." Le sonrió irónicamente y después de un momento siguió la mirada de Jack, él estaba mirando a Elizabeth.

Twigg se burlo y traslado una de sus manos del brazo de ella hasta su seno. Elizabeth gruño furiosamente, pero fue en vano. Ella alcanzo a ver a Jack tratando de acercarse a ella, pero cerró los ojos por un momento, escuchando el sonido de las espadas chocando. Abrió los ojos, casi incapaz de seguir los movimientos de las espadas, por lo rápido que se movían y porque se veían borrosas por la lluvia. Escucho el grito fuerte de Barbosa, cuando la hoja de la espada de Jack le corto el brazo, pero este respondió con un golpe que fallo por unas pulgadas en el cuello de Jack.

Jack hizo un movimiento, pero tropezó en la resbaladiza cubierta y el sonido de la lluvia se mezclaba con siniestras risas, el corazón de Elizabeth casi se detuvo de golpe y un frío escalofrío la recorrió y cuando Barbosa saco su pistola y halo el gatillo, ella grito, antes de que su mente registrara que él no tenia intensiones de dispararle a Jack, por lo menos no antes de que tuviera lo que quería y sin embargo, ver la pistola de Barbosa apuntándolo le impidió pensar con claridad.

Barbosa le dio una sonrisa irónica a ella, antes de pasar su mirada de nuevo a Jack, quien sorprendentemente ya estaba de pie sobre la cubierta. Viendo a Barbosa de frente. Elizabeth observo con consternación la sangre de él que goteaba en la cubierta, pero no pudo localizar con exactitud el lugar donde estaba la herida, ni recordar el momento en que se la habían hecho. Ella amplió sus ojos, viendo la cubierta, la lluvia mezclada con sangre, olvidando casi por completo lo que ella estaba sintiendo, y se estremeció cuando de repente sintió el aliento hediondo de uno de sus captores en su rostro:

"¿Tienes un nombre?" Preguntó Koehler, acercando su rostro al de ella.

Elizabeth inclino su cabeza a un lado, apartándose de él y lo miro de frente tiritando de frío, la lluvia caía sin piedad en enormes torrentes.

"Estoy a punto de perder mi paciencia." Barbosa frunció el ceño, con la ropa ya empapada.

Unas pocas nubes se movieron, dejando que la luna se asomara y pequeñas ráfagas de luz los iluminaron.

Jack se quito el sombrero y lo aventó, Elizabeth miro el sombrero volar hacia el mar y desaparecer en la oscuridad de las turbias olas. Entonces Jack se quito la chaqueta y también lo tiro. Barbosa inclino su cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Qué es lo que haces?" Preguntó con una mueca.

Jack levanto la espada y Barbosa levanto sus cejas y luego se rió burlescamente y malos presentimientos llegaron a la cabeza de Elizabeth, haciendo que sintiera mas frío.

"No voy a batirme contigo." Dijo Barbosa con una irónica sonrisa, sus ojos fríos y sin emoción, fijos sobre Jack. "Tu simplemente no entiendes, ¿no?"

Elizabeth se mordió los labios, tratando de contener las lágrimas, incluso aunque probablemente no se notaran con la lluvia. De algún modo tenia la sensación de que todo era culpa de ella. Ella debió de haber intentado con mas ahínco convencerlo… debió de haberle dicho la verdad… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho? Tal vez nada. Nada paso después de que el medallón desapareciera. No paso nada… aun. Y, aun así, tal vez debería haberse arriesgado. Debió de haber arriesgado mas de lo ya había arriesgado.

"No es una batalla, Jack." Continuo Barbosa, inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado, un trueno se estrello en algún lugar de atrás. "No es una lucha o duelo justo. No se porque nos estas engañando, pero realmente deberías decirnos, sigue mi consejo." El fantasma de una sonrisa atravesó los labios de Barbosa. "Tu elección es muy sencilla." Lo miró a través de la lluvia y luego dijo en voz baja pero firme. "Nos das los mapas y yo los dejo vivir." Jack lo miro con el rostro ilegible, su respiración era desigual; respiró bruscamente viendo a Elizabeth, que luchaba fuertemente. "O." Barbosa dio un paso más hacia delante. "Veremos si la chica vale la pena."

Sin advertencia Jack levanto su espada, pero antes de que llegara a Barbosa, alguien lo atrapo desde atrás, o talvez, incluso eran mas de una persona, porque de pronto no pudo ver nada y cayo, su rostro se estrello contra la cubierta y solo podía escuchar los gritos de Elizabeth y la voz de Barbosa que venia de algún lugar cercano a él.

"Ella no estará bien por mucho tiempo, pero debe tenernos satisfechos por dos o tres días."

Las risas parecían amortiguadas y Jack no estaba seguro si era a causa de la lluvia o porque alguien le pateo la cabeza de nuevo. Trato de levantarse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, alguien lo golpeaba de nuevo, y de nuevo, y le sorprendió que no sintiera nada. Él solo escuchaba la voz de ella, pero se alejaba más y más a cada momento que pasaba…

De repente, un disparo repercutió en la cubierta y todo parecía detenerse por un momento, lo que le permitió tomar algo de aire.

"¿Qué diablos piensan que están haciendo?"

Jack levanto la cabeza y vio el perfil enojado de Barbosa.

"Deténganse." Dijo alguien con firme voz.

Jack tomo ventaja de que todos estaban distraídos con otra persona e increíblemente se puso de pie, alcanzo un cuchillo que tenía escondido en una de sus botas, sus ojos buscaron a Elizabeth quien estaba mirándolo con los ojos ampliados y él casi sonrió por dentro, por la mirada desesperada y de preocupación que vio en sus ojos, pero no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que la sonrisa llegara a sus labios, por lo que solo le lanzo una mirada tranquilizadora, entonces él vio en ella una sonrisa que se ilumino con la luz de la luna.

"Atrápenlo." Dijo Barbosa irritado y tres hombres de inmediato se trasladaron hacia Bill Turner, quien salto por otro lado, llegando al pequeño grupo de la derecha y golpeando a Twigg, Koehler y por desgracia derribando a Elizabeth, pero rápidamente la ayudo y la llevo con Jack.

Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido, que Elizabeth no pudo mantener el equilibrio. Jack se giro en torno a ella y la empujo hacia la barandilla, apuñalando a uno de los piratas que intentaron detenerlos.

"Salta." Le dijo Jack con voz decidida, mirándola con intensidad y luego se giro para apartar a más atacantes.

"Salta." De repente la palabra fue repetida por Bill Turner, un hombre apareció a su lado, levantando una espada hacia él. "Salten los dos." Añadió exigente.

Elizabeth miro al hombre que nunca había visto antes y luego de repente supo quien era.

"Tu también." Dijo ella con urgencia, tomándolo de la mano.

Bill la miro con una mirada divertida. "Gracias, señorita, pero estaré bien…"

"¡No!" Grito, cuando Jack la levanto en sus brazos, al parecer intentaba tirarla por la borda.

"Inmediatamente después de ti, amor, sostente." Le susurro en su oído y ella vio en sus ojos mirada tranquilizadora, oscura, sus ojos hermosos en los de ella. Ella trago y asintió, pero antes de que Jack la ayudara a saltar, ella miro a Bill Turner y en tono más convincente que pudo grito a través de la lluvia.

"Vamos, por favor." Bill Turner sonrió, derrotando a alguien que lo atacaba por el lado izquierdo. "Por Will." Añadió Elizabeth y finalmente las dos palabras realmente atrajeron la atención de Bill, y voltio a verla bruscamente, medio asombrado, medio confundido, pero entonces ella se había ido.

Jack se subió a la barandilla y le dio una larga mirada a Barbosa, quien observaba la conmoción que había comenzado desde la distancia (su atención dividida entre la lucha y los gritos procedentes del timón y la tormenta que empezaba a golpear al buque con fuerza) salto después de Elizabeth al oscuro y tempestuoso mar.

Bill Turner los vio desaparecer en la oscuridad, las últimas palabras de Elizabeth se aferraron a él extrañamente. Él dudó por un momento, pero luego paso una línea por la barandilla y cayo por la borda, cayendo en la inmensidad del turbulento océano negro e imposiblemente frío y lluvia feroz.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**


	17. Chapter 17

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 17**

Bill voló a través de la oscuridad por un extraño largo tiempo, antes de golpear con la superficie dura del agua, el agua del océano incluso era más fría que la de la lluvia. Miro alrededor, su visión era imposiblemente borrosa por el agua, agua por todos lados, que caía del cielo como millones de cascadas, arremolinándose alrededor de él, miro en todas direcciones. Por ultimo, capto movimientos y nado hacia ellos. Pudo ver el destello de una luz azul que ilumino la oscuridad y las olas atormentadas.

Elizabeth no nadaba, sino que simplemente trato de mantenerse sobre la superficie del agua, abriendo los ojos y buscando alrededor alguna señal de Jack. Miro el _Perla Negra_, el barco parecía tan enorme como siempre, tan oscuro y terrorífico como ella lo recordaba desde aquella vez que lo vio (vera…) en su viaje desde Inglaterra… sintió el agua salada en sus labios, sin saber si era la lluvia o sus lagrimas, pero de cualquier forma ellas demostraban una cosa, el pesar, la toma de conciencia de que había fracasado, de que Jack había perdido el _Perla Negra_, y que el pasado no era tan fácil de cambiar, como ella había creído ingenuamente.

Elizabeth se movió asustada y salto sorprendida al sentir los brazos de alguien a su alrededor. Instintivamente, quería alejarse, pero luego sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada familiar y sonrió, al sentirse mas aliviada de lo que nunca se había sentido en la vida.

"¡Tenemos que nadar Lizzie!" Gritó Jack a través de la lluvia, acercándose a ella y mirando alrededor.

"¿Dónde?" Preguntó. Luchado con la ridícula necesidad de envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y besarlo hasta que no pudiera respirar más. Creyó que lo había perdido…

_Lo perdí… voy a perderlo…_

Jack la miro, con una sonrisa traviesa, aunque podía ver que sus ojos no estaban sonriendo del todo.

"Donde el mar no lleve." Él contestó, y presionó sus labios en los de ella incómodamente, los movimientos de las olas los balanceaban de forma inconstante. "Te amo, recuerda eso." Le susurró, alejándose y comenzando a nadar, antes de que ella lograra responder.

* * *

Jack se quedo congelado en el mismo lugar, mirando la puerta por donde Barbosa había salido largo rato y tratando de comprender exactamente lo que había dicho. ¿Qué era lo que quiso decir?

Muerto. Él sabía que estaba muerto. Estaba (o mas bien, técnicamente aun estaba) en el armario y el armario era un lugar de personas muertas ¿no?

Bueno, no realmente. Bien. Si era un lugar de personas más o menos muertas. Casi muertas. Semi-muertas, pero aun así, en realidad no, no perfectamente muertas.

Y, sin embargo, Barbosa le había dicho que él había muerto de verdad. Pero si era así, entonces ¿Por qué él no estaba muerto? Y ¿Qué tenia que ver con Elizabeth? _"Mas que dormida, pero menos que muerta"_ ¿Qué se supone que significa?

Jack voltio a verla de nuevo. Se dio cuenta que debería haber despertado… debería haber despertado si solo estaba dormida.

Paradójicamente, entre mas pensaba en eso, mas difícil se le hacia relacionar a Elizabeth con su situación actual, y su regreso a la vida.

Y, probablemente solo había una persona que podría explicarle todo.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero su mano se detuvo a mitad de camino en el pomo de la puerta.

Si no era probable que ella despertara…

Miró a Elizabeth sobre su hombro, pensando si ella se daría cuenta si la besaba solo una vez más y con rapidez.

¡Por supuesto que se dará cuenta!...

No te importa si ella se da cuenta. _Pirata_.

Por otra parte, ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

Se dijo así mismo, uno: realmente no quería hacerlo y dos: estaría loco si lo hacia, sin embargo, camino hasta la cama, se inclino hacia abajo y rozo sus labios contra los de ella. Y luego después de mirarla pensativamente por largo rato, se enderezo rápidamente y salio de la cabina enojado, enojado consigo mismo por sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, a pesar de que no sabía lo que sentía, ni era probable que estuviera sintiendo algo, en primer lugar. Sí. Solo estaba imaginando que sentía algo, porque ciertamente él no podía sentir nada por esa maldita mujer, por esa maldita señorita Swann, hija del gobernador, mujerzuela, hipócrita, asesina, traidora, venenosa, mujerzuela, poco confiable…

_(Ah, entonces tu si puedes llamarla mujerzuela, pero Barbosa no)_

¿En donde se quedo? Oh si. Poco confiable. Sí. Poco confiable, pérfida…

_(¿Cómo se atrevió a llamarla mujerzuela? Ese maldito cobarde comedor de manzanas)_

… Pérfida, despreciable, desleal, mujerzuela…

* * *

Elizabeth pensó que debía ser un milagro, cuando de repente pudo sentir la tierra bajo sus pies, la arena suave contra su piel.

Alguien tiraba de ella fuera del agua, y ella se dejo caer sobre la arena, demasiado cansada para poder sostenerse en pie y solo se encontraba conmocionada, respirando fuertemente y escuchando la respiración de alguien en su oreja. Hizo un esfuerzo para tocar la mano de él y la mano de Jack se cerró alrededor de la suya y la mantuvo sosteniendo mientras respiraba cansado y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Pero él no tenía nada que decir. Era suficiente con la oscuridad rodeándolos y con escucharlo respirar y con la mano de él apretando la suya.

Elizabeth se arrastro al lado de Jack y apoyo su cabeza en lo que creía era el hombro de Jack. Estaba oscuro, la luz de la luna dando tenues rayos de luz blanquecina que era suficiente para poder ver a su alrededor, pero ella estaba demasiado cansada para abrir los ojos y ver algo que no fuera la lluvia.

"¿Están todos vivos?" Dijo una voz fuerte, no muy dejos de ellos. Y el corazón de Elizabeth dio un pequeño brinco al reconocer la voz de Bill Turner. Entonces, sí había saltado después de todo. Ella sonrió débilmente,

"Aye." Gritó Jack, y esa fue la única palabra que el pronuncio o al menos la única que ella escucho después de caer en un todopoderoso y profundo sueño y ella se alejo de la noche, en la que había logrado por lo menos una cosa, después de todo saber que había salvado al padre de Will, la hacia sentir un poco menos culpable con él, cuando se acerco mas a Jack y beso su cuello bañado en lluvia y ella tembló al sentir los calidos labios de él.

* * *

"No se de lo que estas hablando." Dijo Tía Dalma en un indiferente tono de voz, mirando a Jack con inocencia.

Jack suspiró, demasiado enojado y decepcionado de que ella pensara que él se creería esa "explicación."

"Espero que sepas que este tipo de respuestas me hace que me vuelva mas curioso, querida." Dijo Jack entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa tensa.

Tía Dalma lo miró impresionada. "No tengo nada mas que decirte." Dijo claramente.

"Está bien." Jack medio gruño. "Si no quieres decirme porque ella esta profundamente dormida, tal ves podrás decirme ¿Por qué yo estoy completamente despierto?" Preguntó mirando a Tía Dalma pensativamente.

"Creo que deberías concentrarte en salir del armario." Ella respondió despreocupadamente.

Jack la miró, con total molestia, pero Tía Dalma le regreso la mirada con indiferencia. En algún momento, sin embargo, Jack notó un repentino destello en los ojos de ella.

"Podría traerla de regreso si tuviera mi esfera." Dijo con cautela, no estando muy convencida del curso de los acontecimientos, pero por otra parte… por otra parte, si traía de regreso a Elizabeth, su viaje en el tiempo terminaría y ya no habría nada mas de que preocuparse… además, no iba a decirle nada a Jack, simplemente le pediría ayuda para recuperar su esfera negra de cristal.

"¿De regreso? ¿De donde?" Preguntó con voz tranquila viendo el rostro de ella con ojos cautelosos.

Tía Dalma rió y sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad. "No has salido de este infierno, sin embargo, te estas encaminando a otro, Jack Sparrow." Dijo con una media irónica sonrisa, pero con sincera simpatía.

Jack dejo salir el aire, viéndola en silencio.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y continuo: "Tu ocúpate por recuperar mi esfera. La necesito para traerla de regreso. Encuentra la esfera y voy a traerla de vuelta, pero no voy a responder a tus preguntas, así que no las hagas." Dijo Tía Dalma lentamente, sus ojos extrañamente serios.

"Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que ella vuelva de donde esta?" Preguntó con una risa fingida.

Tía Dalma sonrió. "Por la misma razón por la que ella fue allí." Respondió ella furtivamente.

Jack parpadeó levantando sus cejas en confusión. "Ella me mató." Dijo simplemente, en un tono de voz ligero, sus labios en una pequeña mueca y agria sonrisa.

"Y estas vivo." Replicó Tía Dalma con una sonrisa.

"Aye." Concordó Jack casi inaudiblemente. "Ese es todo el madito problema ¿no?" Preguntó sin una pizca de ironía en su voz.

La sonrisa de Tía Dalma se disolvió suavemente. "No tengo una respuesta para eso, Jack." Dijo en voz baja.

"¿Entonces no tienes ninguna idea de porque el querido Jack esta respirando de nuevo?" Jack forzó una sonrisa, sus ojos aun estaban fijos en el rostro de ella, buscando pistas.

Ella coloco una de sus manos en el rostro de Jack y trazo una línea imaginaria con un dedo con un gesto tierno. "No." Le susurró. "Yo no." Retiro su mano y sonrió. "¿Y tu?"

Jack entrecerró los ojos, perplejo, o más bien disgustado, diferentes pensamientos revoloteaban en su cabeza. Pensamientos y recuer… no. Ilusiones. Pensamientos e ilusiones y los sueños…

Había al menos una razón para desear que ella regresara. El poder vengarse de ella en cuanto volviera.

_Y volver a tenerla en tus brazos._

_Oh, cállate._

Pero… ¿Por qué no la han traído de regreso? ¿Dónde esta? y si él no quería que ella volviera, era una buena idea que regresara, solo para hacer algo en contra del querido William.

"Una esfera." Dijo Jack después de una pausa, mirando ausente a la distancia.

Tía Dalma sonrió condescendiente. "Sí. Una esfera. Una esfera, negra de vidrio. Tráemela y yo te la traigo a ella de regreso."

* * *

_Elizabeth estaba en la cubierta del Perla Negra, disfrutando de la brisa de la mañana y del sonido de las olas estrellándose contra la nave. Ella le sonrió al viento y al mar, inhalando la fresca fragancia del océano, del aire del Caribe, de la libertad y de…_

"_Eres una hermosa ave, mi cisne."_

_Elizabeth tembló, cuando sintió los brazos de Jack rodeándola desde la espalda por la cintura y sintió sus labios dándole pequeños besos en su cuello._

"_Quería ver la salida del sol." Le susurró ella, girándose dentro de sus brazos para quedar frente a él. _

"_¿Sin mi?" Preguntó él con incredulidad, rozando sus labios contra los de ella._

_Ella se presiono así misma tan cerca como le fue posible al cuerpo de él, besándolo con toda la pasión que podía encontrar en ella, sus manos encontraron su camino hasta el cabello de él, inclinando la cabeza de él mas cerca de ella y profundizando el beso._

_De repente, ella brinco por la sorpresa, cuando él rompió el beso abruptamente, atrapando las muñecas de ella y empujándola contra la barandilla. Ella gimió, la dura madera se le clavaba en la espalda causándole dolor._

"_Ja…"_

"_¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?" Preguntó él bruscamente, mirándola con los ojos oscuros y fríos._

_Ella lo miro con grandes ojos confundidos. "¿Qué…?" Comenzó pero fue interrumpida._

"_¿No tienes sentimientos de honor? ¿De decencia?" Jack se burló de ella y le sonrió desafiante. Elizabeth sintió un frío escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral al escuchar el sonido de desden en la voz de Jack. Y ni siquiera era un enojado desden, pero era solo desden frío, indiferente y cruel._

"_Jack…" Susurró ella, inclinándose hacia delante, pero él inclino la cabeza hacia atrás con disgusto exagerado. Su corazón se hundió._

"_Tenias razón sobre la higiene personal, aunque." Dijo él y ella temblaba bajo su fría mirada. "Ya me siento sucio." Dijo con una mueca, y dejando ir sus muñecas, la miró con una mirada disgustada._

"_¿Qué te pasa?" Le susurró ella, sin ni siquiera intentar detener las lagrimas que ya bañaban su rostro, las cuales no hacían que él se conmoviera._

_Jack sacó su pistola y le apunto con ella. Ella parpadeo._

"_Bienvenida de nuevo al presente, amor." Dijo con una sonrisa y disparo. _

Elizabeth grito y abrió los ojos, se sentó en posición vertical, intentando respirar profundamente.

"Despacio, despacio."

Elizabeth sintió el brazo de alguien sobre su antebrazo tranquilizándola, ella necesitaba de un momento para clamarse y para ver claramente a la persona junto a ella: no veía nada en lo absoluto.

"Solo fue un mal sueño." Dijo él con una sonrisa, la frenética mirada de Elizabeth se encontró con el rostro del hombre de rodillas en la arena ante ella.

Elizabeth miró a Bill Turner sin palabras, todavía tratando de normalizar su respiración. "Un sueño." Susurró y él asintió.

"¿Esta bien?" Él preguntó, viéndola vacilante y ayudándola a sentarse un poco recta.

Elizabeth, normalizo su reparación, "Sí." Dijo temblorosamente.

Bill sonrió, y soltó el brazo de Elizabeth, se puso de pie, y camino unos pocos pasos hasta la pila de madera que estaba en la arena. Se sentó con su rostro hacia ella y le dio una tranquilizadora sonrisa, antes de continuar haciendo lo que él estaba haciendo antes de que ella lo asustara con sus gritos. Ella miro la madera ausente, reconociendo que estaban preparando una hoguera.

Una hoguera…

También noto algunas frutas, pescado y hojas verdes. Ella dio una mirada prudente alrededor, todavía aturdida por la pesadilla.

"¿Dónde esta Jack?" Preguntó en voz baja, mirando como Bill hábilmente amontonaba los pedazos de madera.

"Fue a traer mas madera." Respondió Bill con una sonrisa. "Supuestamente."

Elizabeth levanto una ceja. "Parece que tenemos suficiente." Observó en silencio, mirando la pila, pero luego captó la última palabra de Bill. "¿Supuestamente?" Preguntó.

"Supongo que quería estar solo." Respondió Bill con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Elizabeth suspiró y asintió en comprensión.

Bill la miró, con amable interés por un momento, viendo como ella miraba maravillada las grandes hojas en las que había dormido, las hojas estaban acomodadas en una especie de colchón y ella sonrió tristemente a si misma ante la idea de que Jack probablemente había sido quien lo había hecho, para ella, de tal manera de que ella no tuviera que dormir sobre la arena.

"¿Tiene usted hambre, señorita?"

Ella levanto sus ojos hacia Bill y sonrió, recuperándose lentamente de la pesadilla.

"Es Elizabeth." Dijo, poniéndose de pie, y caminado alrededor de la futura hoguera.

"Bill." Contesto él simplemente, extendiendo su mano hacia ella con una sonrisa. "Entonces Elizabeth…" Comenzó cuando se estrecharon las manos y le paso por la mente a Elizabeth que pasarían ocho años para que el hijo de Bill la llamara Elizabeth y le resultaba un poco gracioso, aunque pensar en Will la hacia sentirse muy triste. "¿Cómo supiste el nombre de mi hijo?" Preguntó con simple voz, pero de alguna manera la pregunta tomo de sorpresa a Elizabeth.

"Escuche tu conversación con Jack." Ella respondió después de una pausa, tomando un pedazo de madera y enterrándolo en la arena. "Yo estaba… en el dormitorio." Agregó con voz ligeramente temblorosa, la palabra "dormitorio" la asusto de repente e hizo que se sintiera aun más culpable. Levanto sus ojos hacia Bill quien le sonrió cordialmente.

Él asintió y dio un vistazo alrededor, antes de regresar su atención hacia ella. "Nunca mencioné el nombre de mi hijo en esa conversación." Dijo todavía sonriente y sin sospecha o ironía en su voz. Parecía ser una simple observación. Y al parecer Elizabeth, creyó ver un toque de verdadera diversión en su voz.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. "Creo que Jack debió de habérmelo mencionado." Dijo al final, sintiéndose incomoda por mentirle. Parecía que lo único que hacia últimamente era mentirle a todo el mundo y en todo momento, pensó ella amargamente.

"Aye." Bill sonrió, aparentemente satisfecho con esa respuesta. "Pero… ¿Por qué me dijo que saltara?" Preguntó sonriendo.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio y suspiro. "Ellos lo hubieran matado si se quedaba." Dijo después de un momento de consideración.

"Tal vez." Dijo Bill estando de acuerdo, por un momento se quedo a la deriva de sus pensamientos.

"Tu necesitabas ese tesoro para volver a Inglaterra." Dijo Elizabeth mas para si misma que para Bill, él la miro después de un tiempo, pero después dejo de mirarla. Una idea cruzo por la mente de Elizabeth, ella trataba de entender las razones del porque él se había quedado en el barco la primera vez, _la otra vez_.

Bill la miro y se froto la frente. "Para tener mejores condiciones de vida, pero mejor pobres vivos, que ricos muertos ¿no?" Él rió tímidamente.

"Sí." Dijo en una voz tan solemne, que Bill la miro por un momento interrogante, pero ella rápidamente se puso de pie, evitando la mirada de él. "Voy a ir a buscar a Jack." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, dirigiéndose en la dirección que Bill le había mostrado.

Elizabeth camino a lo largo de una línea de huellas, mirando el mar espumoso y hermoso por el sol de la mañana. Casi inconcientemente reconociendo que estaban en su isla.

Ella sonrió para si misma. _Nuestra isla_.

Vio a Jack sentado en la arena a la orilla del agua. Sus rodillas estaban medio dobladas y el mar mojaba sus pies descalzos, las mangas de su camisa las tenia enrolladas por encima de sus codos. El la luz del viento movía su cabello, con sus adornos haciendo un ruido silencioso. Jack parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, ausente, mirando al horizonte, el mar al fin estaba en calma ahora, a diferencia de ayer que estaba furioso, que parecía un abismo peligroso de olas oscuras.

Elizabeth camino hasta Jack y se sentó junto a él sobre la arena, inclinando su frente sobre el hombro de él. Jack no había notado que ella se había acercado y brincó ante su toque, pero luego la miró y sin palabras envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, y Elizabeth inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, lo miro y sonrió ligeramente. Él sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue más pálida que la de ella. Casi ya no tenía carbón sobre sus parpados y ella noto varios cortes en su cuello y una herida en el brazo que sobresalía de una de las mangas rotas.

Elizabeth hizo una mala cara y extendió su mano hacia la herida, pero él atrapo su mano y le beso la palma de la misma. "Estoy bien Lizzie." Dijo con voz ligeramente ronca y luego limpio su garganta e inhalo profundamente.

"Jack…" Le susurró consternada, viéndolo con ternura, a pesar de que él mantuvo su mirada hacia el frente. Ella no sabia que decir, lo que debía de decir o hacer para que él se sintiera mejor. Vio en el rostro de Jack no solo el dolor por haber perdió el _Perla Negra_, sino también el rastro de algo nuevo, algo que ella había visto en el futuro, un rastro de decepción, de desconfianza, de rabia, después de la traición y la humillación: un diseño del nuevo Jack. "Realmente no me creíste ¿Verdad Jack?" Preguntó suavemente con una leve sonrisa, acariciando con sus labios la mejilla de él.

Jack no respondió, solo bajo la cabeza y miro pensativo la arena y el mar.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Elizabeth tranquilamente, no estaba segura si debería presionarlo de esa manera, pero realmente quería saber ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él había tenido dificultades en permitirse así mismo creer que algo así podía pasar?

Jack levanto las cejas e inhalo bruscamente. Ella espero con paciencia, viéndolo, su mano aun atrapada entre las de él.

Elizabeth se estremeció por dentro al pensar en lo mucho que él la despreciaría, en lo mucho que la odiaría en el futuro… por lo que ella le haría también… ¿Cómo pudo ella hacer eso? Algo tan terriblemente similar y al mismo tiempo tan diferente, pues era mucho peor.

Y ella ni siquiera sabia lo mucho peor que era, hasta que él por fin le respondió porque él no le había creído y su respuesta casi la hace ponerse de pie.

"Pensé que les agradaba." Dijo tranquilamente, sin mirarla y el corazón de Elizabeth se colapso. Ella lo miró, sus ojos reflejaban incredulidad y consternación.

Eso era entonces. Esa era la razón por la cual él no le había creído. No podía haberle dado a su corazón una explicación más desgarradora. Era la peor respuesta posible.

_¿Qué debió de haber pensado cuando yo lo bese?..._

"Oh Jack…" Susurró ella deslizando su mano fuera de las de él y limpiándose las lágrimas, luego, ahueco el rostro del él en sus manos, y presiono sus labios contra los de él. Jack le regresaba el beso muy ligeramente y ella podía sentir como la mente de él se aferraba todavía a algunos pensamientos sombríos, no podía dejarlos ir. Ella se separo de él y levanto sus cejas algo molesta, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor en su corazón, a pesar de que él la mantenía en un apretado abrazo, él la miro pensativamente, casi tristemente y la seriedad en sus ojos le recordó el momento en que había decidió dejar el _Perla Negra_ para escapar del Kraken.

Pero ella ignoro la frialdad que sintió al recordar ese momento y lo beso una vez mas, tratando de convertirlo en un beso apasionado, haciendo lo que él siempre estaba haciendo, obligándolo a entre abrir los labios y tímidamente exploró su boca y cuando ella misma se estaba perdiendo en el beso, sintió los músculos de él tensarse, y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que él estaba… ¡¿riendo?!

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó ella con ansiedad, apartándose un poco y mirándolo con incredulidad y por un momento el temor de su pesadilla se hizo realidad.

Pero no era así, él le sonreía con una genuina sonrisa en su rostro. "Nada." Se encogió de hombros, sus ojos se suavizaron con malicia. "Es solo…" la acerco mas a él y sonrió misteriosamente. "Es solo que estas haciendo todo mal, amor." Murmuró contra los labios de ella, inclinándose hacia su boca, ella sostuvo la respiración y todos sus pensamientos sombríos se alejaron.

* * *

Un hombre alto con una capa gris, entro a una de las tabernas de Tortuga, lentamente mirando alrededor y observando el entorno. Sonrió ligeramente con disgusto y ajusto su sombrero gris en la cabeza.

Paso por alto la pregunta de que si quería tomar una copa, y camino buscándola, explorando la sala.

_Lugar correcto_, pensó, con los ojos entrecerrados. _Tiempo equivocado_.

Se giró y camino hacia la puerta, empujó a un par de borrachos que trataban de entrar a la taberna, pero se mantuvo sosteniendo la puerta.

_Casi es el lugar correcto. Totalmente equivocado momento_.

El hombre de la capa gris camino rápidamente a través de Tortuga, entonces al llegar al mar. Se detuvo y miro el horizonte pensativamente, las esquinas de su boca se levantaron levemente.

_Cerca. Muy cerca._

Rápidamente dirigió sus pasos hacia el mar, hundiéndose en sus coloridas aguas con una sonrisa complaciente.

Y si alguien lo hubiera visto, habría notado con asombro que a mitad de camino por el mar, el hombre de la capa gris de repente desapareció, las huellas de sus botas en la arena la única indicación de que había estado allí.

Pero pronto las huellas de sus botas desaparecieron también.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**


	18. Chapter 18

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Silvia: **En verdad muchas gracias por leer, por seguir aqui y por todo el apoyo.

**Cande: **Gracias por siempre acordarte de dejar un review, te lo agradesco muchisimo, no tengo palabras para hacerlo y decirlo o mas bien escribirlo.

**Danny: **Que mas decir, solo gracias por tus hermosos comentarios, en verdad muchas gracias.

**Monica: **Gracias por dejarme tantos reviews, y no te preocupes yo se que cuando no se puede, pues no se puede, pero es lindo que sigas leyendo, de verdad muchas gracias.

**Elizabeth: **Gracias por considerarme tu amiga, yo tambien lo considero asi, ojala y algun dia coincidamos en el msn, asi podremos conocernos mejor. Tambien muchas gracias por dejar tus comentarios, son muy buenos y me levantan el animio increiblemente, muchas gracias por eso.

**NellieLovet: **Una mas a la causa, muchas gracias y claro esta ¡BIENVENIDA! espero que el fic te siga gustando y que te sigas animando a dejar comentarios. Por cierto actualizo este fic todos los viernes, porque si puedes darte cuenta tengo otro, y en ese voy mas adelantada, espero verte por alla tambien. Muchas gracias, los reviews son muy importantes para el animo de los escritores y traductores.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 18**

Los labios de Jack eran, calidos, ásperos y trazaban una línea de besos en la piel suave de ella, haciéndola temblar bajo su tierno roce y sus manos toscas, llevándola hasta el cielo, el cielo que parecía estar justo encima de ellos; la mañana, un cielo azul impecable y la tenue luz del sol, la luz del sol en sus ojos, cegándola a pesar de que tenia los ojos cerrados, y ella podía sentir el aliento de Jack contra sus pestañas, como una brisa, los labios de él descendiendo sobre su rostro, lentamente, tentadoramente, deslizándose a lo largo de su mejilla, sobre la línea de su barbilla, deteniéndose en sus labios, capturándolos en un impresionante y ardiente beso. Ella gimió contra los labios de él, en contra de su voluntad, recorriendo con sus manos los brazos desnudos de Jack, tratando de entender, como había podido vivir antes, sin saber lo que se sentía tenerlo desnudo contra su piel también desnuda, sin saber el sabor de sus dulces labios, sin sentir las cicatrices de su pecho, mientras temblaba bajo sus besos, sin escucharlo decir su nombre muy lentamente, vacilante, con voz sensual, que la hacia olvidar sus pensamientos, su culpabilidad, sus temores…

"Eres mi tesoro… mi plata y oro."

Elizabeth sonrió y abrió los ojos para poder observar las orbes ardientes, de los ojos marrón brillantes por el sol, de Jack, pero ella sentía que era un negro perfecto, una noche aterciopelado alrededor de ellos, y que sus inmensos y brillantes ojos fueran la única fuente de luz en la oscuridad.

Ella lo miró y él la miró y por un momento solo se miraron el uno al otro con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"No soy un tesoro." Elizabeth suspiró con una triste sonrisa. "Soy problemas."

Jack sonrió y trazo la línea del rostro de Elizabeth con un dedo. "No." Él se inclino hacia abajo y beso el labio superior de ella. "Tu eres mi dulce milagro, Lizzie."

Elizabeth cerró los ojos y arqueo la espalda cuando Jack deslizo sus manos por debajo de ella, deslizando su vestido por sus hombros, haciéndola levantarse un poco y recostándola donde la arena era mas suave y mas estable. Ella tembló al sentir la frescura bajo su espalda y él rápidamente se unió a ella y la beso furiosamente, como si fuera nieve a punto de derretirse con el sol, y ella se derritió en los brazos de él y se acerco mas a él, siempre mas cerca. Y sin embargo nunca era lo suficientemente cerca.

Jack la beso y el sonido de las olas fue remplazado por el sonido de su corazón y una vez mas ella olvido sus preocupaciones por el pasado, el futuro, porque solo importaba las fuertes manos de él, manos suaves y toscas a la vez, y sus calidos labios que la llevaban al paraíso, y se perdió, se perdió en la sensación exhaustiva, se perdió en el gozo, perdida, y sin embargo, lo suficiente conciente para susurrar confesiones, y pretextos en el oído de él, bebiendo de sus sonrisas a través de sus ojos.

Por el rabillo del ojo Elizabeth pudo ver el infinito mar azul, las olas tímidamente acercándose a ellos, amenazando con llegar a ellos y arrastrarlos y ella se aferro a Jack, atrapando su rostro entre sus manos y besando sus labios, sus mejillas, sus parpados.

Enredados entre si, rodaron sobre la arena, entregándose al otro, posesivamente, tranquilamente y tempestuosamente y de pronto ella gritó, sintiendo un escalofrío, respirando entrecortadamente, por él, buscando otro beso.

Y él la beso de nuevo, rompiendo el sonido de las olas, y solo escuchando sus voces vacilantes y gemidos entrecortados.

Jack dejo caer su cabeza exhausto sobre el cuello de ella, y ella lo sostuvo en esa posición por un rato, mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban poco a poco, lentamente.

"¿Te quedaras conmigo Lizzie?" La voz de Jack vibro en el oído de Elizabeth, después de un largo momento de silencio hermoso.

Elizabeth sonrió. "No es que… tenga muchas opciones… que quedarme contigo… en una isla desierta…" Murmuró con impaciencia, tratando de mantener su voz seria.

Elizabeth sintió la sonrisa de Jack contra su piel, su barba haciéndole cosquilla en el cuello. "Pero cuando tengas otra opción, Lizzie." Susurró. "¿Te quedaras conmigo cuando tengas otra opción?"

Había algo etéreo sobre ella que tanto le había fascinado, y que le preocupaba… Jack sentía como si ella fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento y la solo posibilidad de perderla le estaba causando dolor. Y ya no importaba que apenas la hubiese conocido hacia tres días, ya no le importaba que ella aparentemente le estuviese ocultando algo y ya nada importaba mientras pudiera tenerla entre sus brazos para nunca dejarla ir…

Elizabeth quería seguir dando respuestas evasivas y graciosas a Jack, pero entonces algo le sorprendió en la pregunta y sintió un frío doloroso penetrando a través de su corazón.

"_¿Te quedaras conmigo cuando tengas otra opción?" _

"¿Lizzie?"

"_Él eligió quedarse atrás."_

"¿Lizzie?"

Elizabeth sintió las lágrimas bajo sus parpados, cuando Jack se rodó hacia un lado y la encerró en sus brazos.

"Lizzie…" Él llevó una de sus manos al rostro de ella y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Elizabeth mordió su labio inferior, se rodó y se acerco a él lo más cerca posible. "Te amo." Ella susurró y él, la abrazo más fuerte, apoyando la cabeza de ella sobre su brazo, mientras trazaba con sus labios una línea de besos por todo su rostro. Elizabeth sonrió y abrió los ojos. "No tengo otra opción." Le susurró con voz vacilante, viéndolo solemnemente. "Abrázame, atrápame, no me dejes ir, no me quiero ir, Jack."

Jack la vio por un momento pareciendo sombrío, pero ella no estaba segura, no hasta que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y él se acerco a ella para besarla, capturando sus labios en un beso aplastado.

"Vamos a repetir esa parte para asegurarnos que sea la correcta." Murmuró él contra los labios de ella, mientras ella trataba de respirar. Elizabeth lo miró, sin aliento, mientras él una vez más volvía a subirse arriba de ella, besándola suavemente en los labios.

"No quise decir… quiero decir…" Respiró profundamente y suspiró cuando sintió la mano de Jack desplazándose por todo su cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos y por un momento se dejo llevar por la caricia, cuando de repente un pensamiento turbio cruzó por su mente. "¿Y si tu amigo decide tomar un paseo, y…?" Le preguntó con un toque de pánico en su voz, abriendo los ojos repentinamente.

_Es el padre de Will, es el padre de Will… él es… casi…_

"¿Qué con eso?" Preguntó Jack con una sonrisa. "Estoy seguro de que es un caballero y se giraría ignorándonos completamente." Jack bajo sus labios hasta los senos de ella y Elizabeth inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, clavando las uñas en la arena. "Además de que…" Él levanto la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa. "No te importo hace un momento, amor." Levantó las cejas sugestivamente y la beso.

"Hace un momento no estaba pensando claramente…" Susurró Elizabeth distraídamente, Jack atrapó sus labios de nuevo para impedirle que siguiera hablando.

Jack amplio los ojos. "Eso significa que realmente eres capaz de pensar claramente en ¿este momento?" Él preguntó con absoluta incredulidad, mirándola dolidamente.

Elizabeth enredo sus brazos alrededor de él y riendo un poco. "Sí." Dijo ella tercamente.

"No dejaré que sigas pensando en momentos como este." Le susurró con una sonrisa misteriosa y estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo, cuando de repente una ola enorme los cubrió, llenando su boca, nariz, oídos y ojos con agua fresca del mar.

Jack maldijo, Elizabeth gritó y rápidamente se sentaron tosiendo y tratando de sacar el agua de sus oídos.

"Creo que no es tan buen idea." Admitió Jack con una mueca.

Elizabeth rió y se acurruco en el pecho de él. "Si. Lo era. Me gusto." Dijo ella decididamente, tosiendo entre las frases.

Jack dejo de toser y miró a Elizabeth con una sonrisa pensativa. Cerraron los ojos y sin palabras se acariciaron uno al otro. Jack recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella y se quedaron en silencio, escuchando el ruido de las olas.

Elizabeth presiono su mejilla contra el pecho de Jack y se sorprendió cuando de repente comprendió lo cómoda y segura que se sentía… estando desnuda en los brazos de Jack, a plena luz del día, debía sentirse avergonzada, pero en cierto modo no lo estaba. Y era mas sorprendente porque cuando estaba con Will y por alguna razón la manga de su vestido se bajara accidentalmente ella se moría de la vergüenza… pero quizás se avergonzaba, porque se trataba de Will… o quizás… porque nunca había sido ella misma…

Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora se sentía confiada y… ¿Admirada?... Sí, esa era la palabra adecuada… no estaba segura si era eso o… quizás algo mas… algo mas palpable, algo igual al…

Amor. Tal vez era tan simple como eso. Tal vez… y sin embargo, todavía había otra cosa aun, algo relacionado con Jack… él hacia que ella se sintiera segura, no solo con él, sino también… con ella. Nunca había pensado mucho en eso antes, pero ahora tenia la sensación de que nunca había tenido una imagen determinada de si misma, nunca había pensado si realmente se gustaba así misma… si ella era bonita… o inteligente… o cualquier otra cosa… ella había escuchado cuando otras personas la describían y también dependía mucho de la importancia de esas personas, y lo que sentían por ella. Pero aun así, ninguna de esas descripciones era realmente parte de ella. Nunca había sabido como era, hasta que… hasta que lo conoció a él.

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos deseando que este momento durara para siempre.

* * *

"Todavía no entiendo porque me pides que salga de mi camarote." Dijo Will parado frente a la puerta de su cabina. Tenia sus brazos doblados en su pecho y mirando a Jack puntualmente, pero, por alguna razón Jack parecía haberse olvidado de su propia respuesta, porque él estaba indiferente, mirando a la distancia con la mas peculiar expresión en su rostro. Will miro alrededor del corredor, molesto. "¿Sigues aquí?" Preguntó con ligera impaciencia.

Jack parpadeo, y por ultimo, miró a Will, arrugando la frente, "¿Qué?" Preguntó irritado, entrecerrando los ojos a Will, mas por confusión que por enojo.

"Dije que no entiendo porque…"

Jack se froto la frente, las palabras de Will se dispersaron en el aire, a pesar de los intentos de Jack por concentrarse. Él simplemente había tenido una _emoción_ muy extraña, que- No, no era una emoción… era otra cosa, era como una alucinación… esas cosas, otra vez. Ese… ese… sonido por dentro. Cualquier cosa que fuera se sentía malditamente real… Bueno, demasiado bueno, de hecho, a pesar de que era el mas _irracional_ recuer… (¿Qué?) Sueño que había tenido y también el mas repulsivo _(¡re-pul-si-vo!_)

Cerró los ojos, solo para tratar de deshacerse de esa emoci, de la maldita imagen, de esa endemoniada mujer ¿Por qué ella solo no se iba al infierno? Un momento, ella ya estaba en el infierno, solo debía dejarla ahí, en lugar de dejarla regresar al mundo de los vivos en su barco. Conciente o no, él debía dejarla en el armario. Podría tener un gran despertar, si es que algún día despierta.

Despierta_… más que dormida, menos que muerta…_

"¡Jack!"

Jack saltó y abrió los ojos, viendo a Will con molestia. "¿Qué?" Gritó Jack, provocando que Will diera un paso hacia atrás y que so golpeara con la puerta de su cabina.

"Tu hiciste una pregunta y ¡no estas escuchando mi respuesta!" Replicó Will severamente, mirándolo.

A pesar de la sorprendente noticia de que de hecho, había sido Elizabeth quien había matado a Jack y que de alguna manera lo había entregado al Kraken, Will de alguna manera no estaba tranquilo, todavía se sentía incomodo sobre la escena que había presenciado y ese beso se mantenía incrustado en sus pensamientos, probablemente mas de lo que debería. Miró a Jack sintiéndose muy inclinado a sacar su espada y… partirlo por la mitad. Estaba seguro que eso lo haría sentir mucho mejor.

"No es mi culpa que tus respuestas sean tan insípidas que dejan de atraer mi atención." Replicó Jack, con el ceño fruncido y dando la vuelta bruscamente. Se alejo apresuradamente dejando a Will desconcertado y a la esfera negra, había tenido la esperanza de obtener la esfera que podría estar en la cabina detrás de él…

_¡Ah!_

Jack se dio la vuelta. "Y como referencia para le futuro." Dijo levantando la mano en un gesto territorial, regresando hacia Will. "Es _mi_ barco, y por lo tanto, no hay tal cosa como _tu_ cabina en _mi_ barco ¿Savvy?"

_Si dice que no lo voy a dejar en el armario. _

"Si." Respondió Will lentamente, vertiendo tanto veneno como pudo en la simple silaba.

_Genial._

"¡Maravilloso!" Jack sonrió con ironía y se alejo.

_No es que haya mucho que hacer por ahora, así que lo voy a encerrar hasta que ella despierte…_

Abrió la puerta y entro a la cabina.

… _Así no me interrumpirá cuando la mate…_

Jack parpadeo.

… _o la bese... la bese… ¡la bese! Genial, genial, genial._

Jack voltio con enojo, apenas creyendo que se había equivocado de cabina ¡de nuevo! … eso era lo más ridículo.

Se negó a ver a Elizabeth y se encamino a la puerta, pero no la abrió porque…

… la puerta ya estaba abierta.

Will se encontraba en la puerta, viéndolo con puñales en los ojos. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Preguntó entre dientes, tratando de superar el frío asombro que lo había inundado, cuando había visto a Jack caminar por el pasillo y… ¡dirigiéndose directamente a la cabina de Elizabeth!

Jack frunció la nariz. "Como ya te dije es mi barco, y por lo tanto, yo puedo estar…" entrecerró los ojos. "¡Aquí!" Añadió triunfalmente, empujando a Will fuera de su camino y saliendo de la cabina.

Will parpadeo con el ceño fruncido y tratando en vano, de comprender la ultima declaración de Jack.

* * *

"Ah, aquí están." Bill Turner sonrió a Jack y a Elizabeth que poco a poco se acercaban a su pequeño campamento, tomados de las manos.

Elizabeth miraba sus pies descalzos muy intensamente tratando de evitar la mirada de Bill Turner. No había en la voz de él algún indicio que indicara que había visto algo, pero se sentía muy incomoda con la idea de que él hubiera caminado accidentalmente fuera del campamento y los viera a ella y Jack juntos…

Jack se sentó en la arena con las piernas cruzadas, Elizabeth se sentó a un lado de él. Ella encontró su mirada, y él le dio una sonrisa calida y tranquilizadora, que casi la hacia llorar. Una vez más. Era curioso que cuando ella estaba aquí con él, simultáneamente, sentía eufórica y enloquecida, como si esas dos emociones fueran inseparables: el amor y el dolor, la felicidad y la culpa, el dolor y el gozo.

"Tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de esta isla." Dijo Bill Turner casualmente, tratando de capturar la atención de sus compañeros náufragos, que solo se miraban el uno al otro, como si de repente, el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía.

"Aye." Dijo Jack rápidamente, volviendo de nuevo a la realidad.

Elizabeth junto sus piernas y reposo su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, acomodo los pliegos de su vestido y una vez mas sintió frío, el vació sentimiento de la culpabilidad.

Solo que esta vez no podía diferenciar entre la culpabilidad hacia Will, y la culpa hacia Jack… tal vez porque era el mismo sentimiento de culpa… dos caras del sentimiento de culpa… una cara marcada por la traición y la otra marcada por… otra traición.

Pero solo una de ellas fue mortal.

"Lizzie, amor, sé que este no es el mejor pescado que te hallan… invitado, pero creo que seria un error no comerlo, aunque me temo que no es tan bueno como debería."

La voz de Jack sacó a Elizabeth de sus pensamientos y ella lo miró perpleja. Él sonrió y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, acercándola más a él y encerrándola en sus brazos. Ella estaba demasiado sorprendida para protestar, nunca espero que él fuera tan abiertamente afectuoso hacia ella… frente a otras personas. Difícilmente podía imaginar que el futuro Jack se comportara de ese modo.

"Podemos esperar a ver si pasa algún barco." Ofreció Elizabeth con incertidumbre, recordando lo que Jack le había dicho cuando los habían abandonado antes en esa isla… y entonces también recordó otra cosa: el ron.

¿Cómo era posible que aun no encontraran el ron? Probablemente cuando Jack estuvo aquí solo, había tenido mas tiempo para explorar la isla, por lo tanto debió de haber dado rápidamente con el escondite. Miró sobre su hombro donde recordaba que el ron estaba almacenado.

"Aye, pero algunos de los barrocas que pasan puede que no nos vean." Observo Bill simpáticamente.

Jack sonrió, y Elizabeth se inclino hacia él, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, casi sentía envidia… envidia de si misma por este momento.

¿Cómo seria ser solo Lizzie?

Le cruzo por la mente que apenas si recordaría a alguien mas… incluso si apenas habían pasado tres días juntos… tres días y ya era otra persona y ya no estaba segura de que quería restaurarla… si quería regresar… si podía volver… ¿Podría volver? Tenia que olvidar que todavía no sabia realmente lo que había sucedido, lo que había sucedido con el medallón, ¿Por qué no había muerto? ¿Por qué seguía aquí con él? le lastimaba pensar que cada momento podría ser el último, que cada segundo aparecía una amenaza a la cual no podía ponerle nombre, pero que sabia que era ineludible, que tarde o temprano algo sucedería y todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora se convertirá en niebla y ella o bien moriría o regresaría a esa realidad donde ya no existe el capitán Jack Sparrow, porque ella lo había traicionado, lo había matado, ella…

El tren de pensamientos de Elizabeth fue interrumpido por el sabor de algo dulce en su lengua. Ella parpadeo y notó que… ¿¡estaba siendo alimentada por Jack!?

Elizabeth abrió la boca para protestar, pero él aprovecho esa oportunidad para poner una pequeña pieza de fruta en su boca.

"Una de las cosas que me gustan de mi Lizzie es cuando se queda pensando profundamente." Dijo Jack sonriendo ligeramente.

Bill Turner sonrió desconcertado, más por la expresión en el rostro de Elizabeth, que por las palabras de Jack.

Elizabeth miro a Jack, inconcientemente dejando que Jack siguiera alimentándola mientras ella seguía pensando en las palabras de él. "_Mi Lizzie_..."

* * *

Jack caminó hacia su cabina y azotó la puerta detrás de él.

Sentía que no podía decidir lo que le molestaba más: los irritantes y _ridículos_ sueños, o la inconcientes, traidora, conciente, no amotinadas brujas. Ah y sin olvidar a los inútiles primeros compañeros y los de Singapur, que sin dudas, eran unos piratas con odiosas intenciones.

Jack se acercó rápidamente a su escritorio y miró sin atención sus mapas, sin buscar nada en particular.

Apiló algunas cartas, solo por hacer algo y a continuación, rozó accidentalmente con la manga de su camisa, algunas hojas que estaban sobre la mesa y que cayeron sobre el suelo. Jack entrecerró los ojos y se inclino para levantar los papeles y los vio sin mucho interés, antes de colocarlos sobre la mesa de nuevo. Pero luego, de repente, detuvo sus movimientos y miro uno de los documentos, eran… dibujos. Jack formo en su rostro un ceño fruncido.

Ni siquiera recordaba cuando los había hecho. Probablemente en una de esas noches, que no podía dormir, cuando había vagado alrededor de todo el barco, planeando un supuesto complot para obtener la llave y el cofre y seguramente su mente lo había traicionado y lo había llevado a la deriva a lugares lejanos.

¿Estaría ella casada ahora? Recordó que esa era la pregunta que lo despertaba cuando por fin lograba dormirse y entonces él se levantaba de la cama molesto y dibujaba mapas… y retratos de ella, era molesto tener insomnio por recordarla…

Arrugo el papel en su mano con airado enojo. Tiro el papel al suelo y tuvo el impulso de pisarlo. Lo miro con enojo por un momento y luego de repente recordó que Will se había quedado en la cabina de Elizabeth y había posibilidades de que siquiera ahí, por lo tanto, tenía la oportunidad de entrar a la cabina de Will y tal vez encontrar la esfera negra que Tía Dalma quería (porque, por supuesto a él no le importaba) para traer de regreso a Elizabeth (si es que ella quería regresar) de donde estaba, de ese lugar (para él poder mandarla al lugar mas bajo del infierno, de preferencia)

Rápidamente se acerco a la puerta, pero se detuvo abruptamente antes de abrirla. Arrugó la nariz, miró de derecha a izquierda y se giro, su mirada quedo fija en los papeles que estaban en el suelo. Miro el papel pensativamente, como si fuera el papel quien lo obligara a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, como si lo obligara a levantarlo y guardarlo entre sus demás papeles en su escritorio. Una vez sentado en su escritorio abrió un cajón y… hizo una mala cara.

El cajón estaba lleno de papeles con dibujos similares…

Cerró el cajón airadamente, provocando que la mesa se colapsara.

Luego salio de su cabina y se dirigió a la cabina de Will.

* * *

El fuego estaba encendido y el pescado asado era mucho mejor que crudo, aunque Elizabeth pretendía estar reacia a comer, para que Jack la obligara a comer, dándole de comer como si fuese una niña pequeña, lo que encontró muy divertido. Bill Turner estaba concentrado en su comida y contándoles algunas historias de su vida, contando sobre su esposa y su hijo. (Y Elizabeth trataba de no ahogarse cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Will)

Consiguieron evitar el tema del motín y discutían de lo que había ocurrido en general. Casi se sentía como si estuvieran en una excursión voluntaria, pero aun Elizabeth sentía la tensión en el aire, la tensión en la mente de Jack, aunque con el correr de los minutos se veía mas relajado. Pero ella pensaba que no obstante, consideraba que una parte de él todavía estaba pensando en lo que había sucedido, tratando de analizar, de comprender, para poder creerlo. _"Pensé que les agradaba."_ Las palabras de él se aferraban a ella y sabia que nunca olvidaría la expresión del rostro de Jack cuando le dijo eso. Nunca vería esa expresión de nuevo… incluso si él estuviera vivo. Sabía que él nunca le permitiría ver esa expresión. Nunca más. No después de lo que ella le había hecho.

De nuevo su mente estaba inundada de pensamientos sombríos. Elizabeth se propuso dar una vuelta alrededor de la isla, con el objetivo de que ellos descubrieran por fin el escondite del ron. Tenía la esperanza de que eso alegrara a Jack, aunque fuera solo un poco, y muy pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía razón al ver con ligera diversión cuando Bill y Jack abrieron el escondite y sonreían ante el descubrimiento.

Aunque también había decido no dejar que ninguno bebiera demasiado.

"Amor, ¿podrías traerme esa rama de ahí?" Preguntó Jack, asomando la cabeza por encima del escondite y señalando con un dedo hacia su pequeño campamento mirándola con una sonrisa complaciente.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos. "Ahora estoy reducida a ser una simple mandadera, solo porque alguien encontró una bodega llena de ron." Dijo haciendo pucheros, forzándose a detener la risa, al ver el exagerado gesto de consternación en el rostro de Jack.

"Odio que lo entendieras de esa manera, corazón. Por favor perdóname." Ella sonrió y él salio del escondite.

"¡No!" Elizabeth lo detuvo con una risa. "No es en serio. Voy por lo que me pediste." Ella corrió a la fogata que brillaba a la distancia.

* * *

Jack llamó a la puerta de la cabina de Will, solo para asegurarse de que él no estuviera ahí, si bien era absolutamente ridículo estar llamando a una puerta en su barco. Abrió la puerta y dio una mirada rápida alrededor, entro y silenciosamente cerro la puerta tras de él.

La cabina estaba muy ordenada, (seguramente él la limpia tres horas la día, pensó Jack secamente.) y mas bien vacía. Miro alrededor medio esperando que Will no hubiera escondido demasiado bien la esfera.

Busco en los cajones y en el armario, miro debajo de la cama. Nada. No había muchos lugares dentro de la cabina para esconder algo, aunque, por supuesto podría haberla escondido en otro lugar.

Jack arrugo la frente y estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando de repente algo capturó su atención. Camino sigilosamente a la esquina de la cabina, donde vio un par de zapatos cubiertos por un paño y un sombrero (un sombrero muy feo, por cierto) levanto sus dedos sobre las extrañas cosas por un momento, antes de tomar el sombrero y levantarlo abruptamente.

Detrás del sombrero y de los viejos zapatos, estaba ahí en el suelo, un negro y brillante objeto. Jack sonrió abiertamente.

* * *

Elizabeth llego a la hoguera riéndose de si misma, sus ojos buscaron la pieza de madera que Jack le había pedido, cuando de repente de congelo, presintió que algo andaba mal, incluso antes de siquiera ver que era…

Poco a poco levanto su mirada de la arena, sus ojos se ampliaron ante la visión de alguien de pie junto a la hoguera de espaldas a ella, con las manos enguantadas en su espalda. El hombre llevaba una pesada, capa gris, de solo verlo era sofocante, de color gris en una tela tan pesada que por alguna razón le parecía horrible ante el sol caliente del Caribe.

Elizabeth contuvo el aliento y su mente comenzó a girar e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás con la esperanza de que el hombre no la hubiera escuchado acercarse. Pero tan pronto como ella comenzó a girar lo más silenciosamente posible, el hombre dijo en voz alta:

"Muy tarde para correr."

Elizabeth dio lentamente un paso hacia atrás cuando el hombre dio la vuelta encontrándose con su mirada. Ella lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos grises, de un gris intenso y sin embargo no del todo, porque eran incoloros, inexpresivos: vacíos.

"No puedes correr mas que el tiempo, porque el tiempo siempre correrá mas que tu." El hombre dio un paso hacia delante. "Tu tiempo se ha terminado." Le susurró con voz hueca y sonriente ironía.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**


	19. Chapter 19

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny: **Gracias por tus palabras, y tienes razon este es uno de los mejores capitulos hasta el momento, pero te aseguro que vienen mejores, capitulos que al menos a mi me hicieron llorar, cuando los lei y que aun me hacen llorar, cuando los tradusco, asi que imaginate. Besos y gracias.

**Silvia**: Muchas gracias, sobre las actualizaciones, ay que mas quisiera, pero no puedo, tengo dos fics, y aveces se me complica muchisimo, ademas que el otro fic, ya esta terinado por la autora, mientras que este aun no, asi que tampoco quiero alcanzar a la autora porque aveces ella se tarda mas de una semana en actualizar y no creo que ustedes quieran esperar tanto. Quizas o mas bien estoy segura de que cuando termine el otro fic, solo me dedicare a este y entonces si podre actualizar mas seguido.

**Cande**: Ay no recordaba que me dijiste que dejaste de leer el fic en ingles, y te dije la vez pasada que te estas perdiendo de mucho, de muchisimo, pero respeto tu decicion. A mi me hace muy feliz que ahora vayas estar como los demas sin saber que sigue, porque eso es mas emocionante. Asi que lo unico que te puedo decir, es que disfrutes y nada mas, porque vas a amar este fic, te lo aseguro. Besos y mil gracias por el review.

**Elizabeth: **Hola, me alegra que te hayas inscrito, gracias por tus palabras, yo solo correspondo a tus reviews que son maravillosos, mil gracias. Tus preguntas, pues la respuesta seria que ni yo se si la historia va a terminar ya, solo se que en la traduccion apenas vamos en el capitulo 19 y Flotenica ya va en el capitulo 48, y aun falta, falta mucho te lo aseguro, asi que, no se si esto ya sea el principio del final. Creo que mas bien y como tu dices es el comienzo del comienzo, o mas bien un nuevo comienzo. Hay Dios creo que ya empiezo a decir inchoerencias. Pero es que me emociona mucho los reviews. Gracias.

**NallieLovet: **Hola, muchas, pero muchaas gracias por tu review, eres muy amable, desgraciadamente no pudo hacer nada para cambiar los acontecimientos del fic, es verdad que tengo permiso de hacer cambios, pero son minimos, y la verdad la historia es tan exagerdamente buena, que se me hace imposible cambiar lo ya escrito. Por otro lado el fic no esta terminado aun, y al igual que tu yo ignoro miles de cosas, hace unos dias sostuve una conversacion con Florencia y me dijo que aun no sabe que rumbo tomar, y de hecho hasta me pidio consejo, y aparentemente le gusto lo que le dije, mas no se, que es lo que valla a hacer, asi que solo nos queda esperar, a todos.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**NOTA: A partir de este capitulo, veran con letra cursiva, no solo pensamientos, sino tambien, conversaciones sotenidas por los Jacks imaginarios, ¿recuerdan cuando Jack se imagina a varios Jacks en la pelicula? Pues sera igual, de verdad espero que no se confundan. Si es asi, haganlo saber para tratar de que en los proximos capitulos sea intenrar hacerlo mas entendible.**

**CAPITULO 19**

Ya en su camarote, Jack pusó la esfera negra encima de su escritorio y la miró de cerca, tratando de averiguar lo que el objeto extraño podía hacer, y si había una manera de hacer algo útil con él sin tener que consultar a Tía Dalma.

Ella iba a utilizarla para traer de regreso a Elizabeth (sea lo que sea que sea que significa eso) pero ciertamente había algo más en la esfera que eso…

Además, él no quería realmente que Elizabeth regresara. ¿Para que querría? Su regreso no tenía nada que ver con él. A él no le importaba. Ella podría nunca regresar y a él no le interesaría. Ella podría dormir para siempre, o morir o hacer lo que quisiera. Carecía de interés o de preocupación, o cualquier otra cosa para él. No le interesaba. A él no le importaba si ella vivía o moría. Odiosa mujer, que él había salvado de ahogarse hacia unos meses. Debido dejar que se ahogara.

"_Debió de haber sido horrible para ti estar atrapado en esa isla."_

Hizo una mueca y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Esa era la razón por la cual sus sueños eran ridículos, pues nunca había estado con ella atrapado en esa isla, bueno al menos no antes de que hubieran estado bailando y tomando ron alrededor de la fogata y cuando había llegado el momento, más o menos deliberadamente lo había emborrachado; ahora estaba obsesionado por el sueño donde los dos estaban atrapados, (y por alguna extraña razón también ¿Bill Turner estaba atrapado con ellos?) y mientras estaban atrapados hacían todas esas cosas que debieron hacer cuando estuvieron allí la primera vez…

…esa era la segunda.

Jack se descubrió el rostro.

… la _únic_a vez.

Frunció el ceño confundido y sus ojos miraron la esfera negra sospechosamente.

* * *

"¿Quién eres tu?" Elizabeth dió un paso hacia atrás, mirando al hombre con la capa gris perpleja.

El hombre sonrió irónicamente. "Estoy aquí para restablecer el orden que tu has perturbado." Dijo lentamente, dando unos pasos hacia ella.

Elizabeth lo vió con los ojos bien abiertos, algunas ideas vagas circulaban en su cabeza.

"El tiempo no debe de ser interrumpido." Dijo el hombre, helándole la sangre a Elizabeth, sus ojos color gris fijos en los de ella con dolorosa intensidad.

"¿Lizzie?" Elizabeth saltó al escuchar la voz de Jack. "¿Lizzie? Esta todo…" Jack apareció de pronto junto a ella, y aun a sabiendas de que probablemente esto no le brindaría ayuda a ella o a él, se lanzo a los brazos de Jack.

"El tesoro esta maldito." Le susurró ella al oído de él, cuando él cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella protectoramente, intentando preguntarle algo, pero ella lo interrumpió. "No vayas a Port Royal, no me rescates."

"Lizzie." Jack frunció el ceño, dió un paso hacia atrás y ahueco el rostro de ella en sus manos. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

Elizabeth miraba sobre su hombro y miró al hombre de gris, que miraba la escena con una pequeña e irónica sonrisa asomándose sobre sus labios. Jack siguió la mirada de Elizabeth, mirando el vació con confusión.

"¿Lizzie que es?" Él preguntó, fijando sus ojos en ella de nuevo, observó el rostro de ella con impaciencia. Estaba llorando… una vez mas, llorando y asustada.

"Él me llevara lejos… o me matara… no se… no importa…" Su voz tembló y miró hacia atrás una vez más.

Jack levantó las cejas. "¿Quién?" Preguntó, mirándola con incredulidad.

Elizabeth lo miró con incertidumbre y luego volvió a mirar al extraño. "Él." Le susurró entre lágrimas.

Jack parpadeo y por un momento miró a su alrededor. "Pero…" Él suspiró y rápidamente tomó a Elizabeth entre sus brazos. "Está bien, Lizzie, mírame, está bien."

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza y lo miró interrogativamente._ ¿Por qué no se sorprende que un extraño este aquí y venga a llevarme?_

Elizabeth dió un paso hacia atrás y miró a Jack estupefacta. "Jack ¿no lo ves?"

Jack hizo una mueca. "¿Ver a quien, amor?" Él ahueco el rostro de ella entre sus mano y la miró preocupado.

"El pasado no se puede cambiar." Dijo el hombre, sus ojos inexpresivos fijos en Elizabeth.

Ella lo miró e inconcientemente se apretó más contra Jack. Cerró los ojos, tratando de memorizar este momento, de memorizar tan rápidamente, de tal manera que quedara grabado profundamente en su corazón, para no olvidar lo que se siente estar en los brazos de Jack, para nunca olvidar su olor, el calor de su piel, el sonido de su voz.

"Aquellos que intentan cambiar el pasado tienen que aprender que no se puede cambiar."

Elizabeth se inclinó hacia Jack y lo besó suavemente en los labios. "Lo siento."

"¿Está todo bien?" Bill Turner surgió de entre las palmeras, transportando varias botellas de ron entre sus brazos.

"Aye." Contestó Jack poco convincente, acariciando la mejilla de Elizabeth con el dorso de su mano.

"No." Susurró Elizabeth, lágrimas caliente fluían hasta sus mejillas. "Me voy a ir pronto. Por favor, recuérdame." Ella le dió una sonrisa rota. "O no." Añadió apresuradamente, frunciendo el ceño. "No te acuerdes de mi. Y no vayas a Port Royal. Nunca." Ella lo miró intensamente.

"Shhh." Murmuró Jack, colocando la palma de su mano, sobre la frente de Elizabeth y luego acercándola a él, encerrándola en un fuerte abrazo. "Tienes fiebre, amor."

Bill Turner se les acercó y miró a Jack interrogativamente.

"No, Jack, por favor, ¡prométemelo!" Elizabeth apretó la camisa de Jack, mirándolo suplicante.

"Ellos tendrán tiempo para aprender lo que realmente esta pasando." La voz era penetrante y desagradable con el viento frío y bañaba a Elizabeth como una ola de agua congelada. De alguna manera tenia la impresión de que no iba a volver simplemente al futuro.

"Calma amor. Todo estará bien, estoy aquí." Le susurró Jack ardientemente, por dentro se regañaba así mismo, por haber ignorado todos los anteriores signos, evidentes signos de enfermedad mental, de la cual ella parecía sufrir. Debió de haber puesto mas atención en ella, debería haber tratado de averiguar cual era el problema. Había sido negligente, irresponsable por haber hecho caso omiso de los síntomas cuando todavía eran leves, mientras que ahora se estaban haciendo más serios. Si ella estaba viendo cosas… no era bueno. No era nada bueno en lo absoluto.

"Ellos tendrán tiempo para aprender lo que realmente puede hacer."

"¡No me importa!" Gritó Elizabeth sobre su hombro. "¡Y no tengo miedo, porque no me importa!"

Jack miró a Elizabeth con consternación.

"¿Con quien esta hablando?" Preguntó Bill Turner, en un susurro, mirando alrededor con incertidumbre.

Jack le disparó una mirada en blanco.

"Tienen que saber que el tiempo siempre prevalece." El hombre llevó su mano a su bolsillo y extrajo una pistola de plata.

Elizabeth amplió los ojos y se alejo de los brazos de Jack, sin temer que la bala pudiera golpearla a ella. Una pálida y fría sonrisa atravesó los labios del hombre, mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia Elizabeth y apuntaba su pistola hacia… Bill Turner.

* * *

Cautelosamente, Jack abrió la puerta de su cabina y miró el pasillo para ver si alguien estaba allí. Afortunadamente el pasillo estaba vació, por lo que escondió la esfera bajo su abrigo y salio de la cabina del capitán y en silencio se dirigió a la cabina de Elizabeth.

Miró la puerta de la cabina de ella severamente, preparándose para enfrentar a Will y ordenarle que saliera de la cabina. Golpeo la puerta fuertemente y espero. Nada. Llamó de nuevo y después furtivamente hecho un vistazo de derecha a izquierda, presionando la perilla.

Con excepción de la endemoniada mujer menos que muerta mas que dormida, de Elizabeth no había nadie mas en la cabina, estaba vacía.

Jack cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminó hacia Elizabeth, por un momento se sintió extrañamente mareado, al verla tan pacíficamente dormida, su cabello dorado esparcido por la almohada, haciéndola parecer un ángel.

_Ángel,_ Jack se rió de si mismo, tomando la esfera negra debajo de su abrigo y arrojando el abrigo en una silla cercana. _Malvado, lo más probable_.

Se sentó en la cama, y puso la esfera en su regazo, mirando a Elizabeth sospechosamente.

_Un malvado y bello ángel._ Hizo una mueca. _Oh cállate_.

Tocó con sus dedos el fresco cristal de la esfera, mirando a Elizabeth obstinadamente, como si esperara que ella abriera los ojos y terminaran las tonterías.

Debería de llevar la esfera con Tía Dalma, pero sabía que ella no le diría nada y la idea de que le estaban ocultando algo le intrigaba y ciertamente le molestaba. Él quería saber lo que esta pasando y si ese extraño estado en el que se encuentra Elizabeth tenia algo que ver con él.

_Maldita mujerzuela_, pensó irritado. Descubriendo que llamarla así lo hacia sentir mejor.

Por un tiempo. Porque después de un tiempo se sentía culpable y sentía deseos de golpearse así mismo.

Seguía teniendo ganas de golpear a Barbosa. Quería golpearlo por… arrogante. Quería golpear a Pintel por barrer la cubierta con demasiada lentitud. A Cotton por… no hablar..

Jack gimió y reposo la cabeza sobre la esfera negra. Sentía deseos de golpear, patear, disparar a alguien, o más bien… a todo mundo, pero…

Ella.

Cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y suspiró por dentro. Él nunca habría hecho nada por perjudicarla. A ella, a ella nunca la habría traicionado. Él nunca la habría dejado atrás. Nunca la habría dejado, incluso si con ello hubiera tenido que perder más de lo que tenía que perder. No importaba lo absurdo que hubiera podido ser, él siempre habría arriesgado todo para salvarla.

Una desagradable y abrumadora ola de calor lo cubrió, dándose cuenta de que se había permitido pensar en cosas en las que antes jamás hubiera pensado concientemente. Nunca las habría puesto en palabras.

Abrió los ojos y vio su propio reflejo en el vidrio de la esfera negra, regresándole la mirada.

Pero no importaba. No importaba ya.

Él podría haber traicionado a todos, pero no a ella, mientras que ella no habría traicionado a nadie… pero a él. Tan simple como eso. Simple y fácil de recordar.

Y se condenaría de nuevo al armario, por si alguna vez lo olvidaba.

* * *

Elizabeth amplió los ojos. "¡No!" Gritó. "Por favor ¡no lo hagas!" Ella miró al hombre de gris con gran determinación.

Jack y Bill intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

"Lizzie." Jack se acercó con cautela a ella y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y suavemente la giro. "No hay nadie aquí. Solo nosotros." Dijo con la voz más firme y calmada que pudo encontrar.

"¿Por qué es importante?" Elizabeth se giró dentro de los brazos de Jack, mirando al hombre intensamente. "Es solo… un pequeño cambio. Una vida salvada. ¡No hace ningún daño a nadie!"

Jack descansó su cabeza en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Elizabeth, enterrando su rostro en el cabello de ella. "Lizzie, amor…" Suspiró frustrado, realmente no sabia que hacer. "Lizzie, por favor, soy solo yo, no hay nadie mas, mírame." Trató de girarla para que ella quedara enfrente de él de nuevo, pero ella se resistió.

Los ojos incoloros del heraldo brillaron extrañamente. "¿Un pequeño cambio?" Levantó las cejas y se rió de ella. "¿Y quien eres tu para hacer ese pequeño cambio? ¿Quién eres tu para decidir?"

Elizabeth evitó sus ojos. "Mucho dolor puede ser evitado, mucho dolor…" Ella susurró, mirando la arena y de pronto sintió los labios de Jack en su cuello.

"¿Con quien estas hablando amor? Estoy aquí." Le susurró y por primera vez se le ocurrió a Elizabeth que si antes Jack pensaba que ella era extraña, ahora definitivamente pensaba que estaba loca.

Como si eso importara… en poco tiempo, ella se habría ido.

"¿Y que harías por evitarlo?" Dijo con voz, fría y clara. El corazón de Elizabeth saltó. Ella miró al hombre de grandes ojos grises.

"¡Cualquier cosa!" Exclamó con un sonrisa rota, apenas atreviéndose a creer que pudiera haber una salida a toda esta situación. "No me importa lo que me pase. Solo sálvalos. A los dos. Los dos están muertos." Añadió en un susurro.

Una sonrisa irónica atravesó los labios del hombre. "Dos vidas es mucho pedir, tu sabes." Dijo con intensidad por un tiempo y por un momento Elizabeth sintió que la mirada del hombre la arrastraba a un abismo oscuro y aterrador y no tenia la fuerza para mantenerse de pie y no caer, si no fuera por los labios de Jack que acariciaban su cuello y su mejilla.

"Shhh amor, son solo sueños, lo que sea que estás viendo en estos momentos, son solo malos sueños, estoy aquí, Lizzie, por favor, escúchame, Lizzie amor."

"Lo se." Dijo Elizabeth en voz baja, regresando constantemente su mirada hacia el heraldo. "¿Cuál es el precio?"

Jack abrió los ojos ante las palabras.

"_Entonces… ¿Cuál seria el precio por mi pequeño barco?" Preguntó Jack, mostrando sus dientes en una tibia sonrisa._

"_Un precio." Suspiró Davy Jones considerando el tema, sus ojos viajaban alrededor de la cubierta del Holandés Errante, hasta que se centró en el joven capitán de nuevo._

_Davy Jones sonrió, con una sonrisa fría que envió escalofríos hasta la columna vertebral de Jack. "Tu alma." Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados._

"_¿Mi alma?" Repitió Jack, levantando las cejas. "¿Cómo… la quieres?" Él sonrió y Davy Jones rió, de alguna manera Jack pensó en lo ridículo que eso sonaba, no era nada, serio. O grave. De repente pensó que quizás era una mala señal, la risa de Jones, que significaba algo peligroso. Y… se trataba de una mala idea. De una muy mala idea. Que era una decisión equivocada. No era momento de buscar pretextos, aunque fuera una muy mala idea._

_Pero él era el capitán Jack Sparrow._

"_¡De acuerdo!"_

"¿Lizzie?" Apretó los hombros de Elizabeth más fuerte, pero ella estaba tan absorta en lo que pasaba en su cabeza que ni siquiera lo notó. "Lizzie, ¿Con quien están hablando?" Preguntó con urgencia, ya que por primera vez se le ocurrió que tal vez no era que ella veía cosas que no existían, sino más bien que él no podía verlas.

Después de todo él había hecho un trato por su alma con el legendario Davy Jones, después de haber encontrado su horrible barco fantasma, así que quizás no era la mejor persona para juzgar lo que era real o no.

Elizabeth miró de ojos grises, expectante, mientras que él la veía en silencio por largo tiempo.

"¡Lizzie!" La voz de Jack sonó mas fuerte y la enredo en sus brazos fuertemente girándola para que lo viera a los ojos. "¡Lizzie!"

Pero ella, una vez mas se alejo de los brazos de él y dio unos pasos hacia el extraño.

"¿Cuál es el precio?" Preguntó ella, empezando a dudar si realmente el hombre iba a dar una oferta. Quizás solo estaba jugando con ella, dándole falsas esperanzas, solo para destruirlas en pedazos al momento siguiente.

"Diez años de tu vida." Dijo el hombre con firmeza y oscura voz. "Por cada vida."

Elizabeth parpadeo. "Quieres decir que… moriré diez años, veinte años antes."

"¿Qué?" Jack corrió parándose en frente de Elizabeth, pero ella dio un paso hacia un lado.

"No." El heraldo sonrió. "Diez años de tu vida por cada vida que quieras salvar. Contando a partir de ahora."

Elizabeth frunció el ceño, con confusión. "¿Y entonces?"

"Volverás y seguirás viviendo."

"¿Volver de donde?" Preguntó Elizabeth, entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Volver de donde?" Repitió Jack ansiosamente.

El hombre sonrió. "Del Vórtice del Tiempo."

* * *

Jack saltó al sonido de la voz de Elizabeth y sus ojos viajaron al rostro de ella. Había una mueca en su rostro y ella inclino la cabeza hacia a un lado ahogando un grito.

Jack se inclinó hacia delante (para poder ver la expresión en el rostro de Elizabeth) y alejo un mechón de su cabello (para poder ver su expresión) accidentalmente toco su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. No, accidentalmente. Pero solo para comprobar si no tiene fiebre.

_¡Fiebre!... eso es. Comprobación de fiebre…_

Jack presionó su mano en la frente de ella, pero no estaba especialmente calurosa. Toco sus mejillas con sus dos manos, recorriendo con su pulgar los labios de ella… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? … oh si, comprobando si tiene fiebre.

Elizabeth gimió tranquilamente y alejo las manos de él abruptamente con el ceño fruncido. ¿Estaba herida? ¿Algo malo le estaría pasando? ¿Esta enferma? ¿Quizás ella esta en coma? Tal vez esta enferma, y solo no se lo dijeron, pero entonces porque hablaban de regresarla, tendría que ver algo con una enfermedad… ¿Regresarle la salud?... Tal vez… sin embargo, pero sentía que se trataba de otra cosa. Miró la esfera en su regazo. Negra y misteriosa. Y en silencio. Si tan solo supiera que hacer con ella. Si solo supiera que era. Pero parecía que tenía que ir con Tía Dalma, después de todo, y luego tratar de averiguar todo después.

Inhaló profundamente y pasó sus ojos a Elizabeth y notó que tenía apretadas las manos en la sabana, la apretaba tan fuertemente que los nudillos de sus dedos estaban blancos. Jack pasó saliva preguntándose que en toda la tierra pasaba por la mente de ella, una fría ansiedad le recorrió el cuerpo como una brillante luz. Casi involuntariamente, tomó las manos de ella, tratando de relajarlas. Extendió los dedos de una de sus manos y la descanso sobre la sabana de la cama y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra mano. Se inclino hacia delante y frunciendo el ceño al ver una mueca en el rostro de ella.

La odiaba.

Pero, al parecer, odiaba mas, verla sufrir.

Ella estaba sufriendo, algo estaba mal, algo estaba muy mal y no había tiempo para resolverlo ahora. Tenia que ir con Tía Dalma y tenia que hacerlo de inmediato, para que pudiera traer de regreso al ángel maldito, del infierno donde se encontrara en ese momento.

Sin prisa alejo sus ojos del rostro de Elizabeth y se puso de pie…

Y tan pronto como se levanto sus ojos se ampliaron y sintió una ola de frío cayendo sobre él un momento antes de escuchar el ruido que hizo la esfera al caer y romperse en pedazos.

* * *

"¿Lizzie?" Jack parpadeo, mirando el vació ante él, justo en el lugar donde ella había estado tan solo hacia un momento. Se giro y miró interrogativamente a Bill Turner, quien estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y también desconcertado. "¿Dónde esta?" Preguntó Jack en un hilo de voz y viendo frenéticamente alrededor.

"No se." Contentó Bill Turner mirando a los alrededores. "Estaba aquí… y ella estaba aquí y solo…"

Jack pasó sus ojos a Bill. "Ella desapareció." Le susurró, ampliando los ojos en consternación. "Ella desapareció." Repitió incrédulo. Bill Turner lo veía expectante, como si esperara de que el algún momento lo contradijera.

Pero Bill solo lo miraba en blanco, tan desconcertado y sorprendido como Jack.

El hombre de la capa gris miraba el lugar donde había estado Elizabeth, frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

Alguien la había regresado a su tiempo.

Sonrió irónicamente. Lo cierto es que eso no iba a afectar su acuerdo.

Solo que ahora solo tenia que encontrarla de nuevo. No le tomaría mucho tiempo.

Con el ceño fruncido se dio la vuelta y se alejo, desapareciendo a mitad del mar.

* * *

Jack miró los fragmentos de la esfera negra con consternación. ¿Qué había hecho? _¿Qué diablos había hecho? _

"¡No!" Elizabeth se sentó en posición vertical sobre la cama, con los ojos abiertos.

Jack dio un paso hacia atrás por la sorpresa, casi había tropezado con sus propios pies.

Elizabeth escondió su cabeza entre sus manos, intentando capturar su aliento, tratando de entender lo que había pasado. La última cosa que recordaba era un brillo que la cegaba y luego de pronto todo cambio, convirtiéndose en oscuridad, arrastrándola y ella estaba cayendo, flotando, volando en el aire, con el viento, en la nada…

Poco a poco, descubrió su rostro, su respiración todavía era irregular, sus ojos estaban nublados. Se abrazo así misma sintiéndose extrañamente fría. Mirando alrededor…

Se encontraba en una cabina. A bordo de una nave.

_Regrese._ Pensó distraídamente, reconociendo los alrededores, era la cabina en la que se había estado quedando en su viaje al armario. _Volví_…

Reposó su frente contra la palma de su mano, deteniendo de nuevo las lágrimas, pero sin éxito.

Lágrimas ardientes, una a una, lentamente rodaban por sus mejillas.

* * *

Jack estaba al otro lado de la puerta de la cabina de Elizabeth, ausentemente miraba hacia la nada.

Ella no lo había notado de inmediato, por lo que había logrado escabullirse de la cabina, antes de que ella mirara alrededor.

Ella estaba de regreso. Independientemente de lo que significara. Bien.

Bien, bien por ella. Porque a él no le importaba. No quería verla o hablar con ella

Se alejo de la puerta y camino lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la bodega del ron.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	20. Chapter 20

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny: **Sé lo que sientes porque yo tambien lo sentí en su momento, y aun despues cuando lo traduje. Que pena que hayas llorado, pero te aseguro que esas lagrimas tendran su recompensa, en algun momento, no muy cercano, pero es lo que espero porque Florencia no ha termido el fic. Gracias por tus cometario.

**Silvia**: Pues no se si el capitulo anterior es el mas bello, pero si es uno de los mejores, y te aseguro que despues diras lo mismo con los que siguen. Muchas Gracias por tu review.

**Cande**: Hay muchas gracias por lo que dices de mi traduccion, me haces muy feliz, y mas sabiendo que para ti todo esto es nuevo, te lo agradesco como no tienes idea. Lastimosamente creo que vendran capitulos en los que lloraras de nuevo, pero seran lagrimas que se disfrutan. Muchas gracias por tus comentario.

**Elizabeth: **Realmente eres un amor, gracias por tus palabras, me haces muy feliz, y bueno hasta logras que me sonroje. Le dare tu mensaje a Florencia, pero se que contestara, que de eso se trata. jaja, pero que no es su intencion. jeje. Sobre tus pregutnas, sobre ¿que si que va a pasar en el futuro?, solo lee amiga, solo lee, te aseguro que te gustara muchisimo. ¿Que si que va pasar con el Jack del pasad? tendras que tener un poco de paciencia para saverlo, pero tambien te aseguro que lo sabras y cuando llegue el momento, hasta se te hara chiquito el corazon. Es todo lo que puedo decir. jeje. ¿que si ira a Port Roya? Solo lee, pero si te soy sincera eso ni yo lo se, porque Florenica no lo ha dicho, pero creo que queda sobreentendido. Te juro que cuando encontre estos fics me hice esa misma pregunta, y al veer que habemos muy pocos seguidores se me ocurrio pedir permiso para traducirlos y he aqui. Completamente liada haciendolo. Pero no me arrepiento. Besitos y muchas gracias por tus reviwes.

**Pauliz.Sparrow**: Desgraciadamente, tendras que esperar bastante para saber que pasa con el Jack del pasado, pero te aseguro que lo sabras. Mil gracias por seguri dejando comentarios. Te lo agradesco mucho porque yo sé que puedes ir a leerlo en ingles y que no lo hagas me hace sentir bien y alagada. Pero tego que adevertirte que te estas perdiendo de mucho.

**Nallely mcr:** Me alegro mucho que te guste tanto la historia, es bueno tener personas que la lean, pues al menos este fic va muy lento en aceptacion, siendo que a mi me parece exepcional, pero bueno, no importa, estoy segura que poco a poco vendran mas y la disfurtaran, como tu lo estas haciendo. Tienes razon al decir que Jack esta siendo un poco vengativo, pero lo entiendo porque ¿quien puede perdonar eso tan facilmente? aunque te gustara lo que leeras en los siguientes capitulos. Te quedaras gratamente sorprendida. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**VUELVO A ADMERTIR QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO APARECEN LOS OTROS JACK HABITANTES EN LA CABEZA DE JACK, ESPERO QUE NO SE CONFUNDAN. **

**Este capitulo es algo largo, espero lo disfruten.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 20**

"¡Jack!" Lo llamó Gibbs alegremente subiendo las escaleras, pero se quedo perplejo al ver como Jack lo había ignorado, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue la rapidez con la que se dirigía hacia las escaleras. "¿Jack?" Repitió Gibbs más para si mimo que para su capitán, que ya se había ido y un momento más tarde Gibbs escuchó la puerta de la bodega de ron abrirse y cerrarse escandalosamente, pareciendo que el barco se estremecía ante el ruido.

Gibbs, se frotó la frente preocupado y luego suspiró, se encogió de hombros y continúo su camino hasta las escaleras, decidiendo que probablemente no era el mejor momento para una conversación.

* * *

Elizabeth se sentó inmóvil sobre la cama apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Cerró los ojos, podía sentir las lágrimas atrapadas tras de sus parpados. Pero estaba decidida a no llorar. No debía llorar. Llorar no le haría ningún bien.

¿Por qué había regresado justo ahora? ¿Por qué ahora, cuando había tenido la oportunidad de arreglar todo, cuando había podido haber hecho un trato con… quien sea que sea ese hombre? Y tal vez, podría haber salvado a ambos, a Jack y al padre de Will, en cambio de eso estaba de nuevo aquí, donde ella no quería estar mas, porque ella ya no pertenecía a esta realidad, a este tiempo, a esta vida…

… _Sin él. Sin él, sin él, ¡sin él!..._

Presionó la palma de su mano en su boca para no gritar. Quería gritar, quería gritar muy fuerte, y terminar con su vida, para no sentir más. Sentir esto… y sentir… nada…

Lentamente abrió los ojos y las lágrimas fluyeron de sus mejillas como dos cascadas de agua hirviendo, pero no se sentían como sus lágrimas, esas lágrimas se sentían como si no fueran parte de ella.

No había nada que hacer con ella… ya no mas…

Miró alrededor y miró a la distancia, empezaba a reconocer que su viaje en el tiempo había terminado y que a pesar de que, de hecho, estaba de regreso…

… Se había ido.

_Él estaba muerto._

Miró ausente a la distancia, mirando la pared vacía y sintió su corazón encogerse y romperse y cayendo en pedazos, rompiéndose en pedazos, podía sentirlo rompiéndose, podía oírlo, lentamente podía oírlo romperse y el latido de su corazón era casi inaudible, el latido de su corazón… ¿Qué corazón?

No tenía corazón. Se había dio con él. Se había ido, estaba… roto. Y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que esa frase no era una hecha, que un corazón realmente puede romperse, su corazón estaba roto. Roto o fracturado o ambos… y le dolía. Le dolía tanto que no podía respirar y sin embargo respiraba y cada aliento le causaba dolor físico, como si tuviera que sacar todo su aliento desde el fondo de su corazón, como si cada respiro causara que su corazón se rompiera más y quería dejar de respirar, detener el dolor, dejar de sentir dolor, ese dolor insoportable que le desgarraba por dentro.

Se abrazó así mima y sollozó a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no llorar. Lloraba, no podía impedir que las lagrimas salieran, las limpiaba frenéticamente con la manga, y entonces notó que no llevaba el vestido de color azul claro que había llevado en el pasado, ahora llevaba la ropa que tenia cuando había ido al fin del mundo.

Mordió su labio y cubrió su rostro con sus manos para amortiguar los sollozos, que se convertían en histéricos gritos, y quería dejar de llorar, seguía luchando para dejar de llorar, pero sin éxito.

Y nunca había sabido, nunca había sabido, nadie le dijo nunca que no era como en los libros que ella había leído. No era así en los cuentos, y nunca había sabido, nunca le habían dicho, que el amor no siempre es feliz y hermoso, que no siempre llena todos los días de tu vida, haciéndote sentir alegre y dichosa. Pero a veces…

Hizo una mueca de dolor y cayó sobre la cama, enterrando su rostro sobre la almohada y gritó en ella, tan fuerte como pudo, el sonido salió amortiguado, a pesar de que en su cabeza no sonaba absolutamente nada amortiguado.

…Pero a veces duele. Nunca había sabido que el amor pudiera doler así. Que pudiera dañar de manera tan literal, de modo físico, de manera tangible, empuño sus manos y golpeo el colchón rezando porqué desapareciera, solo quería que desapareciera, dejar de sentir, solo quería dejar de sentir…

"_¿Lizzie?" _

Sollozó, temblando, ahogándose en las lágrimas, presionando su rostro en la almohada, empapada en lágrimas, con todas sus fuerzas. Quería ahogarse en lágrimas, quería asfixiarse solo para hacer que el dolor desapareciera, solo para hacer que se alejara.

Con gran esfuerzo, después de varios minutos, se sentó sobre la cama tratando de calmarse, de repente aterrada de que alguien pudiera entrar y verla así, ¿Qué diría entonces? Se preguntó como podría explicar la razón de que estuviera llorando así.

Hizo una mueca y se frotó los ojos contestándose a si misma que no le importaba. ¿Le importaba? ¿Le importaba algo? Él se había dio. ¡¡Él se había ido!!... Y él se había ido por culpa de ella.

Nerviosamente, colocó unos mechones de cabello tras de su ojera y febrilmente desarrugó su ropa, reventando en llanto de nuevo.

_Él esta muerto. Se ha ido. No esta aquí. No voy a verlo. Ya no existe. Él esta muerto. Tu lo mataste y él esta muerto. _

Se estremeció, repitiéndose las palabras en su cabeza. Se deslizo al borde de la cama y bajo sus pies descalzos al suelo, limpiándose las lágrimas con la palma de su mano.

Rápidamente saltó de la cama y se puso de pie y… Gritó.

Se sentó en la cama gimiendo, un dolor en sus pies irradió por todo su cuerpo. Miró el piso y los trozos de vidrio negro dispersados allí, algunos de ellos clavados en sus pies, gotas de sangre llegaban hasta el suelo y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y de nuevo lloró, lloró de dolor, de impotencia, de desesperación y porque el estaba muerto, porque estaba muerto, ¡porque él esta muerto!...

* * *

"Maldito… ron." Murmuró Jack tratando, sin éxito, de descorchar una botella de ron. Lucho con la botella durante un tiempo, bufando enojado, por fin perdió la paciencia y estrelló la botella contra la pared.

"… _porque es una vil bebida."_

"¡No, no!" Gritó y con una mueca aferró otra botella y la abrió sin mucha dificultad. La levanto a sus labios y tomó un largo trago, esperando que el líquido borrara de su mente, aunque fuera solo un poco, al menos por un momento.

Mirando la botella medio vacía en la tenue luz de la linterna, su mente se alejo a todo tipo de direcciones extrañas. ¿Por qué estaba recordando cosas que nunca habían pasado? ¿Por qué las sentía como si hubieran pasado? ¿Por qué no podía sentir alguna diferencia?

Quizás era por el tiempo pasado en el armario, que causaba que su mente perdiera la capacidad de juzgar los sueños de la realidad. En el armario no había mucha diferencia entre lo que es real y lo que no es real, no había diferencia entre la noche y el día, no había diferencia ente…

Cerró los ojos y reposó la cabeza contra la pared de la bodega.

… ninguna diferencia entre lo que había sentido por ella antes de que ella… hiciera lo que hizo… y después de haberlo hecho.

"Maldita mujerzuela." Murmuró secamente, abrió los ojos y miró a la oscuridad del techo.

_Ella había despertado. Estaba viva_, pensó tan desinteresadamente como pudo.

Lentamente, llevó la botella de nuevo a su boca, bebió el ron y ahogo sus pensamientos en el mismo, ahogando el pensamiento que daría media bodega de ron almacenado, con tal de que ella volviera a besarlo.

_¡¿Qué?!_ Se quejó una voz riéndose entre dientes dentro de su cabeza, arrojó la botella vacía hacia un lado, y escondió su cabeza entre sus manos.

No, no es cierto, él no daría _todo_ el ron.

La voz se burló de nuevo.

"Oh, cállate." Murmuró Jack irritado, poniéndose de pie.

* * *

Sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta, porque realmente no esperaba ninguna respuesta. Will empujó la puerta de la cabina de Elizabeth y la abrió. Entro para ver como estaba Elizabeth como lo hacia a cualquier hora.

Cerró la puerta, se giró y…

"¡Elizabeth!" Él casi gritó, sorprendida por verla despierta.

Elizabeth levantó la mirada bruscamente, su rostro manchado por las lágrimas y los ojos rojos del llanto. Miró a Will indiferente sin pronunciar palabra.

"Elizabeth que…" Se acercó e hizo una mueca, percibiendo el vidrio roto y para su mayor sorpresa reconociendo el vidrio roto como la esfera negra de Tía Dalma. "¿Cómo…?" Comenzó, pero luego observo los pies de Elizabeth que colgaban unos centímetros por encima del vidrio y algo que goteaba de sus pies. "¡Elizabeth!"

"Estoy bien." Murmuró inconcientemente alejándose, cuando Will se había sentado en la cama junto a ella, intentando abrazarla.

"Voy a traer agua caliente y…" Se agacho para mirar los pies de ella.

"No es nada, de verdad…" Susurró Elizabeth.

"Debe dolerte, estuviste llorando." Él la miró preocupado, sin todavía creer que ella estuviera despierta, su mente tratando de producir una explicación de cómo había llegado la esfera negra a la cabina de Elizabeth y como se había roto.

"Estoy bien." Repitió indiferente, abrazándose a ella misma y mirando fijamente el piso.

Will la miró, por un momento vacilante, inseguro de lo que debería hacer o decir. Era evidente que aun seguía en una especie de shock después de la experiencia. "Yo…" comenzó, levantándose, pero Elizabeth lo sorprendió tomándolo de la manga de su camisa.

"Trate de salvarlo." Le susurró con los ojos entrecerrados comenzando a llorar. Él nunca la había visto tan agotada.

"¿Salvar a quien?" Él se sentó de nuevo, tomándola de las manos. "Tus manos están frías." Mirándola con una leve sonrisa.

"A tu padre." Respondió Elizabeth tranquilamente, sintió escalofríos recorrerle por toda su columna vertebral, al sentir las manos de Will.

"_¿Lizzie?" _

Se puso rígida. Se _siente tanto frío sin él, tanto frío_…

"Tengo frío…" Ella susurró, mas para ella misma que para Will.

"¿A mi padre?" Will la miró interrogante. "¿Lo conociste?" Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Elizabeth asintió, alejando sus manos de las de él, para tomar una manta. El gesto hizo que Will recordara.

"Tus pies." Dijo poniéndose de pie. "No te muevas, voy por agua caliente y vendas. ¿Tienes hambre? Yo…"

"No tengo hambre." Lo interrumpió Elizabeth con voz hueca. "Comí…" Susurró, deteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, en un instante, casi pudo sentir los dedos de Jack sobre sus labios, cuando le daba pequeños trozos de fruta en la boca.

Will se frotó la frente. "Muy bien, entonces te traeré algo caliente para beber. ¡Vuelvo pronto!" Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mirando la mirada distante de ella por un momento y rápidamente salió de la cabina cuando ella asintió, forzando una leve sonrisa.

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada. Elizabeth, cerró los ojos, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, ardientes como los labios de él… frías como el sonido de los grilletes cerrándose…

* * *

"¿Despertó?" Tía Dalma levantó las cejas, dejando la silla y poniéndose de pie.

"Si, alguien rompió la esfera." Dijo Will, vertiendo agua caliente en un recipiente.

"Nadie sabía que al romper la esfera ella regresaría." Dijo Tía Dalma después de una larga pausa.

"Salvo por mi, por ti y Barbosa." Dijo Will, tomando varias toallas limpias y colocándolas bajo su brazo y tomando el recipiente con las dos manos.

Tía Dalma no respondió nada, golpeada por una idea. Pero _¿Cómo pudo él haberlo adivinado?..._

Will tomó algunas vendas de un cajón y rápidamente abandonó la cocina.

* * *

Elizabeth se sentó al borde de la cama, mirándose las manos. Poco a poco, levanto una de sus piernas y la apoyó sobre su otra pierna. Había solo tres o cuatro piezas de vidrio negro en su pie y los retiró uno a uno, sin ninguna prisa.

Le dolía… o mas bien debería dolerle, pero no estaba segura si le dolía… se sentía entumecida, de la cabeza a los pies, entumecida por todas partes y no podía decir cual era la diferencia entre el dolor y la falta de él.

No sentía nada… Y, sin embargo, le dolía por todas partes… Solo sentía dolor… Natural, casi era incapaz de sentir…

Elizabeth se estremeció, sacudida por un repentino recuerdo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró, las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, su rostro, cayendo sobre sus mejillas, quemando su piel, quemando su mente como fuego negro… todo era negro… todo se había ido…

Él se había ido…

Ella se había ido…

"¿Elizabeth?"

Ella miró y se encontró con la mirada aterrorizada de Will. Rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de él y se arrodilló en el suelo enfrente de ella, coloco el cuenco de agua caliente en el piso, junto a él. Tomo él pie de Elizabeth, pero Elizabeth lo dejo fuera de su alcance.

"Lo siento, tendré mas cuidado." Le sonrió en manera de disculpa.

Ella lo miró con una extraña expresión en sus ojos. "No, Will, por favor." Alejó sus pies de él. "Lo haré yo misma." Dijo ella con voz vacilante tomando una de las toallas entre sus manos.

"Pero…" Will la miró dudoso.

"Por favor." Lo interrumpió, mirándolo intensamente.

Will mantuvo su mirada por un rato, inseguro en lo que debía de hacer. Ella parecía muy cansada y tal vez esa era la razón de esa mirada en sus ojos. Ella se veía como si acabara de regresar de un largo viaje… de un mundo diferente, parecía cambiada, tan cambiada como Jack después de haber estado atrapado en el armario.

"¿Cómo te sientes Elizabeth?" Will preguntó en voz baja y en lugar de darle la toalla que ella había pedido, él tomo su mano. Ella gimió. "¿Todavía tienes frío? Yo…"

"Estoy bien." Susurró ella entre dientes. Ella estaba congelada. Por dentro y por fuera.

"_¿Lizzie?"_

Elizabeth respiró profundamente para no reventar en llanto. ¿Cómo podía una voz, sin ni siquiera ser una voz verdadera, causar tanto dolor?

Tanto dolor… tan dulce, dolorosa tristeza.

"_Eres mi tesoro… de plata y oro."_

"Por favor." Susurró Elizabeth, casi arrebatando las toallas y las vendas de las manos de Will. "Puedo hacerlo yo misma. Por favor, yo solo… estoy tan cansada. No puedo hablar."

"No tenemos que hablar ahora…" Will la miró preocupado.

"Lo se." Elizabeth lo miró, pero rápidamente él evito sus ojos. "Pero…"

"Bien." Dijo Will con un suspiro, forzando una sonrisa. "Puedes hacerlo tu misma si es lo que quieres, y luego debes descansar. Vamos a hablar cuando te sientas mejor. Voy a venir en un par de horas, ¿Te parece bien?" Will tocó su cabello y los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron al momento.

_¡No hagas eso, no hagas eso, podrías borrar las manos de él de mi cabello!_

"Sí." Dijo Elizabeth rápidamente, asustada por el ridículo pensamiento que acababa de cruzar por su mente.

Will frunció el ceño. "Tienes fiebre." Le susurró, extendiendo su mano para colocarla sobre la frente de ella.

"¡No!" Exclamó Elizabeth, casi empujando la mano de Will. "Lo siento." Se disculpó casi inmediatamente, viendo en el rostro de Will una expresión medio sorprendida medio herida. "Estoy cansada, muy cansada, lo siento."

"Elizabeth, no." Will sonrió ligeramente. "Lo entiendo." Se levantó y se giró. "Volveré." Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"¿Estamos de regreso?" Preguntó Elizabeth, en voz baja y tensa, cuando Will abrió la puerta para salir.

Él se giró con un suspiro. "No, aun tenemos que buscar la manera de regresar."

Elizabeth asintió en silencio y miró a la distancia.

"El mapa no es claro, nadie sabe como leerlo." Una pequeña e irónica sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Will. "Ni siquiera el capitán Jack Sparrow." Añadió con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

Elizabeth se congelo.

"¿Qué… dijiste?" Preguntó con voz hueca, cambiando lentamente sus ojos a Will.

Will suspiró, de repente lamentando haber mencionado a Jack. ¿Qué le diría? Bueno de todos modos ella lo sabría tarde o temprano. "Él esta vivo." Dijo tristemente. "Él despertó. De alguna manera." Añadió en voz baja, encogiendo los hombros, viendo a Elizabeth pensativamente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, su rostro inexpresivo, a excepción de la luz que ilumino sus ojos por un momento, pero Will no estaba seguro si realmente era eso, o que tal vez había sido su imaginación que había jugado algún truco con él. Tenía la impresión de que los ojos de ella se iluminaron y que brillaban y fue solo después de otro momento en el que se dio cuenta que eran lágrimas las que causaban que los ojos de ella brillaran y estuvieran tenuemente iluminados. Pero antes de decidirse a preguntar la razón por la cual ella estaba llorando, ella reprimió las lágrimas y alejo su mirada de él.

"Ya veo." Ella susurró vacilante. Ocupándose de la toalla y el agua caliente.

Will la miró durante un momento, antes de tranquilizarla una vez mas, diciendo que estaría de regreso pronto y luego salió de la cabina silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

En el momento en que Will salió, Elizabeth dejo la toalla por un lado temblando. No podía formar un pensamiento coherente en su mente, todo era borroso y nebuloso y a su alrededor, colores se arremolinaban hacia ella y por un momento pensó que perdería el equilibrio, a pesar de que estaba sentada sobre la cama. Repitió las palabras de Will en su cabeza, imposibilitada para darles sentido, increíble belleza, increíble verdad… no es cierto… ¿Cómo puede ser posible?...

Vivo. Él esta…

Ella colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza, sus labios se curvaron en una salvaje sonrisa y cubrió su boca para ahogar sus sollozos, pero ella no estaba llorando… estaba riendo… riendo histéricamente, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro y ella reía, su risa sonaba extraña y ruidosa, pero no podía parar. Llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas, llevando algunos mechones de su cabello detrás de sus orejas nerviosamente, con gestos inestables. Toco sus labios, casi reverente, casi con la sensación de tener los labios de él cerca de los suyos. Su corazón estaba en llamas ya no estaba frío, el fuego corrió a través de sus venas, la sangre corría hasta su cabeza, llevándose casi todos sus sentidos, arrastrándola a la inconciencia. Pero estaba demasiado agitada, estaba demasiado petrificada como para desmayarse, o respiraba o moría… todo era una imagen borrosa y una contradicción y todo tenia sentido, solo que ella ya no tendría sentido.

Lloró locamente, como nunca había llorado en su vida, gimió contra su mano presionada contra su boca para evitar gritar. Nunca había considerado ser irresistiblemente feliz en su vida, incluso si esto no era un sentimiento de felicidad… no, no de felicidad, era algo más, algo diferente, algo más tranquilo, más sutil y al mismo tiempo más salvaje, era imposible ponerle nombre. El sentimiento de alivio iba en aumento, el trascendental sentimiento de felicidad que emanaba de esas palabras, de esas pocas palabras que resucitaron su alma.

Él esta vivo. ¡Esta vivo!

Elizabeth parpadeo y su sonrisa se congelo en sus labios, no desapareció, pero se congelo momentáneamente, por un momento…

Esta vivo.

El trato estaba hecho después de todo.

Justamente cuando ella había dicho "sí" cuando había acordado todo, había desparecido y había volado a través ce la oscuridad y había regresado aquí, a su presente, a su futuro y había pensado que el extraño y misterioso hombre no había alcanzado a escuchar su consentimiento y que había perdido la oportunidad.

Pero aparentemente no era así. Si Jack estaba vivo, el trato estaba hecho. Y tal vez el padre de Will también estaba vivo.

Veinte años entonces…

Veinte años en el Vórtice del tiempo, donde quiera que estuviera… no había tenido tiempo de preguntar lo que era…

Pero no importaba. Lo importante es que él estaba vivo. Sonrió para si misma y cerro los ojos.

¿Cuándo empezarían esos veinte años? Sin duda pronto. No tenía tiempo.

Abrió los ojos, miró alrededor de la cabina, tratando de albergar pensamientos. Se miró los pies. Sus pies. Sin cuidado, se quito los restos de vidrio. Por suerte ninguno de ellos estaba muy profundo. No se preocupo por limpiarse los pies, los colocó en el agua por un momento, los retiró y los secó con impaciencia y sin aplicar ningún remedio deslizó sus pies dentro de los zapatos y se levanto de la cama.

"Oh Dios." Siseo, casi cayendo de nuevo en la cama por un dolor desagradable. Era evidente que había subestimado la lesión. El dolor era intenso, un ardor que emanaba de sus pies y llenó cada fibra de su cuerpo por un breve instante antes de que recuperara el control de sus sentidos y el dolor comenzó a disminuir. Cojeando ligeramente, Elizabeth se acercó a la puerta, atrapó el picaporte, con una sonrisa tonta pegada en sus rostros, una sonrisa que casi se veía aterradora, rodeaba por los rastros de lágrimas. Debía tener una apariencia terrible, con el cabello revuelto, el rostro manchado en lágrimas, sus ojos brillando locamente. Sin embargo, todo carecía de importancia. Estaba vivo, deseaba, necesitaba, quería verlo. Necesitaba sentir los brazos de él alrededor de ella, perderse en la compresión de su abrazo. Necesitaba sentir los labios de él estrellándose en los de ella, reclamando la paz para los trozos de su alma, para cada tren de pensamientos, para cada parte de mente desintegrada. Ella tenía que sentir…

Se detuvo abruptamente, su mano de repente dejo el pomo de la puerta como si le quemara. Miró la puerta con frío asombro. Había olvidado. Había olvidado…

No iba a encontrar al Jack que la amaba. No era el hombre que la miraba con amor… no era el hombre cuyos ojos la quemaban como dos estrellas negras cada vez que la miraban… no era el hombre que envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella y la acercaba a él posesivamente… no era el hombre que la besaba con ardiente pasión y que le diría confesiones febrilmente susurradas al oído…

El hombre que estaba a punto de encontrar, era el hombre que ella había asesinado, era el hombre a quien ella había traicionado, era el hombre que legítimamente debía odiarla, ahora.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mirando la puerta, sin saber que hacer ahora. Probablemente él no tenía deseos de verla. Tampoco de hablar con ella. ¿Qué es lo que iba a decirle? Tenía miedo de no poder sobrevivir a la frialdad que vería en los ojos de él, no después de haber visto en sus ojos, una mirada tierna y llena de pasión, que tan solo había visto hacia solo unos momentos…

Hace unos años…

Pocas realidades atrás…

Mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes. Tenía miedo de lo que haría cuando lo viera. Tenía miedo de postrarse a sus pies y rogar su perdón y que él solo la mirara con desprecio o incluso la mirara peor…

Que la mirara con indiferencia, sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos…

Se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos, las lágrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro; las lágrimas bajaban hasta sus manos como perlas frías contra su piel.

* * *

Jack estaba parado frente a la puerta de la cabina de Elizabeth mirando la puerta con el ceño fruncido, sus manos apretándolas en un puño, sintiéndose cada vez más débil.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

_¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí, ¡maldito idiota!?_

_Para matarla._

_Buen intento. _

_¿Qué? Aun no estas tratando de hacerlo._

_Buen intento en inventar un pretexto._

_Oh, cállate._

_Oh, si, cállate, antes de abrir la puerta y comenzar a devorarla. _

_¡He dicho que te calles!_

_Tal vez ella se siente culpable y quiera escapar._

_¿Qué tipo de razón esa?_

_Pirata._

_Repite conmigo, compañero._

_No es que quieras repetir el beso._

_¡Cállate o te callare yo mismo!_

_¿No has venido a concederle el perdón o si?_

_¡No voy a concederle nada, maldición! _

_A excepción de un beso o dos…_

_¿Están sordos? ¡Ella no me gusta!_

… _o tres…_

_Endemoniada y buena para nada, mujerzuela ¡mujerzuela!_

… _o cuatro…_

_¡Ella ni siquiera merece que yo la mate!_

… _o seis…_

_Cinco._

_¿Qué?_

_Te saltaste el cinco._

_¿Yo?_

_Sí, lo hiciste._

_Bien. Cinco. Entonces… ¿que dices?_

_¡Ella ni siquiera merece que la bese!_

_Que la mate._

_¡¿Qué!?_

_Matarla. Dijiste besarla._

_¡No, no es cierto!_

_Sí, lo hiciste._

_¡Maldito mentiroso!_

En un intento por alejar las voces, Jack levantó su puño y lo puso enfrente de él, golpeo la puerta muy fuerte y muy duro. Miro su puño, contuvo el aliento por el dolor. Enojado, se sobó la mano que casi la sentía entumecida por el golpe.

Y entonces detuvo sus movimientos cuando escucho, una voz tranquila pero vacilante, procedente del otro lado de la puerta.

Adelante.

_¿Adelante?_

_¡Maldición, llamaste!_

_Yo no lo hice._

Jack entrecerró los ojos y miró la puerta furioso.

A regañadientes, coloco su mano sobre el pomo y respirando profundamente, apresuradamente abrió la puerta.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	21. Chapter 21

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

¡Hola! A que no se esperaban que actualizara tan pronto. La verdad lo hago, porque se lo que es sufrir cuando dejan un capitulo así, al menos a mi Florencia me ha dejado así, varias veces y por mas de una semana, y cuando se quedo sin internet fue una tortura y se lo horrible que se siente, y pues, decidí solo por esta vez, dejarle un capitulo mas, antes del viernes. Y como es un capitulo extremadamente importante, aquí esta.

**Danny****: **Pues como dijo el genio de la lámpara, "Tus deseos son ordenes." Jaja pero solo por esta vez, no puedo garantizar volverlo hacerlo seria muy difícil por el numero de capítulos que tengo traducidos. Quizás mas adelante, pero no puedo prometer nada. Ah lo olvidaba, disfruta todo lo que puedas y mil gracias por tu review.

**Silvia**: Si se cuando días faltan para el viernes, pero por esta vez podrás tener dos capítulos en la misma semana, así que espero que disfruten, y que sigas aquí leyendo. Mil gracias por tus reviews.

**Cande**: No te vayas a emocionar demasiado, solo lo haré esta vez, estoy muy liada, con tanto que traducir y actualizar, pero como sé lo que se siente, por eso me anime, además parece que se pusieron de acuerdo, mas de dos personas me pidieron que actualizara mas seguido, pero no puedo, pero por esta vez haré la excepción. Y espero que todos lo disfruten, porque como este vienen varios. Jaja es todo lo que puedo decir.

**Pauliz.Sparrow**: Pues espero que seas feliz, ahora que no pienso dejarlas con la duda por mas tiempo. Muchas gracias por seguir por aquí, y también por el comentario que hiciste en otro fic. De verdad me halagas. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

**NellieLovet**: Me a gustado muchísimo tu review, y es un gusto tenerte por aquí, muchas gracias, y… Solo disfruta. Sé que te gustara. Y así, tu lo dijiste yo no soy la autora solo soy su traductora, pero pase lo que pase se que te encantara.

**Cecilia**: Te puedo asegurar que seguiré actualizando, traeré todos los capítulos hasta terminar, nunca he dejado un trabajo a medias y no empezare a hora, así que no te preocupes, aquí seguiré, claro, amenos que me muera o que pase algo terrible, jeje, que espero que no. Gracias por tu review.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 21**

Elizabeth rápidamente limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con la palma de su mano. Quien fuera, Will, Gibbs, incluso Tía Dalma no debería verla llorar así.

Había dicho "adelante" en un susurro y se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, incluso antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de sentarse en la cama de nuevo.

Y ella ya no estuvo segura de lo que paso primero… si se quedo sin aliento… o su corazón dejo de latir… o sus ojos se ampliaron… lo mas probable es que todo ocurriera al mismo tiempo, al verlo parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Jack se congeló después de entrar a la cabina con una mirada en su rostro como si no hubiera esperado verla allí, y por un breve momento Elizabeth pensó que él se había equivocado, simplemente de cabina y que se giraría sin proferir una sola palabra.

Pero él no salió, él cerró la puerta detrás de él, sus ojos nunca se apartaron de ella y ella sintió alivio de que él no se hubiera ido, a pesar de que había temblado cuando había cerrado la puerta tras de él.

Ella quería correr, quería correr hacia él, arrojar sus manos alrededor de su cuello, besar cada centímetro de su rostro y decirle que lo sentía, que estaba equivocada, que estaba perdida… sin él, que no podía respirar… sin él.

Pero no lo hizo, no podía ni moverse, tratando de descifrar la mirada en el rostro de él, tratando de creer que no era indiferencia lo que veía en ellos y en su terrible silencio.

Jack la miró, todas las bien pensadas, venenosas palabras se evaporaron de su mente al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, en el momento en que notó que (¿estaba llorando?) su rostro (por supuesto que lo estaba) estaba bañado en lágrimas (pero ¿Por qué?)

Jack sabía que tenía que decir algo. Que debería decir algo rápidamente y que las palabras deberían ser fuertes, e hirientes, solo que no podía pensar en nada hiriente que decir… Todo lo que podía pensar era que ella estaba enfrente de él, a su alcance, que había estado llorando y… que era _hermosa_.

La expresión en sus ojos lo confundía. Él había esperado ver a la hija insolente del gobernador, o a la pirata insolente o, en algún lugar del fondo de su corazón, tal vez, incluso encontrar a la chica bonita con una mirada de disculpa, pero ciertamente no había esperado ver una angustiada, devastada, hermosa, (¡_para de repetir esa maldita palabra!_) mujer, con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, con sus bellos… con sus ojos brillando en tristeza, con su hermo… con su cabello en desorden y pareciendo que no había dormido en años, aunque él sabia que sin duda había dormido durante mucho tiempo. Y, sin embargo, parecía tan agotada, tan pálida, como si acabara de regresar del más terrible viaje y tuvo que enterrar sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos con el fin de no correr hasta ella, y encerrarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta que olvidara su nombre, hasta que olvidara todas las letras de su nombre.

Lentamente, Elizabeth levantó sus manos y se abrazo así misma, repentinamente sintió mucho frío, mucho frío bajo la mirada distante de él, mientras ella todavía podía sentir su piel ardiendo bajo las manos de él y le dolía ese contacto y una vez mas quería ignorar las circunstancias, y correr hacia él y rogarle que la tocara y rogarle que recordara todos los recuerdos que ciertamente él no tenia, recuerdos que eran los únicos que le importaban en ese momento…

El silencio era casi insoportable y después de tomar una respiración profunda y reuniendo toda su valentía le susurró:

"¿Vas a decir algo Jack?"

_Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack._ Su nombre hacia eco en su cabeza acompañado de una voz imaginaria repitiendo el nombre de ella en su oído, sus manos deslizándose por la piel de él y por un momento no pudo respirar, rodeada por todos aquellos que fueron los sentimientos de él y los de ella, en ese otro mundo, pero ahora, aquí, se habían ido, y ella no estaba segura si aun tenia derecho a esos recuerdos.

Jack levantó las cejas y la mirada en sus ojos hizo que el corazón de ella revoloteara. Un destello de ira latente, la miró con irritación y miedo, y eso le dio esperanza.

Por lo menos no era de indiferencia, por lo menos el se preocupaba por sentir odio por ella.

"¿Yo?" Jack dio un paso hacia delante y Elizabeth contuvo el aliento. "¿Y que esperas que te diga, amor?" Ella tembló con su última palabra, pero él no pareció notarlo. ¿O si?... "Bienvenida a bordo ¿tal vez?"

Jack dio un paso más hacia ella y se detuvo abruptamente de repente dándose cuenta de que, _por alguna razón_, él se acercaba hacia ella, y eso no era bueno, no era bueno del todo, porque cuanto mas cerca estaba de ella… ella estaba mas cerca de él. _Genial._

"Sé que tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo." Dijo dejando escapar una frágil voz viéndolo intensamente.

Jack sonrió, medio sarcástico y fríamente y medio recuperando su habitual sonrisa. "¿Molesto?" Él inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado y dio otro paso en dirección de ella. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantar su mano, moverla ligeramente y podría tocarlo, tocar su rostro, sus labios…

Ella lo miró, todavía recordando sus ojos llenos de amor, sin sombra de sospecha y decepción cerniéndose sobre ella cuando él la miraba en el pasado. Sentía como si ella supiera algo sobre él, algo que ella no sabia, porque él no tenia idea de que ella sabia… ¿Cuánto tendría que dar para que él recordara todo lo que había pasado?... si es que hubiera sucedido… quizás solo eran sueños ¿después de todo?... e incluso si no lo eran, era todo lo que quedaba ahora: sueños. Sueños del pasado que podrían haber sido el futuro si ella no lo hubiera encadenado al mástil… y dejándolo morir.

Jack miró a Elizabeth con una sonrisa impresa en sus labios, pero sus ojos eran oscuros y serios, ellos iluminaban tenuemente la cabina, con tediosa calma, penetrante, como si él quisiera ver sus pensamientos, para ver a través de su alma, a través de ella.

Ella quería pedirle disculpas. Tal vez estaba subestimando el poder de un simple "lo siento" ¿tal vez funcionaria? Pero, de alguna manera, a pesar de esos pensamientos, estaba diciendo otra cosa ahora:

"Ahora debes de odiarme."

No era una pregunta. Tampoco una declaración. Sonaba mas como un… asesoramiento, o mas bien…

"¿Debo entender eso como una solicitud para que te diga que no?" La miró con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y ella entendió que era un signo de enojo, mientras que él solo trataba de concentrarse y mantener sus ojos vagando por todo el rostro de ella, porque si se encontraba accidentalmente con sus exuberantes labios seria extremadamente dulce… Jack parpadeó sorprendido por una repentina toma de conciencia de que si se inclinaba un poco mas hacia delante, un poco mas abajo…

"No." Le susurró casi inaudible y él se sorprendió tanto de la mansedumbre en la voz de ella y en la dirección de los ojos de ella que viajaban de los labios de él a sus ojos.

"No." Repitió inconcientemente y también inconcientemente levantó su mano y acaricio el rostro de ella casi ausentemente. Elizabeth gimió ante la sorpresa del gesto. "Estas fría." Expresó medio preocupado, lentamente alejando su mano, y Elizabeth lucho por no atraparla y regresarla de nuevo a su rostro.

"Un poco." Murmuró sin aliento, mirándolo con grandes ojos. No podía creer que después de lo que ella había hecho el aun quisiera tocarla.

Jack la miró, por un momento pensativamente, antes de girarse abruptamente. "Curioso ¿no? El clima aquí es muy calido y húmedo y el mar es frío." Dijo en un tono normal como en una conversación superflua, mirando alrededor de la cabina con leve interés. "¿Qué es so?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño al ver el recipiente humeante que estaba en el piso y una pila de toallas y vendas sobre la cama.

Elizabeth lo miró con asombro, en realidad no había escuchado sus últimas palabras, demasiado absorta contemplando el hecho de que después de todo lo que había pasado él había ido a buscarla, estaba aquí con ella, hablaba con ella, él… esta.

"Jack, lo siento." Dijo casi inaudible, por impulso se acercó a él y atrapo su brazo.

Jack se giró y apartó su brazo de las manos de ella. "¿Lo sientes ahora?" Preguntó bruscamente con una mueca en su boca, sus ojos de repente estaban furiosos, como si en lugar de pedir perdón lo hubiera insultado.

"Así es." Ella susurró reteniendo las lágrimas.

"Ah." Él rió sin aliento y alejándose de Elizabeth. "Pero ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Podrías ser mas especifica, querida?" Él le susurró, su mirada intensa y acercándose a ella haciendo que Elizabeth se recargara en la pared.

"Por todos." Dijo ella insensatamente, demasiado desconcertada por el comportamiento de él y pensando demasiado antes de darle una respuesta, pero muy pronto se arrepintió, al ver pasar una extraña sombra sobre el rostro de él.

"Lo pensaste demasiado." Dijo él monótonamente, la expresión en sus ojos le dijo a ella claramente que él no estaba pensando en todo.

Elizabeth quería modificar su negligente respuesta, pero fue interrumpida por las manos de Jack sobre sus hombros, cuando inesperadamente la empujo contra la pared, no muy fuerte, pero sin embargo, lo suficientemente fuerte para asombrarla.

"Quería salvar a la tripulación." Dijo vacilante, casi inconcientemente, resulto ridículamente necesario decir eso para defenderse. Ella lo miró a los ojos tratando de imaginar la línea de pensamientos que provocaban sus acciones, lo que él pensaba, ahora, justo en ese momento, sobre ella.

"Oh ya se." Dijo él con voz ronca, sonriendo ligeramente, deslizando sus manos de los hombros de ella hacia arriba, cruzando la frontera de su vestido y la piel desnuda, lentamente rodeando su cuello.

¿Cómo podría decirle que la perdonaría si lo hubiera matado por salvarse así misma? ¿Cómo podría decirle que podría perdonarla si lo hubiera matado por salvar a Gibbs o a… Cotton y su maldito compañero perico? Pero lo que no podía perdonarle es que lo hubiera matado por salvarlo a _él_. Ella había hecho una elección y la elección que había hecho era imperdonable, porque… era la _elección_ que había hecho.

Ella tembló, pero contrariamente a lo que él había esperado, no había ni vagamente un atisbo de temor reflejado en los ojos de ella, solo una pregunta silenciosa y algo indescriptible, o mas bien… algo que él no se atrevía a describir.

"Realmente deberías hacerlo." Susurró Elizabeth mirándolo a los ojos con avidez. Había extrañado la mirada de él, aun cuando ahora él la miraba con tal luz oscura en sus ojos. Deseaba intensamente tocarlo, aunque ahora él significaba una amenaza para ella y sin embargo había algo extraño en la forma en que los dedos de él se cerraban alrededor de su cuello, que parecía tener poco que ver con un intento de infligir dolor.

El rastro de una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de él. "¿Qué?" Él preguntó, levantando las cejas.

"Lo que ya estas haciendo." Contestó ella tranquilamente, tratando de calmar su respiración que se estaba convirtiendo peligrosamente en desigual.

Perezosamente Jack acariciaba el cuello de ella con sus pulgares, acercándose a ella. "¿Por qué no me dices lo que estoy haciendo, entonces?" Él murmuró apenas moviendo sus labios y a centímetros de los de ella.

Elizabeth sostuvo el aliento. "Estrangularme me parece una pobre idea para tu venganza." Ella susurró, temiendo moverse, temiendo que él pudiera alejar sus manos de su cuello si se movía.

Jack sonrió ligeramente divertido, la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, que seguían observándola con sombría intensidad. "Efectivamente." Dijo, después de un momento de consideración, dejando libre el cuello de ella, y deslizando sus dedos por su cabello, enredándolos ente los mechones y lentamente, tan lentamente que casi no se había dado cuenta de que, había inclinado su cabeza hacia delante presionando sus labios contra los de ella.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron por uno fracción de segundo por la sorpresa, antes de siquiera entenderlo, Jack la comenzó a besar ardientemente, con impaciente pasión, con creciente arrogancia, no creyendo en realidad que ella no estuviera haciendo nada por detenerlo.

Jack había soñado con besarla durante tanto tiempo, casi obsesivamente, se había preguntado, como se sentiría sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos y en el momento en que había abierto la puerta sabia que iba a besarla, incluso si sabia que se trataba de una idea fatal, incluso en acaso que él definitivamente no quería besarla, aunque ella no hubiera querido… que para su asombroso deleite, no era el caso.

Titubeante al principio y luego con mas confianza, empezó a besarlo, sin saber realmente porque él la estaba besando, en realidad no le importaba porque lo hacia, siempre y cuando lo hiciera, siempre que ella pudiera creer que ese beso lleno de ira era uno lleno de pasión, que la lujuria era amor…

Pero cuando ella levantó sus manos para envolverlas alrededor del cuello de él, de repente sintió algo frío a un lado de su cuello y él rompió el beso, retrocediendo lentamente y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella, que lo miraban confundida, con una mirada brillante, con las mejillas enrojecidas, y los labios temblando.

Jack movió la pistola unos centímetros hacia arriba, dejando de apuntar el cuello de Elizabeth y ahora apuntando su oreja.

* * *

"Están en el armario…" Dijo el hombre de capa gris, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

"Asombroso que estén ahí." Respondió Chronos, viendo a su heraldo con leve interés, aparentemente absorto mirando un reloj que sostenía entre sus manos.

"Sí." Concordó el mensajero, con un destello de furia muy bien oculta tras sus ojos. "Esa es la razón por la que vine a preguntar…"

"Roto." Chronos lo interrumpió, agitando el reloj, con una aparente mirada de enojo en su rostro.

El heraldo hizo una mueca con la boca. "No puedo llegar a ellos, por eso es que vine a preguntar si…"

"Dijiste que el _defecto_ que interrumpió el flujo del tiempo regreso a su presente y que no había hecho ningún daño sustancial." Chronos levanto las cejas y golpeo el reloj para abrirlo.

Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron. "Nada importante, sin embargo…"

"Ah." Chronos sonrió triunfalmente, removiendo la batería del reloj.

El heraldo exhaló bruscamente. "Sin embargo, he aprovechado la oportunidad, de hacer un trato con la persona responsable de los daños y se quedara veinte años en el Vórtice del Tiempo." Chronos lo miró abruptamente. "A cambio de dos cambios menores en el pasado."

El dios del tiempo no parecía demasiado satisfecho. "Dos menores…"

"Uno en realidad." El heraldo se burlo ligeramente. "Debido a que una de las personas cuyas vidas ella pidió, resultó estar viva sin mi interferencia. Si bien, ella no lo sabe."

"¿Ella?" Chronos levantó una ceja.

"Es una mujer, su majestad." Respondió el heraldo indiferente.

"Supongo que _ella_ es mujer." Dijo Chronos mirando al hombre con una mirada molesta. "Y ella ¿esta de acuerdo en pasar veinte años en el Vórtice del Tiempo?" Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

El heraldo de manera constante devolvió la mirada. "Sí." Dijo después de un momento con voz firme.

Chronos rió. "¿Sabe lo que significa?" Él preguntó dudoso, examinado la batería del reloj en su mano.

"Sí." Mintió sin ningún problema.

"Muy bien." Dijo Chronos. "Pero solo serán diez años." Dijo, mirando al hombre de capa gris. El heraldo tenso la mandíbula. "Si solo una persona esta viva por tu interferencia, no seria justo."

"Por supuesto." Respondió el mensajero, forzando una sonrisa amable.

"Pero tienes que esperar hasta que regrese del Armario. No tengo intención de hacer excepciones. El Armario no es tu territorio." Chronos miró la batería sobre su mano, la miró intensamente y la puso de nuevo en el reloj.

"Por supuesto." Dijo el heraldo obedientemente con apenas un perceptible destello de ira atravesando su rostro.

Chronos miró el reloj, sonrió despidiendo al heraldo con un gesto de su mano.

Cuando la puerta de cerró detrás del mensajero, Chronos miró la puerta con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Triste despertar ¿no?" Pronunció Jack casi inaudiblemente, algo del sarcasmo en su voz no era tan claro como él había previsto. "Pero por lo menos, al parecer ya no estas fría." Se mofó muy ligeramente, sus ojos negros sobre ella, brillaban como las estrellas de invierno…

Elizabeth lo miró sin palabras, el beso la aturdió, y estaba desconcertada por los actos de él, a pesar de que debió de haber esperado algo así, ¿o no?

"Miserable." Ella susurró tímidamente a través de sus dientes apretados.

Jack rió. "Simplemente una victima, amor. El peor enemigo de todos." Añadió después de una pausa, con sus dedos todavía enredados en la maraña del cabello de ella, con la otra mano presionando la pistola en su cuello, como aquel día, cuando se conocieron por primera vez, y el recuerdo de ese día de repente destello a través de la mente de ella.

"¿Una victima?" Ella consiguió encontrar su voz, aunque todavía no podía normalizar su respiración, no con los labios de él tan cerca de los de ella y con su mirada penetrante enojada. "Difícilmente." Dijo ella tan irónicamente como pudo, con los dedos de él jugando con los rizos del cabello de ella.

"Regrese." Dijo medio en serio, con una burlona e infantil sonrisa triunfante, ella no podía adivinar lo que quería en ese momento.

"Yo también regrese." Replicó ella severamente y los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero entonces él amartillo la pistola.

Elizabeth parpadeo, alarmada.

"¿Asustada, por fin?" Él preguntó, deslizando lentamente la pistola por su piel y colocándola bajo su barbilla y apuntándole con ella.

Ella rió y él levanto las cejas.

"¿De verdad crees que voy a creer que vas a estrangularme, a dispararme o cualquier otro método que encuentres para matarme?" Preguntó Elizabeth, sorprendida más con ella misma que con él en ese momento. Sorprendida de que a pesar de las circunstancias todavía tenía humor para enfadarse con él.

"¿Y que te hace pensar que no lo haré?" Él arrugó la frente casi pensativamente, y el toque de sincero interés en la voz de él la hizo temblar, y por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación cruzó por la mente de ella que quizás él no sabia realmente lo que quería hacer.

"No creo que puedas encontrar entretenido besar a un persona muerta." Dejó escapar lo primero que se le vino a la mente, apretando los puños.

Jack sonrió y se inclino hacia delante, colocando la pistola fría sobre los labios de ella. "El mundo esta lleno de jovencitas vivas, te lo aseguro."

La falta de respuesta inmediata causo una falsa sonrisa en el rostro de él.

"La mayoría de ella no son del tipo asesino y traicionero." Entrecerró los ojos. "Y también besan mejor." Añadió en voz baja, mirándola con intensidad, alejando la pistola de sus labios y apuntando hacia otro lado.

"Y sin embargo me besaste." Dijo fríamente, sintiendo un pinchazo de amargura causado por las palabras de él mas rápido de lo que hubiera pensado. Quizás porque ella podía ver en los ojos de él que la estaba provocando deliberadamente y que él se sentiría muy decepcionado si supiera que a veces es muy mal mentiroso.

"No hay mucho que elegir, por el momento." Respondió sin mover un músculo de su rostro.

Los ojos de Elizabeth destellaron airadamente, y levantó su mano con rapidez, pero él fue más rápido y la atrapó antes de que ella le diera una bofetada.

Aunque abofetearlo era un pretexto para tocarlo.

"Eso, no es muy agradable, querida." Inmovilizando la mano contra la pared y haciendo lo mismo con la otra, cuando intento abofetearlo de nuevo.

"¿Te sientes mejor cuando me insultas?" Ella casi gritó, su voz tembló en contra de su voluntad cuando él acerco su rostro al de ella.

"No estoy insultándote." La contradijo con un toque de cinismo y de diversión en su voz. "Estoy diciendo que no me interesas mas que cualquier otra mujer que estuviera atascada en medio del mar de los muertos."

"¡Canálla!" Ella gruñó, saltando hacia delante, tratando de alejarse de él e inesperadamente sintió como su mejilla golpeaba contra el pecho de él y antes de que ella hiciera cualquier movimiento, Jack la encerró en sus brazos y le dio un beso magullado, los labios de él se estrellaban sobre los de ella con la fuerza de una tormenta.

Jack la beso tan fuerte como pudo, con la esperanza de que en algún momento sintiera como si llegara a alguna frontera, como si con eso tendría _suficiente_, como si así no necesitara besarla más. Pero entre más tiempo la besaba, _menos_ _suficiente_ tenia de ella, se sentía _menos_ satisfecho, era como si estuviera cayendo en un abismo y esperaba caer sobre la tierra y estrellarse contra ella, pero ninguna de esas cosas estaba pasando y solo estaba volando en el espacio, a través de la luz, rápido y mas rápido, los labios de ella eran dulces cada vez que los tomaba entre los de él y trato de pensar en el sabor de los labios de ella, trató de definirlo, de nombrarlo, sin duda tendría que haber un nombre para ese sabor, le recordaba algo, otro sabor, sin duda era un sabor que él podía comparar con los labios de ella cuando él le mordisqueaba el labio inferior y lo succionaba hacia dentro de su boca.. Era algo similar al sabor de la boca de ella cuando entreabría sus labios, la mente de él medio registró que ella ya no estaba luchando, pero que relajaba sus puños, y que deslizaba sus manos sobre sus hombros y que envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

Y de repente llego a él, la idea le atemorizó el corazón y rompió el beso conmovido y consternado por el _terrible_ pensamiento que destello a través de su mente. El pensamiento de que había una sola palabra que podía definir ese sabor, una palabra que no tenia nada que ver con frutas exóticas y flores silvestres o con las maravillas o desastres naturales, una palabra que no tenia absolutamente nada que ver con todo lo que había conocido antes, una palabra que no podía comparar con nada, una palabra que es irremplazable, una palabra:

_Lizzie_.

Jack la dejo tan abruptamente que ella casi pierde el equilibrio y sintió que caía al suelo sin los brazos de él a su alrededor, sin nada que la sostuviera. Trabajosamente, ella abrió los ojos, solo para ver como él salía de la cabina, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de él.

Elizabeth se sentó en la cama, sin aliento y sin ningún pensamiento coherente. Sus ojos estaban tan nublados que difícilmente podía ver algo a su alrededor. Recargo su cabeza en sus manos, mirando la oscuridad del aire ante ella, no sabiendo realmente lo que paso, sin saber porque él había ido o porque se había ido, no sabia el significado de sus palabras y que solo las había dicho para lastimarla, con gestos bien planificados, y más fuertes que él, que las había hecho en su contra o… en contra de él mismo.

Rápidamente cerró los ojos, pero no con la suficiente rapidez y algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y cayendo en sus mejillas.

No había dejado de notar que él no la había llamado por su nombre. Él no dijo su nombre, ni siquiera una vez. Él no la había llamado Lizzie y por alguna razón ese detalle no carecía de importancia como las veces anteriores.

Alejo las lágrimas de su rostro con la palma de su mano con una mueca, de repente sintiendo el dolor olvidado de sus pies.

… Pero consideraba que ciertamente él no la había tratado con indiferencia.

Lentamente se inclino hacia abajo y se quito los zapatos y puso los pies en al agua tibia con un suspiro. Miró sus pies, se secó las lágrimas de su rostro y de pronto una leve, y engreída sonrisa apareció en su rostro, junto sus pies bajo el agua causando que se salpicara.

… Y también podía decir, que tampoco la odiaba.

* * *

Jack se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, cubrió su rostro con las manos, intentando calmar su respiración y tratando de entender ¿porque malditos demonios la había besado?

Él había empezado bien. (Bien: muy bien) entonces se había deslizado un poco… bueno, de hecho su lengua, (él sonrió, pero pronto cambió su tonta sonrisa a un ceño fruncido) entonces se había dirigido a la dirección correcta de nuevo. (Había incluso dicho algo que realmente la lastimo), pero entonces…

Sintió una urgente necesidad de volver con ella, pero antes de que la idea se materializara, se alejo de la pared y se dirigió al timón. Dirigir el buque debería ayudarlo. Dirigir el _Perla_ debería de calmarlo. Dirigir su barco era todo lo que quería y necesitaba.

… tal vez el sabor de los labios de ella durará el tiempo suficiente para darle algunos minutos de paz, antes de que tuviera que ir y… besarla de nuevo…

… ¡¡él no tenía la maldita intención de hacer eso!!...

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	22. Chapter 22

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny: **Mil gracias, por tus palabras. Me haces sentir muy feliz. Y la verdad tengo que aceptar que estoy igual que tu, ya no encuentro palabras para agradecerles, creo que tendre que empezar a buscar en algun diccionario. Pero mientras tanto. GRACIAS.

**Silvia**: Jaja, por favor no digas, eso ¿Como te vas a quedar muda? entonces ¿ya no vamos a recivir tus reviews? muchas gracias tus reviews.

**Cande**: Oye si dejas de dormir, comer, ni nada, entonces me dejaste preocupada, hay que dormir bien, porque si no te haces viejita antes, hay que comer porque sino no tendras fuerzas para poder leer este nuevo capiutlo. Estaria encantada con un abrazo tuya. Mil gracias por tus palabras. Y tambien mil besos.

**Elizabeth: **Primero que nada gracias por tus dos reviews, eres un amor. A tus preguntas solo te puedo decir que sigas leyendo. Yo sigo facinada traduciendo este fic y he dejado un poco el otro, y de verdad que me remuerde la conciencia, pero estoy en los mejores capitulos del fic y no puedo dejarlo. Gracias una vez mas por tus reviews.

**Pauliz.Sparrow**: De verdad que me dejaste un poco preocupada, gracias por u review, pero de verdad quisiera saber que ya estas bien y que lo que este pasando en tu vida en este momento se pueda resolver y si no, solo decirte que tienes mi apoyo en todos los sentidos. Me alegra que el fic te haya levantado un poco el animo. Espero que este tambien lo haga. Besos.

**NellieLovet**: Jaja, si le atinaste, solo que te falló porque Will no los vio. Y lo del sadimo te juro que no lo habia visto asi, pero tienes razon. Jaja, de verdad me rei cuando lo comprendí. Mil gracias por tus reviews, espero que disfrutes mucho este capitulo. Sobre tu pregunta, ¿que significa "aye"? es solamente una expresion para decir, "si" usada normalmente por todos los piratas, en la pelicula y pues Florencia continuo usandolo en sus fics. Perdon por no haberlo aclarado antes.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 22**

Cuando una hora después Will fue a ver a Elizabeth, la encontró sentada sobre la cama, con los pies dentro del agua helada, su cabello estaba más revuelto que antes y sus ojos ausentes mirando a la distancia, con una pequeña, enigmática y tonta sonrisa en sus labios.

Lo que era más desconcertante, ella no lo había notado cuando entro en la cabina y solo cuando él había dicho su nombre por lo menos tres veces y a continuación se sentara junto a ella en la cama, que ella se movió y volvió a la realidad y lo miró aparentemente asombrada por su presencia.

"Elizabeth ¿Estas bien?" Él preguntó en un tono de voz vacilante, viéndola preocupado. Había algo inquietante en su apariencia, aunque no sabia exactamente que era.

"Sí." Respondió de inmediato, nerviosamente guardando varios mechones de su cabello tras de su oreja.

Para su mayor desconcierto Will notó que el rostro de ella estaba ligeramente sonrojado. "Tienes fiebre." Declaró aparentemente siendo lo mas obvio. "No debiste dejar tus pies en el agua fría durante tanto tiempo." Añadió, inclinándose hacia abajo y ayudándola a que sacara los pies del agua y los subiera a la cama.

"Lo se, lo siento." Murmuró, tomando una toalla y secando sus pies, incluso pensando si podía sentir sus pies fríos o no. Solo se había preocupado por seguir reproduciendo en su cabeza, el extraño encuentro con Jack, tratando de analizar los pensamientos de él, sus motivaciones, tratando de revivir…

Extrañamente, todavía podía sentir el peso de la boca de Jack sobre la suya… todavía podía sentir como los labios de él la arrastraban al feliz olvido, sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus manos en su cabello, impacientes, y como casi inconcientemente él la acercaba a él lo mas posible y la palabra _devorar_ de repente adquiría un nuevo significado. Ella fue consumida por él, por sus emociones, por las emociones de él que ella no podía entender; consumida por su roce, furiosa posesión que la hacia sentir como si estuviera… a salvo. Quería besarlo otra vez, de mala gana dándose cuenta que no le importaba que él la besara con furia, con frustración o sin amor… ella solo quería que él la besara, que la besara como antes… como en el pasado… en su pasado, en el pasado de él… en el pasado de ambos, cuando estaban juntos, cuando no había nada interponiéndose entre ellos, cuando no había culpa, ni traición, ni… otras personas.

"¿Elizabeth?" La voz de Will la sacudió de sus pensamientos.

"Will." Sus ojos de repente se ampliaron cuando ella lo miró, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en su vida.

Will sonrió, ligeramente divertido. "Sí, soy yo." Pero entonces su sonrisa tambaleo, diferentes razones del porque ella lo miraba tan sorprendida inundaron su mente, como varios recuerdos hirientes atravesaron a través de su corazón:

El beso.

Ella había desaparecido del armario cuando encontraron a Jack. A Jack muerto.

El nombre de él en los labios de ella cuando había estado en ese extraño sueño proporcionado por Tía Dalma.

El niño del pasado, que dijo que había visto a Jack y a ella… _abrazados._

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó él con tensa voz, alejando los pensamientos. Ella estaba cansada. Él le preguntaría mas tarde…

Elizabeth evito los ojos de él. "Extraña." Ella susurró mirando la puerta.

_¿Dónde iría? ¿Iría a su cabina? O ¿iría a timar el timón? Sí el timón, eso era lo mas probable…_

"Se donde te encontrabas, Elizabeth." Dijo Will después de una pausa mirándola, y aun tratando de sortear la razón por la cual se él sentía algo diferente en ella. Ella lo miró. "Tía Dalma me contó que te envió al pasado para que pudieras… despedirte de él." continuo sin aliento, mirando el rostro de Elizabeth indescifrable intensamente. "Solo que ahora él no esta muerto." Añadió con un muy tenue rastro de molestia en su voz.

"Creo que tu padre tampoco esta muerto." Dijo Elizabeth en un bajo y reflexivo tono de voz, mordiéndose su labio inferior. Las cejas de Will se levantaron en confusión. "No se quedo en el _Perla Negra_. Saltamos fuera de la nave durante el motín. Los tres." Elizabeth dejo escapar un suspiro, el no deseado recuerdo de la mañana de repente llego a ella como una ola ardiente.

"_Eres mi tesoro…"_

No, no… indeseado.

"Elizabeth…"

Miró a Will que la miraba con una mirada de incierto jubilo en su rostro.

"No se Will." Sacudió la cabeza y continuo, antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo. "Todo lo que sé, es que él no se quedo en el buque, pero no se lo que paso después. Supongo que la única manera de averiguar es viendo si todavía esta a bordo del _Holandés Errante_."

Elizabeth miró a la distancia. No iba a decirle a nadie sobre el acuerdo. Nadie más iba a llevar esa carga. Nadie más, solo ella.

Inconcientemente, se lamió los labios, extrañando ya el sabor de los labios de él… porque el trato que había hecho iba a alejarla. Era solo cuestión de tiempo y solo esperaba que el Vórtice del Tiempo no fuera tan tenebroso. Se rió por dentro. Que no fuera tenebroso… se iba a ir a alguna parte y ni siquiera tenía la más tenue idea de donde seria y si le gustaría y la razón por la que el hombre quería llevarla allí, en primer lugar.

Le dolía pensar que se iría… y el único rastro de consuelo que tenía estaba relacionado, con que si ella se iba, se evitaría decirle a Will lo que sentía… o más bien… lo que ella no sentía… que no había sentido ¿nunca? O ¿ahora? No podía decidirlo, estaba aturdida por el cansancio, aturdida por los enfurecidos besos de él, por su impaciencia de estar cerca de él otra vez. Si ella pudiera, se levantaría y correría, correría hacia él sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran, sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran. Sentía como si se estuviera traicionado así misma, no podía confiar en si misma lo suficiente como para estar segura de que si Jack entrara a la cabina en ese momento ella no se arrojaría sobre él. ¿Por qué no estaba segura? Estaba mas allá de ella, la similar y sobrecogedora sensación de superar su impotencia en presencia de él, era nuevo y aterrador. Y se sentía perdida entre todos los febriles sentimientos que se habían encendido dentro de ella. ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidar? Porque tenía que olvidar… veinte años es mucho tiempo… iba a olvidar que lo había conocido.

Pero ¿Cómo iba a olvidar algo que ahora era el único recuerdo que le importaba?

* * *

"He de decirte que no te ves ni la mitad de alegre como deberías de estar, después de regresar de entre los muertos." Observó Barbosa acercándose a Jack, quien mantenía el timón aferrado y mirando el horizonte, sus manos sostenía los radios del timón tan fuertemente como si quisiera aplastarlos. "No nos has dado las gracias por haberte salvado."

Jack lo ignoró, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la oscuridad del aire ante él. Barbosa lo miró interesado.

"¿Ya hablaste con la… mujerzuela?"

"Te dije que no la llama…" Jack comenzó bruscamente.

"Ah." Sonrió Barbosa. "Por lo que veo es un método infalible para atraer tu atención."

Jack le dio una mirada molesta. "¿Qué quieres?"

La expresión facial de Barbosa cambio en un instante quedando completamente serio. "Creo que deberíamos discutir el curso de acción a seguir, por así decirlo." Dijo en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos. "Con el fin de evitar algunos malos entendidos que podrían suscitarse debido a las múltiples motivaciones de algunos conocidos a bordo."

"Eso te incluye a ti, supongo." Jack lo miró con una media sonrisa agria.

Barbosa sacudió la cabeza en señas de exasperación. "Nuestros conflictos Jack están en el pasado. Creo que deberías preocuparte por los conflictos del futuro." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Jack sonrió, sus ojos calmados vagaban por las aguas oscuras. "Tal vez no voy a tener conflictos en el futuro." Señaló indiferente.

"Aye." Rió Barbosa. "No cabe duda de que eres optimista."

Jack pasó sus ojos a él. "No voy a gastar mi tiempo en un cadáver podrido Héctor, porque eso no tendría sentido." Dijo Jack irritado, mirándolo oscuramente. "No es que tu no hallas hecho nada sin sentido." Agrego en voz baja. "Pero…"

"También tengo recuerdos Jack." Lo interrumpió Barbosa con una sonrisa dulce, después de sostenerle la mirada por un momento, dio la vuelta y se alejo, dejando a Jack con una expresión fácil muy confusa.

"No en todos los sentidos." Murmuró Jack, desplazando sus ojos al horizonte, el ceño fruncido en su rostro se profundizo.

* * *

"¿Me puedes decir lo que sucedió… en el pasado?" Dijo Will dudoso, después de un momento de silencio, preguntándose lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de Elizabeth y porque ella se veía… diferente, porque ella lo miraba diferente.

Elizabeth lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior. "No mucho, nada."

"¿No mucho, nada?" Preguntó Will con cautela, con una pequeña sonrisa, tomando la mano de Elizabeth entre la suyas y delicadamente acariciando la palma de su mano con el pulgar.

Ella lo miró con una extraña expresión el rostro. "Estuve allí unos días antes del motín… y trate de advertirle a Jack, pero él no me creyó mucho…" Dejo salir un suspiro. "Pero durante el motín le dije a tu padre que saltara de la nave con nosotros… conmigo y Jack y lo hizo y luego nadamos hacia la isla y luego… me desperté." Concluyó Elizabeth inhalando y exhalando profundamente, los recuerdos casi la dejaban sin aliento.

Apretó la mano de Will con el fin de mantenerse sentada y no levantarse y correr tras de Jack.

_¿Así es como es el amor? Sin orgullo, sin dignidad_. Con consternación, pensaba que si pudiera le rogaría y lo besaría si fuera necesario. Pero tal vez eso ¿no era amor? El amor es calmado y suave, el amor es seguro y estable y hace sentir felicidad, no locura, ni deseo, ni un simple anhelo de tocar, ni quedarse sin aliento ante la imagen de alguien más en la mente, en el alma, y el corazón saliéndose.

Will sonrió y apretó la mano de ella en respuesta.

Un amor como el de Will.

Falsificó una sonrisa genuina.

O al menos debería ser…

Will se inclinó hacia ella y ella se congeló, pero el llamado a la puerta la salvo de inventar excusas absurdas.

Elizabeth deslizó sus piernas hasta su pecho y reposó su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, llevando sus ojos hacia la ventana. Will se levanto con un suspiro y camino hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Elizabeth se encogió y giró su cabeza hacia la puerta abruptamente.

"Quiero hablar con… la señorita Swann." Dijo Jack con un toque de indignación en su voz cuando pronunció su nombre el corazón de Elizabeth se encogió.

Pero pronto se desencogió y comenzó a latir tan rápido que le pareció, que sin duda, saldría de su pecho. Miró hacia la puerta, la espalda de Will bloqueaba la vista y solo podía ver una delgada franja de la banda roja de Jack.

"Ella esta cansada." Replicó Will, mirando a Jack intensamente.

Jack rió. "Discúlpame si no me importa."

"Bueno a mi sí. ¿Que quieres?" Will levantó las cejas, perdiendo la paciencia.

"Quiero hablar con mi asesina, así que por favor muévete." Dijo Jack lentamente, hablando entre diente.

Will cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Sobre que?"

"Will." Elizabeth se deslizó fuera de la cama y sin tomar en cuenta las heridas en sus pies, camino de puntas con los pies descalzos hacia él. "Esta bien, voy a hablar con él." dijo con suave voz y ligeramente vacilante, viendo a Jack sobre el hombro de Will, la sangre en sus venas se congelo al ver la frialdad en los ojos de Jack.

Will la miró incrédulo. "No creo que sea buena idea." Dijo mirando a Jack desconfiado.

"Está bien. Estoy segura que no va a matarme." Dijo Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa, le dio un vistazo a Jack, que se limito a alzar sus cejas, dando una sonrisa de desprecio. Will suspiró aparentemente poco convencido. "Will por favor." Elizabeth sonrió y tomó su mano, dándole un apretón tranquilizador. Por el rabillo de su ojo Elizabeth vio el rostro de piedra de Jack, a excepción de sus ojos que brillaban alumbrando el corredor.

Después de unas cuantas palabras más tranquilizadoras, Will estuvo de acuerdo. Jack entro a la cabina y Will se retiro con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. "Si…" pero Elizabeth lo interrumpió con un gesto en su mano.

"Voy a estar bien." Dijo ella firmemente y con una pequeña sonrisa, cerró la puerta lentamente, sosteniendo la mirada de Will hasta que la puerta se cerró completamente.

Por un momento se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada y se quedo así, casi temiendo girarse, pensando si Jack estaría al otro extremo de la cabina, o mas bien en un lugar mas cerca de ella.

¿Por qué fue? ¿Qué es lo que su mente planeaba hacer con ella?

Poco a poco se dio la vuelta, mitad esperando encontrarse en los brazos de él, obligándola a besarlo…

"¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó Jack rotundamente, viéndola desde el otro lado de la habitación, sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

Elizabeth paso saliva, alejando sus ridículos y febriles pensamientos.

"¿Dónde…? No entiendo." Dijo tranquilamente, sintiendo escalofríos, al sonido de la voz molesta de él y casi indiferente.

Quizás no eran ridículos, considerando la última vez que él estuvo aquí.

"Cuando estuviste dormida. Tía Dalma dijo estuviste en algún _lugar_. ¿Dónde estuviste?" Él se apoyo contra la pared, cerca de la ventana y mirándola fríamente, una emoción indescifrable relucía en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?" Preguntó Elizabeth, levantando ligeramente la barbilla. Aunque en alguna parte de su mente había una constante necesidad de disculpase con él, aunque no sabia que palabras usar para pedir disculpas en ese momento, porque la actitud de él la irritaba, le irritaba que él estuviera jugando, actuando, reprimiendo o exagerando sus sentimientos en ese momento.

Él sonrió extrañamente. "Ya lo hice."

"¿Y?" Elizabeth levantó una ceja, poco a poco cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Algo en los ojos de él o quizás el simple hecho de que hubiera vuelto después de haber salido de la cabina de la manera en la que lo hizo, aunque había una pequeña llama de temor en el corazón de ella, miedo a la emoción que no podría ser menos que enojo en los ojos de él, nada mas que una amarga furia con débiles reminiscencias rodeadas por el deseo.

"Y ahora te pregunto a ti." Dijo él un poco indiferente, viéndola con intensidad.

Elizabeth tornó su mirada tan natural como pudo, pero de alguna manera no podía aclarar su mente de los recuerdos… mareas de imágenes inundaban su imaginación, los ojos de él, tan eternamente bellos, sus ojos negros hechizándola, el amor en los ojos de él la atormentaba, y una parte de ella no podía entender porque no veía ese mismo amor en esos ojos… si eran los mismos ojos…

Pero en un mundo diferente.

"¿Porqué huiste?" Preguntó ella sobre un impulso, apoyada contra la puerta cerrada, una vez mas controlándose para no correr hacia él. Esa absurda urgencia de buscar consuelo en los brazos de él, la comodidad que no podía encontrar, que no merecía encontrar… eso la lastimaba mas que cualquier otra cosa, el sentimiento de perdida, la perdida de la sensación que ella había comenzado a considerar como interna, como una parte fundamental de ella.

Jack sonrió, un rastro de fingida confusión parpadeo en todo su rostro. "¿Cuándo?" Él preguntó, solo un momento después dándose cuenta que esa negligente investigación había quedado algo lejana…

Elizabeth sonrió ligeramente. "Yo se porque huiste aquella vez." Haciendo una mueca en su boca. "Yo estoy preguntando por ahora, ¿Por qué huiste? Y ¿Por qué volviste?..." Su voz tembló involuntariamente cuando él se alejo de la pared y dio unos pocos pasos al parecer reacios hacia ella.

"Y ¿Por qué me mataste?" Él preguntó de manera natural, la mente de Elizabeth no registró inmediatamente esas palabras. Ella palideció, sorprendida por la pregunta. "Pensé que estábamos jugando a ¿hacernos preguntas el uno al otro?" Se corrigió inocentemente, respondiendo a la expresión de consternación en el rostro de ella.

"Pensé que dijiste que admirabas a una persona que esta dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario…" Recito con un suspiro, se detuvo, comprendiendo que de repente la frase sonaba ridícula… o tal vez solo era ridícula porque ella la había dicho.

Sin embargo, él sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue mas como un movimiento de labios, un rastro de veneno cruzo sus facciones, y ella tuvo la impresión de que él se escondía detrás de esa sonrisa, que él estaba tratando de hacer una falsa impresión… ¿Para ella? ¿Para él? no sabría decirlo… pero una falsa impresión era, una gran arte de lo que ella podía adivinar.

"¿Así que me mataste para ganar mi admiración?" Él se paró delante de ella, con un toque de humor en su voz, sus ojos tan oscuros e impenetrables como siempre.

_Llámame Lizzie_, pensó Elizabeth distraídamente, mirándolo con grandes ojos, las lágrimas se arremolinaban en alguna parte de su imaginación.

"Dije que lo siento Jack ¿Qué mas puedo decir? No puedo regresar el tiempo." Dijo ella sin aliento casi ahogándose con la última frase.

Jack la miró en silencio por un rato, sus manos descansaban débilmente en sus flancos.

Cuanto mas tiempo ella miraba los ojos de él, menos certeza tenía de adivinar lo que estaba él pensando. Había oscuridad en su mirada, pero esa oscuridad era tan vivida, centellando en emociones, con preguntas que él no hacia, con respuesta que él no daría…

"Hay momentos en que quiero sacudirte por toda la habitación y empujarte contra la pared, y estrangularte con mis propias manos." Susurró mirándola sin emoción.

Elizabeth se encogió ligeramente, inconcientemente se presionó más contra la pared, el aliento de él en su rostro le enviaba escalofríos hasta su columna vertebral, los ojos de él fijos en los de ella, las emociones revolviéndose y girando, sus ojos ardiendo, su rostro encendido, sus labios temblando…

Él continuó, su voz apenas audible, apenas moviendo los labios, su aliento ardiendo, embriagador. "Y al siguiente momento quiero caer sobre mis rodillas y besarte los pies."

Elizabeth pensó que había escuchado mal. Ella debía estar…

"Jack…"

Jack llevó su mano al rostro de ella y la movió suavemente sobre su mejilla, enviándole truenos de fuego a través de ella, y la única razón por la cual ella no estaba desmayada era porque aun estaba tratando de comprender lo que él había dicho, tratando creer que él realmente lo había dicho.

"Jack…"

"No significa que lo haré." La interrumpió, su voz de repente sonaba fría como la lluvia de invierno. Alejó su mano del rostro de ella y lentamente sus dedos se cerraron en un puño.

"¿Me perdonaras?" Preguntó Elizabeth, casi tiritando en consternación, aterrada de que él podría alejarse de nuevo y salir de la cabina, siendo el final de todo.

"No." Respondió él casi demasiado simple, sus cejas se levantaron medio pensativamente, medio enfadado, con una muda y furiosa mirada la volvió a mirar.

"¿Por qué?" Elizabeth con los ojos muy abiertos, inconcientemente inclinándose hacia él.

Jack se burlo. "¿Por qué?"

"Sí, ¿Por qué? Ya te pedí disculpas, yo…" Los labios le temblaban y él parpadeo nerviosamente.

"No cambiaria nada, Elizabeth." Dijo él claramente y ella se encogió ante el hombre.

_¡Llámame Lizzie!... _

"¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Te suplico?" Ella sonrió, apretando los dientes para no llorar.

"Eso seria divertido, pero… no." Dijo forzando una sonrisa divertida, pero no completamente.

La mano de Jack toco el rostro de ella una vez más y esta vez ella la atrapo antes de que él la alejara. Ella puso su mano sobre la de él y presionó su palma abierta sobre su mejilla, sintiendo como su latido del corazón se aceleraba y ella notó, para su sorpresa y su deleite, que él comenzó a respirar irregularmente y aunque él la miró casi indiferentemente, podía sentir la luz hirviendo que emanaba de los ojos de él.

De repente, tomándolo por sorpresa, ella estrello la mano de él sobre su rostro, abofeteándose ella misma con la mano de él.

Jack arrebato su mano de las de ella y dio un brusco paso hacia atrás, viéndola enojado. "¿¡Que demonios has hecho!?" Él gritó enojado, viéndola mas horrorizado de lo que ella esperaba.

"Haciendo lo que tu no haces por ti mismo." Dijo frunciendo los labios. "Quizás ahora puedas perdonarme." Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Jack parpadeo. "¿Comparas una bofetada con un asesinato?"

Elizabeth amplio los ojos en asombro. "Así que ahora eso no es suficiente. Muy bien." Ella dio un paso hacia delante y tomo la mano de él, tratando de repetir su ex truco.

"¡Detente!" Jack endureció su mano y por un momento lucharon fuertemente. "¡Detente Elizabeth!"

"¡Basta de llamarme Elizabeth!" Ella gritó de repente, dejando ir la mano de él y empujándolo, casi provocando que él perdiera el equilibrio.

Jack miró su mano nerviosamente, haciendo ligeros pucheros. "Y ¿Cómo tengo que llamarte?" Preguntó incrédulo, formándose una leve sospecha en su mente, pero rápidamente descartándola. "¿Señorita Swann?" Dijo él, entrecerrando los ojos con una mueca. "¿Señora Turner?" Preguntó con una tibia sonrisa de desprecio.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos, apretó su puño y luego, para su absoluta sorpresa… lo abofeteo.

"¡Y ahora esto ¿Por qué?!" Gritó con desconcierto, sobando su mejilla.

Elizabeth mordió su labio y gimió frustrada. "Eso fue… por ser un estúpido, terco, insufrible, despreciable…"

Los labios de él estaban en los de ella antes de que ella incluso notara las manos de él sobre sus hombros empujándola contra la pared, presionando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, los dedos de él se enredaron en el cabello de ella, labios besándose, mordisqueando, mordiendo y ella siseo, sofocando un grito y deslizando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y él la empujo contra la pared, encerrándola en sus brazos, sus manos vagaban por todo su cuerpo, sus labios febriles mantenían el control del beso, tomando el aliento de ella, negándose a dejarla respirar, a que pensara, a que se moviera… Fascinado de que ella se aferraba a sus brazos, a sus caricias, a sus labios…

Elizabeth utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad recupero la cordura y termino con el beso, alejándose un poco. "¿Me perdonas?" Suspiró, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No." Él suspiró en respuesta, mirándola con una mirada oscura y torpemente la acerco más a él y volvió a besarla.

A pesar de algunas nebulosas nociones de propiedad, ella respondió y lo beso de nuevo tan sinceramente que él debió considerarlo irritante y un tanto insultante.

Medio concientemente, ella notó que entre mas la besaba apasionadamente, mas suave convertía su abrazo, una contradicción improbable, y eso encendió en ella una extraña y ardiente llama de esperanza.

"Jack…" Se separó un poco para tomar aire. "Dime que me perdonas."

"No." Contestó él llevando los labios de ella hacia los suyos, perdiendo sus dedos en el cabello de ella, enredando y encerrando algunos mechones entre sus dedos, dejando que se enredaran en sus anillos, y a veces, la lastimaba cuando cambiaba de mechones. Pero no le importaba, también estaba perdido, también estaba decidido a no perder la sensación de los labios de ella, bebiendo sus disculpas de sus labios, rehusándose a perdonarla con palabras, en lugar de eso solo le ofrecía la absolución con besos.

Solo…

"¿Por qué no?" Ella susurró débilmente, rompiendo el beso, gozando de la seguridad en los brazos de él. Sus brazos… sentía una ligera diferencia en como sentía sus hombros… sentía curiosidad por saber si tenia mas cicatrices en la espalda de las que tenia en el pasado… se preguntaba si las manos de él se sentirían igualmente ásperas contra su piel… si él seria tan respetuoso con ella como en el pasado… si le sonreiría… o si solo la trataría como un trofeo… o si la amaba…

¿Si la amaba?

Con reticencia Jack dejo los labios de ella por un momento. "Porque lo harías de nuevo." Le susurró evasivo, viéndola con una mirada oscura y misteriosa.

Elizabeth amplió los ojos lentamente. "No." Ella murmuró. "No." Ella repitió en un ardiente susurro, agitando su cabeza. "Jack yo…"

Frunció el ceño y la soltó, caminando hacia la puerta, dejándola con la dulzura de sus besos y el amargo sabor de la incredulidad en la boca. "¿Que pasa?" Él preguntó abriendo la puerta, al parecer respondiendo al llamado, que ella no había escuchado, porque sus pensamientos estaban caóticamente turbados y sus sentimientos giraban dentro de su cabeza.

Gibbs pidió disculpas por la interrupción. "Pensé que posiblemente querías ver esto." Dijo con un triste y serio tono de voz, viendo hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia la cubierta superior.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	23. Chapter 23

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** Tienes toda la boca llena de verdad, o mas bien el teclado, jaja. Esto es amor y nadie puede decir que no es cierto, el amor se palpa en el aire, con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa, uff creo que ya me puse romántica. Gracias por tu review.

**Silvia**: Gracias, y me encanta ver que sigas usando tu nueva palabra.

**Cande**: Pues haces bien en no decir cual es tu capitulo preferido, porque vienen unos que, oh por Dios, será mejor que lo decidas después, ya que el fic se halla terminado, es todo lo que te puedo yo decir. Besos y mil gracias por tu review.

**Mónica****: **¡Que gusto tenerte de regreso en este fic! Me alegro mucho que te gustaran los últimos capítulos, pero te puedo asegurar que los siguientes serán mucho mejor que estos, así que solo te aconsejo que no te pierdas ninguno a partir de ahora. ¡es verdad ya llegamos a los 100! Gracias.

**Nallely mcr:** Solo decirte que recuerdes que esto es un fic, y que en los fics los autores escriben lo que a ellos les hubiera gustado que pasara y en este fic Florencia nos da una opción mas de lo que debió pasar al menos para su gusto y el mió en la tercera película, y creo que habrá varios cambios y es todo lo que te puedo decir. Y si tienes razón esos dos se aman demasiado pero tienen muchas cosas que personarse y eso lo veremos después, pues el perdón tiene mucha importancia en este fic. Gracias por tu review..

**NellieLovet**: Jaja, todos podríamos pensar que Will esta detrás de la puerta escuchando todo lo que pasa dentro de la cabina, pero dudo mucho que se pueda escuchar algo, parte que uno que otro ruido extraño, jaja. Mil gracias por tu review y por tu recomendación.

**Cecilia**: Muchas nos derretimos por Jack Sparrow, en eso tienes razón, me alegro que estés de vuelta después de disfrutar de tus vacaciones. Espero te gusten los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por tus reviews.

**Patzy**: Hola, es un gusto muy grande para mí que el fic te haya gustado y tienes mucha razón, este fic es fascinante. Gracias por tus palabras con lo referente a mi traducción, eres muy amable. Y antes de que se me olvide. ¡BIENVENIDA! Tienes razón es un fic muy extenso pero siempre pensé que también los fans hispanos tenemos derecho de disfrutar de fics como este así que bien vale el tiempo y la dedicación. Y de verdad que te voy a agradecer mucho que sigas dejando reviews y disfruta los siguientes capítulos pues serán muy buenos te lo aseguro.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 23**

Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, demasiado oscuro y cuando subieron a la cubierta principal, sus ojos necesitaron de un momento para adaptarse a la oscuridad.

Jack y Elizabeth siguieron a Gibbs y pronto se reunieron con casi toda la tripulación que estaba reunida en la cubierta, mirando la peculiar vista.

Elizabeth se acercó lentamente a la barandilla, ampliando los ojos. Jack se detuvo a pocos pasos cerca de ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para recibir una sombría mirada de parte de Will, quien se dirigió a Elizabeth inmediatamente.

"Conozco a estas personas…" Susurró Elizabeth, con la mirada fija en una de las embarcaciones que flotaban entre muchas otras, cada pequeño barco llevaba una persona, cada persona llevaba una linterna… "¡Ellos trabajan para mi padre!" Ella sonrió. "¡Hemos vuelto!" Exclamó, viendo a Jack sobre su hombro.

Jack levantó las cejas, quedando sin palabras, cambiando sus ojos entre Elizabeth y los silenciosos barcos que estaban a la deriva del _Perla Negra_. "Lizbeth…" Dijo por fin, después de ver su cabello ondeando en el aire por un momento, reprimiendo la necesidad de enredar sus dedos entre las líneas doradas. Ella volteo a verlo. "No hemos regresado."

Ella lo miró con una mirada interrogativa, echando un vistazo a los barcos. "Pero…"

"Están muertos." Dijo Will, acercándose a ella, tomando su lugar junto a ella en la barandilla, mirando a Jack ocasionalmente.

Elizabeth lo miró y luego miró hacia atrás a Jack, como si buscara su verificación. Él sonrió por dentro por eso.

"Las almas de los que murieron en el mar." Dijo en voz baja, gozando de la luz de la figura de Elizabeth contra el oscuro horizonte, su rostro bronceado adornado con su brillante cabello tenuemente iluminado con la luz de las linternas. ¿Cómo seria el aspecto de su cabello a la luz de las velas?... todavía podía sentir la suavidad de su boca contra la de él, suave y dulce, clavando sus diente en sus…

Elizabeth se volvió y miró las embarcaciones, sin quererlo, buscando rostros familiares, temiendo a quines podría ver, orando porque su padre estuviera bien… preguntándose donde podría estar en ese momento.

"Nunca saldremos de aquí." Dijo Will tristemente.

"Siempre hay una salida, al menos que no la encuentres, pero ese no es el caso." Dijo Jack mirando hacia enfrente con una reflexiva mirada en su rostro.

Elizabeth se inclinó sobre la barandilla, tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba viendo, aunque su mente divagaba ante la voz de Jack, tan cerca, pesando que si no fuera por Will, quien estaba a un lado de ella, se hubiera girado y se arrojaría a lo brazos de Jack.

¿Él la alejaría?

¿Qué sentía él por ella? ¿Qué pensaría de ella? no la odiaba. No podía odiarla y besarla de la forma en que lo hizo, con tal intensidad cegadora. O al menos así lo pensaba… tal vez ella no sabia mucho sobre el odio. Como si supiera mucho sobre el amor…

Ella parpadeo, sorprendida por la idea. ¿Qué sabe ella del amor?

Medio mirando la noche oscura, trato de encontrar una respuesta, cualquier respuesta, pero para su consternación la única respuesta que podía encontrar era la imagen de los ojos de Jack brillando _con amor_, sus manos vagando de arriba y hacia debajo de sus brazos _enamorándola_, los labios de él sonriendo con una maliciosa sonrisa _enamorada_, haciendo un camino de besos entre sus senos…

Ella gimió y giró. _¡Detente él no te ama!... Ya…_

"¿Estas bien Elizabeth?" Will la miró consternado, acercándose para tocarla.

"Sí, sí." Dijo ella, viéndose horrorizada.

¿Cómo es posible que una sola sombra de él en sus recuerdos la deje sin aliento en la realidad?

"No, hemos acabado nuestra conversación." Interrumpió Jack con calma. Y con un fresco rasgo de inconformidad en su tono de voz, Elizabeth pasó sus ojos a él, de repente preguntándose, si esta vez, estaba él actuando de manera irónica por ella… o solo por Will.

Will entrecerró los ojos. "Creo que han hablado lo suficiente."

_Sí, hemos hablado suficiente, pero no hemos hecho otras… cosas… por mucho tiempo._ "Desafortunadamente tu no puedes juzgar esto. Ella no te ha matado ¿o si?"

Elizabeth gimió, más por las misteriosas tendencias luminosas en su voz que por las palabras en si. Will miró a Jack indiferente, al no encontrar una buena replica que darle.

Jack sonrió brevemente, sus ojos fijos en Elizabeth, con un destello imposible de identificar, una intensa emoción en los ojos de él la sorprendió, enviándole escalofríos a toda su columna vertebral.

Había algo aterrador ahora en él, algo que ella no conocía. Que no había notado antes, a excepción de algunos guiños de irritación o enojo ahora y entonces: pero nunca había sido separada de esa forma, una furia silenciosa que ella podía ver ahora. Quizás era la influencia del armario, tal vez era la vida, otra traición, otra decepción…

Sin embargo, no tenía miedo. Estaba asustada pero no temía de él, y no solo no le temía… confiaba en él, incluso más que antes, como si su ira hubiera formado un vínculo entre ellos, como si estuviera protegiéndola con su desprecio, porque él necesitaba un objetivo, para protegerse de todas esas emociones.

Por no mencionar… que no podía evitar sentir un extraño tipo de excitación cuando él la miraba, supuestamente, de forma amenazante. Por alguna razón lo único en lo que podía pensar eran en que ella estaba fallando en su determinación de no besarlo.

_Estoy enloqueciendo. _

_Ya estoy loca._

"Señorita Swann." La llamó Jack en un estridente tono de voz, rompiendo a través de la oscuridad del aire y sacándola de su ensueño. "Si eres tan amable."

Elizabeth le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Will, de repente sintiéndose ridícula y muchos pares de ojos curiosos la siguieron cuando ella siguió a Jack bajo la cubierta, quienes no la ayudaban a hacerla sentir mejor. ¿Tenia que exhibirla de esa manera? Hablándole de esa manera, delante de todos, tan ostentosamente como si…

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron como gotas de roció llevadas por una ráfaga de viento, pues tan pronto como ella bajo las escaleras, Jack la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró a través del corredor de la… cabina del capitán.

Elizabeth pronunció algunas palabras de protesta, sin saber exactamente que era lo que estaba diciendo. Lo que sea que ella estaba diciendo él la estaba ignorando, sin ni siquiera molestarse en verificar sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" Ella exclamó, finalmente molesta por la apatía de él, Jack la empujó dentro de la cabina y azotó la puerta detrás de ellos. "Si, piensas…"

Se giró y la empujo contra la pared. "Si pienso ¿Qué?" Él la interrumpió con voz baja y amenazadora. Sus perspicaces ojos fijos sobre los de ella, acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella.

Elizabeth lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, chocando contra la pared detrás de ella, buscando algunas pistas de su rostro. _¿Qué piensas exactamente de mí?_

Ella pensó en el Jack de pasado, en Tortuga. De como él había sido tan tierno tan insufriblemente considerado… Y tenía la extraña impresión, de que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido con él, esa tendencia seguía allí, con él. Que primero se haría daño así mismo que lastimarla a ella. Pero ¿Por qué?... sabia las razones del comportamiento de él en el pasado… pero ahora, aquí, era diferente. Aquí él no… no estaba…

"Si piensas que puedes tratarme como tu quieras, déjame decirte que estás en un error." Dijo entre dientes. Levantando la barbilla, y tratando de resistir la mirada de él. "Me gritas, me besas y luego…" Se detuvo sin terminar la oración, enojada ante la idea. "No tienes derecho." Añadió con menos certeza de la que realmente quería. "No quiero que te arrodilles antes mis pies, ni que los beses." Enumero a propósito, tratando de parecer dura, desconociendo si sus ojos estaban traicionando a sus palabras.

Jack sonrió exageradamente, tocando con sus dedos una de las mejillas de ella. Elizabeth respiro bruscamente. Él lentamente acercó su boca a la de ella, pero no la beso, sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente, observando el rostro de ella por argo rato.

"¿Qué clase de juego es este?" Preguntó él de repente con un rastro de sincera curiosidad en su voz, sus dedos jugaban con el cabello de ella, su otra mano la recargo sobre la cadera de ella, reacio a hacerlo. Elizabeth frunció el ceño con confusión, pensando que el alejar las manos de él, ni siquiera había pasado por su mente. "¿Por qué te comportas así?" Él continúo sin aliento. "¿Por qué me dejas…? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

"¿Así como?" Ella preguntó desconcertada, fascinada, perdida.

Jack entrecerró aun más los ojos. "Como si…" Movió la nariz y la miró profundamente, casi acusándola con la mirada. _Como si estuvieras enamorada de mí._ Pensó. "Como si lo sintieras." Dijo él, pretendiendo una sonrisa irónica, en sus labios.

Elizabeth parpadeo. "¡Te dije que lo siento!" Ella gritó, causando que él levantara las cejas y la mirara con escudriño. "¿Por qué no me crees?" Preguntó irritada, tratando de ignorar que todavía una de sus manos estaba en su cabello y la otra… "¿Qué estas haciendo?" Exclamó con una voz que sonaba, por desgracia, menos enojada de lo que había tenido intención.

"Pensé que querías mi perdón, Elizabeth." Dijo rotundamente, deslizando sus dedos debajo de la camisa de ella, sintiendo las manos ásperas sobre su suave piel.

"Tu dijiste que no…" Jadeo, él sonrió. "Perdóname." Le susurró mirándolo a los ojos, acercándose mas a él, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, la cabina comenzaba a girar lentamente, y ella se recargó mas sobre la pared, con el fin de mantener el equilibrio y evitar caer.

Jack alejó el cabello de su cuello y lo beso. "Digamos que he cambiado de idea." murmuró en su oído, moviendo su mano de su cabello a su mejilla y girando la cabeza de ella suavemente hacia él, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos de ella estaban tan oscuros como los de él. "Eli…"

"Vuelves a llamarme Elizabeth…" Dijo sobriamente, entre dientes. "Y te juro que…"

"Lizzie." Él la interrumpió de repente con voz suave, la palabra la ahogo, al igual que la luz de sol. "Lizzie…" Repitió cerrando los ojos y los abrió cuando ella lo beso. Breve. Ligera. En los labios. "Lizzie." Murmuró después de una pausa, después de una pausa llena de silencio, brillantes miradas fijas en el otro. Ella se recargó en él y lo beso de nuevo, lentamente y depuse de retiro. "Lizzie." Murmuró casi inaudiblemente, un rastro de desesperación en su voz la sorprendió.

Increíblemente, ella presionó sus labios en los de él y él le respondió el beso, tratando de mantener sus labios en los de ella, pero ella rompió el beso. "Di que me perdonas." Ella susurró, mordiéndose el labio, sus ojos se desplazaban de la boca de él a sus ojos.

Jack abrió los ojos y la miró con una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa, sus ojos oscuros la miraban con diversión.. "Yo no dije que te perdonaba, pero… podría perdonarte." Él explicó lentamente con voz baja, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la espalda de ella, con movimientos ritmos de arriba hacia abajo.

"_Persuádeme…"_ Destelló a través de la mente de Elizabeth, y con pocas esperanzas de no estarse imaginando cosas, pensó que parecía que él estaba tratando de restaurar algo de su pasado, la relación emocional que ella había condenado, el juego que ella había comenzado ya no era posible.

Ella respiró profundamente, medio conciente de la mano de Jack que se movía debajo de su camisa, de arriba hacia abajo en su piel desnuda. "Nombra tus términos." Dijo ella con voz vacilante. Gradualmente sintiéndose como se escuchaba, como se veía, y en ese momento sabía que haría _todo_ lo que él le pidiera. Y él lo sabía.

Jack sonrió con soberbia, pues notó que en toda la frase ella temblaba. "Aye." Él miró los labios de ella, su mano alcanzando un mar profundo de suave piel bajo la camisa de ella. Lentamente él llevo su mirada a los ojos de ella. Ella se ruborizó, sus ojos brillaban, la expresión del rostro de él aparentemente ilegible. "Nómbralos tu, amor." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, respirando el aliento que ella dejaba escapar entrecortadamente.

"¿Yo?" Ella parpadeo, tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo.

"Estoy seguro de que tú puedes encontrar una oferta persuasiva." Él sonrió contra su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos allí.

"Una oferta de persuasión…" Repitió Elizabeth, solo para intentar mantener el hilo de la conversación, a pesar de que las palabras de repente dejaron de tener sentido.

"Aye. ¿Qué harías Lizzie?" Él preguntó en un susurro, sus labios contra su cuello, lo acariciaban mientras hablaba. "¿Qué serias capaz de hacer, para ganar mi perdón?"

_¿Ganar?_ Elizabeth cerró los ojos y apoyo su cabeza contra la pared, al borde del desmayo. "Yo podría… limpiar tu cabina." Susurró sin aliento.

Jack se rió entre dientes. "No." Dijo plantando un beso silencioso en su cuello. "Lo mantengo bastante ordenado, muchas gracias."

"Podría cocer tus camisas." Dijo ella conteniendo el aliento, inconcientemente levantando sus manos y apoyándolas sobre los hombros de él.

Jack levanto la vista. "Nunca supe que podrías coser camisas, amor. Voy a mantenerlo en cuenta por si alguna vez necesito que me cosas alguna." Dijo sonriendo y acariciando con sus labios los de ella. "¿Qué mas?" Exigió el con voz baja pero vehemente, tomando uno de sus mechones de cabello entre sus dedos y colocándolo tras de su oreja, la mirada de él ardía en la de ella, pero al mismo tiempo era juguetona.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos. "Podría hacer tu cama…"

Jack la miró con una sonrisa rota. "Ahora parece que llegamos a alguna parte."

Elizabeth respiró profundamente. "Acomodaría las almohadas." Añadió con voz temblorosa, comenzando a dudar si realmente él estaba burlándose de ella, algo que inicialmente había dado por sentado.

"Continua." Él suspiró besándola tiernamente.

"Te contare historias antes de acostarte." Susurró Elizabeth, con voz amortiguada por los labios de él presionando los de ella.

Jack sonrió entre dientes, realmente divertido. "¿Qué clase de historias." Preguntó él, mordisqueando el labio inferior de ella.

Elizabeth deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, envolviéndolos alrededor de su cuello. "Un cuento de hadas." Ella susurró, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

Poco a poco, la sonrisa de Jack fue desapareciendo, y levantó las cejas, mirándola extrañamente y la extraña mirada en los ojos de él hizo que el corazón de Elizabeth saltara. Ella no se atrevía a esperar que él recordara, ese par de días que habían pasado juntos en el pasado. Pero ahora, mirando sus ojos, viendo en ellos un atisbo de confusión, se permitió a si misma, por primera vez, creer que él podría recordar lo que había sucedido. Aunque para él no tuviera ningún sentido.

Jack observaba el rostro de ella, preguntándose si era posible que dos personas tuvieran el mismo sueño, la misma alucinación… ¿Qué es exactamente una alucinación? ¿Es un sueño? ¿Una alteración de la realidad?

¿Un cuento de hadas?...

"No habrá cuentos de hadas, si no salimos de este lugar antes." Dijo solemnemente, recordando de repente, que el cuento de hadas de ella no tenía nada que ver con el de él. "Hay solo pesadillas alrededor, y no muchos cuentos de hadas." Susurró, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, eliminado rápidamente sus ideas absurdas, tratando de cambiar la dirección de sus pensamientos.

… _y todavía el señor y atractivo Príncipe se paseaba alrededor de la nave con la Princesa en sus brazos. Eso es interesante. _

Elizabeth hizo una ligera mueca, pero mordió su labio para ocultarla, pero un rastro de decepción apareció en todo su rostro. _Por su puesto que él no recuerda…_ "¿Estamos en peligro?" Ella preguntó vacilante. "Quiero decir, aparte del peligro de no salir de aquí…" Añadió, inconcientemente acariciaba con sus manos, el cabello de la nuca de Jack.

… _Esto es muy interesante._ Jack la miró intensamente, sus ridículos alucinantes pensamientos, continuamente vagaban en la parte de atrás de su mente y trataba de adivinar cuan cerca estaban sus pensamientos de la realidad… cuando la miraba… en sus brazos… piel contra piel… Tan audaz y apasionada, a pesar de su inocencia y de ser tímida y vacilante, a pesar de su temperamental personalidad…

"El mar esta lleno de fantasmas, en el fin del mundo, Lizzie." Dudó por un momento antes de inclinarse hacia abajo y besarla totalmente, furiosamente en la boca.

Más de una ocasión había pensado en tomar ventaja de ella. Por la razón que fuera, parecía que ella estaba desesperada por obtener su perdón y se preguntaba hasta que punto estaba de hecho dispuesto a llegar para obtenerla y si realmente ella solo le estaba perdiendo perdón… ¿ella realmente se olvidaría de sus compromisos solo porque él la perdonara? Improbable. Así que era casi imposible que él se asustara por las otras razones que ella tuviera. Y esa mirada en los ojos de ella… angustiada… pero al mismo tiempo obsesionada con algo más que conseguir su perdón. Había algo más en la forma en que lo besaba que solo pedir disculpas.

"No querrías que te atrapara un monstruo de tres cabezas." Dijo retrocediendo y respirando profundamente.

Ella reposó su cabeza sobre la frente de él y Jack miró el rostro de Elizabeth con los ojos entrecerrados, sorprendido por la extraña intimidad en el gesto, como si fueran amantes y no enemigos. Porque eran enemigos, ¿lo eran? Ella lo había matado y él solo quería tomar venganza, aprovechando el momento oportuno, ver como ella se comportaba y entonces…

"_Abrázame, atrápame, no me dejes ir, no me quiero ir, Jack." _

Jack hizo una mueca por dentro. _Y entonces dile que el infierno esta fuera de mi cabina_. Había imaginado la escena un par de veces, tratando de encontrar alivio y placer al ver el horror y el dolor que aparecería en el rostro de ella cuando le quitara la ropa y después la sacara a ella fuera de la habitación.

Lamentablemente, cada vez que había imaginado esa escena, era rebobinada, borrándola con enojo, para terminar con una escena borrosa en la que despertaba mirándola en la cama de él, mientras ella abría los ojos y le sonreía dulcemente y él sonriéndole en respuesta y dándole como saludo de buenos días un recorrido de besos en su cremosa piel.

_No es de extrañar que se amotinen y te maten todo el tiempo, compañero, siendo el maldito idiota que eres,_ enojándose consigo mismo.

"¿Monstruos de tres cabezas?" Elizabeth sonrió ligeramente, cansada de la realidad, deseosa de una historia.

"Aye, o sirenas de cabello de fuego…" Besándola suavemente. "Dragones alados bajo la luz de luna…" Profundizo el beso, enredando su mano en el cabello de ella y acercándola más a él. "Vórtices del Tiempo…"

Elizabeth abrió los ojos repentinamente. "¿Qué?" Contuvo el aliento y rompió el beso.

Jack sonrió. "No te preocupes amor. Son solo historias, no son verdaderas." Se inclino hacia abajo, pero ella hablo antes de que él la besara.

"¿Qué es el Vórtice del Tiempo?" Ella preguntó en una voz extrañamente tensa, viéndolo expectante.

Jack inclino su cabeza hacia a un lado. "Una leyenda, amor, solo una leyenda." Entrecerró los ojos. "¿No has escuchado hablar de él?"

"He escuchado y visto lo suficiente como par saber que no todas las leyendas son solo leyendas…" Ella respondió con voz hueca, su mente comenzado a correr, tenia la perspectiva de saber que era el lugar a donde había sido condenado a pasar los siguientes veinte años de su vida.

Jack la miró con una sonrisa picara. "Y ¿De que leyendas quieres hablar, amor?"

"Jack, dime que es el Vórtice del Tiempo." Dijo ella con mal disimulada urgencia, que él había confundido con el deseo de cambiar de tema y simplemente posponer la solución de su acuerdo sobre el precio de su perdón.

"Es el infierno, Lizzie." Dijo en voz baja y suave pero interesada, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de ella. "El Vórtice del Tiempo es el infierno." Elizabeth se congeló y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "Es un lugar donde se prueba la cantidad de dolor y desesperación que las personas que fueron lo suficientemente imprudentes como para hacer un trato con…" Le sonrió. "Hay demasiados historias en este mundo que pueden gustarte mas, Lizzie."

"¿Con quien?" Dijo ella en voz muy baja, palideciendo.

"No te asustan las historia, amor, ¿o si?" Él preguntó, ligeramente irritado por el aspecto de absoluta consternación en el rostro de ella. Él ahueco la mejilla de ella en sus manos y deslizo su dedo pulgar a lo largo de su labio inferior. "Ese temible pir…"

"¿Con quien?" Elizabeth repitió con voz hueca, nerviosamente apretando el abrigo de él.

Jack inclinó la cabeza hacia a un lado, cada vez mas desconcertado por la intensidad de su interés. Observo el rostro de ella por un momento, antes de darle una respuesta, la respuesta que causo que en el rostro de ella se fueran todos los colores.

"Con la muerte."

CONTINUARA…


	24. Chapter 24

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**NallieLovet: **Gracias por tu review, desgraciadamente no puedo responder a tus preguntas porque eso seria revelar toda la trama del fic y pues no estoy preparada para eso y mucho menos quiero estropearte la emocion. Sé que este capitulo te va a gustar mucho, asi que solo disfruta.

**Cande:** Eso mismo me pasa a mi con cada nuevo capitulo que Florencia actualiza, asi que definitivamente, te entiendo y comparto tus palabras. Y mil gracias por tus palabras, te aseguro que hago lo mejor que puedo con la traduccion. Asi que gracias por seguir leyendo. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Silvia: **No te preocupes por enocntrar palabras, tu solo preocupate por disfrutar lo que leas tal cual lo haces y ya, no te preocupes por enocntrar explicaciones, solo lee y se feliz. Gracias por tu review.

**Monica: **No tienes absolutamente nada que agradecer, simplemente era tu derecho y el de todos leer estos hermosos fic, yo solo fui algo asi como una intermediaria para que todos pudieran leerlas. No te lamentes por lo pasado eso ya quedo atras, solo disfruta lo que esta por venir te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir. Sobre que este fic supero al otro, yo tambien lo creo pues tambien es mi favorito, pero el otro tambien es genial, y al menos yo le tengo un cariño muy especial. Mil gracias por tus reviews, espero seguir recibiendolos.

**Danny: **Sí lo es, asi que comparto tu opinion. Gracias por tu review y espero que sigas aqui, gracias.

**Cecilia: **Gracias y le dire a Florencia de tus felicitaciones. Disfruta este capitulo, te va a gustar.

**Elizabeth: **Jaja, luchas grecorromanas, jaja, como me has hecho reir con tus palabras. De verdad que eres alguien muy especial para mi, siempre me animas mucho y tambien me haces sentir muy bien, Gracias, te lo agradesco de todo corazon. No se que mas decirte.

**Patzy: **Pues muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempito y leerte estos fics, ¿vas en el capitul 30? Vas muy adelantada, espero que te guste tambien ese fic. Tines mucha razon con lo que dices, lo mismio me pasa a mi cada vez que tradusco un capitulo, no puedo parar y le sigo hasta muy tarde. Gracias por todas tus palabras y por dejar review.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 24**

"¿Lizzie?" Su voz era baja y suave, ligeramente impaciente o más bien preocupada. Trazó con su mano el rostro de ella, apoyándola en su barbilla y obligándola a que lo mirara. "¿Qué pasa?"

Ella lo miró tratando de calmarse. "Nada." Ella mintió, dejando salir una leve sonrisa.

Jack entrecerró los ojos y luego colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella. "Hay muchos tontos jovencillos por ahí, a quienes tu puedes darle ese tipo de respuestas." Dijo mirándola severamente. "Pero yo no soy uno de ellos." Añadió innecesariamente, reforzando su amarre sobre los hombros de ella, inconcientemente acercándola más a él. "Por si no lo habías notado."

Elizabeth lo miró por un momento extrañamente, un pirata y una chica luchando en los ojos de ella, y él se preguntaba que tipo de mentira iba ella a decirle, pero después de inclinó hacia delante y la beso, los labios de ella presionados contra los de él y en lugar de seguir pidiendo explicaciones, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y ella lo beso apasionadamente, ansiosamente. Ella sonrió en el beso, deslizando sus manos bajo la camisa de él y sobre sus hombros.

Jack enredó sus dedos en el cabello de ella, y su otra mano la deslizo debajo de la camisa de ella, deslizándola de arriba abajo, por la piel desnuda, murmurando el nombre de ella.

"Di que no me odias." Dijo ella tranquilamente, rompiendo el beso y tratando de mantener la mirada de él, cuando abrió los ojos, mas molesto por haber interrumpido el beso que por las razones.

"¿Odiarte?" Él medio rió, pero no lo negó, tratando de besarla en vez de contestar.

"Jack." Dijo seria, apretando sus puños distraídamente sobre los hombros desnudos de él, su piel tibia bajo las palmas de sus manos.

"¿Piensas que te odio?" Él preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos oscuros, y acercándola más a él, una parte de él estaba asombrada de que ella no se alejara…

"No se." Susurró la verdad, tratando de no cerrar los ojos. Seria tan fácil solo dejarse llevar por el contacto de él. Pero esto, que por si solo no conducía a ninguna parte. Y si ella estaba a punto de sufrir durante los próximos veinte años de su vida, quería algo, al menos, para recordar. La esperanza, el perdón, el amor… cualquier cosa.

Todo…

La miró, con intensidad. "¿No sabes?" Él repitió con un toque de enojo en su voz. Elizabeth, parpadeo, desconcertada, pero antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de responder, se giro en torno de ella, una vez más atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el cuerpo del buque.

Ella levantó con cautela sus manos al rostro de él y colocó sus manos abiertas sobre las mejillas de él, el latido del corazón de Elizabeth era cada vez más fuerte y alto en sus oídos. Jack la miró, con el rostro inmóvil, con una expresión facial congelada, él observó los ojos de ella, envolviéndola, temiendo que se escabullera en cualquier momento. El control sobre los hombros de ella fue más fuerte, cuando ella rozó con su pulgar los labios de él.

"¿Es un buen precio por el perdón?" Ella preguntó en voz baja, pero vacilante, todas las emociones temblando cayeron sobre ella.

Jack entrecerró brevemente los ojos, acercándose una pulgada más cerca de ella. "¿Qué precio?" Él preguntó tranquilamente, al parecer había olvidado añadir una nota de veneno en su voz.

Elizabeth se inclinó hacia delante, tanto como las manos de él sobre sus hombros le permitió y presionó sus labios sobre los de él. Jack cerró los ojos.

"Yo." Ella susurró mirándolo, observando cada línea del rostro de él, sus parpados temblaban ligeramente, el labio superior de él, rozo los de ella.

Jack abrió lentamente los ojos y vio la decepción de Elizabeth cuando él no la beso, pero la alejo, la sostuvo por los hombros y una pequeña sonrisa de desprecio apareció en su rostro.

"Así que entonces tu realmente piensas que te odio." Dijo con una extraña voz de resignación, dejándola ir.

Elizabeth lo miró incrédula. Él se rió sin ganas y se giró, dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

Elizabeth lo miró por un momento con estupefacción. "No entiendo." Dijo con lágrimas silenciosas saliendo de sus ojos. De repente se sintió cansada de nuevo, sintió como si estuviera en el pasado, cuando caminaba alrededor de las calles de Tortuga, agotada y angustiada, con sentimientos de culpabilidad, deshecha y sola, en todo el significado de la palabra.

Pero entonces lo encontró, y él hizo lo que siempre hacia, levantando su espíritu, iluminandolo, regresándola a la vida.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Tal vez ¿debería decirle? Incluso si él no recordaba… ¿Le estaría permitido decirle? ¿Qué diría? ¿Le creería?

Elizabeth abrió los ojos, de repente se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Jack viendo fijamente los de ella. Jack estaba de pie delante de ella, con el ceño fruncido, limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de ella con el dorso de su mano.

Verla llorar tenia un efecto extraño en él. Por alguna razón, en sus alucinaciones ella lloraba mucho y eso era muy extraño, teniendo en cuenta que en realidad nunca la había visto llorar antes, aparte claro esta, de esas ridículas alucinaciones… y ahora. Sentía que si la veía llorar lo haría sentir mejor… pero no le gustaba verla llorar… porque…

_¡Porque me molesta!_

_Porque te duele verla llorar, compañero._

_¡Tu otra vez!_

_No._

_Oh, cállate. _

"No lo haré de nuevo." Dijo Elizabeth, tranquilamente, mirándolo a los ojos, aunque él parecía exclusivamente concentrado en limpiarle las lagrimas. Ella podía ver como él apretaba los dientes detrás de su boca cerrada. No dijo nada. "Yo no." Repitió, vaciló un momento antes de volver a poner sus manos en el pecho de él.

Jack le dedicó una mirada molesta y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al parecer cambio de opinión.

La verdad es que él no sabia que decir. _¿Aleja tus manos de mí?_ No, no quería que ella alejara sus manos de él_. ¿Vete?_ No, no quería que ella se fuera. _¿Déjame solo? No, Dios, no._ ¿No importa que ella no sienta? Pero si importaba.

"Jack…"

Las manos de Jack temblaban y las alejo abruptamente, irritado. Nadie había dicho su nombre como ella lo decía. Nadie lo decía de esa forma… con la boca, o con los ojos, o con cualquier otra cosa.

Deseo que alguien lo hubiera hecho. Deseaba que existiera alguien con quien poderla comparar, que hiciera contraste con ella… solo para hacerla mas real, mas imaginable, mas… explicable.

"Jack…" Tomó el rostro de Jack entre sus manos. "No."

Jack la agarró por las muñecas, y quería apartarlas de su rostro como si lo quemara, pero no lo hizo. Él solo cerró sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de ella y la miró, sus ojos chispeaban emociones encontradas que ella no pudo leer bien, la intensidad de la mirada de Jack, encendió fuego en el pecho de ella.

"Entonces supongo que podría perdonarte." Dijo en con voz seria, Elizabeth no registró las palabras de Jack inmediatamente en su mente.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó, temiendo sonreír, temiendo moverse.

"Podría." Repitió, ausentemente sus pulgares acariciaban la parte interior de las muñecas de Elizabeth.

"¿Podrías o vas a hacerlo?" Lo presionó, con la incertidumbre de que él iniciara otra sesión de medio serias negociaciones, o tal vez esta vez, sí serian serias.

"Yo podría." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Elizabeth rodó los ojos. "Si me dices ¿Por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa con la leyenda del Vórtice del Tiempo?" Él dijo, alarmándola, cuando ella realmente había esperado una petición de índole muy diferente.

"Pensé que habías dicho que yo podía poner mi propio precio." Respondió arrogante, tratando de mantener la mirada de Jack sin pestañar.

Jack le dio una pequeña, admirada y evaluativa sonrisa, que llevaron un millón de pensamientos a ella.

"_Pirata." _

"Eso hice." Dijo en voz baja y ella se preguntó si toda la cabina se había oscurecido de repente, o eran solo los ojos de él…

Elizabeth inhaló bruscamente y se mordió el labio. "Bueno yo también lo hice." Dijo ella rápidamente, intentando mantener su voz vacilante. "Yo ya puse el precio."

Él no respondió, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de ella, sus manos aun sosteniendo las de ella.

_¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_No. _

_¿Qué es exactamente lo que estas esperando?_

_Dije no._

_Ella solo dijo…_

_No._

_¿Por qué no?_

_Porqué ella no quiere decirlo._

_¿No?_

_Incluso si lo hiciera, no significa que sea cierto, porque ella no sabe lo que significa. _

_¿Y que?_

_Así que ¡no!_

"¿Y que diría el querido William de la idea?" Preguntó en una voz suave y fresca, poco a poco llevando las manos de ella al rostro de él.

Elizabeth se endureció. No había pensado en Will en mucho tiempo… para decir verdad, no había penado en Will… en lo absoluto. No ahora. No aquí. No con él. Tan cerca.

"¿Quieres ir y preguntarle?" Dijo uniformemente, deslizando sus manos fuera del alcance de él y enojada.

Jack entrecerró los ojos con una oscura sonrisa, atrapando las manos de ella y colocándolas alrededor de él. "No ¿y tu?" Susurró, acercando su boca a la de ella, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la presionó fuertemente contra él, no dejándole espacio para moverse, sin aire para respirar, sin palabras para protestar.

Jack dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin romper el beso y no dejando que ella se alejara, atrapando los labios de ella cada vez que intentaba tomar aire.

Ella sabía a sol y a lluvia, - _y a Lizzie_ – a mar y a ron, - _y a Lizzie_ – a libertad, - _y a Lizzie_…

"Lizbeth..." Dejando un rastro de besos húmedos sobre el cuello de ella.

Elizabeth se aferró a Jack, una tormenta iniciando en algún lugar dentro de ella, nublando sus pensamientos, arrastrándola hacia lo desconocido, porqué de repente ella no estaba segura si realmente lo conocía. ¿Lo conocía del todo? Después de los pocos días junto a él en el pasado, pero el Jack que conoció era el mismo que la besaba en este momento, casi furiosamente, las manos que habían viajado por todo su cuerpo… ¿Eran de la misma persona? ¿Era el mismo hombre que _pudo _haberse enamorarse de ella?

Jack abrió los ojos por un momento, solo para asegurarse que era realmente ella, ahora, en sus brazos.

Y, de repente, él quería decir algo. Algo que no quería decir. Algo que era totalmente falso e innecesario y… que no era cierto, definitivamente no es cierto.

Algo que no debía decir.

Al menos que ella lo dijera.

Se encontró esperando que ella dijera algo, que dijera _eso_, irracionalmente esperando que ella lo dijera, rompiendo el beso de vez en cuando, besaba su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros, liberando la boca de ella para que así ella pudiera decir _eso_…

Pero ella no estaba diciendo nada. Ella solo se aferraba a él, con sus manos buscaba el perdón de él, la voz de ella le causaba conmoción, pero aun así… ella no estaba diciendo nada.

Y Jack no lo dijo, él no permitiría que ella ganara así, porque ella sabría todo, así que ella podría tomar esas palabras y vivir… e irse…

Pero por supuesto que en realidad no quería decirlo de todas maneras. No era cierto. Y solo…

Elizabeth tocó el rostro de él delicadamente, tímidamente, su caricia tan distante como la luz, incomparable a la fiereza de sus besos. Jack abrió los ojos por un momento, para ver el rostro de ella, para ver si ella se iría…

Jack no sabia de donde le había llegado la idea abstracta de que ella podría decirlo, que iba a decirlo.

Jack la acercó más a él y cuando ella rozó con sus labios la barbilla de él, besando después su rostro caóticamente, tiernamente, casi abrió la boca para pedirle, para _rogarle_ que le dijera…

Rogarle. _Por Dios bendito. ¿Puedes decirme que me amas? ¿Me amas?_ Él no siquiera había pensado hacer esa preguntas antes. Ni una sola vez. Y, sobre todo, pedírselo a una persona que claramente no…

Jack atrapó el borde de la camisa de ella y la subió con impaciencia. Ella alejo sus manos, pero cuando él abrió los ojos, notó que ella no lo había hecho a propósito. Ella simplemente no lo había notado, las manos de ella deslizaban el abrigo de él por los hombros, él movió los brazos para que el movimiento fuera más fácil, después él reanudo su control sobre ella, deslizando sus manos a través del rostro de ella, sintiendo su piel bajo la palma, su suavidad, su calor, su ardor.

Ella lo miró con los ojos medio cerrados, y llevó sus labios a los de él.

_Te amo Jack, te amo, te amo._ Las palabras destellaban a través de su mente, a través de ella y temblaba, abrumada por la sensación de estar de nuevo entre los brazos de él, de sus labios presionados contra los de él de nuevo. Pero no podía decirlo. No podía decirlo, porque él no le creería. Porque él no le creería… ¿Se reiría de ella? ¿Se enojaría? ¿Pretendería creerle solo para burlarse de su confesión en el momento siguiente?

No podía decirle… Porque significaba demasiado para que él lo tratara como si fuera una mentira… y quizás también porque significaba que eso no cambiaria nada…

Elizabeth se sentía como en Tortuga, como el primer día cuando se encontró con él en el pasado. Cuando ella sabía que no había posibilidad de que él la amara, le dolía y consideraba que solo… estaba mal. Todo lo había sentido como un error, porque lo era.

Y también lo era ahora. Porque ahora él no la amaba. Porque él nunca lo haria.

Elizabeth medio ausente, rompió el beso, pero Jack, la tomó de su barbilla con la mano y la beso de nuevo.

Parecía tan sencillo… besarla… ¿Por qué nunca pensó que sería difícil? Era simple… abrazarla… besarla…

_Te amo…_

Jack abrió los ojos, rápidamente.

_¿Lo dijo?_

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y lo miró aturdida y vacilante.

Jack parpadeo. No, no lo dijo. _Él_ lo había pensado.

Se miraron el uno al otro, con los ojos brillantes, las almas ardiendo, palabras sobreentendidas se arremolinaban entre ellos en un casi visible y absoluto silencio.

Elizabeth mantenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Jack, que subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración. Ella podía sentir el calor de la piel de él a través de la tela blanca. La calidez… pero no del cuerpo. Vacilantemente, Elizabeth, deslizo sus manos por el pecho de él y las llevo debajo de su camisa.

Jack atrapó las manos de ella y las alejo. "Si estas haciendo esto para que te perdone, mejor detente." Dijo en un tono bajo, pero casi amenazante, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Elizabeth respiró profundamente, de repente sintiéndose tanto enojada como avergonzada. "Pensé que dijiste…"

"No, tu lo dijiste." La interrumpió drásticamente, todavía sosteniendo las manos de ella, como si no supiera que hacer con ellas. "Quieres cambiar las reglas amor, pero eso no va a suceder." Añadió serio, tratando de alejarse de ella, tratando de dejarla ir, pero todavía sostenía sus manos, las sostenía más fuerte y más apretadas, acercándola más a él… de nuevo.

Elizabeth hizo una mueca de incomprensión. "¿Cambiar las reglas?" Repitió, mitad porque realmente no entendía lo que él quería decir y la otra mitad porque no queria arriesgarse a que la conversación terminara.

_Veinte años_… si él solo tuviera una idea de lo que ella había hecho por él. _Te amo Jack_.

"No voy a ayudarte a encontrar razones para que me odies." Dijo bruscamente, finalmente dejando ir las manos de ella.

_Te amo Lizabeth. _

"¿De que hablas?" Ella preguntó, después lo siguió cuando él se alejo, una vez mas dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

Jack miró alrededor. "¿Realmente piensas que te odio tanto como para llevarte a mi cama, para así poder conseguir mi perdón?" Él preguntó airadamente dando un paso hacia ella.

Elizabeth dio un paso hacia atrás. "No." Susurró ahogándose. "Probablemente no tanto." Dijo amargamente, sin estar segura que era lo que se sentía tan amargo, sin estar segura de lo que estaba diciendo… y de lo que él estaba diciendo ¿La estaba reprendiendo? ¿Estaba diciéndole que no la perdonaría sin importar que? O… ¿estaba tratando de decirle… otra cosa?

Él se rió y la tomó de los brazos y la acercó a él. "No mucho, verdad." Susurró con tibia irritación, moviendo sus manos mas cerca del cuello de ella, a su piel desnuda.

"Entonces ¿Qué quieres de mi?" Preguntó ella con voz involuntariamente temblorosa, inconcientemente inclino la cabeza hacia a un lado, rozando su mejilla con la mano de él.

_A ti. Toda tú. Todo lo que eres. A ti. Solo a ti. Siempre a ti._ "Nada." Respondió con voz hueca, encerrando algunos mechones del cabello de ella en su mano, sintiendo la extraña suavidad de su textura, imaginando como se sentiría ese cabello contra su piel, contra su pecho. ¿Como se sentirían los labios de ella besando las cicatrices de su espalda? como se sentiría…

Ella lo miró perpleja, su visión comenzando a ser borrosa. "Ya veo." Logró susurrar, el enojo en su voz desapareció, así como también en su tono, intento alejarse, pero Jack mantuvo el control sobre ella. "Me quiero ir." Susurró, entre dientes, empujándolo levemente.

Él precia no haberla escuchado hablar, porque a pesar de los obstinados esfuerzos de Elizabeth por liberarse, Jack se inclinó hacia delante, toco sus labios con los de ella, pero antes de que él la besara, libero una de las manos de ella y lo abofeteo. "¡Pensé que dijiste que nada!" Ella gritó, sintiendo como él la apretaba más fuerte.

"¡Esto es nada!" Contestó, inclinando su cabeza hacia la de ella, pero ella lo abofeteo de nuevo.

"Te odio." Ella susurró vacilante, las lágrimas fluían a sus mejillas.

"No llorarías si lo hicieras." Él replico, sosteniéndola en sus brazos y enterrando su rostro en el cabello de ella.

Ella se congeló. "¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Por qué dijiste que no es nada?" Repitió con una mueca, mirando por la ventana oscura, cuidadosamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

"¿No es una cosa agradable de escuchar verdad?" Preguntó Jack con voz baja besando el cabello de Elizabeth.

"Nunca dije algo parecido." Dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente, teniendo una sospecha de lo que él quería decir. Pudo sentir los labios de él levantándose en ¿una sonrisa? ¿Una mueca? ¿Una sonrisa de desprecio? En contra de su cabello.

"Oh, si lo hiciste, querida." Dijo casi en tono de broma, pero con un rastro de amargura en su voz. "Es por ti…" él susurró en el oído de ella, enviándole escalofríos a la comuna vertebral. "No lo siento…" le beso la oreja.

"No quise decir que no significaba nada." Susurró, deteniendo de nuevo las lágrimas. "Y lo lamento." Dijo casi inaudiblemente.

Jack retrocedió y la miró, escondió un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja. "Pensé que habías dicho que lo sentías por _¿todo?_" Él dijo con una sonrisa fantasmal apareciendo en sus labios, levantando ligeramente las cejas. "Parece que poco a poco te contradices…"

Elizabeth suspiro. "Sabes exactamente lo que lamento y lo que no." Dijo ella, mirándolo intensamente, una ola de calor cayó sobre ella, cuando él esbozo una de esas sonrisas que tanto había extrañado.

Jack la encerró en sus brazos, y enredó un pequeño mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo. "¿Lo se?"

"Jack, estoy cansada." Dijo humildemente. "Simplemente… perdóname ya." Añadió después de una pausa, la sonrisa de él la alentó para ser un poco más valiente.

Jack sonrió de nuevo. _Ya. Lo hice._ Pero antes de decidirse a expresar sus pensamientos algo capturó su atención. _Arriba_… entrecerró los ojos, concentrado en el pequeño mechón que giraba alrededor de su dedo. _Y abajo_… lo giró de nuevo.

"¿Jack?" Elizabeth lo miró con incertidumbre.

"Arriba y abajo." Murmuró aun jugando con el cabello de ella, manteniendo el mechón por encima de su dedo y luego enredándolo de nuevo. "Arriba y abajo."

Elizabeth frunció el ceño con confusión. "Jack, ¿Qué es lo que…?" Elizabeth se detuvo al notar que de repente el rostro de él se iluminaba, la soltó y casi corrió a su escritorio, tiró algunos documentos y mapas al suelo y buscó un solo pesazo de papel, colocándolo en medio de su escritorio. Elizabeth se acercó a él, viendo los dedos de él trazando algunas líneas en el mapa.

"Arriba… y abajo." Rozó sus manos en las palabras escritas en el mapa y sonrió. "Arriba es abajo." Movió una parte del mapa, Elizabeth se inclino hacia abajo y vio los movimientos de las manos de Jack con interés. "El sol… baja." Jack amplio los ojos y levantó la vista, dándole a Elizabeth una brillante sonrisa. "El sol baja."

Elizabeth parpadeo, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pedir una explicación Jack atrapó su mano, salio de la cabina, llevándola con él.

* * *

Con su real ojo y el ojo de madera Ragetti miraba desconcertado a la gente que corría de un lado a otro de la nave.

Pintel estaba junto a él igualmente confundido, pero luego de repente le sonrió a Ragetti ampliamente. "¡Van a voltear la nave!" Exclamó incrédulo.

Ragetti pasó sus ojos a él y luego miró de nuevo a la tripulación corriendo de un lado a otro en la cubierta del _Perla_, sin descanso. "¿Quién?" Preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. Pintel también entrecerró los suyos.

El _Perla Negra_, una vez mas se inclinó hacia a un lado, pero esta vez no volvió a enderezarse. Mezcla de gritos de miedo y emoción corría a través de la tripulación y todo el mundo se sostenía de lo que podía.

Will miró hacia Elizabeth que se aferraba a la barandilla fuertemente con ambas manos. Tenía miedo de que ella pudiera caer y trató de pensar en la manera de acercarse a ella para asegurarse de que no cayera.

Pero entonces el agua se estrello contra ellos, o más bien sobre él y todos los demás y ya no pudo ver nada más…

… Aparte de una imagen borrosa de la mano de Elizabeth apretando la mano anillada de un pirata.

* * *

Seguían tosiendo, y casi se ahogaban con el agua, Elizabeth levantó su mirada para ver un bello amanecer en el horizonte.

"Regresamos." Susurró Will, sus palabras casi inmediatamente interrumpido por el ruido de armas preparándose para disparar.

Elizabeth jadeo. Jack y Barbosa se apuntaban con sus pistolas uno al otro al mismo tiempo.

"Bien…" Comenzó Barbosa, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, fue interrumpido por Marty:

"¡Hombre en el mar!"

Jack y Barbosa se miraron uno al otro, no dispuesto a bajar su pistola primero. Elizabeth bufó molesta y corrió a estribor viendo el mar.

"Vamos a lanzar una…" Gritó Will, uniéndose a Elizabeth en la barandilla pero entonces se quedo sin aliento y sus ojos se ampliaron.

Elizabeth dio unos pasos atrás alejándose de la barandilla, medio contenta, medio asustada.

Así que el trato se realizo con éxito. Las condiciones se habían cumplido.

Will febrilmente la miró con una mirada feliz y ella logró responder con una sonrisa que no pareciera fingida.

Elizabeth estaba conmocionada, sin palabras mirando a varios miembros de la tripulación llevando a Bill Turner a la cubierta del _Perla Negra_.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	25. Chapter 25

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** ¡Si! Lo hizo le dijo que la ama en su pensamiento, ni yo lo podía creer cuando lo leí. Desgraciadamente no puedo, incluso creo que ¿nos conocimos antes?, también tendré que actualizarlo una vez por semana, se puede decir que ya me alcance, en las actualizaciones con lo que tengo traducido, así que creo tendré que detenerme un poco. Muchas gracias por tu review. Y disculpa si no puedo actualizar tan seguido.

**Silvia**: Creo que escuche tu grito hasta acá, y comparto tu opinión yo también amo este fic. Gracias por tu review.

**Cande**: ¡Estas en lo correcto Cande! ¡Si se lo dijo! Bueno lo pensó pero eso ya es un gran, gran avance. Él ya esta aceptando sus sentimientos por ella y oh por Dios eso si que es genial. Mil gracias por tu review, y solo te puedo adelantar algo, este capitulo te va a dejar sin habla. Besos.

**Mónica****:** ¡Mónica, te luciste con el review! ¡Es mega largo! Pero creo que el capitulo lo ameritaba. Y como siempre me dejas temblando no te voy a decir en que porque lo vas descubrir tienes una capacidad tremenda de anticiparte a las cosas, pero no te diere nada. Lo siento, para saber de que hablo tendrás que leer muchos mas capítulos de los que crees. Mil gracias por tu review y no tienes nada que agradecer, siento que era mi obligación dejarles ver a todos los fans de este hermosa pareja lo que alguien tan maravillosa como Florencia puede darnos. Así que solo fue un deber.

**Elizabeth:**Florencia sabe perfectamente bien lo que hace, es un verdadero genio en el arte de la escritura. No tienes idea de la manera que ha logrado que este fic se acomode a la trama de la tercera película, de hecho en mas de una ocasión me ha dejado fría. Así que solo te recomiendo que sigas leyendo. Y Amén a tus palabras amiga, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo ese final tan insulso de Elizabeth me causo rabia eso si que no era justo y como dices VIVAN LOS FICS. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y entérate de que yo también te quiero mucho. Bye y mil besos.

**Pauliz.Sparrow**: Pues bienvenida de nuevo, espero que lo de tu examen pueda arreglarse y también espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Sabes que tus reviews son muy importantes, así que no me prives de ellos. Besos y gracias.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 25**

"¿Ahora qué?" Murmuró Barbosa mirando a Bootstrap incrédulo.

Will se arrodillo al lado de su padre y lo ayudo a sentarse.

Jack frunció el ceño y muy lentamente desplazo sus ojos de padre e hijo y hacia Elizabeth, que estaba a su lado, muy pálida, mirando la escena con una forzada y fantasmal sonrisa en su rostro. Sintiendo la mirada de Jack sobre ella, giró su cabeza hacia él, y logró sonreír lo mas brillante posible, pero él no regreso su sonrisa y desde lejos siguió mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

"_Es solo… un pequeño cambio, una vida salvada, ¡eso no hará daño a nadie!" _

Jack parpadeo y su ceño fruncido se profundizó. Algo estaba mal. Con él. Con ella. Con esas alucinaciones desconcertantes, palabras e imágenes distorsionadas.

Por no hablar de que había algo malo en que un hombre muerto estuviera flotando alegremente el las agua del Caribe, vivo.

Bill Turner tosió y sonrió débilmente a Will.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio y bajo su mirada, pensando que tal vez seria mejor para ella salir de la vista. Will estaba demasiado ocupado cuidando a su padre y todos los demás, demasiado absortos, por la idea de que después de todo habían dejado atrás, al fin del mundo, y que no se darían cuenta de su ausencia. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió bajo la cubierta, con la esperanza de que Jack no la siguiera, aunque fuera por el rabillo del ojo podía ver que él seguía viéndola.

Tan pronto como llegó a las escaleras, corrió a su cabina, abrió la puerta, entró y cerró, o más bien intentó cerrarla, pero desgraciadamente, no pudo cerrarla. Ella lo intentó más fuertemente, pero luego, de repente notó un zapato negro atrapado entre la puerta y el marco. Incrédula, levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada oscura de Jack. Parpadeo asombrada, inconcientemente, había tomado conciencia de que él no solo la había seguido con la mirada, sino que había corrido tras ella para llegar al mismo tiempo que ella a la cabina.

Con el mínimo de cortesía Jack empujó la mano de Elizabeth de la puerta, la hizo a un lado y entró a la cabina, cerrando de un golpe la puerta detrás de él. Elizabeth gimió, dio unos pasos hacia atrás chocando con la cama y apenas si mantuvo el equilibrio.

Jack no se movió, no se acercó, solo la veía severamente, casi amenazadoramente.

Elizabeth rápidamente consideró sus opciones, para tratar de adivinar los motivos de él, tratando de leer en su rostro, una tarea que nunca podría lograr por completo, aparte de los raros (bueno, no tan raros…) momentos, cuando ella cerraba los ojos y él la besaba, susurrando su nombre.

Ella bufó por dentro, por la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

"¿Alguna razón para acosarme?" Preguntó ella bruscamente, principalmente porque quería bloquear sus pensamientos que tendían a ser más vívidos cuando se quedaba en silencio y también porque quería que él se fuera de su cabina para así poder llorar libremente y prepararse para lo que esta por venir, lo que sin duda vendría pronto.

Jack esta vivo. El padre de Will esta vivo. No había nada más, el Vórtice del Tiempo tenia que completar el trato que habían hecho.

"¿Acosarte?" Jack levantó con ostentación sus cejas. "Me parece que mas bien eres tú, quien me acecha." Dijo con un toque de humor en su voz. Pensando que no le importaba comenzar otro juego, pero estaba determinado a obtener todas las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, sin importar que distracción pudiera llegar. "Fuiste a Tortuga…" Jack dio un paso hacia ella, Elizabeth rió y frunció los labios. "Fuiste al fin del mundo…" Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

Elizabeth miró a la nada. _Fui por ti al pasado… fui contigo al Perla Negra… te di mi corazón… me entregue a ti… di mi vida por ti…_

"Solo llegué con el resto de la tripulación." Dijo fríamente, desplazando de nuevo sus ojos a él, de repente dándose cuenta de que se iría, que se iría con el corazón roto, y por lo menos debería asegurarse que el de él no ¿Por qué debería? Pensó temerosa, pero una parte de ella seguía diciéndole que su desaparición tendría un efecto sobre él, por lo tanto, decidió disminuir los efectos lo más posible.

"¿En serio?" Dijo él sonriendo, dando el último paso que lo llevaba frente a frente a ella, demasiado cerca para la comodidad de ella, sin embargo, no lo suficientemente cerca para su _comodidad_.

"Si." Dijo ella firmemente, mirándolo intensamente, memorizando cada línea de su rostro, cada parpadeo en sus ojos, luchando con el impulso de tocarlo… _para memorizarlo mejor. _

"Me parece un poco contradictorio con la frase, 'lo siento Jack'" Dijo burlonamente, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo serios y él sostuvo su mirada, viéndola intensamente.

"Quizás solo te pedí perdón, porque no me gusta el sentimiento de culpabilidad." Dando un paso hacia atrás, sin saber que decir, esperando decir algo que le dejara malos recuerdos de ella, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, su mente estaba girando, preocupada por seguir imaginando las infructuosas situaciones que podría pasar en el Vórtice del Tiempo.

Jack la miró con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y por un momento, uno muy ligero, con la amarga sensación de triunfo, Elizabeth pensó que había logrado decir algo para que Jack la dejara en paz, pero rápidamente se desilusionó.

"¿Qué diablos esta pasando Elizabeth?" Preguntó con voz dura, tomándola por los antebrazos y acercándola a él.

"Te dije que no me llamaras así." Dijo ella obstinadamente, en un ingenuo intento de evadir la pregunta.

"Podría llamarte mucho peor." Replicó irritado, preguntándose si ella realmente creía que podría no responder a sus preguntas, cuando él quería la respuesta.

Ella lo miró con los ojos ampliados, y Jack tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver la expresión conmocionada en el rostro de ella.

"¿Por ejemplo?" Preguntó desafiante, mirándolo.

Jack se inclinó hacia abajo y enterró su rostro en el cabello de ella. "Por ejemplo…" Alejó el cabello del cuello de ella. "Podría llamarte…" Presionó sus labios en su piel, y ella cerró los ojos sin pensar. "Señora Turner." Él susurró, apretando su mano en la espalda de ella para asegurarse de que ella no intentara alejarse, enojada.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos, el nombre le envió destellos de culpabilidad a su mente. "Pero no lo soy." Murmuró y para sorpresa de Jack ella no intentó alejarse de él. "Eso es casi un insulto." Añadió en una voz mas aguada.

¿No debería ella estar con Will? ¿Asegurarse de que él no se quedara con el corazón roto cuando ella se fuera? Pensaba medio conciente, sintiendo como detenía las lagrimas bajo sus ojos. Ella no le había explicado nada a Will. Incluso aunque fuera una vaga, que pareciera una excusa.

"No quise que sonara como una." Dijo Jack con voz baja, acercándose al cuello de ella. Por alguna razón, hablar de Will no le molestaba en lo absoluto. De hecho con Elizabeth en sus brazos, podría hablar del muchacho sin fin. Incluso empezó a sentir lástima por él. _Pobre chico, de verdad._

"Nos alejamos…" Susurró Elizabeth cuidadosamente y Jack la miró. "Después…" Tomó aire. "Después de que el Kraken se llevará el _Perla _ni siquiera nos hemos hablado… mucho…" Suspiró, pensativamente viendo hacia la nada, deslizando sus manos hasta los brazos de Jack y recargándolas sobre sus hombros.

Jack la acercó más a él con cautela. "¿Y porque?" Preguntó en un tono suave de voz, correspondiendo al de ella. Jack deslizó su mano a través del rostro de ella, rozando los dedos contra los labios. Ella vaciló, pero lentamente paso sus ojos al rostro de él. "¿Por qué Lizzie?" Repitió, susurrando su nombre tocando con sus labios los de ella.

Elizabeth jadeo, y presionó sus labios, más fuerte contra los de él. "No se." Dijo tranquilamente.

Jack suspiró con ostentación. "Esa no es una respuesta por lo que valga la pena morir, amor." Dijo deslizando su mano por el cabello de ella.

"_No quise que sonara como una."_ Ella pensó, pero en lugar de decirlo preguntó: "¿Y cual seria la respuesta por la que vale la pena morir?"

Jack sonrió brevemente, ligeramente, besando sus labios con ternura, sin prisa. "Dímelo tu, Lizzie." Susurró, apretando su abrazo. "¿Por qué vale la pena morir?"

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miró. "Por todo lo que no puedes tener." Respondió tranquilamente, arrojando sus brazos al cuello de Jack y presionándose a él lo más cerca posible, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, deseando silenciosamente que entre mas se aferrara a él, mas difícil fuera alejarla de él.

Jack rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, tan ansioso y confundido como ella, sin saber la razón del estallido de ella. Había una posibilidad que estuviera relacionado con su conversación, no obstante tenía la sensación de que había algo más que eso. Él acariciaba el cabello de ella y ella sollozaba en el pecho de él, su respiración era desigual llegando hasta su piel, a través de la abertura de su camisa.

"¿Lizzie?" Él susurró dudoso, pero ella no respondió, solo sollozó más fuerte como respuesta.

Y de repente llegó a él, la idea de lo que estaba pasando y amplio los ojos ante el pensamiento: _ella tenía miedo_.

Pero ¿miedo de que?

"Lizzie, que…" Él comenzó, tratando de hacer que ella lo mirara, pero ella sacudió la cabeza, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de él.

"Por favor, solo abrázame." Ella susurró en un cansado y casi suplicante tono de voz. "Solo abrázame, Jack. Por un momento, solo por un momento. Por favor." _Por última vez._

Jack miró con asombro y consternación la parte superior de la cabeza de ella, su cabello todavía estaba mojado por su breve viaje submarino.

Y disfrutando mucho tenerla abrazada a él, no pudo evitar pensar que siempre había consecuencias cuando estaban así de cerca.

* * *

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Will con una sonrisa incierta, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su padre.

"En realidad, no estoy seguro." Bill Turner contestó con voz baja, frotándose la frente. "Ni siquiera se como… porque…" Suspiró e hizo una mueca. "Tengo un caos e mi cabeza." Dijo parpadeando y protegiéndose los ojos de la luz con el dorso de su mano. "Estaba en el _Holandés Errante_ y entonces… y luego." Jadeo. "En realidad no se cuando ni como caí al agua." Dijo pensativamente, frunciendo el ceño.

"No pensemos en eso ahora." Dijo Will con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Estas aquí ahora."

Bootstrap lentamente miró alrededor y luego paso sus ojos a su hijo. "William." Dijo, parpadeando, de repente dándose cuenta de que lo que veía era real y era realmente su hijo con quien hablaba.

Will sonrió. "Si, soy yo." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bill no sonrió, pero una vez más miró alrededor. "Dudó…" Cada vez más y más confundido. "Estoy en el _Perla Negra_"

"Si." Contestó Will poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su padre a que también se levantara. "Estas vivo." Añadió en voz baja y calida.

Bill lo miró. "Que… ¿Qué estas diciendo William?" Preguntó seguro de que había un misterio.

"Estas vivo." Repitió Will con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tía Dalma lentamente caminó por la cubierta y se detuvo junto a Barbosa que estaba observando la escena con el ceño fruncido.

"La muerte esta sobre el barco." Dijo en voz baja, sus ojos fijos en Bill Turner, quien no parecía creer lo que Will le acababa de decir.

Barbosa miró a Tía Dalma con triste aspecto. "Aye. Por lo que sé, él estaba muerto, pero al parecer…"

"Yo no estaba hablando de él." Respondió Tía Dalma misteriosa, y luego se alejó, ignorando la mirada interrogante de Barbosa.

* * *

"Lizzie ¿Qué esta pasando?" Preguntó Jack en voz baja, pero urgente tono de voz, después la abrazó en silencio por un largo tiempo. "¿Qué sabes de todo esto? ¿Por qué Bill Turner esta aquí? ¿Por qué esta vivo?" La imagen de una tormenta destelló en su mente. El motín… pero no el motín que había sucedido realmente… un motín diferente… esas extrañas alucinaciones. Por un momento no estaba seguro de la secuencia de los eventos… "¿Por qué estoy vivo?" Él agregó como una ocurrencia tardía, frunciendo el ceño, mirando a la distancia.

Ella rozó sus labios contra el cuello de él y levantando la vista. "Lo siento, yo solo…" limpiando sus lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de su mano. "Pisé el vidrio." Señalando el vidrio negro esparcido por el suelo. "Mis pies están lastimados, eso es todo." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jack miró los restos de la esfera, pero luego miró de nuevo hacia Elizabeth incrédulo. "No crees que voy a creer esa explicación." Dijo con voz ronca y poco irritado tono, empujándola sobre la cama.

Elizabeth jadeo por la sorpresa y sus ojos se ampliaron aun más, cuando él se arrodillo frente a la cama y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos. "No vas a salir de esta cabina, a menos que me digas lo que esta pasando." Dijo tomando el pie desnudo con la mano y levantándolo para mirarlo. Frunció el ceño al ver las heridas, acariciándolas con su pulgar. Elizabeth tembló cuando Jack levanto la vista y la miró.

"Lo siento, fue mi culpa." Dijo tomando el otro pie con su otra mano. "Yo la rompí." Añadió en voz baja, mirando el vidrio.

"Oh." Comprendió tranquilamente, tomando una respiración profunda, moviéndose un poco, pero teniendo cuidado de seguir manteniendo sus pies entre las manos de Jack. "Veo que has hecho tu elección." Dijo después de una pausa recordando las palabras de él. Jack la miró, captando un toque de diversión en la voz de ella.

"Aun puedo estrangularte, después." Él susurró con el comienzo de una sonrisa maliciosa extendiéndose por todo su rostro, lentamente llevó el pie de ella a sus labios, sin apartar ni un solo momento su vista de la de ella.

Elizabeth amplió los ojos incrédula, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, cuando él, para el total asombro de ella, presionó sus labios contra su pie, dejando un rastro de calidos besos a lo largo de su pie.

"Jack." Susurró a través de la niebla que de repente la envolvió, haciendo que se sintiera como si estuviera soñando. "¿Qué es lo que…? ¿Por qué…?" Intentando decir algo, pero no pudo decir nada mas.

Jack la miró pensativamente y de repente se puso de pie llevando su boca contra la de ella es un beso ardiente, empujándola sobre la cama, mitad esperando a que ella lo empujara, y al mismo tiempo medio esperando a que ella dijera esas palabras que, por alguna razón, creía que se encontraban en _alguna parte_ de ella. En el fondo de su corazón… en el interior de su mente… en sus labios que le regresaban los besos con desesperación haciéndolo sentir feliz y preocupado.

Elizabeth ahueco el rostro de Jack en sus manos, obligándolo a romper el beso. Se sentía tan maravilloso, tan segura de ser atrapada debajo de los latidos del corazón de él, y sin embargo, no estaba a salvo. Ella se había ido. Ya se había ido. Condenada a un lugar desconocido, donde él no podría (y esto en si mismo era extraño) rescatarla.

"Jack…" Le susurró extendiendo sus dedos y la palma de su mano para cubrir la mayor parte del rostro de él, preguntándose ¿Cómo alguien podía tener tan maravillosos ojos?

"Estoy considerando perdonarte, amor. No interrumpas." Le susurró inclinándose hacia abajo y besando los labios de ella tan tiernamente, que casi la hace llorar.

Ella cerró los ojos. No había sentimiento que pudiese compararse con este, la sensación de… la sensación que hacia todo perfecto, cada pensamiento, cada emoción tenia su lugar. Jack deslizó sus manos hasta los brazos de ella, hasta llevarlas hacia su cabello, donde sus dedos se enredaron en los húmedos mechones, presionando sus labios contra los de ella, sin piedad, dulcemente.

Elizabeth enredó sus brazos alrededor de él, tratando de acercarlo más a ella, gesto superfluo pues no podían estar mas cerca de lo que ya estaban. Una curiosidad, que la mente medio conciente de Elizabeth captó, y con leve asombro que él no estuviera desnudándola, ni siquiera lo estaba intentando. Él solo la besaba, y cada beso, parecía ser, lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba, más delicado, más titubeante, más tierno.

Jack se alejó, para tomar aire, viéndola a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, como ella tenia los ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración entrecortada. Deslizó un dedo de su mano por la mejilla de ella, trazando una línea de su rostro con la yema de sus dedos. Trabajosamente Elizabeth abrió los ojos. No dijo nada. Solo lo miró ya que él la miraba… perdido en ella.

_¿Perdido en mí?_

"Jack."

"Shhh." Rozó sus labios contra los de ella. "Basta de hablar." Susurró y ella tembló ante la idea de lo que él iba a hacer, pero entonces él la sorprendió una vez mas, cuando reposó su cabeza sobre el cuello de ella, escondiendo su rostro en su cabello, quedándose perfectamente quieto.

Elizabeth contuvo la respiración por un momento esperando a que él dijera algo o hiciera algo. Pero no estaba sucediendo nada, por lo que solo cerró los ojos y empezó a deslizar su mano lentamente de arriba hacia abajo en la espalda de Jack. Ella, podía sentir la respiración constante de él contra su cuello y se preguntó si se había quedado dormido.

Se sentía tan normal estar así con él. En silencio. Abrazados.

Enamorados.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se abrieron de repente. _No es posible…_

Sintió los dedos de él enredándose en su cabello y supo que no estaba dormido.

"Jack…"

Jack se rodó hacia a un lado y descanso su cabeza en su mano y con la otra la acercó a él. Ella paso su brazo por encima de la cintura de él y descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro y con los ojos fijos en el rostro de él.

_No es posible…_

Jack enderezó su brazo y deslizo su mano bajo el cuello de ella, acercando más la cabeza de ella hacia él y recargando su frente contra la de ella, mirándola tan serio que ella no estaba segura de que hacer. Ella se acercó mas a él y él la abrazó deslizando su mano a través de su mejilla.

Elizabeth lo miró a los ojos, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban con cada roce de la mano de él. Los ojos de Jack brillaban ligeramente y con cada momento que pasaba, ella iba sucumbiendo en la magia de su magnética mirada oscura, por la forma en que él la miraba, por la forma en que sus bronceados dedos acariciaban su rostro, su cabello, dibujando interminables líneas en su rostro como si la estuviera pintando, como si con su roce, la hiciera real, haciéndola suya.

No podía moverse. Quería tocarlo, pero se encontró con que no podía ni siquiera hacer eso. Se sentía pesada y simultáneamente liviana, caliente y fría, débil y fuerte.

_No es posible… _

Jack movió su rostro una pulgada mas cerca, y tocó sus labios con lo de ella. Elizabeth cerró los ojos y rápidamente le respondió el beso. Él sonrió ligeramente y la beso de nuevo, un poco más intensamente. Ella deslizo su mano hacia su espalda, enredando sus dedos en los húmedos bucles, y acercando la cabeza de él más a la de ella. Jack reforzó su abrazo y lentamente profundizo el beso, bruscamente el viento y el mar se reunían en los labios de ella.

En un momento ella se lanzó al mar, dentro de una tormenta, los infinitos colores iridiscentes la envolvían, la bañaban, la mojaban, llenándola de su clara, brillante alegría, la felicidad en su estado completo, sin embargo tan evasiva que la asustaba perderla para siempre. Ella, susurró el nombre de él, y finalmente el habló, susurrando el nombre de ella como respuesta, los nombres se decían suavemente, tan _profundament_e como si fueran muchas palabras, sus nombres susurrados contra los labios del otro, entre besos, entre apresuradas respiraciones, entre palabras impresas sobre sus labios, pero nunca dichas en voz alta.

_Pero es probable_, pensó Elizabeth ausentemente, moviendo su mano para encerrar la mejilla de él. Jack atrapó la mano de ella en el aire y la presionó con la suya. Ella sonrió y unió sus dedos con los de él, y él deslizo los suyos entre los de ella y juntaron sus dedos enredándolos, siguieron viéndose el uno al otro con visible emoción.

"¿Qué es esto Jack?" Preguntó en un susurró apenas audible, tocando su frente con la de ella una vez mas y ella cerrando los ojos. "¿Qué es esto?" Suspiró

Jack sonrió y la beso en los labios. "No es curiosidad." Susurró. Observando el rostro de ella, ligeramente bronceado y que formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Ya no." Añadió de pronto con una voz solemne y Elizabeth abrió los ojos, pero antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de decir algo, un ruido procedente de arriba, rompió el hechizo del momento.

* * *

Barbosa miraba con una mirada incrédula.

Debido a la confusión general, después de regresar del armario y la inesperada aparición de Bill Turner no había notado la proximidad de unos buques, no dándoles oportunidad para escapar o para preparase para luchar.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" Jadeo Barbosa, empezando a sentirse realmente molesto por todos los sorprendentes acontecimientos que lo hacia sentir como si no estuviera controlando la situación.

Will se congeló en medio de la cubierta, cuando acompañaba a su padre a las escaleras para llevarlos a descansar en una de las cabinas.

Había olvidado por completo su trato. El acuerdo que ahora, cuando su padre estaba aquí, no tenía ningún sentido. Ya no necesitaría al _Perla Negra_ nuca más. Si él solo hubiera sabido…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para rehacer sus opciones.

* * *

"Quédate aquí." Dijo Jack cerrando la puerta detrás de él dejando a una molesta y sola Elizabeth en su cabina.

"Quédate aquí." Murmuró irritada, deslizándose de la cama y poniéndose los zapatos.

Se detuvo a mitad de acción de repente recordando… _Dios en realidad Jack beso mis pies_… Se sentó un momento en silencio mirando a la distancia con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego de repente puso su cabeza en sus manos y exploto en risas.

Su risa resonó por toda la cabina, hasta que la perfección se convirtió en llanto y se abrazó a si misma, cubriendo su boca con sus manos para no gritar.

_Es demasiado tarde para amarme, Jack_. Es muy tarde.

* * *

Jack rápidamente llegó a la cubierta, impaciente por ver que era lo suficientemente importante como para interrumpir…no estaba muy seguro de lo que había ocurrido, pero ciertamente hubiera preferido que no lo hubieran interrumpido.

"¡Señor Gibbs!" Ansiosamente lo llamó, pero se detuvo casi de inmediato, levantando las cejas con desagradable sorpresa.

"Ah." Sonrió irónico Sao Feng. "Estaba casi preocupado de que hubieras saltado de la nave cuando me viste y no podría tener ocasión de darte la bienvenida a este mundo." Dijo con voz fresca, mientras que de repente dos miembros de su tripulación tomaban a Jack por los hombros y lo arrastraran hacia delante donde todos los miembros de la tripulación del _Perla Negra_ habían sido capturados.

"No me quiero perder de nada." Contestó Jack con los ojos entrecerrados, sonriendo fingidamente.

Sao Feng sonrió. "Bienvenido de nuevo, entonces." Dijo y después sostuvo la mirada de Jack por un momento y dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	26. Chapter 26

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** ¡Si! ¡Sí le beso los pies! Es realmente una escena preciosa, yo no he dejado de imaginármelo y aun me quedo sin aire. Gracias, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Silvia**: La respuesta a tu pregunta creo que ya quedo aclara en el otro fic, espero me comprendas, y me perdones. Mi intención jamás ha sido jugar con tu corazón, pero espero que puedas aguantar todo lo que sigue, quiero seguir teniéndote entre mis reviews. Por favor fortaleza. Gracias por tu review.

**Cande**: Lo siento mucho Cande, no puedo, de verdad lo lamento profundamente pero estoy muy atrasada con las traducciones y no puedo darme ese tipo de lujos. Pero aun así mil gracias por tu reviews, y de verdad lo siento mucho.

**Mónica****:** ¡Un review enorme una vez mas! Comparto tu opinión, aunque yo si he leído un fic que le llega mucho a este pero es de mi otra pasión Candy Candy no se si lo conozcas, y si te soy sincera a veces tengo la sensación de que Florencia y la chica que escribió el fic del que te hablo son la misma persona, pero no puedo asegurarlo. Y lo digo porque escriben tan similar que me vuelven loca. Las preguntas que hiciste, la verdad no se, pero es algo para pensarse. Gracias y besos.

**Elizabeth:**Por Dios Elizabeth, me haces sonrojar, mil gracias por tus palabras, me haces sentir tan bien como no logro como explicarlo. Eres un verdadero amor. De verdad me levantas el animo de una manera increíble y haces que me sienta culpable por no haber traducido nada en esta ultima semana, estoy atorada en un capitulo y me siento mal por eso y tu con tus palabras haces que me ponga a traducir de inmediato. _Florencia es una escritora en potencia: entrelazó lo que él le dijo hace varios capítulos _**OJO **Esto que acabas de decir es cierto y en este fic hay cosas que van a pasar mas adelante que tienen mucho que ver con el principio así que hay que esta muy atentos. Es todo lo que puedo revelar.

**Patzy**: Siempre he dicho que lo primero es la escuela así que no te preocupes, primero lo primero, pero aunque no dejes reviews, intenta leerte estos capítulos porque dicen tanto y están tan bien hechos que si no lo haces lo lamentaras después. Mil gracias por tu review y ojala que te valla bien en la universidad.

**Sousou-Moutoku: **Santo niño de atoche, que difícil escribir tu nick, tuve que comprobar tres veces para ver si lo había escrito bien. Me alegro mucho que por fin te hallas animado a dejar un review, dices que ya tienes tiempo leyendo este fic, y no habías dejado review, así que ¡BIENVENIDA! Espero que no te pierdas y que sigas leyendo, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Te prometo hacer todo lo posible para actualizar mas seguido pero no puedo prometer nada. Gracias por el review, te lo agradezco mucho de verdad.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 26**

"¿Capitán Turner?" Jack repetía con tensa voz, casi ahogándose con las palabras.

Todo el mundo miró a Will, como si de repente le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

_¿Capitán Turner?_ Elizabeth se detuvo abruptamente en su camino hacia las escaleras, con la sospechosa multitud reunida en la cubierta principal. Se recargó contra la pared y con cautela, se asomó sin que nadie la viera para escuchar.

Will miraba alrededor de la cubierta incómodamente, todos los ojos asombrados fijos en él. Bill Turner estaba nervioso tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

"La nave es suya." Dijo Sao Feng, dándole a Will una pequeña e irónica sonrisa. "O mas bien… era." Se corrigió dando una seña detrás de Will, que rápidamente, pero no con la suficiente rapidez se dio la vuelta. Dos pares de fuertes manos lo tomaron de los brazos, inmovilizándolo. "Ahora es mía." Agregó Sao Feng inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado.

"Era." Resonó una voz que venia de detrás.

Sao Feng dio la vuelta e hizo una mueca. "¿Qué?"

"Era tuyo." Repitió Mercer, caminando entre la multitud. "Ahora le pertenece a la _East Indian Trading Company_."

Elizabeth jadeo, subiendo cuidadosamente dos escalones mas, con mucha cautela miró alrededor.

En el lado derecho del _Perla Negra_, velas blancas ondulaban con el viento.

* * *

"Prefiero a mis nuevo amigos que a los viejos." Murmuró Jack con una pequeña mueca a los guardias que lo acompañaban a bordo del _Endeavor._ "O a los jóvenes que a los viejos, por si acaso." Añadió con una sonrisa cuando la puerta se abrió y fue empujado hacia dentro sin contemplaciones.

"Ah, que agradable sorpresa." Beckett se levantó lentamente de su escritorio. "Cuanto tiempo.

El gobernador Swann levantó la mirada de los documentos esparcidos por encima de su escritorio que estaba en la esquina de la cabina. Dos guardias de pie a ambos lados de él mirando fijamente a la pared.

"Demasiado poco para mi gusto." Murmuró Jack, echándole una mirada al gobernador.

_Genial._

Beckett sonrió ligeramente. "Te estaba esperando para que me expresaras tu gratitud, pero creo que subestime tu memoria de sobre vivencia."

"¿Gratitud?" Jack levantó sus cejas, caminando arrogantemente hacia el escritorio de Beckett, cuando este lo había dejado. "Me temo que mi memoria no cubre los recuerdos sobre la gratitud. A ti." Jack levantó un pedazo de papel de la mesa de trabajo y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados con ausente interés.

El gobernador bajo su mirada a los documentos escuchando atentamente la conversación.

"¿No puedes?" Beckett echó un vistazo al gobernador y sonrió. "Me sorprendes." Dijo, llevando sus manos atrás de su espalda y esperando a que Jack se girara. "No es la primera vez." Continuo, y Jack deliberadamente no se giro y no se molesto por el inexplicable toque de diversión en la voz del hombre. "Todavía recuerdo mi sorpresa cuando se me informó que después de haber sido capturado por la _East Indian Trading Company_, en lugar de navegar lo mas lejos posible" Beckett hizo una pausa claramente disfrutando de las palabras. "Te quedaras en el Caribe."

Por el rabillo del ojo, el gobernador vio como Jack se giraba alrededor del escritorio de Beckett con una complaciente sonrisa en su rostro.

"Me gusta el clima." Dijo indiferente, dejando el documento con un movimiento de su mano.

Los labios de Beckett se retorcieron en una inquietante sonrisa, pero seguro de si mismo. "Por supuesto." Dijo lentamente, girando hacia la puerta cuando se abrió

Mercer, entro, dando un pequeño movimiento de cabeza a Beckett. Beckett mantuvo su rostro sin expresión, con excepción de una pequeña mueca en su boca que indicaba molestia reprimida, o decepción.

Jack entrecerró los ojos. "¿Malas noticias?" Preguntó caminando alrededor del escritorio y leyendo los documentos encima de él.

Beckett seguro hacia Jack. "Tenia la esperanza de informar al gobernador del paradero de su hija." Dijo con altiva y medio negligente tono, viendo como Mercer cerraba la puerta y lentamente cruzaba la cabina.

El gobernador inconcientemente dejo caer la pluma que tenia en su mano y levantó la vista.

Jack se sentó en la silla y miró curiosamente a Beckett. "¿No creíste que ella estuviera a bordo del _Perla_?" Preguntó con un toque de incredulidad en su voz, sonriendo ligeramente. "Mala suerte." Dijo tomando uno de los sellos que están encima del escritorio. "La mujer esta a bordo." Añadió viendo a Beckett y notando la mirada de preocupación en el gobernador, aunque no podía decir que la supuesta ausencia o presencia de Elizabeth a bordo del _Perla Negra_ realmente le preocupaba.

Beckett rió secamente y sin ganas y se dirigió a la pequeña mesa en una esquina. "Es curioso lo que dices, porque solo hace unas semanas fue vista en Tortuga llegando a bordo de tu barco." Dijo en tono tranquilo, vertiendo una bebida en dos pequeños vasos de cristal.

Jack lo miró, poniendo una cara exageradamente sorprendida. "¿De verdad? Siempre supe que Tortuga es un puerto de riesgo. Nunca sabrás cuantos polizontes subirán."

"Todo lo que necesito es una pieza de información." Lo interrumpió Beckett con firme voz, dándose la vuelta. Se acercó al escritorio y le ofreció a Jack una de las bebidas.

Jack levantó la vista, tratando de verse divertido, pero había algo de intrigante inconformidad en el tono de voz del hombre. Jack tomó la bebida que le ofrecía, así también como la de Beckett y bebió las dos.

"¿Dónde se reúne la hermandad?" Continúo Beckett con el rostro inmóvil, caminando lentamente hacia la ventana, Jack presionó el sello que había tenido en su mano sobre la tinta, se levantó, miró alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Y cual es el significado de las nueve piezas de ocho?"

Jack tomó un documento al azar y colocó el sello en el medio, sonriendo ligeramente. Beckett espero pacientemente; le dio la espalda a la ventana, con los ojos fijos en Jack. "Esas son dos piezas." Dijo Jack viendo el sello con disgusto y dejándolo sobre el escritorio. "De información."

"Así es." Dijo Beckett. "Dos preguntas, dos respuestas."

Jack brinco por arriba del escritorio y sonrió. "Buena suerte en tu búsqueda de las respuestas." Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, casi contando los segundos para que Beckett le hablara de nuevo, pero en lugar de una voz solo escucho como se preparaba una pistola sorprendiéndolo.

* * *

Elizabeth se encontraba en la escalera, apoyada contra la pared y tratando de pensar en lo que tenia que hacer. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, que no podía comprender la cadena de acontecimientos que la había llevado a la situación actual. Jack había sido llevado al _Endeavor_ y todo el mundo, incluyendo a Sao Feng y su tripulación habían sido capturados por la _East Indian Trading Company_.

No obstante le preocupaba más, el papel que Will jugaba en el asunto. Él lo había planeado todo, y había mantenido en secreto su trato con Sao Feng. ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? En Singapur, pero ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Por qué?...

Para rescatar a su padre, lo sabía. Era su única motivación para querer el _Perla Negra_. Elizabeth frunció el ceño, de repente sorprendida por la idea. ¿Si Will había visto el beso? Él se comportaba extraño desde ese día. Eso explicaba sus actos perfectamente; rescatar a su padre y… vengarse.

Ausentemente miró la escena en la cubierta. Barbosa estaba hablando con Sao Feng, pero su voz no era lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella pudiera escuchar lo que decían. Mordió su labio. Ella no era la única pirata aquí. Dos señores piratas deberían ser capaces de elaborar un plan. Además, ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad con un barco lleno de soldados, ¿o si?

O quizás ella solo estaba buscando un pretexto para…

Rápidamente y silenciosamente se echó a correr por las escaleras y cruzó el corredor para salir por otro lado a la cubierta, preguntándose si seria capaz de llegar al _Endeavor_ sin ser vista.

Llego a la pequeña escalera oculta tras de una esquina y estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón, cuando notó una figura parada en medio de las escaleras. Sus ojos se ampliaron y se dio la vuelta con un gemido, lista para correr, pero cuando dio el primer paso la misma figura apareció enfrente de ella. Quería gritar pero de alguna manera su voz no salio.

Se quedo paralizada en su lugar, mirando los incoloros ojos, terriblemente calmados.

_Ni siquiera le dije adiós… ni siquiera le dije que lo amo… no…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el frío toque de la mano del heraldo. Quería quitarse de encima la mano del heraldo. "Al amanecer." Dijo sin entusiasmo, con los ojos fijos en ella. Luego dejo ir la mano de ella y desapareció en el aire como una sombra hecha de sombra gris.

Elizabeth miró le espacio vació, incapaz de moverse y solo después de un momento recordó que tenia que respirar. Levantó una mano hacia su cabello y escondió un mechón detrás de su oreja, notó una banda de plata alrededor de su cuarto dedo. Parecía un anillo, pero cuando lo toco, solo pudo sentir su piel.

"Al amanecer." _Al amanecer._ En estos momentos era apenas después del amanecer, por lo que tenia un día entero y una noche.

Ella sonrió para si misma. Por lo menos tenia la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, esta vez, antes de irse.

Un ruido que venia de arriba la sacudió de sus pensamientos y limpio la lágrimas que sin siquiera darse cuenta habían salido de sus ojos y corrió hacia las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo.

* * *

Jack frunció el ceño con confusión y también lo hizo el gobernador Swann, cuando los guardias lo levantaron de la silla, mientras que Mercer presionaba la pistola en su cien y lo amartillo.

Beckett sonrió. "Subestimas mi inteligencia, Jack." Dijo con los ojos iluminados por la satisfacción.

Jack le sonrió también como respuesta, que era solo una de las opciones que tenia, además de dispararle al hombre, y dispárale a uno de los guardias. "Una vez mas no creo que siga tu razonamiento." Dijo a la ligera, mirando al gobernador que lo miraba realmente perplejo, por la forma en que los dos se amenazaban y por la incrédula idea de que Beckett lo estaba usando a él como medio de presión para logar un trato con un pirata a quien posiblemente lo ultimo que le interesaba era el su bienestar.

Pero para la sorpresa del gobernador Beckett parecía muy determinado en su método. "Oh, no lo haces." Dijo con algo de sarcasmo en su voz. "Las respuestas a mis preguntas, por favor." Dijo de repente en un frío y exigente tono.

La sonrisa de Jack se amplió en directa oposición a su ánimo. "Cualquiera que sea tu idea, es errónea, compañero." Dijo mirando a Beckett con indiferencia. "Con todo el debido respeto." Añadió rápidamente con una breve sonrisa de disculpa para el gobernador, que estaba a punto de bufar, y evitó los ojos de Jack, pero el destello de una inmensa emoción en la mirada del pirata lo detuvo. Inconcientemente bajo la mirada, donde los ojos de Jack habían estado hace un momento y para su gran estupefacción, notó debajo de un documento un cuchillo que estaba en la silla a su lado. Parpadeo.

"¿Aparte de quedarte en el Caribe, las patentes de curso fueron recuperadas de entre tus pertenencias, a pesar de que yo había especificado que no te las daría, y el señor Turner repentinamente ha adoptado una enorme aversión hacia tu persona?" Beckett se giró. "Nada." Concluyo con una sonrisa irónica.

"¿Enorme aversión?" Jack amplió los ojos con consternación. "La gente es tan ingrata últimamente." Comentó con una mueca, observando sus uñas.

"Oh, estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Beckett son una sonrisa. "Como dije al principio por lo menos esperaba que me agradecieras, por la fecha que elegí para mi llegada a Port Royal." Dijo mirando a Jack intensamente.

Jack lo miró y suspiró. "Me temo que no sigo lo suficientemente de cerca tu agenda para saber en donde estarás en determinado tiempo. Y viendo que esta conversación no parece llevarnos a ningún lugar y que estoy bastante cansado…"

"¿No dormiste lo suficiente?" Beckett ofreció con sarcástica preocupación.

Jack jadeo. "No puedo dormir en el mar. Demasiado sal en el aire." Sacudió su mano con una sonrisa forzada.

"Estoy seguro de que sabiendo lo terrible que es eso, no deseas que nadie sufra de insomnio." Dijo Beckett en una baja voz monótona, viendo que todavía Mercer seguía apuntado su pistola hacia la cabeza del gobernador Swann. "Muchas personas tienden a perder la capacidad de dormir pacíficamente cuando tienen el corazón desagarrado." Añadió, mirando de nuevo a Jack.

"Hablando de corazones…." Dijo Jack felizmente, haciendo caso omiso de las implicaciones de Beckett y viendo alrededor de la cabina con gran interés.

"No esta aquí." Lo interrumpió Beckett lo interrumpió con voz fresca pero un poco impaciente. "No tengo todo el día. ¿Dónde se reúnen los piratas?"

"En tabernas, la mayoría de las veces." Respondió Jack poniendo sus manos en su cinturón, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de su pistola. "Pero también."

"No." Interrumpió Beckett en un molesto tono de voz. "Pruebes mi paciencia." Añadió en voz baja.

"Decirte que..." Dijo Jack, dando unos rápidos y decididos pasos hacia Beckett. "Me envíes de vuelta a mi barco, y entonces tu barco sigue al mió a la reunión. ¿Qué dices a eso?" Beckett lo miró claramente irritado. "Puedes tomar algunos rehenes." Agregó Jack después de un momento de consideración. "El que no tiene un ojo, no me gusta en realidad." Hizo una mueca. "Aunque él cocina bien." Se corrigió. "Y a Barbosa." Continúo girando en su eje y caminando una vez más hacia el escritorio de Beckett. "Él es un señor pirata, eso es un buen precio. Puedes tomar a Turner también, canta bien. Practica tres horas al día. Creo. O ¿para que aprovechaba esas tres horas del día? No recuerdo." Jack se rascó la frente.

"No, ves, no entiendes." Lo interrumpió Beckett de repente su voz sonaba amenazadoramente seria. "No voy a hacer ningún tipo de acuerdo. Quiero información y si no me la das, el señor Mercer va a apretar el gatillo. Es muy simple Jack. Y esto no es tema de negociación."

"Todo esta sujeto a negociación." Contestó con una sonrisa Jack y abrió su boca para continuar, si no hubiera sido interrumpido por el llamado a la puerta.

Beckett miró a la puerta interrogativamente.

"Té mi señor." Sonó una voz extrañamente profunda desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Ah!" Jack que estaba más cerca de la puerta se apresuro a ella antes de que Beckett pudiera decir algo. "Pasa queri…" Él comenzó sonriente a lo que esperaba fuera un sirviente con una bandeja de té, pero su sonrisa se congelo en sus labios al ver lo que vio, así que sin pensar, decididamente y con demasiada prisa, cerró la puerta, medio consternado y medio molesto.

_¡Le dije que se quedara en la cabina!_

Cerró la puerta de golpe, sin embargo era evidente que atrajo la atención de todo el mundo.

"Realmente no tengo ganas de beber té en este momento." Dijo Jack con un movimiento en su nariz, girándose a Beckett, quien ya estaba en camino hacia la puerta. Jack le disparó una mirada impaciente, cuando este alcanzo la puerta.

_Vete, Lizzie. Vete. Vetevetevetevetevete…_

La pistola se disparó inmediatamente cuando la puerta se abrió, y si Beckett no se hubiera agachado, la bala hubiera aterrizado directamente en su peluca y en consecuencia su cabeza.

A pesar de las silenciosas plegarias de Jack, no esperaba algo tan estúpido como esto, él ya estaba al lado de Mercer, cuando la pistola se disparó, golpeándolo antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

En el mismo momento, el gobernador Swann, a pesar de que la idea misma parecía indignante, apuñaló a unos de los guardias con el cuchillo que estaba bajo el documento que furtivamente había tomado de la mesa tan pronto como lo había visto, asombrosamente se puso de pie y aprovechó la confusión de los guardias en su beneficio. Pero tan pronto como dejo la silla, se remango sin contemplaciones las mangas y caminó hacia la puerta, y accidentalmente golpeo a la persona que acababa de entrar.

"Padre." Susurró Elizabeth, ampliando los ojos con alegría y asombro, pero antes de que el gobernador reconociera a esa persona vestida con una chaqueta de soldado de la EITC, con el cabello oculto bajo un sombrero y con una voz parecida a su hija, era, de hecho, su hija. Y ambos eran empujados hacia la puerta que se cerró detrás de ellos, pues recibieron una serie de disparos que aparentemente iba dirigidos hacia ellos.

"Por aquí." Bufó Jack tomando la mano de Elizabeth y tirando de ella con él.

"Por aquí." Repitió Elizabeth a su todavía desconcertado y claramente incrédulo padre, ante toda la situación. Elizabeth tomó rápidamente la mano de su padre entre la de ella.

"Te dije que te quedaras en la maldita cabina." Dijo Jack, mirando a Elizabeth sobre su hombro y apretando la mano de ella más fuerte.

_No podía dejarte. Te amo demasiado para dejarte._ "Realmente estabas esperando a que me quedara ahí, ¿no es cierto?" Preguntó sin aliento, apretando la mano de él y Jack no estaba seguro si solo era un gesto nervioso o algo más.

Jack rió sin aliento, empujando una puerta de madera al lado derecho del corredor, arrastrando a Elizabeth y a su padre hacia dentro.

"En realidad esperaba que me escucharas una sola vez." Dijo Jack, dejando la mano de ella casi a regañadientes y dando una rápida mirada evaluativo alrededor de la cabina.

Elizabeth le dio una pequeña sonrisa que él no pudo ver y se giró hacia su padre. "Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien." Ella susurró, lanzando sus brazos alrededor del gobernador. "Estaba tan preocupada."

"Ni la mitad de lo que yo estaba preocupado por ti, Elizabeth. ¿Estas bien?" El gobernador sonrió ligeramente, viéndola de arriba abajo y tratando de leer su estado de animo en su rostro y no en sus palabras.

"Si, estoy bien." Respondió asintiendo vigorosamente. "Mas que bien." Añadió para su propia sorpresa, el recuerdo del Capitán Sparrow besando sus pies surgió de repente en su mente. Pero ella rápidamente alejó ese pensamiento con una sonrisa rota. _Voy a tener veinte años para pensar en eso… ahora no es el momento…_

"Odio interrumpir." Interrumpió Jack, atrayendo su atención. "Pero tenemos una situación difícil para salir de aquí." Dijo rompiendo una de las ventanas y señalando con un gesto de su mano. "Porque algunas personas no saben cumplir ordenes." Añadió en un susurro.

Elizabeth parpadeo, de repente, molesta. "¡Solo te rescataba!" Dijo a la defensiva caminando hacia él.

Jack la miró con los ojos ampliados. "Re-re." Tartamudeo y ella no estaba muy segura si su tartamudeó era falso, o si realmente él no podía decírselo así mismo. "Yo, tenia todo bajo control y tu solo has convertido mi plan en cenizas." Dijo Jack con un gesto poco enojado.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Elizabeth en voz alta, mientras el gobernador Swann miraba a la puerta con temor, acercándose rápidamente a la ventana. "¿Qué quiere decir con tener todo…?" frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. "¿De que plan estas hablando? ¡Nunca tienes ningún plan!"

Jack la miró, y ella se veía más aterrorizada de lo que nunca la había visto. "No creo que poseas amplios conocimientos en el área, Querida." Dijo apretando los dientes, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de ella.

El gobernador abrió la boca para intervenir, cada vez mas sorprendido por los argumentos, pero sobre todo por el hecho de que alguien, y ese alguien fuese un pirata, le gritara a su hija así y en su presencia. Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, Elizabeth continúo dando algunos pasos más hacia Jack.

"¡Tengo suficientes conocimientos en el ámbito al igual que tu!" Dijo ella airadamente, provocando que el humor de Jack cambiara drásticamente.

La miró claramente irritado. "Tan decepcionante que pueda ser para ti amor, me atrevo a decir que eso no es cierto." Dijo con un brillo de misterio en sus ojos y en su sonrisa, poniendo una de sus piernas en el marco de la ventana.

Elizabeth parpadeo, no entendiendo el significado de sus palabras inmediatamente. "Eres… ¡insufrible!" Gritó ruborizándose y sintiéndose absolutamente ridícula cuando se encontró con la mirada de su padre, de repente recordando su presencia. "Esta enojado." Añadió en un suave tono explicativo, desviando sus ojos de la perpleja expresión facial de su padre. En la medida que ella recordaba, nunca había gritado en presencia de su padre y tal vez él había vivido toda su vida sin tener idea del tipo de comportamiento del que ella era capaz.

"Estoy aquí todavía." Observó Jack entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, y saltando a un bote que estaba colgando a un lado de la nave. Extendió su mano hacia Elizabeth con demasiada cortesía.

Debido a que estaba demasiado enojada, considero en darse la vuelta y salir caminando, pero a pesar del caos en su mente, afortunadamente fue capaz de pensar con claridad suficiente para saber que hubiera sido un error no haberle hecho caso.

Enojada y con furiosa exasperación, tomó la mano de Jack y le permitió ayudarla para que abordara el bote. Una vez dentro, arrebató su mano de las de él, Jack le dio una mirada enojada. Pero para su completa confusión él le sonrió, dándole un aspecto tan sensual que ella jamás pudo haber imaginado, que distorsionó totalmente el resto de sus pensamientos coherentes.

Después Jack se regreso por la ventana y ayudó al gobernador para que subiera al bote.

Elizabeth cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró a la nada. Tenía solo un día. ¡No debía enojarse! O más bien, no debía hacerlo enojar.

"¿Dónde vamos?" Preguntó Elizabeth, tratando de sacudir sus sombríos pensamientos y notando la mirada preocupada de su padre. Jack estaba en el bote cortando la cuerda con un cuchillo. "El _Perla Negra_ fue tomado…" Continúo Elizabeth pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una explosión, que de repente sacudió el bote con violencia, las cuerdas se soltaron y el bote cayó al océano con inesperado vigor, antes de que cualquiera de ellos tuviera la oportunidad de emitir algún sonido.

Un cañón golpeo al _Endeavor_ y otro cayo en el agua al lado del bote y este zozobro hundió en el océano y se hundió.

Elizabeth tomó una profunda respiración antes de sumergirse, pero no puso atención que una de las cuerdas se enredó alrededor de sus piernas, por lo que le fue imposible resurgir. Con los ojos bien abiertos y moviendo frenéticamente los brazos y las piernas en el agua, sintiendo que no podría contener la respiración por mucho tiempo mas.

Le cruzó por su mente que tal vez seria mejor así. Era mejor morir que pasar los siguientes veinte años de su vida en algún lugar sombrío para volver tiempo después a un mundo que ya no la recordaría. Tal vez su padre si la recordaría… Sí, él ciertamente. Pero, ¿Jack la recordaría después de veinte años? ¿Se preocuparía?

Tal vez era su destino después de todo. Ahogarse. Ella debió de haberse ahogado hace mucho tiempo, si…

De repente sintió que la cuerda que estaba enredada en sus piernas se aflojó. Unos fuertes brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor y la llevaban hacia la luz, hacia el cielo azul y a un anillo dorado de sol.

Elizabeth dio un grito sofocado cuando llego a la superficie, tosió, parpadeo y trató de mantener su respiración. Alguien alejaba su cabello mojado lejos de su rostro y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en los brazos de Jack, sus oscuros, ojos la miraban con enojo y preocupación.

Jack no dijo una sola palabra, solo la miró, alejando su cabello de su rostro con su mano, y ella se dio cuenta en ese momento, de que él estaba temblando.

"No te atrevas a hacer eso otra vez." Jack susurró en su oído acaloradamente, acercándola a él.

Elizabeth lo miró y parpadeo perpleja. "¿Qué?" Susurró, aun tratando de normalizar su respiración.

_Hacerme temer que pudo perderte de nuevo._ "Usar ropa pesada." Respondió sin aliento, quitándole la chaqueta de la EITC sobre sus hombros y dándole una larga e intensa mirada, antes de evitar los ojos de ella y nadar hacia el _Perla Negra_ con su brazo alrededor de ella, los sonidos de la batalla se escuchaban por encima de ellos. Elizabeth miró alrededor con aprensión, pero se tranquilizó al ver a su padre junto a ellos.

Llegaron a un lado de la nave y comenzaron a escalar con ayuda de las cuerdas. A medio camino a Elizabeth se le ocurrió que la tripulación debía de tener el control sobre la nave, ya que los cañones del _Perla Negra_ habían dañado al _Endeavor_.

"¡Es el capitán!"

Elizabeth levanto la vista, viendo a Marty acercándose a la barandilla. Así, que el _Perla Negra_, realmente estaba en sus manos de nuevo. Ella sonrió ligeramente así mima. _¿Suyas?_ No era su barco… no tenia derecho a pensar ni siquiera eso… en cierto modo, también había matado a este barco…

"¡Por el amor de mi madre, señorita Elizabeth, Jack!" Gibbs ofreció su mano para ayudarlos a subir a la cubierta. "El… ¡Gobernador!" Gibbs parpadeo en asombro, tan sorprendido por la presencia del gobernador como por su falta de peluca (que había caído al agua cuando el bote se hundió) en la cabeza.

"Señor Gibbs ¿Qué esta pasando?" Jack preguntó enderezándose y entregándole a un sorprendido gobernador su perdida peluca que había encontrado en el agua.

Gibbs dio un paso rápido hacia delante y se inclino hacia Jack. "Barbosa hizo un trato con Sao Feng." Dijo con una mueca.

Jack levantó las cejas. "No recuerdo haberle dado ese tipo de derechos a un invitado a bordo de mi barco." Dijo Jack secamente con un pequeño movimiento en su nariz. ¿Qué clase de trato?" Preguntó con suspicacia, alarmado por la expresión facial en su rostro.

"Bueno." Gibbs limpio a fondo su garganta, viendo entre Jack, Elizabeth y el gobernador. "Uno que no te va a gustar."

"Supongo que no me va a gustar nada." Murmuró Jack, enojado.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	27. Chapter 27

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, al igual que ustedes yo tambien estoy muy ocupada, por las clases pero no por mi, sino por mis hijos, asi que por eso no podre contestar a los reviews, individualmente, pero aun asi, saben que les agradesco que sigan fieles a las historias a pesar de que estan tan ocupados.

Asi que mil gracias, y disfruten este capitulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 27**

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Jack en un agudo tono de voz, causando que Gibbs se encogiera.

"Supongo que Barbosa pensó que Elizabeth estaba bajo la cubierta. Bajó con Sao Feng." Dijo Gibbs frotando su frente.

Elizabeth miró a Gibbs y amplio los ojos, pero todavía no se veía ni siquiera la mitad de horrorizada como su padre.

"Oh y pensé que tal vez…" Comenzó Gibbs tratando de romper un poco la tensión, movió su mano en dirección de Will. Dos miembros de la tripulación lo custodiaban llevándolo hacia el frente.

"Ah." Jack miró a Will con oscura solemnidad. "Lleven al espía traidor a una celda."

El gobernador Swann parpadeo y miró a Elizabeth que no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se veía con una sobria mirada en su rostro. Por mucho que ella quisiera entender o por lo menos tratara de entender las acciones de Will, cualquier intento por defenderlo habría sido inútil y además no pudo encontrar argumentos para que Jack no tratara a Will como traidor.

Por no mencionar el hecho de que solo tenía un día y una noche, era más fácil arreglar y resolver las cosas entre ella y Jack, cuando Will no estaba cerca… cerró los ojos, sintiéndose horrible, horriblemente egoísta. _"Pirata."_

Will no dijo ni una sola palabra, aparte de lanzarle a Elizabeth miradas en blanco y luego rápidamente desviaba la vista y fue escoltado hasta prisión seguido de Bill Turner, quien había visto la escena con desconcierto y decidió hablar con su hijo primero y luego hablaría con Jack y esperar que con el tiempo averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Tan pronto como ellos desparecieron de la vista de todos, Barbosa y Sao Feng surgieron desde abajo.

"¡Ah, aquí están!" Dijo Barbosa con un pretendido alegre tono de voz, y con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que la mirada en sus ojos estaba claramente enojada.

"Bien. Casi estaba pensando que estabas jugando algún tipo de truco conmigo." Dijo Sao Feng en voz baja, dirigiéndose a Barbosa, quien le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

"He escuchado que han hecho algunos arreglos interesantes." Dijo Jack cuando los dos señores piratas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo, sus ojos percibieron que la molestia de Barbosa era casi tangible.

Barbosa sonrió. "¿No te importa verdad?"

"¡Quizás!" Exclamó Gibbs con desesperación al ver como la mano de Jack se dirigía a su pistola, y con la esperanza de evitar que el debate se convirtiera en una lucha. Todo el mundo miró a Gibbs, que en realidad no sabía lo siguiente que iba a decir. "¿Quizás a alguien se le antoja una cena?" dijo alegremente golpeado por una idea.

"¿En la mañana?" Preguntó Sao Feng con voz calmada y viéndolo curiosamente.

Jack entrecerró los ojos. "Vamos a resolver el asunto rápidamente." Dijo, atrayendo la atención de Sao Feng de nuevo hacia él. Los ojos del pirata cambiaban furtivamente hacia Elizabeth, que se movió unos pasos atrás de Jack.

El gobernador Swann escuchaba todo medio desconcertado, medio enfurecido, al borde de la intervención.

"Ya esta resuelto." Respondió Sao Feng con una pálida sonrisa. "Yo y mi tripulación limpiamos tu barco de los soldados de la East India Company y ahora navegaremos a la Cueva del Naufragio. Y me llevo a la chica." Explicó con un calmado y exasperante tono de voz, mirando a Elizabeth pecaminosamente.

Gibbs notó que, si no fuera por las difíciles circunstancias y porque seria inapropiado, se reiría de las expresiones que aparecieron en los rostros de Jack y el gobernador, pues eran casi idénticas.

"No, no lo harás." Dijo Jack, mirando a Barbosa, que jadeo con molestia.

Sao Feng cambio su mirada a Barbosa, lanzándole una mirada ostentosa e interrogativa. "¿Cómo se supone que debo de entender eso?"

"Se supone que tienes que entender, que no puedes hacer tratos con personas que no tienen nada que ofrecer y él." Jack ondeo su mano señalando a Barbosa. "No tiene nada, es mi barco, mi tripulación, mi…" Elizabeth contuvo el aliento. "Mi concubina." Añadió con voz un poco tensa, realmente no sabiendo si valía la pena deshacerse de Sao Feng para recibir a cambio una bofetada de Elizabeth y/o ser estrangulado por el gobernador. Pero viendo que en ese momento no tenia nada que perder, paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Elizabeth y la acerco a él posesivamente.

Elizabeth miró al aire vació con grandes ojos ruborizándose y tratando de decidir si abofetear a Jack antes de que su padre lo matara, pero de repente su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por la mano de Jack que furtivamente buscó camino debajo de su camisa cuando la abrazó después de su horrible anuncio.

Gibbs llevo su mano a su frente, mirando nerviosamente a todas las partes, especialmente preocupando por el Gobernador Swann que palideció en un instante y miró a Jack con una mezcla de emociones que Gibbs prefirió no describir.

Sao Feng simplemente levantó una ceja. "Pensé que ella estaba con el pequeño que intento robarse mis mapas."

Barbosa miró a Jack, sin mucho interés en saber lo que Jack iba a responder, ya que el intercambio le comenzó a divertir mucho.

Jack movió su nariz, pensando para si mismo que si Elizabeth no lo había abofeteado y su padre no lo había matado, así que esto solo podía significar que sus actos eran plenamente y completamente comprendidos y por lo tanto no importaba lo que él hiciera a continuación…

"Ella lo estaba." Dijo, y Elizabeth tuvo la impresión de que Jack entremetía más su mano bajo su camisa de lo que era estrictamente necesario. "Pero ahora esta conmigo. Se la compre a él."

Gibbs parpadeo y dejo de respirar, esta vez ni siquiera tuvo ganas de mirar al gobernador.

Elizabeth se tensó, pero para alivio de Jack no dijo nada, a pesar de que solo podía imaginar lo que ella haría con él una vez que estuvieran fuera de peligro. Jack no pudo dejar de notar, sin embargo, que ella temblaba bajo su toque, cuando rozaban con sus uñas contra la piel de ella un poco mas fuerte y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando ella repentinamente tomó aire bruscamente.

_No te sorprenda que ella te maté de nuevo después de esto, compañero._

El gobernador miraba la escena con incredulidad, enmudecido, aunque en algún lugar de la parte trasera de su mente sabia que todo esto, era una especie de espectáculo. Sin embargo, estaba arruinando la reputación de su hija y eso era un inaceptable curso de acción, aunque el objetivo, que de repente comprendió, era garantizar la seguridad de ella.

"Debiste de haberle pagado menos de lo que él esperaba, porque él esta maravillosamente enojado contigo." Dijo Sao Feng con una sarcástica sonrisa, viendo a Elizabeth, quien decidió que era mejor jugar por un rato y _solo_ por seguir jugando por un rato, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Jack. Él la miró seguro de que se había desmayado, porque no podía imaginar ninguna otra razón para que ella lo abrazara en publico. Pero para su sorpresa y alivio, ella parecía muy conciente. _Esto es interesante._

"No se porque todo el mundo se mantiene diciéndome que yo no le agrado." Dijo Jack con un toque de complacencia en su voz. "Realmente no me importa." Añadió, trazando con su pulgar, círculos en la espalda de Elizabeth.

"Y a mi no me importa con quien ella este. Ella fue parte del acuerdo y ahora ella es mía." Dijo Sao Feng perdiendo la paciencia.

"Tu acuerdo con _él_." Dijo Jack apuntando a Barbosa. "Y viendo que ella es _mi amante_." Elizabeth tuvo la irritante impresión de que Jack realmente gozaba con toda la situación. "Y no suya." Continúo Jack. "No puedes esperar a que yo realmente honre ese acuerdo, ahora ¿o si?"

Sao Feng entrecerró los ojos. "Realmente no veo ninguna manera de librarte de este acuerdo." Dijo severamente.

"Bueno." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa, de repente empujando a Elizabeth, sacando su espada y presionándola en el cuello de Sao Feng.

Varios miembros de la emperatriz quisieron entrar en su defensa, pero incluso antes de que sacaran sus armas, la tripulación del _Perla Negra_ se acercó a ellos, apuntándoles con sus pistolas.

"¿Vamos a tener un agradable viaje lado a lado a la Cueva del Naufragio?" Preguntó Jack con una sonrisa. "O podemos continuar nuestra _conversación_, aunque no puedo garantizar que sea agradable." Dijo mirando a Sao Feng directamente a los ojos.

Elizabeth miraba la escena con una extraña sensación de… ¿Orgullo? ¿Miedo? ¿Admiración? El gobernador la miró, y parpadeo perplejo, preguntándose porque ella se veía… _como si_ estuviera fascinada.

Los ojos de Sao Feng perforaron a Jack en silencio. "Muy bien." Siseo por fin entre dientes. "Pero este no es fin." Añadió en apenas un audible susurro metálico.

Jack sonrió. "Oh por supuesto que no lo es." Dijo de repente en un alegre tono de voz, dando unos golpecitos en el hombro de Sao Feng. El señor pirata desplazo sus ojos hacia su hombro, donde la mano de Jack había estado y luego miró de nuevo hacia Jack, apenas manteniendo su furia a raya. "Viendo que acabo de llegar de allá y eso." Jack golpeo su hombro una vez más y Elizabeth se acerco, (pensando que en verdad, no tenía sentido seguir enfureciendo más al hombre) y alejo a Jack.

Sao Feng bufaba en enojo y se dio media vuelta precipitadamente gritando órdenes y partiendo de regreso a su barco.

"Tengo que decir." Dijo Barbosa un poco sorprendido.

"A una celda." Lo interrumpió Jack y antes de que Barbosa reconociera lo que estaba sucediendo Pintel y Ragetti atraparon sus brazos con una sonrisa feliz.

Jack ondeo su mano, insinuando que se llevaran a Barbosa.

"Como te atreves." Gritaba Barbosa y entrecerrando los ojos tratando de liberarse de las manos de Ragetti y Pintel. "Soy un señor pirata…"

"Si lo eres, compañero." Jack le sonrió a Gibbs, y Barbosa se golpeo la cabeza cuando bajaba las escaleras y cayendo inconciente. "Y yo también. Señor Gibbs, ¡Oí!"

Jack parpadeo tratando de evitar el golpe, pero la mano de Elizabeth fue más rápida, y lo abofeteo antes de que él se alejara. Ella lo miraba, aunque con cierta diversión Jack noto que su enojo parecía falso. Él dirigió su atención al gobernador quien estaba distraído con Gibbs, quien había llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor era distraerlo y rápidamente lo alejo, preguntándole que si que cabina le gustaría tomar y si le gustaría comer y beber en este momento.

"¿Cómo te atreviste…?" Gritó Elizabeth apretando sus puños.

"No, no, no, Lizzie." La interrumpió Jack, moviendo su dedo en negación hacia ella. "No tenemos mas espacio en las celdas. Ya están llenas de traidores, renegados, herramientas y todo eso, así que por favor abstente de ponerme en esa posición y tener que hacer que te reúnas con ellos." Dijo medio bromeando. Para decir verdad ella realmente se estaba sobrepasando. Le había mentido, lo había matado y ahora lo abofeteaba por salvarle el pellejo, una vez más, y realmente no le importaba si solo estaba fingiendo porque allí estaba el gobernador.

"¡Retráctate!" Ella gritó, abriendo los ojos y viéndolo de manera significativa, pero él no entendía bien que ella solo estaba fingiendo o él decidió fingir que no entendía.

"¿Retractarme, amor?"

Elizabeth apretó los labios y lo miró irritado. ¿Por qué le hacia esto? Tenía mucho que explicar todavía, y aun tenia que hablar con su padre y tratar de explicarle lo que había sucedido sin preocuparlo o perturbarlo. Y ahora Jack solo lo hacia mas difícil para ella. Tenía un día. Un solo día. _Y una noche…_

"Pudiste haber dicho algo… algo mas…" Jadeo airadamente, Jack levantó las cejas. "Adecuado." Exclamó levantando la barbilla.

Jack entrecerró los ojos. "Eso no habría sido tan entretenido." Dijo en voz baja y brillante, que envió escalofríos hasta su columna vertebral.

Elizabeth suspiró con resignación. Miró a su padre, quien mas bien se veía desconcertado y a Elizabeth le cruzo por la mente que él había empezado sospechar algo… respiró profundamente y decidió decir algo que pusiera fin a la conversación. Entonces hablaría con su padre, y luego iría con Jack a explicarle… y… y… no sabia que hacer para que él la perdonara por fin, para que pudiera pasar su último día juntos… sin pelear y sin discusiones… así que lo miró directamente a los ojos y le hizo la única pregunta que venia a su mente, que podría agravar su situación con él en este momento.

"¿Porqué mandaste a Will a una celda?"

El aspecto de diversión en el rostro de Jack desapareció tan rápido, que no estaba segura si él había estado contento hacia un momento.

"Ah." Dijo con una marcada nota de amargura en su voz y ella inconcientemente dio un paso hacia él, pero luego él de repente llevó su mano a su bolsillo y sacó una cadena con llaves de él. "¿Cómo pude?" Dijo arrojándole las llaves a ella. Elizabeth atrapó las llaves automáticamente, mirándolo con estupefacción. "Por favor libéralo, después de todo ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Hizo un trato con un despreciable traidor? ¿Se robo mi nave? ¿Me mató?" La miró con una destellante y sarcástica mirada. "Nada nuevo." Dijo mirándola intensamente y ella parpadeo varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas salieran. "Anda ve, estoy seguro de que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar. Intereses comunes, planes de asesinatos y todo eso." Añadió sosteniendo la mirada de ella por un momento y luego la apartó.

Elizabeth lo miró después, sintiendo las llaves frías en sus manos. Tan frías… como grilletes.

¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Ella realmente no había dicho nada.

"¿Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth miró a su padre. Casi lo había olvidado… pero de alguna manera no podía decir nada tranquilizador u olvidar la mirada en los ojos de Jack. No quería tenerla para siempre en su memoria… acosándola por veinte años… quería recordar su risas y sus sonrisas cuando él la miraba como si ella nunca lo hubiera traicionado… quería recordar el sabor de sus labios cuando la besaba como si ella nunca le hubiera matado con un beso… quería recordar sus caricias cuando él la tocaba como si ella nunca hubiera hecho nada malo…

Elizabeth guardó algunos mechones detrás de sus orejas. "Lo siento yo… ¡ya vuelvo!" Dijo sin esperar la respuesta de su padre y corrió hacia las escaleras donde Jack había desaparecido hacía un momento.

El gobernador Swann la siguió con la mirada, sin entender nada de lo que había sucedido.

"Gobernador." Gibbs comenzó dudosamente. "No hay nada de que preocuparse. Siempre son así de bromistas." Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque él había notado ahora algo peculiar entre Jack y Elizabeth, algo que no había notado antes.

El gobernador lo miró un momento en silencio. "Si." Dijo finalmente. Gibbs sonrió. "Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa."

Gibbs se frotó la frente, sofocando una sonrisa. Y entonces se giró hacia Pintel y Ragetti ordenándoles que dejaran de fisgonear y que llevaran al inconciente Barbosa. Entonces miró de nuevo al gobernador, y proponiéndole que dieran un pequeño paseo por el _Perla Negra._ "Es un hermoso barco." Le dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de animar al gobernador un poco.

_Un barco pirata_. Pensó el gobernador fatigado, asintiendo con su cabeza reacia mente.

* * *

"Es toda mi culpa." Dijo Bill Turner en voz baja, sentado en un pequeño taburete delante de la celda del bergantín del _Perla Negra_.

Will estaba apoyado contra la pared, mirando a la distancia. "No, no lo es. Hice lo que quise. Lo que tenía que hacer. No me arrepiento de ello." Dijo con más convicción que la que sentía. "Lo haría de nuevo." Añadió de mala gana.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Dijo Elizabeth bajando las escaleras, rápidamente acercándose a la celda. Bill Turner se puso de pie, la miró y… frunció el ceño. "Nos traicionaste." Dijo Elizabeth en un susurró, caminando al frente de Will al otro lado de los barrotes.

"¿Nos?" Will frunció el ceño. "¿A quienes?"

Elizabeth clavó sus dientes en su labio inferior. "A nosotros… a mi, a la tripulación."

"Yo solo traicioné a Jack." Will la interrumpió, con voz firme y sus ojos fijos en ella. Ella no había dicho nada cuando lo llevaron a la celda. Ni siquiera lo había mirado. Y Will tenía la acuciante sensación de que ella casi se había alegrado de que lo hubieran hecho, porque eso le daba la oportunidad de alejarse más de él. Will había notado que estaba alejada de él mentalmente desde que había despertado, o más bien… desde que el Kraken se llevara al _Perla Negra _o… antes que eso…

"¿Solo a Jack?" Elizabeth lo miró incrédula. "¡Tu trajiste a Sao Feng, Beckett y a todo la East India Trading Company sobre nosotros!"

"¡Nosotros estaríamos a salvo!" Respondió Will con voz hueca, viendo el rostro de ella bajo la pálida luz. Era tan bella… Elizabeth. Su prometida.

"¿Nosotros? ¿Quién "nosotros"?" Preguntó más bien insensatamente, recibiendo una extraña mirada de Will como respuesta.

"Tu y yo." Dijo Will con calma. "No le harían daño a la tripulación."

Elizabeth rió. "Oh estoy segura de que Beckett y Sao Feng mantienen sus tratos."

"No me fío de ellos, pero tampoco de Jack Sparrow." Replico Will viéndola interrogativamente, _¿Por qué lo defiende?_

"Esto es ridículo." Dijo Elizabeth cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y jugando con las llaves. "Él salvo nuestras vidas mas de una vez…"

"¿A quien salvo?" Will la interrumpió bruscamente. Elizabeth parpadeo. "En realidad no puedo recordar cuando me salvo. Pero si puedo recordar todos los casos en los que intentó matarnos."

"¡Él nunca quiso matarte!" Exclamó Elizabeth con irritación.

Will se alejó de la pared con un gruñido y rápidamente se acercó a los barrotes. Elizabeth retrocedió. "¿Por qué exactamente lo estas defendiendo?" Preguntó en voz baja mirándola con intensidad.

"No estoy defendiéndolo." Susurró Elizabeth poco convincente. Se vieron a los ojos uno al otro por un momento. "Tengo las llaves." Dijo ella por fin, evitando los ojos de Will y acercándose a la puerta de la celda.

"¿Eres Elizabeth verdad?" Bill Turner le sonrió, cuando ella lo miró por primera vez desde que había llegado a las celdas.

"Si." Dijo Elizabeth rápidamente, de repente conciente de su presencia y un poco avergonzada por no haberse presentado a si mima antes. Ella lo miró observando los cambios en su apariencia. Recordó al del pasado. Un alegre, ágil y feliz joven hombre. Y el que estaba aquí enfrente de ella era, un hombre sombrío y con mirada triste… Y sin embargo, en esos ojos, todavía podía ver la luz que ella recordaba, una brillante luz que emanaba del alma libre, y de amor a la vida.

"William me habló de ti." Explicó Bootstrap viéndola con curiosidad que de repente alarmó a Elizabeth. Y la razón de la alarma fue rápidamente bien justificada. "¿Nos…?" comenzó provisionalmente. "Lo siento." Él se rió sin aliento. "Pero…" inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado. "Yo… no se… tengo la impresión de que te he visto antes…"

Elizabeth se congeló, pero trato de mantener un rostro inexpresivo. Will entrecerró los ojos. "No lo creo." Dijo Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero estoy muy contenta de conocer al padre de Will." Extendiendo su mano hacia él.

El tomó la mano extendida, aun viéndola con curiosidad, pero sin decir nada más. Con una sonrisa Elizabeth se acercó a la puerta de la celda de nuevo, intentando con varias llaves antes de encontrar la adecuada y abrió la puerta.

"¿Por qué me dejo ir?" Preguntó Will, saliendo de la celda.

"Tengo que hablar con mi padre." Dijo Elizabeth con un suspiro y antes de que Will la detuviera se giró y corrió hacia las escaleras, esperando que él no la siguiera.

Viendo por su hombro, se dirigió directamente a la cabina del capitán. Quería hablar con Jack antes de ir con su padre. La conversación iba a ser larga y se dio cuenta de que no podría sobrevivir si no hablaba con Jack primero. De repente, se dio cuenta, de que por una extraña razón, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa cuando Jack estaba enojado con ella.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta de Jack, y levantó la mano para tocar, pero su cabeza se giró al escuchar su nombre.

"¿Elizabeth?" El gobernador Swann se acercaba lentamente hacia ella desde el otro lado del pasillo. Él miró a la puerta y luego volvió a mirar a Elizabeth.

"Padre." Elizabeth sonrió medio feliz, medio nerviosamente. "Fui a liberar a Will." Dijo Elizabeth apresuradamente, incómodamente levantó las llaves para que el gobernador las viera. "Le llevare de regreso las llaves a Jack y luego te buscaré en la cubierta, y vamos a hablar." Dijo con la mayor naturalidad posible.

_Jack._ El gobernador hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre, por la manera en que ella lo había dicho. "Elizabeth ¿Qué esta pasando?" dijo tan pacientemente como le fue posible, viéndola consternado.

"¡Por favor!" Susurró con urgencia Elizabeth, y luego sonrió para equilibrar el extraño fervor de su voz. "Voy a ir en un momento. Yo solo…" Mostró una vez mas las llaves, pero su padre le detuvo la mano en el aire y la miró con seriedad.

Quería hacerle tantas preguntas, pero había algo escrito en los ojos de ella, que no tuvo corazón para comenzar su interrogatorio.

"Voy a esperarte en la cubierta principal y luego." Dijo el gobernador lentamente, después de una pausa, mirándola con intensidad y Elizabeth notó tanto un rastro de miedo y de preocupación en su voz.

"Voy a estar ahí." Asintió Elizabeth, presionando sus labios en la mejilla de su padre y sonriéndole tensamente.

El gobernador le sonrió ligeramente en respuesta y se alejo abrumado por todo lo que había sucedido. Nunca había visto a su hija tan irritada y enojada como este día. Y nunca la había visto tan tímida y nerviosa como ahora.

Él caminó hasta las escaleras y miró ausentemente alrededor de la cubierta con un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"_Creo que seria bastante excitante conocer a un pirata."_

Will estaba apoyado contra la barandilla de la cubierta, la tripulación lo veía sospechosamente, pero no tan sospechosamente como lo veían a él o para el caso a su peluca. Aparentemente él era una extraña vista en un barco pirata.

El gobernador se detuvo abruptamente, palideciendo ante la idea de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba en un barco pirata. Su hija estaba en un barco pirata. Y estaban navegando hacia la Cueva del Naufragio, que era, probablemente, un puerto pirata y por lo que había entendido era donde se iban a reunir varios piratas. Todo era absolutamente horroroso y ridículo. Los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas lo habían hecho cambiar de opinión en muchísimas cosas, pero sus pensamientos hacia la piratería no habían cambiado mucho. Los crimines de la East India Trading Company eran indiscutibles. Pero los delitos de los piratas también eran evidentes.

"_En realidad todo me parece fascinante."_

Por un momento miró la sombría expresión del rostro de Will Turner y sintió y sabía que algo andaba mal entre él y Elizabeth.

Y por alguna razón estaba más que reacio a pensar que era lo que causaba esa situación.

* * *

Elizabeth golpeo y golpeo pero no obtuvo respuesta, de modo que medio ansiosa, medio enojada, empujó la puerta, la abrió debatiéndose entre disculparse inmediatamente o tirarle las llaves en el rostro a Jack.

Entro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"No he dicho que pudieras entrar." Dijo Jack con voz dura, mirándola oscuramente.

Elizabeth dio una sonrisa forzada, a pesar de la chispa inflexible en los ojos de Jack, hizo que el corazón de Elizabeth se encogiera. "¿Cómo supiste que era yo?" ella levantó una ceja, tratando de verse divertida, pero pensó que la sombra de tristeza y agotamiento en su rostro la traicionaría.

"Nadie mas entraría sin ser invitada." Dijo en voz baja, realmente no respondiendo a su pregunta, con el rostro inmóvil y ella se preguntaba si él realmente se había molestado por que le pidiera liberar a Will, o quizás era que esa frase le recordaba a algo que él había dicho antes.

"Quería darte las gracias por recatarme… otra vez." Dijo ella, buscando la mirada de Jack, tratando de decidir el mejor curso de acción que debía tomar para que bajara la guardia, pero aparentemente Elizabeth subestimó lo que él diría de sus disculpas.

Jack se burló de ella, y empujó la mesa donde se había inclinado y se giró hacia ella. "Así que ¿Viniste a matarme de nuevo?" Preguntó parándose delante de ella y Elizabeth no estaba segura en dar un paso atrás o en lanzarle los brazos al cuello en ese momento.

"¿Qué?" Frunció el ceño con confusión.

Los ojos de Jack vagaban por todo el rostro de Elizabeth, como si estuviera tratando de decidir en que parte de su rostro debería fijar sus ojos. "Parece que así es como deben ser las cosas. Yo salvo tu vida y tu me matas."

"¡Te maté solo una vez!" Gritó irritada, dándose cuenta de lo absurdo que debían sonar sus palabras, solo después de haberla dicho.

Jack bufó. "Solo una vez." Repitió, mirándola divertido, pero ella no estaba segura de que si lo estaba. "Eso podría ser cierto." Dijo pensativamente. Colocando un dedo en su barbilla y mirando a otro lado. "¿Cómo me atrevo siquiera a mencionártelo?" dijo en voz baja, fijando sus ojos de nuevo a ella. Los ojos de Jack brillaron y por primera vez le cruzo por la mente a Elizabeth que los ojos de Jack eran como una visión del cielo, lleno de estrellas y misterios y sintió una ola de calor que la bañaba como un ardiente sueño.

"Creo que lo has mencionado lo suficiente." Dijo ella tranquilamente. "Creo que debes perdonarme ahora." Añadió con un puchero, preguntándose si a él le importaban sus pucheros.

Jack sonrió brevemente y miró las llaves. "¿Cómo esta el querido William?" Preguntó casual, sus ojos fijos en los de ella mirándola con desafiante intensidad,

"¿Por qué lo dejaste libre?" Preguntó, solo entonces recordando las llaves y entregándoselas.

"Me parece que tu lo hiciste." Él contestó tomando las llaves y atrapando la mano de ella entre las de él. Ella quería replicar pero el significado de sus palabras de repente parecía poco claro. "Él se hubiera escapado de todos modos." Modificó Jack, salvándola del problema de rebatir. "Sin duda hubiera destrozada la puerta en el proceso."

Elizabeth alejo su mano de las de él. "Tengo que hablar con mi padre." Dijo dándose la vuelta, con la esperanza de que la detuviera.

"Pensé que querías darme las gracias." Su voz era indiferente, pero ella se giró y lo miró a los ojos, haciendo que el corazón de Jack saltara de un golpe-

Aquí estaba ella, en su cabina, sola, hablando con él, viéndolo, pareciendo un poco angustiada, desesperadamente valiente y muy perdida. Jack trató de seguir burlándose de ella y de él mismo, pero todos esos juegos de repente parecían superfluos. Dio un paso hacia ella.

"¿Cómo se puede dar las gracias al capitán Jack Sparrow?" Preguntó, mirándolo, acercándose a él una vez más. Él se dio la vuelta, aventó las llaves sobre el escritorio y a continuación la miró de nuevo. "¿Cómo se puede pedir disculpas al Capitán Jack Sparrow?" añadió tranquilamente, mirando las manos de él que se acercaban a su rostro, sonriendo ligeramente.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, casi acariciando sus labios con los de ella, sus manos se enredaron en su cabello, y ella cerró los ojos, tranquilizándose por su contacto, a salvo en sus brazos, cuando lentamente él cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Diciéndome la verdad." Su voz, de repente privada de cualquier atisbo de desprecio, pero sin embargo, exigente, logrando que ella abriera lo ojos. Ella sacudió la cabeza con expresión desconcertada en su rostro. Jack entrecerró los ojos, ahuecando el rostro de ella en sus manos, quedándose inmóvil. "La verdad, Lizzie." Repitió, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

"No sabia que fueras uno con la verdad." Respondió bromeando, sus manos encontraron su camino hacia los hombros de él.

"Y yo no sabia que tu fueras uno con el agradecimiento y con pedir disculpas." Replicó, presionando sus labios contra los de ella; sonriente.

Elizabeth lo beso suavemente, y Jack le respondió rápidamente el beso. Ella se rió tontamente, en lo que parecían años y lo beso de nuevo. Jack le regreso el beso brevemente y por un momento solo se besaron, Jack interrumpió el beso y escondió su cabeza en el cabello de Elizabeth y le susurro:

"Soñé contigo."

Elizabeth se congelo. "¿Conmigo?"

"Aye." Le besó el cuello y ella sintió el bigote de Jack haciéndole cosquillas cuando el sonrió. "Tuve algunas alucinaciones, o sueños, tu sabes, sobre que nos encontramos en el pasado."

Elizabeth amplio los ojos y entonces apretó mas su brazos alrededor de él para así evitar caerse. "¿En el pasado?"

"Sí." Trazando una línea de besos lentos a lo largo del cuello de ella y su mejilla. "Tu estabas en Tortuga y me besaste incluso antes de decirme tu nombre." Elizabeth jadeo. "Y trataste de advertirme sobre el motín." Sonrió de nuevo. "Ese tipo de sueños." Murmuró levantando la cabeza y dándole un beso feroz.

Elizabeth interrumpió el beso tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y mirándolo incrédula. _El recuerda, él recuerda. ¡Él recuerda!_

¿Podría decirle? ¿Podría decirle que esos sueños no eran sueños? ¿Qué todo había pasado realmente? ¿Qué ella era suya? ¿Qué ella deseaba ser suya? ¿Qué lo amaba?

"Yo también soñé contigo." Dijo ella después de una pausa, trazando una línea sobre los labios de Jack con las yemas de sus dedos. Jack sonrió misteriosamente y se inclinó hacia adelante para besarla otra vez. Pero entonces ella dijo algo que lo detuvo, y él se congelo cuando ella dijo con voz tranquila: "Sobre las sombras en la luna y cuentos de hadas…"

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	28. Chapter 28

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, al igual que ustedes yo también estoy muy ocupada, por las clases pero no por mi, sino por mis hijos, así que por eso no podré contestar a los reviews, individualmente, pero aun así, saben que les agradezco que sigan fieles a las historias a pesar de que están tan ocupados.

Así que mil gracias, y disfruten este capitulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 28**

"Sobre… sombras..." Jack paso saliva. "En la luna y..." Se detuvo a mitad de la oración, su respiración se acelero por un momento ante el recuerdo de… _cuentos de hadas_ destellando a través de su mente.

Elizabeth mordió su labio inferior y asintió, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos. No sabía si debía decirle… No sabía si se le estaba permitido decirle… no quería ponerlo en peligro para satisfacer su deseo egoísta de que él recordara, que él supiera que esos días en el pasado realmente había sucedido, de que cada minuto fue real.

Jack la miró desconcertado, por primera vez quedándose sin palabras. Elizabeth ahueco el rostro de él en sus manos y lo beso. Tal vez no era importante, tal vez no tenía sentido explicarle todo eso, sobre todo porque después tendría que entrar en detalles y la conduciría inevitablemente a decirle lo de su trato y no quería decirle sobre eso. No quería que él se sintiera responsable por lo que ella había hecho, no quería que se culpara así mismo. Había sido su elección, su acuerdo, dos vidas a cambio de veinte años de la suya. No era mucho después de todo, si se pensaba sobre eso… dos vidas. Había salvado a dos personas y no importaba lo que sucediera con ella siempre y cuando pudiera encontrar cosuelo en el pensamiento de que ya no sufriría por nada.

Y lo que menos quería de todo era crearse falsas esperanzas de que él iba a esperarla… tenia el presentimiento de que él podría sentirse obligado a decir que estaría ahí cuando ella regresara, y no quería oír eso, porque sabia que se aferraría a la esperanza de esa promesa contra la esperanza de que la mantuviera, aunque sabia que los piratas no mantienen sus promesas, que incluso él, especialmente él, después de lo que ella le había hecho, no iba a mantener ese tipo de promesa.

Elizabeth profundizo el beso, tratando de reprimir todos esos pensamientos sombríos que corrían alrededor de ella. Quería que estas ultimas horas fueran las mejores antes de…

"¿Cómo puedes saber lo que yo he soñado Lizbeth?" Preguntó Jack, rompiendo el beso, apretando sus brazos alrededor de ella y mirándola curiosamente.

Elizabeth sonrió ligeramente. "Supongo que he tenido los mismos sueños que tu." Dijo tranquilamente, casi obligándose así misma a decirlo. Era lo más correcto para decir, era la mejor explicación que podía darle. Una verdad a medias y en ese momento no podía permitirse más que eso. No podían permitirse más que esto. El tiempo se le estaba acabando.

Jack frunció el ceño, observando las facciones del rostro de Elizabeth, viéndola con un atisbo de sospechosa preocupación. "¿Puedes decirme exactamente que fue lo que tu soñaste?" Preguntó Jack con cautela, vacilando entre el sentimiento de loca alegría y el frío miedo. Por alguna razón la posibilidad de que sus sueños fueran idénticos lo hacia sentir temerosamente feliz. Había algo inquietante sobre todo eso…

"Tu dijiste que alguien había arrojado un conejo a la luna y que esa era la razón por la superficie lunar tenga sombras." Dijo Elizabeth provisionalmente, acariciando con sus pulgares los labios de Jack. Los ojos de él se ampliaron aun mas, paralizado. "…Y" Elizabeth respiró profundamente. "Me llevaste al Perla, y…" Se quedo callada, de repente sintiéndose avergonzada. Una cosa era que él recordara lo que había pasado y otra que se lo dijera. Además, ¿Qué caso tenía decirle sobre lo que paso en el pasado si él ya sabia lo que ella le iba a decir?

"Lizbeth." Él susurró, pegando sus labios contra lo de ella y dándole un beso magullado, al que ella respondió inmediatamente. Elizabeth envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y acercándose a él lo más posible, sintiendo como las lágrimas le quemaban detrás de sus parpados. Apretó los ojos y trato de ahogarse en el beso, olvidándose de lo que esta por venir, tratando de olvidar que después del amanecer, ella nunca lo besaría de nuevo. "¿Cómo es posible que tu…?" Susurró, conteniendo el aliento.

"Shhh." Elizabeth dio una sonrisa forzada, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y besándolo de nuevo, pero entonces el llamado a la puerta hizo que ella retrocediera.

Jack suspiró con exasperación. "¿Qué pasa?" Gritó mirando la puerta con enojo. Elizabeth parpadeo rápidamente, alejando las lágrimas, aprovechando que los ojos de Jack estaban fijos en la puerta.

"Soy yo, Bill." Bootstrap, respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta y Elizabeth se congelo. ¿Qué pasaría si el padre de Will recordaba algo? (_Que por cierto, recuerda algo_, pensó Elizabeth, recordando la breve conversación que tuvieron en las celdas) ¿Qué si le dice a Jack lo que recuerda?

Jack miró a Elizabeth con una triste expresión en su rostro. Ella sonrió y lo beso. "Yo también tengo que hablar con mi padre." Ella susurró en su oído y sus labios acariciaron su oreja. "Voy a venir mas tarde." Añadió con voz tranquila, presionando sus labios sobre los de él y preguntándose cuando habían establecido ese hilo de entendimiento pacifico entre ellos.

Bill Turner toco de nuevo. "¿Jack?"

"¡Un momento!" Gritó Jack, acercando más a Elizabeth. Se inclino hacia abajo y la beso tan ardientemente que ella tuvo que clavar sus uñas en los hombros de él para mantenerse de pie y no desmayarse.

Jack abrió los ojos por un momento, repentinamente ese gesto le recordó algo.

¿Recuerdo?... No. un sueño. Solo un sueño…

"Jack." Dijo con una débil sonrisa, pero él no hizo caso de su indicación de que debían detenerse y la beso de nuevo.

Por fin él rompió el beso y se miraron a los ojos por un momento y entonces, Elizabeth se deslizó fuera de sus brazos y caminando de puntilla se acerco a la puerta, escondiéndose detrás de ella. Jack sonrió y ella pensó que al menos por un momento todo era brillante y alegre entre ellos.

Jack se acerco a la puerta y la abrió precipitadamente. "Bienvenido de nuevo." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando a Bill entrar.

Tan pronto como Bill Turner dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación, Elizabeth silenciosamente salio a hurtadillas de la cabina caminando de espaldas. Jack cerró la puerta detrás de ella a regañadientes. Curiosamente el incidente lo hizo sentirse ansioso y no alegre y una tibia irritación lo envolvió de repente recordando que ni siquiera había logrado sacarle una sola respuesta a Elizabeth a ninguna de sus preguntas.

_Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien, amor. Tengo que decírtelo algún día._

¿Por qué había estado dormida? ¿Por qué despertó cuando él rompió…? Jack parpadeo, repentinamente dándose cuenta de la conexión que no había notado antes. Elizabeth había despertado cuando accidentalmente había roto la esfera negra. _Tía Dalma._ Pensó de inmediato. Tal vez debería buscara las respuestas a sus preguntas en ella en vez de en Elizabeth. Tal vez era más fácil hablar con ella que con Elizabeth, después de todo. Sonrió por dentro. Es más fácil hablar _con todo el mundo_ que con Elizabeth.

_Que con Lizzie._

"Aun no entiendo lo que paso." La voz reflexiva de Bill Turner irrumpió en los pensamientos de Jack.

_Lizzie_… ¿Cómo era que él la había introducido en sus sueños y en los de Barbosa? _Lizzie Sparrow_. Jack sonrió por dentro. _Tiene un sonido que te apetece ¿no?_

"Siento que no hallamos hablando antes." Dijo Jack dando unos pasos hacia Bill.

_Lizzie. Lizzie Sparrow. _

"Hubo poco tiempo para hablar." Observó Bootstrap con una leve sonrisa. "Y tengo que decir que estoy bastante perdido. ¿Ves esto Jack?" Llevando sus manos a su rostro y pellizcando sus mejillas. "No soy de agua, estoy vivo." Dijo con una risa seca.

_Elizabeth Sparrow._

Jack sonrió. "No te preocupes. Todavía te ves tolerable." El rostro de Elizabeth, su extraña sonrisa cuando sacaron a Bill Turner del agua y lo subieron a la cubierta, de repente surgió en la mente de Jack y levantó las cejas ante el pensamiento. ¿Qué tenia ella que ver con eso?

_¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Lizzie Sparrow?_

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Preguntó Bill Turner después de una pausa, la sonrisa desapareció lentamente de su rostro, remplazado por un ceño fruncido.

_¿Por qué demonios la llamas así?_

_¡Cállate! Puedo llamarla como quiera. _

Jack levantó las cejas. "Me temo que no poseo ningún conocimiento sobre el tema." Dijo, mirando alrededor de la cabina, buscando ron.

_Pero sabes que eso es extraño…_

_¡Tú eres extraño!_

_Eso es exactamente lo que estoy tratando de decirte…_

"Soy libre." Dijo Bootstrap con voz ronca y Jack cambio sus ojos a él y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en lo que el hombre estaba diciendo.

"Puedo sentirlo." Dijo Bill. "No se como es posible, pero… estoy vivo y son libre. ¿Cómo es posible Jack?" Preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

Jack lo miró pensativamente y suspiro. "No tengo ni idea, compañero." Dijo en voz baja, sacando dos botellas de ron que estaban escondidas en un hueco en la pared y entregándole una botella a Bill con una extraña sensación de deja vu.

"Entonces, esto no puede ser bueno, ¿o si?" Dijo Bill Turner tristemente sin siquiera esperar una respuesta a su pregunta y tomando la botella que Jack le ofrecía con impaciencia.

"Mira el lado bueno." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. "Al menos hasta que no se convierta en oscuridad." Añadió con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Elizabeth corrió hasta las escaleras, cruzando rápidamente la cubierta. Tenia la sensación de que tenia que hacer todo de prisa, aun cuando no hacia nada de diferencia entre si caminaba o corría. Vio a su padre cerca de la barandilla y se acerco a él, pero luego notó que junto a él estaba Will hablando con él.

Miró frustrada alrededor, sin saber que hacer. Esperaba evitar una conversación con Will lo más posible. De hecho, creía que ya no le debía ninguna explicación. Él no le había dicho nada sobre su acuerdo con Sao Feng. Él había puesto a todos en peligro por salvar a su padre. No podía culparlo por hacer lo posible por querer salvarlo, pero al mismo tiempo tenia la sensación de que el incidente había puesto en manifiesto algunas partes ocurras de su mente, una parte que ella no conocía y de repente sintió que no tenia la obligación de explicarle nada.

Por supuesto que había sido ella quien empezó todo. Ella fue la primera en empezar a guardar secretos, pero después al pensar sobre eso, creyó que él ya sabia… o al menos sospechaba algo… o… quizás ¿pudo haberlos visto? Ella suspiró. No importaba, incluso si él sabia. No muchas cosas parecían tener importancia si solo se tiene un día y una noche de vida.

Elizabeth miró el horizonte preguntadote si ya era de noche… a_llá_. ¿Será oscuro el Vórtice del Tiempo? ¿Seria un lugar en todo el sentido de la palabra? ¿Podría conservar sus pensamientos y recuerdos hasta el final? ¿Podría ser ella misma siempre?... ¿Qué pasaría si el Vórtice del Tiempo es como el _Holandés Errante_? ¿Qué pasaría si después de veinte años se convirtiera en parte de él? o ¿si el Vórtice del Tiempo se convierte en parte de ella?

Elizabeth jadeo y llevó algunos mechones sueltos tras de su oreja. _Deja de penar Lizzie_, ella sonrió por dentro, por el recuerdo. _Lizzie Sparrow_. Respiró hondo y caminó rápidamente hacia su padre y Will. _No tengo tiempo que perder_, pensó sombriamente.

"Padre." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, parándose entre su padre y Will, quien para sorpresa y alivio de Elizabeth se excuso rápidamente diciendo que iría a ver como estaba su padre y ella estuvo a punto de decirle que él estaba en ese momento con Jack, pero afortunadamente se detuvo y solo lo vio irse.

"Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, Elizabeth." Dijo el gobernador, atrayendo la atención de Elizabeth hacia él.

"Yo también." Dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre y él la abrazo fuertemente. "De que tu estés bien." Dijo con una sonrisa, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Él sonrió y tomó las manos de Elizabeth y las apretó ligeramente antes de soltarlas. "William me contó lo que paso." Dijo el gobernador viendo a Elizabeth con consternación.

Elizabeth amplio los ojos un poco. "¿Lo qué… paso?" Repitió con incertidumbre sin saber exactamente de lo que su padre hablaba o de lo que Will le había dicho.

"Sobre su viaje al fin del mundo." Dijo el gobernador con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada, como si indicara que él no creía mucho en sus palabras, pero que no diría nada, al respecto, aunque personalmente lo consideraba ridículo.

"Oh." Elizabeth cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró el piso de madera de la cubierta, pero rápidamente se repuso, decidiendo que era mejor cambiar la perspectiva de su padre. "Por cierto. ¿Will también te mencionó que gracias a sus arreglos no solo Beckett nos pisa los talones sino también Sao Feng?" Dijo mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

El gobernador la miró con una extraña expresión en sus ojos, que le recordó a cuando ella era niña, cuando ella había hecho o dicho algo tonto, pero que él no lo había mencionado con el fin de no avergonzarla. "Lo hizo." Dijo el gobernador Swann después de una pausa, con el rastro de una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Oh." Elizabeth descanso su codo encima de la barandilla, empezando a sentirse incomoda.

"¿Esa es a razón por la que estas enojada con él?" Preguntó el gobernador con cautela.

Elizabeth miró a su padre. "¿Eso fue lo que él te dijo? ¿Qué estoy enojada con él?" Preguntó con un toque de fastidio en su voz, enterrando las uñas en la madera negra, pero luego rápidamente acaricio la barandilla donde enterró las uñas casi en forma de disculpa.

El gobernador miró las manos de ella. "No." Él sacudió su cabeza con una leve y reflexiva sonrisa. "Él dijo que cada paso que ha dado para salvar a su padre a sido uno que lo aleja de ti y que ahora no sabe si la distancia ya es demasiado grande."

Elizabeth miró a su padre con grandes ojos, medio consternada por la ultimas palabras de su padre y mas porque Will estuviera discutiendo esas cuestiones con su padre e incluso sin estar ella presente. "Bueno no creo que te preocupe mucho eso." Dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué no me preocupe mucho?" El gobernador parpadeo perplejo.

"Si no me caso con Will." Dejo escapar, viendo entre el mar y su padre.

El gobernador se limito a levantar las cejas y a parpadear de nuevo. "La razón es…" Comenzó con cautela, mirando intensamente a Elizabeth.

"Oh, no se." Elizabeth se sentía incomoda, se giró y apoyó su espalda contra la barandilla. "Tal vez ya no quiero." Dijo tranquilamente, mirando ausente a la distancia y pensando que esta no era la forma en la que había querido entablar esta conversación, pero quizás era mejor así. Quizás era mejor acercarse a la verdad lo más posible.

El gobernador Swann frunció el ceño e inconcientemente siguió la mirada de Elizabeth, quedándose rígido ante la vista. Elizabeth se sobresalto de repente dándose cuenta de lo que observaba fijamente (¡ausentemente!) y miró a su padre quien lamentablemente eligió ese momento para mirarla también. Ella se sonrojo y miró de nuevo al mar, regañándose así misma por dentro por su estupidez. Ella y _él_. ¿Por qué tenia que él estar en el timón en el preciso momento en que ella se había quedado viendo fijamente y _accidentalmente_ hacia el timón?

"Elizabeth." La voz del gobernador repentinamente se torno muy seria, o quizás solo era desesperación. "¿Podrías decirme exactamente que es lo…?"

"Siento por interrumpir." Gibbs interrumpió la conversación recibiendo de Elizabeth la más discreta mirada de agradecimiento que pudo hacer. "Yo solo quiero decirles que el desayuno esta listo y que pueden pasar al comedor, si…"

"¡Por supuesto!" Lo interrumpió Elizabeth. "¡Vamos!" Dijo con entusiasmo.

El gobernador no parecía demasiado contento, pero junto con Elizabeth siguió a Gibbs. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras le cruzo por la mente a Elizabeth en disculparse, e ir a darle un rápido abrazo a Jack. Se detuvo a mitad de sus pensamientos preguntándose como podía pensar algo tan ridículo como esa posibilidad.

Aparte de Cotton y su loro, quienes abandonaron la cabina del comedor en cuanto Gibbs, el gobernador y Elizabeth entraron en ella, nadie mas había en el comedor, pero en cuanto se sentaron a la mesa (el gobernador fue tomado por sorpresa al ver el elegante mantel blanco y el florero en el centro de la mesa) Ragetti salio de la puerta de atrás, y Elizabeth tuvo que luchar fuertemente para mantener la risa.

Ragetti puso una bandeja sobre un gabinete, se ajusto el sombrero blanco en la cabeza, aliso su delantal, tomo la bandeja y la llevo a la mesa. Gibbs tomó una botella de ron y estaba a punto de dar un sorbo, cuando Ragetti le arrebató la botella de ron de las manos y sin responder a la mirada interrogativa de Gibbs, vertió el ron en un pequeña taza de té y solo entonces se la regreso. Gibbs frunció el ceño, mirando la taza con suspicacia. Ragetti también le dio una taza de té al gobernador y otra a Elizabeth. Ella intercambio una mirada con Gibbs, preguntándole si él había organizado todo, de esa manera, o si había sido otra persona y la idea de que hubiera sido otra persona la hizo sentirse muy feliz.

"¿Beckett nos esta siguiendo? Yo no he visto otro buque aparte de la _Emperatriz_, cuando estábamos en la cubierta." Dijo Elizabeth, iniciando una conversación con Gibbs.

"Aye." Gibbs sonrió con complacencia. "Ellos nos seguirían si pudieran, pero veras, perdieron su mástil principal, así que a ellos les tomara un mayor esfuerzo para ponerse al día con el _Perla_." Dijo con un guiño.

Elizabeth sonrió y luego miró la fruta que Ragetti había dejando sobre la mesa, de repente haciéndole recordar la mañana en el _Perla_ del pasado, y las piezas de fruta con forma de corazón que Jack le había llevado. Suspiró y le dio un pequeño sorbo al té, mirando el líquido y preguntándose ¿cuanto recordaba Jack realmente? ¿Recordaría todo como un sueño o más bien como un lejano recuerdo? Estaba dispuesta a correr hacia él y preguntarle…

Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa. No tenia caso pensar en el pasado… o en el presente, para el caso. Pronto estaría privado de los dos.

"Esto es muy bueno." Dijo Ragetti, tratando de convencer al gobernador Swann que comiera algo de carne de la que sostenía en sus manos. El gobernador educadamente declinó, teniendo su propia opinión al respecto. "Ayer me comí a todo el mundo." Continúo Ragetti, sinceramente convencido de que la carne era la mejor parte del desayuno.

"Gracias." Dijo el gobernador por cuarta vez, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa amable.

"Escuché ese sonido." Siseó Pintel, que de repente apareció a un lado de Ragetti. "No es que hubiera querido." Le susurró airadamente, sonriéndole dulcemente al gobernador, quien trato de entender de que sonido hablaban.

"Es verdad." Insistió Ragetti, pero Pintel le arrebató el plato, no veía ningún motivo para que el gobernador no comiera su comida favorita, en especial que el gobernador ni siquiera había querido probar. Ragetti trato de tomar otro plato, pero Pintel lo tomó antes y dejándolo fuera de su alcance, pero Ragetti insistió y lucharon por el plato durante un momento, Pintel golpeo a Ragetti en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y lamentablemente resulto que el ojo de madera de Ragetti salio de su lugar… y cayó directamente en el plato del gobernador.

Todos dejaron de comer y miraron al gobernador que había logrado poner una expresión ilegible en su rostro, incluso cuando Ragetti alcanzó el plato y con cautela tomó su ojo de entre los pedazos de queso y fruta, murmurando una disculpa y dándole una mirada herida a Pintel.

* * *

Jack estaba en el timón, tratando de pensar en el curso, sobre la Cueva del Naufragio, sobre Beckett y de cómo el hombre sabía cosas que él mismo solo conocía… remotamente. Pero a pesar de todos los temas urgentes que debía pensar, el único pensamiento que vibraba en su mente era el rostro de Elizabeth cerca del suyo, sus labios en los suyos, sus manos…

Y después de hacer rodar sus ojos, llevo su mano a su bolsillo y saco su brújula, pero entonces rodó sus ojos una vez mas y dejo de nuevo la brújula en su bolsillo. ¿Por qué molestarse siquiera?

Jack levantó las cejas, y miró el mar pensativamente. _Dulce, hermosa Lizzie._ Se apoderó de los radios más fuertemente y jadeo. _Maldita. Asesina, mujerzuela_.

_Y tu las amas a las dos ¿no es cierto?_

Giró la rueda hacia la derecha, frunciendo el ceño, buscando una replica, pero después de un tiempo se rindió.

_Aye. Lo hago. Mas a la_… miró alrededor fatigado.

E incluso si solo la estaba sobre estimando.

"¡Señor Cotton!"

* * *

El gobernador Swann comió y bebió lo menos posible, no se encontraba muy cómodo con las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, aunque tenía que admitir, por lo menos así mismo, que todo el mundo era excepcionalmente… agradable con él, aunque agradable era quizás la mas extraña palabra que se podría utilizar para referirse a los piratas, pero aun así…

Elizabeth bebía su té y escuchaba con avidez a Gibbs que hablaba de la Cueva del Naufragio, aunque en esos momentos, probablemente ella escucharía lo que fuese, con tal de alargar su tiempo en el comedor y por lo tanto aplazar lo más posible la conversación pendiente con su padre.

O tal vez debería decirle la verdad… en secreto por supuesto. Solo le diría que amaba a Jack, al capitán Jack Sparrow, y rodó los ojos así misma por su imaginación. O ella quizás solo debería tomar un arma y dispararle a su padre. Realmente seria el mismo resultado, por no hablar de que no seria la verdad completa, porque no tenia la intención de decirle lo que pasaría al amanecer, al amanecer él va a perder a su hija. Eso le causaría bastante dolor, realmente no había necesidad de que él se preocupara mas al revelarle sus enredados sentimientos.

De repente la puerta de la cabina del comedor se abrió haciendo que todos saltaran de su asiento. Jack irrumpió en la cabina con un pronunciado ceño fruncido en su rostro y un mapa en su mano. Se detuvo, miró directamente a Elizabeth de una manera que hizo que la sangre se le congelara en las venas.

"¿Puedo tener unas palabras contigo señorita Swann?" Dijo en voz baja, los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron, la mente de ella trabajo apresuradamente tratando de recordar si había hecho algo que lo hubiera hecho enojar. Pero aparte de los obvios sucesos pasados no podía pensar en nada más.

"Si." Dijo ella sin ni siquiera pensar en exigir una explicación de inmediato y de preferencia en un tono de voz enojado.

El gobernador Swann la miró primero un poco sorprendido y luego miró a Jack enojado y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero incluso antes de que él se pusiera de pie, ellos salieron del comedor y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos de un golpe.

* * *

"¿De que…?" Elizabeth comenzó tan pronto como estuvieron solos en el pasillo, pero fue interrumpida casi de inmediato y por nada más que… los labios de Jack estrellándose contra los suyos. Él la había atrapado en sus brazos y la beso con fervor y en su total asombro Elizabeth le regreso el beso inconcientemente.

"¿De… que… quieres?" Elizabeth respiraba entrecortadamente cuando rompieron el beso, para tomar aire. "¿De… que… quieres… hablar?"

"De nada." Respondió Jack con una sonrisa juguetona. "Yo solo quería besarte."

Elizabeth parpadeo confundida. "¿Por qué?"

Jack sonrió y acaricio con sus labios los de ella. "Debe haber… algo en tus labios." Murmuró con una sonrisa indescifrable besándola de nuevo.

"¿En mis labios?" Preguntó Elizabeth rompiendo el beso. "¿Eso es todo?"

La miró, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, tratando de adivinar si ella fingía o era que realmente no había descubierto sus sentimientos… Aun. "Bueno no." Él la beso y ella le devolvió el beso. "Pero con respecto a otros ámbitos, estoy condenado a adivinar y soñar." Él susurró, atrapando los labios de ella en los suyos, lanzándola al océano, a un huracán, con cada beso.

Ella sonrió, atrapando el rostro de él entre sus manos. "¿Y quien… te condenó… a esa… triste suerte… capitán Sparrow?" Preguntó, besando los labios de él entre las palabras.

"Un maldito pirata, nada menos." Respondió, enredando sus dedos en los mechones del cabello de ella; la risa de Elizabeth sonaba amortiguada por los labios de él presionados contra los suyos.

"Eso es imperdonable…" Susurró Elizabeth, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero él parecía perdido en el momento, sin preocuparse en las flagrantes, patéticas y subliminales preguntas.

"De hecho…" Él se inclinó para besarla de nuevo.

* * *

A pesar de que Gibbs le aseguró de que no había nada de que preocuparse (aunque Gibbs notó que entre mas veces lo decía, en realidad menos creía en si mismo) el gobernador se retiro de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta para ver lo que estaba pasando. Él no era nadie para hablarle así a su hija. ¿Qué es lo que pensaba ese pirata? ¿Qué ella era un marinero? ¿Un miembro de su tripulación al que él podía gritarle, regañarla?

El gobernador Swann abrió la puerta, dio un paso hacia el pasillo… y se congelo.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	29. Chapter 29

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** Si tienes razón es increíble pero posible, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Yo tampoco se como darles las gracias.

**Silvia**: Una vez mas gracias por seguir aquí y estoy de acuerdo contigo, Florencia tiene el don, y por ello es fantástica. Una vez mas gracias por tu review.

**Cande**: Pues muchas gracias, por tus palabras, no tienes idea de cómo te lo agradezco. Y si lo oigo (o más bien lo leo) acepto que la ama y eso ya es mucho que decir. Pero gracias.

**Mónica****: **Fíjate que tienes, razón la manera en la que describes este fic es la correcta, es un sube y baja de emociones que no se pueden controlar, y a lo que te refieres de la caída, pues Florencia ya lleva 53 capítulos y todavía estoy en la cima, ya lo veras cuando lo leas. Me hiciste reír mucho con lo de Jack y su erección, jaja te lo juro que todavía me estoy riendo. Pero sabes que es cierto, me puse en el lugar de él y estoy segura de que así fue. Muchas gracia por tu comentario.

**Elizabeth:** Pues para saber la reacción del gobernador no te va a quedar mas remedio que leer este capitulo, y así sabrás la respuesta. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Aun estoy esperando la actualización de tu fic, ¿eh?. Besos.

**NellieLovet**: Hola, gracias por tu review y también gracias por tu aclaración del apodo de Bill Turner, Bootstrap es una palabra combinada pero al español no tiene una traducción coherente y por ello la sigo usando en ingles, aparte de que en México nunca tuvo una traducción siempre se dijo Bootstrap, así que yo seguí con la costumbre. Pero muchas gracias por la sugerencia. Lamentablemente no creo poder seguirla porque se me complica un poco porque ya estoy acostumbrada a llamarlo BootStrap. Otro día con más tiempo te dejo bien aclarado lo de la traducción. .

Así que mil gracias, y disfruten este capitulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 29**

"¡Y no vuelvas a rayar mis mapas! ¿Savvy?" Exclamó Jack roncamente, de repente soltando a Elizabeth, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran ante la inesperada declaración de Jack en lugar de sentir la sensación de los labios de él presionados contra los suyos.

Pero ella solo necesitó un momento para darse cuenta de una probable razón. "Si." Gimió, más bien agradecida por permanecer de espaldas a quien había aparecido en el pasillo, por lo que esta persona no pudo ver su rostro sonrojado.

"Bien." Dijo Jack bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño y alejándose.

Elizabeth lo vio irse, girando su cabeza ligeramente y preguntándose quien estaba en el pasillo y con la esperanza de que fuera cualquiera meno una persona. Lentamente se dio la vuelta… solo para encontrarse exactamente con la persona que no deseaba ver, mirando hacia ella. Ella sonrió ligeramente, ruborizándose un poco y tratando de adivinar si su padre los había visto a ella y Jack besándose, o si Jack había logrado apartarse lo suficientemente rápido.

El gobernador la veía con los ojos ampliados, tratando de convencerse de que solo había imaginado que solo hace un momento ese pirata estaba a punto de besar a su hija y lo que es peor, ella iba a permitir que lo hiciera. Aunque él no sabia la razón por la que debería haber imaginado tal cosa… si ese no era el caso. Y de alguna manera la mirada en los ojos de Elizabeth no era muy tranquilizadora. Especialmente porque no se veía temerosa, sino simplemente… culpable. Culpable y… ¿divertida?

_¡No vuelvas a rayar mis mapas!_ Elizabeth trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero de repente no pudo dejar de reír recordando lo que Jack había dicho.

"Elizabeth." El gobernador dio unos pasos hacia ella. "Esto ha rebasado todos los niveles de lo aceptable." Dijo irritado, Elizabeth palideció. "¿¡Como se atreve a hablarte de esa manera!?" Elizabeth parpadeo y suspiró con alivio por dentro. "Yo…"

"No." Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza. "Todo está bien. Tenía razón. Yo no debí de haber usado sus mapas… para…" Entrecerró los ojos, su mente buscando una buena excusa.

"Para hacer garabatos." El gobernador termino por ella y ella sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo, pero luego dejo de sonreír, captando la ironía en la voz de su padre; o preocupación en lugar de ironía. O ambas. "Elizabeth." El gobernador la miró penetrantemente. "¿Te hizo algo?" Preguntó después de una pausa, en voz baja y seria, viéndola con intensidad. Elizabeth parpadeo en incomprensión. "Él te…." El gobernador respiró profundamente. "¿Te hizo daño?" Preguntó con voz hueca.

Elizabeth amplio los ojos. "No por supuesto que no." Dijo ella con seguridad, que por alguna razón hizo que el gobernador estuviera aun más ansioso. Elizabeth cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. "Si alguien ha hecho daño aquí, esa soy yo y precisamente a él." añadió tranquilamente y abrió sus ojos, mirando a su padre a través del velo de las lágrimas que rápidamente se acumularon en sus ojos.

Ahora los ojos del gobernador se ampliaron en consternación. "¿Perdón?"

Elizabeth suspiró y miró a su padre con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. "Lo maté." Dijo tranquilamente al fin, el gobernador estaba muy seguro de que había entendido mal.

"Lo siento Elizabeth." Frunció el ceño. "Pensé que habías dicho que…"

"Lo hice." Ella lo interrumpió con tensa voz, parpadeando de nuevo las lágrimas. "Y yo solo espero que él algún día me perdone." Se abrazo así misma y miró a la distancia, sin saber porque de repente había decidió confesarse, pero de repente se sintió un poco mas ligera, después de decirle alguien acerca de ello: alguien que no la odiaría ni la condenaría. Por lo menos no de inmediato, no sin escucharla…

El gobernador la miraba incrédulo. Pues era una tontería lo del armario de Davy Jones y que Jack había estado ahí, ¿no es cierto? Will le había mencionado que un mítico monstruo había tomado el buque, junto con su capitán, a las profundidades del océano (y el gobernador incluso había mantenido una mirada incrédula cuando le decían todo esto) pero él no había mencionado nada sobre Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth."

"Yo lo encadene al mástil, lo deje y escape con todos los demás." Dijo ella, llevando sus ojos de nuevo a su padre. "El Kraken lo quería a él. Solo a él y pensé que era lo correcto por hacer, para rescatar a todos y…" Se lamió los labios, el sabor de los labios de Jack aun persistía en los de ella, como en aquel entonces… "Y para rescatarme a mi misa." El gobernador frunció el ceño, solo medio comprendiendo todo lo que estaba ella diciendo. "Oh padre." Sollozó Elizabeth, y de repente se lanzo a los brazos de su padre y él automáticamente la abrazo con creciente sentimiento de pánico. "¡Lo amo tanto!..." Ella susurró ardientemente y el gobernador amplio los ojos tanto que casi llegaba al punto de no retorno. Él parpadeo varias veces, negándose a creer que había escuchado correctamente una vez más. "Lo amo tanto." Repitió Elizabeth, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su padre y esta vez él estuvo seguro de lo que ella había dicho. Ella realmente lo había dicho. "¿Qué voy hacer?" Elizabeth se aferró a él y continuo con voz vacilante, desesperadamente honesta, de manera tan honesta que él no se atrevió a interrumpirla, para no perder la confianza con la ella le estaba hablando, abriéndole su corazón. "No se que hacer." Ella susurró, con voz quebrada. "No se si alguna vez me perdone. A veces parece que lo hizo, aunque él nunca lo ha dicho, pero quizás él solo me esta haciendo creer que lo hará. ¿Cómo podría alguien perdonar algo así?" Susurró febrilmente, apenas deteniéndose para tomar algo de aire. "Y aun si él me perdona, nunca va a olvidarlo. He deseado tantas veces que él olvide todo. Que nunca lo hice. Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo y no hacerlo… me enviaría a mi misma y para siempre al armario y no a él, yo simplemente ya no se que hacer para que él crea que lo siento. Le dije que lo siento, pero tal vez no me cree, porque yo antes le dije que no lo sentía, pero no era cierto, incluso entonces." El gobernador la escuchaba con desconcierto, temiendo moverse, temiendo respirar, tratando de seguir el rápido ritmo del monologo de su hija, en su mente que giraba caóticamente. "Nunca podría ser cierto. Lo amo tanto. Lo amo tanto que no puedo respirar." Susurró Elizabeth, apretando la manga del gobernador. Él miraba alrededor del corredor sin ver nada, asombrado, asustado, preocupado, confundido. La desesperación, la vulnerabilidad en la voz de su hija, hizo que su corazón se detuviera. Él nunca la había visto así. Nunca imagino que ella pudiera estar así. "Pero él nunca confiara en mi." Elizabeth dijo con frágil voz. "Incluso si él me perdonara… simplemente no se que hacer." Susurró cerrando los ojos.

El gobernador inconcientemente frotaba la espalda de Elizabeth para confortarla, aunque quizás en este momento era él quien necesitaba que lo confortaran. El arrebato de Elizabeth lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja y lo conmovió. Él se sorprendió por los sentimientos de su hija. Y lo que mas lo sorprendió fue el objeto de sus sentimientos.

¿Ella lo amaba? ¿Amaba a ese hombre? ¿Lo amaba? Todavía la historia no tenía mucho sentido. Lo encadeno al mástil, lo mató. De alguna manera todo estaba fuera de su alcance. Los hechos le precian poco claros, a diferencia de los sentimientos en cada una de las palabras de su hija y no sabia lo que le asustaba mas: las palabras que ella había dicho, o mas bien la idea sorprendente de que fueran ciertas. Que las palabras que había dicho eran reales y que él tendría que tratar con ellas.

"Lo siento." Elizabeth se alejo, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro con la palma de su mano. "Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta." Dijo ella con una sonrisa rota.

"Elizabeth yo…" El gobernador Swann sacudió la cabeza, por un momento esperando que fuera un sueño, o una pesadilla, para el caso. "En realidad no se como…"

"Lo sé." Elizabeth asintió, mordiendo su labio. "Solo quería decirte, lo que tu querías saber." Dijo ella con una tenue sonrisa. "Estoy tan casada de no hablar de esto. Me gustaría gritarlo." Se rió nerviosamente luego jadeo, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

El gobernador la miró aterrizado: aterrorizado por la desesperación de ella, por la sinceridad que no podía enfrentar, que no podría reprobar o rechazar. Sentía que si decía lo que quería, o lo que debería de decir, destruiría algo en esa confesión, algo que él sabía era extraño. Ella había dicho que al parecer, apenas si podía decírselo a ella misma y seria imperdonable traicionar su confianza por hacer una cruda observación, aunque fuese razonable y que ella había ignorado.

"Se lo que piensas." Dijo Elizabeth con tranquila voz. "Con respecto a él. Pero él no es lo que tú crees. No solo eso. Es un buen hombre."

"_Es un buen hombre aunque le tengas poca fe."_ Las palabras de Elizabeth destellaron en la mente del gobernador y de repente no estuvo seguro de que si en ese entonces él ya había notado algo en su hija.

"Elizabeth." Suavemente la tomo de los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. "No… puedes… depositar tu confianza en alguien que ha pasado toda su vida fuera de la ley y escapando de la justicia y siempre actuando reiteradamente y deliberadamente contra ella. "

"Él ha salvado mi vida mas veces de las que puedo contar." Elizabeth l interrumpió con fuerte voz.

El gobernador Swann suspiro. "Si, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que te estoy tratando de decir…"

"Me pase toda una noche en una isla desierta a solas con él." Continúo Elizabeth, a pesar de que el gobernador no le tenía mucho cariño a ese recuerdo. "He pasado muchos días en su barco con él. Ha tenido mas de una ocasión de demostrarme que no es una persona de fiar..."

"Eso solo demuestra que es muy astuto, Elizabeth." Contraatacó el gobernador con una sonrisa irónica que no llego a sus ojos. "El todavía no a probado ser…"

"Lo amo." Susurró Elizabeth apretando los dientes para no llorar. El gobernador cerró los ojos por un breve momento. "Pero yo no lo merezco."

"¡Elizabeth!" Su padre la miró mal, la situación era cada vez más ridícula y era más evidente para él.

"Padre ¿podrías prometerme algo?" Dijo cambiando su voz de repente, viéndolo intensamente.

El gobernador frunció el ceño, pero Elizabeth tomó sus manos entre las de ella y le sonrió suplicante. "Si." Dijo por fin, en un tono no muy convencido.

"En caso de que algo me sucediera…"

"¡Elizabeth!"

"Por favor." Elizabeth apretó las manos de su padre y sonrió ligeramente. El gobernador suspiró para que ella continuara. "Estamos en el mar y hay una orden de aprensión en contra mía." Ella sonrió rotamente. "Hay demasiadas cosas malas que pueden ocurrir como para pretender que no es cierto. Si algo me ocurre ¿podrías por favor, decirle lo que te dije?"

"Decirle…" la miró desconcertado.

"Que lo amo." El gobernador la miró con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. "Por favor." Elizabeth sonrió débilmente, pero luego salto por el súbito ruido causado por la puerta de la cocina, Pintel y Ragetti salían de la cabina discutiendo sobre algo.

"Voy a ir a ver que esta pasando." Dijo Elizabeth tomando esta oportunidad para disculparse y dejar a su padre por un momento a solas con sus propias reflexiones después de lo que había dicho.

Elizabeth no estaba segura que haberle dicho la verdad de sus sentimientos a su padre, había sido lo mejor y no estaba segura de que su reacción seria aceptar lo que ella le había dicho… y que haría lo que le pidió. Y aceptara sus sentimientos. Pero ella se sintió aliviada de que parecía mas preocupado que enojado y cuando ella llego a las escaleras tratando de salir de la vista de su padre lo mas rápido posible y con una pequeña sonrisa triste se dio cuenta de que su padre iba a hacer lo que ella pidió, le diría a Jack sobre sus sentimientos cuando ella se hubiera ido al Vórtice del Tiempo…

* * *

"Tú sabes." Bill Turner alejó la botella de ron vacía, y se sentó de nuevo en la silla. "Mi mente es un caos."

"Por eso." Respondió Jack tristemente, descansando su cabeza en sus manos, su mirada ausente fija en los mapas encima de su escritorio.

"Quiero decir." Bootstrap sonrió. "Todos esos…" él vaciló, con expresión seria. "Recuerdos dobles."

Jack parpadeo y lo miró sin tener que mover su cabeza de sus manos. "¿Dobles recuerdos?"

"Aye." Bill Turner deslizó su mano a través de su rostro cansado. "Recuerdo algunas cosas que pasaron en diferentes maneras…" Jack inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado, frunciendo el ceño. "Y siento que todo eso no puede ser verdad… pero no se cual de ellos es verdad… o quizás todo eso es ¿verdad?" Viendo a Jack interrogativamente.

"Tuve alucinaciones en el armario, y han seguido desde que regresamos." Contestó Jack evitando los ojos de Bill y mirando de nuevo hacia los mapas. "O mas bien nunca se fueron. A veces se sienten extrañamente… reales."

"Así es como se supone que las alucinaciones deben ser." Dijo Bill con una tenue sonrisa.

"Aye." Murmuró Jack moviendo la nariz y miró un trozo de papel que apenas se veía porque estaba medio oculto bajo los mapas encima de su escritorio.

"Aye." Bill suspiro, sus pensamientos navegando a la deriva, tratando de recordar como había dejado el _Holandés Errante_, tratando de recordar si él había dejado él _Holandés Errante_. Tratando de recordar, incluso si él nunca había estado allí. Pero él debió de haber estado allí por que lo recordaba… a menos que recordara estar allí sin haberlo estado… suspiró de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Jack sacó la hoja de papel y miró el dibujo, con la idea de que él debería de esconder todos los dibujos en algún lugar, antes de que alguien los encontrara.

Quería doblar el papel, pero luego decidió no hacerlo, y solo lo guardó cuidadosamente en le cajón del escritorio que ya estaba lleno de dibujos similares…

"Genial." Murmuró para si mismo irritado, tratando de cerrar el cajón que estaba tan lleno que difícilmente se podía cerrar. _Maldita Lizzie Sparrow, no volveré a entretenerme contigo nunca…_

_¿Qué estas diciendo?_

_¡Oh cállate! ¡Maldición, solo cállate!_

…

"¡Deja de reírte!" gritó Jack, causando que Bill Turner saltara en su asiento.

"No me he reído." Dijo Bootstrap con incertidumbre, parpadeando perplejo.

Jack le dio una extraña mirada y rápidamente se puso de pie. "Pero tu has escuchado mis pensamientos." Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Bill lo miró con un rostro más alentador. "¿Yo?"

"Bueno yo lo hice." Dijo Jack simpáticamente.

Bill se rió.

* * *

Elizabeth paseaba alrededor de la popa del barco y se acercó a la barandilla inclinándose sobre ella mirando el mar. Siempre había soñado estar en el mar, perderse en el horizonte, en la inmensidad de colores a su alrededor y nunca había imaginado que había un precio que pagar por lo que parecía estar muy cerca, tan disponible para todo el mundo, de manera natural.

Se preguntaba si ya era de noche en el Vórtice del Tiempo… ¿Seria frío? ¿Húmedo? Solitario… el viento movía su cabello, secando las enmarañadas lágrimas que estaban en su rostro. Estaba agradecida con el viento por alejar las lágrimas y casi podía pretender que no estaba llorando.

Tan hermoso… extrañaría el mar… y el viento… y el cielo… y… las manos de él… su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrisa, su voz, su barco, su libertad, la libertad que él había grabado en su corazón la noche cuando ella había quemado su ron. ¿Qué no fue siempre fue así? Él había hecho algo por ella, salvó su vida, o su alma y ella hizo algo terrible por él a cambio.

De repente Elizabeth recordó el rostro de Jack cuando se había enfrentado a la horca. Él la había mirado. En ese último momento, antes de que Will cortara la cuerda para liberarlo él la había mirado como si esperara que ella hiciera algo. ¿Habría hecho algo? ¿Podría haber hecho algo?

Apretó los dientes, una ola fría la baño. ¿Y si ella no hubiera hecho nada? ¿Y si Will no hubiera hecho nada?... ¿Lo habría visto morir?

"Por lo que veo, decidiste seguir el juego."

Elizabeth giró su cabeza con un jadeo. Jack la miró con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Seguir el juego?" Repitió ella, todavía pensando en lo que acababa de recordar. Debió haber hecho algo en esa época. Por culpa de ella había sido capturado. Al menos en parte…

"Aye." Jack dio algunos pasos hacia la barandilla y acarició con su mano la superficie de madera. "Me imagine que no seguirías el juego por toda la nave de…" hizo una pausa y lentamente cambio la mirada del mar hacia ella. "Seguir siendo la concubina del capitán." Con los ojos brillando en diversión, y él se veía realmente como si esperara de parte de ella una bofetada.

Elizabeth lo miró perpleja. "Te mentí." Dijo tranquilamente, mordiéndose el labio y haciendo caso omiso de lo que él había dicho. Jack dejo de sonreír e inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado. "Yo dije." Elizabeth lamió sus labios y enterró sus uñas en la barandilla. "Dije que te había matado una vez. No es cierto." Dijo apretando la mandíbula y viendo los botes. Jack frunció el ceño, alejándose de la barandilla y dando un paso hacia ella. "Cuándo iban a colgarte." Le susurró ella, cruzando los brazos en su pecho. "No tenia un plan." Dijo parpadeando de nuevo las lágrimas. "No se lo que habría pasado si Will no…"

Se detuvo a mitad de la oración, ampliando los ojos viendo a Jack, quien tomó la barbilla de ella en su mano. La miró, seriamente, sus ojos fijos en los de ella, observando el rostro de Elizabeth y ella contuvo el aliento, olvidándose de evitar las lágrimas de nuevo y sintiendo la calidez de varias gotas rodando por sus mejillas.

Él no las limpio, pero se mantuvo viéndola fijamente y ella pudo ver los distintos matices de sentimientos que destellaban en los ojos de él, que hizo que se preguntara que era lo que él estaba pensando, que era lo que estaba tratando de decirle… o no decirle. Para el mismo caso. Y también de repente cruzo por su mente que no había hecho nada en esa época porque sabía que él era el Capitán Jack Sparrow e inconcientemente había pensado que él escaparía incluso sin ayuda… y entonces ella no sabía si se lo había imaginado, pero le pareció leer esa misma justificación de su no acción… en los ojos de él.

Él se inclinó hacia abajo. "¿Cómo voy a…?" Comenzó con ronca voz, después de un momento largo de silencio, deteniéndose a mitad de la frase, para aclarar su garganta. "¿Cómo voy a creerte, si nada a cambiado?" Dijo, deslizando suavemente su mano sobre el rostro de ella.

Ella lo miró de repente desconfiada y rápidamente atrapo la mano de él. "¿Qué quieres decir?" ella respiró el latido de su corazón se acelero instantáneamente.

_No hagas nada estúpido, no digas demasiado._ Pensaba Jack medio airadamente, dejando vagar su mirada por todo el rostro de ella por un momento, tratando que su mirada fuera distante, la expresión seria en el rostro de Jack, le recordó dolorosamente a Elizabeth un día que quería borrar de su vida. Por lo menos esa parte antes de…

"¿Qué quiero decir?" Dijo moviendo su boca nerviosamente, convirtiendo el gesto en una irónica y pequeña sonrisa, destellando en sus labios. Jack apartó su mano de las de ella y bruscamente tiró de ella hacia él. "¿A que crees tú que me refiero, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth inconcientemente se inclino más a él. "Me gusta cuando me dices Lizzie." Admitió en un impulso con una tono de voz casi sumiso, causando que Jack perdiera su tren de pensamientos por un momento. Jack parpadeo, era muy difícil discutir con ella cuando ella no… esta discutiendo también.

"Eso apenas es una respuesta para mi pregunta." Murmuró, inclinándose más hacia ella.

"¿Cuál es entones la respuesta a tu pregunta, Jack?" Preguntó tranquilamente, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de él, sus ojos nunca evitaron los de él mientras lo hacia.

_Me gusta como dices mi nombre Lizzie Sparrow._

_Bien hecho compañero. ¡Realmente no lo dijiste en voz alta!_

"Tu sabes que." Dijo con la voz más normal que pudo reunir, ya que el pecho de ella estaba presionado al de él, con la respiración irregular, sintiendo el latido de su corazón acelerado… a menos que fuera su corazón el que escuchaba en sus oídos. Jack no podía recordar cuando se había sentido tan abrumado por el simple hecho de tener a una mujer entre sus brazos.

"No, no se." Respondió Elizabeth, en voz baja, viendo los labios de él, y por un momento se preguntó porque ya no podía sentir la cubierta bajo sus pies, como si estuviera parada en el aire, sobre el aire, subiendo más y mas arriba…

"Lizbeth." Dijo casi amenazante, pero sin dejar de abrazarla, y él no estaba seguro si los labios de ella rozaban los suyos a propósito o accidentalmente, pero sí sabia lo mucho que le estaba costando no atraparlos entre los de él y besarla sin sentido en ese mismo momento. "No voy a confiar en la novia de otro hombre. Quien a probado ser mortal, si me permites decirlo, amor." Susurró, una de sus manos se deslizó hacia la espalda de ella y la enredo en su cabello.

Elizabeth lo miró por un momento en silencio. "¿Estaría yo aquí, ahora, contigo, si yo fuera su novia?" Preguntó con una mueca, sosteniendo el aliento cuando varios mechones de su cabello se enredaron entre los anillos de las manos de él

"¿Te lastime?" Preguntó de repente, tratando de desenredar su mano, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

"No me importa." Dijo mirándolo a los ojos intensamente. Él detuvo sus movimientos y levanto las cejas, pero después ella presionó sus labios sobre los de él y lo beso con tan dulce afán, que Jack descartó todos sus planes de entablar una conmovedora conversación, para extraer el conjunto de las respuestas a sus preguntas y solo devolvió el beso, apretando sus brazos alrededor de ella. "¿Qué quieres que haga?" Preguntó sin aliento, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Él sonrió brevemente. "Mándalo al infierno." Susurró, acariciando los labios de ella mientras hablaba con los de él, enviándole escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral de Elizabeth, con cada movimiento de los labios de Jack. "Hoy. Aquí. Ahora." La beso de nuevo, profundamente, posesivamente.

"Yo podría pero…" Ella susurró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él fuertemente. Jack abrió los ojos de golpe y Elizabeth sostuvo el aliento. "No quiero que te lastime."

El rostro de Jack cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa que ilumino todo su rostro nuevamente. "Sé como utilizar una espada, amor. Te lo aseguro."

Él se inclinó hacia abajo, atrapando los labios de ella en otro beso, pero ella retrocedió, incapaz de seguir argumentando nada más.

"¿Quieres decir que me personas?" Ella lo miró de manera seria y Jack por un momento realmente deseo decirle la respuesta verdadera.

"Vamos a hablar sobre eso, después de que lo mandes al demonio." Murmuró contra los labios de ella.

Ella le respondió el beso, un poco confundida, sin saber realmente como es que él podía decir que se batiría a duelo por ella y al mismo tiempo seguía insistiendo que aun estaba enojado con ella.

"Jack…"

Él sonrió y la beso de nuevo, ardientemente, febrilmente y ella se preguntó la razón del porque él hacia todo esto. Honestamente ¿él sentiría algo por ella? honestamente ¿la perdonaría? O él solo la estaba poniendo a prueba para ver que tanto estaría ella dispuesta a sacrificar para conseguir su perdón. Realmente ¿Cuánto quería que él la perdonara? Tal vez era la forma en la que él se quería vengar de ella, tal vez solo era odio con huellas de deseo.

O deseo con huellas de odio…

"¡Jack!" Gibbs surgió corriendo desde atrás de uno de los mástiles, pero detuvo abruptamente sus pasos.

Elizabeth y Jack terminaron el beso, girando bruscamente la cabeza y mirando a Gibbs.

"Si, señor Gibbs." Dijo Jack casualmente, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando su amarre alrededor de Elizabeth, a pesar de sus sutiles, pero insistentes esfuerzos para deslizarse fuera de sus abrazos.

Gibbs estaba allí, con los ojos desorbitados, abriendo y cerrando la boca y tratando de recordar que era lo que iba a decir.

"Señor Gibbs." La voz de Jack salio seria y casi amenazante. Elizabeth miró las botas de Gibbs, ruborizada por la vergüenza y el brazo de Jack que aun seguía envuelto alrededor de su cintura no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor.

Gibbs parpadeo y tomó aire. "Aye." Se frotó la frente, lentamente para superar la inesperada vista. "Es Barbosa." Jack entrecerró los ojos. "Recuperó el conocimiento y esta bastante enojado, por estar encerrado en las celdas y eso, tu sabes." Dijo Gibbs encogiéndose ligeramente.

"Que yo recuerde tu fuiste uno de los que lo golpeo." Observó Jack con una pequeña sonrisa. Gibbs levantó una ceja. "Así que trata tu mismo con él."

Elizabeth rápidamente se inclino hacia Jack. "Voy a ir a hablar con Will." Ella le susurró al oído y luego rápidamente se soltó del brazo de él que todavía no la dejaba ir.

Pero esta vez él no protestó y solo siguió sus pasos con los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose sobre sus labios.

Gibbs espero a que Jack dijera algo, pero viendo que eso no iba a suceder, con cautela limpio su garganta, para atraer su atención.

Jack pasó sus ojos a él. "¿Algo mas?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno… no." Gibbs lo miró intensamente, arriesgándose a sonreír un poco. "Yo solo… lo siento… no sabia…"

"No hay nada que saber, señor Gibbs." Lo interrumpió Jack bruscamente.

Gibbs rápidamente se puso derecho. "Aye." Asintió, sofocando una sonrisa.

* * *

Elizabeth atravesó la cubierta, sonriendo de si misma y aun recordando los fervientes besos, tratando de entender lo que significaban. Lo que significaban para él… si él al menos supiera cuanto lo amaba…

_Se reiría de ti._

_No, él no…_

Detuvo sus pasos. ¿Qué hacia? ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer?... ¿Decirle a Will que quería romper su compromiso? ¿Cuál seria el porque que le diría? O simplemente ¿le diría una excusa? Como si romper un compromiso fuera tan simple como una excusa…

Y entonces ¿Qué?

Se apoyó contra un mástil y cerró los ojos. Que si Jack no la odiaba, que sin él sentía algo por ella… y ella solo iba a destruir todo eso, quizás él creía que podía funcionar algo entre ellos… quizás él creía que algo estaba pasando… quizás incluso haría algo para que sucediera… solo para que ella desapareciera mañana. ¿No seria eso otra traición? ¿Otra mentira? Rompería con Will, mostrándole que mas que su perdón deseaba estar en sus brazos… y entonces…

¿No era esa la razón por la que le había pedido a su padre que le dijera a Jack que lo amaba cuando ella se hubiera ido? ¿No era una de esas razones por la cual no se lo había dicho ella misma? Quería protegerlo, evitarle a él el sufrimiento que ella estaba pasando justo ahora. Y lo que iba a hacer haría que las cosas empeoraran… no podía jugar con sus sentimientos así…

Ella no debía desear que él la amara. Debería desear que la odiara.

Egoístamente, quería que él supiera lo que ella sentía. Quería pasar este día con él. Este día y esta noche… esta noche antes del amanecer… solo eso podría hacerla sentir mejor. Ella estaba haciendo eso por si misma. No necesitaba de falsas esperanzas (incluso si él quería darle falsas esperanzas…) si se trataba de una venganza no le afectaría mucho que ella desapareciera, pero si no se trataba de eso, si había algo mas, si había… sentimientos…

"¿Elizabeth?"

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Will estaba de pie delante de ella, viéndola con preocupado interés.

La mente de ella comenzó a girar.

Ella tenía que protegerlo. Tiene que proteger al hombre que ama.

… ¿sacrificarse por el hombre que ama?

"Elizabeth, tenemos que hablar." Will la miró con intensidad, observando el rostro de ella, con los ojos brillantes, miles de emociones destellaban en su rostro.

… ¿no era lo que había hecho antes?

"Si." Susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

… Ahora también era el único camino… y no podía lastimar tanto a Will… tenia la esperanza… de que él solo viviera. Podía dejar una carta… hacer creer que había muerto cuando se fuera al Vórtice del Tiempo en la mañana…

"Elizabeth, estoy muy agradecido por lo que hiciste." Will comenzó después de respirar profundamente. "Salvaste a mi padre. Nunca voy a ser capaz de agradecerte lo suficiente por ello."

… Will seria libre y a Jack no le importaría… porque a él de todos modos no le importaba. Porque él la odiaría después de lo que haría… por lo que haría ahora… _oh Jack…_

"Pero tengo que saber lo que paso." Continúo Will, dando un paso hacia ella. "Tengo que saber lo que sucedió en el pasado. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo paso. Tú eres… diferente…. Siento tanto no haberte dicho lo de Sao Feng." Añadió de repente cambiando de tema. "Yo debí haber… yo sé… pero eso no es importante ahora. Tengo que saber."

… _yo no quiero que tú me quieras. Quiero que tú me odies. _

"Vamos a casarnos." La voz de Elizabeth voló a través del aire, irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de Will, interrumpiendo su sus palabras. Él parpadeo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, perplejo. "Vamos a casarnos." Repitió, con los ojos fijos en él y con voz hueca.

"Elizabeth…" Dijo Will tentativamente, temiendo haber entendido mal.

Ella lo miró, obligándose a darle una pequeña y feliz sonrisa. "Vamos a casarnos, ahora."

* * *

CONTINUARA…

Por favor no avienten tomatazos todo tiene una explicacion y esa es que Elizabeth teme que Jack salga lastimado cuando ella se vaya, asi que prefiere que la odie a que sufra como ella lo ha hecho, asi es el amor, que le vamos a hacer.

No olviden los reviews.


	30. Chapter 30

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Tengo que pedir disculpas por el retraso, toda la mañana estuve en una junta de padres en la escuela de mis hijos y perdí mucho tiempo, pero ya tenia el capitulo preparado, solo me faltaba contestar a sus maravillosos reviews. Espero que les guste este capitulo y que tomen con calma todo lo que sucede aquí. Un beso a todos y no sufran.

**Danny****:** Gracias por tu comentario, ojala y te guste este capitulo. Un beso.

**Silvia**: Una vez mas gracias por seguir aquí y por favor no te molestes tanto. Todo pasa te lo aseguro.

**Cande**: Primero que nada mil disculpas por no poder actualizar antes, pero voy muy atrasada con la traducción de hecho solo tengo un capitulo mas traducido de esta completo y la mitad del otro así que no me puedo dar esos lujos. Espero me comprendas y también espero que hallas entendido las razones de Elizabeth para hacer lo que hizo. Gracias por seguir dejando review.

**Mónica****: **Si, por supuesto que actualizare, lo que pasa es que toda la mañana estuve en un junta de padres y hasta ahora puedo hacerlo. Gracias por tu comentario. Yo también lo considero el mejor fic de la historia, bueno hasta este momento. Leí uno hace poco que lo puedo igual a este pero no es de piratas. Un beso y muchas gracias por seguir aquí.

**Elizabeth:** ¿Qué te digo a ti que no te halla dicho? Bueno para empezar me fascinó tu mega review, me hiciste llorar y también me hiciste reír. No tienes idea de lo que agradezco los comentarios que haces, me haces muy feliz. Y también te pido una disculpa por no haber podido actualizar antes, pero me es imposible. Y te aseguro que en este capitulo vas a vivir muchas cosas aparte de que es uno de los capítulos mas largos. Así que disfruta. Por cierto, aun me están cayendo algunos, tomatazos, las hojas de lechuga aun las estoy barriendo, las acelgas me sirvieron para cocinarlas, (estaban frescas) y pude hacer una crema de zanahorias. Jeje. Me hace muy feliz.

**Pauliz.Sparrow**: ¡hola, que gran alegría que hallas vuelto! Y ¡Síiiiiiiii! Esta completamente confirmada la cuarta película de Piratas, cuando lo vi por Internet estuve a punto de brincar en un pie del puro gusto. Y también te doy la razón de que este es el mejor fic Sparrabeth que se haya escrito. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y ojala te pases mas seguido por aquí.

**Anyie**: Pues lo único que te puedo decir es que leas esta capitulo y aquí encontraras la respuesta a si se casan o no, es todo lo que te puedo decir. Mil gracias por tu comentario.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 30**

"¡Adelante!" Gritó Jack bastante alegremente, mirando un mapa extendido sobre su escritorio y con rapidez asombrosa se puso de pie. "Ah." Dijo con poco entusiasmo al ver a Will entrando en la cabina.

_Eso fue mortalmente rápido, amor._ Pensó Jack, sonriendo para sus adentros, echando su vistazo por toda la habitación buscando su pistola que había puesto en algún lugar, después de haberla limpiado hace algunos minutos.

"¿Tienes tiempo?" Preguntó Will sacando su espada, y Jack rápidamente se puso en guardia.

"¿Qué si tengo que?" Repitió, frunciendo el ceño.

Will miró el techo y suspiró. Le hubiera gustado ir con alguna otra persona, que supiera que hacer con tan particular caso. "Tiempo. Quería preguntarte…" Jack levantó las cejas. "Queríamos pedirte…" Jack se paralizo. "¿Podrías casarnos, ahora?"

Jack lo miró prácticamente sin expresión en el rostro, a excepción de sus ojos que parpadeaban repetidamente. "¿Podría que?" Se obligó a preguntar, casi asfixiándose con las palabras.

"¿Podrías realizar una ceremonia de matrimonio?" Explicó Will pacientemente. "Como capitán, supongo que puedes, así que quería preguntarte si podrías hacerlo en este momento."

Jack lentamente llevó su mano hacia su cabeza y se frotó la frente. Así que este era el día. Este era el día en que este eunuco se volvio loco. O… "¿Te tomaste todo mi ron?" Preguntó Jack viendo a Will sospechosamente.

Will levantó sus cejas. "No." Respondió confundido. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó, aunque él sabía que, probablemente, o no sabia o no entendía la respuesta.

"¿Y cuando llegaron a ese hermoso acuerdo?" Preguntó entre diente, ignorando la pregunta de Will y preguntándose si el chico estaba haciendo uso de la ironía pesada y que lo atacaría en cualquier momento, o tal vez,… o tal vez era otra de sus alucinaciones. Y si era eso. Era una mala. Muy mala.

"Hace un momento." Respondió la alucinación, viéndolo con calma.

Jack miró a Will en silencio, como esperando a que desapareciera, que se convirtiera en polvo, o al menos que amenazara con matarlo. Jack esperó a que Will hiciera algo lógico que se conectara con que su prometida hubiera terminado con él hacia un momento. Porque era lo que ella había hecho, ¿no? Ella se lo había dicho, ella le había dicho que iría a…

"Simplemente no queremos esperar mas. Siempre hay algo que parece ocurrir y nos interrumpen y…" La constante voz de Will irrumpió sus pensamientos sin piedad.

_A que demonios "nosotros" se refiere este, zalamero, traicionero… ¡Ah!_

"¿Qué no estabas encerrado en una celda?" Preguntó Jack de repente, interrumpiéndolo.

Will lo vio mal. "Pensé que ya habíamos pasado eso." Dijo fríamente.

"¿Quiénes?" En el rostro de Jack destellaba una sonrisa fingida, preguntándose como podía Will saber lo que él estaba pensando, mostrando que no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"Tu me dejaste ir." Explicó Will en voz baja pero firme.

"¿Yo?" Jack apretó su puño y luego lo aflojó, buscando el mejor ángulo de su interlocutor para darle un puñetazo.

"¿Vas a casarnos ahora si o no?"

Jack se frotó la nariz tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando, por fin llegó a la conclusión que la manera mas fácil de averiguarlo era: "¡Por supuesto!" Dijo con una helada felicidad.

Will sonrió brevemente. "Gracias."

"Voy a verte en la cubierta, entonces ¿no?" Preguntó Jack mirándolo penetrantemente, esperando que él se retractara de lo que había dicho, y admitiera que la petición era absurda y que terminara haciendo algo mas, serio.

Will asintió y salio del camarote, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta detrás de él. Jack miró la puerta por un momento, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos:

Veamos… hace unos minutos estaba en la cubierta besando a Lizzie Sparrow sin sentido, y ella lo había besado a él con impaciencia. Entonces ella le había dicho que iría a hablar con el mozalbete para mandarlo al demonio, y ahora…

… y ahora el mozalbete le acababa de anunciarle que él y Lizzie Sparrow (_un día lo empezaras a decir en voz alta…_) ¡¿Pidiéndole a él que los case?!

_Muy divertido_, pensó Jack irritado, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Tan pronto como salio al corredor notó a Elizabeth saliendo de su cabina. Al sonido de una puerta abriéndose, ella inconcientemente miró en la dirección del sonido y se congelo. Cerró los ojos por un momento y trató de leer algo, cualquier cosa en el rostro de Jack, pero su expresión seguía siendo ilegible. Y luego de repente, se giró y casi corrió a las escaleras.

Jack parpadeo confundido, pero luego entrecerró los ojos y corrió detrás de ella, atrapándola en medio de las escaleras y arrastrándola de regreso al pasillo.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Elizabeth medio exclamó, medio jadeo en asombro. Ella llegó a pensar que él estaría algo… sorprendido y muy enojado, pero de todas las cosas que pasaron por su imaginación nunca creyó que la viera con tanto odio.

Jack la arrastró hasta la cabina del capitán y la empujo hacia adentro y azotó la puerta detrás de ellos. Elizabeth dio unos pasos hacia atrás, intentando mantener el equilibrio. "¿Cómo te atreves…?" Comenzó ella un poco convincente, sintiéndose acorralada. Había tenido la esperanza de que no hablaran y sintió frío ante la misma idea. ¿Qué se suponía que le diría?

_¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Qué él subiría a la cubierta y celebraría la ceremonia con una sonrisa en su rostro?_

"¡Jack!" se quejó, al ser aplastada contra la pared y las manos de él atrapándola de los hombros.

"¿Puedes ser tan amable de explicarme lo que tu cerebro dañado esta haciendo?" Sus ojos oscuros brillaban y ella tuvo que forzarse a mirar a otro lado y no caer en el negro océano de su mirada asfixiante.

"Voy a casarme con Will." Dijo ella tranquilamente, en secreto disfrutando del roce de las manos de él, pero el agarre sobre sus hombros era casi doloroso… pero aun así era un contacto, era todo lo que le importaba y se preguntaba si esta seria la última vez que la tocara así…

Jack la miraba y ella podía sentir la mirada de él aun si verlo. "Y me preguntó ¿cuándo cambiaste de idea, justo ahora o hace mucho?" Preguntó con una sonrisa oscura, acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella.

"Por si no lo recuerdas, hace mucho." Contestó neutral, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

Jack se acercó a ella tomó con su mano la barbilla de ella obligándola a que lo viera. "Recuerdo algo totalmente diferente." Dijo entre diente, decidiendo entre el sacudirla hasta que admitiera la verdad o correrla de la cabina. Ella merecía una de esas dos opciones o ambas.

O ninguna de las dos.

Jack entrecerró los ojos y después de un momento la miró de manera amenazadora, de repente inclinando su boca sobre ella, apretando el abrazo solo por si acaso ella quisiera alejarlo. Y ella lo intentó solo que no muy insistentemente, que paradójicamente lo hizo preocuparse. Enredo en su mano varios mechones del cabello de ella, empujando su cabeza a la de ella, presionando su boca más cerca de la de ella y tomando ventaja de sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

Elizabeth colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de él y trató de empujarlo. Sabía que debía hacer algo, si quería que su plan funcionara. ¿Cómo podría él creerle que quería casarse con Will si permitía que la besara así? Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos mentales su corazón y su cuerpo la traicionaban dejándose atrapar por el beso, apretando fuertemente la camisa de él y en lugar de empujarlo lo acerco más a ella.

"Puedo recordártelo." Dijo en voz baja, rompiendo el beso, sus ojos observan el rostro de ella con enojada solemnidad. "¿Quieres?"

"No." Respondió ella rápidamente, intentando normalizar su respiración y mantener su mirada en él.

Los labios de Jack se torcieron en una sonrisa burlona, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo serios. Él levantó la mano y acaricio la mejilla de ella con el dorso de su mano. "No, entonces." Él rió sin ganas y llevo sus labios a la oreja de ella. "Entonces, ¿Por qué estas temblando, querida?"

Elizabeth jadeo. "Esto no significa nada. Yo estaba tratando de hacer que tú me perdonaras. No me gusta el sentimiento de culpabilidad." Dijo tan fríamente como le fue posible, pero no pudo dejar que su voz no sonara vacilante. Las palabras sonaban extrañamente familiar, pero en su mente vagamente no podía recordar si había dicho esas palabras con anterioridad, solo las había pensado, o quizás había sido él quien las había dicho…

Jack sonrió contra el cuello de ella dándole besos boquiabiertos en la piel. Elizabeth cerró los ojos, y mordió su labio, sofocando un sollozo. ¿Por qué él hacia esto? ¿Por qué la torturaba así? ¿Por qué la volvía loca? No tenía sentido… su comportamiento… lo que debía sentir por ella era… enojo, desilusión, resentimiento, irritación… no había ninguna lógica en su comportamiento.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

"_Al amanecer."_

Los ojos de Elizabeth se abrieron, y deslizo sus manos hacia el pecho de él, lo empujo y gimió sorprendida cuando los brazos de él no la dejaron ir.

"¡Déjame ir" ¡Voy a gritar! ¡Voy a…!"

Jack la beso de nuevo, esta vez sin esperar que ella le respondiera, pero inmediatamente atrapo sus labios y la beso ferozmente, solo medio conciente que estaba dejando atrás sus sentimientos en todos esos ridículos y desesperados intentos para mantenerla en sus brazos. Por un momento no le importó si ella estaba hablando en serio y cual era la verdad. Él solo quería sentirla cerca de su cuerpo, sentir sus labios sobre los de él, sentir sus caricias en su cuello cuando por fin ella lo abrazo.

Ella estaba mintiendo. Lo sabía muy bien. _¿Por qué mientes Lizzie Sparrow?_ Sentía que no podía adivinar sus motivos, preguntándose si ella solo lo estaba probando, impaciente por conseguir su perdón por fin, o por curiosidad por ver que haría él si ella realmente se casaba con el mozalbete, o tal vez ella estaba sinceramente tratando de convencerse de que no sentía el fuego entre ellos, tratando de forzarse a casarse.

De cualquier manera él no iba a estar en el bando perdedor. O hacerse un lado, para el mismo caso.

Le cruzó por la mente, y no por primera vez, que ella no solo lo besaba con curiosidad, o incluso lujuria: lo besaba con mucho más de lo que él había esperado… de ella… ella lo besaba como si no hubiera nada mas importante, como si él fuera su mundo, todos sus sentimientos, todos sus pensamientos, como si… como si estuviera enamorada de él.

Él se alejó sonriendo por la involuntaria protesta que escapó de los labios de ella.

_Enamorada o no_, pensó con engreída indiferencia, reprimiendo el sobrecogedor sentimiento que la mera idea le provocaba, ella estaba jugando algún juego y él iba a descubrir que tipo de juego era, la razón por la cual ella estaba jugando y asegurarse de que fuera ella quien perdiera.

"Ah, no tienes porque estar decepcionada, amor, todavía puedo besarte de vez en cuando aunque estés casada." Dijo con un tono más ligero. Y aunque sus palabras no eran claras en su mente, su voz era firme.

Elizabeth parpadeo, aun aturdida, e insegura, o más bien con la certeza de que no había escuchado bien.

"Hace un momento querías matarme por casarme con él." dijo vacilante, mirándolo incrédula, con los ojos bien abiertos y atentos.

Jack le sonrió. "¿Matarte? Quien te dio esa idea, amor. Pensé que habías terminado abruptamente con nuestros encuentros, pero por tu reacción y tu mirada." Sonrió. "Son las mismas parece que podremos continuar estés casada o no."

Ella lo miró aturdida y él tuvo que reunir todo su auto control, para no reírse al ver la absoluta conmoción que apareció en el rostro de ella.

_Tenemos que arreglar tu terrible falta de sentido del humor, amor. _

"¿De que…?" Respiró. "¿de que hablas?" Preguntó, sintiendo como si una ola fría la bañara, penetrando en el aire del invierno.

Jack acaricio con su pulgar a lo largo del labio inferior de ella. "Estoy hablando de tu adicción hacia mi persona." Se inclinó hacia abajo para besarla pero ella movió su cabeza hacia a un lado y los labios de él colisionaron en la mejilla de ella. "No hay razón para renunciar al gozo." Ahuecó el rostro de ella en sus manos y susurró. "Mientras seamos capaces de mantenerlo en secreto." La beso en los labios y luego la soltó. "Te veo en la cubierta en un momento. Solo tengo que encontrar la Biblia y eso."

Jack se acercó a su escritorio, ocupándose en buscar en los cajones inferiores. Elizabeth no se movió, mirándolo con absoluto asombro, mientras la sangre se le congelaba en las venas.

¿Esto era lo que él sentía sobre esto? ¿Sobre ella? ¿Sobre todo? ¿Todas las discusiones sobre su perdón, sus besos, él besando sus pies, pidiéndole que se deshiciera de Will, había sido todo un juego? ¿Un pasatiempo? Era solo un _entretenimiento_ y ¿ella su capricho? ¿No había significado nada para él? _por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podría?_ Pensó como amargura, sin embargo, el hecho de implicar que podrían seguir sus juegos, después de que ella se casara con Will parecía tan escandaloso, tan… mal, que no podía encontrar las palabras para expresar sus pensamientos y solo podía mirarlo paralizada, sintiendo un frío sentimiento de traición.

_¿Traición?..._ envolviendo sus dedos en un puño, viéndolo buscando en los cajones. Así que así era como se sentía. Como se sentía ser traicionado, sentía que había expuesto todos sus sentimientos y luego los quemaran reduciéndolos a cenizas. Agradecida de no haber sido lo suficientemente tonta como para haberle dicho que lo amaba. Jack seguramente habría encontrado su declaración de amor muy entretenida.

Y, sin embargo, a pesar del dolor causado por las palabras de él se sintió aliviada. No había nada de que preocuparse. Él no tenia sentimientos especiales por ella, no le importaba ella, así que su desaparición o incluso su muerte no le afectaría en lo mas mínimo. Era mejor así. Debería estar feliz, de verdad.

Y tal vez, casarse con Will tampoco era una mala idea. Podía ser que incluso él la esperara… tal vez después de veinte años ella tendría a alguien por quien volver…

Elizabeth escondió de nuevo las lágrimas, pensando que solo había una persona por la que quería volver… solo una persona que nunca querría dejar. Sin él no habría vida, después de él, por encima de él… él era todo, todo lo que amaba y preocupaba, todo lo que deseaba pensar y recordar.

Pero ¿Tendría ella derecho a su recuerdo? Se preguntaba si su actitud hacia ella era por lo que había hecho… si se comportaba así porque él realmente nunca podría perdonarla o creerle, o que la trataba de la misma manera que ella lo trato antes de dejarlo morir, o quizás era que ella siempre había sido su fantasía. ¿Habría habido oportunidad para algo mas entre ellos? ¿Alguna vez habría él podido entregarle a ella su corazón, aunque ella no hubiera hecho nada en contra de él?

Jack rebuscaba entre los cajones y luego siguió con los libreros, aunque sabia muy bien donde estaba el libro, pero no sabia que haría una vez que lo encontrara, por lo que prefirió pretender que seguía buscándolo.

Hasta el momento, todo parecía estar yendo de acuerdo con su plan, recién construido. Ella parecía conmocionada y sorprendida. Él había hecho una grieta en el plan de ella, al parecer. Evidentemente, ella había esperado, que él le pidiera algunas explicaciones, que se enojara con ella, o que le gritara, o simplemente que se negara a llevar a cabo la ceremonia. Quizás incluso ella había esperado que él le pidiera que no lo hiciera, se rió por dentro. Que el capitán Jack Sparrow rogara no era algo que ella fuera a ver muy pronto. o nunca. Él podría haber caído de rodilla ante ella y habría besado sus pies, pero no podía hacerlo lo mismo para pedirle algo.

Ella de todos modos no iba a casarse, se dijo firmemente así mismo, alejando de su mente una pálida duda de temor que comenzaba a rondar por su cabeza, intranquilizándolo. Ella solo quería ver lo que él haría. Podía prácticamente empezar a contar los segundos hasta que ella se lanzara a sus brazos, para decirle que no estaba hablando en serio, o para decirle que ella realmente no pensaba casarse con el querido Will…

El sonido de la puerta que se cerraba de golpe causo que casi se le cayera un libro de entre las manos. Giró la cabeza bruscamente y parpadeo. Elizabeth se había ido.

Tiró el libro a un lejano lugar de la habitación con un bufido. Ella no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, ¿lo haría? Entrecerró los ojos, mirando la puerta. No podía decidir si estaba mas enojado, o mas divertido. _La imprevisibilidad del mar no era nada comparado como lo impredecible de la detestable hermosa… o bellamente detestable mujerzuela._

Bufo con enojo y regreso hacia el librero, alcanzando la Biblia forrada en cuero negro.

Ella no lo iba a vencer. No había forma de que lo venciera. No después de todo lo que había sentido, todas esas emociones y sentimientos dentro de él luchando por salir cuando ella lo beso. No después de haber sido testigo de cómo todas las defensas de ella caían una por una, cuando su mano acariciaba su piel. No después de haberla escuchado susurrar el nombre de él contra sus labios…

Si después de todo eso ella decía _"acepto_" a Will Turner entonces él no era el capitán Jack Sparrow.

Tomó la Biblia y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero se detuvo antes de llegar a ella.

Bueno. Él sin duda era el capitán Jack Sparrow.

Sin embargo…

Frunció la nariz y se giró de vuelta a los libros, dejo la Biblia de nuevo en su lugar y tomó un libro diferente con una cubierta similar a la de la Biblia.

… Sin embargo como tenía que enfrentarse a la Señorita besucona, asesina, nunca se esta de mas ser un poco mas cauteloso.

* * *

"¿Estas… estas seguro de que no entendiste mal?" Preguntó el Gobernador Swann con una sonrisa incierta. Durante el año en que Will y Elizabeth estuvieron comprometidos había tenido tiempo suficiente como para desearle suerte y no deseaba verlo sufrir.

Aunque para decir verdad, no le parecía que Will sufriera en estos momentos.

"Si." Dijo Will con una sonrisa. "Sobre la cubierta. Ahora mismo. Lo siento debo de ir a decirle a mi padre, todavía." Añadió sin esperar a que el Gobernador comentara el inesperado anuncio, porque en la opinión de Will no era nada inesperado. Después de todo ya estarían casados si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de Beckett.

El Gobernador miró a Will con estupefacción, levantando las cejas. Si Will no había entendido nada, entonces él tampoco.

* * *

Barbossa entrecerró los ojos, viendo a Tía Dalma entre los barrotes de la celda. "¿Te enviaron a liberarme? Y yo que esperaba algún marinero de la cubierta que trajera las llaves. Agradezco el privilegio." Sonrió con un destello de desconfianza en sus ojos.

Tía Dalma inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "No hay privilegios sino destino." Dijo mirándolo intensamente. "Y no solo las llaves abren puertas, también las cierran." Ella acarició con las yemas de sus dedos los barrotes de la celda de Barbossa por un momento. "Y el que estén abiertas no significa que estén realmente abiertas." Cerró su mano alrededor de la cerradura y después de un momento la aparto; abrió la puerta. "Y que puedan cerrarse."

Barbossa salió lentamente de la celda, con una sonrisa perezosa en sus labios. "¿Pero no es exactamente así como son las cosas en este mundo?" Se detuvo delante de ella. Mirándola con intensidad. "¿Lo que esta cerrado solo se abre para descubrir que nunca debió de haberse abierto?" Una sonrisa atravesó por el rostro de Tía Dalma. "O ¿dejar encerrado lo que siempre debió estar en libertad?"

"A veces." Tía Dalma dio un paso hacia él. "Hay mas libertad detrás de unos barrotes que el océano abierto." Dijo en voz baja pero hipnotizadora.

"En eso puedo diferir." Dijo Barbossa con en un susurro ronco.

Ella sonrió. "Tu solo sabes de barrotes atrapan el cuerpo." Dijo ella con una mirada de dolor en sus ojos oscuros. "Los barrotes no pueden encerrar el corazón." Añadió, deslizando la palma de su mano sobre su pecho.

La sonrisa de Barbossa se convirtió en una mueca. "Descubrimiento, tardío, milady." Dijo de repente tomándola de las manos y empujándola hacia la celda. Barbossa tomó las llaves que colgaban de la pared y la encerró en la celda.

Tía Dalma se giró hacia él con una mirada fría y seria, aunque no se movió y solo lo miró alejándose. Cuando Barbossa estuvo fuera de su alcance las facciones de Tía Dalma se suavizaron, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Dio unos pasos hacia los barrotes y se inclinó sobre ellos.

"Yo solo puedo abrir lo que puede abrirse y cerrar lo que puede cerrarse." Ella susurró mirando a la nada sin poner atención. "A menos que no temas esperar romper las barreras del destino."

Se quito el collar del cuello y miró el medallón en la mano. "¿Sabes porque he venido?" dijo en un susurro apenas audible, con voz hueca. "Estuve atrapada mucho antes de ser obligada. Yo todavía sigo atrapada ahora… pero no seguiré atrapada por mucho tiempo." Ella levanto su mano, tocando la banda de plata alrededor de su cuarto dedo de la mano. Siseo airadamente e hizo una mueca al sentir el frío metal. "Voy a ser libre, libre, y seré tuya de nuevo." Sonrió casi soñadoramente, inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado. "Él tendrá una nueva novia y seré libre. Espérame mi amor, espérame." Encerró el medallón en su mano, cerrando los ojos. "Al amanecer seré libre."

* * *

"Elizabeth." El Gobernador tomó de la mano a Elizabeth y suavemente pero decididamente la jaló. "¿Podrías por favor explicarme…?"

"No hay nada que explicar padre, yo…" Respiro profundamente y sonrió. "Will y yo decidimos casarnos."

El Gobernador la miró con incredulidad. "Perdóname si no puedo entender tus palabras y tus acciones, pues parece que falta un cantidad enorme de coherencia para mi entendimiento."

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza y se aferró a las mangas de la camisa de su padre. "No le importo." Dijo ella en un intento desesperado, con voz tranquila. "No me perdonara." Susurró, tratando de contener las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero de repente sus lágrimas fluían de sus ojos, tan rápidamente que casi se veían irreales. El Gobernador la miró con consternación. "Él no me ama, no puedo seguir engañándome, o teniendo esperanzas…" se detuvo, pensando febrilmente en la explicación que podía darle a su padre sin revelar nada del Vórtice del Tiempo. "Quiero olvidar." Dijo casi inaudible, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de su mano y dando un paso hacia atrás alejándose de su padre.

"Elizabeth. Ese no es el camino." Dijo firmemente y algo en la voz de su padre la sorprendió. Lo miró, deteniendo las lágrimas que aun amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. "Solo te lastimaras mas. Si…" exhalo profundamente, evitando los ojos de ella por un momento. "Si lo que me dijiste antes es cierto…" Elizabeth sonrió y presionó las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos. "Entonces no debes hacer esto." Terminó el gobernador, colocando su mano en su cabeza y viéndola consternado.

Elizabeth descubrió sus ojos y le sonrió, con su visión borrosa. "Gracias." Dijo ella tranquilamente y el Gobernador sonrió ligeramente y quería añadir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió. "Pero ya he tomado mi decisión." Dijo dándose la vuelta rápidamente y saliendo de la cabina antes de que su padre pudiera detenerla.

* * *

"¿Una que?" Gibbs miró a Jack con desconcierto, pero Jack lo ignoró, gritando mas ordenes a la tripulación.

En poco tiempo todo el mundo se reunió en la cubierta principal y Jack tomó su lugar cerca de la barandilla con el libro en la mano.

"Por el bien del ron Jack ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Gibbs con voz baja, mirándolo interrogativamente.

"Vamos a tener una boda, señor Gibbs." Respondió Jack en voz alta. "Una ceremonia de matrimonio, una unión sagrada de un hombre y una mujer, debes de haberlo escuchado, en algún momento de tu vida." Dijo Jack con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, con los ojos expectantes vigilando la cubierta.

Gibbs entrecerró los ojos. "Escuche eso, peto yo también vi…" bajo su voz hasta un susurro. "Ciertas…"

Jack pasó sus ojos a él. "¡Maestre Gibbs!" Jack amplio sus ojos, mirando a su primer contra maestre con ardiente desaprobación.

Gibbs parpadeo, confundido con la breve impresión de que realmente veía en el rostro de Jack que se estaba divirtiendo. "Lo siento, yo solo…" él comenzó, con cada minuto sintiéndose mas desconcertado, pero Jack lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, por lo que dejo atrás su tren de pensamientos. "¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?" Preguntó inteligentemente después de una pausa.

Jack lo miró con indiferencia. "No." Respondió después de un momento de reflexión, mirando hacia otro lado.

Gibbs se giro inconforme, sin realmente saber que hacer para salir de toda esta situación. "¿Estas seguro? ¿No puedo hacer nada? ¿O decir algo? ¿En algún momento?" Gibbs observaba intensamente el rostro de Jack, tratando de leer sus pensamientos, aunque él sabía que era una tarea casi desesperada. Pero para su perplejidad Jack sonrió mas de lo habitual, por lo que no quiso hacer un par de sugerencias más, pues corría el riesgo que Jack le retirara la palabra.

"Señor Gibbs, no tengo nada que pedirte, salvo que mantengas tu boca bien cerrada por los próximos minutos." Dijo Jack entre dientes, apretando el libro que sostenía entre sus manos, cuando de repente Elizabeth surgió de debajo de la cubierta, seguida por Will.

"¿Estas segu…?" Comenzó Gibbs de nuevo, pero la mirada que le dedicó Jack le hizo decidirse por optar no terminar la pregunta. "Aye." Murmuró frotándose la frente y alejándose rápidamente.

Jack dirigió su atención sobre la pareja.

Elizabeth había lavado su rostro y espero unos minutos hasta que sus ojos dejaran de estar rojos por el llanto, para que así Will no notara nada. Se sentía miserable y agotada, perdida en sus pensamientos conflictivos, perdida en la maraña de recuerdos, con las esperazas destrozadas y los sentimientos desgarrados. Deseaba poder dejar de pensar por un momento. Estaba cansada y confundida, gustosamente ocultaría su llanto por toda la eternidad y con la esperanza de que nunca nadie lo encontrara y que a nadie le importara lo que le sucediera a ella. Por una vez deseo estar tranquila y que nada mas le importara, descansando eternamente. Se sentía vacía y perdida y se sintió peor cuando encontró la mirada de Jack constante e indescifrable.

Will eligió ese momento para tomar la mano de Elizabeth entre la suyas y ella lo miró forzando una sonrisa. Su único consuelo era que al menos él parecía feliz. Aunque no era muy justo casare con él para solo desaparecer de su vida por los siguientes veinte años, al día siguiente. Veinte años o para siempre… aun no había decidido si decirle o no, quizás, le dejaría una carta, explicándole todo. O tal vez debería arreglar todo para que él pensara que había muerto, para que Will tuviera la oportunidad de rehacer su vida y pudiera casarse con alguien mas… él no merecía tener una esposa que no lo amara. Afortunadamente tendría esa esposa por un solo día, pensó tristemente.

"Ah, nuestro queridos enamorados." Gritó Jack con amarga alegría, provocando que las voces de la tripulación cesaran y se reunieran alrededor de la pareja.

El Gobernador camino entre la multitud con una mueca, por el olor y el estado de las ropas de las personas que se atravesaron en su camino hasta llegar al frente. Se detuvo cerca de donde Jack estaba de pie, quien lo miró con una extraña mirada y por un momento, su atención se centro entre Will, Elizabeth y el Gobernador.

Pero rápidamente se centro de nuevo en la pareja, sus ojos perforaban a Elizabeth, aunque intentaba verse indiferente. Le cruzó por la mente que parecía que ella había estado llorando, ver en los ojos de ella, que ya no tenían ese brillo vivaz que habitualmente existía, le causó un pinchazo de dolor en el corazón. Por un segundo quiso correr hacia ella y encerrarla en sus brazos, pedirle perdón por todo este espectáculo, por todo, decirle que ya la había perdonado, que, de hecho, apenas si le importaba el estúpido incidente, que con mucho gusto moriría de nuevo por uno de sus besos, que podría morir un millón de veces, si cada una de sus muertes fuese precedida y seguida de sus besos…

Frunció el ceño, molesto con sus propios pensamientos… porque _¡no eran verdad!_

_Oh, sí, son verdad y lo sabes. _

_No, no lo son. ¡Cállate! _

_Me preguntó ¿Qué vas a hacer si después de todo ella dice, "acepto"?_

…

_¿Has pensado en eso? Ella puede ser tan terca como tu, compañero, y esperar por alguna interrupción…_

Elizabeth y Will se pararon enfrente de Jack, que trataba de recordar que tenía que ver a ambos y no solo a Elizabeth y solo mirar, no apuñalarla con los ojos.

El Gobernador miraba la escena intensamente, su mente corría mientras trataba de entender las motivaciones de Elizabeth y también, (por primera vez) viendo, o más bien obligándose a mirar a Jack Sparrow y mirarlo intensamente. Él ya no era un pirata que por azares del destino había cruzado sus caminos con los de ellos de alguna manera. De repente, invisiblemente, incomprensiblemente se había convertido en el hombre que… cerró los ojos y suspiró para sus adentros. El hombre del que su hija se había enamorado.

El Gobernador miró al hombre al que nunca le había dedicado un pensamiento, a excepción de una vez en la que había pensado que era repulsivo, un hombre peligroso y al margen de la ley, que merecía ser ahorcado…

Había sido obligado por Beckett a firmar un mar de ejecuciones y en ese momento giraron en su mente y se paralizo ante el recuerdo. Una abrumadora imagen lo golpeo en la cabeza, de todos esos nombres dispersándose ante él. Parpadeo, sintiendo como si alguien le hubiera apretado el corazón con las manos frías.

Pero de repente ese recuerdo desencadeno otro recuerdo y recordó la escena en la oficina de Beckett… cuando Beckett había tratado de hacer que Jack Sparrow le diera información amenazándolo como matarlo… a él. Y entonces, Jack se había sorprendido y había quedado perplejo y eso aun ahora le intrigaba al Gobernador. ¿Por qué Beckett había considerado que su vida tenía valor o le interesaba a un pirata? En especial a ¿Jack Sparrow?

El Gobernador paso sus ojos a Jack quien comenzaba a recitar algunas extrañas e incoherentes frases de "queridos enamorados" sosteniendo la Biblia en sus manos y el Gobernador observó con curiosidad que Jack estaba enterrando sus uñas en el libro tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

"Aun no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos."

La voz de alguien irrumpió en los pensamientos del Gobernador y él miró al hombre que estaba justo a un lado de él, un poco confundido. Bill Turner se presentó así mismo tranquilamente. El Gobernador sacudió la mano de Bill dándole una sonrisa ausente, llevando rápidamente su atención de regreso a la ceremonia.

Elizabeth estaba inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en Jack, pero su mirada estaba ausente y resignada, como si ella aun no estuviera presente, su mente vagando en otros lugares.

Will mantenía una pequeña y calida sonrisa en su rostro, sosteniendo la mano de Elizabeth entre las de él y acariciándola con su dedo pulgar.

Jack Sparrow (el Gobernador vaciló antes de usar la palabras, ya que él prefería usar una expresión mas refinada, aunque en este caso parecía poco probable) divagaba con la palabra matrimonio y repitió varias similitudes como matrimoniatorial, matrimorioso, matromintial…

"Matrimonial." Ofreció Ragetti de entre la multitud, recibiendo una asesina mirada de su capitán.

El Gobernador dirigió su mirada de Elizabeth al pirata y parpadeo. Si Jack Sparrow fuera un juez de verdad ya le hubiera reclamado a Elizabeth por su falta de atención ya que era increíble y simplemente ridículo. A pesar de que la voz de Jack era tranquila, sus ojos estaban llenos de brillantes furia componiendo sus facciones pero al mismo tiempo descomponiéndolas, pero no obstante, procedió con la ceremonia.

_¿Qué lo tendría tan furioso?..._

Los votos comenzaron, Elizabeth desplazó sus ojos hacia los botes preguntándose si realmente Jack iba a continuar con la ceremonia. Había esperado que si, pero ahora ya no estaba segura si realmente él quería hacerlo…

El Gobernador miraba el rostro pálido de Elizabeth. Parecía indiferente y azorada, pero él aun podía escuchar las palabras de la ardiente confesión de su hija en sus oídos.

"_Como dije al principio, al menos esperaba que me agradecieras por mi elección de la fecha de mi llegada a Port Royal." _

Las palabras sarcásticas de Beckett volvieron al Gobernador y tan rápidamente como pudo analizó toda la conversación y de repente la vio desde otra perspectiva muy, diferente. Miró a Jack intensamente, tratando de leer la expresión de su rostro. _¿Qué es lo que mi hija vio en este hombre?_

"Acepto." Dijo Will, Jack tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no lanzarle el libro a Will en la cara.

Elizabeth contuvo el aliento, sabiendo que pronto seria su turno para decir esas palabras. Jack limpio su garganta, ella inconcientemente levantó su vista, y por una fracción de segundo, antes de poder evitar sus ojos, sus miradas se encontraron.

El Gobernador los atrapó en ese preciso momento y se paralizo. Había algo tan innegablemente poderoso en la manera en la que se miraban el uno al otro, sus expresiones faciales alertas, sus miradas insondables y sin embargo, había fuego en sus ojos, fuego que podía quemar el mundo y el mundo parecía quemar el tiempo. Frunció el ceño ante su observación, deseando no haberlo notado en lo absoluto. _"¡Padre, Comodoro, realmente debo protestar!"_

"¿Y tu?" Comenzó Jack, recitando las palabras sin escucharlas realmente. De repente no estaba tan seguro de cual seria la respuesta de ella. ¿Era posible que…? ¿Podría ella realmente?... realmente iba hacerlo…

El Gobernador miró a Elizabeth, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, como si ella no pudiera respirar correctamente, Will la miró y sonrió tranquilizadoramente, apretando su mano, pero ella ni siquiera notó su mirada, ni mucho menos el gesto, sus ojos estaban fijos en las manos de Jack y entonces ella notó perfectamente la manera en la que sostenía el libro. _¿Él esta… nervioso?_

Hubo un momento de silencio y se dio cuenta de que era su momento de decir…

"Acepto." Susurró vacilante, negándose a mirar a Jack, sus ojos estaban fijos en la cubierta negra del libro en las manos de Jack.

Pero el Gobernador Swann sí miró a Jack y vio como la respuesta de Elizabeth había drenado todos los colores de su rostro.

Jack miró a Elizabeth por un momento, una sombra de frustración, de rabia, de desesperación cruzó por todo su rostro, rápido y tan violento como un trueno, pero él rápidamente la reprimió y se sobrepuso.

_¡Te lo mereces, por ser tan tonto!..._

"Sí una persona aquí presente…" Comenzó roncamente, después de una pausa, con el rostro endurecido. "Conoce alguna causa para que estas dos… personas, no se unan en santo matrimonio, hable ahora o calle para siempre."

"_Lo amo tanto que no puedo respirar…"_ El Gobernador respiró profundamente. "Yo…" Su voz resonó en el silencio perfecto, todos los ojos se movieron hacia él. "Yo tengo una objeción…"

Jack miró al Gobernador con grandes ojos. También Will. Y Elizabeth. Y todo el mundo.

"Estas no son las circunstancias en las que me imagino para la boda de mi hija." Explicó el Gobernador con voz poco convincente, aunque esperaba que su explicación no sonora tan irreal como para él. "En medio del océano en un buque." Añadió y Jack hizo algunas muecas antes esta declaración, aunque eso impidió que fuera corriendo a abrazar al Gobernador.

"Bueno eso es… muy triste." Dijo Jack con una pequeña y fingida sonrisa de compasión, mirando con puñales en los ojos a Elizabeth. Dijo _"acepto." Dijo un endemoniado "acepto." Supongo que era si entonces._ Cerró el libro bruscamente, y se lo aventó a Gibbs, quien lo atrapo en pleno vuelo. "¡Vuelvan a sus estaciones!" Gritó Jack y después de un breve momento de confusión, todo el mundo continúo con su trabajo en la nave.

Will parpadeo, sin saber lo que había pasado. Elizabeth siguió mirando a su padre, que la veía seriamente, casi tristemente.

Jack se alejo apresuradamente, ni siquiera notando a Barbosa que acababa de salir de debajo de la cubierta y que le preguntaba a uno de los miembros de la tripulación que era lo que estaba pasando.

_Dijo "acepto" dijo "acepto." Ella. Maldición. Dijo acepto. ¡Maldita… pirata!..._

"¡Tierra a la vista!"

Jack se detuvo a mitad de la escalera y se dio la vuelta, enojado. "Maldita Cueva del Naufragio." Murmuró silenciosamente. "Malditos piratas, maldito infierno."

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	31. Chapter 31

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Tengo que pedir disculpas por el retraso, una vez mas perdí toda la mañana en una junta de padres en la escuela de mis hijos y a parte tuve que ir con el medico, asi que imaginanense como estuvo mi dia. Espero lo entiendan y me comprendan.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, **Elizabeth** y **Cande**, se lucieron con sus dos reviews, **Mónica** me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, **Sousou-Moutoku, **no noté en ningún momento la infantilidad de la que hablas, te agradezco mucho tu review, **Silvia** mil gracias, **Danny** igual a ti no se ya como agradecerles. **Cecilia**, a ti también muchas gracias, sigo esperando tu nuevo fic.

Así que mil gracias, y disfruten de este capitulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 31**

"No veo al _Emperatriz_." Ragetti fue el primero en plantear la cuestión por la curiosa ausencia o más bien de la desaparición de la nave de Sao Feng, que había pasado inadvertida debido a la conmoción.

"La dejamos atrás." Respondió Gibbs, entrecerrando los ojos mirando a la distancia. "Somos mas rápidos. Ningún buque puede alcanzar al _Perla_, ¿aye?" Sonrió y gritó algunas ordenes a la tripulación.

Bill Turner sonrió ligeramente por la observación, pero luego cambio sus ojos a Will quien estaba en la barandilla mirando el mar con el ceño fruncido. Lentamente Bootstrap se acercó a su hijo.

Elizabeth se había ido bajo la cubierta después de haber intercambiado con él solo un silencio, viendo con indiferencia a su padre y por alguna razón, le molestaba a Will que ella no tratara de convencer a su padre, que pese a las crudas circunstancias, a la falta de ropa adecuada, o la ausencia de un verdadero ministro, o cualquier otra cosa que el gobernador pudiera considerar importante, ella quería casarse con él. Porque ella quería ¿o no? Después de todo había sido idea de _ella_ el casarse en ese momento en el _Perla_.

Bill se acercó a Will, y posó su mano sobre los hombros de su hijo. "No te preocupes." Dijo con voz baja y tranquilizadora. "Quizás la Cueva del Naufragio sea un mejor lugar. Ciertamente ahí hay mejores posibilidades para preparar un boda adecuada."

Will bufó ligeramente, y sacudió la cabeza. "¿En la Cueva del Naufragio?" Giró su cabeza hacia su padre y lo miró con una triste sonrisa. "¿En la guarida de los piratas? No me cabe duda de que el padre de Elizabeth pensara que ese será un mejor lugar para la boda que un barco." Dijo tristemente, alejando los ojos de mar y viendo a Jack dejándole el timón a Gibbs y bajando de la cubierta.

* * *

Él cruzó la cubierta, a través del fuego, a través de las astillas de madera que volaban, tratando de deshacerse de los pensamientos que lo atormentaban y lo preocupaban, desde que escucho hablar hacia unos días a algunos miembros de la tripulación. Uno de los soldados narraba algo que había visto… había sido testigo de las ejecuciones… las habían hecho de un modo horrible, las imágenes que había visto quedarían grabadas en su mente para siempre. Había visto no solo a hombres, también mujeres y niños encadenados, doblegados y llevados a la horca, tomando sus vidas con total indiferencia, indiferencia que había hecho… y que seguía haciendo… que le doliera el corazón.

James Norrigton había captado las palabras, apoyándose contra la fría, y húmeda madera, escuchando. El joven soldado había descrito con mucho dolor cada palabra, su historia a menudo hacia que los que escuchaban contuvieran el aliento. Él había visto a niños pequeños ejecutados delante de sus madres, había escuchado gritos desesperados que le desgarraban el corazón, la agonía, así como el sepulcral, y terrible silencio de quienes habían tenido la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar la muerte con impresionante orgullo. Había visto como los muertos se quedan con los ojos abiertos porque nadie se había preocupado por cerrárselos, a nadie le importaba si sus almas descansarían en paz.

Él cerró los ojos por un momento y frunció el ceño.

Incluso ahora, después de varios días, todavía podía recordar cada palabra que había pronunciado el soldado, o mas bien todas las imágenes que su propia mente había creado bajo la influencia de las palabras del hombre.

No podía dormir, no podía concentrarse en ninguna otra cosa, más que en sus pensamientos, y el inquietante caos de su mente… de su alma. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?...

Miró alrededor de la cubierta, se encontraba en la cubierta del _Holandés Errante_, que ahora estaba bajo su mando hasta atracar.

"¿Dónde esta tu capitán?" Preguntó con voz firme y segura, mirando intensamente a uno de los hombres atrapado por dos soldados de la EITC.

"Abajo." Siseo el hombre en respuesta, mirándolo con tanto odio que James sintió una ola de fría culpabilidad bañándolo.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, con un rostro de piedra dirigió sus pasos hacia abajo. ¿Por qué incluso se sentía culpable? No tenía ninguna razón para sentirse culpable. No hacia ellos. Piratas, asesinos, viciosos…

Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras, aferrándose a la barandilla. ¿Las madres y sus hijos que habían sido ejecutados también eran asesinos?

Camino lentamente hacia abajo por las escaleras. ¿Le importaba?... era un error. Era un error, completo y muy grande error, o al menos eso pensaba. Lo sentía. Sentía que cada vez que daba la orden de ataque, cada vez que veía un documento con el sello escarlata, cada vez que hablaba con ese hombre de mirada fría, le hacia dudar si Dios realmente le había dado un alma.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!" Un sonido sordo y un desesperado grito lo saco de su ensueño y un par de manos oscuras lo jalaba de las solapas de su abrigo. Él miró al hombre, incluso algo sorprendido por la manera en que lo empujaba. "¡El capitán! ¡El capitán! ¡Ayuda!"

Antes de que incluso lo notara, dos soldados arrastraban al desesperado miembro de la tripulación alejándolo de él. James parpadeo, antes de encaminarse apresuradamente hacia el lugar que el hombre había señalado.

Se detuvo en la parte inferior de las escaleras y miró alrededor de la devastada cabina. Por la amplitud del interior pudo notar que era la cabina del capitán. El olor a pólvora oscilaba en el aire, mezclado con un olor dulce, exótico que no podía identificar.

Hecho un vistazo al agujero al costado del buque, camino hacia donde se escuchaba un sonido amortiguado. Su boca hizo una mueca al ver a un hombre con un pedazo de madera atravesado en su cuerpo. Llamó para que alguien lo ayudara, a pesar de que casi podía ver la muerte en los ojos del hombre.

"Calypso…" Susurró el capitán del _Emperatriz_, con voz baja y ronca por el esfuerzo.

James frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia abajo. El largo pedazo de madera había perforado el pecho del hombre y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. No tenía ninguna oportunidad…

"Tu tripulación vendrá, no temas." Dijo tranquilamente, por impulso, medio conmovido.

Sao Feng jadeo y lo miró con los ojos ausentes. "Deben liberar a Calypso." Susurró sin aire, y haciendo una mueca al extraño liquido que fluía por su garganta cuando intento hacer uso de la palabra de nuevo.

James miró sobre su hombro y una vez mas pidió ayuda a alguien, pero nadie parecía escucharlo. Miró de nuevo al hombre, sus palabras de repente registrándose en su mente.

"¿Alguien esta atrapado aquí?" Preguntó viendo alrededor.

Sao Feng jadeo, buscó por dentro de su camisa, y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, tiro del collar que tenía en su cuello y presiono a ciegas el pecho de James.

James parpadeo, automáticamente tomando el objeto de la mano del hombre. Abrió la boca para hacer una pregunta, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo, Sao Feng lo tomó por la camisa, con los ojos brillantes fijos en él. "La Hermandad tiene que liberarla, o no habrá…" dijo sofocadamente y James redirigió su mirada involuntariamente hacia la sangre que salía de la boca del capitán.

"¿No habrá…?" Repitió, sabiendo que la única cosa que podía hacer ahora era escuchar. No había ninguna posibilidad para que el hombre pudiera sobrevivir.

Sao Feng hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, y lentamente cerró los ojos. "Una pieza de ocho…" Se lamió la sangre que manchaba sus labios. "Ella debe… ser libre… ella esta… en el _Perla Negra_…" Los ojos de James se ampliaron. "Esto es lo único." Sao Feng inhaló profundamente, como si él no pudiera respirar. "El mar… libre… o no habrá…" retrocedió y su mano dejo la camisa de James. Se fue.

"¿Almirante?" Uno de los soldados lo llamó. Cambiando sus ojos de su mano hacia el soldado. "¿Qué hacemos señor?"

James lo miró en blanco. "Quiero hablar con su equipo." Respondió después de hacer una pausa, perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Jack empujó la puerta de su cabina para abrirla, y entro furiosamente, golpeando la puerta fuertemente al cerrarla. Por primera vez estar en el timón no le ayudaba a sentirse bien. No podía concentrarse, no podía dejar de escuchar la voz de ella en su cabeza. _"Acepto."_ Resonaba en su cabeza con incesante crueldad.

Realmente no debería importarle. ¿Por qué le importaba? si él no... ¡Por supuesto que no! Incluso ¿Qué es lo que esperaba? Estaba seguro de que ella estaba mintiendo, pero quizás era mas una insistencia ciega de él, una tonta esperanza. Quizás ella no había mentido cuando le había dicho que su perdón era su único objetivo… tal vez… pero entonces de nuevo recordaba que parecía que la había lastimado cuando él le había dado a entender que a él no le importaba si se casaba o no con el mozalbete… por no mencionar la forma en la que lo había besado… por la forma en la que ella le regresaba los besos…

Se regaño por dentro. Este tipo de razonamiento no lo llevaría a ningún lado. _Salvo tal vez, de regreso al Armario_, pensó con una oscura sonrisa.

Se quitó la chaqueta y aventó su sombrero sobre su escritorio, encaminándose hacia la recamara, pensando que quizás una hora de sueño, antes de llegar a la Cueva del Naufragio le haría bien. Quizás. Como si nada…

Abrió la puerta y se petrifico.

Elizabeth estaba sentada al borde de la cama y sus ojos se abrieron cuando él abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Preguntó bruscamente, repitiéndose así mismo tres veces que la ola de calor que lo había bañado solo era causada exclusivamente por la sorpresa que sintió al verla. _Bugger_. En su habitación. _Bugger, bugger_. En su cama. _Bugerbugerbugerbuge_r.

Un recuerdo de una alucinación. (¿?...) destelló a través de su mente y de repente recordó que ella había asegurado haber tenido los mismos sueños… sus ojos escanearon la habitación brevemente y cuando sus ojos se reunieron con los de ella, se preguntó si ese mismo pensamiento había cruzado por la mente de ella.

Un recuerdo de una alucinación… había algo… raro en esto… y ciertamente había algo mas que extraño que dos personas tuvieran las mismas… alucinaciones.

"Quiero hablar contigo." Dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente, lentamente se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

Jack bufó, apresuradamente se giró y regreso a la cabina principal. "Pero yo no quiero hablar _contigo_." Dijo frunciendo el ceño, ocupándose en los mapas sobre su escritorio y notando la cubierta negra del libro al lado izquierdo de la mesa.

"El señor Gibbs trajo tu Biblia." Dijo Elizabeth casi indiferente con solo un toque de ironía en la voz. A menos que solo lo hubiera imaginado. "Una versión muy interesante." Agregó Elizabeth, y Jack entrecerró los ojos. "No sabia que había pasajes escritos dedicados a los escoceses en la Biblia."

Jack se giró y la miró con toda la frialdad que pudo reunir. "Es el libro de la sabiduría, todo esta ahí." Contestó bruscamente. "¿Qué quieres?" él entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella, ignorando el conciliador tono humorístico y Elizabeth gimió y la sombra de forzado humor se fue de su rostro. Preguntándose si él finalmente comenzaría a odiarla para siempre. Ahora ya no estaba segura si realmente quería eso… tan egoísta como pueda sonar.

Esperaba que al menos la dejara explicarse… esperaba que la besara por ultima vez… a pesar de que era tonto pensar que ella seria capaz de creer en que ninguno de esos besos seria el ultimo. "Sé que ahora debes estar pensando que soy una malvada o que estoy loca o ambos." Dijo en voz baja, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Jack se enojó, ligeramente inclinándose sobre su escritorio, una de las cicatrices en su pecho se descubrió por una abertura de su camisa y Elizabeth se mordió el labio, recordando como se sentía esa cicatriz bajo sus dedos…

"¿Ahora?" Él cuestiono con una sonrisa de desprecio. Sus ojos vagaban por todo el rostro de ella como si estuviera buscando algo.

Elizabeth hizo una mueca y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella en forma protectora.

"_Abrázame, atrápame, no me dejes ir, no me quiero ir, Jack."_ Parpadeo tratando de mantener la sonrisa de desprecio_. Ella casi se casó con el eunuco ¡dos veces!, ella te mintió, te traicionó, te mató. ¿Habrá algo que pudiera hacer para que ella no me rechace y se quede en mis brazos, y para nunca dejarla ir?... tal vez si la cocinas y te la comes._

Elizabeth respiró profundamente, lamentando haber ido ahí. Debió de haber evitado verlo hasta el amanecer. Ese hubiera sido el mejor curso de acción. "Puedo asegurarte que tuve mis razones…"

"No me importan tus razones, Elizabeth." La interrumpió, fingiendo falta de interés. Elizabeth lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, apretando los dientes al escucharlo decir su nombre. "Y no quiero hablar contigo, de ti o sobre ti." Dijo con una mueca y ella sintió escalofríos recorrerle toda su columna vertebral. "Y te agradecería si fueras tan amable en dejar mi cabina." Añadió tras una pausa, sosteniendo la mirada de ella y agitando la mano señalando la puerta.

Ella lo miró por un momento en silencio, el sordo dolor causado por sus palabras no la doblego, al contrario la fortaleció. "¡Mentiroso!" dijo por fin, sin encontrar otro mejor insulto, enojada y al mismo tiempo impotente, porque ella no quería salir de la cabina. Ella quería tocarlo, besarlo, decirle que…

"¡Asesina!" Contestó con desprecio infantil, sorprendiéndola, la palabra le quemo y le congelo el corazón al mismo tiempo. Elizabeth no podía adivinar si la mirada en los ojos de Jack era realmente seria o solo fingida.

"Adelante, dime lo que realmente piensas de mi. Si eso te hace sentir mejor." Dijo a través de sus dientes apretados, deteniendo rápidamente las lagrimas.

"¿Si eso me hace sentir mejor?" él amplio sus ojos, alejándose de el escritorio. "¿Realmente quieres saber lo que me hace sentir mejor?" dijo empujándola contra la puerta de la habitación que se abrió cuando ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás para recargase en ella.

"¿Qué?" Dijo ella pretendiendo soberbia, levantado su barbilla y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. ¿Podría lastimar la falsa valentía?

Jack sonrió con desprecio mecánicamente y por un momento ella pudo sentir una ráfaga de miedo en su piel, aunque sabia que él no la lastimaría. _No letalmente, al menos,_ pensó irónicamente, tratando de mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos y que no rodaran por sus mejillas. Elizabeth dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tropezando inesperadamente y cayendo de espalda sobre la cama. Intento ponerse de pie, pero de repente sus manos fueron llevadas hacia ambos lados de su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos fijos en los oscuros orbes encima de ella.

Él la miró hacia abajo con una dura expresión en su rostro, sombras de ira y molestia pasaban en repetidas ocasiones en su rostro, aunque paradójicamente, mientras mas tiempo la miraba, menos miedo tenia ella. "Yo podría hacer todo contigo." Dijo por fin con férrea voz, inclinando su rostro sobre el de ella. "Todo lo que yo quiera."

Elizabeth lo miró por un momento, y entonces casi involuntariamente se rió, las lágrimas fluyeron por las esquinas de sus ojos. Él parpadeo. "Esa es una gran amenaza, capitán Jack Sparrow, tomando en cuenta que en los últimos días, es en lo único que he soñado." Dijo sombriamente, girando la cabeza hacia a un lado y mirando por la ventana. Debía ser alrededor del medio día. Su último medio día.

Jack la miró perplejo. "Tienes una forma muy peculiar de mostrar tu afecto, entonces." Murmuró, atrapado fuera de guardia por la respuesta de ella y tratando de mantener su voz inflexible, luchando contra el aroma del cabello de ella que había sido inquietante en sus sueños y ahora comenzaba a envolverlo en una peligrosa realidad tangible.

Elizabeth pasó sus ojos a él. "¿Qué te hace pensar que no sé demostrar mi afecto?" Preguntó monótonamente, y él sonrió. No podía entenderla inmediatamente, _era tarde_, y eso hecho lo comenzaba a molestar.

"Ah, ya veo. Solo besas cuando las personas te gustan." Dijo apretando las muñecas de ella, cuando ella trato de liberarlas. Por la mente de Jack cruzo que lo más apropiado seria que sus manos fueran grilletes y la encadenaría a su cama como castigo… y después, la besaría, le besaría cada centímetro de su traicionero cuerpo, hasta volverla loca de placer… quizás incluso matarla de placer… sin duda eso cuenta como venganza ¿no es cierto?

"Hasta donde yo recuerdo la ultima vez fuiste tu él que me beso a mi." Dijo ella sintiéndose cansada.

"Y tu me pateaste, gritaste y me disparaste para que te dejara ir ¿verdad?" Dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado, mientras su aliento hacia sombras sobre la piel de ella.

Elizabeth temblaba y se ahogaba. "Por dentro." Susurró ella, pensando que eso era una buena opción por decir, hasta que vio la maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro de él.

"Me gritaste por dentro, amor." Dijo divertido, atrapando los labios de ella en un beso magullado.

Ella gimió silenciosamente, y él dejo ir las muñecas de ella para ponerla a prueba, y gimió por dentro, cuando ella inmediatamente llevo sus brazos alrededor de él, acercándolo más a ella. Él rompió el beso y ella abrió los ojos.

"Dijiste, 'acepto'" Suspiró él, de repente cerrando sus manos alrededor del cuello de ella.

"Y tu no me detuviste." Replicó ella, manteniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de ella. "Nunca me detienes… era mi segunda boda… y tampoco… la interrumpiste." Añadió en voz baja, respirando entrecortadamente, con los ojos brillantes.

Jack levantó las cejas y la miró con intensidad, las manos calidas de ella alrededor de su cuello, y preguntándose si ella sentiría también las manos de él en su garganta igual de calidas. "¿Detenerte?" Se inclino hacia abajo, rozando con sus labios el mentón de ella. "Seria como… tratar de detener el mar." Murmuró mas para él que para ella, acariciando con sus labios todo el rostro de ella.

"Jack…" Ella giró la cabeza para encontrar los labios de él.

Jack la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de besarla tiernamente, suavemente, lentamente. Se besaron por un momento largo de silencio, solo interrumpido por el zumbido de las olas, que chocaban contra el casco.

De repente, Jack rompió el beso, y miró intensamente a Elizabeth asaltado por una idea. "Te detuve. La Biblia era falsa." Dijo con un movimiento en su nariz.

Elizabeth se rió tontamente. "Te tomó algo de tiempo recordar ese punto." Dijo, mirándolo con una sonrisa, que lentamente fue convirtiéndose de divertido a pensativa. Ella recorrió con sus dedos el cabello de él, provocando deliberadamente que sonaran los adornos. "Yo solía hacer dibujos de ti, sabes." Susurró, delineando con sus yemas el rostro de él, marcando los pómulos con ambas manos y acariciando los labios con los pulgares.

Jack parpadeo, acelerando el ritmo de su corazón. "¿Dibujos de mi?" Preguntó después de una pausa inconcientemente apoyándose en la mano de ella, pensando en las dibujos que él había hecho de ella.

Se sentía tan irreal de solo tenerla así. Se sentía tan irreal que ella quisiera estar así con él y le gustaba tanto que tenia que asegurarse de hacer algo para que ella se quedara así, o de lo contrario no habría suficiente ron, ni suficiente mar en el mundo para evitar que su corazón se marchitara.

Tenia que asegurarse de que no desapareciera al igual que en esa alucinación que había tenido…

"Si." Ahueco la mejilla de él. "Cuando era pequeña. Tenia esos libros, pero no había fotos en ellos, así que yo dibuje las mías." Rozando sus zapatos uno contra el otro, tratando de sacarlos de sus pies.

Jack inclinó la cabeza hacia a un lado y beso la palma de la mano de ella. "¿Por qué las hacías?" Preguntó con una media sonrisa, retrocediendo.

"Quería casarme contigo." Dejo escapar sin pensar y se congelo.

Jack la miró sonriendo. "¿Y ahora?" _Y ahora eres Lizzie Sparrow_. Jack se deslizo fuera de la cama y le quito los zapatos a Elizabeth.

"Bueno, en ese entonces, tenia ocho años." Dijo a la defensiva, temblaba mientras sentía las manos de él acariciando su piel, sosteniendo sus pies entre sus manos.

Jack deslizó sus manos sobre los pies de ella casi cuidadosamente, antes de enderezarse y sentarse de nuevo en la cama. Ella se movió un poco en la cama, dejando las piernas colgando por el borde de la cama. Se miraban uno al otro sin decir nada, sus preguntas se ahogaban en el silencio, aparentemente sin importancia… o quizás era que ya estaban respondidas…

Elizabeth muy lentamente se giró hacia Jack y sin palabras tomó las manos de él entre las suyas. Él vio como ella analizaban sus anillos uno por uno, sus dedos, y con sus yemas acariciaba las palmas de sus manos, la parte de atrás de las manos y sus muñecas. Jack exhaló bruscamente, ella lo miró, tiró de su mano y la colocó en su corazón, entremetiéndola por la fina tela de su blusa. Ella mantenía sus ojos fijos en la mano de él, con la cabeza ligeramente arqueada, con su cabello cayendo como cortina sobre su rostro.

"Lo siento." Dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible. "No voy a enumerar todas las cosa por lo que lo siento." Agregó con el ceño fruncido, todavía sin mirarlo. "No porque hice lo que hice." Mirando sus manos entre las de él. "Porque no he hecho todas las cosas que debería. Estoy muy cansada para explicar todo eso ahora." Dijo tranquilamente. "Tu conoces mis pesares." Dijo después de una pausa, tratando de alejar los pensamientos sombríos. "Sé que lo sabes, así que no pienses en torturarme con eso de nuevo." Dijo ella con un toque de fingida amenaza y molestia en su voz. "Y…"

Jack arrebató su mano fuera del alcance de ella y tiró de ella hacia a él. "Y ¿Qué si quiero torturarte?" Preguntó en voz baja, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de ella. Ella lamió sus labios y sus ojos se fijaron en la boca de él. "¿Qué pasa si quiero torturarte como tu me torturas a mi?"

Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron. "No te estoy torturando." Protestó tranquilamente, acercándose más a él.

Jack gimió sin aliento, y de repente ella notó que los ojos de él ya no eran marrón, sino negros, como la noche más oscura. "Lizzie, Lizzie." Regalándole una sonrisa sincera. "No tienes idea." Y la beso ardientemente.

* * *

James estaba en la barandilla del E_mperatriz_ mirando pensativo a la silueta sombría del _Holandés Errante_ que parecía aun más terrible contra el cielo azul, iluminado por el sol. Sostenía el collar entre los dedos de su mano, levantando las cejas y murmurando cada línea de la breve conversación que había sostenido con la tripulación Sao Feng; meditando cada línea de las conversaciones que había sostenido consigo mismo en los últimos días…

… considerando las opciones…

Había tantas cosas que podía a hacer… ¿o se trataba simplemente de una solución más sencilla? Filtrando las posibilidades a través de las circunstancias y no sus propias convicciones…

Sabia lo que tenia que ha hacer. Sabía lo que los demás esperaban que hiciera. Esperaban… ¿Quiénes? Para esas personas que lo obligaban a hacerlo, que por las incomprensibles vueltas de la vida, él se encontraba en este lugar, en este momento, teniendo ciertas posibilidades… ¿Estaría aquí si hubiera nacido en algún otro lugar?... ¿seria su culpa si él fuera diferente?...

¿Era su culpa que él fuera lo que era?

¿Era realmente un hombre frío?

¿Era si mismo en este momento?

Miró a la distancia y suspiró. No estaba considerando quedarse aquí para siempre. No había tiempo. Nunca había tenido suficiente tiempo para nada.

Una vez, cuando se había girado solo para ver como una chica caía en el océano, y solo Dios y la fortuna habían decidió que no muriera en la ciada.

Y ahora pasaba otra vez… se giraba y llegaba al _Holandés Errante_, encarcelando a la tripulación de Sao Feng, inseguro de la ubicación de la Cueva del Naufragio, esperando alguna señal de Beckett y entonces con la bien preparada flota atacarían el lugar, comenzaría la batalla y ganarían la guerra…

No había posibilidad de perder esta guerra. Una pequeña y amarga sonrisa atravesó por su rostro. ¿Le remordía la conciencia? ¿Le parecía lamentable ganar?

¿Podría ser una victoria… mas personas muertas?

Más piratas muertos.

Frunció el ceño. Era su deber, era lo correcto… era… pero al parecer ya no. En algún lugar, entre el insomnio, las noches frías y las historias que escuchó de las mujeres y niños llevados a la orca había perdido el interés, la intuición para juzgar lo que había hecho bien…

Una vez, tuvo todas las respuestas, incluso sin tener ninguna pregunta, pero ahora tenia peguntas que no podía responder.

"¿Señor?" El teniente Gillete se acercó a él, con una mirada vacilante en su rostro. James se giro. "¿Sus ordenes?" Preguntó con incertidumbre. Habían estado esperando durante algún tiempo para que el almirante diera las órdenes y la tripulación del _Holandés Errante_ estaba cada vez mas impaciente, sin saber que hacer con los piratas capturados, sin saber bajo quien estaban al mando.

James lo miró indiferente.

… No había oportunidad para que los piratas sobrevivieran, no había del todo oportunidad… Y quizás él estaba deseando que sobreviviera… uno… aun… tal vez…

"Tal vez." Susurró con un suspiro.

"¿Señor?" Gillete se inclinó un poco hacia delante, sin capturar realmente las palabras pronunciadas, si es que había habido alguna.

James respondió profundamente, apretando el objeto en su mano.

La guerra no importaba ahora. Lo que importaba ahora eran el gobernador y Elizabeth, el primer contramaestre de Sao Feng le había informado, que se encontraban a bordo del _Perla Negra_ y el _Perla Negra_ navegaba hacia donde los piratas se reunirían y ese lugar iba a ser atacado por la EITC, no había posibilidad de que nadie sobreviviera. No tenían posibilidad de que salieran de ahí…

…Vivíos.

"Teniente Gillete." James hablo por fin en voz alta, por lo que de repente el soldado saltó. "Voy a dejar el _Holandés Errante_ bajo su comando." Dijo mirando al hombre de manera constante. "Usted." Continuo, a pesar de que parecía que Gillete quería interrumpirlo. "Entregara un mensaje de mi parte. Usted informara a Lord Beckett que me quedé en el _Emperatriz_, en un esfuerzo para asegurarme de la ubicación de la reunión de la Hermandad y que cuando tenga la información voy a regresar con el barco. ¿Esta claro?"

El teniente Gillete lo miró confundido por decir lo menos. "Sí, señor, pero… ¿Qué pasara con la tripulación pirata?"

James sonrió brevemente, llevando sus manos a su espalda, la pieza de ocho quemándole la piel de su mano.

"Creo que para obtener la información necesito la presencia de esas personas."

"Sí." Asintió dudoso Guillete. "Pero no puedo ver como…"

"Tu vas a regresar con nuestra tripulación al _Holandés Errante_, yo me quedare solo aquí, esa es la única manera de ganar su confianza." Dijo en voz baja pero firme.

El teniente Gillete parpadeo, y por fin el entendimiento llego a él… o al menos teniendo una vaga impresión de que entendía el razonamiento del Comodoro y la mecánica de su idea. "Sí señor." Dijo resueltamente. "Pero esta usted seguro de que no seria mejor idea si el _Holandés Errante _sigue a ese barco en lugar de que…"

"Teniente." James lo interrumpió. "¿No son claras mis ordenes?" Preguntó, sin estar seguro ni si mismo de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Sí señor, quiero decir no señor, son claras." Respondió Gillete apresuradamente, a pesar de que aun parecía más bien desconcertado. "Ellos estarán." Dijo tratando de decidir si debía mencionar que Lord Beckett no estaría muy complacido de perder la ubicación de un buque que ahora pertenecía a la EITC. Sin embargo el Almirante Norrigton sin duda sabía lo que estaba haciendo y se sentía reacio a cuestionar sus órdenes, a pesar de que sabia que era muy arriesgado para un soldado de la Marina el quedarse en un barco enemigo y entre la tripulación del enemigo sin su propio equipo para garantizar su seguridad… Pero, una vez más, se dijo así mismo, que él no tenia aun autoridad para expresar sus dudas, por lo que se despidió y salio para cumplir las ordenes recibidas.

* * *

_Ahora… esto era casi tan bueno como todas aquellas alucinaciones que había tenido_, Jack pensó con una pequeña e interna sonrisa, cuando Elizabeth le ordenó que se quitara las botas y luego le quitó la camisa, empujándolo hacia atrás, su cabeza cayendo convenientemente sobre la almohada.

"Tranquila, corazón, no querrás que…"

Elizabeth sonrió e inclinó su boca sobre la de él, teniendo éxito por una vez en interrumpirlo cuando él comenzaba a hablar. En realidad él ya no pensaba en nada. Apresuradamente, Jack llevo sus manos alrededor de ella, cuando ella su subía arriba de él, la beso ardientemente. La única cosa que realmente no importaba en este momento era toda esa ropa superflua que vestían. Era el único detalle que parecía diferenciar la realidad de sus alucinaciones. Pero, por supuesto, no era nada que no se pudiera remediar…

Jack sonrió en sus pensamientos, presionándola más cerca de él y besándola con fervor, profundamente, torturando los labios de ella tanto como pudo.

Cuando rompieron el beso para poder respirar, Elizabeth apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de Jack y se quedo tan tranquila que por un momento Jack pensó que se había quedado dormida. Pero tan pronto sintió como los dedos de ella se enredaban en su cabello y jugaba con sus adornos supo que no estaba dormida. Jack enredo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de ella y ella sonrió, cuando él comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

"Podría quedarme así para siempre." Ella susurró, y Jack abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no dijo nada, luchando con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth apoyó su rostro en el pecho de él y él deslizo sus dedos en el cabello de ella, de repente conciente de toda la curiosa situación. ¿Estaba realmente ella, aquí, en sus brazos? Apretó más sus brazos alrededor de ella, para asegurarse de que fuera real, que era real, que no era simplemente un sueño…

Extraños sueños, eran… extrañas alucinaciones. Y ella le había dicho que había tenido los mismos sueños, ¿Qué no? Y eso era aun mas extraño…

Pero no quería pensar en esas preguntas justo ahora. Ahora que solo quería…

_Quedarse así para siempre_, pensó divertido. Cerró los ojos y por un momento solo escuchó la respiración tranquila de ella, sus labios tocaban ligeramente su piel, en la abertura de su camisa, su aliento calido contra su piel. Acariciaba cuidadosamente el cabello de ella entre sus dedos, enredando sus manos en los soleados y brillantes mechones.

"Jack… dime como era." Susurró Elizabeth después de un momento largo de silencio, con los ojos cerrados, su oído sobre el corazón de él, tratando de memorizar la forma en que latía su corazón… pensando que reconocería su palpitar entre millones de otros corazones…

Jack abrió los ojos con un suspiro. "¿Cómo era?" Repitió roncamente, frunciendo el ceño.

"El Armario…" Él sintió la palabra cuando ella la susurró cerca de su piel, más que realmente haberla escuchado.

Jack no respondió de inmediato, pero ella espero pacientemente; su pregunta se debía en parte a su preocupación sincera por él y la culpa y por otra parte por curiosidad, de repente pensó que quizás el Vórtice del Tiempo era similar al Armario y por lo tanto…

"Lleno de ti."

La sonrisa de Jack irrumpió en los pensamientos de Elizabeth, y ella parpadeo, sus pestañas acariciaron la piel de él. Ella giró su cabeza, recargándola sobre su mano y mirándolo curiosamente. Jack entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo ligeramente, con una sonrisa, medio divertida, medio reflexiva.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Elizabeth mordió su labio, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, apoyándose contra el hombro de él, su pie izquierdo se deslizaba de arriba abajo en la espinilla de él.

"Jack donde…" Gibbs irrumpió en la cabina, considerando que la llegada a la Cueva del Naufragio era un asunto muy importante como para despertar al capitán. Había llamado a la puerta pero negligentemente no había esperado por la respuesta, por lo que lo lamento rápidamente… "Lo, lo siento." Tartamudeo, bajando los ojos y dándose la vuelta a toda prisa, casi chocando con el marco de la puerta al salir.

Jack levantó la cabeza y miró a Gibbs por encima del hombro de Elizabeth. "No pueden dejar solo a un hombre por un maldito minuto." Jack rodó los ojos, cambiando su mirada a Elizabeth que parecía ligeramente horrorizada, de repente conciente de que ella estaba en los brazos de Jack. Descalza. Que era mejor a que hubiera estado completamente desnuda, pero aun era algo que ella prefería que nadie viera.

"Él no va decir una sola palabra." Jack le susurró al oído, sonriendo maliciosamente y colocando un beso en el cuello de ella antes de ayudarla a levantarse y levantarse él mismo.

Se deslizaron al borde de la cama, para alcanzar los zapatos y ponérselos. Antes de que Elizabeth se pusiera los suyos, Jack atrapo su pie, lo levantó un poco, y rozó sus labios sobre él.

"¿Vamos a hacer una regla de esto?" Preguntó Elizabeth en voz baja, riendo sin aliento.

"Mas que un código, una clave." Respondió Jack en un tono solemne.

"¿Una clave?" Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos, inclinándose hacia él con una sonrisa.

"Aye, una clave." Él sonrió, sus ojos brillando enigmáticamente al igual que en aquella noche en la isla, cuando él la embrujo con sus historias de aventuras y libertad. "Si alguna vez necesitamos una, ese será." La ayudo a levantarse y se fueron a la cabina principal, donde Gibbs los esperaba, frotándose la frente y viéndose muy incomodo.

"Realmente sabes como hacer para interrumpir a las personas que están practicando." Dijo Jack severamente, fingiendo una miada de enojo.

Gibbs estaba a punto de asentir con la cabeza, pero luego vacilo. "¿Practicando?"

Elizabeth levantó las cejas.

"Aye." Jack asintió. "No quiero que algún metiche descubre que les hemos estado mintiendo en esto. Es mejor mantener las apariencias." Jack miró a Gibbs intensamente, por un momento de silencio, sonriéndole a Gibbs ampliamente, de repente Jack recordó lo que había dicho Sao Feng sobre Elizabeth.

"Aye. Por supuesto." Dijo sofocando una sonrisa.

Elizabeth parpadeo y entrecerró los ojos a Jack, lista par remarcar que no podría fingir en la Cueva del Naufragio que era su concubina, pero él hablo de nuevo, interrumpiéndola.

"Ahora, señor Gibbs. Dinos si esto se ve convincente." Dijo Jack en un autentico tono de voz serio y ante de que Gibbs tuviera tiempo en preguntar a que "eso" se refería, Jack encerró a Elizabeth entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente.

Los ojos de Gibbs se ampliaron aun más, si es que eso era posible…

Jack rompió el beso, y Elizabeth abrió los ojos, mirándolo medio pasmada, medio angustiada. Jack miró a Gibbs expectante.

"Aye." Murmuró Gibbs, recobrándose lentamente. "Eso… fue… _muy_ convincente."

"Bien." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa complaciente. "Entonces no hay que ser codiciosos, parece que nuestro grupo tiene que estar preparado para vernos así en la Cueva del Naufragio, ¿no es así?"

Gibbs llevó sus manos hacia su rostro. "Aye, ya llegamos." Dijo con la esperanza de haber dicho las palabras correctas, porque últimamente solo había dicho cosas sin sentido que hasta él mismo había dejado de comprender.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	32. Chapter 32

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Gracias, **Monica, Silvia, Danny, Elizabeth**, (sabes que te quiero, eres una gran amiga y sin conocerte, de veras me gustaria poder hablar contigo algun dia) les agradesco mucho los reviews. Son muy amables.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 32**

"No es en serio." Dijo Elizabeth incrédula, tan pronto como Gibbs cerró la puerta detrás de él después de llevar lo que Jack le había pedido traer.

"Es muy serio, amor." Respondió Jack con una sonrisa apenas perceptible cruzando por su rostro. "De hecho, es mortalmente serio." Dijo tomando un vestido de seda carmesí que Elizabeth había arrojada al escritorio, dándoselo de nuevo a ella.

Ella lo tomó y entrecerró los ojos. "Pensé que no tenias vestidos en tu cabina." Dijo, mordiéndose el labio para evitar sonreír.

Jack entrecerró los ojos y dio unos pasos hacia ella. "Y no tengo, este estaba en la bodega, fue parte de un botín, de entre un saqueo a otro. Es difícil llevar un registro de todos los activos, cuando se tienen demasiados." Ahueco el rostro de ella y presionó sus labios en los de ella. Era casi preocupante en lo sencillo en que se había convertido y ella ni siquiera estaba tratando de alejarlo. _Esto seguro nos esta llevando a algo terrible, no tengo duda de eso._ Pensó medio serio.

"A mi padre no le gustara la idea ni un poco." Susurró ella, sin tomar plenamente los labios en frente de ella. Quería preguntarle si finalmente la había perdonado… pero no quería arruinar el momento haciendo preguntas superfluas.

Jack sonrió. "Estoy seguro de que puedes convencerlo de que es el mas aconsejable y conveniente curso de acción."

Elizabeth rozó sus labios contra los de él unas cuantas veces antes de besarlo de nuevo. Jack envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura en un lento y deliberado gesto. "Voy a intentarlo." Susurró, abriendo lentamente los ojos y colocando sus brazos en los hombros de él en busca de apoyo.

Él sonrió y lentamente deslizo sus manos hacia la espada de ella, acercándola más a él. "Ahora, ¿Dónde estábamos antes de ser tan groseramente interrumpidos?" Se inclinó hacia abajo y comenzó a acariciar el cuello de ella.

"En la cama." Respondió Elizabeth rápidamente, cerrando los ojos y envolviendo los brazos alrededor de él.

Jack gimió contra la piel de ella. "Técnicamente…"

"Shhh." Elizabeth lo silencio suavemente. "No hables, estamos atracando y tendremos que irnos pronto y…" Jack levantó la mirada expectante y la miró sonriendo. "Prefiero gastar el tiempo restante en besos y…"

Elizabeth jadeo cuando sus labios se encontraron y él inclinó su boca sobre la de ella con una sonrisa y la abrazó, besándola febrilmente, tratando de hacer del momento lo mas real posible, tratando de mostrarle que ella nunca debería, jamás debería intentar huir de él de nuevo, porque él siempre llegaría a ella, la encontraría, la atraparía.

Para nunca dejarla ir.

* * *

"¿Elizabeth esta abajo?" Preguntó Will acercándose a Gibbs, quien le había dicho al Gobernador que estaban llegando a la Cueva del Naufragio.

Atrapado desprevenido, Gibbs entrecerró los ojos, dándole un pequeño guiño a Will, abriendo la boca como si tratara de decir algo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza violentamente, diciendo con firmeza. "No."

Will lo miró sospechosamente, pero no dijo nada y se encamino hacia las escaleras. Gibbs se rascó la frente con una mueca. Miró de nuevo al Gobernador, pero antes de tener tiempo para continuar lo que estaba diciendo, otra voz, decididamente mas enojada que la anterior lo interrumpió.

"¿Jack esta abajo?"

Gibbs entrecerró los ojos. "Nada puede ser mas sencillo como ir a revisar por ti mismo." Dijo con una sonrisa medio forzada, dándose cuenta un momento después de haber dicho esto, quien era el hombre que había formulado la pregunta y que este no debería estar ahí en lo absoluto.

Barbosa entrecerró los ojos y murmuro algo bajo su aliento, alejándose apresuradamente dejando a Gibbs con una extraña expresión en el rostro y la pregunta de porqué él no estaba en las celdas se quedo lamentablemente sin respuesta.

* * *

"Tenemos que irnos…" Murmuró Jack, enterrando su rostro en el cabello de Elizabeth, e inhalando profundamente.

Ella sonrió y acurruco su cabeza en el pecho de él con un suspiro. "¿Qué si no? Podríamos solo cerrar la puerta, y decirle a todo el mundo que se _vayan al infierno_…" Comenzó con una firme y divertida voz, que gradualmente se volvió vacilante. "No dejes que nadie interrumpa… solo hay que quedarnos así…"

Jack retrocedió y tomó la barbilla de ella en su mano. "Pero eso, es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo, Lizzie." Dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, sus labios casi se tocaban. "Pero con el fin de mantener nuestro plan, tendremos que tomar una habitación en la Cueva del Naufragio y entonces… pobre del que se atreva a interrumpir…"

"Capitán Sparrow." Elizabeth arrojó el vestido al escritorio una vez más y llevó su mano sobre la de él, quitándola de su barbilla. "Seguramente no estas proponiendo algo impropio como tu sugerencia parece sugerir." Dijo Elizabeth con fingida indignación, y luego riéndose tontamente de sus palabras.

Jack la miró con exasperado asombro, pero también con una sutil pero ardiente satisfacción ante su actitud, por la manera en la que lo miraba justo ahora; alegre, contenta, sin preocupaciones, y… apenas se atrevió a pensar… ¿feliz?... por no mencionar la satisfacción que sentía él por ver esa expresión en el rostro de ella.

"¡Calor que no! Sin embargo." Tomó su mano y la acercó a él, encerrándola en su brazos y un aterrador pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Jack, de que nada podía compararse a la emocionante sensación de tenerla en sus brazos, ni siquiera una tormenta, ni un mar de ron… "Si puedo sugerir algo, permíteme decirte, que no me importaría en lo mas mínimo todas las sugerencias que pueda llegar hacerte, una vez que estemos encerrados en esa habitación, juntos, solos." Susurró. "Con la puerta cerrada." Entrecerró los ojos. "Con las cortinas cerradas." Mirándola sugestivamente. "Con las luces apagadas…"

"¿Por qué con las luces apagadas?" Lo interrumpió Elizabeth, conteniendo la respiración, entrecerrando los ojos para ocultar una sonrisa, sus manos involuntariamente viajaron al rostro de él. _¿Por qué no podía ser siempre así? ¿Por qué no había sido así antes? Y ahora que ya no importaba…_ se mordió el labio poniendo distancia a ese sombrío pensamiento.

"Bueno." Él se inclinó hacia abajo, y beso la esquina de la boca de ella, presionándola más cerca de él, y llevando sus manos bajo la camisa de ella, extendiendo la palma de su mano sobre la espalda de ella. "En lo que a mi respecta podemos dejar todas las luces prendidas, o…" La miró y sonrió ante la expresión facial de ella, algo entre el nerviosismo y la excitación escritos en su rostro, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios temblorosos cuando le dio un beso rápido. "O tener un centenar de velas encendidas por toda la habitación."

Elizabeth abrió los ojos. "Creo que tu imaginación esta corriendo fuera de ti, Jack." Dijo, mirándolo intensamente, de repente, sabiendo lo que quería hacer en su última noche… y tratando de no pensar en si su desaparición le dolería a él más si ellos… contuvo el aliento ante la idea. Pero no se animó a darle a conocer lo que estaba pensando, no hasta que estuvieran realmente solos, sin ninguna interrupción.

Jack la miró por un momento penetrantemente, con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. "Yo diría que para ser mas precisos solo…" La beso y ella le respondió el beso rápidamente antes de que se alejara. "Con nosotros." Terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Creo que no seré capaz de correr demasiado lejos, si vamos a continuar con tu plan." Dijo tranquilamente, tomando el rostro de él en sus manos. "No estoy segura, de lo que mi padre vaya a hacer cuando me vea de tu brazo y besándote en publico." Jack sonrió travieso. "Si es eso lo que realmente una concubina debe hacer." Añadió, de repente sospechosa.

Jack limpio su garganta. "Por supuesto que lo es." Dijo ampliando los ojos, mirando y simulando estar ofendido. "Apenas que no quieras verte convincente."

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos, recargando su frente sobre la de él. "¿Y hasta que punto te gustaría que fuera convincente?" Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y besando suavemente su boca, saboreando el sabor embriagante de sus labios, gozando de la emoción de estar tan cerca de él, tan cerca…

Jack gimió. "Hasta el punto que sea necesario, amor." Susurró, sus ojos vagando por el rostro de ella, sus manos calidas sobre su piel, deslizándola lentamente de arriba hacia abajo en su espalda.

Elizabeth quería responder, pero de alguna manera las palabras se ahogaron en el repentino sentimiento de felicidad cuando las manos de él se trasladaron a su cintura y comenzó a subirlas y a subirlas y a subirlas…

"¡Abre la maldita puerta!"

Jack entrecerró los ojos y recargó su frente en el hombro de Elizabeth con un quejido. "Voy a dispararle." Susurró en un infantil tono quejumbroso de voz.

Elizabeth sofoco una sonrisa. "Bueno, parece que una vez no es suficiente." Respondió risueña, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando otra voz se sumó a la de Barbosa.

"Abre la puerta, Jack."

Jack acercó bruscamente a Elizabeth hacia él. "Tu amado." Le susurró al oído, presionando mas fuertemente sus manos en la piel de ella.

Elizabeth giró bruscamente su cabeza. "Dije que sin insultos." Le susurró entre dientes, mirándolo. Él se rió.

"¡Jack!" La voz de Will sonó de nuevo.

Jack miró a Elizabeth penetrantemente, y solo después de un momento se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de ver que efecto tenía en ella la voz de Will, si es que había alguno. Jack acercó los labios de ella a los de él y dijo en voz baja pero satinada. "Y si se le digo que no a _él_."

Elizabeth parpadeo.

"Tenemos algunas cosas que discutir." El tono de voz de Barbosa era cada vez mas impaciente.

"¿Y porque eso?" Elizabeth siseó entre dientes, molesta, pero no obstante temblando bajo las manos de Jack.

Jack la miró por un momento divertido. "No estoy de humor para confesiones Lizbeth." Susurró acariciando sus labios con los de ella. Elizabeth lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Tal vez no esta allí." Dijo Will dudoso. Barbosa gruñó y golpeo más fuerte la puerta.

"Eso poco importa." Susurró Elizabeth casi inaudiblemente. "A menos que tengas realmente algo que confesar." Sus ojos miraron el rostro de Jack, pero su expresión era cautelosa.

Jack entrecerró los ojos, una leve sonrisa se filtró sobre sus labios, sus manos ásperas formaban dibujos sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda de Elizabeth. Él rozó sus labios con los de ella y respiró. "¿Y tu?"

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio y de repente cruzó por la mente de Elizabeth que él no estaba dibujando nada, sino que estaba escribiendo algo en su piel con las yemas de sus dedos. Pero ella se concentro demasiado tarde, y solo logró distinguir una "m" y una "o" y luego él detuvo los movimientos de su mano.

"Quizás no esta." Murmuró Barbosa con voz ronca, con audible irritación.

"Tal ves esta en la bodega de ron." Will ofreció en un tono mas calmado.

Elizabeth lentamente llevó su mano al rostro de Jack. La sonrisa de él disminuyó y la miró seriamente. "No es obvio." Preguntó tranquila, acariciando la mejilla de él con su mano.

"¿Cómo puede ser obvio si no lo sé?" Le susurró sin expresión en su voz, mirándola intensamente, inconcientemente apoyándose en la mano de ella y pensando que era extraño, que era muy extraño, pero al mismo tiempo infinitamente tranquilizador sentir la piel de ella bajo la palma de su mano; mucho mas suave que sentir la frescura del océano, o el vidrio de una botella de ron, o incluso la madera del _Perla_…

"¿No lo sabes?" Susurró ella con un rastro de enojo en su voz, sin siquiera preocuparse por los golpes en la puerta que sonaban otra vez. "Creo que lo sabes muy bien." Dijo con un destello de ira en sus ojos, que de repente parecían vidriosos. "Pero, tal vez, simplemente no te importa." Añadió en un susurró hueco, sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirarlo.

Jack estudió el rostro de ella por un momento, antes de presionar sus labios en el oído de ella. Ella intentó alejarse de los brazos de él, pero Jack la sostuvo más firmemente, las manos de él sobre su espalda eran más calidas con cada segundo que pasaba y sentía que se quemaría si la seguía tocando unos minutos más…

"Me importa lo suficiente como para matarte…" Elizabeth quería interrumpirlo, pero él rápidamente llevó uno de sus manos a los labios de ella, cubriéndoselos con su mano y continuo en un susurró agudo. "Si tu le permitieras a _él_ tocarte así…" Dijo deslizando su mano hacia las caderas de ella. "Si dejaras que te besara así…" sin romper ni una sola vez el contacto con su piel, sus labios se trasladaron a su boca, y cuando él la beso, Elizabeth de repente dejo de escuchar cualquier voz, perdiendo interés en lo que pasaba atrás de la puerta… de hecho ni siquiera sabia si había una puerta… todas las palabras parecían irse, y ella se quedo con solo una sobrecogedora sensación de confort, de calidez, de dulzura, era _inevitable_ ese temblor, corriendo a través de su cuerpo con cada toque de las manos de él, con cada caricia de sus labios.

"¿Jack que quisiste decir cuando dijiste que el Armario estaba lleno de mi?" Preguntó ella suavemente cuando rompieron el beso para poder respirar, el latido de su corazón lo escuchaba tan fuerte en sus oídos que difícilmente pudo escuchar su propia voz.

Jack la miró con los ojos ardientes, sus labios se estiraron en una peligrosa e hipnotizante sonrisa. "No había agua, excepto del recuerdo de tus labios." Susurró llevando sus dedos al cabello de ella. Entonces se miraron el uno al otro, olvidándose de todo alrededor de ellos. "No había sonido excepto del recuerdo del sonido de tu voz." Elizabeth se mordió el labio y le dio una sonrisa quebrada a través de sus labios. "No había viento, salvo el recuerdo de tu aliento, no había sueños." La beso ligeramente. "Salvo el recuerdo de ti."

Elizabeth lo miró con los ojos ampliados, medio temerosa a que solo se había imaginado esas palabras… "Jack…" Ella presiono sus labios en los de él, y Jack le regreso el beso con repentina urgencia, besándola febrilmente, con impaciencia, _verdaderamente_…

Jack rompió el beso, asustado por la comprensión, pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya lo estaba mirando con asombro.

"Tenemos que irnos." Murmuró él con voz ronca, debilitando el abrazo, tomando el vestido de su escritorio, y dándoselo a Elizabeth una vez más.

Elizabeth tomó el vestido pero se paró en frente de él cuando él trató de alejarse. "Jack…"

"Tenemos que irnos amor." Él repitió, y sus infantiles esfuerzos por evadir las preguntas de ella, la hicieron sonreír.

"Jack…"

"Shhh." Él la tomó por la cintura, y acercó sus labios a su oído. "Y trata de no verte tan encantadora o no seré capaz de contener mi encanto hacia ti, delante de todo el mundo." Le beso la oreja y retrocedió.

Pero ella dejo el vestido sobre su hombro, jaló a Jack hacia ella, tomándolo de la tela de su camisa con ambas manos. "¿Y quien te dijo que voy a dejar que seas encantador delante de todos?" Preguntó con un ligero atisbo de malicia en sus ojos.

Jack sonrió abiertamente y perezosamente, presionando sus labios en el cuello de ella en un rápido beso ardiente. "¿Y quien te dijo que voy a pedir tu consentimiento?" Se alejo, sosteniendo su mirada por un momento, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

"Hay algunos cepillos, espejos, y todo lo que necesites en el cajón de abajo." Dijo Jack señalando uno de los armarios y sofocando una sonrisa. Entonces él abrió la puerta y salio de la cabina.

Elizabeth esperó a que la puerta se cerrara, antes de permitirse así misma una sonrisa y reírse tontamente sin aliento. Rápidamente se fue a la habitación a cambiarse, tratando de bloquear los oscuros pensamientos que invadieron su mente. Tenía poco tiempo y no quería desperdiciar el tiempo preocupándose por algo que no podía resolver de todos modos. Ahora solo quería pensar en Jack y en su perdón, que en su opinión sentía que estaba a solo un beso de distancia.

_O un beso ya dado_… Pensó con tímida emoción, recordando lo que él había dicho sobre el Armario…

* * *

Barbosa y Will casi saltaron, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta. Jack salió de la cabina del capitán, y los miró con las cejas levantadas, pareciendo muy sorprendido de verlos.

"¿Qué no se suponía que tu estaba en las celdas?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. "¿O al menos en la cubierta haciendo algo realmente útil?" Añadió e intentó irse.

"¿A dónde demonios vas?" Barbosa lo llamó enojado. "Tenemos que discutir…"

"¿Dónde esta Elizabeth?" Will interrumpió a Barbosa, dando unos pasos hacia Jack, que se giró para hacerles frente.

"En cuanto a tu pregunta" Señaló Jack a Barbosa algo disgustado. "Voy a donde quiero ir, y no creo que sea de tu interés. En cuanto a tu pregunta." Miró a Will y sintió un tirón en su corazón al recordar esa ridícula boda y dijo sonriendo por dentro. "Ella esta allí." Dijo, indicando la puerta de su cabina con un movimiento de su mano. Will levantó las cejas. "Vistiéndose." Añadió luchando por mantener su rostro serio, satisfecho al ver la reacción de Will, que palideció rápidamente, Jack se giró y rápidamente se dirigió a la cubierta principal sonriendo para si mismo con complacencia.

* * *

Bill Turner caminaba lentamente a través de la plancha cansadamente. No podía siquiera recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había estado en la Cueva del Naufragio. Por un momento sintió que había estado allí hace muchos años y al siguiente momento como si hubiera estado allí hace muy poco tiempo.

Todavía no podía organizar y calmar sus pensamientos. Sus recuerdos parecían mezclados y, a veces no estaba seguro de lo que recordaba y lo que pensaba que recordaba…

Por ejemplo, de repente recordó que Elizabeth era el nombre de la chica con quien él y Jack habían estado varados en esa isla después del motín y que había desaparecido misteriosamente… Pero luego pensó que solo tenía esa impresión, porque Elizabeth era el nombre de la prometida de su hijo y era por eso que de alguna manera mezclaba los nombres… Sin embargo, para complicar el asunto aun más, también recordaba que nunca había estado varado en ninguna isla… que había estado… muerto.

Bueno, él debería estar muerto. En el _Holandés Errante_.

… ¿o no era él?...

Se froto la frente y fijo los ojos a la distancia. ¿Cómo podría haber sido asesinado y al mismo tiempo ser abandonado en esa isla? Sus recuerdos no tenían sentido… recordaba claramente haberse quedado en el _Perla Negra_ después del motín… A pesar de que eso significaría su muerte, y viendo que estaba vivo en este momento… entonces no pudo haber muerto ¿o si?

Por otra parte recordaba muy claramente que la chica le pedía que abandonara del barco y de hecho recordaba haber saltado por la borda…

Bueno, recordaba que… había saltado ¿o no? Tal vez no lo había hecho…

Pero entonces, de repente, tenia la impresión de que _esa_ chica no solo tenia el nombre de la prometida de su hijo, sino también… su rostro. Ahora. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo el control sobre su mente.

Bootstrap sacudió su cabeza resignadamente, pensando que tenía que hablar con Jack en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Jack debía recordar lo que había sucedido realmente. Si habían sido abandonados, en caso de que esa versión sea cierta, él seguramente lo recordaría. Después de todo eso lo había pasado con él… Él sin duda, lo recordaría. Si es que alguna vez sucedió, eso…

* * *

"¿Elizabeth?" Will llamó a la puerta una vez más, pero luego la empujó sin esperar por una respuesta. Entró, y contuvo la respiración al ver a Elizabeth sentada en el escritorio de Jack vistiendo un vestido escarlata y estaba ocupaba intentando atar su cabello, algunos mechones sueltos caían sobre sus medio desnudos hombros.

Elizabeth al levantar la vista, se sobresalto, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y sonrió. "Will." Se puso la segunda orquídea en el cabello para sostener el pequeño moño, que se había hecho improvisadamente, dejo el cepillo y se puso de pie.

Will la miró y se quedo mudo en primer lugar porque ella realmente se veía impresionante y en segundo lugar porque… el vestido era mas bien… una distracción. "¿Por qué… porque… estas usando eso?" Preguntó desconcertado, tratando de mantener sus ojos en el rostro de ella.

Elizabeth parpadeo, pero luego la expresión de su rostro se endureció. "Bueno, tu eres una de las personas, que debería saber." Dijo con ligera soberbia, sintiéndose n poco culpable por hacerlo sentir culpable a él, con el fin de que no sospechara. Will amplió los ojos con estupefacción. Elizabeth se alejo del escritorio, acercándose a la puerta. "Gracias a tus secretos ideales, hemos tenido que enfrentarnos s Sao Feng." Dijo con los dientes ligeramente apretados y se giró hacia él.

Will suspiró. "Lo se…" Pero Elizabeth no le permitió terminar.

"Y Barbosa quería entregarme a él." Dijo, mirando a Will con fría molestia, sintiendo frío realmente en su interior, debido a su comportamiento. No era justo que él se sintiera culpable, solo para que ella se sintiera mejor, o más segura, para el caso.

"¿Qué?" Will dio unos pasos apresurados hacia ella, levantando las cejas con enojado asombro. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Me refiero a que él intercambio la libertad de los demás y la ayuda para escapar de Beckett, siempre y cuando yo me fuera con él."

Will apretó las manos en un puño y estaba a punto de salir de la cabina hecho una furia, para ir a buscar a Barbosa y dispararle, pero luego recordó el vestido. "Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con el vestido?" Preguntó, pero la manera en la que había dicho las palabras lastimó a Elizabeth, pues sonaban casi como un insulto.

Elizabeth levantó la barbilla y respiró profundamente. "Jack le dijo a Sao Feng que soy su concubina, para que no me llevara." Dijo ella rápidamente, sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían, pero a pesar de del repentino sentimiento de vergüenza que la envolvió, mantuvo la vista fija en los ojos de Will.

Por un momento hubo en perfecto silencio en la cabina, mientras Will trataba, en vano de formular algunas palabras.

"Tenemos que fingir en la Cueva del Naufragio que soy su…" Agregó Elizabeth con voz ligeramente vacilante al ver el puro horror que se reflejo en los ojos de Will.

"Elizabeth, no es en serio." Dijo por fin, en una voz mucho mas tranquila de lo que ella había esperado. Pero él estaba al parecer demasiado sorprendido por la noticia como para enfadarse.

Elizabeth encogió sus hombros, poniendo la expresión facial más inocente que pudo reunir. "No creo que tenga mucha elección." Dijo casi llorosa, y luego abrió rápidamente la puerta y salio para evitar una nueva discusión, al menos por un momento.

* * *

El Gobernador Swann estaba en la barandilla del _Perla Negra_, viendo como la tripulación terminaba su trabajo alrededor de la nave mientras estaba esperando que Elizabeth llegara. La última vez que la había visto fue cuando la vio bajar de la cubierta después de que él había interrumpido la ceremonia. Había querido seguirla, pero hubo algo que le dijo que no… tal vez ella necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos.

Suspiró. ¿Habría hecho lo correcto al interrumpir la boda?... tenia que hablar con ella primero…

Aunque… ya había hablado con ella. Ella le había dicho que… cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo. Con esa confesión, ella lo había dejado fuera de toda posibilidad de tratar de influir en ella, de ejercer su patria potestad sobre ella. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a decirle que no debía enamorarse de ese hombre, cuando ella ya le había dicho que lo amaba más que a nada? ¿Cómo se supone que le diría que era un error?... ¿era un error? ¿Amar era un error? ¿Podría ser un problema? ¿Estaba bien… que él fuera… un pirata?, eso era inaceptable, era simplemente imposible que ellos estuvieran juntos. Sentía que una enorme ola caía sobre él ante la idea. Pero ese no era el problema más importante. Lo mas impórtate era el hecho de que él no se la merecía. Y él nunca la amaría a ella como ella lo amaba a él. Él nunca le daría la vida que ella merecía tener, él nunca garantizaría su seguridad. Y ella nunca sabría si algún día él la dejaría completamente sola, por no hablar de que ella siempre estaría en constante peligro… Y ¿realmente Elizabeth estaría dispuesta a dejar la sociedad? A la… ¿civilización? ¿Era lo que ella realmente quería? No podía quererlo. O al menos él, como su padre, no había posibilidad de que quisiera eso para ella…

Miró cansado alrededor de la cubierta. Tal vez lo que debería hacer era aprender algo más sobre ese hombre, para comprender porque… frunció el ceño. También tenia que mantener un ojo vigilante sobre esos dos. Con lo enamorada que estaba Elizabeth y su estado de ánimo, ella estaba demasiado vulnerable como para protegerse así misma. Y no había nada más fácil que tomar ventaja de una chica que esta enamorada…

Su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por la aparición de Elizabeth. Ella salió de debajo de la cubierta, seguida de un angustiado Will. Pero el Gobernador estaba más angustiado… al verla.

Elizabeth sonrió al verlo y rápidamente caminó hacia él, con la esperanza de que Will no continuara la conversación delante de su padre.

"¡Elizabeth!" El Gobernador la miró de arriba abajo con los ojos ampliados. "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó con voz hueca, horrorizado por el vestido.

"Elizabeth esto es ridículo." Dijo Will, apareciendo a su lado y ella se despidió de la esperanza de que Will no continuara con la conversación.

"Bueno, viendo que esto es tu culpa." Dijo con una pequeña mueca, viendo a su padre, quien aun la miraba sorprendido por su atuendo.

"¿Mi culpa?" Will amplio los ojos, tratando de no gritar por el bien del Gobernador.

"Oh, vamos." Dijo Elizabeth impaciente, mirando la escalera para comenzar a bajar.

"Amor, no pretenderás ir allá sola ¿verdad?"

Elizabeth detuvo sus pasos y se giró inmediatamente para ver a Jack acercándose a ellos. Una involuntaria sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero rápidamente dejo de sonreír al recordar la presencia de su padre y lo más importante de Will.

"Puedo cuidarme sola, muchas gracias." Dijo ella con voz fría, a pesar de haber contenido el aliento en su garganta al verlo, y ella casi podía sentir los labios de él en los suyos cuándo su ojos se fijaron en la boca de él…

"Es mi deber cuidarte, querida, al menos por el tiempo en que desgraciadamente tengamos que fingir." Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, pero el alivio que sintió ella cuando vio en los ojos de él, que comprendía que todo era un juego y que iba seguirlo se desvaneció, en el momento en que él tomó su mano y la acercó a él en frente de su padre y de Will.

"Tenemos que hablar, quieras o no." Barbosa de repente se unió a ellos, mirándolo muy enojado. "Tenemos que hablar antes de reunirnos con la Hermandad."

Jack entrelazó sus dedos en la mano de Elizabeth fuertemente, y se miraron a los ojos por una fracción de segundo, una fracción de segundo tan larga que hizo que Elizabeth girara su cabeza.

El Gobernador Swann hizo una mueca con su boca, pero Will no notó nada.

"Me temo que nuestra conversación tendrá que esperar." Dijo Jack, mirando a Gibbs, quien le hizo una señal indicándole que todo estaba hecho y que ya podían ir a tierra.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó Barbosa con una dulce sonrisa, viéndolo.

Jack entrecerró los ojos. "Por lo menos hasta… siempre. Vamos." Añadió gritando las ultimas ordenes a la tripulación y comenzando a acercarse a la escalera, llevando con él a Elizabeth, con el vestido carmesí moviéndose a su alrededor. Ella siguió sin mirar hacia Will ni a su padre, porque ella podía imaginar muy bien sus expresiones faciales en ese momento…

* * *

"No tienes que apretar mi mano tan fuertemente, no tengo ninguna intención de fugarme." Dijo Elizabeth mirando hacia delante, mientras caminaban por el triste pueblo, atrayendo la atención general y Elizabeth se preguntaba si todo el mundo los estaba viendo porque reconocían al Capitán Jack Sparrow, o más bien por su brillante y llamativo vestido.

Jack apretó la mano aun más fuerte. "Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. A los piratas como tu no se les puede tener confianza." Dijo con un rastro de sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro, con los ojos fijos en el lugar al que se acercaban.

Ella acaricio la parte interior de la mano de él con su pulgar. "¿Piratas como yo? ¿Debo entender que tu eres un tipo diferente de pirata?" Preguntó dudosa. "Pensé que éramos muy parecidos" añadió mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, que se amplio cuando ella vio que él le regresaba una sonrisa enigmática, aunque él no la miró.

"Eso fue antes de que tu…"

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me insultes?" Lo interrumpió Elizabeth girando la cabeza hacia él.

La miró con los ojos brillantes y ella contuvo el aliento. "Eso fue antes de que tu resultaras ser una mejor pirata." Dijo él, eliminando la frase "que yo".

Elizabeth lo miró desconcertada, pero antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, la abrazo y la beso ferozmente.

* * *

"… Así fue como llegue aquí por primer vez." Gibbs caminaba al lado del Gobernador, entendiendo que era mejor mantenerlo distraído de sus propios pensamientos en este momento. Will los acompañaba viéndose sombrío y solo medio escuchando. Su padre caminaba junto a él, mirando a su hijo consternado. "Siempre he tenido la impresión de que Jack no es muy aficionado a este lugar." Continúo Gibbs. "Por alguna razón, dejo de gustarle después de unirse a la East India Trading Company y luego durante muchos años…" Gibbs se detuvo a mitad de la oración con una mueca.

"Antes de… ¿unirse a East India Trading Company?" Repitió el Gobernador incrédulo, mirando a Gibbs con asombro.

"Aye" Asintió Gibbs, haciendo muecas, lamentando y no por primera vez que sus historias lo llevaran demasiado lejos.

"Trabajó para…" El Gobernador parpadeo, tratando de comprender la reciente adquirida y sorprendente pieza de información.

"Beckett." Confirmo Gibbs. "Es una larga historia. Bueno, una corta, para el caso, pero…"

Se detuvo al escuchar el metal lacerado y perplejo vio como Will había sacado su espada y comenzaba a correr hacia…

Gibbs parpadeo y entonces con una mueca, murmuró algunas palabras ininteligibles en una voz asustada y rápidamente corrió atrás de Will.

El Gobernador los siguió con el rostro de piedra, con los ojos fijos en la pareja que estaban en el centro de la calle… besándose.

* * *

"¡Will te lo dije, tenemos que pretender!" Exclamó Elizabeth a la defensiva, lanzándole a Jack una mirada asesina, y enojada con la expresión facial de él, que era divertida a pesar del hecho de tener la punta de la espada de Will presionada en su cuello.

"Shh, amor. No lo digas tan fuerte, porque si todo el mundo se entera que estamos pretendiendo, entonces ya no podremos pretender." Dijo Jack, frunciendo la nariz.

"Creo que solo deberíamos entrar." Ofreció Gibbs en un tono conciliador de voz, pero todo el mundo lo ignoró.

"¿Y cual es el objetivo de pretender si el _Emperatriz_ no ha llegado aun?" Siseó Will enojado, fulminando con los ojos a Jack.

Jack y Elizabeth parpadearon al mismo tiempo, y entonces los dos miraron alrededor, bastante desesperados.

Para su total asombro, el Gobernador encontró la situación muy divertida, llevando a su rostro un ceño fruncido.

Gibbs entrecerró los ojos. "Sao Feng tiene espías por todos lados." Dijo en voz baja.

Jack lo miró con sincero agradecimiento. "Exactamente." Dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de moverse, pero eso hizo que Will apretara más fuertemente la espada en su cuello. Jack hizo una mueca.

"Y como..." Will comenzó con una sonrisa de desprecio, pero Elizabeth lo interrumpió.

"¡Aquí esta!" Exclamó ella con un poco mas de alegría de lo normal, señalando hacia los muelles.

Todo el mundo comenzó a ver en esa dirección, y de hecho en ese momento la nave de Sao Feng estaba a la vista, las velas del _Emperatriz_ se distinguían fácilmente moviéndose al viento.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	33. Chapter 33

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** Es un pana que se te haya borrado el primer comentario, pero muchas gracias de todos modos, y luego me platicas que te dijo tu maestra de literatura. Jaja.

**Silvia**: Ay pues a mi en este fic Will si de verdad me da lastima, pero al mismo tiempo me da gusto, así que te apoyo. Jaja gracias por tu comentario. .

**Cande**: Uff, si creo que me quede un poquitin sorda del oído derecho, jaja. Y sobre tus preguntas a Jack pues creo que están mas que claras al menos para nosotros los lectores, jaja, que tenemos mucha imaginación. Y sobre lo demás que dijiste, pues solo tienes razón. Gracias por tu review.

**Mónica****:** ¡Si tienes razón! ¡Este día ha sido muy largo! Y me da mucho gusto que lo notaras. Si por eso es que Elizabeth dice lo de el perdón esta a la distancia de un beso o de uno ya dado, si supiera la pobre mujer que Jack la perdono hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, y que la tiene sufriendo solo porque ella no le ha dicho lo que él quiere escuchar, es decir ese te amo deseado que si ella se lo hubiera dicho él ya estaría de redilas ante ella. pues ya es mañana y aquí lo tienes, disfrútalo mucho y gracias por tus comentarios y que te hagas un lugar en tu valioso tiempo para dejarme reviews.

**Elizabeth:** ¡Elizabeth! Jaja, de verdad que siguiendo tu consejo pude ver tu carita de risas diabólicas. Y hasta me asustaste, pero esa misma cara puse yo cuando leí el capitulo. Así que te entiendo. Sobre lo que dices que en este fic Jack y Elizabeth son mas compinches es verdad, los dos son un par de embusteros, y en el otro fic, creo que tengo que defender a esos dos, en mi opinión lo que sucede es que han madurado y aunque en cierta forma siguen siendo los mismo, pues mantienen su esencia, también han crecido para que su amor sea mas duradero, recuerda que el amor maduro es el que dura para toda la vida, el amor donde hay seguridad es el perfecto. Y ese tipo de amor que comparten en el otro fic. Y sobre los comentarios de los creadores, así es eso dicen, pero a mi lo que mas me gusto que ellos dicen, es sobre el "Te quiero bajo mis condiciones y yo también pero bajo las mías" esto lo dicen cuando Jack y Elizabeth tienen su momento solos en el Perla cuando en cierta manera le pide matrimonio. Eso fue quizás el punto detonante para que yo me convirtiera en una Sparrabeth de corazón. sobre el vestido aun no sabemos de quien es, solo espero que no sea de quien estoy pensando y que no te puedo decir aun. Jaja que mala soy. Quizás puedas ver mi cara diabólica ahora. Creo que la discreción no es arte de la vida de Jack y eso lo podrás comprobar mas adelante o creo que en este capitulo jaja. Ya veras te va a gustar el tipo de provocaciones que hace ese hombre. Y muchas gracias por todas tus palabras y por el review tan largo, por ello te mereciste una respuesta casi igual de larga, creo que nunca había dejado una así. Un beso enorme.

**Cecilia**: Hola Cecilia, me da mucha pena lo que me diste, bueno no es pena es que me pones roja, chica yo no se hacer autógrafos, jeje. Y te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir con los capítulos que siguen en esta historia y los del otro fic. Así que muy pendiente, así como yo estoy de tu fic. Que ya me muero por ver el siguiente capitulo y hoy estaré mas que pendiente, te lo aseguro.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**ADEVERTENCIA: **Capitulo largo. Pero ni se siente. jeje. Bueno yo lo sentí al traducirlo creo que dure dos dias en terminarlo. Pero valio la pena.

**CAPITULO 33**

Jack se dio cuenta que este era el momento oportuno para escabullirse, así que tan pronto como la atención de todos se centro en la Emperatriz, apartó la espada de Will de su cuello, tomó la mano de Elizabeth y se dirigieron a la entrada principal de la extraña estructura que parecía ser el más prominente lugar de la isla.

"No necesitas hacer esto." Siseó Elizabeth, viendo sobre su hombro, como todos los seguían, Will a la cabeza con la espada en la mano, y una expresión muy enojada en el rostro.

"No, no, no, no Lizzie. Besarnos en público es solo una parte de nuestro plan. Si es que lo recuerdas." Contestó Jack, casi inconcientemente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Dieron vuelta en la esquina y Elizabeth miró todo el corredor débilmente iluminado. Miró furtivamente a sus manos entrelazadas y sonrió traviesa, pero luego arrugó la nariz y miró severamente a Jack. "Cuando hablamos de publico nos referimos a Sao Feng y a la hermandad, pero no a Will."

Elizabeth gimió cuando Jack de repente la empujó contra la pared, con los labios a una pulgada de los de ella. "Y me pregunto ¿Por qué te moleta que _él _nos vea?" La miró con intensidad, sus ojos oscuros penetraron a través de ella, su aliento calido sobre su piel.

"Me molesta porque puede matarte." Respondió con voz suave.

A Jack se le ilumino el rostro. "Buena respuesta." Afirmó con una sonrisa y quería seguir caminando pero Elizabeth lo tomó por los hombros y lo acercó de nuevo a ella.

"¡Deja de ser condescendiente conmigo!" Dijo enojada.

Jack gimió. "Te va encantar el lugar." Ahueco el rostro de ella en sus manos y ante la absoluta consternación de ella, (porque ya podía escuchar los pasos de Will, de su padre y de los otros acercándose) la beso.

"¡Jack!" Le susurró entre dientes, conteniendo el aliento. "Detente."

Jack la beso otra vez y la abrazó, tomándose su tiempo para profundizar el beso tanto como le fue posible. Un segundo antes de que Will girara en la esquina, Jack rompió el beso y siguió caminando, tirando de una Elizabeth completamente aturdida, hacia él.

"Estás loco." Susurró con ardiente enojo, mirando el suelo y tratando de no tropezar con sus piernas al caminar.

"No estoy loco ¿y tu?" La miró con una pequeña, traviesa, divertida y sincera sonrisa y ella sintió su corazón revolotear extrañamente, ante la repentina conciencia de que él estaba actuando como si ninguna de esas sombrías y horribles cosas nunca hubieran ocurrido, como si ella nunca hubiera hecho nada malo… y se encontró regresándole la sonrisa. Se miraron y se siguieron sonriendo el uno al otro hasta que escucharon a Gibbs diciendo: "¡Cuidado!" Pero antes de que sus mentes hubieran registrado la alerta, chocaron con alguien que no habían notado que caminaba por el pasillo.

"Oí." Jack murmuró adolorido, mientras Elizabeth sobaba su sien.

"Miren por donde van, niños."

Elizabeth parpadeo y miró al hombre alto que estaba en frente de ella. Jack levantó la vista y frunció el ceño.

"¿No vas a presentarme a tú dama, Jackie?" El hombre preguntó en voz baja, desplazando sus ojos de Jack a Elizabeth. Elizabeth miró a Jack curiosamente.

"Ella no es…" Comenzó Will irritado, pero Jack lo interrumpió.

"El capitán Teague." Comenzando la presentación, Gibbs tuvo que tomar a Will del brazo para impedir que hiciera más intervenciones, decididamente mas violentas. "La señorita Lizzie Sp…" Los ojos de Jack se ampliaron al notar que casi cometía un error. "Swann." Se corrigió rápidamente, casi ahogándose con la palabra, una ola de fría cayendo sobre él. _Buggerbuggerbugger_.

Elizabeth le disparó a Jack una curiosa mirada.

Teague tomó la mano de Elizabeth y se la beso. "Es un placer." Dijo en respuesta al cortés gesto de Elizabeth, mirándola con intensidad. "Señorita Spwann."

"Señorita Swann." Corrigió Jack entre dientes, atrapando un destello de diversión en los ojos de Teague, que le dijo que había pronunciado mal el nombre a propósito.

"Aye." Asintió lentamente Teague. "Señorita Swann."

"¿Esta aquí todo el mundo?" Preguntó Jack, tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Vi al _Emperatriz_ en el horizonte. Esto hace todo el mundo." Dijo Teague, mirando a Elizabeth.

"Vamos a tomar nuestros lugares, entonces." Dijo Jack, mirando al consternado Will y al silencioso Gobernador Swann quienes lo miraban enojado, cuando vieron como él llevaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Elizabeth, descansando su mano sobre su cadera.

Dejaron atrás a Teague, quien los miró por un momento, antes de decir unas palabras de bienvenida al resto del grupo y Gibbs comenzó a hacer las presentaciones de las personas que conocía, aunque al cabo de un momento, a Gibbs le pareció impórtate omitir pequeños detalles como decir que el señor era Gobernador de Port Royal, así como que lo presento como el padre de Elizabeth…

Jack abrió una puerta de madera a la derecha del pasillo y dejo pasar a Elizabeth.

"¿Quién es él?" Preguntó ella en voz baja, mirando a Jack interesadamente, la sorprendente similitud entre él y ese hombre desencadeno la curiosidad en ella.

"Es el poseedor del Código." Respondió Jack, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Elizabeth se conformó con la información, pero luego entrecerró los ojos. "¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó lentamente, evitando los ojos de Jack, mirando alrededor de la habitación, la habitación era grande y con una gran mesa en el medio y varias filas de sillas a su alrededor.

"Al parecer hay un montón de trabajo." Agregó Jack con un movimiento en su nariz.

Elizabeth se rió tontamente, y él cambio sus ojos hacia ella. "Eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando, Jack." Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció cuando ella notó una extraña expresión en los ojos de él. "¿Qué?" Preguntó en un susurro.

"Eres hermosa cuando te ríes." Dijo él tranquilamente y ella parpadeo.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, antes de tirarse uno en brazos del otro, labios chocando, manos recorriendo caóticamente todas las partes que podían alcanzar.

"Y aquí esta…" Comenzó Gibbs cuando entró en la habitación, ampliando los ojos. "En realidad." Dijo rápidamente, saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "Quizás deberíamos ir… por algo de comida primero." Propuso con una sonrisa artificial.

Barbosa levantó las cejas y el Gobernador de repente sintió mucho frío, Will se dirigió a la puerta y solo Pintel y Ragetti asintieron con firmeza, pero todos los ignoraron, decidiendo seguir a Will.

Will empujó la puerta y Gibbs entró visiblemente descompuesto.

"… Y entonces me nombraron…" Jack estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa con los pies sobre ella, miró a Will desinteresadamente sobre su hombro y luego volvió a ver a Elizabeth que estaba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa, escuchándolo intensamente. "Entonces me nombraron en Señor Pirata." Jack terminó con un movimiento de su mano, mirándose los pies.

Will le dio una severa mirada a Jack y se acercó a Elizabeth, accidentalmente piso una de las dos orquídeas de Elizabeth que, por alguna razón estaba esparcida sobre el piso. Elizabeth nerviosamente escondió algunos mechones de su cabello tras de la oreja, mirando a Jack medio seria y medio acusadora, y como única respuesta recibió una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Gibbs inspecciono la habitación y dándose cuenta de que no había amenaza de derramamiento de sangre, entró seguido de todos los demás. "Aye. Aquí esta el Gran Salón." Dijo, continuando con su discurso sobre la Cueva del Naufragio y de los preparativos.

Will levantó la orquídea y se la entregó a Elizabeth con un rostro de piedra, mirándola sospechosamente. Ella se levantó y le agradeció con una tímida sonrisa.

El Gobernador miraba alrededor de la habitación, su mirada se detuvo en Jack, cuyos ojos estaban repetidamente cambiando de Elizabeth a Will que estaban uno frente al otro hablando.

"Bueno, mejor que tomemos nuestros asientos antes de que el lugar se llene de gente." Dijo Jack con una breve sonrisa.

El Gobernador Swann vio como Jack se acercaba a Will y a Elizabeth y poco ceremoniosamente, tomó la mano de ella y la apartó de Will. Ella casi tropezaba con sus propios pies, cosa que molestó al Gobernador, quien estaba a punto de intervenir y expresar su desaprobación con dicho trató hacia su hija, cuando notó como ella miraba a Jack con esa luz en los ojos que de alguna manera siempre le impedía hacer algo.

"¿Celoso?" Susurró Elizabeth, entrecerrando sus ojos mirando a Jack, quien le señalaba la silla en la que él quería que ella se sentara. .

Jack bufó, dándole una corta sonrisa. "Creo que tu imaginación esta corriendo fuera de ti, querida." Dijo Jack, tomando su lugar en la silla de a lado de la de Elizabeth, con los ojos fijos en los de ella.

Elizabeth mordió su labio inferior y sonrió. "Para ti soy señorita Spwann." Le susurró, inclinándose hacia él e intentando no reír.

Jack entrecerró los ojos, fijándolos en los labios de ella, que estaban decididamente demasiado cerca para el bien de los dos.

"Sao Feng todavía no esta aquí." Anunció Will innecesariamente, en voz alta, con los ojos fijos en Elizabeth, quien rápidamente desvió sus ojos de Jack, ruborizándose por la vergüenza y de repente dándose cuenta que cuando estaba con él se olvidaba que existían mas personas además de ella y Jack.

La puerta del Gran Salón se abrió y las personas comenzaron a llegar, disparando desconfiadas miradas alrededor de la habitación. Para el enojo de Will, rápidamente varias personas ocuparon los asientos enfrente de Jack y Elizabeth, impidiéndole sentarse cerca de ellos y haciéndole mas difícil mantener un ojo vigilante sobre ellos.

El Gobernador caminó lentamente hacia la mesa y tomó el asiento que le indicó Gibbs, aliviado de que él todavía podía ver a su hija y a ese hombre, aun cuando no estaba muy cerca de ellos.

Jack miró a Will y entonces con cierta indiferencia llevó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Elizabeth. Elizabeth disparó a su padre una miada incierta y su expresión facial era ilegible. Will se sentó entre el Gobernador y Bootstrap apuñalando a Jack con la mirada. Jack tamborileaba sus dedos sobre los hombros de Elizabeth, causando que la manga del vestido cayera y cubriera solo la mitad del hombro y él a propósito deslizo la manga mas abajo para que su mano descansara en la piel completamente desnuda. Elizabeth se ahogo, pero pretendió no haber notado nada de eso, mirando alrededor de la habitación con demasiado interés. Bill Turner miró la escena curiosamente, extrañas imágenes del pasado llegaban a su cabeza…

Jack enterró su nariz en el cabello de Elizabeth y lo olió.

Will gruño. "¿Tiene que hacer eso?" Preguntó malhumorado, inclinándose hacia delante y dirigiendo la pregunta a Gibbs, quien se frotaba nerviosamente la frente, tratando de dar sentido a la situación. En un primer momento había pensado que algo estaba pasando entre esos dos, luego pensó que realmente estaban jugando algún tipo de juego… ahora, para variar, tenia la extraña impresión de que estaban actuando como si estuvieran… borrachos. Tal vez lo estaban, ¿Quién sabia? Aunque… bueno, no había demasiadas posibilidades de que lo estuvieran. Si no estaban borrachos, entonces, la única otra cosa que se le venia a la mente era que estaban… locos el uno por el otro… por decir lo menos… de cualquier forma, no parecían estar en perfecto control de la situación.

"Jack." Susurró Elizabeth entre dientes, mirando a los Señores Piratas y a los otros piratas que iban llenando la habitación. "Si vas a seguir haciendo eso…" Respiró profundamente y exhalo lentamente.

Jack frotaba su pulgar sobre el hombro de ella y envolvía su otra mano alrededor de su cintura, la tela del vestido carmín era tan delgada que Jack casi podía sentir bajo la palma de su mano la piel de ella… "¿Haciendo que?" Preguntó inocentemente, apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro de ella.

Elizabeth inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecerró los ojos con simulada molestia.

"Lo que estas haciendo." Dijo ella, fijando sus ojos en los de él y una extraña sensación de escalofríos la recorrió con cada palabra que él había dicho, con cada respiración que él daba.

"No estoy haciendo nada, amor, estoy pretendiendo." Dijo, mirándola profundamente a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa cerniéndose sobre sus labios.

Elizabeth bufó, entrecerrando los ojos y miró a la distancia. Jack abrió la boca para hablar, pero cuando ella repentinamente puso su mano sobre la de él que estaba en su cintura, haciendo que él se quedara sin aliento y solo deslizo su pulgar sobre la mano de ella.

Desde su asiento el Gobernador Swann solo podía a ver a Jack y el perfil de Elizabeth, ya que al parecer ellos estaban absortos en la creciente conmoción en la habitación, sin mirarse el uno al otro. Pero a pesar de que sus ojos estaban fijos en otros lugares, era como si se estuvieran viendo el uno al otro, y, no hacia otra parte, sino viéndose el uno al otro _exclusivamente_, parecía que estaban mirando a las personas que estaban entrando a la habitación, pero sus ojos estaban sin ver, con las miradas ausentes.

Para alivio de Will Jack quitó su barbilla del hombro de Elizabeth, pero el alivio duro poco tiempo, porque la siguiente cosa que hizo Jack fue alejar los mechones de cabello de Elizabeth de su cuello y… volvió a recargar su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

"No veo la urgente necesidad de toda esta exhibición." Murmuró Will irritado, considerando acercarse a ellos y decirle a Jack que dejara de exagerar sus ocurrencias, pero la habitación estaba imposiblemente llena de gente, y no solo se le dificultaría acercarse a ellos, sino que también sus palabras se hubieran perdido por el ruido en general.

El Gobernador observaba la habitación con el ceño fruncido, arrugando la nariz, disgustado por la gente que lo rodeaba, por su apariencia, su olor, su comportamiento. ¿Qué era lo que él estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Qué enmarañada red de eventos lo había traído a este lugar? Jamás lo habría adivinado, ni en un millón de años, jamás hubiera creído que iba a estar en un lugar como este, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho el año pasado, se hubiera reído. Y, sin embargo, estaba aquí ahora. Y no solo tenia que sufrir la intolerable compañía, de todas aquellas, viles, crueles, violentas personas, que no dudarían ni un minuto en matarlo, en caso de que ellos supieran quien era él. Pero lo peor era que tenia que soportar ver a su hija sentada con los brazos de ese pirata a su alrededor. Pero incluso eso no era lo peor. Lo que realmente era absolutamente inaceptable era que ella parecía estar increíblemente feliz con los acontecimientos, a menos que sus ojos lo estuvieran engañando, ella parecía estar mas cerca de ese hombre con cada momento que pasaba. Ella sonreía e incluso reía cuando ese hombre le decía cosas que aparentemente eran muy graciosas, con la barba recargada en el hombro de ella y los labios de él casi tocaban la oreja de ella cuando hablaba.

"Una vez que esto termine, voy a matarlo." Declaró Will, medio amenazante, tomando una copa que alguien había puesto delante de él, dándole un generoso trago y casi se ahogaba a muerte cuando sintió el líquido más ardiente que jamás había probado.

"Cuidado William." Dijo Bill Turner con una sonrisa. "Aquí podrás encontrar las bebidas mas fuerte que en cualquier otro lugar."

"Aye." Concordó Gibbs, su humor mejoro cuando le dieron su propia bebida.

El Gobernador miró con cautela la bebida delante de él, y luego con mucho cuidado levantó la copa y con una mueca la alejo. Pintel que estaba sentado en frente de él le pidió permiso para tomar la copa con una sonrisa vacilante. El Gobernador asintió con torpeza con un movimiento de cabeza. Pintel sonrió ampliamente, y tomó la copa colocándola a un lado de la suya y miró a Ragetti que solo tenia una copa con una mirada triunfal.

"Aquí." Un hombre peludo ponía un vaso con agua en frente de Will. "Por el Capitán Sparrow." Añadió con una mal disimulada sonrisa de burla y se alejo.

Pintel y Ragetti comenzaron a reír, y Will les lanzó una mirad molesta, antes de ver a Jack, que sonrió y levantó su copa en esa dirección.

Will lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Algunas personas nunca mueren?" Dijo sin aliento.

"Buena pregunta." Observó Barbosa, uniéndose a los demás en la mesa y tomando asiento a un lado de Ragetti, mirando alrededor de la mesa, fijándose en Bill Turner con el que intercambio una mirada de aparente indiferencia.

La habitación era ya un completo y aturdidor caos. El Gobernador no podía permanecer sentado inmóvil con todo ese ruido ensordecedor, medio miraba alrededor, pero sus ojos con frecuencia cambiaban a su hija y a Jack Sparrow. No estaban sentados muy lejos, pero por la conmoción él no podía escuchar sus voces. Solo podía verlos… el Gobernador amplio los ojos. _¡¿Qué estaba haciendo ese hombre?!_

"¿Calypso?" Elizabeth giró su rostro a Jack. Con el caos a su alrededor se sentía mas confiada.

"Aye." Jack alejo su ron, y llevo sus dedos al rostro de ella. "La primera corte de la Hermandad la encerró en un tipo especial de prisión." Dijo Jack, cuando terminó con la breve descripción de todos los Señores Piratas a Elizabeth, y cuando iba a hablar de otro tema. Él ahueco la mejilla de ella en su mano, y con su pulgar acaricio su labio inferior.

"¿Qué tipo de prisión?" Preguntó, lanzándole una mirada a Will, quien no estaba mirándolos en ese momento. Sonrió por dentro y se acercó para darle un rápido beso a Jack, pero luego recordó que también tenia que verificar si su padre no los estaba mirando también, y cuando miró a su padre, notó que él, de hecho, estaba mirándolos. Ella se alejo abruptamente, pero la atención de Jack ya estaba en los labios de ella y la tentación era muy grande como para poder soportarla, entonces él deslizo una mano entre el cabello de ella y para la total consternación del Gobernador, ella se acercó a Jack y le dio un breve pero ardiente beso.

"¿Quisiera algunos… cacahuates?" Preguntó Gibbs, agitanado un plato delante del rostro del Gobernador Swann, tratando de bloquearle la vista y pensando que si esos dos estaban besándose debería de estar muy borrachos o ser más tontos de lo que jamás imagino.

"No, gracias." Respondió el Gobernador con calma, tratando de alejar el plato de su rostro.

Elizabeth rompió el beso y miró a alrededor de la mesa con aprensión, pero para su alivio se dio cuenta que su padre estaba distraído con Gibbs que le ofrecía algo de comida.

"Mi padre estaba viéndonos." Le susurró Elizabeth, ligeramente irritada, mirando a Jack intensamente.

Él solo sonrió traviesamente como respuesta. "Y yo te estoy mirando en este momento."

"Jack…" Entrecerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa y luego mordió su labio. "¿Crees que podríamos… salir de aquí por un rato? Sao Feng ni siquiera a llegado aquí, por lo que la reunión no empezara en los próximos dos minutos…" Se detuvo notando que Jack la escuchaba con una mirada de diversión en sus ojos. "¿Qué?" Preguntó con un rastro de enfado en su voz.

"Y ¿Por qué quieres salir de aquí por tan poco tiempo, amor?" Preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Elizabeth parpadeó, sus pensamientos de repente le parecieron bastante ridículos. "Yo…" Comenzó y paso saliva. "Solo pensaba…" su voz entrecortada, y se ruborizó ante la idea de darle la respuesta verdadera, que era, que quería desesperadamente besarlo, besarlo sin nadie alrededor, besarlo febrilmente, _inmediatamente_. Pero, por supuesto, esa no era una buena razón para decirlo en voz alta.

"Voy a contar hasta cinco." La voz de Jack irrumpió en sus pensamientos y enredó sus dedos en los de ella. "Uno…"

Elizabeth lo miró perplejo. "¿Qué a las cinco? ¿Qué…?"

"Dos…" Él miró sobre su hombro, Will estaba hablando con su padre, pero cambiaba sus ojos a ellos de vez en cuando. El Gobernador trataba de verlos, pero estaba distraído con Gibbs, y Pintel y Ragetti discutían como siempre y pedían la opinión del Gobernador sobre el tema, sus voces eran tan fuertes que creía que podía escuchar lo que decía, a pesar de la distancia y el ruido. "Tres…" Jack deslizó su abrigo por sus hombros, y lo puso detrás de la silla de Elizabeth.

"Jack." Elizabeth frunció el ceño, sin saber muy bien lo que él estaba haciendo.

"Cuatro…" Él alcanzó la mano de ella y la encerró en la suya. "¡Cinco!" Se puso de pie y arrastró a Elizabeth con él, tirando su sombrero sobre la silla, y antes de avanzar entre la multitud, acercó a Elizabeth mas a él.

Ella gimió, pero detuvo todas sus preguntas y antes de tener una oportunidad para mirar hacia atrás, ya estaban en el pasillo lejos de la puerta de madera de la habitación. Y la próxima cosa que ella supo, fue los labios de Jack estrellándose en los de ella, sus brazos alrededor de ella, su cuerpo presionado al suyo, su espalda contra la pared. Ella llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, y le regreso el beso sin vacilar. El mundo estaba girando, el aire no hacia falta, podía escuchar música… en algún lugar de su cabeza… sus pensamientos chocaban con todos los diferentes sentimientos que le evocaban, inventando, haciendo posible…

"Lo siento Jack, lo siento por todo." Le susurró ella, aunque él trataba de silenciarla.

Jack acaricio el cabello de ella y rozaba sus labios sobre los de ella. "No mas mentiras Lizzie y todo ira bien." Le beso los labios cautelosamente.

"¿Mentiras?" Abrió los ojos y tocó la mejilla de él.

Él sonrió. "Aye, yo no lo siento y eso es todo." La beso de nuevo.

"Si, pero tiene que funcionar para ti también." Dijo ella rompiendo el beso, entrelazando sus manos detrás del cuello de él y acariciando su rostro con su mejilla.

"¿Estas sugiriendo que nunca te he mentido, amor?" Giró la cabeza y atrapo los labios de ella en los suyos.

Ella gimió y profundizo el beso, acercándolo lo más posible a ella. Él susurraba su nombre, y ella temblaba bajo las manos de él que recorrían su cuerpo, presionando la fría tela de su vestido que encerraba su piel, haciéndola desear sentir sus manos directamente sobre su piel… sin nada en medio.

Él la beso fervientemente, apenas recordando que era lo que lo había hecho enojarse con ella. ¿Habría hecho algo malo? ¿Podría un ángel como ella haber hecho algo malo?

Jack lentamente subió sus manos por los brazos de ella, su cuello, hasta llevarlas a su cabello, después llevo su mano con las palmas abiertas sobre su espalda, su boca dejaba la de ella solo para darle pequeños besos boquiabiertos en su cuello y luego regresaba a sus labios. Jack sabia que tenían que regresar a la habitación, pero cada segundo que pasaba sentía que se acercaban mas y no podía por si mismo romper con todas las emociones que surgían dentro de él, ni hacer nada. El tiempo que había pasado en el Armario de repente pareció tan insignificante, como si nunca hubieran sucedido… como si no le importara nada… nada mas importaba, mas que la emoción de tenerla en sus brazos, besarla, tocarla…

Pero de repente ella susurró algo y sus pensamientos se congelaron creyendo haber escuchado mal. Ella realmente no pudo haber dicho eso ¿o si? Estaba dispuesto a asumir que no lo había hecho, pero luego ella lo dijo de nuevo.

"¡James!"

Ahora. Él siempre había considerado posible que las mujeres dijeran _su_ nombre cuando ellas estaban con otro hombre, pero sin embargo era absolutamente _impensable_ que ellas dijeran el nombre de otro hombre mientras estaban con él.

Jack abrió los ojos y miró a Elizabeth con una herida mirada en su rostro, pero entonces notó que ella estaba mirando algo sobre su hombro con los ojos ampliados. Cuidadosamente, él giró la cabeza, pero el pasillo estaba vació.

"¿Lizzie?" Miró de nuevo a Elizabeth, quien parpadeo, volviendo de nuevo a la realidad.

"¡Era él, lo vi!" Exclamó nerviosamente. "Él entró en el cuarto, ¡acompañado de algunos de la tripulación de Sao Feng!"

"¿Quién entro al cuarto?" Jack la miró vacilante, acomodando algunos mechones sueltos del cabello de ella detrás de su oreja e involuntariamente imaginándose así mismo haciendo precisamente eso todas las mañanas… sonrió por dentro por eso.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos. "James, ¡James Norrington!

* * *

"Me voy." Dijo Will levantándose de un brinco, después de varios minutos de espera, en vano, para que Jack y Elizabeth volvieran al Gran Salón.

"Quizás Elizabeth quiso salir por un momento para tomar algo de aire fresco, hay demasiada humedad aquí." Dijo Gibbs con tanta confianza como pudo, con la esperanza de que Jack y Elizabeth no estuvieran lo suficientemente locos como para haberse ido a alguna otra parte y sin tener intención de volver.

"Así es, William, siéntate." Dijo Bill Turner, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Will. "Jack tiene que estar presente en la reunión. Volverán pronto. Estoy seguro." Dijo tranquilizadoramente, dando un vistazo a Gibbs que se mantenía dando inciertas miradas hacia la puerta.

Will se sentó y suspiró. Bill sonrió, aunque no se sentía muy contento. Había algo particularmente curioso entre su amigo y la novia de su hijo… algo mas que esa demostración de afecto para… distraer a… Sao Feng. Pero no veía la razón para compartir sus sospechas con su hijo. Tal vez estaba equivocado… tal vez…

El Gobernador Swann no dijo nada, aunque pensaba que el que Will fuera tras de Jack y Elizabeth no era tan mala idea… él mismo estaba un poco preocupado por su repentina desaparición. O más bien por la manera en la que desaparecieron. A pesar de que ellos debían de haber sabido que todo el mundo los había visto irse, habían salido de la habitación como un par de niños misteriosos. Y con esa mirada en sus ojos… no sabia si estaba mas asustado o mas aliviado por la impresión de que los sentimientos de su hija por el pirata eran, al parecer, correspondidos…

* * *

Caminar alrededor de la Cueva del Naufragio, hacia sentir a James bastante incomodo. A pesar de que la tripulación de Sao Feng lo acompañaba y que de alguna manera los había hecho creer que se había cambiado de bando y que ya no era el Almirante bajo el mando de la East India Trading Company, aun seguía teniendo la sensación de que todo el mundo sabia que él no pertenecía aquí, que era un extraño aquí, y quizás también que él no había decidido de que lado estar…

La verdad que no sabía lo que iba a hacer una vez que encontrara al Gobernador y a Elizabeth Swann para garantizar su seguridad. Quería escoltarlos a un puerto seguro y entonces… y entonces no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer… ¿Devolverle a Beckett el _Emperatriz_? ¿Revelarle la ubicación de la Cueva? ¿Comenzar con la guerra?

La guerra…

Caminaba alrededor del pueblo, tratando de decidir de que lado estar. En el corazón. ¿Existía aun ese lado? ¿Sabia lo que realmente quería? ¿Sabia lo que creía? Nunca había cuestionado sus creencias antes de… pero en este momento no estaba seguro si había alguna pregunta… nunca había analizado sus convicciones, ellas siempre parecían impecablemente claras, tan lucidas, que nunca había sentido la necesidad de preguntar, de dudar sobre ellas…

Hasta ahora.

Entro en el edificio por la puerta que Huang Tai le había mostrado. El primer contramaestre de Sao Feng había demostrado ser un marinero muy cualificado y muy inteligente, un hombre sensato, a pesar de… o quizás precisamente por eso, James aun podía ver huellas de desconfianza y cautela en los ojos del hombre. Como si estuviera constantemente tratando de descifrar sus intenciones, esperando el momento que él bajara la guardia y revelara lo que estaba pensando. Habría cruzado por su mente más de una vez que la única razón por la cual no se habían amotinado ni lo habían matado, era porque Sao Feng le había dado el extraño collar y que tal vez creían que el capitán había tenido sus razones para hacerlo, una mejor razón que el desesperado acto de un hombre moribundo. James mismo no estaba seguro de porque el hombre le había dado una de las piezas de ocho (Así había sido como Tai Huang había llamado al collar cuando él se lo había mostrado) y cual era su función.

El pasillo estaba levemente iluminado y extrañamente fresco. James miró alrededor, siguiendo a Tai Huang a través de los interiores de los cuartos piratas. Cuando llegaron a una puerta de madera alta, atrapó una visión de una pareja abrazándose fuertemente en una parte del pasillo. Un hombre con el cabello negro y una mujer vestida con un vestido rojo muy indecente, besándose de manera escandalosa. Los miró con el ceño fruncido en señal de desaprobación y siguió a Tai Huang la interior de la gran sala.

* * *

Gibbs lentamente alejo su tarro, el Gobernador parpadeo, Will sonrió. Toda la sala de repente se quedo silenciosa, como si todo el mundo mirara a los recién llegados.

Tai Huang miró a James, seria curioso ver como el hombre manejaría la situación. A pesar de llevar puesto el atuendo del pirata chino, aun seguía usando su peluca y también había algo en sus ojos que lo hacia… visible, y ambas eran impresionantes cuando les daba buen uso, sino también era peligroso llamar la atención en estas circunstancias. Tenía un aspecto extraño, y Tai Huang creía que si al menos él dijera algo sensato y demasiado rápido, podría encontrarse en problemas.

"Ese es…" Ragetti le dio una mirada vacilante a Pintel.

"Aye, lo es." Pintel asintió, mirando a James con un ceño fruncido en el rostro. "El maldito Comodoro que robo nuestro corazón."

Ragetti miró a su propio pecho, luego estiró el cuello para ver el pecho de Pintel y parpadeo confundido. "Él robo ¿nuestros corazones?"

"¿Dónde esta Sao Feng?" Gritó alguien de la multitud, reconociendo al primer contramaestre de Sao Feng, pero sin reconocer al hombre junto a él.

"Aye, ¿Dónde esta él?" Preguntó Armand Corsair, poniéndose de pie, con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

Tai Huang pasó sus ojos hacia James.

James respiró profundamente y dijo en voz alta y clara. "Sao Feng esta muerto."

Hubo una inmediata conmoción causada por sus palabras, lo que hizo que Elizabeth y Jack regresaran a la sala en el mismo momento que casi todo el mundo estaba distraído.

"Lo mataron en el ataque. Tuvo una muerte honorable y él paso su…" James levantó el collar para que todos los piratas lo vieran. "Pieza de ocho… a mi."

Un coro de agitadas e irritadas voces fueron seguidas ante el anuncio, así como Jack miró a James con los ojos ampliados.

"¿Qué dijo?" Susurró Elizabeth, quien estaba en la puerta con su mano enredada en el brazo de Jack.

"Básicamente." Jack frunció el ceño y movió la nariz. "Dijo que él es el Señor Pirata del mar Chino Meridional, amor. Maldito ladrón de corazones." Añadió con una mueca.

Elizabeth se guardo una sonrisa, aun sintiéndose aturdida por sus besos, pero era muy difícil tratar de concentrarse en la realidad a su alrededor. A pesar de que cruzó por su mente que la realidad no le importaba, siempre y cuando ella pudiera estar cerca de Jack… sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo a través de la delgada tela de su vestido… mordió su labio para evitar gemir.

"¿Quién es él?" Gritó alguien desde una de las esquinas de la habitación y varias otras voces se sumaron a las de él. "¿Quién es él?" Repitió el hombre y la pregunta pronto se ahogo por el ruido de espadas chocando.

Tai Huang miró a James interesado, preguntándose que haría. James miró lentamente por la habitación, su mirada evaluaba con atención. De repente, cuando miró sobe su hombro notó algo que lo dejo sin palabras. Él se congeló. Tal vez no hubiera estado tan sorprendido al darse cuenta de que el hombre que había visto en el pasillo hacia un momento era Jack Sparrow… pero la conciencia que la chica con el vestido rojo era Elizabeth era mas de lo que podía soportar. Su primer pensamiento fue sacar su espada y defenderla, pero entonces notó que la mano de Elizabeth estaba rodeando el brazo de Jack y no veía que defensa necesitaba ella. De hecho ella parecía bastante… contenta.

"Seria sabio decir algo mas a la Corte." La voz de Tai Huang sacó a James de su ensueño.

James rápidamente se giró notando un gran número de personas mirándolo con sus pistolas y sus espadas desenvainadas y ninguno de ellos tenían una actitud amistosa en sus rostros.

"Jack, van a matarlo." Susurró Elizabeth apretando la tela de la camisa de la manga de Jack.

"Lo tendría muy bien merecido." Respondió Jack encogiendo los hombros. "Me permito recordarte que si no me hubiera robado el corazón, no estaríamos en esta situación, en primer lugar." Dijo mirando alrededor de la habitación con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¡Jack!" Elizabeth lo golpeo en el brazo, medio divertida, medio preocupada.

"¿Qué?" La miró con una mueca.

Ella sonrió. "Tiene una de las piezas de ocho y necesitamos todas las piezas de ocho ¿no?" Intentando un enfoque diferente.

"Él no tendrá esa pieza de ocho en la tumba, Lizzie." Jack respondió con un atisbo de malicia en sus ojos y Elizabeth necesitó de un momento para superar la impresión que sus impresionantes ojos siempre le provocaba antes de que pudiera responderle.

"Jack."

"Por no mencionar." La interrumpió, acercándose a ella. "Que con Sao Feng muerto, no hay ninguna necesidad de seguir pretendiendo." Moviendo las cejas de manera significativa.

"Oh, si." Elizabeth no pudo más que sonreír. "Si el mató a Sao Feng, entonces no se merece morir." Dijo sofocando una sonrisa.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro, pero luego rápidamente recordaron que tenían que recuperar la compostura.

"No es que tengamos asuntos mas urgentes en este momento que algunos funerales." Murmuró Jack con un toque de molestia en su voz.

"¡Si me permiten decir algo!" Dejo ir la mano de Elizabeth y dio unos pasos hacia al frente, atrayendo la atención general, que hasta ese momento estaba centrada en James.

James miró tristemente a Elizabeth quien cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, con los ojos fijos en Jack, entonces él también paso sus ojos a él.

"¿Lo conoces?" Alguien se dirigió a Jack desde otro lado de la habitación, apuntando a James.

Jack frunció el ceño y miró a James por el rabillo de su ojo. "Bueno." Entrecerró los ojos cuidadosamente, considerando la pregunta por un momento. "Fue parte de mi tripulación… por un tiempo." Dijo por fin arrugando la nariz. "Él no tiene mucha suerte con los huracanes." Añadió y alguien se rió, lo que fue suficiente para que la tensión se relajara un poco.

James suspiró y le dio a Jack una mirada molesta, que pasó a ser mas molesta cuando Elizabeth dio unos pasos hacia delante, y se puso al lado de Jack, deslizando su mano en la de él. "Los últimos momentos para fingir." Le susurró a Jack, mirando alrededor de la habitación, encontrándose con la mirada férrea de Will y pretendió no verlo.

Jack sonrió. "Vamos a tratar con esto primero, y luego nos preocupamos del resto." Susurró de regreso, apretando su mano.

Elizabeth sonrió ligeramente, involuntariamente preguntándose cuantas horas faltaban para el amanecer…

"Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el enemigo llegue a nuestras costas." De repente Barbosa se puso de pie y se dirigió a la Corte. "Y es el momento para hacer algo para detenerlos."

"Y ¿Por qué piensas que llegaran hasta aquí? Nadie sabe la ubicación de la Cueva del Naufragio." Dijo el capitán Chevalle haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

"Así es. No creo haya alguna razón para preocuparse." El caballero Jocard tamborileo sus dedos sobre la mesa.

Barbosa miró hacia el techo. "Esta _es_ una razón para preocuparse." Dijo perdiendo la impaciencia.

"¡Por supuesto que si!"

Todos los ojos de repente se centraron en Elizabeth y hubo un momento de absoluto silencio, antes de que ella decidiera continuar, alentada por una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro de Jack. No estaba segura si era una sonrisa de diversión, o mas bien de… ¿admiración?

"¡No podemos simplemente sentarnos aquí y no hacer nada!" Exclamó Elizabeth acaloradamente. "Esperando a que lleguen, y que graciosamente nos releven su presencia. ¡Tenemos que luchar!"

"Si realmente van a venir." La interrumpió la Maestre Ching. "No tendremos otra oportunidad. Debemos abandonar la Cueva y buscar…"

"¿Dejar la Cueva?" Elizabeth la interrumpió recibiendo una mirada ofuscada del Señor Pirata del Océano Pacifico. "¿Huir como cobardes?"

Alguien golpeo la mesa violentamente con su tarro y gritó. "No voy a permitir que me diga cobarde ninguna prosti…"

Pero se detuvo a la mitad de la frase, cuando de repente una bala golpeo su tarro de ron, haciéndolo volar en mil pedazos justo delante de él, salpicándole el rostro de ron, para la diversión general.

Elizabeth paso sus ojos a Jack, quien miraba al hombre, aun sosteniendo la pistola en el aire, con una pequeña nube de humo saliendo de ella. "Cuida tu lengua, compañero. A menos que quieras perderla." Dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

"Yo digo." Gritó Barbosa en un esfuerzo por llevar la conversación de nuevo al camino correcto. "Hay que elegir al Pirata Rey, ya que es él el único que posee en derecho exclusivo de declarar la guerra."

"Te lo inventaste." Dijo Jack disparándole a Barbosa una mirada de desconfianza.

"¿Lo hice?" Barbosa sonrió. "Esta en el Código. ¿Vemos el Código?" Miró alrededor, haciendo la pregunta a todo mundo, pero nadie expreso su opinión, la puerta de la Gran Sala se abrió y el Capitán Teague entró, sus pasos se escuchaban más fuertes en la silenciosa habitación.

Se acercó a la mesa y puso un grande y pesado libro sobre ella. Un sonido hueco repercutió en el perfecto silencio. Teague abrió el libro y siguió un pasaje con su dedo.

Jack y Elizabeth silenciosamente se deslizaron a un lado de Teague, tratando de echar un vistazo al texto.

"Barbosa tiene razón." Dijo Teague, tocando una de las paginas amarillas.

Jack sonrió abiertamente, notando otro paso interesante en la misma pagina."El Rey podrá invocar el derecho de Parley…" Murmuró para si mismo. Elizabeth lo miró pero no dijo nada. "¡Hago un llamado para que nos sometamos a una votación!" Exclamó Jack felizmente y todo el mundo comenzó a refunfuñar.

"No tiene caso." Gritó una voz y otros asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

El Gobernador Swann y Will observaban todo en silencio desconcertado, ahora todo parecía mucho más confuso. Gibbs los miró y en voz baja les explicó las reglas de la elección y de que aparente era imposible que se pusieran de acuerdo, pues un Señor Pirata solo vota por si mismo.

"Eduardo Villanueva, vota por Eduardo Villanueva." El señor Pirata de mar Adriático también rápidamente se puso de pie y un momento después se sentó de nuevo. "Vamos a tener mas de esto." Murmuró a su compañero, quien rió.

"Maestre Ching vota a favor de Maestre Ching."

Gibbs sonrió al Gobernador y a Will, los votos emitidos hasta el momento era la mejor muestra de sus palabras.

Teague, cerró el código y se alejo de la mesa, tomando asiento en un nicho en la sala, con una guitarra en sus manos, con los ojos fijos en la Corte de la Hermandad.

James parpadeo, después de siete votos emitidos, todos los ojos descansaron en él. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, excepto que todos votaban por si mismos y aunque no sabia a donde podría llevarlos ese comportamiento, sin realmente ver una mejor alternativa hizo lo mismo que los demás.

"James Norrington." Dijo con voz firme.

Jack sonrió, la atención general estaba ahora en él ya que el último voto estaba a punto de ser emitido.

"James Norrington." Dijo con una sonrisa y el mundo pareció detenerse por un momento, después el silencio causado por estas palabras, el infierno se desataría.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	34. Chapter 34

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny:** Muchas gracias por tus comentario.

**Silvia**: Por favor no te digas esas cosas, para mi es muy impórtate tu opinión, sea corta o no, simplemente a mi me gusta. Gracias por tus reviews.

**Cande**: Gracias por tus dos comentarios. Un beso.

**Mónica****:** No puedo decirte absolutamente nada, pero me da mucho gusto que estés tan pendiente y que no olvides lo importante. Pero mi boca esta sellada. Un beso y muchas gracias por tu review.

**Elizabeth:** Por Dios Elizabeth, me has dejado con la boca abierta, con todas tus palabras. Por Dios casi si te consumes todos los caracteres permitidos para un review. En serio que estoy sin habla estoy completamente helada. Amo tus reviews ¿te lo había dicho? Pues si no te lo digo ¡AMO TUS REVIEWS! Y tengo que regañarte, ¿Cómo me dices que no te mereces tanto? Si pudieras ver mi cara te darías cuenta lo furiosa que estoy. Por supuesto que te mereces muchas cosas buenas y yo lo poquito que te puedo brindar son unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento y de cariño. Pero eres una persona muy importante, chica muy importante. Y no sabes que gusto me da que te haya podido dar una alegría con lo que te mencioné de los creadores de la película, realmente eso fue lo que a mi me hizo ver que esa era la pareja mas increíble del mundo. Sobre la biografía de Jack, no la tengo me muero por leerla. Voy a buscarla para ver de que me he perdido. Sobre tu pregunta, si que me he fijado, mientras los otros dos están de tontos en su lucha el que siempre salía ganando era Jack, ganándose la admiración y el amor de Elizabeth, lo siento por quienes lean este comentario mió, pero soy una Sparrabeth y yo si veo ese amor, por toda la película. Mhmm el vestido, pues es algo que ni yo misma sé, aun no se lo pregunto a Florencia porque siendo sincera ni siquiera me había pasado por la cabeza, pero de quien sospecho podría ser, mhmm no te lo puedo decir, ni aunque me raptaras y me hicieras tortura no abriría la boca. Oye sobre los hermosos ojos de Johnny Deep, jaja no tienes ni idea de la envidia que le tengo a su mujer, siempre que veo videos de ellos, me digo a mi misma, "ella soy yo, soy yo, soy yo." Para poder ver el video sin celos. Es que yo si estoy totalmente enamorada de ese hombre. Uff, creo que me estoy volviendo algo loca, pero no hablar. Creo que ya me volví a exceder con la contestación de a tu review, pero no me importa, soy feliz respondiéndote. Ah otra cosa no te mortifiques si no puedes dejar reviews, yo entiendo, aun si no los dejas estoy segura de que leíste el capitulo, y antes de dejarte un consejo. No te pierdas este y los dos siguientes capítulos. Gracias por tu mega review y un besote muy grandote desde mi corazoncito.

**Pauliz**: Hola que alegría verte de nuevo. Fíjate que si vamos a tener algo mas del Jack del pasado hasta ahora es un solo capitulo, pero creo que a petición de los lectores Florencia agregará algo más antes de terminar la historia que por cierto esta cerca. Muchísimas gracias por hacerte un tiempo y dejarme review. Y ahora una pregunta, intente entrar en tu blog de Sparrabeth y no pude ¿lo cerraste? Ojala y no porque a mi me gusta mucho. Un beso.

**Cecilia**: Hola Cecilia, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me da mucha alegría que te siga gustando el fic. Sigo pendiente de tus actualizaciones. Tu fic es genial.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 34**

"Te dije que siempre has sido mi favorito, compañero." Fueron las últimas palabras audibles en la sala antes de que todas las personas reunidas en la Gran Sala se pusieran de pie indignadas.

James se mantuvo mirando a Jack, pasmado, tratando de averiguar lo que había ocurrido. Elizabeth miraba a Jack perpleja.

"No necesitamos saber primero de que lado esta." Ella le susurró al oído a Jack, mirando alrededor con incertidumbre. La conmoción fue en aumento con cada minuto que pasaba.

Jack le sonreía a Elizabeth brillantemente. "Bueno, solo lo hemos puesto de nuestro lado ¿no?" Dijo, llevando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, solo por si a caso la situación se salía de control y porque no quería pederla entre la multitud.

Elizabeth lo miró sospechosamente, notando bajo la luz de las lámparas un parpadéate brillo en las espadas negras de sus ojos. Y de repente sintió como si alguien la apuñalaba. Ella lo miró y él escaneaba la sala con cautela, con furtiva diligencia y profunda calma que la hacia sentirse a salvo. De inmediato.

_Voy a perderte mañana… no veré mas tus ojos…. No te veré más… a partir de mañana… _

Rápidamente parpadeo las lágrimas, con la esperanza de que hubieran pasado inadvertidas. Por suerte, Jack estaba ocupado diciendo algo, aunque no había escuchado casi nada de lo que había dicho. Algo sobre el Código… Pero cualquier cosa que fuera, todos estaba atentos a sus palabras, y solo después de un momento se dio cuenta de que la gente ya no miraba a Jack, sino que miraban al Capitán Teague quien no se movió de su solitaria silla y miraba a la reunión en silencio.

"Muy bien." Siseo la Maestre Ching entre dientes, girando su cabeza hacia James. "James Norrington, Rey Pirata de la Hermandad." Barbosa entrecerró los ojos y miró a Jack, esta vez considerando muy seriamente la posibilidad de dispararle desde su lugar.

James parpadeo y frunció el ceño. El Gobernador Swann quien se había puesto de pie como todos los demás, miraba la escena con curiosidad.

¿Por qué Jack Sparrow, había votado, de entre todas las personas precisamente por James Norrington? Tendría que haber votado a favor de alguien a quien hubiera tenido oportunidad de convencerlo de hacer lo que él quería, mientras que James Norrigton era sin duda no…

Y entonces notó que los ojos de James miraban a Elizabeth. Ella lo miró con ansiedad, suplicándole algo intensamente, y entonces, una idea llego al Gobernador, y casi jadea ante la impresionante conciencia que si James iba a hacer algo, nunca seria nada en contra de Elizabeth. ¿Y que seria lo que posiblemente iría _menos_ en contra de ella y lo que en realidad _ella_ sugeriría? Y puesto que Elizabeth ya había sugerido, lo que probablemente, quería hacer Jack Sparrow… el Gobernador Swann frunció el ceño con sombrío asombro. Jack Sparrow _sabía_ eso. Él había votado a favor de alguien que haría lo que él quería que ese alguien hiciera.

El Gobernador miró hacia a Jack, dividido entre un ligero sentimiento de aprecio y un fuerte sentimiento de temor, o mas bien la conciencia de que el miedo seria un sentimiento muy apropiado… A pesar de que su ridículo comportamiento gracioso y de su indiferencia, Jack es un hombre peligroso. Y de repente, se le ocurrió al Gobernador que los sentimientos de ese hombre por su hija, no los aceptaba ni él mismo, y que incluso ignoraba los de ella, para el mismo caso. Los sentimientos de ella estaban a la disposición de ese hombre, y él podía hacer con ellos lo que él quisiera. Y si los sentimientos de él por su hija no eran sinceros, podría fácilmente destruirla terriblemente, destruirla completamente. Y aun cuando fueran sinceros… quizás él no los quería, o (notó como Jack acercaba mas a Elizabeth hacia él, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de ella protectoramente) lo que _era_ aun peor, porque los sentimientos sinceros no igualan a las buenas intenciones…

El Gobernador levantó las cejas. Solo quería proteger a su hija. Tenia que protegerla. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que o de quien debía protegerla…

Con la vista nublada el Gobernador vio como se susurraban cosas el uno al otro, con sonrisas traviesas en sus rostros.

"_Señorita Spwaan."_ Las palabras llegaron a sus pensamientos y por primera vez la más ridícula idea cruzó por su mente, que quizás… _ambos_ necesitaban protección…

* * *

Realmente no sabía porque había dicho lo que había dicho… ¿Por qué había ordenado iniciar la guerra al día siguiente? ¿Había sido por la suplica en los ojos de Elizabeth? O ¿Por su deseo de limitar sus opciones? ¿Una perfecta idea para escapar? Ahora, seria imposible regresarle el buque a Beckett. A menos que iniciara luchando con los piratas, y después se cambiara de bando en medio de la batalla…

_¿No te cambiaste ya de bando?.... una… dos… suficiente…_

… O podría permanecer en el bando en el que estaba ahora… De cualquier manera, su plan inicial de mantener a salvo a Elizabeth y al Gobernador Swann se estaba cayendo en pedazos…

Meditaba sus opciones mientras se levantaba de la mesa…

Esa era otra cosa que realmente no sabia… ¿Cómo era que las actitudes furiosas de las personas a su alrededor se tornaban ahora en divertidas y de buen humor? Unos extraños músicos aparecieron de la nada, las bebidas y comidas fueron servidas, la gente hablaba y reía.

Se sintió complacido al sentarse junto al Gobernador, aunque hubo un momento de incomodo silencio entre ellos antes de comenzar a conversar. E incluso entonces, la atención del Gobernador, a menudo se dirigía a algo detrás de James y en algún momento tuvo curiosidad y miró sobre su hombro.

Elizabeth estaba con el brazo de Jack a su alrededor, como si fueran a bailar, pero no del todo bien… parecía que trataban de aprender a bailar, aunque no era claro quien era el que estaba enseñando. Elizabeth miraba sus pies, su cabello suelto caía como cascada sobre sus hombros, quienes se sacudían ligeramente, como si… No, no como si. Ella realmente estaba riendo, aunque no parecía que se esforzara mucho. Jack mantenía una de sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella y con la otra sostenía la mano de ella y al parecer decía algo sumamente divertido, una sonrisa apareció sobre los labios de él. La mano de Elizabeth estaba sobre el hombro de él, apretando la tela de la camisa de él muy fuerte, y cuando de repente Jack la acerco a él, ella levantó la vista abruptamente, los labios de ella se estrellaron en la barbilla de él, antes de que sus ojos se encontraran y antes de que… Will Turner se uniera a ellos, después de finalmente surcar el camino hacia ellos entre la multitud. Él parecía muy enojado y estaba diciendo algo en voz alta, aunque las palabras no podían ser escuchadas desde la distancia, debido al ruido general. Jack y Elizabeth lo miraron extrañamente, como si él hubiera aparecido de la nada y no con un propósito en particular. Ellos no rompieron el abrazo, como si se hubieran congelado en esa posición, sus manos seguían unidas firmemente, sus dedos están fuertemente entrelazados. Elizabeth dijo algo y Will bufo amargamente, con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de enojo. Luego señaló el vestido y Elizabeth cambio su expresión de leve vergüenza y de indiferencia a una clara de enojo. Pero entonces Jack Sparrow dijo algo y los ojos de ella lo miraron con incredulidad, que fue, sin embargo, rápidamente sustituida por un destello de una emoción diferente y una apenas perceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero la oculto mordiéndose el labio inferior y miró a Will, quien parecía calmarse un poco. Y luego, para sorpresa de James, Jack se llevó a Elizabeth fuera de la Gran Sala, mientras que Will regresaba a la mesa.

"Elizabeth fue a cambiarse de ropa." Dijo solemnemente y se sentó.

Gibbs dejo salir un suspiro aliviado y todo el mundo lo miró. Se enderezó rápidamente, limpió profundamente su garganta y sonrió inocentemente. Estaba seguro de que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Will notara que estaba pasando algo entre Jack y Elizabeth. Gibbs miró a Will quien se sentó a la mesa intranquilo. Bueno, tal vez al chico le tomara mas tiempo del debido, pero aun así…

"¿Deberíamos dar un paseo?" El Gobernador se dirigió a James, después de un largo momento de silencio sombrío.

James jadeo, de repente siendo tomado de sorpresa, sus pensamientos conflictivos estaban teniendo cada vez mas sentido para él.

"Indudablemente." Respondió sombriamente, poniéndose de pie.

En silencio rodearon la mesa.

"Nada bueno saldrá de eso." Observó Barbosa, entrecerrando los ojos, con sombría molestia mirando al Gobernador y a James, alejándose. "Hacer del peón de Beckett nuestro Pirata Rey." Gruñó, tomando a toda prisa su tarro. "Me sorprendería si no tenemos a todos ellos en nuestras espaldas antes de la salida del sol."

"No creo que él ponga a Elizabeth y al Gobernador Swann en peligro deliberadamente." Gibbs alegó con cautela. "Y tiene derecho por ser legítimamente dueño de una de las piezas de ocho."

"Dueño legitimo." Barbosa sonrió sarcásticamente. "Él mató a Sao Feng para sustituirlo. Él tiene sus propios planes."

"¿Y Jack no?" Will le disparó una mirada burlesca y de desprecio.

Barbosa sonrió irónicamente. "Si yo fuera tu, señor Turner, no me preocuparía por los planes de Jack."

"¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?" Preguntó Will con el ceño fruncido.

Barbosa rió despectivamente sin aliento, tomando una manzana y sentándose en su silla, dejando la pregunta sin respuesta.

* * *

"Debo regresar con el barco y traer al ejercito hasta aquí." Dijo James con voz hueca, rodeando sus manos detrás de su espalda, sus ojos fijos en el sol de la tarde. Se sintió mejor después de hablar con el Gobernador sobre lo que había ocurrido en el _Emperatriz_, sobre sus dudas después de escuchar aquellas palabras, su vacilación en cuanto a lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

"¿Lo harás?" El Gobernador sonrió ligeramente.

James se giró hacia él. "¿Es así de fácil? ¿Cambiarse de bando de la noche a la mañana? ¿Debo mañana, luchar contra mi propio pasado? ¿Para que? Ni siquiera ya se quien tiene la razón en esta guerra." Añadió en voz baja y mirando a la distancia.

"Esto no es cuestión de verdad." Respondió el Gobernador preocupado. "No hay que elegir de que lado hay que estar. Todas las opciones están equivocadas."

James pasó sus ojos a él. "Ellos no tendrán oportunidad. No contra tantos barcos. No contra tanto odio, no con Cutler Beckett dando la victoria por sentado."

"Dando por sentado algo no ayudara a nadie a conseguir nada." Respondió el Gobernador, sonriendo débilmente.

James levantó las cejas. "¿Gobernador? Es usted…"

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y dos personas salieron corriendo del edificio y entraron a la terraza, ignorando la presencia de los dos hombres de pie a tan solo unos pasos de distancia.

"¿Dónde vamos?" Preguntó Elizabeth con voz divertida, James se puso más rígido dándole un vistazo al Gobernador, que miraba al par.

Jack estrechó mas fuertemente a Elizabeth y le susurró con una sonrisa picara. "No te lo voy a decir. Tienes que confiar en mi, amor."

Ella se rió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. "Nos van a buscar." Dijo ella tranquilamente, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

Jack escondió un par de mechones del cabello de ella tras su oreja. "El que nos busquen no significa que nos encuentren. ¿O si?"

Elizabeth se rió tontamente, divertida por la extraña y repentina impresión de que cuanto mas lo miraba, mas difícil era para ella respirar. Jack levantó la barbilla de ella con su mano y presionó sus labios en los de ella. Elizabeth sonrió y lo beso.

Tan pronto como el Gobernador amplio los ojos, James desenvaino su espada y comenzó a avanzar.

Elizabeth y Jack rompieron el beso ante el ruido.

"Si hubiera sabido que tratarías así a tus votante, nunca te habría elegido." Dijo Jack frunciendo el ceño, mirando de reojo la hoja de la espada presionada en su cuello.

El rostro de James seguía siendo duro. "Yo no recuerdo haber deseado ser elegido." Dijo fríamente, mirando a Jack e incapaz de mirar a Elizabeth, la imagen de los dos en el pasillo parpadeo a través de su mente.

"James esto es ridículo. ¡Baja eso!" Ordenó Elizabeth enojada, mirándolo, de repente conciente de los rayos del sol de la tarde sobre su rostro.

"Lo siento Elizabeth, pero no puedo permitir que una hombre ofenda a un mujer en mi presencia."

Elizabeth dio un suspiro audible. "¿Viste como fui ofendida?" Preguntó entre dientes.

Para la estupefacción de Elizabeth, James rápidamente respondió: "Sí."

Ella parpadeo. Jack sonrió, sinceramente divertido y miró a Elizabeth con una sonrisa. James entrecerró lo ojos.

"Realmente no creo que todo esto sea necesario." El Gobernador finalmente intervino en la discusión.

James lo miró sospechosamente. "Creo que lo es." Dijo con remota convicción, sin alejar la espada del cuello de Jack. Entonces, de repente, Elizabeth empujo a Jack hacia a un lado y la espada de James quedo en el aire, apuntando a nada.

"Nunca hubiera pensado en eso." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa, sus ojos fijos en Elizabeth y por un momento se encontró pensando que nunca seria capaz de alejar sus ojos de ella. Ella se veía deslumbrante en ese brillante vestido carmín, con el cabello en ligero desorden, brillante ante la luz naranja del sol, sus ojos incandescentes llenos de emociones. Ella sonrió y él tuvo que enterrar sus uñas fuertemente en las palmas de sus manos, con el fin de mantenerse en su lugar y no encerrarla en sus brazos y besarla locamente, el padre de ella y un furioso Rey Pirata lo estaban viendo.

"Elizabeth…" James comenzó, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Creo que antes de empezar a juzgar la integridad de los demás primero debes de analizar la tuya." Dijo mirándolo, directamente a los ojos, recuerdos la embargaron, y por un momento sintió como si estuviera ahogándose en ese pasado que ella tenia la esperanza de enterrar para sierpe, ahogándose en las cenizas de sus pecados, sus pecados que desencadenaban los pecados de los demás.

"Yo puedo sugerirte una mejor manera para que te redima." Añadió Jack, mirándolo de arriba abajo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"El corazón de Davy Jones esta a bordo del _Holandés Errante_, si es eso lo que estas sugiriendo, capitán." Dijo James uniformemente después de una pausa.

"Ah." Jack sonrió. "Muy astuta tortura. Pero no es muy original. El mundo se a basado desde el principio en permitirnos tener todo lo que queramos tener y todo lo que quieres deshacer tenerlo lo mas lejos posible."

"Yo no elijo mis ordenes." Dijo James con voz firme y decidida.

"Pero elegiste _ordenar_." Replico Jack con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

"Mi conciencia es mi única _orden_, capitán Sparrow."

"Y la causante de muchos problemas, en los ultimo tiempos, por lo que parece." Jack entrecerró los ojos y James abrió la boca para contestar, pero Jack continúo. "Y aun menos de los que debería."

El Gobernador escuchó la conversación en silencio, sus ojos viajando entre los dos hombres y Elizabeth con los ojos fijos en Jack.

"Me preguntó cuantos problemas de conciencia tienes tu. No muchos me imagino."

"¡Desearía que este conversación inútil llegue a su fin!" Elizabeth interrumpió con impaciencia, antes de que Jack tuviera tiempo de replicar. El tiempo se le estaba acabando y casi podía sentir los minutos deslizándose de entre sus dedos.

James la miró sorprendido por su poca educación.

"Quizás deberíamos entrar." Sugirió el Gobernador, quien recibió una mirada de sorpresa de parte de James, quien se preguntaba porque el Gobernador no estaba molesto con la situación.

Jack y Elizabeth pusieron sus caras largas y si no hubiera sido por las circunstancias problemáticas en general y sobre todo por el animo sombrío del momento, el Gobernador sin duda hubiera encontrado sus expresiones… divertidas.

"Con ese… pirata muerto no creo que exista necesidad de seguir fingiendo y actuando diferente ¿no?" El Gobernador miró ente Jack y Elizabeth.

"Bueno." Jack se limpio la garganta. "Creo que con fines de seguridad seria mejor seguir manteniendo las apariencias." Dijo con cautela.

Elizabeth escondió una sonrisa y miró a su padre expectante.

El Gobernador los miró un momento ante de responder. "No tengo nada en contra de seguir manteniendo las apariencias, con fines de seguridad. En mi presencia." Añadió al momento, con tono indiferente, pero con un extremado rostro serio.

Elizabeth bajo su mirada al suelo, estaba curiosa por ver la expresión del rostro de Jack en ese momento, pero a pesar de eso decidió no mirarlo en ese momento, segura de que no habría podido mantener la mirada de él.

* * *

El silencio era tan denso y oscuro que parecía abarcar y absorber todo alrededor… y por dentro, no había nada, por la falta de sonidos y colores… el inexplicable cansancio de la luz…

El leve titileo de las negras velas lanzaban deformes y escalofriantes sombras en la pared, destacando el furioso y vivo silencio.

Cuando el viento golpeaba la luz pálida, en el helado aire semi-oscuro fue posible ver un destello de interminables hileras de puertas, incontables números de pasillos, los días y las noches del pasado, encerrados tras ellas y sin embargo, terriblemente accesibles en la forzada vulnerabilidad y al mimo tiempo inexorablemente ajenas.

Una figura vestida de color gris, caminaba a lo largo de la falsa, brillante y breve oscuridad, con las manos terriblemente frías y los ojos fijos en nada y en todo al mismo tiempo.

Se detuvo frente a un espejo, sonriéndole a su pálido e invisible reflejo y tomó una pequeña caja negra, con incrustaciones de plata y oro. Levantó la tapadera, tomó un medallón de plata de la caja, lo abrió y ágilmente realizó un pequeño dibujo sobre él, sustituyendo a otro dibujo. Con una débil sonrisa, miró su reloj, cerro el medallón y lo regreso de nuevo a la caja. Por suerte, era la última vez que tendría que cambiar de imagen. Esperaba que, finalmente hubiera encontrado una mujer que valiera lo suficiente para acompañar a la muerte…

Para siempre…

Cerró sus ojos incoloros. No le tomaría mucho tiempo asesinar a el corazón de ella. El corazón siempre es el que muere primero.

Veinte años… una apenas perceptible y helada sonrisa cruzó por sus labios. Después de veinte años, ella ni siquiera recordaría que alguna vez tuvo corazón.

… si es que lo recordaba después de pasar veinte días en el Vórtice del Tiempo.

* * *

Elizabeth y Jack sintieron como si hubieran sido escoltados hacia el Gran Salón por el Gobernador Swann y James. Jack se encontraba bastante divertido, aunque lo que mas le divertía era el aparente enojo de Elizabeth causado por toda la situación. Pero él estaba equivocado en cuanto a la razón exacta de su enojo. Lo que él había tomado como un simple deseo de ella de estar a solas con él, era en realidad, una sombría desesperación por tan solo tener unas cuantas horas antes de salir de la vida de él para siempre. Veinte años era mucho tiempo y si tenía suerte, él recordaría su nombre después de tanto tiempo de ausencia… Por mencionar lo mínimo…

Mordió sus labios, despidiéndose de todos aquellos pensamientos dolorosos. No importaba. Lo que importaba realmente eral, el aquí y ahora, estas pocas horas con él… y no iba permitir que nadie le quitara esas pocas horas. No le importaba lo que pensara nadie más. Lo que pensara Will. No tenía nada que perder. Y sí tenía muchas cosas que decir y hacer, antes del amanecer…

También tenia que encontrar la manera de despedirse de su padre… sin que él sospechase, sin causarle dolor… aunque no sabía lo que debería decirle… ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Seria mejor, para él, que pensara que ella estaba muerta o que solo había desaparecido? En caso de escribirle una carta. ¿Le diría la verdad en esa carta, o simplemente expresaría sus sentimientos?

Jack abrió la puerta del Gran Salón, ceremoniosamente le hizo una señal a Elizabeth para que entrara, ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados juguetonamente y entro en la habitación, la que parecía ser aun más ruidosa y llena de gente que antes. Inmediatamente se encontró con los ojos de Will quien había estado mirando hacia la puerta con impaciencia y notó una mueca en su boca, al parecer había notado que no se había cambiado el vestido carmín.

"Quiero bailar." Dijo girándose y casi chocado con Jack quien estaba detrás de ella.

El Gobernador y James de detuvieron, pero ella ni siquiera los miró, sus ojos estaban fijos en Jack, brillando con determinación.

"Será un placer." Jack tomó la mano de ella. "Señores." Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente al Gobernador Swann y a James, cuidando de no darles el suficiente tiempo para que reaccionaran, se llevo a Elizabeth hacia la parte del salón donde las personas estaba bailando una alegre melodía.

"Me gustó tu actitud de esta tarde Lizbeth." Jack le susurró al odio a Elizabeth, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, y acercándola mas a él.

Elizabeth deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, entrelazándolas detrás de su cuello. "Pensé que te gustaba mi actitud en general." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado y mirando los labios de él.

Jack sonrió, tratando de alejar su vista de los labios de ella. "Me gusta y me gustó, pero tengo que decir que tu comportamiento con ciertas personas es especialmente atractiva."

"Malos tratos, querrás decir." Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, inclinando su frente contra la de él.

Jack se rió entre dientes y cerró los ojos. "Bien merecido." Murmuró. Elizabeth miró el rostro de él, viendo como él tenia los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo se sentiría despertar todas las mañanas para esto?...

Elizabeth cerró los ojos también y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que habían dejado de bailar y estaban solo de pie abrazados entre los gritos alegres y la gente bailando a su alrededor.

"¿Jack?"

"¿Si, amor?"

Ella sonrió y frunció los labios para darle un beso. "Hoy será el mejor día de mi vida." Dijo tranquilamente.

Jack abrió los ojos y la miró. "¿Puedo preguntar la razón por la que te inclinas a pensar así?" Preguntó, apretando el abrazo, preguntándose porque la seda fría del vestido de ella, se sentía repentinamente tan caliente bajo la palma de su mano.

"Acabo de saberlo." Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de imaginar, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, que tan lejos estaban los labios de él de los de ella en ese momento y deseando que él…

Jack la beso ardientemente, sin hacer ningún comentario sobre lo que ella había dicho, acunando el rostro de ella en sus manos, impresionado por la manera tan sincera en la que lo besaba, por la forma en la que se aferraba a él, como si no quisiera estar en ningún otro lugar del mundo…

Elizabeth rompió el beso, y rápidamente tomó un respiro y lo beso de nuevo, ardientemente; cada beso la alejaba de la oscuridad, secretamente el tiempo se marcharía furtivamente, huía de ella, alejándola de la boca de él, de sus manos, de sus palabras…

"Quiero ser tuya." Se soltó, retrocediendo. Los ojos de él se abrieron sorprendidos. "Esta noche."

Jack parpadeo, y ella pudo notar una extraña emoción brillando en los ojos de él después de la primera parte de su declaración, pero se había ido cuando dijo la segunda parte. Él la miró en silencio parecía que no escuchaba el ruido a su alrededor.

"Qué pasaría si." Él comenzó por fin y ella contuvo el aliento. "Yo no quiero tenerte." Ella se paralizó. "_Esta noche_." Añadió casi burlándose, mirándola tan serio que ella sintió escalofríos recorriéndole la columna vertebral.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de repente Will apareció junto a ellos, después de finalmente hacer su camino entre la multitud.

"¡Elizabeth!"

Ella giró su cabeza por impulso, pero luego sintió como Jack la soltaba y cuando lo miró de nuevo, ya había dado dos pasos atrás.

"Ah, aquí estas. Que tengan una agradable noche los dos. Los veo por la mañana." Dijo con una media sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y miró a Elizabeth con aparente indiferencia, precipitadamente se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Elizabeth lo siguió con los ojos con gran desconcierto. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿A dónde creía que iba? _

"¿Elizabeth?" Will colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella, pero ella se alejó de él abruptamente.

"Lo siento." Dijo rápidamente, notando la sorprendida tristeza en la expresión facial de él. "Yo…"

"¿Qué esta pasando Elizabeth?" La interrumpió Will con frustrada pero calmada voz.

"Nada." Sacudió la cabeza, desplazando los ojos entre él y Jack que se acercaba a la puerta, la abrió, salio y la azotó al cerrarla detrás de él. Elizabeth brincó, aunque no pudo escuchar el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, pues estaba rodeada de música ruidosa e incluso fuertes voces.

"No te has cambiado de ropa." Dijo Will con cautela, tratando de encontrar un tema que llamara la atención de ella. Ella parecía estar pensando en mil cosas.

"No encontramos otro vestido." Ella respondió de forma automática, buscando febrilmente en sus pensamientos una buena excusa que le permitiera ir detrás de Jack, sin tener a Will, o a cualquier otra persona, siguiéndola.

"Siento lo que te dije antes." Dijo Will en voz baja. "Te ves hermosa." Le sonrió ligeramente, y ella sintió un pinchazo en su corazón.

Pero a pesar de su prisa, de la culpa y la tristeza, no podía escuchar otra cosa, más que el tic-tac de un reloj invisible, sonando cada vez más fuerte en su cabeza.

"Will." Elizabeth apretó la manga de la camisa de Will y lo miró profundamente a los ojos. "No puedo estar así. Traté de no pensar en esto, pero simplemente no funciona." Will quería interrumpirla pero ella no se lo permitió. "Desde ese día no puedo vivir conmigo misma. Me siento tan horriblemente mal. Lo maté." Susurró y Will parpadeo. "Necesito…" Respiró y miró hacia otro lado. "Necesito disculparme con él. Tengo que hablar con él. Por favor." Cambio sus ojos de nuevo a él.

"¿Besarlo es parte de… tu disculpa?" Preguntó Will, mirándola severamente, su voz era mas fría y su tono mas sospechoso de lo que ella había esperado.

"Por supuesto que no." Dijo entre dientes, mirando a Will directamente a los ojos, sus mentiras eran tan creíbles que comenzaba a creerlas ella misma. "Eso fue por Sao Feng. Esto es diferente. Es de cómo me siento conmigo misma, por lo que pienso de mí. Necesito saber si me odiara para siempre, o quizás si podrá algún día perdonarme…" Miró al suelo y después miró de nuevo a Will. "¿Me ayudaras?"

Will parpadeo. "¿Cómo?" Preguntó desconcertado. "¿En que?"

"Solo asegúrate que mi padre o James no salgan a buscarme. Tengo que tener tiempo para… para… hablar sin interrupciones. Por favor. ¿Podrías hacer esto por mi?" Seguida por el instinto le sonrió y deslizó su mano del brazo hasta su mano.

Él tomó la mano de ella y se la apretó. "Bien." Dijo tranquilamente, sin saber lo que estaba diciendo y sin saber lo que iba a hace exactamente. Todo era muy extraño, pero la sinceridad de ella hacia casi imposible dudar de sus motivos… ¿Qué otra cosa podría significar eso, después de todo? Debía ser solo lo que ella había dicho. Nada mas, nada mas…

"Gracias." Le contestó sonriéndole brillantemente, se levantó de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de alejarse rápidamente de él. Will la miró salir a toda prisa del Salón, con el acuciante presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder… o había pasado… que estaba sucediendo… que sucedería…

O quizás solo estaba cansado después de tantas noches de insomnio.

"_Una vez que rescatemos a Jack todo va a estar bien." _

Tal vez después que ella le pidiera disculpas a Jack, todo estaría bien de nuevo. Quizás ella solo necesitaba tener su conciencia limpia. Y eso era algo que él podía entender.

* * *

Elizabeth corría por el pasillo, mirando alrededor, rogando que Jack no hubiera ido demasiado lejos. Si así era, no habría manera de encontrarlo en la enmarañada red de interminables pasillos. Dio la vuelta en una esquina y se detuvo. Otro pasillo vació, otra puerta. ¿Cómo se suponía que ella iba a saber a donde había ido Jack? Era tan fácil perderse con tantos caminos para elegir.

Notó una puerta alta con la perilla de oro al final del pasillo y rápidamente se acercó. La perilla brilló ligeramente en el corredor débilmente iluminado. Tal vez era otro Gran Salón, un comedor o una habitación… Merecía la pena intentarlo. Tocó, pero no escucho ninguna respuesta, por lo que opto por empujar la puerta, la abrió y entro.

"Lo siento." Dijo rápidamente al notar un hombre sentado cerca de una ventana. Cuando él cambio sus ojos de su guitarra hacia ella. Era Teague y le sonrió ligeramente. "Lo siento." Repitió mirando la habitación con el rabillo del ojo y resultó estar vacía a excepción de él. Ella se giró, lista para salir, pero la voz de él, baja y oscura la detuvo.

"¿Buscas a alguien, querida?"

Ella voltio, mirándolo vacilante. Tal vez podría preguntarle… no tenia mucho que perder. Mantener las apariencias ya no le importaba. "Estoy buscando a Jack." Dijo simplemente, tratando de mantener su voz vacilante.

Teague inclinó la cabeza hacia a un lado y por un momento solo la miró. "Me atrevo a decir que él también te esta buscando a ti." Dijo por fin, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente.

Elizabeth sonrió brevemente. "No lo creo." Dijo tranquilamente. "Yo pude haber dicho algo estúpido…"

"¿Pudiste decir algo estúpido?" Él repitió una sombra de diversión apareció en sus ojos.

Elizabeth mordió su labio y asintió.

"Bueno, si tu realmente dijiste algo estúpido, eso solo significa que él no dijo lo correcto después." Dijo Teague en voz baja, sus ojos brillaron con repentino interés, fijos en el rostro de ella.

"Yo lo maté." Dejó escapar, apretando los puños, sintiéndose aterrada y liberada de ambos sentimientos, pero no del futuro, sintiendo que no tenía nada que perder, podía decir cualquier cosa. ¡Incluso la verdad! Y no importaba absolutamente nada, no tendría consecuencias, no tenia que soportar las consecuencias de su verdad por mucho tiempo.

"Eso he escuchado." Dijo Teague con calma, casi haciendo que Elizabeth se cayera al escuchar la respuesta.

Parpadeo, desconcertada. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Por quien? ¿Cuándo?

"Lo amo." Le susurró.

Teague sonrió. "Puedo verlo." Dijo lentamente. Elizabeth inhaló profundamente, sin saber que… "Hay unas escaleras a la vuelta de la esquina, cerca de esta puerta. Tercer piso, cuarta puerta a la derecha. Esa solía ser su habitación. Podría estar allí."

Elizabeth exhaló y sonrió rotamente. "Gracias." Dijo y apresuradamente se giró, dejando la habitación a toda prisa.

* * *

Jack entró a una habitación y azotó la puerta detrás de él. Gimió afligido por el hecho de que estaba enojado. ¿Cuál había sido su molestia sobre eso de todos modos? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera enojado _por eso_? Estaba más allá de su comprensión entender, porque la petición de ella lo había hecho enfurecer de esta manera.

"_Esta noche."_ Murmuró y gimió otra vez, tratando de tomar el sombrero de su cabeza, solo para darse cuenta… que no estaba. Debía estar en el Gran Salón junto con su abrigo. "Bugger." Miró alrededor del cuarto, buscando algo que pudiera romper, o patear, o _destruir_.

¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué no simplemente había sonreído y consentido? Ella parecía terriblemente seria… y él había sentido escalofríos recorrerle por la columna vertebral ante el pensamiento. Ella había hablado en serio, ella realmente quería… él también quería… podrían haber tenido…

Bufó irritado y rápidamente se quito la camisa, tirándola enojado hacia la ventana. La camisa cayó al suelo lo que lo hizo enojar más.

"_Esta noche."_ ¿Y entonces que? ¿Se casaría con _Will_? ¿Tal vez por la mañana? ¿Justo al amanecer? Que _romántico_ seria.

Bufó, se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos, arrojando uno de ellos en el medio abierto armario y el otro contra la pared.

¿Qué era lo que ella quería? ¿Qué es lo que ella pensaba que él quería? ¿Realmente ella solo quería obtener su perdón? ¿Qué pensaba ella?... escondió su cabeza en sus manos y suspiró profundamente. Estaba cansado de todo esto, de todos estos pensamientos. Por un momento pensó que había algo… todo iba tan bien, ella había sido tan… dulcemente sincera… tan… cercana… a él… tan… transparente…

A menos que él hubiera imaginado todas esas cosas, a menos que ella hubiera estado jugando algún tipo de juego. Como siempre. Descubrió su rostro con una amarga sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza, endureciendo su expresión facial.

Debió de haberla mandado directo a la plancha. Tan pronto como despertó. Nunca debió haber…

Tan pronto como ella había despertado…

De repente, su extraño sueño surgió en su mente. Sus sueños y las palabras de ella… ella había tenido sus mismos sueños…

¡¿Por qué ella siempre tenia que arruinar todo?! ¿Por qué?

El sonido del llamado a la puerta lo sobresaltó, y levantó la vista abruptamente, frunció el ceño con sombría perplejidad. ¿Quién sabría que él estaba aquí? Seguramente Teague había decidió venir a visitarlo y sostener con él algún tipo de conversación de padre a hijo, completamente innecesaria.

Se puso de pie, y sin proferir ninguna palabra abrió la puerta y… se paralizó.

"_¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"_ Fue la pregunta que rápidamente llegó a su mente y, sin embargo, por alguna misteriosa razón, no la hizo… En vez de eso, solo la miró en silencio por un momento y luego de repente, tomándola por sorpresa, la tomó de la mano, y la acercó a él. Elizabeth gimió, cuando él la aventó violentamente y sin ninguna contemplación contra la pared, acercando lentamente sus labios hacia los de ella.

"¿Qué si no quiero tenerte por esta noche?" Le susurró Jack roncamente, entre dientes y Elizabeth se quedo sin aliento al sentir las manos de él apretando sus antebrazos fuertemente. "¿Qué si quiero tenerte _cada_ maldita noche?" Dijo él y ella parpadeo, repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras de él, con total asombro. "¿Eres capaz de entender eso o no?" Exigió en voz baja, sus ojos oscuros e ilegibles.

"¿Puedes tu?" Preguntó ella bruscamente, pero tranquila y él hizo una mueca con impaciente perplejidad. "¿Ser capaz de entender que…?" Continuo casi sin aliento, respiró profundamente y le susurró. "Que te amo."

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	35. Chapter 35

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** Ay no te preocupes si avecen no puedes o se te olvida dejar review, yo se muy bien que sierpe estas leyendo, así que no te digas tonta, distraída si, pero no tonta. Gracias.

**Silvia**: Gracias por lo que dices y estoy de acuerdo con tu resumen, aunque el capitulo estuvo muy bueno, esa parte es la que hace la diferencia. Otra vez gracias por tu revió.

**Cande**: Pues creo que lo único que te puedo decir es que leas este capitulo, y que no te arrepentirás de hacerlo. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Mónica****:** Me han fascinado tus palabras hacia el Gobernador, jaja, me reí bastante. Y no sabes como me da gusto que sigas pendiente y que no estés perdiendo el camino del fic, pero desgraciadamente no puedo decirte nada. No puedo, perdería la emoción ¿no crees? Gracias por tu comentario.

**Elizabeth:** Y tu no tienes idea del gusto que me da saber que te hice feliz, eso es muy importante, pues con mi pequeña aportación le hago bien a alguien. Y tu sin saber me haces feliz a mi con tus comentarios. Y pues me alegra que sigas leyendo y que estés tan al pendiente, pero como ya te lo he dicho antes, no te preocupes tanto si no dejas review, yo se que lees cada capitulo que subo, así que yo se entender cuando no puedes dejar o decir algo. Un beso enorme y mil gracias. Por cierto, este capitulo te va a gustar mucho, así que por favor prepárate, y si puedes ve por unos pañuelos porque cuando yo lo leí llore, no se que tan sensible estés hoy así, que por si las dudas ve por ellos. ¡Anda el capitulo no se va a ir! Aquí te va a esperar.

**Paliz Sparrow**: Me alegra mucho que no hayas cerrado tu blog y si entiendo que a veces es muy difícil controlar la red y por ello se cancelen solas los blog, gracias por mandarme la nueva dirección, la verdad no he tenido tiempo de entrar pero lo haré lo mas pronto posible. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas leyendo. Las personas que se van sin saber aprovechar lo que tienen delante de ellos no valen la pena, así que me da gusto que lo hayas superado y que esta historia te haya ayudado. Muchas gracias. Un beso.

**Cecilia**: Hay logras que me sonroje, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me hace sentir muy bien que mi trabajo sea valorado de esta manera. Mil gracias.

**Sousou-Moutoku: **Hola ¡que alegría que te hayas animado a dejar otro review! Me da mucho gusto de verdad. Pues gracias por ser mi fa, ay me sonrojo, muy roja el betabel se quedo atrás conmigo, bueno con lo que dices, es cierto el fic es largo y aun le queda mucho camino y muchas sorpresas, pero tengo entendido que esta en la recta final, así que no creo que sean mas de 80 capítulos como el otro fic de **Florencia** que también estoy traduciendo **¿Nos conocimos antes?** Ojala y pases a leerlo se que te gustara, una vez mas gracias por tus comentarios.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 35**

La ventana estaba entreabierta, y quizás esa era la razón por la cual se podía escuchar el suave susurro del mar. Aunque era posible, que incluso aun con la ventana cerrada, todavía pudiera escucharse… la habitación estaba tan silenciosa… tan tranquila, ya no estaba segura si podría soportar otro minuto mas de tanto silencio.

Las manos de Jack seguían sosteniéndola de sus antebrazos, sin dejar de apretarlos, su boca no se movía, sus ojos seguían siendo ilegibles.

Elizabeth lo miró sombriamente, ansiosamente, con los ojos vidriosos, sentía como si estuviera cayendo rápido y mas rápido, alejándola aun mas de él, de la luz, de…

Pero entonces él la atrapó.

"Nunca… nunca he deseado nada en mi vida tanto, como escuchar esas palabras viniendo de ti." Él susurró, la furia y la irritación en su tono quedo en el pasado, dejando solo el sonido de su voz, clara y tímida.

Elizabeth parpadeo y exhaló bruscamente, temiendo sonreír. Jack deslizó su mano desde el antebrazo hasta su hombro, su cuello y ahuecó una de sus mejillas, acariciándosela con el pulgar, como si ella fuera un tesoro perdido y recién recuperado, la mirada en los ojos de él gradualmente fue perdiendo su claridad, volviéndose a cada segundo más oscura y más calida.

Jack se inclinó hacia abajo, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de ella, Elizabeth sintió el aliento calido de él contra su piel, cuando hablo con voz baja y ardiente. "Dilo una vez mas." Susurró Jack, rodeando con su otra mano la cintura de ella y tirando de ella para acercarla más a él.

"Te amo." Repitió Elizabeth, cautivada por la necesidad, por la vulnerabilidad en la voz de él. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Jack hizo un sonido que ella no pudo identificar totalmente, no estaba segura si se trataba de un suspiro, un sollozo, o… si él estaba ¿riendo?...

Pero no se atrevía a exigir una explicación, no se atrevía a respirar, ni a moverse, cuando los labios de él comenzaron a esparcir sobre su cuello, un rastro de suaves y calidos besos, tan calidos como los rayos del sol que iluminaban tenuemente las calles, y que lentamente desaparecía en el océano de cobalto.

_Mi última puesta de sol. _

"Lizzie, Lizzie." Él murmuró, y ella presionó su mejilla sobre su pecho, aferrándose fuertemente a él. "Yo… soñaba con esto… contigo… desde… no recuerdo desde cuando." inclinó su cabeza lentamente hacia atrás y suavemente tomó la barbilla de ella con una de sus manos y con la palma de la otra mano, le acarició la mejilla, mirándola con intensidad.

Elizabeth apoyó su rostro en la mano de él, y se la acarició. "Pensé que me odiabas." Ella susurró, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para poder besarle la palma, pero entonces Jack sorpresivamente tomó entre sus labios los de ella, y la beso, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de ella, presionándola contra él lo más cerca posible, mientras sus labios luchaban por llevar el control sobre el beso, sobre la mente de ella, sobre su corazón: sobre ella.

"Lo he intentado." Susurró, jadeando por aire, con un atisbo de malicia en sus ojos, sus ojos que eran tan radiantes, como el futuro que ella sabia que no tenían.

Ella le sonrió. "¿No me odias?" Preguntó, ligeramente sorprendida de que no le importaba, de que al parecer él quería ridiculizarla un poco más antes de decirle… Si es que él iba a decirle eso que tanto deseaba ella. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que él iba a decírselo? ¿Qué le hizo sentir que él realmente estaba listo para decirlo?...

Jack la miró y ella pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa juguetona cerniéndose sobre los labios de él, pensó que iba a extrañar esa sonrisa, iba a extrañar tanto esa sonrisa que ya le dolía más de lo que sabia podía soportar.

"Yo." Dijo muy serio, y ella amplió los ojos, pero entonces él reposó su frente sobre la de ella y murmuró. "Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas, como si no supieras ya la respuesta." Inclinó la cabeza hacia a un lado y muy suavemente la beso en los labios, primero el labio inferior y luego el labio superior.

"¿Saber que?" Ella inhaló profundamente, presionando sus labios sobre los de él antes de que se retirara. Elizabeth sintió como se formaba una sonrisa en los labios de él cuando ella lo beso.

"Lizzie." El fingido tono de amenaza en su voz la hizo sonreír, a pesar de las lágrimas que se acumulaban detrás de sus parpados. Había pensado que habría sido más fácil para ella si él la perdonaba, o si sabía que sentía algo por ella, pero ahora ya no estaba segura… ahora pensaba que saberlo le haría todo más difícil. ¿Cómo podría dejarlo si él le decía? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin él, sabiendo que él… que él…?

"Si me respondes a esta pregunta." Comenzó envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y con cautela abrió los ojos, manteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. "Voy a responder a cualquier pregunta que quieras hacerme." Jack abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella lo silencio con un breve beso antes de que lo hiciera. "Y mi respuesta será afirmativa."

Jack parpadeo. "¿A todo lo que te pregunte, tu respuesta va a ser sí?" Repitió divertido, peinando el cabello de ella con sus dedos, la mitad de su mente estaba absorta en la increíble maravilla de que ella estaba aquí, con él, en sus brazos, con sus ojos fijos en él y sus labios a tan solo unas pulgadas de los de los suyos.

Elizabeth asintió, llevó una de sus manos al rostro de él, explorándolo con sus dedos y por un momento él se quedo inmóvil, mirándola y ella pensaba que nunca había imaginado un sentimiento más hermoso que sentirlo cerca de ella, como si la felicidad estuviera tatuada en su piel, y cuando lo tocaba la sentía en su piel y dentro de ella.

"Bien." Dijo él por fin, y para sorpresa de ella, Jack tomó entre sus fuertes manos el rostro de ella. "Voy a responder a tu pregunta, y tu a continuación responderás a la mía con un sí. ¿Ese es el acuerdo?"

Ella sonrió, intrigada y desconcertada por los reiterados intentos de Jack por asegurarse de que ella en realidad iba a responder a su pregunta afirmativamente. Ella ya le había hecho la confesión más importante. ¿Qué otra cosa querría él que ella le respondiera? "Sí." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente y movió sus manos en las de él de tal manera que le permitiera tomarlo de las muñecas, pero él rápidamente tomó las de ella en sus manos y ella retrocedió recargándose en la pared, cerrando el espacio entre ellos y él presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella de manera que ella pudiera sentir el latido de su corazón en su pecho. Entonces antes de que ella tuviera tiempo para decir algo, Jack tomó su boca fuertemente, en un ardiente beso, dejándola aturdida y sin aliento, frágil y vulnerable, en sus brazos.

Y no se había recuperado del beso cuando él le susurró. "No te odio, Lizzie Sparrow."

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió, a pesar de que eso no era exactamente lo que quería escuchar… "¿Lizzie Sparrow?" Ella repitió incrédula, después de un momento de solo mirarlo, inconcientemente esperando porque él dijera algo mas, algo mas… pero entonces, de repente ella entendió lo que él había dicho, el nombre había sonado tan natural, que no lo había notado inmediatamente…

Jack tomó aire y entrecerró los ojos. "Tu turno amor. Mi pregunta."

Elizabeth quería besarlo, pero Jack giró su cabeza hacia a un lado, y sus labios chocaron en la mejilla de él. Él bajo la cabeza para darle un beso en el cuello.

"¿Te casarías conmigo?" Él preguntó con tanta rapidez, tan tranquilamente, y en un ardiente y decidido tono de voz, que ella se paralizo en los brazos de él, con sus manos estáticas en su espalda.

Jack esperaba. _Demasiado paciente para ser una broma_. Pensó Elizabeth, medio encantada, medio aterrada.

"Jack…" Comenzó y él levantó la vista bruscamente, sus ojos oscuros con calmada cautela. "No es en serio, ¿verdad?"

Jack dejo de enredar un mechón del cabello de ella en su dedo, y optó por enterrar toda su mano entre su cabello para acercarla a sus labios y poder besarla con renovado fuego, con ardiente fiereza, sin dejarla ir, incluso cuando ella trató de romper el beso, para poder respirar. Él solo le permitió tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire y luego los labios de él reclamaron los de ella de nuevo.

"No se lo que es." Él susurró por fin, en un oscuro y ronco tono de voz, presionando sus labios aun en los de ella, lo suficientemente lejos para hablar, lo suficientemente cerca para besar. "Pero eres la única persona en el mundo entero, que no quiero que sea libre…" Elizabeth sintió la mano de Jack subiendo y bajando en su espalda, sus uñas raspando la seda de su vestido. "Quiero que seas mía." Ella buscó los ojos de él, quedándose sin aliento por la mirada de él, por sus palabras, por sus caricias. "Quiero encerrarte en mi corazón, para que no puedas escapar, y que no puedas elegir a nadie ni a nada sobre mi, de nuevo."

"Jack…" Ella trató de interrumpirlo, sorprendida tanto por lo que le estaba diciendo como por el tono de su voz. No había amargura en su tono, ni resentimiento, o enojo, o ironía. Había solo melodía, tranquilizando y desgarrando su corazón al mismo tiempo, dudando si él había sido honesto antes. No con ella, por lo menos…

Pero era precisamente esa abrumadora dulzura en su simple confesión lo que le desgarraba y le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, porque su sinceridad iba a ser en vano. Jack estaba diciéndole lo que ella quería escuchar, lo que había querido saber por tanto tiempo, solo para tener que dejarlo con los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana.

Era demasiado tarde. Y, sin embargo, no encontraba el valor suficiente para detenerlo, para decirle que no tenia sentido… para inventar otra excusa, o simplemente huir de él una vez mas, antes de que él dijera demasiado y que la perdonara solo para encontrarse que ella se iría poco después.

_Me va a extrañar_… Pensó ella comprendiendo, desesperadamente tratando de no reventar en llanto, por no arruinar su última noche con él.

"Shhh." Él presionó sus labios en los de ella, interrumpiéndola. "No digas nada. Sé que lo sientes, sé que tu no, tu no, lo sé." Dándole varios rápidos y ardientes besos, sobre los labios. "Pero no importa, como puedes ver. Incluso si tu fuiste… demasiado lejos, o estuviste demasiado perdida, o si te hundiste muy profundo…" dijo con voz desvanecida, cuando ella le regresó los besos, delineando sus labios con los de ella. "Solo no me mientas." Continúo en voz baja. "Además no puedes mentirme, porque te conozco mejor que tu misma, puedo no conocer toda la verdad, pero sé cuando tu me mientes. No me…"

Elizabeth lo beso para callarlo, pero él no rompió el beso para seguir hablando. Jack la apretó en sus brazos, y la acercó a él para profundizar el beso.

¿Qué se suponía que le diría? ¿Qué todo era una mentira? Excepto sus sentimientos… excepto su amor por él, todo lo demás era una mentira. Esta tarde, esta promesa encerrándola junto con él, esta noche iba a ser sin piedad remplazada por la luz del sol…

"¿Estas tratando de evadir dar una repuesta a mi pregunta, amor?" Preguntó rompiendo el beso, y entrecerrando los ojos en una pequeña y picara sonrisa.

Elizabeth rozó sus labios contra los de él. ¿Podía hacerle esto a él? quizás él podría entender… ¿podía casarse con él y luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno? ¿Seria justo para él? no podía decirle la verdad, por lo que se quedaría solo con su extraña, repentina e inexplicable desaparición.

Por no mencionar, que no estaba del todo segura si él no le estaba tomando el pelo.

Sin embargo, no deseaba nada como casarse con él. y si él hablaba en serio… tal vez la recordaría. Quizás si ellos estaban casados él la recordaría después de veinte años, tal vez podría hablar con él algún día… incluso si sus sentimientos hubieran cambiando para entonces.

Pero era egoísta. Aceptar seria solo un acto egoísta…

"_Para actuar en un impulso egoísta."_

Y sin embargo… tal vez… él no esperaba más que eso.

"_Pirata." _

"Pensé que habíamos establecido, que mi respuesta iba ser sí, independientemente de la pregunta." Lo miró, esperando que él se riera de ella en cualquier momento. Tal vez en diferentes circunstancias habría sido más prudente, no se hubiera arriesgado a que se riera de ella. Pero ahora estaba limitada por el tiempo, ahora ya no importaba si él se reía o no. No tenía mucho tiempo para sentirse humillada o avergonzada.

"Ah, pero como puedes ver, Lizzie." Él sonrió, lentamente y reflexivamente y ella se apoyo en las manos de él cuando el ahueco su rostro con sus manos. "La _pregunta_ es importante."

Ella le beso la palma y cerró los ojos, gritando desesperadamente en su cabeza. "Me gustaría estar para siempre contigo." Dijo eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras, tratando de decirle gran parte de la verdad.

"Lizbeth." Él tomó el rostro de ella con sus manos y los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe ante la urgencia en la voz de él. "¿Te casarías conmigo ahora, o no?" Preguntó de manera tajante y ella parpadeo, con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. "Lizzie." Frunció el ceño, el humor de sus ojos fue sustituido por una verdadera preocupación, por lo que Elizabeth mordió su labio para no soltar un sollozo.

"Sí." Le susurró, acercándose a él y besándolo rápidamente en los labios.

Jack retrocedió y la miró por un momento intensamente, pero después de ver su sonrisa él también sonrió. "¡Vamos entonces!" Dijo, mirando por toda la habitación, para ubicar su descartada camisa. La encontró y fue por ella sin soltar la mano de ella, manteniéndola firmemente entre la de él.

"Es en serio." Ella susurró mas para si misma que para él, viendo como él se ponía su camisa en un rápido movimiento y luego rápidamente acercándose a ella una vez más y encerrándola en sus brazos.

"Nunca he sido mas serio en mi vida." Dijo con los ojos vagando por todo el rostro de ella, haciendo que el corazón de Elizabeth diera un extraño brinco, al mismo tiempo que se llenaba de fuego. "O en la muerte, para el caso." Añadió moviendo las cejas, y por un momento Elizabeth pensó si podría _decirle todo_, decirle sobre la verdad de los sueños, que quizás eso era lo mejor…

Pero algo importante la detuvo para decirle. Decirle rompería con el hechizo del momento, arrebatándoles el tiempo que tenían y ella no quería pasar las últimas horas, fanfarroneado de cómo había sacrificado su vida por la de él.

Ella le sonrió brillantemente y él le regreso la sonrisa.

No importaba lo que iba a suceder mañana, todavía tenia esta tarde y esta noche, que eran más de lo que había deseado en los últimos días. Hace unos días había pensado que todo había terminado. Jack estaba muero. Nunca podría borrar esa imagen de su cabeza, Jack con los labios pálidos, con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil, tan imposiblemente, terriblemente, inmóvil…

Elizabeth se inclino hacia él y lo beso, pero Jack rápidamente rompió el beso y con una sonrisa maliciosa, la jaló con él hacia fuera de la habitación, y entrando al pasillo.

"¿Vamos al _Perla Negra_?" Preguntó Elizabeth, cuando corrían, más rápido de lo necesario, atravesando los pasillos y bajando las escaleras haciendo demasiado ruido, infantilmente rápido.

Jack se detuvo tan abruptamente que Elizabeth casi pierde el equilibrio, pero él la atrapó en sus brazos antes de que cayera. "No." Le susurró y la beso con fervor, sus labios gruesos la hacían temblar, estando en los brazos de él era muy difícil mantenerse firme, así que él envolvió fuertemente su brazos alrededor de ella para asegurarse de que ella no perdiera el equilibrio nuevamente.

Y Elizabeth pensó, y no por primera vez, que todo esto realmente no estaba pasando, porque era demasiado repentino y hermoso para que realmente estuviera sucediendo y quizás paradójicamente el recuerdo frío de la llegada de la mañana era la única prueba de que estos fascinantes momentos eran reales…

"¿Dónde vamos?" Preguntó cuando comenzaron a correr de nuevo, su mano rodeando la de él, sosteniéndola lo más fuerte que podía, aunque sabia que él no la soltaría, que no la dejaría ir…

… Si pudiera.

Jack no respondió, pero la condujo hacia uno de los cuartos y rápidamente busco alrededor. "¡Ah!" Sonrió al encontrar algo que aparentemente había estado buscando.

Elizabeth observó curiosamente como Jack tomaba un pedazo de papel del escritorio, que estaba cerca de la ventana, abrió un tintero y humedeció una pluma.

Un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Elizabeth (_otra vez_) que tal vez él no estaba tomando en serio el casarse con ella, después de todo. El _Perla Negra_ era el único lugar donde podían casarse, porque ahí era donde él podía realizar una ceremonia, así que si no iban allí… Tal vez Jack solo iba escribir algunas palabras que simbolicen los votos, y convertir todo en un evento humorístico… realmente no podía culparlo por ello. Nunca había pensado que él quisiera casarse con ella, no solo por lo que ella le había dicho, sino por simplemente ser quien era él…

Y, sin embargo, sintió un pinchazo de amargo dolor, por el hecho de que ellos realmente no iban a…

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no logró leer lo que Jack había escrito sobre el papel, saliendo de su concentración solo cuando estaban de regreso en el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Salón.

"Jack." Comenzó con incertidumbre, con la esperanza de que él no fuera a hacer algo estúpido, como por ejemplo, ir a pedirle a su padre, su mano en matrimonio.

Se regañó por dentro, una vez más, temiendo tanto por la idea y deseando al mismo tiempo que sucediera…

Sin embargo, para su perplejidad, Jack abrió la puerta solo un poco y tirando de la manga de una persona que aparentemente estaba más cerca de la puerta. Señaló con el dedo a alguien y a continuación le dio el papel doblado al hombre. El hombre asintió ausentemente y se dirigió tan rápido como pudo en medio de los borrachos y las mesas.

Jack cerró la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo, jalando a Elizabeth con él.

"¿Jack?" Dijo ella, con cada minuto que pasaba mas confundida se sentía, ya que rápidamente salían del edificio y llegaban a la calle. El aire estaba fresco, perfumado por el aroma del mar, y ya adentrándose en la noche, dejándola sin aliento por un momento. Los labios de Jack descendieron sobre los de ella, ayudándole a respirar por lo menos un poco.

"Sé que te gustaría casarte en el _Perla_, amor. En la oscuridad y sin testigos." Le susurró bromeando, con un destello de diversión en los ojos. Elizabeth lo miró perpleja, con los ojos desplazándose de los ojos a los labios de él, incapaz de concentrarse. Él sonrió por eso, y se inclinó hacia abajo, presionando sus labios en el oído de ella. "Lamentablemente, me voy a casar contigo, tan legalmente como sea posible, para que no puedas evadir, las consecuencias de esta noche, amor."

* * *

James se sentó a la mesa, mirando a la gente en el Salón en silencio y con un profundo ceño fruncido en el rostro. Considerando salir de allí tan rápido y tan lejos como le fuera posible, simultáneamente, se encontraba extrañamente fascinado por el caos total alrededor de él. La fascinación era, por supuesto, otro nombre para el asombro, cosa que no incluía ningún rastro de voluntad para sumarse al caos, o incluso aceptarlo. El hecho de estar en ese lugar era lo suficientemente horrible, y no había razón para hacerlo aun más horrible considerando en convertirse en parte de ellos.

No es que no fuera parte de ellos… siendo el Rey Pirata. James gimió por dentro y llevo sus manos a su rostro con un suspiro. Estaba cansado. Tal ve si pudiera dormir un poco, comenzaría a pensar con claridad.

Reposó su cabeza en sus manos y miró alrededor del Salón, mirando a Will Turner que estaba sentado en la mesa casi enfrente de él, escuchado la conversación entre el Gobernador Swann y Gibbs. Él parecía calmado, y James se preguntó cuanto habría bebido con el fin de encontrar la calma, cuando su novia estaba deambulando por todo el lugar acompañada de Jack Sparrow. Debía de estar muy seguro de su mismo.

O ser muy estúpido.

James cambio sus ojos ahora viendo al Gobernador, encontrando que había cambiado su opinión sobre él. No sabia que pensar sobre la participación del Gobernador en esta situación. Su falta de reacción, lo tenia sorprendido y todavía no podía creer que el padre de Elizabeth, no estuviera indignado, por la escena que habían presenciado en la terraza. Él no había estado feliz o se había contenido (cosa que era verdaderamente sorprendente), pero estaba lejos de estar verdaderamente molesto y eso lo había desconcertado mucho.

"Señor Gibbs." Comenzó el Gobernador, recordando algo de repente y la conversación capturo la atención de James, aunque en le ruido del Salón no podía captar del todo las palabras. "Mencionó hace un rato que…" El Gobernador Swann dudo. "Que el capitán Sparrow." Dijo al fin decidiendo que expresión usar. "Trabajó para… la East India Trading Company, o ¿estoy equivocado?"

"Aye." Asintió Gibbs, alejando el ron. "Lo hizo." Confirmó, un poco infeliz de que el Gobernador le recordara el pequeño resbalón de información que había tenido. No estaba seguro si Jack le agradecería que contara esa historia en particular…

"¿Qué paso?" Preguntó el Gobernador con cautela después de una pausa, notando que Gibbs no iba continuar por si solo.

Gibbs suspiró. "Es una historia complicada." Dijo evasivamente.

El Gobernador lo miró por un momento, echando una mirad hacia Will para asegurarse si él estaba escuchando la conversación, y a continuación, miró de nuevo a Gibbs, la intensidad en su mirada añadía razones para responder a su pregunta. "Todavía quisiera escucharlo." _Quisiera escuchar la historia del hombre del cual mi hija esta enamorada con tan espantosa desesperación._

Gibbs miró al Gobernador y al ver sus ojos hizo que le Gobernador pensara que, aunque Gibbs no podía leer sus pensamientos, parecía estar muy cerca de hacerlo.

"Aye." Asintió Gibbs con una reflexiva medio sonrisa y comenzó su historia.

El Gobernador se acomodó en su silla y escuchó, esperando un relato adornado de un joven rebelde, que, cansado de las normas y las limitaciones sociales, decidió buscar una vida diferente, una vida libre de reglas y responsabilidades.

Pero la imagen que había pintado en su mente hace mucho tiempo, apenas era alterada por sus últimas observaciones, de repente se cayó en pedazos y su frente se frunció y parpadeo, causando que Gibbs sonriera ligeramente ante su reacción.

Había habido una rebelión. Pero no se trataba de una rebelión contra la nada, se había trataba de una rebelión de defensa. Contra la esclavitud. El vigor y la valentía, el idealismo había sido casi infantil, que por un momento el Gobernador se quedo sorprendidamente silencioso. Ya que en ese momento cruzaba por su mente que a pesar que consideraba que la esclavitud era equivocada, la posibilidad de hacer algo, o de poder hacer algo o de querer hacer algo, nunca se le presento. Ese era el orden del mundo en el que vivían, y él no podía esperar que con el poder que tenía tratara de cambiarlo. ¿O si?

"Beckett lo tatuó, en ese entonces." Dijo Gibbs entrecerrando los ojos y tomando su recién llegado tarro de ron.

Will frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado, echando vistazos hacia la puerta, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto en dejar que Elizabeth se fuera con Jack… ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba ella para pedir una disculpa?... de alguna manera la historia del pasado de Jack tuvo un efecto inquietante en él…

Bootstrap escuchaba a medias la historia ya que él la conocía demasiado bien. Todavía estaba abrumado por sus propios pensamientos, tratando de resolver sus recuerdos, imágenes extrañas y que eran buenas aspirantes para ser recuerdos… poco a poco, todo comenzaba a tener sentido…

… aunque cada momento eran más claros sus pensamientos, su desorientación crecía más…

El Gobernador escuchaba la historia en silencio. Gibbs suspiró y cambio sus ojos a él. "Y bautizo al barco como _Perla_." Dijo con una pequeña y triste sonrisa. "Antes se llamaba *****_Malvada Mujerzuela_. Antes de que Jones lo trajera de las profundidades y después de hacer el trato con Jack."

"¿Qué trato?" Preguntó el Gobernador en voz baja, cada momento, mas desconcertado con la historia. Y, también en algún lugar de su mente, por alguna razón desconocida, lo había perdonado…

"Él vendió su alma por esa nave." Dijo Gibbs con un suspiro. "Así fue como su deuda con Jones entro en vigor. Esa es la razón por lo que estábamos tratando de encontrar el cofre que contenía el corazón." Gibbs miró a James que hace mucho había abandonado su explotación en el Gran Salón y ahora escuchaba abiertamente la historia de Gibbs, con el ceño fruncido profundizado en su rostro con cada frase que escuchaba. "Para tener algo que negociar con él. Pero ¿Cuándo no ha habido momentos en la vida de un hombre que las cosas no marchan bien?" Sacudió la cabeza con una débil sonrisa y le dio un sorbo a tu tarro de ron.

El Gobernador quería preguntar algo, pero entonces un hombre se acercó a Gibbs, golpeándolo en el hombro, dándole un pedazo doblado de papel. Gibbs miró al hombre interrogativamente, pero él solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta y se alejo caminando muy inestable.

Gibbs se frotó la frente con incertidumbre y desdoblo el papel.

_¡Señor Gibbs!_

_Nosotros (para que puedas entenderme, yo y mi muy linda y hermosa chica en mis brazos, o mas bien que voy a tener en mis brazos tan pronto como termine de escribir esta nota) queremos invitarte a nuestra encantadora boda, que tendrá lugar, tan pronto como llegues a la capilla (Usa la puerta delantera) a la que debes ir, en cuanto termines de leer esta nota, ya que tu presencia no solo es bienvenida, o esperada, sino en realidad solicitada urgentemente, y no (solo) por tu simpática presencia, sino sobre todo y ante todo para que firmes un documento fungiendo como mi testigo. Confió que estarás lo suficientemente sobrio para encontrar otro testigo que sepa comportarse (porque quiero todas las partes de mi cuerpo conmigo por las siguientes docenas de años) a parte de ti._

_Lleva contigo tu ron, porque todavía no tendremos una fiesta. (Aunque te agradecería que llevaras las flores.)_

_Esperándote lo más pronto posible. ¡Sal de ahí ya!_

_Impacientemente._

_El novio Capitán y su hermosa novia._

Gibbs parpadeo, mirando la carta con la boca abierta y con los ojos muy abiertos, solo medio creyendo que lo que acababa de leer era en realidad lo que acababa de leer.

"¿Malas noticias?" Will lo miró consternado, también el Gobernador y James que lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

Gibbs parpadeo otra vez, moviendo la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero las palabras no llegaron

"¿Señor Gibbs?" El Gobernador miraba a Gibbs preocupado, viéndolo palidecer rápidamente.

"No, no." Gibbs consiguió murmurar por fin, nerviosamente frotando su frente, sus ojos se pegaron a la carta que ya había leído por tercera vez y su estupefacción crecía cada vez que la leía, el mensaje seguía siendo increíblemente claro… y… sin ningún cambio." "Yo… Yo…" Miró alrededor sin tener esperanza, y rápidamente comenzó a ponerse de pie. "Tengo que irme… tengo algo que hacer… yo…" Dijo ausentemente, escaneando el Gran Salón buscando entre las persona un testigo que supiera comportarse, Y encontrando que no había nadie lo suficiente digno de confianza…

"Ya ni siquiera tienen buenas manzanas aquí." Refunfuñó Barbosa, llegando a una de las mesas más alejadas del cuarto, mirando a la manzana roja que sostenía en su mano con enojo.

Gibbs casi gritó sofocadamente. "¡Tenemos que irnos!" Exclamó, asombrando a Barbosa tomándolo de la manga de su camisa y haciendo que se levantara.

"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?" Barbosa dijo airadamente, tratando de liberar su brazo de las manos de Gibbs, pero él ignoro la mirada en los ojos de Barbosa, así como las confusas miradas de las personas que estaban en la mesa.

De todas las personas que Gibbs pudo rápidamente analizar, Barbosa era la menos amenazante, él era el último interesado en causar problemas en este caso en particular. Llevar a Will era imposible, llevar a Bootstrap seria inapropiado, llevar a James era una locura, llevar al Gobernador era peligroso. Y todos los demás querrían una larga explicación antes de ir o hacer cualquier cosa.

No estaba seguro si a Jack iba a gustarle esto, pero simplemente no podía pensar en otra mejor solución en este momento.

"Puedes decirme…" Comenzó Barbosa irritado, pero Gibbs lo interrumpió, bajando la voz a pesar de que ya estaban lejos de todas las mesas.

"Quieren casarse." Dijo con urgencia en un susurró de conspiración.

Barbosa arrugó la frente, y sacudió su cabeza con una mueca. "¿Quiénes?" Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Jack y…" Gibbs bajo la voz aun más. "Elizabeth. Ellos quieren casarse."

Los labios de Barbosa se estiraron en una sonrisa. "Eso, si que es una noticia." Dijo claramente divertido. "Aunque no puedo ver que tengo que ver con eso." Añadió, mirando a Gibbs interrogativamente.

Gibbs rodó los ojos. "Ya veras." Dijo, apurando a Barbosa, señalándole con la cabeza la puerta, y saliendo del Salón, encaminándose hacia la capilla.

* * *

CONTINUARA…

*** **Deje este asterisco, para hacer la anotación que no estoy muy segura solo lo del nombre anterior del Perla de hecho no he podido leer la historia de Jack y no he tenido tiempo de hablar con Florencia, así que si alguien sabe algo, me gustaría mucho que hiciera la aclaración. Gracias.


	36. Chapter 36

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** jaja sé lo que es eso, así que no te preocupes, gracias por tu hermoso review.

**Silvia**: Gracias de verdad, muchas gracias.

**Cande**: Ay me da ternura tus lágrimas y tus palabras, estoy muy de acuerdo en todo lo que dices y por supuesto que le diré a Florencia todo lo que me pides y en lo que se refiere a mi, muchas gracias.

**Mónica****:** Solo decirte que me dejas helada con tu comentario y s te soy sincera siento que lo escribiste con la cabeza bien fría, porque no pierdes la atención de lo importante y tiemblo porque sabes leer muy bien, y no solo lo que se ve sino entre líneas. Eres una lectora sensacional. Vuelvo a decirte que algunos de tus comentarios son verdaderamente cercanos a la verdad pero otros no, obviamente no te voy a decir cuales porque te arruinaría el fic y es algo que no quiero hacer pero según vayas leyendo te vas a dar cuenta y te sentirás muy bien contigo misma al saber que le atinaste. De verdad que lo único que te puedo decir es que tienes todo mi respeto con tu ojo literario. De verdad. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Elizabeth:** ¡Elizabeth tremendo review! De verdad que hiciste que sacara mis lagrimitas, con tu grandioso review. Me emocionan tus palabras como no tienes idea. Me fascinan tus secciones y me preguntó si me dejarías usarlas para cuando Florencia escriba otro capitulo así, y decirle todo lo que me dices a mi. Creo que en este capitulo volverán tus grandiosas secciones, aunque una vez mas tengo que advertirte que saques tu caja de pañuelos, porque te vas a emocionar mucho. La verdad a veces no se que contestar, porque te mereces una contestación tan larga como el capitulo de hoy, Dios este capitulo tarde en traducirlos tres días, y no por lo extenso (que lo es) sino porque la emoción me ganaba y quería que quedara lo mas perfecto y entendible posible, aparte de que se me encogía el corazón cada tres palabras. Así que prepárate psicológicamente, emocionalmente y físicamente. Ahora contestando a tu pregunta ¿Qué opino yo del capitulo pasado? Pues creo que te puedo decir que es uno de mis favoritos, que llore cuando lo leí por primera vez, que llore cuando lo leí por segunda vez y que volví a llorar durante toda la traducción. Y un secreto que tengo para ti es que cuando lo leí por primera vez, mi esposo estaba acostado en la cama viendo la tele y yo estaba dándole la espalada porque estaba frente a la pc, y resulta que lloraba y pero al mismo tiempo me aguantaba porque sabia que se iba a reír de mi, así que hubo un momento en que me tuve que levantar y dejarlo a medias porque tuve que salir de la recamara correr hacia la sala y ponerme a llorar, y la verdad es que las piernas me flaquearon y caí en el piso, y no estoy exagerando, tanto que asuste a mi pequeño hijo porque él estaba ahí, y pensó que algo malo me pasaba, pero es que no podía llorar delante de mi esposo, porque seguro se iba a reír de mi. Después de hacer mi numerito delante de mi hijo, volví a leer y volví a llorar, el capitulo es hermoso y mas que perfecto. Era el mejor hasta ese momento, sin embargo hay uno mas, que pronto vendrá que sinceramente me hizo que me cayera de la silla, y es en serio. Y bueno ahora te dejo en paz para que puedas ir a leer este capitulo. Un enorme beso y un fuerte abrazo y todo mi cariño y agradecimiento. Te quiero un montón amiga.

**PaulizSparrow**: No tienes idea del gusto que me da recibir tus comentarios, eres un gran chica y aunque no lo sepas te admiro mucho. Te agradezco infinitamente que sigas leyendo pues tú si quisieras podrías leer la versión original sin embargo estas aquí, leyendo mi humilde traducción. De verdad muchas gracias. Espero que te guste mucho este capitulo. Por otro lado, quisiera pedirte un pequeño favor, lo que pasa es que no puedo entrar a tu blog, lo intente con la dirección que me dejaste y no me dejas ¿me lo pasarías de nuevo? Gracias.

**Cecilia**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Uy se lo que es el estrés, amiga, yo lo sigo viviendo y no por mi sino por mis hijos, cada que están en exámenes sufro mas que ellos. Que suerte que bajes de peso, yo al contrario subo cada día mas, jeje. Sabes que sigo pendiente de tu fic, y esta genial.

: Pues ¡Bienvenida! Algo dentro de mi corazón me decía que si había personas que leían pero que no dejaban review, y tu eres la mejor muestra de ello. Y no tienes idea del gusto que me da que por fin te hayas animado a escribir un review, cada uno de sus comentario me ayudan a seguir adelante con este trabajo que de verdad a veces es muy difícil y otras vece muy agotador, pero eso es lo de menos cuando puedo ver tan hermosos reviews. Y una cosa, por favor, no te digas tan feo, yo se que te sientes mal por no haber dejado antes review, pero no es para tanto. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo cuando dices que Florencia mantiene la esencia de los personajes, tienes el teclado lleno de verdad, por ello este fic se ha llevado varios premios y hasta tiene un video. En otro punto que concuerdo contigo es sobre lo impredecible de la historia, aun se esta escribiendo y aun me quedo con la boca abierta con cada capitulo que actualiza Florencia, así que imagínate, hay tantas cosas mas por delante que sé les gustara mucho. Y no mas para terminar, no me quitas mi tiempo, es un gran placer responder a tus comentarios y es aun mas grande el placer al leerlos, de verdad que me hacen sentir tan bien que me hacen llorar, muchas veces por tan buenos y tiernos comentario. Muchas gracias de verdad y también espero seguir viéndote por aquí, dejándome aunque sea un pequeño review. No se que le esta pasando a esto que no me deja grabar tu nombre correctamente. Lo siento pero estas palabras son para ti

**ADVERTENCIA:** Capitulo largo, tengas sus pañuelos listos y cuidado con levantarse pueden perder el equilibrio.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 36**

Elizabeth estaba bastante aturdida por le hecho de que en una isla pirata, de que en un pueblo pirata, hubiera una encantadora capilla. Miró alrededor admirando la hermosa decoración, las ventanas de vidrio y las velas encendidas, iluminando la oscuridad del interior, mientras esperaba a Jack quien había ido a buscar al Padre Gawain, quien sea que fuera esa hombre (realmente dudaba que fuera un real sacerdote; aunque miró de nuevo alrededor de la capilla, ya no estaba segura…)

Se abrazó a si misma, sonriendo débilmente a su vestido rojo. No era el vestido de novia mas apropiado. Su padre lo hubiera repudiado… si él supiera. ¿Podría alguna vez averiguarlo?...

Si hubiera tenido mas tiempo le habría insistido… para que entendiera, después de todo lo que ella le había dicho y después de cómo él mismo había interrumpido su boda con Will… él podría incluso haber llegado a… quizás…

"Pensé que vería primero el fin del mundo, antes que verte casa…" el sacerdote se detuvo a mitad de la oración cuando Elizabeth se giró, al sonido de su voz.

Jack rápidamente se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano enredándola en las suya, empujándola hacia el sacerdote.

"Mi hermosa novia. El Padre Gawain, el único responsable de que yo tenga un nombre Cristiano." Jack hizo las presentaciones, sonriendo brillante, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de las caderas de Elizabeth y pensando que nunca se había sentido tan ligero, tan despreocupado en su vida y el pensamiento era tan estimulante como inquietante.

"Hermosa, de hecho." Observó el Padre Gawain con una sonrisa y Elizabeth le devolvió al Padre una calida sonrisa.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, llevando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jack. Podía sentir el calor de su piel a través de la tela de su camisa, el calor radiante de su cuerpo distorsionaba su capacidad de concentración en ese momento. Inconcientemente Elizabeth deslizó su mano bajo la camisa y él sonrió inclinándose hacia abajo y le beso la parte superior de la cabeza.

"¡Jack!"

El padre Gawain levantó la vista y Jack y Elizabeth se giraron al sonido de la voz de Gibbs, aunque el rostro de Jack se contrajo ligeramente al ver a Barbosa.

"Señor Gibbs." Dijo con un toque de molestia en su voz, con los ojos fijos en Barbosa, con una sonrisa molesta en su rostro.

"Lo siento Jack. No sabia a quien traer." Le susurró Gibbs con una sonrisa apenada, mirando a Elizabeth que estaba con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jack. "Santo Dios, los dos hablan en serio, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Gibbs de repente, cambiando su tono de voz, ante la realización que lo golpeo, desplazando sus ojos nerviosamente entre el capitán y la hermosa novia.

"Apreciaría mucho que cumplieran con los diez mandamientos siempre y cuando nos encontremos en un lugar sagrado." Dijo el padre Gawain intencionadamente, con una expresión de advertencia en su rostro.

"Lo siento." Gibbs se disculpo rápidamente, sin estar totalmente seguro de que mandamiento había quebrantado ni cuando.

"Sí, hablamos en serio." Dijo Jack, acercando más estrechamente a Elizabeth, y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. Ella ser rió y le beso la mejilla también. Él sonrió y la beso de nuevo. Gibbs los miraba con estupefacción.

"¿No creen que es descortés no traer invitados a la boda?" Interrumpió Barbosa en un tono fingido ve voz. "Y lo que es mas impórtate… a los padres."

El novio Capitán entrecerró los ojos. "Si vas a comportarte así." Dijo Jack, dándole una mirada enojada a Gibbs, sacando su pistola y apuntándole con ella a Barbosa.

El padre Gawain suspiró medio audiblemente. "Creo que acabo de decir algo sobre no romper ningún mandamiento en mi iglesia."

Jack retrocedió y bajo su pistola. "Ese era el momento oportuno para dispararle." Murmuró Jack con una mueca.

Elizabeth se rió nerviosamente y acaricio el cuello de Jack. Se sentía tan maravillosamente bien no tener que preocuparse por nada. Mañana se habría ido, por lo que hoy podría hacer todo lo que quisiera.

Barbosa entrecerró los ojos. "Realmente me gustaría saber que te dio ella de beber." Murmuró con una risa burlona, recibiendo una mirada llena de furia de Jack.

**

* * *

**

"… Tengo el honor de declararlos, marido y mujer." El Padre terminó la ceremonia con una sonrisa, después de que los votos fueron dichos y del intercambio de anillos. "Puedes besar a la novia."

Jack encerró a Elizabeth en sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente, sin preocuparse por las risas sofocadas de Barbosa y las medio felices y medio aterradas sonrisas de Gibbs.

"Bienvenida a la vida conyugal, amor." Le susurró Jack alejando un mechón de cabello de los ojos de Elizabeth.

"Un matrimonio pirata para mi." Susurró Elizabeth con una sonrisa, abrumada por lo que acababa de suceder, intoxicada por la proximidad de Jack y por la conciencia de que ahora estaban casados, que ahora se pertenecían el uno al otro…

_... Hasta que la muerte... Hasta que la muerte nos separe..._

La beso otra vez y después firmaron el acta de matrimonio y Elizabeth pensó que nunca había visto un pergamino mas hermoso que ese, bordado con franjas gruesas de oro y plata y papel áspero. Elizabeth miró el anillo verde de Jack que ahora adornaba el dedo de su mano y sonrió aun más.

Barbosa y Gibbs pusieron sus firmas en el acta, Jack lo doblo y lo guardo rápidamente, pero cuidadosamente en su bolsillo y pronto todos estuvieron fuera de la capilla, en la oscura calle, Elizabeth inconcientemente se preguntaba que hora era.

"Jack…" Comenzó Gibbs pero Jack lo interrumpió.

"Bien, aceptaremos los regalos y las felicitaciones mañana. Y ahora, si ustedes nos excusan, saldremos a nuestro recorrido de miel." Dijo Jack, mirando el cielo y sonriendo al notar las estrellas. Al menos la noche estaba estrellada, aunque el humo de la guerra de mañana, podría nublar las estrellas por mucho tiempo… "Señora Sparrow." Beso la mano de Elizabeth y la alejo de los testigos, antes siquiera que ella pudiera decir adiós.

"¡Señora _Capitán_ Sparrow!" Exclamó Elizabeth fingiendo molestia, mientras corrían a través de las calles vacías que llevaban a la playa, sus risas haciendo eco en la oscuridad.

"No estoy del todo seguro si sé exactamente, lo que acaba de suceder." Dijo Gibbs, agitando la cabeza con una sonrisa dudosa aun en su rostro, mirando después a la pareja que rápidamente desaparecía de su vista.

"Todo lo que ocurrió, terminara pronto." Dijo tristemente Barbosa, sacando una manzana roja de su bolsillo, que no había tenido tiempo de comer y dándole una mordida.

Gibbs pasó sus ojos sospechosamente a él, pero Barbosa solo se encogió de hombros y le dio una pálida sonrisa. "Están demasiado felices." Dijo simplemente y luego hizo una mueca mirando la manzana con disgusto y tirándola con un enojado ademán. "No puedo recordar ni un solo caso que no se haya sido castigados por ser tan felices." Añadió pensativamente y luego se alejo, regresando al Gran Salón, dejando a Gibbs con un ceño fruncido de preocupación.

**

* * *

**

Corrieron a través de la playa y Jack la detuvo antes de que Elizabeth corriera hacia el mar y el agua les salpicara los zapatos.

"No puedo creer que en realidad me casé contigo." Murmuró Elizabeth bromeando entre sus innecesarios y repetidos besos, envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack.

Jack retrocedió, poniendo en su rostro una mirada ofendida. "No puedo creer que te hayas tardado tanto en casarte conmigo, amor. Te lo propuse hace años." Él tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la beso profundamente, sus calidos labios la hacían mas feliz, cada centímetro de su mente, sintiendo llamas ardiendo en cada parte de ella, redirigiendo todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos a él.

Elizabeth rió. "Esa es una exageración."

Jack la miró seriamente, y la divertida sonrisa de ella se desvaneció cambiando a una reflexiva. "Por fin te tengo, y nunca, nuca te dejare ir." Dijo tranquilamente, con una pequeña sonrisa cerniéndose en sus labios, con los ojos brillantes a la luz de la luna, su voz mezclándose con el suave zumbido del mar.

Elizabeth parpadeo, tratando de bloquear todos los pensamientos sombríos que las palabras de Jack le evocaron. "¿Por qué quisiste casarte conmigo, Jack?" Preguntó en voz baja, deslizando las manos sobre los hombros de Jack, sus propias palabras, resonaban dulcemente en su cabeza. _Casarse, casarse, casarse, casarse_.

Jack llevó sus manos al rostro de Elizabeth casi torpemente y la beso ferozmente, encerrándola en sus brazos fuertemente, haciéndola sentir tan segura, que por un momento pensó que quizás, solo quizás, si Jack la sostenía así de fuerte hasta el amanecer, no habría poder suficientemente fuerte como para separarla de él.

Las manos de Jack viajaban de arriba abajo en su espalda, presionándola más cerca de él, como si nunca pudiera ser lo suficientemente cerca, luego deslizó sus labios por su mejilla y comenzó a darle besos boquiabiertos, ardientes besos a través de su cuello, de su clavícula, en el espacio entre sus senos y ella gimió, siendo atrapada fuera de guardia por el efecto que los labios y las manos de él tenían sobre ella, arrastrándola a una realidad diferente, dentro de la calida oscuridad de solo el nombre de él susurrado por ella, y la voz de Jack susurrando el de ella, guiando sus pensamientos.

Elizabeth recordó su noche en le _Perla Negra_ del pasado, y después su soleada mañana en la isla…

Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora todo era mas complicado y aun mucho mas simple… ahora él sabia que ella solo podría ser de él… que nunca hubiera podido ser de otro… ahora él sabia que su corazón, que todos sus pensamientos eran de él, o al menos, ella sentía que él sabia… Y se sintió tan feliz de saberse conocida por él, que no había nada que explicar, las palabras parecían no ser necesarias, excepto aquellas palabras que su significado endulzarían mas el momento, pero no era fundamental decirlas, porque ya estaban entre ellos, en ellos. Y ella pensó, aun con lo extraño que pudiera sonar, él ya la conocía incluso antes de conocerse… Antes de que ella leyera sobre él… Antes de que el mundo existiera… Esto estaba destinado a ser…

Ella sonrió y le beso el cuello…

_Pero también tendría final…_

Elizabeth cerró los ojos, las lágrimas le ardían bajo sus parpados, pero entonces los labios de él se encontraron con los de ella, borrando el dolor como la dulzura del viento de verano.

Se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana y ella se obligó a pensar en estrangular las lágrimas que estaba decidida a no dejar salir. Ella entrelazo sus manos alrededor de él, besándolo con avidez, tratando de beber toda la pasión de los labios de él, siendo medio conciente que las manos de Jack deslizaban los tirantes del vestido por sus hombros.

"Tenemos que… entrar… en algún lugar." Susurró inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado, besando la esquina de la boca de él, evadiendo sus labios cuando él trató de besarla plenamente en la boca.

Jack sonrió, con la respiración entrecortada, dejándola sin aliento. Ella miraba sus labios mientras hablaba, fascinada. Eran sus labios, ahora. Sus labios. Los labios de su esposo. Su Jack. Su capitán Jack Sparrow. Sonrió.

"¿No te gustaría ser sorprendida por nuestros numerosos ex prometidos, verdad?" Dijo con un toque de diversión en su voz, y ella entrecerró los ojos, con un pinchazo de frío dolor paralizando su mente por un momento.

Will. No había pensado en él, en las últimas horas casi nada. Lo había olvidado… Will. Habían estado comprometidos por más de un año. Había sido un año muy bonito en Port Royal. Sus paseos por la mañana, las lecciones de espada por las tardes, las cenas por las noches… que había estado a punto de olvidar que eso no era todo lo que realmente quería, pero había sido tan perfecto, tan tranquilo, tan… inevitable que había aprendido a pensar en aceptarlo como una especie de regalo… una feliz y pacifica vida, con un maravilloso hombre que la amaba…

Jack interrumpió su tren de pensamientos, con sus labios en su hombro y sus manos en…

"¡Jack!" Abrió los ojos muy sorprendida y lo miró, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Jack sonrió abiertamente con falsa inocencia. "No tienes idea de lo dentro de ti que voy a estar Lizzie Sparrow." Susurró, haciendo una nota mental de no decirle, al menos no aun, la manera en que la amaba, pensando cual seria la mejor manera de decírselo. Lizzie Sparrow. La idea del matrimonio ni siquiera había pasado por su mente hasta… hasta hace unos minutos… Y ahora no podía imaginar como no se le había ocurrido tan brillante manera de encadenarla a él. Había sido tan hermosamente simple, real. Una promesa, un anillo, un beso y ella era suya. Para siempre.

"Oh ¿realmente?" Ella sonrió, llevando las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo de la barbilla de él.

Jack cerró los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa. "No voy a dejarte dormir en toda la noche. O durante el día, para el caso." Añadió, tras un momento de consideración.

Elizabeth se rió. "No voy a cocinar, o a limpiar o a coser." Enumeró, usando sus dedos para señalar sus puntos. Acaricio los brazos de Jack y él la acercó mas a él, jugando con su cabello. "Bueno, aunque podría dirigir el barco y ordenarle a la tripulación…"

"No, no, no, no." Jack la interrumpió, agitando la cabeza energéticamente. "Esa es labor del capitán, y yo soy el capitán. Mi barco. Mi tripulación. Mi esposa." La beso en los labios. Interrumpiendo lo que ella iba a decir.

Ella sonrió en el beso y lo profundizo. "Eres terriblemente posesivo, capitán Sparrow. Estoy comenzando a pensar que no debí de haberme casado contigo. Ya me siento maltratada…" gimió, cuando Jack mordió su labio inferior.

"Voy a _maltratarte_, a amenazarte, y muchas otras cosas que se me ocurren. Aun tengo que tomar venganza, si lo recuerdas, amor. No pienses que voy a olvidar todo sobre eso. Me debes cada pulgada de tu cuerpo y tu alma para poder torturar." Él murmuró, dentro del cabello de ella y cerró los ojos cuando ella le beso el rostro, deslizando lentamente los labios por su mejilla y su oreja.

"Nunca he tenido ni una sola duda de que eso podría ser…" le beso el lóbulo de la oreja y sonrió cuando él gimió. "Fascinante."

Era demasiado tarde para todo, excepto para esta noche, para esta noche juntos. Y en ese momento Elizabeth decidió no pensar en el sol hasta que este realmente sustituyera a la luna que brillaba por encima de ellos y las estrellas en los ojos de Jack, en los ojos de _su esposo_.

Jack recorrió con sus manos de arriba abajo los costados del cuerpo de ella, sus labios y dientes rozando su piel. "Te mantendré a salvo, Lizbeth. Te lo prometo." Le susurró de repente en un tono de voz serio y ella rápidamente escondió las lagrimas, satisfecha de que él no pudiera verlas. "No voy a dejar que nada te suceda."

Elizabeth se obligó a reír, acunando el rostro de él en sus manos. "¿Qué si quiero que me pasen algunas cosas?" Preguntó y él sonrió traviesamente.

"Nada malo, eso es lo que quise decir, amor." Dijo, colocando un calido beso en los labios de ella, sus labios eran tan calidos como las lagrimas que estaban detrás de sus parpados cerrados.

"El capitán Jack Sparrow casado. Me temo que estoy arruinando tu leyenda." Le susurró contra sus labios, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¡Aye!" Asintió con un exagerado suspiro. "Eso es cierto. Quizás necesite una compensación por eso." Inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado, para poder mirar el rostro de ella bajo la luz de la luna, cambiando su mirada entre sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello… cada movimiento de sus ojos iba acompañado por un tranquilo "mía" resonando en su cabeza.

"¿Compensación?" Elizabeth levantó una ceja. "Yo pensé que se llamaba… deber conyugal." Dijo en voz baja, reprimiendo una sonrisa, cuando los ojos de él se cerraron por un momento.

"Si eres lo _suficientemente_ obediente, corazón, podría considerar ahorrarme el tiempo de vigilia en las noches de mal tiempo." Dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos y ella ya no pudo ver las estrellas en los ojos de él, solo oscuridad, un cielo de terciopelo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, y se rió con el viento, sintiendo una fuerte ráfaga de aire cayendo sobre ellos. Él rápidamente la encerró en sus brazos, casi temeroso. Ella buscó los ojos de él, y llevo sus manos a su rostro una vez más.

Jack tomó la mano de ella en la suya y se la beso. "¿Ves? Esto es mió." Murmuró, besando cada uno de sus dedos.

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth lo miró cada vez con más diversión.

Jack tomó algunos mechones del cabello de ella y también se los beso. "Esto es mió también. Mi mano, mis dedos, mi cabello. Todo es mió." Le susurró, delineando el contorno de lo labios con su dedo. "Toda tu." Añadió tranquilo, rozando sus labios contra los de ella.

"Te amo." Ella le susurró, y él la miró por un momento con una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro, acariciando el contorno de su rostro con sus pulgares. Él estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero ella lo interrumpió con la voz temblorosa. "Quiero que sepas algo Jack." Se mordió el labio, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, y luego con voz baja pero seria, le dijo lentamente. "Solo la muerte podría alejarme de ti."

Jack apoyó su frente contra la de ella y sonrió. "Nada podrá alejarte de mi, amor. He perdido buques, y almas, pero no voy a perderte a ti, te prometo que…"

Ella sonrió rotamente, colocando un dedo sobre los labios de él. "Shhh. No digas que." Susurró y lo beso.

"¿Vamos al _Perla_ _Negra_?" Preguntó tranquilo, cuando rompieron el beso.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza. "Vamos a tu habitación. Vamos a hacerles mas difícil el encontrarnos, por si Barbosa decide difundir las noticias acerca de nuestra boda." Añadió y ambos rieron ante la idea.

"Inteligente pensamiento, señora Capitán." Dijo Jack, levantando a Elizabeth en sus brazos.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó con una sonrisa brillante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

"Llevando a mi novia a mi cama." Explicó, mirándola con una sonrisa sesgada. "A eso se le llama recorrido de miel. ¿No has escuchado hablar de eso, amor?"

Elizabeth rió tontamente, y acurrucó su cabeza en el pliegue del cuello de él. "No." Dijo con un resoplido, su voz sonó hueca, sus labios sobre la piel de él.

Jack tropezó en la arena, casi cayendo. "Si me tumbas, voy a detener esto." Le advirtió Elizabeth, ahogando una sonrisa y tratando de sonar amenazante.

Jack sonrió abiertamente y de repente giró su cabeza, atrapando los labios de ella en un largo y ardiente beso. "No te atrevas." Dijo rompiendo el beso. Elizabeth rió.

**

* * *

**

"¿Esta todo bien?" Preguntó Bill Turner consternado cuando Gibbs y Barbosa regresaron al Gran Salón. La habitación parecía menos llena de gente y menos ruidosa que hacia unos minutos.

Gibbs asintió mirando a todas partes, pero se encontró con Will y rápidamente se sentó.

Barbosa se sentó con un bufido. Will frunció el ceño, dándole una mirada sospechosa.

"¿Vieron por ahí a Elizabeth?" Preguntó el Gobernador, haciendo sentir a Gibbs mas incomodo de lo que ya se sentía.

Frunció el ceño y miró alrededor de la mesa buscando más ron. "Bueno… no." Dijo entre dientes, con la esperanza de que una mentira dicha entre dientes no contara exactamente como una mentira. Se apoyó contra la mesa para tomar una botella de ron que estaba enfrente de Ragetti, sin notar el pedazo de papel que caía del bolsillo de su abrigo.

El Gobernador Swann logró atrapar el papel antes de que este cayera al suelo, y estaba dispuesto a regresárselo a Gibbs, cuando una extraña frase capturó su atención: _el novio capitán y su hermosa novia_. Y casi inconcientemente, desdoblo el documento.

Gibbs se sentó en su silla. "Nosotros solo…" Comenzó, pero se detuvo abruptamente, su sangre se congeló en sus venas al ver al Gobernador leyendo la nota. Él quería recuperarla de inmediato pero antes de que incluso lograra extender su mano, el Gobernador levantó la vista y lo miró, (al parecer había terminado de leer la nota) sus ojos y su rostro pálido: Gibbs parpadeo y se ahogó.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó el Gobernador perplejo, con voz baja y vacilante.

Will rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos, tomando la hoja de papel que el Gobernador tenía en su mano.

Gibbs miró a Barbosa, quien miraba la escena con diversión, y después miró de nuevo al Gobernador, sin encontrar las palabras correctas para explicar que había pasado.

… _Y la hermosa novia_, Will terminó de leer la nota, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, cada músculo le dolía como si se tratara de quemaduras con hierro ardiendo. "¿Qué es esto?" Repitió la pregunta del Gobernador Swann sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Viendo que Gibbs estaba demasiado abrumado para decir nada, Barbosa suspiró profundamente y dijo en voz alta pero casual. "Me temo que tu novia, es ahora la señora Sparrow, chico, aunque yo realmente apreciaría si tu lo mataras después de liberar a Calypso." Con eso, Barbosa alcanzó un tarro de ron y le dio un generoso trago.

Gibbs le dio una mirada horrorizada. James lo miró incrédulo.

Will parpadeo. "¿De que estas hablando?" Preguntó con un gesto de irritación en el rostro.

"¿Eso es cierto?" El Gobernador miró a Gibbs, su voz era seria, su rostro ilegible.

James trasladaba su mirada entre ellos, aun sin creer a sus propios oídos.

Gibbs se retorció y le dio una incierta mirada a Will quien parecía que estaba al borde de la furia y que todo lo que necesitaba era una palabra. Pero por desgracia, Gibbs realmente no encontraba esa palabra correcta que él necesitaba…

"Si." Dijo por fin, con voz hueca. "Ellos se casaron."

James se puso de pie, pero el Gobernador continuo mirando a Gibbs como si no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada.

"¿Qué clase de broma es esta?" Will miró a Gibbs, perdiendo la paciencia.

"No es un broma Will." Dijo Gibbs, tranquilamente y por ultimo, reunió el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. "Lo siento." Dijo sinceramente.

Por un momento Will solo lo miró, pero luego sonrió y rió medio nerviosamente. "Eso no es cierto." Dijo claramente, como si eso le explicara algo a Gibbs.

El Gobernador se giró a la mesa y colocó sus manos en su cabeza.

"¿Dónde están?" Preguntó James bruscamente, mirando al Gobernador una vez mas desconcertado por su falta de acción.

"No se." Dijo Gibbs. "Se fueron después de que la ceremo…"

"¡Esto no es cierto!" Will lo interrumpió enojado. Desesperadamente de estar solo enojado. "Elizabeth no pudo… no pudo… ¡no es cierto!" Tomó a Gibbs por la camisa, levantándolo.

"¡William!" Bootstrap apareció a su lado, haciendo que liberara a Gibbs tomándolo del brazo y mirando a su hijo con compasión. "Esto no va a cambiar nada."

"¡Esto no va a cambiar nada!" Will arrebató su brazo de la mano de su padre. "¡No es cierto! Es una especie de…"

"William…" Bootstrap trató de interrumpirlo, pero fue en vano.

"No se que es, pero…"

"Oh, cálmate muchacho." Interrumpió Barbosa con impaciencia. "El mundo esta lleno de mujeres adulteras, hacer tanto alboroto es totalmente estúpido."

Will lo miró, pero su padre lo sostuvo del brazo de nuevo. "Esta tratando de provocarte." Dijo en voz alta.

"¡Elizabeth no es un mujer adultera!"Gritó, mirando a Barbosa con puñales en los ojos y todavía tratando de liberarse de su padre, pero esta vez su amarre fue más fuerte.

"Creo que debes dejar la defensa de su honor a su esposo." Dijo Barbosa con una dulce sonrisa.

"¿Mi hija se casó… con ese hombre… voluntariamente?" El Gobernador preguntó tranquilamente, mirando a Gibbs interrogativamente, mientras que Barbosa seguía burlándose de Will.

La atención de Will volvió al Gobernador y a Gibbs. "¿Voluntariamente?" sabia que eso no ayudaría pero sonrió un poco, incluso a pesar de la torpeza predominante en toda la situación. "Nunca he visto una novia mas feliz en mi vida."

El Gobernador miró a Gibbs intensamente por un momento, Gibbs estaba comenzando a lamentar su comentario, cuando para su alivio, y la perplejidad de James (quien todavía seguía escuchando la conversación) el Gobernador… sonrió, aunque solo ligeramente.

**

* * *

**

"Shhh." Elizabeth puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, medio riéndose tontamente, después de correr por las escaleras y haciendo un montón de ruido innecesario, cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación, Jack entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Jack se giró y encerró en sus brazos a Elizabeth. "Ultimo momento para que cambies de idea, amor." Dijo con una sonrisa, trazando una línea de besos sobre el cuello de ella.

Elizabeth suspiró y sonrió, deslizando sus manos dentro del cabello de él. "No creo que esto, sea un cambio de idea, ¿o si?"

"Ese es el truco, tu sabes. Cambiar de idea cuando uno no quiere." Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y le sonrió brillantemente.

Ella rozó sus labios contra los de él. "No quiero que me des lecciones piratas, esta noche." Dijo, deslizando sus manos por los brazos de él. "Esta noche no quiero a Jack, el pirata, ni a Jack el Capitán, ni a Jack la leyenda." Tomando la tela de la camisa de él entre sus manos, sus ojos fijos en los de él. "Esta noche quiero a Jack, solo a ti."

Jack solo la miró por un tiempo antes de darle un suave beso en los labios y poner sus manos sobre las de ella, ayudándola a quitarle la camisa. Ella lanzó la camisa sobre el escritorio con una sonrisa. Jack sacó el acta de matrimonio de su bolsillo y lo sacudió enfrente del rostro de ella.

"Cuidado con esto, amor." Dijo, sus ojos brillaban en diversión. "No quiero que arruines mi derecho legal." Guardando el acta en el cajón del escritorio.

Elizabeth reposó su cabeza sobre la pared y sonrió. "No sabia que te importaran tanto los derechos legales." Dijo, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Jack abrió otro cajón y sacó varias velas de él, entonces se giró hacia Elizabeth y tomó su mano, acercándola a él. "Regla numero uno." Dijo él, moviéndola para que quedara enfrente de él y se recargara en él. "La señora capitán Sparrow, siempre tiene que estar lo mas cerca posible del capitán Sparrow."

Elizabeth sonrió y él miró un delgado trozo de madera e hizo aparecer justo enfrente de ellos una pequeña llama. "Fácil de hacer." Ella murmuró, cerrando los ojos, girando la cabeza y presionando la mejilla sobre el pecho de él.

Jack descansó su barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de ella. "Regla numero dos." Tomó una de las velas, y la colocó dentro de un candelabro y la encendió. "La señora Capitán Sparrow, no puede dormirse en su noche de bodas."

Elizabeth sofocó una sonrisa. "No me estoy quedando dormida." Dijo colocando un rápido beso en el pecho de él.

"Bien." Jack encendió dos velas más y entonces se giró y miró a Elizabeth. "He soñado contigo durante mucho tiempo." Susurró, acunando el rostro de ella en sus manos.

"Yo también." Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

Jack sonrió abiertamente, y la sonrisa de Elizabeth se amplio tanto que se rió de si misma y por un momento solo se sonrieron el uno al otro, hasta que Elizabeth presionó sus labios sobre los de él y se besaron sin prisas, con dulce ternura.

"Tengo que corregirme en algo que dije una vez." Le susurró contra los labios de ella, ahuecando su mejilla en su mano y mirando las sombras que la luz de las velas se reflejaban en sus ojos. "No debí decir que era un vestido o nada. Definitivamente debí decir que era mejor nada."

Elizabeth lo beso y luego se giró en los brazos de él, dándole la espalda, alejando su cabello de su espalda y dejándolo sobre uno de sus hombros. "Regla numero tres, si el capitán Sparrow quiere desnuda a la señora Capitán Sparrow, él tiene que quitarle el vestido." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Jack sonrió y rozó sus labios sobre el hombro de ella, deslizando la manga del vestido hacia abajo. "Con mucho gusto." Tomó los tirantes rojos de encaje entre sus dedos y comenzó a desatarlos, notando con vergüenza que sus manos estaban temblando.

Elizabeth miró sobre su hombro, pasando sus ojos entre las manos de su esposo y su rostro divertido. "¡Capitán Sparrow!" Exclamó con arrogancia, pero luego suavizo su tono y sonrió. "¿Por qué tus manos están temblando?" Preguntó tranquila, realmente curiosa.

Jack frunció el ceño, luchando con el mal comportamiento de los tirantes de la tela carmesí. "No me gustará desnudar a la mujer de mis sueños todas las noches." Murmuró con una mueca.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos. "Solo rómpelo un poco." Ella dijo buscando la mirada de él. Jack la miró por un momento dudoso, antes de inclinarse hacia abajo, y sacar de entre sus botas una daga, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Elizabeth giró su cabeza y sonrió cuando él comenzó cortar la tela del vestido. Ella no sostuvo el vestido y solo lo vio deslizarse sobre su cuerpo y cayendo alrededor de sus pies sobre el piso. Jack repentinamente fue atrapado fuera de guardia y su daga cayo al piso, con un sonido sordo.

"Lizzie…"

Ella se giró y sus labios se encontraron, la acercó a sus brazos y la encerró en un fuerte abrazo. Él rompió el beso para mirarla, su voz sonó tenue y ardiente.

"¿Tan siquiera sabes lo hermosa que eres?" Susurró y Elizabeth se obligo a reír, para no reventar en llanto, ante el recuerdo de él diciendo exactamente esas mismas palabras en el pasado.

"Lo sé ahora." Dijo tocando ligeramente los labios de él con sus labios.

Rápidamente, él tomó el control del beso, pero luego de repente retrocedió cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento abrió completamente la ventana, apagando todas las velas.

Jack dio un paso hacia la mesa para reparar los daños, pero Elizabeth lo detuvo, y llevo su boca a la de él y lo beso febrilmente. "Déjalo." Susurró contra sus labios, dejando deslizar sus manos lentamente por el pecho de él.

Se miraron a los ojos y él la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, pisando una de las velas sobre el suelo. Un calido viento, movió su cabello ligeramente antes de que él la dejara sobre la cama, quitándole los zapatos y lanzándolos sin importar donde caían.

Jack le beso un pie y levantó la vista mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, se inclinó hacia delante y ahueco el rostro de él en sus manos. Ella quería hacerle tantas preguntas… quería saber tantas cosas sobre él… tantos recuerdos que él tenia y que ella nunca seria capaz de compartir con él… quería que él le dijera que la amaba, que la perdonaba… sentía como si supiera las respuestas a todas esas preguntas, pero quería escucharlas… unas cuantas palabras, unos cuantos sueños que abrazar…

_¿Te enamoraras de nuevo?... ¿De alguien mas?..._

Ella estaba agradecida por la oscuridad que los rodeaba, ya que eso le hacia imposible a Jack ver las lagrimas en sus ojos. Jack arrojó sus pantalones haciéndole compañía al vestido en el piso, y subió a la cama al lado de ella, tomando a Elizabeth entre sus brazos, y deslizando sus gruesas manos a través de la piel de ella, con menos timidez de lo que ella recordaba, y aun podía sentir con incredulidad como los labios de él tatuaban su piel, por la forma en la que repetía su nombre con voz hipnotizadora. Quería seguir mirándolo, pero sus parpados cayeron sobre sus ojos casi contra su voluntad, cuando sintió el cuerpo de él sobre el suyo, encajando tan perfectamente como si hubieran sido un solo cuerpo, cortado en dos por error. Ella llevo sus manos a la espalda de él, presionando sus palmas sobre su piel, tratando de memorizar el cuerpo de Jack bajo sus manos, de manera que pudiera sentir su piel aun cuando no estuviera cerca de ella… Elizabeth ya casi podía sentir el dolor físico de su separación. Le dolía no poder estar cerca de él, le dolía no sentir su piel contra la suya, presionó sus labios sobre los de él, pensando que ya le dolía demasiado.

Jack acurrucó su rostro en el cabello de ella, su aliento hacia sombras en su piel, sus labios sobre su cuello, en su oído.

"Te amo."

Las palabras flotaron hacia ella a través de la suave oscuridad, a través del aire perfumado a mar, la voz de Jack sumida en una delicada niebla, roja como el vestido de novia, tangible, como la dolorosa mañana por llegar.

Elizabeth giró su cabeza hacia a un lado, sus ojos buscando el rostro de él. Jack sonrió, con una sonrisa oscura y pesada como las emociones que se arremolinaban en sus orbes oscuras. "Te amo." Repitió Jack con voz ronca y la beso. Y ella de repente se derritió, cayendo en la luz que estallaba a su alrededor y sus ojos se cerraron emocionados, sin poder notar la breve expresión de sorpresa que cruzó por el rostro de Jack.

Elizabeth se sostuvo de los hombros de Jack, tratando de normalizar su respiración y Jack al ver el rostro de ella ardiendo en la oscuridad de alguna manera borró el pinchazo de celos en su corazón. No importaba ahora, de todos modos. _Él era su esposo, ella se había casado con él._

La beso y ella sonrió mientras volaban cruzando la noche, juntos, el mar murmuraba fuera de la ventana, el viento enfriaba la luz que iluminaba la oscuridad que los rodeaba, sus nombres bañándolos como las olas del océano cada vez que un trueno golpeaba el estrellado cielo de sus mentes uniéndolos, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo que sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sus manos deambulaban por la lluvia salada de sus cuerpos, en el calido viento de sus respiraciones, la luz de la luna reflejaba sus sombras en el suelo, dejándolos en una hermosa oscuridad, donde su pasión se quedaba en sus almas ardientes.

Colisionaron juntos en la reluciente, superficie del mar, rompiendo a través de él, ahogándose y volando al mismo tiempo, el océano y el cielo mezclándose haciéndose uno solo, la luna brillando por la luz del sol, debajo de ellos, por encima de ellos, alrededor de ellos…

Cayendo en un sueño apacible en brazos del otro, cansados, exhaustos, disfrutando de la ingravidez de la felicidad…

* * *

Elizabeth despertó aterrada, dando un grito sofocado y quiso sentarse, pero no pudo moverse por los brazos de Jack que estaban envueltos alrededor de ella fuertemente. Ella suspiró con alivio y miró sobre su hombro notando el azul oscuro del cielo y las nubes grises asomándose en el horizonte. Aun no era de mañana. Todavía tenía unos momentos más antes del amanecer.

Miró a Jack y llevó su mano al rostro de él, acarició su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos. Luego, se giró dentro de los brazos de él, dejando que la abrazarla por la espalda y sonrió cuando sintió que él enterraba su rostro entre su cabello.

"Debí avisarte, amor. Tengo el sueño muy liviano." Murmuró deslizando la palma de su mano sobre el estomago de ella, bajo la delgada sabana blanca, y acercándola mas a él.

Elizabeth sonrió rotamente, en la oscuridad. "Voy a mantenerlo en mente." Dijo tranquilamente, preguntándose cuantas noches pasaría él pensando en ella, antes de comenzar a pensar en otra persona… ella alcanzó la mano de él y la colocó bajo su cabeza y sobre la almohada.

Jack se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella y trazo una línea de besos a lo largo de su antebrazo. Ella sonrió y acaricio la mano de él debajo de su mejilla. Y Jack reposó su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella y la miró por un momento.

"Debiste decirme Lizzie." Dijo en un tranquilo y suave tono de voz, como si no quisiera asustarla. Elizabeth parpadeo y se movió en sus brazos, girándose sobre su espalda y bloqueando sus manos detrás del cuello de él, mirándolo interrogativamente. "Yo no me habría." Jack respiró profundamente. "Quiero decir… yo no me habría… enojado." Dijo reposando sus codos en ambos lados de la cabeza de ella y la miró, delicadamente tomando un mechón del cabello de ella y colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

Elizabeth arrugó la nariz en ligera confusión. "Yo no… entiendo." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa incierta. "¿Podría haberte… dicho? ¿Qué podría haberte dicho?" Ella lo miró fugazmente sin saber lo que posiblemente él quería saber. No podía ser que supiera lo del amanecer… ¿podría? Si él lo supiera no estaría tan sereno… así que entonces era otra cosa, y ella no tenia ni idea de lo que podría estar hablando.

Jack frunció la nariz, por un momento lamentó haber comenzado si quiera esta conversación. Tendría que haberla dejado en el pasado, pero por alguna razón solo quería dejarlo claro… él quería que todas las cosas fueran claras entre ellos. Se había prometido así mismo nunca mentirle y por lo mismo no quería que ella le mintiera a él. Él quería que ella supiera que siempre podía contarle todo.

"Lizzie." Rodó los ojos, mirándola de manera amenazadoramente divertida, rozando sus labios contra los de ella.

La confusión de Elizabeth creció más. "¿Qué?" Modio su labio, mirándolo perplejamente.

Jack entrecerró los ojos, sin considerar que el tema podría ser buen pretexto para burlarse de él.

"Podrías haberme dicho que habías estado con él, eso es todo." Dijo tranquilamente, tratando de mantener su voz sin emoción. No era culpa de ella. Si alguien tenía la culpa en esto ese era, el renegado y traicionero con sus ridículas nociones del honor. Al parecer, seducir a una chica, antes de casarse con ella no estaba en oposición a su código de conducta honorable.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron. "¿Qué?" Repitió ahora no solo desconcertada, sino también muy sorprendida.

Jack frunció el ceño, mirándola extrañado. Él realmente no quería hablar de los detalles. Solo quería dejar bien claro todas las cuestiones entre ellos. Esa era una de las razones por la cual se había casado con ella. Quería, por una vez en su vida, que todo fuera claro, honesto y transparente. Y no entendía porque ella no solo podía admitirlo y todo terminaría. Ella no podría creer que él no iba a notarlo, ¿o si? Él sonrió un poco ante esto, si bien la situación no era muy divertida.

"Lizzie, no quiero hablar de ello. No te culpo. Realmente él ha sido un gran hipócrita. Pero yo solo no quiero que tú me mientas a mí. Yo…"

Elizabeth se sentó en posición vertical y forzando a Jack a que hiciera lo mismo. "¿De que estas hablando?" Preguntó con una sonrisa incrédula que lo molestó un poco.

"Estoy hablando de ti y de él." Dijo en un tono impaciente de voz, mirándola con intensidad.

"Yo y…" Elizabeth hizo una mueca. "¿Por qué de repente…?" Entonces ella recordó lo que él le dijo. "¡Nunca he estado con él! ¿De que estas hablando?"

Ahora Jack la miraba con una mirada perpleja. "Nunca has estado con él." Repitió con sarcasmo en la voz, pero ella decidió ignorarlo y solo asintió, tratando de entender…

Y entonces de repente llegó a ella.

"_Solo clava tus uñas tan fuerte como quieras en mi espalda, amor."_

Jack pensaba que eso solo era un sueño, por lo que su conclusión natural era que ella había estado con cualquier otra persona, antes con él, que había esto con Will…

"Jack."

"Te pedí que no me mintieras." Dijo, su voz seguía siendo tranquila, aunque ella podía ver que él estaba enojado y no por lo que había creído que había ocurrido entre ella y Will, sino más bien por su obstinada negación a lo que había sucedido.

"No te estoy mintiendo." Dijo ella en voz baja, sin saber realmente que decir. ¿Y si solo confirmaba sus sospechas? Ella dio una mirada hacia la ventana, el despunte del día estaba cerca. No importaba de todos modos. Ella no podía decirle a Jack la verdad. Pero de alguna manera no podía soportar la idea de que él pensara que ella había estado con Will… "Nunca he estado con Will. Solo he estado contigo." Dijo mirándolo tristemente.

Jack la miró por un momento, como si esperaba que ella dijera algo más, pero luego murmuró. "Bien." Dijo sin aliento girándose y saliendo de la cama.

"¿Dónde vas?" Elizabeth lo vio mientras se vestía, ocultando de nuevo las lágrimas, pero él probablemente no podría haberlas visto, de todos modos, porque no la estaba viendo.

"Voy a traer algo par desayunar y tal vez cuando vuelva, decidas decirme la verdad." Dijo fríamente y después salió de la habitación, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de él. ¿Por qué siempre tenia ella que arruinar todo? ¡Solo quería que fuera honesta con él! nada mas eso.

Elizabeth miró la puerta cerrada, las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos bajando por sus mejillas. Esta no era la imagen que quería llevarse de su adiós, quería que otras fueran las palabras, de su último momento juntos…

Sintió algo calido en su rostro y giró la cabeza bruscamente para mirar la ventana.

Los rayos del sol de la mañana entraban lentamente a la habitación.

**

* * *

**

Jack entró al pequeño y privado comedor que se encontraba en la planta principal del edificio. Tal vez su reacción había sido exagerada. Ya estaba arrepentido de su tono de voz. Pero afortunadamente podía reparar el daño en un momento. Tal vez ella no quería hablar de eso en lo absoluto. No tenia razones para estar celoso. Ella lo amaba a él. Se había casado con él. Que mas quería para…

"Buenos días Jack."

Jack detuvo abruptamente sus pasos, de repente notando a Bill Turner quien estaba sentado a la mesa. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no lo había notado desde el principio.

"Buenos días." Contestó él, mirando a Bill con incertidumbre.

"¿Cómo esta tu hermosa esposa?" Preguntó Bill con una voz que no denotaba humor.

Jack respiró profundamente, haciendo una nota mental de matar a Gibbs.

"Bien, gracias. Y ¿Cómo esta…?" moviendo los dedos en el aire, pensando que decir una cadena de insultos no harían que la situación fuera a cambiar o a mejorar.

"Esta buscándolos, fue a al _Perla_, pero no los encontró." Respondió Bootstrap sin esperar a que Jack terminara su pregunta.

Jack se acercó a la mesa y tomó algunas frutas de un plato. "La amo." Dijo con los ojos fijos en las frutas. "No puedo cambiar mis sentimientos, solo para ser considerado con alguien, ni siquiera por tu hijo. Lo siento." Dijo levantando su mirada hacia Bill.

"No puedo culparte." Dijo con una tenue sonrisa. "Especialmente si ella también te ama… porque lo hace." Añadió con un suspiro, antes de que Jack le respondiera. Jack frunció el ceño, pero sonrió, mientras que Bill continuaba. "¿Sabes? He resuelto mis pensamientos." Dijo pensativo, con su mirada fija en sus manos. Jack entrecerró los ojos. "Recuerdo lo que paso." Bill levantó la vista, el agotamiento por las noches sin dormir, era evidente en sus ojos.

"¿Qué paso cuado?" Jack lo miró perplejo.

Bill sonrió. "En el motín, todo." Suspiró. "Ella me dijo que saltara por la borda y lo hice. Es por eso que estoy vivo ahora. Recuerdo que estuvimos en una isla. ¿Te acuerdas Jack? Tu y ella se veían tan enamorados… no sé como es todo esto posible, como es que ella estuvo en el pasado y ahora esta aquí… No lo sé." Se frotó la frente. "Entonces, ella desapareció de la isla, ¿Lo recuerdas? No supimos lo que sucedió y…"

"Eso fue lo que yo soñé." Jack lo interrumpió con una voz hueca, con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Tuviste el mismo sueño?" Preguntó confundido, de repente recordando, que Elizabeth le había dicho que ella también había tenido esos mismos sueños.

Bill sacudió la cabeza. "No eran sueños Jack. Realmente sucedió. Ese es el problema. Es por eso que estoy vivo. Pero nada bueno puede salir de esto, tengo que decirte. No es adecuado para un hombre muerto, estar vivo." Dijo con una expresión reflexiva sobre su rostro.

Las palabras de Barbosa cuando le dijo que él había estado realmente muerto de repente volvieron a Jack mientras escuchaba a Bill con creciente asombro y un frío sentimiento de temor caía sobre él. Todas las piezas del misterio estaban gradualmente encajando en su lugar. El sueño extraño de Elizabeth, sus extraños sueños que se sentían más como recuerdos que como sueños, las enigmáticas palabras de Tía Dalma…

¿Era esto posible?... ¿Cómo era posible?...

Bill continúo hablando, pero él ya no lo escuchaba, paralizado en el mismo lugar por la repentina realización. Si sus sueños eran ciertos, si de alguna manera Elizabeth había logrado encontrarlo en el pasado…

"_No te estoy mintiendo. Nunca he estado con Will. Solo he estado contigo."_

Jack se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del comedor, subiendo de tres en tres los escalones y rápidamente llego a su habitación, su corazón latía con fuerza.

¡Ella había estado con él! ¡Ella estuvo con él en el pasado! Se burló de si mismo. _¡Había estado celoso de si mismo!_ No sabía como era posible, pero iba a obtener todas las respuestas ahora mismo.

Apresuradamente abrió la puerta y entro como ráfaga.

Pero salvo la luz del sol, la habitación estaba vacía.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	37. Chapter 37

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** jaja sé lo que es eso, así que no te preocupes, gracias por tu hermoso review.

**Silvia**: Gracias de verdad, muchas gracias.

**Cande**: Uff hiciste bien en respirar tanto, yo tampoco logre mantener el grito atorado cuando lo leí por primera vez, así que grite, llore y me caí. Gracias por tu comentario y solo, disfruta este capitulo.

**Mónica****:** Uff has confirmado tus sospechas y aun tienes que seguir confirmando mas. Así que solo lee. Lee. Lee. Lee. Un beso.

**Pauliz****Sparrow**: Una vez mas muchas gracias por tu review, y si ya me di cuenta que esta media rara la pagina en estos tiempo. Intentare ver si puedo entrar a tu blog. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que este fic cada vez se pone mejor, vienen unos capítulos, mas adelante, un par de ellos que en lo personal me fascinaron y que este momento estoy traduciendo y solo en uno tarde mas de tres días en hacerlo porque lloraba a cada palabra que escribía. Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo.

**Cecilia**: Una vea mas muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me da mucho gusto que hayas llorado y no por le hecho de que me guste verte triste sino porque las emociones que este capitulo dejan son muy profundas y saber que lloran es saber que mi traducción igualó las palabras de la autora y eso es muy gratificante. Mil gracias.

**Kass**: Pues ¡bienvenida! me da mucho gusto que por fin te hayas animado a dejar review, y espero de todo corazón que lo sigas haciendo. Es muy gratificante recibir comentarios y mas cuando son tan buenos como los tuyos. Y por supuesto que te entendí perfectamente, sabes expresarte muy bien. Mil gracias y espero verte en este nuevo capitulo.

**Elizabeth: Una nota. ¡Te extraño amiga**!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 37**

"¿Lizzie?" Jack miraba alrededor de la habitación, más bien desconcertado, por la ausencia de Elizabeth. No se había ido más que por algunos minutos. ¿Dónde estaba? Ella no parecía alterada por sus sospechas ¿O si? Después de todo él no tenia la culpa de que ella no le hubiera contado sobre los 'sueños'

¿Por qué no le había dicho? Aun no podía creer ese extraño descubrimiento… aunque creía que probablemente lo había aceptado mas rápido de lo que la lógica permitía… Por alguna razón, tan pronto como Bill lo había mencionado, supo que era cierto… de alguna manera sierpe lo había sabido… y ahora estaba tratando desesperadamente de recordar cada pequeño detalle de los "sueños" que antes había tratado difícilmente de no pensar. Ahora no quería ningún momento perdido: ahora sabía que realmente había pasado… el encuentro en la taberna cuando ella lo había mirado… su franqueza… sus confesiones… todo de repente tenia perfecto sentido.

"¿Lizzie?" con un suspiro, se giró y se encamino a la puerta, preguntándose donde había ido, con su conocimiento limitado de la Cueva. La besaría locamente una vez que la encontrara y le diría que no fuera a ningún lugar sin él, otra vez. ¿Había olvidado la regla numero uno? Sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando notó el vestido carmín de Elizabeth tirado en el piso donde lo habían dejado. Arrugó la frente en consternación, mirando por la habitación una ve más. Él no tenía más ropa en esa habitación y ella tampoco tenia otra ropa. No importaba que tan enojada estuviera ella con él, como para tomar la decisión de irse desnuda hacia al pueblo, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar que su humor estaba desapareciendo con rapidez.

Se inclinó hacia abajo y tomo el vestido, acariciando con su pulgar la tela de seda- todavía podía sentir el aliento de ella en su piel cuando jadeaba su nombre, con sus manos sujetándolo de los hombros, sus labios…

Alejo el vestido y, solo por si acaso revisó el armario y miró debajo de la cama. Realmente no esperaba que estuviera en ninguno de esos lugares, pero, por otra parte nunca se podía saber, cuando se trataba de la señora del Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Contuvo una sonrisa, y una vez mas se giró hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo notando algo en el suelo. Lentamente, se volvió a inclinar hacia abajo, y alcanzó el objeto con la mano… o más bien las dos piezas de un pequeño objeto…

Con asombro, miró las dos piezas de su anillo verde, ese era el anillo que le había dado a Elizabeth durante la ceremonia de su matrimonio.

El anillo estaba roto.

Lo encerró en su mano, de repente sintiendo escalofríos, corriendo hasta su columna vertebral.

Algo estaba mal.

**

* * *

**

Sentía como si estuviera dormida, aunque sabia que no lo estaba… sus parpados se sentían tan pesados, pero no había imágenes detrás de ellos, ni colores en su cabeza, ni siquiera oscuridad…

No podía ver nada, atrapada en un sueño amorfo que no tenía aspecto ni voz y solo podía sentir un extraño y brillante calor en él; haciéndola sentir que estaba viva.

Las lágrimas se reunieron en algún lugar profundo de su mente, o de su corazón, no estaba segura, y, sin embargo, sabia que no, que no podía llorar con los ojos cerrados y por un momento temió que se ahogaría en las lagrimas si…

Ahogarse…

Y entonces de repente en la descolorida nada de sus no-sueños estaba el rostro de él flotando sobre ella, con las cejas levantadas, con la curiosidad de un extraño, que observa fijamente como ella esta sentada en el frío y húmedo banquillo de los acusados, esperando ser rescatada otra vez, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos supo que lo vería de nuevo… de alguna manera… quería acercarse a él, pero era demasiado pronto… y solo lo acaricio con los ojos….

"Jack." Elizabeth abrió los ojos con un grito sofocado y se sentó, el recuerdo de su primer encuentro, llego a su mente tan claro, como si apenas hubiera ocurrido, como si siguiera ocurriendo… respiró profundamente, casi escuchando el latido de su corazón que golpeaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Sus dedos cerrados en torno de una tela, apretándola en su puño.

Él no estaba aquí, y ni siquiera tenía que ver alrededor para saberlo. Recordaba el amanecer, recordaba que su anillo de bodas se rompió, y entonces todo se torno gris y plateado y no podía ver nada, de repente la luz del sol se sintió fría en su piel como agua helada.

Se abrazo así misma con un fuerte suspiro, reconfortada por la familiar textura de su vestido carmín.

Pero no había tenido tiempo de vestirse ¿o si?

Lentamente se miró así misma, y parpadeo sorprendida, al notar que el vestido que llevaba puesta era similar al que Jack le había dado. Solo que este…

Era negro.

Levantó la vista, dando una prudente mirada alrededor. Estaba sentada en la cama de un habitación tenuemente iluminada, pero no podía determinar de donde venia la luz. No había ventanas, ni lámparas, ni velas…

Velas…

"_Déjalo."_

Escondió su rostro en sus manos y gimió. Había pensado que los recuerdos le ayudarían a sobrevivir separada de él, pero parecía que la hacían sentir peor. ¿Cómo podría soportar veinte años sin sus caricias si las recordaba tan bien? ¿Cómo podría vivir sin tocarlo? Si aun podía sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, sus manos abrazándola, acariciando su rostro, sosteniéndola cuando desfallecía en un millón de arco iris a su alrededor.

"Oh Jack." Ni siquiera quería ver donde estaba. Ni siquiera quería vivir más. _Después de veinte años difícilmentel se acordará de mí..._

O tal vez debería tener más confianza en él… pero sin embargo, veinte años, era demasiado tiempo, para esperar que él mantenga sus sentimientos por ella intactos. Podría recordarla, pero no tenia esperanzas de que aun la amara…

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que él hubiera seguido enojado con ella… no quería herirlo, que se sintiera como ella se sentía ahora. Pero ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que él pensaría de su desaparición… ¿Qué pensaría su padre?... ni siquiera había podido hablar con él por ultima vez… para decirle que era feliz, que Jack la amaba, que estaba casada con él…

Tragándose las lágrimas, Elizabeth se deslizó lentamente fuera de la cama, dando una mirada por la habitación. El cuarto parecía normal y no sabía que pensar de eso. Recordó lo que Jack le había dicho sobre el Vórtice del Tiempo, que era el infierno, un lugar donde la gente que hacia tratos con la muerte, eran sometidos, a todo el sufrimiento que podían soportar. Entonces ¿no se suponía que tenía que estar en un lugar terrible ahora? Casi lo estaba deseando… tal vez el dolor real le quitaría el dolor latente en su corazón…

Acomodó algunos mechones sueltos de su cabello detrás de sus orejas y caminó descalza hacia la puerta, titubeante colocó su mano sobre la perilla.

"La impaciencia trae perdidas."

Elizabeth se giró con un grito sofocado, sus ojos buscando febrilmente en la semi-oscuridad de su alrededor.

**

* * *

**

"¡Señor Gibbs!"

"¡Jack!" Gibbs atravesó el pasillo corriendo hasta Jack, con una latente angustia en su rostro. "Me temo…"

"¿Has visto a Elizabeth?" Jack lo interrumpió, mirando a lo largo del pasillo, como si esperara que fuera a verla en cualquier momento, y ya estando listo para regañarla por tenerlo preocupado…

_¿Preocupado?..._ Sí. Y ni siquiera podía recordar cuando se había preocupado tanto.

"¿Elizabeth?" Gibbs parpadeo perplejo. "Pensé que estaba contigo." Ofreció provisionalmente.

Jack lo miró enojado. "Estaba hace un minuto. Pero me fui por unos minutos…"

"Estoy seguro de que va a regresar pronto." Dijo Gibbs con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, y si no fuera por la mala noticia que tenia que darle a Jack en ese momento, habría encontrado muy divertido ver a Jack entrando en pánico, solo porque su esposa se había ido a alguna parte sin decírselo.

"Algo esta mal." Murmuró Jack mas para si mismo que para Gibbs.

"Aye, sobre eso…" Gibbs hizo una mueca, frotándose nerviosamente la frente, pero Jack no le permitió terminar la oración.

"Su vestido todavía esta en la habitación y su anillo…" Jack abrió su mano y Gibbs miró sorprendido las dos piezas del anillo. "Algo esta mal." Repitió en un murmullo. "Dile a todo el mundo que la busque." Dando un paso para alejarse de Gibbs.

"Jack espera…"

"Envía a alguien a la ciudad, por si acaso ella fue para allá, que lo dudo, pero aun así." Jack levantó las cejas y volvió a encerrar el anillo roto en su mano.

"Jack." Gibbs levantó la voz y las manos, tratando de interrumpir el tren de pensamientos de Jack y decirle lo que necesitaba decirle.

"En caso de que la encuentres, no la dejes ir a ninguna parte, simplemente…"

"Jack, tengo que decirte algo muy importante."

"¡Nada es mas importante que mi esposa! ¿Savvy?" Gritó Jack entre dientes, causando que Gibbs y las personas que estaban en el pasillo brincaran.

"Aye." Gibbs se quedo sin aire y asintió, viendo que Barbosa se acercaba rápidamente, acompañado por el Gobernador, quien se había despertado por la repentina conmoción y que había salido rápidamente de la habitación que le habían dado, con la irracional sensación de que algo le había ocurrido a Elizabeth. Pero resulto que el motivo de la conmoción era diferente…

"¿Dónde esta?" Preguntó Barbosa en un irritado tono de voz, haciendo caso omiso de los gestos dramáticos de Gibbs que indicaban que aun no le había dicho nada a Jack…

Jack se giró y miró a Barbosa. "Eso no te importa." Dijo molesto, mirando al Gobernador, e inconcientemente recordando que había olvidado hacer algo… pedirle la mano de Elizabeth en matrimonio, o pedir su bendición o algo parecido… Y su molestia contra Barbosa creció estando seguro que su imagen gritando en la mañana, no era algo que el padre de Elizabeth agradecería, y no era ciertamente la imagen con la que él quisiera encontrarse tan pronto… y mas aun cuando seguramente ya había descubierto… que Elizabeth se había casado con él, aunque no parecía que el padre de ella tuviera intenciones de matarlo, que por cierto, tenia que admitir, que eso era un buen comienzo para las relaciones familiares…

"Jack…" Gibbs trató de de explicarse una vez mas y otra vez mas no lo dejaron continuar.

"Bueno, si me importa." Replicó airadamente Barbosa. "Porque en primer lugar es mía, en segundo lugar, porque tu la perdiste ya dos veces y eso te hace incompetente para tenerla y en tercer lugar…"

Jack sacó su pistola y disparó y si no hubiera sido porque Gibbs lo tomó del brazo, la bala hubiera traspasado directamente en el corazón de Barbosa. Barbosa parpadeo, ligeramente sorprendido por la rapidez de la reacción de Jack.

El Gobernador miró a Jack, de repente afectado por la conciencia de que este hombre era, ahora, parte de su familia; este hombre que gritaba con una pistola en mano, era el esposo de su hija. Ella debió de haber estado loca para casarse con él. Y él debió de haber estado más loco por haberlo permitido.

"Jack, no entiendes." Gibbs luchaba para evitar que Jack disparara de nuevo.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?" Gritó Barbosa, tomando su pistola y el Gobernador pensó que ese era el momento oportuno para alejarse de esas personas.

Gibbs retrocedió, soltando accidentalmente el brazo de Jack. Jack comenzó a caminar hacia Barbosa, y Barbosa retrocedió hasta que su espalda se topo con la pared y Jack encañono su pistola bajo la barbilla de Barbosa.

"Retira todas las tonterías que acabas de decir." Dijo en voz baja pero amenazante.

"No veo porque debo retractarme." Barbosa susurró roncamente, mirando a Jack con puñales en los ojos, que sostenía la pistola.

"Jack, él esta hablando del _Perla Negra_." Susurró Gibbs en una voz muy infeliz.

"Sé que esta hablando del _Perla Negra_." Dijo Jack airadamente, con los ojos fijos en Barbosa. _Era eso_, parpadeo y respiró. "¿Qué?" Dijo mirando sobre su hombro a Gibbs.

Gibbs suspiró frustradamente. "El _Perla Negra_ desapareció, Jack. Eso es lo que estaba tratando de decirte…"

"¿Cómo que el _Perla_ _Negra_ desapareció?" Jack soltó a Barbosa y puso su atención plenamente en Gibbs. Barbosa rodó los ojos y guardo su pistola.

"Acabamos de darnos cuenta." Dijo Gibbs apenado, Jack miró hacia otro lado, frunciendo el ceño. "No se como pudo suceder. Anoche dejamos… a cuatro personas. Pero ahora no los encontramos por ningún lado, ellos deben estar aun en la nave…" Gibbs dudo antes de añadir. "Tampoco hay señal de Will."

Jack regresó sus ojos a Gibbs, la inquietante imagen de Will secuestrando a Elizabeth surgió de repente en su mente, enviándole una ola de frío por todo su cuerpo.

Barbosa bufó airadamente. "Le robaron a su mujer, debiste por lo menos de tener la decencia de haberle disparado primero. Era muy predecible que iba a hacer algo como esto. Y ahora ¡nos condenaste a todos nosotros!"

El Gobernador le lanzó a Barbosa una gélida mirada, de repente encontrando el intento de Jack de dispararle a ese hombre muy bien justificado.

"¿Todavía esta a la vista?" Preguntó Jack, por primera vez haciendo caso omiso de Barbosa y mirando a Gibbs expectante.

Gibbs sacudió la cabeza. Jack interiormente suspiró con alivio. Si Will se había llevado al _Perla_ hace más de un cuarto de hora, entonces él no había secuestrado a Elizabeth. Notando de repente que el secuestro del _Perla_ era insignificante, comparado con el temor de perder a su esposa. _Su esposa._

"¿No entiendes?" Gritó Barbosa, con frialdad destellando en sus ojos. Dio un paso apresurado hacia a Jack y dijo en voz baja. "Tal vez, olvidaste quien esta encerrada en las celdas de esa nave." Dijo mirando a Jack penetrantemente y Jack lo miró de nuevo, aunque en su mente estaba tratando de imaginar en donde estaba Elizabeth, haciéndole imposible concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. "Sin ella no tenemos oportunidad de ganara la guerra. Y ahora gracias a ti, no tenemos al _Perla Negra_ ni a Calypso. Por lo que no es difícil predecir que pequeño gusano va a ganar."

"Ellos ni siquiera tienen una de las Piezas de Ocho, por no mencionar a las nueve, por lo que no podrán utilizar a Calypso contra nosotros." Observó Gibbs medio seguro.

"Señor Gibbs." Interrumpió Jack antes de que Barbosa tuviera tiempo de responder algo. "Creo que te di una orden." Dijo severamente. Gibbs parpadeo, desconcertado, no recordaba ninguna orden, a excepción de… "Busca en la Cueva y hazme saber si encuentras a Elizabeth." Y se giró para irse.

El Gobernador Swann frunció el ceño ante la mención de Elizabeth. _"¿Si encuentras a Elizabeth?"_

Barbosa se rió burlescamente. "Así que también perdiste a tu esposa. Tal vez no encontró la noche de bodas satisfactoria." Se rió. "Pudo ayudarte con eso, tu sabes. Basta con que la envíes a…"

Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando una bala paso cerca de su rostro, rozándole la mejilla y con asombro Barbosa llevo su mano a su rostro, tocándose la mejilla y sintiendo la sangre en sus dedos.

"Realmente no estoy de humor hoy." Dijo Jack, mirándolo sombriamente y alejándose rápidamente.

Barbosa lo miró y luego entrecerró los ojos, murmurando maldiciones y caminando en dirección opuesta a Jack.

Gibbs llevó sus manos a su rostro con un suspiro. Todo estaba yendo mal. Aunque Beckett no podía hacer mucho con Calypso y sin las Piezas de Ocho, aunque tampoco ellos podía hacer mucho con todas la Piezas de Ocho y sin Calypso, ni con todas las Piezas de Ocho de todo el mundo.

"¿Elizabeth… desapareció?" La voz del Gobernador Swann trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Gibbs.

"¿Desapareció?" Gibbs parpadeo. "N-no, no lo creo. Ella solo fue a algún lugar sin decirnos. Jack solo esta un poco desconcertado por perderla de vista, ahora que estamos cerca del combate, supongo." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El Gobernado asintió, sus cejas se levantaron, pensativamente. "Me gustaría hablar con ella." dijo en voz baja, de repente sintiendo un pinchazo de melancolía ante la idea de que ahora tendría que pedir permiso para hablar con su hija, preguntar si ella tendría tiempo, preguntar… a su esposo si tenían tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro inaudible. Ayer había estado tan cansado, tan exhausto, pero ahora, a la luz de la mañana, todo se veía distinto y por un momento no pudo imaginar como es que había estado de acuerdo con que su hija se casara con… un pirata.

Pero entonces, recordó la confesión de ella y la mirada en sus ojos…

Realmente necesitaba hablar con ella.

"Oh, estoy seguro que tan pronto como…"

"Jack ¿Dónde esta Jack?" Bill Turner interrumpió a Gibbs antes de que terminara la frase, de repente apareciendo a su lado, con una mirada de profunda ansiedad en el rostro. Gibbs lo miró con la esperanza de que no hubiera más malas noticias que les afectara a todos ellos, pero a juzgar por el rostro de Bootstrap… "Tengo que decirle… preguntarle si recuerda… Lo que yo recuerdo." Hizo una mueca y nerviosamente se froto las sienes. "Cuando naufragamos, antes de que la chica desapareciera, ella estaba hablando con alguien que nosotros no podíamos ver…" entrecerrando los ojos, mirando hacia oro lado, agotado por sus pensamientos. "Yo no debería estar aquí." Susurró agitando su cabeza con tristeza. "No es correcto que yo este aquí." Murmuró ausente.

"¿Quién desapareció?" El Gobernador miró interrogativamente entre Gibbs y Bill Turner, un extraño sentimiento de frío temor lo envolvió por segunda vez en esa mañana.

Gibbs hizo unas muecas y pensó que era realmente injusto, que siempre tenía que ser él quien explicaba todo a todos. "Cuando Elizabeth fue al pasado…" Se detuvo a mitad de la frase, de repente recordando que según lo dicho por Tía Dalma no debería estar hablando de esto con todo el mundo.

Ambos hombres lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Elizabeth _fue al pasado_?" Repitió el Gobernador incrédulo. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿Sabias sobre esto? ¿Sabías que ella estuvo en el pasado?" Bill Turner miró a Gibbs interrogativamente.

"Todo esto es bastante complicado." Dijo Gibbs con miserable voz, ya cansado de los problemas. "Cuando encontramos a Jack en el Armario, estaba muerto y…"

"¿Jack estaba muerto?" Bill Turner lo interrumpió, ampliando los ojos.

El Gobernador solo parpadeo, sin ni siquiera tratar de entender las noticias antes de que alguien se las explicara con profundidad.

"Bueno." Gibbs se frotó la frente. "Parecía que si, pero supongo que no estaba realmente muerto, al ver…"

"Así, que él también tiene algo que ver con esto." Susurró Bootstrap, dando un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos ausentemente miraban alrededor de todo el pasillo. Gibbs sacudió la cabeza en incomprensión. "Yo estaba muerto y ahora estoy aquí… Él estaba muerto y también esta aquí…" Llevó su mano a su rostro, con la respiraron acelerada. "Ella estaba hablando sobre el precio… recuerdo la palabra…" Parpadeo y casi se quedo sin respiración. "Tengo que hablar con ella." Dijo de repente en una voz urgente, sus ojos miraron a Gibbs que poco a poco estaba más confundido. "Tengo que hablar con ellos… ¿Dónde están?"

Gibbs respiró profundamente. "Tal vez este no es el mejor momento. Todos tenemos que zarpar pronto y ahora con la desaparición del _Perla_, tenemos que…"

"¿El _Perla Negra_ desapareció?" Bill lo interrumpió una vez más, y Gibbs se preguntó si era un hábito de Bootstrap el interrumpir a las personas cuando están hablando.

"Aye." Asintió Gibbs. "Y ahora tememos que…" Mirando a Bill dudoso. "Sospechamos que fue Will quien se llevo al _Perla_."

Bill lo miró en silencio por un momento, lentamente captando las noticias. "Ya veo." Le susurró al fin. "Debí haberlo sabido, debí mantener mis ojos puestos en él, pero él dijo que necesitaba estar solo y yo estaba tan cansado…" suspiró, frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor, al pensar en que Will no le había tenido la suficiente confianza como para hablar con él, antes de hacer tal cosa… él había actuado así por el enojo, sin duda, pero aun así… se había ido sin haberle dicho adiós… pero tal vez era la causa de él haberlo abandonado primero…

"_No voy a abonarte."_

Incluso si eso lo lastimaba…

"Esto no es tu culpa." Gibbs le dijo con una simpática sonrisa.

Bill lentamente desplazo su mirada de Gibbs al piso. "Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso." Dijo pensativamente, una vez sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la isla, tratando de recordar cada palabra de esa extraña conversación que al parecer Elizabeth había tenido con alguien, que ni él ni Jack podían ver.

**

* * *

**

La había buscado por todas partes.

Había buscado en su habitación, había buscado en el piso entero. De hecho había buscado en _todas las habitaciones_ del piso, pero Elizabeth no se encontraba en ninguno de ellos. Nadie la había visto esa mañana y la ansiedad de Jack iba en aumento, acelerando su ritmo cardiaco, con cada habitación que encontraba vacía, con cada persona que agitaba su cabeza en negación.

¿A dónde fue? ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? Jack caminó apresuradamente por el pasillo, soltando ardientes amenazas a quien se le atravesaba por el camino, imaginando como iba a gritarle una vez que la encontrara. En primer lugar le gritaría, luego la besaría, y luego le pediría disculpas por haber sospechado de ella… luego la besaría de nuevo y la amenazaría con hacerla caminar por la plancha, la abrazaría y la silenciaría con una beso cuando tratara de responderle. Entonces la levantaría en brazos, subiría con ella las escaleras y la llevaría a la habitación y le diría que no saldría de esa habitación hasta que la perdonara por haberlo hecho buscarla por más de una hora…

… _mas de una hora…_

… y entonces ella sonreiría y reiría y lo besaría.

"Ella se veía muy angustiada."

Jack se giró, para encontrarse con Teague en el umbral de la puerta con su inmortal guitarra en los brazos. Recordó que cuando era niño, pensaba que la voz de Teague se escondía en esa guitarra y si él la alejaba, no podría hacer uso de la palabra.

"Ella se veía muy angustiada cuando te estaba buscando ayer." Dijo Teague con voz tranquila, con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Jack.

"¿La has visto esta mañana?" Preguntó Jack en un tono extrañamente apresurado, como si tratara de no escuchar las palabras de Teague.

Teague lo miró por un momento, hasta que el silencio comenzó a pulsar la sensibilidad en los oídos de Jack y sacudió la cabeza, incluso antes de que Teague hablara por fin. "Ella no esta aquí, Jackie." Dijo tranquilamente, su voz provocando que la sangre se le congelara en las venas a Jack. "Ella no esta aquí."

**

* * *

**

"¿Dónde vas a ir si ni siquiera sabes donde estas?"

La voz parecía venir de la esquina derecha de la habitación y era indiferente y ligeramente arrogante. Elizabeth aun no podía distinguir claramente con la persona que estaba hablando, bajo la tenue luz.

"Sé donde estoy." Contestó, dando un paso cauteloso hacia adelante para ver mejor. Casi podía sentir que él sonreía.

"¿Lo sabes?" La voz, voló a través de la habitación, como si de hecho se tratara de una niebla que la envolvía fuerte y más fuerte cada vez que hablaba.

Elizabeth apretó sus manos en un puño, y entorno los ojos, pero todo lo que podía ver era una sombra en la esquina de la habitación y no podía ver ningún movimiento, como si nadie estuviera allí… aunque, sabia, que no era cierto.

"Estoy en el Vórtice en el Tiempo." Dijo levantando la barbilla para compensar que su voz que se había quebrado.

Ella escucho una risa tranquila y de repente pudo ver un movimiento en la esquina de la habitación y una silueta gris surgió de entre la oscuridad dando un paso hacia ella. Elizabeth contuvo el aliento, desesperadamente tratando de no perder la compostura.

Él se veía igual a como ella lo recordaba de aquel día en la playa y después cuando él apareció…

Rápidamente llevo su mano a su rostro, sus ojos se ampliaron al ver la banda plateada alrededor de su dedo. Ahora no solo podía sentirlo sino que también podía verlo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó bruscamente, pasando sus ojos a él. "¿Y porque mi anillo de bodas se rompió?"

"Este es tu anillo de bodas." Su respuesta fue simple, el hombre dio varios pasos hacia delante, la manera en la que caminaba, extrañamente le recordaba a Londres, cuando ella estaba en la parte superior de las escaleras viendo a los invitados de sus padres, cruzando el pasillo.

"No, no lo es." Replicó Elizabeth fríamente, luchando por no dar un paso hacia atrás, porque no podía demostrar que tenía miedo. _Jack. Jack. Jack_. El solo pensar en su nombre la tranquilizaba, deseando haberle dicho, después de todo… Tal vez ¿Él podía hacer algo? Buscar la manera de regresarla… tal vez debió tener más confianza en él… tal vez él la amaba demasiado…

"Oh, ya veo. Estas hablando de…" se detuvo justo en frente de ella, sus ojos grises la miraban intensamente. "Él."

"Estoy hablando de mi anillo de bodas." Dijo Elizabeth, con una extraña sensación de temor al pensar en Jack y tratando por impulso, de distraer la atención del hombre a otra cosa que no fuera su esposo.

"_Bienvenida a la vida conyugal, amor."_ Elizabeth apretó los dientes, para no gritar. _Jack. Jack. Jack._

"¿Crees que te va esperar veinte años?" Preguntó el hombre, levantando las cejas, el fantasma de una sonrisa atravesó en su rostro, enviándole escalofríos a su columna vertebral.

"No creo que esto sea un tema de interés para ti." Respondió Elizabeth, con la voz mas fría que pudo reunir, a pesar de que tenia la impresión de que nunca podría igualar a la frialdad de los ojos del hombre.

_Los ojos del hombre_… tenia miedo de comenzar a llamarlo como si fuera un hombre, incluso temía pensar en él diferente… quería apartar de su cabeza el pensamiento de lo que era ese hombre, tan lejos como fuera posible.

"¿Y si lo es?" Preguntó él, aun estaba de pie frente a ella, y por un momento ella pensó que él no era real, o quizás solo era una escultura que hablaba, con extraña y misteriosa voz.

"No veo porque puede serlo." Contestó sin saber realmente lo que tenia que decir, pero pensó que dar cualquier respuesta era mejor que no decir nada.

Él la miró por un momento en silencio, antes de acercarse más y tomar uno de sus mechones de cabello. Elizabeth dio un paso rápido hacia atrás.

"He escuchado que el Vórtice del Tiempo es un lugar de sufrimiento para aquellos que hicieron un trato con… la muerte." Dijo apresuradamente, casi ahogándose con la palabra. "¿Ya estoy en el Vórtice del Tiempo o no?"

Él sonrió. "Acabas de decir que sabe donde estas. ¿Por qué haces una pregunta que tu misma ya respondiste?" Preguntó con un toque de inquietante diversión en su voz.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos y dio otro paso hacia atrás y jadeo, inesperadamente, chocando con la puerta que había olvidado estaba tan cerca detrás de ella.

Para su alivio, el hombre no se acercó. "Un lugar de sufrimiento es una expresión cruda…" Hizo una mueca ligera, con los ojos fijos en los de ella y Elizabeth tuvo que parpadear para sacudirse la extraña sensación de entumecimiento que cayo sobre ella, cuando la miró tan intensamente. Él sonrió ligeramente y continúo. "Para los que hicieron un trato con la muerte." Repitió lentamente las palabras. "Sonó mas como una acusación, que como un regalo, ¿no crees? Tu querías salvar dos vidas, yo traje de regreso a esas dos personas muertas y este es el precio, de acuerdo a los términos."

"Realmente no se cual es el negocio aquí, aparte del hecho de que estaré aquí por los próximos veinte años." Respondió Elizabeth tiesa, sintiendo las lágrimas reuniéndose en las esquinas de sus ojos, pero estaba a decida a no llorar en frente de él.

"Hacer un negocio sin saber sus términos, es lo cosa mas valiente que hay." Dijo monótonamente.

"Una cosa estúpida querrás decir." Replico Elizabeth, con una incomoda sensación de que estaba cayendo en la manera en la que él estaba hablando.

Él sonrió, lento, breve, depredadora sonrisa. "¿Hay realmente alguna diferencia? Rescatar a alguien por amor es lo mas valiente que hay, pero sin embargo, no medir las consecuencias, podría llegar a ser muy estúpido." Él la miró curiosamente.

Elizabeth movió la boca, una ola fría de incredulidad la golpeo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban hablando. Si es que estaba hablando de eso…

Elizabeth gimió cuando de repente él, la tomo de las muñecas y se acercó a ella. Elizabeth trataba de alejarse, pero era en vano.

"El Vórtice del Tiempo es un lugar de sufrimiento, pero el sufrimiento no tiene nada que ver con llamas ni arder en el fuego eterno, tampoco es sobre el frío penetrante de una espada arrancándote el corazón." Le susurró con su rostro muy cerca del de ella y se sorprendió de no poder sentir su aliento en su rostro como si… él no estuviera respirando. "El sufrimiento es ir perdiendo el alma poco a poco." Elizabeth gimió y él bajo su voz aun mas. "Perder el alma; perder el corazón."

Elizabeth hizo un frustrado intento por liberarse, pero era como si tratar de liberarse de grilletes…

Se estremeció por la comparación. Sus manos se sentían como grilletes; fríos e inquebrantables alrededor de sus muñecas.

"Estaré aquí durante veinte años, y entonces seré libre para irme." Dijo en voz fría y tranquila, sus labios apenas se movieron.

Él la miró indiferente, como si no hubiera dicho nada en absoluto, antes de que le dijera algo que la tomara fuera de guardia. "Tienes las manos manchadas de sangre. Quitar vidas no va ser difícil para ti."

Elizabeth lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, quedando congelada por sus palabras. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Susurró después de una pausa, palideciendo.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	38. Chapter 38

** VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review, en el capitulo pasado. **Danny, Cande**, **Silvia**, **anggi deep, Nalley mcr, Carmen Aide **(muchas gracias por tus dos reviews)

**Elizabeth: Una nota. ¡Te extraño amiga**!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 38**

Cuando James finalmente se retiró a la habitación que le habían asignado, y después de haber estado girándose en la cama, por varias horas, no podía dejar de pensar y comenzar a dormir. Había tantas cosas en que pensar, demasiados abrumadores sucesos, demasiadas posibilidades futuras…

Y demasiado tiempo para pensar.

Incluso aunque estaba agotado, hubiera estado feliz de salir a la guerra en ese momento, solo para salvarse del la enorme cantidad de tiempo que innecesariamente estaba empleando en pensar en ciertas personas que acababan de casarse. Y que de alguna manera, el hecho de que algunas otras personas estuvieran ciertamente teniendo sus peores pesadillas, no lo hacia sentirse mejor. Tal vez había un muy tenue atisbo de venganza satisfecha por toda la situación, pero era tan débil, que de hecho, apenas si podía sentirla.

Después de varias horas, abandonó sus esfuerzos para dormirse, deteniendo su agitación y solo miró el techo, preguntándose cuales eran sus (o más bien de los demás) posibilidades para _no_ morir el día siguiente. No es que estuviera terriblemente preocupado, pensó con un tranquilo gemido, mirando la delgada franja de la luz de la luna que cruzaba la habitación como un puente mágico plateado. Si no fuera tan frágil, tal vez la usaría para alejarse lejos de aquí, y… volver. Suspiró. _Volver_. Independientemente de lo que significaba. Aunque no significara nada en lo absoluto…

Había hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de que no hubiera vuelta atrás ¿o no? Y sin embargo cada vez que pensaba en su posición estable y permanente, algo sucedía para demostrarle que estaba equivocado, haciéndolo cambiar su curso de manera drástica, y que no podía reconocer de inmediato, ni tampoco aceptar la nueva dirección en la que se dirigía.

¿Eran sus opciones suyas? Sentía que no estaba seguro de nada. Siempre había pensado que era la responsabilidad del hombre mantener su destino en sus manos y elegir el camino que tomar. Al mismo tiempo sabia que no podía crear ese camino… pero si era su decisión que camino elegir. Era su decisión seguir en ese camino sin saber a donde lo llevaba. Era su decisión de que lado estar. Por fin, había tomado la decisión de que camino elegir, o más bien, en algún momento eligió un camino diferente para continuar su viaje.

Pero en este momento sentía que había perdido su sentido de dirección. Había dado muchas vueltas para poder descifrar exactamente en donde estaba.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que su imaginación estuviera lo suficientemente cansada para finalmente poder dormir, pero tan pronto como sus parpados se cerraron, sintió la luz de la luna, haciéndole recordar lo que había visto justo cuando había llegado, cuando aun no sabia quienes eran los que se estaban besando en el pasillo, como si no hubiera un mañana. Abrió los ojos para dejar de ver la inquietante imagen. No sabia exactamente como se sentía o como debería sentirse al respecto. No tenia las suficientes razones o los suficientes recuerdos como para ponerse celoso… y, sin embargo, había una acuciante sensación de amargura atravesando sus pensamientos, ante la realización de que había inconcientemente alimentado ilusiones durante estos meses, ilusiones que ahora se había acabado irremediablemente. Y no solo porque Elizabeth estaba casada con otra persona, sino porque su corazón tenia dueño.

Una vez ella había dicho que su corazón había decidido, pero parecía que ni ella misma sabía lo que esas palabras significaban, en ese momento… ¿Cuándo habían cambiado sus sentimientos? ¿Habían cambiado? O quizás era que ¿no había escuchado a su corazón antes?

Al igual que él no había escuchado al suyo…

James colocó su brazo sobre sus ojos y respiró profundamente, agradecido del olor a mar. La proximidad del mar siempre lo hacia sentirse mejor, haciéndolo sentir anclado, dándole un sentido de pertenecer a algún lugar y de alguna manera no había podido encontrar otro lugar que lo hiciera sentir así, mas que el mar.

Había estado aplacando los deseos de su corazón por tanto tiempo, tratando de cumplir todos los requisitos previos que él había pensado que tenía que cumplir para poder tener derecho a obtener la felicidad. Siempre había habido algo que ganar, algo que encontrar y algo que salvar, antes de que se hubiera considerado preparado para dar otro paso más en su vida.

Tal vez, si le hubiera pedido que se casara con él antes, se habrían casado mucho antes de ese fatídico día en Port Royal, cuando ella había caído por el Fuerte. Quizás nunca habría caído del fuerte… y mucho menos a los brazos de Jack Sparrow.

Frunció el ceño y se giró hacia a un lado, mirando la ventana y la cortina oscura, sintiendo escalofríos con el calido viento. Simplemente no se sentía enojado. ¿Por qué debería estar enojado? Si había alguien que tenia que estar enojado ese era William Turner. Por la manera en que se veía cuando estaba recibiendo la noticia, era obvio que no esperaba ese giro de los acontecimientos en lo más mínimo y se sintió un poco mal por el hombre.

Sin embargo, pensaba que él tenía que estar enojado también y trataba de comprender porque no lo estaba. Ella parecía muy feliz, podría decir que gran parte de lo que vio de ella y de Sparrow en el Gran Salón, era su cercanía, concentrados el uno en el otro, aun cuando no estaba mirándose… se alegraba de que ella fuera feliz. La cuestión era, si le alegraba porque su felicidad era lo que mas quería en este mundo y lo único que le importaba, o mas bien, porque realmente no la amaba…

En algún momento, en medio de sus pensamientos, finalmente se quedo dormido y cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sorprendió al sufrir un terrible dolor de cabeza. No se sentía cansado y había podido dormir, así que…

Pero entonces escucho unos fuertes ruidos y voces procedentes tanto del exterior como del interior del edifico, que parecía servirle como justificación para su dolor de cabeza.

**

* * *

**

"Señor, hay un…"

Will abrió su camino entre los guardias y entro en la habitación, causando que los ojos de Mercer cambiaran a él en una fría molestia.

Beckett lo miró desde su escritorio, con las cejas levantadas, cambiando sus ojos entre los dos hombres. "¡Que interesante visita!" Dijo con una sonrisa tenue, dándole a Mercer un guiño casi imperceptible. El hombre parpadeo lentamente y abandonó la habitación, con los ojos fijos en Will, evaluándolo con intensidad.

Will esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró y luego se giró hacia Beckett. "Y supongo que una inesperada." Dijo con una ligera mueca. De repente se sintió muy cansado y por un momento solo quería gritar y salir de alguna manera, pero sabia que no era posible, no después de que ya había llegado aquí.

"¿Inesperada?" Beckett se levantó, su expresión facial era de alerta, pero divertida. "Yo habría estado mas sorprendido si…" Se detuvo a mitad de la oración, de hecho, capturando una inesperada visión por la pequeña ventana.

Will inclino la cabeza hacia a un lado, donde Beckett miraba el mar y el buque que se balanceaba con las olas, antes de que finalmente se girara para hacer frente a Will.

"¿Eso, por lo menos es inesperado?" Preguntó Will con un toque de interés irónico en su voz.

Beckett sonrió. "De hecho muy conveniente." Dijo en voz baja pero divertida, dando una mirada más hacia el _Perla Negra_.

**

* * *

**

El Gobernador Swann y Bill Turner escuchaban a Gibbs en perfecto silencio, sin interrumpir ni una sola vez, apenas pudiendo mantener el ritmo de la historia, aunque él trataba de explicar todo claramente.

Les contó sobre su viaje al Armario, sobre que encontraron a Jack muerto, sobre como Tía Dalma había enviado a Elizabeth al pasado y de los problemas que tuvieron para regresarla y por ultimo, sobre el inesperado regreso de entre los muertos de Jack.

"Así que ella realmente estuvo allí." Bootstrap se miraba las manos, sus codos descansaban sobre sus rodillas.

El Gobernador lo miró, preguntándose como podía tan fácilmente creer en tan increíbles e imposibles acontecimientos. Viajes en el tiempo. Se rió por dentro, medio insensiblemente, casi tratando de convencerse así mismo que ellos estaban tratando esta historia con mucha seriedad, porque ciertamente no era muy divertida.

"Y ustedes la conocieron." Gibbs sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa incrédula. "Entonces realmente fue mas que un simple sueño."

Bill lo miró dándole una triste sonrisa. "Parecía mucho mas que un sueño para mi. Parecían como si hubieran salido de un cuento de hadas. Tomados de las mano, alimentándose el uno al otro…" El Gobernador cambio sus ojos a Bill. "En algún momento me olvide que habíamos sido abandonados después del motín." Sonrió débilmente, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor al recordar a Will. "Y ella salvo mi vida." Añadió en un susurro, mirando para otro lado. "De alguna manera…"

"Sí." Gibbs respiró profundamente. "Eso realmente tiene sentido. La señorita Sw.. Señora Sp…" Miró al Gobernador y aclaró su garganta. "La señora Elizabeth te dijo que saltaras del barco y es por eso que estas vivo. Eso es lógico." Bootstrap levanto las cejas. "Mas o menos." Gibbs modificó con una sonrisa. "Pero ¿por qué Jack despertó? Lo vi, comprobé su pulso… él estaba… se había ido."

"Creo que debemos buscarlos y hablar con ellos." Dijo Bill con un suspiro.

"Sí." El Gobernador estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente. "Hay mas de un motivo para tener una larga conversación." Frunció el ceño. "Con los dos."

* * *

"¿Dónde esta?"

Sabia que la pregunta sonaba casi ridícula… su voz casi suplicaba… su corazón casi se quebraba, como si ya supiera la respuesta, como si supiera que cualquiera que fuera la respuesta era una que no quería escuchar… solo esperaba que lo pudiera soportar. La mitad de su mente comenzó a producir algunas hipótesis sin fundamento. Ingenuas explicaciones y estuvo a punto de responder a su propia pregunta cuando Teague le dio una larga mirada, regresando de nuevo a la oscuridad de la habitación detrás de él.

Jack se quedo por un momento mirando el oscuro marco de la puerta abierta, cuando de repente se ilumino, una débil luz brillaba en las sombras de la habitación.

A regañadientes, Jack entro en la habitación, un sordo dolor de cabeza palpitaba ya en sus cejas y no estaba seguro de que la ráfaga de aire frío que de repente lo envolvió venia de la ventana medio abierta o, mas bien, desde su corazón.

Teague encendió una vela mas, se sentó en la silla de la mesa mas cercana y le acercó a Jack otra, mirándolo con una silenciosa petición para que se sentara, pero o bien, no entendió la petición, o bien no le preocupaba en los mas mínimo sentarse, estaba tan preocupado por sus pensamientos, que el dolor entraba en su mente lentamente.

Teague se acomodo en su silla y puso su guitarra sobre el piso, el gesto capturó la atención de Jack, sus ojos miraron a su padre con cautela. "¿Sabes donde esta?" Preguntó, mirando el gran libro café que tenia sobre la mesa, tratando de ocultarlo, como si brillara entre las sombras temblorosas emitidas por las velas.

La respuesta de Teague fue dicha sin piedad. "No." Dijo mirando a Jack cuyo rostro era ilegible, aunque pálido, muy pálido, ante la luz naranja oscuro.

"¿Por qué esta tan oscuro aquí?" Murmuró, dando unos pasos hacia las cortinas de la ventana y alejándose de la respuesta de su padre.

"Déjalo." La voz de Teague lo detuvo antes de que corriera las cortinas, no permitiendo que la luz entrara en la habitación.

Jack se congelo. _"Déjalo."_ Podía sentir los labios de ella acariciando los suyos, como si ella estuviera parada en frente de él, casada con él, encadenada a él, inseparable.

Jack se giró casi airadamente. "Tengo que encontrarla. Si…" Su voz se disipo cuando los ojos de Teague se encontraron con los suyos y por un momento deseo ver la ya conocida ira en los ojos de su padre, un familiar destello de furia, una bien recordada irritación e impaciencia. Pero en su lugar solo podía ver tristeza y compasión y eso encendió la furia en él.

Sin una palabra, se dirigió hacia la puerta, huyendo de las palabras que escuchó a pesar de sus esfuerzos por huir.

"Ella no esta aquí, pero… esta en alguna parte." Jack detuvo sus pasos, pero no se giró. "Ella sabia lo que iba a suceder. Actuaba como un hombre condenado." Teague, recorrió con su mano la cubierta del libro. "Valientemente desesperada." Susurró pensativamente. "No pude verla, pero pude sentirla." Dijo con un susurró pero Jack lo interrumpió.

"¿Sabes donde esta o no?"

Teague levantó la vista cuando Jack ya se acercaba a él por encima de la mesa. Dejando sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa, mirando hacia abajo, hacia el libro de su padre.

"Si hay alguien que puede saber que sucedió con ella, ese eres tu." Dijo Teague lentamente, sosteniendo la mirada de Jack.

"¿Dónde esta mi hija?"

Jack se giró y Teague levanto la vista hacia el Gobernador Swann, Bill Turner y Gibbs ya estaban en parados en la puerta y mirándolo interrogativamente.

**

* * *

**

"_Tienes las manos manchadas de sangre. Quitar vidas no va ser difícil para ti." _

Elizabeth estaba en la cama, mirando sus manos, con los ojos rojos del llanto, su cabello caía libremente sobre sus hombros, su rostro descompuesto. Se sentía como ese día que iba a casarse con Will y lo que lo esperaba bajo la lluvia, presintiendo que algo andaba mal, sin saber de que se trataba, pero sentía que ya lo sabía, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

Pero ahora era peor. Ahora sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella había trazado su propia suerte, no había a nadie a quien culpar. Si no hubiera matado a Jack, no hubiera tenido que hacer tratos con la muerte, para que lo regresara. Y ella no habría tenido que ir por él, porque… miró el anillo de plata en su dedo e hizo una mueca. Porque lo amaba. Eso era algo a lo que tenía que aferrarse… la luz que la llevaría a través de la oscuridad.

"Es hora de irnos."

Lo miró, sobresaltada. Un par de ojos grises miraban su rostro, y se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaría él allí, mirándola. Elizabeth, poco a poco se levanto.

"¿Qué sucedería si me niego?" Preguntó, con su expresión fácil endurecida. Sabía que él había notado que había estado llorando, pero no había ninguna razón para parecer indefensa delante de él.

Una pequeña sonrisa atravesó su pálida boca. "Tú estas aquí, por tus propias razones. Si deseas romper con nuestro acuerdo…" hizo una pausa, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si esperara que lo interrumpiera, pero ella lo escuchaba en silencio. "No te voy a tener aquí, en contra de tu voluntad." Dijo dando un paso hacia ella. "Puedes irte." Dio otro paso y Elizabeth instintivamente retrocedió. "Puedes negarte." Inclinó la cabeza hacia a un lado, como si le divirtiera ver los esfuerzos de ella por alejarse de él. "Pero entonces regresare las dos vidas que querías salvar al mundo de los muertos." Miró el rostro de ella y sonrió por dentro, viendo en sus ojos que ella no conocía una pequeña parte del trato… Se preguntó si de alguna manera ella se había enterado de algo, o por lo menos si sospechaba algo, pero parecía que ella no era conciente del hecho que uno de los hombres que ella había querido salvar había vuelto a la vida sin su intervención… Y aunque había reconocido ante Chronos el extraño incidente, no iba a decirle a la chica sobre eso, ya que podría haber influido para no mantener su decisión de respetar el trato.

Elizabeth ocultó su cabello detrás de su oreja, mirándolo fríamente. "No se como puedo hacer para que las personas crucen la frontera entre la vida y la muerte si no estoy muerta." Dijo después de una pausa, tratando de reprimir el sentimiento de temor, ante la idea de que la vida de Jack podía ser arrancada de él con facilidad, solo si ella no era capaz de cumplir con la parte de su trato. Solo esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir veinte años aquí.

Inmediatamente después de que el hombre le había dicho lo que tenia que hacer, había pensado que él quería que asesinara a todo un pueblo y cuando ella le había dicho que no iba a hacer eso, él solo sonrió, diciéndole que lo había entendido mal. Le explico que su tarea no era de una _naturaleza tan sucia_… él no quería que ella _matara_ personas, pero si quería que tomara sus vidas cuando su tiempo llegara. Después la dejo solo, prometiéndole que regresaría pronto.

Y ahora estaba de regreso. Y Elizabeth no estaba segura si tenía miedo o estaba aliviada de por fin iba a averiguar lo que se sentía tomar vidas, porque quería saber si eso era algo que podría soportar. Por un momento pensó que podía no ser tan duro… o tan terrible, pero miró al hombre inmóvil, con los ojos fríamente calmados, temiendo estar subestimando la tarea.

"De hecho, tu no estas muerta." La voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos y ella se estremeció, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que él se había acercado a ella cuando no estaba prestando atención. "Pero tu eres." Acercó su mano hacia su rostro y Elizabeth quería retroceder, pero él la tomo de los hombros y la acercó a él. "Mi esposa."

Ella estaba rígida y lo miró con los ojos ampliados, pero luego se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. "Estoy casada." Dijo claramente pero en voz baja. "No me importa que me pongas miles de anillos en mis dedos. Estoy casada con mi esposo, que sin duda no eres tu."

Para su perplejidad, él le regreso la sonrisa, apretando más fuerte sus hombros. "No importa de quien eres esposa." Él se inclinó hacia abajo y Elizabeth inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente. "Mientras estés aquí, eres mi esposa." La miró a los ojos y Elizabeth hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no gritar, para no dejar que su miedo se reflejara en su rostro, tratando de mantener una expresión facial indiferente, incluso aunque dudaba que en sus ojos no estuviera dando a conocer sus temores. Intento pensar en algo que pudiera decir o hacer, si él trataba de besarla. Si lo golpeaba… ¿Qué sentiría? Si gritaba… ¿le importaría? ¿Tendría la fuerte suficiente para empujarlo? ¿Habría algo que pudiera decir para detenerlo?

Pero para su alivio, todas esas preguntas resultaron irrelevantes, porque rápidamente la soltó, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta y con una seña le indicó que lo siguiera.

"Alguien esta al borde de la muerte. Alguien esta esperando su alma. Es hora de irnos." Dijo, mirando para otro lado y por un momento ella deseo poder ver lo que él estaba viendo, pues un súbito parpadeo de luz destello en sus ojos, haciendo que el color de sus ojos, parecieran dos estrellas de colores como el mas bello de los arco iris. "¿Elizabeth?"

Tembló al escuchar como utilizaba su nombre y sus labios se fruncieron airadamente. "Es señora Sparrow." Dijo entre dientes.

Él sonrió, dejando sus ojos grises una vez mas, con la mano extendida hacia ella. "Señora Sparrow."

Elizabeth ignoró la mano del hombre y rápidamente paso por un lado de él, preguntándose si él solo pretendía no estar enojado con ella por su arrogancia, o quizás estaba jugando su propio juego, en el que ella ya estaba en el bando perdedor.

**

* * *

**

Jack apretaba los dientes, la frialdad llegando hacia él ante la pregunta y por su incapacidad para responderla. ¿Dónde esta Elizabeth? ¿Dónde esta su esposa? Debía saberlo… de todas las personas en el mundo, él debía saberlo. Pero no lo sabía. No tenia idea de donde estaba, él, quien tenia que mantenerla a salvo, él, quien tenia que demostrar que la merecía. Y ahora el padre de ella le preguntaba donde estaba y no tenía ninguna respuesta que darle. Había sido lo suficientemente arrogante como para casarse con ella sin pedirle permiso a su padre, sin ni siquiera haberle informado nada al respecto, pero ahora parecía que él no era lo suficientemente responsable como para mantenerla a salvo. La cosa mas básica, algo que incluso no merecía la pena si quiera mencionar, porque era natural, obvio; vital.

"¿Dónde esta mi hija?" El Gobernador dio unos pasos hacia Teague y Jack, quien miraba al Gobernador con un rostro duro, incapaz de mencionar palabra alguna.

¿Qué podía decir? Que ella volvería en cualquier minuto… algo que él mismo estaba desesperadamente tratando de creer. Pero de alguna manera, sentía que algo malo le había sucedido. Trató de recordar cada minuto junto a ella, trató de encontrar algo inusual en su comportamiento, algún tipo de pista…

Todo su comportamiento, últimamente, ¿no era una sugerencia? Ahora que lo pensaba… Ella había sido tan sincera… tan desesperada. O ¿era que todo ahora estaba sobre entendido? Buscando pistas donde no estaban…

"_Nada podrá alejarte de mi, amor. He perdido buques, y almas, pero no voy a perderte a ti, te prometo que…"_

"_Shhh. No digas que."_

"¿Jack?" Gibbs frunció el ceño preocupado, sin saber que pensar del extraño silencio que cayó en la habitación.

Teague se puso de pie. "Vamos a sentarnos todos." Desplazando sus ojos de su hijo al Gobernador, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en Jack.

"Debe tener algo que ver con el hecho de que estemos vivos." Dijo Bill Turner en voz baja, caminando lentamente hacia la mesa.

Teague inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado, considerando las palabras de Bill Turner con los ojos entrecerrados. Jack fijo sus ojos en él. "¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?" Preguntó Jack bruscamente, cada momento que pasaba, convertía la ausencia de Elizabeth más irritante, más dolorosa, más real.

"¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos abandonados en esa isla?" Bill se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, mirando cuidadosamente hacia otro lado. "Todo iba bien, hasta que Elizabeth, comenzó a ver algo…"

Jack levantó las cejas, con los ojos fijos en Bill, cuyas palabras le enviaban escalofríos hasta su columna vertebral.

"_¿Por qué es importante?" "Es solo… un pequeño cambio. Una vida salvada. ¡No hace ningún daño a nadie!" _

"Ella estaba hablando con alguien." Dijo Jack con voz hueca, sus ojos se ampliaron, ante los recuerdos que de nuevo fluían hacia él. Había tratado de olvidar todos esos "sueños", porque ellos le recordaban todo lo que no podía tener… Pero ahora sabía que no eran sueños.

Respiró profundamente, todavía sin sentirse cómodo con la realización… Necesitaba recordar todo en lo que había sucedido _en el pasado_ una vez más. Quería recordarlo todo.

"Sí." Asintió Bill, cambiando su mirada hacia Jack. "Estaba hablando con alguien antes de desaparecer…"

"_No me importa lo que me pase. Solo sálvalos. A los dos. Los dos están muertos."_

"Estaba hablando de nosotros." Dijo Jack, apenas escuchando su propia voz, a través del sonido fuerte que comenzaba a repercutir en sus oídos.

"Aye." Bill presionó su mano sobre su frente e hizo una mueca. "Y dijo algo sobre…" Miró a Jack, quien encontró su mirada, con los ojos llenos de conmoción y ansiedad.

"Sobre el precio." Jack terminó por Bill, llevando sus manos a su cabeza, su corazón latiendo apresurado. "¿Que hizo?" Susurró, sus labios apenas se movieron. "¿Qué demonios hizo?" Repitió, recordando que en el pasado había sentido mucho miedo cuando ella había mencionado la palabra "precio" algo que en aquel momento él había considerado como un febril inconexo. "¿Qué has hecho Lizzie?" Repitió una vez más en un susurro apenas audible.

El Gobernador Swann escuchaba toda la conversación en silencio, el terrible presentimiento de que algo malo le había sucedido a Elizabeth, de repente casi se materializó delante de él.

Teague cambiaba sus ojos entre Bill y Jack, su mano ausentemente, acariciaba la portada del libro sobre la mesa, como si se tratara de las cuerdas de su guitarra.

"Solo hay una fuerza a la que ella pudo acudir, para traer a la gente muerta de regreso a la vida, si es esto lo que hizo." Dijo en voz baja, pero solemne.

Todos los ojos se fijaron en Teague, pero él bajo su mirada al libro que estaba sobre la mesa.

"No, ella no." Jack sacudió la cabeza casi inconcientemente, incluso antes que las palabras de Teague fueran registradas plenamente en su mente, pero de repente palideció, y Teague hizo una mueca al ver el rostro de su hijo.

Jack miró hacia otro lado, la sangre se le congelo en las venas ante el recuerdo. "Ella me pregunto sobre…" se lamió los labios de repente muy secos. "Una vez me preguntó sobre el Vórtice del Tiempo."

"Santo Cielo." Gibbs se persignó rápidamente, recibiendo una temerosa e interrogativa mirada de parte del Gobernador Swann.

"Ah." Dijo pensativamente Teague, moviéndose en su silla. "Entonces, es eso."

"Eso no es posible." Dijo Jack rápidamente, con una forzada y rápida sonrisa, tratando de hacerse creer así mismo, una vez más, que el interés de Elizabeth por el Vórtice del Tiempo, era solo por curiosidad, pero también recordaba muy bien la desesperada mirada en sus ojos, esa mirada que delataba mas que la curiosidad, y no podía creer que no hubiera considerado importante la extraña urgencia en su voz, cuando lo había presionado para que le dijera lo que era el Vórtice del Tiempo. "Esto no es… no puede…"

"Si ella esta en el Vórtice del Tiempo, hay solo una manera para llegar a ella."

Jack pasó sus ojos a Teague, incapaz de creer que realmente se trataba del Vórtice del Tiempo. Esa era una simple leyenda, uno de los muchos cuentos que él conocía, un relato, sin mucha importancia… Y casi estaba enojado con Teague, que hablaba de eso como si fuera la cosa más habitual de la tierra, como si fuera comprensible, mientras que no lo era. Solo hace unos momentos, había despertado con su esposa en sus brazos, su piel tibia y suave contra la de él… Simplemente no podía solo desaparecer, ella no pudo irse así, no podía…

"_Quiero que sepas algo Jack. Solo la muerte podría alejarme de ti." _

"Lizzie." Susurró, olvidando el hecho, de que había dicho esto en voz alta.

El Gobernador lo miró, quedando sin palabras para expresar la expresión que vio en el rostro de Jack. Quería exigirle explicaciones de lo que había ocurrido, de lo que le había pasado a Elizabeth y como fue que le paso, pero la mirada de desconcierto puro, de miedo, de temor y de desesperación en el rostro de Jack lo detuvo. _Él la ama_. Pensó, sin recordar que él ya se había dado cuenta de eso antes, pero incluso si lo hubiera recordado, ahora no solo se daba cuenta, sino que también lo vio en el rostro del hombre; en sus ojos. Lo escuchó en su voz, y de alguna manera eso hizo que sintiera un pinchazo en su corazón y decidió dejarlo solo y cambio su atención hacia Teague.

"¿Cómo podemos encontrar a mi hija?"

Teague sonrió ligeramente. "Hay una manera." Dijo abriendo el libro, la pesada portada del libro, golpeo la superficie de la mesa con un sonido sordo. "Un hombre puede ser traído del Vórtice del Tiempo." Teague seguía una línea de letras negras en una página con su dedo índice. "Solo por su enemigo." La voz cascada de Teague trajo a Jack de nuevo a la realidad, pareciendo estar afectado, hasta el punto de sentirse como si se estuviera estrangulando por si mismo.

"¿Enemigo?" Bill Turner llevo su mano hacia su frente. "¿Por qué alguien se arriesgaría haciendo un viaje así por un enemigo?"

Gibbs suspiró. "No parece, tener sentido."

El Gobernador estaba a punto de preguntar que era el Vórtice del Tiempo. ¿Qué si era un lugar donde Elizabeth se encontraba? ¿Si era el lugar donde Elizabeth estaba atrapada? ¿Por quien? ¿Para que?

"¿Y quien es un enemigo?" La voz de Jack resonó por toda la habitación, atrayendo la atención general.

Gibbs arrugó la frente y miró a Teague, bastante desconcertado, al ver una pequeña sonrisa que cruzaba por sus labios. "¿Quién es un enemigo?" Repitió la pregunta de Jack, dando un vistazo a Bill y al Gobernador para ver si ellos entendían la extraña pregunta de Jack, pero parecían igual de confundidos que él.

"Si asesinas a alguien, y esta persona nunca te dice que te perdona, por lo que le has hecho…¿Tienes un enemigo en ese persona?" Jack miró a Teague, que asintió lentamente.

"Suena como una buena descripción de mi." Dijo tranquilamente.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	39. Chapter 39

**¿****VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Mil perdones por los errores que se encuentren en este capitulo, estoy tentada a no actualizar hasta que mi esposo entre a trabajar de nuevo y eso seria hasta el dia 24 de dic. Ustedes digan, es que me remuerde la conciencia el no dejarlos debidamente.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 39**

Will fue golpeado por algo extraño, cuando Beckett cruzó caminando la cubierta del _Perla Negra_, como si esperara que se detuviera en cualquier momento. Sus ojos escaneaban el barco cautelosamente y con cuidado deslizaba su mano a lo largo de la barandilla mientras que bajaba por las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la cubierta principal. Seguido por Will quien cruzó lentamente el pasillo y se dirigió directamente hacia la Cabina del Capitán y cuando empujo la puerta para abrirla Will sintió una punzada de algo extraño que le desgarraba el corazón.

¿Culpabilidad?

Bufó por dentro con amargura. ¿Tenia que sentirse culpable? ¿Después de lo que había sucedido? Después de que ella lo había abandonado, después de que lo había traicionado, sin siquiera una advertencia…

O tal vez, él debió de haber considerado que el beso que había presenciado, antes de que el Kraken se llevara al _Perla_ como ¿una advertencia? ¿No era eso una clara advertencia? ¿No había sido ese el momento en que debió de haber hecho algo?

En caso que en ese momento no fuera ya demasiado tarde.

Se había mantenido viendo esa escena en su mente y entre mas pensaba en eso, mejor lo recordaba; y el recuerdo le llegaba mas claro, siendo evidente que al parecer ella ya no estaría con él mas.

En ese momento… solo podía recordar vividamente, como fue que durante el año de su compromiso ella se había mantenido hablando de Jack todo el tiempo. Solo que no había visto nada sospechoso en eso. Después de todo, acababan de pasar por un increíble, extenuante aventura y le pareció normal que hablaran de él… que Elizabeth hablara de él… que se mantenía diciéndole lo que ella había leído sobre Jack y lo diferentes que eran las cosas que había leído al real Jack Sparrow que habían conocido.

La verdad, es que nunca lo había visto venir. Nunca había imaginado que ella fuera capaz de traicionarlo, que fuera capaz de enamorarse de alguien más, que fuera capaz de enamorarse de Jack Sparrow, especialmente de Jack Sparrow, como es que él había dado por sentando que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que él no era un hombre que entregara el corazón, porque que él no estaba dispuesto, o quizás incluso era incapaz de mantener a salvo el corazón de una mujer; totalmente incapaz de darle a ella su corazón para corresponderle, para el mismo caso.

Y, sin embargo, parecía que se había equivocado en todo. Había sobrestimado la lealtad de Elizabeth y su inocencia y había subestimado a Jack en su determinación para ganarse el corazón de la hija del Gobernador… porque aun una parte de él seguía creyendo que todo eso, no era amor verdadero, al menos no de parte de Jack, que había sido la vanidad y la lujuria lo que lo había movido para robarle a Elizabeth. En cuanto a ella…

Will entro en la Cabina del Capitán, donde Beckett estaba revisando lentamente el escritorio de Jack.

Tal vez Elizabeth esta enamorada de Jack… o al menos, creía sinceramente que lo estaba, engañada por su encanto, encantada por su ingenio, cautivada por la leyenda de su pasado, intoxicada por la perspectiva de convertirse en una parte de su impredecible futuro, deslumbrada por el peligro.

Estaba sorprendido de que ella nunca había mostrado había tenido miedo de nada, en todo el sentido de la palabra… incluso si ella había tenido miedo, también había, algo de satisfacción en ese miedo y esa era la razón por la que raramente escapaba a los problemas, si no mas bien que se dirigía directamente al fuego, hipnotizada por lo que él siempre había considerado despreciable; falta de seguridad.

Beckett dio un silencioso bufido, sacudiendo a Will de sus pensamientos y entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose en lo que Beckett estaba sacando de uno de los cajones del escritorio de Jack.

El cajón de Jack… a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, no podía dejar de encontrar la presencia de Beckett en el _Perla_ _Negra_ como algo extraño… un poco equivocado… un poco… fuera de lugar…

Parpadeo y rápidamente se acercó al escritorio.

"Interesante ¿no?" Beckett lo miró, sacando algunos dibujos del cajón del escritorio y lanzando los pedazos de papel sobre el escritorio uno por uno con creciente negligencia mezclada con un bien disimulado fastidio.

Will miró con estupefacción que cada vez era mas grande la cantidad de dibujos sobre la mesa: grandes y pequeños, retratos de cuerpo completo, retratos de rostro, numerosos bocetos de ojos, de labios, de manos… sus ojos casi no podían seguir el ritmo de las nuevas imágenes que iban apareciendo sobre la superficie de madera del escritorio, casi cubierta completamente por los pedazos de papel. Le costo trabajo identificar lo que eran los dibujos… ella parecía tan real, tan tangible en cada uno de ellos, independientemente si sonreía, o si su expresión facial era pensativa, o sombría, independientemente de estar usando un vestido o con ropa de hombre, o… sostuvo el aliento involuntariamente al ver un dibujo que la representaba en la cama con el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros y solo medio cubriendo…

Le arrebató el papel de las manos a Beckett airadamente.

"Espero que por le honor de tu prometida, estos dibujos no hayan sido pintadas al natural." Dijo Beckett con una mirada de fría diversión en los ojos, con respeto a las intenciones de Will.

Will arrugó el papel en la mano, sus ojos deambulaban sobre el escritorio y todos los dibujos de Elizabeth, de su Elizabeth… ellos podrían haber estado casados ahora… ellos podrían tener…

"Ella no es mi prometida." Dijo bruscamente.

Beckett inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa revoloteo a través de sus labios. "¡Ah! Señorita Swann… ha disminuido… ¿tu admiración?" Preguntó irónicamente, alcanzando algunos dibujos.

"Ni tampoco ella es mas la señorita Swann." Dijo Will melancólicamente, con creciente irritación. ¿Cuántos dibujos había? ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? Parecía que el número era infinito. ¿Cuándo Jack los había hecho? ¿En que tiempo los había hecho? Ciertamente no después de haberlo traído de regreso del Armario. Entonces, lo hizo antes. ¿Qué tanto tiempo antes? ¿Desde cuando? entonces recordó que había pasado un año entero desde que inoportunamente había ayudado a Jack a escapar de la horca y de la más inoportuna llegada de Beckett a Port Royal. Así que él había estado pensando en Elizabeth por todo ese tiempo. Entonces él los había hecho…

"Ah." Beckett con cautela levantó otro de los dibujos entre los dedos y lo miró, sonriendo pálidamente. "¿Lo felicito Señor Turner?" Preguntó con indiferente cautela.

"Felicita a Jack cuando lo veas." Respondió Will con enojo.

Beckett pasó sus ojos precipitadamente a él y una mirada de sorpresa cruzó por su rostro antes de que pudiera retenerla. "A él y a su esposa." Añadió Will respondiendo a la mirada interrogante de Beckett.

Parecía como si la noticia no hubiera tenido ningún efecto en él, pero hubo un atisbo de alguna extraña emoción en sus ojos que Will no pudo identificar. "Su esposa." Repitió Beckett después de una pausa, alejando los dibujos. "El destino intervino, entones." Dijo con una pequeña y débil sonrisa, mirando hacia el escritorio de nuevo y escaneando la colección de dibujos que aun estaban ahí. Will arrugo la frente con confusión, pero Will no dijo nada. "Eso es aun mejor." Dijo Beckett en un susurro, llevando su mano sobre uno de los bocetos ausentemente.

El sonido de una espada siendo desenvainada hizo que la atención de Beckett fuera redirigida y dejara de ver los dibujos. Levantó la vista con deliberada lentitud, llevando su rostro frente a frente a la espada de Will.

"Elizabeth no debe ser dañada." Dijo Will presionando la punta de la espada en el cuello de Beckett, mirándolo a los ojos con severa intensidad. La mirada de Beckett permaneció fría, su expresión facial oscilaba entre la diversión y el enojo.

"¿Quién crees que eres?" Dijo por fin dando un manotazo a la espada en un rápido gesto que, por primera vez, Will pensó que desconocía la enorme cantidad de violencia perversidad detrás de la mascara permanente del hombre sereno. "¿Crees que me vas a decir que hacer, solo porque me trajiste este barco, solo para satisfacer tus infantiles urgencias de venganza?" Dio unos pasos hacia delante para intimidarlo y Will inconcientemente retrocedió, irritado por el pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente de que acababa de hacer algo increíblemente… estúpido.

Él no debió de haber ido ahí. Tendría que haberse llevado al _Perla_ lo más lejos posible y después dejar libres a los miembros de la tripulación que había amenazado cuando se robo la nave y dejar el barco abandonado hasta que se pudriera en alguna bahía aislada. No habría tenido tantos problemas si hubiera hecho eso en vez de llevarle el _Perla_ _Negra_ a Beckett como lo había hecho.

De repente la espada en su mano se sintió tan inútil… deseo resolver todo con una justa pelea. O incluso en una no tan justa pelea. Solo una pelea donde cada quien luchara con sus propias manos y por su propia causa. Simplemente no quería descifrar porque luchaba Beckett. Pero sea lo que sea, era algo que no podría obtener en una simple lucha, pero si lo tendría en un extraño y enredado enfrentamiento de palabras dichas con malicia y acciones engañosas y que era algo de lo que Will no sabía mucho, ni quería hacer nada.

Comandar el _Perla_ y llevárselo a este hombre de repente le pareció tan ridículo que le causo dolor de cabeza de inmediato. Estaba poniendo en peligro no solo así mismo (cosa que no le importaba en ese momento) sino también a Elizabeth y a su padre, quien siempre había sido muy amable con él, también su propio padre, Gibbs y los otros que no tenían la culpa por lo que Elizabeth y Jack… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que habían hecho?... ¿un acto de traición? ¿De engaño? ¿De falsedad?

… ¿de amor?...

"Aun no sabes donde esta la Cueva del Naufragio." Dijo Will fríamente, pero tan pronto como lo dijo, de repente se sintió mas frío ante la idea de que lo había dicho era un descuidado esfuerzo para asegurar su posición en la situación.

"La Cueva del Naufragio." Repitió Beckett despacio, saboreando las palabras. "Así que es ahí donde se reúnen. Muy bien. Supongo que no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo en conversaciones ociosas y sin sentido ¿no crees?"

Los pensamientos de Will corrían, y sentía como si estuviera cayendo en un oscuro abismo, intentando desesperadamente ver algo con que aferrarse y evitar la caída. "Ellos te han declaro la guerra y estarán aquí antes de que lo pienses." Dijo, sin saber realmente lo que trataba de transmitir con sus palabras.

Beckett sonrió ligeramente. "¿Crees que tengan oportunidad? No cabe duda de que todos están locos." Dijo con una condescendiente sonrisa, mirando alrededor de la cabina. "Parece que." Continúo antes de que Will tuviera oportunidad de hablar. "Tu les quitaste al señor y a la señora Sparrow y a todos los demás su buque mas importante." Dijo con leve diversión.

"_No voy a abandonarte."_

Will lo miró fijamente, apenas notando el ardiente dolor causado por las palabras _Señora Sparrow_, demasiado agobiado por el sentimiento abrumador de culpa y de arrepentimiento por dejar… y de esa manera. Sus ojos se fijaron en los dibujos, que eran silenciosas, confesiones de amor sin esperanza, que lo hacían tanto enojar como sentir compasión. Recordó sus propias noches de insomnio cuando soñaba con ella, donde se acercaba a ella sin problemas, cuando en realidad ella era dolorosamente inalcanzable… solamente que había pensado que eso solo le había pasado a él, por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por su corazón. Y aquí estaban las pruebas de que el Capitán Jack Sparrow era igualmente cobarde cuando se trataba de Elizabeth.

Ahora, al menos, estaba seguro de que cuando Jack lo había enviado al _Holandés_ _Errante_, realmente significaba que quería deshacerse de él, pensó amargamente.

Pero al pensar en el _Holandés Errante_, inevitablemente, le llevaba a pensar en su padre, y el sentimiento se culpabilidad, lo bañaba una vez mas con fuerza sobrecogedora.

"¿Qué pasa?"

La voz de Beckett sacudió a Will de sus pensamientos y miró sobre su hombro para ver con quien estaba hablando Beckett.

"Encontramos algo en las celdas, Señor." Dijo Mercer en una baja e indiferente voz, lanzándole a Will una evaluativa mirada, que siempre le daba la impresión de que el hombre estaba dentro de un ataúd…

**

* * *

**

"Jack, ¿estas seguro de que funciona de esta manera?" Preguntó Gibbs vacilante, mirando entre Jack y Teague, quien estaba estudiando una de las páginas de su libro intensamente.

Jack le dio una mirada molesta. "Y en tu opinión ¿Dónde esta el error?"

"Bueno." Gibbs se frotó la frente. "El hecho que no le hayas dicho que la perdonabas, no te hace…"

"Señor Gibbs." Jack lo interrumpió y Gibbs se enderezó. "Si no se te a ocurrido cualquier otro brillante plan que pueda ayudarnos a encontrar a mi esposa, no nos hagas morir con anticipación por escucharte."

Gibbs sonrió con vergüenza y dio un paso para alejarse de la mesa. Jack escaneo la habitación, sus ojos se fijaron el Gobernador, quien había estado escuchando todo en silencio. Había algo inquietante con su presencia, por que su presencia, por alguna razón hacia de la ausencia de Elizabeth algo dolorosamente real.

"Sabes que solo hay una manera de entrar al Vórtice del Tiempo." La voz de Teague desvió el rumbo de los pensamientos de Jack y sus ojos se desviaron a su padre, haciendo una nota mental de hablar con el Gobernador, antes de tenerse que ir al infierno, antes de que la guerra comenzara, antes de irse a su viaje.

"Por el Armario." Murmuró Bill Turner, mirando hacia otro lado.

Gibbs frunció el ceño, miró a Jack, quien tenía su mirada fija en el libro sobre la mesa con el rostro duro. Hubo un momento de silencio, todos los ojos disimuladamente se movían hacia Jack, quien tenía los dedos sobre la mesa, lentamente levantando la vista, para encontrarse con la mirada oscura de Teague. Llevo su mano sobre la página del libro ausentemente, como si sacudiera el polvo de él, sus ojos adquiriendo un extraño brillo de determinación. "Y solo hay una manera de llegar al Armario. ¿Aye?" Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa agria, mirando hacia la página amarilla del libro.

"¿Al Armario?"

Todo el mundo se giró para encontrar a James de pie en el umbral con una perpleja mirada en su rostro.

**

* * *

**

Ella se negó a darle la mano, aunque cuando él repitió su petición por cuarta vez, comenzó a pensar que tal vez había una buena razón para hacer eso… pero ella no iba a cambiar su decisión una vez tomada, pero finalmente se dio por vencido y la dejo pasar por un lado de él y saliera por la puerta hacia a un pasillo solitario.

Dio unos pasos en la oscuridad, si ni siquiera sospechar que no había ningún escalón… gritó pero su grito parecía perderse en el espacio, como si estuviera cayendo en el aire oscuro, que se sentía sofocantemente húmedo y sin embargo, la hacia sentir frío, hasta el punto de dejar de sentir los dedos de las manos y los de los pies. Tenia la impresión de que se estaba congelando lentamente, aunque también sentía que caía en una niebla intolerablemente caliente.

El tiempo parecía romperse… no era capaz de decir cuanto llevaba cayendo, hasta que de repente llego a tierra firme. Repentinamente se encontró tirada en una superficie dura, aunque no podía recordar haber golpeado el suelo, solo sentía dolor en cada fibra de su cuerpo, una extraña sensación de ardiente frialdad, que parecía recorrerla a través de sus venas, llegando a cada parte de ella, tratando de luchar contra el entumecimiento de su mente que lentamente ensordeciendo sus pensamientos, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera perdiendo la conciencia a un ritmo imposiblemente lento.

"Deberías haber tomado mi mano, señora Sparrow."

La voz de él repercutió en su cabeza, sin tener sentido y abrió los ojos, o al menos creyó que lo había hecho, porque todavía no podía ver nada.

"Siempre se siente desagradable al principio. Te acostumbraras."

Elizabeth quiso protestar cuando él la levantó del suelo, pero no podía hacerlo por si misma, sus manos y piernas de repente se sentían demasiado pesadas como para moverlas. Tenia la impresión de que estaba diciendo algo, pero de alguna manera sus palabras seguían siendo inaudibles.

"Abre los ojos Elizabeth." El hombre de la capa gris apoyó a Elizabeth contra la pared y ahueco el rostro de ella en sus manos, mirando su rostro intensamente. "Abre los ojos." Repitió, sin humor y aunque ella podía escuchar la voz de él, y aunque trataba abrir los ojos no podía ver nada más que una infinita oscuridad.

"No puedo." Le susurró, casi ahogándose con las palabras, el movimiento de su labios le causo un penetrante dolor en todo el cuerpo.

"Ríndete. Esto no te va a llevar a ningún lugar." Dijo con indiferencia, el calor del rostro de ella bajo sus palmas de sus manos, se sentía inexplicablemente extraño.

Todos ellos estaban vivos, el calor causado por la luz brillante de su interior a través de sus pieles, mostrando sus rostros, vibrando en sus venas… Y sin embargo, cada vez que tocaba a alguno de ellos la sensación era nueva y desconocida y no podía decidir si era mas inquietante o mas fascinante.

"Estoy en ningún lugar." Dijo Elizabeth moviendo apenas los labios, y él entrecerró los ojos mirándola.

"Si no luchas vas, a morir." Dijo dejando ir el rostro de ella, pero viendo que su cabeza giraba sin control, volvió a ahuecar su rostro, tocando accidentalmente mechones sueltos de su cabello, y sintiendo escalofríos ante la extraña suavidad de ellos.

Todo era extraño sobre ella, todo era diferente.

Tal vez quiero morir, pensó Elizabeth, sintiendo la oscuridad arremolinándose a su alrededor, succionándola, succionando su aliento y le dolía, le dolía tanto que deseaba que se detuviera, incluso si eso significaba que todo lo demás se detendría junto con él.

Pero entonces algo destelló en la oscuridad, algo se movió y sentía como si todos sus pensamientos se dirigían a esa luz y de repente escuchó, sintió una voz diferente rodeándola, como si fuera un dulce humo, negro como una nube de…

"… _de hecho yo podría celebrar una ceremonia de ma-tri-mo-nio."_

_Ella lo miró a los ojos, una sonrisa permanecía inmóvil sobre sus labios, como si él esperara a que ella le respondiera. La luz del sol se reflejaba en sus adornos, la luz en sus ojos y el misterio en el contorno de su rostro, y ella inconcientemente ahueco el rostro de él en sus manos. Él parpadeo por la sorpresa, pero no se movió, dejándola explorar su rostro con sus manos suaves._

"_Te extraño mucho." Ella susurró y él frunció el ceño, perplejo._

"_¿Lizzie?..." _

Y luego las voces y las imágenes se dispersaron en la oscuridad de nuevo, pero la oscuridad también desapareció, dejando solo la sensación de entumecimiento que también lentamente se disipaba.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos, medio esperanzada a ver…

Airadamente Elizabeth alejó las manos de él de su rostro y tambaleante se puso de pie con un gemido. "¡No me toques!" Ella gritó y sintió el eco de su voz que resonó alrededor de ella con una fuerza inesperada.

Con el rostro inmóvil, el hombre se levantó, ignorando completamente la explosión de Elizabeth. "Ya es muy tarde." Dijo, tomando la mano de ella con tanta rapidez, que Elizabeth lo noto cuando sus dedos estaban envueltos alrededor de su muñeca, pero antes de que lograra liberarse, una puerta que estaba atrás de ella y que no había notado antes, se abrió y una fuerte ráfaga de viento casi la hace perder el equilibrio y si no hubiera sido por la mano del hombre, probablemente se abría estrellado contra la pared con mucha fuerza. Él uso su otra mano para sostenerla y acercarla a él, empujándola junto con él hacia la puerta abierta.

Elizabeth protegió sus ojos con su otra mano, como si una luz cegadora la golpeara la vista, tan pronto como entro por la puerta. Elizabeth esperaba otra ola de dolor y otro oscuro abismo, pero en lugar de eso, sus pies pronto tocaron el suelo y sintió un vientecillo calmado y todo alrededor de ellos era diferente.

Miró alrededor, desconcertada por la vista. Se encontraban delante de una pequeña casa, que estaba en medio de un prado, ensombrecido por el hermoso bosque que lo rodeaba. Era de tarde, el sol brillaba a través de las ramas, formando reflejos de brillos dorados sobre el polvoriento suelo. Estaba muy tranquilo, a excepción de un sordo sonido procedente del interior de la casa.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño, tratando de reconocer el sonido, sorprendida por lo extrañamente común del escenario, también preocupada por el repentino cambio y notando que su mano aun estrechaba la mano del hombre.

Elizabeth tembló cuando él la empujo hacia la puerta y abrió la boca para hablar, cuando para su estupefacción él camino a través de la puerta sin necesidad de abrirla. Y solo cuando él tiro de ella hacia él notó que ella también atravesaba la puerta sin abrirla…

Una mujer caminaba por un pasillo justo en frente de ella y Elizabeth dio un grito ahogado por la sorpresa, tanto por la aparición súbita de la mujer como por el hecho de que la mujer aparentemente no la había notado…

Entonces le paso por la cabeza pirque ella no la había…

"No puede verme." Elizabeth susurró para si misma, mirando la puerta de acceso a la habitación donde la mujer había entrado y desde un llanto venia…

Había algo peculiar en el llanto y después de un momento se dio cuenta de lo que era. Era el llanto de un niño.

"Su hora a llegado." Dijo el hombre con voz indiferente y Elizabeth girándose para ver el rostro de él, sobresaltada por la mirada indecente en los ojos incoloros de él. Él extendió su mano, como si se la estuviera ofreciendo, pero luego cambio de idea, pues al parecer solo le estaba señalando la puerta.

* * *

"¿Elizabeth esta en peligro?" James se puso de pie de un salto de la silla en la que estaba sentado al lado de Gibbs.

Jack rodó los ojos. Comenzando a estar realmente molesto por todo esa gente que siempre parecía estar muy preocupado por el paradero de su esposa. Una vez que la trajera de regreso, va a ocuparse de eso y le dirá a todos los eunucos, Comodoros, padres y a todos los demás que se vayan al infierno y que lo dejaran preocuparse por su esposa a él.

"Esto va mas allá de los limites de tu interés." Respondió Jack con severidad. "Seria muy útil para el Pirata Rey si fuera tan amable de de preocuparse solo por…" Jack se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos al ver la espada de James aparecer repentinamente muy peligrosamente cerca de su nariz.

"¿Qué hiciste con ella?" Preguntó James con los dientes apretados, con los ojos fijos en Jack con la mayor solemnidad.

Jack lo miró como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta.

"No creo…" Comenzó titubeante Gibbs.

"Tal vez la obligaste a casarte contigo y luego ella escapo para huir de tus garras." Los ojos de James deambulaban por todo el rostro de Jack penetrantemente, su voz cada vez salía con más dificultad.

Gibbs sacudió la cabeza con una mueca en silenciosa protesta, pero antes de que lograra interferir en alguna manera conciliatoria, Jack desenvaino su espada, causando que James diera un paso hacia atrás, pero sin tener éxito con su intento de quitarle la espada de su mano con sus rápidos movimientos estudiados.

"Tu no sabes nada al respecto, así que seria mejor si te guardaras tus frustrados pensamientos para ti mismo, Comodoro." Dijo Jack en voz baja, cuando sus espadas chocaron, a pesar de los intentos de Gibbs y Bill de detener la siguiente lucha. "¿O es Almirante?" Sonrió brevemente.

"La único que sé es que la ultima vez que la vi estaba contigo. Y ahora ella ya no esta." Dijo James con una férrea voz. "Y yo creía que era el Rey." Añadió burlescamente con el rostro inmóvil.

"Por todos los infiernos." Gruñó Barbosa, de repente entrando en la habitación, viéndose realmente colérico, pareciendo como si estuviera en el inicio de un duelo. "Creo que no deben perder su tiempo en esto." Dijo airadamente. "Necesitamos un barco y tenemos que navegar, porque ya casi todo el mundo ya lo hizo." Dijo rápidamente.

Jack y James lo miraron con las espadas ligeramente aun apuntándose el uno al otro.

"Si inician una batalla ahora… ¿Cómo vamos a rescatar a Elizabeth?" El pálido Gobernador Swann de repente fue conciente de que todas aquellas personas aparentemente tenían más importantes prioridades que rescatar a su hija del Vórtice del Tiempo (o lo que sea), mientras que él, a pesar de su voluntad era hacer lo que fuera, no sabia que hacer.

"Elizabeth esta en el Vórtice del Tiempo y la entrada al Vórtice del Tiempo esta en el Armario." Dijo Jack, alejando su espada y mirando por primera vez al Gobernador directamente. "Lo haré." Dijo pasando saliva, y mirando al padre de Elizabeth directamente a los ojos. "Voy a traerla de regreso." Repitió en un bajo pero firme tono de voz, sosteniendo la mirada del Gobernador por un momento.

James lentamente cambiaba su mirada entre los dos hombres. "¿Hay alguna otra forma de llegar ahí, aparte de ser enviado allí por Jones?" Preguntó viendo a Barbosa quien estaba más impaciente con la conversación, porque no tenía nada que ver con todo lo que le interesaba en ese momento.

Jack miró a James pero no dijo nada.

"Tomen el _Frenesí_ _Plateada_." Teague se puso de pie y cerró el libro.

Barbosa escaneo la habitación con impaciencia y salio furioso de ella.

"Supongo que… nos vamos." Dijo Gibbs con cautela.

James envaino la espada con renuencia y se acercó al Gobernador. Teague dio unos pasos hacia Jack y haciendo caso omiso de la mirada cautelosa de Jack, puso su mano sobre su brazo.

"Simplemente no hagas mas tratos tontos, Jackie." Dijo en un susurro tarareado.

Jack hizo una mueca con molestia. "Primero realmente tengo que tener oportunidad de hacerlos."

James lo miró sobre su hombro, intercambiando una breve mirada y luego evito sus ojos lentamente con un reflexivo ceño fruncido.

**

* * *

**

La habitación era innecesariamente brillante, las cortinas estaban abiertas sin cuidado, y unas cuantas velas superfluas parpadeando siniestramente sobre la mesa. Una mujer joven estaba sentada al borde de la cama con sus manos colocadas a ambos lados del rostro de su hijo.

Un pequeño niño estaba acostado sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados, respirando fuertemente a través de los labios abiertos. Él no debería de tener más de seis años, su pequeño rostro era febrilmente iluminado por el sol naranja de la calida tarde.

"No llores cariño." Le susurró la mujer inclinada hacia abajo, con sus ojos rojos de llanto y la voz temblorosa. El niño se sacudió ya sea por la fiebre o por el sollozo que salio de sus labios casi involuntariamente. Restos de lágrimas frescas, manchaban sus rojas mejillas, a pesar de que las palabras tranquilizadoras de su madre. "Por favor." La mujer miró al medico que la miraba con compasión. "Por favor." Repitió, poniendo su mano sobre la frente sudorosa del niño y luego lentamente acaricio su cabello.

"Como ya le he dicho no hay nada que…" El medio comenzó en voz baja, pero se detuvo ante la expresión de dolor de la mujer.

"Él es fuerte, solo…" Miró a su hijo. "Estoy segura." Le susurró tragándose las lágrimas. "Debe haber algo." Moviendo la boca en una nerviosa sonrisa. "Por favor." Miró al doctor suplicante, pero él solo miró hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

Elizabeth estaba en el centro de la habitación mirando a la mujer y al niño pequeño con los ojos ampliados. Sintiendo que su corazón se apretaba por la visión. El dolor que sintió durante su extraña caída de hace unos momentos parecía nada en comparación con la desesperación de la joven madre. Ella miraba la escena en silencio, casi temiendo respirar, aunque sabia que ni la mujer ni el medico podían verla.

O a él.

Elizabeth miró sobre su hombro cuando el hombre dio un paso hacia delante y se paró a su lado, con los ojos fijos en el niño.

"No puedes hacer esto." Susurró Elizabeth mirando intensamente su perfil, su rostro eran tan pálido como siempre, a pesar que la luz anaranjada del sol poniente procedente de la ventana.

Él no respondió solo miró al niño que gemía y hacia muecas, apretando la sabana de la cama con sus pequeñas manos.

"No puedes…" Repitió Elizabeth con una voz mas firme, alentada por su falta de respuesta, preguntándose si estaba considerando la posibilidad de…

"Esta en su destino." Dijo con voz indiferente, cortando los pensamientos esperanzadores de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth miró a la mujer quien ahuecaba el rostro febril del niño entre sus manos temblorosas, inclinándose hacia abajo y colocando un suave beso en la frente ardiente de su pequeño hijo.

"No, no puedes." Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza, escalofríos corriendo hasta su columna vertebral, al sonido de la voz quebrad de la mujer en la que susurraba algunas palabras sin sentido para tranquilizar a su hijo, quien comenzaba a moverse y a gemir casi sin aliento.

"No lo haré." Dijo el hombre cambiando sus ojos incoloros hacia Elizabeth, y antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de considerar la respuesta de él como una buena señal, él agregó. "Tu lo harás."

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	40. Chapter 40

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y QUE ESTE PROXIMO AÑO REALICEN TODOS SUS SUEÑOS.**

**ESTE CAPITULO ES UN PEQUEÑO REGALO PARA QUIENES ME HAN SEGUIDO DURANTE TODO EL AÑO. MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

Mil, no mil, un millón de disculpas por no haber actualizado en dos largas semanas, como ya les había comentado antes mi esposo salio de vacaciones y me impidió seguir actualizando. También nos tomamos unos días fuera de la cuidad y pues eso hizo las actualizaciones peor.

Pero aun así aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que se les gustara mucho y espero lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y a todos los que dejaron review en el capitulo pasado. Estoy en deuda con las contestaciones. Un beso a todos y una vez mas un millón de disculpas.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 40**

No iba a ser la primera mañana en la que la interminable secuencia de mañanas ventosas, de días rociados por el mar, de tardes con estrellas, de noches húmedas…

Jack apretó los dientes preguntándose porque había ido ahí.

_Ah_.

Tomó su sombrero y se dirigió a la puerta, con el deseo de salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible. Todavía podía sentir la presencia de Elizabeth en el aire, el aroma de su cabello persistía en todas partes, la forma de su cabeza seguía impresa en la almohada, la sabana la había lanzado hacia el borde de la cama con su mano…

Ella había estado aquí, justo aquí, tan cerca… había estado. Él había dormido con los brazos de ella a su alrededor, con sus labios presionados en su pecho, como si inhalara los latidos de su corazón y si no hubiera estado tan cansado no se hubiera quedado dormido y hubiera pasado la noche entera mirándola.

Pero se había dormido, envuelto en el olvido, en la engañosa seguridad que da la felicidad.

Realmente debió de haberlo sabido mejor. Después de todo tenia que haberlo considerado. ¿De donde había sacado en primer lugar la idea de que la felicidad era permanente? Seria que su mente le estaba jugando trucos, o era solo el insuperable encanto de la voz de ella que le había dado la extraña esperanza, la imperdonable certeza, de que duraría para siempre.

"_Tómame, atrápame, no me dejes ir, no me quiero ir, Jack."_

Jack cerró los ojos apretadamente y salio de la habitación, golpeando la puerta detrás de él, apoyándose contra la pared respirando profundamente y abrió los ojos, de repente advirtiendo que había llevado consigo el vestido carmín de Elizabeth entre sus manos. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando lo había tomado. Solo recordaba haberse puesto su sombrero.

Miró el vestido con una mirada que nunca había usado antes, abrumado por los recuerdos que lo devoraban con insoportable intensidad. Ella lo sabía. Durante todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, ella sabía esto. Sabía que se iría… por él.

Por él.

Ella había ido al pasado para verlo… había pensado que lo había perdido para siempre. Podía recordar con claridad sorprendente el extraño comportamiento de ella _en el pasado_, como era que reventaba en llanto, como se disculpaba… si solamente él hubiera sabido… si solo ella se lo hubiera dicho…

Y entonces ella lo había traído de regreso a la vida, sacrificándose así misma y nunca dijo una palabra. Ella lo había matado en primer lugar, es cierto. Pero lo que había hecho para reparar las consecuencias de sus acciones superaba cualquier tipo de explicación que pudiera haber pensado.

Inclinó la cabeza contra la pared, recordando amargamente como la había tratado cuando había despertado. Todas esas duras palabras que le había dicho, las amenazas…

"_Simplemente una victima amor, el peor enemigo de todos."_

Y ella ya estaba en otro lado, ahora que recordaba esa mirada de desesperación en sus ojos, la resignación. Deseaba poder regresar el tiempo y…

Ni siquiera sabía cuando podría haber intervenido, pero solo había deseado haberlo sabido… antes, cuando todavía había tiempo para hacer algo. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? O por lo menos haberle dado una señal que él hubiera podido interpretar como que algo estaba mal. A menos que ella hubiera dado las señales… y que él no las había sabido interpretar…

Inconcientemente llevo el vestido a su rostro y lo enterró en la tela de color rojo. Debió de haber esperado que algo así sucediera. Cada vez que se sentía sumamente feliz, era garantía de que algo iba a ir mal. Debió de haberlo sabido… él debió de ser mas precavido, mas cuidadoso, mas…

"El barco esta esperando."

Jack levantó la mirada bruscamente, alejando el vestido de su rostro y encontrando la mirada intensa de James.

"Vamos a zarpar entonces." Dijo con estresada indiferencia, vacilando por un momento sobre que hacer con el vestido, pero solo lo sostuvo y camino a un lado de James lo mas rápido posible.

"Escuche que viaje al Fin del Mundo es muy largo."

Jack detuvo sus pasos, frunciendo la nariz y suspiró. "No tengo intención de ir hasta allá." Contestó con brusquedad, dándose la vuelta.

"¿Puede Jones enviar a alguien que no esta muerto al Armario?" Preguntó James en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente, ya que casi involuntariamente miró el vestido.

Sin pensar, Jack apretó la tela del vestido más fuertemente. "Porque Jones puede enviar a alguien al Armario, es por eso que ese alguien debe hablar con él primero, que por el momento es algo bastante problemático, así que me temo que las demás disposiciones tienen que esperar para ver si se pueden cumplir." Respondió con forzada molestia. Todas las discusiones solamente hacían que la situación se sintiera insoportablemente real y una parte de él aun mantenía la ilusión de que Elizabeth aparecería por las escaleras en cualquier momento, con una botella de ron en la mano y una sonrisa engreída en su rostro. Tal vez todo era una broma, quizás ella todavía estaba aquí, mas cerca de lo que pensaba, ocupándose en quemar su ron…

James suspiro inaudiblemente, diciéndose así mismo por tercera vez que no debía enojarse. Por alguna razón el padre de Elizabeth le había pedido que no tratara a Sparrow como un enemigo, aunque nunca podría adivinar la razón por la cual el Gobernador estaba siendo tan comprensible. ¿Elizabeth le habrá dicho algo? Pero entonces, esa estúpida nota que él le había dado a leer, _el novio Capitán_, hizo una mueca interna.

"Él podría pedir Parley." Dijo James después de una pausa.

Jack parpadeo y casi imperceptiblemente una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios. "¿Quién te dijo sobre le Parley?"

James bufo. "Leí todos los documentos que me servirían, Capitán. Y yo incluso a veces saco mis conclusiones."

Los ojos de Jack se ampliaron ligeramente. "Lees increíblemente rápido, compañero." Dijo con una sincera sorpresa que hizo que James sonriera brevemente.

"Así que me informé. Aunque si él no llega…"

"Va a llegar." Lo interrumpió Jack decididamente. "Una buena, vida." Jack hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño. "Mas o menos." Dijo con escepticismo. "La muerte es un fastidio."

"Él no es muy aficionado a Cutler Beckett." Dijo James, sus ojos estudiaban el rostro de Jack, tratando de decidir si realmente era tan fácil leer los pensamientos de un hombre en su rostro, o si todo eso era un cuento, o ¿una mascara engañosa? _Lo mas probable es que ambas cosas._

"No puedo culparlo por ello." Dijo Jack con una mueca.

"Él no esta con ellos porque quiera, sino porque tiene que…" empezó James, pero de repente Jack lo interrumpió con un tono serio de voz.

"Y, por supuesto no vamos a mencionar de quien es la culpa; quien les proporciono los medios para controlar a Jones."

James miró a Jack por un momento, tratando de decidí que tan autentica era su seriedad. "Fue un acto fallido, y lamento haber llegado tan lejos con ese error. Pero ya no se puede deshacer."

"Bueno, pues es ahí donde estas equivocado, compañero." Contrarrestó Jack. Dejando que su voz cambiara una vez más. James rodó los ojos exasperado, preguntándose si tenia algún sentido, pedirle al hombre que cambiara de dirección de su camino, alguna manera. "Rehacer todo lo que no esta bien hecho, no se pede deshacer si no hay algo antes que reparar, lo cual no es este el caso." Dijo Jack con los ojos entrecerrados.

James lo miró un momento en silencio con una expresión ilegible en su rostro, por ese comentario, así que pensó que cuando encontraran a Elizabeth le iba preguntar si realmente se había casado con él sin ser obligada, porque la probabilidad de que alguien accediera a pasar al resto de su vida con alguien así era tan probable como que un barco navegue a través del desierto. Pero entonces lo pensó mejor y decidió continuar con la conversación.

"Espero que el señor Turner no haya sido tan desconsiderado como par llevarle el barco a Beckett." Dijo James comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

"Yo no contaría con eso." Comento Jack con una breve y agria sonrisa. "Teniendo en cuanta que la suerte del _Perla_ a estado de traidor en traidor." Añadió tristemente sin aliento, dándose la vuelta y acercándose a las escaleras.

"No es cuestión de suerte." Dijo James y Jack lo miró sobre su hombro. "Lo importante es la elección de alianzas." Paso al lado de Jack por las escaleras. "Y de confiar no en aquellos que nos rodean, pero que dejamos que nos rodeen." Añadió sosteniendo la mirada de Jack por un momento y se giró continuando descendiendo las escaleras.

**

* * *

**

Beckett miró a través de las barras curiosamente, mirando a la extraña mujer con una mezcla de asombro y repugnancia.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó con arrogancia, fortaleciendo su enojo, por una oscura sonrisa divertida que apareció en el rostro de Tía Dalma.

Will la miró, al principio demasiado preocupado por sus propios pensamientos como para notar que había algo diferente en ella. Frunció el ceño tratando de averiguar de qué se trataba.

"No se." Dijo Mercer, mirando a Tía Dalma con condescendencia. "No responde a las preguntas."

Beckett fundió sus ojos en el techo por un momento. "No te estoy preguntando a ti." Dijo con un toque de molestia en su voz girándose hacia Will y mirándolo expectante.

Tía Dalma desplazaba sus ojos de Beckett a Will y levanto las cejas y Will encontró su sonrisa tan inquietante como siempre y sin embargo algo había cambiado… algo nuevo en ella…

"Señor Turner." La voz de Beckett era plana, fuerte e impaciente.

Will lo miró. Si solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, no iría allí… ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer? No podía incluso recrear su propios pensamientos.

"¿Cómo puedo saber?" Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, desplazando sus ojos hacia Tía Dalma, quien sonrió ampliamente, pareciendo más divertida que antes. Preguntándose ¿Cómo había llegado ella ahí? ¿Por quien? Y ¿Por qué parecía como si ella se hubiera encerrado sola? O por lo menos…

Y entonces de repente entendió lo que era diferente en ella. Sus ojos eran brillosos y parecía mas joven, tanto física como mentalmente. Había luz en sus ojos, en su sonrisa y aunque todavía parecía bastante enigmática, también parecía fresca y divertida en lugar de oscura e irónica y se encontró preguntándose que podría haber causado ese cambio… a menos que solo se lo estuviera imaginando. Ya no confiaba en su propio juicio.

Beckett bufo y se giró hacia Will. "¿Tienes nombre?" Preguntó dirigiéndose a Tía Dalma en una voz indiferente.

Tía Dalma inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado y se acercó lentamente hacia los barrotes. "Las cicatrices sanan, pero no desaparecen." Dijo en voz baja, con los ojos brillantes. Beckett frunció la frente con confundida molestia. "El fuego quemara a aquellos que estén marcados y la ultima hora vendrá disfrazada de victoria." Le susurró apoyándose contra los barrotes y sacando su mano a través de ellos.

Beckett dio un repentino paso hacia atrás, enojado. "Vamos a tratar con este asunto mas adelante." Dijo mirando hacia Mercer y subiendo por las escaleras.

Will sostuvo la mirada de Tía Dalma por un momento y luego se dio la vuelta.

"No perdones tan pronto." La voz de Tía Dalma llego hasta Will en medio de las escaleras. Mercer desplazó sus ojos entre ellos. Will la miró por un momento y luego se alejó con el ceño fruncido. Tía Dalma sonrió para si misma y se giró, recargando la espada sobre los barrotes.

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth miró horrorizada la pistola de plata en la mano del hombre.

"No voy hacer esto." Le susurró, agitando la cabeza y levantando su ojos buscando la mirada incolora del hombre que estaba fija en ella, sin ninguna expresión.

Ella recordaba esa pistola, recordaba que esa era la pistola con la que había amenazado al, padre de Will…

Por un momento sus pensamientos se quedaron a la deriva, regresando a ese día, cuando establecieron los términos, del trato que estaban haciendo… extrañamente no recordaba haber dicho "si"… solo recordaba que de repente todo se ilumino a su alrededor y después todo se oscureció y después… estaba de regreso en el presente.

Pero debió de haber aceptado porque si no, no estaría aquí ahora… justo antes de haber regresado… ella debió de haber…

"Estas rompiendo las reglas de nuestro acuerdo." La voz indiferente la saco de sus pensamientos, y él seguía manteniendo la pistola en su mano extendida hacia ella.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. "No puedes hacerme esto." Dijo con más certeza de la que sentía.

Él sonrió irónico. "Tu harás esto por los próximos veinte años." Dijo con los ojos fríos fijos en el rostro de ella.

Era muy inquietante la manera en que la miraba, como si él ya supiera todas las posibles respuestas que ella pudiera darle y que simplemente estaba esperando a que ella eligiera una.

"No." Dijo, su voz sonaba ahogada en los incesantes susurros de la mujer y los tranquilos quejidos del niño. Elizabeth miró sobre su hombro, deteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, ante la desesperación brillando en los ojos de la joven madre.

"Estas rompiendo…" Empezó de nuevo pero Elizabeth lo interrumpió.

"¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?" Preguntó airadamente, dando un paso hacia él, una leve mirada de sorpresa cruzó por el rostro de él causando que la valentía de ella creciera. "¿Para demostrarme algo? Él no tiene que morir, no tienes porque tomar su vida. ¿Por qué lo estas haciendo?" Repitió la pregunta, sus manos formando un puño.

Él inclino su cabeza hacia a un lado viéndola como si ella fuera un extraño fenómeno. "¿De verdad creer que yo decido sobre esto?"

Elizabeth mordió sus labios y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Y ¿Quién mas?" Contestó bruscamente y para su consternación él sonrió una vez más y por un momento le pareció una persona común, esas con las que ella se había reunido en circunstancias normales y se dio cuenta que eso le asustaba por alguna razón.

"Me atribuyes poderes que no poseo." Dio un paso hacia ella y ella dio una paso hacia atrás, solo después de haberlo hecho, se dio cuenta que había tomado una ventaja temporal. "La hora de su muerte ya esta fijada. Yo solo vengo por su ultima hora." Él se acercó, tratando, una vez más, de poner la pistola en la mano de ella. "Y ahora tu harás lo mismo."

Elizabeth miró la pistola y después lo volvió a mirara a él. "Pero no quiero hacerlo. Y no lo haré. Esto no fue parte de nuestro trato." Dijo ella sin dificultad, levantando la barbilla, preguntándose que diría él por que se estaba medio burlando de él.

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente. "La muerte pertenece al Vórtice del Tiempo y el Vórtice del Tiempo fue nuestro acuerdo." Dijo con una voz tranquila, preparando la pistola y ofreciéndosela.

Elizabeth miró al niño pequeño que sostenía la mano de su madre y que comenzaba a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro. "No permitiré que hagas esto." Le susurro con determinación.

Él la miró por un momento en silencio y una vez mas cruzó por la mente de Elizabeth que él estaba analizando sus palabras. Pero entonces él la tomo por los hombros y la acercó a él, sosteniendo aun la pistola en su mano y clavándola en la piel de su brazo.

"Soy paciente, pero mi paciencia termina muy abruptamente y estoy a punto de perderla, por lo que no intentes pasar los limites, porque puedes encontrarte inesperadamente con el lado equivocado del trato." Dijo en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos con desagradable intensidad. Elizabeth apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. "Como ya te dije, podemos cancelar nuestro acuerdo en el momento que quieras. Si no quieres hacerlo." Miró al niño que se movía febrilmente bajo la mirada aterrorizada de su madre. "No lo hagas, pero inmediatamente tomare las vidas que fueron injustamente salvada."

"Entonces ¿nuestro trato es justo?" Elizabeth replicó rápidamente con una forzada medio sonrisa.

"Mas que un trato fue…" Le regreso la sonrisa con igual sinceridad. "Fue mas bien, un favor."

Elizabeth amplio los ojos. "¿Un favor?" Preguntó con una incrédula y disgustada sonrisa. "¿Le llamas a esto un favor?" Lo miró y trató de liberarse, pero el control de sus hombros no se aflojo y sin embargo parecía como si no la estuviera sosteniendo y la asustó con facilidad.

"¿Crees que eres la única que ha hecho sacrificios por aquellos que le interesa?" Preguntó en voz baja, ausentemente, rozando con su dedo pulgar la clavícula de ella, Elizabeth miró la mano de él con enojo. "Hubiera sido muy rebuscado, muy vano, para alguien que se supone es…" Hizo una pausa, con los ojos fijos en los labios de ella por una fracción de segundo. "Es un asesino." Terminó en un susurro.

Elizabeth apretó la mandíbula, y rápidamente levantó su mano y le arrebató la pistola de plata de la mano y le apunto con ella. Él la soltó de los hombros y sonrió ligeramente.

"¿Crees que puedes _matarme_?" Preguntó, mirando al niño y de repente le cruzó por la mente de Elizabeth que quizás estaba diciéndole la verdad, que tal vez todos tenemos nuestra hora marcada y que realmente no dependía de él, o de ella. Aunque de hecho, se podía hacer algo al respecto, ella había cambiado el destino de Jack y Bill Turner, por lo que tal vez…

"Déjame comprobarlo." Dijo ella, continuado apuntándole con la pistola y dando un paso hacia atrás, con los ojos fijos en él.

"Por supuesto." Dijo calmadamente, estudiando el rostro de ella con los ojos incoloros, que una vez más viajaron al niño por un momento.

Inconcientemente Elizabeth siguió la mirada de él, un error, del cual se dio cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde, porque en un segundo él se paró a un lado de ella, deslizando una de sus manos por su cintura, presionando su espalda contra su pecho, haciéndola girar, y con la otra mano le sujeto las muñecas y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, el dedo de él presionó el gatillo arriba del dedo de ella y una bala de plata voló a través de la habitación y de repente se detuvo y explotó arriba del niño quien abrió los ojos y la miró como si pudiera ver el polvo plateado que comenzaba a caer sobre él.

El hombre soltó la mano de Elizabeth y la pistola cayó al suelo con un sonido inaudible.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" La madre del niño llevo su mano por la frente de su hijo, alarmada por la extraña manera en la que había abierto los ojos.

Elizabeth gritó y dio un paso hacia delante pero el hombre la retuvo con sus manos frías en un invisible abrazo.

El polvo siguió cayendo y los parpados del niño comenzaron a caer lentamente sobre sus ojos y fue entonces que la mujer amplió los ojos y saltó sobre la cama y se apoyó contra su hijo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. "No" dijo moviendo apenas los labios mientras lo decía y miró al medico que estaba inmóvil parado junto a la cama, mirándola con una mueca de compasión fija en su rostro. "No." La mujer sacudió la cabeza, acariciando las mejillas de su hijo. "Abre los ojos Timothy, abre los ojos. Mama esta aquí, abre los ojos." Le susurraba nerviosamente con la voz quebrada, con las manos temblorosas.

Elizabeth se mantenía luchando, tratando de liberarse, las lágrimas fluían a sus mejillas y se ahogaba en las palabras que trataba de pronunciar, incapaz de decir nada coherente entre los sollozos y los gritos.

"¡Timothy, Timothy, Timothy!" La mujer palmeaba la mejilla del niño, delicadamente al principio y luego casi con enojo, pero el niño ni siquiera se inmutaba, con la cabeza moviéndose a todos lados sin voluntad y golpeando suavemente la almohada, las manos del niño que habían estado sosteniendo la sabana, lentamente se soltaron de la tela blanca.

Los últimos pocos granos de polvo plateado invisible se rociaron sobre su rostro y la habitación se quedo en silencio, a excepción de los sordos gritos de Elizabeth que no podían ser escuchados ni por el medico ni por la madre del niño.

La mujer miró el rostro de su hijo, congelada en su lugar, con los ojos rojos del llanto y abiertos de par en par, con las manos sobre el rostro del niño. "No." Susurró ella agitando la cabeza.

"Lo siento." Susurró el medico, inclinándose sobre la cama y tomando la muñeca del niño en su mano. "Lo siento mucho." Lentamente puso la mano del niño de nuevo sobre la sabana. "Ya no había nada que yo pudiera…"

"¡No!" Gritó la mujer levantándose abruptamente. "Simplemente esta dormido." Dijo señalando al niño, y de nuevo sentándose al borde de la cama. "Mami estará aquí cuando despiertes." Dijo con ferviente agitación al niño, llevando su mano al cabello del niño y sonriéndole, limpiando las lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos sin cesar con la palma de su otra mana.

El medico la miró tristemente.

Elizabeth dejo de moverse en los brazos del hombre y solo lloró, su vista borrosa por las lágrimas, de repente, su mente estaba bloqueada y sintió que todo se estrellaba contra ella y si no fuera por las brazos de él a su alrededor habría caído al suelo por el cansancio. De repente sintió como si no tuviera absolutamente nada de fuerza. Cerró los ojos y sollozo y luego sus sollozos se convirtieron en gemidos fuertes que traspasaban su corazón. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio al medico tratando de alejar a la mujer de la cama, con calma y con palabras que parecía ella no escuchaba.

Elizabeth retrocedió y apretó sus puños y luego de repente una fuerte ráfaga de viento la envolvió y la habitación a su alrededor desapareció dejándola en un cegador brillo que rápidamente se convirtió en absoluta oscuridad.

"Te acostumbraras." Fueron las últimas palabras que ella escucho en la oscuridad, antes de caer agotada en un sueño febril.

* * *

"¿Parley?" Pintel y Ragetti intercambiaron miradas significativas y Barbosa cambio sus ojos a Jack suspicazmente.

"No voy a disparar contra mi _Perla_." Dijo Jack con una agria sonrisa, caminando a toda prisa a estribor, con los ojos fijos en la silueta de los buques, aterrorizado ante el incontable numero de buques de East India Trading Company.

Cruzó la cubierta, acercándose a los botes, seguido por James y un muy molesto Barbosa. "Prepárense para navegar." Lanzó una orden a nadie en particular y se apartó, de los demás acercándose hacia el Gobernador Swann a quien ya había notado por la esquina de su ojo, parado en la barandilla, desde que habían dejado la Cueva del Naufragio.

No era la conversación que habría querido hablar con él, pero le pareció mal no hablar con él antes de… en realidad no sabia que iba a pasar, pero esa era una razón más para hablar con el padre de Elizabeth.

"Gobernador." Comenzó con un extraño tono de voz vacilante, por primera vez sintiendo la necesidad de hablar.

El Gobernador se giró con una sincera expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Había una sombría tristeza en sus ojos, y Jack pensó que esas horas de preocupación, le habían añadido varios años de más. _La perdiste, la dejaste ir, desaparecer, dejaste que te la quitaran.,, Le fallaste._ Parpadeo rápidamente para deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos que se había estado repitiendo así mismo, girando en su cabeza al igual que el sonido insufrible de una canción que había escuchado y que no lo dejaban en paz.

Parpadeo de nuevo cuando el Gobernador extendió la mano, entregándole un pedazo de papel arrugado que había guardado en su mano durante mucho tiempo. Jack tomó el papel sin decir nada y lo desenrolló, sus ojos de inmediato captaron las palabras escritas. _El novio Capitán y su hermosa novia. _Su nota que escribió a Gibbs. Levantó la vista hacia el Gobernador.

"Olvide entregársela de nuevo al señor Gibbs." Dijo el Gobernador Swann en voz baja.

Jack miró el papel una vez mas, la risa de Elizabeth resonaba en su cabeza. La había escuchado un día antes, solamente un día antes, cuando habían corrido a través del pueblo, cruzando la playa, el olor del mar entremezclados con el aroma de su cabello, cuando el viento lo movía y se estrellaba en su rostro.

"Debí haberle preguntado…" se obligó así mismo a hablar con el fin de no ahogarse en sus pensamientos una vez mas, sus ojos perdidos en la nota. _Nosotros (para que puedas entenderme, yo y mi muy linda y hermosa chica en mis brazos, o mas bien que voy a tener en mis brazos tan pronto como termine de escribir esta nota)…_

"Y ¿si hubiera dicho que no?" La inesperada falta de veneno esperada en la voz del Gobernador, causo que Jack lo mirara abruptamente, tratando de averiguar las implicaciones en la pregunta.

Sabia que debía decir algo serio, algo… responsable y maduro; ¿una disculpa quizás? Prometerle una vez más que la traería de regreso… pero de alguna manera cuando abrió la boca para hablar, no pudo decir otra cosa, más que las palabras que sabía harían enojar al Gobernador, pero no obstante parecía que se decían solas.

"Me hubiera casado con ella aunque el mundo entero se hubiera opuesto. La amo." Apretó los dientes, abrumado por lo inútil que debían sonar las palabras para el Gobernador, no solo porque él era… un pirata, sino sobre todo, porque había sido él quien había perdido a su hija, que no la había protegido lo suficientemente bien… como él había dicho. Esperaba que el Gobernador, al menos frunciera el ceño, pero par su sorpresa el Gobernador sonrió tristemente y le dio una respuesta más sorprendente:

"Creo que yo sabia eso, incluso antes de que mi hija lo supiera." Jack lo miró no sabiendo si realmente había escuchado correctamente. "Ella me dijo todo." Añadió el Gobernador notando la mirada de Jack.

"Oh." Murmuró Jack, molesto consigo mismo, por la falta de una respuesta mejor.

"Sobre el…" El Gobernador dudo, en realidad aun no dejaba de sentirse ridículo diciendo todas esas cosas. "El Kraken." Dijo por fin y los ojos de Jack se ampliaron en estupefacción por una fracción de segundo. "Y… ella también me pidió…" Hizo una mueca y susurró mas para si mismo que para Jack. "Ella sabia… realmente sabia… sabia que iba a irse." Miró de nuevo a Jack, quien asintió débilmente con el ceño fruncido. "Me pidió." El Gobernador respiro profundamente y continúo. "Que en caso de que algo le pasara, me pidió que le dijera…" Dijo arrastrando las palabras, desesperado por manejar con calma la conversación, pero siendo incapaz de decirlo. "Pero creo que no será necesario decirlo pues las acciones de mi hija han hablado por si mismas." Concluyo con una breve y tenue sonrisa, mirando a Jack intensamente, tratando de encontrar que había visto Elizabeth en este hombre, tratando de superar sus propias perspectivas.

"Gracias." Susurró Jack después de una pausa, y ahora fue el turno del Gobernador de sorprenderse. "Voy a traerla de regreso." Añadió dándose la vuelta regresando hacia James y Barbosa quienes ya estaban esperándolo en el bote.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	41. Chapter 41

** VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 41**

"_Buenos días, amor." _

_Elizabeth abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz del sol la envolvía como la voz de él y su sonrisa que elle le regreso brillantemente. _

"_Jack…" levantó la cabeza y rápidamente lo beso en los labios. "No me despertaste ¿verdad?" Preguntó ella entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos con una lúdica molestia. _

_Jack la miró con los ojos ampliados. "¿Yo? ¿Despertarte? ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso, amor? A menos que creas que tengo habilidades especiales que me permiten influir en tus pensamientos." Moviendo las cejas, recorriendo con su mano el brazo de ella y acariciando algunos mechones sueltos sobre su hombro._

_Ella se río tontamente y acurrucándose mas cerca de él. "Bueno si quieres, me levantó y pienso en eso fuertemente, quizás puedas sentirme en tus sueños y…" _

_Jack la silencio con un beso, acercándola más. "No tengo que buscarte en mis sueños." Le susurró contra sus labios, con una sonrisa rota. "Ya te tengo aquí, ¿no?"_

Elizabeth se despertó con un sobresalto y se sentó sobre la cama. Por un momento se quedo inmóvil, escuchando. Pensando que había escuchado un sonido, y que era ese el que la había despertado, pero todo estaba perfectamente tranquilo aparte de los latidos de su corazón acelerados, no podía escuchar nada más.

Lentamente llevo su cabeza hacia la almohada y miró la pared. La habitación estaba oscura y ni siquiera se molestó en mirar alrededor para saber donde estaba. A pesar de que no podía recordar lo que había pasado después de haber cerrado los ojos, enterró su rostro en la almohada. Después ese pequeño niño… después de que la vida del niño… le fuera arrebatada.

Sabia donde estaba, como si pudiera sentirlo instintivamente. Era la habitación en la que había despertado en su primer… ¿día? ¿Noche? Las condiciones eran las mismas… Aquí.

Y ahora era la segunda vez que despertaba aquí. Tal vez debería contar esos momentos. ¿De que otra manera sabría cuando pasaran los veinte años? ¿_Él_ podría decirle? Había algo inquietante en su conducta, algo que le decía que él podría no ser realmente honesto con ella… no había forma de saber si estaba diciendo la verdad o no. Su expresión rara vez demostraba algo y sus ojos… no podía ver nada en sus ojos, solo el abismo del silencio, como si no pensara ni sintiera nada, y sin embargo, debía de estar pensando en algo… por lo menos.

Abrió los ojos, tratando de recordar su sueño, donde despertaba en los brazos… de su esposo… en los brazos de Jack… Era como hubiera sido si ella no estuviera aquí, sino con él en el _Perla_. Habría despertado todos los días en sus brazos en el _Perla_ _Negra_… o despertaría sola y hubiera escuchando su voz procedente de la cubierta, gritando órdenes… o…

Apretó los dientes, sin saber si era bueno pensar en él, o soñar con él… le dolía pensar en lo que podría haber sido, pero, sin embargo por otro lado, era lo único que la mantenía en su sano juicio, recordarlo.

Mirando hacia otro lado, se preguntaba si él estaba pensando en ella también.

* * *

"Que bien, una colección de traidores." Murmuró Jack, bajando del bote al estrecho tramo de arena. "Realmente estas en el lugar equivocado, compañero." Añadió, mirando a Barbosa quien rodó los ojos.

"Me preguntó cuanto les habrá dicho." Dijo James en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos mirando hacia otro lado, tres siluetas de personas los esperaba, de pie en contra del apacible mar azul que los rodeaba.

Barbosa gruñó. "La pregunta es, que no les ha dicho. Sin embargo…" añadió mirando a Jack con molestia. "Si les dijo sobre Calypso…" bufo airadamente.

"Puede que el señor Turner no halla…" Empezó James pero Jack lo interrumpió.

"Te aseguro que puede." Dijo con una sonrisa sin humor.

Barbosa suspiró con exasperación, caminando pesadamente sobre la suave arena.

"Todo el mundo puede tener cierto grado de imprevisibilidad, Capitán Sparrow." Dijo James, mirando hacia delante y continúo antes de que Jack lograra interrumpirlo. "Y te agradecería que buscaras otra manera de dirigirte a mi." Decidió añadir por fin, aunque no creía que fuera a tener ningún efecto en los hábitos de hablar de Jack Sparrow.

Jack lo miró, pero luego se centro en el grupo ante él, que cada vez se hacia mas visible. Beckett estaba situado en medio de Will y Davy Jones, con las manos detrás de la espalda y una mal disimulada sonrisa sobre sus labios.

James desplazaba lentamente sus ojos entre los tres hombres, deteniéndose en Davy Jones, mirándolo pensativamente durante un momento. No había manera de predecir lo que estaba pensando, o cuales eran sus planes, aparte de su deseo por recuperar su corazón, que por supuesto deseaba y obviamente también sabía que eso, no seria posible, siempre y cuando este se encontrara en posesión de Beckett.

"¿Él no sabe sobre las piezas de ocho, o si?" Barbosa preguntó a nadie en particular, entrecerrando los ojos por el sol. Era extraño sentir todo con tan intensidad, el calor, el frío, el olor del mar…

"No hay forma de saber cuando las personas aprenden cosas que no deberían." Observó Jack, frunciendo la nariz con asco, Tratando de no ver a Davy Jones, o mas específicamente, sus tentáculos, que por alguna razón, le hacia pensar en su decisión de encontrarse con el Kraken.

"_Volviste."_

Ella también había vuelto… la recordó diciéndole eso, durante una de sus peleas después de que despertara… y ahora estaban en la misma intriga otra vez. _Voy por ti amo_r.

Con una leve, sonrisa interior, hizo una nota mental para decirle que esta vez no hiciera nada para regresarle el favor.

"Dos hombres muertos y un traidor." Beckett saludo con una media sonrisa, cuando Barbosa, James y Jack se detuvieron delante de él y sus compañeros. "Esto hubiera sido divertido si no fuera desagradable."

"No tan desagradable, como tres seres traidores casi muertos." Replicó Jack entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa artificial.

James sonrió brevemente. "Vamos a proceder directamente al punto." Dijo James puntualmente, y Jack comenzó a preguntarse si su voto por el Rey había sido su más sabia decisión, ya que al parecer parecía que disfrutaba un poco de eso.

Trató de concentrarse en James Norrigton o incluso en Barbosa, pero no obstante los ojos de Will viajaron a Jack, y sintió un pinchazo de amarga ira clavándose en su corazón, cuando sus ojos se encontraron por un momento.

¿Cómo pudo hacer esto Elizabeth? ¿Cómo? Después de tanto meses de compromiso, después de tantos años de amistad, como lo había dejado así y se había casado con otro hombre, con _este_ hombre del cual no sabía mucho. Intentó recordar su última conversación. ¿Había sido sobre su comentario del vestido rojo? ¿Realmente esa había sido la última vez que habían hablado? No, hubo otro memento, cuando ella le pidió que la dejara hablar con él, porque… ¿Qué fue lo que ella había dicho, entonces?... porque necesitaba pedirle perdón… o algo así, ya no podía recordar las palabras exactas… él había gastado la mitad de su vida tratando de ganar su corazón, sin creer realmente que fuera posible obtenerlo y después, cuando por fin había ocurrido, cuando estaban a punto de casarse, todo se había reducido a una separación, por culpa de él. Si no fuera por Jack Sparrow, sus caminos jamás se hubieran cruzado con los de Beckett y…

Si no fuera por Jack Sparrow nunca le habría dicho a Elizabeth lo que sentía por ella, pensó tristemente, bajando su mirada a la arena que brillaba ante la luz del sol como si el mundo fuera un lugar muy hermoso.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu boda Jack?" Beckett ignoró la observación de James, desplazando sus ojos a Jack.

Jack miró a Will y luego miró a Beckett de nuevo. "Maravillosa." Dijo, sonriendo brevemente.

Por el rabillo del ojo James notó la mezcla de irritación con asombro en los ojos de Jones.

Beckett se río silenciosamente. "Así que después de todo sí, tienes que darme las gracias." Dijo sonriendo.

Will frunció el ceño y levantó la vista lentamente y por primera vez notó que había algo extraño (había notado demasiadas rarezas en esa día) en Jack… quizás estaba preocupado… preocupado por Elizabeth… o por si mismo… o por la seguridad de Elizabeth…

El pensamiento le hizo sentir frío por dentro… ¿Y si ella realmente estaba en peligro? Una vez que la batalla comenzara, no importaría ningún arreglo que hubiese hecho, o pensaba que había hecho, con Beckett, no había manera de realmente garantizar su seguridad. No sabía como pudo haber pasado por alto esto antes.

"No creo que la gratitud sea un elemento relevante en las negociaciones de guerra." Dijo James inflexible, enojado con Beckett por sus alusiones vagas sobre Elizabeth. Su matrimonio con un notorio pirata seguida por su desaparición lo frustraba lo suficiente, y no quería escuchar que se refirieran a ella como si fuera un premio ganado.

Beckett sonrió. "Estoy algo curioso. ¿Planificaste tu traición desde siempre o simplemente fue un cambio espontáneo y vil?" Preguntó mirando a James intensamente.

"Traicionar a la traición no es una traición completa." Observó Barbossa, entrecerrando los ojos con una agria sonrisa.

"¿Es mi elección de bando el objetivo principal de esta reunión?" Preguntó James, desplazando sus ojos entre Barbosa y Beckett.

"Técnicamente es una de las causas." Comentó Jack, sin mirar a James, quien lo miraba con exasperación.

"Tienes una deuda que pagar Jack Sparrow." Gruñó de repente Davy Jones, casi dando un paso hacia delante, pero en el ultimo momento recordó sus piernas inmovilizadas dentro del cubo de agua y por lo tanto limitándose a dar un gruñido enojado.

Jack amplio los ojos y lo miró. "Mi deuda ya esta pagada. Tienes que ponerte al día con los eventos del mundo mas recientes, compañero."

Davy Jones lo miró y abrió la boca para hablar, pero James le quito la palabra. "Propongo un intercambio." Dijo, llevando sus manos atrás de su espalda y entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente, pasando su mirada entre los tres hombres delante de él.

Todos los ojos lo miraron, cada mirada llena de variante cantidad de perplejidad.

"¿Un intercambio?" Beckett levantó las cejas.

"Sí." James sonrió, redirigiendo su mirada, del horizonte a Beckett. "Un intercambio."

**

* * *

**

El Gobernador estaba en la barandilla del _Frenesí_ _Plateado_, mirando a través del mar con el ceño fruncido. No era esa la forma en la que había imaginado vivir su vida, o la vida de su hija, para al mismo caso. Había imaginado la vida de ella, llena de comodidades y lejos de los acontecimientos inquietantes y peligrosos. Y, sin embargo, ambos estaban aquí, en medio de todo, en medio de un caos interminable. O incluso peor que eso… porque ella no estaba presente en ese momento y todavía no entendía donde estaba. Vórtice del Tiempo. Tenía la impresión de que a nadie le importaba, o que nadie se atrevía a decirle lo que era exactamente. O quizás era que no podía entender algo tan extraño, tan incomprensible…

Y apoyó sus manos en la brandilla y bajo su mirada a las tranquilas olas del mar azul, tan indiferente al dolor que flotaba por encima de él. ¿Donde esta Elizabeth? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría herida? ¿Y si ella estaba sufriendo? No podía soportar su incapacidad para hacer algo al respecto, la insoportable necesidad de depender de los demás y que otros la rescataran.

Incluso si ese otro fuera su esposo…

Su esposo.

Estaba a punto de fruncir el ceño, pero luego, de repente se dio cuenta de que en realidad no quería hacerlo… no tenia ninguna razón… quería que ella fura feliz y ella era feliz… al parecer, él quería que ella se casara por amor, y lo hizo… al parecer, él quería que se casara con un buen hombre… y lo hizo…

Aparentemente.

Al menos era una impresión remota, que empezaba a tener…

* * *

"Tenemos que irnos."

Elizabeth se sentó en la cama bruscamente y miró al hombre, preguntándose como se había acercado a ella tan silenciosamente que ni siquiera había escuchado la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse ya que había estado despierta por buen rato.

Y entonces se estremeció por dentro al pensar que había entrado probablemente sin necesidad de abrir la puerta…

"¿A dónde?" Se deslizo fuera de la cama, peinando su cabello en un gesto nervioso y sintiéndose no menos incomoda con su presencia, cada vez que él se aparecía en frente de ella.

"La gente muere todos los días." Dijo con indiferencia. "A cada hora."

La expresión facial de Elizabeth se endureció y se acercó rápidamente a él. "Tu me hiciste hacerlo. Yo no lo hice y no voy a hacerlo." Dijo con los dientes apretados.

"¿Vamos a tener la misma conversación todo el tiempo?" Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos vagaban por todo su rostro como si estuviera mirándola por primera vez. Siempre la veía de esa manera y le molestaba tanto como todo lo demás que tenia que ver con él. La realización, sin embargo, era algo suave, si todavía podía enojarse con tanta facilidad, todavía tenía esperanza de que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a todo esto y… o tal vez incluso…

"¿Cómo voy a saber cuando los veinte años hallan pasado?" Preguntó Elizabeth, pasando a un tema diferente, de pronto, dejo que su mirada golpeara el rostro de él de la misma manera en la que él la miraba a ella, preguntándose si se sentiría igualmente intimidado.

Un ligero ceño fruncido cruzo por el rostro de él y se mantuvo en silencio por un momento antes de responder. "Yo te informare." Dijo rotundamente, como si la pregunta fuera irrelevante.

Elizabeth bufó irónicamente. "¿Y si quisiera disponer de una fuente mas confiable de información?" Preguntó levantando la ceja.

"Me temo que soy la única fuente de información aquí." Dijo mirándola con intensidad.

"Un verdadero concepto desconcertante." Observó Elizabeth arrogante, a pesar de que las lágrimas estaban reuniéndose en las esquinas de sus ojos, al recordar un día soleado, en la cubierta del _Perla_ cuando… cuando ella y su esposo discutían sobre las patentes.

Ella entrecerró los ojos mirando al hombre cuando él sonrió de manera ordinaria como venia haciéndolo últimamente.

"¿Podemos tener esta discusión conversación en otro momento?" Dijo, medio girándose a la puerta. "Pero ahora tenemos que irnos. Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia por tener que estarte explicando siempre." Añadió de repente en un tono de voz indiferente, su sonrisa desapareció y Elizabeth sintió que había perdido otra batalla más. No podía averiguar la dirección de sus pensamientos, ni podía predecir lo que diría en el siguiente momento, de la única cosa de lo que tenía certeza era de la constante necesidad de protegerse en la presencia de él. "Puedo prometerte que esta vez será mas fácil." Dijo ofreciendo su mano, a la que ella se negó de nuevo a tomar.

"No necesito tus promesas." Dijo con arrogancia, pasando por un lado de él, pero él la detuvo, tomándola por el brazo y haciéndola retroceder.

"Déjame en..." Gritó mirándolo.

"Hay un abrigo en ese armario." La interrumpió indicándole la pieza del mobiliario con una seña de su cabeza. "Póntelo. Hace frío a donde vamos." Dejo ir su brazo, sosteniendo su mirada.

Lo miró y entonces de repente algo amaneció en ella… algo que no se le había ocurrido antes. Viajaban a través del espacio… eso era evidente, ese extraño viaje que la había hecho sentir tan mal, en la casa de ese pobre niño… se trataba de viajes a través del espacio, pero… ¿también viajaban a través del tiempo?

**

* * *

**

"¿Qué?" Jack miró a James con los ojos ampliados, en lo que parecía ser un sincero asombro, James quien estaba a su izquierda, una vez mas estaba perdido en como interpretar las expresiones faciales de Jack.

"Hecho." Dijo Beckett, con los ojos fijos en Jack, una pequeña sonrisa cerniéndose sobre sus labios.

"Hecho." Escupió Davy Jones.

Will miró a sus compañeros. Millones de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. ¿Podía él hacer esto? ¿Podía hacerle esto a Elizabeth? Le dirían a Elizabeth que él había contribuido a esto. No debió de haber acudido a Beckett y de repente fue dolorosamente claro que se encontraba en el lado equivocado de la reunión. Tendría que haber hablado con Elizabeth, dejarla explicarse… si es que ella quisiese explicar algo. Pero huyó y trato de tomar venganza de todos ellos y ninguno de los _dos_ podrían evitarlo y arrepentirse ahora definitivamente no iba a cambiar nada. Ella se había casado con Jack, ahora era su esposa y no había nada que pudiera hacer para deshacerlo.

La única cosa que podía hacer ahora era protestar a la propuesta de James de intercambiar el _Perla_ _Negra_ por Jack.

Estaba apunto de decir que no estaba de acuerdo con sus supuestos aliados, pero luego de repente, las palabras de Tía Dalma surgieron en su mente.

"_No perdones tan pronto."_

Mientras estaba pensando en esas palabras, la voz de Barbosa resonó en el aire: "Hecho."

Jack le dio una mirada herida. "Y yo que pensé que podrías querer algo mas original."

"Eso seria un derroche de originalidad, Jack." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hecho." La voz indiferente de Will dirigió la atención de Jack hacia él.

"Todos ustedes son terriblemente predecibles." Dijo Jack, quien había cambiado de nuevo su mirada a James. "Y no me malinterpretes comp…" frunció la nariz y James levantó las cejas sorprendido de que él realmente recordara su petición. "No estoy seguro de que se trate de una bien pensada propuesta."

Los labios de James se estiraron en una sonrisa artificial. "Rey." Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Jack lo miró por un momento y entonces, después de algún momento de consideración quitó su sombrero de su cabeza, dio un paso hacia al frente haciendo una pequeña diferencia. "¿Quién soy yo para discutir con la realiza?" se dio la vuelta y se topo, frente a frente con la espada de Barbosa.

"Te sentirás mejor si lo ves desde otra perspectiva." Dijo sonriendo, mientras cortaba uno de los adornos de Jack y atrapándolo en su mano.

Jack hizo una mueca y dio unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de Barbosa y casi chocando accidentalmente con Davy Jones. Apresuradamente se alejo del tacto frío de los tentáculos, mirándolos (o más bien a los tentáculos) con una mirada infeliz.

"¿Temes a la muerte, Jack Sparrow?" Davy Jones susurró en la oreja de Jack.

Jack no solo inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado sino todo su cuerpo e hizo una mueca. "No tienes idea." dijo Jack pensativamente, dando un vistazo hacia James quien se veía muy serio en ese momento, antes de desplazar su mirada hacia el mar, un pequeño ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro.

* * *

El viaje, por lo menos, esta vez, fue más fácil. Si es que era del viaje de lo que él estaba hablando. Tal vez él estaba hablando de regresar a….

Elizabeth envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella fuertemente, escondiendo su barbilla detrás del cuello peludo de la chaqueta negra. El viento movía la tela gruesa de su ropa como si fuera seda delgada. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver entre los copos de nieve arremolinándose frenéticamente en el aire, que caían en sus ojos y haciendo su visión borrosa. No podía caminar, pero se negó a tomar la mano que una vez mas él le ofrecía. Ella sabía que él pensaba que ciertamente un día, en circunstancias especiales, difíciles quizás, ella aceptaría su ayuda, pero él estaba equivocado.

Era evidente que él no sabia nada de ella, si él creía que ella iba permitir que la abrazara, solo porque estaba asustada, o porque tenía un poco de frío, estaba muy equivocado. Incluso si solo fuera por terquedad, no le daría la satisfacción de hacerla cambiar de decisión, sin importar lo tonta que pudiera ser esa decisión.

Apretó los dientes, y movió los dedos de sus pies por dentro de las botas para evitar que se le congelaran. Había solo un hombre al cual ella escucharía, y que haría lo que sea si solo él se lo pedía. Se mordió el labio inferior, por un momento se olvido del frío a su alrededor y del fuerte viento que movía su cabello contra su rostro. Bellos recuerdos se repetían en su mente, una canción flotaba por encima de la hoguera, una brújula giraba en su mano, dos personas estaban en la playa, mirando las estrellas, la cabina de un barco y los labios de él sobre los suyos…

Por supuesto, ella nunca le dijo que lo escuchaba, pensó con una pequeña e interior sonrisa, que le envió calidos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, los recuerdos la animaban inmediatamente.

Pero entonces notó que el hombre se detenía y ella también se detuvo y quería preguntarle porque se habían detenido, porque no había nada a la vista, además de una carretera vacía, por la que caminaban y los campos de hierba muerta cubiertos por la nieve, era todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver. Pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar, de repente hobo un sonido procedente de algún lugar detrás de ella y se giró justo a tiempo para ver un transporte que corría a través de la carretera en una velocidad frenética. Ella se movió y entonces, antes de que tuviera tiempo de parpadear escuchó los cascos del caballo y el transporte salio de la carretera cayendo de lado con un ruido terrible.

**

* * *

**

"Capitán Barbosa." James lo llamo en un tono irritante y firme, alcanzando a Barbosa en mitad de camino en su más bien alegre regreso al bote. "Me temo que no entiendo."

Barbosa suprimió una sonrisa de molestia, y se giró con el ceño fruncido. "Es muy simple. Me envías a mi nave y luego tú vuelves al _Frenesí_ _Plateado_. Voy a asegurarme de que Calypso siga a bordo y si ella esta, tendremos que organizar su liberación antes de la batalla."

James escuchaba a Barbosa con una tenue sonrisa, sus ojos vagaban por el mar, escaneando el horizonte, las siluetas del _Frenesí_ _Plateado_, del _Endeavor_ y del _Perla_ _Negra_ brillantes ante la luz de sol, un bote con Jack, Beckett, Will y Davy Jones se desplazaba hacia el Endeavor.

"Agradezco su esfuerzo por liberarme de la necesidad de dar ordenes, Capitán, pero le aseguro que es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado." James se paró en el bote, tomando los remos de la parte inferior del mismo. Barbosa entrecerró los ojos mirándolo expectante. "Iremos hasta el _Frenesí_ _Plateado_, donde voy a dejarte y luego, yo iré al _Perla_ _Negra_, comprobare si ella esta ahí, y luego te informare sobre mis conclusiones.

Barbosa cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró a James airadamente. "¿Estas diciendo que rechazas mi humilde petición y que serás tu quien tomará el mando de mi barco?" Preguntó incrédulo con una sonrisa, sus ojos parpadeando con irritación.

"Sí, voy a tomar el mando del _Perla Negra_, si es a eso a lo que te refieres." James miró a Barbosa regresándole la mirada pero con indiferencia.

Barbosa dio un paso apresurado hacia el bote. "El _Perla Negra_ es mi nave, y seré yo quien tome el mando." Dijo en voz baja, pero amenazante, colocando una de sus manos en su pistola.

"Seguramente no tienes la intención de amenazarme, a mi, al Rey Pirata, al Capitán." James lo miró intensamente a los ojos, moviendo lentamente su mano hacia su propia arma.

"Pirata Rey." Bufó irónicamente, en silencio. "Pirata Rey o no, nadie mas, estará a cargo de mi nave."

"Solo que esta no es tu nave ¿o si?" James levantó sus cejas con pretendida curiosidad.

"¿Realmente?" Barbosa, río sin ganas. "¿Y cual es tu barco?" Preguntó desafiante, siguiendo la mirada de James que miraba al horizonte.

James se quedo mirando el océano por un momento, y cuando la impaciencia de Barbosa comenzó a crecer, de repente un fuerte sonido cruzó a través del aire, a pesar de que Barbosa sacó su pistola muy rápidamente, fue desarmado en un instante y pronto se encontró con la espada de James presionada en su cuello.

"Vas a obedecer mis ordenes y te voy a pedir que no las cuestiones. El _Perla Negra_ estará bajo mi mando y tu te quedaras en el _Frenesí Plateado_, a menos que quieras quedarte aquí." Dijo James insinuando dejarlo en la pequeña franja de tierra en donde la reunión había tenido lugar. "La elección es tuya."

Barbosa lo miró y apretó los dientes con exasperación. No había tomado ese obstáculo en consideración, cuando había expresado su consentimiento para que se realizara el intercambio del _Perla_ _Negra_ por Jack. No había pensado que James Norrigton se preocuparía por hacerse cargo del _Perla_.

"Yo me encargo de eso." Dijo entre dientes y con los ojos entrecerrados.

James lentamente alejó su espada del cuello de Barbosa. "Me lo imagino." Dijo, ofreciendo a Barbosa uno de los remos, quien tomó su pistola que había caído en la arena.

"Ganarse un nuevo enemigo no es algo sabio de hacer." Dijo Barbosa, regresando su mirada intensa hacia James.

James sonrió brevemente, envainando su espada. "Pero la perdida de uno." Se sentó en el bote y bajo el remo al agua. "Si lo es." Dijo, cuidadosamente, mirando pensativamente la silueta del _Endeavor_.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	42. Chapter 42

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Silvia**: Gracias de verdad, muchas gracias.

**Cande**: No me importa que no tengas nada que decir, solo ven y dime, hey tisis leí el capitulo. Necesito de sus reviews, tanto como el aire que respiro. Un beso y todo lo que te puedo decir es que sigas leyendo. Un beso enorme y mil gracias por seguir aquí. .

**Lina:** Hace mucho que no contesto reviews, pero hoy aparte de darte las gracias, tengo que responder a tu duda. Espero poder explicarme lo mas claro posible porque acostumbro a hacerme bolas yo solita y después digo puras incoherencias. Ok. Cuando James llega a la Cueva del Naufragio aun no esta decidido que bando tomar, en su rostro, en sus ojos hay mas dudas que respuestas, hay mucha sorpresa ante la situación a la que se esta enfrentando, y Tai Huang obviamente no confía en el, en este caso el pobre chino se siente decepcionado, pues si nos ponemos a pensar a quien le correspondía convertirse en el Señor Pirata que tomaría el lugar de Sao Feng es a él, y que este decidiera dársela a James o en la realidad a Elizabeth es algo con que nadie contaba. Así que Tai Huang solo esta esperando a que su "capitán" fallara o diga algo que traicione sus pensamientos para que los demás piratas lo maten y sea él quien tome el cargo. No se si resolví tus dudas, pero espero que sí. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí. No tengo palabras par agradecértelo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 42**

"Es hora de irnos." La miró con un aparente toque de fría molestia en su voz.

Elizabeth se sentó al borde de la carretera, los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, el viento movía su cabello en todas direcciones, los ojos fijos en la sombría, nieve que cubría el horizonte.

Se sentía vacía y rota y ni siquiera le importaba que esta vez él había tomado la vida de una de las personas que viajaban en el transporte, por si mismo.

"_¿Quieres que tome las vidas que tu salvaste? ¿En este momento? donde quiera que estén. Tengo derecho a hacerlo y voy a hacerlo si quieres romper las reglas."_

"_¿Cómo puedes ser tan…?" Elizabeth desplazo sus ojos entre la pistola plateada y el hombre que estaba tratando de dársela y su duro rostro, con sus ojos incoloros brillando en furia._

"_¿Sin corazón?" Ofreció con una fugaz e irónica sonrisa._

_Elizabeth apretó la mandíbula. "Sí." Susurró. "¿No tienes corazón?" Preguntó y algo en el rostro de él le hizo saber que su pregunta no había sonado tan ridícula como había pensado. _

"_Esta muerto." Dijo él con indiferencia, después de una pausa, dando un paso hacia atrás y apuntando con la pistola a uno de los hombres que estaba al lado de la carretera, gimiendo débilmente. _

Elizabeth saltó, al sonido de la pistola que se disparo reventando sus oídos y convirtiéndose en un incesante, acuciante, sonido hueco.

"Elizabeth."

Él dijo su nombre y ella se pregunto si él estaba tratando de obtener una respuesta de ella (inclusive si era solo una de molestia) o era que él estaba tratando de ser simpático.

¿Simpático? No sabía de donde había sacado esa idea. Si su corazón estaba muerto, no podía ser simpático, ¿o si?

_¿Cómo podría tener un corazón muerto?..._

"¿Y si quiero morir?" Preguntó, mirando al remolino blanco de copos de nieve. "¿Qué si te pido que me mates?"

Cuando había visto morir al hombre, de repente, entendió que no podía permanecer veinte años, y cada uno de sus días rodeaba de muerte y sufrimiento, independientemente si ella solo iba a ver, o hacerlo por si misma, pues no tenia duda de que se vería forzada hacerlo tarde o temprano. Si seguía negándose, tomaría la vida de Jack y todo lo que había hecho habría sido en vano.

"Ya te lo dije. Todo el mundo tiene su hora para morir. No la elijo yo." Dijo en una voz tan clara como el hielo y tan fría como el viento que la envolvía. Cerró los ojos y gimió apretando los dientes para no llorar.

"¿La muerte no puede matar?" Abrió los ojos y lo miró, se puso rápidamente de pie y notó que él se había sorprendido un poco. "Todo hombre puede matar. ¿Cómo es que la muerte no puede?" Se detuvo enfrente de él, enojada con la inmovilidad de él, por su negativa a dejar mostrar ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

"¿Crees que soy el único?" Preguntó mirando hacia otro lado. Elizabeth levantó las cejas, apretando fuertemente el abrigo a su alrededor. "¿Crees que soy la única muerte?" dijo mirándola de nuevo, con los ojos vacíos de color, pero llenos de una intensidad extraña. "No seria capaz de tomar todas las vidas que se deben tomar. Hay muchas muertes, Elizabeth, y si cada una de ella matara a la gente que quiere morir, el mundo pronto se convertiría en un caos infernal.

"Entonces ¿el orden, es el paraíso?" Elizabeth lamió sus labios secos por el viento frío, labios que sabían a nieve y lágrimas, pero de alguna manera, el único sabor persistente en ellos era el dulce fuego de los labios de Jack. Clavó sus uñas en la tela espesa del interior de su abrigo y grito por dentro.

Él la miró por un momento en silencio, una ráfaga de viento paso entre ellos, un copo de nieve cayó en el cabello de Elizabeth, derritiéndose lentamente en ellos como las estrellas desaparecen en el cielo.

"Si yo matara a alguien a pesar de su destino." Respiró profundamente y Elizabeth no estaba segura si él estaba reacio a decírselo, o que tal vez solo estaba tratando de aumentar su curiosidad. "Seria mi destrucción. Podría hacerlo solo una vez." Añadió apenas por arriba de un susurro y por un momento evito lo ojos de ella.

"¿Tu destrucción?" Repitió Elizabeth automáticamente y él le dio una breve y pálida sonrisa.

"Y no todos los hombres pueden matar Elizabeth." Dijo después de una pausa haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de ella y volviendo a sus anteriores palabras.

"Señora Sparrow." Lo corrigió Elizabeth con una tranquila y terca voz, desplazando sus ojos al cielo oscuro. Por un momento ella se extravió en sus pensamientos, recuerdos tan vividos e hipnotizantes que tuvo que clavar sus uñas en el abrigo de nuevo para evitar gritar fuertemente, pero aun así no pudo detener las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. _"Solo clava tus uñas en mi espalada tan fuerte como quieras, amor."_ "¿No?" Lo miró de nuevo, como si acabara de escuchar lo que había dicho.

Él sonrió ligeramente, dando un paso hacia delante y los ojos de ella se fijaron en los pies de él, distraídamente recordando un truco que había leído en una de sus historias de aventuras: que para predecir si una persona parada al lado opuesto va a atacar, hay que ver los pies.

"No se debe establecer el rango de probabilidad exclusivamente por tus propias experiencias." Dijo indiferente, mirándola con desprecio, aunque el viento llevaba los copos de nieve directamente a sus ojos. Tal vez era otra cosa que no podía sentir…

"En tu opinión, soy un asesino de sangre fría, como ya lo has dicho mucho." Dijo mirando a Elizabeth con una media desdeñosa mueca, se giró y comenzó a caminar.

"Nunca he dicho tal cosa."

Ella escuchó la voz viniendo de algún lugar detrás de ella, enlazado con el viento y la nieve.

"Pero si piensas de que el hecho de que tu mates al alguien por la persona que amas, es una prueba de que todo las personas en las circunstancias adecuadas, son capaces de hacer lo mismo. Esta equivocada."

Elizabeth se giró bruscamente, sorprendida de encontrarlo parado a un lado de ella.

"¿Vas a darme una clase de moral? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué derecho tienes de…?" Se detuvo a mitad de oración cuando él la tomo de los antebrazos y la acercó a él.

"Tu no sabes nada sobre mi." Dijo severamente.

"¡Y tu no sabes nada sobre mi!" Gritó Elizabeth, apretando sus puños.

"La cuestión es quien sabe menos. "Sonrió. "Memos que suficiente."

Elizabeth lo miró por un momento, inhalando el frío aroma del invierno a su alrededor, el viento movía su cabello, enredándose en los anillos de los dedos de Jack…

Elizabeth respiró profundamente, se mordió el labio. Él lentamente la soltó.

"¿Cómo empezó todo?" Preguntó ella con voz tensa. Él estudio el rostro de ella como si tratara de entender de lo que estaba hablando, como si no quisiera arriesgarse a dar una interpretación errónea: _como si tuviera miedo de mostrar debilidad_, pensó ella, entrecerrando los ojos. "Viaje al pasado para encontrarme con alguien… y yo no regrese a tiempo. ¿Esa fue la razón? ¿La única razón?" Sin poder decidir si la sonrisa que vio en los labios de él era una mueca de molestia o de admiración.

"Es hora de irnos." Dijo con indiferencia.

Una débil y triunfante sonrisa apareció el los labios de Elizabeth. "Dejar sin respuesta a las preguntas solo genera mas preguntas." Dijo con los ojos brillando en el sol del invierno, solo… Que el sol no era visible y él parpadeo para reprimir la extraña y emocionante sensación que la mirada de ella le provocó.

"Ha llegado la hora de irnos." Repitió con mayor firmeza, su mano se extendió tan rápidamente que ella ni siquiera notó cuando él apretó su muñeca y la acercó a él.

Elizabeth logró liberar su mano, pero él la atrapó de nuevo y la atrajo hacia él a pesar de la mirada asesina con la que ella lo miraba y de sus intentos por liberarse: pero de repente él notó que no había sido el sol lo que había imaginado que había iluminado los ojos de ella, sino que eran… lágrimas.

La liberó y Elizabeth frunció el ceño confundida ante la… confusión que apareció en el rostro de él y por primera vez se le ocurrió que había algunas emociones arremolinándose detrás de la mascara de piedra que tenia por rostro y la transparente indiferencia en sus ojos.

Él se veía como si tratar de recordar algo, pero la impresión fue breve y rápidamente fue sustituida por una mueca de impaciencia y la tomó de la mano una vez mas, arrastrándola a la oscuridad.

* * *

A través de una pequeña ventana de la celda, Jack veía al _Perla_ _Negra_ y al _Frenesí_ _Plateada_ navegando lejos del _Endeavor_, velas negras y plateadas se movían con el viento y sin embargo, no sentía arrepentimiento, ni anhelo, como si no fuera su corazón el que se alejara.

Porque realmente su corazón, estaba en otro lugar.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared húmeda detrás de él. El aroma de este barco era desconocido y fácil de olvidar, casi se sentía como si estuviera en tierra, o quizás era que el mar había perdido su pizca de magia, ¿Cuando había perdido casi todo?...

"_Jack."_

La voz de Elizabeth sonaba en sus oídos cada vez que cerraba los ojos y también cuando los tenía abiertos. Su voz estaba dentro de él, resonando a través de sus pensamientos, palpitando en sus venas, emanando por su piel… ¿Era su voz o su caricia? No podía decirlo. Simplemente se trataba de _ella_. Abrumadoramente bella, por todos lados.

En todas partes…

Sostuvo el aliento fuertemente y apretó los dientes. Maldita, estúpida, detestable, mujer. ¿Cómo pudo no haberle dicho? ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Habría pensado que podía luchar sola? O lo había considerado un caso perdido, o que su destino estaba marcado. _Lizzie, corazón, dulce amor. ¿Por qué?_

"Jack."

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Su voz. Sonaba tan real como si…

"Jack."

Aunque sonaba un poco extraña o demasiado extraña.

"¡Jack!"

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron súbitamente, parpadeo, tratando de despejarse y salir de su ensoñación.

Finalmente ante la tenue luz distinguió la silueta de alguien parado del otro lado de los barrotes. Se puso rápidamente de pie, causando que Will diera un instintivo paso hacia atrás.

"El mundo cambia tan poco ¿no crees?" Jack se acercó a los barrotes, mirando alrededor con leve interés.

"Yo diría que cambia mas de lo necesario." Respondió Will tristemente, mirándolo por un momento, y después miró hacia otro lado. No podía dejar de imaginar los brazos de Elizabeth alrededor de ese sucio cuello, que tontamente había salvado más de una vez.

"Considero que no participaste en la construcción de estas celdas ¿verdad?" El tono ligeramente burlón de Jack hizo que la atención de Will se dirigiera de nuevo a él.

"No." Respondió severamente y el silencio cayó de nuevo. Había planeado decirle tantas cosas y sin embargo, ahora mismo, no podía recordar ninguna de ellas.

"Sin ideas." Jack recorrió con el dorso de sus manos a través de los barrotes, los anillos sonaban contra el acero. Entonces dio un paso hacia atrás con una mueca y medio se giró hacia la ventana, inclinando su brazo entre los barrotes.

Había algo extraño en su comportamiento y, sin embargo, Will no podía decir lo que era, solo sabía que había algo muy extraño… _tal vez la extraña_, pensó paralizado, apretando sus dientes y puños.

"¿Cuántos meses pasaran para que la dejes abandonada en algún puerto Jack?" Preguntó Will fríamente con tensa voz, causando que Jack girara su cabeza bruscamente hacia él, con el ceño fruncido "Destrozaste su vida. Destrozaste mi vida. _Nuestras_ vidas, después de todo lo que hicimos…"

"Toma lo que puedas, nada devuelvas." Una tenue sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, apareció en el rostro de Jack. "No esperas disculpas de mi parte ¿o si?" Preguntó con voz tranquila, demasiado tranquila, incluso si solo era burlesca, demasiado tranquila para ser Jack Sparrow en cualquier circunstancia; demasiado tranquila.

Will cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, descartando el pensamiento de que algo estaba mal. "¿Cuántos meses vas a jugar con ella?"

Jack se presionó más cerca de los barrotes y entrecerró los ojos mirando a Will con molestia. "No estoy jugando con ella, me case con ella." Dijo en voz baja pero firme, las palabras hirieron el corazón de Will como trozos de vidrio.

Él bufó airadamente y golpeo la celda fuertemente y después se giró poniendo su cabeza en sus manos. "¡Estábamos comprometidos!" Gritó girándose para mirar a Jack. "¡El día que Beckett nos detuvo, era el día de nuestra boda!"

Jack inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado y mirándolo seriamente. "Solo porque decidí no ir." Dijo tranquilamente y por un momento Will pensó que había escuchado mal.

"¿Qué?" Will frunció el ceño y se acerco hacia los barrotes.

"Porque decidí no ir." Repitió Jack, examinando sus uñas, su voz era seria, con solo un rastro de cansada ironía. "Elegí no buscarla, pensé que no debía." Levantó los ojos y la oscura seriedad en sus ojos le hizo recordar a Will al día en que había matado a Barbosa. "Pero, ¿Crees que ella hubiera dudado de irse conmigo si yo se lo hubiera pedido?" Sonrió brevemente y entrecerró los ojos. "¿Antes de ese fatídico día de su no boda? ¿Crees que ella habría dejado al mar, la aventura, al _Perla_…?" Una pequeña sonrisa osciló en sus labios por unos momentos, pero no continuo con su enumeración. "¿Por ti?"

"Ella lo hizo." Will contestó rápidamente entre dientes.

"Ah." La sonrisa de Jack se amplió, aunque sus ojos se mantenían en silencio. "Entonces lo sabias. Lo sabias y le permitiste o ibas a permitirle que dejara todo lo que ama detrás de ella para que pudiera encajar en la linda tierra de los cuentos de hadas. ¿Verdad?"

"Tu no sabes nada de nosotros." Will bufó mirándolo con condescendencia.

Jack sonrió. "Me temo que no hay mucho que saber."

Will lo miró con irritación y algo mas, un ardiente, persistente sentimiento de perdida, de dolor, de… celos. "¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tenia que ser ella?"

Jack sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez hubo un atisbo de una sonrisa en sus ojos también. "Pasé mas tiempo tratando de descifrarlo para mi mismo que tu practicando con tu espada." Dijo dando un paso lejos de los barrotes y mirando por la ventana. El tiempo estaba pasando sin piedad y cada minuto sin ella era un desperdicio, cada minuto perdido sin buscarla era en vano.

"Estas tratando de decirme que tu..." Las palabras de Will salieron torpemente y respiró. "¿La amas?" Preguntó con una mueca.

Jack lo miró con una larga mirada, como si estuviera considerando algo. Sus ojos vagaron ausentemente alrededor de la celda antes de regresarlos hacia Will. "Necesito hablar con Jones." Dijo en voz baja, con un toque de falso descuido en su tono.

Will estaba a punto de decirle que no le importaba lo que él necesitaba, cuando de repente el sentido de sus palabras llego a él. "¿Para que?" Preguntó, su curiosidad ganando terreno, ante su enojo, al menos por un momento.

"Deje mi sobrero en el Armario." Dijo Jack con una media sonrisa ladina, mirando a Will con indiferencia. "Tengo que volver."

Los ojos de Will se desplazaron hacia el sombrero de Jack que estaba situado perfectamente sobre su cabeza. "¿Qué pasa ahora?" Preguntó con suspicacia.

"No te ofendas. La verdad no espero encontrar la conversación con él mas agradable que la tuya, no obstante…"

"Estuviste de acuerdo con demasiada facilidad." Will lo interrumpió casi ausentemente. "¿Por qué de repente tienes que hablar con Jones?" Preguntó bruscamente. "Él estará demasiado encantado de enviarte de regreso…" Se detuvo y miró por un momento intensamente a Jack y una severa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¿Por qué quieres regresa al Armario?" Preguntó con voz hueca, de repente, recordando lo que había dicho Jack. Algo estaba mal.

"¿Puedes organizar eso?" Preguntó Jack, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta.

Will se atragantó, la pregunta sonaba casi como si estuviera pidiéndole un favor. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, Jack estaba pidiéndole un favor y eso era tan extraño, era aun más sospechoso. Dio un paso hacia delante y se detuvo delante de los barrotes. "¿Elizabeth esta bien?" Preguntó lentamente, mirando el rostro de Jack cuidadosamente, para no perderse ni la más mínima señal indirecta que su rostro pudiera expresar y traicionar.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes que Jack con voz hueca y baja dijera. "Lo estará. Si consigues que Jones venga hasta aquí." Añadió, sosteniendo la mirada aturdida de Will por un momento y después miró hacia otro lado.

**

* * *

**

Pensó que no despertaría en esa maldita habitación, una vez mas, pero cuando abrió los ojos, ni siquiera estaba acostada, estaba sentada en una silla en un lugar muy ruidoso, el ruido sonaba a vasos rompiéndose, la sorprendieron.

Elizabeth miró alrededor, parpadeo, sus parpados aun se sentían pesados por la extraña situación en la que había estado. ¿Se había quedado dormida? Se sentía igual a como se sintió cuando había viajado al pasado… Y tal vez por la misma razón, pensó, escaneo su entorno, por un momento tratando de hacerse creer que estaba en Tortuga y que al final de la habitación vería a Jack abriendo la puerta en cualquier momento.

"Veo que despertaste."

Elizabeth levantó los ojos y se encontró con los ojos incoloros del hombre. Él la miró por un momento y después puso en frente de ella un tarro con una bebida y se sentó en la mesa a un lado de ella.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Elizabeth bruscamente, mirando la copa. _"¡Todos brindando yo ho!"_ Mordió su labio inferior y lo miró fríamente.

"¿No tienes sed?" Preguntó él en voz baja, sorprendentemente audible, incluso a pesar del ruido a su alrededor.

"No pedí ninguna bebida." Dijo Elizabeth furiosa, empujando el tarro de ella con la mera intención de moverla hacia él, pero al parecer la empujó demasiado fuerte, y el tarro se cayó derramando el líquido sobre la mesa de madera y el suelo. Elizabeth jadeo por la sorpresa, pero contuvo la disculpa que casi salía automáticamente, así que solo evitó los ojos del hombre, y se acomodo en la silla, mirando a las personas en la habitación, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Él ni siquiera se agitó, ni siquiera le dijo nada, pero ella podía sentir los ojos de él sobre ella y la sensación era bastante irritante. Ella miró el interior de la taberna tenuemente iluminada, preguntándose quien de todas esas personas iba a morir… ¿Seria un accidente? ¿Una pela de espada? ¿Alguien iba a asfixiarse?

Se regaño así misma por dentro por el irónico tono de sus pensamientos. Se sentía tan cansada y sentía sus ojos dolorosamente secos. Deseo poder cerrar los ojos y después abrirlos de nuevo y encontrarse en los brazos de Jack, presionando sus labios sonrientes en su cuello, con sus manos reclamando cada pulgada de ella como si le perteneciera a él y a nadie mas, ni siquiera así misma, con su voz cerniéndose sobre ella, con dulces susurros cantando su nombre con reverencia paralizante…

"Fue tu decisión el estar aquí, y aun te comportas como si esto fuera algún tipo de castigo."

Elizabeth desplazo sus ojos hacia el hombre, la realidad de su situación la aplastó como si simplemente hubiera llegado a ella hace un momento, el dolor de su corazón estaba tan fresco como si Jack aun estuviera a tan solo un paso de distancia.

"¿Mi elección?" Elizabeth levantó una ceja, mirándolo con condescendencia, aferrándose a su soberbia con el fin de mantenerse firme y no quebrarse delante de él. "¿Qué sabes tu de mi elección?" Dijo, desplazando su mirada hacia la mesa con indiferencia, la superficie de madera le recordaba a Tortuga, al _Perla_ _Negra_, a Jack…

Él sonrió ligeramente. "Y, sin embargo piensas que conoces las mías." Dijo él, lentamente extendiendo su mano y colocando el tarro vacío a su posición original.

"No se nada sobre ti y tampoco quiero saber nada." Dijo ella tajantemente y por un muy breve momento se sintió culpable por la extraña mirada con la que él la miro, como si él hubiera estado esperando exactamente esa respuesta.

"Supongo que no." Dijo con indiferencia, empujando el tarro con el dorso de su mano.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Quién va a morir?" Preguntó Elizabeth, deseando no haber tirado el tarro; tenía sed.

El hombre miró por encima de la mesa, al otro lado de la habitación donde varias personas estaban jugando un juego de cartas.

"Todo a su tiempo." Dijo regresando su mirada hacia ella. "¿Quieres otra bebida?" Preguntó, atrapándola mirando el tarro vacía.

"No." Elizabeth miró hacia otro lado con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

Él la miró por un momento antes de levantarse. "Voy a traerte algo. A menos que quieras algo en particular."

Ella se mantuvo mirando por la habitación y no a él. Había tenido la intención de pedirle ron, pero no le daría la satisfacción de que supiera algo, cualquier cosa, sobre ella.

Él espero un momento por alguna respuesta y luego se alejo y tan pronto como la dejo sola, Elizabeth tuvo una urgente necesidad de huir. ¿Qué haría él si ella huyera de la taberna y corriera hasta que sus pies no pudieran más? ¿Seria capaz de ocultarse? No lo creería. Además de que otras personas no podían verla y nadie podría ayudarla, no podía comunicarse con nadie. Se preguntó si el tarro había sido visible cuando lo había movido. Apretó el tarro como experimento y dio un vistazo alrededor. Nadie estaba poniéndole atención, pero no podía saber si era porque era invisible, o porque nadie se preocupada mucho porque los vasos se movieran solos o porque estuvieran quietos en su lugar.

Lentamente se puso de pie y trató de ver si el hombre se había ido, pero no podía verlo entre la muchedumbre. ¿Confiaba que ella no huiría? O ¿era que solo sabia que la encontraría donde quiera que ella se fuera?

De repente sus pensamientos cayeron en una montaña de copos de nieve derretidos por una solo ráfaga de viento. Sus ojos se ampliaron y miró con incredulidad la visión, casi estaba segura de que su mente le estaba jugando trucos. Eso… tenía… que… ser.

Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que pensó que se le iba a salir del pecho, la sangre le palpitaba fuertemente en sus oídos como campanas sonando ¿campanas sonando? Algo estaba sonando, solo que no podía adivinar lo que era, pues estaba paralizada por la aparición del hombre que entraba por la puerta con una expresión sombría en el rostro, con su sombrero en la mano, y al menos tres mujeres se acercaron a él al verlo.

Elizabeth no podía moverse, se preguntaba que pasaría si él pudiera verla… Pero él no la veía así que… pero ella si podía verlo y eso era suficiente para causarle un abrumador vértigo que amenazaba con borrar su visión.

Trató fuertemente para no perder este momento… lo que fuera, un juego en su imaginación, o la realidad… ¿_Dónde_ estaba? ¿En que tiempo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

Solo después de un momento notó que estaba llorando, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras veía a Jack mirando alrededor de la taberna en busca de una mesa desocupada.

No sabía si llorar o reír. Se sentía tan confortada de tan solo verlo y, sin embargo, la realización de no poder tocarlo, de no poder ser vista por él, era realmente doloroso. Quería correr hacia él, sentir sus brazos rodeándola por un momento; besarlo, si tan solo pudiera darle un beso, quizás eso le ayudaría para ser mas fuerte…

Nerviosamente, trató de ignorar sus febriles pensamientos, sabiendo que eran imposibles todos ellos. ¿No le bastaba con el milagro de poder verlo? ¿Verlo por un momento? Pues en el momento que el hombre regresara el milagro terminaría, y no quería que su atención se dirigiera a Jack por ningún motivo.

Jack descubrió una mesa vacía en algún lugar de la taberna y con una media sonrisa, rechazo a la agradable compañía que de alguna manera siempre lo seguían a donde iba, comenzó a acercarse a la mesa, sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de la pérdida de su barco, que aun después de dos años, seguía doliéndole.

La perdida de su barco y de…

Se detuvo de golpe y parpadeo.

Hipnotizada por su apariencia, Elizabeth se saciaba de verlo, tratando de hacerse creer, que quizás, solo quizás, después de que pasaran esos veinte años, podría arriesgarse a buscarlo… tal vez podría explicarle todo. Tal vez podrían comenzar de nuevo. Tal vez…

Con el corazón latiendo furiosamente, con latidos irregulares, y casi se le detiene completamente cuando de repente tuvo la impresión de que él la esta mirando y eso se sintió tan maravilloso, sentir su mirada sobre su piel… lo que sea que él estuviera viendo, estaba aparentemente detrás de ella, haciéndola sentir sumamente feliz, el imaginar que él la estaba mirando, aunque por supuesto no podía verla.

Ella lo miraba sonriendo ligeramente, una sonrisa rota acompañada por lágrimas que todavía bajaban por sus mejillas y él solo miraba algo… detrás de ella, con los ojos ampliados, su rostro pálido, con una expresión en su rostro ilegible.

Por fin, ella cedió ante su curiosidad y decidió voltear para ver que era lo que él estaba viendo. Giró su cabeza por encima de su hombro y fue recibida por… una pared. Una vacía y oscura pared. Su rostro perdió todos los colores y con mucho cuidado se dio la vuelta.

Él estaba en frente de ella, mirándola cautelosamente con su oscura e intensa mirada.

Elizabeth lo miró fijamente, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, o incluso formar un pensamiento coherente.

"¿Dónde-donde has estado?" Susurró él casi inaudiblemente, lamiéndose los labios y paso saliva, mirándola como si fuera un fantasma, mientras que ella intentaba fervientemente comprender el hecho de que pudiera verla. ¿Cómo podía verla? ¿Cómo era posible que la viera?

"Jack…" Murmuró, el nombre de él causaba que su corazón se detuviera y latiera fuertemente al mismo tiempo.

Jack la miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y alegría en su rostro. "¿En donde has estado en estos dos años, Lizzie?"

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	43. Chapter 43

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****: **No te preocupes es bueno tenerte de regreso. Y solo prepárate que este capitulo esta para comérselo. Muchas gracias por seguir dejando reviews.

**Silvia**: Gracias de verdad, muchas gracias. Y por supuesto que te entiendo pues hoy yo tampoco estoy muy elocuente que digamos y no he contestado muy bien a sus bellos reviews. Un beso y gracias.

**Cande**: Lo único que puedo decirte es que la espera a terminado. Gracias por tu review, pero por favor, trata de respirar y de no marearte cuando leas este capitulo.

**Elizabeth:** Hola Elizabeth, que gusto tener de nuevo tus enormes reviews, en serio que cuando no estuviste te extrañe a mares. Sobre lo que me dices de las dos historias, de verdad que es casualidad que estén viviendo estos dos fics y que en ambos estén pasando cosas realmente sorprendentes, en verdad es casualidad y nunca lo planee así. _Hay partes que realmente me dejan anonadada y horrorizada; o fascinada y a la vez temerosa. "¿La muerte no puede matar?" _Por supuesto que la muerte puede matar, pero no voluntad propia, se supone que lo que se da a entender aquí, es que la muerte sigue la orden de alguien mas importante, que no es aclarado quien es, pero queda sobre entendido, según tu preferencia en religión, para mi es Dios, pues en mi religión es él, el único que decide sobre la vida de los mortales. Otra casa, nada de reviews incoherentes y locos, sabes que me fascinan así que no digas eso ok?. Tus dos reviews me han parecido perfectos, gracias de verdad. Hoy como que no estoy muy elocuente con mi respuesta, y creo que es mas corta de lo que mereces. Pero aun así tu sabes del cariño tan enorme que te tengo y que estoy muy agradecida contigo por seguir leyendo. Ah por cierto este capitulo te va a gustar mucho. Bueno eso espero.

**Nallely mcr:** Perdón por haberte causado confusión, pero no puedo resolver tus dudas, porque en este capitulo y en el que sigue tendrás las repuestas a tus preguntas, asi que solo puedo recomendarte aldo mas de paciencia, perdon pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, ojala y sea suficiente, (sé que no lo es lo siento mucho) quizás yo solo pueda aclararte una, preguntas ¿Por qué Jack puede verla y los demás no? Esto nunca fue aclarado a lo largo del fic por la autora pero esto lo supongo yo, que es que Jack y Elizabeth están tan compenetrados, se aman tanto y están tan unidos en alma, corazón y cuerpo que eso hice que Jack pueda verla. Gracias por seguir dejando reviews. Un beso y disfruta este capitulo que para mi es uno de los mejores.

**Lina:** Gracias por tu review, es una pena que estén enfermita, ojala y te recuperes pronto para que puedas disfrutar de este capitulo que en mi gusto es uno de mis favoritos. Si lo lees sabrás de que hablo. Muchas gracias otra vez.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 43**

"¡Calypso no nos va a ayudar! ¡Aborrece a la Hermandad! ¡Nos odia a todos nosotros!" Bramó Villanueva, golpeando la mesa con su mano.

"Calypso, es nuestra única oportunidad." Siseó Barbosa en un molesto tono de voz.

"La Corte la encarcelo. No hay ninguna razón para creer que no va a vengarse de nosotros una vez que sea liberada." Dijo la Maestra Ching tristemente.

"Estoy comenzando a cansarme de estar repitiendo esto una y otra vez." Dijo airadamente Barbosa. "No tenemos nada de nuestro lado mas que a ella."

Una fuerte explosión interrumpió el intercambio de opiniones sobre la cubierta del _Frenesí Plateada_. Todo el mundo miró hacia el océano y un grupo se acerco a los barcos.

"Al parecer el tiempo tampoco esta de nuestro lado." Dijo Barbosa sombriamente entre dientes, girándose de nuevo hacia los Señores Piratas, quienes se miraban unos a otros en silencio.

Barbosa bufó y sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo. "Tráiganla." Dijo en voz baja, dándole las llaves a Pintel y Ragetti.

**

* * *

**

"Quieres hablar conmigo."

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas en medio de un tono burlón y Jack movió ligeramente la nariz y lentamente se giró. "En realidad…"

Davy Jones dio un paso hacia delante y entró en la celda a travesando los barrotes. Jack hizo una mueca. "No hay necesidad de… una visita tan cercana, realmente." Dijo arrugando la frente con una ligera mueca de repugnancia, con la constante impresión de que los tentáculos estaban tratando de acercarse a él por su cuenta… por alguna razón.

"No sé obedecer a nadie." Dijo Davy Jones oscuramente, pero luego su expresión facial se relajo. "Pero me hiciste sentir curioso, Jack Sparrow. ¿Qué podrías querer hablar conmigo?" Preguntó con exagerada consideración.

"Bueno." Jack se frotó la frente pensando que quizás la idea no era tan buena después de todo. "He estado pensando sobre lo que dijiste y pensé que quizás tengas razón." Dijo con cautela, con una sonrisa fingida. Davy Jones entrecerró los ojos. "Sobre la deuda y eso." Añadió Jack todavía sonriendo.

Davy Jones lo miró por un minuto y después se rió brevemente, causando que los tentáculos se sacudieran violentamente. Jack jadeo al ver algunas gotas de una sustancia no identificada que aterrizó en su rostro. Lo limpio con el dorso de su mano y uniéndose a la risa de Davy Jones tan sinceramente como pudo.

"Por un momento me hiciste pensar que querías regresar al Armario." Dijo Davy Jones, su risa se redujo a una simple mueca.

La risa de Jack también se hizo una mueca, pero entonces levantó las cejas y su expresión facial se torno seria. "Eso es exactamente lo que quiero." Dijo en voz baja y Davy Jones dejo de hacer muecas. "Quiero volver al Armario." Dijo Jack mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Davy Jones entrecerró los ojos mirándolo e inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado. Jack despejó su garganta. "Y para ser mas preciso." Dijo después de una pausa. "Me gustaría ir al Vórtice del Tiempo."

Davy Jones siguió mirándolo intensamente por un momento y después su boca se torció en una mueca desdeñosa y se rió una vez más, un destello de una mala señal. "¿No me digas que te enamoraste de la novia de la muerte?" Preguntó burlonamente con una sonrisa. Jack parpadeo y levantó las cejas con confusión. Davy Jones sonrió aun más. "O quizás es que la muerte se enamoró de la tuya." Preguntó con conocimiento deliberadamente.

"Me temo que me perdí en algunas frases, compañero." Dijo Jack con una voz hueca, sintiendo escalofríos recorriendo su columna vertebral.

"¿Cuánto sabes del Vórtice del Tiempo?" Preguntó Davy Jones, inclinándose hacia él, uno de sus tentáculos rozó el hombro de Jack.

Jack miró el tentáculo y frunció la nariz. "Menos de lo que hay que saber, me imagino." Dijo forzadamente.

"Oh, desde luego." Davy Jones se enderezó, estudiando el rostro de Jack por un momento. "Sin embargo, puede ser que no este dispuesto a hacer otro trato contigo, así que…" dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

Los ojos de Jack se iluminaron con malicia. "Si yo fuera tu, lo haría." Dijo con su habitual sonrisa, aunque sentía como si su alegría estuviera separada de él por una pared de vidrio. "A menos que estés satisfecho con que Beckett tenga tu corazón como su nuevo juguete." Dos largos tentáculos se enredaron alrededor del cuello de Jack y él frunció el ceño. "Quiero decir… figurativamente." Añadió, pero el amarre de los tentáculos solo lo apretaron más. "Es decir literalmente." Corrigió rápidamente.

"Y ¿Cómo sé que no apuñalaras el corazón tan pronto como pongas tus manos en él?" Susurró Davy Jones, colocando su rostro más cerca del de Jack.

"No pienso tener tentáculos como rostro." Contestó Jack con una tensa voz, forzando una sonrisa.

Davy Jones bufó. "¿Quieres hacerme creer que no quieres vivir para siempre?"

"Ahora estoy mas enfocado en solo vivir." Susurró Jack, los tentáculos alrededor de su cuello le apretaron más haciéndole más difícil respirar.

Davy Jones lo soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás. Jack respiró profundamente. "Si me traes mi corazón, yo te hablare del Vórtice del Tiempo." Dijo Jones en voz baja.

Jack sacudió la cabeza. "Yo estaba pensando en que tu me dijeras primero y después me asegurare de regresarte el corazón, sin falta."

"Me gusta mas mi propuesta." Dijo Davy Jones entrecerrando los ojos.

"Entiendo completamente lo que sientes, compañero." Dijo Jack dando unos pasos hacia delante acercándose a él. "Me siento exactamente de la misma manera. Me gusta más mi propuesta. Y de hecho, mi propuesta es mejor, porque sin duda es mas conveniente para los dos y creo que es mejor escoger la propuesta mas conveniente, que resulta ser la que yo propuse y no porque yo la haya propuesto, sino simplemente porque la propuesta que yo propuse es la mejor propuesta, que se me pudo haber ocurrido, ¿aye?" Terminó Jack con una brillante sonrisa.

El rostro de Davy Jones se frunció un poco y parpadeo varias veces. "Traerás mi corazón." declaró medio asegurando medio preguntado, con sus ojos penetrantes en los de Jack.

"¡Por supuesto!" Dijo Jack con alegre tranquilidad. "Tan pronto como regrese del Vórtice del Tiempo." Añadió con firmeza, mirando el rostro de Davy Jones cuidadosamente.

Davy Jones sonrió. "Bueno, pero no regresaras del Vórtice del Tiempo." Dijo en un susurró con una dulce sonrisa.

El rostro de Jack se contrajo ligeramente y miró a Davy Jones con los ojos entrecerrados. "Una persona puede ser traída del Vórtice del Tiempo por un enemigo." Repitió lo que Teague le había dicho, tratando se sonar mas seguro de lo que estaba.

"No creas todo lo que lees. Hay mas leyenda que verdad, en todo lo que esta escrito." Dijo Davy Jones sobriamente. "No vas a regresar del Vórtice del Tiempo, porque no podrás llegar." Añadió tras de una pausa en un tono mas ligero.

Jack lo miró en silencio, su rostro perdió todo los colores. Se negaba a pensar que no había forma para rescatar a Elizabeth. Debía haber una manera. "¿Por qué no puedo llegar?" Preguntó discretamente.

Davy Jones se acercó a él, los tentáculos flotaban peligrosamente cerca de su rostro. "Porque ya estas ahí." Susurró con una media sonrisa oscura.

* * *

"Lizzie…" Jack levantó su mano y le acaricio la mejilla.

Elizabeth tembló, mirándolo cada vez más asombrada y sin embargo en el momento que Jack tocó su mejilla, todas sus dudas de repente perdieron importancia y se apoyó sobre su mano, mirándolo a los ojos con regocijo. Quizás solo era una jugarreta de su imaginación. Tal vez terminaría en cualquier momento.

Tal vez solo había pensado en él muy intensamente…

"¿Dónde estuviste?"

La pregunta la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La realidad. _Él es real_, pensó paralizada, su corazón latiendo furiosamente dentro de su pecho.

"¿Puedes verme?" Susurró, mirándolo incrédula, temiendo que en el momento que comenzara a creer que Jack realmente estaba allí, seria el momento cuando desaparecería.

"¿Qué paso?" Jack ignoró la pregunta de ella, mirándola fijamente con asombro y ahueco el rostro de ella en sus manos. Elizabeth sonrió rotamente, al sentir sus manos calidas, tan familiarmente ásperas contra su piel. "¿Cómo dejaste esa isla? Te vi… Pensé…"

Tímidamente, Elizabeth levantó su mano y la llevó lentamente hacia la mejilla de él y después rápidamente la alejó con un grito ahogado. Llevo su mano a su boca y dio un brusco paso hacia atrás. "Solo estoy imaginando esto." Susurró, abrazándose así misma y sintiendo las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

Jack frunció el ceño y estudió el rostro de ella por un momento y entonces algo destelló en sus ojos, algún tipo de triunfante reconocimiento.

Si había alguna sombra de dudas en él, de si este era la chica a la que había conocido hace dos años en Tortuga, estas desaparecieron en el momento en que ella comenzó a actuar tan extraño como antes.

Atrapándola con la guardia bajo, Jack la tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar tirando de ella. "Tenemos que hablar." Dijo él decididamente, conduciéndola a través de la abarrotada habitación.

"No puedo." Elizabeth miró alrededor con aprensión, tratando de ubicar al hombre que muy seguramente ya estaba regresando a la mesa en la que habían estado. No le gustaría llegar y encontrarse con que ella había desaparecido y…

Elizabeth sintió como Jack apretaba su muñeca y ya no pudo recordar en lo que había estado pensando. De repente solo una cosa cobraba importancia y era que él estaba aquí. ¡Él esta aquí! Con ella y puede verla, él…

Y si después de todo solo era una alucinación. Y el Vórtice del Tiempo es parecido al Armario… Jack había tenido alucinaciones cuando había estado en el Armario. ¿Por qué no podría estar alucinando estas cosas aquí?

En realidad ya no sabia cual era su versión preferida. Le dolía pensar que solo era una alucinación, pero le asustaba mas la posibilidad de que todo estaba realmente sucediendo, porque no solo la ponía en peligro, sino que también a él.

"Jack, no puedo, espera." Le susurró medio descorazonada, sin embargo lo siguió fuera de la taberna sin poner mucha resistencia.

"¿No puedes?" Preguntó Jack de repente en un tono fuerte de voz, apoyando la espalda de ella contra la pared exterior de la taberna y presionando su cuerpo ardiente contra el de ella.

Elizabeth jadeo, sintiendo las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por detenerlas. ¿Seria algún tipo de tortura? ¿Seria una alucinación hecha por el hombre para torturarla? ¿Para doblegarla? Si de eso se trataba, lo había logrado, porque no podía detener las lágrimas, sus emociones tomaron el control sobre ella, tan rápidamente que no tuvo tiempo si quiera para pensar en alejarlas.

"Y ¿dejarte desaparecer sin decir ninguna palabra de explicación?" Preguntó Jack, su voz milagrosamente real, cuando él estudiaba su rostro con oscura intensidad. En su memoria aun había una clara imagen de la manera en la que ella había desaparecido, prácticamente delante de sus ojos, pero tal vez su memoria estaba equivocada… Había sido después del motín, hacia mucho calor y había mucha humedad… tal vez había tenido una impresión equivocada… tal vez se había escondido en algún lugar… no sabia como había hecho ella para dejar la isla. Tal vez la había dejado en el mismo barco que ellos, solo que ¿inadvertidamente? Tal vez ella se había hartado de él y utilizó algún tipo de truco… sus ojos se levantaron, mientras trataba de encontrar un explicación lógica, pero era en vano. La historia completa no tenía sentido, no tenia en lo absoluto, ningún sentido. Su desaparición, y ahora su aparición… O ¿quizás era una bruja? Como ya había pensado una vez… quizás ¿había desaparecido realmente en aquella época? Y en cuyo caso, él tenia derecho a tomar venganza por haber jugado con él. A menos que no hubiera estado jugando con él… A menos que ella no fuera una bruja… Pero entonces ¿Quién era ella?...

Jack gimió, descartando todos sus inservibles y enmarañados pensamientos. La tomó de las muñecas y las puso sobre la pared. "Respóndeme." Exigió entre dientes, tratando de ignorar el embriagador aroma en su piel, de su cabello, que se sentía tan familiar que apenas si podía mantenerse firme y no claudicar besándola sin sentido sin esperar por ninguna explicación.

Lizzie.

Jack cerró los ojos por un momento, mientras trataba de luchar contra la oleada de recuerdos. La extrañó. La había extrañado tanto en esto dos años que a veces no podía creer que fuera posible extrañar a alguien tanto. Soñaba con ella cada noche, pensaba en ella durante el día… comenzaba a sospechar que se había obsesionado con ella… y pronto la sospecha se volvió realidad y solo le quedo, mas que aprender a vivir con eso… vivir con ese abrumador, irracional sentimiento de anhelo, de dolor, de perdida, de remordimientos… si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué había desaparecido? Si no hubiera sido porque Bill Turner la había visto desaparecer también, hubiera comenzado a pensar que ella era un total invento de su imaginación. La había conocido por tan pocos días, que probablemente hubiera podido contar las palabras que habían intercambiado, había tenido tan poco que recordar, por lo poco que pasaron juntos en realidad, y sin embargo ese poco era _todo_, todo en lo que podía pensar y soñar. No había podido si quiera concentrarse en seguir la pista del _Perla_ _Negra_ y del maldito traidor. De hecho, en estos últimos tiempos, seguirle la pista al _Perla_ no se había convertido en su objetivo principal, sino más bien, en buscar la manera que le ayudara a sacar de su mente a esa chica, quien era la causante de hacer este doloroso lío de su vida mental, en prácticamente todo el tiempo.

Había pensado que ella se había perdido. A pesar de todos sus sueños y deseos tenía el suficiente sentido común para aceptar el hecho de quien quiera que fuera ella, se había perdido y sin embargo, aquí estaba, parada justo en frente de él, exactamente como la recordaba, excepto que ahora se veía mas cansada y muy triste y al darse cuenta de esto, rápidamente se sintió culpable por su severo tono de voz, y por la manera en la que sostenía sus manos sujetas contra la pared y su cuerpo…

En su asombro, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro; tan cerca que Jack podía sentir su cadera contra su muslo.

"Jack…" Ella susurró, y fue todo lo que él necesitó para olvidarse del mundo y perderse… perderse en ella de nuevo.

Jack acercó su boca a la de ella sin pensarlo, con la urgencia de un hombre ahogándose, y de pronto comprendió que se había estado ahogando, sin ella. Ahogándose en ese anhelo inexplicable, sin poder resolver los misteriosos sentimientos que ella había suscitado en él, con hiriente incertidumbre en cuanto a lo que le había sucedido y el porque se había alejado de él.

Ella estaba claramente sorprendida por sus acciones, y cuando los labios de él tocaron los suyos, ella se paralizo y aunque ella no lo empujo, tampoco le regreso el beso. Jack soltó sus muñecas y ahueco su rostro en sus manos y entonces repentinamente ella comenzó a regresarle el beso, sus labios se movían contra los de él, y cuando sintió las manos de ella enredándose en su cuello, no pudo reprimir un abrumador sentimiento de alegría, como si hubiera encontrado el mayor tesoro de todos, uno perdido para el mundo, y que, sin embargo, estaba aquí, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos.

"_Eres mi tesoro de plata y oro."_

"¿Dónde demonios estuviste niña?" Él susurró contra sus labios, con voz ronca, acariciando los costados de su rostro, olvidando todo sobre su enojo e incertidumbre.

Ella lo miró con el también muy familiar brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos avellanas, agitando su cabeza. "Oh Jack." Le susurró con la voz quebrada, presionando sus labios en los de él en un suave beso. Sabia que tenia que entrar, antes de que el hombre volviera, sabia que no podía estar mas tiempo con Jack, pero no era su culpa que él pudiera verla ¿o si? Y como iba a renunciar a la posibilidad de besarlo de nuevo… una vez mas… solo una vez mas… solo una vez mas… una vez mas…

Se abrazaron uno al otro fuertemente, como si temieran soltarse, temiendo que el otro se desvaneciera si no lo abrazaba con la suficiente fuerza. Se besaron, pero él de repente, sintió un amargo sabor llegando a sus labios, por lo que rompió el beso y abrió los ojos.

"¿Por qué lloras Lizzie?" Preguntó discretamente con una tenue sonrisa, trazando el contorno del rostro de ella con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Me recuerdas." Susurró ella en un tono medio interrogante, renunciando a sus intentos por comprender porque era posible que él pudiera verla. Por el contrario, solo podía pensar en que él la recordaba, incluso después de haber pasado juntos más que un par de días, él la seguía recordando después de dos años sin verla, él todavía… sentía algo por ella. Por supuesto dos años no es lo mismo que veinte… pero sin embargo, la llenaba de esperanza.

Jack amplio los ojos. "¿Recordarte?" La miró fijamente por un momento, diferentes emociones cruzaron a través de su rostro, pareciendo que él estuviera tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responderle. La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente. "Te amo." Le susurró, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Elizabeth hizo una mueca y más lágrimas escaparon de las esquinas de sus ojos. Jack acercó su rostro aun más al de ella. "Te amo." Repitió casi inaudiblemente y una expresión de dolor en el rostro de él hizo que el corazón de Elizabeth se encogiera.

Elizabeth sollozó histéricamente, y se lanzó en sus brazos, envolviendo los suyos alrededor del cuello de él fuertemente. "Jack, Jack, yo también te amo. Siempre lo haré. Lo siento tanto. Yo…" Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo y la repentina luz en los ojos de él la hizo sentir aun peor. "Tengo que irme." Susurró cautelosamente, besando sus labios. Jack retrocedió abruptamente.

"¿A dónde?" La sacudió otra vez, pero esta vez con menos suavidad. "¿A dónde tienes que ir? ¿Dónde desapareciste? ¿Cómo desapareciste? ¿Quién eres?" La última pregunta la hizo discretamente, después de una pausa, la miró intensamente.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos, tibias lágrimas ardían bajo sus parpados. "Me gustaría explicártelo todo." Dijo roncamente, abriendo los ojos lentamente, medio sorprendida de que él aun estuviera ahí, con su oscura e hipnotizante mirada de siempre.

"Entonces explícamelo todo." Dijo con urgencia, deslizando sus manos hacia arriba de los brazos de ella hasta llegar a su cabello enmarañado por el viento de invierno, aunque de repente ella notó que el abrigo negro ya no estaba y que solo llevaba un vestido negro.

"No puedo." Susurró Elizabeth con una mueca de dolor.

Jack gimió y la alejó de la pared, comenzando a alejarla de la taberna. "Vamos a hablar en un lugar mas tranquilo." Dijo él pero Elizabeth arrebató su mano de las de él.

"No puedo ir a ninguna parte." Dijo ella sombriamente. "Tengo que irme. Lo siento." Ahueco su rostro y presionó sus labios contra los de él y se quedo así por un momento y después rápidamente se giró. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, Jack enredo su brazo en su cintura y la regreso a sus brazos.

"Si crees que voy a dejarte ir a cualquier lado…" Comenzó con el rastro de una leve sonrisa maliciosa.

"Seria lo mejor." Una voz lo interrumpió y Elizabeth se quedo rígida. "Déjala ir."

Jack miró por encima del hombro de Elizabeth y frunció el ceño.

**

* * *

**

Davy Jones miró con satisfacción la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Jack.

"Pensé que el Vórtice del Tiempo se encontraba en el fin del mundo, en el Armario…" Jack comenzó titubeante, tratando de recordar todas las leyendas que había escuchado o que había leído sobre el lugar… _si es que es un lugar_, pensó de repente.

"Si insistes, te envió de nuevo ahí y tu mismo podrás comprobarlo." Dijo Davy Jones con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¡No!" Exclamó Jack con un agudo tono de voz. "Me… basta con tus conocimientos." Dijo con una sonrisa artificial. "Incluso si realmente no entiendo como puede aplicarse." Murmuró tristemente después de una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. "Así que no es cierto que las personas que hacen un trato con la muerte, van al Vórtice del Tiempo y sufren allí todo lo que pueden soportar..."

Davy Jones le quito la palabra. "El Vórtice del Tiempo es una cosa y la muerte es otra muy distinta." Dijo medio serio con una mueca. "El Vórtice del Tiempo es donde todas las almas van antes y después de su existencia terrenal. Puede ser el cielo, puede ser el infierno, puede ser todo. Este mundo..." Dijo mirando alrededor. "Puede considerarse también el Vórtice del Tiempo. El Vórtice del Tiempo esta en todas partes. El Vórtice del tiempo puede estar en todas partes. Es una cuestión de interpretación." Davy Jones inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado con una pequeña sonrisa. "En cuanto a lo del lugar de sufrimiento." Sonrió irónicamente. "La leyenda de la que hablaste, en realidad se refiere al mundo de los vivos." Jack parpadeo, mirándolo cuidadosamente. "Todos los vivíos hacen _un trato con la muerte_ y sufren todo lo que pueden soportar ¿no?"

Jack lo considero por un momento. "Si la vida es un trato con la muerte ¿Dónde esta Elizabeth?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, en toda la confusión había olvidado no dejar entrever los motivos de su desesperación.

Davy Jones le dio una sonrisa artificial. "Hay mas de un trato que se puede hacer con la muerte y hay mas de una muerte, porque la muerte no es eterna, a menos que…"

"¿La muerte puede morir?" Jack lo interrumpió medio esperanzado y medio escéptico.

"La muerte ya esta muerta." Dijo Davy Jones en voz baja.

Jack movió la cabeza en señal de disculpa, pero luego frunció el ceño. "¿Ya?" Levantó las cejas.

Davy suspiró con un poco de impaciencia. "¿Qué sucede con las almas de las personas después de morir?" Preguntó, mirando a Jack con los ojos entrecerrados, quien a cada minuto que pasaba, menos le agradaba la historia. "Ellos van al cielo o al infierno."

"¿Y que sobre el lugar intermedio?" Preguntó Jack, agitando su mano como si tratará de recordar.

"Algunas almas no son lo suficientemente virtuosas como para ir al cielo, y sin embargo, no son lo suficientemente malos, como para ir al infierno." Respondió Davy Jones cuidadosamente.

"Y ellos van a…" Comenzó Jack con una pequeña sonrisa optimista, feliz de por fin seguir la lógica del argumento, pero Davy Jones lo interrumpió.

"Se convierten en la muerte, hasta que en ultima instancia, su suerte se decide y se van a uno u otro lugar; al cielo o la infierno. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos no quieren ir. Algunos quieren seguir siendo la muerte. Para siempre. Y para poder hacer eso tienen que… adquirir un alma pura…"

Jack palideció, y se acercó a Davy Jones. "Pero ¡Elizabeth no esta muerta! Su alma no puede ser tomada."

Davy Jones sacudió la cabeza y se rió; su amarga, irónica y fría sonrisa le envió escalofríos a la columna vertebral de Jack.

"No." Dijo Davy Jones para alivio de Jack, pero el alivio duró muy poco. "¿Estas seguro de que nunca escuchaste relatos de la novia de la muerte?" Preguntó Davy Jones en voz baja.

**

* * *

**

"Déjala ir." Dijo el hombre de la capa gris, dando unos pasos hacia Jack y Elizabeth.

"¿Y quien eres tu para decirme a mi que hacer?" Preguntó Jack con engreimiento, apretando su brazo alrededor de Elizabeth, quien trataba de soltarse de sus brazos, pero de alguna manera todos los segundos que pasaba en sus brazos la hacían sentir tan feliz que pensó que podía quedarse así todo el tiempo posible.

"Ella es mi esposa."

Elizabeth sonrió rotamente, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que no había sido Jack quien había dicho esas palabras…

Los brazos de Jack alrededor de ella lentamente se aflojaron. La miró y ella encontró sus ojos y sacudió lentamente la cabeza, pero él no debió de haberlo notado, porque con reticencia la dejo ir y ella volvió a sentir mucho frío. Elizabeth no se giró, solo miró a Jack y su corazón se rompió una vez más al ver, esa mirada de traición en su rostro.

Jack la miró con incredulidad. ¿Casada? ¡¿Cuando demonios se había casado?! Recordaba que cuando se conocieron, ella le había contado, sobre un hombre que se había ahogado, un hombre al que ella decía que haberlo "matado" porque lo había dejado a bordo de un barco que iba a hundirse… Entonces debía tratarse de otro hombre, alguien al que había conocido en estos dos años, alguien a quien había conocidos después de que ellos… Por un momento Jack solo deseo huir y nunca volverla a ver, solo huir. En diferentes circunstancias podría haberse reído mucho de si mismo por ser tan idiota. Había pasado dos años pensando en ella, preocupándose por ella, soñando con ella, mientras que ella simplemente se había casado con otro…

"Jack…" Susurró Elizabeth sin saber que hacer, o que decir. Otro terrible adiós. Otro recuerdo desgarrador para su corazón. No debió de haberle hecho esto a él. No debió de habérselo hecho así misma. A los dos.

"Elizabeth." Sintió la mano del hombre sobre su hombro, tirando de ella obligándola a que se girara y caminara y sin embargo ella no podía moverse, no podía obligarse a quitar los ojos del _rostro de su esposo_. Si al menos, pudiera decirle, que un día se casarían…

¿Lo harán?…

Una ola fría de consternación cayó sobre ella, cuando de repente, se dio cuenta, de que muchas cosas podrían ocurrir y cambiar la cadena de acontecimientos. ¿Iría a Port Royal? Ella le había dicho que no fuera, porque en ese momento había pensado que estaba muerto… y había querido impedir que se conocieran. Pero ahora, ahora era todo diferente. ¿Si no iba? ¿Qué pasaría si no iba a Port Royal? ¿Qué pasaría si nunca se conocían?

"Elizabeth, tenemos que irnos."

Sin embargo, Elizabeth estaba congelada en el mismo lugar, incapaz de moverse, y quizás era porque su simple inmovilidad, o por la mirada en sus ojos, o por las lagrimas en su rostro, que provocaron un cambio drástico en la percepción de la situación en Jack.

"No parece que ella quiera ir a ningún lugar contigo, compañero." Dijo Jack en voz baja y firme, dando un paso hacia Elizabeth, desplazando sus ojos entre ella y el hombre. ¿Qué pasa si el hombre estaba mintiendo? Ella estaba llorando, seguía llorando y una mujer felizmente casada no llora… o al menos se supone que no deben.

En un impulso Elizabeth se lanzó a los brazos de Jack. "No dejes que me vaya." Le susurró ardientemente al oído, insensatamente aferrándose a él. Repentinamente sintió que se moriría si se separaban de nuevo. No podría vivir otro minuto más sin él. Y a pesar de lo evidentemente tonto de su comportamiento, no podía pensar nada mas en que hacer en ese momento.

El hombre le había dicho que no podía matar a las personas por su propia voluntad, por lo que no podía matar a Jack en este momento, porque no era su hora para morir. No podía matar a Jack en el pasado, aunque sabia que podía viajar al futuro y hacerlo, pero para eso, era necesario dejarla aquí… y de alguna manera sabia que no lo haría.

"Ah, yo no haría eso si fuera tu, compañero." La voz de Jack la saco de su ensoñación. Jack envolvió su mano alrededor de ella y con su otra mano, sacó su pistola.

Elizabeth miró sobre su hombro, y miró la pistola plateada en la mano del hombre. Quizás sus conclusiones estaba equivocadas, quizás él podía matar a Jack en cualquier lugar sin viajar… buscó los incoloros ojos del hombre y sostuvo su inexpresiva mirada por un momento. Entonces Elizabeth se giró de nuevo hacia Jack y lo beso suavemente en la boca.

"Te amo." Le susurró y para su estupefacción ella se libero del abrazo.

Jack miró al hombre y luego tomó la mano de Elizabeth y tiro de ella para que quedara atrás de él. "No voy a permitir que desaparezcas de nuevo." Siseo, ignorando la mirada aterrada que apareció en sus ojos.

"Recuerda esto." Susurró ella mas para ella que para él, de repente golpeada por la idea que la aterrorizo al principio, pero luego su corazón palpito. "Recuerda esto." Repitió con una débil sonrisa, ahuecando el rostro de Jack en sus manos. Los ojos de él estaban fijos en el hombre, pero la miró con incertidumbre, sospechando que este era uno de esos momentos en los que lo que ella hacia no tenían ningún sentido, los cuales él había considerado momentos adorables, aunque en este momento era una amenazante distracción. "Jack, escucha, tienes que recordar esto." Susurró ardientemente, mientras él trataba de mantenerla fuera de la línea de fuego.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, amor, mas tarde." Susurró tan pacientemente como pudo, volviéndola a poner detrás de él.

El hombre de extraños ojos preparó su pistola.

"No, Jack. Voy a irme." Susurró Elizabeth, dando miradas asustadas hacia el hombre. "Solo… recuerda. Te amo. Yo…" Se movió, y para la consternación de Jack, ella se puso enfrente de él, otra vez. "Volveré en veinte años." Dijo tranquila, pero muy claramente, mirándolo intensamente.

Jack parpadeo. Ella ya estaba un poco loca hace dos años, pero ahora era claro que su estado estaba más deteriorado.

"Lizzie…" Trató de interrumpirla, mirando al hombre, quien simplemente estaba con su pistola plateada apuntándolo a él… o a ella… o a ambos, era imposible decirlo en este momento. La inexpresiva expresión en su rostro, hacia que Jack pensara que el hombre también estaba loco. _Por supuesto que lo esta_, pensó con ironía, sonriendo interiormente, pero para su suerte él también estaba locamente enamorado de esta chica loca, que para empeorar las cosas tenia un esposo también demente. Bugger.

"Jack, voy a irme, pero voy a volver, nos encontraremos y entonces…" Le susurró febrilmente, tomándolo de la camisa. "Voy a desaparecer, pero voy a volver en veinte años, no voy a dejarte. Solo tengo que… ¿Lo recordaras? Por favor Jack, por favor, recuérdalo." Se dio la vuelta con un sollozo ahogado, y Jack necesito de un momento para recobrarse del impresionante monologo, antes de que pudiera detenerla, se acercó al hombre quien la miró acercándose y bajo su pistola.

"Primero no me quiero ir, después me tengo que ir." Murmuró Jack irritado, empujando a Elizabeth de nuevo detrás de él con disgusto.

Un grito de algún lugar dentro de la taberna, atrajo la atención del hombre y le impidió levantar la pistola de nuevo. Elizabeth miró al hombre, atrapando un destello de colores en sus ojos incoloros, y de repente se le ocurrió que sus ojos podían adquirir ese extraño y transitorio tonalidad de color, cada vez que sentía que alguien iba a morir.

Él desplazo su vista a ella en forma de advertencia, pero paradójicamente esa mirada de amenaza en su manera de mirarla causo que Elizabeth sonriera por dentro, si él la estaba mirando así, solo significaba, que él tenia que entrar a la taberna, por lo tanto…

Pero de repente su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por el sonido de una pistola siendo disparada.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	44. Chapter 44

** VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****: **Gracias, mil gracias por seguir leyendo ya no tengo mas palabras para agradecértelo, e alegro que te gustara el capitulo, ojala y este también te guste.

**Silvia**: Pues ya llego el viernes y aquí esta lo que tanto han esperado, espero lo disfrutes y que me dejes otro de tus reviews que a mi me fascinan. Gracias por seguir aquí.

**Cande**: Te prometo decírselo en cuanto la vea, tengo rato que no la contacto, pero en cuanto lo haga le diré lo que dices y sé que se sentirá muy alagada. Y ay por Dios, si es mi capitulo favorito, y si también me esforcé mucho pero por Dios no hagas eso que me da pena. Muchas gracias de verdad por estar aquí y por tus maravillosas palabras.

**Lina:** Te entiendo perfectamente, y sí, tienes mucha razón. La historia esta escrita con excelencia, es por ello que me impacto tanto cuando la leí en ingles y fue cuando supe que tenía que traducirla para que todos ustedes pudieran leerla. Florencia como escritora es la mejor y no lo digo solo por decirlo, sino porque lo ha demostrado a lo largo de estos dos fics. Tienes mi eterna gratitud por seguir aquí y espero disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 44**

"_¿Estas seguro que nunca escuchaste los relatos de la novia de la Muerte?" _

Jack apoyó su frente contra los barrotes fríos de la celda y cerró los ojos.

Había esperado muchas cosas, como siempre, había esperado casi todo, como de costumbre, estaba dispuesto a hacer y a pasar por todo lo que fuera necesario para traer de regreso a su esposa. Pero mientras se preparaba así mismo para regresar al Armario, hacia el dolor y la locura, hacia una larga noche de incertidumbre, nunca había sospechado que podría haber habido algo más permanente en su camino, algo que no tenía nada que ver con cuanto podría y estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Se quedo inmóvil, con la voz de Davy Jones retumbando en él, repitiendo su conversación en su mente sin descanso.

"_Los que deseen seguir siendo la Muerte para siempre, tiene que adquirir un alma pura, el alma de un niño, el hijo de la Muerte. Y el niño tiene que tener una madre. Pero no puede ser cualquier mujer. Tiene que ser una mujer que esté enamorada, porque solo el amor puede forzarla a hacer un trato con la Muerte. Cuando el trato esta hecho, se convierte en la esposa de la Muerte. Ella acompaña a su esposo y toma las vidas de las personas hasta que sus sentimientos se desvanecen y su corazón se muere de dolor y entonces…"_

"_¿Y si ella es fuerte y valiente? ¿Qué pasa si su corazón no muere?"_

Jack abrió los ojos y se giro, mirando tristemente hacia la pared.

"_¿Qué debo hacer para traerla de regreso? Entonces ¿la leyenda que dice que solo un enemigo puede traer de regreso a alguien del Vórtice del Tiempo, son puras tonterías?"_

"_¿Tonterías? Oh no, no lo es. Es simplemente una condición que se supone es imposible de cumplir. Tu no darías tu vida por un enemigo ¿o si?" _

Jack inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado, notando un pequeño rayo de sol que iluminaba la superficie del agua. "Mi dulce y querida enemiga. Resiste amor. Resiste."

* * *

"¡Jack!" Elizabeth gritó, mirando conmocionada la pistola plateada que cayó al suelo junto a los pies del hombre de abrigo gris. A pesar de su limitada gama de expresiones faciales parecida mas aturdido que ella.

Jack sopló el humo de su pistola y la miró interrogativamente. Sin poder adivinar si ella estaba sorprendida porque él había disparado, o porque había logrado desarmar al hombre, o tal vez por otro cosa. Quizás se veía excepcionalmente atractivo cuando le dispara a otras personas.

"Vamonos." Él la tomó de la mano, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de ella, comenzó a correr, tirando de ella con él.

Elizabeth miró sobre su hombro, para ver como el hombre lentamente levantaba su arma plateada. No sabia que hacer. Tenía miedo de huir, sin embargo, no encontraba fuerzas dentro de ella para alejar su mano del amarre fuerte de la mano de Jack. A pesar de que sabia que estaba poniéndolo en el mismo peligro en el que ella estaba. Por otro parte, no creía que el hombre hiciera algo sin antes tenerla de regreso. Y siempre que pudiera estar cerca de Jack…

Lo miró, mientras corrían, asombrada por el hecho de que podía verla, que podía estar con él… de nuevo. Una vez más… y en más de un sentido, repentinamente dándose cuanta que había extrañado a ambos. Al Jack del presente y al Jack del pasado, había extrañado las similitudes entre ellos y también había extrañado las sutiles diferencias, los rastros de cambio, la adquisición de experiencia… y la falta de ella.

Se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta y Jack la abrió, dejando pasar a Elizabeth. "Aquí estamos a salvo." Dijo tranquilizadoramente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y presionándola contra la pared. "¿Quién es él?" Preguntó en un tono agudo, mirándola penetrantemente, con sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

Elizabeth parpadeo, permitiéndose, por primera vez, sentir todo ese cansancio acumulado de los últimos días, caer sobre ella, pero usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse consiente. "Jack." Le susurró, deslizando lentamente sus manos alrededor de su cuello y sonriendo débilmente a la mirada oscura de sus ojos. Sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si el tiempo no tuviera importancia siempre que estaban juntos, porque cada vez que se encontraban todos los sentimientos eran exactamente los mismos, deslumbrantemente, intactos.

"Lizzie." Jack frunció el ceño amenazante. "¿Quién es…?"

Elizabeth rozó sus labios contra los de él muy ligeramente y tembló cuando sus manos encontraron su camino alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más a él. Él cerró los ojos y se apoderó de los labios de ella en un largo y apasionado beso.

"Él no es mi esposo." Le susurró, sosteniendo su mirada por un momento y después lo beso otra vez. _Tú lo eres_.

"Bien." Contestó él profundizando el beso y apretando sus brazos alrededor de ella. "Pero quien…"

Elizabeth puso su dedo sobre los labios de él. "No tenemos mucho tiempo. No lo malgastemos." Dijo tranquilamente, pero Jack inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella intento besarlo de nuevo.

"Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo." Dijo él seriamente, mirándola intensamente. Ella bajo su mirada al piso. "Lizzie." Dijo mientras le levantaba el rostro con su mano en la barbilla de ella. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué paso contigo en estos dos años? ¿Dónde estabas? Yo vi…"

Elizabeth ahuecó el rostro de él en sus manos y la sensación de los delicados dedos sobre su piel tibia, le envió escalofríos a su columna vertebral. "No me creerías si te lo dijera." Le susurró sonriendo ligeramente y acariciando su rostro con sus manos.

"Inténtalo." Dijo, girando su cabeza para besarle una mano.

Elizabeth acaricio el cabello de él que estaba sobre su hombro con una sonrisa y se recargó en él, enterrando su rostro en su cuello. "Me cuesta creerlo yo misma." Le susurró colocando suaves besos en su piel.

Jack contuvo el aliento y extendió sus manos sobre la espalda de ella, acercándola a él lo más cerca posible. "Quiero ayudarte. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte si no me dices que pasa?" le susurró al oído y después acaricio su mejilla con sus labios.

_Esta aquí, esta aquí, esta aquí,_ pensó Jack febrilmente, apenas conteniéndose para no reír a carcajadas.

"Me ayudas con estar aquí ahora." Le susurró contra su cuello, mordisqueándole la piel. "No hay nada mas que puedas…"

Jack llevo sus manos al rostro de ella y la miró seriamente. "Voy a hacer todo lo posible." Dijo con firmeza con una pizca de frustración en su voz. "Voy a hacer cualquier cosa por ti. Solo dime." Hizo una mueca al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de ella. "¿Cuál es tu historia Lizzie?" Preguntó en voz baja, suavemente limpiando la solitaria lagrima que rodó por su mejilla con su dedo pulgar. "¿De que estas huyendo?"

Elizabeth lo miró, tratando de sonreír, pero de alguna manera, cada intento por sonreír, causaba que fluyeran mas lagrimas. Se preguntaba que pasaría si se quedaba aquí. Para siempre. ¿Podría quedarse aquí para siempre?... habría peligro de que no se conocieran en el futuro. Podrían empezar a buscar al _Perla_ _Negra_, juntos, recuperarlo y después navegar hasta la Isla Cruces incluso quizás antes de que Beckett se entere lo de Davy Jones y el cofre.

Sin embargo… ella vivía también en este tiempo. Estaba en Inglaterra. ¿Qué pasaría con su otro yo, si se quedaba con Jack, ahora? Él nunca iría a Port Royal… y tal vez, ella se ahogaría… a menos de que sucediera otra cosa.

Todo era tan enmarañado, tan complicado, no podía entender todo lo que debía entender, las posibilidades eran interminables, los peligros imprevisibles. Era muy peligroso jugar con el destino, eso podía entenderlo perfectamente bien. Y, sin embargo, era muy tarde ahora, ya había hecho algunos increíbles cambios en el pasado. Si ahora, después de saberlo, en unos cuantos años más él la conocería en Port Royal, ¿Cómo reaccionaria? ¿Qué pensaría en la increíble similitud entre Elizabeth Swann y la chica que había conocido accidentalmente? Elizabeth y Lizzie. Incluso los nombres podían hacerlo sospechar. ¿Cómo cambiaria su comportamiento con ella en el futuro? ¿Cuál seria la influencia de sus recuerdos en sus acciones?

Se levantó de puntillas, y lo beso ligeramente, aunque sabia que él no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente esta vez.

"Lizzie."

"Cuando nos conocimos… hace dos años, pensé que estabas muerto." Susurró, rozando con sus yemas de los dedos los labios de él. Jack levantó las cejas, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de entender lo que estaba diciendo sin mostrar ningún rastro de confusión en su rostro, que sabía, podía desalentarla. "Por eso es que lloraba tanto, pensaba que estaba hablando con un hombre muerto."

"Oh." Jack reconoció diplomáticamente, alejando el cabello de ella de sus hombros. "Pero ¿Por qué estas llorando ahora?" Preguntó a pesar que la anterior declaración, no tenia sentido para él.

"Ahora…" Hizo una mueca. "Ahora estoy llorando porque no podemos estar juntos dentro de los próximos veinte años, y porque no se si me recordaras después de ese tiempo." Le susurró con la voz quebrada, apoyando su rostro en su pecho.

Jack parpadeo, frunció el ceño y volvió parpadear_. ¿Por qué se molestaba en pedir explicaciones?_ Pensó Jack con un suspiro interior.

"Lizzie." La abrazo y lentamente acaricio su cabello. "Por supuesto que me acordare de ti. Te recordaría incluso después de doscientos años." Sonrió peligrosamente y le levantó la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. "¿Lizzie?"

"¿Lo ves? No has creído ni siquiera una sola palabra de las que he dicho." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, colocando su mano en su mejilla.

"Lizzie…"

"Oh ¡Ya volví!"

Jack y Elizabeth brincaron ante la súbita voz y miraron hacia otro lado. Bill Turner entró por la puerta y les sonrió (o al menos parecía que les sonreía a los dos…)

"Pensé que te quedarías mas tiempo en la Novia Fiel tomándote mas de un trago." Hizo un guiño y se quitó la camisa, colgándola en un gancho cerca de la puerta. "Hoy hace un calor terrible." Dijo secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano.

Jack miró a Elizabeth y después miró de nuevo a Bill con estupefacción. No sabía si estaba más asombrado por el hecho de que Bill estuviera ignorando completamente a Elizabeth, o por el hecho de que estaba quitándose la ropa enfrente de ella sin importarle.

"Oí, oí." Jack dejo a Elizabeth, y se acercó a Bill, agitando su mano. "¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó en voz baja, dándole a Bill una mirada indignada. "Al menos deberías decir, hola, a la invitada, incluso si no la recuerdas." Girándose hacia Elizabeth súbitamente, con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth le sonrió a Bill con incertidumbre.

Bill dejo su intento por quitarse las botas, se enderezó y miró alrededor y después miró a Jack. "¿Qué invitada?" Preguntó perplejo.

Jack parpadeo y desplazó su mirada entre Elizabeth y de nuevo a Bill. "Qué significa eso de que ¿Qué invitada?" Preguntó irritado, preguntándose si de repente Bill se había convertido en una persona mal educada. Nunca había sido irrespetuoso con nadie, pero la gente cambia, después de todo… aunque tal vez no era tan rápido.

Jack se acercó a Elizabeth y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura. "Mi invitada. Mi Lizzie. Recuerdas a Lizzie, ¿no?"

Bill miró a Jack con una mirada muy confusa en su rostro. Mirando completamente asombrado como tenía el brazo extendido como si estuviera abrazando a alguien…

Elizabeth parpadeo, notando como la mirada de Bill se tornaba apenada.

"Aye…" Murmuró Bill Turner rascándose la frente. "Recuerdo a Lizzie." Dijo mirando a Jack preocupado. "Jack." Comenzó después de una pausa, dando un paso hacia él. "Han pasado dos años, tal vez…"

"No se que ha sucedido con tu modales, compañero." Jack lo interrumpió, acercando a Elizabeth más a él. "Creo…"

"Jack." Elizabeth se inclinó hacia él, con sus ojos fijos en Bill Turner, cuyos ojos ni siquiera parpadearon cuando ella hablo. "Jack, creo que no puede verme." Dijo Elizabeth con cautela, mirando a Bill, quien miraba a Jack con creciente inquietud.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Jack incrédulo. "Amor, te aseguro que puede ser mal educado, pero no esta ciego." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa, regresando su mirada a Bill quien lo miraba con una mirada llena de compasión. Jack miró a Elizabeth y después volvió a mirar a Bill, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco. "¿Es él?" Susurró, apretando inconscientemente su brazo alrededor de ella para asegurarse de que Elizabeth estaba realmente ahí.

"Jack…" Comenzó Bill, pero Jack lo interrumpió.

"¿Puedes ver a Lizzie verdad?" Preguntó Jack con los ojos entrecerrados.

Elizabeth miró a Bill, quien miraba de derecha a izquierda y después miró a Jack con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

"Jack, Lizzie no esta aquí. No esta aquí. Desapareció hace dos años." Dijo Bill lentamente, mirando a los ojos de Jack para asegurarse de que lo escuchara con atención.

Jack lo miraba con una mezcla de molestia y consternación. En otro momento, hubiera encontrado la situación divertida, si no fuera por el hecho de que… no era divertido.

"No ves a Lizzie." Susurró Jack, comenzando a comprender… que en realidad no entendía ni una maldita cosa.

Bill sacudió la cabeza. Jack levanto sus dedos en el aire nerviosamente por un momento y después sonrió forzadamente. "¡Da igual!" Dijo desinteresadamente, fingiendo alegría y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, tirando a Elizabeth con él.

Jack cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y apoyó a Elizabeth contra la pared. "Soy todo oídos." Le susurró mirándola expectante, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella sobre la pared.

"Tu tampoco deberías verme." Dijo tranquilamente. "No se como es posible que lo hagas." Deslizando sus manos hacia su cabello y sonriendo ligeramente.

"¿Por qué puedo verte? ¿Quién eres?" Preguntó, con sus ojos vagando por todo el rostro de ella y Elizabeth pudo ver el miedo y la curiosidad destellando en los ojos de él.

Elizabeth sonrió rotamente, acariciando con su pulgar los labios de él. "Soy Lizzie, tu Lizzie." Lo beso. "Lizzie Sparrow." Lo beso de nuevo y él gimió.

"No puedo perderte otra vez." Dijo con sincera desesperación en su voz. "No puedo."

"Jack." Elizabeth trazo una línea de besos a lo largo de su mandíbula. "No vas a perderme, soy tuya. Pero…"

Jack atrapó su muñeca, alejando su mano de su rostro. "¿Eres un fantasma? ¿Una alucinación de mi mente? No, porque hace dos años Bill también te vio. No se porque no puede verte ahora, pero él te vio en ese entonces. Entonces no eres un fantasma. ¿Quién eres entonces? ¿Un sueño? ¿Una bruja? ¿El amor personificado?"

Elizabeth se río y después rompió en llanto. "Lo comprenderás algún día." Dijo, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y cerrando los ojos. "Pero no hoy. Hoy no puedo decirte nada." Levantó la cabeza y lo miró profundamente a los ojos. Él la miraba intensamente con una sombría seriedad en el rostro. Ella miro hacia otro lado. "No se que pasaría si te dijera todo. Tal vez algo terrible, o quizás nada… solo… no se." Dijo mientras le daba varios besos en su mejilla. "Pero sé que te amo, y que estaremos junto algún día si tu todavía me…"

"Lizzie."

"Shhh." Lo beso y después retrocedió para mirarlo y él pudo ver una extraña sonrisa mientras sonreía, y las lagrimas corrían por su rostro. "He hecho muchas cosas mal…he tomado muchas decisiones equivocadas… he puesto en peligro a mucha gente." Se mordió el labio y reposo su frente sobre la de él. "Pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, hacer las cosas bien. Solo tienes que prometerme que vas a recordar este momento, Jack." Ahueco su rostro entre sus manos y él la miró con los ojos ampliados, sorprendido por la idea de que si alguien estaba loco entre ellos, esa no era ella, y de alguna manera la idea de que ella no… de que ella nunca estuvo… loca, hizo que su sangre se congelara. Siempre había sentido la necesidad de protegerla y de alguna manera protegerla era fácil cuando parecía que ella estaba fuera de la realidad, que estaba un poco indefensa, y que dependía un poco de él. Pero ahora de repente ella parecía completamente una persona distinta, que lo hacia sentir impotente, porque cada vez iba creciendo mas su temor de no poder protegerla, como él quería, porque ni siquiera sabia exactamente de que tenia que protegerla.

"Lo recordare." Le susurró mirándola con intensidad y ella sonrió pálidamente en respuesta

"No había hecho nada para salvarte. Veinte años no es un precio tan alto." Dijo tranquilamente, disfrutando la sensación de su piel bajo sus manos, disfrutando de la mirada en sus ojos, de ver su frente cuando la arrugaba con confusión, de ver sus cejas levantadas cuando estaba pensando, sus labios estirándose en una sonrisa.

"¿Qué precio Liz…" Y entonces un cierto momento en la isla, llego de nuevo a él y entonces recordó que ella ya había citado esa palabra antes. "Hiciste algo por mi." Susurró incrédulo y se atraganto. Elizabeth puso su mano sobre la boca de él para silenciarlo. "Es culpa mía." Murmuró contra su mano, una mirada de horror apareció en su rostro, a pesar que no podía ni imaginar lo que había hecho. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué precio tenia que pagar? "¿Qué hiciste?" Quitó su mano de su boca y la tomo por los hombros. "¿Qué hiciste Lizzie?"

Elizabeth respiró profundamente, y lo miró intensamente, tratando de grabar su imagen en su corazón, en su memoria, ya que era probable que no volvería a verlo… en este momento de su vida… otra vez. Y sabia que tenia que irse si no quería que las cosas se complicaran aun mas.

Elizabeth envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y presiono sus labios en su oído, las lagrimas bajando por su rostro. "Me case contigo." Susurró con vehemencia y una ferviente sonrisa, besándolo ferozmente en la boca y antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar se alejo de sus brazos, abrió la puerta, corrió por la sala y salió de la casa tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

Jack levantó la pistola y la presionó contra su pecho y la amartillo.

Se sentía extraño estar haciendo tal cosa, sintiendo su pistola en su mano derecha. No tenia miedo ni estaba nervioso, sino mas bien a la falta de seguridad a que funcionara. No tenia mucho en que apoyarse… mas que en las palabras de un hombre despiadado, un hombre sin corazón, que tenia bastantes razones para hacer que se equivocara, para satisfacción de todos.

Cuando sintió el gatillo bajo su dedo, algunos recuerdos de repente surgieron en su mente y reflexiono sobre ellos por un momento desconcertante. Era uno de esos recuerdos de nuevo… recuerdos que él había pensado que eran sueños, pero que resultaron ser reales. Sus recuerdos del pasado… del pasado de Elizabeth con él. Extrañamente, este recuerdo no giraba alrededor del tiempo del motín, era mas tarde… dos años mas tarde… ¿se encontraron de nuevo?... sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Elizabeth estuvo en el pasado otra vez? ¿Por qué?

"_Ella acompaña a su esposo y toma la vida de las personas."_

Se estremeció por dentro y luego, recordó al hombre con la pistola plateada.

"_No es mi esposo."_

Las palabras estaban regresando a él lentamente, la conversación se representaba dentro de su cabeza.

"_Me case contigo."_

Sonrió y casi olvido la pistola que estaba apuntando a su corazón. Estuvo allí, hablo con él, ¡con él!

Jack frunció el ceño. ¿A dónde había huido? ¿A dónde?

Cerró los ojos con una mueca. No tenia tiempo que perder. Y ninguna otra manera. Entonces…

La pistola fue arrebatada de su mano y la bala rompió la ventana, los trozos de vidrio cayeron al suelo con un fuerte sonido, cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente se puso de nuevo de pie. "¿Qué…?" Comenzó pero se detuvo a mitad de la oración, un poco sorprendido, al ver a su desafortunado salvador. "¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?"

Will lo tomó de la camisa y lo lanzó contra la pared. "¿Qué crees _tu_ que estas haciendo? Primero arruinas su vida y ahora ¿quieres dejarla sola? ¿Después de lo que ella ha hecho por ti? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu orgullo no te permite ser capturados por tus antiguos aliados? O ¿Le tienes miedo a otra marca?..."

"¡Con un demonio aléjate de mi!" Gritó Jack, empujando a Will tan pronto entendió su línea de razonamiento. "No entiendes." Dijo, enojado, levantando su pistola del suelo.

"¡Entiendo muy bien!" Exclamó Will, apretando sus puños. "Eres un cobarde y un…"

"Ah, ah, ah." La punta de la espada de Jack quedo entre los ojos de Will. "Será mejor que mantengas tu boca cerrada." Dijo apartando su espada. "¿Qué puedes saber tu de todos modos?" Preguntó, dándole a Will una mirada suspicaz.

Will evitó sus ojos y sostuvo la puerta abierta de la celda. "No te traje tus _efectos_, para que te suicidaras. Que te odie no significa necesariamente que quiera verte suicidándote." Dijo enojado, ausentemente pateando los barrotes.

Jack lo miró por un momento en silencio. Luego envaino su espada y preparó su pistola una vez más. Los ojos de Will se ampliaron al mirarlo.

"Yo no estaba queriendo suicidarme." Dijo Jack en voz baja.

"Entonces que…"

"Solo estaba tratando de matarme."

Los ojos de Will se ampliaron cuando vio como Jack apuntaba la pistola contra su pecho una vez más. "¿Has perdido completamente la cabeza?" Se acercó a él y trato de arrebatarle la pistola.

"No." Tomando a Will desprevenido le dio una patada en la espinilla y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. "Hice un trato con Jones. Va a llevarme a donde esta Elizabeth y luego nos traerá de regreso y después que regresemos tengo tres días para darle su corazón, por lo que no le conviene que yo este muerto. ¿Savvy?"

Will miró a Jack con incredulidad. "¡No es en serio! ¡Espero que realmente no pienses que él va mantener ningún tipo de acuerdo contigo! Y ¿Cómo puedes saber si él realmente tiene el poder para traerte de la muerte?"

"El capitán del _Holandés_ _Errante_, en ocasiones puede salvar la vida de aquellos que murieron en el mar. Pero gracias por tu preocupación."

"¿En ocasiones?" "Will lo miró incrédulo. "¿Y que te hace creer que te va elegir a ti entre todas la personas para su ocasional acto de misericordia?"

"Soy el capitán Jack Sparrow." Dijo Jack con una radiante sonrisa. Will lo miró con severidad. Jack frunció el ceño. "Pero tengo una idea." Dijo Jack, agachándose por debajo del brazo de Will, cuando este intento quitarle la pistola una vez más. "Si sigues insistiendo en ser útil en algo, mantén un ojo vigilante en nuestro amigo tentáculos." Dijo Jack entrecerrando los ojos, con una sonrisa, apuntando su pistola hacia su pecho. "Esta es la única manera." Dijo en un mortalmente repentino tono serio de voz, tirando del gatillo.

Los ojos de Will se ampliaron. "¡Jack!"

Jack cayó en el piso con un sonido sordo un momento antes de que una serie de pasos se escucharan en las escaleras y Beckett y sus guardias entraran en las celdas.

* * *

Elizabeth entro corriendo a la taberna, jadeando por el esfuerzo, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de su mano. Sintiendo que había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto, dejando a Jack y volver aquí. Pero era la única cosa razonable por hacer, el único camino. La Muerte, la encontraría tarde o temprano, de todos modos y no pondría en riesgo el trato que había hecho, no se arriesgaría a que Jack perdiera su vida otra vez, por su cobardía.

Camino a través de la habitación, hacia donde recordaba había estado sentada antes, pero la mesa estaba vacía. Lentamente se acercó a la mesa, escaneando la habitación, cuando de repente alguien la tomo del brazo y la hizo girar.

"Rompiste nuestro acuerdo." Dijo el hombre, y solo entonces notó un alboroto en la parte más lejana de la taberna.

"No lo hice." Dijo firmemente, levantando la barbilla, y preguntándose si el hombre ya habría tomado la vida de alguien o aun no.

"Lo hiciste." Los ojos incoloros del hombre la miraban con mayor intensidad que antes. "Te escapaste."

"¡No me escape!" Elizabeth trato de arrebatar su brazo de las manos del hombre, pero él solo se lo apretó mas como respuesta. "¡Si no lo has notado, estoy aquí!"

"Y no tomaste una vida… otra vez." La acercó más a él. "Así que por desgracias, tengo que tomar una de las vidas que tu salvaste." Dijo con voz indiferente.

El hombre se preguntaba si ella podría ver la mentira en sus ojos. No sabia porque, pero sentía como si ella pudiera ver mas que ninguna otra mujer que había conocido antes. Había algo sorprendente en la mirada de ella, algún tipo de luz, de inteligencia, que parecía tan extraña, tan ajena y tan paralizante.

Era una coincidencia afortunada que el hombre que ella amaba, estuviera a punto de morir, pero era mucho mejor que ella se culpara por su muerte. Seria todo más fácil. Eso haría que su corazón muriera. En un instante.

Elizabeth se paralizo, pero luego sonrió triunfalmente. "Acabo de verlos a los dos…" pero entonces se detuvo abruptamente. Estaba en el pasado. No podía saber lo que estaba sucediendo en el presente. "No puedes." Dijo en una firme y tranquila voz, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Él sonrió ligeramente. "Te daré la oportunidad de verlo por ti misma." Dijo en voz baja, tomándola de la muñeca y sacándola de la taberna.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	45. Chapter 45

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Hoy no puedo hacer ningun tipo de comentario, asi que solo les dejo el capitulo y les doy las gracias por todos sus asombrosos reviews.

Comprendo los sentimientos de cada uno de mis lectores, y por ello solo tengo que guardar silencio. Pero que quede claro que no fue intencional. La muerte de Jack en este fic y en el otro no fue planeada para que fueran a la par. Simplemente se dio como una coincidencia.

Un beso a todas y por favor sean pacientes.

Disfruten de este capitulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 45**

Sus pensamientos se colapsaron, la oscuridad la envolvió con un insoportable calor y no tenia fuerzas para apartar de ella la pesada manta que la cubría. Cerró los ojos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en la luz interior de sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos.

Él no estaba muerto. No podía estar muerto. Ignoraba cual era el truco que la Muerte estaba ahora jugando, pero estaba segura de que era solo eso, un truco y nada mas. No podía ser otra cosa. No era posible. Aun cuando el hecho de que Jack estuviera muerto, fuera suficiente motivo para que ella pudiera terminar con el trato…

Vagamente recordó al padre de Will, pero alejo el pensamiento rápidamente.

Simplemente no era posible. Jack estaba bien, y cualquier alucinación que estuviera viendo, no podía creerla. Él estaba bien y vivo. Él no podía… no podía estar muerto.

La oscuridad se disperso dentro de la luz cegadora y cuando abrió los ojos necesito de un momento para adaptar su vista a la luz del sol. Sonrió ligeramente ante el recuerdo de los alegres días a bordo del _Perla_ _Negra_. De la propuesta de matrimonio. Sonrió una vez más, pero su sonrisa se congelo en su rostro.

Tembló por un frío repentino, su sangre palpitando en sus oídos y su cabeza le dolió como nunca antes, sacudió lentamente la cabeza y dio un paso atrás. "Esto no es cierto." Susurró vacilante, siendo incapaz de apartar sus ojos de Jack, quien estaba sobre el piso de una celda bañado en sangre.

Una pistola plateada apareció repentinamente frente el rostro de Elizabeth, bloqueándole la vista. "Lo harás tu misma." Susurró la voz del hombre fríamente.

Elizabeth empujó la pistola y miró fijamente a Jack, casi sin notar a Will quien estaba de rodillas al lado de él. De repente todo el mundo se colapso y solo podía ver la cabeza de Jack, con sus ojos cerrados. Pero no podía ser cierto, ¡solo no podía ser cierto! ¿Cómo podría pasar? Simplemente esto no estaba sucediendo. ¡No estaba sucediendo!...

Sin pensar, Elizabeth cayó sobre sus rodillas y trató de tocar el rostro de Jack, pero sus manos traspasaron la piel de él sin tocarla, y no pudo sentir nada bajo sus dedos, no pudo comprobar si su corazón latía, si estaba respirando.

"Jack." Susurró, sus manos invisibles vagaban a ciegas sobre él. "¡Jack!" Gritó y miró a Will, notándolo por fin. La mirada de asombro y consternación en el rostro de él, hizo que su corazón se detuviera. No se trataba de una jugarreta de su imaginación. Febrilmente trataba de entender lo que sucedió, lo que estaba sucediendo. Apresuradamente regreso su vista hacia a Jack, quien se movió ligeramente y Elizabeth dio un grito sofocado, pero entonces la pistola plateada apareció una vez mas, "Él no va a morir." Dijo airadamente, golpeando la pistola de la mano del hombre, sin ver donde caía. "Él no." Susurró tratando desesperadamente de tocar su rostro, frustrándose al no poder sentir la piel de él entre sus manos. "¡Jack, Jack!"

De repente dos fuertes brazos la tomaron por atrás y la empujaron contra los barrotes de la celda. "Esto es tu culpa." Susurró el hombre, mirándola intensamente.

Elizabeth se estremeció, manteniendo el movimiento en su cabeza, sus ojos vagaban entre la Muerte y Jack. "No, esto no es cierto." Susurró, sus labios apenas si se movieron. "Esto es un alucinación, un truco, ¡lo sé!" Intentó acercarse a Jack otra vez, pero se mantuvo en su lugar, a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

"No, no lo es." Dijo el hombre con una voz clara y tranquila, acercando su rostro al de ella. "Él va a morir y no importa quien tome su vida si tu o yo. Pero quiero que tú lo hagas, así siempre recordaras lo que hiciste." Sus ojos incoloros la miraban penetrantemente y de repente hubo algo feroz en su tono que le causo dolor de cabeza haciéndola temblar incontrolablemente.

Él no era el hombre de la _capa gris_. Era la _Muerte_. Y aunque ya lo sabia, ahora la confirmación la golpeo con toda su fuerza.

"Estas mintiendo." Siseó, sus ojos se ampliaron en consternación, su visión era cada vez más borrosa debido a las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. "Esto es un mentira ¡una mentira! ¡No esta muriendo! Lo se, ¡lo sé!"

Elizabeth jadeo, cuando la Muerte la tomo de los hombros fuertemente.

"Lo esta. y tu lo hiciste." Dijo fríamente y ella abrió su boca para replicar cuando de repente todos los colores del arco iris destellaron ante sus ojos y ella gimió, reventando en llanto.

"¡No!" Lo empujo tan fuerte como pudo y cayó al suelo junto a Jack. "¡No, esto no es, esto es una mentira, yo no lo hice, no lo hice, Jack! ¡Jack abre los ojos, por favor! ¡Jack!" Gritaba, sollozaba y se ahogaba con las palabras, tragándose las palabras. "¡Jack, Jack! ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Quién lo hizo?" Sus manos temblorosas se movían en el aire sobre la piel de él. Por un momento se quedo inmóvil y después se puso de pie. "¡Canalla!" Gritó con la voz quebrada mientras comenzaba a golpear al hombre con los puños, a pesar de que era tangible para ella que él no sentía ninguno de sus enfurecidos golpes. Él se quedo inmóvil, mirándola con exasperante desinterés, como si la mirara a través de un vidrio, como si ella fuera un extraño tipo de animal, que no podía hacerle ningún daño.

"Sufrirá por mas tiempo si no lo haces ahora." Dijo con calma, extendiendo en su mano la pistola plateada, hacia ella.

Ella lo golpeo una vez mas dando un grito desesperado, después llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza. Esto no esta realmente sucediendo, no podía estar sucediendo. Era solo una pesadilla de la cual necesitaba despertar. Despierta, despierta ¡despierta!...

El hombre la tomó del brazo abruptamente y colocó la pistola en su mano. Elizabeth forcejeo y trato de golpearlo, intentó aventar la pistola, pero entonces él encerró su cuello con una de sus manos y se lo apretó tan fuerte que los ojos de ella se ampliaron, dejándola sin respirar completamente por un momento. Después la soltó y ella comenzó a toser, tratando de recuperar su aliento y él aprovecho este momento de distracción para asegurarse de que ella sostuviera la pistola en su mano. En menos de un segundo, él preparó la pistola y apretó el dedo de ella sobre el gatillo…

"_Parece que así son las cosas. Yo salvo tu vida y tu tomas la mía."_

Y entonces, desde algún lugar de atrás de ella, la voz de Will sonó como si se estuviera dirigiendo a ella. "Esta muerto."

La bala reventó y el polvo plateado cayó lentamente sobre Jack.

Elizabeth dejo de respirar y se desmayo.

* * *

"¿Qué ocurrió…?" Dijo Beckett sobresaltado medio interesado, con un ligero tono de molestia en su voz, pero luego se detuvo a mitad de la oración, sus ojos se centraron en el cuerpo inmóvil de Jack y en Will arrodillado en el suelo a un lado de él.

"¿Puede alguien ayudarme?" Will miró sobe su hombro, tratando de levantar a Jack del suelo y Beckett a su vez, se giró con repugnancia al ver el charco de sangre que había detrás de él.

Hizo señales a los guardias para que entraran y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para cubrirse con él la boca y la nariz. "¿Cómo paso?" Preguntó con la vista fija en la pared, con una mezcla de asombro, enojo e irritación.

"Esta muerto." Susurró Will incrédulo, asombrado se levanto y puso su cabeza entre sus manos y mirando a Jack con los ojos ampliados. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente es la única manera de salvar a Elizabeth? ¿Cómo podía ser? E incluso si lo fuera… las posibilidades de que Jones cumpla su trato con Jack o con cualquier otra persona eran tan escasas… Y, sin embargo, él se había arriesgado, arriesgó su vida, entregó su vida a cambio de la de ella.

_¿Tanto la ama para haber hecho esto?…_

Los guardias miraban entre Will y Beckett con incertidumbre.

"¿Señor? ¿Qué debemos…?" Comenzó a preguntar uno de los guardias, pero Will lo interrumpió.

"Debemos lanzarlo al mar." Dijo con voz hueca, con sus ojos fijos en Jack, medio esperando que moviera sus dedos o frunciera su nariz, o que hiciera cualquier indicación para hacerle saber que solo estaba fingiendo estar muerto.

"Yo doy las ordenes aquí, señor Turner." Dijo Beckett enojado, alejando el pañuelo de su rostro y mirándolo con indiferencia. Aun tratando de entender ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había hecho esto él? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Cómo había sido tan insensato de frustrar así su venganza? "Hay que ahorcarlo. Como una advertencia para los demás." Añadió como idea de último momento.

"¿Ahorcado?" Will se movió, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, sin saber realmente que hacer, aparte del hecho que Jack tenia que ser arrojado al mar para que el _Holandés Errante_ se lo llevara, o todo seria en vano. "¿Y como se vera si ahorcas a un hombre muerto? Eso seria mas una farsa que una advertencia." Dijo con severidad, tratando de mantener su voz serena.

Beckett se giró lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos al ver a Will, y después miró a Jack. "Así que propones que lo arrojemos al mar." Dijo con una pequeña mueca, observando el rostro de Will intensamente. "¿Qué desaparezca sin dejar rastro? Eso daría lugar a que aumenten las ya muy amplias colección de leyendas."

"Al contrario." Respondió Will rápidamente, continuando con su intento de mantener la voz indiferente. Beckett levantó las cejas. "Él se hundirá junto con todas las leyendas." Dijo sosteniendo la mirada de Beckett por un momento, esperando que eso diera solidez a su pobre propuesta injustificada.

Los guardias miraron a Beckett expectantes.

"Sí" Dijo Beckett lentamente después de un momento de consideración. "Llévenlo arriba. Y arrójenlo al mar." Will suspiró por dentro con alivio. "Pero no antes de que los otros barcos lo vean." Añadió, haciendo una mueca ligera y girándose a las escaleras.

* * *

"Esto se vuelve mas descabellado a cada momento." Dijo James con un susurro, frunciendo el ceño, mirando severamente entre la colección de inútiles baratijas que sostenía Ragetti en el sombrero de Barbosa y Tía Dalma que estaba atada con muchas cuerdas al mástil principal del barco.

Le había llevado a Barbosa más tiempo de lo que él había considerado malgastar en alejar a James de las cuerdas, y en apaciguar su indignación por el maltrato a una mujer, diciéndole que de hecho esa mujer era una diosa, y sorprendentemente o no, eso no había ayudado mucho y solo después de que todos los Señores Piratas se unieran a Barbosa pudo explicarle la situación a James y después de que una docena mas de barcos aparecieran en el horizonte, finalmente abandono su idea de liberar a Tía Dalma, o a Calypso, como los piratas le llamaban.

El Gobernador Swann miraba a James con una expresión sombría en su rostro. Elizabeth no estaba, Jack Sparrow había sido capturado, William Turner estaba al lado del enemigo, (bufo airadamente) y él estaba aquí, parado en la cubierta de un barco entre piratas, quienes estaban a punto de liberar a una diosa de su forma humana… El Gobernador cerró los ojos, sacudiéndose el sentimiento de pavor y locura de su mente.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Preguntó Pintel impaciente, después de un momento de silencio, vigilando sospechosamente las Piezas de Ocho y estrujando la mano de Ragetti cuando este intento querer sacar su ojo del sombrero.

Barbosa le dio una mirada oscura, Pintel dio un paso hacia atrás con una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Ahora." Barbosa sonrió amenazadoramente pero gradualmente se convirtió en una sonrisa normal. "Vamos a abrir la puerta del infierno." Le arrebato el sombrero a Ragetti de las manos. "Y de la redención." Dijo en voz baja y haciendo una mueca cuando una serie de palabras eran gritadas desde el nido de cuervo interrumpiendo la ceremonia. Enojado siguió la dirección que indicaba el miembro de la tripulación y sus ojos como el de todos los demás vieron la extraña escena…

* * *

"_Esto es absolutamente inaceptable, esta falta de disciplina, ¿te das cuenta de eso?" _

_Ella retrocedió y sonrió. "Me doy cuenta, capitán Sparrow." Dijo ella alegremente, mientras lentamente enredaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de él y empujo su cabeza hacia abajo buscando sus labios. "Y aun no estoy dispuesta a salir de esta cama, hoy. Estoy cansada." Dijo ella con un puchero. _

"_Pensé que dijiste que querías ser parte de la tripulación. Sin privilegios especiales y eso." Él levantó las cejas y miró hacia ella expectante, con una mirada de diversión en sus ojos, a pesar de que aun no sonreía. _

_Elizabeth mordió su labio inferior y soltó una risita. "Bueno, eso fue antes de pensar realmente en lo que estaba diciendo."_

_Él sonrió por fin y rozó sus labios sobre los de ella, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en ella. "Tramposa." Susurró él llevando su mano hacia el rostro de ella y recorriendo con sus dedos a lo largo de su mejilla. _

"_Pirata." Ella susurró con una prudente sonrisa que se enancho cuando él se la regreso_.

"_Esa es la mejor arma, amor. Pero tienes que tener en cuenta te lleva demasiado lejos…"_

"¡Jack!" Elizabeth deserto con un grito, en algún lugar dentro del zumbido de su pacifico sueño, se dio cuenta que era atrapada bajo una garra de hielo, en una nube asfixiante, una niebla helada, rodeándola y oprimiéndola, oprimiéndola hasta que no pudo respirar mas.

Jadeo por aire, abrumada por el pavor, se había inclinado hacia delante, brincando fuera de la cama y corrió sin pensar alrededor de toda la habitación. Empujo la puerta par abrirla y se apresuró a través de la oscuridad del corredor sin importarle a donde iba y aun sin saber exactamente…

"_Hay momentos en que quiero sacudirte por toda la habitación y empujarte contra la pared, y estrangularte con mis propias manos__… __Y al siguiente momento quiero caer sobre mis rodillas y besarte los pies."_

Abrió la puerta de al final del pasillo, una pálida luz salía de una grieta, tornándose sombría sobre sus pies descalzos.

"_Veo que has hecho tu elección." Dijo después de una pausa, recordando las palabras de él. Jack levanto la vista, captando un toque de diversión en su voz. _

"_Todavía puedo estrangularte, después." Él susurró, con el rastro de una misteriosa sonrisa atravesando su rostro, lentamente levantó uno de los pies de ella hacia sus labios, sus ojos nunca dejaron de ver los de ella._

Elizabeth apretó los dientes y gimió sin aliento, tratando de bloquear sus pensamientos, sus hermosos, dolorosos recuerdos, sus últimos recuer…

No, no eran recuerdos. Eso no había ocurrido. No podía ser… él no podía haber…

Ella presionó el pomo de la puerta y dio un paso dentro de la habitación, no sabía realmente donde podría encontrar al hombre.

"Veo que despertaste." Él hablo tan pronto como ella entro y se detuvo cerca de la puerta, sus ojos inmediatamente distinguieron la silueta en la oscura habitación.

* * *

Will se quedo en la barandilla del _Endeavor_, viendo el cuerpo de Jack desapareciendo bajo la superficie del agua y lentamente perdiéndose de vista.

Tan extraña vista… no podía distinguir sus emociones en ese momento. Tal vez solo se sentía culpable… entonces ¿todo era su culpa? ¿La consecuencia de tomar el _Perla_ _Negra_ era esta? no lo creía. Y, sin embargo, sentía que él había causado todos los acontecimientos… aunque no quería que pasara todo esto. Todo lo que él había esperado se había derrumbado incluso antes de tener tiempo de ver la catástrofe aproximándose. Y él solo había… perdido. A su Elizabeth… y a Jack Sparrow. _Capitán_. Pensó sin humor, recordando como Elizabeth había dicho la palabra cuando Beckett había interrumpido su boda. Algo en la manera de decirlo… le había molestado en ese entonces.

Ellos apenas si se conocían… y luego de repente ella se fue y se casó con él.

Respiró profundamente, le dio la espalda a la barandilla. No era momento de pensar en eso. El hombre que había pensado que no era capaz de tener sentimientos por nadie, se acababa de matar por ella. Basándose solo en la palabra de Jones para revertirlo. Aunque, bueno. _Especialmente Jack Sparrow_ no seria tan estúpido como para creer en sus promesas ¿o si?

"Señor Turner." La voz de Beckett tomo a Will desprevenido. _¿Dónde esta el corazón? tengo que encontrarlo._ Pensó ausentemente, dividido entre el enojo, los celos y… ¿la compasión? ¿El sentido de culpa?

… O ¿era que su amor por ella es tan grande que va a ayudar incluso al hombre que odia, simplemente porque ella lo ama a él?...

* * *

Elizabeth levantó su barbilla con enojo, pero para su sorpresa, su enojo se convirtió en desesperación, pero se esforzó para no demostrarlo, se esforzó en mantener su enojo, porque era la única emoción que debía sentir en este momento, realmente debiera estar muy enojada con él por tratar de engañarla, por hacerla creer esto. "¿Qué paso?" Preguntó uniformemente con un toque de molestia en su voz.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia a un lado y dio un paso hacia ella. "¿No recuerdas?" Preguntó levantando levemente las cejas.

Elizabeth parpadeó pero su expresión facial no cambio. "¿Qué sucedió realmente?" Preguntó en un tono frío de voz, encontrándose con que él la miraba aparentemente aburrido. "Yo se que…" Empezó antes de darse cuenta que era mas prudente esperar por una respuesta, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. "Sé que él esta vivo." Dijo fríamente. "No rompí el acuerdo. Estoy aquí."

"Tú salvaste dos vidas." Dijo él directamente, dando un par de pasos en dirección a ella y deteniéndose muy cerca. "¿No?"

"¡Él esta vivo!" Gritó Elizabeth, apretando sus manos en un puño y mirándolo a los ojos tan intensamente como le fue posible. "No creas que puedes engañarme." Añadió en voz baja y amenazante, la expresión de su rostro era dura.

Él la miró, sorprendido de que sus ojos repentinamente se fijaron en su boca, en el contorno de sus labios apretados por el enojo.

Elizabeth dio un paso apresurado hacia atrás. "¿Para que ese truco?" Preguntó ella irritada, sin saber que pensar de la manera tan lenta en la que él levantó sus ojos de su boca para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

"¿Qué truco?" Pregunto él, después de un momento de vacilación, dando otro paso hacia ella, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía ella bajo la luz tenue de alrededor.

Ella no se veía hermosa; era hermosa. Todas ellas eran hermosas. Cada una de ellas eran hermosas, cada una con su propia historia, cada una con sus propios gestos y apariencia. Y a él siempre le había gustado ver sus diferencias, todos esos colores, que le hacían recodar la vida, o al mundo que llegó a vivir. Había un propósito para ellas, y ese propósito era más importante y, sin embargo, cada vez que estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, cuando ellas están débiles y deshechas, cuando ya no les importaba lo que sucediera con ellas, cuando estaban resignadas y vacías y cuando sus ojos dejaban de brillar, repentinamente él sentía deseos de prolongar su estancia de este lado… de repente quería que estuvieran cerca de él, incluso si eso significaba que su oportunidad de convertirse en una Muerte inmortal se alejaba. Y entonces, él siempre, tarde o temprano las dejaba ir, las dejaba en algún lugar desolado del mundo, del tiempo, asegurándose de que murieran pronto… excepto por una.

Su nombre era… Calypso. Ella le había lanzado una maldición y, sin embargo, ni siquiera había parpadeado, cuando ella lo miró con furia salvaje, gritando palabras que él no pudo entender. Ella era una diosa, era lo había dicho. Nunca se había dejado domesticar, ella no era como las demás, ella no debía estar aquí. Se había burlado de ella, haciendo que saltara sobre él, golpeándolo con sus puños, sus uñas y dientes. Por un momento había considerado la posibilidad de dejarla ir, pero entonces… ¿quizás había sido precisamente ese fuego en su furia que lo había hecho desear su alma…?

Así que no la dejo ir. Ella gritó, y maldijo cuando ella la miraba, y lloraba cuando pensaba que él no la estaba viendo. _"Mi amor, mi amor, ¿Qué va a pasar contigo ahora?"_ Recordó las palabras que ella repetía cada noche, gimiendo en la oscuridad.

Él tuvo que esperar. Y la hizo tomar muchas vidas. De alguna manera ella se veía poco impresionada y decepcionada de él.

Y entonces la cosa mas extraña ocurrió. Un día, ella se fue. Ella no podía escapar y él lo sabía. Y, sin embargo, ella se había ido.

La busco y la encontró, obligado por la fuerza que de alguna manera había anulado su confinamiento, solo para encerrarla en unos barrotes diferentes, en unos barrotes humanos, los barrotes de una forma humana. La diosa había sido capturada, y ya no seria más una diosa. Pero ella seguía siendo su esposa, aunque no la pudo mantener en otra prisión que no fuera su mente. Su corazón y su mente le pertenecían a él, pero su cuerpo había sido atrapado en el mundo de los vivos por una fuerza más fuerte que él. Sin embargo, él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir y entonces ella le ofreció un trato, él la dejaría en liberad si ella le encontraba otra novia, una mujer tan profundamente enamorada, que viajaría por este mundo y por el otro para salvar lo que ella amaba.

"Quiero verlo, quiero saber donde esta." continuo Elizabeth, a pesar de la mirada ausente del hombre.

Sus ojos analizaron el rostro de ella con intensidad. "Pero él no…" dijo con indiferencia.

Elizabeth tomo aire y lo interrumpió. "Sé que él esta vivo."

"Esta muerto." La interrumpió con voz fría y cruel y extrañamente alta y molesta.

Elizabeth lo miró fijamente por un momento, sus propios gritos giraban en su cabeza, los recuerdos de su cuerpo, su rostro, la sangre por todos lados. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo, estaban brillantes por las lágrimas de las que ni siquiera era consciente de que estuvieran ahí. "No lo esta." Susurró en una involuntaria voz quebrada, enojada y determinada a no creer.

_Y tan hermosa. _

El hombre la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué tipo de alma tiene una madre que toma el alma de su hijo sin sentir nada? Quizás no importa, quizás era él quien se puso en el camino, quizás él quería demasiado… Quería que ellas estuvieran de acuerdo, quería que expresaran su deseo de unir su vida a él en la oscuridad de la muerte, pero eso solo era posible si sus corazones, están muertos, cuando ya no se preocupan por nada mas y si no es importa… ¿Cómo pueden estar de acuerdo? ¿Cómo pueden expresar algo? No pueden. Quizás él había estado equivocado por mucho tiempo. Quizás esperar a que sus corazones murieran era un error. Quizás era mejor tomarlas cuando sus corazones aun sentían fuego.

* * *

Escuchaba el agua en sus oídos, girando y palpitando como si se tratara de una entidad viva, susurrando secretos a su corazón, cuentos del mar, atractivos y peligrosos, violentas cadenas de fortuna que saltan el destino de aquellos que eligieron el mar sobre todo lo demás. No podía ver el océano alrededor de él, solo podía sentir la fuerza de las olas golpeando contra él, la luz del sol rápidamente se convirtió en una niebla verde silenciosa que lo estaba arrastrando y arrastrando a un abismo azul de su querido mar, que de repente parecía tan desconocido y extraño. ¿Cómo podría dejarse ahogar así? ¿Cómo era posible que no se pudiera mantener en la superficie y no poder a subir a la cubierta seca, sin tener una mano de apoyo?

¿Una mano?...

Jack apretó todo lo que repentinamente sintió sobre su palma y grito, saltando sobre sus pies y maldiciendo en un susurro, mientras examinaba la mancha negra que dejo la criatura en su mano, estaba a punto de aplastar a su reacio opresor con su bota, cuando de repente noto la cubierta bajo sus pies y no había agua alrededor de él. Parpadeo y cautelosamente levanto su mirada, solo para encontrar el ceño fruncido de Davy Jones.

"Oh." Dijo con una sonrisa rápida, dando un paso hacia atrás y moviendo su mano con la mancha negra un poco.

"Encuentra lo que viniste a buscar y después yo te llevare de regreso." Dijo Davy Jones en voz baja. "Y después tu tendrás tres días para traerme el cofre."

"Te gusta el numero tres, ¿no compañero?" Preguntó Jack con una sonrisa fingida, pero en lugar de tener un respuesta vino una fuerte ráfaga de viento que movió sus pies y lo arrojo de nuevo a las aguas azul-verde del océano oscuro.

* * *

"Esta muerto." Repitió el hombre, mirando la puerta, como si considerar cerrarla.

Elizabeth retrocedió y se detuvo justo en la puerta, mirándolo con cautela. Algo en el comportamiento de él la alarmo, pero no tenia las suficientes razones para sentir ese repentino sentimiento de temor que la abrumo. Quizás era solo su conversación o tal vez era la manera tan indiferente en la que se mantenía diciendo que Jack estaba…

"¡No lo esta!" Dijo Elizabeth claramente y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, cuando él bufo.

"Sabes que lo esta." Dijo con calma. "Lo viste morir y tu…" Se acerco para tocar su rostro pero ella se aparto y dio un paso fuera de la habitación y llego al pasillo. Él retiró su mano, mientras sus ojos estudiaban el rostro de ella con repentino interés. "Tu tomaste su vida." Dijo en voz baja.

"¡No lo hice!" Dijo Elizabeth automáticamente, la imagen de Jack en el charco de sangre brinco a su mente como una larga e interminable pesadilla. Parpadeo y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, ardientes contra su piel fría. "No esta muerto." Dijo después de una pausa y él sintió un pinchazo de una indescriptible emoción en la inesperada mansedumbre de la voz de ella. "No lo esta." Sacudió la cabeza, mirándolo indiferente.

Él miró hacia otro lado por un momento para deshacerse de la extraña sensación. "Esta muerto." Dijo recuperando la compostura y rápidamente la atrapó por los hombros y la acercó a él. "¡Él esta muerto, se ha ido y tu lo sabes!" Dijo bruscamente, y, si embargo, no tan fuerte como hubiera deseado hacerlo. ¿De donde venia esa extraña sensación?

"¡Detente!" Ella lo empujo con tal fuerza que la dejo ir y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"No puedes escapar de aquí." Dijo él en un susurro oscuro, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de ella, cuando Elizabeth dio una mirada a su alrededor…

"Si él es… si él estuviera muerto, yo rompería el trato y entonces, tendrías que dejarme ir." Dijo mirándolo y dando un paso hacia atrás. "Pero sé que esta vivo." Añadió tras de una pausa mas para si misma que para él. "¿Por qué estas tratando de hacerme creer esto? ¿Qué quieres de mi?" Preguntó con suspicacia, entrecerrando los ojos al verlo. Había algo extraño en la manera en la que la trataba, algo extraño en su cruel insistencia de que había sido ella quien había tomado su vida. De repente la inseguridad de sus motivos le parecieron inconsistentes. Pero ¿Por qué quería que ella creyera esto? Si viajaban juntos… ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo él solo?

Él la miró con sus ojos incoloros que parecían privados de toda emoción, como si todas las emociones hubieran sido drenada de ellos, de él, dejando el armazón de una persona que dejo detrás todo lo que le permitía ser humano y, sin embargo… y, sin embargo, la forma en la que la miraba ahora no era indiferente, como si siempre estuviera pensando… y pensando intensamente… en algo mientras la miraba.

"Necesito un alma." Dijo de repente cuando ella ya pensaba que no le iba contestar nada.

"¿Perdón?" Elizabeth arrugó la frente con confusión.

"Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre." Dijo él, tratando de mantener su voz firme, a pesar del extraño, inexplicable rastro de duda que cruzó por su mente. Pero fácilmente alejo esos pensamientos. "Y para hacer eso, tengo que conseguir un alma pura."

Elizabeth lo escuchaba cada vez más perpleja. Lo miró por un momento severamente, pero luego su rostro se torno un poco mas relajado y el fantasma de una divertida sonrisa cruzo por sus labios. "Oh, siento decirte esto, pero mi alma esta muy lejos de ser pura." Dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Para el desconcierto de Elizabeth él sonrió un poco y comenzó a acercarse a ella, Elizabeth se preparó, para dar un paso hacia atrás en cualquier momento.

"No es tu alma la que necesito, Elizabeth."

"Señora Sparrow." Lo interrumpió Elizabeth con rigidez, con voz fría, a pesar de la alegría interior que siempre sentía cada vez que decía esas palabras en voz alta. "¿El alma de quien necesitas entonces?" Preguntó burlonamente.

Él la miró con esa irritante mirada con la que siempre la veía y dijo. "El alma de mi hijo." Elizabeth levantó las cejas. "El alma de nuestro hijo." Añadió en voz baja.

Elizabeth quería reír pero algo en la mirada fría de él se lo impidió.

* * *

"Maldito infierno." Murmuró Jack irritado, subiendo una montaña oscura que estaba en medio del océano que había tenido que cruzar nadando, sus pies dejaban marcas desiguales en la superficie irregular. La mancha negra de su mano no era de ninguna ayuda y también tenia la extraña impresión de que esa mancha no era accidental y que una vez que él y Elizabeth salieran de aquí, de alguna manera se trasformaría en otro punto negro o algo igualmente horrible. "Al menos ahora." Frunció la nariz cuando una pequeña roca salió del acantilado golpeando su frente en su camino hacia abajo. "Por lo menos ahora, cuando te rescate amor, no serás capaz…" se sostuvo del borde del acantilado y se arrastro hacia arriba. "De matarme." Frunció el ceño y extendió una pierna sobre el borde. "Porque ya estoy muerto." Sonrió, pero luego su expresión facial se torno seria cuando una parte de roca se soltó. Rápidamente empujo su otra pierna y se empujo de nuevo hacia arriba hacia la parte superior del acantilado. Después de respirar hondo, se puso de pie, miró alrededor y a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. El cielo tenía un extraño sucio, color gris fluorescente, y hasta donde su vista podía ser capaz de alcanzar a ver, no podía ver nada. _Y ahora ¿Dónde?_ Pensó frunciendo el ceño, pero luego una complaciente sonrisa apareció en sus labios, llevo su mano hacia su bolsillo y sacó su brújula y abriéndola con un dedo. "Ah." Dijo con una sonrisa y empezó a caminar, acelerando su ritmo a cada paso que daba.

* * *

"¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?" Preguntó Elizabeth discretamente, mirando fijamente al hombre con incredulidad.

Él no respondió, solo se mantuvo mirándola con exasperante calma.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el trato que hice?" Pregunto Elizabeth bruscamente. "¿Qué…?

"Es posible que…" La interrumpió, acercándose un paso y ella deseo dar un paso hacia atrás, pero él tomó su mano, encerrando en su mano la muñeca de ella casi dolorosamente. "Modifique nuestro trato, si tu quieres." Dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Elizabeth trató de liberar su muñeca, pero fue en vano.

"¿Modificarlo?" Jadeo airadamente.

"No quiero tenerte aquí por veinte años." Él comenzó y ella detuvo sus movimientos, mirándolo con cauteloso interés a los ojos. "Te dejare ir tan pronto como…" Elizabeth se tenso y miró hacia la mano de él que sostenía su muñeca donde su pulgar repentinamente comenzaba a deslizarse por su piel. "Tan pronto como tu me des el alma que necesito."

Ella lo miró en blanco por un momento, su rostro palideció en el pasillo levemente iluminado, sus ojos brillaban, por las lágrimas o por el enojo, algo con lo que él no contaba. Y entonces, de repente, ella se soltó riendo y por alguna razón su risa le envió escalofríos hasta su columna vertebral.

"No te rías de mi." Siseo mecánicamente, acercándola a él bruscamente y ella dejo de reír, pero lo miró con tanta lastima que lo paralizo.

Elizabeth hizo una mueca breve y se acercó mas, de sus ojos bajaban lágrimas de enojo, él lo notó ahora. "Nunca." Ella susurró y retrocedió. "Tu nunca tendrá ninguna parte de mi. Ya sea mi alma, o mi corazón o uno solo de mis cabellos. Nunca vas a tener nada que me pertenezca. ¿Entendiste?" Ella hizo una mueca de dolor cuando él apretó mas su amarre sobre su muñeca, tan fuerte que le dejaría moretones.

"Veo que no entiendes." Dijo lentamente. "Mientras estés aquí, toda tu me pertenece."

"¿De verdad?" Bufó, y entonces movió su pie rápidamente hacia la pierna de él y lo golpeo tan fuertemente como pudo y la dejo ir, aunque solo haya sido porque lo tomo desprevenido, porque el golpe no le causo ningún dolor.

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta y corrió sin esperar para ver su reacción. Era inútil correr, por supuesto y la idea repercutió en su mente, buscando una manera de salir de este difícil predicamento, que parecía incluso peor que antes. Corrió hacia la habitación en la que había despertado desde que estaba aquí y azotó la puerta detrás de ella, sin mirar si el hombre venia detrás de ella.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás lejos de la puerta, mirándola como si esperara que se abriría de nuevo en cualquier momento. O quizás él ni siquiera necesitaba abrirla de nuevo… podía pasar a través de la puerta, por lo que en realidad no importaba si estaba cerrada, sellada o no…

Se abrazo a si misma y mordió su labio, temblando y llorando, las lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso con él? no podía… apretó sus ojos cerrados, atrapando las lágrimas bajo sus parpados. Su memoria debía engañarla… debió de haber sido una alucinación… debía de haber…

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y quería gritar, pero una mano cubrió su boca tan rápidamente que no pudo hacer ningún sonido, de repente sintió que alguien la agarraba por detrás atrapando sus manos por lo que no podía usarlas para empujar a su atacante. Sintió una ola fría de pánico cayendo sobre ella y se retorció furiosamente, tratando de liberarse, su cabeza giraba, mas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas ante la repentina realización de su propia importancia. Movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda y logró abrir su boca ligeramente. Estaba a punto de morder uno de los dedos de la mano de su atacante, cuando sus ojos notaron una luz reflejándose en uno de sus anillos… ella dejo de moverse, encantada por la incrédula impresión que se convirtió en realidad tan pronto como sus cálidos labios tocaron su oreja.

"Eso es mucho mejor, amor. Gritar no es algo que necesitemos que hagas mientras tratamos de escapar furtivamente ¿no lo crees?" Él susurró suavemente en su oído, lentamente deslizó su mano fuera de su boca y Elizabeth contuvo el aliento y se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se ampliaron con asombro.

Ella lo miró fijamente por un momento, incapaz de pronunciar palabra y solo después de que él ahuecara su mejilla en su mano, se permitió así misma, esbozar un pequeña, prudente, febril sonrisa, susurrando con voz quebrada la palabra más hermosa de su mundo entero:

"¡Jack!"

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	46. Chapter 46

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Con migraña, siento no poder responder a sus maravillosos review. Un beso a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo. Espero les guste este capitulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 46**

"Amor si sigues haciendo esto, no voy a reconocer mi rostro cuando me vea al espejo." Susurró Jack con una sonrisa divertida cerniéndose en sus labios, cuando Elizabeth por centésima vez recorría con sus manos su rostro, acariciando su piel, ahuecando sus mejillas, rozando con sus pulgares sus labios y su barbilla, con tal asombro en sus ojos, que él tuvo que recordarse asimismo sobre las sombrías circunstancias en las que estaban, con el fin de no caer en sus brazos y revivir su noche de bodas en ese mismo momento. "Toda la suciedad se ira." Dijo con una pequeña mueca.

"Realmente eres tú." Susurró Elizabeth, tratando de detener las lágrimas, pero sin lograrlo y sonriendo.

"Esas no son lagrimas de decepción ¿verdad?" Preguntó Jack deslizando sus manos dentro del cabello de ella y acercando su rostro al de él.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza enmudecida, sonriendo a través de las lágrimas y cerrando sus ojos cuando los labios de él tocaron los suyos más suavemente que nunca. Jack la beso suavemente, con sus manos ahuecando su rostro, gozando de la sensación de su suave piel bajo sus palmas ásperas… _de nuevo_.

Repentinamente Elizabeth rompió el beso. "Nuestro código." Dijo en voz baja, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, desconfiando con reticencia.

Jack parpadeo. "¿Código?" Repitió él un poco desconcertado, mirándola de frente, Elizabeth le regresaba la mirada intensa con algo de confusión. Pero luego el rostro de Jack se iluminó y sonrió acercando poco a poco sus labios a los de ella. "Prometo besarte los pies tan pronto como salgamos de aquí, amor, sin embargo ahora…"

Elizabeth sonrió brillantemente y presionó sus labios en los de él. "Eres tú." Le susurró besándole los labios repetidamente.

"¿Qué mas quieres que haga para que lo creas, Lizzie, mi cielo?" Preguntó, devolviéndole los besos con creciente intensidad. Jack ignoraba realmente lo mucho que la había extrañado, hasta que sintió su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, su cercanía era tan escandalosamente reconfortante que estaba agradecido por haber estado tan ocupado ideando la manera de rescatarla, que no había tenido tiempo de reconocer la perdida en su totalidad, porque si lo hubiera hecho, estaba seguro de que se hubiera vuelto loco.

"¿Cómo llegaste?" Preguntó Elizabeth sin aliento, enredando sus manos alrededor de su cuello, alisando la camisa por los hombros, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello y para su mayor diversión ella se mantuvo haciendo una serie de gestos y sonrisas nerviosas.

"Amor creo que ya deberías saber con quien te cásate." Replicó con una sonrisa divertida, presionando sus labios sobre los de ella, a pesar de que una voz en su cabeza le decía que realmente deberían empezar a salir de aquí inmediatamente.

Elizabeth reprimió una risita, su sonrisa parecía un poco fuera de lugar entre las lágrimas que aun seguían saliendo de sus ojos. "Pero, ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Cómo?..."

"Ah." Jack la interrumpió, la expresión en su rostro se torno seria. "Esa es otra historia. Y ciertamente señora, tienes muchas explicaciones que darme, porque la desinformación es preocupante." Le susurró con tono amenazante, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio y le sonrió juguetonamente, recargando su frente contra la de él. "No podía decirte." Susurró, los besos de Jack le quitaron la última palabra de los labios.

"Tú podías y debías decirme." Le dijo firmemente, acercándola a él con sus manos extendidas en su espalda.

"No quería… confundirte."

Jack la apartó abruptamente. "¿Confundirme?" La miró con los ojos ampliados. "¿No me dijiste que vendiste tu alma, tu vida, por mi, porque no querías… ¡confundirme!?" La miró fijamente con incredulidad.

"O ponerte en peligro." Añadió ella tranquilamente, bajando su mirada al suelo. Pero entonces sus ojos brillaron y lo miró. "Sabia que era una mentira. ¡Un truco!" Jack arrugó la frente. "Sabia que estabas vivo." Dijo sonriendo y ahuecando su rostro.

La boca de Jack se movió nerviosamente, pero consiguió forzar una sonrisa y entonces la acerco a él, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de ella con el ceño fruncido. No decirle la verdad no era mentir, ¿o si? Una vez que salieran de aquí, tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar sobre eso. Bueno tendrían por lo menos tres días para hablar de ello…

"Pensé que lo había hecho otra vez." Susurró Elizabeth casi inaudiblemente, acariciando con sus labios el cuello de Jack.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó frotando lentamente su espalda y besando su cabello, al mismo tiempo que se repetía que tenían que salir de ahí, pero de alguna manera no podía apartarse de ella.

"Matarte." Dijo con voz quebrada. "Pensé que te había matado otra vez, Jack." Le susurró, presionando suaves besos en su cuello. "Y tu dijiste una vez que no podías perdonarme, porque sabias que lo haría de nuevo." Dijo ella con voz hueca, de repente recordando las palabras que él le había dicho en una de sus discusiones después de despertar en el _Perla Negra_.

"Lizzie." Jack tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró profundamente a los ojos. "Esto no tiene nada que ver…"

"Nuca has dicho que me perdonas." Dijo ella interrumpiéndolo con voz baja, las lágrimas centellaban en sus ojos cuando levantó la vista para mirarlo con esperanzado interés.

Jack gimió por dentro preguntándose porque tenia ella que discutir todo esto justo ahora. "Lizzie." Dijo con una tímida advertencia en su voz y le beso los labios, con la esperanza de que ella no le pidiera….

"¿Me perdonas?" Preguntó ella, y Jack apretó los dientes y la miró casi enojado.

¿Por qué tenia que pedirle eso precisamente en este momento? justo ahora, cuando no podía darle la respuesta verdadera. Tampoco tenia tiempo para explicarle que se suponía que ellos eran enemigos… realmente había un montón de cosas que explicarle cuando estuvieran fuera de ahí. Así como ella también tenia cosas que decirle.

"¿Jack?" Elizabeth parpadeo, su sonrisa palideció un poco, la preocupación en su voz hizo que el corazón de Jack se estrujara.

Jack rodó los ojos y la beso tan fuerte como pudo, empujándola contra la pared, Elizabeth gimió cuando Jack por fin la libero y lo miró con confusión en los ojos.

"Me case contigo ¿no?" Le preguntó él. Sosteniendo su rostro en sus manos, sus pulgares acariciaban el contorno de sus labios. Elizabeth asintió, aun intentando recuperar el aliento después del beso. "Te amo ¿no?" Preguntó en un tono tan irritado que no correspondía al significado de las palabras, pero sin embargo, Elizabeth asintió una vez más. "Estoy aquí, ¿verdad?" Ella asintió otra vez con un pequeño puchero. "Así que…" Dijo él sonriendo complacido, aunque Elizabeth no parecía especialmente satisfecha con esa conclusión, Jack le beso la mano y la llevo hacia la puerta.

Elizabeth mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él, deslumbrada por su presencia con cada minuto que pasaba. ¿Estaría soñando? ¿O realmente él estaba ahí? ¿Realmente había ido por ella? ¿La había buscado incluso mas lejos que el fin del mundo?

"¡Jack no podemos irnos por ahí!" Dijo repentinamente notando como él alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta.

"Shhh" Jack puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y después lo presiono contra los de ella. "Esa es la salida, amor. Hay una cierta puerta que tenemos que pasar." Dijo en voz baja, inclinándose hacia abajo y besándola brevemente en la mejilla. Ella sonrió y Jack pensó que no había visto a nadie mas hermosa que ella, incluso ahora, cuando tenia el cabello en desorden y una sonrisa sobre su rostro manchado por las lagrimas, la sonrisa que nunca lo dejo solo. "Voy a sacarnos de esto, Lizzie." Susurró y abrió la puerta.

Elizabeth jadeo.

Jack frunció el ceño. "Oh."

* * *

"Es…" El Gobernador Swann rompió el pesado silencio, que cayó en la cubierta y en todo el mundo que lo rodeaba, o al menos eso parecía. Miró a las personas alrededor de él, pero nadie parecía estar en condiciones de responderle, a cualquier pregunta que quisiera hacer, por lo que se giró hacia la barandilla, y miró fijamente al océano, al lugar donde el cuerpo sin vida arrojado desde el Endeavor acababa de desaparecer.

James entrecerró los ojos, cuando después del primer momento de confusión y con un enorme sentimiento de sombrío y frío asombro llego a él, animando sus pensamientos, aunque solo fue un poco. Había pasado suficiente tiempo con Beckett para saber muy bien que era muy improbable que él hubiera matado a Jack Sparrow y lo arrojara al mar solo un momento antes de iniciar la batalla. Hubiera sido decididamente demasiado mediocre, demasiado… precipitado, y quizás incluso ridículo, en cierto sentido, para un hombre como Beckett, un hombre que aparentaba disfrutar del sufrimiento de otras personas: ese tipo de repentino asesinato y el de nada menos que el de Jack Sparrow, parecía improbable. A menos que fuera accidental… bufo sin humor en un suspiro. _Como si Sparrow fuera a permitir que algo accidental ocurriera con él._

"¿Por qué nos detuvimos?" James le dio la espalda a la barandilla, fijando su vista en Barbosa.

Todos los ojos de trasladaron a James, quien se enderezo, y levantó las cejas. Incluso el Gobernador parecía un poco sobresaltado, por la inexpresiva firmeza en su voz. Solo Tía Dalma mantenía su sonrisa ladina.

"Vamos a proceder. Ellos no nos van a esperar, con sus acciones militares, capitán Barbosa." James le hizo un gesto tranquilo al sombrero de Barbosa. "A menos que este planeando unirte al capitán Sparrow al otro lado de la superficie del agua." Añadió en un tono serio, aunque había una inquietante mirada de diversión apenas perceptible en sus ojos.

Una serie de murmullos se escucharon de la tripulación, pero nadie hablaba en voz alta.

Barbosa miró a James con los ojos entrecerrados, una pequeña e irritante sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Veo que aparentemente sucedió mas de lo que se vio a simple vista." Dijo con voz baja y oscura.

James sonrió brevemente. "A tu edad, capitán, espero que sepas que hay mucho mas, de lo que se ve a simple vista." Dijo sosteniendo la mirad de Barbosa por un momento.

"Muy bien." Bufó Barbosa, girándose hacia Tía Dalma.

James intercambió una mirada con el Gobernador quien parecía bastante desconcertado y definitivamente angustiado por el evento. Quien iba a rescatar a Elizabeth si…

"Por mucho que no este en condiciones para explicar lo que acaba de suceder" Comenzó James en voz baja para que solo el Gobernador pudiera escuchar. "Yo…" frunció el ceño, sorprendido por las palabras que llegaron a su mente.

"Tienes fe de que todo va a salir bien." Termino por él el Gobernador Swann con cautela, mirándolo con un gesto pálido de una sonrisa en su rostro. Por alguna razón el recuerdo de su encuentro con una… ¿mano? ¿Un hueso? A bordo del _Audaz_ surgió en su mente y pensó que ese evento por si solo debió haber cambiado su forma de ver todo lo que ya en aquel entonces era extraño, y sin embargo no lo había echo… Porque todavía en ese momento había creído que después de que eso acabara todo regresaría a la normalidad. Pero aparentemente no había sido así.

James escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda y miró hacia la cubierta, sonriendo brevemente. "De todas las personas de poca confianza que me he encontrado, él parece ser el de mas confianza, sí." Dijo con reticencia, mirando de nuevo al Gobernador. "Si es que eso pueda ser algún tipo de consuelo para nosotros." Añadió con tristeza y entonces la atención de él y del Gobernador regreso hacia el sombrero humeante de Barbosa y a Tía Dalma cuyos ojos se cerraron tan intensamente y tan repentinamente, que todos los que estaban cerca de ella dieron unos pasos hacia atrás.

* * *

"No hay forma de salir de aquí." Dijo el hombre parado al otro lado de la puerta, mirando calmadamente entre Elizabeth y Jack.

"Ya veremos." Dijo Jack, dando un paso hacia delante para salir de la habitación, pero el hombre no se movió, continuando bloqueándoles la salida.

"Jack." Elizabeth tiró de la manga de su camisa, tratando de alejarlo del hombre, la alegría y la fuerza que sintió ante la aparición de Jack disminuyo y repentinamente siendo desplazada por el temor por su vida y su seguridad.

El hombre sonrió pálidamente. "Escucha a mi esposa. Aléjate." Dijo con sus ojos incoloros fijos en Jack.

La mano de Jack inconscientemente viajo a su pistola. "Es posible que quieras revisar esa ultima declaración tuya."

"¿Aléjate?" El hombre levantó las cejas.

Jack hizo una mueca desdeñosa. "Eso no." Dijo, sacando su pistola. Aparentemente no era de utilidad tratar de dispararle al alguien que ya estaba… muerto, pero dado que ya esta muerto no podría herirlo, así que solo pretendería amenazarlo.

Para sorpresa de Jack, la pistola parecía causar cierta impresión en el hombre y Jack sonrió por dentro y después de un momento se dio cuenta de que Elizabeth también lo estaba mirando con curiosidad. La miró y notó que su rostro repentinamente palidecía y entonces se dio cuenta…

¿Cuando su pistola cambio de color?...

* * *

El viento fuerte llego de la nada, nubes negras llegaban de todas direcciones y se acumulaban encima de ellos, eclipsando al sol, a la luz, al sol, convirtiendo todo a su alrededor en una opaca neblina.

"No creo que nosotros le gustemos mucho." Observó Pintel con cierto escepticismo, inclinándose hacia Ragetti y haciendo una mueca al ver el mar revuelto, las olas eran cada vez más y más altas, meciendo el barco de lado a lado.

El cabello de Tía Dalma también creció más y mas largo, flotando con el viento, adentrándose al cielo y al mar, tumbando a hombres sobre la borda y rompiendo todo lo que se paraba a su paso.

"Excelente trabajo." Observó James sarcásticamente y Barbosa desvió su hiptonizante mirada de Calypso para mirarlo con enojo. "Hay que salir de esta locura y regresar al _Perla Negra_." Dijo encaminándose hacia el aterrorizado Gobernador que estaba cerca de la barandilla. "Tenemos una guerra por pelear y los trucos mágicos del capitán Barbosa parecen ser tan exitosos como su maldita tripulación, tratando de superar al _Audaz_." Añadió para la exasperación de Barbosa, gritando demasiado fuerte para que lo escucharan. "¡Señores!" Gritó de repente, dándose la vuelta y captando la atención de todo el mundo a pesar del creciente ruido, de la oscuridad, de la furia de Calypso, gritando con voz áspera palabras inteligibles contra la furia de la tormenta. "¡Señoras!" añadió mirando a la Maestre Ching quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, y James se pregunto si le habría agradado su actitud, ya que extrañamente había recordado… era mejor ignorar el pensamiento. "Regresen a sus barcos. Es una orden." Añadió con férrea voz que sonó a través del grupo de personas como un trueno, o porque un verdadero trueno resonó en la oscuridad en ese mismo momento que iluminó las turbias aguas en una fracción de segundo, los Señores Piratas se escabulleron y se alejaron del _Frenesí Plateado_, a sus respectivas naves.

James esperó hasta que todos se fueron y entonces dejo el _Frenesí Plateado_, llevando al Gobernador con él.

Una vez que abordaron el barco se aseguro en acompañar al Gobernador debajo de la cubierta, a falta de un mejor lugar para que él se quedara, lo guió hasta la Cabina del Capitán.

* * *

"Ahora por lo menos sabes que te estaba diciendo la verdad." Dijo el hombre, aventurando la última palabra, su mirada envió una ola helada al corazón de Elizabeth.

Inconscientemente envolvió sus dedos alrededor del antebrazo de Jack, como si estuviera buscando pruebas para contrarrestar las palabras del hombre.

"No lo escuches, Lizbeth." Dijo Jack tranquilamente, sosteniendo la mirada sarcástica del hombre.

"Esta muerto." Dijo el hombre fríamente, viendo a Elizabeth quien cambio su mirada hacia Jack, el corazón le enviaba destellos a través de su mente una vez más.

"¿Jack?" Le susurró casi inaudible y en una voz tan desesperada, que él no tendría valor para negarlo, especialmente porque no se trataba de una real mentira… solo estaba muerto… temporalmente. A menos que por supuesto no lograra entregarle el cofre a Davy Jones… o a menos que Davy Jones no mantuviera los términos de su acuerdo… o a menos que… _oh bugger_.

"Me siento muy vivo, muchas gracias." Dijo Jack con una forma de anuncio general y luego giró su pistola plateada en el aire, tomándola por el cañón y golpeando al hombre en la cabeza, esperando que el golpe lo dejara inconsciente…

… O al menos que la persona muerta o la Muerte hecha persona no pudiera quedar inconsciente con un golpe, pesó mirando al hombre que le regresaba la mirada de antes, no parecía verse afectado por el ataque. _Bueno no lo puedo lastimar a menos que intente acercarme de manera más tradicional ¿se puede?_

Jack regreso su pistola a su posición original… y disparó.

Elizabeth dio un grito sofocado, mirando al hombre con los ojos ampliados quien parpadeo y frunció el ceño, el polvo plateado se espolvoreo sobre su cabeza. Jack arrugo la frente, con perplejidad, preguntando como una bala que estaba dirigida al pecho del hombre se hubiera dirigido hacia arriba y detenerse exactamente arriba de su cabeza. Sin embargo, rápidamente decidió que no era el momento par analizar con profundidad, lo que le sucedía al arma de fuego que tenia en su posesión. Tomo la mano de Elizabeth y paso por un lado del hombre, empujándolo hacia a un lado. En caso de que la bala no lo hubiera herido, por lo menos su visión debía de estar un poco afectada por el polvo plateado.

"Jack…" Susurró Elizabeth sin aliento, mirando sobre su hombro para ver… "¡Jack!" Ella gritó y se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver la bala de plata que volaba en dirección de él. Elizabeth lo empujó contra la pared, pero la bala, para consternación de Elizabeth lo siguió. "¡No!" Gritó Elizabeth, sintiendo que la pesadilla en la que Jack había muerto pasaba de nuevo, por lo que se aferró a tratar de de alejar a Jack lo mas lejos posible de donde cayera el polvo, pero donde quiera que Jack se moviera, la bala lo seguía, como copos de nieve plateados en miniatura.

"Lizzie, esta bien." Dijo Jack tranquilizadoramente, observando la bala bastante curiosamente, y tratando de detener a Elizabeth que seguía moviéndolo una y otra vez contra las paredes del pasillo, en un desesperado intento por alejarlo del camino de la bala. Jack miró al hombre, que estaba cerca de ellos, con la pistola de plata aun en su mano y una mirada de enojo en su rostro y le cruzó por la mente a Jack que el hombre se veía mejor con una expresión de indiferencia en el rostro. Las emociones no se ven bien en todos.

De repente Jack, fue lanzado al piso por una impresionantemente fuerte ráfaga de viento que parecía salida de la nada, con un blanco remolino de nubes, un aire espeso los envolvió a él y a Elizabeth quien cayó al suelo junto con él. Instintivamente, Jack se acercó a ella rápidamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, acomodando su rostro en su pecho. Ella se aferró a él y Jack cerró los ojos cuando el viento sopló mas fuerte, hasta que solo pudo escuchar el crujir del ruido reventando a su alrededor.

* * *

El barco se sacudió y envió al Gobernador al suelo. Con un bufido y tambaleándose se puso de pie, dando una mirada por la ventana grande de la cabina.

El mar estaba impaciente. Fuertes, oscuras olas chocaban por todos lados, como si todas las leyes de la naturaleza, hubieran sido abandonadas en esta tempestad para tomar posesión del mundo entero. El Gobernador miró fijamente a la noche que repentinamente cayó sobre el océano con los ojos ampliados, preguntándose cuando iba a terminar, si es que había alguna esperanza, alguna forma de salir de ella y si volvería a ver a su hija de nuevo.

Una turbia ola golpeo por un lado del barco y el Gobernador dio un paso hacia la ventana, caminando a través de la cabina, buscando un lugar mas seguro para esperar el final de la batalla, o el final de la tormenta, o el final de… ¿Este era el fin? ¿Esto era lo último que iba a ver? ¿O todos ellos terminaría en el fondo del mar? las historias de sus vidas se ahogarían en este desértico azul oscuro, o verdusco océano, entre las nubes grises y negras que eclipsan los rayos de luz, manteniéndolos alegres en sus últimos momentos sobre las tierra, con todas estas personas con los que le había tocado pasar estos últimos momentos. ¿Cuántos de ellos estaba aquí de mala gana? ¿Cuántos de ellos solo eran peones en el juego sombrío de tácticas de normas no conocidas, o si las normas eran conocidas, nadie hubiera jugado, o por lo menos no habría habido valentía para jugar?...

Sonrió sin ganas y una pálida mueca parpadeo por todo su rostro, mientras lentamente se encaminaba hacia el escritorio y después de un momento de vacilación se sentó en una silla, que parecía ser el más fiable mueble en toda la cabina. De alguna manera se sentía reacio a sentarse en el suelo, tan ridículo y sin importancia como se pudiera escuchar, lo que pasaba es que no quería morir, simplemente no quería morir, mientras se encontraba sentado en el suelo, escondido en alguna esquina de la cabina de un barco pirata.

La Cabina del Capitán, recordó que así la había llamado James Norrington.

Así que esta era _su_ cabina.

Miró el escritorio, el último mapa que estaba extendido sobre él, mientras que otros ya estaban dispersos por todo el suelo de la cabina, debido a los movimientos del barco.

¿Elizabeth iba a vivir aquí? Pensó repentinamente sobresaltado por la idea que no se le había ocurrido antes. ¿Estaba ella dispuesta a vivir en un barco? ¿En este barco? ¿Aquí? Levantó sus ojos y rápidamente escaneo la cabina, la gran mesa, los armarios, el librero…

Librero. Entrecerró los ojos curiosamente, sorprendido que los libros no cayeran al suelo aun. Tenían que estar sujetos de alguna manera…

Esperó hasta que los efectos de otra ola golpeando la nave disminuyeran y, con cuidado, se levantó para examinar el librero, pero tan pronto como dio unos pasos hacia delante, inesperadamente, el barco se movió violentamente, lanzándolo contra la pared. Se sostuvo del armario mas cercano, aferrándose a él tan fuerte como le fue posible, mientras el barco se movía otra vez, con increíble fuerza y el Gobernador Swann vio con consternación como el escritorio en el que había estado sentado hace un momento, cayo pesadamente sobre el piso, un cajón salió disparado fuera de su lugar, volando a través de la cabina, estrellándose contra la pared opuesta y cayendo boca abajo, saliéndose de él cientos de pedazos de documentos que volaron por el aire.

El Gobernador respiró profundamente, agradecido de que el cajón no volara en su dirección, porque seguramente lo habría matado. Miró la ventana que se localizaba al otro lado de la cabina, pero entonces sus ojos se fijaron en los papeles que estaban en el piso viéndose completamente blanco, pues cubrían la mayor parte del piso de la cabina.

Varias hojas se deslizaron hasta sus pies y su mirada bajo hacia ellas casi ausentemente, pero luego sus ojos se fijaron en ellas y parpadeo.

Estas no eran documentos o mapas, eran dibujos.

Se inclinó hacia abajo y tomo uno de los dibujos, amplio los ojos ante la sorpresa. El dibujo era un retrato de Elizabeth, con los codos recargados en la barandilla del barco, su cabello flotaba en el viento y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Curioso, levantó otro de los dibujos del piso. Elizabeth vestida de novia. Pero no el que había llevado en la realidad, sino uno… imaginario ¿quizás? Tenia que reconocer que la habilidad con lo que estaban hechos los dibujos era bastante impresionante. Él había mandado a hacer retratos de Elizabeth muchas veces y para diferentes ocasiones y casi siempre había quedado satisfecho con el resultado. Aunque ella no parecía ser ella misma en esos retratos, o era que sus ojos parecían indiferentes, ausentes, o simplemente era que el pintor no había conseguido capturar su brillo haciéndola parecer mas un personaje que una persona viva, algo que la hiciera parecer algo real… un vívido retrato de una persona viva. Por fin había llegado a creer que estaba pidiendo demasiado. Tal vez era que quería retratos de su hija perfectos, impresionantes, hermosos como ella y que de alguna manera era imposible capturar su esencia en una imagen inmóvil.

Tomó otro dibujo. En este ella llevaba el cabello atado hacia a un lado… ella nunca había usado su cabello así… una cinta de encaje mantenía sus mechones en su sitio, su mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano.

Así que, sí era posible. Era posible alcanzar la perfección. Dibujarla perfecta.

Miró por encima de los dibujos en sus manos, a los papeles esparcidos por el piso, preguntándose si todos esos papeles eran dibujos de Elizabeth. _Eso seria una… locura…_

Levantó unos dibujos más del suelo, cada uno de ellos eran diferentes y, sin embargo, en cada uno de ellos la describían como ella es realmente.

… _o amor…_

Lentamente escaneo el piso.

… _o ambas cosas. _

* * *

"¿Qué es esto?"

La voz medio aburrida, medio molesta, fue el primer sonido audible y coherente que repentinamente remplazó al exhaustivo susurro del viento sofocante, causando que los ojos de Jack se abrieran de golpe. Sintió una punzada de pánico al pensar en Elizabeth, pero para su alivio la encontró aun en sus brazos, con los ojos abiertos.

Ella puso su mano en su cabeza y parpadeo. "¿Qué paso?" Susurró ella, pero la respuesta de Jack, fue interrumpida por la impaciente repetición de la primera pregunta.

"¿Qué significa esto?"

Elizabeth se giró dentro de los brazos de Jack, inconscientemente notando la repentina calidez y comodidad que había extrañado sin ni siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de acostumbrarse plenamente a él. Despertar así todos los días, con sus brazos cubriéndola, manteniéndola cerca de él en sus sueños…

"Es un ladrón Su Majestad: trata de robarse a mi esposa."

La voz llego a los oídos de Elizabeth y la reconoció incluso antes de que su visión se aclarara lo suficiente como para ver al hombre.

"¿Esa es la razón para desperdiciar el polvo de la Muerte? No veo como estos dos fenómenos tengan relación." Se quejo Chronos, moviendo los pies, y sus ojos cambiaban de su heraldo, a Jack y a Elizabeth quien estaba sentada en el piso mirándolo con perplejidad. "¿Y tu? ¿Cuál es tu explicación?" Preguntó viendo a Jack enojado.

Jack miró a Elizabeth, el hombre de la capa gris mantenía sus ojos fijos en él como si esperara convertirlo en cenizas con su sola mirada y finalmente miró a Chronos. Él solo vagamente entendió la pregunta, pero ¿Qué seria de la vida si todo estuviera totalmente claro?

"Bueno." Jack se aclaró la garganta, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Elizabeth a que se levantara también. "Realmente hemos sido brutalmente atacados por este…" Señaló con su dedo y con una mueca de disgusto al hombre. "Individuo."

Elizabeth apretó su mano en el brazo de Jack, por primera vez sintió que era bastante conveniente no ser obligada a luchar por todo, ella sola. Se sentía extrañamente dulce ser protegida, sentir que no estaba sola.

Chronos levantó las cejas y miró a Jack de arriba abajo, como si tratara de averiguar sus pensamientos detrás de las palabras. "Mi pregunta es." Dijo después de una pausa. "¿Cuál es la explicación para desperdiciar el polvo de la Muerte?" Preguntó severamente.

_¿Polvo de la Muerte? ¿Ese… polvo?_ Jack entrecerró los ojos, Jack pensó que quizás no era buena idea decir eso en voz alta. Miró de derecha a izquierda, para asegurarse que era a él a quien el enojado extraño se estaba refiriendo. Una vez había tenido un miembro de su tripulación en el _Perla Negra_ que siempre miraba al pecho de su interlocutor, creyendo firmemente que veía a los ojos de las personas.

"Siento mucho todo esto." Dijo Jack cautelosamente. "Pero, hablando francamente, él comenzó." Añadió, fulminando al hombre con los ojos.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo es posible que tu le dispararas primero?" Chronos preguntó después de un prolongado tiempo de silencio, con los ojos fijos en Jack.

Los ojos de Jack se ampliaron un poco ante esa sorprendente y correcta acusación. "Yo dispare primero, pero él comenzó… la discusión y por haber comenzado la discusión, él me dio las razones para disparar, que indiscutiblemente no hubiera sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, si sus argumentos en la discusión no me hubieran hecho dispararle." Dijo resueltamente, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Elizabeth y acercándola a él protectoramente, solo por si acaso.

Chronos levantó sus blancas cejas más por la simple sorpresa que por confusión. "Ya veo." Dijo despacio, causando que su heraldo levantara sus ojos incoloros hacia él. "Entonces ¿de que se trataba la discusión?" Preguntó, su enojo casi se había ido de su voz.

Jack sonrió, satisfecho por el giro que la conversación iba tomando. Al parecer, esta persona, quien fuera, tenía autoridad sobre la Muerte, por lo que tenía que hacerle ver claramente quien estaba equivocado en la situación. "Mi esposa." Dijo claramente. "Fue secuestrada y traída aquí en contra de su voluntad."

"Jack creo…" Elizabeth le susurró, tratando de interrumpirlo, pero él continuo.

"Y contra su mejor juicio. Vine a llevarla de regreso y él no me deja. Eso es todo, realmente. No podría ser mas sencillo ¿podría?" Preguntó Jack con complacencia.

Una pequeña y un poco irónica sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Chronos. "Has elegido una muy peculiar manera de salvar a tu esposa." Dijo, mirando a Jack intensamente. Jack movió la nariz y reforzó su abrazo alrededor de Elizabeth. "Una manera única, por así decirlo." Añadió, mirando a Elizabeth.

"Ella vino aquí por su propia voluntad." El hombre se unió al debate, acercándose un poco. "Hicimos un trato. Usted sabe de eso." Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Chronos.

"Ah si." Chronos sonrió. "Diez años en el Vórtice del Tiempo ¿no?"

Elizabeth estaba a punto de asentir pero entonces se detuvo y parpadeo. "¿Diez?"

El hombre la miró pero luego bajo su mirada al suelo, para ocultar la enorme irritación brillando en sus extraños ojos incoloros.

"Hasta donde yo recuerdo, sí." Dijo Chronos. "¿Querías salvar a dos personas? ¿Traer a dos personas de nuevo a la vida?"

"Sí." Dijo Elizabeth en un hueco susurro, frunciendo el ceño.

"Pero se me dijo que uno de ellos había vuelto a la vida por si solo, por lo tanto en lugar de pasar veinte años en el Vórtice del Tiempo solo serán diez años."

Elizabeth lo miró fijamente, estupefacta. "¿Quién volvió a la vida por si solo?" Preguntó ella lentamente, con indecisión, sintiendo que toda las sangre subía a su cabeza.

Chronos miró a su heraldo quien seguía con la mirada en el suelo y entonces él cerró los ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrió otra vez, su mirada se había suavizado, extrañamente. "Lamentablemente, parece que esto ya no es cierto…"

Desconcertada, Elizabeth siguió su mirada que se fijo en Jack, quien la miraba por el rabillo del ojo bastante incomodo. "Oh Dios." Susurró después de un largo momento de frío silencio, pálido. "Oh Dios ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué hiciste Jack?" Ella lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró desesperadamente. "Esto no es posible, esto no es cierto, no sucedió de verdad, no sucedió, dime que estas bien Jack." Hablo tan rápido que la mitad de las palabras se perdían entre las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos y la suplica en su voz. "Jack." Ahueco su rostro infeliz entre sus manos. "Estas vivo, no esta muerto. Dime que no estas muerto Jack." Le pidió, tratando de retener las lágrimas de nuevo, mirándolo esperanzadamente, rogando desesperada, como su pudiera hacer que él le diera las respuestas que ella quería escuchar. "Jack." Sonrió a través de sus lágrimas acariciando los costados de su rostro con las yemas de los dedos. "Dime que no estas muerto, dímelo Jack."

Jack respiró profundamente y suavemente tomo sus manos alejándolas de su rostro, besándole las palmas primero una y luego la otra. "Todo va a estar bien Lizzie. Estoy aquí solo temporalmente…"

La risa de Chronos lo interrumpió. Jack le dio una mirada furiosa.

"¿Temporalmente?" Chronos sacudió la cabeza. "Eso es muy interesante. Y ¿Cómo es eso posible? Si me pudieras explicar. A menos que quiera decir que será la Muerte solo temporalmente, lo cual puede ser cierto, pero entonces otra vez estoy perdido, porque necesitas tener una novia."

Ambos, Jack y Elizabeth lo miraron fijamente con desconcierto, tratando de comprender sus palabras.

"¿Yo que?" Preguntó Jack con incertidumbre, decidiendo preguntar sobre el extraño elemento del que hablaba Chronos.

"¡Yo no soy su novia!" Exclamó Elizabeth indignada. "Soy su esposa."

"Ella es mi novia." La interrumpió el heraldo de Chronos con dura voz, que penetro en Elizabeth por su insipidez.

Chronos suspiró. "No estoy seguro de que me interese toda esta discusión… siempre y cuando no interrumpan el flujo del tiempo, por supuesto." Añadió como idea de ultimo momento, inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado y entrecerrando los ojos. "Ah y hablando de eso." Levantó un dedo, como si de repente hubiera recordado algo. "Dijiste que has hecho un trato con este chica." Dijo refiriéndose al hombre quien cambio sus ojos de Elizabeth a él.

"Sí." Dijo el hombre bastante tranquilo, su rostro otra vez había recuperado su perfecta indiferencia.

"Hm." Chronos miró a Jack y a Elizabeth que estaban mirándolo y que se sostenían las manos. "Eso es extraño porque como puedes ver… no hay rastro de ningún trato en el libro. ¿Estas de acuerdo con el trato?" Preguntó refiriéndose a Elizabeth. "¿Dijiste que, sí?"

Elizabeth estaba a punto de asentir, pero algo la detuvo. De repente se dio cuenta de que no recordaba todo claramente… sorprendentemente recordaba el trato, en la isla, con Jack y el padre de Will, observando el extraño encuentro sin ni siquiera darse cuenta… recordaba los términos… recordaba el precio… recordaba que había tenido la intención de decir que sí, pero entonces lo siguiente que recordaba era que estaba de regreso en el _Perla Negra_. Alguien o algo la llevo de regreso… realmente nunca había sabido lo que la había llevado de regreso… ella solo… había regresado.

¿Podría ser que la extraña esfera negra de cristal que Jack haba dicho que había roto y con la cual ella se había herido los pies tuviera algo que ver con esto? Nunca se la había ocurrido antes, pero ahora… frunció el ceño, tratando de concentrarse en el momento en que había hecho el trato. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Había dicho algo? Ella había creído que el hombre la había enviado de regreso, después de haber hecho el trato, pero tal vez él no tenía nada que ver con eso… ¿Qué si no fue él? ¿Qué si ella solo… regreso? ¿De repente? ¿Inesperadamente? ¿Accidentalmente, exactamente en el momento que hacia el trato?

"¿Estuviste de acuerdo con el trato?" Chronos repitió su pregunta muy pacientemente y Jack tuvo la impresión de que a pesar de que él repetía la pregunta ya sabia la respuesta.

"No… recuerdo." Dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente, mirando hacia otro lado con mirada ausente.

Chronos dio un paso hacia ella y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si esperara su respuesta final.

Jack le dio un apretón suave en la mano de Elizabeth y ella lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa cerniéndose en sus labios.

Ella bajo su mirada al suelo, una vez más recordando todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que recordaba… Y cuanto mas pensaba en ello más segura estaba de todo…

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos expectantes y brillantes de Chronos.

"No." Respondió ella por fin en un susurro. "No estuve de acuerdo. Algo paso y… de repente regrese a mi vida, a mi tiempo… no pude decir que sí. No lo dije." Respiró profundamente y se mordió el labio. "No."

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	47. Chapter 47

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny, Silvia, Cande, Elizabeth, Nallely mcr, Lina, **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, estoy triste porque me quede sin computadora, quien sabe que le paso que nomas no me respondio, asi que estoy muy preocupada por lo que ya tenia de los fics traducido, espero que cuando me la entreguen me hayan podido salvar mis documentos si no me voy a poner a llorar a mares porue este es capitulo 47 pero ya iba en el 50 y no mas de pensarlo me quiero morir. Y en el otro fic voy un poco mas adelantada, hay que rogar a Dios y todos los Santos porque los recupere. Sino me van a tener que esperar. De buena suerte este capitulo ya lo tenia en espera en Fanfiction, que si no, hoy no hubiera habido actualizacion.

Un beso a todas y deseenme suerte con mi computadora. Y si no llego el miercoles ya saben porque fue.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 47**

"Bien, si es así como esta la situación." Dijo Chronos con un pensativo suspiro. "Eres libre de irte. No veo ninguna razón para que te quedes si no quieres estar aquí."

Jack acercó mas a Elizabeth, tratando de limitar su felicidad a una simple sonrisa. Sabía mejor que nadie que no era bueno alegrarse tan pronto.

Elizabeth miró fijamente a Chronos incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, dividida entre el sorprendente alivio que esas palabras le hacían sentir y el temor por el hecho de que Jack…

"¿Así que podemos dejar este lugar?" Pregunto ella rodeando con su mano la de Jack y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Jack le dio una apretón cariñoso como respuesta, tan fuerte como para dejarla sentir de que él estaba ahí con ella, pero ella apretó su mano más fuerte aun como respuesta y no se la soltó. Por el rabillo del ojo podía verlo mirándola divertido y con su nombre en sus labios aunque él no dijo nada.

"Eso es…" Comenzó el hombre, su abrigo rasgó el aire cuando repentinamente dio un paso hacia al frente, pero Chronos lo detuvo con un solo movimiento de su mano, sin siquiera darle una mirada, pues mantenía sus ojos fijos en Elizabeth.

"_Tú_ eres libre de irte." Dijo Chronos y su voz sonó indiferente, excepto por un rastro de diversión, que por alguna razón molesto a Elizabeth.

"Y ¿Qué de… del hombre cuya vida fue salvada?" Preguntó Elizabeth, Sus nudillos por seguir apretando la mano de Jack. Incluso si Jack había despertado por si solo, aun tenia que pensar en Bill Turner. Seguía en deuda con Will.

"Bueno, si él decidió salvar la vida del hombre, sin hacer ningún trato." Chronos miró a su heraldo y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. "Eso no me importa."

Elizabeth sonrió ligeramente. "Entonces somos libres de irnos." Afirmó más que preguntó y sostuvo el aliento cuando los ojos de Chronos se fijaron brevemente en las manos de Jack y de ella entrelazadas. Ella rápidamente comenzó a preguntarse quien era ese hombre, la pregunta surgió en su mente entre sus pensamientos enmarañados y le sorprendió de que en realidad no se hubiera hecho esa pregunta antes.

"Tu estas viva, así que eres libre de irte." Dijo él tranquilamente, silenciando al heraldo que otra vez quería interrumpir la conversación. "Él sin embargo…" Para su consternación, Chronos cambio sus ojos hacia Jack. "Esta muerto."

"En realidad." Jack levantó su mano interrumpiéndolo. "Creo que aquí se ha sufrido un pequeño, mal entendido." Dijo con una cautelosa y complaciente sonrisa.

Chronos levantó una ceja. "¿Ah si?"

Elizabeth miró a Jack, esperando que sus argumentos, por una vez, no fueran, exclusivamente retóricos.

"Aye." Jack sonrió. "Yo diría que muerto es una cuestión de perspectiva, de verdad."

"¿Lo es?" Chronos parecía divertido y Elizabeth no sabía si se trataba de una buena o mala señal en este momento. "Y ¿Cómo afecta la perspectiva en el estado deplorable de estar muerto? Si pudiera explicarme señor…" Él lentamente movió su mano en un gesto expectante.

"Capitán." Jack corrigió con firmeza. "Capitán Jack Sparrow." Dijo Chronos, pero para decepción de Jack él no mostró ningún signo de reconocimiento. "Capitán Sparrow, ¿podría usted ser tan amable de explicar, ¿por que considera que estar muerto esta sujeto a cambios?"

Elizabeth se mordió el labio, la mención de la muerte de Jack, quemaba su corazón más que un trozo de carbón ardiente presionado contra él.

"Si yo estuviera muerto seria muy complicado que estuviera sujeta a cambios, estoy de acuerdo. Por suerte, no estoy muerto, pero no estar muerto no significa que no pueda cambiar estando aquí." Jack entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa, haciendo movimientos en el aire con su mano libre, ya que Elizabeth todavía sostenía su otra mano. "O algo conforme a ningún cambio, dado a que yo deseo que sea necesariamente cambiado, no estar muerto es mas atractivo que estar muerto, que por cierto, he tenido la desgracia de estarlo, y no es nada agradable revivir… o _regresar_, por decirlo de alguna manera."

Elizabeth miró a Chronos quien miraba a Jack con evidente paciencia.

"Así que ¿moriste antes?" interrumpiendo el monologo de Jack de la manera mas educada, realmente interesado en el asunto. "Eso es extremadamente interesante."

Elizabeth no pudo descifrar el destello en los ojos de Chronos, no podía adivinar si era un signo de ironía o de diversión.

"Extraño" Corrigió Jack con un movimiento en su nariz. "Mas extraño que interesante, realmente." Dijo medio desanimado.

"Sí, puedo ver como eso es extraño, así como de hecho, puedo ver que eso es imposible." Dijo Chronos en un tono ligeramente burlón.

"Él simplemente no puede aceptar que esta muerto, al igual que todos…" El heraldo lo interrumpió, pero Chronos los miró con una mirada oscura, silenciándolo inmediatamente.

Rígidamente, Elizabeth se presionó más a Jack, con la ridícula esperanza de que su cercanía tuviera el poder necesario para protegerlo. Miró a Jack con incertidumbre, pero para su sorpresa, la cuestión no lo había inquietado. Sino que al contrario una ancha sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"No es probable." Dijo Jack muy claramente.

"No es probable, de hecho." Concordó Chronos, entrecerrando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa fingida.

"Pero es posible." Jack sonrió y por alguna razón Elizabeth se encontró sonriendo también, aunque solo era para tratar de hacer las palabras de Jack más creíbles.

Chronos los miró fijamente a los dos por un momento en silencio y la forma en que los miraba le recordó a Elizabeth la manera en que las personas veía a Jack a menudo, como si se preguntaran si él estaba consiente de lo tontas que sus palabras eran y lo tonto que lo hacían parecer.

"Y si de una vez llegamos directamente al punto, capitán Sparrow." Dijo Chronos al fin. Rompiendo el silencio.

Jack sonrió enigmáticamente. "Intercambie mi pasaje de entrada y de salida. ¿Estaría aquí, si no hubiera sabido que mi estancia no es permanente?" Preguntó con voz seria, sus ojos fijos en el rostro ilegible de Chronos.

"Ah, pero eso es lo que es mas interesante, como puedes ver." Dijo Chronos y Jack levantó las cejas. "Si viniste aquí, conociendo la manera de salir, eso significa que quieres ser… la Muerte. Eso pasa cuando mueres y tu conciencia no es ni clara ni oscura." Añadió viendo la confusión en el rostro de Elizabeth. Jack suspiró por dentro, tratando de por lo menos apreciar el hecho de que Davy Jones había dicho la verdad. Hasta ahora. "Te convertirás en la Muerte." Continúo Chronos. "Y sin embargo, estas diciéndome, que no estas realmente muerto. La única explicación que puedo encontrar, que tú vas a engañar a la Muerte, gracias a algún oscuro trato con alguien que tiene algún poder sobre el mundo, ayudándote a hacer un escape furtivo, pero por supuesto, no me atrevo a implicar que tu has hecho un trato tan retorcido, capitán Sparrow." Concluyó Chronos, con sus ojos fijos en Jack, quien le dio una tensa sonrisa, en respuesta y entones para el completo asombro de Elizabeth dijo:

"Como ya he dicho antes, no seria la primera vez que Jack Sparrow engañe a la Muerte."

"Jack." Susurró Elizabeth entre dientes.

"Pero yo no soy la muerte ¿lo soy?" Chronos sonrió brevemente y Jack entrecerró los ojos notando que no había podido determinar con quien realmente estaba hablando.

"Entonces ¿Quién eres?"

Los ojos de Jack cambiaron a Elizabeth, que repentinamente había hecho la pregunta. Chronos sonrió, como si fuera muy sencillo, la posibilidad de presentarse así mismo, pero Jack no estaba muy seguro.

"Soy tu pasado." Dijo después de una pausa, en voz baja. "Tu presente y tu futuro."

"Un poco terrorífico tener que preocuparse por eso." Observó Jack con una pequeña sonrisa, que fue rápidamente sustituida por una mueca, cuando Elizabeth enterró sus uñas en la palma de su mano.

"Soy el tiempo." Dijo Chronos, bajando la voz e inclinándose hacia ellos ligeramente.

Los dos parpadearon casi simultáneamente.

"Oh." Dijo Jack con una educada sonrisa de reconocimiento. "Ese es un buen titulo. Muy contundente. Se explica por si mismo. Y es corto. Fácil de pronunciar, fácil de recordar…"

Sintiendo que probablemente él iba a seguir y a seguir, Elizabeth enterró sus uñas en la palma de su mano una vez mas.

"Estamos honrados… de haberlo conocido." Dijo con una mueca, haciendo una nota mental de hacer que Elizabeth se cortara las uñas.

Chronos bufó. "Así que esperas que yo solo ¿te deje ir? Después de que trataste de interrumpir el flujo del tiempo y después de haber admitido que tenias intención de engañarme. Tengo que admitir que me parece divertido." Dijo con una expresión muy poco simpática en su rostro y Elizabeth repentinamente recordó, cuando Tía Dalma le había advertido que no hiciera enojar al dios del tiempo. ¿Se referiría a él?

Jack sonrió brillantemente. "Supe que tenían un excelente sentido del humor en cuando te vi, compa…" frunció la nariz. "Tiempo." Se corrigió rápidamente.

"Nunca traté de interrumpir el flujo del tiempo." Elizabeth interrumpió defensivamente. "Yo solo…" Respiró profundamente. "Fui a despedirme y… de alguna manera todo se salió de control…"

"Fuera de control." Repitió Chronos, agitando su cabeza con leve molestia. "A despedirte ¿de quien?" Él frunció el ceño y los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron un poco ante la enorme cantidad de arrugas que se formaron en su rostro, muy profundas y entrecruzadas, de repente visibles cuando se permitió así mismo cambiar su serena expresión facial.

"De Jack." Dijo tranquilamente, inconscientemente dejando de enterrar las uñas en la palma de la mano de Jack. Él sonrió.

"Oh, sí. Por supuesto, déjame adivinar. Fue cuando él estaba muerto durante la…" Chronos movió su mano y levantó sus cejas.

"Durante la primera vez. "Ofreció Jack amablemente. "Aunque." Entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia otro lado y continúo, antes de que Elizabeth siguiera con su explicación. "Si contamos las veces en las que yo casi muero, o que estoy oficialmente muerto, o casi muerto, esa no seria la primera vez, sino mas bien…"

"Entonces ¿él no estaba realmente muerto?" Lo interrumpió Elizabeth mirando a Chronos expectante. "¿Nunca estuvo muerto? Pero cuando lo encontramos en el Armario." Se detuvo, su voz se quebró ante el recuerdo. "Yo lo vi… él estaba… quiero decir…" Se atragantó.

"El Armario no es una tierra de muerte." Dijo Chronos amablemente, observando el rostro de ella con intensa mirada. "Es un lugar intermedio, entre la vida y la muerte, o se puede decir que se trata una manera de recuperarse de la muerte. Él perdió su voluntad por vivir y eso por eso que parecía estar muerto, pero entonces, de alguna manera, su voluntad regreso, como muy pocas veces ocurre." Cambio sus ojos a Jack. "Así que no solo fuiste a su pasado para verlo por ultima vez, sino que por el contrario, hiciste que su voluntad por vivir se hiciera tan fuerte y tan brillante que destello a través de su vida y a través de su destino, lo alcanzaste cuando estaba a punto de tocar fondo, y lo hiciste regresar desde el borde de la vida."

"¿Lo traje de regreso?" Elizabeth parpadeo reteniendo las lágrimas y el sonido de su voz hizo que el corazón de Jack se encogiera. Y en un impulso, la encerró rápidamente entre sus brazos y le beso la coronilla de la cabeza.

Los ojos incoloros del heraldo se entrecerraron, apretando sus manos en un puño.

"El amor, el amor verdadero, crea la conexión a través del tiempo y el espacio, la conexión que siempre hace que sientan, que escuchen, que se vean, el uno al otro." Chronos los miró por un momento, cuando después de tratar de convencer a Jack que estaba bien, Elizabeth por fin se dio por vencida, enterrando su rostro en su pecho sollozando, todos los recuerdos volvieron a ella, todos los momentos de desesperación y de alegría y la incertidumbre regreso.

Jack levantó una mano y acaricio el cabello de Elizabeth y Chronos notó una mancha en el interior de la palma de su mano.

"Ya veo." Murmuró para si mismo, tan discretamente que ellos no lo escucharon. Davy Jones y sus tratos. Era realmente el momento de que alguien se convirtiera en el nuevo capitán del _Holandés Errante_, alguien que de la atención adecuada a los muertos, alguien que respete las normas y cumpla con sus obligaciones. "Bueno en realidad… creo que podría dejarte ir." Dijo en un tono de voz medio aburrido, causando que los ojos incoloros de su heraldo se ampliaran.

"Su Majestad…" Murmuró, pero Chronos lo ignoró.

Elizabeth medio se giró en los brazos de Jack.

"¿Con que condición?" Pregunto Jack con una pequeña y cómplice sonrisa, manteniendo firmemente sus brazos alrededor de Elizabeth, cada uno de sus gestos era sometido a el escudriño por parte del heraldo.

"El corazón de Davy Jones." Dijo Chronos después de una pausa.

* * *

Sintiéndose totalmente ridículo, Will se puso el abrigo de Jack sobre sus hombros y el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Era una manera de mantener esos objetos vigilados después de que Jack fuera arrojado al océano y que la tormenta alrededor de ellos comenzara. (Una coincidencia extraña en si misma, pensó vacilante). En primer lugar ni sabía exactamente porque se sentía responsable por el abrigo y el sombrero de Jack. Tal vez era una característica de su personalidad que siempre lo alentaba a meterse en problemas. Bufó sin ganas y sin aliento, cruzando la cubierta del _Endeavor_, la lluvia caía en torrentes, desenfocando su visión y causando que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

Se preguntó que pasaría. ¿Era esta una simple tormenta? Parecía casi antinatural, la forma en que se desarrollaba, la forma en que parecía que solo bajaba del cielo y sobre el mar, como una enfurecida ola de oscuridad.

¿Seria la ira de Calypso?... recordó la frase pero, no pudo recordar cuando la había escuchado y quien la había dicho. Tantos recuerdos olvidados estaban esparcidos alrededor de su cabeza. Recuerdos olvidados o… recuerdos que no quería recordar.

"_Él eligió quedarse atrás para darnos una oportunidad."_

Esa había sido su voz, fue entonces cuando paso por su mente que no la conocía del todo bien. No había parpadeado, mantuvo su rostro sereno e ilegible, o más bien… se negaba a ser leído. ¿Por él… o por todos? Ella parecía tan fuera de su alcance… y recordó que de alguna manera sus pensamientos en aquel entonces no se habían centrado en el Kraken… _"Él eligió quedarse atrás para darnos una oportunidad."_ ¿Darles una oportunidad. ¿A cuantas personas había incluido, con ese "darnos", cuando lo había dicho? Tal vez esa fue la última vez que ella se había referido a él y así misma como ese "darnos"…

Se sostuvo del ferrocarril y miró a través del turbio mar, la silueta del _Perla Negra_ estaba medio oculto detrás las altas olas. Beckett se había encerrado en una de las cabinas de debajo de la cubierta y Will se preguntó si también en una de esas cabinas estaría encerrado el corazón de Davy Jones. Realmente no sabía donde estaba el corazón. Y no conocía a nadie para preguntarle. Él solo tenía que aprovechar el caos de la tormenta para volver al _Perla Negra_, pero sin el corazón, no tenia sentido tratar de escapar y lo mas importante… regresar.

Quitó la lluvia de su rostro se giró y se alejó del ferrocarril y con una mirada de determinación bajo de la cubierta.

* * *

"Un objeto muy común de deseo, en los últimos tiempo." Observó Jack con una sonrisa cautelosa, mirando a Chronos con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Oh, yo no lo quiero." Sonrió Chronos simpátricamente. "Pero Jones a causado mas de una interrupción en el flujo del tiempo y solo se me ocurrió usar tu valiosa presencia aquí."

Elizabeth se giró completamente para encarar a Chronos. "El corazón de Jones esta en posesión de la East India Trading Company." dijo ella, guardando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

"¿Así que ya saben donde esta?" Chronos levantó las cejas.

"¿Y si nosotros sabemos?" Interrumpió Jack.

"Si ya saben donde esta, asegurar su destino, no va ser nada difícil."

"¿Asegurar su destino?" Elizabeth frunció el ceño, buscando la mano de Jack otra vez.

Él reprimió la sonrisa, ante el repetitivo intento de ella de sentirlo cerca y a salvo, lucho por no cerrar los ojos, pues él estaba asegurando su sueños con ella en el _Perla Negra_, su cabello moviéndose al viento, sus manos sobre las del él en el timón, no lo dejaban concentrarse en el curso de la conversación.

"Puedo dejarte ir." Dijo Chronos, abriendo sus brazos en un gesto generoso. "A cambio de que te asegures de que el corazón de Davy Jones sea apuñalado por alguien que se preocupe porque las almas de quien muere en el mar crucen la frontera entre la vida y la muerte, en lugar de tentarlos al eterno servicio en el _Holandés_."

"¿Y quien tendría que ser ese alguien?" Preguntó Elizabeth sospechosamente.

Chronos se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa indiferente. "No me importa siempre y cuando esta persona sea un mejor capitán para el _Holandés Errante_."

"De acuerdo." Dijo Jack demasiado feliz para el gusto de Elizabeth. Dándole una mirada irritante a Jack.

"Creo que primero tendríamos que discutir eso." Susurró entre dientes, inclinándose hacia él.

"Ya lo discutí. Conmigo mismo." Contestó en un susurro juguetón, aun sonriendo.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño. "Me refiero a _nosotros_, no a tus espíritus conflictivos." Siseó ella.

"Tendremos infinidad de tiempo, para discutir de _nosotros_, cuando estemos fuera de aquí, amor." La miró directamente a los ojos y con tanta intensidad que ella tembló y entonces tembló aun mas, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en sus labios por una fracción de segundo, solo para luego redirigir su mirada de nuevo a sus ojos, una pequeña y engreída sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos, reprimiendo una replica mordaz, su mente viajo al _Perla Negra_, que repentinamente era lugar que se había convertido en su hogar y se atragantó con el aire cuando respiró, solo al pensar que podía volver ahí, que la pesadilla que pensó que duraría por los próximos veinte años, estaba apunto de… terminar. Era decididamente más que una perspectiva tentadora.

Pero por más que quisiera salir de aquí, no quería que Jack hiciera más tratos, ni por su barco, ni por ella.

"Jack…" sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, con una mirada vacilante en sus ojos, pero él le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y se giró hacia Chronos.

"Acepto." Él repitió.

Chronos sonrió. "Muy bien. Sigan su camino, entonces."

"Pero su Majestad." El heraldo dio un paso precipitado hacia delante y su repentina agilidad golpeo a Elizabeth pues parecía demasiado humano. "Ellos no pueden… solamente… irse. No pueden. Usted no puede…"

"¿No puedo?" Chronos se giró su voz se convirtió en fría e irritada en un instante.

La habitación se quedó muy silenciosa y tranquila por un momento, como si los ojos incoloros de la Muerte, perforaran al Tiempo con reticencia a aceptar su derrota.

Elizabeth miró a Jack, quien sacó inconscientemente su brújula y la abrió sin hacer ningún ruido. la aguja giró y se detuvo. Jack levantó la vista y rodó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada divertida de Elizabeth.

¿Debemos ir por este camino?" Preguntó Jack en voz alta, rompiendo sorprendentemente el siniestro silencio.

Chronos movió sus ojos hacia ellos y por un momento Elizabeth temió que cambiara de idea, o que comenzara reírse por su ingenuidad, por haber creído que tenía intenciones de dejarlos ir. Pero afortunadamente ninguno de los dos escenarios era verdad. De repente llego un viento frío y fuerte y entonces su visión se oscureció y por un momento el viento los golpeo y haciendo que se tomaran de las manos.

A través de la bruma a su alrededor, Elizabeth alcanzo a vislumbrar una mirada incolora que parecía seguirla, casi, sujetándola, así que mejor cerró los ojos y afianzo su amarre en la mano de Jack, luchando contra la inquietante impresión de que esto no era todo, de que esto aun no terminaba.

"Ella me pertenece." Dijo el heraldo tranquilamente, su insistente voz resonó en la habitación cuando Jack y Elizabeth se habían ido y el viento bajo de intensidad.

Chronos se giro hacia él. "La mano de él esta marcada. Hizo un trato con Jones. Cuenta con que él le regrese el corazón, sin duda." Chronos entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia la distancia pensativamente. "En caso de que él no cumpla lo que pacto, tu no tendrás ningún problema por reclamar lo que tu quieras, cuando su vida sea reclamada por Jones." El hombre no dijo nada, sus ojos siguieron a Chronos quien comenzó a alejarse. "La marca en su mano es roja… lo que significa que tiene tres días. Si él no encuentra a alguien quien apuñale el corazón o decide dárselo a Jones… tu podrás tomar lo de él."

"¿Y si alguien apuñala el corazón dentro de esos tres días?" Preguntó el heraldo, sus ojos incoloros y cansados, incluso molestarón al viejo Chronos.

"Vivirán felices para siempre, después." Dijo ligeramente, inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado, estudiando el rostro del heraldo con algo de interés. "Sabes que si tomas la vida de alguien antes de tiempo, contra su destino, eso te destruirá." Añadió después de un momento de silencio.

Los ojos del hombre miraron el rostro de Chronos. "La hora de morir de todo el mundo llega cuando tiene que llegar." Dijo firmemente.

Chronos asintió, un atisbo de sospecha, no paso desapercibida para él. "¿Qué es tan especial en ella?" Preguntó, mirando al hombre intensamente. "¿O es solamente ante tus ojos lo que la hace especial?" el hombre parecía confundido, aunque cada gesto en su rostro, permanecía calmado. Una pensativa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de chornos. "Curioso…" murmuró para si mismo, lentamente se dio la vuelta y se alejo, dejando al hombre solo en la oscura habitación.

* * *

La puerta se abrió precipitadamente y Will dio un paso hacia atrás, se sostuvo del marco de la puerta para no caer en otro movimiento del barco.

"¿Qué es eso?" Beckett lo miró molesto, acomodándose la peluca con una mano en un gesto impaciente.

Will lo miró, de repente consiente de que, en su valiente plan destinado a recuperar el corazón, se había olvidado de preparar una explicación del porque quería hablar con Beckett. Y tenia que entrar en la cabina de él para comprobar si estaba ahí.

"Me preguntaba." Comenzó tratando de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, pero su mente estaba tan llena de pensamientos, que no podía concentrarse en nada específico.

"¿Si?..." El barco se sacudió, lanzando a Beckett contra la pared. Hizo una mueca, mirando con irritación la pared, como si la pared fuera responsable de que él hubiera sido lastimado.

"… _lo que un hombre puede hacer y lo que un hombre no puede hacer."_ No sabía porque esas sabias palabras volvían a él en este momento. Ni siquiera eran útiles. ¿Qué podría hacer? No era bueno para decir mentiras y justo ahora lo único que necesitaba era una buena y gran mentira. "Yo estaba…"

A menos que… no necesitara mentir después de todo.

"Quiero volver al _Perla Negra_. En esta tormenta… no creo que Elizabeth esta a salvo ahí." Dijo y dio un paso precipitado dentro de la cabina.

Los ojos de Beckett se fijaron en el sombrero que llevaba puesto y se preguntó si Beckett lo reconocería. Si lo hizo. Prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto. Tampoco comentaría nada de su tormento interior, Will se giró de repente notando el rostro pálido de Beckett. Era claro que el hombre nunca había estado en una tormenta en el mar. O quizás en el mar en general.

"Puedo ver lo que esta pasando. Seguramente ellos saben de esto mas que nosotros." Dijo sorprendido por la manera que las palabras eran dichas.

Beckett lo miró con cautela, a pesar del agotamiento en sus ojos. "¿Crees que pase otra cosa, aparte del clima, señor Turner?" Preguntó indiferente con un toque de condescendencia en la voz, como si el clima fuera un fenómeno menor, y que no valiera la pena hablar de ello.

Will cambio sus ojos hacia él, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo, continuaba con su disimulado escrutinio de la habitación, por algún signo del cofre.

"Yo diría que Jones tiene que saber algo de esto también." Will entrecerró los ojos, sorprendido por la repentina idea que le llego y por lo incierto del camino donde lo llevaría la esperanza.

"¿Jones?" La expresión en el rostro de Beckett se convirtió en una seria. "Él pagara por su traición, si es que es eso." Dijo oscuramente.

Will parpadeo, captando rápidamente su oportunidad. "Si el corazón en esta en el _Holandés Errante_, podrá hacer lo que quiera."

Beckett bufó ligeramente. "No esta ahí." Dijo, echando un vistazo por la ventana, cuando una oscura ola se estrello contra el vidrio. "Y tampoco esta aquí." Añadió, volviendo a mirar a Will, quien apretó los dientes en busca de mantener sus emociones fuera de su rostro. Por un momento tuvo la extraña impresión de que el hombre leía sus pensamientos.

"¿Dónde esta entonces?" Will se arriesgo a preguntar, con la esperanza de que su voz sonara casual y que no estaba muy interesado en la respuesta.

"En un lugar donde Jones no puede llegar." Respondió Beckett con complacencia.

Will frunció el ceño y entonces respiró bruscamente, cuando el entendimiento lo llego. "Esta en tierra." Dijo mas para si mismo que para Beckett.

"Vete si es lo que quieres, pero sabes que voy a castigar todo acto de traición cometido en contra de mi." Dijo firmemente en voz baja.

Sin proferir una respuesta, Will salió de la cabina, perdido en lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

El Gobernador Swann estaba en el centro de la cabina con las manos llenas de dibujos, sin saber que hacer con ellos. Por fin, decidió ponerlos en el enorme armario que estaba en una esquina de la cabina y que parecía lo suficientemente estable para no caer al suelo.

Tomó dos montones de dibujos y los llevo ahí y abrió el armario… rápidamente dio un paso hacia atrás, cuando una gran colección de zapatos, sombreros, cuchillos, dagas, pequeñas figuras, platos de plata e indescifrables objetos de metal de todos tipos, cayeron a sus pies. Su frente se frunció al ver lo desordenado del armario, preguntándose que otras cosas podría encontrarse en los demás muebles que habitaban la cabina. Se alejo del armario y se acerco a uno de los gabinetes y abrió uno de los cajones, encontrándolo medio vacío, a excepción de algunos anillos, una pluma, unas piedras de extrañas formas y espejo. Guardo los dibujos ahí, y se inclinó hacia abajo para levantar algunos mas, cayendo al suelo, cuando el barco giró repentinamente hacia estribor.

Mas zapatos y una chaqueta cayeron desde el armario y los ojos del Gobernador viajaron hacia ellos cansinamente. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo ahí? La pregunta surgió en su mente, repentinamente tomando un significado diferente. Afuera había una tormenta, las personas luchaban para que el barco no se hunda, y él, entre todos, estaba encerrado. Tal vez él también tenía que luchar… pero no sabia como hacerlo.

No sabia donde estaba su hija, no podía hacer nada por ayudarla. Pero quizás podría ayudar… de alguna manera… de algún modo… podía ayudar a alguien. ¿Por qué siempre se mantenía alejado de lo que sucedía realmente? ¿Era su elección? ¿O era elección de las personas a su alrededor? ¿Era por que era el Gobernador? ¿Por qué esta viejo? ¿Por qué tenia miedo?

¿Tenia miedo?

Se levantó tambaleándose y miró por la oscura ventana, el mar rugía afuera, valiente y sin ningún miedo.

Pero ¿de que tenia miedo?

Tomó uno de los dibujos en los que Elizabeth se encontraba en el timón de un barco, su cabello volando sobre su rostro, los ojos entrecerrados, fijos en el invisible horizonte.

Ella no tenia miedo ¿ o si?

Alejo el dibujo y con indecisión eligió uno de las chaquetas que estaban en el suelo y lo miró sospechosamente por un momento, antes de ponérselo y abotonárselo rápidamente.

Elizabeth estaba desaparecida, su vida y su mundo se estaba cayendo en pedazos… si este no era el mejor momento para controlar el miedo, nunca sabría cuando seria ese momento.

Alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, se puso la capucha sobre la cabeza y salió de la Cabina del Capitán.

* * *

No había sido el mar lo que ella había extrañado, tampoco era sentir el agua sobre su piel, arrastrándola a la comodidad de la frialdad de la vida… el océano era vida, mas que cualquier otra cosa y su vida le pertenecía también.

No era la esencia del mar en el aire, o el sabor de la sal persistente en sus labios, lo que había extrañado. Ni siquiera la tenue luz de la luna, o a las nube grises o a la lluvia… lluvia que fluía en torrentes cascadas, de resplandecientes lagrimas abrazando al mundo, haciendo que con cada aliento el cielo temblara y molesto enviara truenos al espejo impenetrable de la oscuridad del mar.

No había extrañado la emoción o el peligro, tampoco había extrañado la música de las olas, chocando unas con otras, luchando, rompiendo…

"Estamos de regreso, amor."

Los labios de Jack rozaron su oreja y se deslizaron hacia su mejilla, los labios de él empapados de lluvia, tibios y ásperos… y vivos. Y eran sus labios los que ella había extrañado más, el suave murmullo de su voz confundiéndose con el ritmo de las olas, reventando en su corazón, luchando por mantenerse en las superficie, el mar rugía alrededor de ellos impasible, pero a ella no le importaba, envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él, la lluvia rodaba por sus mejillas, frías, furiosas olas alrededor de ellos intentaban asfixiarlos.

Con torpeza presiono sus labios en la mejilla de él y él sonrió.

"Me trajiste de regreso."

Jack le beso la mejilla y rió brevemente. "Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces de cómo y de donde te he traído de regreso, por lo que es mejor dejar esta discusión para un día soleado, sobre una cama y ahora tenemos que nadar un poco. ¿Esta bien?"

Una fuerte ola cayó sobre ellos, arrastrándolos más lejos de donde se veían las oscuras siluetas de los barcos.

"Oh mas que un poco." Murmuró Jack arrugando la frente.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	48. Chapter 48

**¿****VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** Pues aquí esta llego mañana y el capitulo esta aquí. Disfrútalo y muchas gracias por dejar review.

**Silvia**: Sí que bien que lo captaste, están metidos en un gran, gran lio. Ya lo veras con los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por tu review.

**Cande**: Tus dioses te escucharon, aquí esta el capitulo y espero lo disfrutes mucho, mucho. Gracias por tus palabras y nos vemos pronto. Un beso.

**Elizabeth:** Tus suplicas han sido escuchadas amiga, gracias a Dios mis archivos quedaron intactos. No sabes el tremendo descanso que fue cuando encendí mi computadora y ver que todos mis archivos estaban intactos. Con respeto a tu pregunta, tengo que admitir que sí a veces es muy agotador. Tanto que intento tomarme días de descanso leyendo otras cosas cada vez que puedo, por ejemplo esta semana ha sido de completo ocio. Lo malo es que me retrasé en la traducción de ¿nos conocimos antes?, pero confío en arreglármelas después. Como me hacen reír tus comentarios sobre Will. Aunque en este fic no hay que satanizarlo tanto como en el otro. Bueno en fin, me fascinan tus comentarios y lo sabes. Y quisiera dejarte una mega respuesta que haga honor a tu review, pero creo que hoy estoy un poco a gripada, el clima esta horrible, a veces hace frio a veces hace un calor de 30 grados y ya no se si cubrirme o destaparme. Te mando un beso, te doy las gracias por seguir dándome tanta felicidad con tus hermosos, maravillosos reviews.

**Nallely mcr:** sé perfectamente a que te refieres, así me ponía yo con Florencia. Mi computadora gracias a Dios resucito junto con mis archivos, así que aquí esta el capitulo, que espero les guste mucho, mucho. Un beso y gracias.

**Lina:** No se por las que hayas pasado esta semana, pero de verdad de todo corazón deseo, que estés bien. Todo en esta vida pasa, el mejor antídoto es sin duda el tiempo. Te agradezco tanto que estés aquí a pesar de lo que estas pasando. Un beso enorme, que Dios te bendiga y sé fuerte amiga.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 48**

"Liberaron a Calypso." Elizabeth jadeo contra el cuello de Jack, mientras las turbias olas los mantenían alejados de los barcos.

"Así parece." Murmuró Jack, sus ojos buscaban en la oscuridad, tratando de distinguir la silueta del _Perla Negra_, entre las oscuras sombras alrededor de ellos.

Un trueno surcó el cielo, iluminando el mar en una mera fracción de segundo, un momento lo suficientemente largo, como para que un buen capitán encontrara a su barco.

"Estamos muy cerca." Le susurró a Elizabeth al oído, asegurándose de sostenerla fuertemente. Era tan fácil perderla en el mar en este momento y por primera vez se le ocurrió que todo su amor por el mar, con toda su grandeza y belleza, nunca seria tan desesperado y abrumador, como el amor por esta frágil criatura en sus brazos. "Sostente amor." Le susurró, su cuerpo de repente se sintió muy cálido, tan cálido que medio creyó que el agua que los envolvía, comenzaba a hervir, pero después de unos instantes, la sintió tan fría como en realidad era. Rozó sus labios a lo largo de la frente de su esposa, pensando en lo extrañamente asombroso que se sentía cuidar de alguien, tener la responsabilidad de una vida en sus manos. Preocuparse demasiado era peligroso y la responsabilidad era algo que había evitado a toda costa y, sin embargo, ahora lo hacia sentirse fuerte, fuerte e invencible como nuca antes.

* * *

El mar era inmenso, incontrolable, repentino e inesperado hasta el último momento. Luchaba y peleaba, su resplandeciente perseverancia, brillaba bajo la luz pálida de las estrellas, con peligrosa belleza, recordándole los amargos sueños y las ilusiones perdidas, haciéndolo probar el agua salada del mar y la oscuridad.

Ella era la oscuridad. Él solía amar la oscuridad de sus ojos, solían ser la única luz que él necesitaba y que quería para marcarle el camino, el camino feliz de la eternidad de sus brazos… alrededor de él… una vez cada diez años.

Davy Jones dio un paso lejos de la barandilla, entrecerrando los ojos airadamente en la opaca oscuridad.

Una mentira, eso era, la oscuridad. Una mentira, como todo lo demás. Como sus promesas, como sus ojos, espejos negros que reflejaban el engaño de sus propios sentimientos, demasiado fuertes como para sostenerlos, demasiado fuertes para atraerle, para hacer que se quedara fiel a su palabra.

_Su palabra_. Bufó con furiosa amargura, tratando de sacudirse el enorme olvido, el frío sentimiento de dolor de su mente. Sus palabras no valían más que una sola ráfaga de viento, que una gota de lluvia, que una lagrima…

"¡Carguen el cañón triple!" Gritó a través de la cubierta, sorprendido por lo ronco de su propia voz.

Había una batalla que combatir, para infligir dolor, para que la desesperación envuelva los mares…

Se quedó buscando en la tormenta, ya podía sentir su voz en el aire, ver su tacto, viendo la aproximación del desastre invisible como sus recuerdos doloridos, y aun así ineludible… pero quizás él podría dejarla atrás con rapidez, venciendo su furia, encontrando el camino para…

"¿Qué estas esperando para ver en la oscuridad Davy Jones?"

* * *

"¡Gobernador! ¡Aquí no es seguro!" Gibbs pasó la línea de acción de Bill Turner, dando una rápidos pasos hacia el Gobernador Swann quien salió de debajo de la cubierta, sus ojos se ampliaron al verlo rodeándolo.

Nunca había visto el mar tan revuelto y el cielo tan siniestramente oscuro, los truenos cruzaban como hojas de espadas en la encarnizada batalla. Captó la visión de James Norrington en el timón, sin peluca, con los ojos decididamente fijos en el horizonte, con un profundo ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" El Gobernador gritó la pregunta a Gibbs, quien lo miró con sorpresa y vacilación.

"Bueno yo…"

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por una serie de órdenes que venían desde el timón y un momento de confusión siguió a una bala de cañón que no golpeo al _Perla_ por unos cuantos centímetros.

"¡¿Están locos?!" Gritó alguien. "¿Piensan que alguno de nosotros tiene alguna posibilidad para enfrentar una batalla en este momento?"

"Parece que no van a esperar hasta que el cielo se aclare." Respondió Gibbs, con el ceño fruncido. Se giró de nuevo hacia el Gobernador para responderle, pero las palabras se congelaron en sus labios y sus ojos se ampliaron cuando miró fijamente atrás del Gobernador Swann a al mas peculiar e inesperado fenómeno. "Santa María y todo los Ángeles de cielo." Murmuró incoherente.

"¿Perdón?" El Gobernador Swann parpadeo, culpando al ensordecedor ruido alrededor de ellos por aparentemente no haber escuchado correctamente las palabras de Gibbs. Pero cuando notó que los miembros de la tripulación quienes trabajaban en mantener los mástiles fijos, que estaban mas cerca de él detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y solo miraban con la boca abierta lo que estaba detrás de él, decidió seguir su mirada y también darse la vuelta.

Jack ayudaba a Elizabeth a subir a la cubierta y luego miró alrededor de manera causal, exprimiendo una de sus mangas y luego la otra.

Elizabeth miraba alrededor del barco con asombro. Estaban en el _Perla Negra._ Estaba de regreso. Realmente estaban de regreso.

"¡Señor Gibbs!" Jack lo llamó con ronca voz, sus manos instintivamente viajaron a su cabeza para arreglar su sombrero, que por desgracia, no estaba ahí e hizo una mueca ante el desagradable pensamiento de que debió de haberse quedado en el _Endeavor_…

"¡Aye!" Gibbs exclamó felizmente, tan pronto como recuperó su voz y una ancha sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Jack sacudió su cabeza, su cabello golpeo su rostro, mientras trataba de escupir toda el agua salada que había tragado mientras escalaba entre las olas furiosas, quienes insistían en tratar de frustrar sus planes de escalar.

Elizabeth tiritaba de frío, el aire frío y la lluvia sobre ella, causando que su negro y delgado vestido se aferrara a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, levantó rápidamente la vista cuando Jack tiró de ella hacia a él, sus ropas simplemente consistían en una camina y un pantalón, ropa que serbia de abrigo tanto como su vestido y sin embargo su cercanía, le hizo sentir calor inmediatamente.

"Ve a buscar algo de ropa seca, Lizzie." Le dijo a ella y luego se giró hacia Gibbs quien apareció enfrente de ellos. "Señor Gibbs." Comenzó Jack con su mejor tono de capitán. "¿Por qué mi barco.." miró alrededor, arrugando su nariz. "Esta mojado…" Jack movió sus pies, inspeccionando la cubierta. "Y resbaladizo…" añadió con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno, parece que estamos en medio de una tormenta, señor." Dijo Gibbs con una mueca, sonriendo ampliamente, y ya ni siquiera sentía el frío de la lluvia sobre su rostro. Si Jack Sparrow estaba ahí, existía la esperanza y la fe en la victoria y era todo lo que el barco y la tripulación necesitaban para conseguirlo.

Jack escaneo la cubierta y entrecerró los ojos mirando a la tripulación quienes se quedaron congelados en sus posiciones, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos ampliados.

"No es una buena idea para nadar hoy." Dijo Jack en voz alta para que todos pudieran escucharlo. "Tremendamente fría y…" hizo un movimiento con la mano. "Turbulenta."

Elizabeth rió, quitándose su húmedo cabello del rostro y presionando sus labios en la mejilla de Jack. "Lo hicimos de nuevo." Susurró con una brillante sonrisa y él la miró, por un momento olvidándose de la lluvia y de la tormenta alrededor de ellos. Empapada hasta los huesos, cansada, agotada, se veía tan hermosa, tan intensa, esta chica, este tesoro que encontró en el mar, la chica que quemo su ron, que lo envió a su muerte, que lo trajo de regreso, que vendió su alma por él…

Jack ahueco el rostro de Elizabeth en sus manos y la beso en la boca, sus labios al principio sabían a lluvia, pero después rompió a través de la lluvia y del mar y el pasado y beso los labios de su recién desposada esposa, de su Lizzie y de repente no hubo necesidad de buscar las palabras que describieran el sabor de sus labios, había buscado con que compararlo, siguiendo el rastro del perfume de su piel, pero era en vano, irrelevante y no tenia miedo de reconocer que era el simple sabor de sus labios, de sus labios únicamente, el indescriptible y sobrecogedor, sabor del dulce amor, de la pasión y la locura, ese desconocido sentimientos de dedicación y compromiso. Ella era suya, y él era de ella y si él pudiera, si sus labios no estuvieran sobre los de ella, besándola como si el mundo fuera a terminarse en el momento siguiente, cantaría y gritaría, para que todo el mundo se enterara de que este hermoso ángel, esta hermosa pirata en su brazos, le pertenecía a él y que su ladino corazón que ni siquiera había conocido lo que era el amor, le pertenecía a ella.

Gibbs diplomáticamente dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiéndose un poco incomodo por tener que interrumpir y recordar a los felices recién llegados, sobre la difícil situación por la que estaba pasando. Miró hacia el timón donde James Norrington estaba dirigiendo el barco tan firmemente como le era posible, sus ojos se deslizaban entre el mar y la pareja en la cubierta.

A pesar de la tormenta que asolaba a su alrededor, la notica se extendió rápidamente por todo el barco y pronto mas personas se reunieron el la cubierta, mirando con los ojos ampliados y susurrando palabras de asombro y mirando a su capitán perplejos.

"¡Elizabeth!" El Gobernador Swann rápidamente se abrió paso entre la multitud.

Gibbs decidió que era el momento adecuado para aclarar su garganta, así el Gobernador se ahorraría ver el beso, que en lugar de bajar de intensidad se estaba volviendo mas y mas apasionado. Casados o no, no era una imagen para ser apreciada por el padre de la chica. Para su desgracia, su sutil intento de llamar la atención de Jack y Elizabeth, resulto infructuosa, por lo que el Gobernador simplemente se detuvo y miró a la pareja en silencio, como todos los demás.

Una mayor vergüenza fue provocada por la detención de los cañones que resonaban en la oscuridad junto con los truenos e inmediatamente después recordó que los miembros de la tripulación estaban estáticos, sin hacer lo debido, viendo sorprendidos a su recién resucitado capitán.

Jack y Elizabeth rompieron el beso, casi cayéndose cuando el barco giró muy repentinamente, los ojos de Jack se deslizaron hacia el timón, alertado por el casi tangible dolor de que su barco fuera navegado de manera tan horrible.

"Eso es un mejora." Dijo casi sin aliento, algo aliviado ante la vista. "Un Rey siempre es mejor que un amotinado."

"Aye." Concordó Gibbs con una sonrisa, aun muy sorprendido por la aparición de Jack, a pesar de que había tenido alguna sospecha de que algo andaba mal cuando vio como James Norrington observaba poco impresionado la muerta de Jack. Y había esperado escuchar la historia tan pronto como la tormenta terminara.

_La tormenta y la batalla_, pensó cuando otra cañón golpeo la superficie del océano mas cercano al _Perla_.

"¡Padre!" Elizabeth finalmente notó al Gobernador y Jack la dejo salir de sus brazos.

"Señor Gibbs, espero que estés pensando… en la frase adecuada para decir lo que esta pasando." Jack desplazaba sus ojos entre su primer contramaestre y su esposa, quien se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre, causándole una sonrisa interna. La había traído de regreso, él la había traído de regreso, su padre parecía estar bien, el _Perla Negra _parecía estar bien también y tenia tres días para encontrar a una persona que estuviera dispuesta a apuñalar el corazón y navegar en el océano por siempre… esa parte era probablemente en la que tenia que enfocarse, en la búsqueda de ese voluntario. No podía ser demasiado difícil encontrar a alguien que quisiera ser inmortal, ¿o si? Él mismo lo había considerado en algún momento hasta que… hasta que un día en tierra y diez años en el mar dejo de parecerle atractivo. Diez años con Elizabeth y un día para trasportar a las almas, habría sido un escenario aceptable, pero dudaba que hubiera alguna posibilidad para convencer a Calypso de que ese era un mejor plan.

Jack volvió a la realidad cuando Gibbs menciono a la diosa.

"… Parece que después de todo ella no esta de nuestro lado." Terminó Gibbs y Jack decidió pedirle mas tarde que repitiera todo lo que había dicho.

"Nunca pensamos que lo estaría ¿o si?" Dijo Jack frunciendo la frente y Gibbs parpadeo perplejo, pero sus otras preguntas se vieron interrumpidas cuando Jack se alejo de él.

Sacudiéndose la confusión, Gibbs se concentro en seguir dando órdenes, tratando de hacer que todo el mundo volviera a su trabajo, no era bueno que en este momento todos estuvieran distraídos.

"¿Estas bien?" El Gobernador miraba a Elizabeth desconcertado. "¿Segura de que estas bien?"

Elizabeth rió y limpio la lluvia de su rostro y parpadeo cuando una serie de truenos retumbaron sobre ellos. "Sí, sí estoy bien." Dijo mirando a su padre sonriente, aliviada de ver que estaba bien y tratando de luchar con el insoportable cansancio. Le cruzó por la mente que si cerraba los ojos en ese momento, podía quedarse dormida sobre la cubierta y bajo la lluvia.

"Lizzie." Jack puso una mano sobre su hombro y ella se giro. El Gobernador la miró sorprendido, por lo rápido con que ella redirigía su atención total; casi podía sentir como todos sus pensamientos cambiaban repentinamente y exclusivamente hacia el hombre tan pronto como él rozo su mano sobre la piel de ella. "Ve abajo y encuentra algo de ropa, eres una gran distracción con esa ropa, amor." Añadió, besándola rápidamente en la mejilla.

Los ojos de ella se cerraron por una fracción de segundo y después se miraron fijamente a los ojos y sonrieron al sospechar el tipo de pensamientos que cruzaban por sus mentes.

"¡Señor Ragetti!" Jack lo llamo haciendo un movimiento con su mano. "Escolta abajo a mi esposa." Ordeno y Elizabeth sonrió y se giro.

"Voy a ir contigo." Dijo el Gobernador, con la esperanza de convencerla de quedarse abajo, al menos hasta que la tormenta se calmara.

Comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, pero entonces se detuvo, notando como Jack detenía a Ragetti por el brazo, modificando su antigua orden en voz baja.

"Y asegúrate de que ella se quede ahí." Dijo mirando a Ragetti con una mirada significativa.

Ragetti asintió al entender y el Gobernador miró sobre su hombro a Jack quien ya estaba de camino hacia el timón, gritando órdenes y sin poder evitarlo notó como todo el mundo trabajaba más vigorosamente con él, mientras que antes seguían las ordenes de James con pasmosa diligencia. El ambiente entre la tripulación cambio drásticamente con la aparición de Jack Sparrow, había sido como si de repente obtuvieran nuevas fuerzas y no solo parecían mas comprometidos con sus tareas, sino también mas entusiasmados con ellas, haciendo todo con mas vigor y velocidad que antes.

Tenia que admitir que había algo extraordinario con el hombre, aunque no podía decidir si era algo para admirar o algo para temer.

Por un momento siguió a Jack con la mirada, pero luego fue tras Elizabeth, que ya estaba a mitad del camino de la Cabina del Capitán.

Elizabeth empujo la puerta al abrirla, esperando rápidamente encontrar una camisa, un par de pantalones y un abrigo para vestirse, para regresar hacia arriba lo mas rápido posible. En realidad, necesitaría dos abrigos, una que Jack solo llevaba una camisa y…

Se detuvo abruptamente al ver el estado en el que estaba la cabina de Jack: muebles caídos, papeles y ropa esparcidos por el piso… principalmente papeles, una asombrosa cantidad de papeles. Al principio pensó que eran mapas, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba en un error. Lentamente se inclino hacia abajo y levantó uno de los dibujos, mirándolo con incredulidad.

Ragetti entro en la cabina después de ella, seguido por el Gobernador Swann.

"Elizabeth…" El Gobernador comenzó, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de ella. No había estado seguro si ella sabía sobre los dibujos, pero ahora era claro que ella no sabía nada de ellos.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Susurró levantando otro dibujo.

Ragetti miró sobre su hombro intensamente.

"Se salieron de uno de los cajones del escritorio, cuando este se cayó." Dijo el Gobernador mirándola, finalmente siendo capaz de mirarla bajo la media luz de la linterna de la cabina, ya que afuera estaba tan oscuro para ver nada con claridad.

Se sintió aliviado al ver que al parecer ella estaba realmente bien, a excepción del vestido que estaba roto en dos lugares, de que su rostro parecía estar muy cansado y de los círculos grises alrededor de sus ojos, que actuaban como prueba de la falta de un sueño pacifico. El agua de la lluvia goteaba de su cabello hacia el piso y sus manos estaban temblando un poco, probablemente resultado del cansancio también.

"Soy yo." Dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente, levantando otro dibujo y después dio una mirada alrededor de la habitación con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro. Recordaba haberle dicho a Jack que ella había hecho dibujos de él cuando era pequeña y también recordó la manera en la que él había sonreído, pero había atribuido esa sonrisa a otra cosa, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que él seguramente había recordado sus dibujos de ella. Solo que él nunca le había dicho sobre ellos. Tal vez no había tenido intención de decírselo: habría sido una contundente declaración de amor y él no había querido hacer una confesión de amor, al menos no una tan contundente, pensó con una sonrisa interior.

Ragetti cerró la puerta y entro en la cabina, sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Mirando los dibujos, finalmente levanto uno de ellos y lo miró con mucha intensidad, esto atrapó la atención de Elizabeth quien le rebató el dibujo de la mano. Él sonrió avergonzado, girándose hacia la puerta, los ojos de Elizabeth se desplazaron de él hacia el dibujo y… sus ojos se ensancharon al instante.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó el Gobernador cautelosamente, acercándose hacia ella.

"Nada." Elizabeth bajo rápidamente la mano en la que sostenía el dibujo, ruborizándose y dándole una sonrisa nerviosa a su padre.

El Gobernador estaba a punto de preguntar otra vez, pero entonces el barco se sacudió, una ola golpeo la ventana de la cabina, haciendo que la atención de Elizabeth volviera a la situación por la que estaban pasando.

"Voy a vestirme." Dijo sosteniendo el dibujo a salvo en su mano, se acercó rápidamente hacia el armario abierto, dio un vistazo a una camisa blanca como la nieve y para su sorpresa descubrió varias camisas similares. ¿Por qué Jack siempre usaba solamente una? Tomo una de las camisas, sonriendo para si misma. O al menos parecía que él solo usaba una… encontró rápidamente un par de pantalones y luego le dijo a su padre que regresaría en un momento, desapareciendo en la cabina lateral, sin notar los tímidos intentos de Ragetti por detenerla.

Suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, adelantándose a lo poco feliz que estaría ella cuando supiera que estaba ahí, para evitar que regresara a la cubierta. Sin embargo, no haría ningún daño que se cambiara de ropa, por lo que decidió esperar a darle el fatal anuncio hasta que regresara.

* * *

Davy Jones se giró, la furia ardía en sus ojos, mientras se entrecerraban al mirar a Calypso, en el infructuoso intento para verla con menos claridad, para poder amenazarla con su intimidante y fría mirada, aunque temía que ella estuviera mas allá de su alcance, ahora, que se había liberado de las obligaciones que le había dado, se había convertido en una criatura indefensa, que él mismo había visto salir del verdoso y oscuro océano hace muchos años y que su ausencia le había dolido como letal ardor…

"¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?" Él gruño, sin dar una señal de querer acercarse a ella, aunque ya estaba demasiado cerca, su piel oscura brillaba a la luz de los truenos, sus ojos intensos ardían, su cabello negro se movía al viento, como si… quisiera alcanzarlo. "Esta tormenta no es mejor de las que ya he visto antes." Continúo tratando de escapar del tren de sus pensamientos, de ese tren de pensamientos que lo estaba haciendo recordar, su apariencia humana, cercana, se preguntaba como es posible que sus ojos mantuvieran tanta luz, como su fuera libre ¿Cómo podía su voz sonar tan suave si ya no era prisionera de un destino mortal? ¿Cómo podían sus manos sentirse tan suaves contra su piel si…?

Él quitó las manos de ella de su rostro con enojo, quería que ella notara en su mirada, todo el resentimiento que había sentido y que había alimentado y, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para mantenerla alejada.

"Tomaste el camino equivocado, el camino oscuro y todo por mi, lo sé." Su voz contenía dolor ajeno y por un momento él solo la miró, olvidando sus pensamientos y las acciones de ella, como una música cayendo a través de su mente, los sonidos rotos daban luz a las oscuras sombras de sus recuerdos.

"¿Por qué esta aquí?" La interrumpió con severidad, midiendo el enojo en sus ojos y ella sonrió con tristeza al ver la desconfianza asomándose en los ojos de él, una mirada de miedo, la vulnerabilidad brilló en su mirada por una fracción de segundo y desapareció sin dejar rastro al momento siguiente. "¿Qué quieres? Ellos te obligaron." Grito, señalando a los piratas de los barcos, oscuras siluetas se perdían entre la tormenta. "La hermandad te obligo…"

"¿Y tu no formaste parte de ellos eh?" lo interrumpió, su voz predió toda la ternura, dando un paso mas cerca de él, y él quería dar un paso hacia atrás, pero atrás de él estaba la barandilla, por lo que solo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, fríos e indiferentes y, sin embargo…

"Fue tu traición quien me obligo." Dijo en voz baja, el viento rechinaba a través de la frías silabas.

Ella lo miró fijamente con ojos oscuros, duros como piedras, al recuerdo de la solitaria orilla donde una vez habían acordado volverse a ver…

Y entonces ella sonrió, con una sonrisa lenta que parecía apropiada para marcar el final de él, y sin embargo, no se convirtió en una mueca como él había esperado, pero si se desvaneció lentamente y él parpadeo por el repentino cambio en su mirada. La lluvia sobre ella se detuvo, aunque todavía seguía lloviendo a su alrededor y entonces noto que la lluvia tampoco caía sobre él, un invisible refugio se alzo sobre ellos, pero luego volvió a ver la lluvia… tenia que ser lluvia…

Transparentes gotas bajaban por las mejillas de ella, fluyendo de sus ojos sin cesar, haciendo que su piel brillara y pronto su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por plateados arroyos y se encontró así mismo viendo la lluvia sobre su piel, emitiendo un extraño calor irradiar de ella, envolviéndolo y esta vez cuando ella toco su mano no la movió, sus ojos seguían las gotas que casi podía saborear, la amargura circulaba dentro de él como dolor, como muerte, como destino… como ella se lo había dicho una vez…

"Yo no te traicione."

Jones no estaba seguro si ella había hablado o si había escuchado las palabras en su mente, sus labios apenas si se habían movido, la lluvia era oscura, inolvidable.

"No pude ir. Tuve que ir a otro lugar. Creí que sabias…" Parecía que arrastraba las palabras desde algún lugar muy lejano, su voz era dura e insistente. "Pude sentir que tu corazón quería que vinera…"

"¡No tengo corazón, bruja perversa!" Salto hacia delante, pasando a un lado de ella, caminando, para escapar.

Ella atrapó su brazo, sus largas uñas se enterraron en su carne, el dolor fue tan grande que le envió una ola de calor a través de su cuerpo y no sabia si era su amarre lo que le dolía, o tal vez su suave y melodiosa voz en su oído…

"Te será devuelto… volverá… volverá a ti… y a mi."

Jones giró su cabeza bruscamente, sus ojos centellaban en la oscuridad. "Otro infernal complot…" Él murmuró casi ausentemente, sus pensamientos a millones de millas de ahí, doradas arenas rozando sus pies, la luz del sol en el cabello de ella, el mar….

"No, no es un complot, mi amor." Su rostro se acerco una pulgada mas a la de él, apoyando su mano sobre su pecho. "Quiero volver a sentir el latido de tu corazón aquí." Susurró, cerró los ojos y él miró con asombro las lágrimas secas en el rostro de ella. "Te será devuelto… todo te será devuelto."

* * *

"Estoy lista." Anuncio Elizabeth, respirando profundamente y saliendo de la cabina apresurada, intentando atar su cabello con una liga que encontró en uno de los cajones de Jack. "Estaré bien." Dijo, dando a su padre una mirada tranquilizadora y entonces antes de que él tuviera tiempo de responderle. "Por favor, quédate aquí, la tormenta terminara pronto, estoy segura." Dijo con una sonrisa, dándole al Gobernador Swann un abrazo y después se encamino hacia la puerta.

Ragetti la adelanto y recargo su espalda sobre la puerta cerrada, con una mirada ansiosa en el rostro.

Elizabeth se detuvo delante de él, ampliando los ojos interrogativamente. "¿Puedo?" Preguntó confundida, alcanzando el pomo de la puerta, pero Ragetti lo cubrió antes de que ella lo tocara. Elizabeth lo miró con incredulidad. "¿Qué…?"

"Lo siento primor-señora Capitán, quiero decir." Se corrigió rápidamente, con una avergonzada expresión en su rostro. "Pero el capitán dijo que tenia que quedarse aquí."

Elizabeth parpadeo, boquiabierta. "¿Qué capitán?" Preguntó desconcertada, pero entonces el entendimiento cayó sobre ella mientras Ragetti miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar mirarla a los ojos. "Bueno, entonces déjame salir, para ir a decirle al capitán lo que pienso de sus ordenes." Intentó empujar a Ragetti, pero él estaba rígido y su mano aun sostenía el pomo de la puerta firmemente.

"Elizabeth, quizás…" El Gobernador Swann se acerco, poniéndose a un lado de ella, cambiando sus ojos entre su hija y Ragetti. "Quizás realmente es lo mejor que te quedes aquí." Dijo con cautela, con una sonrisa vacilante.

"Así es." Asintió Ragetti ansiosamente.

Elizabeth se giró, mirando a su padre con los ojos ampliados. "Esto es ridículo." Susurró incrédula, moviendo sus ojos de regreso hacia Ragetti, tratando de intimidarlo con su mirada furiosa, pero él inteligentemente evito mirarla, sus ojos vagaban alrededor de toda la cabina.

Lo miró y aunque sabia que no debía estar enojada con él, porque solo estaba siguiendo las órdenes que le dieron, pero era verdaderamente exasperante. Jack era exasperante, y el hecho de que en vez de pedirle que se quedara abajo, había ordenado para que la mantuvieran abajo en contra de su voluntad…

Por supuesto que ella no se hubiera quedado abajo si se lo hubiera pedido, pero ese no era el punto.

"Voy a decir esto una vez y no voy a decirlo otra vez." Dijo con los dientes apretados. "Quiero pasar."

Ragetti miró al Gobernador, como si buscara apoyo, pero él simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Oh voy a estrangularlo!" Elizabeth apretó los puños y Ragetti hizo una mueca, por un momento pensó que ella le estaba hablando a él, pero afortunadamente ella se alejo de la puerta, mirando alrededor de la cabina con frustración.

Solo apenas hace unos momentos, ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo, no había habido nada que necesitara mas que los brazos de él rodeándola, sus labios sobre los de ella, su voz… lo había extrañado mucho, cada momento sin él le había causado dolor físico, quemándola por dentro, corriendo a través de ella como un rió de rojas llamas ardientes… todo lo que había deseado era tocarlo, sentir sus dedos haciendo figuras sobre su piel, delinear el contorno de sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, sus manos rodeando sus muñecas, su boca…

Y, sin embargo, justo después de haberla recatado del calvario que había pensado tendría que soportar por veinte años, justo después de haber regresado, justo después de poder ver sus ojos otra vez, a pesar de casi haber derrotado a la desesperación, al cansancio, y a pesar de su amor por él, simplemente no podía dejar de enfurecerla y dejar de demostrar que era la persona mas exasperante de la tierra.

"¿Tengo que quedarme aquí también?"

Elizabeth se giro al sonido de la voz de su padre, su pregunta dirigida a Ragetti.

"El capitán no dijo nada sobre eso." Dijo Ragetti con movimiento de cabeza.

Elizabeth corrió hacia su padre, tomándolo del brazo con sus manos. "Padre, tienes que ir a decirle a Jack que esto es absolutamente…"

"Yo tenia pensado ir de todos modos, Elizabeth. Estoy seguro de que hay algo que puedo hace, algo en lo que pueda ayudar, pero tengo que decir que…" Suspiró, viendo la creciente confusión y la increíble irritación en los ojos de Elizabeth. "Tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo con… tu esposo. Creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí. No es seguro allá fuera y estarte vigilando todo el tiempo solo va a causar problemas adicionales. Ayudaras mas si te quedas aquí, a salvo." El Gobernador tomó la mano de Elizabeth en las suyas y le dio lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero a juzgar con la expresión facial de Elizabeth era todo menos tranquila.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero no sabia que decir, ligeramente sorprendida por las palabras de su padre. Y aunque sintió un cálido resplandor dentro de su corazón cuando el Gobernador uso la frase "tu esposo" también sabia del gran esfuerzo que eso le había costado, pero aun así su enojo por la situación prevalecía.

"¡Esto es absurdo!" Exclamó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, dando de patadas y haciendo muecas ante la repentina realización de que realmente parecía una niña en este momento, la sospecha fue confirmada por el débil atisbo de diversión en los ojos de su padre.

El barco se sacudió y casi estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, haciéndola sentir tonta. Escondió detrás de su oreja un mechón suelto de su cabello aun mojado y miró a Ragetti quien mantenía su vista en el piso. El barco se sacudió otra vez y trato de mantenerse en pie, pero de repente se le ocurrió algo…

Se dejo caer al suelo y su padre y Ragetti se apresuraron para ayudarla. Pero tan pronto como llegaron a ella, Elizabeth se puso de pie por si misma y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba ya sin vigilancia, la abrió y salió de la cabina.

"¡No!" Ragetti corrió tras ella con una expresión muy triste en el rostro.

El Gobernador Swann los miró fijamente por un momento desconcertado y después los siguió fuera de la Cabina del Capitán, y subió las escaleras que llevaban a la cubierta.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	49. Chapter 49

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** Te doy toda la razón, no hay que cantar victoria, aun queda mucho camino que recorrer, así que mejor evitemos eso. Ok? Un beso y mil gracias.

**Silvia**: Gracias Silvia, te lo agradezco muchísimo. Un beso y a disfrutar de este capitulo.

**Cande**: Jaja, me causa mucha gracias lo que dices, pero sabes que? Tienes razón. Ese si que será un matrimonio lleno de sorpresas, de eso estoy más que segura. Pero lleno del mas apasionado amor. Muchas gracias un enorme beso.

**Lina:** Me da mucho gusto poder servirte en algo, y si esta humilde traducción mía te ayuda, no sabes el gusto que me da. Como te dije en el otro fic, no soy muy buena para escribir, siento que me falta algo, no se quizás es a lo que le llaman feeling, no se. Pero ¿sabes? Por ti voy a hacer el intento. Pero hasta que termine de traducir los dos fics para no quedarte mal ¿ok? Un beso y muchas gracias.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 49**

Estaba oscuro y silencioso, como siempre. No había nada diferente en este silencio, nada extraño en esta oscuridad y sin embargo sentía que todo se estaba cayendo en pedazos, palabras no dichas que se desvanecían en el aire turbio a su alrededor.

Se quedo inmóvil, mirando hacia la nada, tratando de ver lo que no estaba ahí y que tenia que estar ahí, pero que ya no estaba ahí, o que tal vez… realmente nunca estuvo ahí.

Cerró los ojos, apartando esos pensamientos, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de vacío, que siempre le había sido tan familiar, tan bienvenido, tan tranquilizador… dándole un sentido de paz, de tranquilidad, un escape de todos los días ardientes, del temor de la mañana, de sonrisas huecas y ruidosas, es decir de la… vida.

No.

De las personas.

Había amado la vida. Había amado la vida muchísimo. Las sombras de la luz del sol en el umbral de la mañana, el aire llevando la música y las voces por las noches, el viento del mar, las montañas, los diferentes colores en las estaciones, los diferentes colores de las nubes, cuando las había visto desde su ventana… no se lo había dicho a nadie, porque se habrían reído. Pero las nubes tenían diferentes colores. Realmente los tenían.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos, tratando de recordar como se veía la luz… que tan _real_ era la luz, la luz que separaba las mañanas de las tardes, su único compañero, la mayoría de las veces, porque nunca encontró a nadie que hubiera creído que las nubes tenían el color del arcoíris…

Luz.

Sus ojos se abrieron de súbdito, al escuchar un sonido… o ¿era su mente que solamente estaba jugando trucos con él? no había ruido, ni luz, no importaba si abría o cerraba los ojos, no habia luz. La luz se había ido.

Ella se había ido.

Se levantó abruptamente. ¿De donde le llegaban todos esos extraños pensamientos? No sabía que pensar sobre ellos… ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pensando, exactamente…

Ella solo era una de ellos… de ellas. Una multitud sin nombre, que trataban de encontrar la clave de la inmortalidad, y sin embargo…

Debía de haber sentido resentimiento hacia ella, como por todas las que lo habían hecho fracasar. Nunca había lamentado haberlas dejado morir, solas y perdidas en el tiempo y en el espacio… ellas lo habían hecho fracasar… no las quería… y era su culpa que en algún momento siempre se cansaban de ella. Él siempre se cansaba de la indiferencia brillando en sus ojos tristes, de sus cuerpos y casi había podido _ver_ como sus vidas se iban perdiendo junto con sus almas. Y, sin embargo, nunca le había importado. Nunca se había sentido culpable, y, ahora, de repente, se sentía culpable…. De _todo_ lo que había hecho, porque…

Porque tal vez, si no lo hubiera hecho, seria diferente… y si hubiera sido diferente tal vez ella no lo habría despreciado…

Lentamente levantó su mano y miró la cinta plateada alrededor de su dedo. Esa luz…

Esa luz en los ojos de ella… ese fuego… todo lo que había deseado en su vida tener y que nunca tendria. ¿Esa era la razón de ese extraño anhelo que se cernía en cada uno de sus pensamientos?...

Ella se había ido, pero… pero ella aun tenia la cinta alrededor de su dedo… realmente no la había dejado ir… todavía. Ella volveria. Se aseguraría de que ella regresara. Ella…

Cerró los ojos. Nunca le había importado sus nombres…

_Elizabeth_.

Repitió el nombre una y otra vez. Y cada vez que lo decía, sentía como un imperceptible rayo de luz cruzaba por su mente y por unos momentos sintió, casi sintió como si… estuviera vivo… de nuevo.

* * *

"¡Bájame de una vez!" Gritó Elizabeth, su voz llegaba amortiguada debido a la tormenta y a la perdida temporal de aliento, cuando Jack la arrojo sobre su hombro.

"En un momento, amor." Replicó Jack, dándole a Ragetti una mirada amenazadora, antes de bajar de la cubierta.

El Gobernador apenas si tuvo oportunidad de entender lo que estaba sucediendo cuando ellos ya estaban fuera de vista. Realmente no sabía que hacer si quedarse en la cubierta, como lo había planeado, o seguir a Elizabeth y a Jack y ver si su hija no salía lastimada, aunque realmente no lo creía…

Dudó por un momento, pero entonces un grito llegó debajo de la cubierta ayudándolo a que su mente se decidiera rápidamente.

"¿Por qué no puedo quedarme en la cubierta como todos los demás?" Escuchó la voz de Elizabeth tan pronto como dio unos pasos por las escaleras.

"Porque no es seguro ahí, y porque no quiero que seas arrastrada por la cubierta hasta al mar, justo después de…" Jack hizo una pausa y exhaló furioso. "¿Realmente es tan difícil de entenderlo?" Gimió, sosteniendo las manos de Elizabeth entre sus manos, presionándoselas contra la pared fuertemente para evitar que se le escapara. Jack se preguntó si siempre seria así. Si siempre tendría que preocuparse por ella, de una manera o de otra.

Bufó por dentro por sus pensamientos. Por supuesto que siempre sería así. Esto es lo que pasa cuando uno es lo suficientemente descuidado como para enamorarse.

"¿Por qué no encierras a todo el mundo, entonces?" dijo Elizabeth, mirándolo irritada. "¡De ese modo nadie va a salir herido!"

"Lizzie déjate de ridiculeces. En realidad no tengo tiempo para esto. Sé una buena esposa y haz lo que te digo." Dijo con un rastro de diversión en su voz, pero el consejo debió de tener alguna falla porque Elizabeth liberó una de sus manos y trató de empujarlo. Pero entonces ella retrocedió y miró su pecho como si de repente recordara algo.

"Estas sangrando." Dijo mas para si misma que para él y deslizó sus manos bajo su camisa, pero él la atrapó y las sostuvo entre ellos, ganándose otra mirada furiosa de ella. "Ellos dijeron que estabas muerto y yo ví…" Comenzó estudiando el rostro de él intensamente, su voz era mas baja pero firme; preocupada.

El Gobernador se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras, preguntándose si realmente era buena idea interrumpir, especialmente ahora que parecía que habían dejado de discutir. Pero de alguna manera se encontró escuchando la conversación y dio un paso mas hacia abajo, para poder tener un vista mas clara de ellos en el pasillo débilmente iluminado.

"Shhh." Jack silencio a Elizabeth con una sonrisa y le beso las manos. "No creo que estuviera aquí si…"

"Oh no me cabe la menor duda que no estarías aquí, sin importar como." Elizabeth lo interrumpió enojada, tratando de ignorar el mareo, provocado por el simple hecho de dejarlo sostener sus manos y acariciar con sus pulgares su piel.

"¿Es así?" Una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios, pero Elizabeth arrebató sus manos de su alcance y cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho.

"Dime lo que sucedió." Dijo en el tono más serio y exigente que pudo reunir.

El Gobernador vio desde las escaleras como los ojos de Jack vagaban por el rostro de Elizabeth, con mucha diversión, que solo provocaría que ella se enojara mas y él sabia de eso.

"¿Decirte que paso cuando, amor?" Preguntó Jack inocentemente, deslizando su mano al rostro de ella, pero ella se la empujó, sosteniéndole la mirada decididamente. El barco se sacudió y los pensamientos de Jack inconscientemente viajaron a lo que estaba sucediendo en la cubierta y aunque estaba _completamente_ seguro de que James Norrington podría ser _capaz_ de conducir su barco a través del los truenos y del fuego de los cañones enemigos casi tan _bien_ como él, prefería subir a la cubierta y hacerlo por si mismo. Desafortunadamente, de repente se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era apartar sus ojos de su hermosa esposa… algo que seria malo para el futuro… a menos que siempre la tuviera con él mientras estuviera en el timón… Ovacionó el pensamiento un poco. ¡Sí, eso era una buena idea! ellos solo podían navegar el barco juntos. La mantendría en sus brazos entre el timón y su cuerpo, lo que seria una ventaja adicional ya que ella siempre estaría al alcance de su vista….

"¡Jack!"

Jack brinco al ser repentinamente sacado de sus pensamientos. Parpadeo y sonrió. "Creo que deberíamos aplazar esta conversación hasta que ganemos la batalla y que la tormenta se acabe del todo." Dijo con un movimiento en su mano, palideciendo interiormente, al darse cuenta de lo absurdo que eran sus recientes pensamientos.

Y lo que era más absurdo era el hecho de que realmente no creía que fueran absurdos, a pesar de que sabía que eran absurdos…

"Pensé que te había matado otra vez." Dijo Elizabeth con suave voz, que llego hasta él y de repente olvido todo por lo que había estado enojada con él. ¿Cómo podía estar enojada con él? si era tan adorable como para provocar sentimientos de ira.

Elizabeth contuvo una risita y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, enterrando su rostro en su cabello.

Los brazos de Jack rápidamente se envolvieron en su cintura y la acercó mas a él apretándola en sus brazos. "No fuiste tu, Lizzie." Dijo tranquilamente, sus labios dibujaban figuras en su desnudo hombro. "Fui yo. Las dos veces..." Añadió como una idea de último momento y ella quería mover la cabeza para mirarlo, pero él deslizo su mano en su cabello, abrazándola firmemente. "¿Realmente pensaste que hubieras podido hacerlo si yo no hubiera estado decidido a dejarte hacerlo?" Preguntó, susurrando la pregunta en su oído y besándola repetidamente.

* * *

El Gobernador casi tropezó con sus pies, en su precipitado camino de regreso hacia la cubierta. Apenas si era capaz de comprender como era posible que un momento se hubieran estado gritando y deslumbrando con las miradas, el uno al otro y en el siguiente momento estuvieran besandose y acariciándose. Y era aun menos capaz de estar allí y seguir contemplando la escena por más tiempo, aunque…

Salió de abajo y miró alrededor con un suspiro.

… Aunque era reconfortante ver a su hija así de feliz. Porque era feliz, no dudaba de eso. Se veía feliz incluso cuando estaba enojada… debajo de cada una de sus miradas deslumbradoras, había el curioso rastro de un total rendimiento y de… ¿admiración? La manera en que lo miraba… la manera en la que se veían el uno al otro… había algo en la manera en la que él la sostenía en sus brazos…

Sonrió ligeramente para si mismo y entonces frunció el ceño, mirando hacia el oscuro océano.

Ahora no solo tenia una, ahora tenia dos niños por los que preocuparse.

* * *

Elizabeth sonrió al sentir los labios de Jack contra su piel, a pesar de sus oscuros pensamientos, inundando su mente con los recuerdos… cuando había dejado a Jack con el Kraken… cuando se vio obligada a tomar la vida del pequeño niño… a tomar la vida de Jack…

Elizabeth se movió en sus brazos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás abruptamente, estudiando su rostro con seria intensidad. "¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo entraste al Vórtice del Tiempo? Como…"

Jack puso sus dedos sobre sus labios haciéndola callar, sus ojos fijos en los de él "Ya te lo he dicho, amor y tú sigues olvidándolo. Soy…"

"¡Jack!" Elizabeth lo interrumpió, su irritación creciendo otra vez. "Quiero la respuesta verdadera, no la respuesta estándar."

Jack sonrió y ahueco el rostro de ella en sus manos, su piel tan cálida y suave contra sus gruesas manos. Y entonces, de repente recordó, aunque por supuesto, en realidad nunca lo había olvidado, era como si esa idea siempre estuviera en sus pensamientos, la idea que lo tomaba fuera de guardia, no importaba las veces que lo golpeara – estaban casados, bajo todas las formalidades que solían no interesarle: el sacerdote, la capilla, lo votos… ella era su esposa. Suya, propia, privada, legalmente desposada esposa, quien había prometido pasar el resto de su vida con él, quien le había prometido estar siempre a su lado, quien…

"¡Jack Sparrow! Deja de estar evadiendo responder a mis…"

Elizabeth le regreso el beso sin vacilar y mantuvo los ojos cerrados cuando el rompió con el beso.

"Te extrañe Lizbeth." Susurró contra sus labios, apoyando su frente contra la de ella. "Con un infierno, como te extrañé Lizzie." Dijo con voz seria, tan tranquila, tan suave y tan sincera, que ella contuvo el aliento, temiendo romper el hechizo del momento.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y lo miró entre sus pestañas, sus parpados ya casi no tenían su habitual pintura negra, el agua del mar debió quitarla.

"Yo también te extrañé, Jack." Coloco sus manos en las mejillas de él y le beso la boca delicadamente, dándole pequeños besos en los labios.

"Rompiste la regla numero uno." Murmuró, haciendo un ligero puchero.

Elizabeth lo beso y soltó una risita. _"La señora capitán Sparrow, siempre tiene que estar lo mas cerca posible del capitán Sparrow."_ Él abrió los ojos con una sonrisa, pero luego su sonrisa rápidamente se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" Preguntó apretando sus brazos y mirándola con severidad. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que era por mi?"

"Ya te lo dije." Dijo Elizabeth encogiéndose de hombros, mordiéndose el labio. "No quería confundirte."

Jack rodó los ojos y ahueco el rostro de ella en una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra enredaba uno mechón de su cabello en sus dedos. "Siento haber dicho… por haber pensado… por ser…"

"¿Un celoso?" Propuso Elizabeth con una divertida sonrisa, Jack entrecerró los ojos, listo para protestar, pero ella lo silenció con un beso. "Sé que lo eres, aunque olvidé que podrías serlo. Y aunque no lo hubiera olvidado, no podía decirte nada, así que…"

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para poder tener una mejor vista de su rostro. Notando las oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos, el cansancio escrito en su hermoso rostro. _Esta agotada y aun así quiere subir a la cubierta y luchar_. Pensó con una mezcla de enojo y orgullo.

Elizabeth suspiró. "Vamos a dejar esto atrás. Esta en el pasado, ahora. Solo necesitamos encontrar a alguien que apuñale el corazón y todo va a estar bien." Dijo tranquilamente, tratando de creer que seria tan fácil como sonaba, apoyándose en las manos de él cuando Jack acuno su rostro entre sus manos, preguntándose como iba a hacer él para mantener sus manos alejadas de ella, de vez en cuando por el resto de sus vidas, pues él necesitaría de sus manos para sostener el timón, por ejemplo… o quizás ella podía sostener el timón y él la sostendría a ella… Sí. Esa era la solución perfecta.

"Primero tenemos que encontrar el corazón." dijo él, inclinándose hacia abajo y presionó sus labios sobre su cuello.

Elizabeth gimió y apoyó su cabeza sobre la pared detrás de ella, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. "Tenemos que volver a la cubierta." Dijo ella en un susurro tenso, los labios de Jack trazaban un camino de besos a través de su clavícula. Ella miró la linterna parpadeante al otro lado del pasillo, la tenue luz convertía al pasillo en un lugar mas misterioso y acogedor…

Jack murmuró algo incoherente como respuesta, sus besos se volvieron más urgentes y ella colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, para sostenerse y no desvanecerse, su corazón latía apresurado dentro de su pecho, sus frenéticos latidos reventaban en sus oídos.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos y sonrió ante la repentina idea de que esta era su hogar ahora. El _Perla Negra_. Siempre le había gustado la idea de tener una casa propia. Ella se aseguraría de mantenerla hermosa y bien cuidada. Solía apuntar diferentes pequeñas cosas, como las tazas de té que le habían gustado, o algún diseño bonito para las cortinas… por un momento se preguntó donde habría quedado el pequeñas diario, en donde había hecho sus notas. Lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo…. Pues había llegado a pensar que algún día podría encontrar útiles esas notas… y ahora sabia que iba a ser diferente. Una embarcación no era realmente una casa y nunca podría serlo… pero… no estaba segura de que le gustaría. Una casa la mantendría confinada, una casa haría de su vida algo predecible, mientras que un barco, mientras que el _Perla Negra_, le daría unas interminables mañanas de misterio, iluminadas por el sol y espontanea y hermosa libertad…

"Lizzie, amor, hemos estado casados por solo unos días y ya te estas quedando dormida, mientras te beso. Esto no augura nada bueno para el futuro." Jack hizo un mohín, retrocediendo para verla.

Una brillante sonrisa apareció lentamente en el rostro de Elizabeth, pero no abrió los ojos e inclinó su cabeza sobre la pared. "No estoy dormida." Dijo juguetona. "Solo estoy pensando…"

"¿Pensando?"

Elizabeth abrió los ojos para no perderse el rostro de consternación de Jack y se rió cuando lo vio.

"¿Eres capaz de _pensar_ cuando hago _esto_?" Preguntó incrédulo, pero ella no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar de qué estaba hablando, porque sus labios se estrellaron contra los de ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, regresándole el beso apasionadamente,

Elizabeth no sabia exactamente cuando tiempo había pasado desde su desaparición en aquella mañana… no había tenido tiempo de contar y tampoco le había importado hacerlo… había sido demasiado tiempo, lo había sentido como la misma eternidad y sin embargo, también sentía como si solo hubiera pasado un minuto desde que había estado en sus brazos la ultima vez.

La ultima vez… en la ceremonia de su boda, su noche de bodas… recordaba la esencia de la aire de la noche en la Cueva del Naufragio, la esencia del mar, el aroma de de las velas cuando se apagaron con el viento… los dedos de Jack forcejeando con su rojo vestido de novia…

"¿Cómo siguen tus… pensamientos… ahora, amor?" Preguntó Jack entrecortadamente, cuando termino con el beso, para poder respirar.

"Bueno, eso va bastante bien, gracias." Respondió sigilosamente, deslizando sus manos bajo la camisa de él, sus músculos se tensaron cuando sintió sus manos.

Jack sonrió, sus ojos oscuros brillaron en la tenue luz de la linterna. "¿Y ahora?" Preguntó y la beso otra vez, sus manos tiraban cuidadosamente de la camisa de ella sacándosela de los pantalones y deslizándolas a través de la piel desnuda de la espalda. Elizabeth jadeo por la sorpresa, sintiendo las manos de Jack inesperadamente calientes contra su piel… calientes o frías… no estaba segura… solo podía sentir escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo de arriba a bajo, comenzando en los dedos de sus pies hasta la ultima hebra de su cabello…

"Ahora…" Ella susurro entre besos. "Ahora quiero… ahora te necesito… ahora te deseo…" Se perdió en sus pensamientos, las palabras dejaron de tener sentido. Salvo por el nombre de él… su nombre siempre tenia sentido para ella. De alguna manera… "Jack..."

"¿Podrías hacer algo por mi Lizbeth?" Preguntó en un susurro apenas audible, delineando el contorno de sus labios son sus besos, sus manos vagaban por toda su espalda, sus anillos y uñas arañaban ligeramente su piel, haciéndola gemir audiblemente y acomodó su rostro en su cuello.

"Sí." Le susurró besando su piel y Jack tomó todo su autocontrol para obligarse a abrir los ojos y concentrarse.

"Quédate abajo. Hasta que la tormenta se calme. Solo esta vez." Le susurró suavemente, casi rogándole, pero sin embargo con firmeza.

Elizabeth se tensó y abrió los ojos, lentamente la realidad le cayó encima. Gimió y lo empujo abruptamente, liberándose de sus brazos. "¡Irremediable embustero!" Le gritó y para su total sorpresa lo abofeteo.

"¡Oí!" Jack hizo una mueca y llevó su mano a su mejilla. "¿Y ahora esto por qué?" Preguntó con una mueca, el sabor de los labios de ella aun le ardían en los suyos e inconscientemente se alejó de ella.

"¡Me besaste solo para hacerme prometer que voy a quedarme en la cabina!" Exclamó irritada y Jack amplio los ojos al verla.

"Esa fue solo _una_ de las _muchas_ razones." Dijo a la defensiva, frotándose la mejilla con una expresión herida en el rostro.

"Oh, por supuesto." Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos al verlo. "Bestia lujuriosa." Siseó despectiva, girándose y dando un paso lejos de él, pero entonces se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro para ver que estaba sonriéndole lujuriosamente.

Elizabeth reventó en risas y oculto su rostro entre sus manos.

"Ahora por lo menos tenemos claramente una idea de lo que en realidad piensas de mi." Tirando de ella y abrazándola por la espalda.

Ella se giró en sus brazos. "¡Esto no es gracioso!" Dijo, golpeándolo en su hombro, todavía sonriendo.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Declaró Jack decididamente, metiendo algunos mechones sueltos detrás de su oreja. "Y no quedara impune." Le dijo, levantando las cejas y rápidamente beso sus labios, antes de que ella comenzara a reír de nuevo.

"Solo quiero estar contigo. Puedo cuidar de mi misma. No soy una muñeca de porcelana, por si no lo has notado." Dijo rompiendo el beso y mirándolo intensamente a los ojos, su tono de voz vacilaba entre la exigencia y la docilidad: cualquiera que pudiera convencerlo mejor.

"Pero ciertamente te ves como una." Dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos, reprimiendo una sonrisa. "No voy a hacer lo que tu quieras que haga, pensé que sabias eso." Dijo en un tono privado de ira, ya que se estaba debilitando. ¿Siempre seria así? ¿Siempre seria capaz de debilitarla de esa manera solo con mirarla con esos ojos oscuros letalmente hermosos?

"Oh, lo se. Pero eso no significa que vaya a aceptarlo." Su sonrisa torcida casi la hace reír, pero logró mantener la seriedad.

"¡No tienes otra opción!" Dijo entre dientes, levantando su barbilla.

Jack miró sus labios y después miró de nuevo sus ojos, sus manos encontraron su camino de regreso bajo su camisa, haciéndola sentir arder de nuevo.

"Jack." Ella susurró, inconscientemente acercó su cabeza una pulgada más a la de él. Jack la miró interrogante y exasperado, ¡como si no supiera que era lo que ella quería!...

"¿Si amor?" Preguntó y ella quería rodar los ojos, pero de alguna manera no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo.

"Bésame." Susurró y a él le tomo solo un momento para comprender y sonreír antes de inclinar su cabeza y atrapar los labios de ella, encerrándola en un apretado abrazo, sus labios atormentaban los de ella con una dulce fiereza.

Lentamente Jack comenzó a caminar sin romper el beso, hasta que se toparon con la puerta de la Cabina del Capitán y cuando estuvieron enfrente de ella rompió el beso.

"Solo quiero mantenerte a salvo." Dijo acariciando la mejilla de Elizabeth con el dorso de su mano.

"Lo sé." Le respondió con una tímida sonrisa. "Pero…"

"Toma una chaqueta. Te vas a congelar solo con eso." Dijo, señalando la cabina.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron por la feliz sorpresa. "Traeré una para ti también." Dijo alegremente, dándose la vuelta y entrando a la cabina rápidamente.

Jack hizo una mueca y rápidamente saco una llave de su bolsillo. Tomó la manija de la puerta y la cerró con seguro, girando la llave tres veces y dejo salir un suspiro.

Antes de que incluso pudiera dar un paso para alejarse de la cabina, Elizabeth comenzó a golpear la puerta y a gritarle. Sonrió ante todos los insultos recibidos, y aunque la posibilidad de tratar con ella después de que la tormenta se acabara y después de lo que acababa de hacer, no parecía ser muy atractiva en ese momento, solo le alegraba que ella estuviera a salvo aquí y sin tener otra alternativa, probablemente se obligaría a tomar un merecido descanso.

Cuando ella dejo de golpear la puerta furiosamente, él levantó la mano y golpeo suavemente la puerta. "¿Lizzie?"

Hubo un momento de silencio y después de ese silencio. "¿Qué?" Mantenía el tono de enojo e irritación, pero también tenia algo de esperanza.

"No lo lamento." Le dijo, sofocando una sonrisa y entonces rápidamente se alejo de la puerta, el ruido de sus puños contra la madera, lo persiguió hasta que subió las escaleras y llegara a la cubierta.

* * *

"La tormenta esta disminuyendo, señor."

Beckett miró al marinero con cautela y asintió, despidiéndolo con un movimiento de su mano. Cerró la puerta y miró alrededor con el ceño fruncido, estudiando el desorden de la cabina. Realmente estaba enojado de tener que esperar hasta que la tormenta disminuyera para terminar con sus órdenes. Algo debía hacerse al respecto. ¿Jones no tenia ningún efecto sobre el clima en el mar? Tenia que asegurarse de que el capitán del _Holandés Errante_ no estuviera jugando con ellos. ¿Podría saber lo que pasaba por esa horrible cabeza suya?

Tal vez no debió de haber regresado el corazón a Port Royal, después de todo. Tal vez habría sido mejor mantenerlo cerca. Con Jack Sparrow muerto había pocas posibilidades para que cualquier otra persona se lo robara. Aunque uno nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso. El corazón estaba a salvo, oculto donde vivía ahora, en la mansión del Gobernador de Port Royal.

Sonrió para si mismo y colocó el abrigo sobre sus hombros. La victoria ya era suya, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Y después de regresar a Port Royal supervisaría que se ejecutaran a todos los piratas.

Si tenía suerte, Turner seria lo suficientemente estúpido para traer a la joven viuda al Endeavor. Eso le ahorraría la molestia de tener que buscarla por si mismo.

Su venganza le sabría mejor si Jack Sparrow siguiera vivo, pero ahora no había nada que hacer al respecto. Aun así, destruir algo que él había amado tanto, era bastante satisfactorio, incluso si él no estaba ahí para presenciarlo.

En cuanto a la chica… ella se vería muy bonita a su lado, durante las ejecuciones.

Quizás no solo encontraría diversión al vengarse, sino también en la manera en la que pensaba hacerlo.

* * *

Tan pronto como Jack puso un pie en la escalera que lo llevaba al timón, sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo y lo empujaba hacia atrás. Saco la pistola y se giró, notando con cierta sorpresa que su pistola era de nuevo negra, pero no tenia mucho tiempo para contemplar el hecho de que la marca roja en su mano le ardía cuando encerraba la pistola en ella.

¿Vas a dispararme? ¿Después de que te envié a tu amada?" los labios de Tía Dalma, se extendieron en una perezosa sonrisa.

"Ah." Jack exhalo algo aliviado, bajo la pistola, pero luego la levantó de nuevo, mirando a Tía Dalma sospechosamente por un momento, antes de por fin guardar su pistola con un movimiento de su nariz. "La enviaste al pasado, por una razón completamente desinteresada ¿me imagino?" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa prudente, y entrecerrando los ojos.

"El desinterés no es una virtud de un ser divino." Dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado y Jack notó que por lo menos varias capas de el oscuro misterio en su rostro se habían desvanecido, sus ojos negros brillaban mas de lo que recordaba.

"¿De verdad?" Jack la miró con los ojos ampliados, dio un paso hacia atrás para poder ver su rostro con la luz emitida por los truenos. Podía sentir en sus huesos como la tormenta estaba disminuyendo y se pegunto que significaría. Vendría el perdón o una tormenta peor… "Pensé que eso. Era diferente con nosotros, los mortales modestos quienes…"

"Vengo a pedirte un favor." Lo interrumpió, acercándose, su rostro se torno serio y por un momento ella no se veía como una diosa, ni como una sacerdotisa, que una vez había conocido. Por un momento se veía como una mujer normal…

"Bueno, me halagas querida, pero tengo que recordarte que ahora soy un hombre casado." Comenzó retrocediendo, hasta que sintió la pared detrás de él.

Tía Dalma dio un paso mas hacia delante, sus ojos lo miraban aburridos. "Necesito su corazón. Necesito su corazón para regresárselo. Sin eso él no puedo moverse, y yo no puedo llevarlo conmigo."

Jack suspiró. ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere el maldito corazón? el mundo esta lleno de objetos de valor ¿Por qué siempre buscan ese pedazo viscoso lleno de tentáculos y de quien sabe que mas?

"No lo tengo." Anuncio Jack casi alegremente.

Calypso lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "Ya lo sé." Siseo con el ceño fruncido y Jack arrugo la frente, decidiendo que poner una expresión mas seria podría ser más aconsejable. "Quiero que tú encuentres el corazón y me lo lleves."

Jack la miró melancólicamente, pero entonces su rostro se ilumino. "¿Quieres apuñalarlo?" Preguntó con un toque de esperanza en su voz, pero la esperanza se fue tan pronto como Tía Dalma cerro su mano alrededor de su garganta.

"¡No te atrevas a apuñalar el corazón!" Susurró amenazadoramente, y Jack rápidamente sacudió la cabeza.

"Te aseguro que ni siquiera me a cruzado por la mente, querida. ¿Por qué iba a querer hacer eso?"

Ella pareció considerar sus palabras por un momento antes de soltarlo.

"Además." Carraspeo, recuperado su aliento. "Tu Romeo cubierto de algas ya me pidió que le llevara su pedazo de…" Se detuvo, tratando de pensar en algo que no sonara demasiado insultante. "Su… pedazo de carne, así que…"

"No le lleves el corazón a él. Llévamelo a mi." Calypso lo interrumpió con urgencia. "Él no confía en mi…" miró hacia otro lado por un momento y Jack se pregunto si solo eran gotas de lluvia las que brillaban en su rostro… "No sé lo que él quiere hacer con el." Dijo mirando de nuevo a Jack. "Así que quiero que me lo traigas a mi, así que yo podré dárselo, regresárselo, regresárselo de verdad." Termino tranquilamente.

"Él me dio tres días." Dijo Jack, agitando la mano con la marca roja frente al rostro de Tía Dalma.

"Entonces tráemelo antes de que terminen esos tres días." Dijo irritadamente.

Jack hizo una mueca. Tenía que darle a Davy Jones su corazón en tres días y ahora tenía incluso menos de tres días, porque tenía que dárselo a Calypso antes. Y además de eso, le había prometido al dios del tiempo, que el corazón seria apuñalado por alguien de fiar. Ahora. Si el corazón es apuñalado, Jones nunca podría ser libre… bueno, al menos no podría hacer nada al respecto. Sin embargo, Calypso era una historia totalmente diferente. Ella se enteraría que el corazón fue apuñalado y entonces…

"¿Vas a llevármelo?" Preguntó mirándolo intensamente.

"Por supuesto, eso es lo que hacen lo amigos ¿no?" Jack forzó una sonrisa, pensando que mientras no tuviera el corazón no debía prometerle nada a nadie, pero… si eso hacia a la gente… y a otras entidades… felices…

Calypso relajo la expresión facial y sonrió, Jack notó como las nubes oscuras se iban dispersando sobre el _Perla Negra_.

"Te veo después." Dijo ella, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y desapareciendo en las sombras.

Jack se quedo por un momento mirando hacia la nada con el ceño fruncido. "Necesito ron." murmuró alejándose del timón. De alguna manera no podía llegar hasta el timón este día.

"¡Jack se esta despejando!" Gibbs lo saludo alegremente, tan pronto como lo vio, la atmósfera entre la tripulación mejoraba con cada rayo de luz solar que caía sobre la cubierta.

"Aye, así es." Dijo Jack, mirando hacia el mar. La silueta del Endeavor cada vez era más clara y evidente.

La oscura neblina se estaba dispersando, las nubes casi se habían ido y la ligera llovizna parecía ser la única indicación que la tormenta estaba pasando…

"¿Eso es un barco?" La voz de Ragetti rompió el silencio, cuando la neblina desapareció, en el horizonte puso en manifiesto borrosas siluetas de…

"Barcos." Corrigió Pintel, entrecerrando los ojos. "Uno, dos, tres, cuat…" Comenzó a contar los barcos con el dedo, pero entonces su dedo se inmovilizo y contuvo el aliento, así como todos los demás, ante la vista.

Ragetti parpadeo, murmuró algunas palabras y después de un momento golpeo a Pintel con el codo y le preguntó: "¿Qué sigue después del cuarenta y nueve?"

Pintel deslizo sus ojos hacia él. "Nuestros funerales."

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	50. Chapter 50

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

SIGO RETRASADA, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO. PERO MIL GRACIAS Y UN ENORME BESO.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 50**

"¿Alguien aquí a escuchado de una batalla ganada con el simple hecho de mirar fijamente al enemigo?" Jack rompió el silencio y se giró para ver los rostros de su tripulación.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Ragetti comenzara a mover las manos hacia arriba, pero rápidamente Pintel se las bajo, quien sacudió la cabeza con firmeza y con una sonrisa.

"Y no lo creo." Dijo Jack con una oscura voz. "¡Vuelvan a sus puestos!" Gritó y el hechizo que provocó el gran número de barcos de la East India Trading Company, que seguían apareciendo en el horizonte se rompió abruptamente, cuando los piratas volvieron a sus puestos.

Jack miró a las oscuras velas flotando con en el viento que seguían estando firmes a pesar de la tormenta que recién había terminado. Rápidamente, hizo su camino hacia el timón. El fin de la tormenta no garantizaba que alguien estuviera a salvo… mas tarde de todos modos, tendría que enfrentarse a su enfurecida esposa, por lo que realmente no importaba si la mantenía abajo no solo hasta que la tormenta terminara, sino también hasta que terminara la batalla…

Se apoderó del timón, sintió la familiar textura de la madera vieja que siempre lo tranquilizaba cuando la sentía bajo la palma de su mano, ahora, sin embargo la sensación que mas anhelaba era totalmente diferente… suave, cálida, piel marfil y temblorosa bajo sus caricias…

"Elizabeth esta…"

Jack giró su cabeza al escuchar la voz del Gobernador, con la esperanza que las imágenes en su cabeza no se mostraran en sus ojos. "Encerrada." Susurró en voz baja. "A salvo." Se corrigió con una tenue sonrisa.

El Gobernador asintió casi imperceptiblemente, mirando a Jack con curiosa intensidad. "Ella siempre ha sido obstinada…"

"No, no es eso." Jack lo interrumpió casi inconscientemente, deslizando sus ojos de regreso hacia al mar, que se extendía ante ellos. "Mas bien es valiente, inquieta. No obstinada. La obstinación carece de propósito. Ella es valiente, fuerte, ella quiere…" Se detuvo, de repente, al darse cuenta no solo de haber expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta (una acción descuidada por si sola), sino también por haber sonado como si tuviera mas autoridad para hablar de ella que su mismo padre. "Lo siento." Dijo viendo al Gobernador. "No fue mi intención que… sonara…"

"¿Cómo alguien que conoce muy bien a mi hija?" Preguntó el Gobernador en voz baja, con una extraña expresión en su rostro, con el rastro de una sonrisa, aunque no sonrió… "No es necesario disculparse." Dijo tranquilamente.

"Puedo conocer su corazón muy bien, pero estoy bastante lejos de predecir lo que ella puede hacer." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa prudente, desplazando sus ojos al mar.

"Siempre he pensado que es fácil predecir que camino tomaran las acciones, mientras que un corazón humano es muy difícil saber que camino tomara." Dijo el Gobernador mirando hacia otro lado, frunciendo el ceño ante la enorme cantidad de barcos que aparecían en el horizonte.

"No hay mucha elección en un barco en medio del océano." Contestó Jack, con los ojos fijos en la flota que se acercaba.

El Gobernador Swann lo miró por la esquina de su ojo. Nunca había imaginado navegar a través del océano en un barco pirata… especialmente, en el barco de Jack Sparrow.

Todavía podía recordar vívidamente ese día en los muelles, cuando había rescatado a Elizabeth de ahogarse y de cómo había amenazado a su hija para poder escapar. Recordó lo aterrorizado que estaba por el ataque, como las manos de ese hombre sostenían los hombros de su hija, sus ojos vagaban por su rostro con inadecuado interés, una sonrisa sugestiva en su rostro. Y sin embargo ella se mantuvo firme y él como su padre se sintió orgulloso, de lo valiente que había sido y de cómo le devolvía la mirada fría y soberbia. Era todo lo que había visto en ese entonces. Un despiadado, vil atacante y una valiente e inocente victima. Pero parecía que no había visto todo.

Pero al parecer el hombre no era tan vil, no, después de haber liberado a los esclavos y condenarse así mismo a llevar una vida al margen de la ley, aunque al parecer, no era su plan original vivir así. Y el Gobernador también había aprendido que ese día en los muelles, él simplemente había ido a buscar su barco robado. Sin mencionar todas esas historias que escuchó en la Cueva del Naufragio… sospechaba que no todas ella eran ciertas, pero en cambio si notaba la carencia de historias sobre violentos ataques, de perversos secuestros, de asesinatos sangrientos… que sin duda nadie le había informado si había alguno. Todas las historias concernientes a Jack Sparrow solo hablaban de trucos inteligentes, de una cantidad increíble de suerte, ingeniosas ideas y milagrosos escapes. Parecía que no había nada malo sobre el hombre (a excepción de su aparente hábito de tomar cosas y grandes cantidades de dinero sin ninguna intención de regresarlos)

En cuanto a Elizabeth… ¿Había sido su soberbia solo una mascara para disfrazar su miedo? Eso era lo que había creído por mucho tiempo, pero él la conocía mejor que nadie… conocía su fascinación por el mar y los piratas… ella no había estado aterrorizada. Estaba emocionada.

"Ella no esta acostumbrada a la vida en el mar. No importa lo mucho que lo desee." Dijo el Gobernador cuidadosamente, mirando hacia delante. "Ella no esta acostumbrada a…"

"Me temo que ya es un poco tarde para hablar de eso." Lo interrumpió Jack en voz baja, un destello de diversión se asomó en sus ojos. "Estamos casados." Dijo, tratando de no sonreír, pero fallando.

"Seria difícil no notarlo." Dijo el Gobernador, y los ojos de Jack se movieron hacia él, atrapando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no era capaz de adivinar exactamente que era lo que el Gobernador quería decir con su comentario. "Oh y…" El Gobernador Swann llevó su mano hacia su bolsillo y sacó un pedazo de papel de él y se lo acercó a Jack. "Esto llego a mi posesión de alguna manera, pero viendo que yo no soy su autor ni el destinatario de esta… nota…"

Los ojos de Jack inmediatamente captaron las primeras líneas _"El Novio Capitán y la hermosa novia." _Y no necesitó leer la nota entera para saber que era.

"Siento mucho la falta de invitación." Dijo Jack seriamente, doblando la carta y levantando la vista hacia el Gobernador.

"No estoy seguro de haberlo impedido si me hubieran invitado." Dijo el Gobernador con el rastro de una sonrisa parpadeando en su rostro, girando su cabeza, para mirar a Jack, quien asintió lentamente.

"No tuvimos tiempo. No quería que Lizzie cambiara de idea." Dijo Jack de buen humor, guardando la nota en su bolsillo y colocando sus dos manos en los radios del timón.

_Lizzie_. El Gobernador Swann atrapó el nombre con un extraño sentimiento de pesar. Algo había terminado. Algo se había ido. Un capítulo de su vida había sido encerrado bajo llave y se había ido para siempre. Había criado a Elizabeth, a su hija Elizabeth Swann y nunca había pensado que un día ella podría irse. Pero ahora se había ido. Y no porque ella se había casado, él siempre había sabido que eso pasaría algún día y siempre había considerado que la felicidad de ella seria de alguna manera la suya, pero ahora ella había cambiado, su corazón había cambiado y ella simplemente ya no era ella misma: ya no era una chica, ni una hija, incluso no era una esposa… ahora ella era Lizzie. Y al parecer esa inocente variación en su nombre, tenía más significado que cualquier apellido llamativo. Además, de que sospechaba que a ella le gustaba. A ella le gustaba mas ser Lizzie que Elizabeth y… y quizás la única cosa que podía hacer, era aceptar ese cambio.

"Bueno, ella no lo hizo y probablemente no lo hubiera hecho." Dijo el Gobernador pensativamente. "A diferencia de mi." Añadió como una idea de último momento. Jack lo miró y después giró su atención a los barcos enemigos que estaban en frente de ellos por un momento. "Yo solamente quiero que ella sea feliz."

"Yo también." Dijo Jack firmemente en un apenas audible susurro.

"Y que este a salvo." Continúo el Gobernador, cambiando sus ojos a Jack.

"La vida no es segura." Jack lo miró directamente a los ojos, sus ojos brillaban con tanta sinceridad que el Gobernador se sorprendió. "Pero con todo respeto Gobernador… ni siquiera la suya." Dijo seriamente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No puedo estar de acuerdo con que la vida de mi única hija, este basada en riesgos e incertidumbre, Capitán Sparrow." El Gobernador llevó sus manos a su espalda y la entrelazo ahí, y miró a Jack cautelosamente.

"La mantendré a salvo." Dijo Jack con seria voz y el Gobernador noto que toda la diversión y la curiosidad se habían ido de sus ojos y de su persona entera en un instante. Y de repente notó, que si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, si estuvieran en un lugar diferente, si él llevara un atuendo diferente y con diferente… cabello. No seria capaz de diferenciarlo entre él y un distinguido caballero, si el hombre dejara que lo percibieran como tal. "Siempre encontrare la manera de rescatarla. Pero me asegurare de que no necesite rescatarla muy a menudo, por supuesto."

El Gobernador Swann lo miró por un momento. "La mantendrá a salvo… ¿encerrándola?" Preguntó después de una pausa y Jack no estuvo seguro si había diversión en su voz o si lo que percibía era enojo.

_O atándola a la cama._ Pensó Jack, sonriendo por dentro. Pero decidió que eso, no era una buena cosa para decir en voz alta. "Si eso es necesario." Dijo en lugar de lo que había pensado, mirando al Gobernador para ver si esa respuesta no le parecía demasiado audaz.

"Bueno, ciertamente Elizabeth no va aburrirse ahí." Dijo en respuesta y le cruzó por la mente a Jack que esa conversación con su… padre-político, no había sido tan exigente como lo había imaginado en un principio. Pero quizás no debía sorprenderse. Elizabeth había heredado su intrincada personalidad de uno de sus padres. "Siempre le a gustado mucho el arte." Dijo el Gobernador sosteniendo la mirada de Jack por un momento lo suficientemente largo para ver la confusión en el rostro de Jack.

"Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener… todo bien decorado." Dijo Jack cautelosamente, sin estar seguro de haber escuchado algún tipo de sarcasmo en la voz del Gobernador, aunque la ironía sí estaba presente… "Aunque los muebles pueden parecer un poco anticuados…"

"No estoy hablando de los muebles." El Gobernador Swann lo interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa y entonces antes de girarse para irse, añadió para la completa consternación de Jack. "Estoy hablando de los dibujos."

* * *

"Tu tardanza puede costarte mas de lo que puedes permitirte." Dijo Beckett enderezándose y barriendo a Davy Jones con su mirada helada.

"No tengo porque escuchar tus ordenes." Siseo Davy Jones, parado en medio de la cubierta del Endeavor, con una amenazadora expresión en su rostro.

Beckett bufó airadamente. "Creo que ya hemos tenido una discusión similar. ¿Existe realmente la necesidad de repetir lo que ya sabes?" Dio un paso hacia Davy Jones, a diferencia de los soldados que los rodeaban que se alejaban lo más posible de la extraña criatura. "Tu corazón esta en mi posesión." Dijo Beckett en voz baja, sus ojos aburridos veían a Davy Jones con helada seriedad. "Y si…"

Los soldados que estaban cerca jadearon, cuando las extrañas pinzas de Davy Jones que tenia como manos se cerraron alrededor del cuello de Beckett. "Y ahora tu garganta esta en mi posesión. ¿Qué vas a hacer sobre eso?" Preguntó acercando su rostro una pulgada mas al de Beckett.

Beckett hizo una mueca con un poco de asco, manteniendo su mirada fija en la mirada constante de Jones, su indignación ante su comportamiento fallo contra su miedo. "Si algo me pasa, perderás tu corazón." Dijo tan claramente como le fue posible, por el limitado acceso de aire que tenia en ese momento.

"Perder." Davy Jones repitió con un bufido. "Hace mucho que lo perdí…" Susurró para si mismo, mirando hacia otro lado, pero entonces cambio sus ojos enfurecidos de nuevo a Beckett. "Tienes que apuñalar el corazón para matarme. ¿Ya cuentas con alguien que este dispuesto hacer lo que yo y heredar mi destino?" Preguntó con una sonrisa fingida.

Beckett bufó y Jones lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Qué tan terrible es tu destino?" Preguntó con indiferencia.

Jones apretó sus pinzas, causando que Beckett se ahogara. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como los soldados intercambiaban miradas inciertas, como deliberando que hacer.

"Estar atado a este barco. Pasar diez años en el mar y un solo día en tierra." Gruñó Davy Jones, el rastro de amargura se dejo filtrar en su oscuro tono de voz. Miró a Beckett intensamente, pero el hombre parecía poco impresionado.

"Eres el amo de los mares." Dijo Beckett lentamente, respirando profundamente, sosteniendo la cabeza en alto y mirando a Jones con sus ojos fríos fijamente.

_Soy el prisionero del mar_, pensó Davy Jones cansadamente, pero no era una declaración que fuera a decir en voz alta. "Renunciar a la libertad es un alto precio para pagar." Dijo en lugar de sus pensamientos.

Los labios de Beckett se retorcieron en una sonrisa burlona. "La libertad se mide en la cantidad de personas que puedes doblegar no por la capacidad de caminar entre ellos." Dijo con fría firmeza.

Davy Jones lo miró por un momento antes de soltarlo bruscamente, haciéndolo caer sobre la cubierta del barco. Dos guardias inmediatamente estuvieron a su lado para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Limpio el polvo de sus ropas y Beckett miró a Jones con irritación, apretado la mandíbula. "Quiero destruirlos." Dijo entre dientes.

Davy Jones bufó, Jack Sparrow se había bajado de su barco una vez mas sin estar de acuerdo con sus planes… por el momento, pero era Sparrow quien iba a regresarle el cofre y no había habido otra manera mas fácil de obtenerlo, que siguiendo el camino que lo condujera al lugar donde esta su corazón.

"Si quieres destruirlos, tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta. No voy a hacer nada, hasta que me regreses mi corazón." La boca de Beckett se movió nerviosamente, pero no dijo nada. "Y ten en cuenta que la tormenta que acaba de pasar, se debió a lo que le paso a mi corazón, esa tormenta llegara hasta ti y no estarás a salvo ni el mar y ni en tierra, porque la furia de sus vientos, te alcanzara en cualquier lugar donde te escondas." Dijo Davy Jones en voz baja y siniestra. "Consideraré derrotarlos cuando vea el cofre." Añadió y junto sus labios en una arrogante media sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y para la consternación de los soldados desapareció de la cubierta del _Endeavor_, y reapareció en la cubierta del _Holandés Errante_.

Beckett lo miró fijamente por un momento, dejando ver su absoluta molestia en su rostro.

"¿Señor?" La voz de Mercer, sacó a Beckett de sus furiosos pensamientos. "¿Fijamos el curso de regreso a Port Royal?"

Beckett se giró hacia él, aun mas enojado por estar recibiendo consejos sin que él los estuviera pidiendo. "Suspende el fuego y espera a mi ordenes." Dijo con creciente impaciencia, mirando al _Perla Negra_. "Mantente informado por cualquier cambio en mis ordenes." Miró alrededor irritadamente y bajo de la cubierta para ordenar sus pensamientos en silencio.

* * *

Jack corrió a la Cabina del Capitán dejándole el timón a Gibbs, quien no se atrevió a señalarle que la flota enemiga les estaban ganando, y que quizás era un asunto mas urgente en ese momento.

Con un suspiro Gibbs tomó el timón y sacudió su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Ningún momento de paz se mantendría por mucho tiempo con esos dos espíritus tan llenos de fuego a bordo. No podía imaginar como se llevarían bien con sus respectivos deseos de hacer todo a su manera. Seguramente el amor, haría que no se estrangularan el uno al otro, pero no podría hacer que dejaran de discutir, todo el tiempo y no estaba seguro si eso era algo bueno para que la tripulación atestiguara.

"¡Se detuvieron!"

La voz de Ragetti sacó de sus pensamientos a Gibbs y parpadeo contra la luz del sol, entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar bien los barcos.

James Norrington frunció el ceño y sacó sus binoculares.

"¿Será eso bueno?" Preguntó Pintel en voz baja, con su frente arrugada.

James bajo sus binoculares los cerró y suspiró. "Por ahora, no es nada, señor Pintel." Dijo con un rastro de irritación en su voz, girándose airadamente y caminando precipitadamente hacia el timón, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Jack dejando el timón y bajando de la cubierta.

"Señor Pintel." Ragetti se rio, su rostro entero se iluminó con una sonrisa burlona.

Pintel cambio sus ojos hacia él enojado. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó rápidamente entre dientes mirando a Ragetti quien dejo de reír en ese instante.

"Nada." Dijo con encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Yo no me reí cuando te llamaron señor Ragetti!" Recordó Pintel pensativamente.

Ragetti se frotó la frente, pareciendo pensativo. "Es porque señor Ragetti no suena gracioso." Dijo medio serio, después de un momento de consideración. "Pero señor Pintel si." Añadió con una sonrisa que se convirtió en risa, que poco después se convirtió en dolor cuando Pintel lo golpeara en la nariz.

* * *

Jack giró la llave en su mano varias veces, antes de ponerla realmente en la cerradura y abrir la puerta. Esperaba que media hora fuera suficiente tiempo para que Elizabeth se calmara y no lo atacara tan pronto como entrara. Pero aunque así fuera, aun tenia que arriesgarse a ver lo que había pasado en su cabina para que le permitiera al Gobernador ver sus dibujos. Y si Elizabeth también lo había visto…

Cautelosamente, empujo la puerta para abrirla y entró, sintiéndose un poco aliviado de que Elizabeth no estuviera en la cabina principal y sonrió maliciosamente por dentro ante el pensamiento de que ella debía de estar en _su_- en la habitación de los _dos_.

Pero entonces, repentinamente la sonrisa se fue de sus labios y se quedo paralizado, mirando el piso de su cabina con horrorizada incredulidad. El piso estaba cubierto con sus dibujos, los papeles estaban dispersos por doquier, el resultado de sus noches de insomnio y de sus días de soñar despierto, quedaron al descubierto para que todo el mundo los pudiera ver, para que _ella_ los viera. Sintió escalofríos recorrerle la columna vertebral ante el pensamiento. Era como si ella viera dentro de su alma y viera con sus propios ojos al hombre desesperado que pronunciaba el nombre de ella todas las noches y había algo inquietante en el pensamiento, incluso aunque ella supiera que la amaba… y sin embargo aunque ella supiera que la amaba, era diferente a que supiera cuanto y desde cuando la amaba…

Escaneo la cabina con ojos cautos, notando que el escritorio había sido derrumbado y ropa saliéndose por la puerta abierta del armario. Lentamente, se acercó a la puerta de la cabina de al lado y escuchó. No pudo escuchar nada, pero eso no era garantía de que Elizabeth no estuviera escondida detrás de la puerta.

Respiró profundamente, abrió la puerta, cuidando de no hacerlo muy violentamente, en caso de que ella realmente estuviera escondida detrás de ella…

Pero no estaba.

_Así que después de todo, estabas cansada, amor._

* * *

Ragetti miró a Pintel con una expresión herida en su rostro. "No es mi culpa que suene gracioso." Dijo burlonamente, causando que la sangre de Pintel hirviera en sus venas.

"¡No lo es!" Gritó, bufando en enojo. "Suena muy bien!"

"Si sonara bien, no sonaría divertido." Respondió Ragetti encogiéndose de hombros.

"No suena…" Comenzó Ragetti en voz alta, pero se detuvo ante la repentina mirada de confusión en el rostro de Pintel y se dio la vuelta para seguir su mirada.

Ambos miraban fijamente el sombrero de Jack que repentinamente apareció en la cubierta del _Perla Negra_, seguido de una mano y después por otra mano y después…

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" Preguntó Pintel incrédulo, señalando con su dedo a Will.

Will subió a la cubierta, levantó el sombrero y se puso derecho, agua goteaba del abrigo de Jack.

"Tortugas marinas." Dijo, respirando pesadamente y pasó a un lado de Pintel y Ragetti, quienes los miraban perplejos. "Siempre quise usarlas."

* * *

El corazón de Jack brinco de gusto al ver a Elizabeth recostada en su cama hecha un ovillo, con su mejilla presionada contra la almohada, con una de sus manos bajo su cabeza y la otra colgando del borde de la cama y su cabello esparcido alrededor de su cabeza. Cada pulgada de ella era parecida a las de las princesas de los cuentos que su madre incluía en las historias que le contaba para que se durmiera, pero normalmente lo mantenían despierto en lugar de arrullarlo.

Se rio de si mismo y sigilosamente se deslizó sobre la cama, sentándose a un lado de su durmiente esposa y delineando con su dedo su mejilla. Ella se removió en su sueño y él levantó su mano por un momento, antes de recorrer con las yemas de sus dedos muy suavemente su piel.

Había sido tan sencillo. Ella estaba aquí y era suya y el mundo era un lugar pacifico sin importar que tempestades y guerras estuvieran rugiendo alrededor de ellos.

Miró hacia fuera por la ventana, el mar azul resplandecía con el sol, el casco del _Endeavor_ flotaba cerca de ellos. Por alguna razón el fuego que había iniciado durante la tormenta ahora se había detenido, como si Beckett estuviera esperando por algo o como si estuviera deliberando que hacer. De cualquier manera él escucharía el fuego de los cañones cuando empezaran de nuevo ¿o no?

Satisfecho con su oportuna conclusión, Jack se quito las botas y se acostó de lado apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano y mirando el rostro durmiente de Elizabeth que se giró hacia él.

Apoyó su otra mano en el hombro de ella, deslizó sus dedos bajo su vestido y acaricio su piel tan suavemente como pudo, sin querer despertarla.

Elizabeth suspiró calladamente y entonces se giró de lado, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente sobre él, su mano cayó inconscientemente sobre la pierna de él.

Jack sonrió, deslizó su mano debajo de ella, cubriéndola con su otro brazo para acercarla, para cuidadosamente apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ella se giró aun mas hacia él, apoyando su rostro en su pecho. Jack dejo su mano sobre su cabeza y le acaricio el cabello.

¿Era todo real? Aun podía recordar la brisa del mar cuando había navegado alejándose de Por Royal, dejándola en la cima del fuerte donde ella había caído directamente a sus brazos… no volvería a verla otra vez. Se había acabado, incluso antes de empezar a considerar, que podría comenzar… y entonces, para su total asombro, cada día era peor que el anterior. Cada día se sentía más ansioso e incomodo y fue entonces cuando comenzó a dibujarla… con la cabina tenuemente iluminada, ron, papel y lápiz. A veces tuvo la impresión que había pasado más horas dibujando que en el timón, cosa que no era verdad, pero incluso la impresión de si mismo era la mejor prueba de su extraño estado de ánimo en aquel entonces. Apenas si la conocía… apenas si la había visto, y a pesar de estar en el mar, navegando mas lejos de ella, en sus pensamientos, en sus planes… se acercaba con extraña insistencia a ella, a su rostro, a sus ojos, a su sonrisa…

Lentamente enredó un mechón de su cabello en uno de sus dedos, se inclinó hacia abajo y presionó un reverente beso sobre sus labios. Ella se movió en su sueño y entonces sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse.

Ella parpadeo y arrugó la nariz y entonces cerró los ojos, pero casi inmediatamente los abrió otra vez, brincando y sentándose verticalmente sobre la cama.

"¡Eres un miserable traidor!" Exclamó tomando una almohada y golpeándolo con ella.

Jack se enderezó un poco sobresaltado por su repentino despertar y bastante asombrado por lo rápido que ella se recupero del sueño.

"Lizz…" Movió la cabeza cuando la almohada lo golpeo otra vez, y por un momento se preguntó si era posible romperse la nariz con una almohada.

"¡No voy a dejar que me trates peor que a tu tripulación!" Gritó estrellando la almohada contra él otra vez, pero él la atrapo y se la quito de las manos.

"¿Peor que a mi tripulación?" Preguntó Jack incrédulo.

"¡Sí!" Elizabeth rujia molesta y tomó otra almohada. "Confías mas en ellos que en mi, piensas que son mas capaces de pelear en esa tormenta, mientras que consideras yo soy incapaz…"

"Ah, ah, no, no, amor." La interrumpió, tomando la almohada y lanzándola hacia otro lado. "La confianza no tiene nada que ver con esto." La tomó por los brazos y en un ágil movimiento la empujó para que cayera sobre la cama, atrapando sus manos sobre el colchón. "Es solo _mi_ tranquilidad mental la que esta en juego aquí."

"¿Tu tranquilidad mental?" Preguntó Elizabeth irritada, mirándolo.

Jack se inclinó más abajo y sonrió cuando sintió que los latidos del corazón de Elizabeth se aceleraban, cuando presiono su pecho en el de ella. Su vestido aun estaba húmedo y también la camisa de él y pudo sentir como ella temblaba al casi sentir el contacto de piel contra piel.

Jack respiró y se obligo así mismo a hablar. "No puedo permitirme vigilar cada uno de tus pasos, amor. Solo me aseguré de que no saltaras o cayeras por la borda o…"

"¿Estas escuchando lo que estas diciendo?" Lo interrumpió Elizabeth. "¿Vas a mantenerme bajo la cubierta en cada tormenta por el resto de mi vida? ¡Eso no es solo ridículo, sino que es imposible!" Declaró firmemente, girando su cabeza hacia a un lado y tercamente dejo de mirarlo.

Él quería responderle, pero su vista de repente se perdió en la piel expuesta de su cuello, de su escote, de su olor que siempre la acompañaba, que los envolvía…

Se inclinó hacia abajo y presionó sus labios en su piel y ella giró su cabeza bruscamente, causando que él retrocediera. Elizabeth lo miró con una mezcla de renovada irritación y…

Los labios de él reclamaron los suyos dejándola sin elección, pero respondió al beso. Sintiéndolo maravillosamente familiar y al mismo tiempo encantadoramente nuevo. Las manos de Elizabeth encontraron su camino alrededor del cuello de Jack, acercándolo mas a ella. "No es probable." Murmuró él entre besos, pero ella apenas si recordaba cual había sido su pregunta… si es que había preguntado algo.

Elizabeth deslizo sus manos bajo la camisa de él, acariciándole la espalda. "No tienes derecho a ordenarme." Murmuró, mientras los labios de Jack trazaban una línea de suaves besos en su clavícula. "Y no tienes derecho a besarme." Añadió sorprendida por una repentina idea. "Primero tienes que prometerme que me de…"

Jack la silencio con un beso y después puso sus dedos sobre sus labios. "Permíteme informarte, querida esposa, que tengo todo el derecho _legal_ para besarte sin hacer ninguna promesa, de hecho, prometí besarte por el resto de tu vida." Le dijo dándole una sonrisa de medio lado, alejando su cabello de sus hombros y ella se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Eres un hombre muy afortunado Jack Sparrow." Dijo seriamente y él levantó las cejas acunando el rostro de ella en sus manos. "Tienes mucha suerte de que te ame tanto."

Jack sonrió y la beso fervientemente en la boca. "Y tu eres una mujer muy afortunada, Lizzie Sparrow." Susurró con una sonrisa picara.

"Bueno, no pedo decir que he tenido muchas oportunidades para notar eso." Dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. "No puedo salir cuando hay tormenta, no puedo pelear." Comenzó a enumerar con un molesto tono de voz.

Jack rodo los ojos. "¿Por qué no me dejas cuidarte por un tiempo? Por lo menos un año. Dame tiempo para acostumbrarme al constante peligro al que te expones." Dijo acariciando con sus pulgares los labios de ella.

"¡¿Un año?!" Elizabeth amplio los ojos y lo miró.

"Un año no es mucho, ¿o si?" Preguntó Jack con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando su cuello y rodeando su cintura con sus manos.

Pero entonces, sus manos fueron apartadas repentinamente y Elizabeth se empujo así misma y se sentó en posición vertical.

"Ya sé por donde vas." Dijo con sus ojos fijos en los de él, con resplandeciente furia.

Jack parpadeo, mirándola confundido.

"Un año." Ella repitió con tono burlón, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Los ojos de Jack se movieron de derecha a izquierda. "Aye." Asintió, sin saber realmente que era lo que le había molestado tanto en su proposición. "Un año."

Elizabeth resoplo sarcásticamente. "Un plan muy inteligente, capitán Sparrow, pero no soy estúpida." Dijo frunciendo los labios.

Jack arrugó la frente mientras su perplejidad crecía. "Lizzie no…"

"Déjame decirte que, aun cuando tengamos hijos no voy a quedarme bajo la cubierta, solo para mantener tu tranquilidad mental." Bufó, bajando de la cama y alisando su vestido.

Jack la miró con sus ojos ampliados, tratando de comprender que era lo que estaba diciendo. Una imagen de varias Lizzies, trepadas en su escritorio y lanzando sus mapas por el aire de repente surgió en su mente.

"Ese no era el razonamiento detrás de mi sugerencia, Lizbeth." Dijo con una sonrisa, deslizándose de la cama y acercándose hacia ella.

Ella lo miró intensamente, casi amenazante, pero como vio una expresión completamente divertida en su rostro, su enojo titubeo. "Oh." Dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio. "Entonces ¿Por qué tu…?" Se detuvo con un suspiro, cuando él llevo sus manos hacia su rostro. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el contacto. "Quisiera que esta guerra terminara y que solo pudiéramos vivir…" Dijo ella tranquilamente.

Jack la encerró en sus brazos, descansando su cabeza en la parte superior de la de ella. "Todo termina, de una u otro forma. Todo termina."

Elizabeth retrocedió, "No todo." Dijo suavemente.

Jack sonrió pensativamente, con esa sonrisa tierna que siempre la tranquilizaba. "Sí. Esto nunca terminara." Dijo, presionando sus labios sobre los de ella y besándola lentamente, intensificando su abrazo, haciéndola sentir a salvo, al sentir los brazos de él rodeándola, la tranquilidad se apoderaba de ella.

"¿Cómo vamos a encontrar el corazón? ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a alguien que lo apuñale?" Preguntó en voz baja, presionando su mejilla en el pecho de él.

"En menos de tres días." Añadió Jack en tono serio, pero entonces se paralizo ante su descuido, esperando que ella no lo…

"¿Por qué en menos de tres días?" Preguntó Elizabeth suspicazmente, levantando su mirada hacia él.

"Amor, soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow, y el Capitán Jack Sparrow siendo el Capitán Jack Sparrow no necesita mas de tres días para conseguir algo, especialmente algo tan trivial…"

"Jack." Elizabeth lo interrumpió, la ternura en su voz se había ido una vez mas. Jack movió la nariz e hizo un mohín. "Ese… dios del tiempo o lo que sea, no dijo nada sobre cuantos días tenemos para encontrar a alguien que apuñale el corazón." Dijo, estudiando el rostro de él intensamente.

"Me imagine que él podía tener en mente menos de tres días." Jack corrió el riesgo de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, pero Elizabeth no sonrió del todo.

Jack miró hacia otro lado, buscando desesperadamente una explicación creíble, pero entonces sus ojos se ampliaron al ver uno de sus dibujos en una silla que estaba cerca de la ventana.

Elizabeth se giró siguiendo su mirada, medio sonrió tratando de mantener el tono de voz amenazante. "Ese es otro asunto que discutir." Dijo tomando el dibujo y acercándolo al rostro de Jack. "¡¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa si mi padre los ve? ¿Qué si… ya lo vio?" Preguntó, de repente asaltada por la idea que le envió escalofríos hasta su columna vertebral.

"Bueno, técnicamente estamos casados así que…" Comenzó Jack con una sonrisa.

"¡Estamos casados ahora, pero no lo estábamos cuando los dibujaste! Mi padre podría pensar que…" se mordió labio avergonzada. "Que los dibujaste realmente viéndome."

"Te ví." Dijo, tomando el dibujo de entre las manos de ella y apartándolo. "Con los ojos de mi mente." Susurró, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de ella e inclinándose hacia abajo para besarla.

"Hay cientos de ellos." Susurró Elizabeth con una sonrisa picara, rompiendo el beso. Jack intento verse confundido por lo que ella estaba tratando de decir, pero Elizabeth continuo, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Los dibujos, haya tantos de ellos." Dijo con tan dulce voz, que él olvidó sobre que estaban discutiendo, olvidó a la flota enemiga acercándose a ellos, a Beckett, Jones, Calypso, Chronos… y solo la besos, apretándola en sus brazos, y guiándola hacia la cama sin romper el beso en ningún momento…

… Al menos no, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta educadamente en vez de abrirla…

"Siento interrumpir." Gibbs habló desde la cabina principal, quedándose educadamente detrás de la puerta. "Pero…"

Su voz se perdió al sonido de fuego de cañón, que de repente retumbo en el exterior, causando que Jack y Elizabeth intercambiaran miradas decepcionadas en lugar de ansiosas y rápidamente se pusieron de pie.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	51. Chapter 51

** VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Termine, termine, casi creia que no lo lograba. Bueno aqui esta y espero disfruten.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**Capitulo 51**

"¡Carguen los cañones!"

Jack se detuvo abruptamente, mirando con los ojos ampliados a James Norrington.

"Señor Gibbs. Me sorprende que veas a alguien ordenando a mi tripulación y que no hayas hecho nada al respecto." Dijo Jack en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que James se girara a verlo.

Gibbs abrió la boca para hablar pero James lo interrumpió. "Bueno, alguien tiene que dar las ordenes aquí, Capitán." Dijo con un rastro de sarcasmo en la voz, mirando las manos de Jack y Elizabeth entrelazadas muy apretadamente, ya que sus nudillos estaban casi blancos.

"Aprecio tu actitud de voluntariado, pero te aseguro que ya me he ocupado de eso con bastante éxito." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa, una sonrisa fingida.

"Ocupado sí, bien manejado, no." Respondió James con ironía, causando que Jack entrecerrara los ojos al verlo.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Preguntó Elizabeth, interrumpiendo la filosa respuesta que Jack iba a pronunciar, rozando con el dorso de su mano los labios de él en un gesto tan inusual, que sin embargo parecía normal, por su manera de hacerlo, causando que James encontrara difícil entender porque lo hizo sentirse tan extraño.

"Ellos comenzaron a dispararnos, después se detuvieron, luego dispararon otra vez y ahora se detuvieron. Otra vez." Explicó James, con el rastro de una sonrisa fingida cruzando por sus labios. "Parecen tener problemas con solo decidir que es exactamente lo que les gustaría hacer con tu barco, Capitán Sparrow."

"O, nosotros tenemos problemas en descifrar que es lo que ya están haciendo." Respondió Jack, encaminándose hacia el timón.

James miró con curiosidad como Elizabeth seguía a Jack, no parecía molestarle ser casi arrastrada por él, tenían la manos entrelazadas, inseparables. Conocía a Elizabeth desde hace doce años y nunca se había atrevido a tratarla de una manera tan brusca. Siempre había sido muy respetuoso cuando salían a pasear, enlazaba la mano de ella alrededor de su brazo. Y, sin embargo, ella casi siempre parecía incomoda, como si limitara su libertad, su independencia. Siempre prefirió caminar por si misma. Y ahora parecía perfectamente satisfecha con solo limitarse a ir a donde quiera que el hombre quisiera llevarla.

O quizás… solo era una coincidencia… quizás los dos querían ir en la misma dirección, pensó cuando vio a Jack inclinarse hacia Elizabeth, para susurrarle algo al oído y besarle la mejilla. Ella sonrió y beso su mejilla como respuesta y entonces…

Y entonces los dos se detuvieron, cuando Will Turner repentinamente apareció en frente de ellos…

* * *

Él observaba el polvo plateado que caía sobre un anciano en una habitación tenuemente iluminada. El olor de las velas en el aire se mezclaba con el olor de algunas especias que vagamente recordaba, pero no era capaz de nombrarla. Varias personas estaban arrodilladas junto a la cama, un hombre, una mujer, varios niños… ninguno lloraba, ninguno gritaba. Susurraban palabras de alguna oración que se quedaban en el aire sobre el hombre moribundo.

Se giró y se fue. Nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo. No le importaban las historias detrás de cada muerte, no le importaba esperar el tiempo suficiente para ver si la gente sufría por mucho tiempo, o si disimuladamente suspiraban aliviados. No seria capaz de soportar todas las historias de las personas que había conocido… todas las personas cuyas vidas se las había quitado… En su mente el dolor, tenia un sabor similar a la felicidad y le era imposible decir donde terminaba una y donde comenzaba otra… ambas era una sola emoción, pero con diferente rostro… y ni siquiera sabia que rostro era mejor, no había tenido ninguna razón para buscarla… todo era tan blanco, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara por ver los diferentes colores alrededor de él… Aquí no había color. No recordaba ninguno (excepto por el color de las nubes…) y ahora todo era lo mismo, una interminable secuencia de muertes, claras y descoloridas, dejándolo siempre sin efecto, quizás un poco mas de frio, deslizándose un poco mas lejos de sus convicciones…

Regreso al cuarto oscuro, se sentó y miró hacia sus manos en silencio.

¿Realmente quería continuar? ¿Qué tenia de atractiva la inmortalidad? si solo significaba que la abrumadora nada se cerraba alrededor de él, estrangulándolo con sus grises manos que se sentían frías contra su corazón, aunque no podían alcanzarlo, porque ya estaba muerto…

¿Estaba muerto o no?

Cerró los ojos, y se estremeció con la repentina gama de color que inundo su mente, rebobinando los recuerdos, llevándolo a millas de la oscuridad y dejándolo en la luz…

Había un millar de colores en _ella_, millones de sueños, pensamientos y sentimientos fluyendo por esa irresistible pasión por la _vida_. ¿Por qué era tan grande su deseo de vivir? ¿Qué había tan preciado en su vida? Sus propios recuerdos no podían proporcionarle la respuesta lo suficientemente adecuada a ese pregunta… él nunca había apreciado tanto su vida… quizás eso fue lo que le dio la esperanza de que la muerte valía mas, y pasar la eternidad observando como las vidas de las personas comenzaban y terminaban dándole una razón de ser.

Pero no fue así. Tanto la vida como la muerte ya no tenían nada que prometerle. Tanto la vida como la muerte eran inútiles. Todo era inútil, excepto…

Excepto por ella.

Si tenía que inventar, descubrir, o encontrar una razón para vivir o morir… una razón para hacer cualquier cosa… seria por ella.

Abrió los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

El mero recuerdo de ella le daba color a su vida… y a su muerte… como nunca había tenido.

* * *

Jack miró de derecha a izquierda y de arriba abajo y de vuelta al cielo, como si tratara de determinar porque camino había llegado Will. "Simplemente vuelves, estés invitado o no ¿verdad?" Dijo Jack con una breve sonrisa, esperando que Will no mencionara su trato con Jones. No era necesario que Elizabeth supiera el poco tiempo que les quedaba realmente para solucionar la situación.

Elizabeth sintió una ola de culpabilidad cayendo sobre ella, ante la repentina realización de que era la primera vez que veía a Will desde que le había pedido la dejara hablar con Jack en la Cueva del Naufragio… Así que era muy probable que ya supiera que se había casado con Jack después de haberse ido… no había podido decirle… que sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Simplemente lo había dejado sin darle ni siquiera una palabra como explicación. Por supuesto que la principal razón para eso, había sido que no contaba con mucho tiempo… el amanecer estaba muy próximo y solo había querido pasar el mas tiempo posible con Jack. Sin embargo… sentía que había actuado mal con él. Will merecía saber la verdad por ella.

"Me alegro que estés bien Elizabeth." Dijo Will en voz baja, ignorando el comentario de Jack y cambiando sus ojos a ella. Realmente se sentía aliviado de que los dos estuvieran de regreso, Jack la había traído de regreso como había prometido y ella estaba bien. Trató de no pensar en lo demás, en la mano de ella entre la de Jack, en como ella le había sonreído un momento atrás, en como había besado la mejilla de Jack, sonriéndole tan brillantemente como si nada mas importara, como si no necesitara nada mas para ser feliz.

"Gracias." Susurró Elizabeth, mordiéndose el labio, sintiendo como Jack apretaba más su mano. Deseo apretar su mano en respuesta, pero entonces pensó que él merecía un castigo por haberla dejado encerrada, así que en lugar de hacer algún gesto tranquilizador, soltó su mano, tratando de no sonreír, ante la manera en como el cuerpo entero de Jack se tenso.

"Tu lugar es en la celdas Turner." La voz de Pintel interrumpió la conversación cuando él y Ragetti se recuperaron de la sorpresa de ver a Will, se acercaron a él lo tomaron por los hombros y trataron de llevárselo.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Exclamó Elizabeth, sinceramente desconcertada, sin notar ni siquiera un instante el destello de enfado en el rostro de Jack.

"Se robo el _Perla_." Explicó Ragetti, luchando por mantener el control sobre Will, quien rápidamente se libero de los dos piratas.

"¡¿Se robo el _Perla_?!" Elizabeth frunció el ceño con desconcierto.

"¡Deténganse!" Jack levantó una mano cuando Pintel y Ragetti atraparon a Will otra vez.

Ellos se paralizaron y miraron a Jack expectantes.

"Quiero mi abrigo de regreso." Dijo Jack con un movimiento en su nariz, mirando a Will de arriba abajo con desaprobación. Lo que significaba que ¡¿Will estaba usando su ropa?! "Y mi sombrero." Añadió, entrecerrando los ojos.

Will rodo los ojos con un suspiro, lanzándole el sombrero a Jack y después bajo el abrigo de sus hombros y también se lo lanzó. Jack inspecciono ambas piezas antes de ponérselas y después movió sus ojos a Pintel y Ragetti.

"Ahora llévenlo a las celdas." Dijo con una complaciente sonrisa.

Will no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya estaba siendo tomado por los hombros otra vez.

"¡Jack!" Elizabeth amplio los ojos de manera significativa, pero él la ignoro.

"Si no regreso al _Endeavor_, Beckett comenzara a sospechar. Piensa que estas muerto." Dijo Will con voz firme, aunque estaba ligeramente sorprendido por la falta de gratitud, por haber ayudado a Jack con su plan y por hacer que funcionara, asegurándose que su cuerpo fuera lanzado al mar, en vez de haber sido llevado a tierra.

"¿Él te envió aquí? Solamente una razón mas para encerrarte, compañero." Dijo Jack, estudiando su rostro intensamente.

Elizabeth miró a Jack curiosamente, preguntándose si realmente era posible que estuviera celoso de Will, después de todo lo que había pasado, después de haberse casado con él.

El recuerdo de su boda, ellos corriendo a través del pueblo, para llegar hasta la playa… surgió en su mente y sonrió interiormente, deseando poder tener más tiempo a solas y juntos, para poder hablar de todo… recordar lo que habían pasado… revivir…

"¡Jack!"

Elizabeth salió de sus pensamientos al sonido de la voz de Gibbs.

"Están haciendo señales…" Gibbs se rascó la frente. "Parece que quieren negociar." Dijo con una expresión incierta en el rostro.

"Negociar." James sacudió la cabeza con un bufido. "¿Parley otra vez?"

Jack arrugó la frente, encontrándose de repente muy enojado porque todos los ex-prometidos, por alguna razón, estaban dispersándose alrededor de todo su barco.

"Ellos nos superan en número, porque lo que hace ridícula la idea de la negociación." Dijo James, mirando al Gobernador Swann quien en ese momento se acercó al grupo.

"Aye. No hay duda que tienen algo en mente y cualquier cosa que sea, es un mal presagio…" comenzó Gibbs pero Jack lo interrumpió.

"Señor Gibbs, que carguen los cañones, como el Rey muy amablemente sugirió." Dijo mirando a James quien miró hacia el cielo con un suspiro. "Y por ahorrarnos la necesidad de apreciar su capacidad de juzgar el momento apropiado."

"Aye." Gibbs asintió con una sonrisa y se alejo gritando órdenes a la tripulación.

"¿No quieres saber que es lo que quieren?" Preguntó Will, arqueando las cejas, tratando de bloquear el dolor que sentía al ver a Elizabeth, cada minuto lo hacia sentir peor en lugar de mejorar, todos los recuerdos, buenos y malos, regresaban a él, recordándole que estaba irremediablemente perdido, perdido para siempre.

"Sé lo que quieren." Dijo Jack complaciente. "Quieren hacer volar mi barco." Dijo haciendo un mohín, tomó la mano de Elizabeth y los dirigió hacia el timón. Realmente no tenía que haberse visto obligado a hacer esto. _Ella_ debió de haber tomado su mano antes.

"Jack creo que…" Comenzó Elizabeth con precaución, pero se detuvo cuando él se giró.

"¿Algún otro lugar en el que quisieras estar en este momento, amor?" Preguntó Jack en voz baja, con los ojos fijos en los de ella, retadoramente.

Elizabeth amplio los ojos al mirarlo. ¿Estaba amenazándola con encerrarla? ¡¿Otra vez?! "¿No puedo decirte lo que pienso?" Exclamó tratando de liberar su mano de entre la de él. "¿Vas a dejarme aquí a menos que me quede completamente callada y que sea totalmente obediente?" Preguntó con creciente irritación.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir." Dijo Jack entre dientes, tirando de ella para acercarla a él.

Pero ella detuvo sus pies, rehusándose a moverse y haciendo una mueca ligera, cuando Jack apretó más su mano. Le saldrían moretones, pero no le importo. No dejaría que… parpadeo, de repente reconociendo lo que él había dicho.

"¿Entonces que quisiste decir?" Preguntó, olvidando el hecho que su tono de voz estaba atrayendo más y más la atención.

"Quise decir, que si quieres pelear al lado de alguien mas, tal vez seria conveniente que me avisaras de eso ahora." Dijo, dando un paso mas hacia ella, con sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

Elizabeth arrugó su frente en confusión, pero entonces el entendimiento le llego y se mordió el labio reprimiendo una sonrisa. "Bueno, de hecho, ciertamente me gustaría estar en otro lugar en este momento." Dijo con voz firme, relajando su mano en la de él.

"Y ¿Dónde te gustaría estar?" Preguntó Jack, con burlón interés, sus ojos mas oscuros que nunca, y sin embargo tan cálidos, tan familiares… Elizabeth había extrañado sus ojos no solo cuando no estaba con ella. Extrañaba sus ojos cada vez que él miraba para otro lado, mirando algo que no fuera ella. Era como si su vida estuviera en sus ojos y se sentía mas viva cuando él la miraba.

"Oh, creo que lo sabes." Dijo ella, permitiéndose por fin una pequeña sonrisa y rápidamente cerró el espacio entre ellos, presionando sus labios suavemente contra los de él, liberando su mano para poder ahuecar el rostro de él en su mano.

Jack sonrió contra su boca, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de ella y acercándola más a él. "Lo siento." Murmuró él, rozando sus labios contra los de ella repetidas veces.

"Esta bien." Elizabeth enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Me gusta cuando estas enojado conmigo, porque estas celoso." Sonrió besando su labio superior y luego el inferior.

"Supongo que muchos de mis recuerdos sobre ti, vienen del pasado." Susurró Jack discretamente, sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda. "Desearía que pudiéramos…"

"En realidad estoy de acuerdo con el señor Turner. Deberíamos escuchar lo que tienen que decir antes de abrir fuego."

Jack y Elizabeth brincaron al sonido firme de la voz de James. Para vergüenza de Elizabeth, cuando giró su cabeza, notó que no solo James, sino también su padre y Will estaban cerca.

"Haces que me olvide del mundo entero." Le susurró a Jack medio molesta.

"Y tu haces que recuerde cada pulgada de ti, cuando te tengo así de cerca." Le susurró en respuesta, manteniéndola encerrada en sus brazos, cuando ella trato de dar un paso hacia atrás para salir de sus brazos.

Elizabeth exhaló frustradamente. "Jack."

La abrazó brevemente, pero muy fuerte antes de dejarla ir.

"Muy bien. Avísenles que estamos dispuestos a hablar." Dijo Jack alegremente, dándole una sonrisa brillante a James. "Pero no quiero ver mas de dos personas de esa sórdida flota a borde de mi barco. ¡Señor Gibbs!" Lo llamó mirando alrededor de la cubierta.

"¡Aye!" Gibbs se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

"Asegúrate que no traigan nada de fango, aguanieve, algas o cualquier otra sustancia oscura en sus botas. ¿savvy?" Jack miró a Gibbs tan intensamente, como si sus palabras no pudieran ser entendidas por Gibbs, sin ese tipo de mirada.

"Savvy." Asintió Gibbs poco convencido, tratando de descifrar la petición de Jack, pero sintiendo que había perdido las ideas temporalmente.

"Tomate el tiempo necesario para que te asegures de que no ensucien la cubierta." Dijo Jack, mirando a Gibbs con los ojos ampliados, quien comenzaba a verse frustrado.

"Aye, lo hare…" Dijo dudoso, pero entonces la comprensión destello en sus ojos. "¡Aye, aye! Por supuesto lo hare." Dijo guiñando un ojo.

Elizabeth miraba entre Jack y Gibbs confundida.

"Vamos amor. No debemos seguir vistiendo estas ropas tan húmedas, para cuando ellos vengan ¿aye?" Dijo Jack en voz alta y entonces movió a Elizabeth hacia las escaleras, antes de que alguien tuviera oportunidad de decir algo.

"Jack…" Elizabeth comenzó cuando estuvieron abajo, pero Jack la silencio, caminando rápidamente hacia la Cabina del Capitán.

Una vez que estuvieron adentro, Jack cerró la puerta de golpe y lo siguiente que ella supo, fueron los labios de Jack en su mejilla, sus labios, su cuello, sus manos acunando su rostro, deslizándolas después hacia abajo por sus costados, y después subiéndolas para atrapar sus senos.

"Esto es un locura." Suspiró Elizabeth, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa, sus manos se sostenían de sus hombros.

"La pelea puede durar mucho, corazón." Susurró, rozando sus labios en su clavícula, tirando de su camisa para sacarla por su cabeza. "Y dejar al _Perla_ a mitad de la batalla, puede disgustarle. Es un barco un poco celoso en ciertas ocasiones, tu sabes."

Elizabeth se rio, ayudándolo a quitarse el abrigo. "Yo soy celosa en _toda_ ocasión, así que ya sabes." Dijo ella trazando una línea de suaves besos a lo largo de su rostro.

"Yo también." Susurró Jack con una sonrisa picara, deslizando sus manos dentro de su cabello y despeinándolo un poco, pareciendo asombrado por los destellos dorados, enredándose en sus oscuros dedos.

Elizabeth soltó una risita, capturando sus labios en un beso feroz, pero rompiéndolo rápidamente. "Cierra la puerta." Dijo, respirando entrecortadamente, acomodando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. "Me temo que soy capaz de dispararle a quien quiera que nos interrumpa ahora." Dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando su piel.

Jack alcanzó la cerradura, cerrándola con una sola mano, su otra mano estaba enredada en la cintura de Elizabeth. "Opino exactamente lo mismo." Dijo en un divertido tono de voz, su sonrisa se desvaneció, tornándose en una expresión pensativa, cuando acunó el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos y lentamente presionó un ardiente beso en sus labios.

* * *

Becket revisaba el bote con ojos cautelosos, decidiéndose por fin a dar un paso dentro, con una mueca de descontento escrita en su rostro. Sin embargo tenía la opción de saltar al otro barco en una soga o nadar hacia el bote… así que la mejor opción que le quedaba era la primera.

Los soldados estaban sorprendidos porque la batalla quedara suspendida a favor de una inesperada negociación y la incertidumbre parecía intercambiarse con la perplejidad en el rostro de Lord Cutler Beckett sin tener fin.

Debieron regresar a Port Royal, él no tenia la intención de llegar a ningún tipo de acuerdo con esos piratas. Él iba a concederles una ultima oportunidad, a darles tiempo para rendirse, sabia muy bien que no iban a hacerlo, aunque no le importaba demostrarles sus errores: si no que al contrario, quería resolver el mayor numero de problemas… pero eso no iba a suceder, por lo tanto no había ninguna razón para pensar en eso.

Cuando el bote fue empujado a un lado del barco, levantó su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos fríos de Mercer e intercambio un apenas perceptible movimiento de cabeza.

El plan era breve y sencillo, así como esperaba que su viaje de regreso a Port Royal fuera igual de breve y entonces decidiría que hacer con el corazón de Jones ¿Debería llevarle el corazón como lo había solicitado? O tal vez… debería encontrar a alguien que estuviese dispuesto a remplazar a Jones y que sea fiel a la East India Trading Company. Esa es una infinita mejor opción, para simplificar las relaciones con el _Holandés Errante_, quería convertir sus servicios en transacciones comerciales. ¿Dónde encontraría al hombre lo suficientemente ambicioso que aceptara el extraño tipo de inmortalidad de navegar entre la muerte y cooperando con la vida, eliminando a esas indignas criaturas de la faz de la Tierra?

Beckett sonrió para si mismo complaciente. No podría ser tan difícil.

Movió sus ojos al _Perla Negra_, el barco que le traía muchos recuerdos desagradables. La traición, la derrota… pero ninguna iba a pasar de nuevo. Ahora todos verían el dolor en los ojos de alguien que le importaba Jack Sparrow. Con su muerte, era la única posibilidad de venganza que le quedaba y no era, una oportunidad que podía dejar pasar.

_Ciertamente, el destino intervino._

* * *

Sus manos podían detener el tiempo, estaba segura de que podían.

Si ellas quisieran, podrían detener todo, crearían todo, podrían incendiar todo, sus palmas se extendían por su espalda, acercándolo mas, sus labios trazaban un camino ardiente bajando por su cuerpo. Inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado, apoyándola en la almohada, su aroma persistía en la tela, y sonrió para si misma pensando en la palabra "hogar" y repitió su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que se disipo en el ardiente calor de sus besos, sus labios sobre los de ella, suaves y desiguales, secos por el sol, perfeccionados por el viento y por el ron, tan reconfortantes y sin embargo tan peligrosos, cambiando y lanzando cada pensamiento y de repente nada era verdad, nada era real, nada de lo que había deseado era real, salvo sus manos en su piel, que parecían perdidas vagando a través de su pecho, sobre su estomago, a lo largo de sus muslos… acunó su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso ferozmente en la boca, sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa, cuando trato de saborear cada parte que podía alcanzar…

"Cada noche será como esta." Él susurró regresando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Sus ojos oscuros resplandeciendo por encima de ella.

Ella sonrió, delineando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, sus manos tan cálidas en su rostro, que él pensó que le dejaría marcas en su piel.

"Pero ahora en medio día, Jack." Susurró con una sonrisa, moviéndose debajo de él, lanzando un grito apagado al sentir el contacto de su cuerpo contra el de ella, uniéndose como si fueran uno solo.

Jack se apoyó en su contacto con una sonrisa, inclinándose hacia abajo y capturando sus labios entre los de él, mordisqueándole el labio inferior, hasta que sintió que ella lo abrazaba desesperada, sus uñas arañaban su espalda en dulce impotencia.

"En cada momento del tiempo en el mundo." Le susurró al oído, sus manos en los labios de ella, en su cintura, deslizándose mas arriba, sus ojos fijos en los de ella, cautivando y embelesando, sus palabras y besos caían sobre ella como sueños, fríos como copos de nieve, calientes como parpadeos de fuego que viajaban desde la cima de su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies, subiendo y bajando, el incesante ardiente tormento por él, su boca sobre la de ella, una y otra vez, sus besos delicados y febriles, suaves y rudos, indecisos y firmes, como sus manos en su piel cuando lo sintió levantar sus caderas por un momento, antes que las estrellas se desplomaran hacia ella, la noche y el día girando en el aire, soles y lunas bailando detrás de sus parpados, sus caricias sostenían su universo y corazón en el mismo lugar, dejando llamas en cada beso presionado en sus labios, en sus mejillas, en sus senos…

El barco se mecía en las olas, y ella se preguntaba si otra tormenta estaba rugiendo en el exterior, porque de repente las olas eran mas salvajes y mas altas, los rayos destellaban alrededor de ella, su rostro estaba húmedo por la lluvia y sonreía al sonido de la voz tensa y preocupada de Jack, teniendo que sacudir su cabeza para asegurarle que esas lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro eran buenas y brillantes y dulces, pero él no le creyó hasta que las bebió de su rostro, sus sonrisas dejaban a un lado las sombras, y una vez mas ahí solamente estaba el sol sobre ellos, entre ellos, estrellas reventando en llamas, lunas cambiando de color, titilantes arcoíris se extendían sobre sus cabeza, labios sellados juntos, cuerpos entrelazados, para nunca ser separados otra vez.

"Te extrañé." Las palabras fluían en el aire como nubes transparentes dispersándose en el radiante calor, y también había otras palabras, susurros fervientes, silenciosos, desesperados y tiernos, perdidos y encontrados como sus labios estrellándose unos contra los otros en frenética excitación.

Y repentinamente, la oscuridad se fue. Todos sus recuerdos oscuros, los sentimientos de desamparo, todos esos momento en los que sintió que nunca volverían a estar juntos otra vez, todas esas muertes que había visto… las vidas que había sido obligada a tomar… los ojos del pequeño niño que había pensado la perseguirían para siempre… los ojos de Jack – las recurrentes pesadillas de cuando lo había perdido, su vida llegando a su fin por ella… de repente todo se amortiguo, todo se desvaneció en la tranquilidad de sus recuerdos. Los fantasmas del pasado no la alcanzaban. No cuando ella estaba en sus brazos, con sus manos protegiéndola del mundo.

"Eres mi tesoro de plata y oro." Le susurró, su aliento cálido contra su piel, su voz suave, sus labios curveándose en una cómplice sonrisa.

Ella no abrió los ojos, solo le sonrió alegremente y tiró de él para besarlo.

"Pensé que te había perdido." Le susurró ella con los labios en sus hombros, el rostro de él estaba enterrado en su cabello, el mar se balanceaba debajo de ellos, rápido y mas rápido, la tempestad después de la tempestad pasando entre ellos, tirando de ellos mas y mas alto, hasta que solo hubo una interminable luz por todos lados, ardiente y radiante y los labios de él encontraron los de ella una vez mas antes de que la luz y la oscuridad colapsaran una contra la otra, ahogándolos en los océanos de colores y cayeran temblando en los brazos del otro.

* * *

"¿Puedo ver sus botas, señor?" Después de revisar las botas de los guardias de Beckett que él había llevado, Gibbs se dirigió hacia Beckett, a pesar de que sus ojos lo habían estado apuñalando con una actitud increíble calmada, en el último cuarto de hora.

"¿Cuál es el punto de esto?" Preguntó Beckett entre dientes, mirando de reojo al Gobernador Swann y a James quienes estaban cerca viendo la escena en silencio.

Will había bajado a ayudar con los cañones, pensando que era mejor no revelar su presencia en el _Perla Negra_ a Beckett tan pronto. Todo lo que sabía es que Will había deseado regresar al _Perla Negra_, para asegurarse que Elizabeth estuviera a salvo. Pero no necesitaba saber lo que había hecho. Posiblemente se había ahogado en la tormenta y por lo que había aprendido en todo este tiempo era que siempre era bueno mantener el elemento sorpresa, listo. Después de todo la batalla podía empezar en cualquier momento, sin importar lo honesto o lo poco honesto de la intención de la negociación.

"El punto es no ensuciar la cubierta del barco." Respondió Gibbs educadamente.

"Ya esta sucia." Respondió Beckett en un tono de voz irritado.

"No, no lo esta." Todos los ojos se movieron a Ragetti, paso saliva incomodo, ante el repentino cambio de atención. "Yo la limpie." Dijo parpadeando. "Antes de la tormenta." Añadió rápidamente.

"¡Por supuesto que no esta sucia!" Agregó Pintel, frunciendo el ceño a Beckett, quien miró al guardia al lado de él, pidiéndole sin palabras que hiciera algo con la situación, pero el hombre parecía también estar absorto escuchando el aviso de los piratas.

James suspiró, tratando de controlarse para no interrumpir la conversación. No sabía exactamente porque Gibbs estaba ganando tiempo, pero sabia que había una razón detrás de eso. Quizás Sparrow estaba planeando algo. Bueno, obviamente estaba planeando algo, porque no había ninguna razón para que Gibbs estuviera realizando tan ridícula inspección.

James trataba de adivinar que era lo que Jack estaba planeando, pero de repente fue golpeado por una desagradable sospecha. Solo que parecía demasiado ridícula… en un tiempo como este. La situación era seria y seguramente, incluso Jack Sparrow no podía…

Pero entonces recordó la mirada en los ojos de Elizabeth y… no estaba completamente seguro de lo que haría si ella fuera su esposa y lo mirara de esa manera…

* * *

"¿Lizzie?" Elizabeth se presionó más cerca de Jack y abrió los ojos. "Tenemos que…"

"Lo sé." Lo interrumpió suavemente, recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla de Jack.

"Siento esto." Dijo él con el ceño fruncido. "No quiero que sientas que…"

Ella lo beso y sonrió. "Habrá muchas mas mañanas y medio días…"

"Y tardes." Jack giró su cabeza y le beso la palma de la mano.

"Y tardes." Lo beso otra vez en los labios. "Y podremos quedarnos así por horas."

"Por días." Jack entrecerró los ojos y la miró sugestivamente.

Ella se rio y se sentó, su cabello caía como cascada sobre sus hombros, los rayos del sol llegaban a través de la ventana, iluminando los mechones de su cabello. "Y semanas, meses y años." Dijo deslizándose fuera de la cama, tomando las manos de él, arrastrándolo con ella. "Pero ahora tenemos que irnos."

"Aye." Jack envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella para abrazarla con un suspiro. "¿Qué te parece un beso mas?"

"¿Solo uno?" Elizabeth amplio los ojos al mirarlo y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"Entonces que sean dos mas." Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio, fingiendo que pensaba profundamente por un momento. "¡Dos y medio!" Propuso después de una pausa.

"Tres y medio, y te vestiré con mis propias manos." Dijo Jack, rozando sus labios contra los de ella.

Elizabeth se rio. "De acuerdo." Dijo sonriente, recargándose en él cuando la beso. "Pero solo si me dejas vestirte con mis propias manos, también." Dijo tratando de enredar uno de sus mechones de cabello en su dedo.

"Me temo que tengo que declinar." Dijo Jack con una triste expresión facial.

"¿Por qué?" Elizabeth cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirándolo expectante, la diversión resplandecía en sus ojos.

"Porque eso haría que nos quedáramos aquí las próximas horas." Respondió Jack, acariciando su cabello entre sus dedos. "Y como tu bien señalaste, tenemos que irnos. Gibbs debe de haberse quedado sin ideas y un frustrado primer contramaestre, ciertamente atrae muchos problemas."

Elizabeth ahueco el rostro de Jack con una sonrisa. "Te amo, Jack." Le susurró después de verlo por un momento en silencio.

Jack sonrió. "Subestimas mi perspicacia, amor, si piensas que aun no lo he notado." Elizabeth le golpeo el pecho juguetonamente, pero entonces él la acercó a él abruptamente, presionando su mejilla en la de ella y cerró los ojos.

"Yo también te amo Lizbeth." Le susurró en un apenas audible pero ardiente tono de voz y Elizabeth deslizo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y también cerró los ojos, desenado que ese momento durara para siempre.

* * *

"No voy a hacerlo." Dijo Beckett irritado, sin ni siquiera mirar a Ragetti que le ofrecía un trapo.

"Limpiar sus botas no le tomara mucho tiempo." Dijo Ragetti tranquilizadoramente, pero Beckett no se movió, escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"Estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de haber considerado entretenida la idea de negociar algo con personas quienes…"

"¿Quiénes valoran mucho la limpieza? tengo que decir que estoy bastante desilusionado. Realmente pensé que podía dar una buena impresión, viendo como cuidas la pulcritud en sus discretos uniformes…"

Beckett parpadeo, sus ojos se ampliaron un poco al ver a Jack quien emergía de debajo de la cubierta.

"Esto no es posible." Murmuró Beckett, sus labios apenas si se movieron.

"Hay mas cosas en el cielo y en la tierra de las que has soñada en tu filosofía." Dijo Ragetti en un tono serio de voz.

Pintel rodo los ojos y suspiró. "¡Deja de citar la Biblia todo el tiempo!" Siseo, moviendo la cabeza con irritación.

"No es de la Biblia." Protestó Ragetti, recibiendo una molesta mirada de parte de Pintel. "Alguien de mi familia lo escribió." Añadió encogiéndose de hombros, con una voz tan baja que solo Ragetti pudo escucharlo.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	52. Chapter 52

** VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Bueno en este capitulo no hubo muchos reviews, pero de todos modos sé que siguen leyendo, no cran que me ofendo, para nada sé que aveces no hay mucho tiempo. Pero aun asi estoy segura de que estan leyendo. Muchas gracias por seguir aqui. Les mando un enorme beso y un fuerte abrazo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 52**

"No quieren limpiarse las botas." Protestó Ragetti, cuando Jack se unió al grupo que estaba reunido en la cubierta.

Jack lo miró cautelosamente, mirando después a Gibbs quien le dio un encogimiento de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa. "Yo… me encargare… de eso." Dijo Jack tomando el trapo de las manos de Ragetti, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo inspeccionó por un momento con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de lanzárselo a Pintel quien atrapó el trapo con una mueca.

Jack despidió a los dos piratas con un movimiento de su mano y James accidentalmente notó unas líneas de cabello dorado atrapados en uno de los anillos de Jack. Apartó sus ojos con el ceño fruncido, para ver como Elizabeth emergía de debajo de la cubierta, con el cabello atado con alguna (aparentemente sucia) banda. No era la primera vez que él se preguntaba como era posible que ella prefiriera ese tipo de vida, a la vida de tranquilas mañanas en una soleada habitación, con el olor a café y pan fresco persistente en el aire… Por mucho que su opinión sobre Jack Sparrow pudiera mejorar en el curso de los acontecimientos recientes, que el bienestar de Elizabeth parecía haber sido encontrado en sus brazos y en su mundo, aun seguía siendo algo desconcertante para él.

"Tu estas muerto." Dijo Becket en voz baja, mirando a Jack con una mezcla, de asombro, furia y miedo.

"Estuve muerto." Corrigió Jack. "Dos veces." Añadió con una complaciente sonrisa.

"Dos veces es demasiado poco." Replicó Beckett fríamente, lentamente recuperando la compostura, aunque una parte de su mente aun estaba exclusivamente enfocada en la frenética búsqueda de alguna explicación lógica de cómo el hombre cuyo cuerpo sin vida había visto desaparecer bajo la superficie del agua, estuviera ahora parado en frente de él.

"Dos veces es demasiado."

Jack miró sobre su hombro, sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada firme de Elizabeth. A pesar de haberle dicho que se quedara abajo, esta vez no esperaba que ella realmente lo escuchara. Pero no pudo detenerse en darle una mirada medio amenazante cuando la vio. Ella contuvo una sonrisa y miró hacia otro lado, sus ojos estaban tan brillantes que inmediatamente captó la atención del Gobernador Swann, haciéndole recordar cuando ella y Jack habían salido corriendo de la Gran Sala en la Cueva del Naufragio. Y como entonces, ahora también había sido atrapado entre los sentimientos de alegría y preocupación, al ver esa jubilosa e infantil alegría en el rostro de su hija.

"Señora Sparrow, ¿no es así?" Beckett se dirigió a ella, causando que los ojos de Jack se movieran de regreso a él.

"Así es." Respondió Elizabeth con arrogancia, tomando su lugar al lado de Jack y deslizando su mano a través de su brazo, el movimiento parecía ser una manifestación de sus sentimientos, pero tenia que reconocer en el interior de su mente, que era mas un gesto protector, en ese momento, sintiendo una ráfaga de ansiedad ante un presentimiento.

"¿Me permites felicitarte?" Los labios de Beckett se curvearon en un mueca, una idea lentamente formándose en su mente, era sencilla y eficiente, comenzando a mejorar su humor. No había situación que no pudiese ser ventajosa, después de todo.

"Tal vez, deberíamos hablar mas bien sobre la razón de esta reunión fuera de lugar."

Beckett giró su cabeza hacia James Norrington, quien había sido quien pronunciara las palabras, con frialdad y bien ocultada molestia.

"Y después continuamos con las sutilezas." Añadió James, de repente comprendiendo la tendencia de Jack Sparrow de hacer enojar a las personas. Al parecer no solo útil, sino también entretenido.

El Gobernador Swann miró a James, antes de regresar su mirada al hombre que había interrumpido la boda de su hija, unos meses atrás, inconscientemente había redirigido su vida a una extraña dirección. Y el hombre parecía tan tranquilo y complaciente como siempre, su inicial sorpresa de haber encontrado a Jack Sparrow vivo, fue remplazada puntualmente por una cautelosa expresión que podía enmascarar el enojo o algo decididamente más peligroso.

"No estoy en posición de estar en desacuerdo con el Rey." Dijo Jack con una pequeña reverencia de su cabeza que Elizabeth encontró bastante divertida. Ella miró a Jack por debajo de sus pestañas, sus ojos recorrieron su rostro, el rostro que había besado recientemente, sus hombros de los cuales se había sostenido hace unos momentos, sus manos… se obligó así misma a mirar hacia otro lado, con el fin de no hacer algo estúpido. Dudaba que una gran cantidad de ron pudiera ponerla en ese estado mental, como sí lo hacia el solo mirar a su esposo por breves momentos.

"Ninguno de ustedes esta en condiciones de dar ordenes." Observó Beckett agudamente, sus ojos casi ausentes, notaron los dedos de Elizabeth alrededor del antebrazo de Jack, su piel marfil, se veía pálida contra la de él. Se preguntó si estaban tan seguros de sus habilidades para luchar, o si eran tan tontos para creer que tendrían una oportunidad contra la flota de la Company, o quizás… sus sentimientos los estaban haciendo un poco confiados, demasiado confiados. Sonrió para si mismo, conservando su dura expresión facial.

"Y, sin embargo, estas aquí, escuchándolas." Dijo Jack entrecerrando los ojos en una breve sonrisa, sus ojos se fijaron el las botas de Beckett, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la mano de Elizabeth que lentamente había deslizado a la de él. _Se siente tan reconfortante sostener su mano_, pensó Jack, tratando de concentrarse en la reunión que indudablemente era solo el comienzo de una falsa tranquilidad que se convertiría en algo muy peligroso. Pero de alguna manera sus pensamientos se mantenían rehusándose a dirigirse a la East India Trading Company y se mantenía regresando a ese par de suaves manos acunando su rostro, a esos labios cálidos que le concedieron su dulzura, a los besos ardientes, al cabello de su esposa cayendo suavemente sobre su hombro cuando ella se acercaba mas a él…

"¿Una propuesta que no vale la pena responder?" La voz ligeramente irritada de Beckett, de repente hizo consciente a Jack del hecho que al parecer se había perdido, de algo que acababa de decir. Miró hacia Elizabeth, esperando que ella hubiera escuchado lo que habían dicho y que quizás ella se lo diría, pero al parecer ella se veía igual de desorientada, sus dedos entrelazados con los de él, y el ritmo de su respiración, aunque solo se había acelerado ligeramente, era suficiente para hacerle saber que sus pensamientos también estaban en otra parte.

"Una propuesta tan aceptable como sospechosa." Dijo James, disparando al par miradas de rotunda incredulidad, sin saber si su comportamiento era más divertido o más exasperante, mientras que sí era completamente irresponsable, a pesar que no estaban haciendo nada mas que sosteniéndose las manos. Aunque por supuesto no era un comportamiento normal en las personas que se supone están llevando una negociación de guerra. Era claro que no estaban en perfecto control de sus habilidades de concentración en ese momento y por alguna razón se sintió responsable de salvar la situación. _Pirata Rey_, pensó con un bufido interno. _Primer edicto, no sostenerse de las manos durante una negociación de guerra_.

"¿Sospechosa?" Beckett enarcó las cejas. "Y puedes decirme ¿qué es tan sospechoso en pedir ayuda en la búsqueda de alguien que remplace a Jones?"

Jack y Elizabeth miraron a Beckett como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, cosa que indicaba claramente que ellos no lo habían escuchado antes. El Gobernador arrugó la frente y suspiró, ligeramente divertido por las expresiones en sus rostros. No era de buen augurio que ellos no fueran capaces de concentrarse en la realidad que los rodeaba, tan encantador como fuera.

"Oh, es tan difícil creer que su colaboración no haya tenido éxito." Dijo James con una fingida medio sonrisa. "Uno podría pensar que se llevan especialmente bien, con todos esos puntos de vista y características personales que comparten." Añadió sin darle mucha importancia.

Elizabeth retuvo una sonrisa, mientras que Jack enarcaba una ceja. "¿Soy solo yo, o él esta tratando de ser encantador con cierta persona que conozco bastante personalmente y no por un tiempo considerablemente largo?" Preguntó en apenas un audible susurro, inclinando su cabeza hacia Elizabeth. Ella presionó sus labios fuertemente para evitar reírse audiblemente.

"Eso es una tarea imposible, y te aseguro que James es lo suficiente sensato, para saberlo." Ella susurró discretamente sin mirarlo y tratando de respirar lo más profundo posible. Su esencia, su cercanía, estaba comenzando a borrarle la mente y aunque encontró ese extraño estado de mareo estimulante, sabia que el momento para tales emociones no era el correcto ahora, ni muchos menos el mas oportuno.

"Si él fuera sensato, él no estaría aquí en primer lugar." Respondió Jack, apretando y aflojando el amarre en la mano de Elizabeth repetidas veces. Parecía casi irreal que se sintiera tan contento simplemente por sostener su mano entre la de él, como si no necesitara mas para ser feliz. Se trataba de un estado peligroso y lo sabia y sin embargo, todos esos maravillosos pequeños gestos tranquilizadores, eran tan tóxicos que le resultaba difícil poner atención en las consecuencias, siempre y cuando ella estuviera parada a su lado, siempre y cuando el sabor de sus labios estuvieran persistentes en los de él como si aun siguiera besándolo, suaves ráfagas de viento, movieron algunos mechones sueltos de su cabello hasta su rostro, tomando su mente fuera de su actual situación, por un instante.

"¿Eso significa que no soy razonable?" Inquirió Elizabeth en un sorprendido fingido tono de voz, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

El Gobernador los miraba observaba con prudente nerviosismo, preguntándose si ellos realmente no eran consientes de que todos estaban pendientes de su conversación, aun cuando sus palabras susurradas, seguían siendo inaudibles. _Quizás ellos estaban tratando deliberadamente de mostrarle a Beckett su falta de interés en lo que estaba diciendo_. Pensó esperanzadamente, pero sin mucha convicción.

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que se unan a la discusión?" Preguntó Beckett con ligera impaciencia, su plan se aclaraba en su mente y comenzaba a ser más y más atractivo y prometedor, cada vez que veía con condescendiente desagrado las brumosas miradas de los recién casados. _Va ser tan fácil…_

"Estamos diciendo que esa peluca no va bien con tu rostro para nada." Jack declaró tan rápidamente con un tono de voz tan seguro que Elizabeth no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

El rostro de Beckett ni siquiera se movió. "Una orden y este barco junto con los otros se convertirán en lamentables escombros flotando entre las olas." Dijo fríamente después de una pausa en voz alta, con los ojos fijos en Jack.

Jack sonrió. "Una orden y tu peluca será una lamentable… peluca entre las olas." Dijo él, sus ojos se tornaron serios como si viera algo detrás de él, pero antes de que Beckett girara su cabeza, escucho a la guardia que lo acompañaba dar un grito sofocado y luego sintió un frio cañón presionado detrás de su cabeza. "Esta es tu mejor entrada, compañero." Dijo Jack, cuando miró a Will, su respiración era desigual por el esfuerzo hecho desde la proa del barco, hasta donde estaba ahora, usando solo sus manos como apoyo y balanceándose por la superficie del océano hasta finalmente escalar sobre la barandilla y caer justo detrás de Beckett.

"En otras palabras, ¿es tu manera de pedir disculpas por haber querido encerrarme en las celdas?" Preguntó Will dudoso.

Jack sonrió. "Hace un poco mas de un año, ellos eran ariscos y gruñones." Le susurró a Elizabeth. "Muy simpático." Le dijo a Will con un toque de tranquilidad en su voz.

Elizabeth mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro y sus dedos entrelazados con los de Jack. Trataba muy fuertemente deshacerse de la repentina necesidad de sacarlo de ahí, de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de él, y besarlo locamente hasta que él no recordara ni su propio nombre, o su titulo.

"Este no es un movimiento sabio, señor Turner." Dijo Beckett con voz calmada, encontrando el cañón clavándose en su piel más irritante que amenazador.

"¿Es este sabio?" Preguntó Will, cargando la pistola.

"Él a progresado algo." Admitió Jack por lo bajo, moviendo su nariz. "Si podemos continuar con nuestro ya bien empezadas negociaciones." Dijo en voz alta, con un movimiento en su mano, dando un paso hacia Beckett, aun estrechando la mano de Elizabeth en la suya.

El Gobernador Swann miró sus manos juntas entrelazadas y después levantó su vista para ver en sus rostros pensativos, una mirada precavida. Ellos mismos van a meterse en problemas. Tarde o temprano ellos mismo van a meterse en problemas, pero él no iba a permitir que sucediera. Giró sus ojos hacia el otro lado de ellos y se concentró en Beckett tratando de descifrar sus motivos y planes, muy bien ocultos detrás de su perfecto sereno, frio y calmado rostro.

"Están rodeados y los superamos en numero." Dijo Beckett rotundamente, mirando al grupo de personas a su alrededor, con desinterés. "¿Cuál es el punto de amenazarme en tales circunstancias?" Preguntó con un destello de irónica satisfacción en los ojos.

"Entonces ¿Cuál es el punto de negociar con el bando perdedor?" Preguntó Elizabeth entre dientes causando que Jack parpadeara varias veces para aclarar su mente del hechizo inmediatamente creado por el sonido de su voz, que encendía un centenar de emociones en él, ninguno de ellas era de utilidad en ese momento, desgraciadamente. Si no la conociera mejor, podría pensar que ella era una criatura sobrenatural que fue enviada a su vida desde el cielo. O mas bien… envida para hacer de su vida, el mismo cielo, medito con una sonrisa interna.

Beckett bufo por lo bajo. "Ya explique eso, señora Sparrow." Dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado, mirando a Elizabeth con sus pálidos ojos azules. "No quiero que Jones siga comandando al _Holandés Errante_ y estoy pidiendo que me proporcionen un candidato aceptable para ese cargo, a cambio de las patentes para todos y ustedes podrán ganar… o recuperar al _Perla Negra_." Se corrigió así mismo, moviendo sus ojos hacia Jack por un momento. "A condición de que se convierta en un barco mercante."

Jack enarco las cejas, añadiendo con reticencia otra pieza a su ya medio colapsado rompecabezas. Davy Jones quiere su corazón en tres días. Calypso que quiere que le entregue el corazón a ella, mientras que el dios del Tiempo quiere que el corazón sea apuñalado por alguien que remplace a Jones y que cuide mejor de los muertos. Y ahora Beckett también quiere que el corazón sea apuñalado. _Dos votos a favor, el corazón palpitante debe ser apuñalado, compañero. Parece que eres minoría_, pensó Jack sin humor. Apuñalar el corazón antes de tres días, anularía automáticamente la petición de Jones, sin embargo… sin embargo no hay nada que borre a Calypso y a su solicitud de llevarle el corazón a ella. La solución ideal seria que Calypso quisiera apuñalar el corazón, pensó un poco enojado, porque de hecho la perfecta solución era desafortunadamente imposible.

O al menos, poco probable.

Elizabeth miró a Jack curiosamente, preguntándose porque se había quedado callado después del anuncio de Beckett. Ligeramente le dio un apretón en la mano y sus ojos se dirigieron a los de ella y ella le sonrió suponiendo que él se había distraído por estar pensando en ella tal y como ella se había distraído por estar pensando en él hace unos momentos, pero entonces notó un destello de genuina preocupación en sus ojos. Pero fue breve y rápidamente sustituida por una engreída media sonrisa, sin embargo ella ya lo había notado.

"William." Jack señaló con su dedo a Will quien aun seguía presionando su pistola en el cuello de Beckett. Los ojos de Will se movieron hacia él. "¿Qué dices de eso?" Preguntó Jack con fingida alegría.

Los ojos de todos se enfocaron en Will, quien miró alrededor con perpleja cautela. "¿Qué digo de que?" Preguntó después de un momento de inútil consideración.

Jack rodo los ojos. "¿Tienes el valor y la fortaleza de convertirte en el Capitán del _Holandés Errante_ y enfrentarte con el verdadero rostro de la muerte y el peligro?" Preguntó con una expectante sonrisa.

Will lo miró fijamente en blanco por un momento, sus ojos se movieron hacia su padre, quien estaba parado en silencio entre los miembros de la tripulación reunidos en la cubierta. "No." Dijo Will sin saber realmente porque lo decía, con su padre ya rescatado, Jack podría pensar que quería ser el sombrío capitán de ese barco.

"Lo supuse." Dijo Jack con ligera decepción.

Elizabeth le dio una medio divertida, medio enojada mirada.

"¿Qué tal tu Bill?" Jack se dirigió a Bootstrap, quien dio un paso hacia delante. "¿Cómo te sientes para comandar tu propia prisión? Quizás sea una interesante experiencia."

"Creo que ya tuve suficientes experiencias interesantes." Respondió Bill con una cálida sonrisa.

Jack le regreso la sonrisa, aunque no se sentía con muchas ganas de sonreír. ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que estaba bromeando? Miró alrededor y sus ojos se detuvieron en James, pero viendo su severa expresión facial, rechazo la idea sin expresarla en voz alta. James lo observaba con poca paciencia, preguntándose, con una buena cantidad de sarcasmo, si había un plan detrás de las palabras de Jack o si mas bien eran palabras dichas al azar, con la esperanza de formar un plan para todos.

"¡Señor Ragetti!" Jack exclamó esperanzadamente, la atención de todos se dirigió al pirata quien rápidamente desplazo sus ojos hacia otro lugar y miró alrededor con incertidumbre. "¿Te gustaría tener un lujoso barco propio?"

Beckett exhaló lentamente, comenzando a enojarse más con la actitud de Jack.

Ragetti parecía seriamente considerar la oferta, pero cuando Pintel le dio un codazo con un enfadado siseo que incluía las palabras "muerto" y "maldición" sacudió rápidamente la cabeza. "N-no señor. No lo creo." Se rectifico, con una leve y nerviosa sonrisa.

Jack movió sus dedos en el aire, tratando de no fulminar a Ragetti. Sus ojos se fijaron en Pintel, pero Pintel ya estaba sacudiendo su cabeza vigorosamente, antes de que si quiera le preguntara.

"¡Señor Cotton!" Jack lo llamó, captando una visión del anciano marino y de su constante compañero. "¡Perico… del señor Cotton!"

Pero antes de que el perico tuviera tiempo de responder, Beckett lo interrumpió. "Oh, por todos los cielos." Siseo, su irritación por un momento tomando control sobre su usual rostro duro.

"Solo estoy tratando de encontrarte un capitán." Dijo Jack con un mohín. "Pero me temo…"

"Realmente cambie de idea." Beckett lo interrumpió, mirando hacia otro lado con ausente mirada. Sus ojos escaneaban el horizonte e hizo un movimiento con su mano, pero antes de logar hacer algo, repentinamente cayó inconsciente en el piso de la cubierta, golpeado por la pistola de Will. Los guardias que acompañaban a Beckett alcanzaron sus armas, pero rápidamente fueron desarmados por dos piratas que llegaron por otro lado.

Jack le dio a Will una mirada curiosa.

"Pensé que quería dar la señal de ataque." Explicó con firme voz. "O algo como eso." Añadió con menos seguridad.

Jack entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo. "Y ¿Qué piensas que van a hacer si ven que él no regresa eh?"

"Al menos ahora tenemos algo con que negociar." Respondió Will bajando su pistola.

Jack miró a Elizabeth, encontrando bastante molesto que ella sonriera.

"Creo que necesitamos mas que un Señor inconsciente para hacer que ellos escuchen nuestras demandas."

Jack levantó la vista, rodó los ojos en irritación ante la aparición de Barbosa. "Y ¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí?"

Barbosa sonrió. "Ví que venían a bordo y pensé en estar en la agradable reunión."

"Nadie te invito." Dijo Jack con una mueca.

"No necesito ninguna invitación para abordar mi barco." Observó Barbosa con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth reforzó su control sobre la mano de Jack, justo a tiempo para evitar que, este sacara su pistola y le disparara a Barbosa en el acto. "No ahora." Le susurró en respuesta al mohín que Jack le hizo.

"Golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente no era necesario." James interrumpió la conversación, dando un paso hacia adelante y moviendo sus ojos entre Beckett y Will quien suspiró y miro hacia otro lado. "Pero tal vez podría resultar útil." Añadió después de una pausa, causando que los ojos de Will regresaran a él inmediatamente.

"El corazón esta en tierra." Dijo Will de repente, recordando su última conversación con Beckett. Los ojos de Jack se fijaron en él. "Dijo que estaba en un lugar donde Jones no puede llegar." Explicó Will respondiendo a las miradas interrogativas alrededor de él. "Así que esta en tierra, pero no se donde…"

"Él organizó su oficina en Port Royal." Dijo el Gobernador Swann, acercándose un paso- "Todos los documentos importantes, sellos están ahí. En nuestra casa." Añadió melancólicamente.

"Es probable que el corazón este ahí." Añadió James entrecerrando los ojos.

"Pero no podemos solo dar la vuelta y navegar hacia Port Royal." Will exhalo lentamente, bajando su mirada al piso de la cubierta, sus cejas se fruncieron en concentración.

"No veo porque no podemos." Dijo Jack después de un momento de silencio, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo.

"Quizás porque si lo hacemos, tendremos cuatro docenas de barcos persiguiéndonos." Ofreció James con una sonrisa irónica.

Elizabeth miró a Jack, anticipando su sonrisa burlona, antes de que apareciera en su rostro. "Entonces tenemos que asegurarnos de que tengan algo mas interesante que hacer para seguirnos."

* * *

La habitación estaba oscura y la tenue luz de la vela iluminaba solo las yemas de sus dedos, cerradas alrededor de un pluma en su mano. Nunca antes había escrito una carta e incluso esta carta no era realmente una carta.

Levantó su mano y miró una débil flama devorando la hoja amarilla. No había escrito mucho. Solo un encabezado, un saludo… solo un nombre.

Miró el nombre grabado hasta que no quedo nada más que cenizas, gris, ceniza incolora cayendo sin hacer ruido sobre su mano y la oscura superficie de la mesa.

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos y suspiró. Estaba cansado, exhausto por sus pensamientos. Quizás…

Quizás si podía verla, dejaría de pensar en ella todo el tiempo. Quizás él mismo estaba haciendo todo eso, todos esos pensamientos, quizás ella no había sido real.

Apretó los ojos, tratando de no pensar en nada más, pero no podía sacarla de su mente. Cada pensamiento estaba unido a la imagen de ella, saturada con su voz, sumergida en recuerdos que realmente no valía la pena recordar. Ella solo había tenido para él miradas severas, comentarios altaneros… No, no, siempre. Ella había estado tan tranquila y tan triste algunas veces…. Algunas veces parecía perdida…

O quizás solo había sido producto de ¿su imaginación? Ya no podía recordar si los recuerdos de ella habían sido reales y que los había inventado para si mismo, que había recuerdos que solo se había imaginado…

_Elizabeth_.

Era extraño que una solo palabra pudiera ser tan hermosa. Una sola palabra, una serie de letras y sonido… ¿Cómo era posible que ese sonido, un solo sonido tuviera tanto significado?

Cerró los ojos escuchando la melodía de su nombre.

No sabia _si_ la amaba ¿lo hacia? El repentino pensamiento causo que abriera los ojos, la flama disminuía en la vela temblando por el aire frio.

´¿Qué era el amor? Había oído hablar del amor… pero nunca lo sintió… quizás esa era la razón por la cual siempre se sintió tan vacio… siempre… pero, ¿Cómo podría saber si era amor lo que sentía si no conocía lo que era? ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

Lentamente se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose ante el repentino pensamiento, la terrible sensación de que algo importante se le estaba olvidando. No podía ya recordar su deseo por ser inmortal. No podía recordar su deseo de vivir para siempre.

Escaneo la habitación con sus ojos incoloros bien abiertos, sinceramente aterrorizado. ¿Cómo podía olvidar tal, cosa, tal sentimiento? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que él quería quedarse ahí, para siempre, que quería ser la Muerte para siempre? ¿Cómo es posible que su sueño desapareciera? Desapareciera tan permanentemente que casi no podía recordar el sentimiento… como si de repente todo fuera remplazado con solo un pensamiento, una imagen, una…

_Elizabeth_.

Pero ¿No era lo que ella quería? Su humor se ilumino repentinamente, una pálida, incontenible, abstracta sonrisa cruzó a través de sus labios. Ella lo despreciaba, despreciaba a la Muerte, pero ahora ya no quería ser la Muerte… quizás ahora ¿lo miraría diferente? Quizás ahora lo miraría con ¿una luz diferente? Quizás ahora… pronto… quizás…

Cerró los ojos y vagó entre sus pensamientos. El rostro de ella, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad como miles de brillantes, iridiscentes velas.

* * *

"Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Negociaremos el cese de hostilidades contra nosotros a cambio de sus vidas?" Preguntó Barbosa, dándole una mirada a Elizabeth, quien entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con una expresión divertida.

"Si no eres capaz de seguir la conversación, al menos permanece en silencio, así lo que no han perdido la capacidad de escuchar y comprender lo que están escuchando les sea posible seguir haciéndolo." Dijo Jack sin mirar a Barbosa. "Pónganlo en un bote." Añadió, señalando a Beckett con un movimiento de su mano. "Y llévenlo a bordo de…" puso su dedo en su barbilla, dando una pensativa mirada alrededor. "Ese barco." Dijo señalando un barco a la izquierda del _Perla Negra_ con una complaciente sonrisa.

Barbosa siguió la mirada de Jack con desinterés, pero entonces parpadeo y precipito sus ojos hacia Jack. "Ese es mi barco." Dijo mirando a Jack.

"Técnicamente ese es el barco del Capitán Teague." Observó James con indiferencia.

"Ah, sabia que lo había visto en alguna parte." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. "Pero tengo que decir que estoy muy sorprendido que hayas decidido robarle el barco al Guardián."

"Lo tomé bajo mi ordenes." Dijo Barbosa airadamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Por Teague?" Jack enarco las cejas, sinceramente sorprendido.

"Por mi." Respondió James con voz firme, sonriendo un poco ante el recuerdo del enojo de Barbosa ante su negativa de dejarlo ser el capitán del _Perla Negra_ después del parley.

"Si se me permite interrumpir." Interrumpió Gibbs con una sonrisa de disculpa, todos los ojos se giraron hacia él. "¿No seria mejor actuar mas… rápido?" sugirió, encontrando alarmante que varios barcos de la Company estuvieran desplegando sus velas.

"Seria." Concordó Jack, ordenando a la tripulación que volvieran a sus puestos. "Llévenlo a bordo y llamen su atención para poder abrirnos paso a través de ellos." Dijo girándose hacia Barbosa. "Después lo dejas ir y le dices que vamos en camino para encontrar al nuevo Capitán del _Holandés Errante_ y que vamos a lograrlo dentro de… tres días." Dijo Jack con indiferencia, moviendo su nariz. Y de todos modos solo tenían tres días.

Barbosa abrió su boca para protestar pero Jack lo interrumpió. "A menos que quieras hacer enojar a Calypso, pero si es ese el caso quizás ella pueda reconsiderar algunas de sus acciones, como devolver a algunas personas viscosas a sus viscosas tumbas." Añadió en voz baja, sosteniendo la mirada de Barbosa.

"¿Qué tiene ella que ve…?" Comenzó Barbosa con una mueca.

"Quiere el corazón." Respondió Jack. "Y devolvérselo nos puede dar una oportunidad."

"Una oportunidad de nunca librarse de Jones." Barbosa señaló, mirando a Jack intensamente, preguntándose si se lo estaba inventando o si realmente había hablado con Calypso.

"Vamos a concentrarnos en librarnos de él en este momento." Dijo Jack descartando el objetivo de Beckett. "Puedes irte." Dijo haciendo movimientos con su mano hacia Barbosa, quien lo miró por un momento, antes de por fin girarse y seguir al hombre que llevaba a Beckett al bote, murmurando oscuras promesas entre dientes. "Oh y tu te puedes ir con él." Añadió Jack mirando a Will con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No voy a ir a ningún lugar." Dijo Will resuelto, enarcando las cejas. "Voy a quedarme con mi padre."

Jack sonrió. "Puedes llevarlo contigo." Le aseguró con alegre voz.

"Jack." Elizabeth giró a Jack y él la miró con un mohín. "Detenlo." Le susurró, inclinándose hacia él.

"¿Detener que?"

"Tu sabes que."

"Si supiera lo que quieres decir, amor, no te estaría pidiendo que me expliques que es lo que…"

"Jack." Elizabeth cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Lizbeth." Imitó Jack el autoritario tono de voz, obligando a Elizabeth a reunir toda su energía para no reírse.

"Acompañarme abajo a ayudarme a recuperar…" dudo solo por un momento. "Mi sombrerero." Le pidió por impulso. Jack arqueo las cejas, una mirada de diversión parpadeo en sus ojos.

"Seria para mi un placer si no fuera mi deber." Respondió Jack con voz seria. "Quiero decir que acompañar a mi esposa es un placer." Se corrigió rápidamente. "Además de ser un deber."

"¿Cuál es nuestro curso, Jack?" Preguntó Gibbs interrumpiéndolos, antes de que comenzaran a dirigir sus pasos hacia otro lado.

Jack rodo los ojos. "Port Royal, señor Gibbs. Llévanos a Port Royal. ¿Quieres que te lo señale en el mapa?" Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Gibbs sacudió la cabeza y lo rechazo con una sonrisa.

"Entonces…" Jack se giró hacia Elizabeth y se inclino hacia ella.

"Mi sombrero." Le recordó con una coqueta sonrisa, su corazón latió con fuerza al ver la luz solar reflejada en sus ojos oscuros.

"¿Puedo conocer el resto de este, sin duda, brillante plan?" Preguntó James, acercándose a Jack y Elizabeth con una mirada interrogativa en su rostro. "Con sus detalles ¿quizás?"

"Los detalles son siempre lo mas importante en cada plan." Dijo Jack, rechazando el enojo por ser interrumpido una vez más. James movió su cabeza en acuerdo, levantando las cejas con ironía de antemano. "Pero los detalles de cada plan son secretos y como veras este plan es como cualquier otro plan, así que sus detalles son secretos y como son secretos es imposible que te los diga, porque si te digo el secreto dejaría de ser secreto y si estos secretos, son de hecho secretos de un plan, perdería su calidad de secreto, entonces su calidad de secreta naturaleza quedaría arruinada, los detalles secretos de nuestro secreto plan, están ocultos por lo que…" Jack hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente. "Me temo que mi respuesta puede ser no."

James miró a Jack por un momento en silencio, dándole una mirada a Elizabeth que todavía seguía ahí, aparentemente sin importarle estar casada con un hombre completamente loco, al menos esa era la opinión de James en ese momento del hombre. Sin decir nada mas, se giró y se alejo de la pareja, agitando la cabeza en silenciosa exasperación.

Elizabeth apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Jack y le beso rápidamente la mejilla. "No van a dejarnos solos." Le susurró con un pequeño mohín. "Voy a ir a ayudar con las velas." Dijo deslizándose fuer de los brazos de Jack antes de que él pudiera detenerla.

"¿Y que con tu sombrero, amor?" La llamó después, pero ella solo se rio en respuesta, saludándolo desde la distancia.

"¿Cómo podemos asegurarnos que ningún barco nos va a seguir?" Preguntó Will consternado, apareciendo a un lado de Jack y moviendo sus ojos entre él y el bote que estaba siendo bajado al mar.

"Bueno, vamos a colgarte de los aparejos con una bandera en la mano que diga: no nos sigan." Dijo Jack, pasando a un lado de Will, quien rodo los ojos y se dio la vuelta pero cuando lo hizo ya estaba muy lejos para continuar con la conversación.

* * *

Elizabeth hizo su camino hacia el mástil principal, cuando de repente recordó que por sus prisas por llegar a la cubierta para reunirse con Jack, había olvidado llevar un arma con ella. Regañándose así misma interiormente por su descuido y pensando que, independientemente de los cambios hechos en los planes de la batalla, esta podría comenzar en cualquier momento, así que rápidamente corrió a las escaleras para buscarse una espada y una pistola. _Necesito mis propios efectos._ Pensó con una divertida sonrisa, pensando que le gustaría tener una espada hecha especialmente para ella y una pistola con sus iníciales.

"Elizabeth."

Ella se detuvo a un paso de la puerta de la Cabina del Capitán. Sostuvo el aliento y por un momento, preguntándose si era posible que su imaginación le hiciera escuchar…

"Elizabeth."

Pero no.

Lentamente se giró. Él era real.

Tan real como la Muerte puede ser.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	53. Chapter 53

** VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Elizabeth:** Muchas gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes yo se que aveces es imposible dejar review, asi que no hay ningun problema, no al menos de parte mio. Asi que deja de decir esas cosas por favor. -amo tus reviews y lo sabes. Ahora con lo del otro fic, estoy tendanta a actualizar otro capitulo, pero luego veo lo que me falta por traducir y digo que tengo que ser fuerte. No me puedo permitir subir mas de un capitulo por semana. Lo siento amiga pero no puedo. Un beso y muchas gracias.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 53**

"Si nosotros nos vamos a alejar, ellos todavía pueden atacar a los barcos restantes y eso no ayudara a que mantengan sus espíritus en alto." Dijo James con firme voz. Considerando su situación por un momento y decidiendo que tenía que enfrentar al hombre sobre su _plan_ una vez mas, sin importar lo insufrible que fuera. "¿Por qué estas tan seguro que no van a hacerlo?"

Jack inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado y entrecerró los ojos. "Nunca dije no fueran a hacerlo." Dijo sencillamente, tomando una botella de ron de las manos de Gibbs, quien estaba colocando dos botellas sobre la mesa.

"Oh así que no te importa que el resto de tus compañeros sean volados en pedazos, mientras nosotros nos alejamos." James miró hacia Jack intensamente, preguntándose si habría un pensamiento lógico y objetivo cruzando por su cabeza. Y si había una posibilidad de atrapar alguno de sus pensamientos.

"Y a ti si te importan, y no por el hecho de que digan que el Pirata Rey huyo del campo de batalla ¿verdad?"Una pequeña sonrisa burlona cruzó por los labios de Jack y empujo una silla con el pie, para poder sentarse.

James entrecerró los ojos al verlo. "Huir es lo que tu haces mejor, si recuerdo correctamente." Dijo en voz baja, mirando a Jack y dándole a Gibbs una significativa mirada.

Gibbs le devolvió la mirada por un momento, pero entonces parpadeo en comprensión y murmuró algo sobre traer más ron de la bodega.

Jack miró la puerta cuando se cerró detrás de Gibbs y por un momento se quedo con las cejas arqueadas, medio reconociendo lo que había dicho Gibbs. Sus pensamientos se removían y giraban en su mente, mientras trataba de darle un giro inesperado al irritante acertijo, los movía de derecha a izquierda, pero la solución simplemente no le llegaba. Ya había repasado varios escenarios, pero todos ellos siempre se dirigían a una sola molesta persona… o entidad.

Ausentemente frotó la marca en su mano, repasando todas las posibilidades una vez más.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Jack parpadeo y dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, de repente recordando que no había nadie mas en la cocina mas que ellos dos. James miraba hacia las desconcertantes expresiones faciales de Jack, sin ni siquiera tratar de adivinar que tan sinceras eran. Tiro de una de las sillas y se sentó a la mesa.

"Hay algo mas en nuestra situación que creo debemos vigilar." Dijo James en un tono serio, mirando a Jack analíticamente.

"No estoy seguro que la palabra "nuestra" tenga mucho alcance aquí." Murmuró Jack con un ausente ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente al aire vacio. Tal vez lo mejor seria que él mismo apuñalara el corazón. Eso liberaría al mundo de Davy Jones y haría del Tiempo… una persona feliz y en cuanto a Calypso, no habría nada que pudiera hacer contra él sin importar que tan infeliz este ante el giro de los acontecimientos. Además la idea de la inmortalidad era un tanto atractiva…

"Me temo que, mientras estemos todos en tu buque, capitán Sparrow, tu situación es nuestra situación, la palabra "nuestra" se refiere a todo el mundo a bordo." Respondió James, estudiando intensamente el rostro de Jack, pero todavía no era capaz de determinar la razón de su repentina mueca.

Jack lentamente descorchó la botella de ron en su mano.

… _Pero no tan atractiva como una vida entera con Lizzie_, pensó con un suspiro interno. De hecho, era imposible para él, pensar en vivir sin ella, era un aterrador pensamiento y sin embargo… una vez lo hizo sentir tan tranquilo, como si después ya no hubiera nada más que perseguir. Por supuesto que todavía quería alcanzar el horizonte, encontrar tesoros, batallas por pelear… pero todo eso estaba de mas, era como un adorno decorativo. Podía vivir sin todo eso, podría respirar sin eso, dormir sin eso…

"En otras palabras, podría encontrar tu falta de respuestas como una bendición, pero me temo que no en estas circunstancias…"

La voz de James sacó a Jack de sus pensamientos, movió sus ojos hacia él y trató de sacudirse sus pensamientos. "Hay demasiadas… personas que quieren el corazón, eso es todo." Dijo Jack mirando la marca roja y cerrando su mano con una mueca.

"Eso no es nada nuevo." Respondió James.

Jack sonrió ligeramente. "Me imagino que tu sabes algo sobre eso ¿eh?"

"Eso paso hace mucho tiempo." Dijo James y disimuladamente miró para otro lado.

"Digamos que tu tienes encima a dos dioses enojados, uno quiere que el corazón sea apuñalado y el otro quiere que este intacto." Comenzó Jack después de una pausa, causando que James girara lentamente su cabeza de regreso a Jack. "Pero también tienes a un hombre y a un monstruo, o… a un monstruo y un hombre… o dos monstruos." James rodo los ojos. "Concentrados en que tu se los lleves." Jack movió sus manos. "Quienes quieren el mismo corazón, uno quiere que se apuñale y el otro quiere que se lo regreses en dentro de tres días. Entonces, ¿a quien le darías el pedazo de carne?" Preguntó Jack, dando un sorbo de su ron

"Y ¿Qué pasara después de esos tres días?" Preguntó James, eligiendo exactamente la parte de la historia de Jack, que él había esperado que James no le hubiera puesto demasiada atención.

"Digamos que ese alguien que tiene que entregar el corazón en esos tres días, fracasa, entonces se encontrara con su prematura muerte." "Explicó Jack en un poco irritado tono de voz.

James enarcó las cejas. "¿Cómo te metiste en esa posición?" Preguntó, sinceramente desconcertado. "Hiciste otro trato con Jones ¿verdad?"

"¿Otro?" Jack amplio sus ojos al mirarlo, haciendo una nota mental de regañar a Gibbs y preguntarle cuales historias y ha cuantas personas había logrado decirles, mientras él se había ido.

"Oh, por supuesto que lo hiciste." James lo interrumpió, golpeado por una idea. "¿Esa fue la manera de traer a Elizabeth de regreso?" Dijo mas que preguntar, sus ojos penetraron en Jack con tanta seriedad, que por una vez hizo que Jack se sintiera incomodo. La última vez que él recordaba haberse sentido incomodo, fue una vez cuando Teague lo había atrapado regresando a su habitación en medio de la noche.

Jack estaba a punto de defender su derecho de mantener sus acciones heroicas en privado, cuando la puerta se abrió y el Gobernador Swann entró, causando que Jack sostuviera su botella de ron y esperando que el Gobernador hubiera ido a buscar algo de comida o algo para beber, en lugar de tener la intención de…

"¿Podemos hablar?"

De hablar con él.

* * *

¿Qué esta haciendo él aquí?

Elizabeth miraba fijamente al hombre, regresándole constantemente su mirada incolora y tratando de poner en su rostro una expresión de enfado, para así ocultar su miedo. Repentinamente todo volvía a ella, sombríos recuerdos cayendo sobre ella como fría y oscura lluvia. ¿Qué quería? Ella era libre, había sido liberada. ¿Qué posiblemente podía querer con ella? ¿Por qué había ido? Era… ¿su hora de morir? No podía ser… esta no era su hora de morir… no se sentiría así… ¿o no?... era demasiado pronto… no podía morir, no todavía…

Para su sorpresa la imagen que surgió en se mente cuando pensó que era muy pronto para morir, fue un grupo de niños con el cabello negro peleando unos con otros por sombreros y pañuelos. Se hubiera reído de la idea, si no estuviera petrificada por el miedo.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó con tanta arrogancia como pudo reunir. No podía llevársela otra vez ¿o si? ¿Vendría a asesinarla? De acuerdo a lo que él le había dicho, si no era su hora de morir y la mataba podría destruirlo, pero quizás, la venganza se había apoderado de algún sentido común que poseyera, si es que poseía algo de eso.

"Vine a verte."

Elizabeth parpadeo, medio segura que no había escuchado correctamente. "¿Perdón?" Preguntó con una mueca, entrecerrando los ojos.

El hombre la miró por un momento en silencio, ningún musculo de su rostro se movió, aunque Elizabeth tuvo la impresión de que algo destellaba en sus ojos… pero no podía decir que era.

"Vine a verte." Repitió por fin y la oración parecía sacada de atrás de su garganta, como si le hubiera tomado un gran esfuerzo el decirla; mucho mas esfuerzo que cuando la había dicho por primera vez. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Añadió con un tono inexpresivo, su voz sonaba extrañamente ronca.

Elizabeth miró hacia las escaleras tratando de imaginar cuanto tiempo le llevaría llegar hasta ellas y subirlas corriendo. ¿Podría alcanzarla después de que hubiera escapado? ¿Correría tras ella?

"Como me siento." Repitió la pregunta y sacudió la cabeza. "No entiendo." Dijo ella con voz hueca, su mano inconscientemente se dirigió a su faltante espada, que hubiera sido inservible, incluso si la hubiera traído. "¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

Él miró hacia otro lado por un momento, antes de regresar sus ojos hacia ella. "¿Por qué? ¿Todas las preguntas tienen que ser hechas por alguna razón en especial?"

Elizabeth encontró su pregunta tan simple como ridícula y se preguntó si él mimo se sentía extraño haciendo esa pregunta… tan extraño como el estar aquí… ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

"Me imagino." Comenzó Elizabeth resueltamente, pero contuvo el aliento, cuando notó que la manos del hombre que colgaban de sus costados están temblando ligeramente. "Sí." Añadió, respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse. Quizás ella no estaba en peligro… si él quisiera llevársela ya lo hubiera hecho. Y si lo que quería era matarla, también ya lo hubiera hecho.

O tal vez su razonamiento estaba equivocado. Quizás él solo quería molestarla, asustarla antes de secuestrarla o matarla…

"Solo quería ver si estaba bien." Dijo indiferente, su voz le recordaba, al de uno de los paisajes nevados que había visto durante uno de sus viajes juntos…

¡¿Solo quería ver si… ella estaba bien?! Elizabeth arrugó su frente, medio desconcertada. Él estaba, obviamente tratando de hacerla enojar. Estaba jugando algún tipo de juego con ella. Él que había convertido su vida en una completa pesadilla. Y ahora le decía que había venido a verla, porque quería saber ¡¿si ella estaba bien?!

"He sido liberada, rescatada." Dijo, tratando de mantener su voz constante y dando un paso hacia atrás, un paso hacia las escaleras… "No tienes derecho a estar aquí, no tienes…"

"Solo quería ver si estabas bien." Repitió, dando un paso hacia ella y causando que ella diera un brinco hacia atrás, su espalda golpeo contra la pared y de repente el pánico se apodero de ella. El recuerdo de su puño despiadado, de su mirada fría, su despiadada voz rasgaba cada trozo de compasión que extrañamente vencía la mirada en sus ojos que casi podía evocar.

"¡Estoy bien!" Ella gritó. Corriendo sin ver hacia las escaleras. "¡Déjame en paz!" Se giró para ver si la seguía y lo encontró a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella. "¡Jack!"

* * *

Jack señaló una de las sillas con un gran gesto, mientras que James comenzaba a levantarse, pero el Gobernador lo detuvo.

"Eso no es necesario." Dijo calmadamente con una sonrisa.

Jack levantó las cejas viendo que no era nada positivo ser superado en número. Puso una botella de ron en frente del Gobernador y empujando otra en frente de James, esperando que la conversación se enfocara en algo menos importante…

"Él hizo un trato con Jones para recatar a Elizabeth y ahora si no le lleva el corazón a Jones, Jones pondrá fin a su vida." Dijo James mencionando los hechos, dirigiéndose al Gobernador y causando que los ojos de Jack se ampliaran ante el inesperado, rápido y contundente informe.

"Eso no fue lo que yo dije." Trató Jack de protestar y dándolo a James una mirada herida.

"Pero es la misma esencia." Replicó James sin humor, aunque Jack tuvo la vaga impresión de que había un destello de humor en sus ojos.

Jack abrió su boca para continuar protestando, pero el Gobernador lo interrumpió.

"¿Un trato con Jones?" Repitió, entonces su frente se arrugó, pensando que eso le recordaba algo… "¿Otra vez?"

Jack parpadeo, sin saber si estaba mas sorprendido o mas enojado o mas conmovido por el tan amplio conocimiento en lo referente a su vida. Respiró, haciendo una nota mental de no solo regañar a Gibbs por sus narraciones, sino hacer algún tipo de daño corporal, por su superflua narración de su persona.

"Tengo que decir que no se analizaran en términos de las cantidades." Dándole una sonrisa tensa.

"Pero ¿lo hiciste en términos de calidad?" James preguntó con una tranquila sonrisa. "Yo lo dudo."

"Y ¿Por qué eso?" Preguntó Jack con un irritado mohín.

"Porque si tu no les has dado ningún pensamiento sustancial, debiste de haber sabido que hacer cualquier trato, cualquier futuro arreglo con Jones, no podría darte ningún resultado positivo." Declaró James en voz baja.

"Bueno, estoy profundamente alagado por tus recurrentes sentimientos de identificación conmigo y con mi barco, su Alteza, sin embargo, he de señalar que tú no estabas en mi lista de preocupaciones, cuando hice ese sorprendente trato." Dijo Jack bastante forzadamente, preguntándose a donde los llevaría esta conversación y deseando que terminara pronto, así podría continuar con su discusión interior… o… ayudar a su esposa a encontrar su sombrero, como ella tan amablemente había sugerido. Aclaró su garganta para ocultar su sonrisa.

"¿Tendremos que darle el corazón a Jones una vez que lo recobremos?" el Gobernador Swann interrumpió la conversación, encontrando un poco extraño que se hubiera adaptado tan rápido a todos esas cosas y nombres. El corazón de Davy Jones, el _Holandés_ _Errante_… se sentía extraño cada vez que escuchaba esas palabras y sin embargo, ahora las nombraba como si fueran parte de un mundo natural.

Jack movió sus ojos hacia su ahora suegro, de repente golpeado por un idea; no había mejor manera de terminar con esta conversación que dejando a ambos al Gobernador y a James Norrington sin palabras. "Creo que he sido muy imprudente con las cosas que hago…" dijo Resuelto y entonces añadió casi inmediatamente, haciéndolo sonar tan natural como le fue posible. "Papá."

Y como lo había previsto, ambos James y el Gobernador, estaban tan sorprendidos por la forma en la que se había dirigido a él, que la conversación llego a una inevitable pausa. Sin perder tiempo, Jack se puso de pie con intención de…

Pero todas sus intenciones pasaron al olvido tan pronto como escuchó la voz de Elizabeth gritando su nombre.

Se movió rápidamente y salió corriendo de la cocina, seguido por los igualmente alarmados de James y del padre de Elizabeth.

Si podía escuchar su voz, ella no podía estar muy lejos. Tenia que estar debajo de la cubierta también.

Jack dio la vuelta en la esquina cerca de la escalera, corriendo directamente hacia Elizabeth, quien cayó en sus brazos con un grito apagado, sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello tan fuertemente que él perdió por un momento el aliento.

"Lizzie, Lizzie." Rápidamente la abrazó y entonces precipitadamente retrocedió para poder ver su rostro. "¿Qué esta mal?" Preguntó mientras metía su cabello detrás de su oreja, ahuecando su mejilla en su mano, con su otro brazo la sostenía cerca de su pecho.

James se detuvo, tratando de recuperar su aliento y dando una rápida mirada alrededor. Valorando si había o no algún peligro aproximándose, miró sobre su hombro y asintió al Gobernador que se acercaba para darle a conocer que no era necesario que se apresurara. El Gobernador desacelero su paso solo un poco, cruzando el pasillo tan pronto como pudo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Jack obligó a Elizabeth a mirarlo, aunque sus ojos seguían buscando ansiosamente a su alrededor.

"Él estuvo aquí." Dijo discretamente, cerrando los ojos y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Jack, causando que James mirara hacia otro lado, había estado contemplando la escena completamente. Después de todo, su ayuda parecía ser superflua, tan a fondo como pudo juzgar la situación de ese momento.

"¿Quién?" los dedos de Jack se deslizaron por el cabello de Elizabeth, suavemente alejando su cabeza de su pecho para poder verla otra vez.

El Gobernador Swann se detuvo al lado de James dándole una interrogativa mirada, pero James solo sacudió su cabeza y se encogió de hombros un poco como única respuesta.

"Él estuvo aquí. No sabia que hacer." Elizabeth apretó los hombros de Jack con sus manos, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas, sonriendo ligeramente ante la extraña sensación de que su ansiedad se evaporaba bajo la mirada de él casi inmediatamente.

"¿Quién estuvo aquí Elizabeth?" El Gobernador miró alrededor del pasillo con incertidumbre.

Elizabeth se giró en los brazos de Jack y le dio a su padre una tranquilizadora sonrisa. "Ahora ya estoy bien." Dijo von la voz mas firme que le fue posible, no quería que se preocupara por otra cosa.

Jack envolvió la cintura de Elizabeth por su espalda, tirando de ella suavemente hacia él. "¿Qué quería?" Preguntó en voz baja, con sus labios a un centímetro de su oreja.

"Preguntó…" Inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado. "Si yo estaba bien." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con una mueca, mirando a Jack sin mucha convicción.

Jack enarcó las cejas y la giró dentro de sus brazos. "¿Te preguntó si estabas bien?"

"¿Quién preguntó?" el Gobernador Swann movía sus ojos entre Jack y Elizabeth.

James no podía ayudar, pero se fijó en la manera en la que Elizabeth se aferraba a Jack y se preguntó si ella realmente lo consideraba una persona de fiar, o quizás ella solo se fiaba en sus sentimientos por él… pero entonces, él la _había_ rescatado, otra vez, haciendo otro sorprendente trato con Jones, ni mas ni menos. Pero todavía quedaba una pregunta ¿Cuánto duran los sentimientos de un pirata? ¿Habría pensado ella en eso?

"Te dije que no debías deambular por todos lados exponiendo tu belleza, ¿Qué no amor?" La mano de Jack se deslizo por el brazo de Elizabeth ausentemente, pero el temblor se fue rápidamente cuando ella recordó todas las cosas en las que él tenía que estar pensando en ese momento.

Barbosa había llevado a Beckett al _Frenesí_ _Plateado_, pero no había garantía de lo que pasaría después. Y aunque Barbosa pudiera hacerlo solo, eso no importaba. El riesgo era que él no tratara de hacer un trato sobre el ya hecho, y eso no necesariamente ayudaría para tener su camino seguro hacia Port Royal. Y aunque Barbosa no lo hiciera… esa no era razón suficiente para que Beckett creyera que ellos iban en busca de un nuevo capitán para el _Holandés Errante_ y no con la intención de recuperar el corazón. La única cosa con la que Jack no contaba era de tiempo. Un mal comienzo. Y que la esperanza no fuera lo suficiente frágil como para hacer aun mas mermada por la necesidad de enfrentar a… la muerte de nuevo.

Y eran todas esas cosas en las que él debería estar pensando en estos momentos. Y sin embargo, realmente no podía encontrar la razón que valiera la pena, para estar pensando en eso, cuando tenía a Elizabeth en sus brazos.

"No lo hiciste." Elizabeth finalmente renunció a seguir dando miradas, disimuladas y aprensivas alrededor del pasillo, y miró directamente a los ojos de Jack, con una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

Jack amplio los ojos al mirarla. "¡¿No lo hice?!"

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza. "Solamente dijiste algo sobre encerrarme, pero nada sobre deambular por todos lados." Dijo ella haciendo un pequeño mohín, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Todo esta bien?" Gibbs apareció en las escaleras, también había escuchado los gritos de Elizabeth.

"Aye, aye." Jack movió una de sus manos para despedirlo y solo entonces notó los ojos de James fijos en él y los ojos del Gobernador Swann fijos en él y en Elizabeth, aunque tal vez con menos desaprobación explicita. "Bueno." Se aclaró la garganta, dejando que Elizabeth diera un paso lejos de él, así no estarían envueltos en un apretado abrazo. También ella pareció darse cuenta repentinamente que no estaban solos y así que con reticencia se alejó con una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro.

"Bueno al menos aquí todo esta bien." Comentó Gibbs con una mirada un poco angustiada en el rostro. Jack le dio una mirada interrogativa. "Tenemos compañía." Dijo Gibbs, arrugando la frente.

James bufó calladamente. "No es particularmente difícil adivinarlo." Dijo con un exasperante suspiró.

Elizabeth ausentemente acariciaba una de las manos de Jack que estaba entre las de ella, cuando de repente sintió algo extraño bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

"No es Beckett." Dijo Gibbs mirando a James con una cautelosa sonrisa. "No parece ser ningún barco de la Company." Añadió, moviendo sus ojos hacia Jack, quien inclinó su cabeza un poco hacia a un lado con el ceño fruncido, sin poner atención en la mano de Elizabeth que levantaba la suya y examinaba la palma de su mano.

"¿Es un barco pirata?" Preguntó James dudoso.

"Aye." Asintió Gibbs. "Pero parecen muy interesados en alcanzarnos."

"¿Lo hacen?" murmuró Jack, sin molestarse en adivinar quien podría ser, hasta que viera el barco por si mismo. Había demasiadas posibilidades.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Elizabeth con una mueca, levantando la vista hacia Jack interrogativamente.

Jack parpadeo y la miró, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a encontrar la manera mas rápida de librarse de la compañía superflua. Sin importar si eran amigables o no, no podían permitirse ir mas lento. Necesitaban llegar a Port Royal lo mas rápido posible, antes de que Beckett enviara un barco allá también, sospechando el curso que habían elegido. Por no mencionar el hecho de que la batalla podría empezar en cualquier momento, aunque… aunque dudaba que Beckett participara en la batalla sin el apoyo del _Holandés Errante_ y viendo que el _Holandés Errante_ no estaba en ninguna lugar a la vista y que Beckett deseaba un nuevo capitán para el triste barco. Parecía que Davy Jones se negaba a hacer acto de presencia. _No cabe duda que espera su corazón_… Jack pensó con tristeza, los tres días estaban disminuyendo mas y mas a cada minuto que pasaba.

"¿Qué es que, amor?" Preguntó perplejo, tratando de concentrarse en lo que Elizabeth le estaba diciendo.

"Esto." Dijo señalando nada mas ni nada menos que la marca en su mano.

"Oh, eso." Jack movió su nariz, forzando una sonrisa. _Oh este hecho_. Aun no le había dicho a Elizabeth sobre su trato con Jones… si es que decirle era una buena idea… tenia la esperanza de poder evitar decirle… "Parece una… marca." Dijo con una rápida sonrisa.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos para verlo. "Eso ya lo noté, pensé que era una quemadura, o algo así. Pero ahora esta creciendo. ¿Qué es?" Preguntó, mirándolo significativamente.

"¿Esta creciendo?" Jack arrebató su mano lejos del alcance de ella y miró la marca con desagrado. Todavía tenia casi tres días enteros… quizás… dos días y muchas, muchas horas, pero todavía…

"¡Jack!" Elizabeth cruzó sus brazos en su pecho.

"Y ¿Qué hacemos con el barco?" Interrumpió Gibbs, esperando que le dieran una instrucción antes de que la discusión de Jack y Elizabeth evolucionara a algo mas siendo después muy difícil interrumpir.

"Continuaremos navegando hacia Port Royal, señor Gibbs, dejando a todos nuestros aliados o enemigos convenientemente detrás de nosotros." Ordenó Jack, moviendo su mano, como si pudiera hacer que la marca se fuera.

"¡Jack!" Elizabeth tomó su mano entre las de ella otra vez, su voz enojada fue traicionada por su preocupación. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Hizo un trato con Jones." Ofreció James amablemente, causando que los ojos de Jack se ampliaran hasta el punto del no retorno.

"La próxima vez votare por mi mismo." Murmuró Jack lamentablemente, evitando la mirada de Elizabeth a toda costa.

Gibbs miró con desconcierto a Elizabeth, pero decidió seguir las ordenes y enterarse mas tarde y subió las escaleras rápidamente, para asegurarse que el _Perla_ fuera mas rápido para evitar que el otro barco los alcanzara.

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth miró a Jack fijamente, la mano de Jack salió fuera de su alcance.

"Que la próxima vez voy a votar…" Comenzó Jack, pero Elizabeth lo interrumpió.

"¿Un trato con Davy Jones?" Preguntó ella incrédula, mirando a James. "¿Qué es esto?"

Jack respiró profundamente, preparándose para una larga batalla, pero entonces el sonido de cañones reventando en el aire, causando que casi todo el mundo perdiera su equilibrio.

"Eso es mas que predecible." Observó James secamente, dándole a Jack una mirada conmovedora, antes de encaminarse hacia las escaleras.

"Realmente no tenemos tiempo para esto." Dijo Jack asimismo, más enojado que ansioso, pensando que podría encontrar conveniente ser atacados en ese preciso momento.

"Jack." Elizabeth seguida por su padre, que iba a dos pasos atrás de ellos.

"Supongo que pedirte que te quedes abajo no tiene ningún sentido, ¿verdad?" Jack la miró sobre su hombro, deteniéndose a mitad de las escaleras por un momento, deseando poder tomar su mano entre la suya.

"No." Dijo ella, sonriendo un poco, a pesar de estar preocupada por las malas noticias. ¿Un trato con Jones? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Para que? "Pero necesito una espada y una pistola." Añadió rápidamente, antes de que Jack se diera la vuelta.

"¡Ah! Así que después de todo, estabas un poco indefensa, amor." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa, inclinándose hacia ella.

"¡No estoy indefensa! Solo…"

Los labios de Jack rápidamente la silenciaron, casi causando que ella cayera de las escaleras, si no fuera por el brazo que él había envuelto a su alrededor de manera protectora.

El Gobernador se detuvo de golpe, la escalera era demasiado estrecha como para permitirle solo pasar a un lado de ellos, algo que él habría hecho con mucho gusto. Trató de recordarse así mismo que estaban, de hecho, casados, pero de alguna manera eso no ayudaba mucho.

Esperó por un momento con la esperanza de que ellos pronto caminaran hacia adelante, pero desafortunadamente, cuando Jack rompió el beso, Elizabeth lo beso otra vez y el Gobernador se obligo a aclarar su garganta, para de una manera educada, recordarles que él aun seguía ahí.

Elizabeth retrocedió abruptamente, bajando su mirada al piso, sin saber si estaba más avergonzada por el beso, o por el hecho que había olvidado – _otra vez_ – que no estaban solos.

Jack entrecerró los ojos en una breve sonrisa, rápidamente tirando de Elizabeth con él arriba de las escaleras.

La cubierta estaba abarrotada, pero rápidamente se abrieron camino hacia a un lado del barco. Dejando atrás del _Perla Negra_ al barco que estaba siguiéndolos, las velas oscuras ondeaban con el viento.

"Dispararon solo una vez." Dijo Gibbs, acercándose a Jack y llevándole unos binoculares. "Parece que solo quieren llamar nuestra atención en vez de atacarnos." Dijo especulativamente.

Jack miraba a través de los binoculares en silencio, mientras que Gibbs y Elizabeth, como también el Gobernador Swann y James que estaban cerca lo miraban expectantes.

"¿Reconoces el barco?" Preguntó Gibbs, viendo entre el barco que se acercaba y Jack, quien lentamente bajaba los binoculares.

"No." Dijo Jack con una mueca, aunque su voz no sonó muy convincente. "Pero reconozco al capitán." Añadió con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Debemos reducir la velocidad, para ver que quieren?" Sugirió Gibbs con incertidumbre. "O…"

Jack llevó sus dedos de regreso a su mano. "Preferiría que nos dejaran solos." Dijo Jack, mirando a Gibbs con algo en sus ojos que le dijo a Gibbs que esa reunión era tan indeseable como inevitable en ese momento.

"Ellos no nos siguen por ninguna razón." Observó James, entrecerrando los ojos a la distancia y teniendo el extraño presentimiento que esa persona al mando del otro barco era…

"No creo que tengan una razón particularmente maliciosa para seguirnos." Replicó Jack, levantando los binoculares, una vez más. "Aunque mal intencionada es un asunto de perspectiva." Añadió con indecisión. "¡Señor Gibbs!" Lo llamó, bajando los binoculares y se acercó a la barandilla.

"¡Aye!" Gibbs lo siguió, dejando a Elizabeth, al Gobernador y a James un poco atrás.

"Nuestra situación esta gradualmente…" Jack movió sus dedos en el aire.

"Empeorando." Ofreció Gibbs y Jack lo miró con una mirada especulativa, pero luego miró hacia otro lado con un suspiro.

"Se puede decir así." Agregó Jack con un movimiento de nariz. "Y cuando una situación esta empeorando, la única cosa peor que se puede hacer, aparte de hacerlas peor, por supuesto, están hechas tan mal, que incluso no pueden empeorar." Dijo Jack, mirando sobre el hombro de Gibbs a Elizabeth, quien en ese momento, afortunadamente estaba distraída hablando con su padre.

Gibbs solamente movió su cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento, esperando extraer algo mas concreto de la siguiente oración de Jack.

"Tenemos menos de tres días para encontrar el corazón de Jones." Comenzó Jack. "Y menos de esos tres días para llevárselo a Calypso." Gibbs asintió, feliz de seguir el razonamiento de Jack hasta ese momento. "Y tenemos mucho menos de esos tres días para encontrar a alguien que apuñale el corazón y que tenga un buen cuidado de las almas mientras trabaja para Beckett."

"¿Alguien que trabaje para Beckett podrá cuidar bien de los muertos?" Interrumpió Gibbs, decidiendo ignorar, por el momento, la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien que quiera apuñalar el corazón, ni mucho menos en la menos probable posibilidad de que ese alguien este dispuesto a trabajar con Beckett.

"No." Respondió Jack, Gibbs asintió, entonces parpadeo, pero antes de poder preguntar otra cosa, Jack continuo. "Por supuesto que todavía no tenemos el corazón, por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos por el apuñalamiento, o por la entrega, o por hacer cualquier cosa con él, ¿verdad?" dijo Jack, pero eso no hizo sentir mejor a Gibbs.

"Aye." Gibbs se rascó la frente con un suspiro.

"Sin embargo tenemos que preocuparnos por una visita que estamos a punto de recibir." Dijo Jack, sus ojos se centraron en Elizabeth.

"¿Alguna idea de lo que puedan querer?" Preguntó Gibbs mirando al barco que estaba mas y mas cerca del _Perla_.

Jack lo miró con una extraña mirada, pero entonces sacudió la cabeza. "Ellos solo llegaron tarde a la Cueva del Naufragio, escucharon las noticias y vienen para acá… no sé exactamente que puedan querer…"

"Pero ¿conoces al capitán?"

Una vez mas, notó una extraña expresión en los ojos de Jack. Jack miró hacia la distancia por un momento, pero entonces parpadeo, su tono de voz cada vez era mas decidido. "Deseo resolver ese asunto rápidamente y para resolverlo rápidamente, necesito que todas estas cosas y todas estas personas que pueden hacer que no pueda resolver rápidamente este asunto, lejos de aquí."

"Aye."

Jack estaba a punto de continuar, pero una advertencia desde el nido de cuervo lo interrumpió, causando que todo el mundo levantara la vista y entonces, llegando aparentemente del otro barco que ya estaba casi lado al lado del _Perla_, colgando de una cuerda, alguien voló por encima de sus cabezas y aterrizó en la cubierta con una gracia impresionante.

"¿Jack?" Gibbs miró a Jack con incertidumbre, esperando que él terminara sus instrucciones, pero Jack solo movió su mano en el aire para despedirlo. "Demasiado tarde. " Dijo haciendo una mueca, y caminando de espaldas hacia donde estaba Elizabeth, el Gobernador y James estaban parados con los ojos fijos en el inesperado visitante.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	54. Chapter 54

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS.

ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 54**

Elizabeth parpadeo, viendo con estupefacción como una mujer, varios años mayor que ella, rápidamente se ponía de pie, sacudiendo el polvo de su camisa y pantalones, se ajustaba el sombrero y miraba alrededor, a la tripulación reunida en la cubierta. Finalmente sus ojos descansaron en una persona en particular y sonrió.

Elizabeth siguió su mirada… y parpadeo, otra vez.

"Siento mi entrada, pero ustedes no bajaban la velocidad, como para permitirme, llegar a bordo de… una forma mas elegante." Dijo la mujer con un rastro de diversión en su voz, dando rápidos pasos hacia Jack, quien veía por el rabillo del ojo, la expresión facial de Elizabeth, guardándose todas las bienvenidas bromistas que habían llegado a su mente.

"No estamos preparados para visitas amor, en realidad llevamos un poco de prisa." Dijo Jack con una rígida sonrisa.

Elizabeth sintió que algo se le encogía por dentro ante la palabra, _"amor"._ En algún lugar de su mente inconsciente, sospechaba que él podía llamar así a cada mujer que había conocido, pero el problema era que en realidad nunca lo había escuchado llamar a otra mujer así y escucharlo ahora era predominantemente extraño y un poco mas desagradable. Sin mencionar el hecho de verlo hablando con otra mujer… era muy extraño, sin embargo, ella conocía más o menos la enorme cantidad de historias románticas que involucraban al capitán Jack Sparrow y sin embargo nunca lo había visto con otra mujer y todas esas historias parecían casi irreales, vagas y sin consecuencias. Y ahora, repentinamente, había una mujer, una mujer de verdad invadiendo el espacio personal de su esposo, sin siquiera dedicarle a ella una segunda mirada.

La mujer sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa. "Francamente hablando, esperaba ser bienvenida con un poco mas de entusiasmo." Dijo ella, dando un paso mas para acercarse a Jack, fue cuando Elizabeth encontró necesario hacerse notar. Dio un paso hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera estar lo suficientemente cerca para envolver su mano alrededor del brazo de Jack y, como si la mujer hubiera esperado ese movimiento, se levantó de puntillas y sin duda hubiera besado a Jack en la boca, si él no hubiera girado la cabeza abruptamente, provocando que los labios de la mujer chocaran con su mejilla en lugar de sus labios.

James miró a Elizabeth quien miraba la escena fijamente con los ojos ampliados. Sintiéndose extraño al verla pálida, por estar irremediablemente celosa de Jack Sparrow.

"¡Tal ves seria mejor presentarte a… los demás!" dijo Jack con forzada alegría, sorprendiendo a la mujer por tomarla por el brazo y poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos en una bastante brusca manera. "Ameerah Fiero." Jack tomó la mano de Elizabeth, acercándola a él. "Elizabeth Sparrow."

"Capitán Ameerah Fiero." La mujer corrigió a Jack con una divertida sonrisa casi como de conspiración, dándole a Elizabeth una breve mirada. "No sabia que tenias una hermanita Jack." Dijo ella, aun sonriendo, pero algo en sus ojos le dijo a Elizabeth que la sinceridad en su error era mas bien un punto discutible.

Jack sintió a Elizabeth endurecerse a su lado y aunque había algo agradable en la idea de que ella estuviera celosa por él, no deseaba que se disgustara, algo que probablemente sucedería considerando su carácter, que acompañado con la sinceridad de Ameerah, podría resultar bastante mortal.

"Bueno, no tengo." Dijo Jack con una amplia sonrisa.

La capitán Ameerah enarco las cejas, una vez mas, movió sus ojos hacia Elizabeth, esta vez con mayor intensidad y repentinamente cruzó por la mente de Elizabeth que quizás ella realmente había pensado que era la hermana de Jack… y encontró esa posibilidad aun mas irritante que la anterior.

"Elizabeth es… capitán Elizabeth Sparrow, es mi esposa." Añadió Jack y Elizabeth lentamente exhalo, notando hasta ese momento que había estado contendiendo la respiración. Por alguna razón bastante preocupante, había temido que Jack no iba a aclarar el inequívoco y que no diría que estaban casados.

"¿Tu esposa?" La incredulidad en la voz de la mujer hizo enojar mas a Elizabeth, pero se las arreglo para poder decir sus primeras palabras, desde la aparición de la mujer, manteniendo su tono sereno:

"Pareces muy sorprendida capitana Fiero." Dijo Elizabeth que para su mala surte el ridículo temblor en su voz apareció. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Realmente no tenía ninguna razón para estar tan nerviosa.

"Ameerah." La mujer extendió su mano, atrapando a Elizabeth con la guardia baja, ante el gesto y con gracia evitó la necesidad de dirigirse a ella como señora Sparrow, hecho del que Elizabeth tomó nota mental.

"Elizabeth." Sacudió la mano de la mujer ligeramente y después envolvió su mano alrededor del brazo de Jack.

"Sorprendida es quedarse corta Elizabeth." Ameerah sonrió y Elizabeth reconoció _objetivamente_ que la mujer tenia una particularmente sonrisa desagradable. Miró a Jack y para su gran irritación vio como él le regresaba a la mujer la horrible sonrisa.

"¿Lo es?" Elizabeth forzó una sonrisa, repentinamente notó que podía estar reaccionando un poco exageradamente. Después de todo un gran nada había pasado. _Aun_.

"Aye, nunca pensé ver ese día." Ameerah inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado, quitándose el sombrero y sacudiendo su larga y cobriza cabellera.

Lo primero que pensó Elizabeth fue en soltar su cabello y dejarlo caer libremente sobre sus hombros, pero afortunadamente se detuvo antes de que la ridícula idea la hiciera reaccionar tan estúpidamente.

"Hay mas cosas…" Comenzó Ragetti, pero Pintel lo empujo hacia a un lado dándole una mirada significativa.

"Bueno." Jack tomó ventaja de la distracción, rápidamente cambiando el curso de la conversación. "Como decía, estamos apurados…"

"¿Esa es la manera de tratar a los viejos amigos?" Ameerah colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas en un gesto juguetón y entonces movió su sombrero y Jack se rio.

Jack miró a Elizabeth y la atrapó mirándolo. No pudo descifrar completamente la expresión en sus ojos… Pero pudo ver una larga lista de preguntas que ella le haría una vez que estuvieran solos.

"Capitán." Gibbs apareció al lado de Jack, dándole una rápida mirada al capitán Fiero. "Creo que máxima velocidad seria la orden si queremos…"

"Aye, ¡Exactamente!" Jack tomó el hombro de Gibbs, dándole una agradecida mirada, entonces movió sus ojos de él hacia Ameerah. "Me temo que vas a tener que regresar a tu barco, amor." Jack hizo una pausa, al sentir las uñas de Elizabeth enterrándose en su antebrazo. "Tienes que hacerlo ahora." Continúo con una sonrisa. "El _Perla_ aun es el barco mas rápido del Caribe, por lo que si vamos a toda velocidad, tu encantador bote, inevitablemente se quedaría atrás…"

"Y sin embargo, casi te alcanzamos!" Ameerah dio un paso más para acercarse a Jack e ignoró completamente la mirada de Elizabeth y acaricio con su mano extendida el hombro de Jack.

Elizabeth se quedo tan quieta que Jack tuvo que voltear a verla para asegurarse su aun seguía ahí.

"Eso crees tu, sin embargo…"

La capitán Fiero, interrumpió a Jack poniendo una falsa expresión de despreocupación, falsa expresión que Elizabeth conocía muy bien, pues las había visto muchas veces en las reuniones sociales a las que había tenido que acudir.

"Ah, no te preocupes por eso." Movió su mano hacia su barco, descartándolo. "No voy a perderme por nada del mundo el escuchar tus ultimas aventuras." Dijo con una ternura deliberadamente accidental, que dejo ver solo por un momento en su voz. Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos ante la exhibición, preguntándose si Jack podía ver a través de ella tan bien como ella podía. "Yo no tengo prisa." Dijo seriamente y después se rio, metiendo su cabello detrás de su oreja. Jack sonrió cautelosamente, sin gustarle a donde se dirigía la conversación. "Voy a navegar con ustedes a donde quiera que vayan y después pueden dejarme en mi barco en el camino de regreso. ¿no suena encantador?" Ameerah sonrió.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio, demasiado molesta como para rodar los ojos. Era obvio que la mujer estaba decidida a quedarse a bordo y dudaba mucho que al menos Jack estuviera dispuesto a amenazarla y ordenar que la escoltaran de regreso a su barco, esa era una oportunidad de liberarse de la compañía no deseada. Elizabeth miró a Jack. _Ojala que él no la desee_.

"Oh, pero veras…" Jack trato de borrar la expresión de intranquilidad de su rostro. "Podemos tomar una ruta diferente de regreso, diferente a esta y si volvemos por otra ruta, entonces estaremos imposibilitados en dejarte en tu encantador barco, que estaría en esta ruta y no lo encontraremos." Explicó con tanto encanto y educación como le fue posible, aunque dudaba que eso pudiera ayudar.

Ameerah arrugó su nariz, pareciendo estar pensando profundamente durante un momento. Pero después su rostro de iluminó. "Eso esta bastante bien. Nos preocuparemos por eso mas tarde." Dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó hacia la barandilla, gritando órdenes a su tripulación.

Elizabeth retiró precipitadamente su mano de donde la tenia envuelta alrededor del brazo de Jack, y le dio una mirada seria, que en opinión de él, era injustamente hostil. "Bueno, supongo que te dejo con tu _encantadora_ vieja amiga, entonces." Dijo en voz baja, se dio la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente antes de que Jack tuviera oportunidad de decir una sola palabra, ella ya estaba a mitad de las escaleras, bajando de la cubierta.

Jack deslizo su mano a través de su rostro con un suspiro. Ni siquiera había hecho o dicho algo desagradable y ella ya estaba molesta. Eso no auguraba nada bueno en lo absoluto.

El Gobernador vio pocas razones para quedarse en la cubierta, así que siguió a Elizabeth, mientras James permaneció parado junto a la barandilla, dándole a Jack una de esas miradas, que Jack no dudaba le habían hecho ganar mas enemigos que sus acciones militares.

"Creo que hay cosas mas interesantes que verme a mi." Dijo con impaciencia, viendo a Gibbs acercarse y manteniendo un ojo en Ameerah quien seguía dándole ordenes a su tripulación.

"Por primera vez tienes razón." Acordó James con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció rápidamente. Miró a Jack seriamente por un momento, antes de finalmente dar unos pasos hacia él, hasta estar parado justo en frente de él.

Jack dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando de derecha a izquierda en busca de ayuda, pero todo el mundo ya estaba disperso alrededor de la cubierta, siguiendo las ordenes de Gibbs de prepararse a zarpar a toda prisa y a toda velocidad.

"No voy a permitir que lastimes a Elizabeth de ninguna forma." Dijo James en voz baja.

Jack rodo los ojos y después miró a James con bastante severidad. "Y yo no voy a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera el Rey, me amenace en mi barco. Este es mi barco y… yo soy el Rey aquí." Añadió después de un momento de consideración. James arqueo las cejas. "Por lo tanto, si no te apetece caminar por la plancha, por favor, da un paso fuera de mi camino, porque quiero ir a hablar con _mi_ esposa, quien ahora esta en _mi_ cabina, en _mi_ barco, cosa que nos lleva de nuevo al hecho de que este es mi barco y yo soy el único que esta en posición de amenazar aquí ¿savvy?"

"¡Jack!"

Jack se congeló, moviendo sus dedos en el aire y dándole a James una mirada herida, como si fuera su culpa. James movió sus ojos hacia Ameerah. Jack rápidamente pegó una sonrisa a su rostro y se dio la vuelta.

"Tu tripulación debió quedarse devastada al comprender sobre tu plan de abandonarlos por un rato." Dijo Jack entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, pero antes de que Ameerah tuviera tiempo de responder, llamaron a Jack y se dio cuenta de que Will y Bill Turner emergían de debajo de la cubierta. "¡Ah! ¡William!" Y rápidamente caminó en su dirección.

Ameerah miró a James y le dio una sonrisa antes de seguir a Jack.

"Esto es curioso." Murmuró James para si mismo, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su espalda y lentamente dándose la vuelta.

"¿Curioso?" Ragetti quien estaba mas cerca, escuchó la palabra y miró a James interesadamente.

"Curioso tiempo para tener visitas." Se corrigió James con una leve sonrisa y lentamente se alejó.

Pintel y Ragetti intercambiaron miradas de poco interés, después regresaron su atención a Jack quien, se acercaba a Will y a su padre, Ameerah lo seguía de cerca por atrás.

"El señor Turner es el nuevo encargado del comité de recepción en el _Perla_… comité." Dijo Jack con un movimiento en su mano, Will arqueo sus cejas. "Siempre tiene un excelente cuidado de nuestro invitados, visitantes… rehenes y de mas." Sonrió simpáticamente, a diferencia de Will quien movía sus ojos entre Jack y Ameerah con un poco de irritada confusión. "Así que te dejo bajo su excepcional cuidado, ¿aye?"

Sin esperar la reacción de alguien Jack se dio la vuelta y se fue inmediatamente.

Will miró a su padre quien se rascaba la frente con una sonrisa.

"Bien, déjame presentarme ya que aparentemente Jack no lo hizo." Dijo Ameerah con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos y trató de alejar, en vano, el sentimiento de molestia de su mente.

* * *

El Gobernador Swann estaba con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda, viendo a Elizabeth dar vueltas alrededor de la cabina con el ceño fruncido. De vez en cuando, levantaba un dibujo del piso y lo ponía en uno de los cajones o lo guardaba bajo alguna camisa, cubriéndolo perfectamente, después lanzaba la camisa al armario sin ninguna consideración.

"No voy a perderme por _nada_ del mundo el escuchar tus ultimas aventuras." Susurró Elizabeth en un burlón tono de voz entre dientes, arrojando una bota que había levantado del suelo hacia el armario por descuido, haciendo que el Gobernador diera un paso hacia a un lado abruptamente, con el fin de no ser golpeado por ella.

"Elizabeth…" Comenzó con incertidumbre, mirando con gran asombro a su hija, sin poder recordar haberla visto tan enojada antes.

"Y sin embargo, ¡casi te atrapo!" Elizabeth levantó algunos dibujos del suelo y los guardo en un cajón con demasiada fuerza, que el Gobernado medio espero que el cajón se rompiera.

"Elizabeth, realmente no veo ninguna buena razón para que…"

El llamado a la puerta interrumpió al Gobernador y miró a Elizabeth expectante, pero ella no se movió, solo le dio a la puerta una mirada seria. El Gobernador cautelosamente se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta con un suspiro.

Jack entró, vacilando entre dos posibilidades: una, comenzar a disculparse inmediatamente (aunque no había hecho nada, pero aun así) o hacer consciente a Elizabeth que su comportamiento era injustificado, histérico y ridículo.

Al verlo, Elizabeth bufó molesta, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, se dirigió a la recamara y cerro la puerta de un fuerte golpe detrás de ella. Jack hizo una mueca ante el sonido.

"Bueno." El Gobernador le dio una leve sonrisa. "Los dejare discutir en paz." Dijo acercándose a la puerta.

"¿En paz?" Jack repitió automáticamente, con un toque de sincera desesperación en la voz, que causo que la sonrisa del Gobernador se ampliara un poco. Miró a Jack por un momento mas y dejo la cabina.

* * *

Barbosa se sentó en su silla, sus ojos fijos en Beckett, quien enarcaba sus cejas y después bufaba. "Todos ustedes morirán." Dijo en un tono de indiferencia. "Solo es cuestión de tiempo." Añadió, mirando directamente a los ojos a Barbosa.

"Una amenaza extraña, hecha por alguien que es un rehén." Dijo Barbosa con una sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Y que piensas obtener a cambio?" Los ojos de Beckett se desviaron hacia la ventana y enderezándose en la silla en la que estaba sentado. "¿Tiempo?" regreso su mirada a Barbosa y sonrió. "Así que desean recuperar el corazón." Esperó por un momento, pero Barbosa no dijo nada. "¿Y entonces que? ¿Piensas que Davy Jones los escuchara mas ansiosamente que a nosotros?"

"Él es un hombre peligroso para depender de él. Y siempre es un error depender de hombres peligrosos." Dijo Barbosa con voz baja.

"No hay hombres peligrosos." Beckett le dio una mirada un poco irónica, antes de regresar su mirada hacia la ventana y ver el mar de afuera. "Solo hay peligrosas decisiones."

Sin tener sus ojos en Beckett, Barbosa se puso de pie, pero entonces sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta, solo a tiempo para ver como la puerta se abría, varias personas entraron a la cabina y lo rodearon casi inmediatamente.

Beckett enarcó sus cejas con un suspiro que significaba que cubría su molestia por ser visto por los soldados en un estado tan degradante y quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a desatarlo de la silla.

"El _Perla Negra_ ganó velocidad, señor." Mercer entro en la cabina, dándole una mirada de indiferencia a Barbosa y aproximándose a Beckett quien se levantaba de la silla, arrojando un pedazo de cuerda al piso, que había estado rodeando sus brazos con una mueca. "¿Lo seguimos?"

"¿Lo seguimos?" Beckett casi deslumbró a Mercer con la mirada, quien miraba a Barbosa siendo escoltado fuera de la cabina, Beckett cerró los ojos por un momento lo suficientemente largo para que Barbosa reconociera la artimaña. Algo estaba mal. Él esperaba un ataque, esperaba una conmoción causada por que el _Perla Negra_ se alejara, algo que debía atrae la atención del _Endeavor_ desde que supo que Cutler Beckett estaba a bordo de ese barco. Predecía que ellos pudieron haber notado cuando habían llevado a Beckett a bordo del _Frenesí Plateada_ y atacarlos en lugar de al _Perla_. Sin embargo todo había sucedido definitivamente demasiado rápido, como para atribuir la velocidad del ataque exclusivamente a la agudeza del enemigo; sin contar con que contaba que la tripulación del _Frenesí Plateada_ lucharan como siempre… quizás ellos habían sido tomados fuera de guardia… cosa que parecía extraño, considerando que habían estado esperando un ataque. Obviamente Beckett había preparado un escenario similar. Lo había sabido. Y había planeado algo.

"Pensé…" Comenzó Mercer, pero Beckett lo interrumpió, sus siguientes palabras llegaron a los oídos de Barbosa cuando el ya estaba en el pasillo.

"Vamos a seguir al _Perla Negra_ en este barco. Y el _Endeavor_ nos seguirá, pero a una distancia segura. Los dejaremos navegar un tiempo a toda velocidad, mientras crean que no los seguimos." Añadió Beckett cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de los soldados que llevaban a Barbosa a las celdas.

"Si me permite, señor…" Mercer hizo una pausa. Beckett lo miró expectante. "¿Qué estamos esperando?" Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Beckett sacudió el polvo de sus mangas. "Estamos esperando el _momento oportuno_, señor Mercer." Dijo con un rastro de complaciente ironía en su voz. "Estamos esperando por el momento oportuno para recuperar a nuestro nuevo capitán del _Holandés Errante_ que esta a bordo del _Perla Negra_." Miró hacia otro lado con una sonrisa. "Esto va ser muy entretenido, te lo aseguro."

* * *

"¿Lizzie?" Jack la llamó con indecisión, golpeando ligeramente la puerta de la otra cabina.

"¡Vete!" Elizabeth le respondió con la voz amortiguada.

Jack rodo los ojos y presiono el pomo de la puerta, medio esperando que la puerta estuviera cerrada. Afortunadamente estaba abierta; entro, a pesar del bufido de molestia de Elizabeth.

Ella estaba recostada en la cama y cuando él entro se giro sobre su costado, escondiendo su rostro con la almohada y presionando otra almohada sobre su oreja.

Jack sonrió para si mismo, quitándose silenciosamente el abrigo y lanzándolo sobre una silla. "Elizabeth, realmente no creo merecer ser tratado de esta manera." Se arriesgo a que su voz sonara un poco impaciente.

Elizabeth se sentó verticalmente tan rápido que él se detuvo abruptamente, a medio camino de la cama. "¡Oh, oh, así que ahora soy Elizabeth y ella es _amor_!" Dijo irritada, deslumbrándolo con la mirada y después apartó su mirada de él y una vez mas retomó su antigua posición.

Jack parpadeo varias veces, retrocedió un poco por el nivel de irritación que había alcanzado Elizabeth. Lentamente, volvió a caminar hacia la cama y muy cautelosamente se sentó y después se medio recostó, apoyándose sobre su mano, justo detrás de la espalda de Elizabeth.

Por un momento él solo vio la parte de atrás de su cabeza, su cabello se había soltado del objeto que lo había sostenido. Lentamente, inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante para ver que ella tenia los ojos abiertos y que estaba viendo por la ventana, con la frente arrugada, los labios fruncidos, y con la respiración entrecortada.

Sonrió para si mismo y suavemente colocó su barbilla en el hombro de ella. Elizabeth movió su cabeza y lo miró enojada, pero él la sostuvo firmemente con su mano en su cadera, antes de que ella pudiera arreglárselas para alejarse de él.

"Lizzie, cielo. Realmente no veo ninguna razón para que estés así." Dijo, acercándola mas en un rápido movimiento, causando que el objeto en su cabello se deslizara de él por completo. "Alguien a quien yo conozco, decidió hacernos una visita inesperada, ¿es mi culpa? Y en primer lugar ¿Cómo puede ser algo malo?" Preguntó con un pequeño mohín, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Elizabeth y no dejándola girar otra vez.

Elizabeth bufó sin aliento. "¿Y que tan bien la conoces?" Preguntó mirándolo intensamente. Él la miró, sin saber realmente que responder a esa pregunta…

"Por supuesto." Elizabeth sonrió ácidamente. "Porque me molesto en preguntar." Se giró otra vez, regresando su mirada hacia la ventana. "Tal vez debería acostumbrarme a eso. Probablemente vamos a seguir encontrándonos con todas _tus viejas amigas_ en cada puerto que lleguemos." Murmuró en un irritado tono de voz.

Jack enarcó las cejas y rodeo la cintura de Elizabeth, presionándola contra él. Ella contuvo un gemido, empujando su mano y haciendo que su blusa saliera de sus pantalones y su mano insistente trataba de encontrar su camino bajo la tela.

"¡Déjame en paz!" Siseo con tibio enojo, luchando por unos momentos mas hasta que lo dejo deslizar su mano extendida por su estomago, desde donde viajo lentamente hacia arriba.

"Esa fue la demostración mas encantadora de celos, amor, pero…"

Elizabeth se sentó en la cama verticalmente otra vez. "¡Te beso!" Gritó, golpeando el colchón con sus puños.

Jack amplio sus ojos al verla. "Ella _casi_ me beso." Señaló, mejor el punto.

"Te hubiera besado si tu no hubiera girado la cabeza." Dijo Elizabeth entre dientes, mirándolo enfurecida.

"Entonces tienes que admitir que fue mucha suerte que yo girara mi cabeza." Jack se arriesgo a sonreír, pero eso solo enfureció mas a Elizabeth.

"¡¿Lo encuentras divertido?! ¿Encuentras divertido que haya sido humillada delante de todo el mundo? De mi padre, de la tripulación entera."

La sonrisa de Jack rápidamente se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. "¿Humillada?" Alcanzó la mano de Elizabeth para acercarla, pero ella empujo su mano.

"Una mujer aparece en la cubierta de… de…" Elizabeth movió sus manos, buscando la palabra correcta. "De _mi_ barco, de _mi_… casa." Dijo ella por fin y Jack tuvo que luchar para no sonreír, dándose cuenta que escuchar a Elizabeth refiriéndose al _Perla_ como _su_ barco, como _su_ casa, era extrañamente estimulante. Hasta entonces, nunca había pensado que pudiera sentirse tan feliz al escuchar a alguien más a parte de él, reclamando al _Perla_ como suyo. "Y ella solamente camina hacia _mi_ esposo y quiere –No, no quiere." Elizabeth bufó en irritación. "Ella en realidad besa ¡a _mi_ esposo! Como puedes decir que eso no es humill…"

Se quedo sin aliento, cuando fue empujada sobre la cama, atrapada bajo el cuerpo de Jack, sus manos sostenían las suyas empujándola hacia él; sus labios… en los de ella antes de que tuviera oportunidad de tomar algo de respiración.

Elizabeth le regreso al beso solamente porque besarlo era mas fácil que no besarlo… y quizás también porque sus labios se sentían tan fríos y los de él eran tan cálidos sobre los de ella… y quizás porque, cuando la besaba todo se volvía mas brillante… cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo brillaba bajo sus parpados, haciéndola sentir tan despreocupada, tan segura… como si volara… y como si los brazos de Jack fueran sus alas, y que solamente necesitaba de eso para elevarse sobre el mundo entero… y sobre el océano entero…

Ella solo medio reconoció cuando él le soltó las manos, las cuales automáticamente se deslizaron hacia su cuello y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él para acercarlo más. Las manos de Jack se deslizaron por debajo de ella, levantándola por un momento lo suficientemente largo para sacarle su camisa por su cabeza y lanzarla en el suelo.

"Si dejas que te bese otra vez, te enviare de regreso al Armario con mis propias manos." Le susurró cayendo sobre la cama, bajo una cascada de sus besos que rápidamente le robaron el aliento.

"Labios." Corrigió Jack con un rastro de humor en su voz, retrocediendo un poco para despojarse él mismo de su camisa.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos con una leve sonrisa, teniendo una visión de él. "¿Dónde te hiciste esto?" Preguntó, sacudida por un recuerdo, su mano voló a una de las heridas de bala. "Cuando estuvimos juntos en el pasado solo tenias una."

Jack se inclinó hacia abajo, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella. "¿No es demasiada curiosidad para tu propio bien, amor?"

Elizabeth frunció el ceño un poco ante el desagradable recuerdo. "¿Por qué la llamaste "amor?" Preguntó, recorriendo sus manos extendidas sobre su pecho hasta apoyarlas sobre sus hombros.

Jack le beso la punta de la nariz y sonrió ante la familiar manera en la que ella siempre parecía saltar de un tema a otro, haciendo todo tipo de preguntas, al mismo tiempo.

"Es solo una palabra, amor. Es el significado detrás de la palabra lo que importa y el significado detrás de la palabra cuando te la digo a ti, es enteramente diferente a cuando…"

Elizabeth tiro de una de sus rastas, obteniendo un pequeño "oi" de él.

"Sentí como si alguien me apuñalara cuando lo dijiste." Dijo ella con sincera tristeza, soltando su rasta y recorrió con las yemas de sus manos el rostro de él.

"Lizzie." Jack frunció el ceño, ahueco su mejilla con su mano. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado y rápidamente le dio un beso sobre la palma de su mano, antes de regresar su mirada a la de él y teniendo aun la mueca en su rostro. "Si yo hubiera sabido que pudiera alterarte de eso modo…" Se inclinó hacia abajo y rozó con sus labios a lo largo de la clavícula de ella. "Y quizás deberíamos cerrar esta discusión completamente, al menos por el momento." Añadió, encontrando muy inquietante tener su pecho presionado al de ella, mientras que los pensamientos de Elizabeth estaban aparentemente vagando donde no necesariamente tenían que vagar.

Ella contuvo una sonrisa y suavemente enterró sus uñas en su espalda. "¿Deberías de estar en el timón? O ¿discutiendo el curso? O…"

Jack sonrió antes de tomar sus labios en un ardiente beso. "¿No me estas echado de mi propia cama, verdad señora Sparrow?"

Se besaron por largo rato, tatuando sus labios en el otro, con lentos, ardientes besos que hacían la cabina girar.

"Podría quedarme aquí contigo." Susurró Elizabeth, observándolo a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. "Aunque tienes que darme una razón para hacer eso." Añadió con una sonrisa.

"Ah, bien." Jack le sonrió divertido. "En primer lugar y la mas importante es que soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow."

"Esa no es una razón." Declaró Elizabeth resueltamente, frunciendo los labios.

Jack rozó sus labios contra los de ella haciéndola sonreír. "Pronto encontraras que lo es." Dijo él en voz baja. "Lizzie." La beso suavemente en los labios y retrocedió. Elizabeth lentamente abrió los ojos. "Mi Lizzie." Dijo, tocando ligeramente con sus labios con los de ella. "Mi amor, mi esposa, mi vida." Le susurraba las palabras entre besos y ella se aferró a él, sin estar segura si sentía mas ganas de llorar o de reír. "Mi anochecer y mi amanecer, mi paz y mi tempestad…"

"Jack." Ella susurró en apenas una audible voz, abrumada por la reverencia en su tono, de repente sintiéndose tonta por haberse comportado de la manera en la que lo había hecho, por haber incluso pensado que nadie podría interponerse entre ellos, después de todos los desastres a los que ya habían sobrevivido, después de todas las cosas que él había hecho por ella, para ella, para ellos.

"Shhh." La silencio rozando con el dorso de sus dedos anillados sus labios. "No he terminado todavía." Añadió con una sonrisa, pero ella pudo ver la seriedad en sus ojos, seriedad y tranquilidad que no había visto antes en sus ojos. "Mi mar y mi orilla…"

A pesar de la solemnidad en su voz y en sus ojos, Elizabeth no pudo reprimir una risita y de pronto se encontró así misma riendo, aunque trataba fuertemente de detenerse.

Jack la miró fijamente, tratando de mantener el humor en su voz. "¿Puedo preguntar la razón de… tu fino humor, amor?"

"Lo siento." Elizabeth aclaró su garganta y lo miró tan seriamente como pudo, lo que indicaba su disposición de seguir escuchando. Pero tan pronto él abrió su boca para hablar, ella reventó en risas otra vez. "Lo siento." Se las arregló para responder.

"No hay disculpa que valga. No es como si te estuviera riendo de tu desnudo esposo cuando él esta tratando de expresar su amor por ti." Dijo Jack fingiendo un tono de voz herido.

"No es eso." Elizabeth acunó su rostro en sus manos y lo beso. "Es solo… he leído tales confesiones en los libros y siempre pensé que eran ridículamente irreales."

"Dudo mucho que lo hayas leído en alguna parte, amor." Replicó Jack, entrecerrando los ojos un poco para mirarla e inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado, atrapando una de sus manos entre su mejilla y su hombro. "Todas son originales ideas mías." Declaró firmemente, causando que Elizabeth riera otra vez.

"Oh Jack." Elizabeth rozó con sus pulgares sus labios con una pensativa sonrisa. "Solo no nos perdamos otra vez."

Jack inclinó su cabeza hacia ella y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. "No lo haremos, Lizzie. No lo haremos."

* * *

Había algo que no sabia. Debía ser algo que no entendía. O era solo que algo faltaba… ¿Cómo podía hacerla sentir lo que él sentía? ¿Cómo podía hacerla ver, por lo menos ver, lo que él sentía…?

Tenía sus dedos a una pulgada de las pequeñas llamas anaranjadas, de una amarilla vela derritiéndose frente a sus ojos.

"Como una mariposa y sin embargo no completamente."

Bufó y se puso de pie, sus ojos incoloros escaneaban la semioscuridad.

Lentamente, por la esquina de la habitación, Calypso se acercaba hacia él, su oscuro cabello tan largo como lo recordaba, su rostro libre de toda sombra severa que se cernían sobre él. Entrecerró los ojos, pero no se alejó, sosteniéndole la mirada con creciente arrogancia.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Preguntó él con voz indiferente, mirándola cautelosamente. "No puedes estar aquí." Añadió en un tono bajo.

Ella sonrió. "Puedo estar en todas partes, en cualquier lugar." Dijo deteniéndose cerca. "Soy el mar." Respiró y de repente desaparecieron de la habitación y llegaron a una pequeña franja de tierra, las olas golpeaban sus pies. El hombre se alejó de las olas, pero ellas lo siguieron. "Ahora soy libre y puedo estar en cualquier lugar." Corrigió Calypso y hubo un destello de enojo en sus ojos, pero desapareció antes de que él tuviera tiempo de reconocerlo.

"Incluso el mar no puede conquistar a la muerte." Dijo él bruscamente, mirando al inmaculado azul del mar con reprimida irritación.

"¿Y que es lo que la Muerte no puede conquistar?" Preguntó Calypso con una sonrisa cómplice, inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	55. Chapter 55

** VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Muchas gracias por los review, Danny, Silvia, Cande y Elizabeth, (tremendo review) hoy no tengo tiempo para responder, pero muchas gracias, siempre estoy pendientes de ustedes. Un beso a todas.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 55**

"Un comité de recepción." Will rodo los ojos cuando Ameerah le dio las gracias y cortésmente se disculpó con él y con su padre.

"No suena tan mal." Observó Bill Turner simpáticamente.

Will lo miró y suspiró. "Quisiera poder dejar este barco." Dijo en voz baja, apoyando sus codos en la barandilla.

Su padre le dio una palmadita tranquilizadora en el hombro. "Tendrás mas que eso, te iras y un día…"

"Voy a encontrar al alguien que me va a hacer feliz. Lo sé." Dijo Will con una sonrisa irónica, y un toque de impaciencia en su voz.

"Ah, bueno." Bill suspiró y le dio una simpática sonrisa a su hijo.

"¿Han visto alguna señal de otro barco detrás de nosotros?" James interrumpió la conversación, forzando sus ojos al mirar al mar.

Will se dio la vuelta, agradecido por el cambio de tema. "No. No parece que nos sigan." Dijo sombríamente.

"Bien dicho, señor Turner." Dijo James mirando su rostro sombrío, pero sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto. "Parece que no nos siguen."

Will movió sus ojos a James, tratando de sacudir los pensamientos que inundaron su mente de repente, caóticos recuerdos de días soleados en Port Royal, disimuladas miradas, sonrisas prometedoras, sueños desesperados… todos ellos parecían tan distantes y todos habían desaparecido en algún lugar, aunque una sombra de resentimiento y tristeza aun persistía en cada pensamiento que tenia que ver con Elizabeth.

"¿Piensas que saben a donde vamos?" Preguntó Will, arrugando su frente.

James bufó interiormente. "No tengo ninguna duda de eso." Dijo James con los ojos fijos en el océano.

"Quizás el corazón esta tan bien asegurado en tierra, que no necesitan seguirnos para asegurarse que no lo obtengamos." Dijo Will especulativamente.

"Quizás." Concordó James después de una pausa. "Pero no debemos ser tan optimistas." Añadió, mirando al mar una vez mas, antes de alejarse y dirigirse al timón.

* * *

"¿Por qué no podemos estar siempre así?"

Jack beso el hombro de Elizabeth, su espalda presionada contra su pecho, sus ojos veían el mar que se asomaba por la pequeña ventana de la cabina. "Podemos." Dijo él rozando su rostro contra su cabello e inhalando profundamente.

Elizabeth sonrió acariciando la espinilla de Jack con su pie. "No… lo que quiero decir, es porque no podemos quedarnos así para siempre."

"¿Aquí?" Preguntó Jack con voz amortiguada.

"Abrazados." Corrigió Elizabeth sonriendo.

"Podemos. Podemos pasear por todos lados sosteniéndonos de las manos, podemos ser el hombre al timón..." Dudó. "Mujer al timón…" Elizabeth se rio. "Esposos juntos al timón… no hay nada que no se pueda organiza, Lizzie amor."

"Jack..." Elizabeth giró en sus brazos. "Cuéntame del trato con Davy Jones." Dijo ella en voz baja, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

Jack gimió y entonces tiró de ella para presionarla contra él, tomando sus labios en un ferviente beso. Ella le regreso el beso suavemente ahuecando una parte de su rostro en su mano.

"Dime." Suspiró rompiendo el beso. Por mucho que supiera que su tono demandante podía ser más eficaz la mayoría de las veces, también sabia que si la mente de Jack estaba concentrada en no decirle, era mejor optar por tomar un enfoque diferente. "Jack dime."

Jack apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y cerró sus ojos. Sus manos se deslizaron dentro del cabello de Elizabeth, eligió un solo mechón y lo enredo alrededor de sus dedos.

"Vamos a ir a Port Royal, buscaremos el corazón…"

"Jack."

"Y entonces…"

"Jack no quiero escuchar lo que pasara." Elizabeth subió su pierna sobre la de él, su mano voló hacia su brazo. Jack abrió los ojos y la miró haciendo un mohín. "Quiero saber que pasó. ¿Cuál fue el trato que hiciste?"

Jack movió su nariz y exhaló en exasperación, pero entonces sus ojos se iluminaron y le dio una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa. "Persuádeme." Dijo en voz ronca y Elizabeth rodo los ojos.

"¿Y que crees que he estado haciendo?" Preguntó levantando las cejas malévolamente.

Jack amplio sus ojos al verla. "Ciertamente ¿no era solo tu motivación?" Preguntó haciendo un mohín, regresándole la sonrisa cuando ella sonrió.

Por un rato solo se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, hasta que Elizabeth perdió la esperanza de que Jack fuera a decirle algo. Elizabeth se apartó recargándose en sus codos y entrecerró los ojos al verlo, tratando de encontrar una amenaza lo suficientemente buena para hacerlo hablar. Jack la miraba con diversión brillando en sus ojos, diversión y esa estimulante tipo de admiración que siempre la hacia sentir como si ella fuera la persona mas hermosa del mundo.

Por fin algo llego a su mente y alcanzó una de sus rastas, moviéndola en frente de su rostro. "Si no me lo dices, me la voy a comer." Dijo con voz seria, contrastando con la alegre sonrisa en el rostro de él.

"Eres mi invitada amor. Puedes incluso comerte mas de una." Dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth se dejo caer sobre las almohadas con un suspiro, tirando de la cubierta de la cama sobre ella y fijando sus ojos en el techo. "Supongo que nunca vas a confiar realmente en mi." Dijo tranquilamente.

La sonrisa de Jack rápidamente se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. "Confío en ti Lizbeth." Le dijo firmemente, inclinándose sobre ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre su codo y tomando una de sus manos en la de él, deslizando sus dedos entre los de ella.

Elizabeth lentamente movió su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas. "Si confiaras en mi, me lo dirías." Le dijo seriamente.

Jack la miró por un momento en silencio, una parte de él aun gozaba con el asombroso y simple hecho de tenerla tan cerca, de tener a su esposa tan cerca, el pensamiento lo hacia sonreír sin importar cuan sombrías fueras las circunstancias. Siempre y cuando pudiera extender su mano y sentir el latido de su corazón bajo la palma de su mano, todo estaría bien en el mundo.

"Jones quiere que le lleve su corazón en tres días." Dijo en voz baja, causando que la cabeza de Elizabeth se girara hacia él rápidamente. "Calypso también quiere el corazón. Nuestro… amigo quiere que alguien apuñale el corazón. Beckett quiere que el corazón sea apuñalado. Eso es todo." Jack sonrió, pero luego entrecerró los ojos con una mueca. "A menos que me haya olvidado de alguien…"

"¡Jack!" Elizabeth se sentó, mirándolo incrédula. "¡Eso es insoluble!" Dijo con un rastro de desesperación, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Lizzie, amor." Jack se impulso para sentarse en una posición vertical, sonriendo negligentemente, por la forma en la que ella mantenía la cubierta de la cama envuelta alrededor de si misma y que en ese momento, no le cubría mucho. "Soy el capitán Jack Spa…"

"¡Y yo soy la esposa del capitán Jack Sparrow, y estoy diciendo que eso es insoluble!" Contestó bruscamente en voz alta. Jack hizo una mueca. "¿Por qué hiciste un trato con Jones otra vez?" Preguntó un poco mas tranquila, de repente una suposición se formó en su cabeza.

Jack se alejó de ella y se sentó al otro lado de la cama, para tomar su ropa. "Bueno, creo que ahora voy a ir a tomar el timón…"

"Jack." Elizabeth rápidamente se acercó a él, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros desde atrás y deteniendo sus movimientos. "Esa… visión que tuve, esa… alucinación que pensé que era real." Se atragantó, mirando fijamente la parte de atrás de su cabeza en consternación. "Fue real ¿verdad? Realmente pasó. Tu estaba… estabas… tu…" Sacudió la cabeza recordando el momento cuando vio el polvo plateado cayendo sobre él.

"Lizzie." Jack se giró, llevándola hacia su regazo. "Esa fue mi decisión."

Elizabeth cerró los ojos, poniendo su mano sobre su boca reprimiendo un sollozo. "Estabas en lo correcto cuando dijiste que tu mantenías mi vida a salvo, mientras que yo tomaba la tuya." Susurró con voz temblorosa. "Lo hice otra vez."

"No hiciste nada." Jack acunó su rostro en sus manos y ella abrió los ojos, tibias lágrimas rodaban lentamente por sus mejillas. "Y no estoy muerto. Todavía." Añadió, arriesgándose a sonreír y limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro con sus pulgares. Pero eso solamente hizo que Elizabeth llorara aun más. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack y presionó cálidos besos en sus mejillas y labios.

"No debiste haber ido por mi." Dijo tranquilamente con voz quebrada.

"Habría ido a buscarte hasta en el centro de un volcán, en medio del mar y hasta el mismo infierno, Lizzie." Le dijo levantando su barbilla con su mano. "No hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para detenerme para que yo llegue a ti." Añadió con una sonrisa y la beso. "Recuerda eso."

Elizabeth sonrió rotamente, inclinándose hacia él. "Te amo." Le susurró, recorriendo sus rostro con sus manos, su cuello, sus hombros.

"Es apenas sorprendente, considerando lo que te acabo de decir." Respondió Jack moviendo ligeramente su nariz y con un destello de diversión en sus ojos. Elizabeth le golpeo el hombro juguetonamente, sonriendo a través de sus ya secas lagrimas. "Sin mencionar todas las cosas que he hecho antes de decir eso." Añadió Jack con una sonrisa picara.

Elizabeth se rio, presionando sus labios en su cuello. "¡Jack!" Ella retrocedió, tratando de atrapar la cubierta de la cama que él le había arrebatado y que lanzó hacia una silla.

"¿Qué pasa amor?" Preguntó, empujándola suavemente sobre su espalda y se acomodó sobre ella.

Elizabeth sonrió, ahuecando un lado de su rostro con su mano. "¿Qué no dijiste que ibas a ir a tomar el timón?" Preguntó ella arqueando las cejas.

"En realidad cambie de idea." Dijo acariciando su mano e inclinándose hacia abajo, sus rastas rozaban contra la piel de Elizabeth haciéndola reír. "Creo que quiero tomar algo mas primero." Añadió riéndose. Elizabeth se rio mas fuerte y abrió la boca para replicar, pero su respuesta se perdió en el calor que repentinamente la dejó sin respirar.

* * *

"Capitán Fiero."

La mano de Ameerah cayó a su costado antes de tener tiempo de llamar a la puerta de la cabina del Capitán. Ella se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa. "Su Alteza." Dándole a James una pequeña reverencia, sus ojos estudiaban su rostro con intensidad que parecía contrarrestar con su sonrisa, o al menos hacerla parecer menos genuina.

James sonrió, sin mostrar ningún signo de estar sorprendido porque ella tuviera conocimiento de su nombramiento. "¿Quizás quieras unirte a nosotros para comer en la cocina?"

"Oh eso es muy serio, gracias." Dijo aun sonriendo, peros sin alejarse ni un centímetro de la puerta.

James espero por un momento para ver lo que ella iba a hacer o decir, pero solo lo miró. "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Preguntó, una parte de él se preguntaba porque estaba actuando como un tipo de guardián de Jack… y de Elizabeth por supuesto, pero era mas que comprensible… aunque tal vez no debería hacerlo, considerando que ellos… Se regañó así mismo interiormente por sus inútiles reflexiones. Elizabeth tenia una extraña habilidad para meterse en su cabeza… pero sacarla de ahí era un cosa muy difícil de hacer…

"¿Es usted otro comité de recepción, Almirante?" Preguntó con un destello de diversión en sus ojos, aunque había un vago rastro de advertencia en su voz.

Pero James la miró con tal tranquilidad, que causó un destello de confusión en la mirada de su rostro.

"Espero que haya tenido buen tiempo desde la Cueva del Naufragio, Capitán." Dijo James con franqueza.

"Lo tuve." Respondió Ameerah con una sonrisa. "Si hubiera llegado un poco antes, hubiera presenciado la votación." Añadió finalmente dando un paso lejos de la puerta.

James sonrió. "Entonces estaba en la Cueva del Naufragio."

Los ojos de Ameerah se entrecerraron un poco. "Hablé con el capitán Teague." Dijo, un poco molesta por su anterior abstracta urgencia de explicarse.

"Es una cosa curiosa, entonces." Dijo James, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su espalada, sus ojos fijos en ella. "Que hayas escuchado hablar sobre las elecciones, pero no que no hayas escuchado hablar que Jack Sparrow se casó." Dijo mirando la puerta.

Ameerah movió la boca y le tomo un momento pensar en una fuerte respuesta, pero antes de que abriera la boca, James le dio un pequeña, y un poco irónica sonrisa y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la cocina.

Ella suspiró enojada y lo miró irse, lentamente metió su cabello detrás de su oreja.

* * *

Con mucha cautela y cuidado para no despertarla, Jack se desenredó silenciosamente del abrazo de Elizabeth y de las sabanas. Le quitó el cabello de su rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Elizabeth sonrió en su sueño y se acurrucó en la almohada.

Tal vez era un poco injusto para ella escaparse, más cuando Elizabeth estaba dormida por fin, aunque apenas era medio día, sin embargo no era su intención principal…

Sonrió y trazo un rastro de suaves besos a lo largo de su brazo, antes de deslizarse de la cama y levantar su camisa del suelo.

Necesitaba tener una conversación con su inesperado invitado y era más bien fortuito si Elizabeth se la perdiera. Ella podría estar innecesariamente enojada por la idea, aunque su única motivación era saber cual era la razón de esa visita, así como… pedirle a Ameerah que no agreda a Elizabeth cada vez que la vea.

Jack bufó para si mismo, tomando una de sus botas. Por supuesto que no podía pedírselo, porque solo la animaría a agredir a Elizabeth cada vez mas.

Caminó alrededor de la cama buscando su otra bota, que Elizabeth había lanzado a algún lugar de la esquina. Se inclino hacia abajo para levantarla y se sentó en una silla para ponérsela, sus ojos se movieron a Elizabeth que se movió en su sueño.

Por un momento solo la miró. Dormía tan pacíficamente y él deseaba creer que era porque se sentía a salvo ahí, a salvo en el _Perla Negra_, a salvo con él… y no porque simplemente estaba muy cansada. Miró hacia otro lado escaneando ausentemente su entorno. Este era un lugar que realmente la tenía a salvo… Le había dicho al Gobernador que a la vida no se le puede garantizar una seguridad perfecta, y eso era verdad… Pero ahora de repente, comprendió que por primera vez en su vida, realmente deseaba que hubiera sido posible asegurarse de que ella estuviera perfectamente a salvo…

Se levantó y se acercó a la cama, acomodando cuidadosamente la cubierta de la sabana, alrededor de los hombros de Elizabeth, antes de salir de la cabina y cerrar la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él.

* * *

Sus pensamientos parecían estar dispersándose por todos lados… pero en su mente. Giraban alrededor de él, casi podía verlos, pero no podía atraparlos… Parecían estar solo fuera de su alcance, parecían estar a solo un centímetro de él, de entenderlos… las palabras de Calypso se repetían en su mente, pero no podía comprender su significado… tampoco podía entender el significado de su tono de voz, tan extrañamente lleno de remordimientos.

"_El amor no es dolor."_

Inconscientemente extendió su mano por la pistola plateada, el polvo plateado caía sobre el cuerpo del moribundo hombre, cuyos ojos se cerraban poco a poco, sorprendidos, al comprender que su vida llegaba a su fin.

"¿Qué hacemos con él, Señor?"

"¿Qué se hace con la carga que ya no tiene ningún valor, Señor Mercer?"

Las voces le llegaban amortiguadas como si salieran de ningún lugar y parpadeo tratando de enfocarse en lo que estaba pasando.

_"El amor es libertad."_ Ella había dicho esas palabras, con un tono conocedor, fría sonrisa y por un breve momento él solo quería darse la vuelta y correr… Sus palabras no tenían sentido y le molestaba que las estuviera diciendo. En primer lugar había sido su culpa. Había sido ella quien había negociado su libertad a cambio de que la enviara a su pasado ¿no?... al pasado… a sus brazos…

Cerró los ojos recordándose vagamente sosteniéndola, sosteniendo a _Elizabeth_ cuando se caía…

"Él puede sernos útil…"

"Señor Mercer. ¿Estas cuestionando mis ordenes?"

El resto de la conversación se le escapó. Se dio la vuelta, mirando entre el velo resplandeciente plateado cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Barbosa y captando un vistazo del hombre con peluca blanca.

… Y ausentemente pensó que era extraño, que una persona destinada a vivir tanto tiempo tuviera esa fuerte y desagradable voz.

* * *

"Debiste de haberme invitado a tu boda."

Jack amplio sus ojos en sorpresa al encontrar a Ameerah parada justo en frente de la puerta de la Cabina del Capitán, cuando la abrió.

"No tuve tiempo de enviar ninguna invitación." Dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa y caminando hacia el pasillo.

"Que chica tan inteligente. No te dio tiempo para cambiar de idea." Ameerah entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo con una sonrisa.

Jack bufó. "En realidad fue al revés." Sonrió y Ameerah se encontró molesta por la extraña expresión que apareció en el rostro de Jack; ella casi podía ver los recuerdos destellando a través de la mente de él y eso le trajo algunos de sus propios recuerdos. Ella le regresó la sonrisa con dificultad.

"¿Estas sorprendido o simplemente no estas feliz con el hecho de que yo este aquí?" Preguntó ella en un tono mas serio, girando su rostro a él y bloqueándole su camino hacia las escaleras.

Jack amplio sus ojos al verla. "No, en lo absoluto." Dijo, suavemente haciéndola a un lado y pasando a un lado de ella. "Como te lo mencioné antes… estamos apura…"

"En un apuro, querrás decir." Lo interrumpió Ameerah siguiéndolo hacia la bodega del ron.

Jack abrió su boca para iniciar una frase con un cariño, pero rápidamente recordó que no debía hacerlo. "Constantemente." Sonrió. "Pero el remedio es bastante alcanzable, el tiempo es la única fuente de problemas por el momento." Dijo, sacando una colección de llaves y escudriñándolas en la media oscuridad, con su frente arrugada.

Ameerah se rio. "Pareces haber olvidado a todos aquellos barcos perfectamente alineados, que no están muy atrás de nosotros."

"Esa es una situación mas general." Dijo Jack, poniendo una de las llaves sobre la cerradura y empujando la puerta para abrirla.

"Y una que a un hombre casado no le importa ¿aye?" Ameerah entro en la bodega después de él, tomando una lámpara de la pared del pasillo y colocándola en uno de los estantes de la bodega.

Jack se quedo dándole la espalda a Ameerah, sus ojos escaneaban las filas de botellas de ron. "Eso era en el pasado, Amee." Dijo en voz baja, sacando dos botellas de ron, dándose la vuelta y ofreciéndole a ella una de las botellas.

Ella bufó, lentamente tomando una de las botellas de su mano, mirándolo intensamente. "No sé que decir. Tampoco estoy tratando de recordarte que una vez dijiste que no podías casarte conmigo porque arruinaría tu nombre." Dijo ella mirándolo mientras descorchaba la botella. Entonces entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca. "¿Lo acabo de decir?"

"Lo hiciste." Acordó Jack con una severa sonrisa, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se sentara.

"Mi sentido del humor tampoco a perdido su calidad, o es que ya no encuentras de tu gusto mi sentido del humor." Tomando asiento en uno de los barriles.

Jack se sentó en el lado opuesto a ella sin sonreír. "Puedo preguntar…" Arqueo las cejas y movió sus ojos del ron a ella. "¿La razón para tu tan amable, por supuesto, visita?"

Ameerah tomó un trago de su botella, la bebida no le quemo la garganta ni la mitad de lo que las palabras de Jack la quemaron. "Uno podría pensar que he hecho algo malo." Dijo, dejando la botella medio vacía sobre otro barril y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Jack miró hacia otro lado por un momento, frotándose su sien. "Entonces ¿viniste a discutir los sucesos que ocurrieron hace mas de cinco años?" Preguntó en voz baja, pero seria, regresando su mirada hacia ella.

Ella sonrió e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared. "Los acontecimientos que ocurrieron. Oh Jack." Ella se rio y sacudió su cabeza, pero después de unos momentos, su expresión facial se torno solemne y regresó su mirada a los ojos de él. "Es mas que eso." Dijo tranquilamente, Rápidamente se levantó y se sentó justo al lado del barril de Jack, quien al mismo momento se movió con la misma rapidez y se levanto.

Ameerah se mordió el interior de la mejilla. "No me vas a decir que vas a ser un esposo ejemplar a partir de ahora." Dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa divertida y levantándose también.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Jack, tratando de sonar despreocupado. "Parece ser el único comportamiento adecuado de elogiar, cuando uno esta en orden ¿aye?" Sonrió y rápidamente tomó un sorbo de su botella, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de solución. Aparentemente la mente de la capitana Fiero estaba firmemente concentrada en algo y si tenia alguna motivación externa, o estaba simplemente molesta por la noticia de su matrimonio, iba a causar problemas. Y la última cosa que necesitaba por el momento era tener a una Elizabeth disgustada con él sin razón. Y una disgustada Elizabeth era un muy impredecible fenómeno. Y una impredecible Elizabeth era muy difícil de controlar. No es que una feliz Elizabeth fuera fácil de controlar, aun. Sonrió para si mismo y suspiró por dentro, preguntándose cuando mantenerla a salvo se había convertido en su mas importante prioridad. Un sentimiento que debió de haber tenido ya desde que se conocieron por primera vez… _Ambas veces, en realidad_, pensó con una sonrisa. Cuando Elizabeth había estado en el pasado con él, también tenerla a salvo era un problema para él, la necesidad interior de asegurarse de que nada, absolutamente nada malo le sucediera…

"¡Jack!"

Él brinco y amplio sus ojos al mirar a Ameerah.

"¿Me estas escuchando?" Preguntó arrugando la nariz.

Jack levantó sus dedos y dijo con voz seria. "Olvide mi sombrero." Y con eso se dio la vuelta y salió de la bodega, dejando a Ameerah con una confusa mirada en su rostro. No era exactamente la respuesta que había esperado recibir, después de decirle que sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiando…

* * *

"¿Dónde has estado?"

Calypso se giró, sus labios lentamente se extendieron en una sonrisa. "¿Me extrañaste?" Preguntó, acercándose lentamente al órgano, sus pasos inaudibles, sus resplandecientes ojos apenas visibles en la casi perfecta oscuridad.

Davy Jones estaba sentado en su instrumento, dándole la espalda a ella, una débil naranja flama de la única vela iluminando el dorado guardapelo al lado de ella. "¿Por qué te extrañaría?" Preguntó con severidad. "Tú vas y vienes… ya no espero tu regreso cuando desapareces." Dijo con voz aguda, sin tener éxito al no querer sonar triste y resentido.

Calypso se detuvo justo detrás de él y deslizo sus manos en sus hombros, deslizándolas lentamente por sus brazos. Él se tensó, pero no alejó sus manos. Ella sonrió.

"Cada viaje tiene un fin." Dijo inclinándose hacia abajo, sus labios flotando cerca de su oído. "Cada final es un comienzo invertido…" Presionó su mejilla en la de él y sus ojos se ampliaron ante la sensación, un extraño sentimiento abrumador, tan incomprensible como el hecho de que su piel, donde ella lo estaba tocando, se sentía mas humana, otra vez. "Porque todos los comienzos empiezan con un final…" Ella rodeo su pecho con sus brazos y cerró los ojos. "Tienes que confiar en mi. Estoy arriesgando todo porque confío en ti… pero necesito que creas en mi."

Davy Jones suspiró, dejando que sus parpados cayeran sobre sus ojos. "Creer en ti." Repitió casi ausentemente, por primera vez permitió que sus recuerdos parpadearan libremente por su mente.

"Aye. Dijiste que habías hecho todo por amor así que…" ella rozó sus labios sobre su cuello. "Así que tenemos que desatar el amor… si el amor… es el que realmente puede…"

"¿Y si no?" Preguntó él en voz ronca, abriendo los ojos y los de ella también se abrieron. Se miraron por un momento a la luz de la vela, la flama desapareció en el oscuro aire, una tenue sombra de humo persistió en la oscuridad por un momento más. Calypso presiono sus labios en la oreja de Davy Jones y susurró con voz suave:

"Y si no… entonces todos estamos perdidos."

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	56. Chapter 56

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Perdon sigo muy resfriada. Pero gracias por sus reviews.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 56**

Jack volvió a su cabina murmurando silenciosamente, tratando de imaginar la verdadera razón de la visita de Ameerah. No dudaba que tenia alguna especifica razón (o quizás incluso más de una sola razón) y algo le decía que él no era esa razón (aunque seria completamente comprensible si lo fuera)

Abrió la puerta y entró a su cabina, topándose cara a cara con Elizabeth, ya vistiendo pantalones y botas y una camisa a medio abotonar. Ella sonrió al verlo, pero él entrecerró los ojos al verla y rápidamente cruzó la habitación, acercándose a ella.

"Pensé que estabas cansada, amor." Dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Elizabeth rodo los ojos. "No vamos a volver a discutir la concerniente a quedarme aquí abajo ¿verdad?" Preguntó levantando sus manos para continuar abotonando su camisa, pero Jack tomó sus manos en las suyas, empujándolas suavemente de la camisa.

"No, no lo haremos. Lo que no cambia el hecho que…" Elizabeth se mordió el labio, viéndolo como abotonaba su camisa con una sonrisa. "Te deje profundamente dormida, y al siguiente momento te encuentro bien despierta, eso me hace un poco…" Jack movió su nariz, luchando con el último botón. Elizabeth lo ayudo y presiono un rápido beso en sus labios. Él sonrió. "Un poco ¿ansioso?" Preguntó fingiendo seriedad, conteniendo una sonrisa.

"¡¿Ansioso?!" Elizabeth envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, inclinando su mejilla en su hombro. "Pero soy un pirata. Los piratas puede cuidar de si mismo ¿o no pueden?"

Jack sonrió y presionó sus labios en su frente. "Aye. Pero… solo que nunca podré estar seguro donde estas o que estas haciendo…" dijo abrazándola y deslizando una de sus manos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sus dedos lentamente se enredaban entre su cabello.

Elizabeth se rio. "También conozco a una de esas personas."

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Jack con falso asombro.

"Sí." Asintió, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. "En realidad la conozco muy a fondo."

Jack levantó su barbilla con sus dedos y la hizo reír otra vez cuando alejó su cabello de su rostro y después la besó muy profundamente en los labios.

* * *

"Capitán Fiero." James le sonrió amablemente. "Veo que después de todo, decidió unírsenos." Dijo poniéndose de pie cuando Ameerah entró al comedor con una acida mirada en el rostro.

"Así es." Dijo entre dientes, forzando una sonrisa.

"Por favor." James le hizo una seña para que se sentara.

Ameerah miró alrededor de la mesa, escaneando rápidamente los rostros. El Gobernador Swann la miró con tranquilo interés, así también como Bill Turner. También estaba varios miembros de la tripulación sentados a la mesa, ya ocupados con sus comidas. Will no estaba en la cabina, había ido a la cubierta a ver si todavía no los seguían.

Ameerah se desplomó en una silla y le dio una débil sonrisa a Ragetti, quien puso un plato en frente de ella. Cautelosamente miró alrededor, pensando en otra cosa, que incluso no escuchó a Ragetti cuando le preguntó que si que era lo que quería tomar. Cuando no recibió respuesta, quiso volver a preguntar, pero James sacudió su cabeza, diciéndole silenciosamente que la dejara en paz, así que se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al Gobernador Swann, quien estaba vez decidió no discutir y aceptar cualquier cosa que Ragetti insistiera en darle de comer o beber.

Por alguna extraña razón, el Gobernador comenzaba a sentirse cómodo en el _Perla_ _Negra_, en repetidas ocasiones se atrapó a si mismo, dejando de pensar en que su situación fuera terrible o absolutamente inaceptable. Estaba seguro que esa extraña sensación de inmensa paz que de vez en cuando llegaba a él, cuando veía el mar… lo hacia comprender mas y mas el enorme cariño que Elizabeth le tenia al mar, su cariño a este barco, a estos hombres… y por primera vez, repentinamente creyó que ella realmente podía, que realmente seria feliz aquí.

Sonrió para si mismo, ausentemente llevando un poco de comida de su plato a su boca. Estaba a punto de comer el pequeño pedazo de carne, pero algo en su aspecto lo detuvo y solo la miró fijamente por un momento, parpadeando.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó en voz baja, mirando la rebanada de carne sospechosamente.

Pintel, quien estaba sentado a su lado, frunció el ceño y miró hacia el pedazo de carne en el tenedor del Gobernador y después miró al Gobernador otra vez. El Gobernador lo miró expectante. Pintel miró su propio plato con desconfianza y dijo con firme voz:

"Esa es una muy buena pregunta, _papá_."

El Gobernador parpadeo ante la palabra y después de un momento de consideración, decidió que salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco, era definitivamente algo mejor que hacer, por alguna razón.

* * *

"¿Le temes a la muerte?" Davy Jones miraba a Barbosa con los ojos entrecerrados, todos los ojos de los hombres de la tripulación del _Holandés Errante_ también estaban fijos en él.

Barbosa miró a Tía Dalma quien estaba parada en la proa del barco, mirando la escena con apacible interés, acariciando ausentemente el guardapelo en su mano. Barbosa se preguntó si ella sabía que su vida iba a terminar tan pronto otra vez, cuando lo había traído de regreso a la vida… Su expresión facial no le decía nada y no sabia que pensar. Aunque era probable que no le importara mucho, su vida había terminado.

"Ya he estado muerto una vez." Moviendo sus ojos de regreso a Davy Jones. "Y no le tuve miedo entonces y tampoco le tengo miedo ahora."

Davy Jones bufó airadamente. "Y no aprendiste nada entre ellas ¿verdad?" Preguntó de repente en un sorprendente tono de voz sin amenaza.

Barbosa arqueo las cejas, viendo a Jones sospechosamente. Tía Dalma le sonrió desde lejos, después les dio la espalda y miró al mar.

* * *

El Gobernador Swann se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían a la cubierta principal, con certeza de que eso lo haría sentir un poco menos incomodo. Estaba comenzando a conocer decididamente mejor los pasillos del barco.

Cuando llegó a la esquina del vestíbulo escuchó risas, y después dio unos pasos mas encontrándose con una visión de Jack y Elizabeth… bailando a través del pasillo.

"¡Me tienes muy apretada!" Se quejó Elizabeth con una sonrisa jubilosa, sosteniéndose del hombro de Jack cuando la hizo girar, atrapándola entre la pared y su cuerpo.

"Eso no es posible." Respondió el con voz seria, moviendo su cabeza vigorosamente, sus rastas rozaron contra los costados del rostro de Elizabeth. Ella se rio, levantando su mano hacia su mejilla. "Te abrazo tan fuerte como siempre."

"Eso es lo que quiero decir." Lo interrumpió Elizabeth medio seria. "Cuando las personas bailan, se supone que no están tan cerca, estén casados o no." Contestó ella arrogantemente, levantando su barbilla.

Jack entrecerró los ojos al mirarla. Ella lo veía con felicidad en sus ojos, y el Gobernador observaba con asombro y regocijo el tranquilizante brillo en los ojos de su hija, que resplandecían con tal alegría, que solo creía posible en los libros que la madre de ella le compraba en excesivas cantidades.

"¿Es así?" Preguntó Jack rozando sus labios con los de Elizabeth.

"Jack…" Susurró y cerró los ojos. "Realmente no es…"

"¿Realmente no es…?" Preguntó él continuando acariciando los costados de su rostro.

Ella se rio. "Realmente no es una buena idea para ti hacer esto otra vez. Si sigues haciéndolo nunca vas a llegar a la cubierta." Añadió tranquilamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado.

Jack rio quedamente. "Puedo llegar a la cubierta mañana, en lo que a mi respecta." Dijo, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, acercándola mas a él.

Elizabeth apoyó su mejilla en su hombro y se quedaron así, por un tiempo, sin decir nada.

El Gobernador Swann sin hacer ruido se retiró de la escena, sonriendo ligeramente, y dio unos pocos silenciosos pasos hacia atrás hasta que los perdió de vista.

* * *

"Entonces…" Ameerah alcanzó una manzana y la mordió, sus ojos estaban fijos en la fruta, mientras que todos los demás ojos estaban fijos en ella. "¿Van a ir después por el corazón de Davy Jones?" Preguntó levantando la vista y encontrándose con la mirada intensa de James.

Antes de que él tuviera tiempo de responder, ella dijo con una sonrisa. "Debo entenderlo como un aye." Y se puso de pie. "Así que al final sí tenemos algo en común." Añadió y dando una breve mirada de evaluación a su alrededor salió de la cocina.

* * *

El Gobernador Swann se detuvo en la barandilla, mirando fijamente el mar, llevando a su mente todos los pensamientos de los eventos recientes, desde la boda de Will y Elizabeth interrumpida por Beckett, la fuga de Elizabeth, él siendo obligado a trabajar para Beckett hasta que Jack y Elizabeth lo rescataron del _Endeavor_… Ese fue su primer largo encuentro con Jack Sparrow. Recordó las insinuaciones de Beckett y sus comentarios respectivos a Elizabeth, que Jack, se había mantenido rechazando con indiferencia v que después había comprendido que había sido solo precaución. Recordó a Jack y a Elizabeth discutiendo en frente de él, también recordó el rostro de Jack cuando salto después de Elizabeth, cuyas piernas se habían enredado en una cuerda y como él la había rescatado… por segunda vez de ahogarse… pero ¿para que contaba?...

Después fue testigo de la visita de Sao Feng y fue entonces cuando comenzó a sospechar que había algo mas entre ellos de lo que se veía a simple vista… y sus suposiciones pronto fueron confirmadas, cuando Elizabeth le confió, o mas bien le confeso sus sentimientos por… su futuro esposo, nada menos. Suspiró ante el recuerdo de cierta nota muy memorable; _El novio Capitán y su hermosa novia_. Y sonrió ante el recuerdo del rostro de Elizabeth, justo hace un momento atrás, ante el recuerdo del rostro de los dos, en realidad. La manera en la que se miraban el uno al otro. Están enamorados, eso era bastante claro, sacudió imperceptiblemente su cabeza con una suave sonrisa. Pero también había algo más. Están _fascinados_ el uno con el otro y la mutua admiración que había podido ver en sus ojos, de alguna manera le daba paz a su mente. Siempre había temido que su hija nuca encontraría a alguien que no solo respetara, sino también que admirara. Y aunque obviamente que el hombre que capturara su atención y que conquistara su corazón fuera un famoso bribón, un proscrito, un pirata, finalmente había comenzado a aceptar su decisión (_no es que hubiera tenido muchas opciones_, _en primer lugar,_ pensó con una seca sonrisa) y se sintió feliz por ella… al encontrar la mayor garantía de verla feliz.

Miró alrededor, reflexivamente, con los ojos entrecerrados. Aceptar su decisión era una cosa y _mejorarla_ era otra… quizás ¿aun tendría oportunidad de convertir al hombre en un honesto mercante? Las historias que había escuchado de él, sobre Jack trabajando para East India Trading Company, parecían servir de prueba de su buena disposición a trabajar en algo mas moral que sus dudosas actividades piratas. Entonces ¿quizás?...

Con un suspiro, apoyó sus manos sobe la barandilla, preguntándose si su imaginación estaba corriendo lejos de él. De cualquier manera, definitivamente valía la pena intentarlo. Una vez que todo se resolviera, una vez que la paz fuera restaurada, trataría de discutirlo, primero con Elizabeth y después… bueno. Con Elizabeth y después ella podría discutirlo con su esposo… quizás.

* * *

Jack despidió al señor Cotton del timón y lo remplazó, concentrándose en el horizonte con los ojos entrecerrados. Si no se encontraban con algún otro nuevo problema y el clima se portaba bien con ellos, estarían llegando a Port Royal a medio día del día siguiente, dejándoles eso un día y medio para encontrar el corazón y… hacer algo con él.

Las cejas de Jack se arquearon y exhaló lentamente, apretando sus dedos en la madera de los radios. Debería tener ideas mas concretas.

"Que rara vista."

Jack rápidamente giró su cabeza y miró a James con los ojos entrecerrados. "Estoy aquí mas frecuentemente de lo que no." Respondió con un leve rastro de enojo en su voz.

"Entonces creo que he perdido la _costumbre_." Replicó James con una sonrisa, dando un paso hacia adelante y parándose a un lado del timón, mirando hacia el mar.

"Ese no es el primer error que cometes." Observó Jack, inconscientemente sacando su brújula, levantando la tapadera, pero cuando la miró, rodo los ojos y la guardo con un sonrisa interna.

"¿Aun esta rota?" Preguntó James ignorando la ultima alusión de Jack.

"Nunca a estado rota." Respondió Jack, su sonrisa interna lentamente fue apareciendo en su rostro.

James miró hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido, tratando de alejar los pensamientos de su mente concernientes a las razones de felicidad en la expresión facial de Jack. "Roto es un asunto de perspectiva." Dijo, mirando hacia Jack, pero apartó sus ojos antes de que Jack lo mirara. "Creo que deberías añadir a una persona mas en tu lista." Comenzó James, tomando una profunda respiración, y rápidamente cambiando el tema de conversación, no quería imaginar al señor y señora Sparrow en todas esas situaciones en las que los había visto últimamente, que repentinamente surgían en su mente, haciéndole sentir, una vez mas, todo el pesar, que había pensado, se había ido para siempre.

Él había podido pedirle que se casara con él antes. Había tenido el permiso de su padre tres años antes de que Jack Sparrow llegara a sus vidas. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Siempre había tomado decisiones rápidas y había sido buenas decisiones. Y, sin embargo, en este caso, había perdido su oportunidad. ¿Cómo seria tenerla siempre a su lado? Ver su sonrisa cada día, compartir todos los momentos con ella…

Y cuando estaba pensando en todo eso, de repente notó que el pesar que sentía no era un amargo sentimiento de injusta desilusión: simplemente era melancolía, se había dado cuenta de que algo se había ido, perdido, esa parte de su vida estaba cerrada y que era imposible de rehacer. Estaba rehaciendo su vida en muchos otros aspectos, finalmente había encontrado el camino correcto, o el que parecía. Finalmente había decidió el lugar correcto… sin importar lo equivocado que estuviera. Quizás era algo sobre ser el Pirata Rey, algo mas que solo un bizarro titulo impuesto por una colección de bribones y su propio destino. Quizás podía hacer algo con eso, algo bueno. Quizás ¿podía ser un buen Pirata Rey?...

"… El capitán Fiero preguntó por el corazón." Dijo James, ausentemente terminando su oración, e ignorando todas las oraciones que Jack había estado diciendo mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Jack abrió su boca para hablar, pero antes de tener oportunidad de preguntarle algo mas a James, se alejó, dejando a Jack con una muy desconcertante, extrañamente complaciente y casi profética expresión de que nada bueno sucedería… al final.

* * *

"Oh mi. ¿Tuvieron una pelea aquí?"

Elizabeth se giró sobresaltada, al encontrarse a Ameerah mirando alrededor de la cabina del capitán con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. La cabina aun estaba desordenada, realmente no habían tenido tiempo de ordenarla de nuevo. Incluso algunos dibujos de Jack todavía estaban en el piso, aunque Elizabeth había levantado la mayoría de ellos, sonriendo hizo una nota mental de sacar algunos de sus dibujos de Jack y dejarlos en su escritorio como sorpresa.

"No." Elizabeth tomó el sombrero de Jack que ella le había ofrecido llevárselo pues lo había dejado en la cabina mientras que él se iba hacia el timón. Quería añadir algo sobre la tempestad y sobre el ataque al barco, pero luego decidió que no tenia porque darle ninguna explicación a ese mujer.

Ameerah sonrió y se acercó al librero, rozando con su mano los libros ausentemente, que por alguna razón le molesto más de lo que debería a Elizabeth.

"Establecimos la costumbre de llamar a la puerta antes de entrar a cualquier cabina." Observó Elizabeth secamente, deseando que Ameerah saliera lo mas pronto posible, pues no quería caer en la tentación de discutir con ella…

… por no mencionar, en lanzarle un par de pisapapeles, que había visto en el escritorio de Jack.

Ameerah se dio la vuelta, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y Elizabeth no pudo dejar de notar que ella se había girado de manera sorprendentemente similar a la forma en la que Jack se giraba. Si lo estaba haciendo de manera inconsciente o con el único propósito de hacerla enojar, Elizabeth no lo pudo determinar.

"No sé si seas capaz de convertir este barco en una mansión." Dijo Ameerah, acercándose a Elizabeth, aun fingiendo estar muy interesada en el aspecto de la cabina, sus ojos escaneaban en todas direcciones.

"No tengo esa intención." Respondió Elizabeth bastante bruscamente, cruzando sus brazos y presionando el sombrero de Jack en su pecho.

Los ojos de Ameerah viajaron al sombrero solo por un segundo, antes de enfocarse en el rostro de Elizabeth. "Puedo preguntar…" comenzó Ameerah con una dulce y amigable sonrisa, ignorando la sequedad en el tono de Elizabeth. "¿Cómo se conocieron? Tu y Jack. Debe de ser un historia muy interesante." Mirándolo de arriba abajo especulativamente, recordándole a Elizabeth, la manera en que las mujeres siempre se criticaban sus vestidos, durante los bailes de invierno en Londres.

"Caí del cielo directamente a sus brazos." Replicó Elizabeth entrecerrando sus ojos en una sonrisa, una sonrisa fingida.

Ameerah se rio. "Está bien. No tienes que decirme si no quieres." Dijo ella, Moviendo su mano en manera de rechazo.

Elizabeth contuvo una sonrisa realmente divertida, pero sin molestarse en aclararle a Ameerah que de hecho, estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Nosotros nos conocimos en Tortuga." Dijo Ameerah, respondiendo a la pregunta de Elizabeth que no tenía intención de preguntar.

"¿Me perdonas si te pido que te vayas?" Elizabeth la interrumpió, en el tono de voz mas educado que pudo reunir. Ameerah movió sus ojos hacia ella. "Tengo que cambiarme de ropa." Añadió Elizabeth, como simple escusa. De alguna manera sabia que si hablaba con esta mujer por mucho tiempo, se enojaría tanto que la situación se volvería muy desagradable y prefería mantener las apariencias, aunque solo fuera por el ambiente general a bordo. Intentando bloquear los pensamientos que invadían su mente cada vez que veía a Ameerah, la idea de que ella tocara a su esposo la ponía en un repugnante y sombrío estado de ánimo que difícilmente podría mantener su rostro tranquilo.

Ameerah levanto sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos, examinándose las uñas con ausente interés. "¿Sabes? Aun lo amo." Dijo ella en un casual tono de voz, causando que los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaran, Ameerah levanto su vista hacia ella, atrapando, no si satisfacción, un destello que ella interpretó como confusión en los ojos de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth suponía que la mujer era irritante y arrogante, pero ese nivel de arrogancia era realmente abrumador. Por un momento se quedo sin palabras. Pero no por mucho tiempo. "Eso es una pieza algo _irrelevante_ de información y también es una información que definitivamente no estoy interesada en…" dijo por fin con los dientes ligeramente apretados.

"Aunque, él te ama a ti." Añadió Ameerah, esta vez realmente teniendo éxito en confundir a Elizabeth.

"¿Y viniste hasta el _Perla Negra_ a decirme eso?" Preguntó Elizabeth furiosa, arqueando sus cejar y mirándola intensamente.

Ameerah se rio. "Eres muy graciosa." Dijo con un rastro de sincero agradecimiento en su voz y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. "No vine aquí a recuperarlo, si es lo que temes." Dijo en voz alta, abriendo la puerta. Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos mirándola con enojo y estaba a punto de responderle, cuando Ameerah la miró sobre su hombro y añadió con una sonrisa. "Pero tampoco te amara para siempre." Y entonces se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Elizabeth miró la puerta por un momento, irritada consigo misma por su falta de habilidad para responder rápidamente ese tipo de comentarios exasperantes. No tenia problema con las bromas de Jack y aunque podía responderle con bromas y argumentos con habilidad y simpatía, de alguna manera esta mujer la había encontrado fuera de balance.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Gritó y tomó uno de los pisapapeles del escritorio de Jack y lo lanzo fuertemente contra la puerta con un exasperado gemido. "¡Él va a amarme mas allá de para siempre!" entonces se puso firmemente el sombrero de Jack en su cabeza y desplomó en la silla con un irritado mohín.

* * *

Después de haber dado algunas ordenes, Beckett se retiró a su cabina, con una sonrisa satisfecha jugando en sus labios. No había nada que pudiera salir mal. Todo estaba planeado perfectamente.

En unas cuantas horas, al anochecer, sus soldados a bordo del _Perla Negra_, encerrarían a aquellos que él consideraba útiles en las celdas del _Endeavor_ y matarían a los inútiles.

El Gobernador seria encerrado en una cabina donde más tarde discutirían sobre ciertos acuerdos concernientes a su lealtad a la East India Trading Company… y su amor por su hija, por supuesto. Si no quería verla en la horca, tendría que aceptar inmediatamente el acuerdo garantizando su seguridad después de su llegada a Port Royal, las reglas de Davy Jones sobre el mar llegarían a su fin abruptamente.

Beckett entró lentamente a su cabina, se quitó el abrigo y tomó un vaso y lo colocó al lado de una botella de brandy.

De hecho, era la mejor oferta que el Gobernador podría desear. Viviría por siempre y mientras siguiera siendo leal a la Company su hija no seria lastimada. Y más que eso. Ella se convertiría en la señora _Beckett_ y eso era más que ser una ramera pirata como se lo merecía.

Se sirvió una bebido y levantó el vaso a sus labios. Y ¿podría ser divertido verla balbucear sobre su matrimonio pirata? ¿Discutiendo ardientemente que no era legal? _Como si importara_, pensó con bufido, sorbiendo su brandy. Esos bonitos ojos resplandeciendo con furia, creyendo que tendría una oportunidad contra él. Pero entonces, por supuesto, tendría que aceptar los hechos; que si no quería que el corazón de su padre fuera apuñalado y que Jack Sparrow muriera en la horca, ella necesitaba ser muy obediente y hacer todo lo que él le dijera… por su _esposo_.

Sí, definitivamente esa era una mejor forma. No hubiera sido ni siquiera la mitad de divertido si Jack Sparrow estuviera muerto. Ahora iba a ser mucho mejor… esta venganza. No iba a matarlo, por lo menos no demasiado pronto, no hasta que recibiera una buena cantidad de dolor, largas horas de contemplar el destino de su barco, el destino de su tripulación, el destino final de su esposa; largas horas imaginándola en brazos de otro.

Con un satisfecho suspiró, Beckett se reclino en su silla y sacó un dibujo que había tomado del _Perla Negra_ cuando había estado ahí, después de que los celos del señor Turner lo hubieran hecho llevarle el barco a él.

Miró el dibujo, con una sonrisa que aumentaba en sus labios. Iba a ser una venganza bastante dulce, sin duda.

* * *

Jack miraba fijamente el horizonte, sosteniendo el timón y preguntándose que era lo que quería Ameerah con el corazón de Davy Jones. ¿Podría ser la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí? Ella siempre se había dedicado a cazar tesoros, pero el corazón de Davy Jones no era un tesoro común y debía estar consciente de eso. Así que…

Jack se congeló, sintiendo que alguien envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello desde su espalda, pero después se relajo, reconociendo el estimulante y familiar aroma del cabello de Elizabeth. "Estaba pensando en ti amor." Dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado y presionando su mejilla en la de ella, cuando ella puso su barbilla en su hombro.

"Mentiroso." Dijo Elizabeth besándole la mejilla y agachándose bajo su brazo e interponiéndose entre él y el timón.

"Lo estaba." Insistió Jack con un rastro de una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, tomando con una mano el timón y la otra usándola para acercar mas Elizabeth a él. "Siempre lo estoy, incluso cuando no ¿savvy?"

"Savvy." Murmuró Elizabeth con un suspiro, rozando sus labios contra los de él. Jack la besó, deslizando su mano hacia arriba de su brazo hasta su cuello y ahueco su rostro. Elizabeth rompió el beso e inclinó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Jack tomó su sombrero de la cabeza de ella y lo puso en la suya. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, Jack acariciaba su cabello y Elizabeth enredaba sus dedos en los adornos de su barba.

El Gobernador, quien todavía estaba en la cubierta y los espiaba por el rabillo del ojo, sacudió su cabeza y se alejo sonriendo y gozando de la vista del océano. Se preguntó porque nunca había notado antes cuan hermoso era solo pasear a través de la cubierta mirando el mar…

"No te preocupes Lizzie." Susurró Jack en el cabello de Elizabeth después de un largo momento de silencio.

Elizabeth levantó su vista, recorriendo con sus dedos su rostro con una leve sonrisa. "¿A quien vamos a darle el corazón, Jack?" Preguntó ella con voz suave.

Jack le sonrió. "He estado pensando en decirle a Tía Dalma que apuñalé el corazón, eso resolvería el problema. Aunque puede ser que ella tenga una opinión diferente." Añadió arrugando la nariz.

Elizabeth sonrió casi sin aliento. "Jack. Estoy hablando en serio."

Jack rodo los ojos. "Lo sé." Dijo, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella. "Y encontrare la manera. Tu no tienes que preocuparte de abso…"

"Jack." Elizabeth puso su dedo sobre sus labios. "Quiero preocuparme. Quiero preocuparte _contigo_. No quiero que tú encuentres la manera. Quiero que _nosotros_ encontremos la manera. Yo y tú. Tú y yo. _Nosotros_." Ella amplio sus ojos al verlo de manera significativa.

Jack acaricio su rostro con su mano. "Mi valiente y hermosa esposa pirata." Le dio un beso en la nariz y sonrió.

Elizabeth se rio y escondió su rostro en su pecho, pero entonces retrocedió, de repente recordando algo. "Tuve una visita un poco sorpresiva." Dijo con un rastro de irritación en la voz. "La capitán Fiero fue a informarme que te ama." Dijo, mirando a Jack intensamente.

Jack parpadeo, pero luego sonrió. "Pero yo te amo a ti." Le dijo lentamente en voz baja, inclinándose hacia ella, aliviado de que ella parecía un poco irritada pero no enojada. Aunque sabia que Ameerah era capaz de cambiar eso.

Elizabeth bufó. "También me dijo eso." Dijo frunciendo los labios. "Parece que sus mentes funcionan de la misma manera."

"Lizzie." Jack la silencio con un suave beso.

"No me agrada." Dijo ella con un mohín.

Jack suspiró. "¿Tienes idea de cuantas personas en este barco no me agradan?" Preguntó, reflejando su mohín. "Sin mencionar a todas esas personas que no conozco, pero que sé que no me agradan, pero que viven en Port Royal, en Londres, o quien sabe donde."

Elizabeth le sonrió alegremente y presionó sus labios en los de ella. "Bueno, nos desharemos de todos ellos una vez que resolvamos nuestros problemas." Le ofreció con un rastro de diversión en sus ojos.

Jack sonrió. "Estoy seguro de que hay algún Código de cómo deshacerse del Rey." Dijo con un suspiro.

"Está bien." Elizabeth se rio. "Así que solo nos quedara deshacernos Will y de la señorita Fiero."

Jack levantó sus dedos en el aire. "Y esa ciertamente puede ser una muy buena idea." Dijo Jack medio serio.

Elizabeth rio.

Pasaron las siguientes horas dirigiendo del _Perla Negra,_ juntos, hasta que el cielo se torno oscuro azul y el sol desapareció bajo la clara y lisa superficie del agua…

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	57. Chapter 57

** VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** Oh Danny no puedo decirte nada, nada, y lo mejor es que cierre mi boca y salga huyendo como cobarde. Un beso y mil gracias por tu review.

**Silvia**: jajaja, sí Silvia a mi también me pareció descarada, y lo que viene te va a encantar. Jaja. Bueno muchas gracias por tu review. Un beso.

**Cande**: Me alegra que a pesar que no tengas mucho tiempo te ocupes en dejar un review. Muchas gracias y un beso.

**Mónica****:** Mónica, ahora si te doy la bienvenida adecuada, estoy muy contenta de tu regreso, extrañe muchísimo todos tus comentarios pues siempre me dejaban helada y ahora lo sigues haciendo. Claro que no te voy a decir en que, porque seria revelar mas de lo debido. Quizás lo único que puedo decirte tal vez es que Ameerah tiene un secreto que los va a sorprender a todos. Bueno al menos yo si que estaba sorprendida. Muchas gracias por tu review y me alegra mucho tenerte de regreso.

**Elizabeth:** Hola, antes que nada muchas gracias por la preocupación, gracias a Dios estoy muy bien. Ya hasta puedo responder reviews y continuar con las traducciones que me he detenido por una semana. Lo bueno es que ya casi termine ¿Nos Conocimos Antes? Ahora respondiendo a tu review. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo referente a los comentarios de la película. Son asombrosos, si me quede con la boca abierta cuando lo leí, sin prestar demasiada atención, pero cuando lo regrese y ya no lo leí sino que lo escuche y para confirmar que mis oídos escuchaban bien lo regrese como tres veces. Pero sabes que? Lo describiste mejor que yo. Es como si me hubieras abierto la cabeza y lo extrajeras de mi mente. Gracias Elizabeth. Y lo de Johnny, mira yo no se, pero la química que hay entre él y Keira deja mucho que desear, sé que el señor Deep tiene una vida tranquila con sus hijos y mujer, pero ya esta en la edad que le gustan las jovencitas y Keira lo es, hombre solo tiene 24 años cumplidos la niña y para Johnny es una tentación. Jaja, lo que piensa una. Porque ¿no te parece extraño lo que dieron a entender lo creadores? A mi si y mi mente vuela, vuela muy alto. Muchas gracias por tu review y un enorme beso, espero disfrutes de este capitulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 57**

"¿No quieres verme?" Calypso inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado, su sombra iluminada por el sol poniente que entraba a la habitación a través de la puerta entre abierta.

"Me sorprende que aun sigas aquí." Respondió Davy Jones secamente, dirigiéndose a su instrumento y sin ni siquiera mirarla sobre su hombro.

Jones no podía decidir que era lo que sentía últimamente… desde que ella había llegado… desde que ella le había dicho que no había sido su culpa el haberlo dejado, que nunca lo había dejado, que había sido llevada en contra de su voluntad… que no había podido hacer nada al respecto.

Ella quería hacerlo entender y lo hizo entender y sin embargo… no podía obligarse a creer en ella, no completamente, por lo menos. Después de tantos años de dolorosa soledad y de interminables horas de contemplar su miseria que lo había llevado a la oscuridad y a la amargura, no podía encontrar su camino de regreso a la luz tan fácilmente, tanto como quería… si es que quería. Porque incluso algunas veces dudaba que lo quería… o quizás solo estaba cansado, tan casado, demasiado cansado para pensar… demasiado cansado como para asumir el riesgo de confiar en ella de nuevo… incluso creer en su historia, si _su verdad_ era de fiar, aunque en primer lugar no tenia ninguna razón para no confiar…

Y sin embargo ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Cómo podía saber lo que realmente sentía su corazón tan lejano? y en las manos de ese despreciable y miserable quien no sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, de la luz o de la oscuridad, de la expiación o la condena. En sus ojos no había diferencia, solo inmensurables e incluso distorsionada oscuridad, oscuridad que Davy Jones podía reconocer en Beckett como un indigno y peligroso oponente, ya que es difícil luchar contra alguien que no valora absolutamente nada a excepción de su poder y al mismo tiempo era un oponente que ni siquiera valía la pena luchar con él. Y sin embargo, era el mismo hombre que tiene su corazón… a menos que Jack Sparrow lo recupere y se lo entregue como lo habían establecido. Y viendo que no tenía otra opción…

Aunque por supuesto, siempre hay una multitud de desastres que pueden pasar e intervenir con todos sus planes.

"¿Y a donde puedo ir?" Preguntó Calypso con voz suave, sus manos tan suaves como su tono de voz, llegaron a él. Davy Jones se giró abruptamente, mirándola fríamente. "Mi lugar es aquí." Añadió, sus dedos bailando en el aire, y con el dorso de su mano acaricio su mejilla.

Él sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de su mano. "¿Lo es?" Preguntó con una mueca. "Pensé que tu lugar estaba en todos lados. Pensé que no pertenecías a ningún lugar…"

"No tienes razón para estar enojado." Calypso lo interrumpió, entrecerrando sus ojos, la ternura graduablemente se evaporaba de su voz. "Lo que me paso fue forjado por mi Destino y lo que te paso fue forjado por el tuyo."

"Si es solo el _Destino_ el que forjan nuestro destino." Davy jones hizo una mueca y la miró con todo el falso desprecio que pudo reunir. "Entonces ¿Por qué es importante lo que siento o digo? Todo conduce al mismo final…"

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por los labios de Calypso, pero rápidamente la reprimió. "El destino es solo un patrón y lo que hagas con él es tu decisión." Dijo estudiando su rostro intensamente y él tuvo la extraña impresión de que la mirada de ella lo estaba cambiando, causando que la maldición se derritiera, sacando de la oscuridad a su verdadero yo… tanto como podía decir… pues casi no recordaba a su verdadero yo…

Pero era innegable que la luz de sus ojos; oscuros, luz atractiva que lo había conducido hacia ella desde el comienzo y que nunca lo dejo ir desde… y siempre mantendría el recuerdo de esa luz con él; vivía dentro de él, dentro de sus recuerdos, dentro de su corazón…

_Que extraño_, pensó mirando el rostro de Calypso con ojos insondables; su presencia lo estaba haciendo sentir lo que había pensado había perdido, porque era lo que estaba haciendo, por siempre. ¿Cómo podía incluso sentir esto después de tantos años? ¿Cómo podía la luz de sus ojos no desvanecerse? ¿Cómo podía aun desear creer en cada palabra de ella sin importar lo bien que sabia que no le estaba diciendo la verdad completa? Incluso si no la sabía…

¿Cómo podía todavía amarla, con su corazón a kilómetros de distancia?

"Puede que tu corazón este dividido." Calypso ahueco su mejilla en su mano, sorprendiéndolo en su ensoñación. Él la miró, sin ni siquiera estar sorprendido de que ella parecía leer sus pensamientos. _¿No siempre había sido así?_ "Pero no dividieron tus sentimientos."

Jones bufó, la amargura destello en sus ojos. "Mantén tus engañosas historia para ti, bruja." Dijo abruptamente, levantando su mano y alejando la de ella, pero cuando la toco gimió y sus ojos de detuvieron en los de ella y por un momento sintió como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubiera sido condenado al _Holandés Errante_. "Bruja." Repitió en voz baja y cascada, ella sonrió, pero cuando lo hizo, algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y los ojos de él se ampliaron.

Y ahí estaba ella otra vez delante de él, un hermoso misterio que había escrito en su corazón irremediablemente, sus ojos exactamente como los había visto la primera vez… su rostro… su sonrisa…

Sin pensarlo, él movió su mano y precipitadamente limpio la lagrima.

"¿Nunca nos vamos a reconciliar?" Preguntó ella tranquilamente, aun sosteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro, aunque sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Jones bajo su mano a su costado y la miró. "¿Reconciliarnos?" susurró por fin y entonces la tomó del brazo y la acercó hacia él, debilitando su amarre. "Si el amor es reconciliación…" Comenzó casi inaudiblemente, pero no termino, los labios de ella estuvieron en los de él en un instante y la oscuridad se removió y giró hasta que él no pudo ver nada más que luz y un titilar del pasado cayó sobre él como gotas de lluvia que le daban vida.

* * *

"¿Amor?" Preguntó Jack con una sonrisa, cuando después de pedirle a Gibbs que tomara el timón, Elizabeth tomó su mano y lo condujo hacia debajo de la cubierta.

Ella no siquiera lo miró sobre su hombro, pero él pudo ver una sonrisa brillando sobre sus labios cuando ella abrió la puerta de su cabina y entro, tirando de él y entonces cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo y lo empujo contra la pared.

"Oi." Dijo Jack tranquilamente, cuando su sombrero se deslizo sobre sus ojos debido al repentino movimiento.

Elizabeth se rio, quitó el sombrero de su cabeza y lo lanzo detrás de ella, causando que los ojos de Jack se ampliaran en muda sorpresa por el trato a una de sus posesiones.

"Un "oi" mas y regresaras al timón y pasaras la noche hablando con las estrellas." Le susurró amenazadoramente, desatando su cabello y dejando caer libre sobre sus hombros.

Jack acunó su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió. "La única estrella que puedo ver justo ahora es bastante…" dijo rozando sus pulgares en sus labios. "¿Tan siquiera sabes cuan…?"

"Sí, sí, sé lo hermosa que soy." Lo interrumpió Elizabeth con un pretencioso y aburrido tono de voz. "Lo has estado diciendo cada vez que me encuentro contigo, lo dijiste en el pasado, en el presente… y quizás ¿podrías ser mas original en el futuro?" Dijo ella sonriendo divertida e inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado.

La expresión facial de Jack se tornó de una bromista a una ofendida y después a una divertida. "Mi amada esposa ni siquiera sabe lo que me esta pidiendo." Susurró delineando el contorno de su boca con sus labios.

Elizabeth tembló y se presionó mas cerca de él. "Estoy dispuesta a tomar el riesgo y averiguarlo." Dijo tranquilamente, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos y mirarlo, sus ojos oscuros brillaban en la tenue oscuridad de la cabina, sus manos cálidas en su piel, su aliento ardiente en su mejilla…

"¿Tan siquiera sabes… lo mucho que te amo?" Preguntó él en voz ronca, sus manos encontraron su camino alrededor de ella, vagando a ciegas a través de su espalda, su calor irradiaba a través de la tela blanca de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Elizabeth se sostuvo de sus hombros, su boca a un centímetro de la de él, y presiono sus labios a un lado de su rostro. "Que aterrador." Murmuró con una sonrisa. "Y sí, lo sé." Añadió después de una pausa, recorriendo con las puntas de sus dedos su brazo y sintiendo sus músculos tensos bajo su tacto ligero como pluma. "¿Y tu?" Preguntó después de una pausa, girado su cabeza, para que sus labios se encontraran en un suave y tierno beso.

"Lo sé." Le susurró Jack seriamente, abriendo los ojos.

Elizabeth le dio la más deslumbrante sonrisa que pudo reunir en su medio feliz, medio ansioso estado de ánimo, tratando de no pensar en sus predicamentos, por lo menos por un momento. Ella recorrió con sus yemas de los dedos a lo largo de los labios de él, y entonces lo empujo contra la puerta. "Y ahora vamos a jugar un juego." Dijo quitándole el abrigo por los hombros.

Jack sonrió. "Tengo que advertirte amor, que no _suelo_ seguir las reglas de los juegos." Dijo inclinándose hacia abajo y rozando un delicado beso sobre la boca de ella.

"Oh, lo harás." Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Te van a gustar estas reglas, te lo aseguro." Dijo ella resueltamente, causando que la sonrisa de Jack se ampliara.

"Soy todo oídos, entonces, señora Spa…" Jack aclaró su garganta. "Señora Capitán Sparrow." Se corrigió rápidamente.

"Muy bien." Elizabeth palmeo sus manos y las colocó en sus hombros. "Entonces." Levantó su barbilla y sonrió. "Realmente es muy sencillo. Solo tienes que reflejar todo lo que yo haga." Dijo alegremente, y antes de que Jack pudiera pedir mas explicaciones, sus labios colisionar contra los de él y lo beso ardientemente, deslizando su boca sobre su mentón, su barbilla, y después colocó un beso en la abertura de su camisa.

Luego ella retrocedió y enarco sus cejas mirándolo expectante.

Jack sonrió. "Me gusta este juego." Declaró, presionando un beso en sus labios y después repitiendo sus acciones. "Sin embargo." Levantó uno de sus dedos, deteniendo sus próximos movimientos. "Creo que deberíamos hacerlo al revés." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Elizabeth arrugó su frente e hizo un mohín, dispuesta a protestar por perder su posición de liderazgo en el juego, pero entonces las manos de Jack encontraron su camino bajo su camisa, acercándola mas a él, sus labios trazaban un lento camino de cálidos besos a lo largo de su clavícula, mordisqueándole la piel del cuello y ella pensó que después de todo no era tan mala idea…

"Jack…" cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa, pero entonces abrió los ojos otra vez y le dio una mirada asombrada cuando él detuvo sus acciones.

"Tu turno amor." Dijo tratando de mantener la diversión en su voz.

Elizabeth parpadeo y entonces lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados en fingida irritación y comenzó a repetir sus acciones, sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda desnuda, sintiendo las cicatrices bajo las palmas de sus manos, sus ojos se cerraron como los de él. Hubo un atisbo de una extraña emoción sin definir en los ojos de él cuando las manos de ellas rozaron su piel y por impulso, en lugar de hacer exactamente lo que él había hecho, presiono un suave besos en sus labios y entonces lo miró y lo besó otra vez y otra vez, hasta que él comenzó a corresponderle el beso y la cabina comenzó a girar tan lentamente, cuando él llego hasta el dobladillo de su camisa y se la quito. Ella sonrió y pronto la camisa de él le hizo compañía a la suya en el escritorio, Jack la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación, dejándola sobre la cama y lentamente dejándose caer sobre ella, pero entonces Elizabeth se deslizó fuera de sus brazos, causando que cayera sobre la cama, con su rostro sobre la almohada. Ella se rio y colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y se arrodillo a su lado.

"Lizzie que…" Y comenzó a rodarse, pero se detuvo al sentir, los labios de ella en su espalda y espero un momento para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

"Quiero saber la historia detrás de cada una de ellas." Le susurró contra su piel, besando cada cicatriz y dejando un rastro de besos en su espalda.

Jack se permitió relajarse y presiono su rostro sonriente en la almohada con un suspiro. "No todas son agradables." Dijo en voz baja, girando su cabeza hacia a un lado y moviendo su mano un poco para sacarla y con dificultada acaricio con el dorso de su mano el brazo desnudo de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth lo miró, se inclinó hacia adelante y coloco un beso sobre su nariz. "No quiero escuchar historias agradables, quiero escuchar historias verdaderas. Otras cosas son bastante agradables." Sonrió acariciando su mejilla, ambos gimieron cuando sus labios se encontraron en un suave beso.

"Lizzie, Lizzie." Ahueco su rostro en sus manos y después tiro de ella para abrazarla.

Se recostaron en sus costados, uno frente al otro.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Elizabeth, riendo casi sin aliento, cuando los dedos de Jack acariciaban juguetonamente su espalda.

"Te amo." Dijo él tranquilamente y Elizabeth lo miró por un momento, antes de sonreírle brillantemente y acunar su rostro en sus manos.

Elizabeth lo beso en la boca y después le beso el hombro, acurrucándose contra él. "Te amo." Le susurró y le beso ambas cicatrices de bala antes de cerrar los ojos. "Pero aun me debes todas esas historias, no creas que puedes sacármelas de la mente tan fácilmente." Dijo, presionándose más cerca de él.

Jack se rio apretando sus brazos alrededor de ella.

* * *

Ameerah caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo con una irritada expresión en el rostro. Todo no iba muy bien que digamos. Todo el mundo parecía malhumorado e irritado. El barco estaba lleno de personas extrañas, como ese _Rey_ por ejemplo, o ese hombre con peluca, o… o esa soberbia mujerzuela. ¡¿Qué fue lo que Jack Sparrow había visto en ella?!

No había llegado hasta ahí para reanudar sus relaciones, no exactamente. Aunque le había parecido bastante curioso cuando escuchó en la Cueva del Naufragio que se había casado con alguien… era bastante extraño, escuchar eso… aunque después de todos esos meses, años… ella había deseado casarse con él una vez, en un tonto impulso, pero él había considerad la idea ridícula, haciéndola sentir ridícula por haberlo sugerido. Y sin embargo, ahora estaba: casado. Y ¿con quien? No podía decir que fuera hermosa. Ni siquiera bonita. Su rostro es extraño, es demasiado delgada, con poca elegancia al caminar y un irritante acento. ¿Como pudo él ¡_él_! Casarse con alguien así? Posiblemente no sabia ni como blandir una espada, sin mencionar que no sabe nada de cómo manejar un barco. Y sin embargo, ella… no. Él la había elegido a ella. ¿Eso fue lo que él había dicho? Que había sido él quien la había obligado y ¿no al revés? De todas maneras ¿Qué había tan especial en ella?

Ameerah giro en la esquina y se detuvo, recargándose sobre la pared.

Aparentemente, no había nada de especial en ella. Él solo se había enamorado. Al igual que ella. De él. Y pensar que una vez, hace tiempo él también la había amado a ella, aunque nunca se lo había dicho.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con un suspiro. ¿Habría amor del lado de ella, o era el simple hecho de ser el hombre más interesante que había conocido, hasta ahora?

Quizás simplemente era mejor concentrarse en la razón principal para estar aquí. Solo… que no había nadie con quien discutirlo. Jack y… su esposa había desaparecido de vista, el Rey James (así había decidido llamarlo desde ahora) es demasiado astuto y en este momento del día cuando realmente se sentía tan cansada y no se sentía capaz de entablar una conversación hábil e inteligente. Y realmente ya no había nadie más lo suficientemente competente, así que parecía que solo tenia que esperar. Quizás mañana. O cuando llegaran a Port Royal… Sí quizás entonces….

Ameerah bufó y se apartó de un salto de la pared, dando una rápida mirada alrededor. Un extraño y chirriante sonido atrapó su atención, contuvo el aliento, escuchando cuidadosamente, pero no lo escucho otra vez. Arrugó la frente y lentamente camino hacia las escaleras, su mano inconscientemente viajo a su espada. Había una sombra bajo las escaleras, pero no podía distinguir en la penumbra, si solo era el vacio cerniéndose en la oscuridad, o si algo, o alguien, estaba ahí.

Dio unos cuantos pasos silenciosos, desenvainando su espada, pero cuando estuvo mas cerca, repentinamente una rata salió bajo las escaleras sorprendiéndola.

Ella retrocedió con un grito apagado, y bufó en molestia. Envaino su espada y sacudió la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y ya se iba, cuando se detuvo.

Una rata.

Las ratas no eran un signo de…

Lentamente se dio la vuelta de nuevo, pero una fría hoja de acero la detuvo.

"Seria inteligente que no gritaras." Escuchó el susurro de alguien en su oído con una desagradable voz suave.

Contuvo un bufido y tomó su pistola, pero antes de arreglárselas para usarla, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayó al suelo, completamente inconsciente.

* * *

Tomando una linterna y unos binoculares, Will emergió de bajo de la cubierta decidido a pasar la noche ahí, o quizás en el nido de cuervo, si era posible. Quería estar lo mas lejos posible de todas las personas a bordo. Sobre todo de la risa de Elizabeth que ahora tenia todo el tiempo o de tener que ver la imagen de ellos corriendo por todo el barco como dos niños, realmente era demasiado para él. Podía aceptar lo que había sucedido, podía aceptar que sus sentimientos eran mutuos y sinceros, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que sintiera como si alguien le hubiera robado una parte de su vida, de su corazón, y no estaba del todo seguro si podría conseguir que esa parte faltante regresara algún día. Temía que se hubiera ido para siempre, aunque hubiera algunos días brillantes esperándolo en el futuro.

Gibbs le hizo un guiño cuando paso a un lado de él, mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el mástil, llamó a quien estuviera en el nido de cuervo, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Rodo los ojos, con la esperanza de que quien estuviera ahí, no estuviera lo suficientemente borracho como para no poder bajar. Guardo los binoculares en su bolsillo, tomo el mango de la linterna entre los dientes y comenzó a escalar, alcanzando rápidamente el nido de cuervo.

El pirata que estaba ahí, aparentemente se había quedado rápidamente dormido, así que Will lo sacudió del brazo para despertarlo y regañarlo por haberse quedado dormido en lugar de estar aleta en un momento tan importan…

La mano de Will se quedo congelada en el aire, cuando la cabeza del pirata se inclino hacia a un lado, relevando una profunda herida en la cuello del hombre. Los ojos de Will se ampliaron y abrió la boca para gritar, pero entonces vio una pistola apuntando justo en frente de su rostro, manteniéndolo en silencio.

* * *

"Debe de descansar, Gobernador." James le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras bajaban las escaleras para dirigirse a las cabinas.

"¿Tengo otra opción?" Preguntó el Gobernador con una medio pensativa, medio divertida sonrisa. "No parece que sea de utilidad aquí." Añadió mirando hacia otro lado.

"Eso no es cierto." Respondió James seriamente.

"¿Te sientes como en casa aquí?" Preguntó repentinamente el Gobernador, mirándolo.

James lo miró por un momento, con el ceño un poco fruncido, pero entonces bufó ligeramente casi sin aliento y sonrió ligeramente. "No estoy seguro de haber conocido lo suficiente de un hogar, como para poder responder esa pregunta." Dijo tratando de mantener fuera un rastro de remordimiento en su voz. "Pero Elizabeth ciertamente… se siente como en su casa, aquí." Añadió, pensando que eso tal vez podría hacer sentir mejor al Gobernador.

"Sí." El Gobernador miró a James pensativamente. "Lo esta. Y ha sido un misterio para mi durante mucho tiempo."

"¿Lo ha sido?" Repitió James automáticamente y estaba a punto de retirar sus palabras, pero el Gobernador sonrió deteniéndolo.

"También comienzo a sentirme aquí como en mi casa, me pregunto que significa eso." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que James le respondió sinceramente.

"Es la calma del mar la que llega profundamente al alma de los hombres." Dijo sin expresión, a pesar de la expectativa del Gobernador, sintió algo de dolor en el comentario. "Todavía me preocupo por ella." Añadió casi demasiado de prisa, temiendo que su comentario pudiera darle una falsa impresión. "Solo…" Miró hacia otro lado con un suspiro. "Que llegue a darme cuenta de la diferencia entre la realidad de nuestros sueños y de los sueños reales…" Se detuvo y rodo los ojos. "Hay algo contagioso en el comportamiento de el hombre cuando habla." Murmuró mas para si mismo que para el Gobernador, quien contuvo una sonrisa. "Lo veré en la mañana Gobernador." Dijo James con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y dejando al Gobernador en el pasillo, cerca de la cabina que se le había asignado.

El Gobernador sacudió su cabeza con un suspiro, sonriendo ligeramente y girándose hacia la puerta. Presiono el pomo y entro, deteniéndose con la inesperada vista de una vela en su escritorio. Entrecerró los ojos dio un paso hacia adelante, pero luego lo tomaron por la espalda y lo empujaron contra la pared, por lo menos dos pares de fuertes brazos.

* * *

"¿Dónde vas?" Elizabeth se sentó en la cama, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack por su espalda.

Jack tomó sus manos entre las suyas y besó cada una de ellas antes de responderle. "Debería esta allá arriba esta noche, solo en caso…" hizo una pausa, no quería que ella comenzara a sentirse ansiosa. "En caso que debería estar ahí." Concluyó mirando a Elizabeth sobre su hombro y respondiendo a sus besos cuando ella se inclino hacia adelante para besarlo.

"Me rehúso a compartirte con el timón todas las noches." Ella murmuró contra sus labios, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y tratando de hacer que regresara a la cama.

"No todas las noches, amor. Solo algunas noches." Declaró decididamente, plantando algunos besos sobre su cuello.

Elizabeth reprimió una sonrisa. "Incluso algunas noches. Soy tu esposa. ¿Cómo es que no puedo decirte donde debes estar en cada momento de tu vida?" Acomodo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Jack, mientras que lentamente enterraba sus uñas en su brazo.

Jack resopló. "¿Cómo es que yo no puedo decirte lo mismo entonces?" Le preguntó tratando de sonar, no solo serio, sino también ofendido.

Elizabeth presiono sus labios en su piel, con el fin de no comenzar a reír. "Eso es porque…" Comenzó, retrocediendo un poco y entrecerrando los ojos, pero entonces presiono sus labios en su piel otra vez, besando su cuello, mientras pensaba en una buena respuesta. "Eso es porque…" Suspiró. "Oh no lo sé." Sacudió su cabeza impacientemente. "Estoy adormilada." Dijo con un mohín, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Jack apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella. "Yo te digo que, Lizzie corazón. Voy a ir solo por un rato y entonces…"

"¿Y entonces?" Elizabeth repitió la frase incompleta, pero él se mantuvo en silencio, así que ella inclinó su cabeza y levanto los ojos para verlo. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas y parecía estar escuchando algo intensamente. "¿Jack?"

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Preguntó silenciosamente, sus ojos fijos en un oscuro espacio de la cabina principal, visible entre la puerta entreabierta de su habitación.

"¿Escuchar que?" Elizabeth acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y siguió su mirada. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

"Quédate aquí." Dijo Jack por fin, dándole una mirada seria y deslizándose fuera de la cama, rápidamente se puso sus pantalones y levantó su pistola del suelo.

Elizabeth miró por un momento entre la oscura cabina y él y después lo siguió, se puso los pantalones, pero fue incapaz de localizar su camisa que había dejado en la cabina principal, con un mudo bufido, tomo una de las mantas de la cama y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo.

Lentamente, Jack dio unos cuantos, pasos cautelosos hacia la puerta y cuidadosamente la abrió completamente, Elizabeth caminó justo detrás de él, sosteniendo un cuchillo en la mano y asegurándose de que su pistola estuviera también en su cinturón.

"No hay razón para acercarse en la oscuridad."

La voz los sorprendió a ambos y repentinamente la cabina principal se ilumino por varias linternas que se encendieron al mismo tiempo y los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron al ver por fin a una docena de soldados reunidos en la cabina.

Beckett, quien estaba parado en frente de un estante, se dio la vuelta, mirándolos con su mirada fría. "Creo que no terminamos nuestra conversación." Dijo mirando a Jack y dándole vistazos a Elizabeth.

Los ojos de Jack vagaron por todos los rostros en la habitación antes de mirar a Beckett otra vez. "Al contrario, pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo." Dijo de modo regular, sin bajar la pistola, extendiendo un poco su otra mano, para evitar que Elizabeth diera un paso delante de él, algo, que no dudaba que ella fuera capaz de hacer. "Vamos en camino para encontrar al nuevo capitán del _Holandés Errante_."

"No recuerdo ese trato." Dijo Beckett indiferente. "Y de hecho… yo ya encontré al nuevo capitán del _Holandés_." Añadió con un rastro de burla parpadeando en sus labios.

"¿Lo tienes ahora?" Jack sonrió simpáticamente, su dedo se dirigió al gatillo de la pistola, aunque sabia que matar al hombre ahora, posiblemente no mejoraría su situación.

"Lo tengo." Confirmó Beckett casi felizmente, dado un paso hacia adelante. "Y no solo eso." Añadió en un apenas audible tono de voz, mirando a Elizabeth.

Jack entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo, pero antes de pensar en preguntar algo más o de hacer algo, la mitad de los soldados en la cabina lo tomaron por los brazos, mientras que la otro mitad atrapaban a Elizabeth, alejándolos uno del otro y quitándoles las armas.

Beckett miro a Elizabeth revolviéndose y gritando, mientras que Jack mantenía su mirada de acero en él. "Y espero." Dijo Beckett girándose hacia Jack y acercándose a él. "Que recuerdes siempre este día." Bajo la voz. "Como el día." Se detuvo justo en frente de él y sonrió. "Cuando perdiste todo."

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	58. Chapter 58

** VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

O actualizo o respondo reviews, mhmm, creo que mejor actualizo. Hoy no tengo tiempo, así que no puedo responder a sus maravillosos reviews. Pero ustedes saben que se los agradezco en el alma. Un beso a todos en correspondencia a todos los que me envían.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 58**

Libros… quizás pueda encontrar algo ¿en los libros?

Sus ojos se entretenían en una larga fila de estantes en el estrecho vestíbulo, un extraño lugar para tener libros… Se preguntaba si estaban aquí por la falta de un mejor lugar, quizás era negligencia, o quizás su dueño tenia tantos que ya no cabían en las demás habitaciones.

Escucho unos sollozos amortiguados que venían de la recamara donde el polvo plateado debía estar cayendo sobre un joven hombre de mas o menos su edad en el momento en que…

Palabras desoladas irrumpían a través de la silenciosa mañana, los rayos del sol eran tan pálidos en la alfombra verde oscuro.

Había algo en los libros… podía recordarlo… aunque nunca había leído mucho… aunque no podía explicarlo muy bien ahora el porque… ahora podía ver las cubiertas de los libros perfectamente ordenados, los títulos en negro, plata y oro, con letras familiares y extranjeras, con historias escondidas dentro…

Tomó uno de los libros, lo abrió y comenzó a leer, desapareció el nombre del autor y el titulo, acababa de entrar en un cuento y esperaba no caer… de alguna manera…

_Quizás aquí_, quizás aquí estén las respuestas, alguien debía saber algo al respecto, alguien debía haber sido capaz de explicar… lo que era ese sentimiento… ¿Cuál era el significado a todo esto? Y ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal?

* * *

El Gobernador Swann miró a los hombres que lo escoltaban desde su camarote a la cubierta. Cuando llegaron, difícilmente podía distinguir las sombras en la oscuridad casi perfecta, una tenue luz emitida por varias linternas, titilaban iluminando a los cadáveres esparcidos en la cubierta. Y exploró a su alrededor con una fría sensación de temor.

También había varios miembros de la tripulación del _Perla Negra_, quienes aun seguían vivos y que estaban atados cerca de la barandilla. Pudo ver a Will entre ellos e intercambiaron una larga y sombría mirada, antes que los ojos del Gobernador se moviera hacia el barco que estaba justo al lado del _Perla_ y brevemente se pregunto como es que nadie había notado su aproximación… parpadeo y algo atrapó sus ojos… las velas del _Endeavor_; las velas del _Endeavor_… eran negras.

"¿Qué diablos esta pasando?"

Will movió sus ojos hacia Ameerah quien estaba parada a un lado de él y que murmuraba maldiciones, mientras que miraba a los soldados que estaban cerca tratando de mantenerla quieta con una mirada asesina, porque aun cuando sus manos estaban atadas, se mantenía dando de patadas en las espinillas a los soldados tanto como le fue posible, recibiendo el mismo tipo de mirabas de ellos como respuesta.

"Quizás debiste de haberte quedado en tu barco." Observó Will evasivamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

Ameerah movió sus ojos hacia él. "Tal vez no debiste de haber seguido a tu no correspondió amor, como un cachorro medio muerto." Dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos. Los ojos de Will viajaron a ella de inmediato. Ella bufó. "Fácil de descifrar en tu mirada." Explicó en una medio divertida medio cínica sonrisa y apartando sus ojos de él.

Will miró fijamente a los soldados que emergían de debajo de la cubierta. "Quizás no debiste seguirlo tu." Le respondió.

Ameerah contuvo una sonrisa. "Tengo grandes razones para estar aquí." Dijo con arrogancia.

"Quizás entonces tengas que enfocarte en eso." Respondió Will forzadamente.

"Gracias por el preciado consejo, señor Turner. Voy a asegurarme de seguirlo." Dijo Ameerah, su frente se arrugó al ver a Elizabeth y Jack ser llevados por uno docena de soldados, el constante ritmo de las botas de Beckett contra la cubierta, gradualmente rompían con el silencio de la noche. "Esto no es bueno." Murmuro sin aliento.

Will la miró por el rabillo del ojo. "No hay nada bueno si Jack esta implicado." Habló con brusquedad, en voz baja, pensando que era por culpa de Jack que Elizabeth estuviera en peligro; de que todos estuvieran en peligro. Todo era culpa de él y no era la primera vez tampoco.

Ameerah lo miró, una pequeña y rápida sonrisa cruzó por sus labios. "Realmente no deseas escuchar la descriptiva respuesta a esa pregunta ¿verdad?" Preguntó con un rastro de diversión en su voz.

Will la miró con una ilegible expresión en el rostro y una sombra de confusión hubiera hecho que ella se riera pero por la difícil situación en la que estaban todos, no lo hizo.

"Todos están aquí, señor." Uno de los soldados le reportó a Beckett, su voz sonó anormalmente aguda en la suave oscuridad de la noche.

Beckett emergió en la oscuridad iluminado por la luz brillante de una linterna que le dio un aspecto ligeramente inquietante.

El Gobernador Swann inhaló airadamente al ver a Elizabeth vestida solo con unos pantalones y una chaqueta, a medio abotonar y revelando que no llevaba ninguna camisa abajo.

"Enciérrenlos abajo." Dijo Beckett en voz baja y monótona a los soldados, haciendo un ligero movimiento con su mano, en dirección de Elizabeth y Jack. "A él también." Añadió, sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada del Gobernador por un momento.

"No vas a llegar lejos con esto. Nos están siguiendo." Anuncio Ameerah en voz alta, atrayendo la atención general.

Beckett se dio la vuelta sin prisa, mirándola arqueando sus cejas ligeramente. Jack bloqueo sus ojos con los de Elizabeth, dándole un apenas perceptible asentimiento con la cabeza, que no paso desapercibido por el Gobernador, quien trató de decidir si debía esperar a que algo sucediera o si mas bien debía hacer algo decisivo por si mismo.

"No es astuto engañarnos, señorita." Dijo Beckett indiferente, dándola la espalda a Ameerah quien miró su espalda con los ojos entrecerrados, murmurando mas maldiciones, respirando pesadamente, causando que Will la mirara ostentosamente y rodara los ojos.

"¿Qué?" Siseo ella dirigiendo sus ojos a él, enojada.

"El lenguaje grosero no va ayudar." Observo Will secamente.

"Y los tontos tampoco van a ayudar." Replicó Ameerah.

"¡Silencio!"

Ameerah y Will dirigieron su atención a Mercer, quien apareció delante de ellos, sus fríos ojos sostuvieron sus miradas por un momento, con imprevisible indiferencia y frialdad. Entonces dio unos pasos hacia a un lado, apartando sus ojos de ellos.

"Y ¿Dónde esta el señor Nor…?" Las palabras de Beckett fueron interrumpidas por un disparo, la bala pasó cerca de él, golpeando a uno de los soldados de los que estaban parados a su lado.

Por un momento todo el mundo se quedo paralizado en el mismo lugar, pero solo hasta que Jack empujo a uno de los soldados con sus manos atadas y Gibbs siguió su ejemplo como todos los demás. Elizabeth aprovechó la conmoción que había comenzado tan repentinamente, así que haciendo la misma maniobra, se escondió detrás de las escaleras tratando de desatar la cuerda que estaba atada a sus muñecas.

Beckett se quedo por un momento desconcertado por la rápida movilización de los piratas, quienes habían estado atados y reunidos en la cubierta y sin embargo, en menos de un minuto estaban casi todos libres y chocando sus espadas y dagas contra los soldados de la EITC, disparando sus pistolas contra ellos y gritando a todo pulmón, algo que de alguna manera le molestaba y le desagradaba mas.

Sus ojos se precipitaron hacia James Norrington, quien había sido quien había disparado primero y que ahora estaba ocupado luchando con su espada. y entonces, cuando comenzaba a retroceder, atrapó por el rabillo de su ojo la vista de Elizabeth desapareciendo detrás de una equina y estaba a punto de seguirla cuando notó que Mercer hacia precisamente eso. Bufó imperceptiblemente, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que debió haber permanecido a bordo del _Endeavor_ y no haber llegado ahí en persona. Pero él quería ver la primera reacción del rostro de Jack Sparrow cuando él y su amante fueran capturados, por lo que ahora tendría que soportar un poco de polvo y sangre en sus botas.

No era difícil permanecer inadvertido en la semi oscuridad, pero se mantuvo con impaciencia dando miradas hacia las escaleras, no deseando estar mas del tiempo necesario ahí. No todo iba según al plan y, sin embargo, todo podría funcionar bien, si no que mejor. Tal vez unas ligeras modificaciones en el orden de su plan estarían bien…

Escuchó un grito e hizo una ligera mueca burlona cuando Mercer arrastro a Elizabeth fuera de su escondite, antes incluso de que ella pudiera liberar sus manos de la soga y que pudiera unirse a la lucha.

El Gobernador Swann quien solo sostenía en sus manos una daga, y desataba a Ragetti, fue el primero en percatarse de ella, incluso antes de que Beckett la pidiera, el Gobernador con indiferente y firme voz alta y que sin embargo no le sorprendió que prevaleciera por encima del ruido de la cubierta.

"¡Capitán Sparrow!"

Jack empujo a uno de sus oponentes sobre la borda y se giró con el ceño fruncido.

Elizabeth golpeo con una de sus botas lo mas fuerte que pudo a una de las botas de Mercer y el hombre siseo de sorpresa y de dolor, aflojando por un momento su amarre alrededor de ella, el cuchillo en la garganta de ella salió de su mano. Elizabeth inmediatamente comenzó a correr, pero alguien la tomo por detrás y la hizo girar abruptamente.

"¿En realidad crees que esto va a terminar como tu quieres que termine?" Preguntó Beckett mirándola intensamente, el fantasma de una sonrisa sarcástica parpadeo a través de sus labios.

Elizabeth bufó en molestia y sacando con sus manos atadas un pequeño cuchillo que había estado oculto en su bolsillo, apuñalo a Beckett en el brazo. "Sí." Resoplo con enojo y escapó y por un momento él solo la miró fijamente con los ojos ampliados, pero después rápidamente se recupero de la sorpresa y sacó el cuchillo de su brazo, lanzándolo hacia otro lado con un siseo.

Jack atravesó el estrepitoso ruido de las espadas corriendo hacia Elizabeth, encontrándola en el medio de la cubierta.

"Espero que no lleves cuchillos en ti, en todo momento, amor." Susurró Jack, rozando sus labios en su mejilla y después haciéndolo de nuevo, haciéndolo parecer absolutamente ridículo debido a las circunstancias.

"¡Cuidado!" Elizabeth lo empujo hacia a un lado, antes que la espada de un enemigo lo alcanzara y Jack tiró de ella con él, rápidamente cortando la cuerda alrededor de sus manos con su propio cuchillo. "Y no, no traigo." Añadió con una medio nerviosa, medio divertida sonrisa, presionando sus labios en los de él por una fracción de segundo. "No creo que sea correcto amar tanto a alguien." Dijo seriamente con voz suave, sosteniendo la mirada de él por un momento. Entonces ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta encaminándose hacia la batalla, pero el brazo de Jack la detuvo y la hizo girar.

"Creo que es muy correcto." Le susurro al oído y ella sonrió. "Ve abajo Lizzie y enciérrate en la bodega de ron." Añadió depositando una llave en su mano. Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él llevo su mano sobre sus labios para silenciarla. "Pero no lo quemes." Añadió, ampliando sus ojos de manera significativa y se encontró así misma sonriendo, aunque trataba de no hacerlo.

Entonces Jack se vio obligado a girarse para derrotar a dos soldados que lo estaban atacando simultáneamente desde la izquierda y la derecha. Elizabeth evaluó rápidamente la situación y simplemente decidió unirse a la lucha, no iba poder ayudar a todos, aunque, por supuesto, no tenia intenciones de esconderse debajo tampoco.

"¡Elizabeth!" El Gobernador atrapó la manga de la chaqueta de Jack que ella llevaba puesta, girándola poco a poco, pero decididamente. "Deberías…"

"No tu deberías, padre." Elizabeth lo interrumpió con una sonrisa, tirando de él fuera de la cubierta principal y casi empujándolo por las escaleras. "Hay un pequeño tramo de escaleras en la esquina izquierda." Dijo rápidamente presionando la llave en la palma de la mano de su padre. "Es la bodega de ron. Por favor enciérrate ahí."

"Solo si tu vas conmigo." Dijo el Gobernador, negándose a dejar ir su mano.

"Padre." Elizabeth se mordió el labio, sonriendo resignadamente. "Sé lo que estoy haciendo."

"Deberías escuchar a… tu esposo, por una vez." Dijo el Gobernador en una voz un poco tensa, mirando la cubierta, a las espadas chocando en la casi perfecta oscuridad, disparos y gritos resonaban en el aire, manchas de sangre brillaban extrañamente en la vacilante luz de las lámparas.

El rostro de Elizabeth se iluminó un poco. "¿Ahora te vas a poner a favor de Jack y en contra mía, padre?" Preguntó con una sonrisa y le dio un rápido abrazo y se separó antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responderle. "Te agrada." Dijo tranquilamente, retrocediendo.

"Si digo que si ¿vas a ir conmigo?" Preguntó dudoso, arqueando una ceja.

Elizabeth rio. "N…" Ambos saltaron al sonido de un cañón, ahogando el sonido de el metal chocando. Elizabeth miró ansiosamente sobre su hombro. "No." Dijo rápidamente, mirando de nuevo a su padre y forzando una tranquilizadora sonrisa. "Pero sin embargo, me gustó escucharlo."

"Elizabeth." El Gobernador la tomó del brazo, tirando de ella ligeramente hacia él. "Nunca he estado mas preocupado por tu seguridad, como ahora. Por favor no discutas conmigo ahora."

"Padre…"

El Gobernador suspiro. "Me agrada." Dijo, interrumpiéndola. "No puede disgustarme alguien que te hace feliz." Añadió en voz baja, al mismo tiempo, pensaba que realmente no era el mejor momento para conversaciones familiares.

Elizabeth sonrió, escondiendo las lagrimas que inesperadamente habían inundado sus ojos y quería decir algo, pero entonces, repentinamente vio como los ojos de su padre se ampliaron y alguien la llamó por su nombre, pero antes de incluso poder hacer un movimiento para girarse, la noche cayó a su alrededor y su mente se quedo en blanco.

* * *

"Todo podría haber sido diferente." Murmuró Davy Jones en voz tan baja, como si no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara.

"Todo es como debe ser." Llego una respuesta, un suspiro y una delicada mano rozaba a través de su pecho.

Él bufó, cayendo de nuevo en la almohada, preguntándose si se veía como se sentía… estaba demasiado oscuro como para decirlo, pero podía sentir el calor irradiando no solo en el cuerpo de la mujer a su lado, sino también en su cuerpo… tan increíble como pareciera. ¿Podría ser cierto? "¿Estas tratando de decirme que no son las leyes de justica las que rigen nuestro camino?"

"Sí…" Calypso se apoyó en su codo y lo miró. No podía verlo en la oscuridad y, sin embargo, sus ojos podían verlo muy claramente, podía delinear el contorno de su rostro, cada movimiento de su boca. "Secretos y segundas oportunidades… todo es justo, todo es equivocado, correcto y verdadero." Inclino su mejilla en su hombro. "Y el amor es justo también…"

"¿Amor?" Davy Jones se rio secamente, aterrado por la dureza en su voz, que no era usada para reírse y, sin embargo, aliviado de todavía recordaba como reír. "El amor es lo menos justo, es la cosa mas injusta de todas." Añadió pensativamente.

"Solo aquellos que no conocen el amor pueden decir eso." Calypso levanto la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, aunque no podían verse el uno al otro.

"Conozco lo que es el amor." Dijo él en voz baja y solemne, pesar y remordimiento, parecía atravesar la molestia con la que había tratado de llenar su vida.

Una astuta y divertida sonrisa cruzó en el rostro de Calypso, "¿Y tu?" se inclinó mas cerca. "¿Sabes lo que es? ¿Lo que debería ser? ¿Lo que hace?" Lo beso en la boca y él le correspondió.

"¿Qué hace?" Preguntó en voz baja, arrugando la frente.

Calypso entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa, recorriendo con sus dedos su brazo y respiró en su oído. "Matar."

* * *

_¡Lizbeth!_ La espada de Jack chocaba contra uno de sus oponentes, quien giró y perdió su equilibrio y cayó en la cubierta. Mantuvó su espada en su mano solo por si a caso, Jack brincó sobre él y se apresuró sobre la barandilla, el brillo de cabello dorado atrapó su atención, causando que su corazón comenzara a martillar en su pecho. No estaba seguro, pero pensó que había visto a alguien llevando a Elizabeth… Hizo su caminó a través de la cubierta, esperando que no estuviera herida.

El _Perla Negra_ disparó una la bala de un cañón contra el _Endeavor_ y solo entonces notó que las velas blancas del barco fueron sustituidas por velas negras, haciendo del barco menos visible.

"Así que todo viene de esto."

Jack detuvo sus pasos, notando a Elizabeth en la cubierta del _Endeavor_, inconsciente, recordándole la primera vez cuando la había sacado del mar. ¿Ese era su destino, estar siempre, regresándose de las tumbas el uno al otro?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Mercer y a varios otros soldados desapareciendo bajo la cubierta, empujando a alguien que no podía ver bajando las escaleras.

Beckett desenvaino una espada y la levantó en el aire y miró la hoja brillando en la leve luz emitida por la luna que apenas apareció en el cielo, un grupo de nubes negras, comenzaban a ser empujadas por el viento que acababa de comenzar a soplar y Jack inhalo bruscamente, viendo en el aire una promesa de una tormenta. Escuchaba gritos y salpicaduras, que suponía eran parte de la batalla contra sus oponentes, su tripulación también estaba tratando de deshacerse del enemigo a bordo, simplemente arrojando los soldados al océano.

"Un circulo completo." Beckett bajo su arma, presionando la punta de la espada en el corazón de Elizabeth.

Jack rápidamente evaluó el tablón que conectaba las cubiertas de los dos barcos, saltó sobre la barandilla y cruzó el tablón corriendo, deteniéndose solo cuando Beckett añadió mas presión en la espada que sostenía y deteniéndose diciendo.

"Estás perdiendo." Dijo Jack, mirando sobre su hombro, su tripulación lentamente ganaba superioridad en la batalla, a pesar de que la East India Trading Company tenía superioridad numérica en hombres.

"O no un circulo exactamente completo." Beckett continúo su tren de pensamientos, ignorando el comentario de Jack. "Por ahora no solo perdiste tu barco, sino también a _ella_." Alejo algunos mechones del cabello de Elizabeth de su rostro con la hoja de la espada, causando que Jack casi inconscientemente sacara su espada. "Yo no haría eso si fuera tu." Dijo Beckett mirando fríamente la espada de Jack. "A menos que quieras verla sangrar hasta morir." Dijo lentamente, pronunciando cada palabra con frialdad, claridad y acariciando con la espada el cuello de Elizabeth. "Realmente me pregunto, Jack." Dijo Beckett, y por el rabillo del ojo Jack notó que Mercer había regresado, su sombra podía verla en el piso. "¿Qué fue lo que encontraste tan atractivo en ella? No fue la fortuna de su padre o su posición, creo que esas dos cosas se han ido." Beckett movió su espada a la mejilla de Elizabeth y el amarre en la espada de Jack se endureció y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar y correr hacia el hombre en ese mismo instante. Pero no podía correr el riesgo, la hoja de la espada seria una fracción de segundo más rápida que sus movimientos. "¿Sus placeres?"

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres que apuñale el corazón? Considéralo hecho. Solo deja ir." Dijo Jack, regañándose así mismo interiormente por decir todo eso de manera tan rápida, pero las palabras solo habían salido por si solas, la ansiedad ganó terreno sobre la prudencia, arruinando las negociaciones. _Ahora_ déjala ir; debió de haber dicho, _ahora déjala ir_ y no solo _déjala ir_. _Solo déjala_ ir debió de haber sonado a ruego. Como si estuviera asustado, como si estuviera aterrorizado de que algo pudiera pasarle a ella; como si…

Beckett movió su boca en oscura diversión. "Jack Sparrow, el capitán del _Holandés Errante_." Dijo lentamente, remarcando cada palabra, tocando uno de los hombros de Elizabeth y Jack noto una mueca cruzando el rostro de Elizabeth; aparentemente estaba recobrando el conocimiento. "No, no es eso lo que tengo en mente." Dijo Beckett. "Si te digo la verdad, eres bastante inútil para mi en estos momentos." Añadió mirando a Mercer quien dio un paso lejos de las sombras. "A diferencia de tu esposa." Beckett sonrió. "Ella podría resultar ser útil, e incluso si no… siempre puedo colgarla por piratería." Sonrió al ver la sombra de confusión en el rostro de Jack. "Oh ¿no adivinas? El buen Gobernador se convertirá en un obediente capitán del _Holandés Errante_ y su hija… en mi esposa"

Los ojos de Jack vacilaron y en ese mismo momento Elizabeth abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada. "Me siento terriblemente mal, por informarte que eso no es probable, sino que también imposible." Dijo Jack con una breve sonrisa, saltando hacia adelante.

Beckett enterró la espada inmediatamente, pero el lugar de la carne de Elizabeth, él solo había apuñalado el suelo de la cubierta ya que había logrado rodarse tan rápidamente como Jack se acercó a ella.

"Considera que tu padre esta encerrado en uno de los camarotes de abajo." Dijo Beckett fríamente, mientras que Jack rápidamente ayudaba a Elizabeth a levantarse.

Ella arrugó la frente tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, lo ultimo que recordaba fue la conversación que había tenido con su padre y entonces alguien la golpeo dejándola inconsciente y justo ahora había recuperado el sentido, aun sintiéndose un poco mareada.

Jack miró hacia el _Perla Negra_, reconociendo los familiares vítores que solo podían significar que su tripulación tenían el control de la situación por completo o que al menos estaban muy cerca de ello. Ellos tenían que regresar al _Perla_ y zarpar. Con el viento como estaba y ahora con la próxima tormenta, podrían ser capaces de hacer un buen tiempo y quizás hasta podrían adelantar al _Endeavor_, al menos lo suficiente para llegar a Port Royal unos cuantas horas antes que ellos. Pero dejar al Gobernador con Beckett no era una opción, especialmente ahora, con la revelación de los planes que le concernían.

"Lizzie." Jack se inclino hacia ella, sus ojos fijos en Beckett. "Vuelve al _Perla_. Voy a encargarme de esto." Elizabeth pareció dudosa, pero no discutió, aunque todavía estaba reacia a dejarlo. Jack amplio sus ojos al verla y ella se mordió el labio, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el tablón, sin notar que ya se estaba tambaleando…

Elizabeth gritó y Jack se dio la vuelta sobresaltado al ver el tablón cayendo entre los dos barcos, la tripulación del _Perla_, desconocían la ausencia de Elizabeth a bordo, aparentemente había decidido zarpar lo mas pronto posible.

"¡Lizbeth!..." En una fracción de segundo Jack se lanzó hacia la barandilla, atrapando las manos de Elizabeth en el último momento, tratando de tirar de ella hacia arriba,

Ella se sostuvo de él y pronto y con gran esfuerzo Jack logró subirla de regreso a la cubierta. Ella le sonrió débilmente, respirando pesadamente.

"¡Atrapa la soga!" Una voz los ínsito a mirar hacia su barco, donde James estaba lanzando dos cuerdas en su dirección.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunto Elizabeth nerviosamente, mirando sobre su hombro, un tanto preocupada por la pasibilidad de Beckett, sus ojos los observaban fríamente con indiferente interés, como si ya supiera lo que iba a suceder.

"Vuelve a nuestro barco." Dijo Jack, atrapando las cuerdas y dándole una de ellas a Elizabeth. "Dirígete a Port Royal tan rápido como puedas."

"No puedo dejarte aquí." Le susurró con vehemencia, apretando los dientes.

"Lizzie. Vete." Dijo con la voz mas firme que pudo reunir. "Nos encontraremos en Port Royal."

"Eso es correcto." Intervino Beckett. "Todos nos encontraremos en Port Royal." Dijo mirando entre Jack y Elizabeth.

"¡Detrás de ti!" Gritó James desde la cubierta del _Perla Negra_ y Jack se giró abruptamente, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, dos soldados lo atraparon por los brazos y siguiendo sus órdenes anteriores lo lanzaron, para la consternación de Elizabeth al mar oscuro.

"¡Jack!" Lo llamó con voz quebrada, cuando se acercó a la barandilla y comenzaba a escalarla, su primer impulso fue saltar detrás de él, pero fue detenida por los guardias.

"Lo van a pescar, no te preocupes." Le dijo Beckett levemente.

Los soldados rodearon a Elizabeth. "¿Dónde esta mi padre?" Preguntó entre dientes, mirándolo, y tratando de parecer más amedrentadora de lo que realmente era, que no fue difícil porque su rabia prevalecía cada vez más sobre su temor. "¿Dónde esta mi padre?" Repitió Elizabeth en un tono helado, preguntándose si Beckett no se había burlado de ellos, y su padre aun seguía en el _Perla Negra_, la idea la encontró muy reconfortante por un lado, pero también aterradora, por el otro. Si su padre no estaba aquí… ella estaba sola…

Descubrió que era un poco extraño que la idea le preocupara tanto. Siempre había sido muy independiente, muy autosuficiente, no le preocupaba pasar muchas horas en soledad, leyendo y soñando. Había disfrutado de la compañía de sus propios pensamientos. E incluso recientemente… cuando hace un par de años atrás había sido secuestrada por Barbosa, había tenido miedo y, sin embargo, había sentido como si pudiera haber enfrentado cualquier peligro que estuviera ahí, no había querido ayuda, no se había sentido sola, pues solamente lo había considerado un reto por superar, y si había sentido miedo, era solamente miedo a lo desconocido, mezclado con la emoción de la aventura. Sin embargo ahora… algo había cambiado. De repente se sintió muy sola. ¿Por qué podría ser?

El viento movió su cabello y respiró profundamente al darse cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba los brazos de Jack rodeándola en estos momentos… cuando se había acostumbrado a sus brazos a su alrededor… eso era lo que extrañaba, lo que le dolía tanto… su ausencia. Incluso si solo duraba unos minutos. Aun le dolía y sabia que le dolería mucho mas.

"Esta aquí." Dijo Beckett, a Elizabeth se le fue la esperanza de que el Gobernador estuviera a salvo en el _Perla Negra_ y al mismo tiempo la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Los ojos de Beckett se movieron hacia los guardias. "Llévenla abajo."

* * *

"¡Denle vuelta!" Jack empujo a Gibbs lejos del timón, agua goteaba de sus ropas, casi había volado a través de la cubierta, tan pronto como James, Pintel y Ragetti lo sacaron del mar.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó James, enarcando sus cejas y parándose a un lado de Jack, luchando por empujar al hombre lejos del timón. "Tenemos que partir hacia Port Royal. Todavía tenemos una oportunidad de llegar ahí antes que ellos…"

"Elizabeth esta en el _Endeavor_." Jack lo interrumpió con voz firme y James parpadeo y por un momento solo lo miró fijamente, desagradablemente sorprendido por la noticia. "Y el Gobernador también." Añadió Jack.

"Beckett también esta navegando hacia Port Royal." Observó James en voz baja.

Los ojos de Jack se movieron hacia él. "Así que ¿solo debemos dejarlos ahí?" Preguntó con más de un rastro de enojo en su voz.

"Él tiene razón. Debemos ir a Port Royal lo mas rápido que podamos." Interrumpió Ameerah, corriendo desde la pequeña escalera y uniéndose al grupo. "Debemos llegar antes que ellos. Tomar el corazón…"

"Gracias a todos por sus ordenes." La interrumpió Jack. "Pero seguiremos las mías."

"Sin el corazón, no tenemos nada." Dijo Ameerah obstinadamente, entrecerrando los ojos al verlo.

"¿Y con el corazón?" Pregunto Jack irritado. "A menos que tengas al próximo capitán del _Holandés_ escondido bajo tu vestido." Dijo bruscamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

James se enderezó, la manera en que la conversación no se ajustaba a todos los puntos de vista, le desagradaba demasiado.

"Bueno." Ameerah resoplo simpáticamente. "De hecho lo hago." Dijo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Jack y James la miraron interrogativamente.

Ella sonrió brevemente. "Querías saber porque estoy aquí." Dijo ella, mirando entre ellos. "Estoy aquí." Respiró profundamente. "Porque quiero apuñalar el corazón." Jack parpadeo. "Quiero convertirme en el capitán del _Holandés Errante_."

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	59. Chapter 59

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** Haces bien, es todo lo que te puedo decir y mil gracias por tu review.

**Silvia**: Gracias Silvia, y aquí esta la actualización.

**Cande**: Muchas gracias en serio que no se que mas decir. Un beso y disfruta del capitulo, porque sé que te gustara mucho. Bueno en realidad a todas.

**Mónica****:** Si quieres no te digo, pero bueno, de todos modos no te iba a decir. Lo único que te puedo decir es que sigas leyendo que vienen muchas sorpresas. Un beso y mil gracias por tu review.

**Sousou-Moutoku: **Hola me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo. Y tienes razón el final de piratas estuvo malísimo, mas para las que esperábamos que Jack se quedara con Elizabeth. De verdad espero seguir viéndote por aquí, mas ahora que estamos a punto de terminar la historia. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 59**

Se encontró pensando en lo que había leído, mientras había estado de pie en medio de esa gran habitación, las luces eran demasiado brillantes para ver algo, las voces de las personas demasiado ruidosas y estridentes como para comprender lo que estaban diciendo.

Dejo su pistola plateada y se dio la vuelta.

Todas esa personas extrañas, en mundos imaginarios… no era lo que había esperado… no le daban soluciones… eran solo… historias y su necesidad de tener sus propias conclusiones crecía cada vez mas. ¿Cómo podía saber que era lo mas adecuado? Lo más adecuado nunca era lo más obvio… O era ¿Qué había leído mal? Y ¿Por qué tantos de esos personajes siempre morían al final?... como si ¿no pudieran ser rescatados? … y sin embargo era tan poco lo que se necesitaba. Tantas veces había leído que se encontró deseando un resultado diferente, y que ese resultado fuera fácil de conseguir… pero por alguna razón, solo había obstáculos a través del camino, palabras crueles, un desafortunado accidente… y después todo iba horriblemente mal…

Y sin embargo, no tenia que hacerse. No tenia que hacerse en lo absoluto.

En lugar de regresar, comenzó a vagar por las calles de una ciudad que se veía tan desolada y oscura que ni siquiera deseo saber su nombre. ¿No le importaba donde estaba? ¿_Cuándo_ estaba? Estaba demasiado cansado de los viajes… todo de repente comenzó a verse tan ridículo… lo que había hecho… lo que estaba haciendo…

Pensó en si mismo y comenzó a escucharse a verse en sus recuerdos.

Apenas si podía recordarse y sin embargo deseaba lo que era ahora, aunque no era todo lo que había deseado…

No debería haber hecho muchas cosas. Y no las hubiera hecho si tuviera oportunidad de decidir otra vez… tal vez entonces… tal vez entonces ella no le temería… no lo despreciaría… si es que era eso lo que sentía…

Tal vez ¿ella tenia derecho?

Dio la vuelta en una calle estrecha hacia la parte principal de la cuidad y entonces… detuvo abruptamente sus pasos, sus botas se enterraron unos centímetros dentro de la nieve; blancos, delicados copos caían del cielo gris; rápidamente cubriendo sus huellas y desapareciéndolas.

Por el rio congelado, sobre la tierra fría, había un hombre sentado. Largo y oscuro cabello, un sombrero deslizándose sobre sus ojos, su frente apoyada en uno de sus brazos. De repente el hombre se puso de pie y camino sobre el rio, el hielo chirrió agitando accidentalmente al testigo de su ensoñación.

Corrió sin pensar, suponiendo todo y nada a la vez, consternado de que pudiera suponer correctamente.

Empujo al hombre hacia atrás, lanzando al hombre a la tierra antes de que la superficie del hielo colapsara bajo sus pies.

"¿Qué demonios crees que esta…?" El hombre parpadeo y arrugó su frente, inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado, una borrosa sombra de recuerdo parpadeo en sus ojos. "¿Te he visto? Antes…" Preguntó mirando hacia otro lado y frotándose la sien, un fuerte olor a alcohol persistía en el aire helado.

El heraldo de Chronos (que pesado se había convertido ese titulo de repente…) miró alrededor, como si tratara de ver donde y cuando estaba, pero entonces, al parecer, desestimo la pregunta como poco importante. El hombre seguía mirándolo con la mirada curiosa y embriagada.

"Ahogarse en agua congelada en una manera horrible de morir." Dijo el extraño desplazando sus ojos hacia el rio.

Jack Sparrow se ajusto el sombrero, tratando de recordar cuando había visto a ese hombre… ¿Tortuga, tal vez? Su cabeza zumbaba e hizo una mueca. Era un poco mas que decepcionante que no hubiera bebido un poco mas de ron de lo que podría considerar demasiado para él.

Sí… quizás en Tortuga… uno se encuentra a todo tipo de personas en Tortuga… pero no había estado ahí en mucho tiempo… todavía le dolía mucho estar ahí… habían pasado cuatro años desde…

"Quizás no me importa, si muero de una forma terrible o no." Dijo Jack en un tono de indiferencia, sacando una botella de ron de su abrigo.

El extraño lo miró en silencio por un momento, el viento rugía reventando en su cabeza.

Seria tan fácil matarlo… quitarle la vida… pero matarlo podría destruirlo, porque no era el momento de morir de Jack Sparrow, pero aun así… nunca podría _tenerla_. Ninguno de los dos.

"Te ves endemoniadamente pálido." Dijo Jack, levantando su mano en el aire y moviendo la botella de ron en dirección del hombre, entrecerrando los ojos al verlo. Lo había visto antes, estaba seguro. O quizás no… últimamente, comenzaba a dudar de todos sus pensamientos. Todos sus pensamientos eran dudosos desde ese memorable día cuando se encontró con ella… Su vida había empeorado desde ese día. El motín… y después Lizzie Sparrow había desaparecido… solo para regresar dos años después y… volver a desaparecer. Y sin embargo, había esperado tontamente a que ella regresara. Todavía seguía esperando. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde su segunda desaparición. Realmente había considerado que ella era un fantasma, si no fuera porque Bill Turner también la recordaba… La vida es tan caótica, últimamente. Había viajado alrededor del mundo, fingiendo perseguir aventuras, mientras que en realidad había estado buscando dos cosas, sin tener suerte en encontrar ninguna: no tenía rastro del _Perla Negra_ y Barbosa… y no había rastro de Lizzie Sparrow… y eso estaba por encima de todo y el ron realmente podía emborracharlo… la vida era realmente una terrible y dolorosa experiencia… "La vida realmente es una terrible y dolorosa experiencia." Murmuró Jack cuando el extraño con reticencia tomo la botella de ron, mirándola dudoso por un momento y después le dio un trago prudente.

"La muerte no es mejor." Respondió el hombre del abrigo gris, mirando por un momento el rio congelado, antes de sentarse en la tierra a un lado de Jack.

"_Tal vez soñar_ ¿eh?" Jack sonrió brevemente, tomando su ron de regreso y dándole un generoso sorbo. "O una afortunada daga." Murmuró sombríamente, arrugando su nariz.

El hombre cambio sus ojos a él. "¿Qué piensas de eso?" Preguntó con el rastro de un fresco interés en su voz que repentinamente detuvo el sonido indiferente, algo que Jack erróneamente había atribuido a su ahogado estado de ánimo.

"¿De que?" Jack lo miró con extraña confusión, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué siempre mueren en esas historias? Hay amor y sin embargo… siempre mueren." El hombre miraba fijamente la tierra con una pensativa expresión en su rostro.

Jack parpadeo. Parecía su suerte tener que conocer siempre a personas locas. "Vulnerant omnes ultima, necat." Dijo con un rastro de ironía en la voz, levantando la botella en un pequeño brindis y después le dio un sorbo. El extraño le dio una mirada interrogativa. "Todo el mundo muere. De todas las heridas, la ultima es la que mata."

"¿Hours?" Adivinó el hombre, recordando vagamente haber leído esa oración e algún lugar, y tomando la botella de ron de Jack.

"No." Dijo Jack sacudiendo la cabeza con un bufido, tomando la botella tan pronto como el hombre dejo de beber. "¡La mujer!"

* * *

"¡Elizabeth!" El Gobernador Swann tomo a Elizabeth entre sus brazos tan pronto como ella entro, o mas bien cuando fue lanzada a una de las cabinas del _Endeavor_.

"Padre." Ella lo abrazo cuando la puerta se cerró de un fuerte golpe detrás de ella y fue bloqueada. "¿Estás bien?"

El Gobernador sacudió su cabeza en un severo bufido. "¿Tu estas bien?"

"Lo estoy." Susurró Elizabeth tranquilamente con una media sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Lanzaron a Jack por la borda." Añadió, mirando hacia otro lado. "Pero James lo vio desde el _Perla_, estoy segura de que lo salvaron…" Dijo mordiéndose el labio, mirando a su padre de nuevo con una forzada sonrisa tranquilizadora, que apareció en su rostro destinada a convencer a su padre y así misma.

El Gobernador puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dio una tenue y cálida sonrisa. "Todo va a estar bien, Elizabeth. Vamos hacia Port Royal. No puedo imaginarme que no haya nadie que no nos ayude allá."

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza. "Port Royal es controlado por la East India Trading Company." El Gobernador quería decir algo, pero Elizabeth continuo. "No hubo nadie que te ayudara cuando estuviste ahí, obligado a trabajar para Beckett." Añadió tranquilamente y el Gobernador la miró por un momento en silencio, antes de lentamente asentir.

"Sin embargo, el _Perlan Negra_ nos sigue ¿verdad?" Preguntó el Gobernador tratando de encontrar algo que animara a su hija, aunque fuera solo un poco.

"Sí." Dijo Elizabeth en un susurró ronco, dándole a su padre una pequeña sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en una mueca, las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos casi inmediatamente. "Pero si nosotros… si Beckett llega a Port Royal primero, va a esperar a que el _Perla_ llegue, preparara una trampa…si es que no la tiene ya." Añadió seriamente, se dio la vuelta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de si misma, viendo al oscuro mar por la pequeña ventana. "Tenemos que hacer algo."

"Pensé que superar trampas es lo que hace tu esposo para sobrevivir." Dejo escapar el Gobernador y después añadió rápidamente. "Lo siento." Cuando Elizabeth se giró, mirándolo con los ojos ampliados.

"No, no." Sonrió y se acercó a su padre y tomó sus manos entre las de ella. "En realidad, eso es bastante preciso. Y escuche un rastro de simpatía en tu comentario." Añadió restándole importancia, y después sonrió.

"Querrás decir malhumorado, mi niña." Corrigió el Gobernador, contento de que pudo lograr que ella dejara de llorar, al menos por un momento. Había un extraño sentimiento de desolación en ella, en este momento, que lo asombraba y lo asustaba. Era como si solo estuviera aquí la mitad de Elizabeth… y entendía que ella podía sentir lo mismo y no entendía como era posible que él pudiera ver ese sentimiento también. Ella se veía tan… completa cuando la había visto junto a Jack Sparrow… y ahora lo veía mas claramente, ahora que estaban separados… y también recordaba haber notado ese mismo aire de no estar completo alrededor de Jack cuando ella había estado en el Vórtice del Tiempo…

Elizabeth se mordió el labio, pudiendo sonreír otra vez. "Estoy tan contenta." Dijo, lanzando sus brazos alrededor del Gobernador.

"¿De tener un padre cascarrabias?" Preguntó el Gobernador, pretendiendo sonar sinceramente curioso.

"No." Elizabeth retrocedió y sonrió otra vez. "De que Jack te agrade." Dijo en voz baja, su sonrisa brillante se convirtió en una tímida.

"Es muy difícil que el hombre te sea antipático una vez que lo conoces." Dijo el Gobernador bruscamente, causando que los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaran en asombro y felicidad, pero después casi inmediatamente su padre levanto su cabeza hacia el cielo y sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo creer que yo, haya dicho eso." Dijo con un resoplido, llevando su mano hacia su frente.

"Oh, padre." Elizabeth sonrió. "Yo…"

Pero el sonido de que la puerta que se abriría la interrumpió y cuando se abrió y Cutler Beckett entro, la sonrisa de Elizabeth desapareció en ese instante, siendo remplazada por un frio ceño fruncido, haciendo que el Gobernador se sintiera orgulloso y temeroso. Siempre había dos lados de la moneda de la valentía.

* * *

"¿La mujer?" El hombre del abrigo gris parecía desconcertado, pero desconcertante era la manera en que comenzaba a aturdir a Jack. Y tampoco escapaba de su atención de que el hombre parecía no tener frio, como si el aire del invierno no le afectara en lo absoluto.

"Aye." Murmuró Jack, mirando hacia otro lado. "Vamos a hablar de otro cosa. ¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó, tratando de que su voz sonara alegre, pero sin tener mucho éxito, en realidad.

El extraño, sin embargo, parecía poco dispuesto a cambiar de tema. "¿El amor no correspondido?" Preguntó en voz baja y por primera vez Jack notó que había algo extraño en los ojos del hombre… los ojos del hombre eran completamente incoloros. No transparentes o inexpresivos… solo… incoloros. No había otra palabra para describirlos.

"Compañero." Jack puso su botella de ron a un lado de él, acercando su rostro al extraño, levantando su mano y entrecerrando los ojos. "Soy el capitán Jack Sparrow y si el capitán Ja…" se detuvo y arrugo la nariz. "Si el capitán Jack…" Hizo una pausa y una mueca. "Si yo no quiero hablar sobre algo, tu no puedes hacer preguntas sobre ese algo que no quiero hablar, porque si lo haces, puedes perder tus dientes." Terminó Jack, señalando al rostro del hombre demasiado cerca y causando que el hombre retrocediera abruptamente. "¿Quieres perder tus dientes?" Preguntó Jack con tanta seriedad que desconcertó al hombre un poco, aunque rápidamente se sobrepuso a su aturdimiento.

"Siempre puedo ponerme unos de oro." Respondió con ironía.

Jack lo miró por un momento parpadeando y después retrocedió, su boca se extendió en un pequeña sonrisa. "Tienes potencial para ser un buen acompañante tolerable, cuando bebo. Brindo por eso." Dijo Jack, tomando su botella de ron otra vez y ofreciéndosela al hombre.

"Yo no creo eso." Observo el hombre con voz baja, tomando un sorbo.

"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?" Preguntó Jack después de un momento de mirar al hombre intensamente y casi recordando donde lo había visto antes. "¿Por qué la gente muere? Me temo que…"

"¿La extrañas?"

La pregunta del hombre logró hacer que Jack frunciera el ceño, pero no dijo nada y solo continúo mirando al extraño con creciente molestia.

"Te ves como si alguien te hiciera falta." Añadió el hombre con inteligencia, mirando hacia otro lado.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Jack, con un rastro de sospecha que no se había ido completamente del tono de su voz.

"Sí. Y también a mi. ¿lo puedes ver?" Preguntó, casi ansiosamente, mirando a Jack otra vez y sorprendiéndolo un poco por el ridículo rastro esperanzador en su voz.

"Tu te ves… pálido." Dijo Jack cuidadosamente. "Ya te lo había dicho." Buscó su ron y el hombre le alcanzo la botella.

"¿Cómo puedes ganar el corazón de una mujer?" El hombre hizo otra desconcertante pregunta, causando que Jack hiciera la nota mental de nunca volver a beber solo otra vez. Beber solo lo llevaba a conocer personas extrañas… o a imaginar que conocía a personas extrañas, por lo menos.

"Debes morir." Respondió Jack indiferentemente, preguntándose si el hombre era quizás su ¿ángel de la guarda?… No, no veía las alas. ¿Seria su conciencia?... No, su conciencia habría sido mas elocuente. ¿Su amor propio?... no, su amor propio habría tenido un sombrero. Un sombrero cambiante, pero sin embargo un sombre. Y su propio ron.

El hombre tomó la botella de ron de las manos de Jack. "Mi pregunta es seria." Dijo el hombre sombríamente.

"Y ¿crees que mi respuesta no?" Jack lo miró con los ojos ampliados. El hombre enarcó las cejas. "La muerte es buena para todo."

El extraño bufo. "Y entonces ¿Por qué todavía estas vivo?" Preguntó, después de una pausa, sus ojos penetraron en Jack con repentina intensidad.

Jack lo miró, el ron zumbaba en su cabeza, sintiéndose mas frio que el aire congelado que lo rodeaba… miró hacia otro lado y por un momento solo se quedo inmóvil, mirando el hielo que cubría el rio. "Estoy esperando a alguien." Dijo por fin en un sorprendente sobrio tono de voz.

El hombre lo miró en silencio por un momento, antes de preguntar con voz tan ronca que apenas fue audible. "¿Por qué?"

Jack sonrió ligeramente, sacudiendo su cabeza y llevando su mano a través de su frente, su sonrisa era triste y extrañamente brillante, iluminada por los recuerdos, que por un momento pareció iluminar el gris paisaje que los rodeaba y el extraño se estremeció al comprender que lo que había estado tratando de comprender, siempre había estado en frente de él.

Era esa luz. Ese sentimiento. Ese sentimiento que él sentía. Luz. Cuando pensaba en ella. Y cuando ella…

Pensaba en este hombre que estaba sentado a un lado de él.

"Estoy esperando, porque ella puede venir." Dijo Jack, mirando de nuevo al hombre, cuyos ojos incoloros lo observaban con sorprendente seriedad. "Le gusta desaparecer de vez en cuando." Añadió casi inaudiblemente. "Quizás un día yo desaparezca también." Añadió, dejando caer sus parpados sobre sus ojos, la imagen del pasado, la chica con su brillante vestido azul fluyó hacia él. _Y ni siquiera tengo una foto de ella_. Pensó tristemente.

"No demasiado pronto." Respondió el hombre casi automáticamente, sacudiendo a Jack de su ensoñación.

"On ¿en serio? Tal vez puedas decir el día cuando ¿alguien muere?" Preguntó Jack, de repente enojado de que no pudiera solo sentarse a beber solo y pensar. No había sido fácil deshacerse de Bill Turner y de Joshamme Gibbs y convencerlos de que iba a estar absolutamente bien al estar unos cuantos días solo en Inglaterra.

"Si puedo." Susurró el hombre para la estupefacción de Jack, aunque él también parecía estar un poco sorprendido por su respuesta. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes?

Miró a Jack tan intensamente, que cualquier desestimación sobre la ridícula declaración de hombre, se evaporaron de la mente de Jack.

Repentinamente, el hombre se puso de pie, enarcó las cejas y sus ojos incoloros se entrecerraron al pensar. _Solo dos días más_. Pensó con sorda incredulidad, sin saber porque el descubrimiento lo asustaba. ¿No era eso lo que había deseado? Que este hombre estuviera muerto. Y sin embargo… todo en lo que pudo pensar fue, en ella… todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en la reacción de Elizabeth…

_Elizabeth… Elizabeth… Elizabeth…_

… El rostro de Elizabeth cuando la obligó a disparar la pistola plateada contra Jack Sparrow…. Cuando Jack Sparrow se había comprometido a ese extraño suicidio y que de alguna manera se las arregló para ir por ella al Vórtice del Tiempo y traerla de regreso…

La plena realización de lo que Jack había hecho repentinamente se presentó ante él… Se había matado por ella… había hecho un letal trato para _rescatarla_…

Y este Jack Sparrow, el Jack Sparrow que apenas si la conocía… todavía estaba pensando en ella, año tras año… todavía estaba… esperándola… todavía...

La amaba.

Pero él también la amaba.

¿La amaba más que él?...

"¿Estás bien?"

La voz de Jack llegó hasta él, sacudiéndolo de su ensoñación, sus ojos se enfocaron en Jack otra vez.

"Tengo que irme." Dijo la Muerte ausentemente, mirando alrededor con ojos ausentes.

"Se te olvido decirme cuando voy a morir." Observó Jack con un rastro de humor en su voz, empezando a dudar si el hombre era un invento de su imaginación. Un invento de su imaginación se hubiera quedado más tiempo.

El heraldo lo miró, por primera vez desde que podía recordar una extraña sensación de hacer algo bien dominaba su pensamiento, el sentimiento lo sorprendió; la sensación de que estaba cerca de atrapar lo que estaba tratando tan fuertemente de entender… y abrazar.

"Cinco años a partir de ahora." Dijo en voz baja, levantado sus ojos y encontrándose con la mirada de Jack.

"¿Voy a morir en cinco años?" Preguntó Jack dudoso, la gran cantidad de ron que había bebido le impedía comenzar a preocuparse debidamente.

Pero quizás, esa no era una razón para preocuparse, porque el hombre sacudió la cabeza. "No. En cinco años…" Vaciló ¿cuando había sido tan difícil? Y ¿Por qué era mucho más fácil quitarles la vida a las personas? O quizás… no era sencillo… nunca sintió nada al disparar la pistola plateada… mientras que ahora… realmente sentía algo. Sentía… "En cinco años a partir de ahora, debes… debes visitar un pueblo llamado Port Royal."

Sentía… tranquilidad.

"¿Port Royal?" Jack enarcó las cejas y parpadeo. Lo había escuchado antes… había escuchado sobre Port Royal.

Sintió escalofríos recorriéndole desde su columna vertebral ante el recuerdo… _Lizzie_. Lizzie le había dicho algo sobre ir a Port Royal… o que no fuera a Port Royal… no podía recordar…

"Sí. Por Royal. Podrás encontrar… a tu barco ahí." Dijo el hombre después de una pausa y Jack parpadeo, viéndose casi completamente sobrio en ese momento.

Miró alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Alejó el ron, apoyándose en una mano para levantarse y poniéndose de pie lentamente. "Y ¿Por qué?...." Comenzó pero se detuvo confundido.

No había nadie ahí. El hombre se había ido.

Jack solo miró por un momento alrededor con recelo, pero nada mas sucedió. Se frotó la frente, pensando que probablemente, lo había imaginado… o la mayor parte, por lo menos.

"Malditas personas que desaparecen." Murmuró, haciendo un ligero mohín.

Sin embargo… no le dolería ir a Port Royal… en cinco años. Aunque esa conversación solo haya sido un invento de su imaginación, o quien sabe. Podría haber sido en realidad una profecía…

Se ajustó el sombrero, tratándose de sacudir la desagradable y molesta sensación de haber visto antes a ese hombre…

Cinco años. Bueno, una imaginaria pista era mejor que nada. Podía ir a Port Royal en cinco años y verlo por si mismo. Y hasta entonces…

Levantó la botella vacía de ron y suspiro.

Y hasta entonces, seguiría solo soñando.

* * *

"¡¿Por qué no?!" Ameerah colocó sus manos en sus caderas, mirando a Jack.

"Buena pregunta." Observó James en voz baja, recibiendo una inmerecida, en su opinión, mirada fría de la Capitán Fiero.

"No dije que no. Dije que pensaría en eso." Dijo Jack con rigidez, mirando la sombra borrosa del _Endeavor_ delante de ellos y teniendo la impresión de que el _Perla_ se estaba quedando atrás, de alguna manera. Y con el viento a su favor, eso era bastante extraño.

Ameerah sacudió su cabeza con un bufido indignante. "¡¿Pensar en eso?! ¡Jack! ¡¿Estás pensando que te estoy pidiendo permiso?!" Gritó en un tono de voz agitado.

James enarcó las cejas, preguntándose si su presencia era realmente requerida en esta conversación. Tal vez, solo debería irse y ver si los cañones ya estaban listos.

"Y ¿Cómo le voy a explicar que tu apuñalaste el corazón a… Calypso?" Preguntó Jack irritado, la mitad de él concentrada en pensar en Elizabeth y la otra mitad en el estado del _Perla_ y en su curso. Ameerah miró hacia el cielo con un ostentoso suspiro. "Necesito pensar en eso, eso es todo."

"Yo me encargo de… Calypso." Dijo Ameerah y James tuvo la extraña impresión de que una pequeña sonrisa parpadeaba a través de su rostro cundo dijo eso.

Jack sonrió con ironía. "La valentía es una cosa borrosa. Como dice Teague." Murmuró sin aliento.

Ameerah sacudió la cabeza. "Realmente debes estar al limite, para citar las palabras de tu padre." Dijo ella con otro suspiro.

"Algo esta mal, nos estamos quedando atrás." Dijo Jack en voz baja, levantando las cejas.

"No cabe duda que se aseguraron que no llegáramos a Port Royal antes que ellos." Observó Ameerah con una simpática sonrisa, mirando a James.

Jack miró hacia James, quien entrecerró los ojos. "Voy a ver si puedo hacer algo." Dijo indiferentemente, muy agradecido por la oportunidad de irse. Quería pensar y pensar con personas discutiendo como sonido de fondo, era poco probable que tuviera éxito.

"¿Por qué quieres apuñalar el corazón?" Preguntó Jack mirando entre el mar y Ameerah.

"Quiero vivir para siempre." Respondió Ameerah, colocando sus manos en el timón y encerrando sus dedos en uno de los radios.

"Respuesta aburrida." Respondió Jack irónicamente.

Ameerah sonrió. "Pregunta aburrida."

"Te deseo, todo lo mejor. Mientras que el apuñalamiento no este acompañado de una traición." Hizo una pausa y movió sus ojos del horizonte hacia ella. "O de algo parecido."

Ameerah amplio los ojos teatralmente. "Eso me lastimó Jack. ¿Quién crees que soy?"

"Un pirata y una mujer." Respondió Jack directamente.

"Podrías haberlo dicho al revés." Se quejó Ameerah en un extraño tono de voz adolorido, moviendo su mano para apoyarla sobre la de Jack, pero él retiró rápidamente su mano debajo de la de ella. "Ella no esta aquí." Dijo Ameerah entrecerrando los ojos al verlo, pero tratando de mantener el enojo alejado de su voz.

Jack sonrió brevemente, una sombra de profunda preocupación parpadeo a través de su rostro y eso la hizo enojar completamente. "Ella esta en todos lados." Dijo Jack con voz ronca y Ameerah no estuvo segura si su voz sonaba ronca por el aire o por la emoción que evocaba cada una de sus palabras. "Veo hacia adelante y la veo. Veo alrededor y la veo. Te veo a ti y…"

"Eso no es agradable, Jack." Lo interrumpió secamente.

"Solo quería aclararlo." Respondió Jack, dándole una pensativa y seria mirada.

Ameerah sonrió sarcásticamente. "¿Aclarar que? ¿Qué disfrutas acostarte con ella más que con otras prostitutas? ¿En este momento?" Añadió secamente.

Las manos de Jack apretaron los radios. Respiró profundamente y dijo en un paciente pero también audible irritación, en su tono de voz, con sus ojos fijos en la silueta del _Endeavor_. "En este momento estoy de muy mal humor y cuando estoy de mal humor, acostumbró a dispararle a las personas, así que date la vuelta y ve hacia la barandilla o mas lejos, si no quieres ser considerada un objetivo perfecto."

"Tendré que tomar esa parte como una broma." Dijo abruptamente Ameerah y se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se alejo.

Jack ni siquiera miró en su dirección y solo exhalo cuando se fue, tratando de decidir lo que iban a hacer si no podían alcanzar al _Endeavor_ y por lo tanto llegar a Port Royal después de Beckett.

* * *

"No has estado muy comunicativa, Elizabeth." Observó Beckett en baja e insulsa voz, deteniéndose en frente de Elizabeth, quien estaba en medio de la habitación, siendo sostenida por dos soldados. Otros dos soldados estaban ocupados colocando unos grilletes alrededor de las muñecas del Gobernador Swann.

"Señora, capitán Sparrow." Elizabeth corrigió a Beckett incansablemente, mirando fijamente al vacio rehusándose a mirarlo.

"Y muy pronto, Señora Beckett." Beckett la corrigió en respuesta, recibiendo solo un bufido irritado como respuesta.

"Eres un fraude." Observó Elizabeth con voz aburrida. "Y un ridículo." Añadió molesta, cambiando sus ojos hacia él. Realmente no solo era ridículo sino también irritante como de costumbre y se encontró con que su miedo estaba reprimido por su ira, un rasgo de su personalidad que no sabía decidir si era útil o inútil.

"Tendremos que hacer algo con esa mal educada manera de hablar." Dijo Beckett después de una pausa, sus ojos fijos en los de ella. "Sin duda son los efectos secundarios de las malas compañías con las que has estado últimamente."

"Creo que es mucho mas mal educado, mirar a alguien de esa manera." Replico Elizabeth fríamente.

El fantasma de una sonrisa parpadeo a través del rostro de Beckett y levantó una mano para colocar un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Elizabeth sacudió su cabeza, causando que todo su cabello cayera sobre sus hombros, pero aparte de eso, no pudo hacer nada mas, sus brazos seguían siendo inmovilizados por los dos soldados parados a cada uno de sus lados.

Beckett la miró y el rastro de diversión en su mirada, la desconcertó. Él dio un rápido paso hacia atrás. "Señor Mercer." Llamó, sus ojos nunca dejaron el rostro de ella.

Mercer dio un paso lejos de su lugar cercano a la puerta y se acercó a la chimenea.

Elizabeth miró al hombre, su apariencia siempre la hacia sentir como si algo peor fuera a ocurrir. Miró a su padre quien miraba a Mercer con la frente arrugada.

Después de iniciar el fuego, Mercer puso una silla en medio de la habitación, dando una extraña mirada a la caña de Beckett, caña que Elizabeth ni siquiera había notado como para preocuparse. Entrecerró los ojos mirando la forma del extremo de la caña…

Beckett levantó la caña y miró la P por un momento y entonces regreso sus ojos a Elizabeth.

"Le tienes miedo al dolor, Eliz…"

"Puedes abstenerte de formular cualquier oferta." Elizabeth lo interrumpió tajantemente. "Y puedes tatuarme la frente si quieres. No le temo a nada." Añadió, manteniendo con éxito su voz sin temblar a través de toda la frase, aunque su corazón estaba martillando en el pecho.

Beckett la miró indiferente, su dura expresión facial no traicionaba a la reacción que habían tenido las palabras de ella en él. "Me subestimas." Dijo por fin en voz baja, levantando su mano, señalándole algo a Mercer.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se alejaron de él y se ampliaron cuando Beckett hizo la seña de que sentaran al Gobernador en la silla que estaba en medio de la habitación.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó Elizabeth, antes de poder detenerse, su voz sonó audiblemente ansiosa,

La boca de Beckett se extendió en una leve mueca. "Quizás después de todo, te interesa mi oferta." Dijo, levantando un poco sus cejas, mientras Mercer procedía a enrollar una de las mangas de la camisa del Gobernador.

"Elizabeth no hagas nada." Dijo el Gobernador con voz constante, de espaldas a ella y aunque no podía verla, esperaba que ella sintiera la fuerza en su voz, a pesar de no poder verla a los ojos.

"No tienes idea de lo doloroso que es." La voz fuerte de Beckett, causo que los ojos de Elizabeth se movieran de su padre a él. "Y lo doloroso que es después." Añadió dando un paso hacia ella. "Y sin embargo, podría no pasar nada en absoluto, pero depende de ti." Su voz gruesa por la complacencia.

A pesar del temor por su padre, algo en la voz de Beckett, en sus ojos que le molestó más Elizabeth que por un momento no deseo nada mas en ese momento que borrar ese mueca en su rostro. "Estoy segura de que no es tan doloroso como podría ser para ti." Dijo ella entre dientes, levantando su mentón. La boca de Beckett se movió, su mueca se fue, un destello de furia pasó a través de su rostro y de alguna manera eso alentó a Elizabeth a continuar. "Ser un hombre que dedica su vida entera, persiguiendo a un hombre que cuya palabra vale mas, se escucha mejor y que es escuchada con mas entusiasmo que todas tus exigencias, amenazas y todo lo que has pronunciado."

Beckett la miró, enojado por ese resplandeciente orgullo, por la arrogancia, la valentía, que él nunca podría adivinar completamente. Pero era tan parecida a… ellos eran tan parecidos, que no era nada asombroso que Jack la hubiera elegido a ella, como su esposa; no era nada asombroso que sus ojos bajaran cada vez que lo miraba. _Todo será mejor_. Pensó con tranquilo cinismo. Jack iba a pagar por todo. Ella iba a paga. Los dos lo harían. Y si ella pensaba que era una lucha de palabras que podría llevarla a su mal escogido esposo. Estaba equivocada.

"¡Señor Mercer!"

Elizabeth ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando repentinamente su padre fue levantado y empujado hacia a un lado y ahora era ella quien estaba sentada en la silla, uno de los soldados enrollo una de las mangas del abrigo de Jack que llevaba sobre su piel desnuda.

Becket colocó la caña dentro del fuego y la mantuvo ahí por varios minutos y Elizabeth pudo notar su enojo por la manera en la que su mano apretaba la caña, con los ojos fijos en las llamas, hasta hacer que la P brillara mas y mas a cada segundo.

Elizabeth no sabia si esa había sido su intención desde el principio o quizás habían sido sus palabras lo que causaron el cambio en sus planes. Si eso era así, entonces estaba agradecida por haber logrado salvar a su padre de ese dolor y de la humillación de ser marcado como un pirata. Tuvo un momento para imaginar lo Jack diría… diría que…

Exhalo bruscamente a pesar de su esfuerzo de estar tranquila, sus ojos se fijaron en Beckett quien fue y se puso delante de ella y ya casi podía sentir el calor emitido por la brillante P.

El Gobernador se retorcía y gritaba tratando de detenerlo y Elizabeth quería decirle a su padre que no se preocupara, pero no pudo ni siquiera escuchar lo que decía ya, su mente comenzó a girar alrededor de cuanto y durante cuanto tiempo le iba a doler…

Uno de los guardias la sostuvo por los hombros, los otros dos de las manos, a pesar de que no estaba forcejando.

Beckett bajo la P, la emoción de la venganza fue liberada a través de sus venas con renovado vigor y sonrió interiormente a lo que vendría después, porque esto solo es el comienzo. Al fin todo iba a ir muy bien. Y aunque era una pena que la cicatriz echara a perder la perfección de su piel, lastimándola, lastimaría a Jack Sparrow a través del sufrimiento de ella y eso valía la pena.

"Espero que recuerdes tu primera lección muy bien." Dijo con voz tranquila.

Los ojos e Elizabeth casi involuntariamente volaron a su mano y estaba visiblemente pálida, aunque su mirada permanecía firme y concentrada. Se mordió el labio un poco. "Eres incapaz de evocar algún sentimiento." Ella susurró tratando de pensar en algo mas, en algo hermoso, en algo que la conectara con Jack… "Ni siquiera miedo." Añadió, levantado su mirada a Beckett con determinación en los ojos.

Él le regreso la mirada con indiferencia y ningún musculo se movió en su rostro cuando presiono la brillante P en la piel de Elizabeth.

El Gobernador gritó sus ojos se ampliaron en consternación.

Elizabeth había pensado que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no gritar, pero el dolor que era inmenso, aplastante, indescriptible la había atrapado fuera de balance y gritó y sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Apretó sus ojos, haciendo una meuca de dolor, temblando y respirando pesadamente y solo deseaba que todo terminara. El nauseabundo olor a piel quemada, los gritos de su padre, el dolor que parecía recorrer a través de sus venas, rellenando cada fibra de su cuerpo… y simplemente no se detenía ni menguaba… incluso cuando Beckett alejo la caña y se la dio a Mercer para que limpiara los restos de piel que aun tenia… Elizabeth todavía sentía el palpitar de la quemazón, destrozando sus pensamientos. Intentó mantener sus pensamientos y pensar en algo, pensar en Jack… Jack… Jack… en las sombras de la luna… en las estrellas brillando… sobre ellos… cuando corrieron a través de la playa… después de su boda… en sus manos… cálidas y suaves… y sus labios… en como se sentían… en estar en sus brazos otra vez… como se sentiría…

Y sin embargo, el dolor se rehúso a dejarla… por mucho tiempo.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	60. Chapter 60

** VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews. **

**Silvia, Danny, Cande, Monica, Elizabeth y Sousou Moutoku Gracias por estar conmigo hasta el fial. Disfruten mucho de estos ultimos capitulos. Es todo lo que les puedo decir.**

Un beso a todas.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 60**

El Gobernador Swann pasó la noche entera meciendo a Elizabeth en sus brazos, su mano hinchada bajo el vendaje hacia que su corazón se encogiera cada vez que la veía. Deseo ser capaz de poder hacer algo y se sentía avergonzado, por no haber podido proteger a su hija de la crueldad de Beckett. Crueldad que le sorprendió a pesar que era lo único que se podía esperar de ese hombre. Y sin embargo, había pensado que había actos que ni siquiera hombres como Beckett podrían hacer. Aparentemente, había estado equivocado.

Había pasado su vida entera protegiendo a su hija, asegurándose de darle todo lo que ella pudiera necesitar o desear y, sin embargo, en el momento en el que probablemente más lo necesito le había fallado. Había permitido que algo terrible le sucediera. Y no importaba que hubiera podido hacer algo…

Cuidadosamente, puso su mano en la cabeza de Elizabeth cuando su sueño se agitó, su frente ardía en fiebre que se había desatado poco después del tatuaje. Había tenido miedo de que se desmayara, pero no lo hizo. Había sido tan fuerte… o quizás mas valiente que fuerte, pero de cualquier manera había logrado mantenerse consciente hasta que su mano fue envuelta en un paño por uno de los soldados y hasta que salieron de las celdas. Después de eso, Elizabeth se deslizo en el suelo y le dijo que solo necesitaba descansar…

Él se sentó también en el suelo y tiro de ella a sus brazos, dejando que su cabeza descansara en su hombro. Estaba contento que al final no se desmayara, pero se quedo dormida muy rápido, aunque su sueño fue intranquilo y con fiebre.

Suavemente acariciaba su cabello con su mano, esperando que después de unas cuantas horas de sueño se sintiera mejor. No podía recordarla en ese estado: su rostro ardiendo en fiebre, sus labios temblando, su cuerpo se estremecía de vez en cuando, cuando una mueca aparecía en su rostro y él se preguntaba si era efecto de algún sueño o si eran secuelas del dolor que había experimentado… o ambos.

El Gobernador miró el vendaje otra vez, preguntándose si aun sentiría dolor… estaba condenado a solo suponer el terrible dolor que debería haber sentido, lo horrible que debió haberse sentido, al tener un pedazo de metal ardiente presionado contra su piel. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Siempre había despreciado la idea de la venganza… pero ahora de alguna manera, esperaba poder ver a Beckett pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Y si había alguna justicia en el mundo, no veía la forma de que no pagara todos sus crímenes y crueles acciones.

El Gobernador apoyó su cabeza en la húmeda pared de la celda. Pensando que una vez había querido ver a Jack Sparrow ahorcado por la simple razón de que el hombre estaba marcado… Y ahora Elizabeth tenia la misma marca… el mundo era un lugar oscuro y extraño.

"Jack…" Elizabeth se movió en su sueño acomodando su rostro en el hombro de su padre…

El Gobernador recorrió con su pulgar la frente ardiente de su hija, tranquilizándola sin palabras. El sonido era casi como una oración, el nombre de su esposo en sus labios, la única palabra que había repetido varias veces en su sueño. En realidad no sabia que responderle… si debía decirle que su esposo estaría aquí pronto, o… si seria mejor quedarse en silencio, después de todo ella estaba dormida y no podría escucharlo.

"Jack…"

Las cejas del Gobernador se arquearon y se inclinó hacia abajo presionando un beso en la frente de su hija. "Lo vas a ver mañana, estoy seguro. Ahora duerme." Dijo tranquilamente y Elizabeth suspiro suavemente. La miró y sonrió ligeramente notando que su respiración se tranquilizaba un poco y que sus labios dejaron de temblar.

* * *

"El barco esta dañado en varios lugares desde el centro hasta la popa." Dijo James en respuesta a la pregunta de Will y dirigiéndose hacia el timón.

La noche era oscura y las nubes parecían amenazadoras sobre el barco. El _Perla Negra_ había perdido velocidad y se había quedado atrás del _Endeavor_, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de la tripulación y la determinación de Jack y la furia con la que trataba desesperadamente de alcanzarlos haciendo que Gibbs se preocupara y haciendo que por primera vez en la historia, se sintiera inseguro sobre el resultado de la situación.

"Beckett los necesita. No va a hacerles nada." Dijo Will con voz firme, pero con incertidumbre en sus ojos.

James lo miró y respondió solo después de una pausa. "No va a matarlos. No aun. Eso es todo lo que puedo asegurar."

Will miró hacia otro lado, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de su padre. "Pronto tendremos una tormenta con que tratar. Tenemos que comenzar a prepararnos los mejor posible." Dijo Bill Turner, palmeando el hombro de Will. "Aquí no hay nada mas que podamos hacer."

Will asintió resignadamente y James dejo a padre e hijo y se encaminó hacia el timón, pasando a un lado de Ameerah quien, con una expresión facial muy molesta, estaba ayudando a la tripulación con las velas.

"Rechazaste su oferta ¿verdad?" Preguntó James cuando llego al timón, mirando a Jack y después a Ameerah.

"¿Cuál oferta?" Respondió Jack, y James movió sus ojos hacia él, con las cejas levantadas. "No." Continúo Jack, tratando que su voz sonara calmada. "Dije que necesitaba pensar en eso."

"No hay nada que pensar." Declaró James decididamente. "Esa es la única oportunidad que tenemos." Añadió en voz baja.

"Apenas si es una oportunidad, si es la única que tenemos ¿eh?" Jack sonrió simpáticamente, inhalando y exhalando lentamente. "Parecer ser la única solución, independientemente de sus consecuencias, así que supongo que deseas continuar con el plan y permitir que la capitán Fiero obtenga al _Holandés_." Dijo Jack en un tono poco entusiasta.

"No confías en ella." dijo James con una breve sonrisa y con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Yo solo confío en mi barco y en mi esposa." Respondió Jack casi automáticamente, sus ojos se ampliaron un poco ante su declaración y abrió la boca para enmendarse, pero James levantó su mano y lo detuvo.

"No voy a decirle que dijiste eso." Dijo seriamente, pero Jack lo miró sospechosamente, un poco enojado por el fantasma de la sonrisa maliciosa parpadeando en el rostro de James.

Jack miró hacia otro lado tristemente y James comenzó a irse, pero no antes de añadir sobre su hombro. "Quiero decir… que no voy a decirle al _Perla_." Y después comenzó a descender las escaleras, antes de que Jack entrecerrara los ojos y pudiera responderle.

Con un suspiro, Jack llevó su mano a su rostro. ¿Cómo pudo perderla de vista otra vez? Se había prometido así mismo que nunca volvería a pasar. Y aquí estaban… separados, como una pesadilla recurrente que no terminaba de acabarse.

Una tormenta estallo poco después, atrapando al _Perla Negra_ en torrentes de lluvia y grupos de sombras, acabando con toda esperanza de que pudieran alcanzar al _Endeavor_ y de llegar a Port Royal antes que Beckett…

* * *

"Él nació en el mar, ya sabes…"

Los ojos del Gobernador Swann se abrieron ante el sonido ronco y tranquilo de la voz de Elizabeth y rápidamente se sacudió de su sueño a medias en el que había caído. Miró con preocupación a Elizabeth y suavemente deslizo su mano hacia la frente de Elizabeth, reconociendo con un ceño fruncido que aun tenia fiebre, aunque parecía que estaba completamente despierta, ahora, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, una de sus manos apretaba ausentemente la camisa de su padre.

"Él me lo dijo." Susurró, cerrando los ojos, respirando débilmente. "Pero no se mucho mas que eso… solo algunas cuantas cosas… no tuvimos tiempo de hablar del pasado… de hablar de algo…"

El Gobernador observaba su rostro con ojos cautelosos, pero no parecía que ella estuviera hablando a causa de la fiebre, cosa que no seria buena señal. Era como si Elizabeth se estuviera concentrando en algo más que… ¿el dolor? ¿la preocupación? Tenia la esperanza de que fuera por la última razón… pues solo tenia esas dos opciones. Tenia miedo de preguntarle si todavía le dolía, no deseaba recordarle algo que quizás estaba tratando de olvidar.

"Escuché…" Comenzó el Gobernador, pero se detuvo, al darse cuenta que iba a decir algo que estaba conectado a algo que no quería mencionar.

Pero Elizabeth abrió los ojos y levanto su vista hacia él sin palabras animándolo a continuar, así que él continuo. Le contó lo que había escuchado de Gibbs, sobre que Jack había liberado a unos esclavos, pero tuvo la precaución de no mencionar a Beckett y a la East India Trading Company directamente.

"Sí." Susurró Elizabeth con una tenue sonrisa y el Gobernador notó que ella movía ligeramente su mano derecha, pero después la dejo quieta por un segundo y que después levanto su mano izquierda en su lugar, usándola para alejar algunos de sus mechones sueltos de su mejilla. "Pero no le gusta mucho hablar de si mismo." Añadió con voz suave, cada palabra la tranquilizaba un poco mas y el Gobernador notó que entre mas hablaba de Jack la fiebre iba remitiendo lentamente, porque cuando deslizo su mano sobre la frente de su hija otra vez, estaba un poco mas fresca que la ultima vez. "No le gusta hablar sobre las cosas buenas que ha hecho." Continúo Elizabeth tranquilamente. "Deberías haberlo visto." Dijo cerrando los ojos. "Es tan adorable cuando se enoja cuando… cuando… alguien dice cosas buenas sobre él… o si dicen que es bueno… es tan adorable." Elizabeth se lamió sus labios secos con un suspiro.

"Estoy seguro de que lo es… si tu lo dices..." Respondió el Gobernador evasivamente. El profundo cariño en la voz de Elizabeth lo hacia sentir un poco avergonzado, aunque también se sentía agradecido de que su hija le confiara sus pensamientos, que le dijera lo que sentía. Estaba completamente seguro de que eso no era una cosa común en el mundo, o al menos no era algo que se viera muy a menudo… Él mismo no había hablado mucho con sus padres de estos asuntos… Así que tal vez, a pesar de todos los errores que lo habían hecho dudar, también había tenido éxito al menos en uno de los campos… quizás… quizás se las había arreglado para ser un buen padre…y apenas eso era un logro que quizás no podría ser igualado.

"Y no puedo estar mucho tiempo enojada con él cuando hace mohines… es tan adorable… ¿Lo has visto hacer un mohín?" La calmada pregunta de Elizabeth lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El Gobernador parpadeo. "Estoy seguro que es… adorable." Se las arreglo para decirlo educadamente. Nunca había sido bueno en las conversaciones concernientes a asuntos que no fueran de trabajo. Nunca sabia que decir, algo que siempre había hecho reír a la madre de Elizabeth… cerró los ojos sacudiéndose el recuerdo, no era la primera vez que notaba lo mucho que Elizabeth se parecía a ella, en apariencia, en voz, en gestos…

Elizabeth se quedo en silencio por un momento, los dos parecían escuchar el sonido de las olas estrellándose contra el barco.

"Siento mucho no haberte invitado a mi boda." Dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente, abriendo los ojos.

El Gobernador sonrió ligeramente. "Lo estuve. Y también estuve en las otras dos. Aunque esas no fueron muy bien que digamos. Pero parece que me perdí la que sí funcionó."

Elizabeth levanto su mirada hacia él con una sonrisa en sus ojos y él respondió a su sonrisa. "Desee que hubieras podido estar ahí." Dijo ella después de una pausa. "Fue hermoso. El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento… te lo explicaré todo… pero no ahora…" Se detuvo con un suspiro y el Gobernador notó una pequeña mueca parpadeando a través de su rostro. Quería decirle que cerrara los ojos y descansara, pero Elizabeth continuo, el nuevo brillo en su voz lo mantuvo escuchando. "Fuimos a la playa después de casarnos, había estrellas… por todos lados… era tan hermoso… el mar y la noche… y bailamos alrededor y reímos… y en verdad… y yo en realidad…" Elizabeth apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del Gobernador y cerro los ojos. "En realidad nunca pensé que pudiera sentirme tan feliz." Añadió en un casi inaudible tono de voz y el Gobernador arrugó su frente y también cerro sus ojos por un momento, con la esperanza de que todo fuera un mal sueño del que pronto despertarían… no quería que su hija recordara algunos momentos felices, quería que ella fuera feliz, que siempre fuera feliz. "… Y entonces Jack me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a través de la playa. Dijo que se llamaba _recorrido de miel_." Elizabeth se rio quedamente y el Gobernador sonrió ligeramente, abriendo lentamente los ojos y notando que los dedos de la mano derecha de Elizabeth estaban extendidos y que ella estaba tratando de mantenerla lo mas quieta posible. "Si tengo una hija, le pondré el nombre de mi madre." Dijo repentinamente y el Gobernador cambio sus ojos hacia ella, pero los ojos de ella seguían cerrados, cayendo en un sueño febril una vez mas, su frente y mejillas brillaban ante la luz de la linterna, la noche era oscura y silenciosa, excepto por el murmullo del mar.

El Gobernador apoyó su cabeza contra la pared de la celda y suspiró, mirando hacia Elizabeth con triste reflexión. Se sintió como en unos años atrás, cuando después de que su esposa había fallecido, y que solían pasar muchas horas juntos, como ahora… Elizabeth en su regazo, su mejilla en su hombro… y hablando sobre la madre de Elizabeth… en un extraño tipo de duelo, le había dicho alguien cuando lo había mencionado. Pero él no pensó que fuera extraño. Olvidar era extraño y guardar silencio era como una victoria para la muerte. Recordar era lo único que les quedaba, así que ellos hablaron y recordaron… y nunca comentaban sobre las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas durante todas esas conversaciones. Eran parte de todo, pertenecían a esos momentos.

Lentamente cerró los ojos, sentía que sus parpados ardían ante el recuerdo de su esposa y se preguntó que era lo que diría ahora… si estuviera aquí… si pudiera ver la sonrisa de felicidad de Elizabeth, si supiera que ella estaba casada con un hombre del que realmente estaba enamorada.

Respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos, rápidamente reprimiendo las lágrimas, una rota y brillante sonrisa apareció en su rostro por un momento.

Quizás no había podido estar en la boda de Elizabeth. Pero quizás… su madre si había estado ahí.

Si es que había un mundo más allá de este… si el amor era más fuerte que la muerte…

* * *

"¡Mantenlo en línea!" Gritó Gibbs a todo pulmón, y Ragetti apretó sus ojos cerrados y mantuvo la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas.

El mástil roto fue levantado lentamente y varias voces intentaron animarse ante el logro, a pesar que todos los miembros de la tripulación, los que se habían quedado, estaban desanimados y cansados, después de haber pasado la tormenta. La tormenta no había sido muy pesada, pero las noches de tormentas nunca eran placenteras, por no hablar de que este había sido una causa más de atraso para alcanzar el _Endeavor_, quien parecía estar de suerte y que no le toco cruzar la tormenta de lleno, aunque probablemente solo le haya tocado una llovizna.

Tan pronto el clima se calmó, al terminar el día, Jack le dejo el timón a James y se encaminó hacia su cabina. Nadie se había atrevido a hablar con él, ya que estaba claro que no iban a poder alcanzar al _Endeavor_ y que estaban simplemente condenados a seguir el barco de Beckett hasta Port Royal. El humor de Jack era frio, al límite del enojo, sin embargo, esa era una ventaja que le impidió a la tripulación expresar la diversidad de opiniones, concernientes en navegar hacia Port Royal. Para estabilizar la situación aun mas, Gibbs trató de explicar lo mejor posible la historia del corazón de Davy Jones a la tripulación, tratando de explicar porque era importante tenerlo, sin revelar detalles innecesarios.

Jack cruzó la cubierta en unos cuantos pasos pesados, bajó las escaleras y atravesó el pasillo, pateando la puerta de su cabina para abrirla. Fue directamente hacia el armario y sacó una camisa seca de uno de los cajones, lanzando la camisa húmeda que traía puesta en el piso. Le cruzó por la mente que Elizabeth aun llevaba puesto su abrigo… y esperaba que la mantuviera cálida como sus brazos lo hacían…

Apretó los dientes, tratando de convencerse que nada malo iba a suceder. Beckett quería vengarse y esto no era una venganza, al menos no para un hombre como él, sin público, por lo que no había ninguna razón para preocuparse, aun. Ninguna razón.

Llevó su mano a su rostro con un amargo bufido. Como no iba a preocuparse por Elizabeth, si estaba en otro lugar, lejos de él. Nada podría estar bien con ella lejos, y dudaba mucho que ella no estuviera preocupada por él, aunque ella tenia que haber adivinado que él seria rescatado del agua por quienes lo había visto caer del _Endeavor_.

Así que no tendría que preocuparse por él… no como él estaba preocupado por ella… _Lizzie, Lizzie_, sacudió su cabeza con tristeza. _¿Qué elegimos para nosotros?..._ se supone que una vida pirata… y que de alguna manera se convirtió en un problemático cuento de hadas… los piratas no debería preocuparse por otros… los piratas deberían amenazar, estrangular a personas inocentes y preparar escapes… los piratas debería emborrachar a la gente y quemar su ron si los atacaban… los piratas debería dispararle a sus enemigos y huir para estar a salvo… volar, navegar a la libertad… y… nunca volver. Ellos debería ver a sus rivales asados y siendo comidos… eso es lo que deberían desear… probar el sabor que quieran probar… ellos deberían matar con un beso… y nunca volver…

Jack miró fijamente algunos dibujos que por alguna razón estaban en uno de los cajones entre sus camisas y de repente recordó que con todo el frenesí de las cosas que habían venido sucediendo, nunca sacó de los cajones de su recamara en la Cueva del Naufragio su acta de matrimonio. Todavía estaba allá, donde los había dejado en su noche de bodas.

"Somos muy malos piratas, amor." Dijo en voz suave y casi audible, cerrando el cajón y pensando en el pasado otra vez.

"Personalmente, creo que soy una muy buena pirata."

Jack se dio la vuelta abruptamente, encontrándose cara a cara con Ameerah quien estaba parada en la puerta, sonriendo.

Jack rodo los ojos. "Voy a pone un señalamiento en la puerta que diga: tocar antes de entrar o serás eliminado." Dijo con un sincero rastro de irritación en su voz.

Ameerah se rio. "Oh, Jack, vamos." Hizo una mueca con ligera impaciencia, acercándose rápidamente a él. "Sé que todo va a estar bien. Ella no es su objetivo, no la va a matar… aun." Dijo en un ligero tono de voz tranquilizador. Jack la miró intensamente, pero no dijo nada y después dio un paso lejos de ella. "Jack…" la mano de Ameerah se extendió a través del brazo de Jack dejándola caer en su hombro, deteniéndolo. "Quiero decir que todo va estar bien." Jack asintió y quería seguir caminando pero ella se paró en frente de él, deslizando rápidamente sus manos sobre sus hombros. "Creo que conozco algo que podría hacerte sentir mejor." Susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa, sus labios a una pulgada de los de él.

Jack giró su cabeza y suavemente pero con decisión desenredo sus brazos de alrededor de su cuello. "No estoy de humor para tu comportamiento gracioso."

Ameerah arrebato sus manos de las de él. "¿Comportamiento gracioso?" Bufó en completo enojo. "Después de todo lo que ha pasado… después de todo de repente ni siquiera puedes besarme. Eso es simplemente tan ridículo que ni siquiera sé qué decir." Concluyó en una voz que poco a poco se iba endureciendo.

"Puedo besarte." Dijo Jack con una breve sonrisa y la expresión facial de Ameerah se relajo un poco, pero solo por un momento. "Pero no quiero." Añadió y se alejó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Y ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar, eh?" Ameerah se dio la vuelta, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. "¿Cuántas semanas o meses van a pasar antes de que te canses de tener a la misma mujer una y otra vez?"

Jack abrió la puerta y se giró hacia ella, con una sonrisa, una sonrisa divertida parpadeo a través de su rostro. "No bebiste haber visto a una Lizzie apasionada. Si la hubieras visto no dirías que es la misma mujer." Dijo con nostalgia, y Ameerah no estaba segura que era lo que le molestaba mas, si el tono que Jack había usado al mencionar su nombre o la familiaridad y la confianza con lo que lo había hecho, todo lo que ella había deseado de él alguna vez.

"Los sentimientos van y vienen Jack." Comenzó, alejando sus pensamientos dolorosos. "Lo sabes, ¿no?" dio una paso más cerca de él se inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado y casi involuntariamente cerró la puerta con su pie.

Jack consideraba con cautela lo que ella sabía muy bien: Ameerah sabía que esa mirada en los ojos de Jack significaba que estaba considerando la manera más diplomática de no estallar en ira. Pero de alguna manera, el notarlo, no la desalentaba en sus intentos de acercarse a él otra vez. Ameerah no estaba segura si lo hacía impulsada por sus sentimientos o porque estaba ansiosa de triunfo, al menos temporalmente, sobre esa estúpida mujerzuela que se sentía tan segura de sí misma. De cualquier manera, tenerlo tan cerca, era algo que había ansiado durante demasiado tiempo, como para desaprovechar la oportunidad y que se le fuera como agua entre los dedos.

"Siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos, Ameerah. No lo estropees." Jack tomó la mano de ella que estaba en su cuello y se la sostuvo por un momento antes de dejarla caer.

"Amigos." Bufó. Un rastro de malicia parpadeo en sus ojos y sonrió sigilosamente. "Veo lo que tu mente hace." Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. "Aye, tienes que tener cuidado conmigo, ahora. Si me hacer enojar mucho, puede que no apuñale el despreciable pedazo de carne, después de todo." Frunció los labios de manera juguetona, pero era claramente perceptible el enojo en su voz.

"Ah." Jack entrecerró los ojos y sonrió fingidamente. "Así que ahora es un chantaje y no una oferta. Sabía que eso llegaría."

Ameerah rio. "No, no lo sabías. Y no es eso. Yo solo…" Sin advertencia se acercó a él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack lo más apretadamente posible. "Yo solamente te he extrañado." Susurró. "¿Por qué no revivir algunos buenos recuerdos? ¿Por última vez? No se lo diré. Te lo prometo." Se mordió el labio y Jack notó que ese gesto abstracto no causaba ningún efecto en él; y ese gesto en Elizabeth si tenía mucho efecto en él.

Jack sacudió la cabeza. "Los bueno recuerdos no tiene que revivirse. De hecho, revivir buenos recuerdos, puede arruinarlos, por lo tanto arruinar los recuerdos en lugar de conservarlos en buen estado, puede causar que todo se arruine, incluyendo los buenos recuerdos."

Ameerah parpadeo y Jack aprovecho esa oportunidad para desenredarse del abrazo de ella.

"Y ¿si digo que esa es mi condición?" Preguntó desafiantemente, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, rápidamente sobreponiéndose al frio rechazo, que por un momento le hizo pensar en salir rápidamente de la cabina.

"Ahora ya no eres muy amistosa." Dijo Jack, cada vez más cansado de la conversación y comenzando a pensar que tal vez ella nunca tuvo intenciones de apuñalar el corazón. Quizás lo había dicho después de enterarse de que lo querían.

"Nunca lo he sido Jack." Dijo en voz baja y seria. "Desearía que dejaras de repetir que solo fui tu _amiga_."

"No puedo encontrar otra palabra mejor." Respondió tranquilamente y ella no pudo decidir si eso era una disculpa o un insulto. Él estaba siendo extrañamente ambiguo… al menos con ella. De repente ya no puedo leer en él. Porque estaba en otro lugar… al menos su alma y corazón estaban muy lejos.

"Ya veo." Sonrió divertida. "Es extraño que digas esto después de todo lo que nosotros…"

"Ameerah." La interrumpió y ella se detuvo pero no puedo resistir añadir:

"¿Ya no soy Amee, cariño?"

"Las palabras van y vienen." Dijo Jack después de una pausa y por primera vez desde el comienzo de la conversación, ella notó que él estaba cansado. Sus rastas y su rostro, todavía estaban mojados de lluvia, sus pantalones estaban pegados a sus piernas y sus zapatos brillaban con la luz del día. Solo su camisa estaba fresca y seca. Su camisa y su voz… ella ya no estaba en los pensamientos de él y la realización penetro fríamente en ella, pero otra parte de ella se mantenía negándose a aceptar eso. "Algunas palabras pueden tener diferentes significados." Añadió Jack cuando ella no dijo nada en respuesta. "Y nosotros tenemos asuntos más importantes en estos momentos." Miró la puerta y ella inconscientemente recargándose en la puerta e impidiendo que él saliera.

"Pensé que podríamos hablar de nosotros, quiero decir… del pasado… por un rato. Como… amigos, si tu insistes."

"Mi esposa esta kilómetros de distancia en un barco con alguien cuyos pensamientos están exclusivamente concentrados en darme una larga y dolorosa muerte. ¿Realmente crees que estoy de humor para hablar?" Preguntó Jack perdiendo la paciencia. Si esa era la única manera, él mismo apuñalaría el corazón. Si eso pudiera salvar a Elizabeth, si esa era la única solución…

"Yo quise ser tu esposa, alguna vez." Ameerah le dio una breve sonrisa, sin saber con seguridad, porque estaba prolongando esta conversación. Había algo humillante estarlo escuchando hablar de _su esposa_, cuando todavía podía escuchar en su oídos fuertemente, la manera en la que graciosamente había rechazado hablar con ella de matrimonio. Y sabia que él estaba usando el titulo a propósito, para ver si así se iba, pero por alguna razón, entre mas sentía que quería deshacerse de ella, mas quería quedarse. "O más de una vez." Se arriesgó a sonreír. "Ella te va a lastimar." Continuo con tono indiferente y antes de que la interrumpiera, añadió: "Lo hará, ya lo veras."

La boca de Jack se movió en una cálida irónica sonrisa. "Nosotros estamos en el pasado. Y ella no lo hará." Añadió, deslizando su mano detrás de Ameerah. Ella sonrió, gratamente sorprendida, pero entonces Jack presiono el pomo, abriendo la puerta contra la que ella estaba recargada y casi causando que ella se cayera de espaldas ante el inesperado pérdida de apoyo detrás de ella.

"Si quieres apuñalar el corazón, prepárate para bajar a tierra para cuando lleguemos." Dijo, empujándola suavemente. "Y si no…" Dijo dando un paso fuera de su cabina y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada intensa de ella. "Entonces te quedaras aquí y esperaras a que regresemos, o encuentra otra manera de regresar a tu barco."

"Quiero apuñalar el corazón." Dijo con un rastro de desconcertante determinación en su voz y Jack hizo una nota mental de mantener un ojo en ella todo el tiempo. "Y voy a ir a tierra." Jack asintió y se dio la vuelta, pero ella continuo. "Si solo me besa. Una vez. Eso no es mucho pedir ¿o sí?"

* * *

Palabras. Muerte era una palabra. Mal utilizada, mal dicha, sin decirla… Las personas que mueren se dicen el uno al otro lo que significa para ellos, pero sin decir lo que en verdad quieren decir…

La verdad, sí. Esa es otra cosa… muchos de ellos la encuentran y la entienden… y él simplemente no tiene tiempo…

"Adelante."

Presiono la perilla de la puerta hecha de vidrio negro.

De hecho, nuca había tenido tiempo… al menos, no el suficiente.

"¿Quieres hablar conmigo?" Chronos se levanto de su asiento cuando su heraldo entro, enarco sus cejas en seria irritación, una contradicción que parecía extrañamente natural que, por primera vez una pregunta cruzara por su mente ¿Quién es realmente el dios del tiempo?

¿Quién fue antes de convertirse en el dios del Tiempo?... si todo el mundo a elegido su camino…

"Necesito eliminar un rastro de recuerdo…" La voz del heraldo persistía como si nunca la hubiera escuchado y Chronos entrecerró los ojos. "Solo uno. Está contaminado por el incidente del viaje en el tiempo…"

"_Mi_ memoria me sirve muy bien." Chronos lo interrumpió a mitad de la oración. "No debes hablarme con acertijos."

Los ojos incoloros del heraldo bajaron al suelo por un momento y después levanto la vista otra vez. "La historia podría tomar un giro diferente cuando se encuentren si él todavía la recuerda del pasado… tan bien… del todo… yo…"

"Lo entiendo." Dijo Chronos con el rastro de una sonrisa parpadeando a través de su rostro, pero el heraldo estaba parado demasiado lejos como para notarlo. "Aunque estoy sorprendido." Hizo una pausa y movió su mano en forma de despido, cuando los ojos incoloros del heraldo se encontraron con los suyos. "¿Eso es todo?..." Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

El heraldo asintió lentamente, y con un repentino y brusco movimiento se dio la vuelta, pero después se detuvo.

"¿Si?" la voz ronca de Chronos resonó en la habitación vacía.

"No sé si yo…" El heraldo se dio la vuelta. "Si me exprese correctamente…" Chronos arqueo sus cejas. "Ese… rastro de recuerdo… debe ser eliminado, pero no completamente."

Chronos le dio una acida medio sonrisa. "Sabes a dónde conduce eso. Siempre causa problemas. No eliminar por completo el rastro de un recuerdo, resulta en…"

"Amor a primera vista." El heraldo lo interrumpió con voz indiferente, sus ojos fijos en un invisible punto en algún lugar de la distancia. Chronos lo miró un momento en silencio. "Permita que los recuerdos se queden, pero el recuerdo visual se desvanecerá." Los ojos del heraldo se movieron otra vez hacia él. "Creo que en este caso permitiré que la historia fluya en el mejor curso de acción."

"¿Lo hará?"

El rostro del heraldo se contrajo con leve confusión y Chronos movió su mano hacia él en otro gesto de despedida. "Se hará a tu manera."

Los ojos incoloros de la Muerte lo observaron por un momento en silencio, miles de pregunta flotaban en el aire, aunque no preguntó ninguna de ellas. Después de un momento de consideración hizo una leve reverencia con un poco de reticencia y dejo la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Chronos extendió una sonrisa, sacó el reloj plateado de su bolsillo y lo miró con las cejas levantadas. "Bastante impresionante…" Murmuró para sí mismo y guardo el reloj. "… Podría llegar a ser…"

* * *

"¿Elizabeth?"

La habitación parecía estar girando alrededor, aunque ella estaba lo suficientemente consiente para saber que eso no estaba pasando.

"Elizabeth."

Le tomó un momento más reconocer la voz de su padre, pero decidió que no era lo suficientemente alarmada como para abrir los ojos… o quizás solo estaba buscando un pretexto para seguir dormida…

Pero entonces sintió un desagradable dolor en su mano y el horrible recuerdo sacudió completamente el sueño de su mente. Abrió los ojos y se sentó abruptamente, causando que su padre diera un grito apagado por la sorpresa y después suspirara en alivio.

"Gracias Dios." Susurró, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y Elizabeth le sonrió débilmente, capturando una extraña vista por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó, aunque sabía exactamente en donde estaban. Escaneo la habitación con una mezcla de nostalgia e incredulidad.

"En nuestra casa. O…" El Gobernador vaciló. "O al menos la que solía ser nuestra casa." Se corrigió con reticencia.

"¿Qué hora es?" Elizabeth llevó su mano a través de su rostro y a través de su cabello, tratando de concentrarse. El dolor en su otra mano estaba remitiendo, pero aun la sentía palpitar haciéndola sentir incómodamente entumecida.

El Gobernador Swann sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé exactamente." Dijo con un suspiro. "Llegamos alrededor del medio día y ahora el sol está bajando."

Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron ante esto. "¿Dormí tanto tiempo?" Rápidamente contó las horas y los días en su cabeza.

Atardecer… del segundo día… y mañana su tiempo se terminaría, mañana era el día cuando tendrían que entregar el corazón a Davy Jones… y Calypso… y encontrar a alguien que apuñalara el corazón como Chronos requería… todo al mismo tiempo. Y solo tenían unas cuantas horas más. Y estaban separados. Y…

Elizabeth puso su cabeza en sus manos y suspiró.

"¿Elizabeth?" El Gobernador la miró preocupado.

"No, no es nada." Sacudió su cabeza, dándole a su padre la más sincera sonrisa que pudo reunir. "Yo solo…"

Ambos saltaron al sonido de la puerta abriéndose. El Gobernador se puso de pie y Elizabeth rápidamente salió de la cama, justo antes de que Beckett entrara en la habitación, seguido por Mercer y dos soldados, uno de ellos llevaba un vestido color marfil que inmediatamente atrapo la atención de Elizabeth. Ella estaba a punto de decir que no iba a usar eso, pero entonces escuchó a Beckett ordenando que se llevaran al Gobernador Swann y todos sus otros pensamientos se alejaron de su mente.

"¿A dónde lo llevan?" Preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia los soldados quienes escoltaban a un Gobernador quejumbroso fuera de la habitación, pero pronto estuvieron en el pasillo, Mercer cerró la puerta, deteniéndola.

"No demasiado lejos." Respondió Beckett fríamente. "Lo suficientemente cerca para que tu puedas tener su destino en tus manos." Añadió naturalmente.

Elizabeth no se giró hacia él, viendo en su lugar a Mercer. Pero entonces Mercer levanto la vista, aparentemente intercambiando miradas con Beckett y sin mirarla otra vez, se dio la vuelta, y para la estupefacción de Elizabeth salió de la habitación.

Hubo un momento de silencio y después Beckett dijo unas palabras tan frías que congelaron los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de Elizabeth.

"Así que por fin estamos solos."

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	61. Chapter 61

** VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Son tantas las cosas que ya les he dicho que ya no se que mas responderles a sus grandiosos reviews. Quisiera poder tener mas conocimiento para poder responderles pero creo que mi cerebro ya es demasiado estrecho. Pero aun asi la unica palabra que se me viene a la mente es GRACIAS.

**Pauliz, Silvia, Danny, Cande, Monica, Sousou Moutuko y Elizabeth.** Mil gracias por sus palabras de apoyo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 61**

Elizabeth respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. El _Perla Negra_ había seguido al _Endeavor_, así que Jack llegaría muy pronto, si no es que ya había llegado… todo lo que necesitaba hacer era ganar un poco de tiempo y de preferencia encontrar el escondite del corazón.

"Ya hemos estado solos antes." Dijo Elizabeth, girándose tan abruptamente rápido que Beckett quien estaba atravesando la habitación para acercarse a ella se detuvo repentinamente. "Y corrígeme si estoy equivocada." Arrugó su frente, como si pensara profundamente. "La última vez cuando estuvimos solos, te amenace con una pistola y tu obedientemente hiciste lo que te solicite." Añadió con una pequeña e irónica sonrisa.

Elizabeth había esperado que él expresara algún tipo de enojo, pero el rostro de Beckett permaneció inexpresivo, excepto por el parpadeo de una mueca cruzando por sus labios. "¿Vamos a revivir eso?" Preguntó después de una pausa, dando una ostentosa mirada sobre su hombro hacia la ventana. "Con los papes invertidos, por supuesto." Añadió en voz baja.

Elizabeth apretó los dientes y cruzó la habitación para ver hacia afuera por si misma. Empujo una de las cortinas y sus ojos se ampliaron al ver a su padre en el jardín, cuatro soldados armados mantenía un ojo sobre él, uno de ellos levanto la vista, no accidentalmente, como si estuviera esperando por algo. Le dio una fuerte mirada a Beckett quien le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

"Así que, ¿Qué prefieres?" Preguntó naturalmente, inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado. "La vida de tu padre o tu…" Hizo una pausa. "Agradecimiento." Añadió, acercando su rostro al de ella y alcanzando un mechón de su cabello para quitarlo de su rostro.

Enojada empujo su mano. "No vas a matarlo. Lo necesitas." Dijo a través de sus dientes apretados.

"No, no es cierto." Respondió claramente y Elizabeth sintió que su corazón brincaba un poco. "Él sería un muy buen capitán del _Holandés Errante_, eso es cierto." Beckett se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta dando un pequeño suspiro, acercándose a una silla, en donde uno de los guardias había dejado el vestido color marfil antes de salir de la habitación. "Pero también hay otras posibilidades." Añadió, deteniéndose en frente del vestido. "Siempre hay posibilidades…"

Elizabeth sonrió con ironía. "Estás mintiendo."

"¿Lo estoy?" Beckett se dio la vuelta y enarco las cejas. La diversión era tan molesta como inquietante.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos. Si él pensaba que ya había ganado, estaba equivocado. "Completamente." Añadió fríamente.

La miró por un momento en silencio. "Son detalles." Dijo por fin, mirándola y dando unos cuantos pasos lentos hacia la ventana.

"Debe ser muy agotador, mantener esa mascara." Dijo Elizabeth claramente. "Destinada a ganarse o creer que se gana respeto." Elizabeth miró hacia afuera por la ventana al grupo de personas, donde los ojos de Beckett estaban fijos. Su padre estaba parado ahí, con una expresión sombría en el rostro. De repente, parecía mucho más viejo de lo que en realidad era y Elizabeth sintió su corazón encogerse, ante la realización de que todo lo malo que le había pasando y lo que aun seguía pasándole, era de alguna manera, siempre causado o al menos relacionado con ella. "Necesitas de tantos bienes." Continúo en firme voz, mirando a Beckett otra vez. "Palabras, títulos y de lagrimas, para sentirte seguro con tu superficialidad, en un mundo hueco. Y sin embargo, sabes muy bien, que todo lo que recibes a cambio, es solo hueco e inútil. No tienes nada y nunca tendrás nada."

Beckett se quedo inmóvil, con sus manos enredadas detrás de su espalda, y aunque su rostro era inexpresivo, Elizabeth pudo sentir su rabia en la manera en que se mantenía mirando por la ventana.

Quizás era imprudente ofenderlo, pero de alguna manera no podía dejar de hacerlo. Dio un paso más cerca de él e hizo una mueca ligera. "No importa lo duro que lo intentes, nunca serás _él_." Susurró y él finalmente la miró.

"No quiero ser él, mi querida futura esposa." Susurró lentamente, y después rápidamente, antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de interrumpirlo, la tomó del brazo y la lanzo cerca de la ventana. "No necesito ser él." movió una de sus manos y uno de los guardias en el jardín asintió y pronuncio algún tipo de orden, que Elizabeth no pudo escuchar. Elizabeth solo pudo ver cuando de repente uno de los soldados levanto su fusil y golpeo al Gobernador con él.

"¡No!" Elizabeth se acercó más a la ventana de vidrio con un grito. Se giró furiosa mirando a Beckett.

"Puedo tener todo lo que él ha tenido y mucho mas." Dijo Beckett naturalmente. "¿Por qué querría ser él?" se burló y antes de que Elizabeth tuviera tiempo de retroceder, él cerró su mano alrededor de su antebrazo derecho, exactamente donde el tatuaje estaba. Él la apretó más fuerte y tiró de ella hacia él.

Elizabeth hizo una mueca ante el repentino dolor que apenas había olvidado y se mordió el labio manteniendo las lágrimas a raya.

"Voy a decirte lo que quiero." Dijo él, empujándola contra la pared y enterrando sus uñas en la fina tela que cubría el brazo de Elizabeth, levantando brutalmente su mentón con su otra mano. "Quiero verlo cuando su barco sea quemado." Dijo en voz baja con su rostro más cerca del de ella. "Quiero que imagine a su esposa en mi cama, todas las noches. Quiero que muera desecho, derrotado, traicionado…"

Elizabeth trato de alejar su rostro de la mano de él y liberarse, pero él la presionó más cerca de él, bloqueando sus movimientos.

"Eso no va a pasar." Dijo ella entre dientes, mirándolo con fría seguridad que realmente deseaba, quería sentir.

"Oh, sí, sí." Dijo Beckett con fría diversión, y de repente chocó su boca contra la de ella.

Elizabeth lo golpeo en los brazos, tratando de romper el beso, pero él enterró sus uñas más profundamente en la herida fresca de su mano, temblando y gimoteando por un momento paralizada por el dolor y porque su mano ardía como si se la estuviera tatuando otra vez. Intentó empujarlo, golpearlo torpemente en la cabeza con su puño, trató de patearlo. Pero cuando finalmente tuvo éxito, en lugar de soltarla, retrocedió y la golpeo tan fuerte que su cabeza se giró hacia a un lado y ella dio un grito apagado, rechazando el beso y sorprendida por el golpe.

La siguiente cosa que ella supo, fue, que fue lanzada contra la ventana, con el aliento caliente de Beckett en su cuello. "Una señal mía y ellos comenzaran a… no puedes imaginar cómo algunos soldados disfrutan maltratar a ese tipo de personas que solían ocupar altos puestos." Le susurró al oído, su brazo envuelto apretadamente alrededor de su cintura desde atrás, manteniéndola quieta en su lugar. "¿Alguna vez has visto a un hombre ser golpeado hasta la muerte?" Preguntó inhalando el olor de su cabello, que junto al sabor de sus labios, de repente hizo girar su cabeza. Solo tenía intenciones de asustarla esta noche, pero quizás no había razón para negarse así mismo lo que de todos modos iba a tener más tarde.

Elizabeth miraba fijamente la vista de abajo, el sol poniente y algunas linternas lanzaban mas sombras que luz sobre el grupo de soldados y su padre parados en el jardín. Vio a uno de los soldados aun mirando fijamente hacia la ventana de su habitación y sintió escalofríos recorrerle por su columna vertebral. Trato de ignorar el dolor en su mano, de ignorar la nauseas por el beso y se concentró en pensar en algo que pudiera hacer o decir para ganar más tiempo…

Elizabeth uso toda su fuerza para girarse abruptamente cuando sintió las manos de Beckett alcanzar los botones del abrigo de Jack. Ella lo miró, preguntandose si la puerta estaba cerrada y si había soldados afuera. Eso era lo más probable. Aunque si corría muy rápido y abría la puerta con extrema rapidez, quizás podría tener una oportunidad de pasar a un lado de los soldados y bajar las escaleras y llegar al jardín…

"Pareces disgustada." Dijo Beckett con voz indiferente. "Pensé que la mujerzuela de un pirata estaba acostumbrada a ser maltratada." Dijo naturalmente, mirando la roja marca en la mejilla de Elizabeth.

"Bastardo." Siseo Elizabeth con disgusto y lo golpeo tan fuerte como pudo, causando que perdiera su amarre alrededor de ella. Desafortunadamente, aunque su acción lo sorprendió, pudo atraparla antes de que corriera hacia la puerta.

"Veo que no entiendes." Dijo él en voz baja, empujándola contra la pared.

"¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi!" Gritó, golpeando su mandíbula con su mano izquierda y mirándolo cuando él una vez más apretó su mano lastimada.

"¿Tienes miedo de que quizás mis manos no estén tan sucias para tu gusto?" Preguntó con una mueca burlona, fuertemente, tiró del abrigo por sus hombros y de sus brazos, los botones cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Elizabeth rápidamente cubrió su pecho con su mano libre, tratando de arrebatar su otra mano de su amarre, pero él la giro en un rápido movimiento, causando que ella hiciera una mueca.

"Si no detienes esto, yo les ordenare que comiencen a mostrarle a tu padre como se castiga a los que se ponen de lado de los piratas. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?" La miró sin parpadear, admitiendo para sí mismo, que ciertamente, nunca en su vida, se había encontrado con una mujer más hermosa, y con más carácter que ella. Incluso esa expresión de enojo en su rostro no hacía que su belleza disminuyera, sus ojos ardían con fuego, junto con la perspectiva de su tan esperada venganza, haciendo que su sangre corriera más rápido en sus venas.

"No te atreverías." Dijo Elizabeth fríamente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que su voz no saliera quebrada. No podía suceder, simplemente no podía suceder, no era posible, tenía que haber una manera de salir de esto, algo iba a pasar, alguien iba a venir, no podía ser posible que algo tan horrible le sucediera a ella, solo no podía ser.

Había una voz en su inconsciente contrarrestando su resolución, tranquilizando fervientemente sus pensamientos, pero trataba de no pensar en eso.

Quizás en un momento más la puerta se abriría y Jack aparecería en el marco de la puerta. Solo tenía que aguantar un poco más, solo un poco…

La sonrisa de Beckett causo que sus pensamientos se dispersaran. "¿Quieres que abra la ventana para que puedas escuchar sus gritos?" Preguntó en un calmado e irónico tono, los ojos bien abiertos de Beckett vagaban por el pecho de Elizabeth que ella protegía de la mirada de él solo cubriéndolo con su brazo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Elizabeth pudo ver un trozo de tela carmín dentro del bolsillo del abrigo que estaba tirado en el suelo hecho bola a sus pies. Tela carmín… Reconociéndola medio conscientemente, sintiendo lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, al darse cuenta de que Jack aparentemente había llevado su vestido de novia en el bolsillo de su abrigo todo este tiempo.

"¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo?" Preguntó Elizabeth en voz baja, moviendo sus ojos al rostro de Beckett y rápidamente evitando las lágrimas.

Becket bufó. "Una extraña pregunta para una mujer que se asocia con piratas y delincuentes. Le hubieras hecho un gran favor a tu padre si te hubieras suicidado tan pronto como arruinaste tu vida y por lo tanto su reputación, sin duda eres la vergüenza para toda tu familia." Dijo fríamente, deslizando su mano firmemente hacia su cintura y atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared una vez más.

Elizabeth quería alejar su mano, pero eso requería descubrirse el pecho, pues su otra mano, la que estaba marcada, aun Beckett la sostenía apretadamente.

Él bufó ligeramente, sintiendo el dilema de ella. "No pretendas tener algún pudor, no después de haber pasado meses entre piratas. Debes de haber calentado más de una cama." Añadió en un tono especulativo, inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado y Elizabeth sintió sus mejilla enardecer de furia.

"Eres repugnante." Dijo tranquilamente, dedicándole en su mirada todo el desprecio que pudo reunir. Necesitaba estar calmada. Tenía miedo de no poder tener ayuda en esta difícil situación. Tenía que calmarse y tenía que concentrarse. Seguramente si se concentraba lo suficiente, podría encontrar alguna solución. Después de todo, ¿no era lo que Jack siempre hacia? Encontrar la manera de salir de cualquier situación, solo con tener una repentina idea, mantener la calma y actuar impulsivamente, buscando el momento adecuado y tomar ventaja de cualquier circunstancia que tuviera.

Jack… Jack… Jack… Su solo nombre le ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Se obligo a sonreír interiormente, tratando de encender impulsos valientes, a lo asustado de su mente.

"Te digo un secreto." Beckett acerco su rostro al de ella y ella apretó sus labios mirándolo con desprecio. "No importa quién te toque." Dijo, rozando sus pulgares a través de su piel. Ella se paralizo y levantó su pierna para patearlo como lo había dicho antes, pero él fue más rápido y la detuvo antes de que lo tocara poniendo su pie sobre el de ella, aplastando sus dedos de los pies. Ella hizo una mueca. "Siempre se siente lo mismo. Solo es cuestión de destreza." Se acercó más. "Y te prometo que no quedaras insatisfecha." Le susurró al oído.

Conteniendo un gemido, usando toda su fuerza, Elizabeth alejó su mano del pecho y enterró sus uñas en el rostro de Beckett alejándolo.

"Maldita prostituta." Siseo, automáticamente soltándola y llevando su mano hacia su ojo, que aparentemente había alcanzado a herírselo con sus uñas. Girándose, haciendo una mueca ante el intento de Elizabeth se abrir la puerta.

Presiono el pomo de la puerta y se mordió el labio reprimiendo un gemido. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

* * *

Ya estaba oscuro cuando el _Perla Negra_ llego a Port Royal, las siluetas de los edificios le recordaban a Jack la primera vez que había estado ahí. Parecía ser otra vida, casi… en ese entonces no le había importado nada en el mundo, más que encontrar al _Perla_ y colocar una bala en el corazón del amotinado Barbosa.

Enarcó las cejas, pensando brevemente en ¿Qué habría sido de Barbosa? Debió haber sido capturado, quizás aun estaba en el _Endeavor_. Bueno, si es que estaba, quizás era lo mejor. Nadie se iba a preocupar sobre eso. Rescatar a Barbosa habría sido realmente un hecho anormal, incluso para un buen hombre como el capitán Jack Sparrow.

Sacudió la cabeza con una seria medio sonrisa, Jack bajo a un bote, intercambio una mirada con Gibbs, quien amplio sus ojos al verlo de manera significativa.

Ameerah también estaba en el bote, pero mirando hacia el mar oscuro y sin dedicarle una sola mirada a Jack. Jack tomó un remo y se sentó en el bote con un pequeño suspiro. Gibbs contuvo una sonrisa, la capitán Fiero no había mirado a Jack o dicho alguna palabra, desde que él había accedido a besarla, Jack había regresado a su cabina con ella, y entonces le beso la mano de la manera más caballerosa y rápidamente la dejo ahí, bloqueando la puerta y solo abriéndola hasta que llegaron a su destino.

"Quizás, después de todo, debimos dejar que Will vinera." Observó Gibbs en voz baja, cuando estuvieron cerca de tierra, el cielo sin estrellas sobre ellos era como una pesada cortina que se iba a caer.

Jack bufó bajo su aliento. "La confianza llega tan pronto como descubres, las estúpidas cosas que puede llegar a hacer." Murmuró Jack con movimiento de su nariz.

"La estupidez es peligrosa, en momentos como este." Observo Gibbs siniestramente, con un rastro de preocupación en su voz.

Jack lo miró bajo la luz de la luna en la semioscuridad. "Estamos en mejor situación de peligro sin su estúpida compañía en este momento." Susurró Jack en voz baja.

Gibbs arrugó la frente, pero después de un momento de consideración decidió que era mejor dejar que los acontecimientos ocurrieran que buscar respuestas a sus preguntas.

El bote, seguido por otros tres botes con la mitad del resto de la tripulación, navegaban en silencio hacia la orilla.

* * *

Era tranquilo, oscuro y muy lejos… de todo. Podía escuchar sus propios pasos, repentinamente se dio cuenta. No obstante, mientras había vivido, nunca pensó sobre escuchar sus pasos… o las pasos de nadie… de hecho…

Podía escucharlos ahora, podía tener una oportunidad; podía escuchar los pasos de _Elizabeth_…

Había personas en el jardín y entrecerró los ojos al verlos cuando se acerco a ellos, inadvertidamente, oculto… invisible.

_La Muerte es parecida a la vida_, pensó cansinamente, sus ojos incoloros brillaron por un momento con tristeza, el rostro preocupado de un hombre, el único con cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas.

De alguna manera pudo adivinar que el hombre no estaba preocupado por sí mismo. Extraño ¿Cuántas pistas le habían dado su rostro preocupado? ¿Cuánta sinceridad había en cada una de sus miradas? ¿Cuán claramente perceptible eran los sentimientos que causaban las lágrimas?...

Extraño, cuan fácil era ser malo.

Y no hacerlo ¿quizás?...

* * *

"Una jaula para pájaros. Que irónico." Beckett atravesó la habitación lentamente, viendo la espalda de Elizabeth y acercándose a una mesa donde había una linterna y varias velas. Comenzó a encender las velas, observándola por el rabillo del ojo.

Elizabeth envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí misma sintiendo frio, por la falta de una camisa y de ideas. Era humillante y al mismo tiempo tan irritante que no podía decidir qué emoción era la que mas sentía.

Cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de calmarse y concentrarse.

Esta era su recamara. Solía tener en uno de los cajones un pequeño cuchillo para abrir cartas. Si solo pudiera acercarse rápidamente al escritorio y apoderarse de él. si es que todavía estaba ahí, por supuesto…

Se giró hacia la puerta, dio un paso hacia la cama y tomó una de las sabanas y se cubrió con ella.

Beckett sonrió con inexpresiva diversión. "Se te permitirá llevar eso." Dijo mirando el vestido marfil. Elizabeth le dio una mirada desdeñosa. "Más tarde." Añadió rotundamente, sosteniendo la mirada de ella.

Beckett se pregunto brevemente, como se vería ella si no estuviera tan enojada e irritada con él en ese momento. ¿Cómo se sentiría tenerla por voluntad propia? _Quién sabe, quizás algún día se acostumbre a esta situación…_

Entrecerró los ojos cuando la vio cruzar la habitación con rápidos pasos y la apretó del brazo cuando la alcanzo en el escritorio.

"Olvide mencionar que…" dijo en voz baja y suave, apretando su brazo hasta que Elizabeth hizo una mueca. "No tienes permitido dar un paso sin mi consentimiento. ¿Está claro?"

"Como tu conciencia." Susurró Elizabeth entre dientes, y tomando todas sus fuerzas, lo pateo como una vez Barbosa le había aconsejado en una de sus conversaciones en su camino a Singapore. Le había dicho entonces que no quería ni necesitaba ninguna tipo de valiosa enseñanza de parte de él, porque ella era lo suficientemente inteligente por sí misma. Sin embargo, ahora que veía a Beckett en el suelo doblado de dolor, pensó que quizás Barbosa merecía una rebanada de pastel de manzana por ese consejo en particular.

Salto sobre el escritorio y abrió los cajones, buscando frenéticamente el cuchillo con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo la sabana alrededor de ella. _Maldita decencia_, pensó con ironía, inconscientemente preguntándose, como pudo haber sido capaz de encadenar a un hombre al mástil y dejarlo morir, pero no podía buscar el cuchillo que podría salvarle la vida, desnuda.

Lanzó los papeles del escritorio al piso y finalmente encontró el cuchillo. Lo tomó con un grito ahogado y se dio la vuelta…

Beckett estaba frente a ella con una mueca de dolor aun en su rostro. Sin pensarlo, Elizabeth levantó su mano y lo apuñalo donde recordaba lo había apuñalado antes, durante la batalla en el _Perla Negra_ y esperando que pudiera causarle más dolor y que por lo tanto lo distrajera más que una herida nueva… tenía la esperanza de llegar a la puerta y de alguna manera quitarle el seguro con el cuchillo.

Pero él la sorprendió abofeteándola y lanzándola contra la pared. Elizabeth se arrastró por el piso reprimiendo un grito, aunque su caída fue más suave gracias al abrigo de Jack que aun estaba en el suelo. Se las arregló para no soltar el cuchillo y sosteniéndolo aun más firmemente en su mano, tratando de levantarse.

Las botas de Beckett rápidamente bloquearon su vista y antes de que lograra ponerse de pie por si misma, Beckett la tomó del cabello y tiró de ella hacia arriba. "¿Cómo puedo tratarte como una dama?" susurró con maliciosa calma. "Si te comportas como una común…"

Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron al ver una vela golpeando la cabeza de Beckett y su peluca de repente comenzó a incendiarse. La soltó y con un movimiento rápido dejo caer la peluca al suelo, girándose abruptamente mirando alrededor de la habitación cautelosamente. Pero la habitación estaba vacía y la otra vela seguía sobre la mesa como lo había estado antes.

Elizabeth miró alrededor de la habitación, un pequeño parpadeo de esperanza destello a través de su mente, de que tal vez era Jack…

Se estremeció y se paralizo con la súbita sensación del abrigo de Jack que repentinamente… cubrió sus brazos y lentamente movió sus ojos hacia a un lado, levantó su vista y se congelo ante la vista.

Beckett se giró hacia ella y estudio su expresión facial sorprendida con los ojos entrecerrados.

Y entonces, de repente lo miró a él y después miró a su izquierda y después otra vez a él, pero antes de que él comenzara a pensar que era lo que estaba pasando, sintió que alguien le daba un puñetazo y otro golpe en la cabeza y antes de que sus sentidos y su visión se oscurecieran, vio a Elizabeth correr hacia la puerta para tratar de abrirla de nuevo.

* * *

"Extraño…" Murmuró uno de los soldados, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad y mirando cautelosamente hacia la ventana superior.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó otro soldado desinteresadamente, mirando al Gobernador mientras pasaba a su lado.

"Puedo jurar que vi una vela saltando en el aire y volar por sí sola." Dijo el soldado, arrugando la frente.

Los otros soldados se rieron.

"¿No pudiste esperar hasta que terminara tu turno para comenzar a beber?" Preguntó otro de ellos y los otros se rieron otra vez.

"Debió ser Lord Beckett." Propuso uno de ellos, mirando también hacia la ventana. "Apagando las velas." Añadió con un giño. Otro soldado silbo y el otro sonrió.

El Gobernador Swann miró hacia la ventana, su sangre se congelo en sus venas.

* * *

"¡Déjame en paz!" Gritó Elizabeth, dando un paso lejos de la puerta. Rápidamente deslizó sus brazos dentro de las mangas del abrigo de Jack y se abrazo a sí misma, mirando ansiosamente a Beckett quien estaba tirado en el piso aun inconsciente.

El heraldo la miró por un momento con indiferencia y después procedió a intentar abrir la puerta con el cuchillo, que Elizabeth ni siquiera había notado que se le había caído.

"¿Qué quieres de mi?" Preguntó en voz baja, viendo sus acciones con cautela y moviendo sus ojos de sus manos a su rostro.

Él parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía y no la miró. Abrió la puerta en silencio y aparentemente revisó si había guardias tras la puerta, la abrió más ampliamente y solo entonces, por fin la miró.

"Vete." Dijo tranquilamente, indicándole el vacio pasillo con su mano.

Elizabeth lo miró con tal desconfianza que lo lastimo, pero no tanto como su apariencia, temblorosa, asustada, agotada, con marcas en sus brazos y una herida bajo un vendaje, ocultos ahora bajo el abrigo. Sus ojos brillaban con ansiedad y con algún tipo de desesperada valentía que él asociaba con la luz… que había aprendido a amar… que iba a extrañar…

Extendió su mano hacia ella, pero ella retrocedió. Él retiró su mirada por un momento, pero después la miró otra vez. "Estoy tratando de dejarte ir." Dijo tranquilamente y ella hizo una mueca, sin poder entender sus palabras, no hasta que la alcanzo, lentamente y sin quitar sus ojos de ella, tomo una de sus manos en la suyas. Por un impulso Elizabeth quiso alejar su mano, pero sin saber muy bien porque, no lo hizo, pero después cuando ella miró a su propia mano vio un pequeño y brillante anillo, elevarse desde su dedo y desapareciendo en el aire.

Elizabeth parpadeo, arrugando su frente en confusión, golpeada por la realización, por el vago recuerdo de él poniéndole ese anillo en su mano un día antes del amanecer. _De ese amanecer_. Un anillo que podía ver, pero que no podía sentir… y que ahora se había ido completamente.

"¿Qué tipo de truco es este?" Preguntó, mirando entre el aun inconsciente Beckett, la puerta entreabierta y el rostro del heraldo de Chronos.

"No es un truco." Respondió él con indiferencia, a pesar de que ella tenía la extraña impresión de que había una sombra de una sonrisa en su voz. "Quizás una tregua." Añadió tranquilamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Quizás." Repitió Elizabeth sospechosamente, pero cuando él la miró otra vez, de alguna manera comprendió que no quería sonar sospechoso; probablemente no sabia como decirlo correctamente…

"Puede ser." Dijo él rítmicamente y casi sonrió, pero después hizo una mueca y abrió la puerta más ampliamente. "Debes irte…" Se detuvo abruptamente y respiró profundamente y añadió rápidamente: "Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth lo miró interrogante y se preguntó qué era lo que él parecía estar esperando, mirándola medio expectante, medio esperanzado. Pero ella se mantuvo en silencio y entonces la expresión facial de él se relajo un poco.

Con indecisión, Elizabeth dio un paso hacia la puerta, con sus ojos fijos en su rostro. Su cabello estaba en desorden, mechones sueltos caían sobre sus hombros y por un momento, él considero la idea de tomar uno de ellos y alejarlo de su rostro, pero el recelo en su mirada lo detuvo y solo dio un paso hacia atrás para facilitarle la salida de la habitación.

Elizabeth miró de nuevo al inconsciente Beckett, después miró los ojos incoloros del heraldo y se deslizó a través de la puerta, alcanzando rápidamente las escaleras y corriendo hacia abajo lo más rápido que pudo.

El heraldo la miró irse y cuando la perdió de vista apoyó su cabeza sobre el marco de la puerta y miró sombríamente el suelo, un arcoíris brillo en sus ojos.

Muy pronto iba a tomar la vida de alguien. Y por primera vez deseo tener el poder de elegir quien iba a morir. Pero no era su elección. Si hubiera sido su elección, hubiera elegido de manera diferente…

¿Por qué estas historia siempre terminar mal?...

Él no había elegido a esa persona cuya muerte iba a romperle el corazón permanentemente _a ella_…

* * *

"Maldito clima." Murmuró uno de los soldados mirando hacia el cielo, como si su severa mirada pudiera detener la lluvia.

Estaba haciendo mucho frio y la lluvia se estaba haciendo cada minuto mas pesada y los soldados comenzaban a enojarse con las órdenes que aparentemente los iba a mantener en la lluvia durante la noche.

"¿No podemos simplemente entrar?" Propuso uno de ellos, enderezando el cuello de su abrigo.

"Lord Beckett nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí." Dijo otro soldado firmemente. "Y yo tengo que vigilar esa ventana, que no voy a ser capaz de hacer desde adentro." Añadió con un rastro de irritación en la voz.

El Gobernador Swann escuchaba el intercambio, mirando a los soldados cautelosamente y preguntándose si sería una buena idea tomar el riesgo de escapar… esposado o no… al menos podría causar algún tipo de conmoción y dudaba que lo mataran, porque aparentemente tenia la orden de mantenerlo con vida.

"O tu puedes quedarte aquí y nosotros entramos." Dijo otro soldado con un encogimiento de hombros, obteniendo unas sonrisas de los otros soldados y una severa mirada del soldado que tenia la orden de vigilar la ventana.

"O solo podrían girarse y correr."

"O podríamos…" Comenzó a repetir otro de los soldados, pero luego se detuvo abruptamente, y miro en dirección donde todos estaban mirando, aunque era muy difícil ver claramente en la penumbra del jardín.

"A menos que quieran morir aquí y ahora y en ese caso ¿A quién vamos a desobedecer sus últimos deseos?"

Pintel se rio, presionando el cañón de su pistola en la frente de uno de los soldados, mientras que Ragetti apuntaba la suya a otro de los soldados, quien dio una furtiva mirada alrededor, notando que había más personas rodeándolos, que salían de los arbustos con pistolas y espadas en sus manos.

* * *

Esa parecía ser su respuesta. Tenía mucho sentido, había pensado mucho sobre eso. No era la muerte la equivocada: era que la muerte siempre venia por personas equivocadas o en un mal momento. Era por eso que las historias siempre terminaban mal, era el defecto que perturbaba la justicia, que desgarraba la serenidad de la vida.

_Ninguna hora, ni mujer_, pensó. _Perder a quien amas es lo que duele. Todas las muertes duelen, la ultima mata._

Porque la ultima muerte, _es la propia_.

* * *

Elizabeth bajo corriendo las escaleras conteniendo el aliento y rezando por poder salir de la casa sin ser notada. Tenía que liberar a su padre de alguna manera. Quizás podría pensar en la manera de distraer la atención de los soldados, si Beckett permanecía inconsciente por varios minutos más.

Alcanzó la puerta y quería abrirla pero dudo. ¿Qué si algún guardia estaba detrás de la puerta? Estaba desarmada.

Deslizo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo de Jack, pero aparte del trozo de tela de su vestido de novia, no había nada más.

Sonrió levemente al recordar como las manos de Jack temblaban cuando trataba de quitarle el vestido, como le dijo que solo…

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y con un grito ahogado brinco hacia atrás, casi desmayándose por la mala suerte de ser descubierta tan pronto…

Pero entonces su corazón brinco un poco y sus ojos se ampliaron en completo asombro.

"¡Jack!..." Susurró con alegre incredulidad, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y conteniendo una mueca ante el desagradable dolor de la marca en su mano.

Jack envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, llevando sus dedos hacia su desordenado cabello y presionando sus labios en su mejilla. "Lizzie amo…" Se detuvo incapaz de terminar la oración por los brazos de ella envueltos tan apretadamente en su cuello. Sonrió ante el hecho de que casi lo estrangulaba. "¿Estás bien?" Finalmente se las arregló para preguntar, cuando ella retrocedió un poco. "¿Lizzie? Estás, estas…"

"Sí." Asintió rápidamente y sonrió. "Sí." Susurró recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos todo el rostro de Jack.

Jack besó rápidamente sus dedos varias veces cuando rozaban sus labios y la abrazó. "Necesitamos dejar de perdernos el uno al otro." Le susurró al oído y presionando suaves y rápidos besos en su mejilla, ahuecando su mejilla en su mano.

Elizabeth se abrazó más a él. "Lo sé." Dijo tranquilamente, mordiéndose el labio y parpadeando las lágrimas. "No sucederá otra vez." Dijo, apoyando su frente contra la de él. "Esta es la última vez." Deslizó su mano en la mejilla de Jack y sonrió brevemente, presionando sus labios en los de él.

Jack la beso, y el mundo volvió a brillar otra vez; sus labios tan familiarmente dulces y secos, sus brazos alrededor de ella y en ese momento recordó todos los besos que habían compartido, todas las miradas que se dedicaban el uno al otro, todas las palabras…

Había sido rescatada de las aguas siniestramente tranquilas otra vez, una cadena alrededor de su cuello, fuego en los ojos de él y una hermosa noche oscura alrededor de ellos, miles de misterios en su sonrisa, _guisantes en una vaina_. Y luego él se había ido, solo para desaparecer en el mismo lugar donde ella había caído antes, _que extraño_, pensó ella, los dos había escapado de la misma manera… solo que ella se había caído accidentalmente y él había volado conscientemente… pero hasta ese momento ella no sabía la manera de volar…

No había tiempo y cuando se separaron vacilaron por un momento, pero entonces se sonrieron maliciosamente el uno al otro y se besaron otra vez. "Solo uno más." Susurró Elizabeth y voló a través de la cubierta del _Perla Negra_, resplandecientes fragmentos de sus bromas brillaron en su memoria, atravesando todo el camino, desde el momento de su traición hasta su otra caída… una huida pero, era una equivocada…

Los dedos de Jack se deslizaron en su cabello y él profundizo el beso, su extraño viaje por el pasado parpadeo a través de su mente como un sueño, como una pesadilla, un viaje entre… una arrepentida pecadora perdida en un paraíso recuperado. Y todavía podía ver los ojos de Jack cuando lo había visto en Tortuga, cuando pensaba que en el futuro estaba muerto por su mano… recordó sus fervientes besos en la habitación de él… no podía recordar la habitación del todo… solo sus brazos alrededor de ella, fuego y confianza en sus ojos y entonces hubo fuego en la taberna y él la rescató otra vez… y todo lo que paso después… en el pasado y cuando había regresado al presente…

No podía recordar el momento exacto cuando había pasado… pero justo ahora, en sus brazos estaba segura que finalmente sabia como volar, como volar lo suficientemente alto para ver las estrellas, el mar tormentoso, las nubes y las montañas, el sol y… las sombras de la luna… todo a la vez…

* * *

Ameerah dejo a Gibbs y al Gobernador Swann en el jardín, se acercó a la casa y comenzó a subir, llegando rápidamente al primer piso y para la sorpresa desagradable del Gobernador, como si tener a Cutler Beckett viviendo no fuera lo suficientemente malo, ella rompió una de las ventanas con un golpe de su espada y se deslizo hacia adentro.

La habitación estaba oscura y mientras la cruzaba, Ameerah tropezó con al menos tres piezas de muebles, mirando con dagas en los ojos a los invisibles objetos.

¿Dónde escondería Beckett el corazón? ¿Dónde lo escondería en primer lugar? Tal vez lo mantendría expuesto para poder regocijarse todo el tiempo con el hecho de poseerlo, pensó con una sonrisa irónica. El hombre no podía provocar ningún sentimiento positivo, a menos que un tipo específico de terror pudiera considerarse positivo. No le tenía miedo, por supuesto, pero había una sombra impredecible en él, y nada parecido de ningún modo a las encantadoras habilidades de Jack para improvisar; sino reacciones extrañas, como las de un animal salvaje listo para saltar en cualquier momento sobre su presa y con sus garras afiladas lista para atacar.

Ameerah salió de la habitación y entro al pasillo. Cruzó el vestíbulo hacia otra habitación, donde vio una luz bajo la puerta. Cautelosamente, se deslizó hacia la puerta y la empujo para abrirla.

* * *

Gibbs atravesó la puerta corriendo, pero detuvo abruptamente sus pasos, sin estar realmente sorprendido y sin embargo muy preocupado por la vista. Rodo los ojos con un suspiro. El Gobernador Swann, quien lo siguió después de negarse a ser escoltado por Pintel y Ragetti al _Perla Negra_ sin Elizabeth, miró diplomáticamente hacia otro lado.

"Quizás deberíamos apresurarnos un poco mas." Propuso Gibbs cautelosamente en voz baja, causando que Jack y Elizabeth se separaran.

"Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo, señor Gibbs." Dijo Jack casi sin aliento.

Gibbs sonrió y Elizabeth también sonrió al ver a su padre sano y salvo. Pero antes de tener tiempo de expresar su alegría de verlo, el sonido repentino de docenas de botas, seguido de gritos ensordecedores y de cristal rompiéndose los asusto a todos.

El cristal de las ventanas caía al piso y los soldados armados corrían dentro de la casa de todos lados del jardín.

"Es demasiado tarde para apresurarse, me temo."

Los ojos de los cuatro se movieron hacia Beckett que con una peluca parcialmente quemada descendía las escaleras; la oscura figura de Mercer venía detrás de él.

Los soldados formaron un círculo alrededor de ellos y Elizabeth se pregunto si Jack y Gibbs habían llegado solos, algo que parecía bastante improbable. Dio una furtiva mirada hacia las ventanas, pero el jardín estaba tan oscuro, la luz de la luna era tan tenue que no le permitía ver nada.

"Nunca es tarde para apresurarse."

La atención de todo el mundo cambio otra vez, pero esta vez también Beckett se giró. Él miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la mujer que estaba parada en la cima de las escaleras.

Ameerah sonrió, y saltó el pasamanos, deslizándose hacia abajo y aterrizó en sus pies en frente de Beckett y Mercer, sosteniendo una pequeña y pulsante bosa en su mano.

"Especialmente, nunca es demasiado tarde para comenzar a hacer tratos con el nuevo capitán del _Holandés Errante_." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth miró a Jack pero él no parecía muy sorprendido con sus palabras. Elizabeth se mordió el labio, tratando de alejar los pensamientos, de cómo Jack había logrado persuadir a Ameerah para que se sacrificara y apuñalara el corazón. Si es que ella realmente tenía intención de hacerlo, por supuesto.

* * *

Tanta luz, tantas sombras brillantes que significaban todo… repentinamente… siempre. Nunca había pensado que la luz de luna podría ser cruel, pero ahora parecía cruel, iluminando la escena, el último acto y aquí estaba, siendo lanzado a una obra de teatro que finalmente era real, una escena de pesadilla, un sueño destrozado…

¿De quién era el sueño?…

Se quedo en una de las ventanas rotas con su invisible tristeza, todos los colores del arcoíris destellaban en sus ojos…

Eran tan extraño verla, su mano en la de él, sus hombros tocándose, su extraño vestido de bodas del color de la sangre… ella estaba a un lado de él y estaba a punto de perderlo… eso iba a cambiarla, cambiaria la luz en sus ojos, haciéndola perder el camino, desaparecer… _Toda la muerte duele, la ultima mata_. Si él muere, su luz… ella puede morir junto con él…

De repente recordó a todas esas mujeres, esas novias, su brillo desvaneciéndose, y su indiferencia era cada vez mayor… ya ni siquiera podía recordar sus propios pensamientos en esos momentos, era como si regresara, todo el camino…

¿De dónde?...

Hubo un momento, debió haber sido, cuando supo lo que sentía… sentir. Antes de que ella lo recordara, antes de que la luz de ella le regresara el color de las nubes… todos esos colores que incluso había creído que nadie había visto nunca…

No sabía cómo pasó y quien disparó primero. Hubo una gran conmoción, los ojos de la mujer con la bolsa en sus manos se ampliaron en consternación y entonces Jack empujo a Elizabeth hacia a un lado, ella gritó, alguien maldijo, unos cuantos disparos mas y caos… un grito mas…

Jack cayó al piso con Elizabeth sosteniéndolo, con su sangre en sus manos, sus ojos ampliados en dos pálidas lunas; impresión, dolor, pánico y el miedo tangible como las sombras que la ahogaban y todo lo que él pudo escuchar fueron sus fervientes palabras, el nombre de su esposo en sus labios, sangre fluyendo de su pecho, carmín como su vestido de novia…

La muerte la miraba; su corazón martillaba en su pecho.

… _Te amo Elizabeth…_

¡Luz, luz, por todos lados!

… Ya no habría palabras que tuvieran sentido…

… sosteniendo la pistola plateada en su mano.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	62. Chapter 62

** VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Hola a todos, antes que nada tengo que dcirles que ayer por fin termine de traducir este fic, y aunque ya hace tiempo termine ¿Nos conocimos antes? aun estaba la ilusion de seguir traduciendo y ayer, esa ilusion termino, y tengo que decir que lloré, lloré mucho porque me he dedidcado a traducir por mucho tiempo. Y ahora termine. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, pero al menos tengo la ilusion de que aun faltan capitulos por subir, quedan dos semanas mas y ambos fics se terminan. Uff, que de sentimientos.

Bueno, ahora quiero dar las gracias a todos los que dejaron review, y decirles que siento mucho sus lagrimas, y que yo ya derrame las correspondientes. Espero que les guste es capitulo, pero si les encargo que tengan un pañuelo al lado.

Un beso a todas, en especial a; **Pauliz, SouSou Moutoku, Elizabeth, Silvia, Cande, Danny y Monica**. Por seguir siendo fieles a estas historias.

Por cierto chicas, sé que todos estamos en examenes finales, ayer comenzaron mis hijos, claro que ellos estan en la primaria y terminan en una semana, pero para los mas grandes son muchos dias mas de examen y las comprendo si no pueden dejan reviews enormes o no pueden hacerlo, sé que estan al pendiente y que a pesar de todas sus ocupaciones siguen aqui.

Un beso a todos y disfruten este capitulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 62**

_Con una sonrisa, deslizo su dibujo terminado a un lado del misterioso medallón pirata, en la parte inferior del falso cajón y cerro el cajón y rápidamente regreso a la cama y se cubrió con la manta hasta el mentón, mirando intensamente la oscuridad por su ventana. La luz de luna era tenue y apenas iluminaba el océano. No estaba segura si realmente podía escuchar las olas chocando contra la orilla o si solo era su imaginación. Algunas veces era difícil decirlo… Apretó sus ojos al cerrarlos y los abrió otra vez, mirando alrededor esperanzadamente, pero después se dejo caer sobre las almohadas con un suspiro. Aparentemente no funcionaba así de fácil. Sin importar cuanto lo deseara, él nunca aparecía. Tal vez era ingenuo pensar que él pudiera, sin embargo… su madre le había dicho que si realmente deseaba algo, realmente fuerte, se puede hacer realidad._

_Pero de alguna manera no podía hacer que el héroe de sus queridos libros apareciera en su habitación. Porque él después de todo, no la conocía, ni sabía que ella deseaba que apareciera… solamente la magia podría hacer que él apareciera aquí y no creía en la magia. Las aventuras eran sus cuentos de hadas, aventuras que realmente podrían suceder, no estaban fuera de alcance… al menos no completamente. _

_Se giró en su costado, abrazando una de las almohadas y mirando ausentemente a su mesita de noche, hacia los varios libros apilados ahí._

_¿No sería maravilloso que después de todo él apareciera aquí? Justo aquí… en su habitación… le pediría unirse a su tripulación. Ella podría ser una gran pirata, realmente podía. Se casarían y navegarían alrededor del mundo en busca de tesoros perdidos…_

_Si tan solo él llegara a Port Royal algún día…_

_Una vez más se quedo dormida con el viento imaginario moviendo su cabello._

* * *

"¡¡¡Jack!!!" La voz de Elizabeth era ronca por los gritos, la luz de luna iluminaba el rostro de Jack, enviándole un destello de recuerdos a través de su mente y fue medio conscientemente que recordaba todas esas noches de sueños infantiles, deseando que él fuera a visitarla. Y la dolorosa ironía era que ahora que finalmente él estaba en su casa hacia que su corazón se encogiera.

Los parpados de Jack estaban quietos y Elizabeth gritó otra vez, su voz quebrada, sus gritos eran tan roncos que casi eran inaudibles.

* * *

Todo estaba desapareciendo tan rápidamente… su rostro… su voz… Era vagamente consciente de su cabello rozando contra su rostro… realmente era la única pieza de realidad en la que podía concentrarse, en esa fantasía. Quizás era porque su cercanía siempre se mantenía en él como una fuente de asombro, como si solo fuera medio probable, solo temporalmente posible que pudiera tenerla cerca… que estuviera con él… dispuesta a quedarse… obligada por la ley…

Quería sonreír, pero en lugar de eso, comenzó a toser. Un desagradable dulce, sabor metálico llenó su boca e hizo una mueca… o eso pensó, realmente no podía controlar su expresión facial en ese momento, como si de repente su cuerpo no fuera en realidad suyo, como si comenzara a tener una vida en su propia…

¿Una vida?...

"¡¡¡Jack!!!"

_Ah_. Jack se relajo bajo el frenético roce de sus dedos… Ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero podía, sin embargo, casi, _casi_ podía ver su rostro, aunque se estaba desvaneciendo, tan extrañamente se desvanecía… pero era su tacto, no necesitaba verla para saberlo; y su olor, cuanto más se inclinaba hacia abajo, más intenso era. Naranjas y flores silvestres… una vez lo había pensado… ¿en su olor? No. Eso era lo que había pensando de sus labios… antes de entender que sus labios no sabían a nada, solo a ella… a su Lizzie.

"¡¡¡Jack!!!"

Lizzie. Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. Lizzie Sparrow. Nunca sería… siempre seria…podría ser, ser… porque es el ron… en una vaina. Eso, era extraño… tomó una respiración profunda; por alguna razón no pudo inhalar profundamente. Tan extraño… cuando se habían encontrado en el pasado… recordó lo que había pasado, pero lo recordaba más o menos… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo cuando la encontró? Estas esperando… estas esperando… ¿Estás esperando a alguien amor? No podía recordar… del todo… mezcla… confusa… todos sus recuerdos eran borrosos, como si alguien hubiese derramado cubos de agua sobre las páginas de un libro, causando que la tinta se expandiera por el papel, borrando las palabras, borrando todo… todo.

"¡Jack por favor, Jack, mírame!"

Quizás podría pensar en algo mas… _aye_… en sus manos en su rostro… podía sentirlas… pero también había algo mas en lo que podía pensar… él estaba… le habían… ¿disparado?... _estoy muriendo_… pensó con un rastro de sorpresa rodeándolo al notarlo. Era tan simple y tan extraño… estaba muriendo… ¿estaba muriendo?... estaba muriendo… justo ahora.

* * *

Su nombre en sus labios y su sangre en sus manos, el mundo giraba alrededor de ellos, el silencio destellaba en el caos, rompiendo a través de sus pensamientos, pero todos los sonidos eran huecos, palabras que no entendía, palabras que no conocía… incluso podía escuchar algo más que el latido de su corazón, cada una de sus respiraciones rozaban contra su rostro como el viento de verano, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su mano apretaba con torpeza algunos mechones de su cabello, como si tratara de no ahogarse, sosteniéndola con fuerza que disminuía.

"¡Jack, Jack!..." Elizabeth se ahogaba en las palabras, en todas las palabras, a excepción de su nombre, comenzando a perder cualquier sentido y entonces, ella ahueco el rostro de Jack en sus brazos, en su regazo, cantando su nombre con voz quebrada, ahuecando su rostro con una mano, las puntas de sus dedos recorrían su rostro, tratando de mantener su atención, que mantuviera sus ojos abiertos, mientras usaba su otra mano para detener la sangre, presionando la herida en su pecho, con la única pieza de tela que tenia, su vestido de novia.

Medio inconscientemente, Elizabeth pensaba que tal vez era una infeliz idea que desgarraba… que quizás ¿la mala suerte había sido atraída sobre ellos? Quizás no debió de haber dejado a Will sin una sola palabra de explicación… quizás no debió aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de James, sabiendo que no se casaría con él… quizás no debió tomar el medallón de Will… quizás no debió leer tantas historias sobre Jack…

Pensamientos corrían a través de su cabeza tan rápidamente como la sangre de Jack fluía entre sus dedos. Todo el mundo se quedo paralizado en el lugar, aunque los soldados comenzaban a parecer angustiados, no por el inesperado hecho de que Mercer hubiera disparado repentinamente a Jack Sparrow, sino por los gritos desgarrados y desesperados de la chica, acunando al pirata en sus brazos.

Beckett miraba la escena, reponiéndose rápidamente de su enojo contra Mercer por su comportamiento insubordinado. _Estaba sacando su pistola, señor_. De alguna manera Mercer dio una silenciosa explicación que al parecer no era válida. Él mismo no había notado nada de eso, pero entonces de nuevo, ¿Quién podría estar seguro? Si tenía que elegir entre su muerte y la muerte de Jack Sparrow la respuesta era obvia.

Aunque, por supuesto no había funcionado como lo había planeado. Estaba tan pálido… había tanta sangre… que no había manera de que sobreviviera, por lo que entonces, no tendría el placer de ahorcarlo, de saborear su derrota. Aunque la muerte era un grandiosa victoria ¿Qué no? Y aun tenia a las demás personas, personas que merecían sufrir por sus actos en su contra. El Gobernador, por ejemplo. Y aun tendría a la chica, era casi como tener a Sparrow.

Era extraña la conexión entre ellos, _como si fueran una misma persona_, pensó Beckett con indiferencia. _Quizás ella muera de tristeza._ Sonrió a si mismo con ironía, moviendo sus manos atrás de su espalda, decidiendo que esa escena era algo muy divertido para ver. La sangre de Jack Sparrow mancharía la hermosa alfombra y arruinaría la mansión del Gobernador, su esposa sollozando de rodillas a su lado y tratando de detener el flujo de su sangre roja con un trapo rojo.

Un par de ojos incoloros miraban con ardiente intensidad a la pequeña, sonrisa de victoria parpadeando en los labios de Beckett.

* * *

Ella entendería…

Él sabía que ella entendería. Ella entendería cada hora de soledad, entendería cuando hay demasiadas palabras y cuando las palabras no lleguen; vería el color de las nubes y no se reiría, pero podría sonreírle a él; y ella lo haría sonreír, como ahora.

Sus pasos eran silenciosos, como sus pensamientos, como este sagrado momento de comprensión, como la radiante realización de que había hecho que todas las sombras se fueran…

Amor…

Así que eso era amor, entonces, sí, debió saberlo, debió verlo. Debió haberlo adivinado en ese isla desierta, cuando ella había acordado pasar veinte años en el Vórtice del Tiempo por ese hombre; y más tarde… debió haberlo adivinado otra vez, cuando el hombre fue a rescatarla de ahí…

Apretó la pistola plateada en su mano tratando de mantener su mano firme y sin temblar, parpadeando rápidamente para aclarar su repentina visión borrosa.

_Elizabeth…_

Por primera vez sintió como si tuviera derecho a decir su nombre en voz alta; claramente:

"Elizabeth…"

Ella levanto la vista abruptamente y sus lágrimas manchaban su rostro causando que su corazón se encogiera. Ella lo vio y una pequeña sonrisa fantasmal cruzó por el rostro de él ante la realización de que ella aun podía verlo… vagamente pensó que ella podría verlo _siempre_, pero no tenía tiempo para reflexionar en la hermosa idea. Quizás era él quien lo hacía… o quizás era la sombra de algo mas… sonrió tristemente. "Elizabeth…"

Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron repentinamente y fue entonces cuando él pudo ver el absoluto terror en su rostro. Ella palideció rápidamente y sacudió su cabeza, lentamente primero y más decididamente después, luchando por encerrar mas al hombre en sus brazos, inclinándose sobre él, acunando sus mejillas en su mano, ocultando el rostro de él en su pecho y moviendo la boca en un rápido "no" que él inmediatamente reconoció, murmurándolo uno y otra vez.

Elizabeth temblaba y cuando él vio que ella veía la pistola plateada de repente entendió lo que ella estaba pensando…

"Oh Dios." Elizabeth gimió con ronca voz, abrazando a Jack tan fuertemente como pudo, protegiendo su cuerpo con el de ella. Él no se movía, sus ojos estaban cerrados, el latido de su corazón era más silencioso con cada segundo que pasaba, su respiración era débil en su mejilla… "Jack por favor…" Lo miró, acariciando sus labios pálidos con sus pulgares, "Jack abre los ojos, por favor… no… ¡Jack!..." Elizabeth tosía, ahogándose con las lágrimas y sacudiendo su cabeza, inclinándose hacia abajo y besó su rostro, después de un momento de solo saborear sus propias lagrimas.

"Elizabeth." El heraldo se detuvo más cerca, su corazón se quebraba con cada paso que daba. No sabía cómo pudo haber considerado estos momentos de muerte como naturales… ¿Cómo podía no sentir nada mientras tomaba sus vidas?...

"¡¡No!!" Elizabeth gritó, sollozando y temblando incontrolablemente, sosteniendo a Jack lo más cerca posible, mirándolo y llorando, sus lágrimas que caian en el rostro de Jack, daban la impresión de que él también estaba llorando.

El Gobernador estaba inmóvil, mirando la escena con desconcierto, deseando poder hacer algo… y ni siquiera podía pensar en apartar a Elizabeth, a pesar de que ella estaba en un charco de sangre justo ahora… sin embargo ella mantenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor de un Jack pálido tan fuertemente, que el Gobernador no tenia duda de que no permitiría que él o alguien más la apartaran de su esposo, aun cuando lo intentaran… incluso si no tenia oportunidad… desde donde estaba el Gobernador no podía decir si la respiración de Jack era débil… o si ya había dejado de respirar…

Pero él tenía miedo a moverse, como si ese gesto pudiera quitarle los restos de vida que aún le quedaban al hombre. No podía imaginar lo que pasaría después, como podría vivir su hija… recordó la sonrisa en su rostro y sintió su corazón romperse por el enojo y la impotencia. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que todo el mundo estaba inmóvil, mirando la escena con desconcierto. Solo el rostro de Beckett parecía un poco impresionado, sus ojos fijos en Elizabeth con Jack en sus brazos con frio y malicioso interés.

"Jack." Elizabeth susurró suavemente, con voz quebrada, acariciando su rostro y sus rastas con su mano temblorosa. "Mírame, por favor, te necesito… Mírame Jack." Su voz quebrada, presionando sus labios en los de él. "Por favor no me dejas, Jack. Te amo, por favor, Jack..." Le susurró, besando su rostro y sacudiéndose por el llanto.

El heraldo sonrió ligeramente. No sonreía por el momento que pasaba… si no porque se veía tan hermosa, tan celestial… su cabello caía sobre sus hombros tiras de oro, sus labios parecían tan suaves…

Él cerró los ojos y levantó su mano lentamente…

Elizabeth capto el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y gritó.

Todo el mundo la miró con desconcierto. Ameerah apretó los dientes pensando que Elizabeth se había vuelto loca. Y no podía culparla… aunque en ese momento exacto pudo entender que no era amor lo que ella sentía… sin embargo, su corazón estaba roto y disimuladamente movió su mano para empuñar su espada, observando a Beckett al extremo de su visión, parado con un rostro de piedra y con una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción ampliándose en las esquinas de su boca. Estaba entretenido con su indiferente expresión facial, pero era evidente que se divertía, causándole repugnancia a Ameerah. Si había alguien que merecía morir…

"Elizabeth..."

Elizabeth levantó su vista hacia el heraldo, tratando de cambiar su expresión desesperada por una de odio. Pero después de un momento se rindió, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, cuando ella comenzó a susurrar medio inteligible, suplicándole que los dejara en paz, que se fuera. Elizabeth mecía a Jack en sus brazos, presionando su rostro en el de él, llorando y gimiendo.

El heraldo movió su mano, apoyando su dedo en el gatillo.

Nunca se sintió feliz en su vida.

"Elizabeth… yo… te amo." Dijo él y cuando ella miró hacia él vio que estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa extrañamente febril acompañada de arroyos de lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Elizabeth sintió un rastro de confusión ante la vista, pero entonces él tiro del gatillo y ella gritó, inclinándose sobre Jack y cubriéndolo casi completamente con su cuerpo. "¡¡¡No!!!" Cerró los ojos y enterró su rostro en las rastas de Jack, tratando desesperadamente de protegerlo lo mejor posible. Quizás si el polvo plateado no caía sobre él… quizás entonces podría no… si solamente pudiera protegerlo lo suficiente, quizás entonces… tembló, reventando en más lágrimas, abrazando a Jack fuertemente y susurrando todas las hermosas palabras que pudo pensar en su oído…

Pero entonces tuvo la extraña impresión de que… su respiración se hacía más profunda.

Un fuerte golpe y un coro de voces sorprendidas la sobresaltaron y cautelosamente retrocedió, solo un poco y rápidamente abrió los ojos.

El aire era claro. Sin polvo plateado cayendo sobre ellos.

"¿Qué paso?"

Elizabeth escuchó a alguien preguntar y automáticamente miró sobre su hombro…

Beckett estaba en el suelo apretándose el pecho con su mano, con una mirada de sorpresa y desconcierto escrita en su rostro…

Elizabeth dio un grito apagado, sus ojos se ampliaron en asombro.

Brillante, polvo plateado, caía lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Beckett, su rostro consternado por el dolor.

Elizabeth miro de nuevo a Jack, notando que sus parpados se movían ligeramente.

_Así que no era el momento para que Jack muriera,_ pensó, sintiendo su corazón latir un poco más rápido por la repentina esperanza, un sentimiento de increíble alivio caía sobre ella y casi haciéndola sonreír. ¿Era posible? "Jack…" Susurró rotamente, deslizando su mano en su mejilla.

"Elizabeth…"

Ella se paralizó, sabiendo que esa voz no era de Jack. Levanto su vista con fresca aprensión, sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada incolora del heraldo. Estaba arrodillado al lado de ella, la pistola de plata aun estaba en su mano, casi inconscientemente.

"No era el momento para que Jack muriera." Dijo ella defensivamente, luchando con las lágrimas, sabiendo que las palabras no podrían detener ningún suceso, pero sin embargo, dijo las palabras. Apretó sus brazos alrededor de Jack protectoramente, su mente agotada, perdió el hilo de lo que estaba pasando, las voces amortiguadas de los soldados, deliberando lo que le había pasado a Lord Beckett, zumbaban en el fondo…

El heraldo le sonrió y ambos se asombraron y se aterrorizaron de cuan… simple y común era, como si todo lo que había pasado no fuera cierto, como si él nunca hubiera tomado la vida de nadie, como si nunca la hubiera obligado a hacerlo… como si él no hubiera hecho nada malo… nunca…

Elizabeth se petrifico de miedo cuando de repente notó que él se inclinaba hacia ella. Cruzó por su mente que quizás él iba a hacer otro trato con ella, decirle que Jack sobreviviría si ella…

Ella lo miraba demasiado quieta y demasiado confundida como para moverse, solamente lo miró cuando él acerco sus labios a los de ella y mirando sus labios, pero después retrocedió sin besarla. Lentamente, él levantó su mano y colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Lo era." Dijo tranquilamente, alejando su mano y sonriéndole otra vez, pero ahora ella podía ver claramente las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos incoloros y haciendo…

Haciendo que sus ojos parecieran plateados… siendo la más hermosa sombra plateada que jamás había visto.

"_Si mató a alguien a pesar de no ser su destino…"_

Por un breve segundo Elizabeth casi pudo sentir el aroma de la nieve en ese momento cuando se lo dijo…

Él se puso de pie y solo entonces el significado de las palabras de repente la alcanzó…

_Era_ el momento de Jack para morir.

Elizabeth abrió su boca para hablar, pero sus palabras se congelaron en sus labios cuando justo en frente de sus ojos, en un momento tan breve, que no estuvo segura si había durado, el cuerpo del heraldo reventó en miles de infinitamente pequeñas pedazos brillantes de arcoíris.

Elizabeth miraba el pasmoso polvo colorido arremolinándose y desaparecer antes de caer en el suelo y después de unos segundos ya no había nada, ni siquiera un solo arcoíris que indicara que él había estado ahí.

Detrás de ella, escucho a uno de los soldados declarando con un suspiro que Lord Beckett estaba muerto… de un ataque al corazón, muy probablemente.

Elizabeth hizo una mueca y dio un grito apagado, mirando de nuevo a Jack y acunando su rostro en sus manos.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron y ella sonrió débilmente entre sus lágrimas.

Ameerah fue la primera en sacudirse de su aturdimiento, sacando su espada y acercándose a Mercer. Tomando nota de eso, Gibbs sacó su pistola, su grito se ahogo entre el ruido de muchas otras voces que de repente llenaron la habitación, la tripulación del _Perla Negra_, entraba corriendo a la casa a través de las ventanas rotas, el vidrio crujía bajo sus botas, que pronto se unieron al ensordecedor sonido del metal chocando.

* * *

El mar estaba picado así que rápidamente la mayoría de la tripulación fue tomada por sorpresa. Los barcos de la East India Trading Company, tenían la orden de esperar el regreso del _Endeavor,_ mirando con preocupación al cielo y al mar oscuro, deliberaban que hacer. No era seguro ni probable que permanecieran mucho tiempo ahí si el clima empeoraba.

Los barcos piratas tenían menos problemas para tomar sus decisiones y pronto los barcos se dispersaron en la niebla, dejando a los soldados de EITC solos con la tormenta.

Y tal vez ellos hubieran sido valientes y se quedaran en la tormenta siguiendo sus órdenes, si no hubiera sido por un barco que repentinamente apareció en la oscuridad, bajo las estrellas del cielo, pareciendo una horrible leyenda que lo rodeaba.

* * *

No podía entender porque siempre le había temido a la muerte. Apenas si había algo para quejarse: estaba cálido y cómodo y las almohadas que tenía en el _Perla_ ni siquiera podía compararlas con las de… aquí, Independientemente de donde estuviera.

Arqueo las cejas sin abrir los ojos. ¿Era posible que…?... bueno, no era probable, pero definitivamente era posible. Después de todo, era el capitán Jack Sparrow. Seguramente harian una excepción con él en el cielo, aunque su saldo de pecados y buenas obras no eran… comúnes.

Con un suspiro, abrió un ojo, después abrió el otro, por un momento vio unas sombras bailando a través del techo. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó lámparas de aceite en una pequeña mesa al otro lado de la cama. Se sentía muy cansado y muy pesado, un leve recuerdo le hizo levantar su mano y colocarla en su pecho. Pudo sentir el vendaje bajo las yemas de sus dedos y cuando movió su otra mano…

"¡Jack!" Elizabeth despertó al sentir los movimientos de Jack que estaba al lado de ella, se apoyó en su brazo y se inclinó sobre él, tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja y después acunó el rostro de Jack en sus manos.

Jack la miró, aun llevaba puesto su abrigo y su rostro aun estaba manchado de lágrimas aunque ya no estaba llorando. Rápidamente, la alcanzó para besarla y así asegurarse si ella era real.

Y era real.

"Esto no es un sueño." Le murmuró contra su boca, sonriendo y colocando varios besos sobre su boca.

"¿Por qué?" Elizabeth retrocedió poniendo una herida expresión facial, pero fingida.

Jack se rio, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares. "Pensé que eras un sueño por mucho tiempo, Lizzie. Basta ya de eso." Susurró tranquilamente pero con voz seria. "Pensé que eras un sueño tantas veces…"

"Y en un par de ocasiones que era una pesadilla, estoy segura." Lo interrumpió Elizabeth con un pequeño mohín, inclinándose sobre la mano de él y besando su palma.

Los dedos de Jack se deslizaron en su cabello, obligándola a que lo viera. "Ni una sola vez." Dijo firmemente.

Elizabeth sonrió, apoyando su frente en la de él. "Una mentira mas y no te regresare tu abrigo." Dijo ella con una juguetona mirada severa, tratando de superar el agotamiento que estaba sintiendo después de todo lo que había pasado.

Jack la beso y le sonrió maliciosamente. "Y ¿Qué tengo que decir amor, para que me regreses mi abrigo, _ahora mismo_?" Preguntó, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y deslizando sus dedos debajo del cuello del abrigo.

Elizabeth lo miró por un momento en silencio, dándole una tenue sonrisa y acomodando su rostro en su cuello, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su pecho. Sin decir nada, Jack envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella, deslizando su otra mano bajo la cabeza de ella y acariciando su cabello.

"La tripulación se hizo cargo de la casa." Dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente.

Jack suspiró. "Nuestra tripulación." La corrigió Jack.

Elizabeth sonrió y le beso el hombro. "Pero en la mañana nuestra presencia será evidente. Creo que tendremos que dejar Port Royal tan pronto como sea posible. Y nunca volver." Añadió después de un pausa, mordiéndose el labio.

Jack giró su cabeza y miró alrededor por la habitación tenuemente iluminada. "Esta es tu recamara." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Era mi recamara." Elizabeth levantó su cabeza, apoyando su mentón en su pecho y levantando su vista hacia él. "Soñaba contigo en esta misma habitación y ahora realmente estas aquí." Dijo suavemente, recorriendo su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Mi mamá siempre dijo que los sueños se hacen realidad." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa, pero después su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Lizzie…"

"La capitán Fiero." Comenzó, pronunciando el nombre no si dificultad. "Tiene el corazón pero no lo a apuñalado, aun." Dijo mirando hacia otro lado y después regreso su mirada hacia él. "Le pedí a Gibbs que mantuviera un ojo en ella." añadió con una sonrisa, con una sonrisa coqueta.

Jack sonrió. "¿Sabes que eres mi pirata favorito, amor?"

Elizabeth presionó sus labios en los de él. "Los halagos son buena estrategia, pero recuerda mantener la originalidad." Dijo tratando de mantener sus voz seria, pero por fin termino riéndose con él.

"Bueno." Dijo Jack al fin, levantándose lentamente. "Es hora de ver cómo termina la historia." Dijo, respondiendo a la mirada de Elizabeth. "Y…" Comenzó después de una pausa, arrugando su frente y mirando al vendaje en su pecho.

"Beckett está muerto." Dijo Elizabeth rotundamente y los ojos de Jack se movieron hacia ella, no por lo que ella había dicho, sino por el tono de su voz.

"Lizzie." Tomó su rostro en sus manos y la miró profundamente a los ojos. "¿Qué te hizo?"

Elizabeth cubrió sus manos con las de ella y sacudió su cabeza. "Nada, es decir… solo me asusto un poco, creo…"

"Lizzie."

Elizabeth rodo los ojos. "¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora? Mañana los tres días van a terminar. Tenemos unas cuantas horas para…"

Jack se deslizó fuera de la cama y tiró de Elizabeth para que se levantara. "Elizabeth Sparrow te ordeno…" Gruñó pero Elizabeth lo interrumpió.

"¡Capitán!" Jack parpadeo y Elizabeth se rio, presionando un beso en sus labios. "Es capitán Elizabeth Sparrow. Eso por un lado y por el otro, tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos en este momento que estar mencionando a Cutler Beckett." Se dio la vuelta, tomando una camisa que estaba en una silla y se la entregó a Jack. "Es de mi padre." Le dijo, ayudándolo a ponérsela.

"No quiero mencionar…" Comenzó Jack con un rastro de irritación en su voz, sintiendo que había algo que decir y que Elizabeth a propósito estaba evadiendo el tema, pero entonces se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

"Está muerto." Dijo Elizabeth firmemente, alisando la camisa, su expresión facial se torno pensativa.

Jack le levanto el mentón con su mano y la miró intensamente. "¿Lizzie?" Preguntó cautelosamente.

"Él lo mato." Dijo Elizabeth con voz ronca.

"¿Quién?" Jack frunció el ceño con ligera confusión.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio. "Él tomó su vida… él… tomo su vida en lugar de la tuya." Termino en apenas un audible tono de voz, forzando una sonrisa. "Se fue." Añadió tranquilamente después de una pausa mirando hacia otro lado con una mueca. "Tuve tanto miedo de perderte." Dijo, rompiendo en llanto repentinamente y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack, evitando que le pidiera cualquier aclaración. Quizás ella tenía razón y quizás no era el mejor momento para pedir explicaciones.

Jack la abrazo fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, sin saber realmente que decir. Todo era tan frágil que las palabras comenzaban a sonar triviales. Especialmente sin haber resuelto el problema del corazón de Jones… Si Ameerah después de todo, no apuñalaba el corazón, la única opción que le quedaba era, apuñalarlo el mismo o no hacer nada en absoluto y someterse a Chronos y a su destino…

"Lizzie…"

"¿Crees que ella realmente va a apuñalar el corazón?" Elizabeth levanto su mirada para verlo y apretando sus manos alrededor de sus hombros.

Jack la miró pensativamente, enredando un mechón de su cabello alrededor de su dedo. "Creo que lo mejor sería si vamos a buscarla." Elizabeth se mordisqueo el labio inferior por un momento y Jack apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, mirándola interrogativamente. "¿Alguna otra cosa en tu mente, amor?"

"Ella dijo que la besaste." Respondió antes de que él terminara de formular la pregunta.

Jack retrocedió y amplio los ojos al verla. "¿Cuándo?" Preguntó, parpadeando y por la mirada en los ojos de Elizabeth podía decir que esa no era la respuesta que ella estaba esperando a su pregunta.

"Ella quería estar aquí, hasta que despertaras." Dijo Elizabeth con un bufido molesto. "Entonces le dije que desapareciera y entonces ella me dijo que la besaste y que tuve mucha suerte que ustedes dos hubieran tenido tan poco tiempo antes de que llegaran a Port Royal." Jack bufó y rodo los ojos. "¿La besaste?" Preguntó Elizabeth con indiferencia, con voz seria y para sorpresa de Jack escuchó sincero temor en su voz.

"Lizzie…"

"La besaste Jack." Dijo, todo rastro de sonrisa se fue de su rostro. "Es una simple pregunta de si o no."

"En realidad no es tan simple." Observó cautelosamente. "Yo solo…"

"Jack…" Elizabeth lo interrumpió, alejándose de sus brazos. "¿La besaste?" Preguntó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Lizzie, yo…"

"¡Si o no!" Elizabeth dio una patada en el suelo de manera infantil y Jack no puedo evitar una sonrisa. "No creo que sea divertido." Dijo con un pequeño mohín.

"Sí lo es." Dijo Jack, entrecerrando los ojos con una traviesa sonrisa. "Y sí, la besé."

Las manos de Elizabeth cayeron pesadamente a sus costados y palideció, mirándolo incrédula. Jack tiró de ella a sus brazos y ahueco su rostro en sus manos. "En la mano." Le susurró contra su boca con una sonrisa misteriosa y besándola apasionadamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Elizabeth…" Gibbs entro corriendo a la habitación sin llamar a la puerta, deteniéndose abruptamente, causando que Jack y Elizabeth se separaran. "¿Por qué siempre tengo que presenciar escenas como esta?" Preguntó con un exagerado suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza en sincera perplejidad. "A menos que..." Continúo rápidamente, antes de que ellos se las arreglaran para decir algo. "Solamente estén ¿fingiendo?" Pregunto con la voz más seria que pudo reunir, conteniendo una sonrisa.

"Señor Gibbs. Tu buen humor, me hace dudar peligrosamente de tu habilidad para juzgar apropiadamente el peligro en las situaciones peligrosas en las que estemos." Dijo Jack en un fingido tono de voz serio, entrelazando sus dedos en los de Elizabeth y acercándose a la puerta.

"Aye." Gibbs arrugó la frente. "Mi juicio es una cosa. Y la capitán Fiero es otra." Dijo caminando en el pasillo.

Elizabeth lo miró ansiosa. "No va a apuñalar el corazón." Dijo con voz hueca.

Gibbs sacudió su cabeza. "Peor." Dijo siniestramente.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	63. Chapter 63

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

** VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 63**

Jack arrugó su frente. "¿Pusiste atención en los detalles?" Preguntó pacientemente, cuando Gibbs no parecía muy ansioso en continuar.

"Bueno." Gibbs aclaró su garganta. "En realidad ella… apuñalo el corazón." Dijo Gibbs tentativamente.

Jack y Elizabeth ampliaron los ojos al verlo. "¿Y?" Preguntaron al unisón.

"Y…" Gibbs se encogió de hombros, sin saber realmente que decir… "Y nada paso." Dijo por fin con un suspiro.

* * *

Ameerah estaba sentada en un taburete, mirando fijamente el corazón y a su cuchillo todavía atrapado en el pedazo de carne palpitante.

El plan era perfecto: tendría las dos cosas que más quería: venganza e inmortalidad. El plan era bueno y había estado tan cerca. ¿Cómo fue que no sucedió? ¡Tenía que funcionar! No había ninguna razón para que no funcionara.

El Gobernador Swann miraba a la chica desde el otro lado de la habitación, esperando a que Gibbs regresara con Elizabeth y con las noticias de cómo seguía Jack. Se acercó a una de las paredes y después regreso, decidido a sentarse, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y Gibbs seguido de Jack y Elizabeth entraron a la habitación.

Ameerah brinco, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. "No tengo ni idea de lo que esta pasando." Dijo enojada, sin esperar a que le preguntaran.

Elizabeth le dio a su padre una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un apretón en la mano a Jack y que sin palabras le dijo que estaba bien. El Gobernador asintió, regresándole la sonrisa y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos.

"Apuñalaste el corazón." Dijo Jack cautelosamente, mirando entre el corazón y Ameerah.

Ella suspiró y rodo los ojos. "Aye." Siseo entre dientes, mirando con un bufido interno las manos entrelazadas de Jack y Elizabeth. "Y realmente no sé porque…" comenzó enojada, pero después se detuvo abruptamente, cuando de repente la habitación quedo completamente a oscuras.

"¿Elizabeth?" La voz ansiosa del Gobernador Swann reventó en la oscuridad antes de que la luz regresara, pero esta vez no era una tenue luz emitida de las lámparas de aceite, sino una cegadora luz que olía a mar, brillante como las leyendas.

"No puedes matar a tu propio corazón. Fue por eso que no funcionó."

Los ojos de Jack lentamente se movieron a la fuente de la voz que sonaba enojada y preocupada. Los ojos de Tía Dalma se movieron también hacia Jack.

"Creo que aun tengo algunas horas para entregar el corazón." Dijo rápidamente con la más encantadora sonrisa fingida que pudo reunir.

Elizabeth envolvió su brazo alrededor del de Jack, decidida a estar con él cueste lo que cueste. Si Jack iba a ser llevado por alguien, por alguna fuerza, por Calypso, por Chronos, o por algo; ella iba a ir con él, ella iba a seguirlo a donde fuera, a cualquier lugar.

"Oh, ya veo. La gran Calypso descubrió en las profundidades de su corazón de mar, una desconocida y profunda compasión." Dijo Ameerah en fría e irónica voz y todos los ojos se movieron hacia ella.

Jack estaba a punto de susurrar que hacer enojar a Calypso no era una buena idea, pero entonces, de repente, recordó, las dudosas palabras de la diosa que siguieron a su aparición…

"No puedes apuñalar tu propio corazón." Repitió Calypso, mientras que el Gobernador ansioso miraba alrededor, esperando que solo fuera su imaginación que lo estaba haciendo ver que su casa de repente desaparecía y ahora todos estaban parados sobre un mar verde y niebla azulada, haciendo invisible el suelo y escuchando el estruendo de las olas estrellándose alrededor de ellos.

"¡Este no es mi corazón!" Ameerah casi grito en un tono de voz enojado.

Calypso inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado, mirándola con ironía, pero sin embargo, con sorprendente calidez en sus ojos. "Este corazón es parte de tu corazón, te guste o no, niña." Dijo suavemente, moviéndose más cerca de Ameerah.

"Te dije que no lo apuñalaras." Dijo Jack con una complaciente sonrisa, sin saber en realidad lo que estaba pasando, pero pensando que era más aconsejable ponerse del lado de la luz lo más posible.

Elizabeth lo golpeo ligeramente con el codo y él le dio una mirada herida. Calypso los miró, pero después movió sus ojos de regreso a Ameerah.

"¿Qué pensabas conseguir haciendo esto?" Preguntó Calypso, deteniéndose en frente de la chica y colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y para la estupefacción de Jack notó una sola lágrima rodando por la mejilla de Ameerah.

"¡Él merece morir! Él merece… _irse_." Susurró, apretando sus puños, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de la diosa, mientras los ojos de Jack comenzaban a ampliarse repentinamente, con una incrédula suposición…

"No." Calypso sacudió su cabeza y le dio a Ameerah una misteriosa sonrisa. "Lo amo con todo mi corazón y él… me ama a mí." Dijo suavemente. Lentamente deslizando su mano hacia el cuchillo de Ameerah y con mucho cuidado sacándolo del corazón de Davy Jones.

"¡Él te lastimo!" Ameerah casi grito, mirando a Calypso con incredulidad. "Te puso una trampa, te destruyo, te traiciono."

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando Calypso acuño su rostro en sus manos y le sonrió. "No fue así, todo fue…" Miró hacia arriba, controlando las lágrimas y Ameerah pudo ver las diferentes emociones pasando a través de su rostro con asombro. "Todo fue un mal entendido y mal sueño y ahora está en el pasado. ¿No quieres reunirte con él?" añadió en voz baja.

Ameerah frunció los labios, girando su cabeza en molestia, pero Calypso hizo que la viera a los ojos otra vez y después de un momento las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de ambas, causando que Jack, Elizabeth, Gibbs y el Gobernador Swann intercambiaran miradas de incertidumbre.

Jack movió sus dedos en el aire, esperando por el momento oportuno para interrumpir, por fin habló, a pesar de las palabras de protesta de Elizabeth. "Si me permiten…" Ameerah y Calypso lo miraron como si hubiera aparecido de la nada. "¿alguien va a apuñalar el corazón?" Preguntó cautelosamente, señalando el corazón con su dedo. Calypso entrecerró los ojos al verlo. "Estoy preocupado." Explicó Jack con una sonrisa fingida, sinceramente preocupado por su próximo encuentro con Chronos, que era, al parecer, su próximo visitante.

"Se supone que me entregarías el corazón a mí." Dijo Calypso girándose hacia él.

Elizabeth apretó el brazo de Jack.

Jack hizo una ligera mueca, no muy satisfecho del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. "Yo…" Comenzó pero Calypso lo interrumpió.

"Y en vez de eso dejaste que mi hija apuñalara el corazón." Dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado.

Elizabeth parpadeo, mientras los ojos de Gibbs se ampliaron hasta el punto del no retorno.

_Bugger_, pensó Jack, tratando de mantener la sonrisa en su rostro. "Tu hija." Repitió, mirando a Ameerah, quien parecía muy divertida por lo sorprendido de su rostro. "Apenas la conozco." Dijo con alegría y Ameerah levanto las cejas, mordiéndose el labio apenas conteniéndose para no reír. "¿Bien?" añadió Jack tranquilamente mirando a Ameerah esperanzadamente y ella sostuvo su mirada por un momento, después miró a su madre.

"Oh sí." Dijo tratando de mantener el rostro serio. "Solo nos hemos encontrado con… el señor Sparrow…"

"Capitán." La interrumpió Jack en un tono casi de disculpa. Elizabeth cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

"Con el capitán Sparrow." Ameerah se corrigió, dándole a Jack otra mirada divertida. "En nuestro camino hacua aquí."

Calypso movía sus ojos entre Ameerah y Jack y de nuevo a Ameerah, pero no dijo nada y solamente tomó el corazón de Davy Jones.

Jack hizo una mueca otra vez.

"¿Qué va a hacer con eso?" Preguntó Elizabeth cuidadosamente, viendo a la diosa sosteniendo el corazón con sumo cuidado.

Calypso le sonrió. "Voy a regresárselo y ayudarlo a que se acostumbre a escuchar los latidos de su corazón, otra vez..." Dijo lentamente, la tranquilidad aumentaba en su voz. Sus ojos oscuros se movieron de nuevo al corazón. "Él será quien fue antes. Y el Armario será restaurado y volverán a ser lo que un día fueron, como siempre debieron ser." Respondiendo a la mirada interrogativa en los ojos de Elizabeth y sonrió enigmáticamente. "No será un lugar de tormento, sino que será un lugar donde las almas esperaran la entrada ya sea a la vida o a la muerte."

"Si puedo interrumpir con una humilde pregunta…" Jack medio levanto su mano, dándole a Elizabeth un pequeño mohín en respuesta a su mirada de advertencia. "¿Eso significa que el capitán del _Holandés Errante_ permanecerá… sin cambios?" Terminó Jack inseguro y Elizabeth recordó su conversación con el dios del Tiempo quien quería que ellos encontraran un nuevo y mejor capitán… y se preguntó si Calypso podría realmente garantizar ese cambio de actitud y de comportamiento en lo referente a Davy Jones…

Pero la respuesta de Calypso descarto el dilema. "No." Dijo lentamente, sonriendo deliberadamente y acercándose a Jack. "Él ya no estará vinculado a ese buque. Tan pronto como le regrese su corazón, él será libre."

Jack abrió su boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero la mano de Elizabeth se envolvió alrededor de su brazo con bastante fuerza silenciándolo.

El Gobernador Swann, aunque observaba la escena entera con un sentimiento de pavor, sonrió ligeramente ante el gesto. Algunas veces Jack y Elizabeth le parecían personajes fantásticos de los cuentos de hadas, por toda la magia que los envolvía; y otras veces, cuando discutían, parecían casi demasiado reales y había algo tan exquisitamente natural en sus discusiones porque estaban claramente llenas de amor, que siempre lo sorprendía por la evidente paradoja. Y fue sorprendido por la casual… ¿madurez? En su relación, pues iban de la mano con pasión y espontaneidad. Parecían entenderse el uno al otro sin palabras… aceptaban el abrazo del otro totalmente y sin vacilación.

Sonrió, pensando en lo natural y simultáneamente en lo fuera de lugar que se verían participando en uno de los bailes de invierno en Londres… No podía recordar haber visto a una pareja de casados tan enamorados como ellos…

"Voy a nombrar al nuevo capitán del _Holandés Errante_." Dijo Calypso mirando otra vez al corazón de Davy Jones.

El corazón de Jack y Elizabeth brincaron un poco.

"¡Por favor no!" Elizabeth rogó sin pensarlo y la boca de Calypso se extendió en una pequeña sonrisa.

Jack miraba entre Elizabeth y Calypso con vacilación, sus ojos se ampliaron con repentina sospecha. "¡No!" Comenzó, tirando de Elizabeth posesivamente hacia él. Ella levantó su vista hacia él con confusión.

Calypso se rio. "Me temo que ustedes dos tendrán que compartir su precioso _Perla_ con los demás. El nuevo capitán del _Holandés Errante_ no será propenso a ser engañado por un amor. Aprendí la lección muy bien." Añadió, antes de que Jack pudiera protestar por las consecuencias.

"Estoy segura de que elegirá al nuevo capitán con prudencia." Observo Elizabeth educadamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las esquinas de la boca de Jack comenzaron a levantarse con diversión, pero su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, por lo que de repente apareció.

"¿Él?" Susurró Jack en un alto tono de voz en total incredulidad.

Elizabeth lo miró interrogativamente, pero después siguió su mirada, sus ojos se ampliaron al ver a Barbosa aparecer de la neblina que los rodeaba.

"Dudo mucho que nuestro amigo Tiempo lo considere un buen capitán." Le susurró Jack a Elizabeth en el oído con un movimiento de su nariz.

"Bueno, al menos ahora, dejara en paz al _Perla_." Elizabeth le respondió y Jack miró hacia a Barbosa con sus ojos entrecerrados, considerando las palabras de Elizabeth por un momento.

"Ese es un punto valido, amor." Dijo silenciosamente, después de una pausa y Elizabeth contuvo una sonrisa. "¿Esta muerto?" Preguntó Jack medio seriamente en voz alta, señalando con su dedo a Barbosa.

"Espero que eso no te desespere por mucho tiempo." Dijo Barbosa con una acida medio sonrisa y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Jack espero unos segundos antes de responder. "Simplemente acabe con eso." Anuncio alegremente.

* * *

_¡Víctor! ¡Víctor!_

Sonaba casi como la voz de su madre… tal vez incluso era su voz… no estaba seguro de eso… y si es que en verdad se trataba de una voz… era lo suficientemente increíble que pudiera escuchar algo…

¿Podía ser que ahora no solo pudiera escuchar silencio?...

"El tiempo no tiene fin, pero todo tiene su tiempo para ocurrir y ahora es el momento para que despiertes."

Abrió los ojos. La voz le parecía familiar y sin embargo no puedo reconocerla de inmediato.

Y había luz… casi demasiada luz y nunca había imaginado antes esa posibilidad.

"Esto es bastante impresionante."

Se sentó derecho, girándose hacia donde sentía que la voz venia. Sus ojos se encontraron en la mirada tranquila del dios del Tiempo y él comenzó;

"No, no otra vez. ¡No quiero!" Miró alrededor con confusión.

Chronos sonrió. "No hay tal cosa como, _otra vez_. Todo lo que sucede, sucede siempre por primera vez… y ocurre solo una vez."

Lentamente, Víctor se puso de pie tambaleándose. "Esto es… ¿un sueño?" Preguntó en voz baja, llevando su mano hacia su frente.

"No." Chronos sacudió la cabeza. "Soñaste… la mayor parte." Añadió seriamente, pero luego sonrió por la mirada consternada en el rostro de su heraldo. "Si asumimos que todos vivimos en nuestro propio sueño, de alguna manera…" Dio un paso hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta.

"No quiero seguir siendo la Muerte." Víctor susurró melancólicamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Sí, lo dejaste bastante claro." Dijo Chronos con tal cantidad de diversión en su voz que Víctor lo encontró decididamente inquietante. "Tomaste una vida, en contra de su destino." Dijo, su expresión repentinamente se torno solemne.

El heraldo se enderezó. "Hice lo correcto." Dijo firmemente, aun mirando alrededor con incertidumbre. La habitación le parecía familiar y sin embargo no era…

"¿Lo correcto?" Chronos arqueo las cejas. "¿De acuerdo con quien? Por ti, me imagino."

"No." Víctor sacudió la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. "Solo… fue lo correcto." Dijo con voz cansada.

Chronos sonrió otra vez. "Te tomo mucho dolor comenzar a reconocer lo correcto… de lo que parece ser incorrecto." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos. "¿No?"

Víctor lo miró en silencio, un poco confundido por el cambio de actitud de Chronos. "¿Por qué todavía estoy aquí?" Preguntó cautelosamente después de una pausa.

Chronos sacudió la cabeza otra vez, riendo quedamente. "Nadie puede aprender esto como una simple verdad, sin importar cuantas veces se hayan cruzado con ella." dijo mas para sí mismo, que para alguien más y después añadió en voz alta. "Nada desaparece, nada muere en realidad en este mundo." Dio unos pasos hacia Víctor. "Pasaste la prueba y lo hiciste muy rápido." Sonrió. "Hay un nuevo camino que debes seguir Víctor."

Víctor parpadeo asustado por el sonido de su nombre. Sonaba tan extraño, tan distante… y de repente notó lo mucho que lo había extrañado. "Hice muchas cosas crueles." Dijo tranquilamente, apretando su mandíbula ante el recuerdo de todas esas novias de la Muerte cuyas vidas se habían cruzado en su existencia en el pasado.

"Todas las personas merecen tener tiempo para reparar sus errores." Dijo Chronos seriamente y después otra sonrisa cruzo a través de su rostro. "Tienes que haber adivinado ya que el Tiempo no es el único ni el más fuerte de los dioses." Dijo dando una mirada hacia el cielo y Víctor siguió su mirada, una luz cegadora por encima de él lo atrapo con la guardia baja.

* * *

"¡Tienes que descansar!"

"¡Me siento fabulosamente!"

"No, no es cierto."

"Si, es cierto."

"No, no es cierto." Elizabeth empujo a Jack sobre la cama de su recamara.

"Oi." Jack cerro sus ojos y movió su nariz.

Elizabeth se rio, brinco sobre la cama y se acercó a él. "Debes descansar y mientras tanto, elegiré que es lo que me gustaría llevarme de aquí." Dijo, inclinándose hacia abajo y besándolo rápidamente en los labios.

Jack envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y rápidamente tiro de ella para besarla otra vez.

"O podemos hacer realidad tus sueños de niña." Sin Jack sin aliento, rompiendo el beso y moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

Elizabeth sacudió su cabeza, asombrada por su capacidad de no perder su sentido del humor en tales circunstancias, después de todo lo que acababan de pasar. "¿Qué sueños?" Preguntó Elizabeth inocentemente, ampliando sus ojos al verlo.

"Sobre mí." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa maliciosa, deslizando sus dedos en su cabello. "Tu. Nosotros. Aquí. En tu cama. Justo ahora." Trató de besarla otra vez, pero Elizabeth sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente.

"No, no, me malentendiste." Dijo ella con un suspiro, tratando de mantener una expresión seria en su rostro. "Quería que vinieras y entonces nos casaríamos y navegaríamos alrededor del mundo. Y en mis sueños no estaba incluida la cama."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Jack, parpadeando.

"Tenía doce años, mi idea del matrimonio consistía solo en besos." Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, colocándose arriba de él y poniendo sus codos en ambos lados de la cabeza de él, besando sus labios repetidas veces.

"Realmente habría sido un vergüenza." Murmuró Jack sonriendo. "¿Verdad?"

"Bueno, eso depende." Susurró Elizabeth presionando sus labios en su frente y deslizándolos de un lado a otro de su frente.

"¿De qué?" Jack arqueo una ceja, cerrando los ojos.

"De lo bueno que fuera el beso." Susurro Elizabeth en su oído, deslizando sus brazos sobre sus brazos y lentamente besando el costado de su rostro.

Elizabeth se sentía imposiblemente cansada, y sin embargo con cada beso se sentía mas fuerte; cada beso le dejaba la calidez de su piel persistente en sus labios, haciéndola sentir maravillosamente a salvo.

"Puedo asegurarte que eres _muy buena_ en eso, amor." Dijo Jack con una lenta y traviesa sonrisa, deslizando sus dedos a través de su cabello, su otra mano se deslizaba por su espalda.

Elizabeth se rio. "Estaba tratando de sugerir que yo ya _soy muy buena_ en eso." Dijo con un pequeño mohín.

"Ah, bueno, la practica hace…"

Elizabeth siseo cuando la mano de Jack se deslizó en su antebrazo, para acercarla más a él. Jack debilitó su amarre, moviendo sus ojos entre su rostro y su brazo y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de protestar, sacó el abrigo por sus hombros, lo deslizo hacia abajo de sus brazos hasta que vio la blanca venda alrededor de su mano. Jack le dedico una mirada severa y ella ni siquiera trató de detenerlo cuando él le quitó el abrigo completamente.

Elizabeth fue sacudida por la realización de lo natural que se sentía ser observada por él… y ni siquiera se sentía realmente desnuda en su presencia.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio, mirando a Jack por debajo de sus pestañas y de repente la habitación se hizo más pequeña y más húmeda, se inclinó sobre él, apoyando su mejilla sobre su hombro cansadamente, mientras Jack desenvolvía hábilmente la venda de su antebrazo.

Ella presiono sus labios en su hombro cuando él se congelo ante la vista, su rostro se oscureció.

"Lizzie." Susurró entre dientes, mirando fijamente la marca, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca.

Elizabeth acaricio su cuello con un suspiro. "No me duele tanto…" Dijo tranquilamente, con un tranquilizador tono de voz.

"Sé perfectamente lo mucho que duele, Elizabeth." La interrumpió tajantemente, su voz era tensa y baja y ella levantó su vista para verlo, pues por primera vez se sintió cómoda y emocionada, por la intimidad en la que él decía su nombre formal, sin haber usado su habitual y cariñoso diminutivo. "Debió haber muerto por mi mano." Dijo después de una pausa y continúo antes de que Elizabeth lo interrumpiera. "Lo siento mucho, Lizzie." Dijo con voz queda, mirándola consternadamente, casi desesperadamente, acercándola a él en un apretado abrazo que la hizo perder el aliento por un momento, sentir su camisa tocar su piel desnuda fue tan tranquilizador que sonrió a pesar del sombrío recuerdo que destello a través de su mente.

Jack la abrazo por largo rato y ella se sorprendió así misma porque ni siquiera había pensado en tratar de liberarse. Quería asegurarle una vez mas que estaba bien, por alguna razón no dijo nada, solo se relajo en su abrazo y cerró los ojos, dejando que la abrazara y le acariciara el cabello, mientras susurraba su nombre como nadie nunca lo había susurrado.

"No lo sientas, Jack." Dijo por fin, ahuecando su rostro en sus manos. "No es tu culpa, eso por una parte. Y por la otra… soy un pirata, después de todo ¿o no?" Preguntó arqueando las cejas, y rozando con sus pulgares los labios de él.

"Has pasado por muchas pesadillas por mí, Lizzie y ni siquiera sé si vale la pena." La beso ferozmente y ella rompió con el beso, sonriendo contra su boca.

"Pero tus besos sí." Dijo tratando de animarlo y tratando que la marca de preocupación que apareció en su frente desapareciera. Por primera vez vio los signos de la edad en su rostro, arrugas superficiales que no había visto antes y sintió un amor abrumador por cada una de ellas, por cada una de sus cicatrices, por cada recuerdo, por cada una de sus respiraciones, por cada pensamiento que cruzó por su mente…

"No trates de convertirlo en una broma, Lizzie." Dijo seriamente, haciéndola rodar en su espalda y cerniéndose sobre ella, Jack se mantenía viendo la marca en su mano, después sus ojos se movían entre su rostro y la cicatriz. "No puedes imaginar cuanto siento que haya pasado por esto." Dijo en voz baja y Elizabeth rodo los ojos.

"¿Estás tratando de intimidarme con todas estas disculpas? Hablando de eso capitán Sparrow. Eres mejor que yo para disculparse." Dijo con un exagerado suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza más profundamente sobre la almohada y alcanzando con su mano libre los adornos de su cabello y jugando con ellos.

Jack la miró pensativamente por un momento antes de susurrar: "No soy ni la mitad de bueno como tú, amor." Dijo solemnemente y ella contuvo una sonrisa, sin estar realmente segura si él estaba hablando en verdad en serio y si se estaba refiriendo al Vórtice del Tiempo, o si mas bien se estaba burlando de la alusión a…

Elizabeth observó a Jack presionando un suave y reverente beso en la P en su mano y ella sonrió, inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado. "Jack, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Preguntó alcanzado con su mano las heridas de bala a través de su camisa.

Jack se inclino hacia abajo. "No." Respiró contra su cuello, suavemente colocando su mano marcado sobre su hombro, su otra mano la deslizo a lo largo de su costado, deteniéndosela en su cadera y deslizándola por debajo de ella. "Necesito saber si realmente estas aquí." Le susurró roncamente, con la voz quebrada, con mucho amor, con lujuria y cansancio y parecía casi irreal que todos esos diferentes sentimientos pudieran arden juntos, audibles en cada palabra que él decía, sus manos impacientes vagaban por su piel, cálida bajo sus manos, sus palmas ásperas, las yemas de sus dedos deliberada y cuidadosamente, dibujaban cada línea a través de su cuerpo con seguridad, haciendo que ella girara su cabeza y su corazón se dispersara.

_Sin secretos y misterios_, pensó ella con una cansada alegría. Elizabeth gimió y le quito la camisa a Jack sobre su cabeza, no sin dificultad. Estaba agotada y se sentía poderosamente pesada, cada movimiento que hacia parecía un verdadero sacrificio. "Estoy tan cansada." Susurró, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Jack lentamente y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Jack colocó varios besos a través del pecho de Elizabeth y después dejo caer su rostro entre sus senos. "Yo también." Le susurró después de una pausa.

Hubo otro breve momento de absoluto silencio y después los dos bufaron y se rieron durante el tiempo que tuvieron fuerzas para reír.

"¿Por qué no dormimos un rato?" propuso Elizabeth, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Jack y moviéndose un poco, aprovechando la sensación de tranquilidad que le daba sentir la piel desnuda de él contra la suya, cada centímetro del cuerpo de él al alcance de su mano.

"No me hubiera casado con una mujer menos inteligente." Consintió Jack, levantando su cabeza, besándole el mentón y después apoyando su mejilla en su pecho.

Elizabeth rio, sus ojos se cerraron, antes si quiera de que pensara en cerrarlos.

"¿No es emocionante el matrimonio?" Preguntó Jack con voz adormilada, después de un momento de solo estar en silencio y en los brazos del otro.

"Yo ho." Murmuró Elizabeth muy adormilada, deslizando su pierna sobre la de Jack y sonriendo en sus rastas. Él sonrió contra su piel, ya medio dormido.

Elizabeth quería añadir que lo amaba… pero ya se estaba quedando dormida, así que decidió decirle más tarde. No había razón para apresurarse. Cuando despertaran, todavía estarían ahí. Juntos.

Ahora tenían tiempo. Muchos días hermosos y brillantes en el horizonte, esperando por ellos para vivirlos… para vivirlos juntos.

* * *

"No creo que esa sea una buena idea en particular." Ofreció Gibbs con una sonrisa avergonzada, cuando James levantó su mano para tocar en la puerta de la habitación de Elizabeth, después de haber llegado una hora antes del amanecer, desde el _Perla Negra_, para ver lo que pasaba en la mansión.

Varios miembros de la tripulación, llegaron con diferentes y extraños informes sobre la muerte de Beckett y otras extrañas ocurrencias y al final James decidió ir y ver por sí mismo. Sin importar lo que sucediera, era mejor que salieran de Port Royal antes que despuntara el día y haciendo que los vieran y por consecuencia los reconocieran.

Fue sorprendido por el desconcertante sentido de la responsabilidad que había comenzado a sentir y estaba aun más asombrado por el hecho de que estaba aprendiendo a disfrutarlo.

"Tenemos que irnos tan pronto como sea posible." Dijo James, frunciendo el ceño a Gibbs, después de un momento de consideración bajo su mano y decidió que era probable que la vista que lo esperaba detrás de la puerta probablemente era desagradable.

"Podemos salir ahora, con lo que a mí respecta." Interrumpió Ameerah, apareciendo en el pasillo. "Entre más rápido nos vayamos, mas rápido estaremos de regreso en la Cueva del Naufragio." Añadió, apoyándose contra la pared y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"No creo que tengamos ninguna razón para apresurarnos, con el fin de llegar prontamente a la Cueva del Naufragio. La guerra es improbable que continúe con la muerte de Cutler Beckett. Solo que hubiera mal decidido continuarla a pesar de ser imposible. Me sorprende que el Rey le haya dado su permiso para hacer todo lo que quisiera, especialmente cuando la mayoría de sus acciones, eran descaradamente impulsadas por su venganza personal." Añadió seriamente.

"Hablando de reyes…" Ameerah lo interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Creo que una de las razones para apresurarnos puede ser el hecho que conozco tu reticencia a ser el Pirata Rey y por lo tanto quizás puedas estar interesado en solicitar una nueva votación…"

"Aprecio tu preocupación, capitán Fiero." James la interrumpió con el parpadeo de una sonrisa atravesando su rostro. "Sin embargo, no será necesario." Sostuvo su mirada por un momento y después se alejo, decidiendo que encontrar al Gobernador podría ser el mejor curso de acción en ese momento.

Ameerah frunció los labios, observándolo bajar las escaleras. ¿De qué le servía haber obtenido el título de Señor Pirata que antes era de Barbosa si no podía haber nada práctico con él? frunció el ceño, considerando sus opciones.

Por fin, una pequeña sonrisa parpadeo a través de su rostro y siguió a James esperando que con un poco de suerte y un poco más de su encanto personal, pudiera encontrar la manera de hacerlo renunciar a su titulo y hacerlo convocar una nueva reunión de la Hermandad para que votaran por ella como el nuevo Pirata Rey.

* * *

Elizabeth se quedo dormida sosteniendo a Jack en sus brazos y cuando despertó era ella quien estaba en los brazos de él, sus frentes se tocaban, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que cuando abrió los ojos, sus pestañas rozaron el rostro de él. Sonrió, levanto su mano que tenia apoyada en su cadera, toco su pecho y recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos sus cicatrices que comenzaban a serle más familiares cada vez que las tocaba y estaba segura que pronto, sería capaz de cerrar los ojos y dibujar perfectamente el mapa de su piel.

Lentamente, Elizabeth se sentó, con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. Manteniendo sus ojos fijos en su rostro, pensando en todas esas noches y días venideros que compartirían el uno con el otro. Había tantas historias que ella aun no sabía, tantos momentos que quería que él le explicara, tantas verdades que anhelaba escuchar ahora que él podía decirle todo.

Lo que había pasado después de su primer encuentro, después de sus primeras palabras, de sus primeras mentiras… eran libres de comenzar de nuevo… como uno solo.

"Jack." Se inclinó hacia abajo, cambiando de opinión de no despertarlo. "Jack." Sacudiendo ligeramente su hombro.

"Ron." Murmuró Jack, colocando una de sus manos bajo su cabeza.

Elizabeth rodo los ojos, ahogando una sonrisa. "No, no, no soy ron." Dijo inclinándose hacia abajo. "Soy tu esposa." Susurró en su oído y besándolo.

Ella sonrió cuando vio a Jack sonreír en su sueño y por un momento pensó que ya había despertado… pero resulto que no era así. "Jack." Elizabeth se dejo caer en la almohada al lado de la de él. "Despierta." Dijo con un pequeño mohín, dándole una palmadita en la mejilla.

Jack hizo una mueca, pero después de murmurar algunas palabras ininteligibles por un momento, finalmente abrió los ojos y sonrió notando a Elizabeth que lo miraba.

"Ya no estoy cansada." Dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y por un momento solo se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, hasta que el significado de sus palabras finalmente llego a Jack.

Jack tomó a Elizabeth en sus brazos y la beso. "Tenemos que nombrar a esta la regla número cuatro." Susurró él roncamente contra sus labios.

Elizabeth parpadeo interrogantemente, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de las tres reglas que había establecido en su noche de bodas. "¿Y cuál va ser esa nueva regla?" Preguntó dulcemente.

"La señora y señor, capitanes Sparrow no usaran cualquier tipo de ropa en la cama." Explicó Jack con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Elizabeth se rio, inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado y dejándolo trazar un camino de suaves besos en su cuello. "Esa es una regla muy practica, estoy de acuerdo." Dijo con una brillante sonrisa, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

* * *

"Es una oferta justa ¿no?" Ameerah cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirando a Will, reflexivamente. "Necesito mas tripulación y tú necesitas…" Se detuvo a mitad de la oración, causando que Will levantara sus cejas. "De una distracción." Dijo por fin, mirando a James quien justamente se detuvo en la tabla y que caminaba para abordar al _Perla Negra_, sin molestarse en dedicarle una mirada.

Ella se mordió la parte interior de su mejilla, interiormente admitiendo para si misma que también necesitaba una distracción.

"No soy un marinero." Dijo Will descartando la propuesta.

"No soy capitán de marineros." Respondió Ameerah. "Soy capitán de piratas."

"Pensaba que tu comandabas un barco." Will sostuvo su mirada, aunque pudo distinguir una chispa de clara irritación en sus ojos.

"¿Quieres quedarte a bordo del _Perla Negra_?" Preguntó ella en un tono un poco molesto, entrecerrando sus ojos al verlo.

"No, no quiero." Susurró Will forzadamente, su expresión se oscureció.

Ameerah sonrió. "Te ofrezco a ti y a tu padre un lugar en mi barco. Por razones puramente egoístas. Considera tus razones y déjame saber tu respuesta antes de lleguemos a mi barco." Dijo tajantemente, dándose la vuelta, molesta consigo misma, porque al parecer nada ni nadie podía ser capaz de alejar su mente del exasperante y maldito Rey Pirata.

Se encamino a la bodega de ron, esperando no necesitar más ron del que Jack tenia almacenado en su barco en ese momento.

* * *

Port Royal parecía triste, incluso a pesar de la distancia y a pesar de todas las luces… Elizabeth estaba con sus codos apoyados en la barandilla, observando el pueblo donde había pasado tantos años, desaparecer poco a poco.

El sol brillo más fuerte y las luces se hicieron más pálidas y pronto solo pudo ver el océano y el cielo entrelazándose en un color gris azulado, haciéndola sentir como si fuera el único lugar en el mundo.

"¿Pensando en mi?" Jack envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura desde la espalda, apoyando su mentón en su hombro.

"¿Por qué?" Elizabeth pregunto con voz suave, inclinándose contra él.

"Estás sonriendo." Respondió medio en broma.

Elizabeth se rio. "No." Sacudió la cabeza.

"¿¡No?!" Jack la hizo girar, para encerrarla en sus brazos.

Ella se rio otra vez. "No estoy sonriendo. Estoy riendo y sonriendo." Dijo ahuecando su rostro en sus manos.

"Porque estabas pensando en mi." Dijo Jack con una complaciente sonrisa.

"No." Elizabeth se puso de puntillas y beso la punta de sus labios. "Porque te amo." Le susurró, apoyando su frente contra la de él y cerrando los ojos.

"Porque _yo_ te amo." Corrigió Jack en voz baja.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos. "Los dos." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lentamente, Jack presiono sus labios en los de ella y la besó, por primera vez creyendo que era la última vez que sentía esa confortable sensación de realización y de dulzura, descubriendo que había encontrado por fin, el tesoro más valioso del mundo.

Elizabeth se acercó más a él y cuando él retrocedió para mirarla, ella lo supo, por fin, que el mar que brillaba bajo sus pies y sus brazos alrededor de ella, le darían la verdadera felicidad.

Y el mundo volvió a ser un sueño, otra vez.

**FIN.**


	64. Chapter 64

**VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Llegamos al final de este viaje, que emprendimos hace más de un año. Aun no puedo creer que ya no habrá más capítulos que traducir de estas dos magnificas historias. Muchas veces les comente que tenia sentimientos encontrados, pero hoy en día, de verdad que siento que estoy sufriendo, me duele profundamente dejar de recibir sus revires y más que nada que tan maravillosas historias terminen.

Les doy las gracias a quienes día con día escribieron comentarios y que estuvieron pendientes de ambos fics. Se los agradeceré eternamente.

Y recuerden que estas historias nunca hubieran llegado a nosotros sin la gran imaginación o más bien el nivel de escritura de Florencia.

Ahora, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review.

Tratare de no olvidarme de ningún nombre pero si lo hago mil disculpas.

CARMEN AIDE, Cande, Cecilia, , Silvia, Danny, Annasak2, Abril, Monica, hioz, Elizabeth, NellieLovet, xsweetxxbloodx, patzi,Sousou-Moutoku, Anyie, , kass, lina!!!, captain sweeney lina. Nallely mcr,

También quiero agradecerles a quienes subieron esta historia a sus favoritos y que nunca dejaron un review, pero el hecho de que a tengan en sus favoritos significa que también la leyeron. Muchas gracias.

Y para terminar, no me puedo ir sin decirle a Florencia, GRACIAS, gracias, por permitirme traduir tan bellos fics y por haberme hecho, llorar, reir, disfrutar, amar, en una simple palabra Feliz. Muchas gracias y espero muy pronto contar con otra historia larga igual de bella a lo que nos tienes acostumbrados.

And finally, I can not go without telling Florencia, thank you, thank you for allowing me to translate so beautiful fics, and why did you do to me, mourn, laugh, enjoy, love, in a simple word HAPPY. Thank you very much and I hope soon to have another long story as beautiful as we are accustomed.

Bueno ya no los entretengo mas.

Un beso.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 88**

**EPILOGO.**

"Date prisa, ya vamos tarde." El Gobernador Swann miró el reloj del pasillo y después movió sus ojos hacia las escaleras, sonriendo ligeramente.

No los había visto en casi un año y sin embargo no parecían haber cambiado en lo absoluto. Desde su llegada, tres días antes, eran inseparables, se sostenían de las manos todo el tiempo, que no era tan impresionante en sí solo, como el hecho de que parecían estar solo medio consientes de ese habito. Se preguntaba si en cinco o diez años seguirían haciéndolo y por alguna razón no lo consideraba imposible.

"Es culpa de Jack." Dijo Elizabeth, frunciendo los labios y dedicándole a Jack una falsa mirada de enojo. "Estaba tratando de negarse a usar la peluca."

"Bien dicho, amor." Murmuró Jack con un pequeño mohín. "Estaba _tratando_ de negarme."

Elizabeth contuvo una sonrisa, presionando un rápido beso en su mejilla. "Pero te persuadí para que no te negaras ¿aye?"

"Más bien se negó a aceptar mi negativa." Insistió Jack, mirando hacia arriba a su peluca en su cabeza con un ceño fruncido en el rostro.

"Te ves absolutamente deslumbrante." Dijo Elizabeth, sacudiendo la cabeza con teatral convicción. "¿No es así, padre?" Preguntó sonriente, girándose al Gobernador, quien trataba de mantener en su rostro una expresión seria, aunque había algo irresistiblemente gracioso en Jack, en el capitán Jack Sparrow, usando una peluca.

Pero no podían permitirse que Jack asistiera a un baile de invierno en Londres mostrando sus rastas, ¿podían? Ya era demasiado arriesgado hacer venir a Jack y a Elizabeth a Londres, pero especialmente porque el baile iba a ser mas como una reunión social que un baile. El Gobernador había considerado posible no comprometer la apariencia que había construido y mantenido de sí mismo en el último año.

Después de haber dejado Port Royal hace casi un año, había decidido regresar a Inglaterra, a pesar de los intentos de Elizabeth por convencerlo de que se quedara a bordo del _Perla Negra_. Había aprendido a disfrutar (y quizás más que eso, aunque estaba renuente a admitirlo) los barcos, la sensación del viento en su rostro durante el día y los más hermosos momentos de las noches estrelladas. Sin embargo, no podía imaginarse, viviendo permanentemente, en un barco, en el mar.

Había regresado a Inglaterra, donde había sido, para su sorpresa, recibido por la noticia de la muerte de Beckett, junto con muchas historias fantásticas, sobre grandes sumas de dinero defraudado por él, documentos firmados por el Rey que habían sido usados con propósitos no autorizados por él y otros fragmentos de información realmente impresionante. La aparición repentina del Gobernador fue recibida con una cordial bienvenida y rápidamente reconoció lo oportuno del momento y con entusiasmo dio toda la información que tenia, relatando lo que sabia y de lo que había sido testigo, de todos los actos ilícitos que Beckett había realizado.

Había recuperado su posición más rápido de lo que él hubiera considero posible y hasta le había ofrecido volver a ser Gobernador, pero rechazo el cargo, decidiendo quedarse en Londres en lugar de irse. No quería viajar otra vez tan lejos, especialmente ahora, cuando tendría que haber viajado solo y vivir solo en algún lugar extranjero, no era algo que hubiera estado esperando con mucho interés.

Apenas si podía creer en su suerte, todo había resultado tan bien, en realidad había funcionado mejor de lo que había esperado.

De alguna manera todo el mundo había aceptado con mucha facilidad la noticia de la boda de Elizabeth, aunque sí le había tomado mucho tiempo y una buena cantidad de paciencia, explicar porque la hija del Gobernador Swann no se había casado ni con James Norrington ni con el joven herrero.

Estaba medio sorprendido, medio avergonzado por su recién descubierta habilidad para mentir, a pesar de que había tratado de convencerse así mismo que había sido absolutamente, necesariamente inevitable mentir en esas circunstancias… Al no haber demasiadas opciones, había decidido anunciar que Elizabeth se había casado con un rico Ingles mercante que había pasado la mitad de su vida viviendo en España y la otra mitad viajando por el mundo. Se había mantenido diciéndose así mismo, que al menos la parte de "viajando alrededor del mundo" era verdad… Y no solo eso, si no también el romántico, inesperado y profundo afecto. La situación había sonado lo suficientemente creíble para ser aceptada después de simples tres meses de animadas discusiones y disimuladas, pero no muy ardientes, criticas.

El Gobernador había conseguido mandarle una carta a Elizabeth (como ella le había pedido que hiciera) y para su sorpresa, recibió la respuesta en un mes. Convirtiéndose así, en un hábito de escribir cartas una vez al mes y Elizabeth siempre respondía puntualmente. Aun no sabía cómo era posible recibir tan rápidas respuestas (o ninguna respuesta en lo absoluto, para el mismo caso) dejando las cartas en el umbral de la puerta de un edificio abandonado en una de las peores ubicaciones de la cuidad, con una moneda arriba de ellas, pero había decidido no cuestionar ese método de comunicación, mientras fuera efectivo.

También le había escrito a James Norrington, asegurándole que su regreso a Inglaterra había sido muy bien recibido, después de ser revelados los actos ilícitos de Beckett. Pero la respuesta que recibió lo confundió. No solo que James no quería regresar, sino también expreso su profunda convicción de no poder traicionar la confianza depositada en él. Aparentemente, había encontrado su lugar en el mundo y el Gobernador Swann pensó que quizás eso era lo mejor, pues porque James sin dudas, mantendría un ojo vigilante en Jack y Elizabeth, siendo él probablemente, la persona más sensata cerca de ellos.

En cuanto a las cartas de Elizabeth, estas siempre estaban plagadas de alegría y entusiasmo, que el Gobernador no podía evitar sacudir su cabeza en asombro mientras las leía. También, en una que otra carta, Elizabeth trataba de convencerlo de que navegara con ella y Jack en el _Perla Negra_, por lo menos un tiempo, pero él se había mantenido rechazándola, así como también prometiéndole que los visitaría tan pronto como todo estuviera más estable. También había expresado su deseo de que ellos los visitaran.

Finalmente, después de un año, ellos decidieron que era un buen momento, de empezar a visitarse el uno al otro y se había decidido que Jack y Elizabeth irían a Londres primero y que luego unos pocos meses después, el Gobernador eligiría un puerto conveniente, y navegaría con ellos por un mes o dos.

Había sido una visita largamente esperada, ya que era el mayor periodo de tiempo sin ver a su hija. La casa parecía tan vacía, y los primeros meses se llego a sentir como cuando su esposa Evellyne murió… había tratado de obligarse a pensar que todo estaba en orden, que Elizabeth estaba viva, y lo más importante, feliz, y que la única razón que tenia para preocuparse era la seguridad de ella y su esposo, algo que tenía que aceptar nunca seria completa, considerando la vida que ellos habían elegido vivir.

Y ahora, ellos estaban aquí, y era más feliz por verlos tan felices, tal y como los recordaba; todavía podía ver esa luz y ese amor en sus ojos, cada vez que se veían o que hablaban entre si.

Elizabeth le había llevado a su padre muchos regalos, recuerdos de todos los lugares que ella y Jack habían visitado en el último año y horas de historias. Elizabeth tenia anillos de todos colores en sus dedos y brillantes como su sonrisa.

"Son solo pocas horas, Jack." Elizabeth se giró de la ventana del carruaje, mirando a Jack con los ojos entrecerrados.

Jack acomodo su peluca por centésima ocasión, mirando con obstinación a sus inusualmente limpias manos, tratando de encontrar algún consuelo en el hecho de que al menos había conseguido mantener sus anillos.

"Te la quitare yo misma de la cabeza, en cuanto estemos en el carruaje después de terminada el baile." Añadió Elizabeth en un tono serio de broma, conteniendo una sonrisa y envolviendo su mano alrededor del brazo de Jack.

Jack movió sus ojos hacia ella, con un pequeño mohín aun en su rostro. Elizabeth ahueco su rostro en sus manos y se rio. Jack parecía tan triste en ese momento, pero rápidamente movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda para besar las palmas de sus mano y después alejo las manos de su rostro, besando las manos otra vez y sosteniéndolas por el resto del viaje.

El Gobernador los veía desde el asiento de enfrente, sonriendo para sí mismo.

* * *

El lugar era abrumadoramente hermoso, porque era entre otras cosas, tranquilo. Todavía, no podía aceptar su inactividad, apenas si podía comprender su presencia ahí, pero podía sentir la tranquilidad emanando por todos lados alrededor de él, luz caída lo rodeaba a cada momento.

No creía que se mereciera estar ahí. No creía que pudiera hacer bien, lo que le dijeron que hiciera. No estaba seguro de ser la persona correcta… ¿podría un simple acto darle tal oportunidad?

Un simple acto… de hecho ¿Por qué podía ser más sencillo? En ese momento había pensado que era la solución más obvia… y quizás ese era el punto, pero era eso lo que no podía entender, lo que en última instancia, había descubierto.

Había tenido que pasar por la oscuridad de la muerte, de la falsa atracción de la oportunidad de ser inmortal y al final estar aquí. El lugar donde las almas esperan para comenzar sus vidas.

Esa era la luz que lo rodeaba y cuando levanto su vista, pudo ver las nubes con todos los colores del arcoíris.

* * *

"¿Puede concederme este baile?" El hombre se inclinó ligeramente, sonriéndole a Elizabeth.

Ella le sonrió también, pero su respuesta fue interrumpida, antes siquiera de comenzar a responder.

"No." Jack la acercó más a él, sonriéndole al hombre con complacencia.

El hombre miró a Jack con las cejas arqueadas, entonces movió sus ojos hacia Elizabeth quien se mordió el labio, tratando de mantenerse sin rodar los ojos.

Sin embargo, el hombre espero un momento más, medio esperando que la respuesta hubiera sido una broma, pero como ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, se inclino de nuevo y se marcho.

Elizabeth hizo una pequeña reverencia y tan pronto como el hombre se fue, se giró hacia Jack.

"¡Jack, esto es ridículo!" Susurró entre dientes. "Debes dejar de hacer eso. Es la cuarta persona y tu prometiste…"

"Para amar y para apreciar." Jack la interrumpió, levantando uno de sus dedos. "Abandonar a todo lo demás, si me permites recordártelo amor, funciona en ambos sentidos." Dijo seriamente, moviendo las cejas.

"No creo que con ir a bailar signifique abandonar." Dijo Elizabeth entrecerrando los ojos.

Jack inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo sus brazos. "Siempre puedes bailar conmigo." Dijo alegremente.

Elizabeth suspiró. "Te tengo a diario. Realmente no creo que necesitara viajar todo el camino hasta Inglaterra para bailar contigo." Dijo ella con falsa irritación, levantando su mentón.

Los ojos de Jack se ampliaron significativamente y Elizabeth se rio a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no hacerlo. Jack sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella. "Te amo." Le susurró al oído y Elizabeth inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de Jack.

* * *

"Hola." Víctor sonrió con vacilación, sentándose lentamente en un banco, al lado de dos pequeños niños, cuyos ojos oscuros se giraron hacia él.

"¿Ya nos vamos?" Preguntó la niña, enderezándose, sus ojos se iluminaron.

"No, no aun." Víctor sacudió su cabeza y la niña frunció sus labios con un suspiro. "Pero pronto." Añadió y ella sonrió.

"Hemos esperado aquí, por muuuuuucho tiempo." Protestó ella, sacudiendo su cabeza, sus negros mechones bailaron alrededor de su cabeza cuando lo hizo.

"Acabamos de llegar." Corrigió el niño con un movimiento de su nariz, pero la niña lo golpeo con su codo y él se quedo en silencio, haciendo un mohín hacia ella.

"¿Cuáles son sus nombres?" Preguntó Víctor, divertido por las miradas en sus rostros, sin sentirse aun seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Esos dos niños eran las dos primeras almas que llevaría por el túnel de luz hacia la tierra y pensó que debería, como mínimo, parecer que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, así ellos no tendrían miedo. Sin embargo no parecían tener miedo en lo absoluto.

"Se supone que tu tienes que decirnos." Dijo la niña decididamente.

Víctor se atragantó y sonrió, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. "Es cierto." Dijo, abriendo un cuaderno que había olvidado que llevaba y nerviosamente busco entre las paginas.

"¿Eres… nuevo aquí?" Preguntó la niña, entrecerrando sus ojos al verlo y dándole a su hermano gemelo una mirada interrogativa cuando este la golpeo con el codo en su costado.

"En realidad… si." Admitió Víctor. "¡Oh, aquí esta!" anuncio felizmente, localizando la información. "Evellyne y Ellery." Dijo, sonriéndoles y después miró la página otra vez y se congelo al ver sus apellidos.

"¡Mi nombre es largo!" dijo Evellyne, dando unos aplausos.

"¿La vida es difícil?" Preguntó el niño, cambiando el tema a uno más interesante y mirando a Víctor interrogativamente.

Víctor levantó su vista, sacudiéndose así mismo de su ensoñación, por un momento solo miró a los niños pensativamente, su sonrisa regreso.

"¿Tengo un segundo nombre?" Preguntó la niña, silenciando a su hermano con un movimiento en su mano.

"¿Hiciste muchas cosas cuando viviste?" Continuo el niño, moviendo su mano a su hermana en respuesta. Ella le dio una mirada severa, pero a él no pareció importarle. "¿Es verdad que no recordaremos este momento una vez que nazcamos?" Preguntó interesadamente, sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad.

"¿Cuál es mi apellido?" Preguntó la niña en voz alta. "Todos tienen que coincidir _con el sonido_." Explicó y Víctor sonrió.

El niño rodo los ojos. "¡Son solo nombres!" suspiró, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

La niña cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Si suena mal, no voy a ningún lado."

Víctor escuchaba el intercambio con una divertida sonrisa, preguntándose si era un simple accidente, o si algo más le había dado este particular par de almas para escoltar por primera vez…

Si es que había tal cosa como un accidente.

Evellyne y Ellery continuaron con su discusión y Víctor los miraba asombrado por el enorme parecido que tenían a sus padres.

Sonrió y pensó que si no fuera por él, estos niños no estaría aquí sentados, en este momento y algo en esa realización lo hizo sentir no solo con luz cálida a su alrededor, sino también como una luz emergiendo de su propio corazón y sonrió pensando que nunca se había sentido tan vivo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó la niña, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Víctor." Respondió con una sonrisa.

"Ese es un buen nombre para un ángel." Dijo la niña decididamente, después de un momento de consideración.

* * *

"Señor y señora Worraps, por favor siéntense ahí."

Jack y Elizabeth se movieron hacia los lugares asignados.

"Realmente no sé como mi padre pudo habernos dado ese nombre." Susurró Elizabeth al oído de Jack, sonriendo fingidamente a las personas alrededor de ellos.

"Creo que trato de mantenerse lo más cerca posible de la verdad." Jack le susurró con una sonrisa.

"Ni siquiera suena Ingles. O Español para el caso." Murmuró Elizabeth, arrugando la nariz.

"Hare que funcione, no te preocupes amor." Jack ayudo a Elizabeth a sentarse y le beso la mano antes de sentarse él, siguiendo asombrando a todos los presentes y a la misma Elizabeth con su comportamiento. Aparentemente, él conocía y recordaba mas sobre la etiqueta que ella, y no solo eso. También la trataba casi exactamente como cuando estaban solos, haciendo todos esos gestos que tanto le gustaban y eso era algo que Elizabeth no esperaba que Jack hiciera en público. Aunque ella no estaba del todo segura si eso era una buena idea, después de todo, ya que notaba las miradas de envidia de otras mujeres casadas del baile, cuyos esposos no parecían ni la mitad de cariñosos con sus esposas.

* * *

Después de un par de horas de hablar, bailar, comer y después de varias historias que Jack no pudo resistir relatar, diciéndole a su cautivado público, las fantásticas historias de sus padres, de los peligros con los que se había encontrado en sus exóticos viajes, sus tratos secretos con la realeza de Inglaterra y España (aunque, por supuesto sin revelar los detalles y Elizabeth tuvo que reírse ante la implicación que parecía aferrarse en todos los oyentes, de que Jack no era un simple comerciante, sino un espía Ingles, con una muy especial, misión secreta, que había sido asignada por el mismo Rey.) el grupo se separó en dos grupos, uno de hombres y el otro de mujeres. Los hombres se fueron a disfrutar de sus bebidas y de un juego de cartas, cerca de la chimenea, mientras que las mujeres fueron a compartir noticas de sí mismas, así como todos los nuevos chismes.

Elizabeth sonrió para sí misma mientras seguía a las mujeres, pensando en las historias de Jack y como entre mas vaga y sorprendente fuera la historia, todo el mundo lo escuchaba más intensamente y en algún momento Elizabeth se dio cuenta que hasta su padre estaba escuchando a Jack con gran interés, a pesar de que él estaba muy consciente de la dudosa veracidad de las historias.

Elizabeth se sentó llevando una taza de té, preparándose a sí misma para la aburrida tarde que le esperaba. La conversación que comenzaron sus amigas casadas, enumerando sus más o menos serios problemas que tenían con sus esposos y familias, y Elizabeth se encontró tratando de encontrar algo apropiado que decir, pero de alguna manera no podía pensar en nada… ¿Jack nunca estaba en casa? El _Perla Negra_ era su hogar, así que él todo el tiempo estaba en casa. ¿Estaba demasiado tiempo en casa? No había tan cosa como tener demasiado de Jack Sparrow. ¿Jack no la escuchaba? Él siempre la escuchaba. ¿Le exigía demasiado? Jack nunca le exigía nada… él siempre esperaba a que ella decidiera que hacer. ¿Jack no tenía en cuenta sus deseos? En realidad Jack siempre se adelantaba a sus deseos.

La única objeción que podía encontrar era su hábito de despertarla en medio de la noche para…

Se rio, casi derramando el té. La conversación se detuvo y todo el mundo la miró. Elizabeth parpadeo y entonces rápidamente comenzó a toser, tratando de cubrir su risa.

* * *

"Las mujeres son difíciles de entender ¿No esta de acuerdo señor Worraps?"

Jack miraba sus cartas con una pensativa expresión en su rostro, preguntándose si debería dejar que alguien más ganara, para variar. "No, no creo que lo sean." Dijo tomando una de sus cartas y colocándola boca abajo sobre la mesa.

El hombre que había hecho la pregunta enarco las cejas. El Gobernador Swann tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

"A menos que ellas hablen en un idioma diferente y que no lo conozca." Añadió Jack y casi todos los hombres reunidos alrededor de la mesa se rieron.

"¿Así que siempre entiende lo que su esposa dice, señor Worraps?" Insistió el hombre, y Jack lo miró por arriba de sus cartas especulativamente, una pequeña sonrisa cerniéndose en su rostro.

"Y si no, pregunto. Eso funciona." Respondió Jack, manteniendo sus ojos en el hombre, mientras cambiaba el orden de las cartas que sostenía en su mano.

"Oh, eso no es una regla." Alguien más observó medio en broma. "Siempre me mantengo preguntándole a mi esposa, porque tienes esos severos dolores de cabeza todo el tiempo." Algunos hombres se rieron. "Ella aun no me responde a esa pregunta."

"La respuesta es sencilla." Jack sonrió ligeramente, escogiendo una nueva carta de la mesa. "La falta de aire. Necesitas abrir todas las ventanas de tu casa, diariamente. No hay dolor de cabeza que pueda sobrevivir a eso." Dijo medio en serio, estudiando sus cartas, mientras varios hombres reían, otros sonreían, entre ellos el hombre que había hablado, a pesar de no estar seguro si Jack estaba bromeando con él o si realmente estaba tratando de darle un útil consejo, sin entender muy bien su cuestión.

"Entonces tengo que entender que es lo que tú haces." Dijo el hombre, mirando a Jack intensamente.

"No." Jack movió sus ojos de sus cartas al hombre. "Afortunadamente ni mi esposa ni yo, sufrimos de dolores de cabeza." Dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora y quería añadir algo mas, pero decidió que en presencia del Gobernador, lo que había dicho ya era suficiente, por lo que volvió su atención a las cartas, dejando al hombre con una molesta y medio avergonzada mirada en su rostro.

* * *

"¿Y tu Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth levantó su vista de su taza de té. "¿Yo?" Esperaba que las señoras hubieran olvidado que ella estaba en la habitación, como casi no había hablado.

"Sí." Sonrió una chica. "¿Qué haces cuando quieres que tu esposo te deje sola?"

Elizabeth rápidamente escaneo sus rostros, todos los ojos estaba fijos en ella. "Bueno." Cuidadosamente dejo su tasa en el plato. "En realidad, nunca lo hago." Admitió después de una pausa, decidiendo que inventar algunas excusas no serviría de nada.

"¿Nunca haces nada?" Preguntó otra chica, un poco confundida por la respuesta.

"No." Elizabeth se aclaró la garganta. "Nunca quiero que me deje sola."

La habitación se quedo en silencio, excepto por el reloj que anuncio las diez. "Oh." Elizabeth rápidamente se puso de pie, agradecida por el pretexto. "Enseguida vuelvo." Dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta.

* * *

"Vuelvo enseguida." Anuncio Jack con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie, tan pronto el reloj marco las diez y saliendo de la habitación.

El Gobernador lo siguió con la mirada, notando que era la cuarta vez que Jack salía de la habitación. Parecía que salía de la habitación por varios minutos cada media hora y el Gobernador finalmente resultó estar bastante desconcertado.

Disculpándose, se puso de pie y siguió a Jack, para ver porque, cada vez que el reloj daba la hora completa o la media hora, desaparecía por un rato.

Caminó a través del pasillo, donde vio a Jack, quien abrió una puerta y entro en una de las habitaciones. Después de un momento el Gobernador, se detuvo justo en frente de la misma puerta y lentamente levantó su mano, empujó la puerta con cuidado, abriéndola sin mucha dificultad.

Jack estaba parado en medio de una habitación bastante grande, pero antes de que el Gobernador decidiera entrar o no hacerlo, la puerta del otro lado de la habitación se abrió y… Elizabeth entro medio corriendo, Jack sonrió al verla.

"Estoy muriendo ahí." Se quejó Elizabeth con un mohín, después se lanzo a los brazos de Jack con una brillante sonrisa.

"Y yo estoy ganando." Dijo Jack, acariciando su cuello, causando que el Gobernador retrocediera abruptamente.

"¿Justamente?" Preguntó Elizabeth desconfiadamente, retrocediendo y sonriendo.

"Educadamente no tomare en cuenta esa pregunta indiscreta." Dijo Jack con los ojos entrecerrados.

Elizabeth le beso la nariz, su mentón, su boca y retrocedió, riéndose. "Le conté a todo el mundo, del terrible esposo que tengo." Dijo en un tono serio de voz, entrecerrando los ojos para ocultar su sonrisa.

"¿Lo hiciste?" Jack amplio sus ojos a verla, sonriéndole. "Seguramente, no enumeraste todos, sus numerosos actos escándalos."

"Lo hice." Elizabeth sacudió su cabeza con convicción. "Les dije que te mantienes besando mis pies hasta despertarme, sin dejarme dormir." Jack bufó. "Estoy segura que eso puede calificarse como tortura." Dijo frunciendo los labios.

Jack rozo sus labios contra los de ella. "Espero que no hayas olvidado mencionar que tu también me mantienes despierto." Le susurró con una maliciosa sonrisa, besándola otra vez.

El Gobernador, miró hacia otro lado, e iba a cerrar la puerta y a irse, sobre todo después que ese par de besos, se desenredaran el uno del otro y comenzaran a regresara a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero entonces Elizabeth atrapó la manga de la camisa de Jack y tiró de él hacia ella otra vez.

"¿Está todo bien Lizzie?" Preguntó Jack, mirándola intensamente y notando un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio y asintió, levantó la mano y le arregló la peluca, aunque en realidad no necesitaba que se la arreglara en ese momento. Jack inclino su cabeza hacia a un lado y entrecerró los ojos para verla con una sonrisa.

"¿Lizzie?"

El Gobernador dejo la puerta entreabierta, intrigado, aunque en algún lugar detrás de su mente se regañaba a sí mismo por estar espiando.

"Tengo algo que decirte…" dijo Elizabeth casi tartamudeando, algo que Jack encontró bastante alarmante. Repentinamente Elizabeth encontró algo muy interesante en la manera que los botones estaban alineados, enderezándolos, una sonrisa avergonzada se cernió en los labios de ella. "Quiero decirte algo..."

"¿Elizabeth?" Jack le levantó el mentón con su mano, forzándola a mirarlo.

Ella suspiró. "No sé cómo decir esto para que suene especial." Dijo con un mohín.

"Todo lo que dices es especial, amor." Dijo Jack y Elizabeth bufó. "¿Qué pasa?"

Elizabeth suspiró otra vez, mirándolo un momento en silencio, hasta que finalmente decidió hablar. Respiró profundamente y después tomó las manos de él entre las suyas, ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos y sonrió. "Vamos a tener un bebé."

El Gobernador casi calló al suelo, así que se perdió la primera expresión que apareció en el rostro de Jack.

Jack miraba a Elizabeth con los ojos ampliados y por un momento Elizabeth pensó que debió de haberle dado ron antes de decirle las noticias. Ciertamente, Jack se veía como si necesitara ron.

"¿Un bebé?" Él susurró y Elizabeth asintió, conteniendo una sonrisa, a pesar que la expresión de absoluto asombro y de casi miedo en su rostro era casi divertida. "Una pequeña como tú." Dijo él después de una pausa, las esquinas de su boca comenzaron a moverse hacia arriba.

Elizabeth sonrió de oreja a oreja, aliviada. Una pequeña parte de ella tenía miedo de que Jack no estuviera contento, pero ahora no podía entender porque había estado tan insegura por su reacción. "Un pequeño como tú." Dijo ella con una sonrisa, deslizando sus manos por sus hombros.

Jack sonrió y la besó, acunando su rostro en sus manos. "Un pequeño como nosotros." Dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa, después de romper el beso y Elizabeth rio.

El Gobernador Swann se retiró con cautela y sin hacer ruido cerró la puerta detrás de él, el sonido de risas, lo acompañaron hasta que lentamente dejo el pasillo, sonriendo para sí mismo.

* * *


End file.
